Searching in the Past
by TS24
Summary: A small incident can change a person's life forever. During the final battle against the bio-android known as Cell, Gohan is sent back in time on a journey that will change him and everyone around him forever.
1. Prologue

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Prologue

Two big energy blasts met in the center of a battlefield which was now a wasteland as the two beams continued to push each other back and forth. The two warriors Gohan and Cell continued to push forward. The half Saiyan child Gohan was in his Super Saiyan 2 form fighting valiantly with one of his arms hanging loosely by his side with blood running down it unmoving. While his other arm was set out straight with an open palm and a blue energy blast flowing out of his hand.

On the other side of the energy blast was the green bio android and the ultimate creation of Doctor Gero, Cell in his perfect form with both hands stuck out.

Matching Gohan with his own Kamehameha wave "Having trouble with those injuries Gohan, I'm sure this makes them burn" said Cell as he let out a yell and poured more energy into his blast and started to push Gohan's blast back and dropping him to one knee.

As Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin watched as the struggle went on between the two powerful warriors. Piccolo grunted in anger and took off into the sky to help Gohan with Yamcha, Tien and eventually Krillin following shortly behind him.

As Gohan continued to push back Cells energy blast, Goku encouraged from Other World "I know you can do this Gohan don't hold back" yelled Goku as Gohan started to push more power into the energy blast.

While Cell and Gohan continued their Ki clash Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin appeared behind Cell and all started to charge up and launch energy blasts at Cells back. But where thrown to the ground by an invisible shock wave sent by Cell. The four warriors got back up and concentrated even harder than before as they started to blast Cell but seeming to have no effect other than to annoy Cell.

"Guy get out of their" Gohan yelled as he switched his attention to friends who were trying to help him in his battle.

"Gohan don't worry about the other's they can take care of themselves, concentrate and you can win" encouraged Goku.

While this was going on, a certain Saiyan Prince stood on the sidelines as he watched the two more powerful warriors continue their struggle. While the others were thrown to the ground once again with no energy left to stand up.

"It's time to die Gohan, but before you do I want you to remember one thing...I will live forever" yelled out Cell as he pushed more power into his Kamehameha wave and almost entirely overtaking Gohan's.

Gohan's feet started sliding back bit by bit as dirt was dug up and piled around his feet.

" _I don't know how much longer I can keep this up_ ," thought the half-Saiyan as the strain from the blast was becoming too much for him to take when he noticed something behind him.

Gohan gasped in shock as he saw it was Android 18, still unconscious from when he had punched Cell so hard in the stomach that he had literally coughed up the Android. Gohan didn't think about it for more than a millisecond as he continued to keep his concentration on his own Kamehameha wave. As Gohan struggled to fight back against Cells blast, an opportunity came from an unlikely source when suddenly a huge energy ball collided with cells side and causing him to be pushed and hurt a little bit. As Cell looked up, he saw a panting Vegeta with one arm out while the other holding his wrist.

"Gohan now is your chance, release everything" yelled Goku as he saw an opening from Cells distraction.

Gohan let out a fierce yell as he powered more and more power into his energy blast that continued to take over Cells. Slowly started to walk forward pushing Cell farther and farther back until the massive blue energy blast consumed Cell. As the energy blast consumed Cell the power being released by the half-saiyan caused a slight rip in the universe. As the lights died down a huge creator was seen in the middle of the desert and five warriors looking on at the scene before them. Gohan had defeated Cell and let a small smile grace his face as he dropped his Super Saiyan form and fell back in exhaustion. Letting the whole world around him go black, he lost consciousness falling into the small rip and disappearing before everyone`s eyes.

* * *

Hi Everyone, this is my first story so I want to thank everyone for taking their time to read it. Please give me as much feedback as possible, and point out any errors or mistakes I have made as this is just me (no beta). Also, I have already posted the 1st official chapter today.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 1

Two bodies lay still in an open desert as a calm breeze blew through the dry land that seemed barren of life. One of the two bodies slowly moved as a sound escaped his lips, one of pain and discomfort.

The person, Gohan, came to from his sleep like state as he lay flat on his back, his eye's opening groggily " _what…happened_ " thought the young half Saiyan.

Gohan started to lift himself off the ground leaning on his right arm as he pushed himself up before trying to use his left when an unimaginable pain shot through it. The Saiyan collapsed back onto the ground causing the rest of his body to spike with agony as well.

Gohan looked over at his left arm where he felt the worst of his suffering was coming from. And saw that it was shifted unnaturally which he recognized as dislocated and was covered in dried up blood that he knew his own.

"How," said the Saiyan voicing his thoughts before everything came rushing back to him.

Gohan forced himself to his feet and pushed through the agonizing pain that racked his entire body with each movement he made.

Gohan pushed himself to his feet and looked around the area in front of him rapidly turning his head left to right as he slowly backed up from his position in worry.

" _Where is everyone_?" thought Gohan in concern as he looked around his surroundings rapidly and unfocused as he didn't see any of his friends.

Before gasping " _Oh no, did my Kamehameha get them too_ " thought the Saiyan in worry.

Sadness washed over him at the thought of beating Cell at the cost of his friends who had been trying to help him.

Gohan quickly shook his worry off of himself and quickly scanned the planet searching for the ki signals of everyone and let out a breath of relief. As he slowly picked up the energy signals of Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. But was worried as no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find Vegeta or Piccolo.

" _Piccolo where are you_ ," thought Gohan in worry as he continued his search when he suddenly felt it but at the same time, not it " _That energy signal…it's Almost exactly like Piccolo… But I know it's not_ " Gohan racked his brain in confusion as he tried to figure out what was happening.

For some reason, he had been left alone, and the Z-Fighters were all separated throughout the planet with Vegeta gone and a kind of sort of Piccolo at the lookout.

" _What should I do_ ," thought Gohan in confusion as he took two steps back and suddenly felt his foot catch on something behind him causing him to tumble over the object carelessly.

Gohan felt himself get dizzy and tired from the small fall he had just taken "What did I just trip on" voiced the Saiyan.

When he looked up and gasped in shock as he saw what or more importantly who had fell over, Android 18.

Gohan pushed himself to his feet quickly and threw his hands up in front of him while yelling out in worry "Sorry. Sorry" over and over when he noticed he got no response from the female android.

"18?" Gohan asked in confusion as he slowly and cautiously approached her and saw the liquid that seemed to have dried up on her skin " _Oh ya, I got Cell to throw her up… I wonder if she's okay_ " thought the demi-Saiyan in worry.

"Hey, Android 18 you okay" Gohan asked a little louder as he gave the Android a small shake only to get no response.

" _Is she even…alive_ " thought Gohan as he pressed two fingers to her neck as he knew it was useless to try and sense out her energy.

Gohan waited with baited breath when he suddenly felt the steady beat of her pulse and relaxed as he knew she was alive. He quickly bent over, so his ear was close to her mouth and heard and felt the subtle hint of her breathing.

" _Okay well with that mystery solved… where to next_ " thought Gohan as his first inclination to head to his where his mother was who was weirdly enough not at their house but off all the way at Fire Mountain.

But the more Gohan thought about it, the less it became a good idea " _Who knows how crazy she will get if she sees me like this and if I bring 18 back with me. No, the best idea is to head to the lookout and see if Korin has any senzu beans and from there figure out why this person senses almost exactly like Piccolo_."

Gohan with a plan in mind slowly and carefully bent over and picked up the unconscious blonde who still lay completely and utterly still. Before he threw her arm around his neck as he put his one good right arm around her. After making sure, he had a good grip on the Android he slowly took off into the air. But could feel himself sway a little bit as he wasn't used to flying under such strain and low energy.

Gohan flew for about 2 hours as he felt the pressure of his injuries slowly sucking up his already low energy at an exponential rate. Which caused him to worry he would not have the power to reach Korin.

 _"Come on Gohan push through it, don't stop know_ ," thought the young Saiyan " _You have so much to figure out_."

As he forced himself to continue his flight and was happy as he saw the massive tower of Korin sticking up out of the ground into the clouds and let a smile take form on his face.

" _Good almost there_ " before pushing himself to make the last of the track.

It took Gohan another half hour before he reached the tower and saw the top. He smiled as he landed softly on the ground in the tower safely with a smile as he gently set down the blonde android. Before he also collapsed on the floor next to her a second later as he felt his body give out on him. Gohan looked around as he leaned back against a pole and saw the white cat he knew as Korin carrying his usual brown staff that was slightly taller than the owner. As Gohan looked at the white cat in a relieved manner, he suddenly saw the shocked and slightly scared expression on the usual calm face of the guardian of the tower. This confused him greatly as he thought for a second before realizing what was scaring the cat.

"Don't worry Korin she's unconscious?" said Gohan catching the feline martial artist by surprise.

Gohan noticed the cat's surprise which confused him. But thought better of asking as he could feel his weariness beginning to take over him and if he did not get a senzu bean, quick he would shortly pass out from exhaustion.

"Korin I don't mean to bother you but could you please get me a senzu bean," asked the young half Saiyan respectfully.

Korin continued to stare at him in shock before slowly nodding.

The cat walked away as he made his way down the stairs muttering "Crazy kid has the most energy I have ever felt and says not to worry about the girl who has no energy instead of him" which was completely inaudible to the Saiyan.

Korin came back up the stairs 30 seconds later carrying the small senzu bean that Gohan craved so much "Here kid" said the old cat.

Before he tossed it over to the injured boy who caught it in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

Gohan waited a mere second as his body suddenly bulged outwards as his injuries disappeared completely before flipping himself up to stand completely healed by the magic bean.

"Thanks, Korin, for a second there I didn't know if I was going to make it" said Gohan with a nervous grin as he scratched the back of his head, the way his father was known to do.

"No problem kid" replied Korin as he walked over to the unconscious android "What about your friend does she need one too."

Gohan was silent for a moment in confusion wondering why Korin would call the android his friend. But ignored that part assuming he was just using a figure of speech and answered the question "Can we give her a senzu bean" asked Gohan.

Korin was quite for a moment before answering "I'm sorry to tell you this kid, but senzu beans can't bring back people to life and since she has no energy…" replied the cat as he trailed off almost trying to check something leaving Gohan confused.

"What are you talking about Korin, she's not dead, and of course you can't sense her energy, she's an android" replied Gohan.

Shocking and confusing Korin even further "If this isn't the most bizarre day of my life," thought Korin as he noticed Gohan walk over to the unconscious blonde women.

Gohan lifted her into his arms with one arm under her legs while the other supporting her back.

"Hey kid, where do you think you're going?" asked Korin in confusion as he watched Gohan walk to the edge of the tower.

"The lookout" answered Gohan as if it was the most obvious answer in the world before he blasted off high above the tower into the clouds above.

Gohan raced up the sky at an enormous speed but felt something was wrong as he felt he was pushing himself a lot harder than he usually did do achieve his current rate. But quickly shook it off as nothing as he saw the lookout and landed on its white tiled surface. Gohan looked around the lookout after landing on it and saw that it looked just the same as always. But was surprised to see no one was out to greet him when he had just sensed two power levels on the lookout before. Gohan walked calmly towards the entrance of the structure in front of him before he suddenly sensed a power level behind him and quickly entered super speed. As he dematerialized and reappeared 10 feet behind where he was where he saw Mr. Popo cut off his flying kick attack and turn towards him in shock.

"Mr. Popo why did you attack me" asked Gohan in confusion but with no worry as he knew that if any mind control had been done to the caretaker of the Guardian he would be able to deal with him effortlessly.

Popo gasped in shock and did a couple flips back greeting an even greater distance between the two.

"Mr. Popo where is Piccolo," asked Gohan calmly as the black genie gasped in fright before suddenly charging at the young Saiyan.

Gohan calmly watched as the Genie moved towards him and dodged the each strike that was launched at him before disappearing once again.

Reappearing behind Mr. Popo asking once more calmly "Where is Piccolo" asked Gohan once more this time more forcefully as he was beginning to believe his mind controlled theory was correct.

When he suddenly sensed the energy he had been looking for that was almost identically to Piccolo's from the building behind him as a voice rang out over the lookout.

"What do you want with Piccolo," asked the voice that seemed familiar to the Saiyan before turning and gasping at who stood before him.

Recognizing the old Namek even though he had only met him a handful of times "Kami?"

Kami slowly walked out from the building and walked over to him.

"No Kami" yelled out Mr. Popo in worry.

"Please, Mr. Popo we stand no chance against this young man. It is better to find out what he wants than start an unnecessary battle in which we have no hope" said the old guardian of earth as he stopped in front of the young man who held an unconscious woman in his arms.

"So I ask again, what do you want with Piccolo," asked Kami once again in worry but did his best to keep calm.

Gohan stood in front of the Namekian in shock as his brain tried to process what his eyes were seeing "H…How… I thought once you and Piccolo fused again that it was permanent" said Gohan confusing Kami and Mr. Popo.

Kami was utterly confused but answered the young warrior in front of him "Myself and Piccolo have not been one for over 100 years. And while it is true that if we were ever to fuse again it would become permanent that is not the case, we are two separate beings" answered Kami.

Gohan looked shocked as he tried to figure out what was happening around him as he walked over to the grass and trees that were part of the lookout and gently putting down Android 18. And sat down himself as he stared into the sky in thought leaving the earth's guardian and his caretaker in confusion.

" _This doesn't make any sense. Piccolo told me that when he and Kami fused that it was a done deal, and there was no going back. Yet Kami is here in front of me and saying they haven't been one in over a hundred years… Meaning that even if it was true that they could become separate beings that they haven't fused_ " thought Gohan in complete confusion.

As he racked his brain to try and think of a logical answer to what seemed to be happening around him.

Mr. Popo slowly walked over to Kami keeping a careful eye on the boy "Kami do you understand what is going on?"

Kami was silent for a moment before answering "Maybe Mr. Popo maybe" said the guardian of the earth as he approached the boy once again.

"Boy…." said Kami unsure of what to call the youth in front of him while also trying to get his attention, which he did succeed in.

"Ya Kami," asked Gohan in reply.

"I believe I may have some answers for you," said Kami as he nodded for Gohan to follow him.

Which the boy did as he lifted the blonde android into his arms and followed the guardian of earth into the building.

When the group of three entered the building Kami turned to Mr. Popo "Mr. Popo, please look over the young women our friend is holding it is obvious she is in need of some care."

Gohan nodded thankfully to the guardian as he gently handed over the Android to Mr. Popo, who walked off and disappeared into one of the many rooms. Kami then walked over to a table that was sitting in the middle of another room and gestured for the young Saiyan to sit down which he did in one of the four seats.

Kami remained standing and stood in deep thought before talking "Young man…sorry I never got your name" said Kami.

"Um…Gohan" answered the young Saiyan warrior.

"Gohan could you please tell me what year is it" asked the guardian confusing Gohan completely.

Gohan answered anyway "May 26, 767" answered Gohan as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah I understand now," said the guardian while still shocked but still knew what had happened.

"Gohan the year is 737" shocking the demi-Saiyan.

"What but how is that possible" asked Gohan.

"I do not know myself on your end but when you came from back in time a whole in the universe ripped open in this time dropping you and your friend out here" explained Kami the best he could.

Gohan was completely and utterly shocked at what he heard while he knew time travel was possible, he never thought that he would ever do it " _Now it all makes sense, Vegeta hasn't landed on earth that's why I can't sense him and Piccolo haven't even been born yet…and neither have I_ " thought Gohan in shock as everything fell into place.

"I know this is a great shock to you Gohan, but we will find you a way back to you own time," said Kami, which Gohan nodded with, in agreement.

"Come with me I will take you to where Mr. Popo is so we can check up on your friend and then we will set you up in your own room," said Kami.

The two walked over to where they sensed out Mr. Popo's energy signal and opened the door they saw him enter previously. When the two entered the room, that was entirely white they saw Android 18 lying down in the bed still while Mr. Popo was staring at her blankly.

"Mr. Popo how is she doing," asked Kami. Mr. Popo was silent for a moment before answering "I do not know Kami… her health seems fine and she is clearly alive but for some reason she will not wake up" said the genie in response which turned Gohan sad to hear.

Kami noticed this and turned to the young Saiyan "Do not fret young one, we will do our best to help her" said Kami.

Before moving on to Mr. Popo "Come, Mr. Popo we have much to discuss" said Kami as he left Gohan in the room.

Gohan sighed as he approached the bed which the Android lay on "Can you believe that Android 18 were both in the past…" said Gohan to the unconscious android.

As he noticed the second bed beside hers and figured, it was meant for him and walked over to before dropping down onto the soft sheets and lay back in thought.

" _How am I going to get myself out of this mess_ " thought Gohan.

"What do we usual do when we get into trouble" before shooting up off his bed with a grin and burst out of the room heading to where Mr. Popo and Kami were.

Gohan exited the building on the lookout and saw the two beings talking to one another as they turned to him "Ah Gohan, I am surprised you are not resting up" asked Kami.

"No I'm good, I just had an idea to get back home, what about the dragon balls," said Gohan shocking the two.

Kami was quite for a moment before answering "Gohan before I answer that question I need to know what happens in the future from now until the year you were transported here."

This confused Gohan greatly as he thought he would be met with smiles and agreement but nodded knowing enough about Kami from Piccolo and Goku to know the old Namekian never did anything without a reason.

"Okay," said Gohan as he did his best to explain the time from when his father had landed on earth, which he could only tell them through his mother and father's stories, to the cell games.

Gohan's story spanned over 2 hours before he finally finished explaining every event he could over the next 30 years.

Kami stood silently in deep thought as many thoughts ran throughout his mind before sighing. "Gohan as you know I am the Guardian of Earth, with that title has come a job of protecting the earth and it's people from all those who wish to harm it. Sometimes my choices are easy… and other times they are not."

Gohan listened to Kami in confusion as to why he was telling him this but felt that it would not end in a way he would like.

"From what you have said, while great evil will come to earth searching to destroy it, there will be even greater heroes who will meet to defend it and bring a time of peace and clarity that I never thought possible… And it is because of this that I cannot allow you to use the dragon balls" said Kami shocking the half-Saiyan at what he had just heard.

"What why not," asked Gohan in confusion and worry.

"You must understand, this is not because I don't want to send you home, but for the safety of the planet" confusing Gohan before Kami explained his reasoning.

"If I were to collect the dragon balls and used the wish to send you back to your world, the dragon balls would scatter around the world. With that, each ball would land in a very different place then they would have been originally. This could lead to numerous amounts of scenarios where people such as Pilaf and the Red Ribbon Army discover the balls earlier than they should have and could create disastrous events. Same with the idea if your friend Bulma does not find the existence of the dragon balls at all or too late. You must realize that doing such a thing could change and warp the destiny of the planet and put it into jeopardy" said explained Kami shocking Gohan as he realized what the guardian of earth was saying.

The group of three was silent for a long while before Gohan asked the question that was on everyone's mind "So where do we go from here."

Kami was silent for a moment before answering "You may stay here as long as you wish, as we try and figure out where to go from here."

Gohan nodded "Okay, Um… I need some time to think and let this settle in" said Gohan.

Which they nodded to in understanding as the young Saiyan warrior slowly trudged his way back into the building and entered the room he would share with 18.

Gohan sat on his bed defeated as he looked over at the still Android 18 "Looks like we are going to be here for a while" said Gohan as he lay down on his bed in sadness at the thought of not being able to see his friends and family again.

* * *

There it is both the prologue and the 1st official chapter of Searching in the Past (If you have a better name, let me know).

I will be updating it once a week, so do bug me if I don't, as I promise the next chapter will be ready for next week. Chapters will range from 2,500 - 5,000 words, and won't dip any lower, incase you are wondering.

Also, I will have a DeviantArt account link, with character pictures and stuff like that. I'll let you know when I do that, so check it out if you want.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 2

1 week later

On the lookout, both its guardian and caretaker stood outside on its white tiles. Both stood in complete silence as the guardian of earth looked on down at the planet he had sworn to protect deep in thought.

Mr Popo looked at his friend in worry and had been waiting for the Guardian to say something before deciding to ask instead "Kami" said the genie getting the attention of the guardian of the earth.

"Yes, Mr Popo" responded the Namekian as he turned from the edge of the lookout.

"If you do not mind me asking what is it that has you so troubled," asked Mr Popo.

Kami was silent for a moment before responding "The boy…Gohan…His heart is pure and his power is enormous" Mr Popo nodded in agreement and waited for Kami to continue which he did "I feel I am wasting the potential of one so gifted."

"Do you plan to change your decision?" asked the guardian's caretaker.

"No, my first obligation will always be to protecting the planet and that cannot change… But there are other planets. Other people out there" said Kami as he looked up into the blue sky.

"They need help. So many lives needless destroyed, that could be stopped so quickly" said Kami mostly to himself confusing Mr Popo.

"What are you talking about Kami," asked the genie.

"I am talking about Frieza, Mr Popo. The evil being who will destroy so many innocent people from now until Goku can stop him and yet we have a being here who could stop him in an instant. And yet we are locking him up and wasting his potential to save trillions" finished Kami shocking Mr Popo.

"So what do you plan on doing," asked the caretaker.

"I…Have an idea," said Kami

Gohan had stayed in his room most days letting the sadness of never seeing his family or friends again eat away at him. He had gotten by, by eating the food that Mr Popo had given him but was still not over the shock of being stuck in the past.

Gohan lay on his bed the entire day before a knock on the door was heard, and the tall green figure of Kami entered the room.

The two were quite for a moment before Kami started talking "As I am sure you have already thought of, if you were to stay here that you would be unable to interact with any of your family or friends" said the Guardian which Gohan nodded to.

"But I feel as much as that would be the safe way of going about things I also think that would be a waste as well" Kami continued confusing Gohan.

"You have great power in you Gohan, as well as a righteous heart to do good. I believe that would be wasted if you would be stuck here doing nothing…. That is why I think you should go" said Kami.

Gohan was silent for a moment before answering "Go where" asked Gohan in confusion.

"You seem to forget that while it is true you are from earth you are no simple earthling. You have Saiyan blood running through you just the same as human" said Kami shocking Gohan.

"Wait are you saying you want me to go and help the Saiyans! But their monsters who kill and ravage" said Gohan in disgust.

Kami answered calmly "You judge the many by the few you have met… But at the same time have seen the change and good that they contain within themselves by watching your father and even Vegeta."

Gohan sat in deep thought as he heard that.

"I will not force you to go, as I have said before you may stay here as long as you wish that has not changed. But I will leave you with something to think about. What would your father do" asked Kami before calmly walking away as he closed the door to the room leaving the young half Saiyan to contemplate what he had just been told?

Gohan sat on his bed quietly in shock as thoughts, ran through his mind, " _I can't leave earth by myself and to help Saiyans…what if I just mess up and make everything worse_ " thought Gohan as he worried about the idea throughout the day before falling asleep with anxiety and fear.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

 _Gohan suddenly looked around himself as he saw he was on a spaceship. I was the same one he had used to travel from Earth to Namek and could feel the ship moving and turned to the window. And saw where he was and could see the earth slowly fading away and realised he was moving away from the earth._

 _"NO this can't be happening I can't do this by myself" thought Gohan in panic as he turned away from the window to the rest of the room only for him to see pure white all around him reminding him of the time he spent in the hyperbolic time chamber._

 _"Where am i…What's happening" thought the young half-Saiyan as he look around himself only to see white as far as his eyes could see._

 _"I can't do this…I can't.I'm sorry dad, I'm not like you…I can't launch myself into the unknown and face it…" Gohan as he collapsed to his knees as tears dripped down his face._

 _Gohan felt himself cry as the feeling of loneliness; failure and inadequacy seeped into him._

 _"I'm sorry dad I'm not as strong as you," Gohan said to himself finally._

 _Gohan faced the ground on his hands in knees as he felt his doubt crush him from all sides when suddenly he felt something and turned and saw a figure walking towards him from the endless white void. The person became clearer and clearer as they walked towards him before the person was entirely recognisable. In his usual orange gi and blue undershirt and boots walking with his typical smile on his face as he came towards his son._

 _"Dad," asked Gohan in shock not believing he was standing in front of him._

 _Goku nodded in smiled as he got down on one knee and put his hand on his son's shoulder._

 _"Dad," Gohan said again in shock and happiness as more tears poured from his eyes but this time in joy as he hugged his father._

 _"It's alright son; I'm here now," said Goku as he wrapped his arms around his son._

 _"Dad it's horrible, I am trapped back in time and I can't use the dragon balls to go back home and know Kami is asking me to leave so I can help the Saiyans…But I can't do it, dad, I'm not like you" said Gohan._

 _Goku smiled at his son as he stood up taking his son with him before they were both standing up straight._

 _"It's alright son," said the older Saiyan._

 _"I know this is hard… it's the most difficult thing you have ever had to do. You are so strong and smart, yet you don't even know it, it's truly incredible. You know before this ever happened I wasn't sure if this was the right path for you." said Goku with a smile._

 _"What are you talking about dad," asked Gohan in confusion._

 _"I remember when you were born, your mother wanted you to be a scholar, and I wanted you to be a fighter. She was relentless with how she didn't want you to fight for a living like I had, and I figured she probably knew better. But I also thought that if life wanted you to be a fighter then you would be one. So I conceded and for the first four years I thought maybe your mother was right, as you never showed an interest in martial arts… and then everything happened with Raditz and Vegeta and the next time I saw you, you were this warrior, and I thought maybe I was right and that this was your destiny. You were powerful for your age, scared but brave. You did everything you could to save the planet. You made me so proud that day, but also scared me. It happened on Namek as well. You showed how brave you were, willing to fight warriors so much more powerful then you were to save the ones you cared about. You showed your incredible smartness when you returned and tried to keep Frieza on the planet because you knew he would come after you and earth. I don't think I would have been smart enough to realise that. I was so impressed and worried at the same time… I never told anyone this but when I was out in space after fighting Frieza I had actually decided not to train you and let you continue your studies. I didn't want anything happing to you, and I figured I could step up my own training to protect you. Make sure you didn't have to fight" said Goku with a light a smile pausing for a moment before continuing._

 _"Then Trunks came and told me about the future and I realised that one day the planet would need a hero that wasn't me and fate had decided it was going to be you. It scared me but I also realised there was no point in fighting it so I trained you, pushed you to your limit and over and over again you pushed past your limit, past my expectations… I don't think you realise how powerful you had gotten for your age. Then the androids came and you showed how smart you were once again by realising the androids had no energy shocking me… You did it again and again impressing me with your resilience and smarts. You even pushed me to push you to become a Super Saiyan… I don't think you even know how strong you are son, I continue to train myself outside our training sessions just to keep up with you … and it finally hit me that you are no longer strong for your age, you are strong period, stronger than me. You push me to my limits and beyond and are still ready to go. I realise now that it is my turn to pass on the role of protector of earth to you son, just as fate always meant it to be… there will be times when you will be in trouble and I will always try my best to help you, but if I am not there remember all you need to do is trust yourself son. Both your heart and your mind and you will never go wrong. You are so strong…and smarter than I will ever be and I just hope one day you realise that. You have made me proud my son."_

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan suddenly shot awake from his bed "Dad" yelled the half-Saiyan looking around.

Only to find himself in the same room on the lookout Kami had given to him where he saw the still motionless Android 18 lying peacefully in the bed next to his.

Gohan shifted over from his bed in sadness and in deep thought " _That dream, I could have sworn it was real, dad's voice it was like he was right next to me… But I guess it just a dream_."

Gohan sat on his bed for minutes before a smile adorned his face as he hopped out of his bed.

" _No matter what happens dad, you're always there to help me and I will do my best to not let you down_ " thought Gohan as he exited his room and walked towards Kami's energy signal.

Kami turned as he sensed Gohan entering the room he was currently in "Ah Gohan your awake, Should I have Mr Popo make you some food" asked Kami.

"Sure that sounds great. But actually I came here to tell you I decided on what I wanted to do" said Gohan confidently.

"Oh really and what have you decided" asked Kami.

"I decided I will go out into space and see if I can help as many people as I can, just as I know my father would have done," said Gohan with a grin.

Kami grinned as he heard this "That sounds like a wise decision."

Gohan grinned in response before reply "I just have one question how do I travel in space when I don't have a ship" which Kami smiled at in response.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

1 Week Later

The lookout was full as a giant white sphere with sharp pegs that stuck out of it all of the place sat on its tiled surface as a group of 3 stood in front of it.

"So this is it," said Gohan nervously.

"Yes it is," said Kami with a grin.

"I'm really nervous," said Gohan with a shy laugh.

"It will be alright just trust yourself. You have been prepared; you have all the coordinates inputted into the machine. You have been taught all the basic functions of how to use my old ship and Mr Popo has given you a list of all the complex commands should you ever need them" responded Kami.

"I know, it's just I have so much I have to try to do. Besides trying to help everyone in space I have to find I doctor who can hopefully help 18" said the young Saiyan warrior.

"Yes I must apologise I was not able to help with that," said Mr Popo sadly.

"It's alright hopefully I'll find someone out there who can help" responded Gohan.

Gohan turned and walked towards the space ship before saying "Piccolo" as I white pad suddenly dropped down from the bottom of the vessel towards the floor where it levitated slightly above the ground.

Gohan turned around and smiled at the Guardian and his caretaker "Thank You for everything you have done for me… I guess I'll see you in 25 years when you need the ship again" said Gohan as he waved to the two and turned around and hopped onto the pad when he was suddenly stopped.

"How about we make that 18 years instead," said Kami suddenly shocking Gohan and confusing him.

"18?" asked the Saiyan.

"Yes I have thought this through enough and I believe in 18 years you can come back and use the dragon balls safely without affecting this timeline," said Kami.

Gohan grinned at his "Alright then, well I'll see you in 18 years, by" as he waved to the two who waved bye and wished him well on his trip.

"Piccolo," said Gohan as the pad went up and took him into the space ship he would be using for the foreseeable future.

Gohan walked over to a room which the door slid open into the wall as he peered in and saw the still unconscious form of the blonde android known as 18 causing him to sigh.

"Don't worry 18, I promise I will find someone to help you" said Gohan as he walked out of the room and towards the control panel where he entered selected the coordinates to Planet Vegeta.

" _I still don't know how Kami got this_ " thought Gohan as he strapped himself in and the ship launched into space.

A few seconds later as the ship broke the atmosphere and was sailing through space. Gohan unhooked himself from his seat and walked over to window where he looked out at the giant blue sphere that was earth that slowly shrank into the distance.

" _I promise you father that I will make you proud_ " thought Gohan as the planet disappeared from view.

* * *

Authors Note:

I am completely blown away by the response the first chapter got and I want to thank everyone.

First and foremost I want to thank everyone who reviewed: Egohan, divindemon1, RFK22, rrm232m WineIXI, Smithback, Patrick the almighty observer, darrius212 and the 2 guests. Thank You all for taking the time to review.

I also want to thank everyone who favorited and followed.

And finally I want to say that everyone's response and feedback pushes me to want to post more chapters. So I have decided to add a system for updates that provides just that. The way it will work is quiet simple, every 20 reviews (so the day of) I will post a new chapter EARLY. This gives everyone an incentive to review and me more feedback. But this is not a handcuff either, if this chapter literally gets 0 reviews, that's fine chapter 3 will still be posted next week, this is just a incentive to get it early.

So Chapter 3 will be posted when I get a total of 31 Reviews or 1 Week from now.

If you have any questions, comments or concerns please let me know and I will answer them the best I can.

My Deviantart Account has been posted onto my profile


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 3

Bardock and his crew had just returned from planet Kanasa where they proceeded to take Bardock to the medical bay. Once he was placed inside his team dispersed, save for two people, Tora, Bardock's best friend, and Fasha. Tora stood there for a minute before glancing at Fasha, who was watching the recovering Bardock with concern. Tora smirked; he knew that Fasha had feelings for Bardock. And Bardock had confided in Tora and told him about his long-time interest in Fasha. Tora will never forget it.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Flashback

Bardock's head was down and had a very troubled look on his face.

"Bardock is there something bothering you?" Tora asked.

"No why?" Bardock asked.

"Well, because I notice the way you look at Fasha when you think no one is looking," Tora replied smirking.

"Sigh, alright fine, I trust you Tora you're my best friend, I think..." Bardock started.

"You love her don't you?" Tora asked knowingly.

"Yes, I have always been attracted to her, but I tried to ignore because…." paused Bardock, which Tora nodded already knowing what his best friend was going to say.

"But when I imagine what it would be like to lose her, it tears me apart" Bardock finished replied making a fist.

End Flashback

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"He'll be alright Fasha, he always is," Tora said suddenly.

"I know, but that Kanasan said something about giving their gift to him, I wonder if Bardock can really see the future or read minds?" Fasha asked.

"I doubt it, I think he was just trying to mess with us, you know like get under our skin and make us all paranoid," Tora replied.

"Hmm, maybe," Fasha agreed but was less than convinced.

Fasha knew Bardock better than anyone except Tora and watching him collapse like he did was what worried her. Especially since he seemed unharmed otherwise save for a few cuts and bruises here and there. Even then that was one thing she admired about the man.

Just then Shugesh and Borgos entered the medical bay looking excited.

"Hey, guys! We were just ordered to go to planet Meat by Frieza himself!" Shugesh exclaimed.

"Really? Wow, Frieza himself ordered our team?" Tora asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we are to head out as soon as possible," Borgos replied.

"Alright, it seems we're finally getting recognized around here, anyway how's he doing Malaka?" Tora asked.

"Well, physically he's perfectly fine; mentally I'm not so sure," Malaka replied.

"What do you mean?" Fasha asked.

"Well his brainwave patterns have shifted, they are a little different from the last time he was in here," Malaka explained.

"Brainwaves?" Tora asked.

"That doesn't sound too good Tora, we better handle this one ourselves," Shugesh replied.

The others didn't notice Fasha's face darkened when Malaka mentioned Bardock"s brainwaves.

"Right, we should be fine, see you around Bardock," Tora said as he motioned for his team to move out.

Fasha took one last look at Bardock before she followed after the others to their space pods. The four Saiyan warriors blasted off into space towards their next mission, not knowing what was waiting for them. Meanwhile, Bardock's visions began assaulting him. But then he was horrified by the final vision. He saw his crew lying on the ground dead and growing angry at this Malaka noticed the monitors spike indicating something was wrong.

"Open the hatch, get him out of there!" Malaka cried. "Bardock what happened?" Malaka asked.

"I don't know, it was like I was having a nightmare, but I wasn't asleep. At least I don't think I was asleep.

I heard Tora in here where is he?" Bardock asked.

"You and your team were ordered to go to planet Meat by Frieza himself," Malaka replied.

"What?! But that would mean...no!" Bardock yelled as he threw on his clothes and armor and sprinted off down the hall.

"Wait Bardock you need to rest!" Malaka protested.

But Bardock would not be stopped; it was too much of a coincidence to him. He quickly found a space pod and punched the coordinates of planet Meat into the console and immediately blasted off after his team.

" _I have to hurry, if what that crazy Kanasan said he did to me is true, and then my crew and Fasha are in danger! I have to save them!"_ Bardock thought.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Meat

Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, and Borgos climbed out of their pods and scanned their surroundings. Meat was a barren world and was so named by the reddish color of the planet. But as they neared their target destination, they were shocked by what they found. All of the inhabitants and the city had been completely eradicated.

"What the hell?" Tora said as the four walked among the ruins.

"Hey guys, something doesn't seem quite right," Shugesh commented.

"Shugesh, are you sure Planet Meat was our next assignment?" Fasha asked.

Before Shugesh could answer a powerful energy blast engulfed him and exploded.

"Shugesh!" Tora screamed.

The three turned to see four aliens standing several feet away, who all wore Saiyan armor. One charged forward and bashed his knee into Borgos' face sending him flying backward before leaping up into the sky. He extended his palm and let loose an energy blast to finish off the Saiyan.

"Borgos!" Fasha screamed.

"I know you; you're some of Frieze's elites! But why?" Tora asked.

Fasha charged upwards to attack the elite above them. She threw a right punch but the elite dodged and kicked Fasha in the gut causing her to double over. He then slammed his elbow down on her sending her slamming into the ground. Tora charged forward but was blasted back and he hit the ground hard.

"Darn you, brutes" Tora muttered painfully

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

A white spaceship shot through space at incredible speeds, passing planets every few minutes, which were being ignored by the two residents it was currently carrying. Gohan looked out into the emptiness of space his mind racing all around. As he sensed out the planet, he knew as Vegeta with the many energy signals that matched those of his father and Vegeta, closing in. Gohan sat worried as his thoughts raced through the many scenarios that could happen when he landed on the planet where his origins came from. As Gohan ran through these many scenarios in worry, he suddenly sensed multiple power levels dropping with 2 completely vanishing worrying Gohan. As he sensed it out from a red planet on his right that his ship was coming up upon. And quickly raced over to the computer and inputted a few commands as the vessel suddenly turned and changed direction almost throwing the half Saiyan of balance as it sped to the red planet instead.

" _Come on ship move faster,"_ thought Gohan in worry.

As he knew that if he wanted to survive out in space that he had to be decisive and was not going to over think things or let his fear control him.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Both Fasha and Tora fought their best against Frieze's elite fighters, but they couldn't seem to get the upper hand as they continued to be outnumbered and outmatched.

"Why are you doing this, we serve Frieza, I don't understand" asked Tora as he struggled to stand as blood ran down his face.

"What don't you understand Tora, that you are weak," said Dadoria as he stepped past his men and grabbed Tora's armor and lifted him up so they were face to face.

While this was happening Fasha tried to stand up but collapsed on the ground in exhaustion as all she could do was sit back in the rubble she was in and watch.

"What a mess you are, you shouldn't have forgotten that you are weak, Frieza is impressed with your service record, yes too impressed, he wants you dead" said Dadoria as he started laughing.

"But why?" Tora asked weakly.

Dadoria was about to respond when suddenly him and all the other elites turned as a spaceship entered the atmosphere.

"Ah what's this some uninvited guests," said Dadoria with a cold smirk.

"Don't worry I got it boss" said one of the elites as he charged up a ball of energy in his hands and threw it at the spaceship.

The blast connected causing a massive explosion as the ship turned into scrap and pieces fell from the sky and hit the ground a distance away causing the group to laugh.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

A little farther away from the battle two figures lay still on the barren red planet surface before the movement came from one.

"Uh, what happened," asked Gohan groggily as pain racked his body. Gohan did his best to push himself up when a massive spike of pain shot through him.

Spreading out all over his nervous system causing him to suddenly fall back to the ground, as he missed the sound of his clothes ripping. Gohan lay flat on the ground with his head tilted to the side when he noticed the pile of wreckage around him and realized that his ship had been completely obliterated.

Gohan sat still for a second as despair sunk in when he suddenly remembered who else was on board with him and pushed himself up ignoring the pain which had subsided and quickly looked around " _Stupid, Stupid… I can't let this keep happening I need to protect the people I care about_ " thought Gohan as he berated himself.

He looked around his area through the rubble before finding who he had been looking where he saw Android 18 lying on the ground her clothes slightly singed and ruffed up but relaxed to see she was okay and still breathing.

" _I already lost my only way home and I almost lost the only person in the universe from my own timeline… No more. I will make decisions that I think are the best and will do them no matter what_ " thought Gohan.

Before standing up and glaring into the distance as he sensed the detected seven power levels, all very weak compared to his own, even in his current state.

Gohan took a quick glance at the blonde android before taking off into the sky to see if anyone was in trouble " _Here's hoping she will be there when I get b_ ack" thought Gohan.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Dadoria smirked at the destroyed ship as a silence rang through the group before turning to Tora once again "What was it that you were asking? Oh Yes, now I remember. Well I don't want to flatter you, but Frieza thinks you're getting too strong" said Dadoria.

"Cool huh, you should consider it a promotion" joked a blue alien with a squid-like head and yellow spots.

"It's not fair, everything we've done was for him, how could he do this," Tora said weakly.

"You fool it's not what you've done; it's what you might have done in the future" explained Dadoria.

"Then that means no one is safe from Frieza, not even you" realized Tora.

"Is that so" smirked Dadoria as he punched Tora in the air. Dadoria turned towards Fasha lying in rubble, "Now it's time to finish you Saiyan's off for good" said Dadoria as he launched an energy blast at Fasha.

"NO FASHA!" yelled Tora as he watched the golden energy blast connect with the rubble. When the smoke cleared Fasha was nowhere in sight "I'm sorry I failed you Bardock" said Tora.

"There one Saiyan down and one to go" laughed Dadoria as he launched an energy blast at Tora, which was intercepted by another energy blast. "WHAT" yelled Dadoria in surprise as he looked up at the source of the second energy blast.

"I don't know what exactly is going on, but I can tell you are the bad guys here" yelled Gohan from up in the sky holding Fasha with one of his arms.

"What, who are you" yelled Dadoria.

"Fasha, she's alive" smiled Tora.

" _What Dadoria_ ," thought Gohan in surprise as he looked at Dadoria and the Saiyan he was holding and the one lying on the ground. "My name is Gohan" yelled out the half Saiyan.

"Well, what are you doing here you Saiyan brat" laughed Dadoria.

"Maybe he's here on vacation" laughed another of Frieze's elite.

"I'm here to stop you," Gohan said confidently as he floated to the ground and laid Fasha down carefully to prevent any further damage to her.

"Who are you," asked Fasha weakly as she looked up at Gohan.

"Hey relax don't talk, I'll take care of these guy's and then we can get help for you and your friend ok," Gohan said calmly as he smiled at her.

"No you have to get away or they're going to kill you," said Fasha in worry.

"Trust me," said Gohan as he turned and faced the four of Frieze's elites and started to power up.

"Looks like the Saiyan baby wants to fight let's finish this off quickly" laughed one of Frieze's elites.

The four elites charged Gohan when he suddenly disappeared from their site.

"Where did he g...?" said one of Frieze's elite before he was caught off guard as a knee was slammed into the back of his neck, knocking him out cold.

"What, be careful, he's stronger than he looks!" yelled one of Frieze's elites surprise.

"There he is, "said one of the elites as he launched an energy blast at Gohan, who grabbed the energy blast and threw it back at the same fighter, killing the elite.

"That's it lets finish this kid now," said one of the elites as the last two continued to fire energy blast after energy blast at Gohan causing dust to scatter everywhere.

"I think we got him," said one of the elites when suddenly two energy blasts shot out of the cloud of dust and consumed them both, leaving nothing but ashes.

"How is it possible for a child to have so much power, he beat all those elites like nothing. While all four of us couldn't even touch them" thought Tora as he stared on in shock.

When Gohan landed on the ground, he sensed a massive golden blast being launched at him and was hit by the blast.

"To think a Saiyan could be that strong, a child at that," said Dadoria.

As he looked on as the dust cleared revealing a shadow of a figure and slowly clearing up to show Gohan relatively unharmed but had a few more cuts and bruises on him. "But how I hit you, you should be dead," said a surprised Dadoria.

"You'll pay for that cheap shot and all the people you've harmed," said Gohan in anger as he charged Dadoria striking him in the stomach causing him to bend over and clench it.

Before getting receiving two blows to the face launching him back into the ground.

Dadoria slowly got up out of some rubble holding the side of his face Gohan had hit "How is it possible for a Saiyan child to be so powerful". "I'm going to finish you" yelled Dadoria as he started to charge up all his energy into his mouth.

Gohan stood calmly and began to quietly chant with his head held down "Ka...Ma...Ha...Ma".

With that Dadoria launched all his energy out of his mouth in a yellow energy beam. As the beam slowly started to come closer and closer at the last second, Gohan disappeared and consumed the last elite that was unconscious.

"HA!" yelled Gohan as he unleashed his power from behind Dadoria, almost entirely draining his energy but finishing Dadoria.

As Gohan started panting heavily in confusion but shook it off as he finally caught his breath.

And approached Fasha "See told you I could beat them," said Gohan as he smiled down at her and picked her up.

Fasha smiled back "Where are you going to take me," asked Fasha.

"Like I said before I'm going to get you some help, but I'm going to take you by your friend first to see how he's doing," said Gohan as he approached Tora.

"Hey, how are you doing," asked Gohan.

"Better, considering if you didn't show" smiled Tora.

"Good, but can you please tell me what's going on here? Where we are? And is there a place nearby where you can get some help?" asked Gohan.

"You're really confused aren't you," asked Fasha.

"Ya, I know," said Gohan.

"Well ok, I guess we can trust a fellow Saiyan," said Tora.

"Wait how do you know I'm a Saiyan," asked Gohan.

"Well that tail of yours makes it pretty obvious" smirked Tora.

"My tail?" Gohan asked in confusion as he looked behind him to see his tail had grown back after all this time.

"Well besides that, you here on planet Meat," said Tora.

"Planet Meat?" asked Gohan.

"Ya, we were sent here by Frieza, from planet Vegeta. But it was a setup, he sent us here to kill us and know he's going to kill the rest of us" explained Fasha.

"He's going to blow up Planet Vegeta" Gohan realized.

"What, what are you talking about" asked Tora.

Gohan thought for a second before answering "Just give me a second, a friend of mine ended up coming here with me and was unconscious when I left her to help you guys. So let me go get her and then we can figure this all out together" answered Gohan, which the other 2 Saiyan's agreed with, before taking off into the sky.

None of them aware of the space pod that had entered the atmosphere and crashed into the planet's surface.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Bardock jumped out of his pod and quickly searched for his crew with his scouter. He caught his breath as he only detected three power levels on the planet that were all very low and quickly blasted off towards them. As Bardock flew towards the power levels on his scouter, he stopped and lowered to the ground early and took in the horrific sight before him. He saw no sign at all of Shugesh, but he could see Borgos' bloody corpse not too far away. As he started to look around more, he saw three specs in the distance, that he knew his scouter had detected and took off towards it preparing himself mentally for what he may have to face. When Bardock arrived and took in the sight before him, he was completely surprised. There were Tora and Fasha lying back against some rubble, with scars and blood covered all over them. And a Saiyan boy about 10 years old standing covered with blood and wearing some foreign clothes that were completely ripped up. And finally some unknown blonde women was lying next to them unconscious.

"What happened here and who's this kid and the women," asked Bardock.

When Gohan turned around to face him, both froze up completely as they looked at one another.

"Are you too OK?" asked Tora.

"Ka..Kakarot" said Bardock in complete surprise.

"Dad," Gohan said quietly under his breath.

"What are you talking about Bardock, his name is Gohan, besides Kakarot was born today, he's not even a day old," said Tora.

As Fasha looked on at the scene looking back and forth from Gohan and Bardock and recalled what Gohan had said "Tora, wait don't you remember what Gohan said before?" asked Fasha.

"Yes, something about getting sent back in time" realized Tora.

"That's it time for everyone to start explaining what's going on here right now" demanded Bardock.

"Where not sure ourselves Bardock," said Fasha.

"Then tell me what happened to Shugesh and Borgos, and why you guys are so damaged and why this kid is here and he looks like my son," asked Bardock.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"You're telling me that Frieza sent us here to ambush and kill us. And that four of Frieze's elites beat you guys and this kid beat them and Dadoria on his own" asked Bardock in disbelief.

"I know it seems impossible Bardock, but he saved our lives," said Fasha.

"Ok so that happened with you guys, but who are you, and how did you get here" asked Bardock as he turned to Gohan.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm not from this time, I'm from the future," said Gohan.

"So you are my son, Kakarot," said Bardock in disbelief.

"Well, I guess that makes you Grandpa Bardock" Gohan joked.

"Your...your my grandson," Bardock said as he continued to be shocked.

"Is there a reason you came back, for that matter how?" asked Tora as he tried to process the information around him.

"To be honest, I don't know how it happened, all I remember was that I was fighting a bio android named Cell and the last thing I remember was defeating him before I passed out. After that, I just woke up and 18 was lying next to me" explained Gohan, leaving all three full blooded Saiyan's staring in shock.

Bardock was the first of the Saiyan's to come out of shock first "Well will figure that out later, right now we have another problem on our hands".

"Yes, Frieza he's planning to kill us all, what are we going do" asked Tora.

"Then we have to go back and warn the others" answered Bardock as he clenched his in anger.

"Bardock we're third class Saiyan's, no one is going to believe us" responded Tora.

"Tora's right Bardock" agreed Fasha.

"Then we have to go back to Vegeta and stop him," said Bardock.

Gohan was about to agree with his grandfather as he knew he was more than capable of defeating Frieza but felt his body in pain. Which confused him as he knew he shouldn't be as injured as he currently was and quickly look at his energy reserves.

"No, we can't go and fight Frieza right now," said Gohan.

"Why not" asked Bardock.

"Because we're all too injured to fight, except for you and sorry to say but Frieza is much too strong for you right now," said Gohan.

"What! How would you know?" asked Bardock.

"Because, I've fought him before" Gohan answered, leaving the three full blooded Saiyan's stunned.

"Right now your power level is about 12, 000 but Frieze's power level in his first form is about 500, 000" explained Gohan.

"WHAT!" yelled the three Saiyan's.

"Wait, first form?" asked Tora.

"Yes, Frieza has four transformation's, with each one his power level increases exponentially, his second form's power level was 1 million," said Gohan.

"Then what are we supposed to do if we can't defeat him," asked Bardock.

"We go to Vegeta and warn the other Saiyan's and then leave the planet before he destroys it," said Gohan.

"But the others won't listen to us," said Fasha.

"It doesn't matter if we can even save even one person, then it will be worth it," Gohan said passionately.

"Fine, let's go quickly before Frieza notices Dadoria is dead," said Bardock as he helped Fasha up and carried her in his arms.

"Tora, Gohan will you guys be able to fly back to the ships," asked Bardock.

"Ya, I should be fine" Tora grinned weakly.

"I'll be okay," Gohan said as he picked up 18 and the four warriors took off into the sky with Gohan lagging behind a little.

As the four Saiyan's landed by their ships "Um, guys I've never used one of these before" Gohan said a little embarrassed.

Tora smiled at him "Here I'll show you how it works and how to get back to Vegeta".

Bardock got into his own ship carrying a weak Fasha with him and Gohan did the same with 18 while Tora got into his own before all three Saiyan space pods shot off into space.

* * *

Authors Note:

So there is Chapter 3.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed: RFK22, FelipeCH98, patrick the almighty, pervert, winIXI, smithback, shadowmorgul, kbloods, AlucardsShade and finally the 11 guests.

First I want to say that some of this chapter was taken from Dragonthunder89's "A Change of Fate" (I did ask for permission). I won't be taking from other stories a lot, just this one part and one other part which will only show up in another chapter. (I will let you know which one when it is posted) and I already have full permission to use the part (The rest of the story is all me, just in case you are wondering if I will be borrowing more from others).

So here are the answer to some people's questions:

As you can see this story will not have Gohan x Fasha like some of you thought, but Bardock x Fasha.

Also, I know some of you have asked about Gine. She does exist in the universe and she is Raditz and Goku's mother. Now she won't be touched on for a while, but everything will be explained further in the story (as it connects to another storyline).

Guest asked how far back in the past did Gohan get sent back, well here's your answer, a little bit before Goku was born

As for the question of if Gohan is going to have a harem or the Android 18 pairing... I am not saying yes or no (I already do know if it is or not) but you'll just have to wait and see.

Someone also asked why Android 18 is still unconscious and that it is unrealistic, which I realize in the DBZ canon she woke up on the lookout soon after Cell spat her out. Now I apparently changed this but I do give a reasonable explanation of why she is unconscious for as long as she is.

And finally I don't know if anyone has picked up on something I did, I have tried to be subtle about it. (But you could have easily noticed, and I expect people to ask why this is what it is). But it will be upfront and in your face later and I just want to say. If/when people read it and really don't like it (I think you'll know what I'm referring to, if you don't already). That it just lasts for the first saga and is completely removed after that and everything is normal from then on. (I am saying this because I know it can leave a bad taste in people's mouths who have read it happening in other stories and it just ruins the story. Cause I have read ones like that. But I get rid of it quick and really just need it for the first saga and that's it,). I will tell everyone what I mean when it is revealed and when people start questioning why this is happening.

Chapter 4 will be posted: 52 reviews or June 22, 2015

Deviant art account has been updated, with character pics for Bardock, Fasha, and Tora. And also the Cover Pic is also updated if you want to check it out


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 4

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Where is Dadoria, he should have reported back by now," Frieza said angrily.

"I don't know, none of the elites are answering their scouters," said Zarbon.

"They must have been defeated," said Frieza.

"What impossible, each of those elites had a power level of 9,000 and Dadoria has a power level of 20,000 by himself. There is no way that those monkeys could have defeated them" said a shocked Zarbon.

Frieza stared out into the blackness of space in thought before answering "Their scouters must have been destroyed in battle" said Frieza.

"So what should we do now," asked Zarbon.

"We will wait a little longer for Dadoria, and if he doesn't show up soon, we will continue our plans without him. And have someone go to Planet Meat to see what happened" explained Frieza as their ship slowly moved towards the giant red planet, known as Planet Vegeta.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Vegeta

Three Saiyan space pods landed on pads that cushioned their landings, and four Saiyan's stepped out of their space pods.

"Tora, you and Gohan stay by the ships with Fasha till I get back" explained Bardock.

"Ok, just hurry up before Frieza gets here," said Tora.

As Gohan watched Bardock run off, he turned to Tora "Where do we go from here after Grandpa gets back".

"I'm not sure, but we need to go to a planet that is not under Frieza's rule" explained Tora.

As Gohan thought of all the planets he had been to all he could think of was planet Namek "What about Planet Namek" asked Gohan.

"Maybe, but the problem is that their world is just recovering from some awful natural disasters and besides that their technology is not advanced enough to help us. It's why Frieza hasn't bothered to try and take it over" explained Tora.

"Oh, ok. Wait What about Planet Yadrat" said Gohan as he remembered his dad telling him about the stories he had when he was there.

"Yes, Planet Yadrat should work well, it's actually not that far away and is under Frieza's radar," said Tora.

"Ya, my father landed there after fighting Frieza," said Gohan.

"Wait Kakarot fought Frieza" asked Tora.

"Ya, he trans.." Gohan said as he paused mid-sentence and look at the sky.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Tora.

"Frieza, I can sense him, he's almost here," said Gohan.

"Sense him?" asked Tora.

"I'll explain later, but I got to get grandpa before it's too late" yelled Gohan as he took off after Bardock and followed his ki.

As Gohan ran around corner, to corner towards Bardock's position, before he came upon Bardock running angrily.

"Bardock, over here" yelled Gohan, which caught his attention.

"Gohan what are you doing here," asked Bardock.

"We have to go now, Frieza will be here soon," said Gohan, which Bardock nodded to.

The two warriors arrived by their ships "Tora get in the Saiyan pods, we have to go now" yelled Bardock.

"What about the other Saiyan's?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"They wouldn't listen" Bardock answered in frustration.

As the Saiyan's all got into their ships before quickly taking off into space. Gohan gazed out into space and looked out on the big red planet. When a red energy ball with black cracks in it began to slowly get bigger and bigger before approaching the planet's surface and started to rip into it before the world exploded.

Gohan looked at the little bits of rubble that was left of Planet Vegeta.

" _I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but I promise Frieza will not get away with this_ " thought Gohan as he glared at the small spec that he knew was Frieza's spaceship.

A few hours later the computer in the vessel started to beep, "Now approaching Planet Yardrat, ETA to arrival 1 hour, please prepare for landing" said a computerized voice.

Gohan slowly awoke from the nap he had been taking and let out a big sigh before looking down at 18.

Gohan sighed in worry " _Who knows what could have happened to her when she was absorbed by Cell_ " thought Gohan in worry.

" _We're going to land in an hour. Hopefully, I can get a doctor or someone to check her out_ " Gohan thought.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Yardrat

Three Saiyan space pods crashed into the surface of Yardrat as four Saiyan's exited from them "So what now" asked Tora as he looked around.

As he saw Fasha and Bardock exit from one space pod and 18 and Gohan exit from another.

"Hey, Fasha do you think you can fly" asked Bardock.

"Ya I should be fine, I've rested enough" responded Fasha as the Saiyan's all took off towards the area where their scouters picked up most of the power levels on the planet.

As the four Saiyan's landed in the city, they were suddenly surrounded by hundreds of Yardrat warriors.

When one of them stepped forward "Who are you, and state your business for being here" asked one of the Yardrat's.

"Our planet was destroyed by Frieza and we need supplies and healing," said Bardock.

The Yardrat warrior looked at the four Saiyan's before asking his solder's to stand down "Come this way to the elder, he will decide what happens to you".

The four Saiyan's entered the throne room before waiting for the Yardrat warrior explained the situation to the elder.

"I will allow you to heal, and stay here until you can find a permanent home," said the elder.

"Thank you," said Gohan.

"Take them to the recovery room," said the elder to the Yardrat warrior.

The four Saiyan's arrived at the recovery rooms where many rejuvenation tanks sat unused.

Gohan approached one of the doctors "Excuse me I was wondering if you could check up on my friend, to see if she's okay. She's been unconscious much longer than she should be" asked Gohan.

"Of course, just set her down right here," said doctor as he took Gohan over to a bed, who laid her down on the carefully.

"Thanks a lot, I'm really worried about her," said Gohan with a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head before fainting.

"Oh dear" yelled the doctor as he approached the half-Saiyan child.

The doctor looked over the injured Saiyan before carefully turning him over and found a white piece of metal sticking out of the Saiyan's back, whose lower gi was now completely covered in blood.

"We need to get him into a recovering chamber quickly, he has sustained horrible injuries" said the doctor as they carefully removed the metal piece and were shocked at how deep it was.

Before Gohan was placed in one rejuvenation tank as it was filled up with some green liquid and started to float.

"Will he be okay?" asked Bardock.

One of the Yardrat's monitoring his state "He should be fine, but it will take time for him to heal, he has lost an enormous amount of blood. I'm surprised how well he was holding up."

As Tora stayed with Gohan to monitor his recovery, both Bardock and Fasha went outside to think. Fasha was taking a walk through the lush forest area just a mile away from the city. She couldn't help but gaze around her at the beautiful plant life. She was surprised after walking for a while; she was deep inside the forest. When she found Bardock sitting on a large rock with his leg propped up and his arm resting on it, staring at nothing in particular. She could see he was troubled and tired.

"Bardock? I never pegged you for a nature lover," Fasha teased.

Bardock gave her a weak smirk before it melted away back into that troubled look as he turned away from her. Fasha's playful manner changed as she approached the concerned Saiyan and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" Fasha asked in worry.

"I'm fine, just tired is all," Bardock replied.

"Come on Bardock, I know better," Fasha pressed as she sat down next to him on the rock.

Bardock suddenly became aware of their proximity and wanted nothing more than to touch her. Fasha nodded and after a moment of silence, Fasha rose to leave. But as she turned away, Bardock grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't go, I have something I need to tell you," Bardock said as he stood up and turned to face the female Saiyan.

She turned around and locked her gaze with his and saw an emotion that she had never seen before on the normally stern-faced man. Before he could say more, they were interrupted by Tora.

"Hey, Bardock! Oh, good Fasha you're here too, listen the elder requested our presence. He said it was urgent," Tora said.

Fasha saw the emotion vanish as Bardock turned and nodded at his friend and get up to follow him. Fasha for her part cursed Tora for his horrible timing. What was it that Bardock wanted to tell her? She decided to leave it for the moment and followed her two companions as they flew towards the city. When they arrived the elder and his council members were waiting patiently for the Saiyan's.

"Ah Bardock there you are, we have an important matter to discuss with you," the elder said.

"What's going on?" Bardock asked.

"Well we have sensed that several Saiyan's are alive and well" the elder replied.

"How many?" Tora asked.

"I cannot tell exactly how many but I can tell you that your son is alive, as well as two other Saiyan's along with him," the elder replied.

"It must be Prince Vegeta and Nappa, they were the last ones with Raditz. What are we going to do Bardock?" asked Tora.

"I'm not sure, but we should wait for Gohan to recover. He has fought Frieza and knows the most about him, we should talk to him first before we do anything, or even consider saving Prince Vegeta, Nappa or Raditz" explained Bardock.

"That will be all Bardock," said the Yardrat elder before leaving the three Saiyan's alone.

"Oh and sorry for interrupting you two earlier, it looked like you guys were talking about something important," Tora said giving Bardock a knowing smirk.

"Alright you lousy bum go check on my grandson," Bardock replied.

Tora laughed but bid them farewell and left the two alone once again. Bardock turned to Fasha, who tilted her head to the side curiously. Bardock stared at her and was still taken aback by how beautiful she was.

"Bardock?" Fasha asked.

"Fasha, about what I wanted to tell you..." Bardock started.

Fasha, however, surprised him by walking right up to him and placing her right hand on his mouth to stop him.

"I know Bardock, I could see it in your eyes, now shut up and kiss me already," Fasha teased.

Bardock smirked at her before doing just that. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist before pulling her in for a deep kiss which she gladly reciprocated. She smiled against his mouth when she felt his tail also wrap around her waist as he kissed her. When they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, they felt like a weight had been lifted and the two Saiyan's finally felt complete.

"Wow Bardock" Fasha gasped.

"What?" Bardock asked.

"I just never knew you could be so intimate," Fasha replied with a smirk.

"Yeah well keep it down, Tora would never let me hear the end of it," Bardock said.

Fasha laughed before they turned and started walking next to each other with an arm around each other and their tails wrapped around each other's waists before they were interrupted again.

"What is it this time," asked an agitated Bardock.

"Sorry, it's just that the doctor watching over Gohan says he's found something interesting" explained Tora, which caused Bardock and Fasha to take off quickly to the recovery room, where Gohan was.

"Ah it's good that you are all here, I have found some very interesting news about your friend, Gohan," said the Yardrat doctor.

"Why, what is it, is something wrong?" asked Bardock in worry as he looked at his grandson, floating in the rejuvenation tank.

"Yes it's nothing I've ever seen before," said the doctor.

"What, what is it?" Bardock asked again.

"Well I was doing some test on him and I've found that he is a half-Saiyan," said the doctor.

"He's only half-Saiyan, but he's so powerful, he was able to beat four of Frieza's elites and Dadoria all himself," said Fasha in surprise.

"Yes, and speaking of power, his power level is off the charts" explained the doctor.

"What do you mean, what is his power level," asked Bardock.

"It's exactly what I said, our computers were calculating his power level and it ended up exploding while it was calculating it" explained the doctor.

"What was his power level calculated at before the computer exploded?" asked Bardock.

"It blew at around 200,000, it's by far the highest energy level we've ever seen" This left all the Saiyan's speechless.

"Excuse me, but there is another thing I needed to tell you about and this thing actually trouble's me" explained the doctor.

"What, what is it?" asked Fasha.

"It's his power, it's steadily increasing," said the doctor.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Bardock.

"It's like I said. His energy is increasing at an incredible rapid rate when he is doing nothing, it doesn't make any sense. But this is incredibly dangerous if this continues his body will not be able to handle the strain and will kill him" explained the doctor.

"Why does he have this problem and is there a way to fix it?" asked Bardock.

"I don't know, myself and the other doctors have never seen anything like this before, but we may have a way to help combat it," said the doctor.

"How?" asked Tora.

"We believe if we were to genetically make him a full Saiyan that his body would become stronger and more durable, therefore allowing him a better chance of handling his incredible power," said the doctor.

"Are you sure he can even handle the procedure, and how are you going to do it?" asked Fasha.

"We did a genetic scan and found interestingly enough that he is not 50% Saiyan and 50% whatever other race he is as one would think. He is actually 55% Saiyan, explaining why he has a tail. So therefore we do believe he could handle the genetic change, all we need is a full Saiyan".

"Ok, that's not a problem, but what will happen to him if it works and he becomes a full Saiyan," asked Tora.

"We aren't entirely sure but besides having a better chance of controlling his power, we also theorize his personality may change a bit to one more Saiyan" explained the doctor.

"Ok, well it's better than him dying, so which one of is going help him, " asked Bardock.

"Wait it's not that simple, the problem is that since your planet was destroyed and you are the only Saiyan's left, this might be the tricky part. We need a genetic relative" explained the doctor.

"Well we don't know for sure but we believe that Bardock is his grandfather," said Tora.

"Yes, that's what he told us," said Bardock.

"I don't think he was lying Bardock, so far everything he has done is to help us and he's been correct about what will happen next. I think you should do it," said Fasha.

"Ok, I will it's better than the alternative," said Bardock.

"Ok come this way," said the doctor as he led Bardock to a different area. "Sit here for a second it shouldn't take that a long," said the doctor as he put a needle into his arm and slowly started to withdraw blood from his arm.

5 min later Bardock was done taking blood, they began to prepare Gohan for the surgery by taking him out of the rejuvenation tank, which caused Gohan to wake up.

"Huh, what's happening," Gohan asked groggily.

"We need to do a particular surgery on you Gohan," said Bardock.

"Am I injured that badly, I feel fine?" asked Gohan as he was being led outside.

"No, it's because you're a half-Saiyan," said Bardock.

"What are you talking about, and how do you know I'm half-Saiyan," asked Gohan.

"They did some checks on you and found that they have to make you a full Saiyan or you're going to die" explained Bardock.

"Oh, I like being part Human, but if it has to be done, then go ahead, I trust you grandpa," Gohan said.

This struck Bardock hard to hear Gohan had trusted him so easily, after only knowing him for less than a day.

"Grandpa why do we need to go outside," asked Gohan.

"Since your power level is so high, that when you become full Saiyan it may destroy the lab," said Bardock.

When they arrived at the field, it was going to be done in. Gohan lied down on the table for him as a needle entered his arm and slowly started to draw blood from Gohan when it suddenly stopped "Gohan how are you feeling" asked the doctor.

"Fine, just feeling a little weak," said Gohan.

"Don't worry it'll be over soon and you'll be stronger than ever" said the doctor.

As Bardock's blood started to run into Gohan and his human blood was separated from Saiyan and expelled from his body.

As the blood began to run into Gohan, he began to scream as his energy began to pour out from him and electricity to shoot out all over the place.

"What's happening to him" yelled out Bardock as he raised his arms in protection.

"His body is adjusting to the new Saiyan blood" answered the doctor.

Gohan continued to scream as his energy field around him continued to grow bigger. The fangs in his mouth started to grow a little bit, as well as his muscles began to increase in size and his tail started to flail wildly. Gohan's energy suddenly destroyed the equipment all around him stopping Bardock's blood from flowing into him when his energy field began to decrease in size and his screams started to die down. When his energy field disappeared and his crying stopped the others approached him to check on him to see if he was ok.

"Hey, kid you alright," asked Tora.

But received no answer, which startled him and the other two Saiyan's started to worry about him.

When suddenly a voice rang out "You can't get rid of me that easily" Gohan said weakly still adjusting to the surgery.

The doctors quickly checked over Gohan and did a quick scan before pausing in thought which Gohan and the others noticed.

"What? What's wrong" asked Bardock.

The doctors looked over the readings a few more times before answering "It seems the surgery was successful…to a degree" said the doctor confusing the group.

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Fasha.

"It seems from our scans that Gohan is no longer 55% Saiyan but… he isn't 100% Saiyan either. He is now around the 80% range" explained the doctor.

"Will that be enough" asked Bardock.

"Maybe… But it's best we not try it again" said the doctor as he explained how risky and taxing the first surgery was and what could happen if it was attempted a second time.

The group talked for a bit before Gohan was checked over inside the lab before he was healthy enough to be released.

"I'm sure you are all tired, the elder has some rooms set up for you," said one of the doctors as he lead them to where they were staying.

When the Saiyan's got to where their rooms, they discovered three rooms for them.

"Yes the elder could only manage to get three rooms for you, so you have to decide who sleeps where" said the doctor as he was about to leave, when he was suddenly stopped by Gohan.

"I was wondering if you got to check up on my friend who came with us," asked Gohan wondering how 18 was doing.

"Oh yes, I remember. Well we did some test and to be honest were stumped, all her vitals are normal and she is in perfect health, we have no idea why she has not woken up yet" answered the doctor.

Gohan sighed and thanked the doctor, who then left them alone, not really happy with the predicament but understanding that this was a highly unusually one as well.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements going to be" asked Gohan.

"Well, me and Fasha are going to take this room" grinned Bardock as he lead Fasha into the far right room leaving Gohan and Tora to decide who get the last two rooms.

"So what now," asked a stunned Gohan.

When suddenly Tora entered a room, leaving Gohan standing in the hall by himself "Um Ok, I guess I get this room" Gohan said to himself as he entered the last room.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The sun rose early morning on Yardrat as the Saiyan's woke up. Bardock, Fasha, and Tora were all eating when Gohan showed up and joined the three other Saiyan's.

When the four Saiyan's finally finished their meals Tora spoke and asked a question that they had been all wondering "What do we do now?" Tora and Fasha turned to Bardock looking to him for answers while Gohan himself thought to himself.

"I'm not sure, we know we that we have to deal with Frieza and his goons as well as the rest of the Changeling's" said Bardock.

"Changeling's?" asked a confused Gohan.

"That's what Frieza's race is called" explained Bardock.

"Are they all as strong as Frieza?" asked Gohan before thinking to himself. " _If they were then that would be a huge problem considering my low power level, but why is my energy level so low in the first place,_ " thought the Saiyan in confusion.

"No, Frieza, his father, and brother are by far the strongest of their race, but their race is considered very powerful. The rumor going around the galaxy is that the average power level of a Changeling is 20,000. But no one really knows where they are or what planet they live on, so we can't know for sure" said Bardock.

Gohan gritted his teeth angrily "If I had my full power they wouldn't even be a challenge, them or Frieza".

"Full power? We know your strong Gohan with a power level of 200 thousand. But even you couldn't stand up to a planet full of Changeling's or Frieza if what you said was true on how strong he is" said Tora.

"Yes, you may be the strongest Saiyan ever but you wouldn't last a second," said Fasha.

"You may be right, right now but if I were at my full power they wouldn't stand a chance," said Gohan with the at most confidence.

"Full power," asked Bardock in confusion.

"Oh ya that's right you guys don't know how to lower and raise you power do you. I'll have to teach you that it's really useful, come on let's go outside and I'll show you" said Gohan as he lead the three other Saiyan's away from the city.

"Ok, just keep your scouters on and tell me what I'm at," said Gohan as the four Saiyan's looked at their scouters.

Which was set to 10 thousand which confused them, as the doctors the previous day said his power level was above 200 thousand. When Gohan crouched down slightly and clenched his fist as he let out a yell and a blue aura came around him causing his hair to wave back and forth.

The three other Saiyan's watched in amazement as the number on their scouter's started to rise rapidly to 20 thousand then 30 thousand and over as it kept on going up. Gohan slowly got out of his clenched position and relaxed not wanting to overload the scouter.

The three Saiyan's stared in shock as their scouters finally stopped its reading "50 thousand" the Saiyan's said in shock and confusion.

"How did you do that" asked Bardock.

"Yes, I have seen nothing like it. It's always whatever your scouter reads is what your power level is. How did you raise it?" asked Tora.

"I'll explain to you guys and teach how to do it a little later on. But it's really useful" answered Gohan.

"So Gohan is two hundred thousand your max power level," asked Fasha.

"No not even close" laughed Gohan.

"Well, can you show it to us," asked Bardock wanting to witness the power of his grandson.

"Uh sure I guess," said Gohan as he bent down once again and started powering up causing massive winds to form that began to push the other Saiyan's back.

Gohan kept bringing out his power when he suddenly stopped and couldn't anymore. The other Saiyans looked on in awe at the power they could feel coming off of Gohan.

"Gohan how strong are you now" asked Tora.

"I think about 280,000," said Gohan as he stared at his hands in shock.

"Wow that's amazing," said Bardock as the other Saiyans agreed with before they heard something that caused the four Saiyan's to fall down in shock.

"Why am I so weak," said Gohan as he stared at his hands wondering where his power had gone.

Bardock and the others stumbled trying to grasp the heads around the idea of a person with a power level of 280 thousand calling themselves weak.

"Weak" yelled the three Saiyan's.

Gohan stared at them strangely for a second "Ya, I've been wondering this for a while, since Meat actually. I first thought it was just the ship crashing and my tail coming back, somehow damaged me more than I expected… But for some reason most of my power is gone. If I had to guess my power level on a scouter should be in the millions."

This time all of the Saiyan's yelled "MILLION'S!"

"How could anyone be that strong," said Bardock.

"Well that's before I transform if I do I'm much stronger then," Gohan said with a grin.

"How is that possible?" asked Bardock.

"I don't know, Vegeta, Dad, Piccolo, Trunks and I are all that strong, actually probably stronger, we never really used a scouter to calculate are exact power level," said Gohan.

"Then how can you tell who is stronger" asked Fasha.

"It's easy we can sense each other's power level," said Gohan.

"Sense?" asked Bardock.

"Ya it's much better than using a scouter, here I'll show you, I can tell who's the strongest out of the each of you in order" said Gohan.

"Let's see here Grandpa is the highest followed by Fasha and then finally Tora."

"Wait your saying Fasha is stronger than me, now I know you lying" said Tora before he fell to the ground holding his gut as Fasha elbowed his stomach.

"He's right, I checked it on my scouter," said Bardock.

Gohan smiled at that "So I can show you that and also show you how."

But was interrupted by one of the guards running towards them "The King is requesting your appearance he says it's of the utmost importance".

* * *

Authors Note:

Thanks: fasha123, RKF22, clw123cat, thebehr247, 12courteny12, patrick the almighty,shadow morgul, AlucardsShade, Anonymous and the 10 Guest for reviewing

So there it is the "something" I was referring to last chapter in the author's notes. Thebehr247 picked it up slightly and 12courntey12 (This answers why Gohan can't go beat Frieza). Yes, Gohan is weak because he has been depowered (I know it sucks). But his power is already returning at a consistent rate and unfortunately (or, fortunately) for Gohan the doctors have messed up and changed him into more of a Saiyan (80%). Now like I said I do know that people can really hate on the depowering of characters (trust me I do to). But I do need to do it, as it helped me setup a few things. But like a said this depower will only last the 1st saga, incase you were thinking it would take the full story or something ridiculously long. So for those who are willing to stick with me, I appreciate it. While those who hate the idea so much they will quit reading now, well... thanks for reading up till this point.

Another thing, if anyone is confused about something, please don't hesitate to ask. I try to make everything self-explanatory but if your confused about something because I didn't explain it well enough, ask and I'll answer your question the best I can.

Chapter 5 will be posted: 72 Reviews or June 24, 2015

Cover pic has been updated on deviant art account if you want to check it out


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 5

Frieza's Spaceship

Zarbon walked through the door as it slid open before bowing "Lord Frieza I have some news about Dadoria".

"Yes, what is it Zarbon," asked Frieza as his tail slithered back and forth.

"We found nothing except the spaceships of the elites we sent, we believed they were all killed" answered Zarbon.

"Really, anything else," asked a calm Frieza.

Zarbon was startled to see that Frieza was not even in the least upset about Dadoria`s death but continued anyway "Yes my lord one of our scouting stations picked up an unbelievably high power level. Now we think the machine malfunctioned, but we believe it is something to look into" said Zarbon.

"How high was the power level detected" asked Frieza.

"285 thousand my lord," said Zarbon.

Frieza was quiet for a while before Zarbon started to talk again "We think that this person may be responsible for killing Dadoria".

"I don't care about that, this is what I want you to do, you and the Ginyu Force will go to where the power was detected and kill it," said Frieza.

"But my lord," said Zarbon but was stopped as Frieza's tail smacked into the ground leaving an indent "Do you question me Zarbon?"

Zarbon backed away in fear "Of course not my Lord."

"Good then go" demanded Frieza as Zarbon left the room leaving Frieza to stare into the blackness of space.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Yardrat

The four Saiyan's arrived at the elders' room when the elder started to speak "Thank you for coming we have just got a startling message from Frieza and have sensed six powerful warriors coming here."

"What why?" asked Fasha.

"Do you think Frieze figured out we escaped" asked Tora.

"No, I don't believe if they did. Why they would send six fighters" said Bardock.

"I believe it was when the little one powered up they must have picked up on his energy," said the elder as he was referring to Gohan.

"What, I'm sorry," said Gohan as he looked down.

The elder smiled at Gohan, knowing how powerful he was yet he still acted very respectful and kind "Do not worry, we will prepare for them, but we believe you yourself can defeat them".

"Well even so I think you guys need some training. I can't keep an eye on you all, and you will need to be able to take care of yourselves," said Gohan to the Saiyan's.

"Yes I agree, we can't rely on you to win all our battles for us, besides were Saiyan's fighting what we do best" grinned Bardock.

As they were about to leave, Gohan remembered something he had been thinking of last night "I was wondering is it possible for you to get someone to teach me instant transmission" asked Gohan.

This startled the elder as the boy somehow knew of their technique "How do you know of it?" asked the Elder.

"Oh you see, I come from the future and my father landed here and your people taught it to him," said Gohan.

The elder was surprised that the boy was from the future but accepted it and called one of his soldiers over to teach him the move.

The four Saiyan's began their training with Gohan being taught how to do instant transmission while the others were learning to sense ki and also how to raise and lower their power levels. Time moved fast for the four Saiyan's as they killed the whole day training, stopping only for quick breaks for eating and resting. When the three Saiyan's called it quits they collapsed on the ground the only one not exhausted was Gohan.

"This is very different than what we usually do for training," said Bardock as Fasha and Tora nodded in agreement.

As the three Saiyan's sat down taking a break, Gohan suddenly appeared in front of them with two figures on his head.

"Hey, I got it to work" smiled Gohan as the others looked at him in bewilderment.

"What are you doing," asked Fasha.

"Learning Instant Transmission" Gohan answered simply.

"I think what she meant was, what is Instant Trans whatever" asked Tora.

"Instant Transmission, it's a move that allows you travel at 186, 000 miles per second" explained Gohan.

"Wow, that's amazing. You won't even need a spaceship to travel" said Fasha.

"Ya, I know. Dad learned it when he was on Yardrat" said Gohan.

"Wait Kakarot was here," said Bardock in surprise.

"Ya it was just after our battle against Frieze on Namek" responded Gohan.

"So Kakarot is the one who beat Frieza in your time," asked Tora.

"Ya, he transformed into a Super Saiyan and picked him apart" smiled Gohan as he remembered the first time he ever saw the Super Saiyan transformation.

When Gohan said, this everyone jumped "SUPER SAIYAN" they all yelled in unison.

Gohan held his ears in pain from the sound "Ya, why" Gohan asked casually.

"I thought it was only a legend," said Bardock.

"Oh, Ya. I guess I forgot that you guys have never seen one before" said Gohan.

"How can you talk about the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race like it's nothing," asked Tora with a little anger.

Gohan put up his hands in defense "Sorry. It's just in my time all the Saiyan's around are Super Saiyan's so it doesn't seem that special anymore".

"How many Saiyan's are alive in your time," asked Fasha.

"Well, it's me, Dad, Vegeta and Trunks are the only ones I can think of," said Gohan as he counted on his fingers as he said each name.

"Wait Gohan backup, you said that all the Saiyan's in your time are Super Saiyan's. So are you a Super Saiyan?" asked Bardock in awe at the chance of seeing an actual Super Saiyan.

"Ya I am or at least I was before my power was taken from me" answered Gohan.

"So what does it look like, what happens when you transform?" asked Fasha.

"Oh, well your power level increases by a lot and your hair changes gold and your eye color changes to green," said Gohan as he thought of all the changes that came with the form.

The three other Saiyan's became stunned at the thought of transforming, which Gohan picked up on.

"Well, you could be Super Saiyan's too. All of you could, you just need the right training and motivation" said Gohan.

Bardock smirked and stood up "Well with that kind of prize, I think I'm ready for more training".

"Ya so am I," said Tora as Fasha readily agreed.

"Well good, so why don't you guys go back to training. Now that I learned instant transmission I need to get my power back" Gohan smiled as he was about to fly away.

"Wait, Gohan I was wondering something," said Bardock about something that was bugging him for a while.

"Ya, what is it Grandpa," asked Gohan.

"It's just, with everything that's happening right now, won't that affect the future where you come from" asked Bardock.

"Actually no, you see when you time travel and something changes, it create another timeline separate from the other ones. So anything happening here won't have any effect on my timeline" explained Gohan from what he had learned from Trunks.

"How do you know that?" asked Bardock in confusion.

"I'll explain later, right now you guys have to train," Gohan said as he took off into the sky.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

It was nearing the end of the day when Gohan came into the dining hall and saw the 3 Saiyan's sitting down already eating and joined them.

"Hey Gohan," said Tora as he was the first one to see him.

"Hey guys, so how has your ki detecting coming along," asked Gohan as he sat down.

"Great, I got it down" Bardock smirked proudly.

"What about the rest of you" asked Gohan.

"I'm getting the hang of it I should have it down by the end of the day," said Fasha, which Tora agreed with.

"What about you Gohan how has your training going," asked Bardock.

"My power seems to be coming back on its own. But when I meditate I can feel my energy return faster" said Gohan.

"Meditate?" asked Tora.

"Ya, why," asked Gohan.

Bardock glanced at him, "Why ever would you want to meditate?"

Gohan smirked as he heard this "Oh there's plenty of reasons. But only one is actually required. Meditate and your mental control increases, if your mental control increases you're able to manipulate your life force more efficiently, and if…"

"You're able to manipulate your life force better you will be able to fight better, longer, and with increased effectiveness" Bardock finished as he looked straight ahead, deep in thought.

"I see where I got my brains from," Gohan said with a laugh, "The genes must have skipped a generation."

Bardock shook his head sadly, "So Kakarot... wasn't smart…" Bardock said as nicely as possible.

Gohan smiled, "He may be slow when it comes to life and everything else but when it deals with fighting…" Gohan paused, "Well, let's just say he surpasses even me and Vegeta".

Bardock smirked proudly when he heard that.

The 4 Saiyan's ate their food and where about to get more training done when Bardock turned to Gohan "Gohan do you think you can tell me about Kakarot".

"You want to know about dad?" Gohan asked in surprise, which Bardock nodded to.

"Ok, I guess I could" answered Gohan.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The next day the Saiyan's were up bright and early to continue their training with Fasha, Tora, and Bardock all in a battle royal.

While this was going on a small distance away Gohan sat quietly by himself floating in the air with his legs crossed like he had done so many times before with his training with Piccolo. Gohan sat there for hours trying to calm himself and return his power but felt a deep restlessness in him that he couldn't calm no matter how hard he tried.

After a while, Gohan gave up and decided to take a break and see how the others were doing. When Gohan landed, he saw as both Fasha and Tora attack Bardock at the same time only for him to dodge both attacks and return with a strong energy blast that hit Tora in the back. Before grabbing Fasha's arm and threw her to the ground causing dust to come up.

"Is that all you guys got" Bardock smirked cockily.

As Tora once again charged him only to once again miss a punch before Bardock's knee drove up into his stomach and then crashed into the ground once again as he was jackhammered.

Bardock smirked at his work when he sensed an energy blast being thrown at him from behind and quickly turned around and grabbed the energy blast and threw it back at Fasha who dodge it and charged Bardock going for an attack only for Bardock to appear in front of her and unleash an energy blast right in her chest blasting her into the ground.

Both Fasha and Tora got up from the ground shakily as Bardock landed in front of the two "Come on guys you'll have to do better than that".

"Well sorry not everyone's power level increase's as fast as yours Bardock," Tora said mockingly.

"Well come on guys I need a work out" complained Bardock.

"Well I'm all out of gas Bardock," said Tora.

"Ya same here" agreed Fasha.

The three continued to banter when they noticed Gohan staring at them in amusement.

"What," asked Bardock?

"Nothing just somebody seems to be getting cocky," Gohan said.

"Hey there's no cockiness here just confidence" responded Bardock.

"Oh ya are you confident enough to fight Gohan," said Fasha.

"Ya Bardock you think you're so tough, then you should be able to take Gohan no problem" smirked Tora.

"Well I doubt that but I would love to test myself against my grandson, besides it would finally get me a chance to see him fight. So what do you say Gohan?" asked Bardock with excitement clear in his voice.

"I'm not sure Grandpa," Gohan said uncertainly as he felt a strong need and yearning burn inside him that unsettled him.

"Come on Gohan just a quick spar" tempted Bardock.

"Uh, sure I guess," said Gohan as he stepped forward and dropped into a fighting stance.

The two warriors faced off against one another, Gohan tried to stay calm but continued to feel the burning inside of him.

Bardock was the first to attack Gohan with a strong punch to the face that Gohan dodged by ducking under the punch and launched himself into the air. Bardock quickly turned around and launched himself at Gohan furiously throwing two strong punching combinations that Gohan dodged before he followed up with a strong kick to Gohan's chest.

Gohan quickly brought his arms up in a cross blocking the kick before he disappeared and reappeared down on the ground.

Bardock stopped attacking and crossed his arm and floated to the ground facing Gohan calmly but also annoyance clearly shown on his face.

Gohan looked at his grandfather in curiosity when he was startled by his angry voice "What the hell are you doing".

Gohan and the rest of the Saiyan's felt unnerved by Bardock's anger.

"What do you mean" asked Gohan in confusion.

"Why aren't you fighting," said Bardock.

"What do you mean I was just" Gohan tried to get out when he was interrupted by his grandfather "Just what, running away like a weak pansy" yelled out Bardock.

"Bardock," Fasha said about to step in when Tora but a hand on her shoulder and shook his head telling her not to interfere.

Fasha nodded weakly as she looked at the two Saiyan relatives.

"What?" Gohan asked in confusion as he felt his anger increase and the yearning hit him stronger.

"Fight for real, stop holding back" yelled Bardock as he once again charged Gohan fiercely with a devastating punch. Gohan ducked again when Bardock followed up with a kick that Gohan jumped back dodging the blow again.

"What the hell are you doing" yelled Bardock as he threw a strong energy blast at Gohan, who caught the energy ball in mid-air and threw it back at Bardock.

Bardock charged Gohan and swatted the energy ball out of the way.

"Now that's better, but still not good enough," Bardock said as a smirked now adorned his face as he saw he was now getting through to Gohan.

Bardock swung a strong fist at Gohan who caught the fist with gritted teach and launched him into the air before chasing close behind. Bardock smirked and turned around as he sensed Gohan following him and waited till the last second before turning around and launched a blue energy blast right into Gohan's face. But quickly lost his smirk when he saw nothing where Gohan should have been and immediately sensed around him trying to track Gohan when he was suddenly was hit in the back roughly.

Bardock was launched into the ground but stopped himself at the last second before touching down on the ground.

" _Now that's what I'm talking about_ " thought Bardock as he saw the look on his grandsons face.

The two warriors paused as they looked at each other before charging one another locking into a fierce battle.

As the battle continued, Gohan started to feel better as he felt the anxious burning feeling inside him start to give way and slowly begun to give himself over to the feeling.

Bardock began to get worried as he felt the power behind each blow starting to increase with each passing second. Bardock and the others starting getting worried as Gohan's power level started skyrocketing and his fighting became fiercer.

As Gohan continued the fight he starting to feel, the burning pressure disappear and gave himself completely over to the feeling. His vision blackened and changed and no longer saw his grandfather and a sparring partner but a hated enemy... Cell. Gohan felt his anger increase drastically and attacked all out never giving any quarter what's so ever. As Gohan continued his brutal attacks, he suddenly heard voices all around him which he recognized as Fasha and Tora, which finally brought him out of his funk.

Gohan looked around him and noticed Fasha and Tora crowded around the beaten and bloody body of his grandfather. Staring at his hands in horror at the blood covering them and quickly blasted off into the sky to the other side of the planet in horror. Not concentrating on where just trying to get as far as he could from the site of what just happened.

* * *

Authors Note:

I want to thank everyone who took the time to review.

Shigure Toshiro said the all bold text for dream/flashbacks is hard to read. So I wanted to get suggestions on how that should be changed and fixed. And if anyone else was bothered by it please let me know and tell me what is a better format for dreams so I can make it better.

Obviously right now the setup is:

"Talking" "Thinking" "Dreaming."

Next Chapter will be posted: 94 Reviews or June 26


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 6

Night had fallen on planet Yardrat and Gohan was still out missing since the incident. After the fight, the two Saiyan's had taken Bardock to the regeneration tanks. Who had been sitting there the entire day in silence as they took in the events that had happened when the tank started beeping breaking the rooms silence. Bardock stepped out of the tank and quickly dressed back into his armour before turning his attention to the two other Saiyan's.

"Where's my grandson?" asked Bardock breaking them all out of their trance.

"We...We don't know he took off and we can't sense him anywhere on the planet" said Tora.

"Ok then let's go out and look for him," said Bardock and he started walking towards the exit.

"But Bardock," said Fasha as she stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" asked Bardock.

"What happened out there," asked Fasha.

"I don't know but something happened to him and I'm going to find out what right now," said Bardock as he ran outside with the other Saiyans following behind him.

When he blasted off into the sky that left the others with their arms up to guard themselves against the force behind the launch.

The other Saiyan's weren't sure what to do but quickly took off into the sky deciding to look for Gohan as well. The three Saiyan's had looked for hours and the darkness of the night on Yardrat had hit its pitch causing trouble for the Saiyan's to see and had decided to head back. With only Bardock choosing to stay out a little longer.

As Bardock continued to look down at the planet, he continued to look out for his grandson "Come on Gohan where are you" muttered Bardock in frustration.

When he finally sensed a small spike in power and quickly dived down towards it as he saw a little light and immediately blasted towards to see Gohan down on his hands and knees staring at his reflection in a pool of water.

Gohan sensed Bardock and quickly turned around about to blast off again when Bardock stopped him "Don't even think about it, kid. I have been looking for you for hours on end and I'm not about to do it again. Besides you're a Saiyan for Kami's sake you don't run from your problems, you face them head on" Bardock yelled out.

Gohan had stayed quiet for a moment before he found his voice "Well I didn't think you would want to see me" said Gohan.

"Why cause you beat the shit out of me. It's no problem happens all the time" Bardock joked awkwardly trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Gohan stayed quiet as Bardock continued "What happened to you out there" trying to get the answer of the question that had been going through his mind since he had regained consciousness.

"Something I have been trying to avoid as hard as I can but is always being brought out," said Gohan.

"Kid lets me help you, tell me what's happening?" Bardock asked again.

Gohan was in a deep thought before answering "Why are you trying to help me, after what I did to you" said Gohan.

"We Saiyan's are loyal to one another, now trust me so I can help you," said Bardock.

Gohan thought for a second and nodded "Ok but it's a long story" said Gohan.

"I got nothing but time" replied Bardock as he took a seat down in the grass near Gohan, who did the same.

"Ok it all started when I was four years old," said Gohan as he explained what happened when fighting Raditz, Nappa and Frieza.

When he finally got to Cell, Gohan paused before continuing. "The last time it happened was the worst when I was going up against Cell he beat me, threatened me as much as he could but he pushed me too far. My power exploded and I lost myself in the feeling like I did today" said Gohan. As he explained the rest of the Cell games to his grandfather who sat back quietly listening and never commenting until Gohan was finished telling him about everything that happened to up to and including today.

"It's why I don't like fighting, it's not that I don't enjoy the challenge or the thrill, I hate it when I lose myself like that" said Gohan as he finished his story.

Bardock nodded in understanding, and sat quietly in thought as to why his grandson acted in such a way before he started talking "Kid I may not know anything about those other times, but I may have the answer to what happened today"

Gohan looked at his grandfather in confusion but nodded "Okay."

"It has something to do with what the doctor had told me before the surgery that turned you more Saiyan," said Bardock.

"Ya, what was it?" asked Gohan.

"The doctor told me that one of the side effects of the surgery is that you would have a more Saiyan personality," said Bardock.

"So you think it's my Saiyan side that brought the feeling," said Gohan.

"Ya, you are the most passive Saiyan I have ever met. I think you're suppressing your Saiyan emotions and there building up and by the time you unleashed it, they took full control over you" said Bardock.

Gohan looked at Bardock for a moment taking in what his grandfather had said and started to agree with what he had just heard "I think your right".

"Ya, I did find it a little weird that nothing seemed to change in you after the surgery. But now everything is making sense" said Bardock.

"So what should I do" asked Gohan.

"The one and only thing you can do. You need to accept your Saiyan emotions and urges" said Bardock.

Gohan knew this without even needing to ask but had done it anyway wishing for another answer "I don't what to stop being me" said Gohan.

Bardock chuckled a bit at that which caught Gohan off guard "What?" asked Gohan.

"It's just you've been suppressing your real emotions all your life, because of your fear of losing control. If you think about it, you have never truly been the true you" responded Bardock.

Gohan took in Bardock's words and smiled as he realised the truth in his grandfather's words "You know when I was growing up I always thought I got my smarts from my mother's side of the family. Who knew dads side was so smart".

"Ya you said that before, was Kakarot really...not that..." said Bardock trying to find the right word before leaving it in the air.

"Ya, you could say that. I remember my mom told me that my father thought that marriage was food" said Gohan with a laugh.

Bardock looked at his grandson expectantly before laughing with him "Well at least he grew up into a great fighter".

"Ya he sure did," said Gohan with admiration in his voice.

The two sat in a comfortable silence when Bardock broke it "You know this is the first time I have ever done this".

"Done what?" asked Gohan in curiosity.

"Done this…father, son talks" replied Bardock.

"Really, you did a good job for your first time. So you never did this with Raditz?" asked Gohan.

"No never. The truth is told I'm probably closer to you than any of my sons. Even if I only met you yesterday" said Bardock.

"Really, why?" asked Gohan.

"It's part of Saiyan culture where babies are sent off to other planets and by the time they return there fully grown and want nothing to do with there's parents" explained Bardock.

"Oh," said Gohan.

"Whatever enough of this soft stuff, how about we head back," said Bardock.

"Alright," Gohan agreed as he and Bardock took to the skies heading back to the others when Gohan smirked at his grandfather "You want to race?"

"Really?" asked Bardock.

"Ya, why not. You said I should embrace my Saiyan side" said Gohan.

Bardock smirked "Alright, ready set go" as both the Saiyan's blasted off towards the main city where there rooms where.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Fasha and Tora were currently waiting for the two Saiyan's who could be anywhere on the planet. When they sensed two power levels shooting towards their location and decided to check on the two and went outside. As they saw two bright white lights shooting towards them at an incredible speed with one considerable in front of the other. When the two landed one after another with Gohan landing first and Bardock soon behind him.

The two Saiyan's were about to talk when they heard the Saiyan relatives laughing "What to slow old man" Gohan taunted.

"Oh, a little cocky are we" laughed Bardock.

"No just embracing my feelings, just like you told me," said Gohan.

"Alright wiseass, Anyway I think we woke everyone up," said Bardock.

"Ya, I guess so" laughed Gohan as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Fasha was the first of the other Saiyan's to talk "What happened. Seems like everything worked out".

"Ya, you could say that. But don't worry, we found out everything and now where all good" said Bardock.

"So everything's good" asked Tora.

"Ya it's great, now let's hit the hay. I'm pretty exhausted right now" said Bardock as he led both Tora and Fasha back to the rooms while Gohan followed closely behind.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Three Days Later

It has been three days since Gohan had overcome his fear of fighting and three Saiyan's could be seen in the air fighting one another. Gohan landed on the ground with a smile as he watched Bardock, Fasha and Tora duke it out between themselves. Gohan gave off a quick spike in his power, alerting them of his presence.

The 3 other Saiyan's approached Gohan "Where have you been Gohan, asked Bardock.

"I was talking to some of the scientist here and I thought they could create something that could help are training immensely" said Gohan as he took a capsule in his hand and click it down before throwing it down.

A huge cloud appeared before it disappeared and a big round spaceship was in its place.

"A spaceship?" Tora said confused.

"Not just a regular spaceship, here follow me," said Gohan as he and the other boarded the ship.

When they got in the vessel, they realised just how big it was and a big machine is the middle of the room.

"What is that," asked Bardock.

"That is what's going to help your training by leaps and bounds, a gravity machine," said Gohan.

"Gravity machine?" Bardock said in confusion.

"Ya, what it does is it increase the gravity of this room by any amount you want. Dad and Vegeta used it and their power levels shot up by unbelievable amounts" said Gohan.

"Why don't I show you. The machine is set to Planet Vegeta's standard gravity so it will feel normal for you guys at one times. Anyway I'll turn it up to 1.5 times" said Gohan as he turned the dial to 1.5 and the machine hummed to life when all the warriors felt the massive difference in pressure on them.

Gohan then turned it to 2 and the other warriors tried to keep themselves up and where gritting the teeth to stay up. Gohan then returned and turned the dial up to 2.5 which caused Fasha and Tora to collapse and leave only Bardock and Gohan standing. Bardock's fists were clenched as he tried to stay standing before Gohan thought it was enough and turned the machine off allowing him to relax.

"Wow that was so difficult to stand, I can't even imagine fighting," said Tora.

"Yes you would be really strong if you could," said Fasha.

Bardock started to laugh "That's what I'm talking about. Imagine being able to walk around and fight at 5 or 10 times our gravity like it was nothing. Our power levels would be unbelievable and we could teach Frieza and his goons a lesson".

"Ya, you could. So now you see why this is going to be so beneficial to train in" said Gohan.

"So when do we start" asked Bardock.

Gohan grinned "Right now. You'll all be starting at 2 time's normal gravity and when you get used to that, we'll move up. And the best thing about it is there are shields on the outside that will stop scouters from picking up your power level. So that way Frieza and his goons won't have any idea until it's too late" said Gohan as the 4 Saiyan's set to work.

Gohan smiled and stretched as he had just finished his relaxing shower he had just taken to help himself go to sleep better after a long day of training. Gohan entered his room for the time being and took it in before his smile dropped as his eyes lay on the one thing that seemed to bring his mood down no matter what he did. Gohan approached the couch and took a seat on a chair that he had moved there before looking down at the still unconscious Android 18 with a sigh as he remembers why she had been moved there.

It had been 5 days since the Saiyan's had landed on Yardrat. And the doctors had done all they could for the blonde android but eventually diagnosed her as being in a coma-like state and that she could wake up at any time or not at all.

After that Gohan had decided to move her into his own room and onto the large couch he had in his room, that had more than enough room for the female android with the thought that if she did wake up, she would be more relaxed and calm in the presence of someone she knew.

"I was hoping that she would wake up soon so she could help us with Frieza, at my current power level I wouldn't stand a chance. I hope you wake up soon 18, you may have been built as an evil Android but when I think about it, you never really attacked any innocent people. I mean you did break Vegeta's arm from what Krillin told me, but he had attacked you. I know that there is a good person in there" thought Gohan as he looked over the unconscious Android before moving onto one of the things that had become a part of his daily routine.

Which was talk to the android, where he would talk about everything and nothing, just wanting to have some form of communication with the android since he knew there were theories about people in coma's able to hear what was around them. And even though the Saiyan knew there was no way of really knowing if it was working, he always did it every day after training, feeling that if there was even a small chance that it could help 18 then it was worth it.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

One and a half weeks later

It had been two weeks since they had begun their training and was the day the six enemies were scheduled to arrive. The four Saiyan warriors were waiting for their enemies in an empty field miles away from any city to avoid any unnecessary destruction. The four Saiyan's were calm as they waited for their opponents knowing that if any of them got into any real trouble Gohan would be there to help out.

As Gohan, he looked down at himself with a smile "This armour looks exactly like the one Bulma made for me and dad" before he finished stretching and turned to face the other Saiyan's. "Alright, guys remember this is more of a test run when your fighting whomever Frieza sent here. All it really is is to get some more practice in. So if any of you gets into any trouble at all. I want you to pull back and let me take over the fight ok."

"Alright fine, as long as I get to fight and test out my new strength" smirked Bardock as the others agreed to Gohan terms as well.

The four Saiyan's waited 20 minutes when Gohan was the first one to sense six evil power levels making its way towards Yardrat. When the other four Saiyan's detected the power levels, they shivered at the cold feeling that went up their spine from the evil power levels when Gohan noticed something familiar about the six power levels.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Six space pods struck the ground causing dust to turn up from the impact of the crash. Six warriors came out of their space pods, Zarbon and the Ginyu Force.

"Where should we start looking captain," asked Jeice.

"Well it's quite simple, we just go to the strongest power level on this planet," said Captain Ginyu as he turned on his scouter and detected the four strongest power levels all clumped together.

"We'll look here boys it looks like there is a greeting party waiting for us" smirked Captain Ginyu as he laughed and took off into the air towards the four power levels with the rest of the Ginyu Force following closely behind.

* * *

Authors Note:

I want to thank: RKF22, gunnagooner, thebehr247, clw123cat, Shigure Toshiro, BalefireHellkite, Young IV and the 13 Guest Reviewers

First I want to address the guest reviewer who talked about my sentence structure and grammar. I wanted to say thank you for the feedback. Trust me when I say I don't take your critical reviews of my writing skills as a flame. I know I make a lot of mistakes and I am not perfect (Far from it actually). So I appreciate you doing that and will try and start reading out loud to see if I can catch some mistakes.

Next Young IV was wanting to know how I got the 186,000 miles per second for instant transmission. Well, I got that directly from the anime, as that's how fast Goku says he moves when using IT (Funimation Dub). Now I do know that instant transmission is just that instant and the makers have come out said it is that and that's even how I will be using it...but I just through it in there.

And Finally Young IV did say that Gohan had a lack of concern for the future and was a little OC. That fine for thinking that, and everyone is entitled to an opinion. I was wondering if you can expand on that and explain why you think he has a lack of concern for the future. As an author I know I can be to close to see certain things, so for those who catch something they don't like or something like that, please do be more precise (with a Review or PM me, I am happy to respond and have a conversation) about why you don't like it, which part specifically you don't like and what you would prefer/how would you fix it.

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 7

Gohan sensed the six power levels approaching their position fast "Alright guys get ready their almost here".

The four Saiyan's nodded to one another and got in position as the six power levels reached arrived. They first recognized Zarbon float down and touch the ground with his arms crossed as he looked at the four Saiyan's.

The Ginyu force then landed one after another sticking weird poses one after another before announcing their names "Jeice," "Burter," "Recoome," "Guldo," "Captain Ginyu". "And together we are the GINYU FORCE" saying the last part in unison leaving the 4 Saiyan's speechless.

Gohan stared at the Ginyu force as they did their usual dance routine before letting out a giant laugh grasping his stomach and falling over. The others around Gohan looked at him weirdly.

"Sorry, it's just so funny. I totally forgot about them" said Gohan in between his laughs before he calmed himself leaving an outraged and agitated Ginyu Force.

"That's it you baby monkey, were the Ginyu Force and were about to teach you to show some respect for the greatest fighting team in the entire galaxy" yelled Jeice.

"You tell him Jeice" agreed Burter.

Gohan and the other Saiyan's growled in anger at the monkey joke "I'd like to see a bunch of singing pansies try" Gohan smirked.

"What was that" Recoome said as he gritted his teeth in anger before Captain Ginyu raised his hand to stop Recoome "Stop, Recoome there just trying to get you angry. You know a bunch of monkeys couldn't even touch us".

As Zarbon observed the confrontation between the two groups, he decided to bring an end to it "Can we just begin the fight already so we can report back to Lord Frieza".

"Fine if you're so eager to fight Zarbon, you can fight first. Besides you are the weakest of the group" said Ginyu with a grin on his face as him causing the rest of the Ginyu Force to laugh.

Zarbon gritted his teeth in anger but stepped forward anyway getting ready to fight "So who will I fight first".

The four Saiyan's looked between each other trying to decide who would fight when Gohan got an idea on deciding who would fight "Who wants fight Zarbon he is the weakest out of all of them" said Gohan. Which caused the three Saiyan's to hesitate as none of them wanted to waste one of their fights on a weak opponent.

Fasha seeing that neither Tora nor Bardock was going to give in, decided to step up "Fine I'll do it".

"What are you serious, you expect me to fight a girl," said Zarbon.

"Trust me when I say that, that girl is going to tear you apart," said Gohan.

"Alright fine, if that's how you want it," said Zarbon as he launched an energy blast at Fasha that kicked up dirt everywhere.

Zarbon laughed "Well that was easy" when he noticed his scouter pick up a power level in the air and barely got out of the way of a kick that came crashing into the ground.

"Well you're better than I thought," said Zarbon as he charged Fasha launching a flurry of punches at her.

Which she ducked and the returned with a kick of her own that connected with Zarbon's stomach sending him flying back words.

Fasha charged Zarbon as fast as she could striking him in the face and causing him to launch up into the air.

Zarbon spun in the air uncontrollably before using his energy to regain control of himself and charged Fasha causing the two fighters to clash and exchange a flurry of punches and kicks.

The two fighters broke apart from each other causing both of them to stop as their feet skidded on the ground.

Zarbon had evidently taken the most damage out of the two fighters as blood was coming from the side of his mouth and forehead while Fasha seemed to have taken no damage at all.

The two warriors charged each other again trading blows before Fasha dodged a blow that Zarbon leaned too far into. And caught throwing a hard jackhammer connecting with Zarbon's head that sent him crashing to the ground hard creating a small crater.

Fasha seeing this as her chance to finish Zarbon filled his hands with energy and launched energy blast after energy blast at the crater. Before raising her two hands above her head and with a yell she unleashed her last blast of energy that tore into the crater and caused a massive explosion. Fasha kept a concentrated look on her face as she stared down at the hole sensing for Zarbon's life force anywhere but not finding it. Then let a smile adorn her face as she floated to the ground joining her fellow Saiyan's who were congratulating her.

"Good job," said Tora.

"Nice way to end it" complimented Bardock.

"Ya nice attack" grinned Gohan.

"Wow they're stronger than I thought," said Burter as he watched the Saiyan woman return to her friends after ripping into Zarbon like it was nothing.

"Don't worry Burter, Zarbon was child's play as you can tell. He is nothing compared to the power of the Ginyu force. Guldo your up" said Ginyu.

"Are you sure, Captain?" said Guldo uneasily after watching the fight.

"Ya it's time to show them what the Ginyu Force is all about," said Ginyu as Guldo nodded and walked out onto the battlefield hesitantly.

"So who's going to fight next" asked Tora.

"Easy, Fasha," said Gohan.

"What again?" asked a surprised Fasha.

"Ya, as you could see Zarbon way too easy, and since Guldo is the weakest, you'll get him and whoever fights next. Unless it's Captain Ginyu," said Gohan confusing the others.

"What why," asked Tora.

"Well I think considering Fasha was will to sacrifice her fights unlike you two that she should at least get some decent competition. Besides you're still fighting the stronger guys" said Gohan, causing both Bardock and Tora to grumble, but relent as they knew they were getting the better fights in the end.

Fasha took to the battlefield and sent a glare at Guldo who backed away and took a huge gulp when Fasha suddenly disappeared from her spot. Guldo looked around scared as he tried to find Fasha when he turned around and looked at the yellow energy blast approaching him and held his breath freezing time. Guldo ran out of the way of the blast and let out his breath letting time continue.

"What happened," said Bardock as he looked out onto the battlefield as it seemed that Guldo had moved at an unbelievable speed.

"It's Guldo using his special ability," said Gohan.

"Special ability?" asked Tora in confusion.

"He has the ability to freeze time as long as he holds his breath" Gohan told him as he continued to watch the fight with Guldo disappearing and reappearing throughout the field. As Fasha continued to move around the field attacking at different angles constantly.

"What but why didn't you tell her," asked Bardock slightly angry.

"Do you really think she would have wanted my help?" asked Gohan already knowing the answer.

Back out on the field Guldo jumped out of the way of another blast and froze time again.

"What am I going to do, she keeps on moving and I'm getting too tired to stop time constantly," thought Guldo as he let out his breath once again dodging another blast.

Fasha was getting annoyed as Guldo kept on avoiding her moves, and then got an idea as she launched another blast and followed the attack closely.

Guldo froze time again and looked where the blast was coming from, but couldn't find Fasha but moved out of the way of the blast and let out his breath.

Fasha kicked her blast at Guldo when she sensed where he was and disappeared into the air launching a bunch of energy blast from all different directions.

Guldo was so tired and turned around only to see the energy blast milliseconds away from hitting him and held his breath again. Guldo looked around himself to dodge the blast only to see a bunch of energy blasts coming from every direction cutting of his escape.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO" Guldo yelled in his head as he tried to figure out a way out of his situation as his face went blue and the purple.

Just when he was about to pass out he let go of his breath and the multiple energy blasts cutting off his escape and ending his life.

On the other side of the battlefield the Ginyu Force looked on in shock as the Saiyan just defeated one of their own.

"Captain she just defeated Guldo, right after beating Zarbon" said Jeice.

"I know Jeice and now we're going to have to come up with a new routine. That's it you're up Recoome and show them no mercy" growled Ginyu.

"You got it Captain" smiled Recoome as he flew out onto the battlefield.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing. Hey, captain can we keep this one later for some...more private fun" said Recoome as he looked at Fasha.

Bardock growled angrily as he clenched his fist and took a step forward only to be held back by Tora.

"Calm down Bardock and let Fasha handle this," said Tora.

"But" Bardock growled as he looked at Recoome.

"Grandfather relax and look with your senses," said Gohan.

Bardock looked at his grandson expectantly and closed his eyes and relaxed and sensed the battlefield and smiled as he saw that Fasha's power was much larger than Recoome.

"See you have nothing to worry about, Fasha has this fight already won" smiled Gohan.

Both Fasha and Recoome got into fighting stance and waited for the other to make the first move before they both charged one another at the same time meeting forearm to forearm.

The two warriors tried to push each other back as they gritted their teeth.

Fasha smirked and let go of the pressure causing Recoome to lose balance and fall forward and was met with a hard knee to the face that sent him flying back but landed on his feet and held his face in pain.

"Ahhh, you bitch" yelled Recoome in anger as he charged Fasha with his fist cocked back.

Fasha just smirked as she crouched low in a fighting position waiting as Recoome closed in on her. She dodged Recoome's punch by flying into the air and then spinning around and kicking him hard in the face causing him to crash into the ground.

Recoome let out a loud growl in anger and charging Fasha again as the two engaged in combat. Recoome was going all out on offensive throwing punch after punch and kick after kick trying to strike Fasha.

Fasha smirked as she continued to move swiftly around each strike Recoome launched.

As the four other Saiyan's watched the battle, they all had a smile on their faces as they watched the fight between Fasha and Recoome.

"Now I can see why you weren't worrying about Fasha," Tora said to Gohan.

"As you can see Recoome relies purely on his power to overwhelm his opponent and doesn't know how to truly fight when he is facing someone on equal footing," said Gohan.

"I see, and right now Fasha is just tiring out Recoome letting him waste his energy before she strikes" smiled Bardock as he continued to watch Fasha dodge all of Recoome's moves.

Recoome charged Fasha again only for his fist to strike the ground "STAY STILL" yelled Recoome as he let his power all out at once, causing a heavy wind to blow.

Fasha crossed her hand over her face to block out the wind, only to be struck in the face hard sending her into the ground.

Recoome rushed Fasha and landed on top of her and grabbing both of her hands trapping her on the ground "Hahahahaha, I have you now" laughed Recoome.

"Oh really" Fasha smirked back.

"What?" Recoome asked in confusion when he was suddenly kneed.

The battlefield went quiet as a large cracking noise range throughout the area and all the guys winced horribly as Recoome let out a large yell and fell over holding his balls in pain as he writhed on the ground.

Fasha flew into the air and landed on the other side of the battlefield waiting for Recoome as he slowly got to his feet holding his balls in pain "You forgot about my feet" smirked Fasha.

Recoome let out a yell and charged Fasha pulling his fist back and launching an energy blast at Fasha.

Fasha flew into the air to dodge, only for Recoome to appear in front of her.

"Take this ERASER GUN" yelled out Recoome as he let out a massive purple energy blast from his mouth consuming the area where Fasha was.

Recoome laughed as he saw no sign of Fasha anywhere "Haha, you saw that. One shot, pow, done" laughed Recoome revealing his teeth which were gone from the blast he just unleashed.

"See their boys, the Ginyu Force is still the number 1 fighting force in the universe," said Captain Ginyu with pride.

"Wow Gohan you were right to teach us to sense power levels first," said Tora as he watched the laughing and oblivious Recoome.

"Ya, as you can see without being able to detect power levels you leave yourself open to your enemies and any surprise attacks they might have," said Gohan.

"Well it looks like this fight is over," said Bardock and the others nodded in agreement.

Recoome continued to laugh when suddenly his scouter started to go off, detecting a power level in the air. Recoome turned up only to be caught off guard as a giant pink energy blast closed in on him. Recoome but his hands up and caught the blast with gritted gums together as the blast continued to push on him.

Recoome started to sweat horribly as he tried to force the blast away.

"Hey, Recoome" called out Fasha as she appeared in front of him and held her hand out with her other hand holding her wrist as she started to charge up more energy.

Fasha unleashed her energy blast hitting Recoome from the side causing the other blast to take him over; Recoome let out a horrible scream of pain as the two energy blasts ripped into him.

Fasha smiled as she re-joined the other Saiyan's as they congratulated Fasha on her victory "Good job Fasha" said Tora.

"Thanks," said Fasha.

"You did great," said Bardock as he smiled at his mate "Well if it weren't for Gohan's training I never would have stood a chance," said Fasha as she smiled at Gohan.

"It was nothing Fasha. Besides you did great" replied Gohan.

On the other side of the battlefield, the rest of the Ginyu Force looked on in horror as another one of their own was killed.

"What now Captain," asked Jeice.

"You two are going to be fighting together," said Ginyu.

"Alright, Captain. Jeice its time to show them the power of the purple comet" said Burter, which Jeice nodded to and the two took to the battlefield.

"Well it looks like those two are going to fight together," said Gohan.

"Ya, I've heard rumours about those two being unbeatable when they fight together," said Tora.

"Well how about we prove them wrong" said Bardock with a smirk as Tora returned with a grin on his face and nodded.

The two Saiyan men took to the battlefield facing off against Burter and Jeice, each warrior getting into a stance and preparing to fight. Bardock and Tora grinned fiercely at their opponents as their Saiyan blood boiled in anticipation for a battle they could cut loose in and sedate their Saiyan blood lust.

Bardock was the first to run out of patience for the fight to start and took off with extreme force that tore up the ground and flew straight towards Burter.

Tora smirked and took off towards Jeice throwing a sharp right hook that Jeice dodged by moving his head to the side and then returned with a solid right knee at Tora's face. Tora grabbed his knee and then pulled it in catching Jeice off guard off then threw another right hook that connected hard with Jeice's cheek and sent him flying. Jeice put his feet into the ground and skidded back a few feet before pushing off the ground and charging Tora locking the two in combat.

A few feet away in the air Bardock was had a big smirk on his face as he looked at Burter, who had a significant mark on the side of his face.

"You got lucky, monkey," Burter said in anger as he stared at Bardock.

"Maybe or maybe you just too weak" Bardock mocked, infuriating Burter causing him to charge Bardock.

Bardock smirked with his arms crossed as Burter approached him and ducked under a punch and then flew a little higher into the air to dodge a kick and tilted his head to avoid another punch. This continued for a little while before Bardock got bored a raised his right arm blocking a punch with his for an arm and then striking Burter with a hard kick to the gut that left Burter gasping. Bardock smirked and followed up with a punch that sent Burter crashing into the ground.

The crash distracted Jeice from his fight and received a hard punch that sent him flying. Burter slowly climbed to his feet only for Jeice to fly and crash into him causing both warriors to hit the ground hard. Burter shook the dizziness from his head and felt Jeice on top of him and shoved him roughly off himself before climbing to his feet.

Bardock smirked at the two and flew down landing beside Tora with his arms crossed.

Burter and Jeice at their opponents who they both knew were powerful adversaries "What now Jeice" asked Burter.

"It's time for the Purple Commit," said Jeice.

"Yes. The Purple Commit" smirked Burter as the two flew into the air and charged energy shields around one another before crashing together creating a purple vortex.

The purple energy vortex flew towards both Bardock and Tora. Bardock smirked as he sensed the power behind the attack and looked towards Tora before nodding his head left which Tora nodded to in agreement and disappeared.

Bardock turned his attention back towards the attack and uncrossed his arms and raised his hands and powered up catching the purple energy attack. The attack pushed Bardock back a bit causing his feet to skid in the ground as the wind whipped around him. Bardock grinned as this is what he had been waiting for. A new challenge and fight that pushed him and got his blood pumping.

"This is more like it" yelled Bardock as he started to power up and started to slowly pushing the purple vortex back.

Bardock pulled back one of his hands and began powering his energy into it "Riot Javelin" yelled Bardock as he threw the blue energy blast in his hand into the purple vortex pushing it back into the sky.

Burter and Jeice tried to push the energy blast back when suddenly a blue energy beam hit the purple vortex from behind. Burter and Jeice looked on in horror with the same face that had been seen two times that day, the face you know when you're about to die as the two energy blast cut through the purple vortex and met one another causing a massive explosion removing both Burter and Jeice from existence.

Captain Ginyu looked on from the sidelines in horror as the rest of his team was killed and gritted his teeth in anger and took to the battlefield.

Bardock and Tora retreated back to Fasha and Gohan as they were congratulated on their victory, Bardock smirked "So who's fighting next".

The Saiyan's looked at one another each wanting to test themselves against the new challenge of Captain Ginyu.

Gohan smirked and took a step forward in front of the other Saiyan's "I am".

"What?" the others thought in confusion as they knew Gohan could easily beat Ginyu.

"Trust me, when I say there's no way I'm letting any of you fight Captain Ginyu" Gohan stated in all seriousness.

"But why" Tora asked in curiosity at what Gohan's worry came from.

"Do you think he's too powerful for any of us?" asked Fasha.

"Well, yes but there's another reason, I'll tell you after the fight" explained Gohan as he floated onto the battlefield as he and Captain Ginyu squared off against one another.

Ginyu gazed thoughtfully at his opponent "So my first opponent is a baby monkey" laughed Captain Ginyu.

"Appearances can be deceiving, so I suggest you don't judge a book by its cover. Remember what happened to Zarbon, Guldo and Recoome" smirked Gohan.

"Maybe be but I am far more powerful than anything you've ever faced. I am CAPTAIN GINYU" said Captain Ginyu as he started dancing and was about to end his routine when suddenly he was struck in the face without warning.

But quickly recovered and stared at Gohan, who had landed back on his ground with a blood lusting grin on his face.

"Why you, fuckin stickin ape" yelled Ginyu in anger.

Gohan just grinned "This is a field for fighting not dancing. So stop acting like a ballerina and start acting like a warrior. That is if you're even capable of that".

Ginyu's face went red with anger as he clenched his fists and pushed off the ground as hard as he could causing a giant crack in the ground.

Gohan waited until the last second before raising his hand and catching Ginyu`s fist and pushed off the ground and struck Ginyu with a hard left fist. Gohan grinned as he heard the sickening crack of Ginyu's bones under the impact of his fist. Gohan then spun around and dealt a kick to the side of Ginyu's face that sent him crashing to the ground. Gohan grinned at Ginyu as he saw blood running down the side of his face.

Ginyu charged Gohan and attacked him with everything he had but Gohan dodged every attack thrown at him.

Gohan ducked under a hard right punch from Ginyu and kicked his legs out from under him causing him to fall to the side. Gohan then struck him with a hard right punch to the stomach sending him crashing into a rock.

Ginyu slowly rose to his feet and stared at Gohan in a mix of anger and fear as he tried to figure out a way to defeat the Saiyan child in front of him. When he smirked and decided to go with his backup plan and slowly walked towards Gohan with a grin.

The Saiyan's watching off to the side watched Ginyu with curiosity at the smirk on his face.

"What do you think he's smiling about" asked Fasha as the battle was clearly in Gohan's favour.

"I don't know," said Tora as he turned his attention towards his best friend.

Who had a frown on his face as he stared out on the field as he watched the battle between his grandson and Ginyu "Be careful Gohan" thought Bardock.

"Hey, Saiyan if you truly want to test you power then stay still and see if you can beat this" Ginyu yelled as he started powering up and spread his arms out.

Gohan smirked as he recognized the tactic of drawing on a Saiyan's love of fighting but smirked with his arms crossed and waited for Ginyu to start the attack he was waiting for.

"That's it stay nice and still" muttered Ginyu as his body was outlined in yellow energy. "CHANGE NOW" yelled Ginyu as a yellow energy blast shot out from out of his mouth and towards Gohan.

The yellow energy flew at Gohan and Ginyu smirked as the energy came closer and closer towards him when suddenly it passed through Gohan and the attack ended.

"What, how?" Ginyu stuttered.

"How did your attack fail or how did I know you were trying to switch bodies with me," said Gohan from behind him.

Ginyu froze in horror as he knew his last ditch move had failed and wasn't sure what to do next.

"You see I'm much too fast for you to switch bodies with" explained Gohan.

"So since this fight is getting boring how about we end this" smirked Gohan.

Ginyu backed away in fear looking in all directions for an escape route when his eyes landed on the four Saiyan's on the cliff and smirked Ginyu.

"Well if I can't switch with you, maybe I can switch with one of your friends" before he blasted off towards the other Saiyan's.

Gohan growled in anger and disappeared.

Ginyu smirked and looked behind him where he didn't see Gohan and turned his attention back to the other Saiyan's when suddenly was hit in the back. And sent him falling towards the ground trying to regain control when Gohan appeared in front of him and locked his two hands together before swinging and connecting with Ginyu's face sending him skyward. Ginyu spun around a couple times before finally regaining control of himself and stopped in mid-air staring down in fear at Gohan.

"It's time to end this Ginyu" Gohan yelled as he powered up a little and charged some energy into both of his hands.

Ginyu's mind was running like crazy as he was trying to figure out an escape route when dozens upon dozens of energy blast were sent at him at an alarming rate. Ginyu dodged in haste as he started noticing that a lot of the energy blast where missing by a lot and was wondering what his opponent was planning.

On the sidelines the four Saiyan's were wondering the exact same thing "Bardock do you know what Gohan's doing" asked Fasha.

"No, I've never seen something like this before," said Bardock as he was wondering why his grandson was purposely missing some of his energy blasts.

After a few moments, the energy blasts stopped firing at Ginyu, who looked down at Gohan in confusion as he once again had his arms crossed.

"Is that all you got or does your aim just suck" laughed Ginyu.

Which Gohan grinned at that "Why don't you look around you" Gohan responded.

Ginyu looked at Gohan in confusion when suddenly he noticed all the energy blasts frozen in the air surrounding him. Gohan smirked and held out a hand and taking control of the energy blasts. The energy blasts started twirling around Ginyu spinning into a ball that Captain Ginyu was trapped inside.

Ginyu backed away from the walls trying not to ignite the energy blasts as he tried to escape from the energy ball he was now stuck in.

Gohan smirked and brought his hand to his head in the same way he usually performed instant transmission and started gather energy into both his fingers "Special Beam Cannon" yelled Gohan as he shot out his arm.

Two purple energy beams shot out from his two fingers; one was straight while the other spun and coiled around it. The beam pierced the energy ball in the sky and shot right through Ginyu before igniting the energy ball and exploded taking the body of Ginyu on with him to the afterlife. The four Saiyan's on the side watched in amazement at the manoeuvres their fellow Saiyan had just performed.

Gohan flew back over to his friends "Gohan that was just..." Tora stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Ya," said Fasha in agreement.

"Who taught you that," asked Tora.

"Yes, was it Kakarot or Vegeta," asked Bardock.

"Actually no, it was Piccolo" answered Gohan

"Who?" asked Bardock.

"Piccolo was my first teacher, both of those where his techniques. The Special Beam Cannon and Scatter Shot" answered Gohan.

"Piccolo's not a Saiyan name," said Tora.

"Ya, he's a Namekian," said Gohan.

"Namekian, how could a Namekian create such a technique?" asked Bardock.

"Trust me when I say Piccolo could take all of you without even breaking a sweat," said Gohan.

"But how can a Namekian be more powerful than a Saiyan," said Tora as if it was incomprehensible.

"Don't be so ignorant that just because of someone's race means they aren't strong. Anyone can be powerful with enough training. I know humans that are stronger than all of you put together and Piccolo could rip into Frieza like he was nothing. He's stronger than a Super Saiyan" stated Gohan.

"WHAT?" yelled the Saiyan's.

"A Namek stronger than a Super Saiyan," Bardock said unbelievably.

"Yes so take that as a lesson never judge a book by its cover," said Gohan, which all the Saiyan's agreed to.

"So what now?" said Fasha.

"I'm not sure," said Bardock.

"I would suggest we go after Frieza, but I think we should wait here and restart our training so I can get my power back and finish him off," said Gohan.

* * *

Authors Note: SPECIAL 100 review chapter

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed up until this point, along with every who Favorited and Followed and those people who took the time to stop by and give it a quick view.

Its funny when I saw a guest complain about the gravity machine, I just kinda figured everyone would know what I mean (Sorry for not fully explaining it). The gravity machine is set to Planet Vegeta's normal. Therefor 1x = 10x earth. and 1.5x = 15x, and finally 2.0x = 20x (5=50 and 10=100). So they are actually training in gravity far high than they are used to.

Another thing I want to address (that I'm sure people are wondering about) is there is a reason Gohan used the scattershot and the special beam cannon and no its not just because I thought it would be cool and for Gohan to know every attack (Though to be fair Future Gohan in Shin Budokai Another Road did know the Special Beam Cannon). I just needed some very unique and special attacks (as for why it will be addressed in the next chapter) and Piccolo's attacks fit that, plus I figure if Gohan was to know anyone's attack's it would be his.

And Finally I want to once again thank everyone for reviewing and say you have been amazing (20 reviews in like 2 days on average). And that has been completely fantastic. But it has been a little fast. But I won't get rid of it, as I think it has been great. So instead of 20 reviews/new chapter it will be 26 reviews. 6 more, not much so everyone can still get their updates fast.

Next Update:

126 Reviews or July 1


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 8

Out far away in space a satellite was transferring the fight towards a ship.

"So it seems my brother has got himself into some trouble" said Cooler as he sat in a chair with a giant screen in front of him playing out the fight between the Saiyan's and the Ginyu Force.

As he watched the fight, he was mildly impressed with the fight but one fighter stuck out from the others, the small Saiyan boy who had fought Captain Ginyu. Cooler while impressed by the power of the boy, what truly impressed him was the tactics and skill the kid had shown and because of this Cooler had decided to further involve himself in this matter. Cooler stared at the screen as the fight was replayed where Gohan used the Special Beam Cannon to kill Ginyu.

"What interesting techniques. I wonder what else this Saiyan boy knows and imagine what would happen if you put real power behind those attacks" Cooler said to himself as he continued to think and hit a button on his chair.

One of his henchmen came towards him kneeling down on one knee with one arm crossed over his chest and his head bent low.

"You called my lord," asked the henchman.

"Yes, set up a video call with my brother," said Cooler.

"Right away my lord," said the henchman as he stood up and walked over to some computers and started typing for about minute before returning to Cooler and bowing again.

"My lord the call is set up, just awaiting your orders," said the henchman.

"Start it," said Cooler.

The Henchman nodded and hit a couple more buttons on the computer and the screen showing the fight switched to a picture of the inside of another ship, when a voice came out from the other side "So what's the special occasion dear brother".

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

In another space ship far off in another part of space, Frieza sat in a room staring off into space with a glass of wine in his hand swirling it around in his hand.

When his concentration broke as one of his henchman came into the room hurriedly "My Lord there is someone trying, to connect with you in a video call" said the henchman.

"Oh, and who would this person be," said Frieza as his tail slithered back and forth on the ground as he continued to stare out into the blackness of space.

"It's your brother Lord Cooler," said the henchman.

When the news reached Frieza, his tail stopped slithering and the room went into an uncomfortable silence, as the henchman started to shake in fear, worrying he had upset his master.

"My Lord?" asked the Henchman slowly.

"Set it up," Frieza said coolly.

"Yes my lord," said the henchman as he quickly left the room.

Frieza stepped back and sat in his chair as a giant screen lowered from the roof of the room.

"I wonder what my dear old brother would want after all this time," Frieza said to himself as he took a sip of his wine.

When an image came up on the black screen "So what's the special occasion dear brother" Frieza said in a sarcastic voice.

"I just saw something very interesting that's all little brother" smirked Cooler.

"Oh, and this thing must be very important for you to be calling me since we haven't seen each other in 3 years," said Frieza.

"Oh it is, would you like to see it," responded Cooler as he continued to smirk.

"Well, it would be rude of me not too since you took all the trouble of calling" joked Frieza.

"Ok, well here it is," said Cooler.

Frieza waited a bit when the screen changed and a video started playing. Frieza watched the video in interest when he recognised the fighters. They were his fighters, the Ginyu Force and Zarbon where facing the Saiyan's that he had ordered them to kill. Frieza watched the video in amusement as he believed he was about to watch his warriors massacre their opponents. But was in for a surprise when the fight actually began and watched as one by one his warriors were eradicated by the Saiyan's and his anger grew and finally spilled over and crushed the wine glass as he watched Captain Ginyu being killed.

The screen turned back to Cooler ship, where Cooler stood there with his arms crossed in a smirk "I told you it was interesting".

"How did you get this video," demanded Frieza.

"Just some things I have set up," said Cooler.

Frieza noticed the vagueness his brother had used and was about to respond when the henchman from before came into the room "My Lord your" was all he got out before Frieza turned around and fired two purple energy beams from his eyes that hit the henchman who let out a short scream before his body was turned into dust.

Frieza was about to turn back towards Cooler when a voice grabbed his and Cooler's attention "Temper, temper son" said King Cold as he entered the room leaving both his sons shocked.

"Father," both said in unisons.

"Father why are you here?" asked Frieza.

"Does there have to be a reason to visit my son?" asked King Cold.

"Father," said Cooler.

"Ah, hello Cooler, it seems you and your brother are talking again," King Cold said in surprise.

"Yes, so it seems," said Frieza.

"Ah and what topic could bring you two back together?" asked King Cooler curiously.

"Saiyan's" Cooler said simply.

This caused King Cold to start laughing making both Cooler and Frieza to look at him weirdly.

"What's so funny father?" Frieza asked curiously.

"Nothing it's just the fact that something as insignificant as Saiyan's could bring our family back together," said King Cold.

This caused both Frieza and Cooler to look at him curiously "What do the Saiyan's have to do with you, father" said Frieza.

"I simply came here to congratulate you, on finally taking my advice and exterminating those monkeys," said King Cold.

"Well, it seems those monkeys are causing Frieza here a lot of trouble" Cooler smirked which caused Frieza to glare at him in return.

"Oh is that right" replied King Cold as he turned his attention to Frieza.

"Some Saiyan's found out about my plan to destroy their planet. So I sent some of my warriors after them only to find out they were just killed" said Frieza as his anger started to increase with each word.

"Oh really, what rank were they and what was the power level of each fighter," King Cold asked curiously.

"They were my elite, my strongest. The strongest fighter I sent had a power level of 120, 000" growled out Frieza.

"Oh really and how did this fight play out," asked King Cold in curiosity.

Frieza was about to answer when Cooler interrupted him "Here Father, I have a video of the fight" said Cooler with a smirk. As the screen both Frieza and King Cold were looking at when the battle between the Saiyan's and Ginyu force began to play once again.

King Cold watched the fight in curiosity as he watched one by one as the Ginyu Force were defeated.

When the video ended Cooler reappeared on the screen "As you can see, Frieza's forces were decimated easily by these Saiyan's" said Cooler.

"Yes so it seems, and none of them were in their Oozaru Forms. Some even appeared to be holding back. I would be curious to see what these Saiyan's can truly do" said King Cold.

"Yes so would I," said Cooler in agreement.

"So what do you suggest I do father," asked Frieza.

The room was quite for a while as Frieza and Cooler waited for King Cold's response.

"We cannot allow any chaos to happen under our rule, and must show the might to crush and eliminate any chance of any uprising. And reassert and remind the universe who rules it" said King Cold.

Which both Cooler and Frieza agreed seemed to be the right idea "So what do you think we should do father" asked Cooler.

King Cold smirked "We will threaten and command the Yardrat's to hand over the Saiyan's and then we will broadcast to the entire universe the fight of the century".

"Okay Father, but who will be fighting the Saiyan's," asked Frieza.

"You two," said King Cold.

Both Frieza and Cooler smirked at this at the thought of killing the Saiyan's with the rest of the universe watching.

"So when should we do it father" smiled Frieza in anticipation.

"Now, I want you to call Yardrat and give them the ultimatum," said King Cold.

"Ok," said Frieza as he left the room to set up the video call.

"And don't worry Father I will take care of broadcasting the fight to the rest of the universe," said Cooler as the screen shut off leaving the screen black.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan and the other Saiyan's had headed back to the Yardrat City, sitting in the cafeteria eating, when they noticed one of the Yardrat's advisors heading towards them.

"Hello the elder would like to talk to you immediately there has been a very urgent message," said the counselor.

The Saiyan's looked at one another and nodded get up from their seats "Everyone grab onto me" said Gohan.

The others nodded as all the Saiyan's and the Yardrat advisor grabbed onto one another shoulders. Gohan raised his two fingers to his forehead and concentrated on the elder's ki before disappearing and reappearing in the room.

"Ah good you are here," said the Elder.

"Yes your advisor said that it was urgent," said Gohan.

"Ya, so what's the big problem?" asked Fasha.

"Frieza" the Elder simply said.

"Frieza?" asked Bardock.

"Yes, he just called threatening us, that if we did not give you Saiyan's up that we would be at war with the Cold Empire" answered the Elder.

"What did you say" asked Tora.

"I said no," said the Elder.

"WHAT, why," said Gohan causing the other Saiyan's to look at him weirdly.

"You're risking the wellbeing of your people," said Gohan in worry.

The Elder smiled at Gohan "True, but I cannot in good conscious send you four to your death".

"But...Call Frieza" said Gohan as he got an idea.

"WHAT?" said the Elder and the other Saiyan's in surprise.

"I cannot allow you risking your people, just for us. We are the ones who came here so we will take care of the problem we caused" said Gohan.

"So what do you have planned" asked the Elder.

"It's easy I' m going to use Frieza's overconfidence against him" smirked Gohan.

The Elder still looked uncertain but agreed to it after a confident smile from Gohan. Gohan approached a computer screen where some scientist were setting up the video call, Gohan stood in front of the screen waiting for the video call. When the video screen switch from black to colour where it showed Frieza had his back to the screen.

"So I see you changed your mind," said Frieza as triumph could be heard in his voice.

Gohan smirked "No".

Frieza spun around in shock from the voice and answered he heard when he came face to face with Gohan "YOU".

"Me" smirked Gohan.

"What are you doing," asked Frieza.

"I have a proposition for you," said Gohan.

"Really and why should I even listen," said Frieza.

"Well I guess you don't have to, but that'll just prove how afraid you are," said Gohan as he waited for Frieza to take the bait.

"Afraid! Fine, what do you suggest" asked Frieza in anger.

"Easy, we finish this where it all began, Planet Meat," said Gohan.

"Oh," asked Frieza in curiosity.

"Ya you see, you know that we just defeated the Ginyu Force. Also I know that they were your strongest fighters, so if you plan to stop us then you're going to have to do it yourself" smirked Gohan.

Frieza growled as he knew what Gohan had said was true "So how about we make this simple, I know that you know that I'm your only real threat, so I suggest a trade" said Gohan.

"Oh, and what do you propose we trade," Frieza asked in curiosity.

"Easy you will get me while you will hand over Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz and let them leave," said Gohan.

"Really, but why should I trade 3 Saiyan's for 1," asked Frieza with a smirk.

"Because I know that I'm the one you really want," said Gohan as he returned the grin.

Frieza lost his smirk and thought for a while but answered after a while "Fine, when do you suggest to meet up" asked Frieza.

"Exactly 2 weeks from today," said Gohan.

"Oh and why should I give you two weeks," said Frieza.

"Why, what are you afraid of," said Gohan with a smirk.

Frieza growled in anger but then a thought came to him "Fine, two weeks Planet Meat" smirked Frieza when the screen suddenly went black.

Gohan smirked that Frieza had taken his bait when he turned around when he was met with shocked faces all around the room "What" asked Gohan.

"Why did you just offer yourself to Frieza, you idiot," said Tora.

"Just trust me what I did was the right thing. Besides I just got Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz back" said Gohan.

"Ya, but Frieza could kill you," said Fasha.

"Fasha's right it's too dangerous, we can find another way," said Bardock.

"Trust me this is the best way. It allows me to prepare for the fight; besides Planet Meat doesn't have any life on it. Which means that no one will be in harms way" explained Gohan.

Everyone in the room stayed quite in the room trying to find room for argument.

"Besides what's done is done. I don't think he's the lenient type" laughed Gohan.

Everyone stayed quiet in the room when Tora broke the silence "So what now".

"It's time to do what we do best," said Gohan.

Bardock smirked in return "It's time to start training again".

The Saiyan's agreed and started leaving when the Elder called back Gohan.

"Ya what is it," asked Gohan.

The other Saiyan's stopped "Don't worry guys, I'll catch up" said Gohan.

The other Saiyan's nodded and left the room leaving Gohan and Elder.

"What is it?" asked Gohan.

"I don't think this is a good idea. You're just a boy, you shouldn't take all of this pressure by yourself" said the Elder.

"Trust me; I've been under much more pressure than this. Besides I'm the only one who can do this" said Gohan.

The Elder sighed in displeasure but agreed none the less.

The other Saiyan's waited outside the room wondering what Gohan and the King were talking about "What do you think there talking about" asked Tora.

"It must be important if they won't allow us to hear. What do you think Bardock?" asked Fasha when she received no response she tried again and turned around and found him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking down at the ground in concentration.

"Bardock," she asked again putting her hand on his shoulder snapping him out of his thought.

"Is everything okay?" Fasha asked softly.

"Ya just got lost in thought," said Bardock with a smile.

Before the others could question him, Gohan came out of the room.

The other's looked at him for answers when Gohan just smiled "So, who's ready to train" smiled Gohan.

* * *

Thanks: Young IV, Mainga579, RKF22, Shigure Toshiro, rrm232, darrius212, Revu and the 12 Guests

Chapter 9: 152 Reviews or June 6, 2015


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

Chapter 9

* * *

 _The red planet shook violently as lava could be seen coming out from the ground and spread out throughout the empty, dead planet. A small body was on the ground with blood and cuts running over it. The blackened sky shook horribly as thunder rained down from the sky and the sound spread throughout the empty planet. The injured person slowly rose to his feet shakily trying to stand, when the planet around him starting to shake uncontrollably. The red planet began to break apart when suddenly the barren empty red planet in space exploded._

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Bardock shot up from his bed with his eyes wide open as the images that he had just seen went rapidly through his head. Bardock looked over at Fasha and was happy to find out that he hadn't woke her up.

Bardock slowly rose from his bed and left the room walking down the halls till he got outside and let out a sigh as the wind hit his skin cooling him off. Bardock continued to walk around outside letting him go through the dream he had just had when he noticed the spaceship lights on and approached it. Bardock entered the ship and headed to the observation area as he viewed the inside of the gravity chamber when he saw who it was.

Bardock watched in awe as Gohan trained inside the room, Bardock looked at the gravity chamber settings and found it at 50G. Bardock continued to watch him train and was about to enter the area as he saw Gohan collapse on the ground when he his grandson got back to his feet again and continued to push himself. Bardock watched his grandson with pride for another 20 minutes before leaving him and heading back to sleep.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

It had been one week since the challenge had been sent and Fasha had noticed the difference in Bardock's demeanour three days ago. She had noticed that whenever they trained he was the first one to start and the last one to leave the gravity room. She had begun to worry about him as she noticed that he had been pushing himself far more than he had ever done before. She had watched him a couple times while he was training by himself and had noticed how high he had been setting the gravity machine. It was midnight and Fasha watched Bardock curiously as she watched him toss and turn in his sleep.

"What are you dreaming about Bardock" Fasha muttered to herself quietly.

"No..No..."Bardock muttered quietly in his sleep.

"Bardock," Fasha said curiously.

"No..No..NOO!" Bardock let out a yell as he shot up from the bed in a heavy sweat.

"Bardock?" said Fasha getting his attention.

"Fasha," Bardock said breathlessly.

"What were you dreaming about Bardock," asked Fasha.

"It's, It's, It's" Bardock kept on muttering.

"Bardock, relax tell me," said Fasha.

"I've been having this dream for the last three days," said Bardock.

"What is it about" asked Fasha.

"I...it starts with a barren red planet, that shaking and lava is all around. There's this one injured body still there and then the planet explodes" said Bardock trying to retell what he had been dreaming.

"Bardock, who is the person," asked Fasha.

"Gohan," said Bardock.

"Is that why you keep on pushing yourself so hard?" asked Fasha.

"Yes," said Bardock.

"Why," asked Fasha.

"Remember when Gohan told us about his timeline," asked Bardock.

"Ya," said Fasha trying to urge him to continue.

"Well I remember him telling me about Kakarot's life and I realised that I had completely missed out on it. And I promised myself since I missed out on my son's life, I would make it up with his son" said Bardock.

"Okay," said Fasha urging him to continue.

"It's just this whole thing is depending on Gohan. I can't allow that, that's why I have to keep pushing myself so I can catch up with him and protect him. Instead of the other way around" said Bardock.

"Bardock that was a different universe," said Fasha.

"I know but still. Besides have you seen how hard he has been training" said Bardock.

"What do you mean," asked Fasha.

"Fasha he's been waiting for us to go to sleep every night and training just before we wake up. He keeps pushing himself Fasha" explained Bardock.

"Wow" was all Fasha could get out.

"I know. Kakarot brought him up good. He's a true Saiyan" said Bardock with a smirk.

"Bardock about the dream, you shouldn't worry about it. It's just a dream" said Fasha.

"No, it's not that Fasha. The thing is, is that I think they aren't just dreams. I think there real. I think there visions of the future" said Bardock.

"Bardock, that's," said Fasha but was interrupted by Bardock.

"I know how it sounds Fasha. It's just; it was just like it was when I was healing when you all went to Planet Meat. I saw your attack and saw my son and his future" Bardock tried to explain.

Fasha stayed quiet for a while "maybe he actual did it" said Fasha.

"What?" asked Bardock.

"Remember on Kanasa that soldier said he gave you the ability to see the future. And when we dropped you off at the healing chambers Malaka said that you brain waves had changed. So maybe you can actually see the future" said Fasha.

"I think I can and that's why I need to train hard. I can't let what happened to Gohan in my vision happen in real life" explained Bardock.

Fasha looked at Bardock in realisation, she finally realised how much Bardock had come to care about Gohan.

"You really love him...Don't you" said Fasha in a way that was more of asking for confirmation then asking a question.

Bardock froze as he heard what Fasha had just said "I...I" was all Bardock could get out as he tried to come out with an answer.

Fasha smiled at Bardock and rubbed his arm in comfort "There's nothing wrong with admitting you care about someone".

"I...I know...It's just not something I have every thought of. It seems so un...Unsaiyan and weak" said Bardock as he tried to find the right words to express himself.

"Idiot," said Fasha leaving a shocked Bardock.

"Have you not been listening to Gohan's stories or even realising what you have been doing yourself?" said Fasha.

"What?" Bardock asked in confusion.

"Have you not realised how hard you've been training and it's all because of Gohan. Bardock there's nothing weak about caring for your grandson. If anything it makes you stronger" said Fasha.

Bardock looked at Fasha in realisation and the smirked "When did you get so wise...and sappy".

"Oh shut up, you know it's true" Fasha smirked back.

Bardock stayed quiet for a while before answering "I know it's just I never spent any actual time with Raditz. So this is really the first time I've ever felt this kind of bond with anyone".

"Bardock it's called a father-son bond of course you feel connected to Gohan. He's you grandson" said Fasha.

"I know. I just never felt this way before. Well at least to a guy" joked Bardock.

Fasha laughed "Well good, now come on we need to rest. We have a hard days training tomorrow".

Bardock smiled and kissed Fasha, causing the atmosphere to heat up as the two lied down on the bed, with Bardock hovering over Fasha "I love you".

Fasha smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling back and snuggling into him "I love you to" before falling asleep.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

2 Weeks Later

It had been two weeks since the challenge had been sent and the day had finally arrived, the four Saiyan's were gearing up, with Bardock, Fasha, Tora and Gohan putting on their armour.

"You ready to go Gohan," asked Tora as he came up behind him. Gohan smirked as he patted the armour and looked in the mirror in satisfactory at how he looked "Ya I'm ready".

The four Saiyan's stood in front of their spaceship as they talked to the elder "So today is the day" said the Elder.

"Ya" smiled Gohan.

"I wish you luck and hope to see you all again," said the elder.

"Thank you and I know you will," said Gohan, which the Elder gave a knowing nod to.

The four Saiyan's loaded onto the spaceship and set out towards Planet Meat.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The four Saiyan's landed on to the red desert-like planet known as Meat and exited their spaceship. The Saiyan's took in their barren surroundings and for some it brought back haunting memories.

As the Saiyan's looked around the barren desert, they picked up 3 powerful energy levels coming towards them.

Gohan looked in the direction of the power levels in worry as he could sense the true power coming from the suppressed ki "Be on you guard" said Gohan.

3 warriors in Saiyan armour landed onto the ground, one was a brown frog-like humanoid with a scouter on his left eye. Another one was a giant hulking figure with green skin and long black hair with a helmet on. The last one was a blue-skinned like Human with wavy blond hair.

The two groups of warriors looked at each other curiously "Well looks like they arrived "said the brown frog like figure.

"Yes it seems so, Neiz," said the blue humanoid.

"I guess we should call it in huh Salza," said the green hulk like fighter named Dore.

Salza nodded and clicked a button on the side of his scouter "My Lord. Yes, they have arrived. Ok I will bring them to the ship" said Salza.

"Saiyan's Lord Cooler and Frieza are waiting for you at their ship. Follow me" said Salza as he and the other warriors took off into the sky.

"Should we follow them?" asked Tora.

The Saiyan's looked at each other searching for answers when both Bardock and Gohan nodded at each other and took off into the sky chasing after the three. Tora and Fasha looked at each other before sighing and falling behind. The group soon came upon the site where a big circular ship was with a few people could be seen standing outside waiting.

Salza and the other two warriors landed in front of one of the figures and bowed "The Saiyan's my lord".

Cooler smiled as he stared at the four Saiyan's as they landed a little distance away from them "Very good".

The two sides stayed quite before Frieza was the first one to break the silence "Welcome Saiyan's. It's so good to finally meet you in person".

Gohan heard the sarcasm in his voice and smirked "Too bad I can't say the same to you" which Frieza smiled about thinking it was fear before Gohan continued.

"I mean with your looks can you really blame me," Gohan said with a smile causing Frieza to growl and clench his fist in anger.

Frieza was about to respond when King Cold beat him to it "Let's get down to business".

"Okay. I fulfilled my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn" said Gohan.

"Yes you have, and you will see we are men of our word," said King Cold as he turned and commanded a soldier.

The soldier ran inside the spaceship and came back a minute later with three people, one was really short with flaming spiky hair. The other was the tallest by far and was a large hulking figure with a small black mop of hair on his head. The last was middle in height compared to the other two and had long black hair that flowed down to his knees.

All three were wearing Saiyan armour and scouters but each slightly different than the last. The 3 Saiyan's came from the ship and took in their surrounding and looked in complete surprise and horror at the site of the Cold family, Cooler, Frieza and King Cold.

"Go on we made a deal so you can join the rest of the apes" Frieza snickered causing all the Saiyan's to growl in anger.

Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz looked unsure but started to slowly walk towards the five other Saiyan's.

When they were about halfway, Frieza let out a big smirk and charged some energy in his hands.

"I told you I would hand them over, I never said anything about them being alive" he smirked as he let loose the energy from his hand which flew at incredible speed that was much too fast for the three Saiyan's to dodge.

The purple energy ball smashed into the spot where the Saiyan's where causing a giant explosion that pushed winds in all their faces and blocked the view from all of them.

"Raditz," Bardock said silently as worry was evident in his voice.

When the wind and light went away a small crater could be seen on the ground where Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were before, but nothing else. Frieza, Cooler and King Cold let out heavy laughs at the shock on the Saiyan's faces.

The three continued to laugh when a voice broke them out of their daze "I don't know why you laughing. I mean considering what your family looks like, I don't think anything could make you laugh anymore after looking in the mirror every day".

The voice broke through their victory and turned it into anger when they saw Gohan, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz a little ways away but perfectly fine.

"WHAT! How?" asked Frieza.

"Please. You destroy our home planet without a second thought. You don't think I know you wouldn't just hand over Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. So I just waited for the right time to step in and got them away safety" smirked Gohan, which caused Frieza to growl in anger.

"Well, I must commend you. You are fast on your feet, but I would like to see what else you can do. Salza, Neiz, Dore show them why you're my Armoured Squadron" said Cooler.

The three warriors nodded and charged Gohan. Gohan lost his smirk and looked at the three in seriousness before tossing Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz over to the other Saiyan's. Gohan flew into the sky as the three warriors gave chase but kept his speed at one they could keep up with. When the three warriors met with Gohan, they all launched combos of punches and kicks. Gohan smirked as he kept his arms crossed and swiftly moved around each and every hit calmly letting them waste their energy.

Over with the other Raditz was in a surprising situation with Bardock's arms around him in an odd hug "Father?".

"You okay?" Bardock asked with a straight face which Raditz nodded to.

Bardock smiled "Good cause I'm done with that mushy stuff. I'm going to help Gohan".

Bardock then shot off into the sky.

"Right, we better go help to," said Fasha as Tora nodded and the turned to the three Saiyan's they had just saved.

"Stay here", before taking off into the sky before they could respond.

* * *

Thanks: Young IV, RKF22, clw123cat, sammiecandow, Jedi seiya 42, Shigure Toshiro, Juannext, Lightningblad49, 9 Guest Reviews

Next Update: 178 Reviews or July 10, 2015


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 10

Back in the fight

Gohan had continued to move swiftly around each and every move that his opponents had thrown at him.

"Stay still you little monkey" yelled out Dore as he charged Gohan as fast as he could and got as close as he could to Gohan and tried to grab Gohan in a grapple.

Gohan disappeared from view and finally started to fight back, so he charged Neiz and punched him in the face causing him to fly back.

Neiz flew through the air and began to slow himself down when unexpectedly he was struck in the back and sent crashing into the ground.

Tora smirked as he looked down at the crash site in pride at what he had down.

Neiz flew up into the sky with gritted teeth as he faced off against Tora in anger. The two warriors circled each other in the sky before charging and meeting in the middle starting their fight.

Bardock and Fasha had joined in on the fight, Bardock facing off against Salza while Fasha took on Dore.

"Gohan rest up, you have to fight Frieza," said Bardock as he charged Salza.

Gohan wasn't sure but nodded and landed on the ground by Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta.

Bardock attacked Salza by throwing a hard left kick.

Salza ducked under the kick and launched a right haymaker which connected with Bardock's face. Bardock flew back with Salza chasing after him. Bardock threw an energy blast at Salza, which surprised him and connected with his chest. Bardock got control of himself and charged Salza and threw a hard left punch.

Near Salza and Bardock, Fasha and Dore were fighting each other.

Fasha was pushing herself to be as manoeuvrable as possible as she tried to get around each of Dore's grapple attacks. Dore smirked as he threw a hard left punch which Fasha dodged but followed it up with a quick energy blast that got her off guard and stopped her in her tracks letting Dore get close enough and get her into a grapple. Dore grabbed her head with both his hands and brought it down while swing his knee up connecting them and sending Fasha skyward with a now bloody forehead. Dore then disappeared using super speed and appeared above Fasha intercepting her with a double handed axe punch that sent her shooting into the ground. Then used his super speed to once again appear in front of her and grab her head with his right hand before smashing her head first into the ground. Dore smirked as he looked up and viewed the fight above him and then disappeared.

Tora gritted his teeth as another one of his attacks were dodged and was nailed in the stomach. Tora was about to charge Neiz when suddenly Dore appeared behind him and grabbed him into a lock trapping Tora by putting both his arms around Tora's shoulders and locking his hands together behind Tora's neck.

"Huh. What" Tora said in confusion as he struggled futilely to break the lock.

Neiz chuckled and floated close to Tora before releasing a flurry of punches at Tora each doing more and more damage. Tora started to cough out blood and soon lost consciousness and stopped flailing in Dore's arms. Dore smirked a let him go letting Tora fall from the sky and hit the ground.

Bardock let out a smirk as he and Salza broke apart from each other as he took in the appearance of his opponent. He knew right now the where equal, but he still had some reserves that he could pull out if need be.

Bardock smirk went away when he heard Salza start laughing "I must say I am impressed but also disappointed since I thought you would be stronger since you had Lord Cooler interested in you".

"What?" was all Bardock got out when Salza disappeared and moved to fast for Bardock to track and landed a hard right punch on Bardock.

Bardock quickly stabilised himself and tried to follow Salza but found that Salza speed was too great and was surprised when Salza appeared in front of him. Bardock gritted his teeth and stuck out his arm and launched a blue energy blast straight into Salza face.

When the dust cleared away Salza was standing there with minor injuries and marks "Was that the best you could do" said Salza as he charged Bardock and let loose his assault.

Far away from the fight Gohan had just brought back both Tora and Fasha to the other Saiyan's where and set them down carefully not to cause any further injury. When he noticed a considerable dip in Bardock's power level and took off into the fight. Gohan quickly came behind his grandfather and caught him from behind stopping him from fly further back after he had just been struck.

"Grandfather, are you alright," asked Gohan.

Bardock smirked grimly "Never been better" before letting out his ragged breathing.

"Let me take over this fight. You go rest and protect the others" said Gohan as he floated in front of Bardock.

"But" was all Bardock could get out before he was interrupted.

"I know you want to help me, but trust me these guys are nothing to me. So rest up" said Gohan.

Bardock looked unsure before doing what his grandson said and went back to the other Saiyan's.

"Hmm, so you finally decided to rejoin us. We never got to finish our fight" said Salza as Neiz and Dore floated to each side of him.

"Well then I wouldn't want to keep you waiting any longer," said Gohan as he dropped into fighting stance.

The Saiyan child blinked, fisting his hands "You three are seriously stupid if you think you can take me down…"

Dore growled "I'm going to be ripping you apart not bringing you down! Now prepare to die!" he roared, launching himself at the child.

He was closely followed by Neiz and Salza.

Gohan sighed, remaining in his standing position. Dore, Neiz and Salza broke apart, flanking and coming in from all sides of the young Saiyan. This caused the Saiyan to take evasive action, as well as a precaution.

He shot at Dore just as the three closed in. He hammered the guy's face in with a powerful left hook, before changing course and throwing himself back at Neiz coming at him from behind. He elbowed the frog man in the chest, sending him away with that winding blow. This was followed up when the Saiyan sent a right, sidekick up into Salza's face just as he was coming in with a punch. Gohan downed them all effortlessly, but they eventually came back with more.

This time, after recovering from the blows, they attacked him at the same time. They surrounded their opponent and began pounding him, sending punches and kicks at him from all three sides. The young Saiyan dodged, avoided and blocked every single attack that came at him, spinning round and round constantly while shifting through the air. His expression remained released and comfortable, showing how much he didn't have to try.

Salza, Neiz and Dore put their full strength into their strikes, hammering away at Gohan even though their attacks weren't having any effect. The child was too fast, they could barely keep tabs on his movements. They shifted through the air, with Salza backing down when the young Saiyan began lashing out at him as well.

Dore, Neiz and Salza were exhausting all their energy and strength, unable to keep up with their opponent. After a while, Gohan grew tired of this and blocked final strikes from his attackers. He first blocked an elbow from Dore, then a hook from Neiz and finally a knee from Salza. The four bit and held that position with Dore and his comrades applying pressure to their attacks to try and squish him. Gohan wasn't fazed. With a quick power output, he sent them away by throwing all limbs out he used to block the attacks, throwing them back through the air.

Neiz, Dore and Salza stopped, taking up the three corners around Gohan at equal distances. They stared at him, seeing him glaring ahead at Salza. They were all sweating and slightly bruised, whereas their target didn't even have a scratch on him. He was completely unharmed.

After their failed assault, Salza tried a new one. He charged Gohan, intent on another engagement. Gohan met his assault with a strong defense. He blocked the two punches first and then the kick before their fight was taken into high speeds. Salza and Gohan began exchanging blows and defense techniques. Salza received most of the blows while Gohan didn't receive any.

He avoided and blocked all of his opponent's attacks while they both shifted through the air. The blonde haired leader of the troop was forced back under pressure, the flurrying fight being too much for him to handle.

Dore, angered at his inferior build at being unable to put any damage on his target, flung himself at the child, fists raised.

Gohan sensed the approach of the big, green guy and frowned. He blocked a powerful punch from Salza and held him in place. Before long, and counting the seconds, Gohan pulled on his target and spun him round, throwing Salza into Dore.

The dark green fighter was caught off guard when he suddenly got a face full of blonde hair. The two were sent flying.

Neiz then concentrated his assault. Throwing his right hand out towards the boy, the frogman unleashed a powerful ki blast. The blast ripped through the air at high speeds straight for Gohan, without a hint of stopping.

Gohan glared at it as it approached him. Just as it was about to hit, Gohan brought his right hand down and threw it up, striking the blast and sending it skyward. The effortless block of the attack deflected it, with absolutely no damage made.

With an infuriated yell, Neiz flung himself forward and flew straight at Gohan, fists held up and ready to strike. Gohan charged in kind and locked with Neiz in a furious battle. Fists and kicks flew, with Neiz yelling out with every attack he launched.

The young Saiyan warrior didn't even have to concentrate to avoid the following attacks and, with his defense being the superior, began pushing Neiz back.

The frog fighter sweated nervously when he saw the child begin to approach. He was weary of an attack, as the Saiyan had a strong arm from which he had learnt in his last foolish attempt to bring him down.

Dore and Salza managed to pull themselves out of their predicament, and after a quick breather, rushed in to aid Neiz. Their efforts to save their friend were thwarted when Gohan managed to batter Neiz away with a gut blow and a swift kick across the face.

When the frog fighter was sent flying, Gohan turned his attention to Dore and Salza, who came at him from his left and right sides. The child was on the defensive, blocking the first flurry of kicks and punches they sent his way.

They shifted through the sky, Gohan constantly moving in order to keep himself in the game. He caught Salza's fist in an arm lock and kicked him across the face. While holding him in place, he blocked a series of punches from Dore before catching his head and bringing him forward. To which he sent a swift elbow across his face which drew blood, sending him away at the same time. Then, he pounded Salza's face, mashing it up pretty good before releasing him and sending an uppercut into his gut.

As Salza reeled forward, Gohan concentrated heavy punches and kicks aimed at his upper body before knocking him away with a roundhouse kick.

Neiz charged him from the sidelines, yelling as he came up to meet Gohan. He followed his charge through with a right, straight punch.

Gohan stepped to the side, easily avoiding it. He then brought his knee upwards and rammed the alien in the gut, winding him. After a brief pivot, he brought his leg up, around and down in an axe kick, sending Neiz falling. Gohan watched him disappear amongst the dust.

It was right then when Dore came back into the fray. With a loud zip, he appeared behind Gohan and sent a right punch straight into the child's back. Just when it seemed he had struck Gohan, he suddenly went straight through him. Gasping in surprise, he looked back, realizing he had gone through an after image.

But just as he watched it disappear, a new Gohan solidified in its place and sent a powerful roundhouse kick straight across his face. Dore blanked out for a moment as he was sent dropping to the ground.

Salza, shaking his head and wiping away the blood from his lip, growled and charged Gohan from behind. The Saiyan turned around, seeing one of his opponents on the attack. The blonde haired fighter was readying himself for an assault, hand thrown back and prepared to strike.

Gohan braced, just as Salza came in with a punch. The child leapt back, avoiding the blow attack. Salza came up with him with a swift, uppercut turned into a hook, face shot. Gohan ducked and backed away again, avoiding that attack. The squad leader then brought his left hand back down again in a chop, only to miss again when Gohan leapt away. He took a fighting stance, readying himself. Just as Salza was launching another hook, Gohan grabbed his fist in his palm, holding Salza in place. With that, Gohan brought his knee back and threw it up and forward, cracking Salza right in the chin. The blow staggered Salza, sending him rearing back and falling.

Gohan took the opportunity and grabbed Salza's leg. With a quick, slight bit of effort, Gohan pitched him. Salza was sent flying straight into the ground and sent dust and dirt flying everywhere. He created a deep entrenchment by the time he stopped, allowing the young Saiyan an easy target. Bringing his fist about, he threw it forward, the spaces in his fingers glowing bright blue. When he threw his charged attack, it broke up into fast moving energy beam. That flew straight down over the ground, catching Salza's attention. The warrior gasped and leapt to his feet, wheeling around.

In front of him, he saw the blue beam hit the ground and suddenly explode and tore the ground up making Salza leap into the air, to avoiding Gohan's attack. Looking down as he soared upwards. Salza gritted his teeth, the wounded mercenary glared up to where his opponent should be. Just as he did, Gohan shot out from the skies behind him, the Saiyan child making a hook charge and tackling the blonde haired fighter.

Salza was sent flying forward when Gohan booted him in the back with a straight, side kick. The child watched Salza fly back into the ground, his landing was harsh, his lip bleeding and was battered all over.

The same went for Dore and Neiz. The two of them were severely beaten by their opponent and, at the moment, had their faces in the dirt. Dore, finally recovering from his fall into a backyard, shook his face of any dirt and let out a growl.

"That rat!" he turned around and glared up into the sky, seeing the boy floating there uncaringly.

He roared. "I'll turn you inside out!" A white aura sprang up around him and Dore flew up and at Gohan. He gained altitude and speed quickly, bringing his two hands up and locking fingers together. Gritting his teeth, he brought his fists down in a hammer strike, only to see his opponent hold up his hand and block it easily.

Dore growled, applying more pressure, but unable to budge the boy. Gohan just glared up at him, still not using any effort to battle his opponents. After having caught the green man's attack and holding him in place, Gohan pushed him up, throwing him back. He then came in and sent a powerful right punch into his stomach. Dore reeled over, eyes wide and gasping. Saliva flew out of his mouth as he was winded.

Just then, Gohan opened his palm against the warrior's armor and unleashed a blue energy blast. The attack turned into a ball of energy that sent the warrior flying. The blast exploded, sending the smoking body of the fighter falling.

Gohan kept his hand out, staring after the fallen warrior. At that moment, Neiz shot out and flew straight up at Gohan. He appeared behind him, left fist held back and ready to strike. The frog man brought the attack down swiftly, striking at the Saiyan child, only to see him disappear. He reappeared several meters away, turned to him. Neiz growled and flew at him, striking out with another hook. Gohan disappeared again, this time reappearing behind him. Neiz spun around, balling his fists and growling.

"Alright, kid! You've asked for it! Eat this!" Neiz yelled, holding both hands up and powering up a new attack.

Purple electricity began to crackle hotly in his hands, sparks flying and energy level soaring. Gohan watched Neiz charge up his attack, curious to see what it would do. He was caught by surprise when the fighter through both hands forward and, what shot at him was, not a ki blast, but a lightning bolt of some sort.

Gohan was struck full on by the attack and was consumed by burning electricity of over 10,000 volts. Neiz laughed, holding up a firm fist.

"Bulls eye!" he yelled, floating towards the child.

But was quickly brought to a halt as he took in the appearance of the Saiyan child who had stayed calm and collected throughout the whole fight had still kept the same demeanour as the electricity flowed around him.

Before Neiz could do anything else, Gohan brought his right hand about and slapped it right on the side of the fighter's head. Turning the attack against him, Gohan transferred the powerful, burning energy into Neiz himself. The tall mercenary let out a cry of agony as he was consumed by his own attack and fried, inside and out. Within seconds, the energy was all used up and when the purple electricity died, all that was left was a charred corpse. Dead, the body fell to the ground below, crashing on top of a veranda and going straight through it. The body eventually landed on the ground, destroying it leaving both Dore and Salza shocked.

Dusting himself down, Gohan smiled up at Dore and Salza "Good try…but no," the young Saiyan exclaimed.

He then lowered his arms and turned entirely towards the remaining two minions.

"I guess now you'll have to do a little better to beat his score…" Gohan couldn't help it.

His Saiyan instincts were flaring wildly at the challenge…if you'd like to call this fight that. It was a great warm up though.

Dore growled and fisted his hands tightly, teeth bared menacingly. He was so enraged now that his vision was practically red "Why you stupid Saiyan monkey!" he yelled.

"I'm going to kill you!" With a roar of rage, he charged Gohan, flying at high speeds directly for the child.

Gohan remained standing still, smiling. The fighter closed in on the Saiyan warrior climbing a bit to gain a little height. He towered over Gohan, before coming down with a powerful punch. All Gohan had to do was move his head to the side, feeling the fist brush past him before ducking, moving forward and sent a palm strike straight up underneath Dore's chin.

After which, Gohan took an elbow shot straight for his chest. The blow cracked the armour and sent the fighter spinning through the air towards Salza.

The blonde haired mercenary moved just in time as Dore went flying past. With a quick power-up of his own, Salza threw his hands towards Gohan like punches, one after another, firing off orange ki blasts that flew straight for the Saiyan child.

Gohan deflected them, backhanding them out of the way. Then, after unleashing ten blasts, Salza charged his opponent with the intention of ruining his face.

"You're mine!" he shouted, coming up to Gohan and sending a hook for his face. Gohan dodged that and leapt back when Salza followed through that right hook with a left jab.

Pursuing him, Salza began recklessly launching useless punches. They were useless for the fact of being too slow and too weak to measure up to Gohan's strength and reflexes. The young Saiyan side stepped another punch. After drifting past with the motion, Salza spun around and took off at Gohan again; launching another left, power-punch. It missed when Gohan phased out and reappeared behind him. Now more overly frustrated, the blonde fighter spun around and side kicked, only to see Gohan disappear again. He gasped and looked around, losing track of him. Just then the Saiyan reappeared behind him to his right. The mercenary responded by turning around, pivoting and launching a left punch directed at his opponent's face. The battle hardened Saiyan caught his fist, twisted his arm and knocked him away with the deadly, ninja-chest strike. The blow broke Salza's armour and winded him, sending him drifting back from the force of the blow. Staggered, yet still conscious, the blonde mercenary threw his right hand out and fired off a ki blast at his opponent. The blast was fast and at a close quarter too but was ineffective. Gohan caught it, turning it into an energy ball in his grasp. He held it, just as Salza floated back into a proper position, his left arm broken and limp at his side.

Gohan suddenly heard a scream coming from his right and he glanced down, seeing Dore flying up at him at full speed, bleeding from the mouth and more bruised than ever. Turning a bit, Gohan brought the energy ball he held in his hand before throwing it straight at the fighter's face. Dore was unable to react fast enough when the blast shot directly at him and upon impact, engulfed him in a fiery explosion.

His scream echoed into the distance before he was completely wiped out by the attack. Smoke bellowed out as the explosion took place, dissipating seconds later and leaving no trace of the mercenary.

Gohan remained where he was, hovering with his hand still held out towards the position Dore once was. Salza was now fear struck. Backing away, the remaining Cooler Squad Member gritted his teeth and stared fearfully at the young Saiyan. Gohan turned, glaring at the blonde haired mercenary.

Salza stammered "I-Impossible…w-who are you?".

"My name is Gohan. You might as well give up. There's no way you can win," Gohan replied firmly.

Salza growled and threw his still working hand and pointed it towards the child.

"Never, I serve the one and only powerful being in this universe! You are nothing compared to the might of Lord Cooler! He will waste you and the rest of you pathetic apes!"

With a yell, the warrior threw his right arm out, palm and fingers held straight out like a chop motion. In a split second, a bright formation of purple energy enveloped his arm, buzzing and sizzling. Gohan recognized it as an energy blade technique. The blonde haired mercenary took a stance and, with a quick power up, flung himself at his opponent. Zipping through the air, he charged Gohan, blade swung back over his left shoulder, ready to strike.

The young Saiyan waited till Salza was close enough and, when it seemed Salza was going to strike, there was the sound of a wind stir up and a small flash of blue light then. A second later, back to the fray, you could see Salza floating past Gohan, who in turn, had formed his own energy sword. After a moment or so of drifting, Salza suddenly let out a strangled choke, eyes blinking. What emerged from his mouth was a splatter of saliva and purple blood.

As soon as he felt the pain, the energy around his arm disappeared and he plummeted from the skies. Moments later, he crashed in the middle of the road, dead. It was upon landing did a pool of purple blood begin to leak out and stain the dirt.

* * *

Thanks: Reemikz, Young IV, Lightningblade49, Djberneman, Shigure Toshiro, RKF22, darrius212, Cloud Ex-Soldier, Fedora411, NinjaFang1331, Shadow Morgus and the 5 Guests for Reviewing.

First I want to give the credit of the Gohan vs. Armoured Squadron fight to SaiyatonianSaga and AlphaDelta1001, as they inspired/wrote the fight (I did ask for permission).

Go check them out AlphaDelta1001: Path of a Warrior

and

Saiyantonian's:Solorian amongst a Saiyan Family

Next Chapter:

204 Reviews or July 14


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 11

Gohan calmly flew back over to the other Saiyan's joining them as they congratulated him on his victory.

"You did great out there," said Bardock smiling at his grandson leaving a shocked Raditz as to wonder why his father was acting as such to someone he had just met.

The group stayed quiet for a while before an angry young voice brought them out of their thoughts

"What the hell is going on around here?" yelled Vegeta.

"Um...Fighting" Gohan said with a straight face looking at Vegeta like he was an idiot.

"No, you idiot. What is happening right now?" asked Vegeta as he barely contained his anger.

"Yes, father what is going on?" asked Raditz.

"Well..." said Bardock but was interrupted by Gohan.

"There's no time. It's time for you to leave" said Gohan.

"WHAT!" the Saiyan's yelled.

"Gohan were not leaving you alone," said Tora.

"I agree. It's much too dangerous" said Fasha.

"Guys trust me; it's more dangerous for you to be here then leaving me alone. I'm going to need to have my full concentration on fighting and not worrying about you" said Gohan.

"Frieza might use you guys against me in a fight" continued Gohan.

"He's right. It's time for us to leave" said Tora in understanding.

The group was silent for a while before nodding and flew into the sky, with only Bardock staying on the ground.

"Grandpa," said Gohan in curiosity.

"Gohan" Bardock whispered before taking a couple steps forward and bending down on one knee before pulling Gohan in for a hug.

Bardock pulled back from the hug "I'm glad I got to meet you Gohan".

"So am I," said Gohan as he smiled at his grandfather.

Bardock nodded and flew into the sky towards catching up with the other Saiyan's.

Gohan smiled and gave them a wave as they took off towards the ship before turning around and facing the Cold Family with a serious look "Now, where were we".

"Just about to begin our fight," said King Cold.

"Good. The sooner we start this fight, the sooner I won't have to look at you" smirked Gohan.

"Why you dirty monkey" growled Frieza.

"Relax son, now let's begin this fight," King Cold said calmly.

"Alright so who am I going to fight first?" asked Gohan.

"First, like you will get past any of us," said Cooler.

"Well, maybe I'll just surprise you. So who is it I'm going to fight?" smiled Gohan.

"I think Frieza should fight you. He did destroy the rest of your pathetic race, so I think he should have the honour of killing you" smirked King Cold.

"Why thank you, father," said Frieza as he flew out to meet Gohan.

The two warriors sized each other up, one full of overconfidence and arrogance while the other was in deep thought. But not in worry, he knew that if he wanted to beat the three members of the Cold Family he would have to be smart and conserve as much energy as possible when fighting.

The two warriors faced off with Gohan getting into stance while Frieza stood calmly with his arms crossed. The two warriors stared at each other calmly each waiting for the other to make a move; Frieza was the first of the two to run out of patients and charged Gohan, throwing a hard right punch.

Gohan blocked the punch with his left forearm and then threw a punch of his own that connected with Frieza's cheek that launched him back. Gohan charged Frieza and was about to attack Frieza, but was blocked when Frieza started spinning using his tail as a shield. Frieza regained himself and attacked Gohan by spinning once again and attacked with his tail, putting the Saiyan on the defensive end.

Gohan ducked and dodged each attack quick and swiftly " _I can't attack, his tail is putting too much distance between himself and me_ " thought Gohan.

Gohan continued to avoid Frieza's attacks when he moved to the right of the attack of Frieza's tail and then grabbed his tail and pulled it towards him. And threw a strong elbow that connected with Frieza before he grabbed Frieza's tail again before starting to spin in a circle.

"Let go of my tail you damn stupid monkey" yelled Frieza in anger.

Gohan smiled "Sure" before letting go and throwing Frieza into the ground causing dust to kick up. Gohan floated down to the ground and waited for Frieza when he was surprised when he started to hear laughing and clapping.

Gohan saw it was Frieza and stared at him in curiosity as why he would be laughing "Oh this is great it's been a while since I've had a fight that's brought me any interest. I shall enjoy picking you apart bit by bit".

"I would like to see you try," Gohan said confidently.

"Good I would like to keep this interesting" smiled Frieza.

The two attacked each other meeting in the middle of the battlefield. Gohan threw a right hook that was blocked by Frieza, who returned a left punch with surprising speed that connected with Gohan's cheek. Gohan gritted his teeth and used the momentum to turn around and struck Frieza with a hard kick.

The two fighters continued to trade blows slowly raising their power levels trying to outmatch each other when Frieza was starting to get worried.

" _I almost reached my maximum power in this form_ ," thought Frieza, as he threw a hard kick that connected with Gohan's face.

Gohan was about to strike back when suddenly hit in the stomach before he was jackhammered into the ground.

Frieza smirked, "Hmm, so I guess he's reached his maximum".

Gohan hit the ground, but quickly shot out and attacked Frieza furiously throwing a right punch that Frieza dodged by moving right and then ducking under a kick. Gohan continued to throw punch and kick combinations but continued to be dodged by Frieza.

Frieza then went on the attack hitting Gohan in the face twice with two punches and then delivered a hard kick to the chest that sent Gohan flying back. Gohan slowly regained himself as he was breath hard and wiped away some blood that came from his mouth when Frieza appeared in front of him.

"What's wrong, I thought you Saiyan's love to fight, what all out of gas" gloated Frieza.

"Ya right," said Gohan as he charged Frieza only for his punch to get blocked and was kneed in the stomach.

"You know what I have this move that I've been wanting to use for quite a while now but haven't found a person to use it on, you should be honoured" laughed Frieza as Gohan was covered in an orange energy ball.

Which Gohan immediately recognised as the same move Frieza had used on his Father.

"Like it, it's a move I just recently created it, if anyone touch's this ball except me then it will explode" said Frieza as he punched the ball letting it fly through the air before reappearing in front of the ball and kicked it towards the ground before once again reappearing before it and hitting it again.

This continued for a bit as Frieza continued to knock the ball around back in forth before he got bored and hit the ball into the ground causing the ball to explode.

Dust came up everywhere as Frieza flew down to the ground "So much for the Saiyan" laughed Frieza when he heard some coughing.

Waiting till the dust cleared, he saw Gohan's body lying on the ground with his clothes torn to pieces.

Frieza approached Gohan "So it seems your still alive, well I'm going to make you wish you weren't" said Frieza as he wrapped his tail around Gohan's neck and lifted him off the ground, so they were face to face. "Any last words Saiyan" smirked Frieza.

Cooler and King Cold were waiting on the sidelines getting bored as they saw the fight come to a close just as they predicted.

"Father, Frieza should just end this fight," said Cooler.

"I agree, the universe has been reminded of how powerful we are and have strengthened our hold on it, and those who believe they can overthrow us" smirked King Cold.

Gohan opened his eyes and glared at him "Ya, screw you" before spitting in his face.

Frieza growled in anger and was about to start to beat into Gohan when he was suddenly interrupted by his father "Frieza will you hurry this up, we haven't got all day".

Frieza turned slightly to face his father "Ok Father I was just showing this monk..." was all Frieza got out before he started breathing heavy, and gagging.

"Frieza?" King Cold asked questioningly as he looked at his son in curiosity.

Frieza's tail's grip lost its hold on Gohan neck and kept gasping in shock and pain. Gohan smirked as he slowly removed his fist from Frieza's stomach that was now covered in purple blood, leaving a deep hole in Frieza's stomach.

Frieza stumbled and turned around to look at his father and call for help when Gohan spoke "Remember never think the fights over until it's finished."

The Saiyan charged energy into his hand and launched a powerful beam that covered Frieza's entire body and incinerating him leaving nothing but smoke.

The desert battlefield took a quiet awe and shock as the only sound was the wind in the air that blew Gohan's hair.

Gohan smirked at the shocked face of King Cold and Cooler "So...Who's next".

King Cold was gasping in shock as words couldn't form in his mouth while Cooler could only mutter in shock "Brother".

"What...What have you done" said King Cold in shock.

Gohan smiled at the shock of the two "I killed Frieza, I thought that would be obvious".

"You...You killed my brother" muttered Cooler.

"Ya so, you're going to be joining him soon anyway" Gohan taunted in confidence.

Cooler growled in anger before charging Gohan in fury. Gohan launched himself into the sky dodging a punch from Cooler putting some distance between the two.

"You stand no chance, the only reason you beat my brother because you tricked him, you have no chance of beating me at my current power," said Cooler.

"Well if you're so sure, then bring it," said Gohan as he powered up allowing a blue aura to come around him.

And the wind to start to whip about furiously strong enough to force Cooler to cross his arm in defence.

When the wind died down, Cooler looked on with interest at the powered up form "So this may be more interesting than I thought".

Gohan smirked as the two warriors' circles one another before charging one another; Cooler was the first to attack with a left kick that Gohan blocked with his forearm. Before throwing a sharp left hook that connected with Cooler's cheek, stunning him momentarily before attacking with his tail putting Gohan on the defence. Gohan grabbed Cooler tail and pulled him in putting on an extra burst of speed trying to knee Cooler in the head.

Cooler recognized the move and moved out of the way at the last second sending Gohan right past him. Cooler quickly spun around and grabbed Gohan's leg before spinning him around and sending him crashing hard into the ground. Cooler smirked as he looked down at the crater he had created, when he saw Gohan come floating out from the hole.

"Is that the best you can do Saiyan" taunted Cooler.

"Oh believe me I'm just getting started" responded Gohan as he suddenly disappeared. Moving too fast for Cooler to track when he suddenly he felt a great pain in his stomach and looked down to see Gohan's elbow embedded into his stomach.

Cooler back away in pain when Gohan stood up straight and roundhouse kicked Cooler in the face sending him back before disappearing once again and reappeared and jackhammered Cooler sending him crashing into the ground.

When Cooler emerged from the ground, Gohan smirked "What is that the best you could do" Gohan said returning the taunt.

"Shut up you dirty little ape" Cooler growled in anger before attacking Gohan striking him in the face before charging Gohan again and connecting again.

Cooler continued attacking Gohan faster and stronger then Gohan could keep up with.

Cooler threw another strong punch when a bright red aura flared from Gohan and his body bulked up "Kaio-Ken" yelled Gohan as he ducked under a punch and returned with one of his own sending him further into the sky.

The two fighters met again clashing again and again. As the fight dragged on Cooler found his energy supply starting to deplete and his anger slowly began to give way to worry as he found his opponent's assault to be relentless and never slowing down.

Cooler brought his arms up in across as Gohan's punch connected with his arms, causing Cooler to wince behind the power of the attack. Gohan was about to attack again but was interrupted when he sensed something at the last second and moved out of the way dodging an attack.

Gohan dropped his Kaio-Ken power up as he saw it was King Cold who was now in between him and Cooler.

"Father?" Cooler said in confusion and surprise.

"This Saiyan is stronger than we thought, I don't believe we can beat him separately," King Cold said seriously.

Cooler nodded and wiped some blood from his face before coming up beside his father.

Gohan dropped into a fighting stance as the two Changelings charged him "Kaio-Ken" yelled Gohan as the red aura appeared around him as he dodged a punch from Kind Cold and blocked a kick from Cooler.

The two Changeling's continued to press on keeping Gohan on the defence, Gohan ducked under another punch from Cooler and saw that King Cold was about to attack again and quickly flew underneath and behind Cooler.

King Cold suddenly stopped his attack before he hit his son when Gohan grabbed Cooler's tail and started swinging him around bashing him into King Cold. Gohan kept a firm grip on his tail before swinging him around some more and picking up speed before letting him go and sending him crashing into King Cold again this time sending both into the ground.

The two Changelings reappeared and landed on the ground; where Gohan floated down to meet them.

Gohan smirked at his opponents appearances which were now covered in scrapes and marks all over their body.

King Cold was the first to break the silence between the three "You know Saiyan I must admit that your power is a very rare one indeed. No one has ever pushed me this far".

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Time to show you the ultimate power of the Changeling race," said King Cold as he began powering up and wind started whipping around him.

Gohan put his arms out to block the wind but quickly pushed off the ground and raced towards King Cold. As much as Gohan wanted to see this new transformation and power that his Saiyan blood was calling out for. Gohan knew all too well what can happen in a fight by dragging it on, even if you are the most powerful warrior it doesn't mean you always win and Gohan was never going to take that chance again as he hammered his fist into King Cold's face sending him flying back and stopping his transformation.

Cooler reacted and tried to attack Gohan only for him to disappear and reappear behind Cooler and smashing him, face first into the ground before speeding off towards King Cold not wanting to give him enough time to transform.

Gohan attacked King Cold furiously and started beating him into the ground as he crashed into King Cold.

King Cold spit out some blood and tried to return a punch which Gohan ducked under and gave a strong one-two punch to King Colds gut before following it up with a sharp uppercut that sent the giant toppling to the ground.

Gohan flew into the air and started charging up energy in his hand pointing it at the downed King Cold. Gohan was about to throw the energy blast at King Cold when he was interrupted.

"HEY SAIYAN!" yelled Cooler as he floated high in the air holding a red energy ball in his hand. Gohan sensed the power behind the attack and looked on unimpressed.

"I know this attack isn't strong enough to take you down, but it is strong enough to take this planet down," said Cooler as he threw the energy ball towards the planet's surface.

Gohan quickly turned around with the energy ball in his hand a pulled back about to throw it when he was suddenly slammed in the back by a fierce wind that caused him to lose control of the energy ball and it to fly right by its target. Allowing Coolers energy ball to dig into the ground and destroy the core of the red planet causing one massive earthquake to happen.

Gohan grit his teeth in anger as he knew what was about to happen "Shit, it's like Namek all over again" as he looked behind him and saw that it was King Cold who had disrupted his attack.

Gohan growled in anger as Cooler approached him with a smug look on his face.

"It's all over Saiyan, this planet will explode soon and when that happens no more air for you" Cooler smirked triumphantly.

"Good thinking son," King Cold said.

Gohan had stayed quiet for a while before his aggravation turned into a confident smirk and a red aura returned to him and started to whip around him.

"Well then I better make this quick, so I have enough time to get off this planet," Gohan said confidently.

Not telling them that no matter what happened he always had instant transmission to get off the planet.

Gohan charged Cooler and smashed his face with a strong kick before turning around and about to strike King Cold when suddenly a strong wind pushed Gohan back. A bright light shone from King Cold's body "You're too late Saiyan all that talking gave me enough time to gather all the energy I needed to transform".

Gohan gritted his teeth in anger at letting this happen but then watched on in interest as the Saiyan in him wondered how strong this new opponent was going to be. When the light died down King Cold's transformation was now visible. He was slightly smaller than he was before, but he now had hard armour now covering his mouth and four sharp spikes coming out of his head. Gohan recognized the transformation that Cooler had used against his father when he first appeared on earth.

King Cold smirked at Gohan as he felt the power coursing through him, "You should be honoured Saiyan. You are the first ever to witness this form".

"Ya well I guess I'm about to be the one and only" Gohan smirked confidently.

"Oh we shall see," said King Cold as he attacked Gohan full force disappearing at an amazing speed that Gohan couldn't follow until it was too late and had a hard fist embedded in his stomach.

Gohan stood in shock as he felt the damage the blow had done and coughed up some blood before his face was grabbed roughly and was smashed into the ground head first.

"Ha-ha, that's better Saiyan. You finally know where you belong, with your face in the dirt" King Cold laughed smugly.

Gohan stood up wincing a bit "Oh Ya, well your about to know where your place is".

"Oh and where is that tiny Saiyan" smirked King Cold.

"In hell, where you belong. KAIO-KEN TIMES 2" Gohan yelled as a red aura flared wildly around him and his muscles bulked up and charged King Cold and punched him in the face.

King Cold winced at the power behind the punch and threw a left kick in return. Gohan quickly blocked the kick and then returned one of his own this time connecting with King Colds chin sending him skyward.

Gohan followed closely behind while King Cold regained control of himself and met Gohan head on. The two warriors clashed again and again, disappearing and reappearing all over the battlefield.

As the two continued on Cooler watched on the best he could from the ground as the two clashed over and over causing massive explosions to rattle the battlefield.

As he tried to follow, the battle anger filled Cooler "I'm a king, a master, the Lord of the universe. Yet here I am standing on the side like a weak commoner while that hairless monkey is beating into my father while I can't even keep up with the speed there moving at".

Anger welled up in Cooler as he clenched his fists and his power started increasing "NO I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN" yelled Cooler as his power shot through the roof and bright white light surrounded his body. A purple cocoon surrounded his body, drawing the attention of both Gohan and King Cold.

"What's happening?" asked Gohan.

"He's transforming," King Cold said in pride.

"Oh shit, like it could get any worse," said Gohan in astonishment.

The purple cocoon started cracking open as light poured out from it.

When the light went away Cooler was in the same transformation as his father "Yes now this is power" laughed Cooler as he felt the new power he now possessed and then shot off towards Gohan and King Cold re-joining the fight.

"Good of you to join us son" smirked King Cold.

"Yes, it's good to be back father" replied Cooler as the two Changeling's floated beside one another keeping their eyes on Gohan the whole time.

"Are you ready to finish this father?" asked Cooler.

"Yes let's end this monkey" said King Cold as both him and Cooler charged Gohan who had dropped into a fighting stance and ducked under King Colds punch before he was kicked in the stomach by Cooler.

Gohan quickly recovered and threw a small energy blast at Cooler, which connected with his chest. Before blocking a kick from King Cold and returned with a punch of his own that connected with King Cold's stomach before he was hit in the back by a fierce kick from Cooler sending him crashing into the ground.

Gohan brought himself up from the dirt and turned around as he sensed both Changelings' coming towards him fast and launched at both warriors dodging a hit from Cooler, causing him to fly past him. Gohan quickly grabbed Cooler by his tail and spun him around and sent him flying into King Cold before Gohan charged some energy and threw an energy blast at the two which exploded on contact.

Gohan took some deep breaths as he felt his body starting to shut down. Gohan knew that the Kaio-Ken was now taking its toll on his body, his body while used to the power was only used to it during the Super Saiyan transformation that was natural. Gohan took a deep breath in and tried to keep his body together as the two Changelings went onto the attack. Both throwing energy blast after energy blast at him that sent him flying off trying to avoid all the blasts. Gohan continued to attempt to dodge the energy blasts when he was suddenly hit by a powerful energy blast that sent him crashing to the ground again.

The two Changeling's stared down at their handy work proud as they saw the tiny Saiyan slowly drag himself out from the rubble. Gohan barely managed to drag himself up from the rubble as his body was hurting all over. When Gohan managed to stand up, he stared at the two Changeling in the sky.

Up in the sky, the two Changeling's took in their surroundings where the lava came up from the ground everywhere and the sky was darkened pitch black as lightning came down from the heavens. To them it was a fitting scene for the death of the Saiyan before the planet blew up "I think it's time to end this father" said Cooler.

"Yes I think your right," said King Cold as he and Cooler started to both charge up purple energy blasts.

Gohan took in his surroundings "Just like Namek. I wonder if this is what it felt like for my father when he was fighting Frieza". Gohan looked up and saw the two Changeling's charging energy blasts. Gohan took in a deep breath to calm himself " _This is it_ " thought Gohan as he cupped his hands together at his side "Ka...Ma...Ha...Ma...".

"It's time to end this Saiyan scum" yelled King Cold as he and Cooler both launched their energy beams, which combined into one.

"HA!" Gohan yelled out as a big blue energy blast shot out of his hands and met the purple energy beam causing a massive ki clash.

The two beams tried to push each other back but were kept at an even state with neither side stronger than the other. Gohan could feel his body starting to break apart and wasn't sure what to do. While stronger than either of the two Changeling's alone, they were about even with him together and he didn't know if how long he could hold up the Kamehameha's strength before his body shut down.

" _Damn, my body feels like it's about to give out on me any second now. I guess trying to learn the Kaio-Ken through memory of watching dad do it was stupid... But it was my only chance_ " thought the saiyan.

On the other side of the energy blast both Cooler and King Cold where at their maximum's as well not able to push more power into the blast. It was all about who had the greatest will and strength to keep their beam up the longest before the other let go.

As the ki clash continued, Gohan knew his body was going to give out soon and was hoping for a miracle. When suddenly he felt a deep well of energy inside him that he was all too familiar with and dropped out of his Kaio-Ken form letting the purple beam overtake his blue one when he drew all the energy from the well of power as fast as possible. Transferring it into his Kamehameha that suddenly cut through the purple beam like it was nothing as a golden aura came over Gohan as his hair turned gold and his eyes turned green.

Both Cooler and King Cold could feel themselves on their last leg as the blue energy beam had almost completely took over their own.

"Father what do we do?" asked Cooler anxiously as he strained to keep up with the energy beam that was protecting them.

"I don't know. Where did he suddenly get all this power" wondered King Cold.

"It's time to end this, I hope you enjoy it in hell" yelled out Gohan as he pushed more power into the beam.

That was it as it ultimately took over the Changeling's and consumed them both, sending them to other world.

As soon as Gohan sent the beam into orbit he dropped his transformation and barely managed to stop himself from collapsing as sweat came off of him in bucket loads. "I transformed to fast before my body could adjust," Gohan said as he acknowledged what happened.

" _I got to get out of here before the planet explodes_ " thought Gohan as he tried raising his hand to his head.

But found his body not able to co-operate " _Easier said than done_ " thought Gohan as he tried again.

"Come on. Come on. I...Have...To...Do...This" Gohan struggled to say as he tried to force his hand to his head and focus on another planets life force when his body finally gave out, and he collapsed and fell into unconsciousness.

Gohan's beaten and tired body lay among the remains of planet Meat as lava started to surround his body. When suddenly a person appeared beside Gohan's side and then vanished as quickly as it came taking the young Saiyan with them.

* * *

Thanks: NinjaFang1331,Reemikz, Lightningblade49, RKF22, mmat, tycoonracoon, Shigure Toshiro, Jedi seiya 42, Sith Raven's Shadow, darruis212, ramasioti100, the 7 Guests for Reviewing

So the Cold Family is dead, and someone has just saved Gohan, who is it?

King Cold's 5th transformation is on my deviantart account if you want to check out what it looks like, look under "Searching in the Past Saga 1", under my "gallery" (Everything is there.

As for Gohan's Kaio-Ken, (If people are wondering) he does know it (obviously), but it is highly flawed (He has not mastered it by any stretch of the imagination). The power he is putting out through Kaio-Ken is lower than what he would put out normally (non super saiyan) if he had all his power. And because he is using it so ineffectively it is ripping his body apart. So it is not the power output that is hurting him as normally his body could handle for more energy then it is currently putting out. Also when using a Kaio-Ken and a Kaio-Ken x2 he is not getting the full power from the attack. It's why I asked if people wanted power levels, because I could show that in the list and couldn't find an organic place to explain that in the story.

Next Chapter: 223 Reviews or July 21


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 12

2 Hours Earlier

The six Saiyan's had made their way back to the ship as they all boarded the ship some getting on easier than others.

"I will not step one foot on that ship until I know exactly what's going on around here" yelled Vegeta in anger as he had done on the flight back to the ship.

The other Saiyan's continued to ignore the whining prince as they all dragged themselves into the spaceship.

"Damn it why won't any of you listen to me, I'm your prince for Kami's sake, now I demand answers" Vegeta continued to complain.

With all the Saiyan's aboard Bardock took to the controls setting the coordinates to launch back to Yardrat when Fasha approached him and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention "Are you sure this is the right thing to do."

Bardock paused for a moment before answering "It's the only thing to do".

"Bardock's right if we stay we will only cause Gohan more trouble. Frieza could use any of us against Gohan in the fight to his advantage" said Tora from behind them as he overheard the conversation.

Fasha nodded before turning back to Bardock as he launched the ship into space with a stoic expression on his face that seemed to give away no emotion, but Fasha saw the raw emotion in his eye's that none of the others noticed.

"Bardock" Fasha muttered quietly who nodded in acknowledgement before stepping out of the ships main room and into the sleeping area with Fasha following close behind.

Raditz watched this in wonder and another unknown emotion that he couldn't understand " _Why is father acting so...so pathetic over some kid_ " thought Raditz.

With Fasha and Bardock gone with the spaceship shooting through space heading towards Yardrat.

The ship had taken an eerie silence before Vegeta broke the silence demanding answers once again "Now that I'm on the ship will someone tell me what the hell is going on".

The room was quiet again "Ya I would also like to know what going on around here" Nappa said quietly which Raditz agreed to.

"Well I guess you guys deserve to know now, considering we have some time to kill," said Tora as he explained what had been happening the past few weeks.

When he finished telling them the story, the three other Saiyan's were stunned in silence each having different thoughts running through their minds but one that was the same. That the last Saiyan's alive where currently on this ship except for one who was currently fighting the Cold family.

The four Saiyan's silence was broken when the ship shook roughly and then stopped moving all together with red lights and warning sounds going off like crazy causing the Saiyan's to look around anxiously to find the source of the sudden craziness.

"What the hell is going on" yelled out Vegeta when Bardock and Fasha ran into the room hurriedly.

"What's happening," asked Bardock.

"I don't know?" responded Tora as the Saiyan's ran towards the window to see what was out in space when they all gasped in shock to see that they were completely surrounded by at least a dozen spaceships that they all recognized to be owned by the cold empire.

"Shit. What do we do?" asked Tora.

"Not sure. This ship doesn't have any real offensive or defensive capabilities" answered Bardock as he started to get nervous.

As the six Saiyan warriors all tried to think of a solution to their current predicament Bardock, Fasha, and Tora all suddenly whipped around and stared in the same direction dropping into a fighting stance as they sensed an energy spike coming from behind the gravity machine.

"Who's there" said Bardock as he tensed up, when the person stepped out from behind the machine who they quickly recognised as the Yardrat who had taught Gohan instant transmission.

"What are you doing here," asked Fasha.

"Gohan asked me to come here. He had a feeling something like this was going to happen and asked me and the elder to set up an escape plan" explained the Yardrat.

"Wow, my grandson is very sneaky" laughed Bardock as he Fasha and Tora rushed over to the Yardrat each putting their hands on the others shoulder to make sure they were all connected when they noticed that Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz had not moved a step and where staring in confusion.

"Hey idiot's snap out of it before were blown to pieces or else we are going to leave you here" yelled out Tora effectively snapping them out of their funk.

They brought themselves over to the others and followed the others example by make sure they were all touching before they all disappeared before energy beams were blasted at the ships from all sides, completely eradicating the ship.

The six Saiyan's reappeared on Yardrat in the elder's throne room where several of the Yardrat's where watching a giant screen that was showing the battle that was currently taking place on Planet Meat.

"How's he doing," Bardock asked immediately as he saw the screen.

The Yardrat elder cringed "Not well" as everyone focused on the screen watching as Frieza strangled Gohan with his tail.

"Gohan" was all Bardock could mutter as he looked at his grandson in worry.

"Ha, look at him. He's a dead man" Vegeta said uncaringly causing the other Saiyan's to glare at him."What. How can you possibly believe a third class warrior can beat Frieza, the person who has ruled over our entire race. No destiny has reserved that right for me" Vegeta said with arrogance.

"Ha. Are you sure of that Prince of all Saiyan's" Bardock said mockingly.

"What. Why do you think that?" Vegeta said with gritted teeth trying to hold in his anger.

"Just watch," said Bardock as Vegeta turned his focus back to the screen like all the other's had been doing only to see that Gohan and Frieza seemed to have not moved an inch.

"Watch what. For the kid to get killed," smirked Vegeta.

"How about the other way around," said Bardock.

"What?" said Vegeta in confusion when the Saiyan's saw Frieza turn around and stumble as he had a whole through his stomach and Gohan had purple blood in his hand.

The room watched in quiet awe as they saw Gohan eliminate Frieza with a strong energy blast. The room continued to stay quiet for a moment before the room went into an uproar with cheers.

"What?" Vegeta said once again in complete shock.

Bardock smirked at the young prince's shock "What was that about destiny".

"Shut up" Vegeta muttered under his breath as they continued watching the fight as Gohan began his fight with Cooler and then King Cold.

As the Saiyan's watched the fight, Tora asked the question that had been bothering her "What's that red energy around Gohan isn't it usually blue".

The Saiyan's had stayed quiet before Bardock answered him "I think it's a move that boosts power levels and makes the user more powerful for a certain amount of time".

The other Saiyan's looked at him curiously, "What? He seems to move faster and hit much stronger whenever he has that red energy around him" answered Bardock.

The Saiyan's continued to watch in awe and astonishment constantly sitting on the edge of their seats as they watched Cooler set the planet to explode and then King Cold and Cooler transforming, up until the final ki clash between Gohan, King Cold and Cooler. The whole room was completely silent with everyone's total focus on the battle when suddenly the video cut out and the screen became completely black.

The room was quiet before Bardock when he turned his attention to the Yardrat elder "You can use instant transmission right. Can't you see if you can detect his power level."

The Yardrat elder stayed quiet before nodding "Ok, I'll try" and put his fingers to his forehead and searched in the direction that Planet Meat was, looking for any energy level that was Saiyan.

The Yardrat continued to look and look further and further into space constantly finding nothing when he gave up looking as he knew he couldn't find him.

The Yardrat Elder brought his fingers down from his forehead and gave the Saiyan's a disappointed look before voicing what they had already known from the look on his face.

"I'm sorry I looked, I couldn't find anything. Neither the young Saiyan boy nor the two Changeling's" said the Yardrat Elder.

"Damn it" muttered Bardock as he growled and clenched his fists in anger and frustration.

"So what should we do now?" asked Tora.

"I don't know" responded Bardock as he took off out of the throne room.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

That Night

Night had taken over Yardrat, but the planet was in complete silence with Bardock still out.

Bardock had been running through all the possibilities in his head trying to figure out a way to find what had happened to Gohan.

" _I wish there were a way to find what happened to Gohan,"_ thought Bardock when he suddenly froze in place " _Wait I wish. Wish. That's it_ " Bardock thought happily before blasting off back to the rooms to tell them the good news.

Bardock landed and went to where their rooms were at to see Fasha inside one of the rooms. "Hey, how are you," asked Fasha in worry over her mate.

"Don't worry about it. By tomorrow everything will be back to normal" said Bardock with a confident smirk.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Fasha.

"Don't worry about it lets just get some sleep and I promise I'll explain everything to you tomorrow" said Bardock as he led her to their room and the two went to sleep.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The Next Day

It was early morning and the six Saiyan's where now outside waiting for what Bardock had to say.

"Why the hell did you wake us up so early" growled Vegeta.

"No one woke you up. Where the hell did you sleep in the first place?" asked Bardock.

"Rrrr. We slept in the woods because they didn't have any more rooms to stay in" growled Vegeta.

"Anyway you said you have an idea about how to find out what happened to Gohan," asked Fasha.

"Ya, I do. It has to do with one of the stories that Gohan had told me about. On Planet Namek there are things called Dragon Balls" said Bardock.

"Dragon Balls?" asked Tora.

"Ya, there are seven of them one set on Earth and another on Namek. When you collect all seven, a magical dragon appears and grants you, any wish you want" Bardock explained what Gohan had told him.

"Is it real?" asked Fasha in awe.

"Gohan told me that they have brought their friends back from the dead with them," said Bardock.

"WHAT?" yelled out Vegeta "Do you know what this means we could wish for anything we want."

"Like what?" Nappa asked curiously.

"Like immortality. Imagine being able to fight forever" said Vegeta.

"Ya, I like the sound of that" agreed Nappa.

"Shut the hell up," said Bardock shocking the others.

"WHAT!" yelled Vegeta.

"You heard me. I'm only doing this to get my grandson back, no other reason" said Bardock in a stern voice.

"What. What the hell kind of a Saiyan are you?" Raditz suddenly burst out.

"What?" said Bardock in surprise.

"You're a totally whipped Saiyan. Look at you worrying about some kid. What the hell happened to you?" said Raditz in anger.

Bardock looked in shock at the anger behind his son before grinning "What. What do you want to do, huh? Go wish for immortality, go from planet to planet killing people and selling off their planets for money. Does that sound good to you?"

"Why, doesn't that sound like the perfect Saiyan's dream?" said Raditz, which Nappa and Vegeta agreed to.

"Ya right. Doesn't that sound familiar to you" said Bardock, which Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa shook their heads no.

"Frieza. He made us do that exact thing and you want to continue doing that, continue to kill millions of innocent people" said Bardock.

"Innocent, what has happened to you. You're so soft" growled Raditz.

"I saw the error of my ways and hopefully you will see the error of your own or else you are going to turn into Frieza" said Bardock.

That shut the three Saiyan's up before turning his attention back to Fasha and Tora.

"So what do we do now" asked Tora.

"We get a spaceship and head to Namek" answered Bardock, which the others nodded to.

When someone interjected "I believe I could help with that," said a voice which everyone turned to and discovered it was one of the scientists they had seen around the labs.

"What do you mean? What are you even doing here" asked Bardock in confusion.

"I am here to offer you a means of transportation," said the scientist as he through a capsule into an open area and with a poof a large white ship appeared before them.

The group of Saiyan's looked over the large ship in interest before they noticed what the large black letters spelt out on the side of the ship "Saiyan Pride?" asked Bardock in confusion.

The scientist nodded with a smile "Yes, it was Gohan's idea. He wanted us to build a larger ship with more rooms and such, but more importantly he wanted a higher gravity machine… and best yet I even have the coordinates to Namek already programmed for you."

The group looked at the ship in wonder before Bardock nodded in thanks to the scientist and were about to board as they now knew the direction to Namek, which was just an hour's flight away from Yardrat.

"I wonder why Gohan decided to build another space ship?" asked Tora as the other's shrugged their shoulders as well.

"Doesn't matter the sooner we get there the sooner we get Gohan back," said Bardock. As the Saiyan's prepared to board the ship and begin their journey to Namek a sudden explosion happened behind them. As a building fell over the six Saiyan's heard screams and quickly took off towards the noise, to face their new enemy.

* * *

Thanks: Animefangirl365, Darkknightshiva, Lightningblade49, mmat, RKF22, darrius212, NinjaFang1331, Shigure Toshiro, 123sc, Djberneman, rrm232, BalefireHellkite, and the 12 guests for reviewing

Someone asked if Frieza was in his final form: No he was not, he was in his first form

Next Chapter: 249 Reviews or July 24, 2015


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 13

Other World

Gohan grumbled tiredly as he awoke from his dreary sleep. Gohan slowly brought himself up as he struggled to pull himself up entirely with his aching muscles as he realized he was asleep on a comfortable bed. Bandages were wrapped over his injuries before he took in his surroundings.

Gohan saw that he was in a dark room that was lit up by the light that shone through the window in the room. The room he was in was round and that there were a kitchen and table in the other room where there was no door separating the rooms.

" _Jeez, look at this I'm waking up in an unknown area after a big fight. Again_ " thought Gohan as he let out a big sigh before getting out of the bed and slowly made his way into the other room, where he saw a door.

Gohan headed out the door when he was hit with a bright light before he saw his surroundings. " _Wow,"_ thought Gohan as he saw the green grass covering the circular floor and bright purple sky's and yellow clouds covering the sky beneath the planet.

Gohan looked in complete wonder as he took in his surroundings "Where am I?" Gohan asked himself under his breath.

Gohan was broken out of his train of thought when he heard whistling from the right and turned his head from the sky to see a person in a one-piece black suit that was cut off on the arms with red sleeves. He was shinning up a bright red car that was sitting on a solid white path that seemed to wrap around the small planet that he realised he was now on.

"Um excuse me," said Gohan drawing the attention of the figure who turned around showing Gohan that he had a blue face with two whiskers coming out of his cheeks and black glasses covering his eyes. "Hi sorry to interrupt but I was wondering where I am, and who you are?" asked Gohan.

"Oh. No problem young man. But where you are, is on my planet" said the stranger to Gohan, who could swear that the voice was familiar to him.

"Oh, and where would that be" asked Gohan.

"Other World" the being answered simply.

"OTHER WORLD!" yelled out Gohan in shock.

"Jeez, I guess this means that I'm dead huh," said Gohan as he reached his hands above his head and noticed that he had no halo above his head. "Huh, what I get no halo," said Gohan as he remembered what his father had told him.

The stranger laughed before talking "No kid you're not dead".

"I'm not?" Gohan asked him questionably.

"No, you're not" answered the stranger.

"So why am I here then," asked Gohan.

"I brought you here before Planet Meat exploded" answered the stranger.

"Oh. Well, thank you, uh. Sorry, I never got your name" Gohan asked awkwardly.

"It's King Kai," the stranger said as he finally revealed his identity.

"Wait, Your King Kai" Gohan said in surprise.

"Yes. Yes, I am. You know who I am" answered King Kai in surprise.

"Ya my father told me about you," said Gohan.

"You're father? Does he know me?" asked King Kai in complete surprise as he tried to think of any Saiyan he had ever met.

"Oh I guess not right now, but you will" answered Gohan.

"What?" King Kai asked in complete confusion.

"Oh I guess I should explain," said Gohan as he told King Kai of his trip to the past and what had happened in his timeline.

"Wow, so I trained your father huh," King Kai said in shock as he took in what Gohan had just told him.

"Ya. So anyway I was wondering how and why you saved me" asked Gohan.

"Oh, it's simple really. Kami told me about you, told me to keep an eye out for ya" said King Kai with a grin. "Besides, who do you think gave Kami the coordinates for Planet Vegeta" explained King Kai.

"I have been watching over you and all the events that have been happening for the last couple weeks and when I saw that you were too weak to transport yourself to safety I took it upon myself to help you" finish the Kai who watched over the north quadrant.

"Oh wow. Wait how did you bring me here from planet Meat?" asked Gohan.

"Easy the same way you can travel. Instant Transmission" answered King Kai with a broad smile.

"Well thanks a lot, I don't know any way I can repay you," said Gohan.

"No, my boy I should be thanking you. You took out the entire Cold Family by yourself" answered King Kai.

"Ya, I guess I did" laughed Gohan as he scratched the back of his head.

"Do you mind me asking, what was that transformation you did that gave you all that power to finish off King Cold and Cooler?" asked King Kai.

"No, it's ok. It's called a Super Saiyan" answered Gohan.

"Wow, kid. But why didn't you use it from the beginning you could have ended the fight as soon as it began" asked King Kai.

"Because I couldn't transform" answered Gohan as he explained what had happened to his power and how it seemed to have slowly been coming back.

King Kai stood quietly for a few moments in thought before answering "Well many things could be affecting, who knows what happened to you when you fell through that dimensional rift. To tell you the truth even Kai's such as me have little knowledge of inter-dimensional travel. There are very few Kai teachings about it, and even then they are very hard to understand and decipher. On top of that even when put to the test have not revealed significant results" explained the Kai from the north region.

"Oh, ok. So what now?" asked Gohan.

"Well I think it's time for you to head back to Yardrat your friends are probably really worried," said King Kai.

"Ya, I guess your right" agreed Gohan as he started rip the bandages off of himself when he noticed how bad his armour was damaged.

"Uh, if it's not too much trouble do you have a change of clothing?" asked Gohan.

"Well I don't have any on me currently but I could make you one," said King Kai.

"Oh, you mean like Piccolo used to be able to where he could create clothes with his ki," asked Gohan.

"Ya, kind of like that. So do you want me to repair you clothes" answered King Kai.

"Actually. No, I was wondering if you could create me a new one. You see I just recently accepted my Saiyan emotions and I kind of think I want my clothes to reflect that type of change, while also still remembering my past" answered Gohan.

"Um, Ok. So do you want Saiyan armour or something" asked King Kai.

"No. I actually have an idea of what I want," said Gohan.

"Well ok all you have to do is picture the clothes in your head, and I'll read your mind," said King Kai.

"Ok," said Gohan as he closed his eyes and pictured the clothes in his head as detailed as possible. King Kai got the picture in his head before he unleashed his ki and Gohan's clothes shined brightly white before died down and Gohan's new clothes were revealed.

Gohan smiled down at his new clothes and thought they were perfect as they represented everything he wanted to show. The clothes were a replica of Goku's, representing his father. Where it was orange was changed to black to show his acceptance of his darker Saiyan half and where it was normally blue it was orange. And finally he had Piccolo's symbol on his front to represent his best friend and first teacher.

"Wow, this is great. Thanks a lot," said Gohan as he took in his new clothing.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. It's exactly what you pictured in your head" said King Kai.

"Still thank you," said Gohan.

"No problem but I think you should head back to your friends now, it seems there in some trouble," said King Kai.

"Trouble, ok I better go. Thanks a lot, King Kai. I'll talk to you later" said Gohan as he but two fingers on his head and disappeared.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Yardrat

When Gohan arrived on Yardrat, he had made sure he reappeared where the other Saiyan's where when he saw what King Kai had told him. As he saw a damaged Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz, who were all lying in some dirt.

Gohan sensed that the three were fine, just unconscious and quickly took off into the sky. He saw three fighters duking it out before falling to the ground rapidly, before barely stabilizing themselves before they hit the ground.

As Gohan approached the three fighters, he was completely surprised as to see who they were, with the three Saiyan's Bardock, Tora and Fasha. Gohan took in the states of all the fighters and noticed that the three Saiyan's were completely worn out.

Just when the fighters were about to engage in combat again, Gohan quickly stepped in "What's going on here?" The four warriors turned to him and were completely shocked at who stood in front of them.

"What? You guys look like you've seen a ghost" Joked Gohan.

"GOHAN!" yelled Bardock, Fasha and Tora in complete shock as they all ran up to Gohan.

"Ya, hey guys, now what's going on around here," asked Gohan in worry as he took in his friend's state.

Just when they were about to answer Gohan noticed a speck in the sky coming closer to their position and knew that was the person responsible for his friends injuries. He quickly took off into the air to meet them. When Gohan got close enough, he was completely surprised to see who was in front of him, the blonde bombshell of an Android, 18.

Gohan's face completely lit up with a smile to see that she was awake and approached the Android and ended up hugging her in excitement. Not thinking about the action he had just done, completely stunning and confusing the Android.

The three conscious Saiyan's got up to Gohan and were surprised at the sight before them as they saw Gohan had wrapped his arms around their enemy's waist in a hug.

Gohan smiled as he hugged 18 relieved to see she was fine before he realised what he was doing.

He quickly pulled back and looked down at the ground as his face was entirely red in embarrassment as he mumbled out a "Sorry".

18 looked at Gohan as a blush had also adorned her own face at the extremely affectionate hug the Saiyan had given her before turning her attention to the three other Saiyan's that she had just been fighting and got prepared to attack.

Gohan saw this and quickly stepped in "What are you guys doing?" asked Gohan with his hands up as he stood in between the Saiyan's and Android to stop them from continuing there brawl.

"What do you think, she blew up a building and wouldn't listen to anyone, we had to try and stop her," said Bardock.

Gohan looked hurt and sad at the thought of 18 being evil that before turning to 18 "Is that true".

18 was shocked as she saw the sad and disappointed look on his face, and wondered why he cared, but answered anyway "No, I woke up and in this random room and thought I had been taken by someone and tried to defend myself, when these people just started to attack me" answered 18.

Gohan thought for a second and sighed as he thought this was all a misunderstanding and got both parties to relax and lower to the ground as they each told their side of the story. At the end of both sides explanation, Gohan had grasped what had happened and relaxed knowing that 18 wasn't bad.

After that and forcing the two sides to apologise to one another, which both groups surprisingly but begrudgingly did, Gohan moved onto to what the Saiyan's had been planning on doing as he saw the space ship he had personally designed nearby.

The Saiyan's explained their plan while 18 sat a little away from them, pretending she wasn't listening. After explaining their plan to get the dragon balls from Namek to wish Gohan back, they asked many questions that the group had been wondering since the video feed cut out on Planet Meat.

"Wow guys just calm down and ask one question at a time," Gohan said as he tried to calm the three Saiyan's.

"Ok, it's just we saw the fight up to the energy blasts between you, King Cold and Cooler before the camera cut out," said Fasha.

"Ya, we have been pretty worried since we've had no idea what happened to you" growled out Bardock. "Well I'm here now, and as you can see I'm all good," said Gohan.

"So what happened?" asked Tora.

With that Gohan explained what had happened with the Super Saiyan transformation and then being saved by King Kai and then given new clothes before coming back to Yardrat.

"So you think you can show us the Super Saiyan transformation" asked Bardock in wonder that drew the full attention of every Saiyan with the full interest of being able to see the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race.

"I'm um not sure guys. I'm still a bit injured from the fight" said Gohan as he scratched the back of his head in nervousness at the way the other Saiyan's were staring at him.

"Come on Gohan, when we asked you last time you couldn't do it," asked Tora.

"Ok, fine. Just backup" said Gohan as the others put distance between the two of them.

Gohan crouched down and started powering up slowly " _How about I give them a show_ ," Gohan thought with a sly grin as he started slowly showing off his power.

The wind started whipping up around Gohan as a blue aura exploded around him, and dust kicked up that forced the Saiyan's around him to put their arms up to stop the wind from blowing them back. Gohan gave a big yell and threw his head back as his hair and aura flashed gold before turning back to normal and then once again threw his head back again as his aura exploded again changing color once again.

Gohan grinned as he saw the shock and awe on the other Saiyan's faces "I guess my performance is believable. Now it time for the big finish".

Gohan let out one last big yell and let his power explode around him purposely forcing the other Saiyan's back. When the other Saiyan's finally got their vision back, they stood in complete awe at Gohan's transformation that was complete with a golden aura blazing around him with his shining gold hair and deep teal eyes.

"Wow" was all the Saiyan's could say which the others nodded in agreement at the image and power that was now being displayed.

The Saiyan's where all tensed up as they looked into the completely serious eyes of Gohan as he approached them causing a few to take a step back.

When Gohan reached the three, he suddenly turned his serious look to a happy smirk, before Bardock growled at him "You little jerk".

"What it's not my fault you guys are afraid" Gohan laughed.

"Shut up" Bardock laughed back.

As the two Saiyan's laughed, they broke the others out of their mood. Fasha and Tora approached the two Saiyan's "Wow this is amazing Gohan" said Tora.

"Ya, your power's incredible," said Fasha.

"Definitely, can you believe where standing in front of the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race," Tora said in complete awe.

Gohan laughed at the awe of the surrounding Saiyan's "Well I'm glad you like it".

As Bardock, Fasha and Tora talked to Gohan, Android 18 stared at Gohan in shock " _When did he turn into a Super Saiyan and how did we end up on this weird planet. What happened to Cell after he absorbed_ me" 18 asked to herself in deep thought.

The Saiyan's continued to talk about the legendary Super Saiyan transformation when they came on the topic of the dragon ball's "Gohan why didn't you tell us about these dragon balls" asked Fasha.

"Well," Gohan scratched his head nervously.

"Wait. Do you know what this means. We can use the dragon balls to bring back planet Vegeta, and all the Saiyan's" Fasha said in realization.

"WHAT? yelled out all the two Saiyan's.

"Ya think about it. Bardock told us that you said that you have brought people back to life with the dragon balls why can't we do the same" explained Fasha.

"Ya you're right, what are we waiting for lets head to Namek," said Tora.

"Ya lets go," said Fasha as the three Saiyan's prepared to leave in excitement as all the other Saiyan's s had giant smiles on their faces.

As the Saiyan's all prepared to board the spaceship once again, when they were suddenly stopped by Gohan "Don't you think we should get Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz some help" which the other Saiyan's blushed in embarrassment at forgetting about the other Saiyans.

After getting the three weaker Saiyan's into recovery chambers, the Saiyan's decided to head out.

As the Saiyan's started to board the ship Gohan turned to 18 who had been quiet for the entire time and approached her "Do you, I don't know, what to come with us?" asked Gohan in shyness, that he didn't know where was coming from.

Android 18 thought for a moment before nodding her head and boarded the spaceship along with Gohan and set a course for Namek, which was only an hour flight from Yardrat.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Namek

The four Saiyan's and Android had landed on planet Namek and exited the spaceship when they took in the green sky and blue water on the planet, when Gohan noticed that a lot of the planet's grass was dulled horribly and that the world looked much worse than what he had witnessed when he had first arrived on Namek " _Geez, who knew this planet was in such bad_ shape" thought Gohan in sadness as he took in Namek.

"So what do we do now," asked Bardock.

"Easy we look for Guru," said Gohan as he took to the skies with the other Saiyan's looking at each other curiously before following Gohan into the sky.

Gohan flew in the air as he flew towards the power level he recognized as Guru. As the Saiyan's flew through the air Gohan looked down in sadness and remorse at the pain the peaceful Namekian people were going through as he saw many of them hard at work to restore their planet into the beautiful world it once was.

Gohan quickly landed when he saw the giant green Namek, he was bigger than Piccolo and had a really high power level " _Wow Guru was strong when he was young, I wonder if he would want to spar_ " thought Gohan.

Guru turned when he sensed 4 strong power levels; out of the 4 he was only actually worried about one if they proved to be a threat but was confused as the blonde one didn't seem to be radiating any power what's so ever, even in flight. Guru dropped into stance preparing himself for a fight when the strongest one of them called out to him "Hey Guru, relax where not here to fight" said Gohan.

Guru froze at the young one's words "How do you know me?"

"Relax and I'll explain," said Gohan as he had explained what had been happening.

Guru nodded in understanding at what the young Saiyan had told him "I know your problem and I would help you..." but froze up when he felt someone trying to contact him telepathically.

"Hey Guru, I understand that the wish can't be granted but just let them collect the dragon balls anyway," said Gohan telepathically.

Guru was not sure but could sense the pure heartedness of the Saiyan and agreed.

"Ok, so why can't you help us," asked Fasha.

"Because I usually do not allow people to use the dragon balls but in your case I will gather them together," Guru said as he tried to cover up what he had been saying.

"Thank you Guru but I think it might be faster if we gather them out selves how about we split up and get two dragon balls each" said Gohan which the Saiyan's all agreed to before blasting off in all different directions that Guru told them to go.

As the Saiyan's flew into the air 18 noticed that Gohan was still on the ground "Gohan aren't you coming".

"Ya just stay here for a second. I just need to talk to Guru" answered Gohan, which 18 nodded to and stood off to the side curious what he wanted to talk to Guru about.

When Gohan knew all the Saiyan's were out of earshot he turned his attention to Guru "Thanks for covering up for me. I know that the wishes they want to do are impossible" said Gohan.

"Yes, but why don't you want to tell them this," asked Guru.

"Because they wouldn't collect the dragon balls if they didn't think their wish was possible" answered Gohan.

"Why do you want them to collect the dragon balls if their wish isn't possible," Guru asked again.

"Because I need a wish, and I don't think that it's good they know about it," said Gohan.

"Oh and what is that wish," asked Guru.

"I want to wish myself and 18 back to our own timeline" answered Gohan, which Guru nodded to in understanding and surprised 18 that both her and Gohan were in a different timeline.

Gohan nodded before he and 18 blasted off into the air joining the other Saiyan's with their hunt for the dragon balls.

* * *

Thanks: Ocean of Neon, Djbernmeman, Shigure Toshiro, RKF22, 2, rrm232, 1, NinjaFang1331, 123sc, Shadowmorgul, Reign of Sorrow, leanermoth800, GlitchyVirus, darrius212, 13 Guest Reviews

Gohan's new outfit is on my deviantart account (check my profile it's at the top, remove the spaces)

Next Chapter: 276 Reviews or July 30, 2015


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 14

Several Hours Later

The Saiyan's had gathered all seven of the Namekian dragon balls and placed all of them together causing them to glow at the proximity between the balls.

"So what now how do we call the dragon?" asked Bardock.

"The only way to summon him is to say the password in Namekian" explained Gohan as he motioned for Guru to step forward who nodded and walked closer to the dragon balls and started speaking in a language that none of the Saiyan's understood.

When Guru finished speaking a giant light shot up into the air forming a giant green dragon with two muscular arms. The Saiyan's looked on in complete awe at the gigantic dragon.

Gohan smirked "Man this never gets old no matter how many times I see it."

The Saiyan's finally broke out of their shock before Bardock was the one to first to speak "Come on let's make our wish."

"So what should we wish for first," asked Fasha.

"Well I say we wish for the Saiyan race back to life first," said Tora.

"Wait, Gohan when you wish people back to life where do they appear?" asked Bardock.

"They appear in the exact same place as they died" answered Gohan as he knew that everything was going as planned.

"Alright then, I guess that means we should wish for Planet Vegeta back first," said Bardock, which the others nodded to.

Bardock looked up at the dragon "Hey dragon. I wish for Planet Vegeta to be restored to the way it was before Frieza destroyed it" yelled out Bardock when the Dragon didn't respond.

"It doesn't work that way. The wish must be said in Namekian. Can you translate Bardock's wish Guru?" asked Gohan.

"Ok I will," said Guru as he got the green light from Gohan before translating Bardock's wish into Namekian and relaying it to the dragon.

The dragon's eyes glowed bright red for a while before dying down to its usual darker red before speaking "Your wish has been granted, the planet known as Vegeta has been restored to the state before Frieza destroyed it".

The Saiyan's all jumped in happiness at the restoration of their planet.

"Alright now it's time to wish our people back," said Fasha.

"Alright Guru, can you ask the dragon to wish all the Saiyan's killed by Frieza back to life" asked Bardock.

Guru looked at Gohan for confirmation who nodded his head and Guru turned back to the dragon and then once again translated Bardock's wish to the dragon. The dragon had stood still for a little bit before his eyes started to light up before dying down again "Your wish cannot be granted. I cannot bring back more than one person per a wish" said the dragon shocking all the Saiyan's.

"What Gohan I thought you said that you told me that you've brought people back to life with the dragon balls. In your stories, you said you've brought more than one person back to life" asked Bardock.

As the Saiyan's waited for Gohan's response but continued to hear nothing and turned to face him when they noticed that Gohan had frozen and had his head down with a sad look on his face.

Bardock was the one who approached Gohan and put his hand on his shoulder causing Gohan to look at him "Gohan what's wrong?" asked Bardock.

"There was a reason I never told you guys about the dragon balls," said Gohan causing the other Saiyan's to look at him in interest, waiting for him to continue.

"You see the dragon balls on Namek won't be able to bring back all the Saiyan's," said Gohan.

"What do you mean? Then why didn't you tell us?" asked Fasha.

"Ya Bardock told us that you have used the dragon balls to bring back people from the dead before," said Tora.

"It's not that. You see the dragon balls on Earth and the dragon balls on Namek have different rules" said Gohan.

"Really. So what does that have to do with the wish we want?" asked Tora.

"It has to do with the wish you want because the wish you want can't be done," said Gohan.

"Wait. What do you mean it can't be done," asked Bardock.

"It's that you want to bring back all the other Saiyan's" explained Gohan.

"Ok, what's the problem you told me that you have brought more people back at one time and that the Namekian dragon can grant wish's," asked Bardock.

"Yes I know but there are limits. You see the Namekian dragon can grant three wishes, but it can't bring back more than one person at a time with each wish" explained Gohan.

"What, then how did you bring back more the one person in your time," asked Bardock.

"It's the Earth dragon, he can only grant one wish, but that one wish can bring back multiple people" explained Gohan.

"Then why didn't you tell us? When we should've headed to earth" Fasha asked again.

"Because no matter where you headed to here, on Namek or Earth you couldn't have ever brought back all the Saiyan's," Gohan said.

"What are you talking about you just said that the Earth dragon balls could've brought back everyone," said Tora.

"Yes they could've but it would have been useless. Just like I explained before when Bardock asked me where do dead people appear when they're wished back to life? Remember what I told you. I said that they are brought back to life in the same location as they died. If we went to Earth and wished them back to life they would have appeared in the emptiness of space and would have ended up dead all over again" explained Gohan knowing that the earth dragon balls were not an option.

The Saiyan's where shocked before Bardock stepped in "Fine how about this we use a spaceship to head to earth and then use the dragon balls there to wish everyone back to life" said Bardock which caused the other to grin happily.

"Hey Ya that would work," said Tora.

"No, it wouldn't" answered Gohan before he continued "Because for one I don't even know if the dragon balls on earth even exist. All I know is that Kami earth's guardian who created the dragon balls was sent to earth shortly after the natural disasters starting appearing on Namek. And second of all do any of you know where Earth is from here? Because when I came to Namek it wasn't me piloting it was a computer and I was only five at the time I doubt I could remember where to go" Gohan lied knowing the earth dragon balls were off limits, which quieted the Saiyan's down once again and shocking all the Saiyan's to the core at the last chance of getting their race back was snuffed out.

"Then what was the point of us coming here?" asked Bardock.

"I needed the dragon balls" answered Gohan.

"For what?" Bardock asked again.

"So you can have your home back. It was the best I could do to returning things to normal before I left" answered Gohan.

"Left, Gohan where are you going?" asked Fasha.

Gohan smiled at the Saiyan women before turning to Guru "Hey Guru why don't you use the second wish to restore you planet back to good health".

Guru was surprised at the young Saiyan that he had worked the restoration of his own planet into his plan.

Guru smiled "Thank you young one" before relaying the wish to the dragon whose eye's glowed once again and the planet glowed a bright white blinding everyone before they opened their eyes and stood in shock at the rich life filled planet that they now stood on.

"So young Saiyan I guess the last wish will be yours," said Guru as he smiled down at the Gohan wondering what he was going to ask for.

"Ya, it is" smiled Gohan before turning his attention to the other Saiyan's.

"I guess this is a goodbye," said Gohan.

"Gohan what are you talking about. Where are you going?" asked Tora.

"I'm going home" answered Gohan with a sad smile on his face.

"Home?" said Fasha in confusion before Bardock figured out what his grandson meant.

"You're going to wish yourself back to your own timeline," said Bardock explaining what his grandson had been thinking, shocking the others.

"Ya. It's the only way I'm ever going to get home" said Gohan.

The Saiyan's had stood in complete shock before Bardock talked again "I guess this is a goodbye".

"Ya, I guess it is" responded Gohan.

Both Fasha and Tora smiled as they approached Gohan saying their goodbyes "It was great to meet you Gohan. I don't think we will ever be able to repay you for all you've done for us" said Tora, which Fasha agreed to.

"Yes, you gave us our lives, free of Frieza and his rule. Thank you Gohan" said Fasha before the two left and Bardock approached his grandson for which he knew was for the last time.

The two Saiyan's stared at one another not a single word exchanged before Bardock bent down and brought his grandson in for a hug for the second time since they had met.

Gohan was surprised but quickly hugged his grandfather back "I won't ever forget you grandpa" Gohan said lightly for only Bardock to hear.

Bardock tried to hold it back but couldn't no matter how hard he tried as he felt the tears start to come out of his eyes and slide down his cheeks. Bardock hated himself for showing such weakness but couldn't hold back the pain about saying goodbye to the one person that he truly felt a fatherly connection to.

"I won't ever forget you either Gohan," Bardock said quietly as well before the two Saiyan's broke their hug and separated wiping the tears that had appeared now in both their eyes.

Fasha looked fondly at her mate as she saw the emotion he was showing to his grandson while Tora grinned as he always knew Bardock was a big softy on the inside. As the Saiyan's said their final goodbyes to the time traveler, Gohan told Guru to relay the wish to the dragon which he nodded to and told the dragon the final wish in Namekian.

Gohan waved bye to his fellow Saiyan's when suddenly their goodbye was stopped by the dragon's deep voice "Your wish cannot be granted".

"WHAT!" everyone yelled out.

"Why not?" Gohan asked.

"Because my power is linked towards the creator of the dragon balls Guru. And the timeline you wish to be sent to does not have Guru in it. This means I have no power in such dimension" explained the dragon.

"Damn it. Is there any way for me to return my own timeline" Gohan asked the dragon.

"I do not know. There maybe, but none that is within my knowledge" answered the dragon.

"Oh. Well this is awkward" said Gohan as he let out an awkward laugh" So I guess I'm staying" laughed Gohan.

The group was quiet before Bardock, Fasha and Tora cheered in happiness realizing that Gohan was going to stay for good.

As the Saiyan's cheered, they were suddenly interrupted by a deep voice "Excuse me, but do you have anything else you want to wish for?" asked the dragon.

This startled the Saiyan's before they started to think of a wish "Uh, guys I can't think of anything to wish for. What about you guys?" asked Gohan.

As the other Saiyan's thought, each were drawing blanks not able to think of anything that would be worth using the third and final wish on. The scene was quiet as only the wind made noise, as the Saiyan's continued to think, Gohan started to look around him trying to draw idea's from his surroundings when he noticed the spaceship and got an idea.

"Hey, I got an idea. How about we wish for the ship to be indestructible" said Gohan causing everyone else to look at him weirdly, trying to figure out why he would want that.

"Why would you want to wish for something like that?" asked Fasha confused.

"No offense Gohan, but I gave to agree with Fasha why would you want that" asked Tora.

"Because of the gravity machine" answered Gohan.

"Gravity machine?" Tora asked in confusion.

"Ya, you see. With the ship invincible, the gravity machine can be set to as high as we want without the ship overloading" Gohan explained.

The Saiyan's thought about it and quickly agreed with the temptation of a gravity machine that could go to an infinite capacity. Gohan once again relayed the wish to Guru, who nodded and translated it to the dragon. The dragon's eyes light up bright red and the ship was covered with a bright light before dying down and revealing the ship which seemed to stay unchanged on the outside.

"Your wish has been granted. Fair well." Said the dragon as a light shot around the dragon and shot into the sky disappearing before the seven dragon balls went into the sky and shot off in all different directions.

The Saiyan's watched in amazement before they said there goodbye to Guru and headed to the planet Yardrat.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The Saiyan's got out of the ship and went to the Yardrat throne room, to say their goodbyes to the generous people that had taken them in.

"So you are now heading back to your home planet?" asked the Yardrat elder as he was told what had been happening.

"Ya, it would seem so" answered Gohan.

"That is good. I'm sorry you couldn't return to your own time" said Yardrat elder.

"Ya it sucks but it'll be fine," Gohan said optimistically.

"Still," said the elder.

"Ya, well we came back to thank you for your hospitality. You took us in, in our darkest hour when you didn't have to" said Gohan.

The elder smiled "It was no problem."

"Thank you. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask" said Gohan, which the other Saiyan's agreed to as well.

The group gathered their things and returned to their ship before heading back to planet Vegeta.

On the way to their new home, Gohan approached 18 who had been even more disinterested and seemed in deep thought "Hey 18" said Gohan careful not to startled the blonde android.

18 was broken from her thoughts as she heard her name called and turned to the voice to see Gohan in front of her. "What do you want?" asked 18 coldly.

"I just thought you could use some company" answered Gohan with a smile.

18 looked at the Saiyan boy in front of her before talking "Sure, you can tell me how we ended up here".

Gohan grinned even more at not being sent away by 18 and took a seat next to her before telling her what had happened after she had been absorbed by Cell all the way up to when she woke up.

After explaining what had happened to them, Gohan asked the question that had been bothering "What happened to you? I got the doctors to look at you and they say you were in a coma like state and that there was a chance you might have never woken up".

18 paused for a second before answering "I'm not sure but from what I would have to guess is that when Cell absorbed me, my power was given to him. And Dr. Gero designed me to be absorbed by Cell, not become disconnected from him. So it must have taken a while for my body to restart and get working again" answered Android 18 which Gohan nodded to in understanding.

As 18 thought about it, as she had no idea that was the case before coming to a realization "You were speaking to me, when I was asleep. I remember hearing your voice".

This caused Gohan to blush hard, "Uh, ya. I remember reading a book that said that people in a coma can hear everything around them. And I thought that if I talked to you it would help you wake up".

18 looked in shock at wondering. Gohan had done so much for her already, including saving her life from Cell and wonder why he would want to help her so much before she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, shocking Gohan and caused him to blush horribly.

"Thank you," said 18 quietly to Gohan in an almost whisper.

The ship landed a couple hours later and the Saiyan's all ran out excitedly happy to be back on their home planet. Gohan was the only one who stayed behind in a bit of shock as the realization hit him. He was on the planet of his origin and his new home from now on. Gohan stepped out of the space ship and took in the city before him. He had been on the planet once before but had not had the chance to take in the full ramification of where he was.

Gohan stood and looked out at the red planet in complete shock when he was interrupted from his chain of thought "Come on Gohan, let me show you around" said Bardock.

Gohan smiled "Be right there". Gohan took in his surroundings once more before taking a deep breath in " _I think I'm going to like it here_ " thought Gohan before he launched into the sky.

* * *

END OF SAGA 1

Thanks: Darkjaden, RKF22, ramasioti100, Djberneman, NinjaFang1331, Shigure Toshiro, ImJustThatAnimeFan, darrius212 and the 8 Guest for Reviewing

So as you can see Gohan and 18 are stuck, and it looks like they won't be returning home any time soon.

If you are wondering why I posted a day early, it's because I won't get a chance tomorrow.

Saga 2 will start next update: 293 reviews


	16. Chapter 15

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 15

3 Months Later

It had been three months since the Saiyan's had returned to their home planet Vegeta and not a whole lot had changed since they had returned.

Gohan with the help of Bardock and the Yardrats had managed to build two extra gravity chambers one in another ship and another in the castle. Gohan had done this because of the complaints that were coming from Bardock, Tora and Fasha about Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa who had started hogging the gravity machine and because of this holding the others back in their training.

The same was happening with Gohan and 18 as the others were also holding them back in their training. So Gohan had two extra chambers created, one for Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa which was set up in a spaceship, which was set up to have the lowest maximum gravity of the three rooms.

The other one which was set up in the castle was made for Bardock, Tora and Fasha, which had the second highest maximum gravity while Gohan and 18 trained in the one indestructible ship that had infinite gravity. Gohan stepped out of the gravity chamber and wiped the sweat the dripped from of his forehead with a towel that hung around his shoulders.

" _Another day of training_ ," thought Gohan as he walked towards the entrance of the castle passing by the other gravity chamber and saw the lights flash in the window. Things had not changed a lot since Gohan had arrived on planet Vegeta, as all he and the other Saiyan's had done was train.

" _I guess this is how Vegeta felt in my timeline_ " thought Gohan," _and it seems like this Vegeta is going to turn out like the Vegeta from my time by spending his whole life in the GR_ ".

Gohan walked into the castle and approached the giant window and view into the gravity chamber as he watched the three other Saiyan's training.

As Gohan watched the three Saiyan's train, he easily followed each and every movement " _Grandpa is about Frieza's maximum in his first form while Fasha and Tora seem to be a little bit behind him_ ". Gohan growled angrily " _And while they continuously improve, I'm stuck. I got all my power back from right before I fought Cell, but I can't seem to get my ascended Saiyan form back_ ".

Gohan was broken from his thoughts as the three battered Saiyan's emerged from the chamber.

"Hey guy's, that was some pretty intense training," said Gohan.

"Well, it has to be if we ever plan on catching up to you" smirked Bardock.

"Well, then I would suggest you get back in that room, cause sad to say I don't think you'll ever catch up to me at the rate your training at" Gohan replied arrogantly.

"Sure, sure. Just you wait, once I transform into a Super Saiyan, you and I will have a one and one. And then will see" replied Bardock.

"Well come back to me when that happens" smirked Gohan.

As the two Saiyan relatives stared each other down, both challenging one another when they were both broken from their staring contest when a voice the echoed throughout the room confusing everyone.

"Gohan, Gohan" yelled out King Kai urgently.

"King Kai?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Gohan who is that?" Fasha asked in confusion.

"It was King Kai, I told you about him. He saved me on Planet Meat right before the planet exploded" explained Gohan, which the other Saiyan's nodded to in understanding. "King Kai is there something wrong. You sound stressed" asked Gohan.

"Can you come up here, there something I need to tell you and I need your help" explained King Kai.

"Um, Ya sure. Just give me a sec" answered Gohan. "Alright guy's I'll be back soon," said Gohan before he placed two fingers to his head and disappeared before the others could respond.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Other World

Gohan appeared in front of King Kai but was in a big surprise as he looked at the banged up Kai, who was covered in wraps around his wounds. Gohan then noticed that he was not on King Kai's planet but another planet much bigger than his, with a huge mansion on it and then saw three other people besides himself and King Kai.

All of whom were dressed like King Kai "What is this some family reunion or something" Gohan asked with a smirk.

"Hey have some respect you little boy" yelled out the smallest Kai, who was purple and had a monocle.

"Well from what I'm sensing, I don't think you've earned it" replied Gohan, which sent the Kai a blazing in anger.

"Why you, I'm a Kai. You have no idea what you're talking about" yelled West Kai.

"Well how about you prove it then," said Gohan as he turned his head away from the Kai and closed his eyes.

"Why you," said West Kai in anger as he was about to attack Gohan but was grabbed by South and East Kai.

"Stop it both of you. Besides that's not why I called you Gohan" said King Kai as he tried to calm down the Saiyan boy.

Gohan opened his eyes and turned his head towards King Kai "So why is it you called me up here".

"Bojack" was all King Kai said before he was interrupted.

"BOJACK!" yelled the other Kai's.

"You can't be serious," said East Kai.

"Yes, is this one of your stupid jokes?" asked South Kai.

"WHAT, I'm being completely serious besides my jokes aren't stupid," King Kai said angrily.

As the four Kai's started squabbling like children, Gohan lost his cool "SHUT UP" causing all four Kai's to freeze up in shock.

"Now tell me what you want from me. Now" Gohan said as he growled out the last part slowly.

"Hey dudes don't lose your cool," said a voice from behind the four that drew the attention to behind them.

Gohan turned around and saw an old man with a long white beard and hair with a white shirt and jean jacket and pants.

"Who's the old man?" asked Gohan.

This time all four Kai yelled out in anger at Gohan's disrespectfulness "Gohan stop now you don't know who you're talking too, that's the Grand Kai" said King Kai.

"Grand Kai?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Yes you see, I watch over the north part of the universe, while these three" King Kai said as he gestured to the three other Kai's before continuing "Watch over their own part but above us is the Grand Kai, he watches over us and the entire universe" explained King Kai.

Gohan listened and looked at the Grand Kai in interest and asked the question that bothered him "Ok if he's the Grand Kai, then why is he dressed like that" Gohan asked in interest and then turned into a smirk "And how strong is he".

"Um?" King Kai said in confusion not sure how to answer the first question and skipped to the second question "He is very powerful, more than you can imagine".

"Oh really, do you think he would be up for a spar," Gohan said as he eyed the strange old man with interest.

"Ha ya right, like your strong enough to scrape the gunk off his boots," said West Kai.

Gohan growled in anger as his fists clenched in anger and glared at West Kai furiously who stepped back afraid and nervous at the look the young Saiyan was giving him.

"Easy dude because it's comfortable and stylish," said Grand Kia that caused Gohan to look at him in confusion.

"You asked why I wear these clothes" answered Grand Kai.

Gohan shook his head in annoyance "Whatever, why did you call me here. I'm getting sick of this. You said something about Bojack. What's that?".

"He's a ruthless killing machine, he comes from the Race of Hera and destroyed his own planet after he gathered a group of fighters together all incredible powerful" explained King Kai that Gohan nodded in interest as the Kai continued "We tried to stop him, but we were totally outmatched, the only reason where alive is because we all can instantaneously move".

Gohan looked at King Kai in confusion "I don't get it so you guys are trying to stop this Bojack fellow, right" asked Gohan which all the Kai's nodded to.

"Well, why didn't you try to stop Frieza or better yet play the two against one another. So you only had to deal with one" asked Gohan, which caused the four Kai's to look at each other embarrassed as they never thought of that.

Gohan sighed and continued "So what's so bad about this guy is he conquering planets like Frieza".

"No he's worse than Frieza, besides being much more powerful, he has not interesting in ruling the universe," said King Kai that completely drew in Gohan's interest.

"Then what is he interested in?" asked Gohan.

"Where not really sure, but he keeps going from planet to planet fighting the strongest warriors and then after defeating them, he blows it up" explained King Kai.

"Seems like he's looking for a good fight. Sounds like a Saiyan" smirked Gohan.

"This is really serious Gohan, and not to be taken lightly," said King Kai in annoyance.

"Well I don't get it, if this is so serious why don't you get the old man to go fight him, considering how strong you say he is" said Gohan as he nodded towards Grand Kai.

Which caused him and the other Kai's to freeze up.

"Uh, I guess we never thought of that" muttered King Kai, which the other's agreed to.

"Idiots" was all Gohan could mutter under his breath. "So what about it old man, let's see some of this skill, the others are bragging about," said Gohan with a large smirk.

"Ummm, I would...but...you know...I have other...responsibilities. Ya that's it...Kai responsibilities that I have to deal with right now" Grand Kai said as he constantly stuttered throughout his sentence in nervousness.

Gohan smirked at the Grand Kai knowingly before turning to the others "Fine I'll do what you weak Kai's cannot. Who knows it might actually be a challenge".

"Why you, who do you think you are. You over confident, arrogant little brat" said West Kai in anger.

"Fine how about I show you why" smirked Gohan as he grinned and whipped his nose with his thumb arrogantly before bending down and letting out one big burst of power that kicked up a small amount of dirt leaving everyone completely shocked except for King Kai. "And you want to know a secret" said Gohan as he paused for a couple seconds before continuing "This isn't even close to even a quarter of my full power I'm showing" shocking the Kai's even more.

"So when do I start," Gohan said arrogantly.

"Ummm" was all the Kai's could mutter.

Gohan waited for the Kai's to come out of their shock but soon got annoyed and turned his attention to King Kai, ignoring the others "Where would I find him".

"Oh, he is in that direction over there you should be able to sense him with your instant transmission. He doesn't really try to conceal his energy in any way" answered King Kai.

Gohan nodded and searched in the direction that King Kai was pointing to "Ya I got him. So you guys don't have to worry about a single thing. I'm going to take care of this guy and then" Gohan said as he paused for a second with a smirk turning towards the Grand Kia.

"I'm going to come back and you and I are going to fight. Whether you like it or not" said Gohan before disappearing before the Kai's could respond and leaving an extremely nervous Grand Kai, who was sweating horribly.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Marrin

Gohan appeared onto the planet he had sensed Bojack and his crew on and decided to go by himself when he sensed the power level. Gohan looked around the planet in interest as he saw the whole planet had been purged of life and all was left were a barren wasteland that kind of reminded him of Planet Meat except for instead being red it was rockier and grey. Gohan turned his attention and looked at the five warriors who all had green skin with orange hair, all of them male except for one. Gohan approached the group confidently.

"So which one of you is Bojack?" Gohan asked which drew the attention and curious gaze of all fighters before their eyes widened.

Bojack stepped in front of the group smiling maliciously "Finally" he said that drew a curious gaze from Gohan. "I've been waiting for you," said Bojack.

"Me?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Yes," Bojack answered.

"Why were you waiting for me?" Gohan asked.

"I'm a pirate. And recently I've gotten bored fighting weakling ever since I destroyed my home planet. But then my ship picked up a video feed, so I watched it out of curiosity and guess what I saw on my screen. You fighting some lizard thing's that seemed powerful and winning. So when the video feed cut out, I knew either you were alive or those other lizard things where so I've been going planet to planet looking for a good fight and trying to find information on you. I figured you would come to me, or I would come to you and it looks like I was right" Bojack explained with a giant satisfying smile.

"Well ok, whatever. I'm here now so who wants to fight first or do you want to fight together. Doesn't matter to me since you'll need ever advantage you can get" Gohan spoke confidently.

Bojack looked at Gohan in interest before smiling "Kogu, you're up" Bojack said.

"Of course," said Kogu as he came forward in front of the group "Soon you will meet your death at the hands of my Devilish Blade as it tears through your heart," said Kogu.

"Big words green bean" smiled Gohan as he repeated the insult Vegeta used all the time against Piccolo "But don't worry I'll look after your sword for you."

Kogu growled in anger before charging Gohan, which Gohan responded to by doing the same as they met in the middle where their forearms clashed together, with both warriors trying to push one another back.

Gohan let go and let Kogu lean forward but was quickly but on the defence as Kogu followed up with a strong punch, which Gohan ducked under and came around Kogu before launching a strong left kick that Kogu blocked with his forearm before launching another punch that connected against Gohan's cheek. Gohan used the force behind the punch to spin him around faster and launched another kick in the same position that connected this time with Kogu that sent the Hera warrior skidding across the hard ground.

Kogu spun his body around before pushing himself back on his feet and launched powerful green energy blast at the charging Saiyan who quickly changed course and blasted off straight into the sky, with Kogu charging close behind.

Gohan quickly turned around and launched an energy blast at Kogu.

Kogu powered up and charged through the blast knocking it to the side, sending it miles away from the fight creating a crater. Kogu put on an extra burst of speed that surprised Gohan as he appeared in front of Gohan with super speed and put both his hands out in front of him and charged one big energy blast that hit Gohan and dragged him down into the ground and exploded. Kogu smiled as he flew down to the ground with his back to where the blast detonated thinking it was over, when the planet started shaking and the rocks started floating into the air and starting to shatter into dust.

Gohan emerged from the rubble with his gi ripped up and some scratches that covered him and his blue aura flowing around him "Well this actually might be worth my time" said Gohan before disappearing completely and reappearing in front of Kogu and driving a hard knee into his stomach.

Kogu held his stomach in pain before Gohan followed up with a hard hitting right fist to his face before unleashing a fierce amount of combo's on his foe, unrelentingly never allowing his foe a chance to fight back.

As Gohan continued to rip into his opponent he delivered one strong roundhouse kick that sent Kogu flying before entering super speed and intercepting his foe before jackhammering him into the rocks below. Gohan smirked with crossed arms as he stared confidently down at the crater Kogu was lying in as he still felt the power coming from it.

"You can stop faking, I know you're alive" Gohan yelled out loud enough that he knew the warrior from Hera could hear him.

Kogu growled in anger as he blasted out of his crater panting heavily as he looked at Gohan with barely controlled anger before blasting off towards Gohan, drawing his sword and slashed at Gohan wildly.

Gohan moved swiftly around each and every strike with a smirk as he started to taunt his opponent "Jeez, is this the best you can do? I mean really. I guess now I know why you're the bitch of the group. Huh" smiled Gohan.

This caused Kogu to swing even more wildly and power up even more. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Hey, I have a serious question I think you can answer. Are you Bojack's bitch because you're so weak, or is it because you like it?" Gohan continued.

"Why...won't...you...shut...the...fuck...UP!" Kogu yelled stopping before each swing of his blade before unleashing a giant green energy beam on his last word that Gohan moved around before reappearing in front of him smiling.

"I guess I'll take that last part as a yes. I thought that too but I just wanted to make sure" Gohan said with a giant smirk.

"SHUT UUUUP!" Kogu yelled with one final yell as his aura burst around him as his skin suddenly lightened and turned lime green and his hair changed from orange to red as his power level shot up and charged Gohan.

Gohan was surprised as the force of aura forced him back and light blinded him before he felt a major pain on his cheek that forced him back. When Gohan got his sight back when Kogu appeared in front of him with a malicious grin and had his sword put away.

Before Gohan could react Kogu through a vicious punch that connected with Gohan's stomach before following it up with a kick to the ribs that left the Saiyan gasping.

Kogu released his power to the fullest and attacked with unrelenting force "So where's your jokes now, monkey boy".

Gohan was gasping for breath and was starting to get angrier and angrier with each punch but finally felt the last hit of pain but not to his body but his pride and felt it as the last straw.

"It's over boy. This fight ends now" yelled out Kogu as he drew his sword and charged Gohan launching a furious straight down slice with his sword, when a sudden yellow light flashed blinded him and his sword was stopped mid-swing when suddenly an extremely powerful fist connected with his cheek, blasting him off into the distance.

Kogu used his energy to finally stabilize him as he looked on in awe at the transformation the boy had undertaken.

"You didn't think you were the only one with a transformation now did you. But you are right about one thing. This fight ends now" smirked Gohan.

Gohan tossed the blade he was holding into the air, before cupping his hands at his side "Kama...Hama...HA!" yelled out Gohan as he launched the blue energy beam that tore its way towards Kogu.

Kogu regained his senses at the last second and barely managed to dodge the speed of the blast. Kogu followed the beam as it went into space and disappeared. When he started looking around, he suddenly felt an enormous pain in his chest and looked down slowly in shock as he saw his own blade pierced through his chest.

"Surprise" smirked Gohan in a whisper so that only Kogu could hear it before slowly pulling out the blade as the Hera warrior could feel every agonizing inch of the metal scrap against his bloodied insides.

Kogu vision blacked in and out and the sounds around him starting fading when he heard the last words he would ever hear "Don't worry about your sword. I'll take good care of it for you" said the confident and arrogant, filled voice of Gohan.

* * *

Thanks: NinjaFang113, WinIXI, tsukunevampire, RKF22, Djberneman, Fedora411, clw123cat, Shigure Toshiro, ArthurShade, pir84lyf, mmat, darrius212, Jmac99 for reviewing

I don't know if some of you noticed this or not, but two people spammed me with reviews (just numbers and random letters, no actual comments) and boosted the review count extremely high. So if you were wondering why there was no update even though the reviews were much higher than the goal was, it's because of that.

I just want to say I don't care if reviewers are saying they love the story or hate it. Praise or flame, everyones reviews are welcome and hell I even count the reviews where people think the story sucks to the review count to uploading another chapter. I think every comment matters, as everyone has an opinion and I respect that. But if you are going to leave something in the reviews at least have it somewhat related to the story, even a good job, update soon, you suck (lol). At least it's telling me you like it or hate it. Just don't spam with random letters or numbers, I'm very relaxed and understanding about reviews, go back and review old chapters for all I care, at least it tells me people care about the story and are willing taking the time out of their schedule to tell me what they think, but come on don't spam. It forces me to go into the reviews and flag each one to get them removed and trust me when I say I really rather be doing other things with my time (which I did, but for some reason they still haven't been removed them).

Anyway now that I'm done ranting, if you are wondering why I decided to update today (even thought the reviews didn't really hit the requirement) its because of two things: First, Dragon Ball Z Resurrection of F comes out today in North America. And two: It just so happens to be my birthday.

Djberneman asked:

Can't they return if ownership of the dragonballs is changed to Moori and then changed back to Guru after the wish is made?

A: You are right and I made a mistake on my end, as that slipped my mind. I will try and think of a better reason as to why the dragon balls cannot be used and change that at a later date. And I will also let everyone know when I do change it and will tell you what the reason is changed to as then you don't have to go back and read the chapter if you don't want to.

After this extremely long authors note (sorry about that by the way), I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the second saga and as you can tell Bojack is the next big bad.

Next Chapter: 334 Reviews or Aug 11, 2014


	17. Chapter 16

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 16

The other Hera warriors were shocked at the death of Kogu, but Bojack's shock quickly turned into a smirk as he saw the young Saiyan warrior approach them with a cold confidence in his eyes as his gold aura blazed around him.

"So who's next, or do you guys want to fight together like I suggested from the beginning," said Gohan.

"I guess you were right, so how about I make this a little more challenging, for your...expertise" smirked Bojack in confidence "Bido, Zangya, Bujin. You're up".

The three fighters nodded to all stepping forward in confidence gazing at one another curiously.

As the warriors continued their staring contest, Bido was the first to break their connection and turned his gaze towards the others.

"Enough. We fight now" said Bido in irritation as all four fighters dropped down into a fighting stance before powering up.

Gohan stared at the three fighters watching for any movement when he noticed the awkwardness of holding the sword in his fighting stance. Gohan's distraction was caught by Bido, who charged forward to the blond Saiyan warrior.

"WAIT" yelled out Gohan holding his hand out, stopping the Hera warrior in his tracks, looking at Gohan curiously. "I just need one second," said Gohan, which confused the Warriors. Before he turned around and flew into the sky landing down where Kogu's dead body lay and unstrapped the holster and strapped it around his own waist and sheathed the sword in the scabbard before flying back towards the others. Gohan saw their questioning gaze "What? I didn't want to let my new souvenir get wrecked".

"Whatever," said an annoyed Bido before charging Gohan once again throwing a strong punch at Gohan.

Gohan leaned back and drove a strong punch into his gut but was elbowed in the back of the head by Bujin that caused him to fall forward before he was smashed in the face by Bido that sent him flying back.

Gohan quickly stabilized himself as he sensed both fighters charging him and launched two, one-handed blue energy blasts that forced both male Hera fighters to fly into the air. Gohan waved his both arms up taking control of the blasts causing them to follow after the two green fighters.

Both fighters turned around and powered up and knocked away the energy blasts and starting looking around for Gohan, who suddenly appeared in front of the two, where Bido responded by launching an energy beam that Gohan barely dodged and delivered a strong kick to Bujin.

Gohan was about to turn around when he was blasted in the back by another energy beam from Bido that shot him out of the sky. Gohan recovered as he caught himself, landing on the ground hard, before pushing off the ground and shot into the sky avoiding another energy beam before charging Bido as the two warriors clashed. Gohan was in full fight mode with all his senses completely open, as the two fighters exchanged blows. Gohan picked up a power level charging him from behind and quickly dropped to a lower altitude barely managing to dodge the blow from Bujin.

Bujin and Bido both charged Gohan at the exact same time attacking from opposite sides putting severe pressure on Gohan as he defended against each fighter with one arm.

As the fight continued Zangya still stood from the position from before the fight began watching in complete awe, of how the boy was able to hold off both Bido and Bujin at the some time.

Zangya continued to stare but was interrupted from her thoughts as the dark aura from behind that she knew was Bojack before taking off into the sky to join the battle.

Gohan blocked each warrior's blows, forcing him to increase his power level when he suddenly was hit hard from the back that sent him flying.

Gohan looked behind and saw it was the girl Zangya who had attacked him " _Damn it. I forgot about her. I wonder how powerful these guys are. I'm still not even at half power but damn there much stronger than I thought and they haven't even reached their maximum and then I still have to deal with Bojack_ ".

The three warriors lined up in a line and attacked all splitting off and charging Gohan attacking from all different directions.

Gohan took a deep breath and focused locating all three fighters before disappearing, and appeared before Bido surprising the warrior before launching a large energy beam that blasted him somewhere far off. Gohan turned his attention to the others as suddenly a giant rock was thrown at him, but quickly brought up his hands and caught the rock before relaxing when suddenly the rock exploded as Bujin kicked through the rock and slammed into Gohan's cheek launching him into the ground. As Gohan fell towards the ground, he felt Bujin trailing behind him and used an energy blast to rebound of the ground kicking up dust, stopping Bujin in his tracks. Gohan was about to go on the offensive when he was forced to dodge as Zangya attacked from the side.

Gohan attacked Zangya and the two started to exchange blows, Gohan, and Zangya both started to raise their powers both trying to outdo the other when Zangya's power hit a wall and reached her maximum.

Gohan smiled as he felt Zangya power stopped increasing, while his continued to increase rapidly "I guess this is their max" as he sped past Zangya undetected and grabbed her arm launching her into the ground.

Gohan turned and focused his attention on an injured Bido and Bujin "That's it no more games" yelled out Bido as he and Bujin increased their power to their maximum's and charged Gohan while Bujin stayed behind and started launching energy blasts that curved around Bido towards Gohan.

Gohan battered away all the blasts before he and Bido clashed together. As the two fighters traded blows, continuously Gohan started to gain the advantage when Bujin came barrelling in and was added to the mix and like before attacked Gohan from opposite sides. Gohan switched back to his old tactics of defending each fighter with one arm, when he sensed Zangya closing in from behind and blocked the kick, not allowing himself to be taken by the surprise attack once again. Gohan was hard pressed as now Zangya was attacking him and forcing him to change his defensive strategy once again as he couldn't protect himself. Gohan started spinning in a circle turning to each Hera warrior just before the blow would connect.

This kept up for a while as Gohan was continuously put on the defense and was started to get annoyed "These guys are starting to piss me off".

As Gohan continued to block and dodge each blow, he turned and blocked a punch from Zangya and could feel the power behind about it. As Gohan continued to block and dodge, weaving himself through their attacks but grew tired of it and saw an opportunity and took it as he grabbed Bido's arm as he moved throughout of the way of a punch and then started swinging him around in a circle bashing him into Bujin and then Zangya before letting him go sending him into the ground.

"You're going to have to do better than that" smirked Gohan enraging the fighters from Hera who all circled around him once again and started charging energy beams from all sides and launched all at the same time.

Gohan quickly brought up an energy shield blocking all the blasts but continued to put pressure on the bubble.

Gohan could feel the pressure of the blasts from all sides of the bubble and was starting to close in on him "E..NOUGH...OF...THIS" Gohan yelled out as he powered up and let out one massive yell spreading his arms sending more energy into the shield and spreading it out slowly closing in on the three fighters who were forced to cancel the energy blast and move out of the wave of the shield.

The three warriors were in complete shock at the power that was radiating off the Saiyan warrior.

"It's my turn" growled Gohan before disappearing and reappearing in front of Bujin and launching a devastating haymaker that launched the small Hera warrior flying off into the distance, and crashing into a building in an empty city miles away from the fight.

Gohan disappeared once again and appeared before Bido and drew his knee into his stomach and then jackhammering him into the ground before disappearing again.

Zangya could only watch in shock as the boy disappeared and moved at untraceable speeds before taking out both Bujin and Bido in a matter of seconds and could only gasp in worry as he disappeared once again and reappearing in front of her with his hands on her stomach.

The two warriors stared at one another frozen as Gohan started to charge energy and Zangya could only look on in fear and shock when she looked down and saw the boy he let out a fierce yell and the blast hit her and pushed into the ground.

Gohan looked back at where the blast exploded but quickly took off blasting towards the city he had launched Bujin. Gohan hovered in mid-air searching the city for Bujin when he was suddenly blasted from behind and launched into the ground. Gohan sat up in the crater that he was lying in and shook his head clearing the cobwebs before shooting off into the air. Gohan looked back at Bujin, with Bido, who had joined him. Gohan growled and charged both fighters before disappearing the last second and reappeared behind the two warriors and attacked fast and strong, leaving the two Hera fighters desperately trying to defend themselves.

As the fight continued both, Bujin and Bido continued to take a beating from the Saiyan as their power started dropping and were starting to get desperate. The two warriors split from the powerful Saiyan warrior on each side of him covered in bloody cuts and scrapes. The two looked at the Saiyan in worry before turning their gaze to one another and nodded.

Gohan noticed the look the two fighters shared and prepared himself as felt their power starting to increase. Gohan bent down in fighting position as both fighter launched their hands foreword shooting out electrical string like energy that wrapped around Gohan.

Gohan looked at the strings and started to feel like his energy was being drained and powered up and tried to break out of the strings but couldn't rip through them no matter how hard he tried "What the hell" said Gohan.

"You will never be able to escape. And the more you struggle, the faster your energy will be drained" said Bujin as both him and Bido laughed in confidence.

Gohan continued to struggle "Shit they actually may be right".

As Gohan struggled valiantly to break from the strings, he was suddenly attacked by Bido, who drove a hard knee into his face, driving himself into the ground. Gohan growled in anger before shooting into the sky to attack the Bujin but was once again ensnared him into the web once again before being pummeled.

This continued to happen over and over again, as he would be trapped in the binding strings and then was attacked by one of the Hera warriors.

Gohan growled in complete and utter anger as he dragged himself from the crater he was in "I have to separate them so they won't be able to surround me and used that string draining shit".

"What's wrong little boy. All out of gas already" mocked Bido.

"That's it I'm finishing this now," said Gohan as he looked around the city and saw a tall building and got an idea before shooting into the air.

Bujin and Bido tracked him and continued to try and trap the Saiyan in between them, before he disappeared and reappeared behind Bujin and delivered a hard punch to the back of the head before charging Bido and started beating into the now defenceless warrior.

Gohan sensed Bujin coming up behind him and quickly shot off with the two following behind him and stopped right in front of the building.

The green warriors smiled at the cornered Saiyan and ensnared him into their strings once again.

Gohan smirked as he saw Bujin attack him and crash into him but at the last second as his movement came back, he grabbed Bujin's leg and dragged him into the dark building.

Bido could only watch in shock as he saw his partner get dragged into the building. Bido floated in the air outside, when the eerie silence was broken with the sound of glass breaking and shockwaves coming from the building and could sense both power levels in the building fluctuating, when one started to fluctuate wildly.

Bido continued to wait when suddenly a body was smashed through the window and gasped in complete shock as he saw it was Bujin whose body had massive cuts and one giant hole through his stomach, with blood coming out of his mouth. Bido was shocked as he could hear Bujin muttering something painfully as he writhed on the ground in pain.

Gohan floated out of the building slowly and landed down in front of the dying Hera combatant. "Ha...Ha...Have...Mer...Mercy" Bujin struggled to say to the Saiyan.

"Why? I'm sure your people asked you for mercy and did you bother to show them any…. You have no regret, no conscious" said Gohan leaving a long pause "If my father were here he would probably let you live believing that beating you was enough."

"Thank...You" said Bujin as he relaxed.

Gohan fought with himself about ending his opponent right there but shook his head " _No, dad would give them a chance_ " thought the Saiyan as he floated into the sky.

Gohan floated into the sky and saw Bido watching him "I'm going to say this once and only once. Give up now and I'll let you live. There will be no second chances after this."

Bido was shocked at what he heard his opponent say and grit his teeth in anger "Never" as he charged his opponent viciously.

Meanwhile back on the ground Bujin slowly got himself up off the ground and watched in anger as his opponent flew away from him and onto his partner before charging up all the energy he had left and pulled back both his hands charging up a powerful green energy before launching them forward onto the unsuspecting Saiyan.

Gohan watched as Bido dashed at him when he suddenly picked up Bujin's power swelling behind him and could only shake his head as he waited for Bido to close in on him.

Gohan waited till the last second before dodging to the side letting Bido's punch to slide right over his shoulder before bringing his knee up into his stomach. Bido coughed up blood in pain and froze leaving Gohan more than enough time to grab the warriors are and throw him behind right into Bujin's attack.

Bujin watched in horror as his partner was killed by his own attack and saw Gohan turn his attention back to him.

Gohan bent down and cupped his hands together "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Bujin looked in shock and horror and turned around and ran as fast as he could with the little energy he had left.

Gohan smirked when he suddenly disappeared and appeared right in front of Bujin, cutting off the Hera warrior's escape.

"HA" yelled out Gohan unleashing the wave, when the wave disappeared Bido was not where to be seen and his power level was gone. Gohan smiled as he saw the outcome of the blast "Instant Transmission, you got to love it".

Gohan flew down towards Bojack "What do you think of it, I call it a Warp Kamehameha".

"Interesting but you're not done yet" answered Bojack as he pointed behind him to Zangya, who had emerged from the crater that Gohan had blasted her in.

" _I forgot about her_ ," thought Gohan before walking towards the injured female who looked back at him in fear. Gohan stopped right in front of her saw they were only an arm's length apart "Leave now".

Zangya looked at Gohan questionably "Why should I listen to you, you just tried to kill me?"

"You're right, but I am giving you the option to leave now and turn over a new leaf" answered Gohan.

* * *

Rant (Sorry for another one. I don't like doing this):

I have had a few people pitch me ideas for the story which I was very welcome to. Now most of you have been kind and understanding when I say no to your ideas and understand that I just can't fit everything in and I also have already built a story line for the story and some ideas just don't fit or I just don't like. While others (maybe this is one person or multiple people) have continually pestered me over and over, either with the same ideas or different ones or even demands and it is frustrating. I am just going to say that from now on if you pitch me an idea and I don't get back to you within a week or so, that I am not interested. I'm sorry for doing that to most of you as I do enjoy talking with you, but there are others I just don't want to have to deal with. I hope you understand.

* * *

Anyway onto the other stuff:

Thanks: Shigure Toshoro, Deflow, Djberneman, ramasioti100, NinjaFang1331, AurtherShade, Jmac99, clw123cat, DbzReach, darrius212, Blacksword Zero, ImJustThatAnimeFan, RKF22, mmat, Milfa and the 7 Guests for reviewing (you guys are awesome for hitting the goal so fast)

I am glad to see how everyone has taken Gohan's attitude in last chapter. If people are wondering why he is suddenly giving his opponents a chance to live, it's because when fighting Frieza and his group he had already fought them once before and knew their personalities and that they would never back down (or change). Here when fighting people he has never met before he is willing to give them a chance to live.

Also wondering how everyone enjoyed Resurrection of F (for those who saw it), I will be seeing it today can't wait.

Next Update: 360 Reviews or Aug 13, 2015


	18. Chapter 17

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 17

Bojack stood still with crossed arms as he watched the two talk in annoyance "Useless Bitch" before suddenly disappearing.

Gohan detected him moving around in super speed and turned around blocking the giant green fist that connected with his hand. Gohan pushed the arm down and launched himself off the ground and delivered a hard punch that connected with Bojack's face and sent him flying. Gohan quickly disappeared and reappeared to where Bojack was heading intent on intercepting him but was quickly caught off as Bojack regained control and launched a green energy blast at Gohan.

Gohan suddenly disappeared and appeared in the sky on top of Bojack and threw an enormous yellow energy blast at Bojack. Bojack barely dodged the attack and charged Gohan. Gohan met the giant green fighter halfway where the two started trading blows. Gohan threw his hands forward letting out a shock wave that caught Bojack off guard and threw him off balance allowing Gohan to go on the offensive and attacked with two punches that connected with Bojack.

Bojack tried to fight back with a large energy beam that Gohan dodged and allowing him to jackhammer Bojack into the ground below before charging his energy like he had done a bit before "Masenko Ha" yelled out Gohan as he launched a giant yellow energy blast that collided with Bojack seconds after he hit the ground.

Gohan looked at the giant crater " _That was way too easy. This can't possibly be over_ ".

Gohan was correct as Bojack lifted himself off the ground and met up with Gohan in the air with both warriors looking at each other.

Bojack smiled and started to chuckle "I was waiting for a fight like this. It will finally give me a reason to cut loose".

"What?" thought Gohan as all of a sudden Bojack's power level shot through the roof as a giant green aura exploded around him, and he underwent the transformation that Gohan saw Kogu had done before. Bojack's body suddenly bulked up heavily causing his ripped up shirt to be completely torn to shreds and his bandana flew off, and his hair flowed down to his waist.

Gohan stared at the newly transformed Bojack " _He's around Cell's strength_ " and backed away slightly when his gaze came over him and could only think one thing " _Shit_ ".

Gohan prepared himself, not really sure what he was going to do when suddenly Bojack disappeared. Gohan tried to track him but completely lost him when suddenly he felt an enormous pain from his back that sent him crashing into the ground.

Gohan picked himself up and rose his power level to his absolute maximum " _I'm not nearly strong enough to fight him right now. I need my Ascended Saiyan power back if I want a chance to win_ ".

Gohan and Bojack charged one another and Gohan was the one to throw the first punch that Bojack didn't even bother to block as the punch connected with his chest, but powered through it easily and connected a powerful punch to Gohan that caused him to go flying.

Gohan regained control of himself and saw Bojack charging him and started gathering energy, Gohan placing both hands cupped beside him "Ka...Me...Ha...Me" before thrusting his hands forward at the last second when Bojack was directly in front "HA".

Gohan was breathing hard at the amount of energy he had just released and tried to slow his breathing when suddenly his face was grabbed roughly. Bojack laughed as he shot down towards the ground at an astonishing speed before thrusting Gohan head first into the ground, before jumping away from where Gohan was dug into the ground. Gohan struggled to pick himself up from the ground as blood started dripping down from his head and nose.

Gohan picked himself up and started wobbling on his feet looking at the smirking Bojack " _You go to be kidding me. He doesn't even have a scratch on him after my blast_ ".

"What's wrong boy? Where did all that confidence go?" said Bojack as he taunted Gohan.

Bojack entered super speed and reappeared in the sky and started gathering energy as he started raining energy blasts down on Gohan. Gohan moved around each blast the best he could as he was pushed and tripped up by the force of the blasts exploding around him.

Gohan barely got out of the way of the last blast when he saw something "What was that?" Gohan asked himself.

As sweat poured off him and dripped down onto the ground before picking himself up and looked around and was right as he saw Bojack's space ship not too far off behind Bojack when Gohan got an idea.

"You find it fun to throw a lot of energy around. Let's see how you like it" said Gohan as he started gathering energy in his hands just like Bojack had just done and started launching them at the space pirate.

Bojack smirked as the blasts came at him and easily started dodging each every blast that came his way. Gohan smirked as he stopped all the blasts in mid-air shocking Bojack, "How do you like it, it's called the scattershot. It's one of my teacher's moves" said Gohan as he swirled the energy blast's around Bojack like he had done against Captain Ginyu.

Gohan smiled as he saw that Bojack was completely covered and charged up one energy blast and sent it towards the ship, blowing it to bits.

Gohan then concentrated on the circling blasts circling around Bojack. When suddenly all the blasts were destroyed, causing Gohan to gape in shock as he saw that Bojack had created an energy shield around him to protect himself.

"Is that the best you can do?" laughed Bojack.

Gohan looked on in horror as Bojack suddenly disappeared, moving faster than he could track

" _He's way too strong. The best thing I can do is escape. Hopefully, he can't breathe in space_ " thought Gohan in anger and shame at the blow to his pride of needing to run away, when suddenly Bojack reappeared right in front of him.

Gohan tried to react and move but was too slow as he was suddenly grabbed in a bear hug as both of Bojack's massive arms encircled around him and crushed his arms to his side.

Bojack grinned as he began to crush the boy into his chest causing the young Super Saiyan to yell out in pain. Gohan tried to break free from his opponent but found it impossible and could start to feel his muscles ripping and his bones breaking under the incredible pressure the giant Hera fighter was putting on him. Gohan groaned in pain before a sudden cry escaped his lips that rang out over the dead planet as the pressure increased drastically.

Zangya who had been watching the fight, to the best of her ability knew that it was over, and her master had won and stood in silence as she watched Bojack try and crush his opponent into dust.

Gohan coughed up blood onto Bojack's chest in pain as he let out a painful cry of agony while the massive green tyrant laughed.

Gohan's cries carried across the empty planet but fell on deaf ears, as no one was around to help.

Zangya watched nervously as her boss slowly and tortuously killed his opponent and did her best to ignore the cries of pain from the Saiyan that affected her far more deeply than she thought it should and turned away from the scene hoping it would help remove the feeling inside her.

Zangya did her best to shut out the noise of the Saiyan's voice before her resolve broken and she opened her mouth before she could stop herself "That's enough" before gasping as she realized what she said.

The entire area seemed to freeze as Bojack stranglehold on Gohan lightened, and he turned to his henchwomen with a glare "Did you just order me?" causing Zangya to take a step back in fear and gulp.

Gohan whose body was barely holding up felt Bojack loosen up and turn his attention away from him and threw his head forward bashing it into the Heran's and catching him off guard. Bojack took a step back in pain as he suddenly turned his attention back to the warrior in front of him as he saw Gohan land on his feet.

Gohan acted quickly as he brought his right hand to his side and pushed off the ground as hard as he could, cratering it and unsheathed the sword he had taken from Kogu slicing it at Bojack's neck.

Gohan watched as his sword closed in on his target when it was suddenly stopped by Bojack whose hand had intercepted the blade and was digging into his fingers causing blood to trail down it. Gohan tried to pull back the sword and attack once again but couldn't as he found it stuck in Bojack.

Bojack grinned before suddenly swinging the sword in a wide arc launching Gohan right past Zangya, who hit the ground and tumbled over himself uncontrollably. Bojack smirked at the injured Saiyan who slowly climbed his way to his knees in pain before noticing the blood dripping from his hand and threw the sword into the ground at his feet and glared at Zangya. Gohan saw Zangya back up but was too slow to react as Bojack had her by her neck, choking her.

"What are you doing? Let her go" Gohan demanded weakly as he watched Bojack clench his fist around Zangya's neck.

Bojack looked at Gohan in interest before smiling "Fine if you want her, have her" as he tossed Zangya forward and his power level started to skyrocket as his hands gathered energy together similar to Vegeta's Final Flash attack.

Gohan disappeared from his spot before Bojack launched his hands forward "Galactic Buster" yelled Bojack as the energy beam was released.

Gohan reappeared in between Zangya and Bojack, holding her and concentrated before he felt a massive pain in his back, and a huge explosion shook the area.

When the vast green light of the explosion went away, Bojack smiled as he saw the entire area was obliterated along with both warrior's it had hit and both their energy's signals were gone.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Grand Kai's Planet

"No...No., No, No...NOOOOOOOOO" yelled out King Kai as he watched the battle and watched the blast as it eliminated the Saiyan.

The other Kia's could only look at the Kai, who watched over the North side of the universe in sorrow. King Kai couldn't believe what he had just witnessed; Gohan had been dominating the fight the whole time, doing incredible, and then Bojack. Bojack had unleashed more power than any of the Kia's thought he possessed.

The area was dead silent before the first Kai to talk was the one from the West "So what now?"

The Kai's where quiet before King Kai broke the silence "We go back to the original plan" answered King Kai, which all the Kai's nodded to.

"When should we go?" asked East Kai.

"We should wait rest up and train if we plan to lock away Bojack," said West Kai.

"Yes and I need to tell Gohan's friends about what happened," said King Kai, which the others nodded to in understanding.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Vegeta

The Saiyan's had gone back to training after Gohan had disappeared but had started worrying as they had expected Gohan to reappear soon, but over 1 hour had passed since he had disappeared and still there had been nothing.

Bardock seemed to be the person the most worried over Gohan. Fasha and Tora approached the two and tried to cheer them up, "Come on Bardock, what's the worst that could happen to him" said Tora.

"Ya, I mean he's a Super Saiyan what could possible harm him" agreed Fasha, which the two other Saiyan's nodded to.

"Ya, I guess your right" agreed Bardock.

"Ya why should we be worried, I mean he managed to destroy the whole Cold family all by himself" Tora said as he started to realise there was no reason to be worried when the Saiyan's were interrupted once again by the same voice the echoed from before "Hello, Hello?"

"King Kai?" Bardock asked in question.

"Uhh, Ya it's me" answered King Kai nervously as he was trying to think about the best way to explain the situation.

"Why are you talking to us? Oh, did Gohan ask you to, because he's been gone for a while, and he said he would be back soon" said Fasha.

"Uh well, something like that you see I called Gohan up here because I needed his help," said King Kai as he tried to lead the conversation where he knew it needed it to go.

"Ok" answered Bardock trying to get the Kai to continue.

"Ya so, what I needed his help with was a space pirate named Bojack" explained King Kai.

"Oh really," said Bardock in interest.

"How long did the poor guy last" Tora asked with a smirk.

"Well you see that's the thing" was all King Kai got out before being interrupted.

"Let me guess the guy ran away the first second he saw a Super Saiyan" joked Tora, which the others laughed in agreement.

King Kai would have laughed as well if it weren't such a severe situation "That's the thing guys, there's something extremely serious I need to tell you" said King Kai which brought the other Saiyan's out of their laugh and into seriousness and worry.

"Why what happened," asked Bardock as concern dripped from her voice.

"Ya, you see he was fighting a group and was doing incredible and managed to destroy all of them until he fought Bojack where everything went downhill from there" said King Kai.

"What happened?" asked Bardock with complete seriousness.

"Well...Uh" stuttered King Kai.

"What happened?" Bardock growled out as he repeated the question.

"He...Didn't make it" said King Kai in remorse.

"WHAT!" all three Saiyan's yelled out.

"I'm sorry," said King Kai.

"Did the other guy live" asked Bardock with barely controlled anger.

There was a long pause before King Kai answered "Yes."

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to go over there and kill him. Kai tell me where this bastard is right now" Bardock demanded as he was walking out of the castle towards the spaceship before Fasha grabbed on to him "Calm down Bardock".

Bardock ignored and pushed past her before he was grabbed again, this time Fasha forced him to look at her "Calm down. Calm down" Fasha repeated it over and over in a soothing way that slowly calmed him down.

"You need to think clearly for a second. What do you expect to do when you find this guy huh? Gohan was a Super Saiyan and couldn't beat him, how do you expect to do any better".

"Then what do you want me to do. Sit around and do nothing while this guy roam's free". Bardock yelled back.

"He's not going anywhere" interrupted King Kai before continuing "Gohan destroyed his spaceship so he's going to be stranded for a while until he figures out a way to get off the planet, in the mean time me and the other Kai's are going to take care of him".

"Oh really, you needed Gohan's help in the first place what can you really do," asked Bardock in anger.

King Kai took the anger calmly "We may not be as strong as Gohan, but we can lock away Bojack into a pocket dimension".

"WHAT!" yelled out Bardock. "You mean you could have done this from the beginning and prevented this" Bardock growled out.

It was quite for a bit once again before King Kai responded "I'm sorry".

"You're sorry, we'll that isn't going to bring my grandson back" Bardock yelled back before storming back into the castle and entered the gravity machine to blow off some steam.

The Saiyan's were quite for a bit not sure what to do, before King Kai starting talking "I'm really sorry, I'll get Gohan so he can speak to you" shocking the Saiyan's.

"WHAT!" both Saiyan's yelled.

"You can do that?" Fasha asked.

"Ya, through the same way I can talk to you I can let Gohan communicate with you" explained King Kai.

"When?" Tora asked quickly.

"All I need is a few minutes, to find him as he should be up here" explained King Kai.

"Really that's fantastic," Fasha said.

"That's great, I'll go tell Bardock. I'm sure that will brighten his mood" said Tora as he walked towards the castle.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Grand Kai's Planet

King Kai cut the feed and walked back and whipped his forehead of sweat, with a little smirk of satisfaction "Well that went better than I thought it would".

"So how did they take it," asked West Kai, who while did not like the Saiyan child, didn't think he deserved this.

"Better than I expected. I got them to calm down when I told them I could let them talk to Gohan in Other World" explained King Kai.

"Oh" replied the other Kai in surprise.

"Ok. I'll be right back after I grab Gohan" said King Kai before disappearing.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Check-In Station

King Kai reappeared in the Check-In Station in front of King Yemma, the one in charge of deciding who goes where, heaven or hell.

"King Kai what are you doing here," asked King Yemma in surprise.

"I'm actually here to ask you about a person who came up here only a little while ago," asked King Kai.

"Oh really, what's his name I'll look it up," said King Yemma.

"Gohan" answered the Kai.

King Yemma nodded and started going from book to book looking for the name Gohan for all the recent entries.

"I'm looking, but there is no Gohan in here" answered King Yemma, completely surprised King Kai.

"WHAT!" yelled King Kai.

"I said there is no Gohan that has checked in today" replied King Yemma.

"That's not possible; I saw him die," said King Kai.

"Well if he did I promise you, he would be in my records," said King Yemma.

"Oh, uh thank you for looking" responded King Kai before preparing to leave but was stopped by King Yemma.

"Wait. It is possible that he has not arrived yet since you said he just died," said King Yemma.

"Ok, when should I come back?" asked King Kai.

"With how long the line is. I believe you should come back at the end of the day. If your friend did pass on, I guarantee you he would have passed through here by then" answered King Yemma.

"Um...ok" answered King Kai as he never thought that it would take time for Gohan to arrive at the check-in station.

King Kai moved out of the way and watched as King Yemma signed in each spirit that passed through and decided whether or not to send them to heaven or hell. King Kai looked on at this scene for a few moments before disappearing.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Grand Kai's Planet

King Kai reappeared in front of his fellow Kai's empty handed, making them all stare in confusion as to wondering where Gohan was.

"So where's the boy?" asked West Kai.

"Umm...He hasn't checked in yet" answered King Kai causing the other Kai's to look at him curiously.

"The Check-In Station is really busy. King Yemma said to come back at the end of the day" said King Kai, which all the Kai's nodded to.

"I should probably tell his friends," King Kai thought on as a side note.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Vegeta

Tora and Fasha had entered the castle to see Bardock training in the gravity chamber, which made Fasha happy " _Good let Bardock blow some steam off_ ".

Fasha watched as Bardock and Tora trading blows in the gravity machine. The female Saiyan continued to watch the warriors in the gravity machine continued to train, before deciding to join them as they noticed the Kai was taking a longer time than they thought. The three Saiyan's continued their training before they lost track of time and a half hour had passed before they were interrupted.

"Hey guy's, I'm back," said King Kai.

"You...What are you doing back"? Yelled back Bardock in anger.

King Kai was not sure how to reply before Fasha jumped in and calmed down Bardock "Bardock calm down, he's here to help. He's going to let us talk to Gohan from the dead".

Bardock froze when he heard those words and could only mutter in shock "What."

"Gohan is in Other World, where I am. Which means I can let you talk to him" explained King Kai.

"That's incredible," said Bardock.

"So can we talk to Gohan now," Fasha asked.

"Well you see, he hasn't come through the check in station yet. So I can't reach him yet, but I will be able to reach at the end of the day" said King Kai.

"Oh," said Bardock in disappointedly.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait" replied King Kai regretfully. King Kai was quite for some time before continuing to talk "I'll contact you later when I get Gohan" before disappearing.

"So what now," asked Fasha before Bardock replied gruffly "We train" before turning around and started to throw punches.

The other Saiyan's looked at him curiously before shrugging and decided to join Bardock.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Grand Kai's Planet

15 hours had passed since King Kai had last contacted the Saiyan's and decided to go back to the Check-In Station. King Kai looked back as he saw his fellow Kai's all preparing to do battle with Bojack, who they sensed was still stranded on the planet Marrin, once King Kai returned with Gohan and contacted the other Saiyan's. King Kai then disappeared from the Grand Kai's planet

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Check-In Station

King Kai appeared to see King Yemma still hard at work making his decision on the seemingly endless stream of spirits that made its way into the Check-In Station one after another. King Kai stepped in front of the next soul getting King Yemma`s attention.

"Oh, King Kai your back," said the surprised giant.

"Yes, I was wondering if Gohan came through here?" asked King Kai.

"Oh right. Well, let me check again. There has been so many people come through here after a while the names just start to blur together" answered King Yemma as he once again began to look through his books.

King Kai waited patiently as he watched King Yemma flip from page to page and from book to book looking thoroughly for Gohan's name. King Yemma continued to flip when he arrived on his last book, the most recent book he had started to right in before he landed on the last page he had written on.

"AH, HA finally" yelled out King Yemma.

* * *

Thanks: RKF22, NinjaFang133, Fedora411, Ninazu, DbzReach, clw123cat, Djberneman, ArthurShade, Shigure Toshiro, Wizmage, Reign of Sorrow, mirrordraken and the 7 Guests for reviewing

Update: 381 Reviews or Aug 20, 2015

* * *

Q and A:

Guest: I want to know how and why is the Bojack's Jackass Band free frome their restraints! They freed themselves, this is obvious, but how? :D I'm too curious :)

 **A:** This is the time Bojack and his gang was original free, so they have never been trapped before

Guest: Great chapter as always i was just wondering if you could make the chapters longer even if it delays how fast you can put out chapters

 **A:** Probably not, I am happy the way the updates are going up right now and how long each chapter is

I will start doing this as a format to answer everyones questions from now on and I just wanted to say if I don't answer your question at all it probably means that I am going to address it in the story.


	19. Chapter 18

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 18

King Kai jumped to attention "What, you found it?" King Kai asked excitedly.

"What? No. No. No but that was the last book, and there was no Gohan that has checked in today" answered King Yemma.

"WHAT?" King Kai yelled out in complete confusion.

"I said that there was no Gohan recorded in my books" King Yemma repeated.

"But how? I basically saw him die right before my eyes" King Kai asked in complete and utter confusion.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. But if he had died he would have come through here by now" answered King Yemma.

"Then he's alive?" King Kai asked in wonder.

"Well yes" was all King Yemma could say before he was interrupted.

"YES. YES. YES. HE'S ALIVE!" King Kai yelled out in complete and utter excitement.

King Yemma looked on in interest as King Kai continued to cheer in happiness before Yemma cleared his throat.

"Umm, sorry" muttered King Kai in embarrassment before walking to the side allowing the next spirit to take its place. King Kai stood to the side in utter amazement " _How I saw the blast hit, and couldn't sense his ki. How is it possible for him to be alive? But he is. I have to find him_ " thought King Kai before disappearing.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Grand Kai's Planet

The three Kai's turned as they sensed their fellow Kai materialize in front of them but was missing the Saiyan child that they all expected to see and were also surprised to see a happy smile adorned the Kai of the North's face.

"What are you so happy about Northy and where is that kid of yours" questioned West Kai.

"He's alive," said King Kai causing confusion to appear on the other's faces. "Gohan. He's alive. King Yemma said that he never checked in and that he would have had to by now, so he must be alive" explained King Kai causing the confusion on each of the Kia's faces to turn to shock.

"But how? We all were watching the fight. Bojack blew him and that other girl to smithereens" said East Kai, which both South and West Kai agreed to.

"Well I don't know how, but he is. And I'm going to find out where he is" answered King Kai as he turned away from the others and walked a little ways away before turning his attention to planet Vegeta to tell them the good news " _I'm sure this is going to put a spring in their step_ ".

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Vegeta

The three Saiyan's had taken a nap before continuing their training all the while waiting for King Kai contact them with news from Gohan. Bardock was standing outside getting a breath of fresh air trying to clear his head when he noticed the lights flash in the gravity chamber and grinned.

" _I swear those three live in there. The only reason they ever come out is to restock on food. I wonder if they even know what's going on_?" thought Bardock.

Bardock looked around for a bit before deciding to join the others who were eating dinner. As the three Saiyan's rapidly ate their food, like usual, the were interrupted by the voice that they all had been eagerly waiting for.

"Hey guys," said the merry voice of the Kai.

"Hey King Kai finally, can we talk to Gohan now," Bardock asked.

There was a pause for a second before King Kai responded "Well, actually no" answered King Kai nervously.

"What, why not?" asked Fasha.

"Well you see it's actually a good thing," King Kai said which confused the Saiyan's completely. "You see if he's not up here then he's still alive" answered King Kai.

"Really" answered the Saiyan's excitedly.

"So if he's alive where is he?" asked Bardock.

"Well actually, um, I don't know?" answered King Kai.

"What do you mean you don't know?" responded Bardock.

"Well, you see I saw the blast hit Gohan. That's why I thought he was dead, and I already searched the entire planet for his energy signature and I can't find anything" answered King Kai. The Saiyan's all sat down quietly unsure what to do before King Kai started talking again "But don't worry I'll keep looking and I'll contact you if I find anything" said King Kai before breaking contact.

The group stood quietly not exactly sure what they should do as they had no way of helping their friend who seemed lost to even the Kai's.

"So what now?" Tora asked the question that was plaguing all their minds.

"We…Wait I guess" answered Bardock slowly not liking the answer but realising that it was the only thing they could do which both Fasha and Tora nodded to solemnly.

As the group of 3 Saiyan's sat in silence a thought came to Fasha's mind that she thought they should address "Hey, should we tell that 18 women. I mean she does live with Gohan inside that ship and is probably going to wonder where he is" said Fasha.

Bardock and Tora looked to each other in an unsure manner before shrugging "I guess" said Tora confusing Fasha at their hesitant demeanours before realising why.

"You guys are afraid of her," said Fasha, which Tora was quick to deny.

"What, of course not," said Tora while Bardock promptly ignored it.

Fasha shook her head in amusement before laughing "I can't believe it. Two muscle headed Saiyan's, some of the strongest fighters in the universe are afraid of one blonde haired woman." Before the two could respond, Fasha stood up "Well whatever if you two are too scared to do it then I will" and leaving before either could respond.

"I'm not scared of her. She's just weird you know" Tora said to Bardock causing his best friend just to shake his head and finish his meal.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Space Ship Saiyan Pride (Planet Vegeta)

Meanwhile, this was happening 18 had just woken up and had gotten ready for the day. She went to the main training area fully expecting to see Gohan training with the gravity set at an unreal number that would crush anyone else like she was used to but was confused when she saw nothing. " _Where did Gohan go? He left yesterday, saying he wanted to check up on the others but didn't even come back even when I went to sleep_ " thought Android 18 in confusion.

Android 18 looked through the other area she usual found the Saiyan boy which was the kitchen but found that empty to and even with the same amount of food that there was when she had dinner further confusing her as she figured that if Gohan returned he would have definitely raided their fridge before doing anything else.

The blonde android stood in thoughts for a moment before deciding to head to the young Saiyan's room figuring if he were anywhere he would be there. As she approached the door and raised her hand ready to knock, she stopped herself in shock at what she was doing " _Why am I searching for this kid. If he's gone, he's gone, so what. Leave it at that_."

She tried to convince herself and slowly lowered her hand and turned away from the door in deep thought. " _Why is this bothering me so much? I should go and train. Ya, the only reason this is bothering me is I'm so bored that there is nothing better to do then trying to find him_ " thought Android 18 attempting to rationalise the deep seated need to know where Gohan was.

18 slowly walked away from the room and entered the gravity room that was on board the ship. She stopped before the gravity controls and stared at them in deep thought trying to decide what she should do before raising her hand and turning the machine on. The computer hummed to life as it turned on and show that it was set to the standard gravity of Planet Vegeta.

18 stared in thought at the screen that showed the number 1 with a capitalised G next to it. 18 stood there for a moment before sighing and shutting the computer off " _I should just check up and see if he's in his room. It's no big deal just a knock, call out his name enter if there is no answer and be done with it'_ thought 18 before walking over to exit the gravity chamber before stopping.

" _What am I doing? So what if he's there or not it shouldn't affect me at all. I should just train and eventually when he comes back, he comes back_ " thought 18 before turning around and starting up the computer again and about to enter a number before turning off again and walking to the exit.

18 was just about to change her mind again when she realised what she was doing " _Why am I doing this? This should be easy just turn on the gravity machine and start throwing punches and kicks. Yet why can't I get the kid out of my head_ " thought 18 before she got angry with herself "Fuck it. If I want to know if he's there, whatever. It doesn't have to mean anything. I'm just curious, nothing else" said 18 with more confidence as she approached the door to Gohan's bedroom and knocked on his door waiting for a response.

When she received nothing, she knocked again but got no response and decided just to enter. When she entered the room she saw the blankets and bed seemed completely untouched, like no one had slept in it the previous night confusing her even more than she was before and know she didn't know what to do. 18 stood in her spot for a moment before going towards the exit to the ship knowing if she wanted answers she would have to go and ask Bardock, Fasha or Tora.

18 stood by the door exit nervously, it wasn't because she was scared or shy to talk to the Saiyan's the fact was that she knew as soon as she stepped out these doors and actively went around asking about Gohan that it would make it real that some part of her was worried about the Saiyan boy, and she wasn't ready to accept that yet. So she stood still in deep thought trying to decide what to do when suddenly the door in front of her opened up and saw the female Saiyan she knew as Fasha standing there by the entrance.

Fasha was a little shocked seeing the female android standing by the ship's entrance but pushed it to the side figuring she might as well get it over with and tell her the reason she was here.

"Um, hey. How are you doing?" asked Fasha trying to start up a conversation.

Android 18 took in the Saiyan with a cold gaze before replying "Fine" in her usual icy monotone voice.

"Ok, anyway the reason I came over here was to tell you about Gohan" said Fasha when she suddenly noticed the Androids posture changed and she seemed much more into the conversation then before, which she mentally noted before continuing.

"Anyway I don't know if you've noticed but Gohan has been gone for a while and I thought I'd let you know the situation if you were wondering where he was" explained Fasha but still did not receive a response and decided she should continue and explained the whole situation.

18 stood there quietly absorbing all the information and waited for Fasha to end. When she knew she was finished, she asked dryly "Is there anything else".

Fasha took in the Android for a minute before answering "No".

Android 18 nodded before turning around and was about to go further in the ship when she stopped as she heard Fasha mutter out a sarcastic "You welcome" before slowly turning around and giving a small "Thanks" before closing the door and going further into the ship.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Other World

King Kai sighed heavily "Where are you Gohan".

Before he was broken from his thoughts "Hey Northy are we going to do this or what" asked an annoyed West Kai.

"Ok I'll be there" answered King Kai as he did a scan over the planet Marrin and only detected one energy signal...Bojack's. " _Where are you Gohan_ " was all King Kai could think of before turning his attention back to his fellow Kai's to begin their training.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Unknown Planet

Two figures lay on the ground together both bodies heavily injured and charred, unconscious lying in a lush jungle with a long streak in the ground that ended where the two lay.

* * *

Thanks: RKF22, Shigure Toshiro, Zyrothe, NinjaFang1331, DbzReach, ArthurShade, rrm232, HOLLOWTGH, Lawrence Helmbrain, Cration or Destruction, darruis212, 5 Guests for reviewing

Update: 297 Reviews or Aug 27

Sorry for the late update (and it being a little short), was on vacation.


	20. Chapter 19

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 19

The two figures lay on the ground unconscious for hours before the first sign of life was seen. Zangya woke up groggily in soreness and pain that covered her entire body and spiked with every movement she made " _What happened?_ " Zangya tried to push her body up but found it much too difficult and gave up before relaxing on the hard warm pillow she was lying on, that seemed to go up and down as warm breath hit the back of her neck, lulling her back to sleep before she completely froze at the realization and used all the energy she had to force her eyes open and pushed herself up.

Zangya took in her surroundings, which was a lush green jungle and realized she had no idea where she was. "Where am I and how did I get her," Zangya asked herself out loud before a groan broke her out of her thoughts. She quickly looked down from where the groan came from and tried to push her into a defensive stance but stopped when she saw who it was. _"It's that boy who was fighting Bojack,_ " thought Zangya as everything started coming back to her, but still left her wondering how she got there. Zangya approached the boy slowly taking in his every feature from his tousled hair and blood-stained and ripped up gi.

Gohan groaned groggily before pushing his eyes open, fighting through the pain and came before a vision that made his heart skip a beat.

A beautiful green goddess whose orange hair shined from the glowing light that surrounded her " _Wow dad never said that they sent angels to pick you up when you die_ " thought Gohan before lying back, but stopped and huddled in pain from the fast movement.

" _Wait if I'm dead why would I be in pain?_ " Gohan opened his eyes again once again and quickly recognized who was in front of him "Hey" he muttered out weakly. Zangya nodded her head back in acknowledgment before Gohan continued "I guess we made it, huh" said with a dry laugh, before slowly dragging his body up from the hard ground.

Zangya waited a little as she watched the Saiyan boy stretch out his muscles weakly before asking the two questions that had been bothering her ever since she woke up "Where are we, and how did we get here?".

"Hmm, oh ya. I guess it happened pretty fast huh" Gohan paused for a second as he continued stretching his muscles before stopping and turning towards Zangya and continuing "Right before Bojack blasted you, I transported in front of you and tried to teleport us to a different planet when I realized there was no way for us to win and aimed for another planet but part of his blast hit me and was taken with us. Where lucky to be even alive since I lost control and passed out, chances are we should have ended up somewhere in space. But I guess we got lucky and landed on another planet" answered Gohan.

Zangya nodded in understanding before quietness had taken over them before Gohan decided to move on "Well I guess we should look around the planet and see if we can find any kind of civilization or something and a spaceship since my I don't have enough power to transport us off the planet" said Gohan which Zangya nodded to before they tried to sense any of the power levels on the planet and were utterly shocked at not being able to sense anything.

"How, how is this even possible I can't even sense you even though you are standing right next to me," said Gohan in complete confusion which Zangya also noticed was happening to her as well. The two fighters stood next to each other awkwardly as they tried to figure out what was happening and where they should go from there. "I guess what we should do is look around the planet and try to find any people who could maybe help us out" suggested Gohan, which Zangya agreed to.

A little while later as the two continued to walk in silence when a massive rumble shook the forest and caused Zangya to look around and search for the cause of the sound before falling on Gohan who had a giant blush adorning his face and was holding his stomach.

"I guess I'm hungry" Gohan laughed in embarrassment as Zangya looked at him questioningly. "Do you mind if we get some food first I'm way too hungry to continue?" asked Gohan.

Zangya nodded and the two decided to stop for a short break after gathering some food together. A little while later the two were sitting and eating a dead animal that was still cooking over a fire.

Gohan noticed how quite Zangya was being and tried to start up a conversation "How's the food?" Zangya looked at him questioningly before answering "Fine."

Gohan sighed at the continued short answers before trying to ask something more personal "How old are you?"

Zangya stayed quiet for a while before answering seeing no harm in replying "I'm 17."

The two continued to make small talk, which Gohan was happy about, as he was able to slowly draw Zangya out of her shell. The two continued their trip towards their destination but stopped when night hit and found a cave to sleep in and rest up. Deciding that they would have enough energy to fly and move faster the next day.

As the two lay down on opposite ends of the fire that was lit in the center of the cave that bathed it in a small warm glow, as the two lay away from one another. Zangya sighed deeply before turning over in a fit and looked over around the fire to her traveling companion who was in a deep and comfortable sleep. Zangya couldn't understand how he was doing it, resting in the presence of a complete stranger without worrying about a single thing. She knew she could never do it; it was the very reason why she was awake at this very moment. Zangya sighed irritably before turning over and closed her eyes trying to force herself to go to sleep.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Sleep ended too quickly for Zangya's taste as she was shaken lightly and her name was called out over and over telling her to wake up. Zangya picked herself up groggily and yawned before rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looked at Gohan who was waiting there for her with breakfast already out "Hey I thought it would be best if we headed out" said Gohan which Zangya nodded to.

After the two had eaten, they were back outside travelling once, but this time by air, as the hours passed the two started to get increasingly worried as no civilization could be seen no matter where they were going and was slowly becoming apparent to the two. They were on a planet with absolutely no sentient beings and decided to land and plan from there.

"I guess the best thing to do is to wait, I should have enough energy by tomorrow to get us off the planet if we just rest up for the rest of the day" said Gohan which Zangya agreed with as that would be the best decision. The day soon followed what had happened the day before, with the two making small talking and then eating before finding another cave to sleep in.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Morning happily came quickly for the two and where both outside facing one another. Gohan smiled at her before talking "I guess this is it, huh. I'll transport us to another planet and you will get a spaceship and that will be that. So I guess this is a goodbye" said Gohan as he put out his hand.

Zangya looked at the boy curiously "I… I have to ask before we go…why did you save me? From how you explained your Instant Transmission technique, you could have escaped?" asked Zangya curiously.

"You…. You're different than the others. There's goodness in you" said Gohan as he saw Zangya looks at him sceptically before continuing "Besides if you hadn't interrupted Bojack I would be dead right now, so consider it me returning the favour" said the Saiyan with a grin.

Zangya sighed before letting a small smile adorn her and taking his hand and shaking it "Goodbye. Thank you".

Gohan was happy as he saw the first smile from her since he met her "Your welcome".

The two smiled at one another before pulling back "Ok just put your hand on my shoulder and I'll transport us" said Gohan which Zangya did before Gohan put his two fingers to his forehead and started sensing out first with the planet they were currently but still came up with nothing before working his way up into space where he expected to suddenly sense a whole bunch of energy signals.

Gohan furrowed his eyebrow in confusion before trying again and ran into the same problem once again it was like there was a dome around his senses that made it impossible to detect any energy outside the planet. Zangya was wondering what was happening and if the normal process took this long but watched as Gohan dropped his hand and turned around as she dropped her hand from his shoulder and looked at him in confusion.

"Something's wrong," said Gohan causing Zangya to look at him questioningly. "There's like an invisible shield that's surrounding the planet. It's stopping me from sensing any energy outside the planet and without being able to lock on to any energy I have nothing to transport to" answered Gohan.

Zangya looked at Gohan in confusion before trying to sense energy herself and found Gohan was right, that she couldn't sense anything outside the planet. The two stood in front of each other quietly as they processed the information and had come to the realization that they would be stranded on the planet for quite a while.

"So I guess where going to be stuck here for a while until we can figure out a way out of here, might as well get comfortable" said Gohan with a laugh as he tried to lighten up the mood which Zangya nodded to in agreement. The two eventually set out to set up their lifestyle to help improve their stay by building beds in a proper cave, finding a good source to find food and firewood and other things.

* * *

Thanks: Djberneman, RKF22, Jmac99, NinjaFang1331, mmat, rrm232, Shigure Toshiro, Reign of Sorrow, silentstrixe, and the 2 Guests for Reviewing

 **Posted 2 Chapters today, because this one is so short.**


	21. Chapter 20

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

 **I POSTED 2 CHAPTERS TODAY, SO IF YOU HAVENT CHECKED IT OUT ALREADY GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 19**

* * *

Chapter 20

1 Week later

Things had been going pretty good for Gohan and Zangya they both had recovered fully from their injuries and had slowly become more comfortable with one another. Gohan still had not managed to get Zangya to open up entirely but he had found out some of the smaller things about her life and the two were able to have short conversations as long as it never got too personal.

Gohan panted heavily as he floated in midair as sweat dripped off his face before charging forward and attacked an invisible enemy as he threw a combo of punches before switching it with kicks and launched a few energy blasts. Gohan continued his training for hours on end each day as he found that there was not much to do on the planet especially considering Zangya was the only person he could talk to and was not a very open person.

Of the few things he had found out about her, he found it very odd that whenever he went to train, she never wanted to join him. And also that he actually had not seen her train once since they had arrived which he found confusing considering how strong she actually was but never bothered asking as he knew he would never get a satisfying answer.

Gohan was about to continue his training but stopped as he saw the fluctuating light which he knew was Zangya, which caused Gohan to sigh. He had felt seen every day for the past 5 days ever since he had begun his training, the first day he had seen it he had checked to see what she was doing but found her just sitting against a tree quietly confusing him. His first instinct was to go over to her and ask her what she was doing but decided against it, as the two did not know or trust each other very well.

Gohan was about to continue his training as he had normally done but decided against it " _Enough, I need to figure out what is up with her. Besides it's really starting to bother me_ " thought Gohan with a smirk before he blasted off towards Zangya.

Zangya lay on the ground on her back staring up at the sky, with a blank look on her face. Zangya was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Gohan until the last second before he landed behind her. Zangya quickly stood up and turned to face Gohan and was about to ask him what he was doing here but was cut off.

Gohan saw the intense look on her face "You okay" he asked simply.

Zangya was silent at the question for a while before finally answering "Ya I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" asked Gohan knowing she really wasn't.

Zangya grew irritated at that "Ya. I'm okay… I'm okay my whole race is dead except for assholes who killed everyone I have ever known. I'm okay that I'm stranded on an unknown random planet with some kid who thinks he knows everything. And is a mister perfect, who doesn't know how it feels to be forced to kill thousands of people hated by billions of people and will probably be sent to hell when I die" yelled out Zangya as she let out everything she had been feeling.

Gohan stared at the seething girl staring at her calmly as he absorbed each hate-filled word and stayed a quiet for a while before responding "Your right. I don't know exactly how you feel. I don't know what it's like to kill innocent people but let me tell you something and get everything straight right now" said Gohan in a calm voice that was barely controlling the anger he felt.

Zangya stared at the boy in front of her as she continued to seethe " _Ya right this is going to be good_ " thought Zangya in malice.

"Don't think my life and I'm perfect by any means. Why do you think I'm as strong as I am, it wasn't because I found it fun as a child to put myself through grueling punishment when I was 4 years old. Do you know why I did it? It was because my father had just died and two enemies were coming to my home planet to destroy it and I had to protect it. I have been spending my whole life since I was a child watch as the people I love die in front of me constantly. No matter how hard are tried to protect them. And recently I just saved my entire planet only to be transported to another timeline with no way to get back or any idea if I will see any of my loved ones ever again. Beyond that my entire race has just been killed with less than ten survivors, while at the same time doing everything I possibly can to stop myself and anyone else to go to earth to see my father and mother even if they are children in case I affect their lives and cause harm in any possible way, no matter how much I actually want to" said Gohan in a big burst as he let out everything that he had unknowingly been feeling for years.

The two stared at one another as they let each word they had said to one another sink in before they both turned their gazes to the ground in sadness. They both were quite for a while before turning their attention to one another and spoke at the same time "Sorry" before becoming quite again.

The two had been quite for a bit before Gohan was the first to talk "I'm sorry".

Zangya nodded "Me too."

"I guess I had a lot of stuff built up," said Gohan

The two became quite once more before Gohan spoke up and voiced an idea he had "How about this. We both have a lot of stuff we need to deal with emotionally, so how about we help each other out work through it" said Gohan.

Zangya stared curiously at Gohan before smiling and nodded her head in agreement "Ok. Would you like to start now?"

"Sher why not. It's not like we have anywhere to be. Besides maybe after this we can spar" Gohan said as he smirked in a challenging sort of way.

Zangya shook her head and laughed slightly which caught Gohan off guard before nodding "Ok".

The two walked over to a large tree and lay below it in the cool shade before they began. The two were quite not sure how to start before Zangya decided to go first.

"Umm well, I'm not really sure where to start," Zangya said awkwardly.

Gohan sat there for a second before responding "Well if you want how about, how you met Bojack" returned Gohan as he felt that was the best area to begin since that's where all of Zangya's bad emotions came from.

Zangya nodded as she explained how she had ended up joining Bojacks gang while Gohan listened intently to her story, never interrupting, just listening "... And about 3 months later our ship got this signal which was a video of your battle. When Bojack saw it he traced the signal back and for 3 months followed it back here" Zangya explained as she then went into more depth of what happened about how she started training harder whenever she had the time to get strong enough to kill them.

Gohan listened quietly and attentively to the whole story in understanding.

The two talked with one another helping each other work through their problems as Gohan told her about his life and his own emotional problems. The two spent the entire day working through their issues before it hit nightfall.

"Wow, I guess I didn't even realize how long we've been talking," said Gohan as the two stared up at the pitch black night sky where stars and planets surrounded them.

"Ya neither did I, I guess we should head back to the cave to get some sleep," said Zangya.

"Ya, we should" Gohan responded with a smile as he got up and stretched out a bit.

"Thank you. Gohan" Zangya muttered suddenly.

Gohan was shocked for a second before smiling and nodding back to her with a smile

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

1 Week Later

It had been two weeks since the Saiyan and Hera warriors had crash landed on the unknown planet and a lot had changed since then, both were a lot more open and happy with one another, each showing much more emotion than they were willing to share before. They constantly talked about anything and everything that their minds were drawn to and had started daily sparring sessions that Gohan had managed to get Zangya to participate in. Things had changed significantly for the two and both were a lot happier than they had been for a long time.

Gohan of course still missed his friend's and was still working on a plan to get off the planet but was also enjoying the peace and quiet that he now had.

The two were currently fighting in the sky as Gohan attacked with a sharp punch that Zangya blocked and responded with her own that rocked Gohan's chin hard before following up with a kick. Gohan regained his boundary's and grabbed the kick before sending her flying and sent two blue energy blasts flying close behind.

Zangya sensed the attacks coming and used the throw to spin and kick both blasts away before turning around and charging Gohan, who did the same.

The two clashed in the middle with Zangya slowly gaining ground as her power was rising higher than his, forcing him to go Super Saiyan and quickly to the advantage.

Zangya did the best she could as she raised her power to her maximum but as the battle continued she was the one that was sent crashing to the ground first.

Both fighters were breathing deeply as they lay on the ground to relax in the calm atmosphere after the fierce fight.

"You're getting better," said Gohan with a smile.

"Ya right, I felt it. You're still holding back a lot" said Zangya with mock anger but a small cheer in her voice she couldn't cover up.

"Well, I guess you need to train some more" Gohan said in arrogantly.

"Sure sure. Mr. Super Saiyan. How about we fight without transformations" Zangya replied with a smirk.

The two continued to banter back and forth before they decided to lie back quietly and bask in the calming nature surrounding them. Both fighters dozed off in a deep, peaceful sleep under the warm sun that shined over the field. The two slept for a few hours as the sun went down and the chilling night sky took over the warm blue atmosphere that was once was upon them. The two bodies shivered slightly as they rolled back and forth both searching for something warm in the cold darkness before they touched one another.

Gohan held Zangya before pulling her into his arms while Zangya returned the favor before placing her head on his chest and was lulled into a deeper sleep as the two warmed one another.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

It was a few hours later that the two woke up, but was still very early in the day that the sun had not come up yet, as the pitch black sky was out only have small bits of light coming from the stars around them. Gohan woke up groggily his head lay among incredibly soft, silky pillow. While his arms held a warm blanket with incredibly smooth and warm parts on it that moved slightly when he ran his hands on it. Gohan was in his sleepy state flung his eyes open at the realization of what he had just thought and was met with the sight of orange covering every part of his vision. Gohan pulled back lightly and gasped in surprise but tried to stay as still as possible as not to wake his sleeping partner that he had apparently started to cuddle with some time, in the night.

Gohan was unsure to do and thought best that he should pull back and move away before she woke up as he didn't want to anger her. Gohan slowly slid one arm out from under her as best as he could as not to cause Zangya any discomfort. Gohan was half way and was up to his wrist when she moved over a bit and grabbed onto Gohan's arm that had been draped over her. Gohan was about to continue but froze when he heard the one thing that he was trying to avoid.

"Gohan," said Zangya groggily as she woke up from her deep sleep.

Gohan was scared and started talking as fast as he could trying to explain the situation that Zangya didn't understand at all but slowly came to an understanding at the nervous look on his face and the position that she realised that they were now in.

Zangya smiled before lying back down and pulling him back down with her "Whatever kid" she muttered as she went back into her peaceful sleep.

Gohan looked at her in shock before shrugging his shoulders and decided not to question it before lying back down and snuggled up against Zangya and pulling her closer before going back to bed.

* * *

Next Chapter: 408 Reviews or Sept 3


	22. Chapter 21

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 21

1 Week Later

It had been close to a month since the two had arrived on the unknown planet and both had been enjoying their time on the calming planet to the fullest. They had continued their training, which was how they had spent most of their days, but had also spent it getting to know one another better. The two fighters were having a great time on the planet and where currently lying underneath the starry-eyed pitch black sky that was above them.

"It's amazing how big the universe is," said Gohan in whimsy which Zangya agreed with. "I wonder if there's any end to it," Gohan asked.

"I have no idea" replied Zangya.

"I know, I remember my mother used to always force me to learn about all about space," said Gohan.

"Oh," asked Zangya questioningly.

"Ya. While she always meant well, she was crazy about my studies. She always wanted me to be a scholar and always thought I needed to study more and more even after I was studying at a far greater level then I should have probably been at" said Gohan as he thought about his mother.

"Sounds like she was extremely tuff on you" replied Zangya.

"She was, but I think the reason she was, was because my father didn't have any real education and didn't want me to end up like him in that sense" answered Gohan.

As the two continued to chat with one another Gohan started asking questions about the space that had not been discovered on Earth. As the two continued to discuss different things Gohan saw many things in the sky from stars which he knew where exploding suns or planets billions of light years away and their light was just reaching them to how suns form and evolve as they continued Gohan saw a black hole in the sky and asked her about it.

"So what has been discovered about black holes?" asked Gohan.

"Not much really. The gravity is so intense that it's impossible to go inside it and find out anything about it" replied Zangya.

"Oh I guess I was hoping for someone to have discovered something more about them," said Gohan slightly disappointed.

"I know on earth some people believe it leads to other universes" said Gohan as the two continued to talk about different theories about different things in space and shared information they didn't know as the two continued to talk Gohan got an idea in his head.

"Zangya can you breathe in space," asked Gohan, which thoroughly confused Zangya but answered anyway.

"Um. No, I can't. Why?" asked Zangya curiously.

Gohan paused for a second thinking before answering "Well I think I got an idea about how to get off the planet" answered Gohan.

Zangya was surprised about this as she had honestly stopped thinking about ways to get off the planet as she thought it was impossible.

"You see, I was thinking that if you could fly into space, you could see if you could make it past the shield that are blocking are senses. And if you could, then we could fly out of here and then when past the barrier I could use instant transmission to get us to another planet" explained Gohan.

Gohan continued to talk about his plan and how he had missed his fellow Saiyan's and had not noticed how distant Zangya seemed to be. Zangya lay down and turned over away from Gohan and was started to get mad as Gohan went on and on about how much he missed his friends.

Gohan noticed her turn over and thought she was going to go to sleep "Zangya are you going to sleep?" Gohan wasn't met with an answer but continued talking "Cause if you are I think we should head back to the cave, it will be warmer there and then tomorrow we can get up early and test it out and see if we can finally get off this mudball" Gohan said in a joking way.

Zangya muttered something under her breath that even with his Saiyan hearing he couldn't pick "What did you say" asked Gohan curiously.

Zangya was quiet for a moment before turning to Gohan and answering him "I'm actually going to go for a quick fly, clear my head" before blasting off into the sky leaving a very confused and worried Gohan behind.

Gohan had returned to the cave to wait for Zangya and had begun to think of what was the reason for behind her sudden need to take off.

" _What could have happened? We were having a nice calm conversation and then out of nowhere she just wants to leave_ " thought Gohan as he tried to figure out what could have happened.

Gohan decided to think of what had happened and what was being said and what could have set her off. _"Ok we were talking first about space and my mother and she was completely fine. So where did it go wrong_?" Gohan asked himself.

" _I guess she stopped talking about when I starting talking about leaving the planet and the other Saiyan's,_ " Gohan thought before stopping and coming up with an idea.

" _Maybe it was me talking about the other Saiyan's bothered her because she is missing her family,_ " thought Gohan.

Gohan waited about another half an hour when it started raining and thought that Zangya would return soon but when she didn't he started to get worried.

Gohan waited for about ten minutes more in case she would come back but decided to go out and look for her when there didn't seem like she had any intention of returning anytime soon. Gohan decided to look in the direction that he saw her take off too and after looking for a little bit he had started to feel cold and powered up to warm himself up as he continue to move himself through the cold wind and rain that continued to shower upon him.

Gohan sighed as he persisted though the search seemed impossible and pointless but pushed on as he knew he needed to find her. Gohan sighed after about an hour of looking and powered down and headed back towards the cave solemnly in disappointment. As Gohan made his way back saw a small spike of light that happened close by and quickly launched himself. Gohan weaved himself through tree after tree when he saw another small power spike again and changed his direction slightly.

After about twenty minutes, Gohan reached his destination which was Zangya huddled under a tree and every so often letting off a small amount of energy to try and keep herself warm. Gohan stepped out from behind a tree and approached Zangya slowly who couldn't tell he was there until he was standing right in front of her.

"What's wrong," asked Gohan.

Zangya sighed as she stood up and looked down at Gohan "Nothing" she muttered.

"Come on Zangya I thought we're getting close. Did I say something to upset you?" asked the Saiyan in confusion, wondering if he had done something wrong.

Zangya shook her head "You are right we have gotten closer and that's why I thought it would be best if we didn't get any closer" confusing Gohan.

"When we leave here, you will be returning back to your home… to your friends. And since we will be parting ways, I thought it would be easier if we didn't spend as much time together now."

"Why? Where are you going to go?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"I… I don't know" answered Zangya.

"I'm sorry," Gohan said in a comforting whisper voice as he suddenly realised the situation.

"I now realize why you thought this was the best thing to do. I was speaking of how much I wanted to leave the planet so badly and get back to my friends that you thought that my time here with you meant nothing to me and that when we left that I wasn't going to want to have any more interactions with you. Isn't that right?" Gohan asked which Zangya nodded to confirming his suspicions.

"Zangya I would never do that. In fact when we get out of here how about you come and stay on my home planet" said Gohan, which surprised Zangya greatly.

"Really?" asked Zangya in surprise and a bit of hope.

"Of course. I would love for you to come with me" answered Gohan as a broad smile adorned Zangya's face.

"Thank you," Zangya said as she suddenly hugged Gohan unexpectedly.

Gohan laughed at this before replying "You welcome. Now how about we head back to the cave before we get sick or it gets any worse and then tomorrow we can head out".

Zangya agreed and the two headed back with a plan formed in their minds.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Grand Kai's Planet

The four Kai's had been training extremely hard in learning the containment wave that they had been learning to try and seal Bojack away forever All four Kai's had just finished their month long training and were now preparing for their battle against Bojack who lucky for them had not been able to find a way off of the planet yet.

"So are we going to leave yet?" complained an annoyed South Kai as he and his fellow Kai had been waiting on North Kai.

"What's taking so long?" agreed West Kai.

"I don't think we are ready yet" replied North Kai as he voiced his concerns.

"What, why not?" asked a confused East Kai.

"It takes a lot of time for us to charge the energy to be able to trap Bojack in a pocket dimension. Do you really think he will just stand there and wait for us to attack?" asked North Kai.

"Well then do you want us to continue our training? Because I don't think we will ever get this same opportunity again. Right now Bojack is stranded on an empty planet so we don't have to worry about anyone getting in our way." replied West Kai in annoyance at North Kai's hesitation.

"I know, but I think we should get some help" replied North Kai.

"Oh really, well then what are you suggesting," asked South Kai.

"I think we should get some of the Saiyan's to help." answered North Kai shocking the other Kai's.

"No! We have already taken your advice once and got help from these Saiyan's and he disappeared. Do you really want to involve them any more of them?" replied an agitated West Kai.

North Kai froze as he realized what his fellow Kia was saying, he knew he screwed up when Gohan disappeared, but he also knew there was no way for them to pull this off without the help of some powerful and willing fighters which he knew the Saiyan's where.

"So what do you suggest?" asked King Kai before continuing on not allowing anyone to answer "because the fact of the matter is if we go and fight him again this time we may not be so lucky and manage to escape".

The other Kai's pondered what over what was being said to them and agreed that without some help for someone to distract Bojack there was no way for themselves to win.

The three discussed who should fight with them but were unsure who to choose, "I think Pikkon should be granted one day back and fight Bojack" said West Kai.

"No, if we do that it will take away all of Pikkon's credit he has earned, also if we are picking out of fighters in other world I think it's best we send Olibu. He is the strongest fighter in other world" said North Kai arrogantly.

With that said an argument began between both North and West Kai over who was stronger Pikkon or Olibu.

As their fight continued to go back and forth they were interrupted by the Grand Kai "Wow, wow dudes calm down dudes".

The Kai's froze and both North and West Kai stopped their petty squabbling out of respect.

"Now you guys know it takes a lot of work and time to be able to send warriors back from the dead to the living," said Grand Kai which the others agreed with.

Grand Kai continued as he told him his idea of what he thought they should do "I think we should do both. You guys will head down and fight Bojack with the Saiyan's if they are willing to fight with you. And then if things don't work out I will have both Pikkon and Olibu standing by to get ready to step in to help".

The other Kai's stopped to think about what their superior Kai had told them and agreed that it was the best plan that had been thought of. As the four Kai's prepared for the fight ahead, King Kai contacted the four Saiyan's that he knew could help.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Vegeta

The three Saiyan's had upped their training immensely ever since Gohan's disappearance and had got a lot stronger in the past month with spending almost every waking second training to the best of their ability and surpassing all the limitations.

As the three Saiyan's trained, they were interrupted by the very familiar voice of King Kai "Hey guys".

The Saiyan's were surprised that the Kai was contacting them but were also happy that he was as they were hoping he would have news about Gohan.

"King Kai is that you? Do you have any news about Gohan?" asked Bardock, which each Saiyan listened into in interest.

"Well no." Said King Kai which disappointed the others before continuing "But me and the other Kai's are going to try and take care of Bojack and we need your help".

The three Saiyan's were extremely surprised that the Kai, who watched over the North side of the universe "Really, how could we help" asked Bardock.

King Kai was surprised that the Saiyan's were not angry but was happy over that and continued "We don't need you guys to be able to defeat Bojack. We only need you to distract him long enough for me and the other Kai's to trap Bojack in a pocket dimension."

The Saiyan's where surprised before Bardock responded before the others "When do we go?"

The other Saiyan's were surprised at Bardock's eagerness before agreeing and deciding to go as well.

"Well, you guys just relax and rest up. I'll come down in a bit and grab you and then we'll meet up with the other Kai's on Planet Marrin where Bojack is" answered King Kai happy that the Saiyan's had agreed.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Grand Kai's Planet

North Kai turned his attention to the other Kai, who were waiting on the Saiyan's answer "Well they agreed to come; they just need a little bit of time since they were training. So we'll leave in about 3 hours. I'll meet them on Planet Vegeta and then we will meet up with you guy's on Planet Marrin" North Kai explained to his fellow Kais as the plan was now set.

* * *

Thanks: Shigure Toshiro, Ocean of Neon, NinjaFang1331, Batthan the Dark Knight, RKF22, NinjaFang1331, Ninazu, RKF22, mmat, Annimo, Animefangirl265, Lightningblade49, Louis667, Jmac99, Alucard77, Fedora411, 1, BalefireHellkite, Anonimo, darrius212 and the 6 Guests for Reviewing.

Next Chapter: 434 Reviews or Sep 6


	23. Chapter 22

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 22

Planet Vegeta

The three Saiyan's had taken a nap and eaten to their full content and had all put on new armor. The three were fully prepared for the tough fight they knew was ahead and were now waiting for King Kai to come and get them.

"You know this fight we are about to get into is not a winnable one right? I mean this guy beat Gohan as a Super Saiyan, how are we going to even distract him long enough for the Kai's to do whatever they said there going to do" said Tora in confusion to both Bardock and Fasha.

Bardock turned to his best friends before answering "I have a plan."

Tora waited for a bit expecting Bardock to explain and go into further detail he decided to ask "Well are you going to explain what it is?" asked Tora.

Tora waited for Bardock to respond but when he received a simple "No", he decided to move on and ask something else that he was wondering about "Shouldn't we ask Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. I know they aren't as strong as us, but you can feel their power, there not weak and may be able to help us" suggested Tora.

Bardock this time answered immediately "No, there not strong enough they'll just get in the way."

Fasha took in the two Saiyan men before talking "But Bardock you know that the more fighters we have, the better we will be off and the better chance we'll have taking out this guy."

Bardock sighed but answered "I understand that Fasha but those three aren't strong enough. They wouldn't be of any help" Bardock explained again.

"So if they were stronger you would have no problem with them or any other fighter helping us," said Fasha leading to something.

"We'll I guess ya, but there aren't any," said Bardock when he suddenly stopped mid-sentence and turned entirely to face his mate and gave a resounding "No."

"No? what I didn't say anything," said Fasha with a smirk knowing who Bardock was referring to.

"No, we aren't asking for help from that….women" said Bardock.

"Why?" asked Fasha with interest.

"Because," said Bardock in thought before answering, "I said so."

Fasha took in her mates attitude for a minute before talking "Ok then I guess that means I'll go get her" said Fasha in a dismissive tone before turning around and heading to the space ship she knew 18 would be.

Bardock stood there confused and unsure what to do at being dismissed as it usually never happens to him but just sighed and let Fasha go, knowing she wasn't going to listen to him.

Tora took in the scene in front of him with amusement before coming up beside his best friend and throwing his arm around his shoulder "So, I guess Fasha is the new leader now" he said in a joking manner, causing Bardock to glare at him and Tora to slowly remove his arm from Bardock's shoulder and throw his hands up in his defence and laughed. "Hey man chill out besides do you really think she is even going to want to come with us anyway," said Tora with a grin referring to 18.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Meanwhile with Fasha she approached the ship she knew called the Saiyan Pride and opened the door and entered.

She looked around the big ship not exactly sure where to go as she knew with 18 being an android that she couldn't sense her energy when she felt the entire ship rumble and shake "I guess she's training" Fasha said to herself as she approached the gravity chamber in the ship and opened the door causing the gravity in the machine to suddenly return to normal.

18 suddenly turned to the opening door and quickly descended from the air and approached the door fully expecting to see the small Saiyan boy that had been missing, but was surprised and let down when she saw who it was.

"Hey," said Fasha awkwardly.

"Hi," Android 18 responded before the two stood in silence for a bit before Fasha decided to explain why she was here.

"I just wanted to let you know that we were contacted by King Kai," said Fasha.

18 responded before she could stop herself "Is Gohan here".

Fasha was stunned by the quick response before talking "No, they still haven't found him yet. What it is about is that King Kai and the other Kai's are going to go and face Bojack, the guy who beat Gohan. They say they have a technique that can seal him in another dimension or something like that. But the thing is, is that it takes a while for them to gather the energy and do the technique, so they need some strong fighters to go and stall Bojack while they do that. That's what I'm here for. Me, Bardock and Tora are going with them and I was wondering if you would want to help. You're obviously the strongest one out of all of us and would be a big help" explained Fasha.

18 stood still for a while in deep thought before turning around and grabbing a towel off the ground before wiping the sweat off herself as she tried to decide what she wanted to do.

18 turned back to Fasha and answered "So let me get this straight. You guys are going to go and fight the guy that beat Gohan, who you have no chance against, hoping to hold him off long enough for the Kai's who needed Gohan's help in the first place, to lock him away in another dimension" said 18 in a sarcastic voice before continuing "And you want me to go with you. No thanks."

Before walking back over to the gravity machine to turn it back on when Fasha left. Fasha looked at the Blonde curiously and was about to leave before she decided to voice her thoughts "I don't know who you are. What you've been through or anything really about you. But I do know one thing when I see it. Is someone trying to act cold and uncaring to someone they obviously care for but for some reason or another trying to deny it or even hide it" Fasha paused for a second before continuing "I don't know why, and hell I don't care why. But there should be only one thing that matters and that's if the roles were reversed what would Gohan be doing for you" finished Fasha.

18 made no movement or sound to even signal she had heard what Fasha had said but Fasha knew she had heard it all and if she didn't want to acknowledge what she had just said then it would be her loss.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Fasha left the spaceship deep in thought of what she had told 18 and approached the two waiting male Saiyans. As she approached them, she smiled as she caught sight of Bardock, who was currently talking to Tora. As she approached them, she heard Tora tell Bardock that he was right that 18 wasn't going to come with them just like he said.

She smiled as Bardock nodded at Tora before turning to her and looked at her in a curious manner wondering why she was smiling before voicing his thoughts when she was in front of him "So is she coming with" was all Bardock got out before Fasha leaned in and claimed his lips with her own initiating a long kiss that caused Bardock to lose himself in.

When the two separated, both were breathless and Bardock looked at his mate curiously as if silently asking why she had just done that and then voiced the question out loud.

Fasha smiled at him before walking past him with an extra sway to her hips that Bardock eyes followed the whole time before she turned her head and nodded towards the castle before disappearing inside it.

Leaving Tora utterly confused and Bardock staring at the spot his mate was just in.

"What was that about?" asked Tora in complete confusion.

Bardock shook his head with a smirk and laughed "Don't know and don't care. See ya later buddy, flare up your Ki when King Kai gets here" before taking off after his mate into the castle.

"What?" said Tora in confusion before it dawned on him what they were going to get up to and just shook his head.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Eight hours had passed since King Kai had contacted them and the 3 Saiyans had been waiting 15 minutes for King Kai when they suddenly saw a figure walking towards them. The group instantly knew who it was before the figure even became distinguishable when none of them could sense it's energy.

They all stood quietly as 18 stopped within arm's reach of the group wearing her standard blue jeans with a white shirt and black vest that she frequently wore, along with her usual disinterested look.

"So you decided to come," said Fasha in a knowing way.

"Ya, whatever. So are we going or what" said Android 18 in agitation like she was being forced into this.

"Just waiting for King Kai, he's the one who's going to take us there" answered Fasha, which 18 nodded to in understanding.

Fasha then noticed that both Bardock and Tora looked like they didn't want 18 there and sighed before turning and glaring at Bardock. Bardock challenged her for a moment before sighing and giving in and approached the blonde android who's attention was drawn to the Goku look-alike.

"Look I know we haven't talked or anything like that. But I wanted to" he paused for a moment and hesitated what he was doing but continued anyway "apologize for the way I have acted towards you. I know it was just a misunderstanding between you and us. And I shouldn't be mad because you're stronger than me" said Bardock as he grinded out the last part hating to admit that to someone, especially not a Saiyan.

18 looked at the man in front of her for some moments processing what had been said before nodding and accepting his apology. While this is happening, Tora was snickering barely holding back a full blown laugh before he couldn't hold it anymore and started to make fun of his best friend.

"You are so whipped" laughed Tora at his friends expense.

Bardock was about to respond but was stopped as Fasha delivered a massive punch to Tora's stomach causing the Saiyan to double over and hold his stomach in pain as he tried to suck in his breath.

"What was that," said Fasha threateningly with a glare directed at the injured Saiyan.

"Um" responded Tora not really sure what he should do.

"I think what you were trying to say was. Bardock your right for doing the right thing and apologizing as we were being real assholes who were too stuck-up about being beaten in a fight. And were acting like children who lost a game and were holding a grudge because of our own stupidity" said Fasha as she took a step closer to Tora "Isn't that right" which caused Tora to take a gulp and nod his head.

"Ya, that's what I meant took the words right out of my mouth," said Tora slowly.

Just about when the group was about to go on, they suddenly sensed a large ki near them and were surprised at the site before them, a small pudgy blue figure standing in front of them.

Tora looked at the Kai before turning towards his fellow Saiyan's "Is that King Kai?"

The group of four looked at one another not sure what the answer was which annoyed King Kai greatly who interrupted the Saiyan's before they could respond "Yes I am King Kai".

Bardock looked over the Kai " _Well he doesn't seem like much_ ".

King Kai picked up his thoughts and was angry at that "I'll have you know the Kaio-Ken attack which Gohan used to beat the Colds was created by me. Kid's honestly no respect these days".

The group of four where sweat dropped at the way the Kai acted and were interrupted once again by the Kai "Anyway we should go, and meet up with the others now" which they agreed with.

"So how do we get there," asked Fasha.

"Same way Gohan travels, just hold onto me and I'll use instant transmission" explained King Kai which the others nodded to and grabbed onto one another's shoulder's make sure everyone was connected before disappearing in a blur.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Marrin

The five reappeared on the desolate wasteland of a planet and saw the other Kai's that had been waiting for them. The four fighter's looked on in interest at the four Kai's who looked like twins with the only real difference between them was the color of their skin and height.

West Kai scoffed in irritation as he looked over the four as he still believed they could do this without the help of them and that it would also cause more trouble than help.

"So what know," asked Tora in interest.

The three Saiyan's looked among one another before turning their attention to the Kai's for an answer before North Kai responded "We wait. Bojack should have sensed our power levels as soon as we arrived and as you can sense, he is on his way here at this very moment".

The Saiyan's sensed that North Kai was right and waited as they stared up in the sky in the direction they sensed Bojack coming from. It had taken about thirty seconds before Bojack reached their location and the 3 Saiyan's and 1 Android took a look of interest of the fighter that was able to beat Gohan as a Super Saiyan.

Bojack landed and recognized the Kai's from there last confrontation and also the other warriors he saw from the video and realized that they were here to fight him, but also caused him to wonder how they got on the planet as he saw no spaceship near them but figured he could force them to tell him as he was really getting sick of the planet and had the feeling long ago to blow up the planet but knew he couldn't.

The three Saiyan's growled angrily as they stared at the enemy who had taken Gohan away from them.

North Kai could feel the anger radiating from the three Saiyan's and tried to calm them down and didn't forget the point of the mission "Calm down. Remember you're not here to beat Bojack just distract him long enough for us Kai's to finish him off".

The Saiyan's didn't show any response that they heard the Kai, which worried him but was happy when they showed restraint and didn't attack Bojack yet.

The four Kai's talked amongst themselves before all taking off into the air and each taking a different side of Bojack. King Kai stayed behind a bit and wished the Saiyan's good luck before joining his fellow Kai's in forming a square around Bojack.

Bojack looked on in interest at each Kai as he was wondering what they were doing but wasn't worried at all and took on a bigger interest in the four warriors in front of him, who were all staring at him in a barely controlled rage that he bathed in, as it gave him great pleasure to be the cause of it.

"So who's first," asked Bojack as he looked over each fighter.

The Saiyan's stared at one another as they were not sure what to do "I don't think we should fight alone. It's too dangerous" said Fasha too Bardock as she saw the look he was giving Bojack.

"Ya. I can sense his power level seems like a billion Frieza's" agreed Tora.

Bardock stayed quiet for a while before responding "No we fight alone" in complete seriousness catching all the Saiyan's off guard.

"What you can't be serious Bardock? You sense how much energy is coming off this guy don't you" responded Tora in shock.

"Of course I do but it's not about winning remember. If we fight one at a time we should be able to draw this fight out much longer then if we fight together and don't worry if worse comes to worse you guys can jump in " responded Bardock before he fly over to Bojack leaving no room for arguments but angering Fasha significantly.

Both fighters sized one another up with Bojack looking down and Bardock being forced to look up at the vast size difference between the two. The two fighters continued to stare each other down with Bojack having his arms crossed while Bardock had his straight down by his side with his fists clenched while mentally preparing himself for the fight ahead.

* * *

Thanks: NinjaFang1331, Micheal1357, Shigure Toshiro, Fedora311, pir84lyf, RKF22, Jmac99, Batthan the Darknight, biob1 and the 2 Guests

Next Update: 460 Reviews or Sep 13


	24. Chapter 23

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 23

Unknown Planet

Gohan woke up very relaxed and happy, he and Zangya had worked through a lot the previous day and today they might finally get off this planet they had been stranded on for an entire month. Gohan got up and stretched out his muscles for a bit before he turned his attention to the still sleeping Zangya, who was curled up in a deep sleep. Gohan thought about waking her up but decided against it and allowed to let her sleep in as he still needed to figure a way to get off the planet.

Gohan flew around the world lazily on his back staring up at the blue sky " _I need to find out if the field around this planet doesn't stretch out far enough for me to pass the field and then use instant transmission_ ".

Gohan continued to think of a way to test the fact as he knew he couldn't just flying out into space. As Gohan continued to think he finally got an idea that had come to him that had derived from one of his enemy's " _Who would have that, that I technique used by someone to kill me may just end up being the thing I need to get off this planet_ ".

As Gohan continued to wait for Zangya to wake up, he decided to gather some food together for the two for breakfast, as Gohan continued to gather berries and such things he felt a small pain in his chest.

It wasn't a pain that was physical like getting hit; no it was one that came when you knew something bad was going to happen " _What was that. I hope the others are alright_ ".

Gohan continued his search but was even more anxious to leave the planet as he felt something terrible was going to happen to his friends and he had no way of stopping it.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Marrin

Android 18 and the Saiyan's stood watching the scene as the two warriors in front of them continued to stare one another down. " _I got a really bad feeling about this,"_ thought the nervous Android as she felt the power radiating off of Bojack.

The two warriors Bardock and Bojack stared at one another before attacking each other at the same time. Both warriors threw right hooks at one another; both fighters then blocked the punches that were thrown at fighters pushed forward before Bardock quickly changed strategies and pulled his fist back and pushed Bojack's fist up into the sky before taking off of it and flipping before landing a spin kick that connected with Bojack's chest that sent him flying back.

Bojack caught himself in the air before turning around and launching a green energy blast at Bardock.

Bardock quickly got out of the way of the blast and took to the sky but was thrown a little of course from the power behind the explosion " _I got to be really careful with this guy, literally one wrong move and it could be all_ over".

Bardock moved out of the way of a strong punch that skyrocketed right past his head before turning around and crossing his arms at the last second as a green blur of a kick connected with his arms that sent him flying towards the ground. Bardock managed to control himself barely and land on his knee with his arm barely holding himself up.

Bardock brought himself up from his knee and could still feel the shocks in his arm from the force behind the kick that Bojack had just delivered. Bardock quickly launched himself into the sky as Bojack came hammering down with two enormous fists that ended up tearing into the ground. Bardock launched a whole bunch of blue energy blasts that connected with Bojack and exploded harshly. Bardock was already breathing heavy from the amount of energy he had to exert to keep up with Bojack.

Bojack came out from under the rubble of the blast without a single mark at all on his skin, with the only evidence that the blast connected was the further singed and destroyed clothing that only left the ripped up pants covering him.

Bojack laughed heartedly at Bardock's shocked face "It tickled. My turn" before launching a whole bunch of green energy blast at Bardock, who was forced to push himself into super speed to dodge each energy blast that came at him.

Bardock barely managed to avoid the last energy blast and was sweating from the close call when Bojack reappeared next to him and launched another energy blasts that hit Bardock and ran him into the ground and exploded.

The other Saiyan's were very worried as they had sensed the power from behind the blast and were about to step in but stopped when they saw the dust clear from the blast and that Bardock was still alive. Bardock stood up barely holding himself in standing position as his arm was complete cracked and blood ran down his arm and forehead.

The Saiyan's were going to then step in as they took in the appearance of their comrade but was stopped when Bardock stared up at the floating Bojack and smirked "That all you got" which caused the other's look at him crazy.

Bardock chest heaved up and down as a cocky look adorned his face " _Just a little longer. I have to hold out just a little longer_ " thought Bardock in worry.

Bojack looked down in interest at the beaten and battered Saiyan before lowering himself down to the ground in front of Bardock.

The four Kai's that had been watching this were starting to get very worried as they still needed a lot more time to summon the energy to trap Bojack " _This is not going very well. You just have to hold on a bit longer Bardock_ " thought North Kai.

The two warriors stared at one another before Bardock charged Bojack as fast as he could before throwing a sharp left punch that connected with Bojack's cheek before spinning off of it and coming up behind him and then delivered a kick to the side of his head. Bardock used both feet to push off of Bojack and started launching multiple energy blast's that connected all around Bojack as Bardock circled around him.

Bardock pulled his arm back as a strong blue light charged in his hand "Riot Javelin" yelled out Bardock before throwing his arms forward before connecting with the blasts that had formed around Bojack before setting off the explosion.

Bardock was breathing very heavily as he felt the power slip away from his body " _Hopefully that will hold him for a little while. Cause I think I'm about all out of energy"._

When the light died down and smoke cleared Bojack stood there completely unharmed with his arms crossed looking at the panting Saiyan in amusement before disappearing from his spot.

Bardock looked around frantically as he tried to sense out his enemy but responded much late as he was smashed horrible from behind by Bojack, who delivered a double handed jackhammer that sent him crashing to the ground. Bardock was much too weak to level himself out and skidded on the ground like a rock skipping on water before finally stopping.

The other Saiyan's and Kai's were extremely worried as they felt the dramatic drop in Bardock's power level as he lay unmoving on the ground covered in horrible scratches and cuts that littered his body as blood started to pool on the ground.

Bojack looked at his handy work in extreme satisfaction before putting out one hand in front of him and began charging up energy for his finishing move. The warrior he had been fighting had kept up him amused for the time being, but the power difference between the two was making Bardock seem like a fly compared to himself and was now starting to get bored.

Bojack's hand lit up a bright green as he was preparing to launch him attack before he sensed a power level closing in on him but was too distracted to react fast enough as he was blindsided by a sharp kick to the side of his head that sent him flying off into the distance and sent crashing into the ground.

Tora looked down in worry but was happy to see that both 18 and Fasha where next to Bardock looking over his injuries "Well _looks like Bardock's going to be ok. But I don't think he'll be very happy when he returns_ " thought Tora before turning to the direction he had hit Bojack.

On the ground, 18 and Fasha looked over the injured Bardock but were very relieved as they saw the extent of the injuries were not too bad.

" _Thank God_ ," thought Fasha as she looked over Bardock fondly as she wiped away the sweat and ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked 18 curiously.

"He's going to be fine," said Fasha with a relieved smile.

Tora landed near the two and was happy to hear that his best friend was going to be ok, but changed his mindset to the 400 pounds of problem coming their way.

"Ok, guys I know you're happy that Bardock's fine and all and so am I. But we have a more pressing problem to deal with right know" Tora said nervously as he felt the power of Bojack closing in on them.

The two women nodded and got up and came up next to Tora before they all took off into the sky. The three fighters floated in the air, waiting for Bojack, who appeared very quickly before the three, furious as he blared his teeth out trying to maintain the little control he had left.

The four warriors stared at one another in a showdown that continued for a small while before Bojack attacked Tora.

Tora throws his arms up in a cross as he absorbed the punch while both 18 and Fasha went into super speed and attack Bojack from each side.

Bojack managed to spin around before the two could reach him and grabbed both their legs before spinning them around in a circle before launching them into the ground.

Tora attacked Bojack, who had his back turned, with a two footed kick but went right through as he passed through an afterimage.

Bojack reappeared where his afterimage was and grabbed Tora's arm jerking it back causing Tora to cry out in pain as he felt his shoulder about to pop. Bojack then brought his elbow down hard that jammed right into Tora's stomach that shot him down to the ground, before following up with a strong green energy blast.

Tora sensed the blast coming down on top of him, Tora put his hand out and pushed back on the blast as hard as he could but couldn't stop it moving before realizing he couldn't push it back and managed to barely push it to the side and was sent crashing to the ground and exploded.

" _That was way too close,_ " thought Tora as he was sweating heavily.

Bojack laughed at the fear he could sense from his opponent before turning around as he sensed the two girls coming up behind him. Bojack turned around and charged the two catching them off guard and brought both arms out close lining them.

The two women spun around and sensed Bojack charging them before stabilizing themselves and both twisting the bodies in opposite directions from one another before both unleashing two energy blasts directly in the face of Bojack. The two fighters flew back and waited as the smoke cleared which covered Bojack's face completely.

Both Fasha and 18 waited nervously as the smoke started clearing when suddenly Bojack charged right through it surprising both of them and grabbed both of their heads before charging towards the ground. Both females tried to break out of Bojack's grip but couldn't as both their faces were smashed directly into the ground causing them both to cry out in pain.

Bojack smiled and took off into the air but was crushed and was blasted from the back and smashed into the ground. Tora panted with his arm out with his other hand holding his wrist at the amount of energy he had just unleashed to push back Bojack.

Tora landed by his fellow fighter's and looked down at them as they dragged themselves off from the ground painfully "You guy's alright" asked Tora.

"Ya just fine" muttered Fasha.

"Peachy," said an extremely annoyed 18.

"Well good cause I think I just pissed him off extremely," said Tora.

Both females nodded and got up as they prepared for the enormously angry space pirate.

As Bojack got up, he charged up energy into a green energy shield, which caused complete confusion among the Saiyan's and Android, wondering why the large green fighter needed any kind of protection. Bojack smirked as he saw confused looks before unleashing more energy and started shooting hundreds of energy blasts out of his energy shield.

The three fighters gasped in surprise and quickly took to the air as the ground they had been previously standing on had been ripped to shreds. The three spread out and entered super speed as they moved around each and every other blast in nervousness but soon were all hit by one of the many energy blasts and were sent crashing to the ground.

Bojack flew into the air and looked down at the Warriors who he had been fighting and laughed as he started charging a massive amount of energy to finish off the fight.

Bardock struggled to stand as he had managed to get to his hands and knees and looked on in distress as he saw Bojack prepare to finish off his friends " _I have to help my friends...My mate_ " thought Bardock.

As Bojack started to charge energy he sensed something was off and looked around and came upon the four other beings that had come with the fighters he had been battling.

He had forgotten about them and looked at them with interest his pawn's as he like to think of them had fought them before, but they had failed miserably in their attempt to stop him. Now as he sensed the four beings energy had been increasing ever since they had arrived and taken into the air. Bojack could also sense that there was something else behind the energy they were charging and decided to attack them to see if they would be any kind of challenge and draw out the trap that they had apparently had set for him. Bojack let out a massive cry as he prepared to launch the blast he had been charging towards the three downed fighter's but was stop halfway as two arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and locked around his neck preventing him from throwing the energy blast he had been holding. Bojack growled in annoyance as he noticed it was the fighter had had first fought with.

"So I see you still have some energy left" mocked Bojack.

"You have no idea. I'm just getting started" said Bardock in mock confidence as he struggled to hold on to the towering Bojack.

Bojack smirked as he threw his arms down and easily broke the hold Bardock had on his before turning around and swung his elbow around and collided with Bardock's face and launched the Saiyan far into the sky.

Bardock managed to slow himself down and floated in the air as he wiped away the blood that came from his broken nose before cracking it back into place.

Bardock looked at the giant fighter in front of himself " _Come on, I have to keep going. The others are counting on me; I just have to hold on a little longer for the Kai's to finish their thing_ ".

Bardock growled and dug deep within himself and found the energy to keep going as a massive blue aura exploded around him and he charged the green hulking figure before him. When Bardock reached Bojack, he turned around and attacked with a strong elbow that Bojack easily caught, Bardock reacted as quickly as possible not wanting to give Bojack anytime to retaliate.

Bardock quickly moved back and unleashed an intense energy blast in front that exploded around Bojack before charging into the cloud and throwing a left hook that connected with Bojack's face and launched the Hera fighter, who had been caught off guard by the trick his enemy had used. Bardock then charged Bojack before turning and moved around Bojack as fast as he could and created many amounts of after images that surrounded him.

Bojack looked at the many images surrounding him before smirking at the simple plan his opponent had decided to use and powered up and started unleashed numerous amounts of energy blasts that hit each and every image but was surprised that all the blasts he had launched had all passed through every single image till there were no more images left. Bojack looked around but couldn't find the warrior he had been facing no matter how hard he looked when he suddenly sensed the power he had been looking for.

Bardock had been in the air but dropped his power level to zero so Bojack could not find him before preparing to attack as he saw Bojack look around in confusion and fell right behind Bojack.

"Heat Phalanx" yelled out Bardock at the last second Bojack turned around a delivered a powerful punch that drove into Bojack's gut as fire suddenly blasted around it and burned into Bojack's skin.

Bojack was completely stunned at the feeling of fire driving into his stomach but was followed up by a hard hit by a roundhouse kick before he could respond.

Bardock panted at the power he had just exerted but knew he was not close enough to finish off Bojack by the power he sensed from the Kai's.

Bardock charged Bojack, who was still flying through the air and delivered a jackhammer to the gigantic Hera fighter that launched him into the ground. Bardock was completely on guard as he continued sensing out the life force of Bojack that he sensed was now increasing.

The Kai's who had been sensing this out where looking on in nervousness as they felt their power almost reach the desired limit they needed to lock away Bojack forever.

Bojack shot out of the ground at a speed that caught Bardock complete off guard as he was smashed into the stomach that launched him farther into the air.

Bardock stopped himself in mid-air before launching a blast directly at Bojack. Bojack knocked away the energy blast that came towards him before continuing his trek and came before Bardock.

The two seemed to float in front of one another before they attacked at the same time. Explosions took over the sky as the two warriors clashed over and over again. This continued to happen many times over but was stopped when Bojack's speed when into overdrive and quickly overtook Bardock in the fight.

Bardock pushed himself to his limit to try and keep up with his foe but was quickly beaten as he was hit in the stomach that made him cough up blood before being blasted into the ground.

The Kai's where now extremely worried as the fighters sent to distract Bojack where now all downed when they were very close to finishing gathering the proper amount of energy to defeat Bojack.

Bardock dragged himself up from the ground as his armor was almost completely and utterly destroyed the only part left was half of his right side left. Bojack looked down at the Saiyan with a smirk before approaching him and landed in front of the warrior. Bardock felt the blood run down his face and was slightly blinded by it before charging Bojack and launched a sharp left hook.

Bojack ducked under the punch and kicked him in the stomach and launched him into the sky. Bojack launched himself into the air and followed Bardock's trajectory and attacked.

The Kai's watched the fight as Bojack started to beat into the Saiyan warrior when they felt it; they had finally managed to gather the right amount of power to seal away Bojack. As the four Kai's prepared to launch their attack at Bojack, they realized they couldn't as Bojack was too close to Bardock and ran the risk of trapping him as well.

" _Come on Bardock get out of the way,_ " thought North Kai.

As the four Kai's continued to wait for the opportunity the three other Kai's were starting to get annoyed and worried " _ **Hey Northy your boy needs to get out of the way or he's going to get caught in the blast**_ " said West Kai telepathically.

" _ **I know but what do you want me to do**_ " answered North Kai.

" _ **Tell him to get out of the way**_ " replied West Kai frantically.

North Kai contacted Bardock " _ **Bardock, Bardock**_ ".

" _ **What do you want? I'm kind of busy right now if you haven't noticed**_ _ **"**_ replied an annoyed Bardock as he was hit by a hard punch.

" _ **You need to move out of the way. We finished gathering the energy**_ _ **"**_ answered North Kai _ **.**_

" _ **Alright wait for me to clear the area,**_ _ **"**_ said Bardock before he cut off the North Kai, which annoyed him greatly.

North Kai then told the rest of the Kai's who agreed and waited.

Bardock used the energy he had left and managed to dodge a punch and blasted Bojack back, before throwing his hands in front of his eyes with his fingers stretched out and closed his eyes "SOLAR FLARE" yelled out Bardock as an extremely strong light was projected from behind him blinding Bojack before flying as fast as he could out of the way.

When Bardock passed one of the Kai's, he yelled out "NOW."

The four Kai's took that as the signal and unleashed the power they had been charging and all four launched massive energy beams towards Bojack.

The blinded Bojack felt the gigantic spike of energy coming from the four floating beings and realized that this had been the plan and quickly drew up a large energy shield around him that barely blocked the energy as it pushed in on him forcing him into a little ball.

The four Kai's continued to push all the energy they had into their beams as they tried to tear through the shield.

Bojack could feel the strain the beams were putting on the shield he had created and knew there was only one way out. Bojack let out a vicious roar as his power level skyrocketed and his form bulked up and he transformed. Bojack poured much more power into the shield that was protecting him and starting pushing back on the beams and continued to grow larger and larger.

The four Kai's became dramatically more worried as they felt Bojack's power level reach a state they had not estimated and where now pushing every bit of energy they had left into the beam hoping to overcome the new obstacle they had not predicted. But no matter how much power was used the Kai's secret weapon continued to slowly be pushed back. The four Kai's knew that this was their only chance to defeat Bojack and none of them were willing to give up as they put the rest of their energy into their beams.

Bojack powered up even more and his shield reached out farther and farther before it slammed right into all four Kai's and throwing them to the ground with barely enough energy to stay conscious.

Bojack laughed in victory as he looked at the shocked look his opponents had on, they had thought their trick would work but had failed miserably and were now ready to be finished off, as he let the full truth sink in.

Bardock the only Saiyan left standing was complete shocked and knew it was over, he could sense the energy coming off of Bojack there would be no way for them to win.

Bardock floated down towards the four Kai's "Hey Kai, it's over, use instant transmission and get us out of here".

North Kai responded for the other "We can't. We just used up all the energy we had on the beam we don't have a drop of energy to use it" said the Kai in defeat.

"What. Wait how about I give you some of my energy" replied Bardock as he thought of every way there was to get out of the situation they seemed to be.

"It won't work. Kai's have a different energy. It's why we stay in other world" responded King Kai that pissed Bardock off even more.

"Then what now," asked Bardock in worry as he was now out of idea's.

"We can only wait and hope that the backup will arrive," said the weak Kai.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Other World

Grand Kai stood at the end of the planet closest to the direction the Planet Marrin was in while both Pikkon and Olibu waited behind him with crossed arms as they knew they could be called on at any moment. Grand Kai felt like he was going crazy as he saw the events taking place, and knew he couldn't send either fighter down to fight as neither Pikkon or Olibu had permission to return to the living world.

" _King Yemma better hurry up,_ " thought Grand Kai in urgency.

* * *

Thanks: Shigure Toshiro, mmat, clw123cat, darrius212, Jmac99, RKF22, pir84ly, DbzReach, NinjaFang1331, Reign of Sorrow, Great Saiyaman54, doomsta27, alucard77, Guest, biob1 for Reviewing

Also I wanna wish NinjaFang1331 a happy birthday and I hope you enjoy the chapter

Next Chapter: 465 Reviews or Sep 20, 2015


	25. Chapter 24

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 24

Unknown Planet

Gohan and the now awakened Zangya had just finished their breakfast and were now preparing to try out the idea Gohan had been thinking about of how to get off the planet.

"Are you ready?" Gohan asked Zangya, who nodded as both took to the sky.

Both reached the limit of the height they could reach before the air disappeared entirely.

"So what now?" asked Zangya wondering what Gohan's idea is.

"Well we hold our breath as long as we can and try to bypass the field that is cancelling our energy-sensing abilities and then if we make it past the field I can use my instant transmission to transport us to a planet that doesn't have a shield like this and then we can decide from there" said Gohan.

Zangya looked at Gohan strangely "Really that's it. You're a certifiable genius yet the best idea you can come up with is, hold your breath".

"Well ok it's not the best plan, but if this doesn't work, I have a few more ideas" responded Gohan with a broad grin as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Fine" muttered Zangya as the two held their breath at the same time and then headed out into space.

The two were traveling at incredible speed's that not even some spaceships could keep up with. Both fighters were keeping their senses open for any sign that they had past the field, but the further and further the two went nothing seemed to be enough, when they both stopped and looked at one another and nodded before turning around and blasted back to the planet.

It took about 5 minutes for the two to return to the planet where they could breathe when Gohan was the first to talk "Soooo. I guess that didn't work" said Gohan.

"Not shit," said Zangya.

"Hey calm down. Jeez. I still have another idea" responded Gohan.

"Ok, what's your next bright idea," said Zangya mockingly.

"Hey, I really think this one will work," said Gohan.

"Ok fine. What is it?" asked Zangya.

"Well since the whole thing is, we need to be able to get past the field and since we can't hold our breath that long. I think we should put an energy shield around us and then enter space" said Gohan.

"And what is that going to do?" asked Zangya.

"It will trap the air in with us and let us breathe while we move through space" explained Gohan.

"Oh, ok...Wait why didn't we do that in the first place" asked Zangya.

"Well I thought we could do it without the shield" Gohan answered simply.

"Ok" was all Zangya could think to respond with.

"Alright let's go," said Gohan as Zangya came next to Gohan.

Gohan then powered up and created a large blue energy shield that covered both Gohan and Zangya and gave them a lot of space to give them more air. The two shot through the air as the energy shield stayed around them and the two flew through space. The two had been flying for about ten minutes when it finally happened, the two fighters could finally feel everything around them.

"We did it" laughed Gohan in joy as both he and Zangya hugged each other very tightly, both happy to finally be off the planet.

The two looked down at the planet and realized how far they had travelled away from the planet before they could sense anything. Both then tried to sense anything on the planet neither could detect a single thing, it was just like the wall they had hit when they were on the planet.

"So Gohan where to now?" asked Zangya.

"Let me see. I'll just sense out a good planet" responded Gohan as he put his two fingers to his forehead and tried to sense out other planets but was distracted when he felt the unforgettable power of Bojack blaring from the planet right next to the one they had gotten off of.

Gohan looked deeper as he wondered why Bojack was powered up and came to a complete shock as he recognized the power levels on the planet "Zangya do you sense that" asked Gohan as he turned towards her.

Zangya nodded when Gohan continued "My friends are there fighting for their lives I have to help them".

Zangya froze before Gohan continued "I know you don't want to deal with him. I can drop you off on another planet while I deal with Bojack".

Zangya continued to stand completely still not sure how to respond, "Zangya," said Gohan as he tried to break Zangya out of her trance.

Zangya stood still for a few more seconds before answering "I...Want...To...Go...With...You" she stuttered out terrified.

Gohan approached her "Zangya you don't have to," he said caringly.

"No, I want to," said Zangya as strong as she could.

"Are you sure?" asked Gohan once again.

"Yes, I need this. I need to face my fears" answered Zangya with firm conviction.

"Ok" smiled Gohan as Zangya, put a hand on his shoulder and the two disappeared.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Marrin

Bardock looked up from the Kai's that lay below him weakly and turned his attention to Bojack, who now floated above him. Bardock flew over to the other Saiyan's and helped them up as they stared up in shock and fear as they sensed the power radiating off of the Hera space pirate.

"So what now," said Tora as he voiced the questions that the four were thinking.

"I think we need to get out here," said Fasha, which the others agreed with.

"We can't, were stranded," said Bardock.

"What? What about the Kai's they know instant transmission. Can't they just teleport us off the planet" asked Tora.

"I already thought of that. There all out of energy and since there Kai's apparently they have different kind of energy, so we can't give them some of our own" said Bardock.

"So what now?" asked Fasha.

"We do what we Saiyan's always do...We fight" said Bardock, which the other's agreed with as they prepared for battle.

Bojack looked on in amusement at the four fighters who prepared for their fight or more accurately, death. Bojack landed in front of the four with crossed arms as he waited to see what the four would do. Bardock was the first to attack and crossed the distance between the two in a millisecond and launched a right hook at Bojack. Bojack took the hit to his chin and was tilted up when Fasha came up and kneed him in the stomach before he was hit again by a kick to the back of his head by 18 before Tora appeared in front of Bojack and unleashed a two handed energy blast directly in the face of the space pirate before joining his fellow fighters who stood behind Bojack in a defensive position as they waited for Bojack.

When the smoke cleared, not a single mark had appeared on Bojack whose back was still turned towards them.

Bojack slowly turned around and let out a hearty laugh as he faced the Saiyans before talking "That tickled".

The Saiyan's where extremely worried but knew it was too be expected. Bojack looked at them with an amused look "Now it's my turn" before disappearing.

Bojack reappeared in front of Tora before smashing him in the face and sent him flying off far into the distance. Bojack was suddenly hit by 18 who he couldn't sense and as she prepared to attack once again, he seemed to reappear at the side of her and hit her with a sharp kick that sent her airborne. Bojack noticed she appeared to be the strongest of the bunch and with her ability to be able to hide her energy signal he quickly followed up his attacks with ruthlessness as he caught up with her and met up with her in mid-air before driving his knee into her stomach causing her to freeze in air and blood to flow from her mouth from the impact. Bojack didn't stop there as he delivered a bunch of punches to her stomach before following it up by realising an energy blast into her stomach that dragged her down into the ground and caused a major explosion.

Bojack turned to the two other Saiyan's who had their defensive up and disappeared for a third time in a row preparing to continue his assault. Bojack reappeared in front of the two Saiyan's and unleashed an energy blast. The two Saiyan's managed to get out of the way and were forced to separate, which Bojack had planned to happen and attacked Fasha with a sharp punch to the face, before turning around and attacking Bardock and jackhammered him into the ground. Tora the first one to be hit by the newly transformed Bojack was now close to unconsciousness as he felt like every bone in his body had broken from the one punch he had received and was extremely surprised that he was still alive. The three others felt the exact same way as none could get up except one. Bardock slowly manage to drag himself out from the ground as blood spewed from his mouth, Bardock got up and was forced to pop a lot of his bones back into place which caused him to yell out in pain for doing so.

Bojack looked on in amusement at the struggling Saiyan and laughed "I'm surprised you're still alive".

"Ya well I'm not surprised your still an asshole," said Bardock weakly.

Bojack approached Bardock and reached his hand out and tried to grab his head only for him to miss as Bardock disappear. Bojack turned around and swung his fist behind him and collided with Bardock and launched him into the ground.

Bardock got up weakly, the only thing keeping him going was his friends " _I have to keep going. It's all up to me now to save my friends_ " thought Bardock as he looked over Tora and 18 before landing on Fasha " _My mate. I lost one already, I'm not about to lose another._ "

Bardock thought angrily as he drew strength from it and charged Bojack more fiercely than ever before only to be struck down by the strong swinging arm of Bojack that closed lined him. Bojack walked over to the downed Bardock who struggled to get himself up from the ground, Bojack smiled as he took in the sight of the bloodied and broken warrior before he raised his boot and lowered it right on top of Bardock's chest and started crushing him into the ground.

Bardock tried to hold in the unimaginable pain, as not to give the apparent satisfaction that Bojack was looking for but became too much for his to control and let out an incredibly horrifying yell. Fasha could hear the pained cries of her mate, and her heart went out to him, as she struggled to stand, every shout of pain that reached her ears pushed her determination to new levels and forced herself to stand even though pain shot through her with every little movement she made but managed to stay up. Fasha took one step forward but ended up crumbling under the pain that shot through her.

Fasha continued to hear the screams of her mate that hurt her deeper then all of her injuries combined " _I can't do anything. I can't with the power I have. I want more. I need more_ " thought Fasha as tears started dripping down her face at the helpless scenario that she was now in.

While this was happening with Fasha, Bojack looked down at the worm he was now stepping on, and laughed. Bojack brought his foot up letting Bardock have a second of relief to be only cut off when Bojack stomped his foot down once again cutting off Bardock once again. Bojack looked down at the warrior he was now literally crushing to dust when he noticed the similarities between him and the last warrior he had fought that had trapped him on this planet.

"You know I realize that you look very similar to the last warrior I fought," said Bojack that drew a curious look from Bardock.

"Ya," said Bardock as he managed to drag himself up from the ground as Bojack moved away from him.

"Yes you two look remarkably similar, the same hair but he didn't wear that silly armour but some grey thing" said Bojack as he waited for the Saiyan to respond as he noticed the look of recognition.

"I see so you do know the worm" mocked Bojack.

Bardock growled angrily as his body hung in the air weakly without any muscle moving around "Ya he is my grandson".

"You mean was" laughed Bojack.

Bardock growled and brought his arms up and charged Bojack and threw a strong punch that Bojack easily dodged and then smashed him into the ground.

"I see that you share some other qualities with him. Do you want to know what they are" said Bojack as he made is over to the fallen Bardock, who couldn't make his way to his feet. Bojack continued talking not allowing for him to respond "Yes you both are weak. You obviously share that same quality. There's some more and another is about to be added, getting killed by me". Bojack walked over and stood over the broken Saiyan "You want to know how I killed him" taunted Bojack.

Meanwhile 18 who was on the ground barely staying conscious suddenly came alert when she heard the mention of Gohan and rolled over and managed to push herself up onto her hands and knees and looked onto the scene where Bojack and Bardock where.

"He was under my boot just like you," said Bojack as he brought his foot down and started to crush Bardock's chest who let out a scream. "He yelled just like that. You should have seen him crying horrible begging for his life. Pathetic" Bojack taunted as he continued his lie. "You should have seen how weak he was as tears dripped from his eye's" continued to Bojack.

"You're...You're lying" Bardock stuttered out weakly.

Bojack ignored Bojack "He was begging me to stop the pain he was feeling". "You should have seen him; he was standing right in front of me when a launched an energy blast. You should have heard his pathetic screams as I killed him" said Bojack.

" _No Gohan isn't dead. The Kai's told us so_ " thought 18 as she tried to shake off what Bojack was saying.

As Bojack continued to talk, he started stomping his foot back on Bardock's chest.

Bojack continued to do so over and over causing Bardock's screams to become louder and louder, before he started to get bored "Well this has been fun, but I think it's time to end this. How about I give you a gift you can take to death with you. I'll give you the same death as I did your grandson. Think of it as a reward and something to talk about when you see him".

This shocked the Saiyan women as her power skyrocketed and clenched her fists trying to control the anger that was bringing it out.

" _I need to save Bardock,_ " thought Fasha as she let the power explode out of her.

As a yellow light exploded around her and underwent, the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race with the only thing motivating her was the man she cared for. Bojack was preparing for the final strike when he stopped as he sensed a power level shoot through the roof and a bright yellow light explode from the direction he sensed it from.

Bojack looked on with interest as he recognized the transformation the Saiyan had undergone " _So this old trick again_ " thought Bojack.

* * *

Thanks: NinjaFang1331, rrm232, mmat, RED, gunnagooner, RKF22, Reign of Sorrow, Batthan the Dark Knight, Shigure Toshiro, Moriik, BelafireHellkite and the 2 Guests for Reviewing

Next Update: 472 Reviews or Sept 27


	26. Chapter 25

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 25

The Saiyan women glared at the one person who had caused all the pain she had felt that had caused the transformation, and while she would have been extremely happy for the incredible power that she had reached she didn't care as the only thing she did care about was using the power to kill Bojack.

As Fasha prepared to attack she noticed 18 get up next to her "We can't beat him" said 18 in a matter fact way.

"Doesn't mean I won't try" responded Fasha with a growl.

"I guess so," said 18 as she stretched out and prepared for the battle of her life.

"How are you still standing anyway," asked Fasha curiously after seeing how bad 18 had it.

"I'm part machine, so my energy is infinite. Really what it means as long as my body is cooperating with me I can fight forever" explained 18 as her and Fasha got into fighting stances.

"Must be useful" said Fasha.

"Ya" responded 18 before the two powered up and both women charged Bojack as they moved as fast as their new power could take them.

The speed they traveled at caught Bojack completely off guard and ended up being hit in the face by a kick from Fasha that launched him into the distance.

Bojack tried to slow down but was battered in the back by 18 who had reappeared behind him and launched a sharp kick that shot him into the sky.

Bojack turned around and tried to stop his ascent but was hit once again by Fasha, who jackhammered him from above that sent him crashing towards the ground.

Both Fasha and 18 followed Bojack's descent and unleashed a barrage of energy blasts on each side of Bojack that crashed into him and exploded all around him and crashed harshly into the ground. Neither blonde female let up for a second and continued to unleash even more power as they blasted Bojack, who was now lying embedded in the ground. Both fighters continued to launch a massive amount of energy blasts before both pulling both their hands back and launching two energy beams at the same time. Both blondes were panting heavily at the amount of energy they had unleashed and kept themselves on guard. When the dust cleared, they could see Bojack, who was now cut up and had scorch marks covering him while blood flowed from his nose.

Bojack flew into the sky and took in the two women's appearances in interest before laughing "You think you can really defeat me. I have seen this trick before and even with your new power level, I'm still stronger than both of you combined".

Both fighters's were well aware of that but didn't care about it and continued to attack Bojack with relentless attacks as all they knew they wanted was to return the pain they had felt.

Bojack continued to move and weave through each and every attack as best he could before returning with attacks of his own. Bojack launched two energy blasts and separated the two before charging 18 and throwing a strong right hook.

18 ducked under the punch and flipped and kicked the arm up before putting both hands in front of her and unleashed an intense energy attack in the face of Bojack.

Bojack was hit by the blast and was blasted back through the sky. Bojack growled annoyed and sensed Fasha come up behind him before turning around and unleashed an energy blast.

Fasha shot up past the blast and jackhammered him to the ground once again. Bardock smiled as he looked on with pride at the sight of his mate. Fasha looked down in barely controlled anger before turning her attention to her injured mate and flew over to him.

18 saw that and decided to go check on the downed Tora, who had not moved ever since he had been hit by the transformed Bojack. Fasha approached her mate and her anger softened greatly and helped him up to his feet and leaned his weight on her.

"Wow" was all Bardock could say as he looked at his mate.

Fasha looked at her mate in worry as she wondered if he was angry that she was now stronger than him.

"You're incredible" was all Bardock said before he drew her into a kiss that Fasha was unprepared for but quickly relaxed into.

When the two broke their kiss, Fasha smirked at Bardock "Guess you like blondes" she joked.

"Well," Bardock responded as he continued to joke around.

Fasha laughed before flying and taking Bardock over to where the Kai's had managed to move so he didn't get caught up in any of the fighting. Over with 18 she had managed to pick up the weakened Tora, who had not managed to say a word since she had picked him up.

18 joined the Saiyan's before turning her attention to the others before talking "He still hasn't said a word yet. I think he's broken" said 18 pointing to Tora.

"Hey, idiot" was all Bardock had to say to break Tora out of his attention.

"You don't get it. Now that Fasha's a Super Saiyan I'm the weakest out of us" complained Tora.

The three could only stare at him for a second before shaking their heads and turning away from him and talking with one another.

"So what now?" asked Bardock.

Fasha answered and knew that Bardock would not like the answer "You stay here while we deal with him".

Bardock growled but understood why she was saying for them to stay to the side "Alright, fine. Just be careful".

"I will" responded Fasha softly before blasting off into the sky with 18 following close behind.

The two fighter's met up with the cross armed annoyed Hera warrior Bojack in the sky.

The two groups looked at one another before charging each other, 18 moved out of the way of a strong punch and shot a strong energy blast "Power Blitz".

Bojack saw the blast and moved out of the way of the blast before returning his own energy blast that smashed right into 18 who did her best to block the blast but was sent spiralling into the air uncontrollably.

Fasha used this opportunity of the distracted Bojack to kick him in the back and sent him crashing to the ground.

Bojack stopped his descent and then pushed off the ground and charged Fasha, who was not expecting this and ended up getting smashed into by the hulking green figure. Bojack then powered up when he saw 18 attacking him and quickly dodged the attack and grabbed the arm she had swung at him with and then swung her around before throwing her into the ground before powering up and launched an intense energy blast at her.

18 put her arms up to try and block the oncoming blast but didn't have to as Fasha came in between and kicked the blast to the side. Both women were panting heavily as they felt the strain their injuries now taking over their body, but ignored it and continued to battle.

Bojack smiled at that as he saw both women's charge at him before splitting off and then circled around him blasting him from both sides before stopping next to one another and panted heavily at the energy they had just unleashed. When the smoke cleared, they were shocked to see that Bojack had put up a strong energy shield and had managed to block every single blast that they had launched.

Bojack laughed at them "You really think that trick would work twice" which caused both women to glare at him in anger.

Bojack charged at both fighters' with his shield still up and smashed into them driving both of them into the ground. Bojack laughed before flying rapidly towards the ground where Fasha had landed and managed to smash his shield into her and drive her further into the ground. Bojack laughed and flew into the air before doing the something over and over laughing as her screams of pain became music to his ears.

Bardock growled horribly in anger as he tried to take off from the ground only to fall to the ground and Tora to try and rush to the stride "Bardock" he asked in worry.

"She needs my help," said Bardock as he attempted to stand only to fall onto his back in exhaustion.

Tora looked on at his friend in understanding and sorrow "I know Bardock, but we have to trust 18 and Fasha. They are, our only hope" said Tora.

"I know but...even you know that they stand no chance, he's still like a hundred times stronger than them" said Bardock in anger as he managed to get to his feet and watched the slaughter continue.

18 managed to bring herself up from the whole she was in the ground and saw what Bojack was doing. 18 charged Bojack as fast as he could and stuck her foot out as she prepared to deliver a strong flying kick, but only to run into the shield he had up and froze.

Bojack then blasted his shield up and threw her through the air before disappearing. Bojack reappeared and smashed her higher into the air before disappearing once again. Bojack then reappeared and grabbed her face and legs and brought it down with incredible force before bringing his knee up in a backbreaker type move that caused her to scream out in incredible pain. Bojack laughed before tossing her up and held her up by her hair as he squeezed and started ripping out some of her golden hair. He then started to throw fists with incredible force straight into her face breaking her nose before drawing his fist back once again and driving it forward. Bojack continued to do this over and over again as blood spewed from her mouth and onto his fist.

The repeated task continued rapidly but quickly became boring and Bojack decided to end the battle as he had done before and started to charge a massive energy blast holding it right against her stomach "Bye, Bye" he laughed with a smile.

18's vision had been blaring in and out as she struggled to stay conscious, she could feel the energy blast being held right up against her stomach and realized that this was where her life was going to be meeting its end. Bojack charged up enough energy to finish off her but was suddenly smashed in by a hard foot to the side of his face that he had not been expecting and was launched very far off into the distance. 18 felt herself drifting off in the air as she fell from the sky when she was suddenly caught in mid-air as two strong arms held up with one arm under her knees and the other behind her back and cradled her.

"18, 18," said a calming voice that seemed to be calling out to her in the distance.

18 moaned as she slowly opened her eyes fuller and almost couldn't believe the sight before her, that she had started to believe she had never thought she would see again.

"Hey," said Gohan softly as he took in her beaten form.

"Hey," 18 said back weakly as a smile had adorned her face.

"I see you've gotten stronger. Congratulations" said Gohan.

"Thanks...But it still wasn't enough" replied 18 sadly as she looked down in shame.

Gohan looked at her "Hey I'm here. Let me take care of him".

18 quickly became alert "No don't. You fought him before and you couldn't beat him. How do you expect to beat him now?"

Gohan paused for a moment before answering "I don't know. But I have to try" before carrying her over to the other Saiyan's and Kai's waiting on the sideline.

When Gohan reached them, he set her down careful not to cause any further pain before disappearing and reappearing next to Fasha.

Gohan took in her injured form before picking her up carefully, when she started to stir "Gohan?" asked Fasha weakly wondering if she should trust what she seeing.

"Hey, talk about déjà vu." joked Gohan.

"Ya" was all Fasha could say.

When the two warriors reached the other's, he set Fasha down carefully near Bardock as he approached her looking over her wounds.

Gohan looked over the two groups, the Kai's and Saiyan's before talking "Well I never thought you guys would ever team up".

Bardock looked at his grandson in shock before talking "Ya neither did I".

"So I can see you guys have been through a lot of changes," said Gohan.

"Ya. But never mind that. Where have you been? You've been missing for a month" asked Bardock.

"Ya well it's a long story how about I tell you guys about it later" answered Gohan.

"Ok, fi," said Tora but stopped halfway in shock at what he had seen behind Gohan.

While everyone else gasped in shock and the Kai's tried to move themselves into a defensive position "Gohan look out. Behind you" yelled out North Kai.

* * *

Thanks: Batthan the Dark Knight, Dbz Reach, ArthurShade, RKF22, NinjaFang1331, darrius212, rrm232, silentstrixe, shigure Toshiro, Gues, jarretpigsonftw, pir84lyf

I also want to say to jarretpigson, I've said this before so I'm not going into depth, so go read the authors note on chapter 15. Basically reviews will only count to the next update if they are actually comments like everyone else not random numbers and letters. But I do accept reviews on previous chapters.

Next Update: 494 Reviews or Oct 4, 2015


	27. Chapter 26

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 26

"What?" asked Gohan before turning around rapidly before realizing what, or better yet who they were looking at and relaxed and laughed. "Relaxed guys it's just Zangya," said Gohan like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But Gohan she's part of Bojack's group" responded King Kai in confusion at why Gohan seemed so relaxed around her.

"King Kai calm down, it's all good. Now I have to take care of an ugly green giant" responded Gohan before blasting off with Zangya following behind him. As the two flew, Gohan turned towards Zangya "Are you sure you're going to be ok".

Zangya looked over at Gohan's caring gaze and nodded "Yes" before turning her gaze forward.

The two fighters stopped as they saw Bojack drag himself up for the millionth time in complete and utter annoyance at being interrupted before reaching the satisfaction of killing his enemy.

Bojack shook his head before looking in front of him and gasped in shock at the sight before him. "I'm back" joked Gohan at the shocked look on Bojack's face.

Bojack's shock then turned to a smirk "Look who it is, the knight and his whore".

Gohan paused for a second before responding "Look who it is, the ugly green giant and his merry men. Oh, wait".

Bojack growled in anger and was about to respond before Gohan continued "Now let's start. I need to get this over with. I need to catch up with my friends" said Gohan as he clenched his fists and his muscles expanded before his power shot through the roof and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Both Gohan and Zangya got into defensive stances and prepared for battle. Bojack looked at the two before powering up and then charging forward to attack the two fighters. Gohan ducked under a punch that Bojack threw at him before coming up behind him and struck with a sharp kick that Bojack managed to block with crossed arms only to get nailed in the back by Zangya that distracted him long enough for Gohan to then deliver another kick that connected with Bojack's face and sent him flying to the side.

"Good job," said Gohan towards Zangya.

"You too" responded Zangya.

"Thanks. Now remember stick to the plan hit and move, hit and move. We need to wear him down or else there is no way to win. And whenever he prepares to attack one of us, the other interrupts him" said Gohan, which Zangya nodded to.

The two fighters attacked the recovering Bojack at the same time not wanting to give him an opportunity to attack. Gohan attacked first and threw a strong punch that Bojack prepared to battle only for him not to feel anything and looked up only to be decked in the face by Zangya as she drove her knee into his face.

Bojack fell back in pain and held his face before Gohan came down with two handed jackhammer into his stomach that sent him crashing into the ground. The fight continued like this for a while before Bojack became too annoyed and was forced to power up even more than he had wanted to and attacked the two faster than either could react. Bojack appeared in front of Zangya and smashed her into the ground horribly before turning towards Gohan.

Gohan prepared to attack and tracked Bojack's movements and managed to dodge the first fist that came at him, but was unable to avoid the second fist and was hit hard with an earth shattering fist.

Bojack then followed Gohan's trajectory and smashed him towards the ground. As Gohan shot towards the ground, he tried to straighten himself out only to be hit in the stomach horribly as Bojack appeared before him and drove his knee up.

Gohan coughed up blood before moving out of the way of Bojack's fists that almost sent him into the ground. Gohan quickly corrected himself and pushed off the ground and launched a sharp punch to Bojack's jaw that rocked his vision before bringing his knee up trying to catch Gohan off guard, who brought both his hands down and blocked the knee before pushing off of it and flipping over the punch Bojack threw at him. Gohan launched a punch trying to hit Bojack in the head but missed as Bojack ducked under and then powered up a blast and unleashed it right against Gohan's stomach who yelled out in pain as he launched into the sky scorching.

Bojack charged up and chased after Gohan only to be attacked from the side by Zangya and was smashed far off into the sky. Bojack quickly stabilized himself before charging Zangya, who dashed at him in return.

The two met in the middle and started exchanged blows, Zangya found herself pushing herself to her limit to try in keep up with Bojack but soon found it useless as Bojack quickly took control of the fight. Bojack landed hit after hit on Zangya in satisfaction, before smashing her into the ground. Bojack then unleashing an energy blast that closed in on the downed Hera female but was stopped when Gohan kicked it away and interrupted it and attacked Bojack. The two fought in the sky at a rapid rate that even Zangya had trouble keeping up with, and got more and more brutal the longer the battle carried on.

As the Saiyan and Hera Warriors continued their brawl, it was soon coming apparent to the weakened Gohan that the fight was becoming a losing battle, and tried to get away only for Bojack to move faster than he could react and grab him around the neck "You aren't going anywhere".

Gohan struggled against Bojack's grip as he tried to remove the hand squeezing his neck unsuccessfully. Bojack saw that he was close to passing out from lack of oxygen and let go and then smashed Gohan in the face that while did a lot of damage, didn't launch him back as he then unleashed a barrage of punches that tore into Gohan's body over and over.

Bojack continued the vicious beating for a while before finishing it with a strong double handed jackhammer to Gohan's head that sent him crashing to the ground. Bojack laughed before his energy started rising and he stuck out both hands as he let out a rain of continuous and never ending energy blasts that tore into Gohan over and over.

Zangya watched this and could only look on in horror as her resolve broke. She had controlled herself and kept all over her emotions tightly lidded and while she had come to accept her races destruction she never had let out the anger that had come from the continued bad string of things that had happened to her, fearing that her anger would cloud her judgement but with everything now lost and the man who had taken everything away from her was now taking away the last person she cared for she released every bit of rage she had ever felt and only cared about one thing.

Killing Bojack. Zangya let out a vicious yell as her energy exploded around her and wind kicked up causing Bojack to stop and look toward Zangya in shock, as he understood what was happening. Zangya let her anger guide her as red crackles off lighting came off her and her green aura exploded blinding everyone.

Bojack looked on in complete shock as he knew the transformation that Zangya was undergoing and knew that the real fight was just about to begin. When the light disappeared and Zangya was once again visible they saw that she had undergone the exact same transformation that Bojack had, as her dark green skin had become a much lighter shade and her orange hair had become red.

Zangya raised her head and to her she could only see one person, who every little bit of anger and hate was directed to, Bojack. Zangya charged ferociously and pulled her fist back connecting it with his face and sent him flying back harshly. Bojack powered up and was now getting extremely worried as he was now nearing his maximum and for the first time since the fight began he had actually felt enough pain to bother him.

Bojack prepared himself for Zangya as she appeared before him and threw a punch at her, but missed as she ducked under the punch and threw her own fist as she got into the inside and drove into his stomach as hard as she could. Bojack let out the first sound of pain as he let out a yell and saliva spewed from his mouth before he was once again hit in the face by Zangya this time by a kick that caused for the first time for blood flow from his mouth. Bojack growled angrily and caught himself in midair once again and let out a fierce yell that echoed throughout the battlefield as he was forced to do something that he had not done in years, power up to his maximum. Bojack's power exploded around him harshly and forced Zangya to bring her arms up to block the harsh wind that hit her.

Typically Zangya would have backed off slightly if she had complete control of her emotions but charged Bojack anyway as the two fighters started to trade blows with one another over and over.

Zangya launched an energy blast from far away as she was launched away after receiving a strong punch from Bojack.

Bojack was forced to put his hands up and push the blast away stopping him in his stride as he prepared to follow up his attack.

Zangya then came up in front of Bojack and launched a kick that caught Bojack off guard and smashed into his sides but pushed through the pain and punched Zangya away from him once again. Zangya growled and charged Bojack and the two clashed again in the sky as the force of the blows made it seemed like bombs were going off in the sky. As the two Hera fighters continued their battle, Bojack came to a realization on how to win the fight and decided to put his plan into action as the two separated.

"Who knew a whore like you could become so powerful" taunted Bojack that got the desired effect as Zangya's anger continued to rise.

"You do realize the reason I let you live, instead of killing you like the rest of the weak trash on our planet" said Bojack, who smiled evilly before continuing "The only reason you were picked was for my pleasure. That's right all you were going to be was my toy. Oh and I bet a good toy you would have been, but maybe I shouldn't be asking you. No, maybe I should be asking him" said Bojack as he pointed towards the beaten and battered Gohan, who was bleeding profusely and his gi top was completely destroyed with only his pants left.

Zangya's power and aura exploded around her even more as her anger was reaching an all-time high. Bojack smiled as he realized what to target to increase her anger the most "Oh I bet you where his plaything for a while, weren't you. Being fucked over and over like a dog in heat".

"Shut up," said Zangya so deadly low and slow. "Oh I get it know, you actually care for him don't you," said Bojack as he came to a realization "You love him don't you. Oh you weak, weak, pathetic girl. You know he could never love you right. I mean look at him" said Bojack with a hearty laugh at the Saiyan boy who was slowly dragging himself up from the ground.

"I mean he's the good guy, the protector, and savior. While me... and you are the bad guys" laughed Bojack as he put her in the same category as himself.

"I'm nothing like you" yelled back Zangya but with a slight uncertainty in her voice that Bojack caught.

"Oh really? Does he know all the people you have killed?" asked Bojack but was surprised at the answer as Zangya grinned back.

"Ya, he does" answered Zangya.

"Oh, I'm surprised. But did you tell him everything? Like how after the third planet, you didn't need to be forced anymore to kill. Or the big fact that you liked it" said Bojack slowly and tauntingly.

"I never liked it" responded Zangya.

"Oh, so I seeing you're still denying it, but I know the truth. You remember it don't you after you stopped fighting it, you enjoyed. Remember the blood and satisfaction as you tore into each and every fighter that you fought. About you savored the final scream your enemy gave out his last cry of pain; you know what I'm talking about. I mean look at you know. Pure hate and anger is all you feel towards me. It's only about revenge for you...While for them it's to stop me from hurting more people. You can deny it all you want, but deep down you know that you're more like me, than you want to admit" said Bojack as he continued to play with Zangya's emotions and messed with her head.

There was a deathly silence as Zangya didn't respond as her thoughts ran amuck " _Is he right? Am I more like him?"_ thought Zangya as she questioned herself. As Zangya continued to contemplation what had been said she came to a cold realization " _He's right. I am more like him. I remember feeling the satisfaction of beating those fighters_ " thought Zangya as he arms dropped to her side and tears flowed slowly from her eyes. "Your right" was all Zangya said as she finally voiced her thoughts in recognition.

The surrounding Saiyan's and Kai's were completely and utterly shocked as they thought the fight was finally there's and where know extremely worried at what was happening. Bojack looked pleased with his handiwork as he saw that his plan had worked of messing with Zangya's mind.

"No, he's not," said Gohan as he panted heavily and was no longer in his Super Saiyan form.

"Gohan" gasped Zangya in shock as she forgot about the audience in shock.

"Don't listen to him Zangya he's tricking you?" said Gohan as he came up next to her.

"But Gohan" but was interrupted by him.

"I know you've hurt some people but not cause you wanted to, but because you had to by him" said Gohan as nodded to Bojack with a glare as he tried to get her to understand Bojack's deception.

"But Gohan he's right, I did enjoy fighting those people. I mean look at me, he's right. The only reason I have this power is that my anger. I'm not like you" said Zangya in sadness.

Gohan was quiet for a while before answering "That's fine there is nothing wrong wanting to fight and liking a challenge. Remember when we were stranded I told about Vegeta, he was in the exact same position as you but for a lot longer, and on the inside he was actually a really good person".

Zangya was about to respond but was interrupted once again by Gohan as he continued "And about this transformation, where did your anger come from. It came from your anger at him for taking away your loved ones".

Gohan paused for a bit before continuing "Zangya I had the same problem. I thought it was wrong to use power that came from hatred to fight with. But it's not wrong if you use it for the right reasons" explained Gohan from his own experiences.

Zangya was quite as she contemplated Gohan's words and knew he was right, Bojack had just manipulated and played with her mind into thinking the wrong thing and this was the last time she was ever going to ever listen to a word he says "Thank you Gohan".

Gohan had a gentle smile on his face as he realized he had succeeded but was cut off from responding as he was hit suddenly with a massive green energy blast that sent him crashing to the ground, shocking Zangya and the others.

Zangya looked for and saw Bojack with his outstretched arm, showing that he had blasted Gohan to the ground. Zangya growled in anger and shot at Bojack as fast as she could and smashed into him with a strong left hook, shocking him as he crashed to the ground. Zangya shot at him in anger floating above him before unleashing massive amounts of energy blasts, crashing into the downed body of Bojack.

"I won't listen to you ever again and make sure that you won't hurt anyone ever again" yelled out Zangya as she released her final blasts that exploded around Bojack.

Bojack lay on the ground hurt by the power that had been unleashed on him before bringing himself to his feet in complete anger. Bojack looked up at the winded Zangya and disappeared from view before reappearing in front of her.

* * *

AN:

I'm glad how everyone is reacting to Fasha being the one to transform into a Super Saiyan before either Bardock or Tora. I honestly did it just because I figured everyone would expect Bardock to transform first.

Another thing is, is I was wondering everyone's take on lemons, I have been asked about this, so I was wondering do people want them or not. Let me know in the comments.

* * *

Thanks: Batthan the Dark Knight, pir84lyf, NinjaFang1331, Shigure Toshiro, RKF22, Guest, DbzReach, Guest, Bjberneman, Reign of Sorrow, lln, Rellik, BelafireHellkite, darrius212, Juannext, natalia, achchi, RED, Rosa and roku for Reviewing

Next Update: 515 Reviews or Oct 8, 2015


	28. Chapter 27

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 27

The two began their brawl once again and started exchanging fists. As the fight progressed longer and longer, the fight was slowly becoming Bojack's benefit as Zangya's power level was dropping at a much faster rate than his own. Bojack smiled in realization as Zangya seemed to be much more tired than himself and started to drag out the fight longer and longer.

Gohan weakly got up and spat out blood onto the ground below him as he lay down on his hands and knees before finally getting to his feet slowly dragging his body up with him. Gohan watched the fight progress and came to a realization of what was happening and what Bojack was doing and then knew that there was no way for Zangya to win it was too late. If she had pressed her advantages from the beginning then maybe, but now because she was too new to her new transformation it was burning through her much more quickly than it was for Bojack.

Bojack continued to stretch out the battle until her power had dropped to a power level he was comfortable enough to take her out, as he felt he had enough of an advantage. Bojack ducked under a punch that Zangya launched and smashed in her stomach by a returning blow that caused her to hunch forward. Bojack then followed it up with a jackhammer attack that sent the female Hera fighter crashing into the ground. Bojack quickly chased after the falling Zangya, who crashed into the ground and bounced off of it. Bojack came down both his feet down and crashed into Zangya's rebounding body before smashing her into the ground once again with more force as blood spewed from her mouth.

Zangya got up as fast as she could as then launched an energy blast at Bojack, who was forced to back off but managed to bat it back and return it to Zangya. Zangya was unprepared for the attack and brought her hands up and crossed her arms. The blast exploded on contact with Zangya and blasted her back into the distance.

Zangya felt extremely dizzy as her body was flying through the air but managed to straighten herself out before putting her hand to the ground and brought herself to her feet. Zangya sensed the charging Bojack and managed to get under and behind Bojack and delivered a sharp elbow to the back of his head that sent him crashing forward.

Bojack quickly caught himself and rebounded off the ground before turning around and launched an energy blast faster than Zangya could respond and smashed into her back sending her crashing into the ground. This continued to happen over and over as the two traded blows, but with Bojack clearing dishing out more damage than he was taking which worried the others greatly who could barely keep up with the fight.

Gohan relaxed his body and tried to calm himself it had been four months since his Super Saiyan powers had returned and knew that the only way for them to beat Bojack was to get back the power that he had managed to achieve when he fought Cell.

" _Maybe my power is back already. Maybe I just can't access it because I have only transformed once_ " thought Gohan as he tried a way to test it. " _The only way is for me to try to transform and the only way for me to do that is to experience the same feelings I felt when I first transformed_ " thought Gohan as he shut is eyes and tried to awaken those emotions once again.

Gohan imagined as if Cell was destroying his friends and family like he had done before with Frieza to transform into a Super Saiyan but still couldn't awaken the right feelings, but then tried something different.

" _Remember what happened at the Cell games, Remember what happened at the Cell games_ " thought Gohan over and over as he blanked out the world around him and became focused on bringing his own memories to life.

Gohan then opened his eyes and was completely shocked by what was around him. Cell was standing in front of him with his back to him facing the cliff where his friends were. Gohan looked shocked and found himself back in his Super Saiyan state and then looked down at himself and found himself in the same beaten state as he was before with his purple gi adorning his body. He felt the same exact pain and anger he had felt at the time, as he struggled to suppress it.

"You can kill them now," said the cold voice of Cell as a chill went through his body involuntarily.

Gohan felt like he had no control over his actions as he yelled out "No" in desperation.

It felt like he was trapped in his own body and could see and feel everything that was happening but had no control over how he responded. Gohan watched in desperation and horror as his friends were being beaten within an inch of their lives in front of him and no matter how much he wanted to help them he couldn't. Gohan was shocked as heard the sound of metal clicking against the ground and saw the severed head of Android 16 in front of him. Gohan gasped in his mind as he knew what was about to happen and tried to use every single bit of strength he had to move his body, but it was futile as he watched the horrid scene play out before him for the second time.

"Gohan let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel Gohan. You are gentle you do not like to hurt. I know because I to have learned these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it" spoke the Android very robotically.

Gohan gasped and felt tears reach his eyes as he saw Cell approach the gentle Android "This sentimental downpour is killing me. It is so nice of you to help Sixteen, but I plan on doing this my way" said the bio android as he stood over the robotic head.

Android 16 paid Cell no mind and smiled slightly at Gohan "Please drop your restraints. Protect the life I love. You have the strength my scanner sensed it. Just...Let it go."

Gohan wanted to help 16 but knew that it was no use and watched helplessly as Cell took the last few steps towards the Android before slamming his foot down.

Gohan opened his eyes and was shocked as he was saw he was back on planet Marrin and saw Bojack ready to finish off Zangya as he stood over her in dominance and heard the words from Cell crossover to where he was now "Yet another fighter you could have saved".

" _No, No, No, No, NO. I let sixteen die because I didn't react fast enough, and then did the same with my father. I won't let anyone else die when I have the power to save them and hesitated to react_ " thought Gohan as he felt the restraints that he had been holding onto in his mind and held onto them barely as his eyes turned green for a second before turning back black and then disappeared from his place.

The Saiyan's and Kai were utterly shocked when Gohan suddenly appeared in front of Bojack as launched an energy blast at Zangya and were shocked even more as he pushed the blast to the side with the simple wave of his hand like it was nothing.

Bojack was shocked as he stared at the black haired Gohan whose hair was floating higher into the air and flashed yellow before turning back to normal.

"Gohan," asked the shocked Zangya at Gohan as she felt the power coming off of him.

"Stay back, let me handle this. Because this ends now" said Gohan through gritted teeth as he barely kept up his own restraints on his power.

Bojack looked at Gohan and laughed as he realized what the Saiyan boy was implying

"Really. You again, this is going to be the third time we have fought. Well, you now way they say three times a charm. So this will be your last time" taunted.

Gohan felt his anger go up even more and was able barely able to hold back his restraints with gritted teeth.

"It's time to end this" growled Gohan as he let go of his restraints.

Gohan threw his head back and let out a yell as his power skyrocketed and his hair turned yellow and transformed into a Super Saiyan but didn't stop there. Everyone on the planet could only gasp in shock as Gohan's powered continued to rise at a dramatic rate. Gohan let out another yell as his golden aura expanded and created a large wind that tossed back both Zangya and Bojack a couple feet and forced the two to raise their power levels and arms to stop themselves from flying back further as they tried to see what was happening to the young Saiyan warrior.

When everyone could see clearly once again, they were completely shocked at what they were both seeing and sensing. Gohan's golden hair was now spiked up completely no longer holding its old shape and his arms had bulked up in further as lightning came off of his golden aura blazing around him. Gohan fixed his glare on the giant green Hera warrior who stared at him in complete shock.

Bojack overcame his fear and then charged Gohan as fast as he could and unleashed a powerful punch that connected with Gohan's face.

The force of the blow caused every fighter on the planet to wince horribly as they could feel the impact in from the greater distance. Bojack had a large smirk on his face since he had connected his fist with Gohan and pulled his fist back.

Gohan tilted his head back to Bojack as he fixed his glare back on him, showing not a single sign of pain. Bojack was completely shocked at the fact that his hit showed no sign of damage. Gohan moved faster than the others could track and seemed to them as if he suddenly disappeared and sent Bojack flying off so far into the distance they were now losing sight of him.

Bojack struggled to stop himself at the pain he felt and the momentum carrying him, but managed it and blasted off back towards Gohan, who stood in front of him completely calm with his hands clenched by his side. Bojack growled in anger before powering up and launching an energy beams towards Gohan at an extremely high power.

Gohan looked at the energy beam coming at him and waited till the beam was right in front of his before bring his hand down hard in a chopping motion that split the beam in two sending it behind him and past Zangya before hitting the ground and exploding far into the distance.

Bojack growled in anger and prepared to attack when suddenly Gohan disappeared and felt an enormous pain in his stomach that caused him to cough up some blood before Gohan then followed it up with an uppercut to Bojack's face sending him skyward.

Zangya couldn't believe what she was watching in and was in complete shock and awe as she watched in two moves Gohan managed to decimate Bojack.

Bojack looked down at Gohan in absolute hatred, as after only two moves his body felt ready to crumble. Bojack powered up to his absolute maximum amount of power he had and spread out his arms charging them into his arms "Galactic Buster" before launching his arms forward and launching an enormous green energy beam.

The others could only look on in shock about how much power Bojack had unleashed directly towards the planet, and would destroy it on impact. Gohan looked up calmly at the green energy beam traveling towards him and cupped his hands by his side.

"Ka...Ma...Ha...Ma" said Gohan completely calm as he waited and the blast got closer and closer.

"HA" yelled out Gohan just before the beam reached him and launched the blue beam directly into the center of the green blast.

Gohan stepped back calmly as he stood back up and let go of the beam he had launched and watched as his blue beam cut through the center of the green blast and pushed it back.

Bojack growled incomplete anger as he tried to pour more power into his blast but was all out of energy as the massive energy blast ran into him and let out a horrid yell as the blast consumed him and started ripping into him.

Gohan looked up and watched with interest as the blast consumed him but saw that he was still alive, with lost limbs and bleeding profusely but alive. Gohan looked at Bojack floating in the sky and his vision blurred and was shocked at what he was seeing.

It was not Bojack in the sky, but Cell replacing him, Gohan turned and instead of seeing the Saiyan's and the Kai's but his friends from Earth and then heard his father yelling to him.

Gohan turned his attention back to Cell floating in the sky and could feel his anger grow and could hear his father "Gohan, finish him off".

Gohan then flew into the air so he was in front of the Cell, and couldn't think straight as his vision started to change from Bojack and Cell and realized how similar it was to the Cell games.

" _No, I think I'll let him suffer for a bit_ " remembered Gohan at what he had said to Cell.

As Gohan gazed at Bojack floating in the air suffering from the pain he was now feeling and knew that he could do what he had done with Cell. He could attack him and beat him so bad for all the things that he had caused but this time with no worries of it backfiring because of his low power level and inability in regenerate. As the idea became more and more appealing, a cruel smirk adorned his face; he heard a voice in his head that was barely able to break through his other thoughts.

It was his father, telling him to finish Cell and a vision then flashed before his eyes. It was his father disappearing off with Cell trying to save Earth and fix the problem that he had caused and blinked and rubbed his eyes and got rid of the image and came back to a dying Bojack and knew what he had to do. Gohan raised his arm up slowly before snapping his wrist up when his arm was straight and was pointed towards Bojack.

Bojack's looked on in complete fear as he understood what was about to happen and before he could respond was consumed by the unbelievably quick energy beam that destroyed every single bit of whatever was left of Bojack.

The planet Marrin was deathly quiet as the only sound was the wind passing by everyone who stared at Gohan in shocked silence. Gohan then turned around slowly and faced his friends before turning his complete attention to the weakened Zangya staring at him in shock before disappearing. Everyone looked around searching for the young Saiyan boy when they saw he was standing directly in front of Zangya.

Zangya looked at Gohan in shock and fear as she felt the power coming off of him " _Come on Zangya, relax its Gohan_ " she told herself as she tried to calm down but failed to do so completely and still held onto some of it.

Gohan approached Zangya and walked till he was standing right in front of her, and noticed the stiffness she had but ignored it and raised his arms. Zangya tried to get into a defensive position when she was suddenly pulled into a comforting hug that had her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked her softly.

Zangya relaxed and then lay her head down on his shoulder comfortably and a smile adorned her face as she nodded her head into his shoulder and replied "Ya."

Gohan relaxed when he heard that and smiled at her "Good" before picking her up bridal style and started flying to where the other's where.

"Go..Han what are doing" stuttered out an extremely embarrassed and flushed Zangya.

Gohan looked down at her "Just relax, I know you're tired" he said before looking up once again and landed near the others where.

Zangya looked up at him and nodded before she curled up into him and ended up falling asleep and losing her transformation as her skin darkened and hair returned to its original orange coloring. The Saiyan's and Kai's looked at the two in front of them all in shock at how calm the two seemed to be after the death of the powerful Hera space pirate.

Bardock approached his grandson with Fasha's help and smiled happily and amazement "Hey".

"Hey" replied Gohan with a smile.

"New transformation," asked Bardock.

"No, old one" replied Gohan.

Tora finally broke out of his shock and approached the three "Good to see you again".

"You too," said Gohan.

The three Saiyan's talked to one another calmly, telling each other about the time they spent separated and what they had done. While this was happening 18 was staring in complete and utter anger at the women currently sleeping in Gohan's arms and couldn't stop the feeling in the pit of her stomach no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. The Kai's were broken out of their shock and starting talking with one another before approaching the three Saiyan's.

"Well I guess congratulation is in order, huh Gohan," said North Kai as he approached them.

"Ya I guess" said Gohan not really sure how to respond before turning to the shocked West Kai "Not worthy huh" he said smugly for the comment he had made the first time they had met.

As they talked, Gohan noticed that 18 had not come to them and had been still since they had arrived by them, before approaching Fasha "Could you hold her for a second".

Fasha was confused and asked "Ok, but why" as she took a hold of the sleeping Hera girl.

"I need to deal with something" replied Gohan as he nodded to 18 and then approached her. Fasha glanced behind to where he nodded and saw 18 standing there looking at them before realizing what he needed to do.

Gohan approached 18 slowly and both stood completely still as they stood in front of one another before Gohan decided to break the silence "Thank you".

18 stared at him for a moment with a cold, disinterested look, before responding "It was nothing".

Gohan looked at her for a moment before smiling "It was a lot more than nothing. I don't know how to thank you for helping them, they wouldn't have lasted nearly as long without you" explained Gohan.

18 felt a slight blush adorn her face but pushed it to the side easily "Like I said it was nothing and consider it me paying you back for the times you've helped me" said 18 which Gohan nodded to before turning around and taking back the sleeping Zangya.

Gohan smiled fondly as he looked over her before walking over to the others who looked at him with a sly grin.

Tora was about to say something but was interrupted before he could speak "Shut up" causing the others to laugh.

The others chatted with one another for a while before North Kai decided to speak up about the thing that had been bugging him "I know you guys are excited to get caught up, but I think we should get back home".

The others nodded and agreed with the Kai and soon were all touching one another before disappearing from the planet as Gohan used instant transmission.

* * *

AN:

Just to answer a few quick questions.

First Gohan is currently 11 years old right now, I know someone asked if he was 18.

The Second is, is that if and I mean if (though it does seem like everyone wants one) I write a lemon with Gohan it won't be until later on in the story when he is a proper age.

* * *

Thanks: NinjaFang1331, Guest, F-ckthesystem125, Michael1357, rrm232, Batthan the Dark Knight, RKF22, Guest, ROJO, Shigure Toshiro, Fedora411, Guest, darrius212, BalefireHellkite, achchi, Ryan Freeze, DBZFan1

Next Chapter: 240 Reviews or Oct 11, 2015


	29. Chapter 28

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 28

Grand Kai's Planet

The group of ten suddenly appeared right by the worried Grand Kia and the calm Olibu and Pikkon. Grand Kai approached them hurriedly in great relief as he chatted nonstop about the fight that had taken place, and agitated Gohan greatly while the other Saiyan's looked on in confusion, as to who the person was.

Gohan's irritation hit its fever pitch and talked over the Kai "Hey old man shut it, your constant yapping is giving me a headache" shocking the others, before he fell forward but caught himself on one knee as his spiky gold hair returned to its usual black and sweat dripped off of his forehead and onto the grass below him.

"Gohan" gasped out Bardock but was stopped when Gohan put his hand out but being careful not to bother the sleeping Zangya.

"I'm alright" said Gohan has he continued to gasp.

"You alright kid," asked Grand Kai.

"Ya, Ya. Just get a healer or something" replied Gohan in annoyance which the Grand Kai did.

30 minutes later all the injured fighters were completely healed and Zangya was now awake.

As the two sides separated and the Kai's prepared to say goodbye "Well I guess, I'll be seeing you guys late" said Grand Kai but was stopped by Gohan.

"Uh, uh, uh. Remember what I said before I left last time" said Gohan to Grand Kai, who looked at him in confusion. Gohan smirked and pointed at him "You and I are going to fight" as he then pointed to himself.

Grand Kai was extremely shocked and held his hands up nervously as he tried to think of a way to get himself out from the situation he was now in.

"Gohan you can't" responded a worried North Kai.

"Why not. You've seen how strong I am, so how am I not worthy" asked Gohan to which he had no answer to. "Well if no one has any objections let's begin," said Gohan in excitement.

"Well...You can't. Because...it wouldn't be...fair. That's it fair...to the other fighters. That's it. It wouldn't be fair to the other fighters that have been training to earn their right to fight me" said Grand Kai as he stuttered throughout his sentence before getting the idea he had just said.

Gohan looked at the Grand Kai in confusion wondering what he was talking about before North Kai explained it to him "Gohan he's right, fighter's in Other World must train for 10,000 years for the right to fight Grand Kai" which shocked Gohan.

"What, why," asked Gohan in complete shock.

"It's so that it guarantees the Grand Kai that the fighter does not waste his time" North Kai explained.

Gohan looked at the Grand Kai in interest before talking "You can't be that strong".

"Well I am," said the Grand Kai nervously trying to show as much confidence as possible.

"Fine," said Gohan, which caused the Grand Kai to let out a giant size of relief.

"But I have an idea that would solve the problem," said Gohan as a smile came to his face.

"Oh" Was all Grand Kai said in worry.

"A tournament," said Gohan.

"A tournament?" asked the other Kai's in confusion.

"Ya, since you said it wouldn't be fair for the other fighters, how about a tournament and the winner gets a fight with you," Gohan said with a smirk.

The other Kai's were really shocked as they never thought of the idea "That's actually a really good idea" said the surprised West Kai.

This angered Gohan significantly but ignored it and continued "So when can we fight" asked Gohan.

The Kai's started talking while Grand Kai's thoughts were going a mile a minute " _There's no way I can beat him now, I've slacked too much on my training_ " when he suddenly got a thought that he knew would save him.

"Well you can have a tournament but Gohan wouldn't be able to enter."

"What why not, besides it was my idea," said an agitated Gohan.

"Well, because you're not dead. This tournament will be taken place between all fighters in Other World and it wouldn't be fair if someone from the living will be allowed to participate" explained Grand Kai.

Gohan growled in anger and was about to respond when North Kia interrupted him "Gohan he is right, it wouldn't be fair".

Gohan was quiet for a minute as he contemplated the best course of action before talking "Fine then when I die and come up to Other World for good you can have the tournament then" The Kai's spoke to one another for a bit before deciding that it would be best as it would take several years for them to set up the other world martial arts tournament with the amount of fighters wanting to compete.

" _Whew, that was to close I bought myself about 90 or so years. I better start training if I want to catch up_ " thought the Grand Kai as he relaxed.

The group conversed with one another for quite some time before they decided it was best that they head back to Planet Vegeta "Alright I guess I'll see you later King Kai" said Gohan as he nodded towards the Blue Kai.

"Wait" said King Kai suddenly stopping Gohan and the others in confusion before he turned his attention to Grand Kai.

"Grand Kai, considering how strong Gohan is and how much good he has done, would it be alright for him to come up here and train" asked King Kai to his superior.

Grand Kai was uncertain but sighed and nodded in agreement "Sure, he's earned it."

"What? King Kai whats this all about" asked Gohan in confusion.

"Just one second" said King Kai "Hey Olibu can you come over here for a second" as the giant blonde human came over.

"Gohan this is Olibu. He is one of the fighters who I have trained and is my best student" introduced King Kai.

"Hey" said Gohan awkwardly wondering why King Kai felt like he had to introduce the two.

"Anyway. Olibu how would you feel if I asked you to start training with Gohan here" said the Kai shocking the two.

Olibu looked at the young Saiyan with interest before nodding "It would be an honor to train with such a powerful opponent" smiled the man.

"No disrespect to you or anything Olibu and King Kai but you're... not that strong" said Gohan trying to be nice for a second before deciding to be blunt.

King Kai saw Olibu's shocked face and quickly jumped in "Um... I understand your hesitance Gohan but just listen to me. Olibu here is from Earth just like you" said King Kai shocking Gohan. "But more importantly he has been training for thousands of years and while his power may not be as high as yours, his skill is impeccable. So I thought you could help Olibu get stronger while he could help you become a better fighter" explained King Kai which caused a silence in the group.

Gohan was quiet for a moment before nodding "Ya sure" agreed Gohan liking the sound of that.

"Fantastic" yelled out King Kai happily while thinking " _This is perfect with Gohan training Olibu to be stronger and Olibu training Gohan to be more skilled. Soon I'll have the two strongest warriors in other world on my side and then I can shove it in West Kai's face_ " thought King Kai with a grin.

"Well okay I'll be back King Kai to start our training" said Gohan which broke King Kai out of his thought.

"Bye Gohan, and thank you and everyone else's help" responded the Kai who watched over the north region of the universe as the group made up of 4 Saiyan's, 1 Human and 1 Hera warrior disappeared.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Vegeta

The group of six appeared next to the spaceship that Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz had been training in.

Gohan looked up and could see red lights flashing in the window from the angle he was standing at before turning towards the others "So what now?" the group was quiet for a while before Bardock responded "Well I'm still curious about where you've been for the past month" which the other Saiyan's agreed to.

Gohan then explained his and Zangya's experience in how they ended up on the unknown planet and how they got off and came to planet Marrin.

After this, the group split up a little with 18 leaving the group and heading back to the ship she and Gohan stayed in while Gohan was talking with Tora, Bardock, and Fasha. While this happening Zangya stood uncomfortable as she was not sure what to do in her unfamiliar surroundings and didn't want to interrupt Gohan's conversation.

Tora had gone bored as both Bardock and Fasha and noticed Zangya standing alone who had her arms crossed. Tora took in the beautiful women's form standing in front of him and had a silly grin on his face before walking and came up right next to her.

Zangya looked to her side as she saw the Saiyan with purple armor come up beside her with a grin she knew all too well and scoffed slightly in annoyance.

"Hi," said Tora with a giant smile on his face as he looked her up and down.

"Hi," Zangya replied dryly focusing her eyes forward.

"Name's Tora," said the Saiyan.

Zangya responded reluctantly not wanting to be rude to one of Gohan's friend "Zangya".

"That's a really beautiful name, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised," said Tora in complete confidence as he started hitting on her.

Zangya looked up at him dryly and waiting a little while before responding "Not interested".

Tora was shocked at how fast he had been shut down and tried to again "I get it. We don't know each other very well, how about we go out for a drink later and get to know one better."

Zangya shook her head and said something she knew would get him to back off. Gohan and the others had picked up on the conversation and watched with interest, some chuckling like Bardock and Fasha at Tora's silly attempts, while the other, Gohan was looking at the scene in irritation and a feeling he didn't know was, jealousy.

As the two watched it, they suddenly heard something that caused them to burst out laughing "Pervert" yelled out Zangya that threw Tora for a loop.

"How am I a pervert" asked Tora.

Before Zangya could respond Gohan talked before her "It's because she's only 17, Tora" said Gohan which shocked him and froze him in the spot he had been standing.

The group laughed in amusement at Tora's shocked expression before returning back to their own conversations which Zangya had joined Gohan, Bardock, and Fasha.

After a while Bardock let out a massive yawn before turning toward the others "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to catch up on some much-deserved sleep" before he and Fasha left and took off into the castle.

As the three other warriors stood there Tora broke out of his shock and then noticed the awkward tension that was happening between the three of them and smiled in understanding and left them, feeling too much like a third wheel "I'll see you guys later" smirked Tora knowingly at Gohan before disappearing into the castle.

Gohan about to say something when he let out a gigantic yawn that caught the Zangya off guard "I think I'm going to hit the hay as well" said Gohan.

"Um, Gohan. Where am I going to stay?" asked Zangya in confusion.

"Oh ya, forgot about that. Well I guess the castle would be fine, just pick a room that no one has and you'll be fine" said Gohan in thought.

"Oh ok. Is that where you stay?" asked Zangya in confusion as she noticed he seemed to be wanting to head in the opposite direction as herself.

"No. I stay in the spaceship there with 18" responded Gohan.

Zangya froze for a moment as she took in what she had just heard trying to think of a way to respond to what the Saiyan had just told her.

"Ya, me and 18 stay there as it's the only place where we can train and not worry about having it get damaged or overloading on us" explained Gohan as he let out another yawn.

It dawned on Zangya and gave her hope that the two were just training partners "Hey Gohan do you think I could stay with you two. You know with my power as high as it is" said Zangya trying to have an excuse to stay close to the young Saiyan as possible and not wanting to leave the blonde women and Gohan with each other alone.

"Ya I guess we do have extra space," said Gohan as the two flew and came upon the spaceship that Gohan had named Saiyan Pride and entered it. Gohan showed Zangya around the vessel and how everything worked before they came across 18 who seemed to be about to enter her own room when she saw the two.

"Hey, 18. Zangya is going to be staying with us now" said Gohan with a happy grin.

18 took in the green women and the happy Saiyan boy before turning and ignoring the two before entering her room and letting the automatic door shut behind her.

Gohan turned to Zangya who had a frown on her face before letting out an awkward laugh "Hey don't let it bother you, she's always like that. You just need to get to know her first and you'll realize she's great" said Gohan.

Zangya looked at the Saiyan boy before nodding her head slowly although internally she didn't think they would ever be considered close or friends.

"Anyway, how about I just show you your room and then you can rest up," said Gohan as he walked off and stopped when the two reach a door. "Well here it is," said Gohan.

"Thanks" muttered Zangya as she pushed open the door and prepared to enter her room but was stopped by Gohan "Have a good rest Zangya."

Zangya stood by the before turning around and smiling at him "You to Gohan" before walking into her room and closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile at the spaceship that the three weaker Saiyan's trained at a grumbling Raditz stepped out of the spaceship in annoyance "Why is it me who always has to stock up on food".

The Saiyan stepped in the castle when he noticed that no one else was training and saw with his scouter that they were all in there rooms " _It's still early I wonder what could have made them so tired. Lazy honestly_ " thought Raditz as he gathered some food together and soon returned to the spaceship.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Unknown Planet

A group of lizard-like aliens were bringing things inside a gigantic castle while one stood to the side with a small screen in his hand.

"That should be everything my lord," said the alien standing to the side.

"Good" replied a voice from deeper part of the room they were now in which was shrouded in darkness.

The shrouded figure was sitting on a gigantic throne with the only thing visible was its three-toed feet. The figure looked over the things now sitting in his room and came across a giant metal box which had a glass wall that a tall golden figure stood in.

"What is that?" asked the cloaked figure.

"Just a second," said the lizard with the screen as he scrolled through it before pulling up the information he was looking for "Ah here it is. Project A.M.A.Z.O, a failed project apparently that was set to be destroyed".

The figure was quite for a moment before responding "What was it supposed to do?" The alien lizard searched a bit for responding "Apparently the goal that King Cold was trying to achieve was an android that could absorb energy from other fighters to make itself stronger. The actual idea is much more complicated but that the basics of it".

The figure stood up and walked over to the box and whipped the hazed up screen as he looked at the blank silver figure which had triangle shaped eyes before turning to the other alien "Take it to the science wing, I want you to finish the job". The other alien was shocked but nodded before getting the others to wheel it out of the room.

The shrouded alien returned to his throne and sat quietly with only one thought " _What were you planning son_ ".

* * *

END OF SAGA 2

So there you have it, Zangya has now joined the group, Fasha is a Super Saiyan and Gohan finally knows how to access Super Saiyan 2. Also as you can see a new enemy is already planning something.

* * *

Q/A:

Gohan will NOT be paired with Videl. Just thought I would throw that in there as someone asked if he will.

This will be either (not telling yet) Gohan x 18, Gohan x Zangya or Gohan x 18 x Zangya

Someone asked if Gohan knows the Father Son Kamehameha. I mean Gohan knows the Kamehameha Wave, but the Father Son Kamehameha is just Goku helping Gohan... so ya

Finally Someone asked if Gohan will become an adult. The answer to that question is yes. When... I'll keep that to myself but he will be an adult by the time this story comes to a close.

* * *

Thanks: Shigure Yoshiro, RKF22, Ninazu, rrm232, NinjaFang1331, ArthurShade, Batthan the Dark Knight, Reign of Sorrow, Jmac99, clw123cat, BalefireHellkite, jarretpigsonftw, Zero Rewind, achchi, darrius212, themisticmist2000, DBZFan1

Chapter 29: 556 Reviews or Oct 18, 2015


	30. Chapter 29

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 29

2 Year Later

Planet Vegeta

Things had relatively gone back to normal since the defeat of Bojack with the only big difference is Zangya's presence. Over the last year Gohan had begun training to have complete control over his Ascended Saiyan form, but had run into a problem that he had not experienced when training his Super Saiyan form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

He had found when he was a Super Saiyan 2 that the amount of energy he gave off automatically created electricity and lightning around him and was disrupting his day to day life as it singed his bed and many other things without him knowing. Because of this and the little control Gohan had over his transformation, Gohan had been forced to move into the spaceship, where 18 stayed, as everything was indestructible inside and didn't run the risk of destroying anything.

Zangya soon followed the same action as she too was having the same troubles as Gohan with her own transformation and moved into the spaceship as well.

Inside the ship Gohan had just finished his training session with Zangya and entered his room removing the top of his fighting Gi throwing it to the side knowing he would need to wash it later, as he entered his bathroom.

Gohan walked over to his shower and was prepared to turn it on as he glanced at the mirror in front of him and noticed it how normal it now looked to him that his extra spiky golden hair stuck from his head " _I guess it's been so long since I began training at Super Saiyan 2, to master it, I don't even think about it anymore. I wonder how weird it is gonna look when I return to normal_ " thought Gohan as he had a hard time remembering what he looked like with black hair and smirked at the thought as he let go of the transformation.

Both Bardock and Fasha had stepped out of the gravity room and looked across the city outside the castle and smiled as they saw the flashing lights showing intense training going on in the space ship.

Bardock smirked before turning to his mate "So who one do you think he will go for."

Fasha looked at Bardock for a moment before turning back to the spaceship "I still think he will end up with 18."

Bardock looked at his mate "I don't know I mean Zangya is beautiful. You saw the way Tora was hitting on her. Besides those two spent an entire month alone together on an empty planet. You don't think they got close as well?" asked Bardock.

"Well I guess," said Fasha before turning back to Bardock and was about to say something when Gohan suddenly exited the spaceship and approached them looking different to the two Saiyan's.

"What happened to my hair," asked Gohan confusing the two Saiyan's before the realised what he was saying.

"It's spiked up just like when you're in Super Saiyan 2 even though you're normal," said Fasha noticing the change.

"Yes and why. This has never happened before why does it suddenly look like this" asked Gohan in confusion, causing Fasha to shrug her shoulders in confusion.

"I don't know a Saiyan's hair never changes, so how would we now why yours would," asked the female Saiyan.

"Maybe that's it," said Bardock confusing the two of them. "When Gohan was injected with Saiyan blood his body must have been slowly changing to adapt to it, and since for the last year he has spent all his time in Super Saiyan 2 his hair must of adopted the idea that, that shape was his natural form. If I am right, then I guess you're stuck like that kid" said Bardock.

"Oh man, now I won't be able to shape it like I used to, where it was like yours and dads" complained Gohan causing the two Saiyan's to roll their eyes, as he grumbled his way back to the spaceship.

"Anyway let's get back to training," said Fasha as she walked back into the castle.

"You are just saying that cause you want to kick my ass again" replied back Bardock.

"Well, then you better get back to work if you wanna catch up" smirked back Fasha causing Bardock to shake his head in amusement before following his mate back into the castle to continue their training.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Vegeta Orbit

Flying right outside Planet Vegeta a spaceship almost the exact same as Frieza's but smaller hovered in place.

An alien stood by the window in complete shock as it stared down at the giant red planet floating below it " _I can't believe it exists, according to the logs Lord Frieza destroyed it, so how is it possible that it's still here_ " thought the Alien.

It then started up some computers "Scanning Planet for power levels" said the computer as the Alien patiently waited for a response.

The Alien waited 5 minutes before the machine was finishing its scan "Scan complete. No life forces found."

This further shocked and confused the Alien as he expected at least some power levels. The alien the approached another computer before talking into it "Arrived at the site of Planet Vegeta and have shockingly discovered that the Planet is still here. Also, Planet has been fully scanned but nothing was found. I am now leaving and going to approach Planet surface and search for any information. Message send to Planet designation 01."

The computer then confirmed the message was sent and then went back to the central controls and set down the space ship just outside the city. The alien then stepped out of the vessel and moved slowly throughout the city knowing that even though the planet had been scanned that there could be people who were missed in the detection or where concealing their energy, just as he was doing himself.

As the alien moved throughout the city carefully but didn't find anything by looking around or with his own scouter. The Alien soon found that he wouldn't find anything in the city before making his way towards the castle believing he might be able to find some information there. As he landed in front of the castle he noticed two circular like space ships that he approached and peaked through one window to see a regular space ship inside and then a giant room with a large computer on the side of the room.

The alien looked at the computer with interest as the technology seemed to be used very recently and entered the ship when the door opened automatically for him, convincing him even more that he could find valuable information here.

The Alien then entered the big room with the giant computer in it and looked around in case he saw anything significant or dangerous but found nothing and started to approach the computer when he suddenly heard the computers starting to boot up confusing him and quickly dropped into a defensive stance when suddenly he felt a large amount of pressure suddenly slam into his body and was taken by surprise as his body slammed into the hard ground.

The alien was extremely confused and worried as he slowly tried to push his body up and got to his knees before he felt the pressure increase dramatically and slammed back down into the ground and couldn't stand no matter how much he tried to push himself up. The Alien looked around when his hearing picked up a noise and tried to turn around to see what was causing the noise put couldn't move around that much.

The Alien then heard the noise stop right next to him and saw a foot next to his face and tried to lift his head up but could only see a shadowy figure as the lights from the roof blinded him. The Alien forced his head up and just when his eyes adjusted to the lights the last thing he saw before blacking out was a foot coming down and crashing down on his face.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

It was an hour later and the group consisting of 7 Saiyan's, 1 Human and 1 Hera looked over the now tied up Changeling who was attached to the wall by all his arms and legs chained to the wall with energy bonds.

Gohan looked at the Changeling curiously before turning towards the other Saiyan's "He looks like Frieza in his first stage and why is he green instead of purple like the other's" asked Gohan.

The other's looked at Gohan in confusion as the where not sure how to respond before Vegeta started talking "Does it really matter. I mean why is he even here? He should be dead by now" said the irritated Prince.

Gohan was going to respond before Bardock beat him to the punch "Because we need to know why he came to Planet Vegeta in the first place. Everyone should think it was destroyed".

Vegeta grumbled a bit but knew that they were right. The group waited a bit before they noticed the Changeling starting to wake up. The Changeling slowly woke up and shook his head to clear the dizziness that he felt and tried to move but found himself completely stuck and woke up completely as he tried to break free but soon found it impossible and noticed the people now standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Bardock.

The Changeling ignored the Saiyan in front of him and took in all around him before he noticed a wall behind him and figured he could break it down to escape but decided against it believing he might be able to extract some information from the people in front of him if they thought he was helpless.

Bardock noticed that the alien was ignoring him before he approached him and grabbed his face forcing him to look at him before repeating the question "I'll only ask once again. Who are you?" demanded the Saiyan warrior.

The Changeling saw no trouble in answering the question "Frost".

Bardock looked at him in interest before talking again "Well Frost. What are you doing here?"

Frost looked at the Saiyan in interest "Why should I tell you anything. Saiyan" said the Changeling growling out the last part in contempt.

"You will or you will find yourself in major pain for an extended period of time" Bardock threatened.

"Fine how about you tell me something and then I'll tell you" responded Frost with a smirk.

"Oh and why should I agree to this, considering you have no leverage at all" replied Bardock.

"What are you afraid of Saiyan, you have me trapped" smirked the Changeling in confidence causing Gohan to look at him in confusion.

"Were not afraid of anything. So fine well agree to your terms not like you'll be alive to tell anyone" said the annoyed Prince, causing the Changeling smirk on the inside that he tricked the Saiyan's into giving him information which he could send back to the others with his scouter which he saw they hadn't removed.

Bardock growled but agreed "So what are you doing here?"

"Fine" decided the Changeling before continuing "The reason I'm here is I was ordered to find you Saiyan's. After watching the video where you killed Lord Frieza".

"Now my turn. What happened to Lord Cooler and Cold" asked Frost.

The group thought about not answering questions but found that it was better to answer his questions to get the answers to their own "There dead" responded Gohan.

"What, but how?" yelled out the shocking Changeling.

"Hey, only one question at a time. Now it's our turn" said Bardock.

"Who ordered you to come here? We killed the complete Cold family there reign over the universe is over" said Gohan.

"Oh please you think just cause you killed them, the Changeling's rule was over. There are far more pieces to this puzzle then you know about" smirked Frost.

Bardock growled "Answer the question".

The Changeling laughed "I would, but I have more than enough information" before shocking the others by bashing his head back breaking the wall behind him and taking off into the sky and headed into the city to hide.

"Quickly let's get him before he gets away," said Tora but was stopped by Gohan.

"Wait a bit," said Gohan confusing him and the others.

"What why?" asked Fasha.

"Because didn't you see that scouter on his face. Chances are he is going to use that to communicate back to whoever ordered him here and tell them what happened" answered Gohan.

"All the more reason to stop him," said Tora.

"No because we can use that scouter to trace back the signal to where ever and whoever he is going to communicating with" explained Gohan before taking off into the sky and quickly tracked the Changeling down by following his energy.

The others quickly followed him and landed on buildings surrounding the Changeling as they listened to his conversation.

"Yes, sir there is 8 of them. 6 are Saiyan's while another is some other race I can't identify" said Frost into his scouter.

"Yes, sir. That's right, both King Cold and Lord Cooler are" but stopped and sputtered as he felt enormous pain in his stomach and looked down to see a giant hole through his chest and blood fell from his mouth before he fell down dead and the others approached his body.

"Vegeta, we could have found out more information" Gohan yelled at the young prince.

"Quite, I couldn't stand the site of the creature on our planet for another second" growled out Vegeta.

The others were about to respond when they heard coughing and found the once thought dead Changeling barely holding onto to his last breath.

"You think you can win. Your fools. They'll come. All of them and you will all pay dearly" wheezed out the Frost with his dying breath.

"So what now?" asked Nappa.

Gohan was the one who answered "I don't know about all of you, but I think the best thing we can do is take the battle to them and follow the signal from the scouter."

Which the others agreed to as none of them wanted to sit around and wait for them to get attacked. Gohan thought for a second before asking the others something that had been bothering him "Do any of you know the co-ordinates of the Changeling's home Planet because my plan is based on us not knowing. So if you do, then we can head straight there."

All the others shook their head "No Frieza and his army were so quite about it. I doubt even his top and most trusted people knew" answered Bardock, which the others agreed.

"Well then I guess we should follow through with my plan then," said Gohan.

"I guess some of us will have to stay here to protect the planet," said Bardock.

This caused all them to look at one another to see who would volunteer to stay, but it soon came apparent that no one wanted to.

"Someone is going to have to stay," said Bardock to everyone.

"Well, it isn't going to be me. I am not missing out on anymore action. Especially since two people have already transformed into a Super Saiyan before me. No, I will not fall back any further" said the annoyed Prince.

The others stopped in thought all trying to figure out who would stay before Gohan got the idea of how to convince Vegeta to stay "Well the truth is, is that were not going to get any action. If anything the people who do stay here will probably fight the most since a group of Changelings will be coming here. While the people who go will just be looking for information about locating where the Changeling planet is and will then come back to pick up the other Saiyan's, so I'll stay" said Gohan.

"What no way. If anyone's going to stay it's going to be me" yelled out Vegeta before flying off not allowing anyone to argue with him.

"Well if Vegeta is staying then so am I," said Nappa before taking off and being followed soon after by Raditz.

"Well, that was easy" laughed Gohan as the others realised what he had just done and laughed. When the group was done Gohan turned towards the others "But seriously someone else is going to have to stay here to help in case things get too hard for those three" said Gohan.

The group looked at one another before Tora volunteered "I'll stay, I am the one with the lowest power level" said Tora sadly.

"Are you sure Tora. I can stay" said Bardock to his best friend.

"Ya I'm sure besides who knows how long you guys are going to be in space and if Fasha is going, then I wouldn't want to keep each other apart" responded Tora.

"Thanks," said Bardock with a nod to his friend who decided to head back to the gravity machine to train.

"He's right, it could take months even years to find the Planet," said Gohan.

"Alright then I guess we better get ready," said Bardock as they all agreed and headed back to the castle to gather their things together.

The group then met outside 30 minutes later and met in front of the spaceship.

Tora was there to say goodbye to his friends "So this is it."

Bardock nodded and held out his hand that Tora shook "Yes, I'll see you soon. Hopefully" said Bardock.

Before the two said bye to each other and Bardock, Fasha, Gohan, 18 and Zangya loaded onto the ship and each took their own room, with Fasha and Bardock sharing their own.

After everyone had dropped off their stuff at their rooms, they all met up in the main control room "So how do we do this" asked Gohan.

"Easy," said Bardock "All we have to do is get the frequency from the scouter and then input that into the computer and that will give us the co-ordinates" explained Bardock before he took the scouter Gohan was holding and did just that before setting the ship and taking off into space for their next adventure.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

3 Months Later

A spaceship blasted through space at an incredible speed towards their destination, which the passengers inside hoped to find the source of their problems and end the battle that they had been in for the past 2 years. Gohan woke with a fierce look on his face as he prepared for the fight ahead as the space ship was set to land at their destination. Bardock had informed them that almost all of Frieza's strongest and most important people worked out of there.

Gohan tightened his belt and checked himself over before being satisfied with how he looked at exited from the room before he entered the main room where he saw that Bardock and Fasha were by the central console, while both 18 and Zangya were leaning against the wall disinterested, and realised he was the last one "Sorry I'm late" Gohan said with a grin as he scratched the back of his head, like his father was known to do.

"No problem, we should be landing soon, so everyone stick together and remember don't kill everyone, especially the higher ups we need information," said Bardock, which everyone agreed with.

"I just can't wait to get off this ship, three months is too long of a time to be cooped up on a ship" commented Fasha.

"I know what you mean, it so hard to sit still in here. I wish I could just instant transmission there" replied Gohan.

"Same here but since we have no idea where they are located the best thing we can do is use the ship to travel everywhere," said Bardock.

The conversation continued between the three Saiyan's for a bit before a voice rang out over the room "T-minus 10 min till landing" said a computerized voice, which got the group of five to quickly strap in.

* * *

So the 3rd Saga has begun and Gohan and the group are off to go find the home planet of the changelings.

Hey everyone I want to get a feel for my audience with the Gohan pairing (thanks jerretpigsonftw for the suggestion), so everyone review and let me know what pairing you would like between these 3: Gohan x 18, Gohan x Zangya or Gohan x 18 x Zangya. So everyone who has or hasn't already let me know and I will start counting. Thanks

Another thing is, is that Frieza's race has never been given an official name (or atleast that I know of), right now I'm going with changeling, if you have a better or more preferred name for the race (or more accurate), like icejin or whatever else, let me know and I have no problem changing it.

* * *

Thanks: RKF22, Moriik, achchi, rrm232, DbzReach, Bathhan the Dark Knight, pir84lyf, anonimo, NinkaFang1331, Jmac99, Guest, Shigure Toshiro, alucard77, Torturer-of-Souls, jerretpigsonftw, Guest, Guest, alucard, BalefireHellkite, roku66, DBZFan1, doomsta27, darrius212

Chapter 30: Oct 20, 2015 or 580 Reviews


	31. Chapter 30

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 30

Frieza Planet 238

A green frog-like alien manned a computer and turned its head to a blue squid alien "Sir, an unknown spaceship is approaching the planet and seems set to land."

The Blue alien paused for a second before replying "Send a signal for them to send authorized landing codes if they don't respond then fire at will."

The green frog stopped for a second before nodding and typing on the computer sitting in front of him before talking into a speaker.

"Unknown spacecraft send landing codes now or you will be destroyed, this is your one and only warning. You have 1 minute to respond" said the green alien.

The Alien expected an immediate response but received no such thing and as the minute passed, he turned to his commanding officer "Sir they have made no response."

The blue alien scoffed and let out a laugh "Idiots, send the soldier's out to destroy it" which the alien did.

Outside 20 soldier's from all different races ran outside and flew into the sky, each pointing arm's which had blasters attached to them at the spaceship, before one with a mask started talking "On my mark…fire" before all letting out yellow energy blasts that zoomed up and crashed into the spacecraft, causing a giant dust cloud to appear in the sky but was quickly broken as the ship blasted from the cloud and descended to the ground, shocking the soldier's as they slowly floated to the ground their blasters trained on the ships front door as the soldier's shook in fright at what might appear from the door.

As the door slowly opened revealing shadow from inside the soldier's immediately started firing energy blast at the door all exploding on impact and creating a cloud of smoke that got bigger and bigger, as the soldier's continued to fire until each had exhausted their energy reserves.

The soldiers were all waited as each took in deep breaths trying to recover from the power they had just unleashed when they all gasped to see the ship door had now descended and a group of 5 people stood in front of them without a scratch on them.

Bardock decided to be the one to approach the soldiers "If you're done wasting your energy, I'm going to make this quick. We want some information, and either you're going to be good little boys and help us or you're going to end up" was all Bardock got out before he was interrupted when one soldier stepped out from the group.

"We don't answer to the likes of you. We work for Frieza and the Cold family and when he hears about this" was all the soldier said before he was blasted and incinerated.

"Like that" said Bardock as he continued his speech.

"Also if any of you share in his sentiments with working for Frieza and King Cold, I should inform you that there dead, every single one of them. So either help us or share their fate" Bardock continued before the entire group charged at him.

Bardock gave a sigh before simply raising his hand and charged an energy blast as the group approached him before unleashing it right when the first soldier was just a bit away from him. The blast launched and widened engulfing everything that stood in its way.

Bardock quickly stopped the blast and turned to the others "Let's just go to the control room. It should have all the co-ordinates on their computers" which the group agreed to and calmly walked past the rest of the surviving soldiers who were staring at the group in shock and fear.

As the group walked into the hole the Bardock has made in the station, one soldier attacked the group from behind throwing a punch at Android 18's head. Who lazily moved her head to the side as the punch went over her soldier.

18 slowly turned her head towards the soldier who attacked her who was now sweating nervously before her eyes lit up with energy and unleashed a massive Kai force push that sent the soldier yelling as he was blasted by the strongly condensed air and taken so far from the area they stood he soon disappeared. 18 rolled her eyes at the others as she walked past them entering the facility as the others stood there look at her with shock and some mainly Fasha grinning, and quickly went to catch up with the blonde android.

Gohan, Bardock, and Zangya quickly caught up with the two and continued walking looking around for the main control room.

"If I had to guess I would say it would probably be on the top floor so" was all he got out before 18 simply blasted a hole through the roof that went all the way up to the top floor.

"I'm bored and this is slow" 18 said simply as she flew up through the hole with the others following her and soon reached the top floor to find themselves in the control room where a whole bunch of different kind of aliens were staring at them as they sat in front of computers.

Bardock approached the one that looked like the leader and grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up "I'm going to make this really simple, I want some coordinates, and you're going to give them to me. If you don't give them to me you will find yourself on the next trip to Otherworld" said Bardock.

"Um…Yes….Co, Co-ordinates. Where do you want to go" said the alien fearfully.

"Oh nowhere special just Frieza's home planet," said Bardock nonchalantly.

"FRIEZA'S HOME PLANET, but why," asked the alien in shock.

"That's not something you need to know. So unless you don't have what I want, I'm going to have to find someone else who can help me" said Bardock threateningly

The alien starting shaking and put his hands up "NO, NO, NO, I can help, I can help" said the alien desperately.

Bardock smirked and put the alien down "Good now get to it before I change my mind."

The alien quickly ran to a computer and started typing profusely looking for the data, that his potential killers wanted.

2 minutes passed as the alien continued typing before Bardock got annoyed "Have you found it yet or not."

"Um well you see it seems we don't have the information you're looking for," he said fearfully.

"Is that right, so what reason do I have to let you live?" asked Bardock as he stepped forward towards the cowering alien.

"Because I can send you to a place that I know will have the information" yelled out the alien as he crouched down in fear with his arms raised to defend himself and his eyes shut tightly.

Bardock looked at him in interest "Go on".

The alien realising he may have just saved his life responded "Frieza Planet 001, it was Frieza's central space station and is where he keeps all his most valuable information and the logs and coordinates of every single world. If the co-ordinates to what you are looking for were anywhere it would be there" said the Alien as fast as he could, hoping the information would appease his would be killer.

"So you mean that the only place in the universe that has the coordinates we want is the most heavily guarded and most fortified base in the universe where all of Frieza's strongest and most deadly fighters stay. If I heard you right" said Bardock.

"Yes," said the alien in a squeaky voice fearing for his life.

Bardock turned to the others and smirked "Sounds like fun" which Gohan and Fasha grinned too and laughed.

"Just give me the co-ordinates and we will be on our way" which the alien nodded and let out a deep breath as he downloaded a copy on a small computer chip and gave it to Bardock.

The group quickly left and boarded the ship, as Bardock approached the central console and plugged in the chip he was given as the other approached him.

"So did it work was he telling the truth," asked Gohan in curiosity.

"Hmm just give me a second, ships just locking onto where were going," said Bardock as he typed in a few things and waited for the computer to load.

"There, it seems that the guy was telling the truth but," Bardock said hesitating.

"But what Bardock what's the problem, can we not get there," asked Fasha curiously.

"No, the problem isn't that we can't get there. It's the time it's going to take getting there and from what I'm seeing it's going to take us about a year and a half to get there" responded Bardock with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, this might take a lot longer than we thought, huh," said Gohan while scratching the back of his head with a grin.

"No kidding" responded Fasha. "So should we head there," asked Fasha.

"No, let's just make sure that everyone who is here, wants to be here because we will be sharing this ship for the next year and a half and if you want to go back to Planet Vegeta we can drop you off first" said Gohan to the group.

"As for me, I'm definitely staying," said Gohan.

Zangya who had been quiet for the whole time answered first "Where you go, is where I go" Zangya answered simply.

Bardock nodded to "I'm definitely going, maybe get a chance to take out a few Arcosians, wouldn't want to miss that."

Fasha nodded in agreement knowing that if Bardock went there would be no question if she would we go or not.

Gohan turned to 18 with excited eyes, wanting the blonde Android to stay "So 18, are you going to stay with us to" Gohan asked hopefully.

18 looked down disinterested at the young Saiyan before her eyes softened slightly and turned her head away from him "Ya sure" she said in her usual bored tone "More fun than sitting around doing nothing."

Gohan grinned at her and laughed "That's great."

Zangya looked between the two with a glare before turning her head away in a huff. While Bardock and Fasha watched on with a knowing grin.

"So I guess we should get going, and on the way we will inform Tora, for how long we are going to be gone for" said Bardock as he launched the spaceship and the group took off into space.

* * *

Wow what incredible feedback, seems like everyone really wants Gohan x 18 x Zangya. I will let this voting go on for a while more, so everyone who hasn't voted, let me know what pairing you would prefer.

Also it seems most people are saying I should be using Arcosian for Frieza's race. I knew about them before, but it has never been confirmed that, they were Frieza's race. But it is very possible they are and is probably the closest name out there to being legit, so that's what I will be using from now on.

Last thing is, is sorry for the smaller chapter, just had to cut it off because of where the next chapter takes place (you'll see what I mean). Don't worry about getting small chapters, following chapters will be proper length.

* * *

Thanks: Shigure Toshiro, Zero H Gundam, rrm232, NinjaFang1331, DbzReach, xXNaruto28Xx, IIALASTORII, lunabio0, Batthan the Dark Knight, Moriik, SethWolfy25, clw123cat, RKF22, Jmac99, john, guest, Ninazu, commander950, Michael1357, speedking535, guest, DragonMasterFlex, gustoselavera, DasChinButton, Nekura Ookami, BalefireHellkite, Torturer-of-Souls, flavantein, doomsta27, Darkhero252, DBZFan1 (I think thats the most of I've written out wow)

Chapter 31: 613 or Oct 21


	32. Chapter 31

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 31

1 Year and 3 Months Later

Planet Vegeta

Tora sighed it had been over a year since Bardock and the rest left on their mission to find the Arcosians home planet and to be honest he was really really bored.

" _I don't even know what to do anymore, I mean Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz aren't a challenge to fight with, sparing alone has become a bore. And it's not like I can leave the planet as the Arcosians could pop up at any time. God, I wish something interesting would happen_ " thought Tora.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Unknown Planet

In the darkened room a Arcosian ran into the room and quickly bowed before the figure sitting on the throne "Lord Krieza, it has happened again. The 5 Saiyan's have taken out another of our settlements. And from what we can tell they are headed in the direction of the central space station Frieza Planet 001. What would you like done my lord?"

The figure known as Krieza was silent for a moment, before responding to his subject.

"You said 5 Saiyan's correct," asked Krieza in contemplation.

"Yes my lord 5 power levels were detected" asked the Arcosian.

"Hmm, that is interesting isn't it. 5 power levels. But from what our source has told us there is a total of 9 of them. I want to send some warriors to the planet, collect the 4 others. Then we can use them to trap the others." Krieza said simply.

"Yes my lord, who would you like to send?" asked the Arcosian.

"Who is the closest to the planet," Krieza asked.

"That would be Chill and Frost, my lord." Krieza thought for a second before talking "Have Chill and Frost take an army of soldiers from nearby planet's and capture the Saiyan's. Make sure none of them die, understand."

The Arcosian nodded "Yes, of course, my Lord" before leaving the throne room.

Krieza sat in silence before talking "We are alone now, speak."

A short Arcosian with blue instead of purple stepped out, "Of course my lord. Me and your top scientists are working very hard and we believe it can be done and completed just the way the specification you asked for."

Krieza looked at the scientist "Good and how long do you think it will be fully operational."

The short Arcosian started typing on his glass computer display before responding "3 months my Lord and it should be ready for initial testing."

Krieza sat in silence for a moment "Good, now leave me be."

Which the scientists quickly did, not wanting to incur the wrath of his master.

Krieza sat in silence in his dark throne room " _Good it is all coming together, I will get what I have been searching for my entire life, one way or another_."

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

1 Week Later

Planet Vegeta

Tora let out a yawn as he woke preparing himself for another boring day, he tossed on his usual piece of armour grabbed some food and then headed for the gravity machine when he stopped. He concentrated for a moment before quickly running out of the castle and blasting off into the sky and was shocked at what he saw.

Massive ships covered the sky as fighters of all different races came out of them unending, each wearing Saiyan armour. Standing in front of the growing army was two Arcosians one with green crystals and the other with an aqua look.

Tora looked at the army and thought to himself " _The army is weak, but I don't know if I can take on all of them at the same time_ " thought Tora grimly.

He quickly sensed power levels approaching from behind and was happy to see it was Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz.

"What do these pests want?" asked Vegeta.

Tora shrugged before answering "Not sure, but I'm sure they'll tell us soon".

Just as the seemingly never ending army emptied out its soldiers both Arcosians flew closer and hovered a good deal away from the group before talking "I am Chill and this is Frost" said the aqua colored Arcosian.

"We are here under orders to take you with us alive. Know you can either come quietly and have no harm come to you or we can do it the hard way and I let the men behind me have some fun. Your choice" continued the fighter now known as Chill.

Tora was about to answer when Vegeta decided to answer for the group "So our choices are; go with some lizard freaks or fight their army is that right well here's my answer" yelled Vegeta as he started powering up, causing everyone who was wearing a scouter to explode immediately.

"Galick Gun" yelled Vegeta as he concentrated his energy before unleashing it at the two Arcosian warriors."Fire."

The two Arcosians quickly dodged the blast as the flew over it but their army wasn't so lucky as it hit the front line of soldiers and blew straight through before ramming into one of the spaceships and causing a massive explosion wiping out half of the army.

Tora shook his head but shrugged it off " _At least he took out most of the weak fighters_ " thought Tora.

Vegeta smirked "Now which one of you is stronger" asked Vegeta cockily.

The Arcosian that had not said a word flew forward silently before answering "Me."

Vegeta grinned cockily "Great then you will have the honour of being killed by Prince Vegeta" before charging the Arcosian.

Tora shook his head at the prince's actions before turning to Raditz and Nappa "You guys finish off the rest of the army and then help Vegeta, I'll deal with this guy" said Tora nodding his head to Chill.

"What," asked Raditz insulted. "Don't worry Raditz, come on let's take out the weak fighters quick and then we can have fun with the strong guy" said Nappa as he flew off into the crowd of fighters plowing through them easily.

Raditz grunted but followed suit, as he and Nappa decimated the soldiers with ease.

Tora let out a sigh realising at least they were following orders before turning towards his opponent.

"Are you ready?" asked Tora with a smirk.

Chill looked at his opponent with a confident grin "It's me who should be asking you that" before crossing his arms smugly.

"Oh ya, we'll see," said Tora as he started powering up and charging his opponent.

Chill looked bored before realising he couldn't keep up with his opponents speed and lost track of Tora.

" _Where did he go_ ," Chill thought to himself when he was suddenly hit from behind by an elbow from Tora.

Chill used his energy to stabilise himself before he hit the ground and glared at his now smirking for before launching multiple blasts at his opponent "Death Blaster" as he continually launched red energy blasts at Tora who was forced to hop into super speed to dodge the blast.

"Yes run monkey run. You could have had it easy" laughed Chill before launching one blast farther ahead of the rest that forced Tora to fly down at the last second to escape the blast but was caught off guard by Chill who came crashing into him with a furious kick to his face that sent him crashing to the ground.

Tora quickly pushed himself off the ground and spun at the same time throwing an energy blast at the now charging Chill how was not prepared for his foe to bounce back and ended up having to cross his arms in front of himself as the blast rammed into him and exploded. Tora didn't think for a second the fight was over and quickly blasted himself into the air and launched a few more energy blasts down into the smoke where Chill was. Tora waited for his opponent to reappear, but saw nothing but a hole in the ground when the smoke cleared, but quickly dodged to his left as the blue Arcosian came soaring past him with a flying kick.

Tora thought he was safe when his opponent's tale suddenly coiled around his neck and squeezed the unprepared saying, before Chill charged an energy blast and unleashed it into Tora stomach and was directed straight into the ground where a massive explosion happened.

Chilled smirked as he rubbed the blood from his cut lip "Huh stupid Saiyan. Should have taken the deal" before freezing his fear " _Wait Lord Krieza said to bring him back alive_ " thought the Arcosian in deep worry.

As Chill worried to himself about what his master was going to do after finding out about him disobeying his orders he was unprepared for Tora, who had managed to silently fly and maneuvered himself above his worrying foe.

"Good thing these idiots don't know how to sense Kai" smirked Tora before charging at his opponent and hitting him with a doubled fist charge.

Chill screamed in pain as he was suddenly bashed fiercely from the back and pushed and smashed into the ground violently.

Tora smirked at he looked at his injured opponent, but was once again unprepared when Chill's tail suddenly wrapped around his ankle causing him to lose his balance as Chill sprang to his feet and elbowed Tora in the face sending him back a few steps before his waist was caught by Chill's tail and launched into the sky with his opponent following close behind him.

Tora quickly shook off the dizziness he was now feeling from his opponents blow to his head and used the momentum of his opponent to stay in head of him " _God dammit, I hate that tail of his so much. That's it it's coming off before I finish this fight_ " thought Tora in anger before stopping suddenly and creating an after image that his opponent rammed through.

Chill turned around and faced his opponent who was hovering in the air "You're pretty good."

Tora smirked at his opponent before nodding "You're not so bad yourself. Now before we continue this how about you tell me who ordered you to do this."

Chill looked at his Saiyan opponent and laughed "Now that would be telling, but when you come with us you'll find out soon enough" Chill said confidently.

"Same with your Saiyan friends in space, we now what there up to and let's just say you're all in for a big surprise" laughed Chill.

Tora glared at the Arcosian "How about we finish this and I show you my full strength."

Chill laughed at that "Oh, you've been hiding your power as well, now I'm curious to see how strong you monkeys can get."

Tora glared at his opponent before smirking and started powering up to his full power " _This idiot thinks he's suppressing his ki, maybe from a_ scouter _, but I can clearly sense how much he's hiding_ " thought Tora before levelling off.

"So this is yours, now I'll show you mine" laughed Chill as he too powered up to his full strength.

The two waited for a moment sizing up their enemy before charging one another and grabbing each other's hand trying to show who was the strongest. The two warriors pushed one another back and forth in a test of strength and dominance. Chill gritted his teeth in effort as he found no matter how hard he pushed his enemy would not move.

Tora smirked at he saw his opponents difficulty before deciding to take it serious and clenched harder on Chills hand who let yelped in pain as he felt his bones breaking under the pressure and tried to break free. Tora got a firm grip on his opponent's hands before charging forward pushing his opponent back before slamming him into the ground. Tora stood over his opponent with his hand firmly clenched over the Arcosians before he felt something clench over his throat and saw it was his opponent's tail. The two fought wills for several seconds before the both let go of each other and back away.

Chill looked at his now almost broken hands and the glared at his opponent in anger, not believing that a Saiyan could be such a powerful warrior, beating Frieza or not.

Tora glared at his opponent as he sucked air into his lungs and regained his breath " _That's it that tail is coming off right now_ " thought Tora in anger.

Chill charged his opponent in anger and throw a hard right fist at Tora's face. Tora quickly responded by moving out of the way and delivering an elbow to the back of Chill's head sending his opponent crashing to the ground next to him. Chill's ear rang from the strong blow and was about to push himself up as he got his bearings when he suddenly felt a foot push his lower body down and his tail was suddenly grabbed.

The Arcosian tried to push himself up again when suddenly a massive pain shot out from the beginning of his tail at the back of his waist.

"What, what are you doing?" asked Chill as he felt execrating pain. "It…It feels like my tails being… ripped from my body" said Chill as he struggled to say the words.

"Funny that you should say that because that's what's going to happen" said Tora with a grunt as he let out a fierce yell and started power up as he put his foot down on his opponent and pulled with all his might on the Arcosians tail and tried to separate the two.

Tora felt that his pressure wasn't getting him anywhere and was almost about to give up when the was a ripped and the skin started tearing away before Tora let out one big yell using a lot of strengths and tearing the whole tail off before throwing it away.

Chill let out a horrible scream as his voice carried across the entire planet before he passed out from the unbelievable pain.

Tora's foot was now drenched in purple blood from his adversary as copious amounts of blood poured from the massive wound. Tora looked at the tail as it wiggled around like a worm for a moment before its movement stopped and lay still.

Tora nodded happily before looking to his opponents face "Now let's see how you do without that fucking tail."

Tora waited for a response before looking closer at his opponent's face to have found him passed out.

"Huh, didn't think that would happen," Tora said out loud before turning to the other battle raging on and decided to help out.

Tora took to the sky before turning around and was about to incinerate the body when he noticed Vegeta's power level "I'll remove this trash later" before blasting off to help out Vegeta.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Nappa let out a laugh of unbridled joy as he and Raditz charged the army of over 500. Nappa charged through the energy blasts, that felt like fly's ramming into him, from the soldier numerous energy blasts crashing into his armoured body.

"Is that all you got" laughed Nappa as he came on his first enemy and grabbed the soldier by his head breaking his helmet under his grasp "My turn" before throwing the soldier with such force that he ripped through the air and collided with ten fighters behind him sending them all crashing to the ground in pain.

Raditz shook his head at the Saiyan general before calmly charging up two purple energy blasts one in each hand "Double Sunday" yelled Raditz as he unleashed the blast that collided with about 20 soldiers and disintegrated them.

"Come on Nappa, let's hurry and finish up these weaklings, I don't wanna waste any more of my time on them then I have to" yelled Raditz to his fellow Saiyan.

Nappa grunted to Raditz but nodded in agreement "Fair Enough. Besides these guys are a bore anyway" said Nappa as he started charging up his energy and transferring it to his hand.

"You guys ready" laughed Nappa before transferring his power to his to fingers and brought his arm up with two fingers extended unleashing the energy he had charged. The entire sky lit up in a bright yellow blast, causing harsh winds and wiping out the entire army that was in front of them "Fast enough for you" Nappa said with a grin to Raditz, who merely grunted in response.

"Come on the prince needs our help" nodded Raditz before taking off with Nappa close behind him.

* * *

jarretpigsonftw: To answer your question, Android 18 won't become (full) human. I say this because I think she's good as an Android (Cyborg Really) and another reason is what way could she become full human? as Shenron said it wasn't even in his power to change her back.

Shigure Toshiro: Gohan's age as of this chapter is now 15 years old, in the previous chapter he was 13 and a half. As you can see I am doing some large time skips.

* * *

Thanks: Batthan the Dark Knight, RKF22, jarretpigsonftw, Moriik, DbzReach, Guest, F-ckthesystem125, Guest, Guest, Guest, rrm232, bk42bk42, PerfectCell753, NinjaFang1331, IIALASTORII, BalefireHellkite, clw123cat, Guest, Guest, Shigure Toshiro, DBZFan1

Chapter 32: 640 Reviews or Oct 22, 2015


	33. Chapter 32

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 32

Vegeta sized up his opponent, the blue crystallized Arcosian known as Frost.

"Prepare to meet your end, weakling," said the pint-sized prince as he charged the much bigger Arcosian and threw multiple punches at Frost, who calmly moved around the much younger fighter.

Frost calmly avoided each and every blow from his opponent but was surprised by the speed and strength that the young warrior prince had.

" _Hmm, how interesting I could see why master Krieza would be so interested in these Saiyan's_ ," thought Frost.

Vegeta noticed his opponent's distraction and grew angry "Stop ignoring me" yelled Vegeta as he unleashed a massive beam of energy the crashed into his opponent. Frost was taken from his thoughts as the beam of energy crashed into him and sent him crashing to the ground. "That's what you get for underestimating the prince of all Saiyan's," said Vegeta with a grin.

When the dust cleared, Frost had minor scratches and cuts adorning his skin but otherwise seemed unaffected by his opponent's blast. Frost stood up and looked at his opponent floating in the air before entering super speed and disappearing.

Vegeta looked all around him looking for his opponent when Frost suddenly appeared right in front of him, catching him off guard and was delivered a hard punch to his face that sent him flying. Vegeta flew for a few moments before he was able to summon his energy and stabilise himself. Vegeta growled in anger as he felt the blood flow down his lip before wiping it away with his sleeve and charging his enemy in anger.

Vegeta came in with a flying kick only for his opponent to move to the side and grab his leg before flying down towards the planet and throwing the Prince into the ground creating a massive creator. Vegeta slowly and shakily brought himself to his feet and prepared to fight the Arcosian when suddenly Nappa and Raditz landed on each side of him.

"What are you doing?" asked Vegeta in anger.

"We are here to protect you Prince Vegeta. Just as your father ordered me to" replied Nappa as he got into a fighting stance beside his prince.

Raditz ignored the two and launched himself at the Arcosian.

Frost looked at the two new fighters and was mildly surprised that his entire army had been defeated so quickly. Frost dodged a few punch's from Raditz before blocking and grabbing his opponents punches and throwing a sharp knee into his midsection winding the long haired Saiyan, who clutched his stomach in pain before delivering a two-handed jackhammer attack that sent Raditz crashing into the ground.

Nappa charged next, determined to finish the fight quickly and attacked ruthlessly with multiple combos and variations of punches and kicks that were all dodged or blocked by the Arcosian Fighter. Nappa grew angry quickly and tried to smash his opponent into the ground with both his fists only to find them caught before he could deliver the blow.

"Damn you" growled Nappa in anger for a moment as he tried to break out of his opponents grip.

When Nappa found he couldn't escape from his opponent's grip he turned his wrist, to get a hold of his opponents arm before grinning as he started powering up confusing the Arcosian who was much stronger than him. Nappa smiled before opening his mouth and unleashing a powerful yellow energy blast that caught his opponent off guard.

Frost let go of Nappa and tried to dodge the extremely close ranged attack that he was not expecting but found the Nappa's grip held him long enough that the blast rammed straight into his face and blasted him away leaving his head smoking.

Nappa stood up straight with a massive grin before laughing "That's what you get when you fight the general of the Saiyan Army."

Frost recovered, but he was cut up all over his face and was clearly weakened from the last blast. Frost glared at the giant hulking Saiyan before charging at him with his full speed, apparently deciding to start trying and rammed into the lighting Saiyan warrior before entering super speed and reappearing behind Nappa and slamming his knee into the back of the Saiyan. Frost then used his tail to grab the large Saiyan by his neck strangling him while he used the Saiyan's back as a punching bag. Frost punched Nappa several times injuring him greatly. Growing bored and knowing the Saiyan was beaten he charged to the ground with his tail coiled around his opponents neck before stopping and letting go off the Saiyan and sending him crashing harshly into the ground unconscious and beaten. Frost was then unprepared for the long haired Saiyan's assault as he was smashed from the back and sent crashing into the ground.

Raditz followed Frost's descent and started launching energy blast after energy blast at his foe. Frost was bombarded by energy blasts that crashed into his body before he hit the ground hard. Raditz didn't stop when he saw his fallen opponent and pumped more and more energy blasts into his unmoving foe pilling the energy around the Arcosian.

Raditz stopped and looked at the massive orb of energy set to ignite as he regained his power before powering up "This is the end for you. Saturday Crush" yelled Raditz as he unleashed a massive purple energy blast from his right hand that as soon as it touched the orb of energy it ignited and caused a huge explosion forcing the long haired Saiyan to put his arms in front of himself to protect himself from the raging winds.

Raditz panted heavily as he waited for the smoke to clear and see if he had defeated the Arcosian. When Raditz saw the unmoving Arcosian, he lowered himself to the ground slowly still trying to recover the massive amount of energy he just exerted. Raditz smirked and approached the unmoving Arcosian with a grin and stood over his broken body. Raditz was about to walk away when suddenly he was hit in the face and slid across the dirt. Raditz slowly got to his feet, as he held his head in pain when he noticed Frost standing in front of him with his tail slithering behind him.

Frost the kicked Raditz in the face, causing the Saiyan to literal fly in the air from the force that was exerted. Raditz tried to summon up enough energy to stabilise himself when he suddenly saw Frost appear before him. Frost pulled back his fist and charged it with energy before punching the long haired Saiyan one more time in the face sending him flying and crashing into a mountain side.

Frost smirked "Two Saiyan's down, one to go."

Frost turned around and saw his original opponent floating across from him with his arms crossed "Now that you are done with them, how about we return to our fight. Where I will prove, I am destined to be the strongest Saiyan who has ever lived" said Vegeta as he powered up and unleashed his full power as a bright blue aura blazed around him.

Vegeta flew as fast as he possibly could at the Arcosian with his fist cocked back before entering super speed at the last moment before meeting the Arcosian. Frost looked around in confusion before picking up the Saiyan Princes movement and blocked a punch.

The two froze as they looked at one another before both entering into super speed and trading blows. Frost delivered two blows to Vegeta, one to his stomach the other to his face. The Saiyan Prince took both blows but quickly came back and head-butted the unsuspecting Frost. The two warriors traded blows throughout the battlefield as explosions rocked the land.

Frost growled in anger as he noticed his blows were not as strong as they were before and decided to unleash his full power.

Vegeta, who had been using his full power all along, was unprepared for the Arcosian's increased speed and power and quickly felt himself losing control of the fight.

Frost disappeared right as a Vegeta threw a punch and reappeared above the Saiyan. Frost launched a punch of his own that connected with the young prince's face and launched him far off into the sky. Vegeta saw that Frost was following him closely behind and used his energy to stabilise himself and launch a blast at where the Arcosian was. Frost saw this and quickly entered super speed using his the time to reappear behind Vegeta and grabbed him in a full nelson.

Vegeta tried to break out of it but didn't have the strength to overpower the Arcosian. Frost the wrapped his tail around his opponents neck, cutting off the air from his lungs. Vegeta struggled as he tried to break out of the unyielding grip of his opponent before desperately launching kicks behind him hoping to hurt his opponent enough to loosen the grip but found each blow was blocked easily. Vegeta slowly felt the world become dizzy and black before passing out.

Frost noticed his opponent's lack of struggling and knew he had been defeated before letting him go and dropping the body that hit the ground. Frost relaxed as he prepared to meet up with Chill when he was suddenly kicked harder than he had been hit the entire day and flew uncontrollably before smashing into the ground. Frost slowly picked himself up and turned to his attacked and found himself standing across from the Saiyan that Chill had fought.

" _If he was strong enough to beat Chill by himself then he must be at least as strong as the boy,_ " thought Frost as he prepared himself.

Tora looked at his opponent as smirked "You must be pretty good if you were able to beat these three all by yourself."

Frost looked at the purpled armoured Saiyan before "Same to you for beating Chill."

Tora smirked before he started stretching "Since this is probably, the best fight I've had in a year. I'm going to take it slow and enjoy it" said Tora as he stretched his neck out and cracked his knuckles.

Frost took in his opponent before bending down getting into fighting form, as he saw his opponent do the same. The two fighters eyed one another waiting for their opponent to make the first move. Tora waited calmly just as his foe before he became tired of waiting and pushed off the ground hard and raced towards his new challenge. The two fighters met forearm to forearm and tried to force their enemy back.

Frost knowing his master's orders powered up to his maximum wanting to end the fight quick but found no matter how hard he pushed his Saiyan rival pushed back just as hard. Frost soon new he couldn't purely out power his opponent and jumped back but a distance between the two. As Frost floated to the ground, right before he touched the ground, he entered into super speed.

Tora looked around from side to side before ducking under a punch from the reappearing Arcosian and tried to elbow his opponent in the stomach. Frost was surprised his blow was dodged put easily blocked his opponents attack before rebounding and landing away from the Saiyan.

"D _amn it, he is just as strong and fast as me. This might be harder than I thought_ " thought Frost as he looked at the Saiyan standing confidently in front of him.

Frost thought for a moment before taking off into the sky, with Tora following closely behind him " _I should have the advantage in the air, and my tail_ " thought Frost as he stopped and turned to the charging Tora.

Tora saw his enemy stop suddenly put continued to charge the still Arcosian. Frost managed to move out of the way of the charging Saiyan and grabbed his foot as he came sailing past him and swung him around in a circle before sending the now dizzy warrior into a mountain. Tora flipped uncontrollably through the air before using his energy to stabilize himself at the last moment and rolled into a controlled flip before pushing off of the mountain he was being sent into a charged at Frost. Frost saw his enemy rebound and charged him as well.

The two met up in the middle and threw opposite fisted punch's that collided with one another before breaking apart and doing the same thing again and again with punch's kicks, elbows and every other body part the used as a weapon. The two warriors moved at supersonic speeds all over the planet trying to outmanoeuvre their opponent.

Tora ducked under a punch and tried to uppercut his opponent only for his opponent to flip over his head. Tora attempted to attack his opponent who was now behind him when he suddenly felt to Arcosians tail clench around his waist and was suddenly elbowed in the back of his head. Tora was launched forward a bit but was suddenly stopped as Frost's tail kept a firm grip on his waist and pulled him straight back to his enemy and was once again hit but this time in his back.

Frost pulled the Saiyan in once again preparing to deliver another decisive blow only for Tora to fly back into the unsuspecting Arcosian and drive his elbow into Frost's face.

Tora then quickly grabbed onto Frost's tail and launched himself towards the ground with Frost flailing behind him as he got dragged. Tora threw the Arcosian over his shoulder and sent the lizard crashing down into the ground.

Frost slowly stood up and growled in pain before glaring up at his opponent. Frost let out a fierce yell as he started to charge up his energy before letting out a massive pink ball of energy.

Tora watched as his opponent charged the attack and was surprised at the speed the ball of energy was launched at and was barely able to get out of the way in time. Tora let out a breath as the blast skimmed right past him when Frost appeared right behind him and attacked him fiercely with an unrelenting amount of punches and kicks to his opponent. Tora let out a yell as Frost completed his combo with a powerful smack of his tail to Tora that sent him flying. Tora quickly levelled himself off only to be surprised when Frost appeared next to him and unleashed a massive purple blast of energy that hit him and dragged him into the ground before exploding.

Frost watched and waited for his opponent knowing that while injured was still alive. Tora Slowly climbed to his feet as his armour fell away cracked and damaged. Tora charged his opponent and threw a devastating haymaker at Frost's face. Frost moved to the side dodging the punch and brought his leg back and swung it forward into Tora's stomach blasting him off into the sky. Frost disappeared and reappeared to intercept Tora before charging his kick and knocking Tora higher into the air.

Tora summoned his power to stop himself in midair and looked around for his opponent when suddenly he was locked into a Full Nelson by his opponent. Tora could feel the Arcosian put pressure on his arms and felt the Arcosian's tail wrap and tighten around his neck.

"You were a worthy opponent Saiyan, but now you are finished," said Frost as his tail tightened around his opponents neck.

Tora felt it tighten around his throat before smirked and put more energy into his arms and was able to swing them down breaking the Arcosians hold on them and swinging his elbow around and colliding with the Arcosians face sending him flying.

"You're not so bad yourself, but I'm kinda getting bored now. So I think I'll end it" said Tora as he looked at his before disappearing.

Frost finally was able to stop himself in midair as his mind and sensed were rocked from the amount of strength was just hit with. Frost looked all around for his opponent, but couldn't track his opponent not matter how hard he tried.

Tora appeared behind his opponent and grabbed onto the Arcosians head aggressively before turning it and snapping his neck. Tora watched as the body fell and hit the ground before dusting off his hands with a smile

" _Well, that was fun, easy but fun,_ " thought Tora before deciding to go check up on the beaten Saiyan's who he sensed while injured were all still alive. " _Guess I'm going to have to toss them all in the healing chambers,_ " thought Tora with a sigh.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Vegeta (30min Later)

Tora sighed as he stepped in front of the central computer in the castle, he had just placed Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz in the healing chambers. Tora typed in a few things as he knew he needed to get in contact with Bardock and the others and let them know what happened.

* * *

AN:

achchi asked if Gohan knew the Spirit Bomb, the answer is no. While he does train under King Kai and with Olibu. I don't think he would really care to learn the attack as the only 2 times he has ever seen the move used, they both failed.

Another thing is, I was pm'd by someone asking since I am doing large time skips that if the story would be ending soon. I answered him, and I also want everyone else to know, in case they think that as well. That NO, the story will not be ending soon. There is still a LOT left and the real reason I am doing the time skips is to try and age up Gohan fast, but also have a reason why. I figure traveling in space to really far off planets would be a good idea for why so much time is passing (As it did take Nappa and Vegeta 1 year to reach earth, so even advanced spaceships can only move so quickly). Hope that explains it, and lets everyone know, that there is still a lot more to come and the story won't be ending anytime soon.

* * *

Thanks: Batthan the Dark Knight, RKF22, Darkhero252, NinjaFang1331,rrm232, f-ckthesystem125, Guest, Giest, Shigure Toshiro, IIALASTORII, achchi, tianacarin, jarretpigsonftw, Guest, Gogetaandgotenks, Guest, darrius212, A, doomsta27, DBZFan1

Chapter 33: 665 Reviews or Oct 27, 2015


	34. Chapter 33

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 33

In Space

A lone round large spaceship shot through the empty blackness of space, carrying the group of 5 to their next target. Inside the central area where the gravity machine was active the two Saiyan relatives sat both in a deeply meditative state, one thinking of the future and the other trying to conjure up the past. The younger of the two Gohan, had grown taller in the last year and now had even spikier and higher hair than before.

Gohan sat in silence floating just as Piccolo had taught him " _It's been over a year now since we started looking for the Arcosians, but we haven't run into a single one. I now we should be getting to the main space station soon, but what then. What happens when we find out that the home planet of the Arcosians is on the other side of the universe and takes another year to get to. I mean who knows what they could be up to._ "

Gohan smirked as he opened his eyes " _Piccolo would be berating me now, for getting so distracted while meditating_ " thought Gohan as he watched his grandfather floating without even moving a muscle.

Gohan watched his grandfather for a bit before sensing a power level slightly higher up and turned to see it was Fasha who was keeping a firm look at Bardock. Gohan turned back to his grandfather and let out a sigh " _We've been doing this for 6 months now and nothing has changed. If he can't imagine a situation that would push his emotions enough to become a Super Saiyan. I don't know when he is ever going to transform_ " thought Gohan.

Meanwhile with Bardock, he sat calmly without moving a muscle just as he had been doing so for over an hour. And while on the outside the warrior was completely at peace, on the inside he was fighting a raging battle for his life.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Bardock's Mind

 **Bardock looked around the desolated planet as lava slowly consumed it's surface. He felt the warm liquid of his own blood run down his forehead to his chin and onto his beaten and battered armour.**

 **Bardock looked around frantically as he heard the deep chuckle of his enemy and launched himself into the air "Show yourself" yelled Bardock as he looked all around him, but couldn't see past the deep smog that covered his entire view.**

 **Bardock flew through the fog as fast as he could but never seemed to be going anywhere. Suddenly Bardock heard a yell of pain and recognized the source and blasted off in the direction, Bardock continued to move through the air and the smog when it finally cleared and was shocked to see his best friend Tora lying lifeless on the ground, his eyes white and blood flowing from his mouth. Bardock shot out to his friend when he was suddenly kicked in the back hard. Bardock caught the sight of a white limb before he hitting the ground harshly.**

 **Bardock growled in anger as he turned to where he was just attacked "Coward" Bardock yelled out.**

 **Bardock heard nothing in return and looked all around him desperately when he heard another scream this time female.**

 **And recognized it quickly as his blood ran cold "Fasha" muttered Bardock as he moved faster than he ever had.**

 **Bardock didn't care if he ran out of energy just traveling there, all he cared about was getting there in time to save his mate. Bardock came to the site and saw the menace, his most hated enemy Frieza standing over his mates body. Fasha was alive, injured and broken but alive, but Frieza had his foot on her back and would put more pressure as he heard her bones breaking and she let out a scream of pain.**

" **Fasha," said Bardock in anger as he charged Frieza, only to be batted aside.**

 **Bardock quickly got to his feet and prepared to attack when Frieza pointed his finger at Fasha, who was struggling under his foot and unleashed a thin purple beam that pierced Fasha's heart and stopped her movements completely. Bardock stood shocked for a moment before charging Frieza but was cut off suddenly by an unknown figure. Bardock looked at the figure and relaxed when he saw it was Gohan.**

" **Gohan, he's killed everyone," said Bardock.**

" **I know. And now I will kill him. Leave I don't need you getting in the way" said Gohan.**

 **Bardock paused for a second "Wait I can help" was all he go out when he was suddenly blown away from the two fighters and landed in the same deep smog he was trapped in before.**

 **Bardock stood shocked for a moment before relaxing "At least I know that bastard Frieza will meet his fate" thought Bardock when suddenly a bright purple light lit up the smog in front of him and he could hear the scream of his grandson in the distance. "What, no," said Bardock as he shot forward and tried to arrive and achieve what he already failed 2 times before. When Bardock landed, he couldn't see anything until the fog faded away and saw Tora, Fasha and Gohan's dead bodies, and lifeless eye's staring at him. "No," said Bardock.**

" **Oh poor, poor Bardock," said a cold voice from behind him. Bardock spun around quickly and faced the Arcosian. "First he loses his planet and his first mate to me, and then he loses his second mate, his best friend, and his grandson. That's more then I usually take" laughed Frieza as Bardock looked at him with hate. "Come at me, fight. I know you want to" taunted Frieza. Bardock growled and did just that launching himself forward and threw his hardest punch possible. Bardock hit air as his view was smoked up again. "And still, you can't defeat me" laughed Frieza. "I take away everything you have every cared about and yet It's still not enough, will anything be enough. The real question I should be asking, do you actually even care. Your mate transformed because she wanted to save you. Yet you cannot do the same" said Frieza as he reappeared and started walking around the stunned Saiyan. "You're just filled with hate, and anger. And you do everything in your power not to be. Because you fear one thing. That you're not like Gohan, or Fasha, or Tora. No, you fear that you're like me" said Frieza as Bardock stood and just listened to his foe talk. "And guess what….your right," said Frieza as he let out a laugh.**

" **No, no. I am nothing like you" denied Bardock as he threw a punch at Frieza, who disappeared and reappeared behind him.**

" **Really. Then come Mr. Super Saiyan and smite me" said Frieza as he stretched out his arms inviting Bardock to attack. "I have taken everything from you. And you need that power to beat me. Just like Gohan said, you need it. So where is it" laughed Frieza as he emphasized on the word need each time he said it.**

" **What is wrong with me? It should be like Gohan said the power comes from a need, not a desire. I need it right now, the why don't have it" thought Bardock in confusion.**

" **Cause you care for nothing," said Frieza as he suddenly appeared behind Bardock and ran his arm through Bardock's chest.**

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Spaceship

Bardock's eyes shot forward quickly before standing up and started walking towards the exit of the main room.

"So any improvement," asked Gohan.

Bardock stopped for a second and answered without turning around "No" before opening the door and leaving.

Gohan stood confused and in thought wondering what was wrong with his grandfather when the door opened again, but it was Fasha who stepped through the door.

Fasha walked up to the confused Saiyan "Any progress." Gohan turned to her and shook his head "No, I've been trying the best I can, but nothing seems to be working. I keep telling him that it comes from a need, not a desire. Emotion is involved, very powerful one's and unless he can tap into it…." Gohan said leaving it at that.

Fasha thought for a second before talking "You must understand it's just the way Bardock is. He never shows much emotion. It's there but locked away behind the barriers he's put up throughout his life, caging them and blocking them. It's why he never feels fear or worry. Why he can think logically even in the hardest of times" explained Fasha, which Gohan nodded to in understanding.

"I guess that makes sense," said Gohan as he got a better understanding of his grandfather.

"Bardock is trying to change and has already done so. He make not think he's making much progress but trust me when I say we've changed a lot in the time we've spent with you, all of us" said Fasha.

Gohan nodded in agreement "Ya I know what you mean. You've guys have changed me too. It wasn't easy excepting certain things, but it was for the better."

Which Fasha agreed with. Gohan left the gravity machine and approached one of the room doors hesitantly before knocking.

Gohan waited a bit for a response before he heard a "Come in."

Gohan grinned as he approached the blonde android who was lying on her bed "Hey 18."

18 turned to Gohan before nodding back slightly "Gohan, what do you want."

Gohan sat down on the other side of her bed ignoring the glare he was being given by her "Nothing just wanted company" said Gohan as he relaxed and leaned back.

"And you thought I would be the best person for that" asked Android 18 monotonously.

"Ya, I guess" Gohan responded with a grin.

18 was quiet for a moment before talking "Whatever."

Gohan grinned as he took that as a response that he was allowed to stay. The two travelers from another universe lay quietly in the room neither saying a word for 10 min.

18 lay quietly and could feel herself fall asleep but quickly caught herself " _Ok, the kid may be nice. But I can't have gotten so used to him that I could fall asleep next to him could_ _I"_ 18 thought to herself.

"Hey, 18 can I ask you something," asked Gohan in curiosity as he could feel himself falling asleep in the comfortable bed.

"Sure" was all he was given in response.

"Do you ever think about what you'd be doing if we were back home and never came here?" asked Gohan. Gohan waited a moment and was met with silence, and when he knew he wasn't getting a response decided to continue "I think about it every so often. I'd probably be sitting at home doing work while mom was cooking downstairs and dad would be out training somewhere" said Gohan as he paused for a second. "And then I think to myself, maybe it was for the best I left" continued Gohan, as he noticed 18 shift next to him and knew she was paying more attention to what he was saying.

"I mean don't get me wrong I miss everyone from back home, mom, dad, Piccolo but I mean here I've been helping people you know, helping people all across the galaxy who really needed it. If I was back home I don't think we would have ever gone out and helped everyone like we are doing now" said Gohan as he stopped in thought.

"I don't know just some stuff I think about," said Gohan he shrugged it off nonchalantly.

18 listened to Gohan speak and was surprised at what he was saying before saying something "I'd be dead."

Gohan's eyes bulged when he heard that before he sat up and turned towards the blonde android "Why would you say that" asked Gohan in confusion.

"Because it's true. After Cell spat me out and you defeated him, Vegeta, the purple haired guy, one of them would have finished me off. I saw that hate in their eyes even when the purple haired guy was protecting me from Cell" answered 18 simply.

"I wouldn't have let that happen, besides if you knew Trunk's story you'd get that he doesn't hate you," said Gohan.

18 sat up and turned to the young Saiyan "You're saying that now, but I was the 'evil android' to you back then."

Gohan looked at 18 before talking "I didn't think you were evil back then."

18 looked at Gohan confused "What why not, we attacked Piccolo and hunted down your dad for fun."

Gohan looked at 18 and grinned "Because I knew you were a good person" causing 18 to look at him like he was crazy "Here let me explain. Ever since Dr. Gero released you, who have you killed. No one, I mean the only one 17 even killed was Dr. Gero, who was evil in the first place. And 17 may have tried to kill Piccolo that doesn't mean you did and who cares do you know how much crap Vegeta has personally put me through and he wasn't an evil person. But the biggest thing that showed me you were a good person was what Trunk's told me when he came to the lookout after Cell had absorbed you. He said he didn't understand why you stayed with 16 even when he was damaged and useless to you. You could have left him and escaped the island underwater and Cell would have never found you. And that's when I knew you were a good person cause you were willing to stand by your friend even if it cost you your life" said Gohan.

18 looked at Gohan in shock, firstly that he even knew what happened at the incident and secondly what he had taken from it.

"See, so that's why nothing would have happened to you because I wouldn't let a good person like you get destroyed for no reason," said Gohan with a grin.

18 looked at Gohan in shock for a second before turning away to cover a small smile that had graced her face as she muttered out a small "thank you" which caused Gohan to grin even more.

"And this is another reason I'm glad I came here. I never would have been such good friends with you" said Gohan.

18 looked at Gohan before smiling at him "Yes I will agree, that one good thing that happened was having you as my friend Gohan."

The two-time travelers talked for a bit and Gohan found that 18 was much more open to talking and answer questions. The two talked till, Gohan got tired enough that if he didn't leave now he would end up sleeping on 18's bed.

Gohan grinned happily as he left the room "Good night 18" which he was surprised at as he heard 18 wish him one in return.

Gohan left and hit the bed tired but extremely happy at finding a person who he shared a connection with.

* * *

First I want to give a shoutout to Jmac99, his father passed away and I want to give my condolences. And to tell everyone else to pm, review and give him some support.

* * *

Next for some questions,

I know some people are correcting what I said about the spirit bomb. First I want to clarify and say I know the spirit bomb has been used 3 times in the anime, but what I said was GOHAN has only seen it 2 times. And up until the Cell Games it had only been used 2 times. Just to clarify. Another reason I don't want to use the spirit bomb is that there is so many inconsistencies with the energy factor and purity (that it can only hurt those, that aren't pure of heart) I have read too many boards of people arguing how it works that I'm just going to stay away from it completely. I hope that's understandable

A guest said that they feel that I am pissing on Videl and Krillen. Could you clarify, I mean I haven't even really mentioned either of them in the story and it's not like I have bashed them or commented about them at all. So if you could clarify I would appreciate it, I mean if I did unknowingly then I apologize and didn'tt mean to, but I don't think I have.

I've been pm'd a few times about this question as well, as in the reviews;

 **Will Gohan ever go back to his timeline?**

This is my answer to everyone single one of those questions. Wait and see. Do I have an idea, ya. Am I going to tell you, of course not.

achchi asked if Zangya is growing if Gohan is. I'm going to say, no. Just say that she has reached her full height and final look. I mean I believe I stated she was 17 when we first met her and 23 now, so I think it's reasonable. I mean Gohan is 15 years old, he is in his growth spurt so it would make sense he would grow.

Finally someone asked this before and I don't think I answered it. Does Gohan's hair look like it does when he is an adult. And Ya, that's what I was shooting for, and I just gave a way that made sense for it to be like that forever.

Finally Thanks for all the questions, keep them coming and I'll do my best to answer them.

* * *

Thanks: RKF22, rrm232, NinjaFang1331, eroticlad11, Batthan the Dark Knight, DbzReach, darrius212, Jmac99, F-ckthesystem125, Shigure Toshiro, pir84lyf, Guest, Guest, achachi, ican meza, jarretpigsonftw, G-Wren

Chapter 34: 685 Reviews or Nov 3, 2105


	35. Chapter 34

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 34

1 Week Later

Frieza Planet 638

A large round ship with large black words on the outside of it could be seen sitting idle in front of a large metal building. But it wasn't the ship that was of interest but the building it was in front of, as many hole's littered the building and bodies could be seen scattered throughout the facility unmoving.

When suddenly explosions suddenly occurred on the inside indicating the battle was not over. Inside the building, bodies could be seen littered throughout just like the outside, as screams could be heard throughout the facility.

"RUN" screamed voices in horror as hundreds of armored clad soldiers ran from a few beings when a yellow beam suddenly consumed them all.

"This is too easy," said Bardock with a sigh having just annihilated majority of the soldiers under Frieza's control.

Gohan sighed and nodded, having gotten used to the process, as this was over the hundredth planet they had visited under Frieza's control.

The group consisting of Bardock, Fasha, Gohan, Zangya and 18 looked around the now deserted halls before they locked onto the last group of soldiers they could sense within the building and quickly made their way there.

The group stopped in front of the door and Bardock smirked "Should I knock" asked Bardock as he punched in the door causing the door to suddenly be launched into the room, scaring the people who resided in it.

The group entered the room they realized was the control room and saw about 5 aliens in the room staring at them in fear "Alright I'm not wasting any time here. Answer the questions I have and live" said Bardock seriously as he glared at the 5 in the room.

"How dare you, do you realize who we work for? Once Lord Frieza hears about this you will all" was one alien said before he was suddenly blasted and incinerated by Bardock.

"Anyone else?" asked Bardock dangerously.

"Good, now you are going to tell me where the home planet of the Arcosians is" demanded Bardock shocking the group.

"Why… Why would you want to know that?" asked one of the last remaining aliens.

Bardock sighed as he was used to the question and raised his hand towards the alien threateningly, knowing it would speed up the process.

"Never mind" cried out the alien in fear before shaking his head "No, we…. We don't know where it is. We just colonized this planet, we haven't even finished purging it yet."

Bardock glared at the alien for a second before lowering his hand and turning to the others "Come on lets go" as he realized there was nothing left to do on this planet which the others nodded with, in agreement and began to exit the door when Bardock suddenly heard something.

"Stupid fucking hairless ape, you're all going to die" said one of the aliens under his breath.

Bardock turned around and powered up as he grabbed the alien who said it by his collar and held him up "What did you say?" asked Bardock.

"N…Nothing" said the alien in fear.

"I said what did you say?" asked Bardock again more threateningly.

"He said your all stupid fucking hairless apes and that your all going to die" yelled out an alien scientist to Bardock's right shocking the other Frieza soldiers around him.

The alien could feel the shocked eyes of his fellow scientists on him and ignored them "Ya. You heard me. Acting all high and mighty, you and your race have killed as many innocent people as we have, if not more. Why do you get to live after what you've done and we don't" yelled the scientists unknowingly hitting home to one person in the group who winced.

Bardock glared at the group uncaringly before responding "Because I'm ashamed of what I've done" said Bardock simply before he suddenly destroyed them all.

A little while later the group was gathered by the ship and was preparing to leave the planet when Bardock noticed something "Looks like we will be here for a little longer" confusing the group. "Ships getting low on fuel, better refuel it now just in case. As I don't know when we will stop next" explained Bardock which the group agreed with and split up to try and occupy themselves.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Zangya walked calmly through the destroyed city as she took in the wreckage and destruction all around her. Buildings were toppled over and vehicles were ripped apart and blown up as pieces of the road were ripped from the ground and torn apart. The Hera women walked through the devastation with a calm look on her face even though her feelings were currently boiling underneath the surface.

" _This is what I did,_ " thought Zangya in sadness as she saw a destroyed house that was barely standing. Zangya continued her walk through the city taking in the desolation as she reflected on her days as a space pirate and where she was currently in her life, and how that had come about.

Zangya continued her walk until she saw something that made her freeze, an arm sticking out of a collapsed building that covered the rest of the beings body. She had killed millions, if not billions of people, but the dead person she currently was looking at was affecting her more than any other.

As she continued to stare at the arm one thought came to her mind " _I… I don't deserve this life_ " she thought in sadness as she continued to look at the arm in distress completely blanking out the world around her.

Gohan flew through the air in boredom as he took in the planet before passing over a destroyed city and sensed out Zangya's life force below him. Gohan was confused as he felt her power just sit in one place and wondered what she was doing and made his way over to where she was. Gohan spotted her quickly and landed behind her silently to see her staring at a destroyed building in deep though and turned to it, before discovering what she was really looking at.

Gohan looked at Zangya in worry and slowly approached the Hera women "Zangya" called out Gohan carefully.

Zangya was broken from her thoughts suddenly as she heard Gohan call her name and turned slightly to let him know she had heard him.

"Are… are you alright?" Gohan asked carefully in concern.

Zangya was quiet for a moment before responding "Why?" she asked suddenly confusing Gohan. "Why…why am I here Gohan…. Why am I here but these…. These innocent people who did nothing… aren't" finished Zangya.

Gohan's eyes suddenly rose as Zangya finished her question before sighing "I… I don't know Zangya"

"These people… These people did nothing wrong. While I… I have killed billions of innocent people" said Zangya in sadness. "I'm the one who shouldn't be here Gohan… Not them" finished Zangya.

Gohan was shocked to hear that and didn't know what to really say "Don't say that Zangya"

"Why… Why do I deserve to live any more than the people we are hunting down?" asked Zangya.

Gohan paused deep in thought before answering "I… I don't have all the answers for you Zangya. I don't. But you do deserve to live. You have changed, you're a good person now and deserve a second chance at life. Just like all people do."

Zangya sighed and nodded before turning to Gohan fully who gasped as he saw tears on the corner of her eyes barely suppressed "But how… how can get over what I've done?"

Gohan approached Zangya slowly and hugged her close letting her hold him in comfort before slowly pulling back and facing her "I don't know what you've experienced Zangya. But I do know what it is like to take a life. I've told you about my past, and since then I've changed… I remember a time when taking a life was an impossible task. I had never done it before… until Cell. Since then I have killed hundreds of people and let me say it has never gotten easier. But I don't think it is supposed to be, I think the fact that I find it so hard shows that I'm still doing the right thing. What I'm trying to say Zangya is that maybe you aren't supposed to get over it… maybe you just need to learn to live with it and learn from your mistakes" Finished Gohan deep in thought.

Zangya sighed and nodded "I know it's not the best answer but" said Gohan when he was interrupted by Zangya "No… It was fine, thank you" said the Hera women.

Gohan nodded as he backed up and realised that she had a lot to think about and decided to give her space as he took off in the air. Gohan flew through the air deep in thought, thinking about the conversation he had just had with Zangya. Gohan flew for a while before he suddenly saw 18 down below walking through a beautiful green meadow and flew down to see what she was up to "Hey 18" said Gohan getting her attention.

18 looked at Gohan nodded back to him "Gohan."

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked the Saiyan curiously which 18 shook her head at as the two walked through the meadow together quietly.

The two walked for a bit in silence before Gohan noticed a flock of birds flying above him when one suddenly fell from the sky awkwardly and watched as it struggled to keep up with its flock. Gohan walked up to it as he stopped beside the bird who struggled to try and fly once more to catch up with its family.

" _Poor thing_ " thought Gohan as he looked down at the bird and carefully approached it before picking it up gently careful not to harm it as he viewed its injury and noticed that its wing seemed to be damaged.

18 followed Gohan and watched in interest as the Saiyan gently picked up the small bird and wonder what he was going to do.

Gohan concentrated for a second as he kept a gentle hold on the creature and ran his energy into it before releasing the bird who suddenly rose as it looked at its wing and moved it around showing that it was completely healed shocking the blonde.

"Don't worry little guy, it's all better" said Gohan with a smile which the bird chirped at him in response to and climbed up his arm before nuzzling his face gently causing Gohan to laugh. "Haha, that tickles stop it" laughed the Saiyan.

18 watched stunned as she viewed the deadly Saiyan laugh gently playing with the tiny bird, as Gohan pulled the little bird away from him and laughed "Alright little guy you better go or else you won't be able to catch up with your family" said Gohan with a grin as the bird flew off in agreement.

Gohan smiled as he watched it catch up with its flock before turning to 18 when he suddenly noticed the stunned look on her face causing him to blush and wonder what it was that he had done "What?" asked Gohan nervously.

"Nothing, it's just weird to see you like that after seeing you as an aggressive and deadly warrior" said 18 which Gohan nodded to in understanding.

"Ya I can get that" said Gohan.

The two were quiet for a moment before 18 spoke "16… He used to be like that… With animals, he loved spending time with them. I never understood it."

Gohan was silent for a moment before replying 'I… I never really got to know 16 well but the way he spoke to me… He loved life and all the small things, including the innocence of animals… of nature"

The two stayed quiet before Gohan continued "I've lost that" said the Saiyan suddenly confusing the android.

"I was telling Zangya how there was once a time that the thought of killing someone was an impossible task… But 16…. 16 showed me that fighting for what's right is not a sin…. Since I was sent back I've been trying so hard to remove my aversion to fighting and after getting that surgery on Yardrat that turned me more Saiyan, my emotions and personality have changed. Along with spending time with Bardock, Fasha and Tora, who I love mind you… I got swept up in it, let myself get out of control… I didn't realise it until Bojack, but I woke up one morning and realised that while I've looked up to my father all my life that I wasn't him… I was Vegeta" said Gohan shocking 18 to hear that.

"You weren't that bad Gohan," said 18 shocked to hear him say that.

Gohan laughed at hearing that "Maybe not that bad, but I was overconfident, arrogant. Everything I was taught to never be. I've been working on it since then… to find a balance… to be a person that my father could be proud of" finished Gohan deep in thought.

18 looked at Gohan intently listening to the Saiyan talk before replying "Gohan" said the android getting his attention "Trust me when I say, you father would be extremely proud of you."

Gohan smiled as he heard that "Thanks 18, that means a lot."

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Zangya had continued her walk through the destroyed city deep in thought about the many unanswered questions that plagued her before an idea came to her, one she hoped would help give her answers to the questions she sought. The Hera warrior looked around in thought before locking onto her target and took off into the sky and blasting off " _I hope she doesn't mind_ " thought Zangya in nervousness as she approached her target quickly and looked down to see the space ship 'Saiyan Pride' hooked up to a building that she could tell was currently refuelling their ship, while both Bardock and Fasha talked amongst themselves. Zangya calmly set herself down behind the two Saiyan's who turned to her questioningly.

Zangya approached them and was the first to speak "Hi Fasha… Do you mind if I could ask you something?"

Fasha looked at her questioningly before turning to Bardock who shrugged his shoulders "Ya sure" responded the Saiyan women curiously as she approached Zangya.

The Hera women nodded "Thanks" as they began to walk away from the ship, getting a good distance away before speaking again. "I… I have recently been bothered by some things and I was hoping you could help me?" asked Zangya slightly nervous.

Fasha nodded curiously "Ya no problem" answered the female Saiyan.

Zangya took a time to collect her thoughts before responding "As you know when I was with Bojack we hunted and killed millions of people" she stopped for a second as she saw Fasha nod for her to continue "How… How… After all the pain I have caused am I supposed to move past it and continue living this life, when I clearly don't deserve it. I see these broken cities and dead people and I think why am I still here and why aren't they?" finished Zangya.

Zangya noticed Fasha's calculating gaze and waited for her to respond but got nothing and decided to ask "Well… how do you continue going on?"

Fasha sighed before responding "My question to you is, this couldn't be the first time you have thought this?"

"No. I've had this thought for a while it was just what that scientist said recently that brought it to the surface" answered the Hera honestly.

Fasha was quite for a while in thought before responding "I know what you are feeling right now, as I have felt the exact same thing and the answer I'm going to give you isn't going to be what you want to hear" finished Fasha waiting for Zangya to react who nodded in response telling her to go on.

"The fact of the matter is you don't deserve this life… I don't either. The horrible things we have done is beyond redemption" said Fasha as she saw Zangya nod sullenly "But that doesn't mean we just give up. I don't know who decides at the end of the day who lives and who dies, but I'm going to work hard to prove that I wasn't a mistake they made. So I will work hard to try and right every wrong I have made and while I'm at it I'm going to enjoy this life to the fullest, with my friends and family. And…. When the end eventually comes and I have to pay for all the crimes I've committed I will hold me head high proud of what I had done" said Fasha without a hint of doubt in her voice shocking Zangya.

"How can you be so confident?" asked Zangya in confusion.

Fasha smiled "What other choice do I have" leaving Zangya stunned.

Fasha realised she needed time to think and started to walk away but decided to leave one final thought "I know this is hard to accept but if I could give you one piece of advice that I advise you to take from this whole thing, take this. Don't live with regret… we know what's waiting on the other side for us, so be yourself enjoy everything around you. So when it's all said and done, know that you left everything all on the table" said Fasha which Zangya nodded to.

Zangya smiled at Fasha "Thank You"

"Anytime" responded Fasha with a smile of her own as she headed back to the ship leaving Zangya with something to think about.

* * *

AN:

Just a quick comment, that if this chapter feels a little off it's because this chapter was not written continuously like the other chapters and I kinda of just found a place for it in between. It was actually some reviewers and people who pm'd me who helped create and give me the idea for this chapter, as they felt I needed to address some things and they were right. So thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Thanks: Batthan the Dark Knight, IIALASTORII, F-ckthesystem125, ArthurShade, RKF22, NinjaFang1331, doomsta27, Shigure Toshiro, SPECIALGUY, achchi, Gogetaandgotenks, Guest, Guest, LoganAlexander, darrius212, Guest

Chapter 35: 703 Reviews or Nov 10, 2015


	36. Chapter 35

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 35

1 Month Later

In Space

The days came and went for the group of warriors as they traveled space racing towards their destination, stopping off at planets here and there that were under the Arcosian's rule. In the ship that was currently speeding through space two fighters could be seen standing across from one another, while the 3 others, Bardock, Fasha and 18, watched on in another room as the gravity setting where much too high for the three to handle.

It was Gohan and Zangya, for the past 3 months since Gohan had gained full control of his Super Saiyan 2 power and no longer had to stay in it 24/7, the two had a battle once a week just the two of them to push each other to their limit. In the fight, Gohan never transformed to his Super Saiyan 2 form, knowing it would make the fight too easy while Zangya was allowed to use her full power transformation.

The two most powerful warriors in the ship stood across from one another ready for their fight, when Zangya glanced to the glass viewing window that there 3 other companies stood at and glared at 18 whose full concentration was locked in on Gohan.

" _You think you're going to beat me, well guess again, Gohan belongs with me and I'm going to prove_ i _t_ " Zangya thought with a smirk before turning back to her Saiyan adversary with a smirk.

The two fighters charged at one another locking their forearms in a test of strength, which Zangya clearly had the advantage and powered through Gohan's guard. Gohan leaned back as fast as he could letting Zangya sail over him before using his arms to push off the ground and kick Zangya into the stomach when she was above him.

Zangya shot in the air but stopped herself before she hit the roof and dodged to the left as Gohan went sailing past her head with a flying kick. Zangya fired a green energy blast at Gohan who pushed off of the roof and managed to slide right past the energy blast that slammed into the indestructible wall. Gohan quickly threw a punch at Zangya's cheek but hit air as she moved to the side and grabbed his arm before flinging him to the ground.

Gohan used his energy and managed to pull himself into a roll before landing on his feet and flipped back dodging Zangya as she smashed into where had just stood.

The two fighters stared each other down before Gohan grinned and yelled out "Kaio-Ken" as his normal blue energy hue turned into a violent red one and charged at Zangya catching her off guard as he managed to land a sharp punch to her face.

Zangya stumbled back a step before dodging a follow-up punch and managed to punch Gohan in the face. Gohan took a couple steps back before flipping backwards trying to kick Zangya. Zangya was surprised by the move and was forced to move back giving Gohan the opportunity to trip her up. Zangya fell to her side but quickly caught herself with one arm and was able to swing her body around a kick Gohan in the stomach.

The two flipped back before charging one another as the two traded blows and entering into super speed. Disappearing and bouncing all around the ship, each trying to use the enclosed space to their advantage.

Gohan was pushing himself to his limit to attempt to keep up with the more powerful Zangya, as he had to make sure each of every movement and choice he made was right and perfectly timed. Gohan barely dodged a punch from Zangya, as he was floating upside down and was unprepared for the follow-up kick that connected with his stomach and sent him flying towards the ground. Gohan quickly used his energy to stabilise himself before crashing into the ground and the calmly used his power to touch down gently. Gohan smirked at Zangya, who floated down and landed about 10 feet away from him. Gohan smiled as he lifted his arms slightly and clenched his hands as he entered the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race. Gohan smirk stayed as his now yellow energy whipped around him and his golden hair blew back and forth from the wind it created as his bright teal eyes met Zangya's blue ones.

Zangya looked at Gohan before following his lead knowing it was pointless to fight the Super Saiyan in her current form, as she to powered up and was just as easily able to reach her full powered up form. Zangya's now light green aura flared around her violently as blue electricity was generated from her enormous power and caused her now bright red hair to wave gently in the violent wind. there power was generating The two super powers looked at one another before entering super speed.

As massive explosions occurred all around the tiny arena and making it almost impossible for the 3 viewers to keep up with the intense action, even in the confined space.

Up in the viewing area, Bardock shook his head as he tried his best to keep up with the two incredible powerful warriors "It's insane how fast those two are. I'm having trouble keeping up with them, even in this small area" said Bardock, which Fasha agreed with while Android 18 remained silent as she watched the fight.

The battle continued as the two superpowers met in the middle trying to force the other to back down. Gohan quickly found himself losing the fight and attempted to lean back as he had done earlier on in the fight only this time Zangya was prepared.

Zangya grabbed onto the Super Saiyan's hands tightly and brought her knee up colliding it with his stomach before throwing Gohan into one of the walls. Gohan's back smacked into the wall hard and felt all the pain as he felt the unrelenting metal dig into his skin.

Gohan quickly shook off the pain and disappeared, shocking Zangya as she couldn't pick up the now untraceable Saiyan. Gohan appeared behind her and locked her into a full nelson shocking her as she tried to break free of his grip. Zangya quickly stopped her struggling and smirked as she realised this would give her the opportune time to enact her plan.

Zangya leaned back a bit so she knew Gohan could hear her "Oh, Gohan. If you wanted to hold me close, all you had to do was ask" grinned Zangya.

"Uh, wha" was all the young Saiyan could say as he felt Zangya start to move her body against his.

"Don't worry I won't bite?" Zangya said sexily as she gave Gohan a wink flustering the young Saiyan as his whole face lit up red.

Gohan loosened his grip and Zangya smirked before turning around and tripping the flustered Saiyan causing him to fall straight on his back.

Bardock watched the fight in confusion "How did she break his lock so easily, did you see what happened?" Fasha remained silent for a moment before smirking as she realised what had happened and turned her head to the side and noticed the tight grip that Android 18 had her fists clenched in and knew she saw it too.

Fasha turned to her mate and smirked "I think she used a…. new technique."

Bardock turned to his mate for a second at the way she said and wondered what she meant by it "New technique?" asked Bardock in confusion.

"Ya… If you're interested, I'll show you it sometime" responded Fasha as she desperately tried to hold in her laugh at Bardock's confusion.

"Oh, ok" was all Bardock said as he turned back to the fight.

Gohan was shocked and flustered as his back hit the floor and before he could regain his sense Zangya appeared over him holding down both his wrists to the floor with both her hands as she sat on him.

Zangya smirked sexily down at the Saiyan below her and bent forward and hovered over the downed Saiyan drawing Gohan's gaze exactly where she wanted it.

When Gohan regained his senses, he found he quickly lost them as his whole mind shut off, as his eye's and body lost control of itself as he found his eyes looking directly down Zangya's shirt.

" _Ok Gohan, you shouldn't be doing this. It was just an accident, now turn awa_ y" Gohan thought to himself but found himself still looking down the green-skinned beauties shirt.

" _Alright on the count of 3 ill move my head, 1, 2, 3. Come on why can't I look away from such a perfect sight_ " Gohan thought to himself as he didn't even realise what he was saying.

Zangya smirked as she had all Gohan's attention exactly where she wanted it and bent down lower till her mouth was right next to his ear. Zangya moaned sexily causing Gohan to choke back a moan of his own as he felt himself get hard and rub against the green haired beauty as he lost control of his body.

"Oh, Gohan. Who knew you liked it so….hard" said Zangya as she grinded against the Saiyan, who failed to hold back his own moan.

Up in the viewing area Bardock looked at the two in confusion as he couldn't see what was actually happening "Come on Gohan break out of there" said Bardock.

Fasha looked at her mate and shook her head as she wondered how he could be so dense sometimes and muttered under her breath "I don't think he wants to."

Bardock heard his mate mutter something but couldn't pick up what she was saying but decided not to say anything as he continued to watch the 'fight'.

Fasha turned to 18 and noticed that 18 had a full blown glare that was being directed at the green skinned fighter and was shaking slightly " _I better end this soon, or else I think she might go on a rampage_ " thought Fasha as she was about to make her move when a red light showed up, letting them know a call was coming in and quickly hit the button knowing it would shut down the gravity machine and defuse the situation that was brewing.

Down in the central gravity area both Gohan and Zangya both broken from what they were doing as they both felt the gravity suddenly return to normal and both looked around in confusion.

The two warriors were about to ask what happened when suddenly a voice interrupted them "Wow what have I been missing, little Gohan growing up and mating with Zangya. I didn't mean to interrupt, please continue, act as if I'm not even here" said a voice they both recognized as Tora and both shot up from their position and saw the window that typically showed the blackness of space had Tora standing there.

The group of 3 viewers quickly moved down to the gravity room, which Fasha noticed 18 seemed to be moving much faster than she normally would.

"Tora it's good to see you," said Bardock as he entered the room.

Tora turned to away from the now blushing duo and saw his best friend "You too Bardock." Tora quickly turned back to the two powered up beings and smirked "So how long has this been going on for. You would think I would get updates about this kind of stuff."

Gohan stumbled around to find the right words for the situation as Zangya just blushed silently. Fasha quickly stepped in and decided to stop Tora's teasing knowing that it wasn't helping 18's anger any.

"Tora what is it you called for?" asked Fasha straightforwardly.

"Well it's nice to see you to Fasha," said Tora in sarcasm. Fasha sighed at the sarcasm as she gave him a look before he continued "I have big news I saw another Arcosian" said Tora shocking the group who had been searching 100's of planets and coming up with nothing.

"Where?" asked Bardock simply.

"On planet Vegeta. It happened earlier today, there was 2 of them, both very strong but nothing like Frieza or King Cold in strength. They had an enormous army with them. But we managed to defeat them" explained Tora.

"Did you find out who they were, and why they were there or anything about their planet?" asked Bardock.

"They're names were Chill and Frost, from what I was able to get from them they were ordered to come and capture us by their master. They wouldn't give me a name though, but I think this is the guy you've been looking for" answered Tora.

"How are the other 3 Vegeta, Nappa, and… Raditz" asked Bardock.

Tora noticed his friends concern for his son before answering "There all fine, did a hell of a number of that Frost guy. But he was just too much for them. After I took care of him, I put them in the healing chambers. They should be better in a few hours."

The group was silent before Gohan asked something "Does that mean we should turn back because if those guys weren't their stronger fighter which I don't think they were, chances are they'll send even stronger guy's."

Tora shook his head with a grin "No way, you've come too far besides, I can take care of anyone they send no problem. The strongest guy they sent was strong sure, but he was like at half my power. Trust me when I say I can take care of things here no problem."

"Are you sure?" asked Gohan uncertainly.

"He's right Gohan we will be arriving at the space station soon, and if there was any place at all that would have the location of the Arcosians home world it would be this one. It's best we stick to the plan" said Bardock before he turned to his best friend "And Tora next time you meet an Arcosian try not to kill them. As I'm sure you could….persuade them into telling us where to go." Tora nodded as he understood what Bardock meant

"Ya sure, I'll remember that this time. Anyway, I should probably go out there and clean up all the crap. Their ships are still floating out there" said Tora as he laughed at the last thing.

"Ok, we'll keep you up to date on anything new we have. You do the same" said Bardock as the screen turned back to normal.

* * *

AN:

So as you can see the last 2 chapters (33 and 34) took place before chapter 32 and everything just caught up.

Just a reminder Gohan is 15 years old, as someone did ask.

* * *

Thanks: Guest, Batthan the Dark Knight, F-ckthesystem125, eroticlad11, IIALASTORII, doomsta27, RKF22, NinjaFang1331, Guest, darrius212, Shigure Toshiro, Black Super Saiyan, Guest, achchi, jarretpigsonftw

Chapter 36: 717 Reviews or Nov 17, 2015


	37. Chapter 36

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 36

In Space

The group of 5 stood silently for a moment before splitting apart with 18 leaving the room and a blushing Zangya following soon after.

Gohan looked at both Fasha and Bardock before pointing to the door "I should probably, ya" was all he mumbled as he walked out of the room leaving an extremely amused Fasha and a frowning Bardock. Fasha turned to her mate "You know you're going to have to talk to him" in a knowing manner.

Bardock sighed and nodded "Later after we deal with this Arcosian stuff. I don't need him getting anymore distracted then he already is."

Fasha looked at Bardock sceptically before sighing as she knew it was the best she would get out of him, and that it would not be good to push him too hard on the subject.

Meanwhile, Gohan had left the gravity room and was currently pacing in front of a door muttering to himself as he was in deep thought.

" _I've never done anything like this before. I don't even understand what this is, what I'm feeling_ " Gohan thought in frustration as he had no idea on how to take care of the situation.

Gohan sighed and built up as much courage as he could before knocking on the door and waited. Gohan expected a response but was surprised when the door suddenly slid open and Zangya stood on the other side of it.

"Hi Gohan," said Zangya with a nervous smile as she realised what her plan could lead to and had been expecting his arrival.

"Hi Zangya" Gohan responded nervously as he scratched the back of his head. The two stood awkwardly in front of the door, neither knowing how to proceed with the conversation they needed to have.

As they stood in an awkward silence, Zangya thought better than do it in the open "Do you want to come in?" asked Zangya. Gohan blushed but nodded and followed the Hera girl into her room. The two stood awkwardly in the room before Zangya sat down on her bed and gestured for Gohan to do the same. Gohan sat down next to her and the two sat silently.

"So," they both said in unison trying to start up their conversation. "You go first," the both said to each other again.

They both sighed as they felt the pressure of the situation before Gohan started to talk "I'll go first I guess, if you don't mind" asked Gohan, which Zangya agreed to let him go.

"Ok, uh…. I guess my first thing is, what was that out there?" asked Gohan in confusion.

Zangya let out a big sigh as she knew this was the moment of truth, "Gohan…I…Like you" Zangya said simply as she struggled to get out the words and a red tint rose over her green skin.

Gohan sat confused for a moment before answering "I like you to Zangya" said Gohan.

"Really," asked Zangya as a bright smile lit up on her face.

"Well ya. Just like I like Fasha, Bardock, Tora, 18" listed off Gohan.

Zangya's mood suddenly shot down and her smile turned into an angry frown when hearing 18.

"No Gohan I don't think you know what I mean. I mean I…love you" explained Zangya as she poured her heart out to him.

Gohan sat frozen in shock as he heard those words. Zangya took his silence as rejection and turned her head away from the Saiyan.

Gohan saw his friends in pain and quickly snapped out of it and hugged her as he did his best to comfort her "What's wrong Zangya?"

Zangya sighed answering "I was afraid of it, but I guess it's true you don't love me, you love 18.".

Gohan sat silently as he did his best to comfort the girl.

"Zangya, that..that's not true at all" responded Gohan.

"It's not," asked Zangya as she turned to the Saiyan.

"No, it's not, I mean not completely. I mean….I'm not sure what I mean" said Gohan in frustration as he stood up.

Zangya felt Gohan move away from her. Gohan stood in front of her and paced for some moments before crouching down in front of Zangya.

"Zangya. I don't know what it is I'm feeling right now" said Gohan as he got the green-skinned woman to look at him.

"It's not like I don't care about you. In fact, I care about you a lot. I really really like you...but I also have the same feelings towards 18 and until I'm able to figure out what they are, I can't really do anything. I'm sorry. I wish…I wish I was better at this. I wish I understood what my heart is telling me. I really do. And I'm sorry this is hurting you right now. It's hurting me too. And is frustrating me and a whole bunch of other emotions that I don't know are." Gohan said as he tried to explain himself but started to ramble on.

The two fighters stayed quietly for a moment as they tried to take in the situation "I…I know this may be hard but can you wait. Wait until this Arcosian thing is all over and then after that we can talk this out fully. I just need time to sort through this right now. I'm sorry" said Gohan as he knew it wasn't the answer she wanted.

Zangya sat in silence for a bit before standing up and facing Gohan who was now forced to stand as well "Well it's not exactly what I wanted to hear when I told how I felt" said Zangya.

"I know," Gohan said dejectedly.

"But I guess it's better than hearing no," said Zangya as she tried to think of the positive on the matter.

"Besides since you haven't decided what you want yet, that means I could maybe…sway your choice" Zangya said naughtily as she took a step closer to the Saiyan.

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan nervously and confused as Zangya entered his personal space.

Zangya grinned before grabbing the young Saiyan's head and held him in place before kissing him full on the lips. Gohan was shocked as he felt her lips collide with his own and was about to fight back when he tasted the Hera girl and moaned in pleasure at the feeling she was able to produce. Zangya took advantage of it and slipped her tongue into the Saiyan's unsuspecting mouth and wrapped her tongue around his causing a massive shiver of pleasure to run through his body.

Gohan unconsciously wrapped his arms around Zangya a he followed his instincts and returned Zangya's move and tried to match her move for move. The two continued their heavy make out session till they both had to retract for air.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and could only stare at the smirking Zangya "So now you know what I have to offer and there's way more where that came from."

Gohan shivered before nodding and decided to quickly leave the room before he did something that he regretted or more so didn't.

As soon as Gohan exited the room he leaned on the wall and tried to straighten out his pleasure induced coma he seemed to have fallen in before thinking " _Like that's going to help me make my decision, it's just making it all the harder. I just need to calm down think straight. And I really need to talk to 18 about this. I mean chances are she isn't even going to feel the same way_ " Gohan thought dejectedly.

As Gohan prepared to head to 18's room he suddenly stopped as he noticed the 'problem' Zangya had caused which was really noticeable and embarrassing " _I should probably have a shower first before I talk to 18. A very, very cold shower_ " thought Gohan as he quickly disappeared into his room, not wanting anyone to see him.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

20 min later

Gohan exited his room after finishing his freezing shower that still left him shivering.

Gohan approached the door that led to 18's room and knocked and waited for a response which he got "Come in."

Gohan entered the room nervously as he knew this could and probably would end really terrible for him, but knew he needed to say it anyway.

"Hi 18," said Gohan nervously as he squirmed slightly under her gaze.

"Hi, Gohan" replied 18 as she noticed he seemed really nervous around her, which caused her to smirk.

"What's wrong Gohan, you seem nervous," asked 18 as she thought to herself " _This could be good, very good._ "

Gohan stood nervously as he wiggled a little bit " _Ok Gohan, you practiced this for the last 15 minutes just say it_ " thought Gohan. "Well you see 18, it's like this. Um, I talked to Zangya, and um. No." said Gohan as he tried to explain himself as 18's grin turned into a glare. "Um. You see we were talking about feelings and Um" said Gohan hesitantly before stopping again.

18 grew frustrated at what she was hearing and just wanted to hear the full thing "Gohan, what are you here for" asked 18 a bit loudly that cut off his rambling.

"I really like you 18" shouted out Gohan, not even realising what he was saying or what he had been trying to explain.

18 watched Gohan as he now had wide eyes at what he had just said, 18's frown turned into a smirk as she stood up from her bed and walked up to the Saiyan who was sputtering nonsense.

"So you like me, do you Gohan," said 18 as she flipped back her hair and brushed a bit of it behind her ear sexily.

Gohan swore his heart stopped by the way she looked " _I swear these girls are going to kill me_ " thought Gohan.

Gohan nodded as he realised she was waiting for an answer, which caused 18 to smirk and bent down giving Gohan a great look at her cleavage.

"Well I like you to Gohan" 18 said with a grin as she closed the space between herself and the Saiyan and bent down to Gohan's height, who now came up to her chest and captured his lips with her own.

The two made out for quite a while as Gohan's mind went back into the pleasure induced coma that he had just escaped a little while ago.

Gohan let out a deep moan of pleasure at the taste of 18 "H _ow is it possible that they both taste like the most amazing thing ever_ " was all Gohan could think as he returned the kiss with vigour.

When the two finally separated Gohan felt his eyes glaze over and could only mutter out "Wow."

18 smirked at the look on the Saiyan's face "I know, and you're not too bad yourself" in confidence.

Gohan's pleasure induced mind soon ran its course and quickly realised what was happening and knew he had to control the situation no matter how much he didn't want to. 18 was about to kiss him again but was stopped by the young Saiyan.

"I'm so sorry 18, that shouldn't have happened and now I've taken advantage of you and betrayed Zangya and confused myself and everything is so" rambled Gohan.

18 didn't know what Gohan was talking about and realised that something's need to be straightened out.

"Gohan" she yelled snapping him out of his ramblings for the second time. "Slow down and explain," 18 said simply which Gohan nodded to.

"Ok. Here it is, I talked to Zangya recently and…and she told me she loved me" said Gohan as he let it sit there for a moment before continuing.

"And I said I really like her" continued Gohan.

"But then I said I also have feelings for you and I needed to figure things out" said Gohan as he moved as fast as he could to try and explain everything as he didn't want to anger 18 more than he had already done. "So I told her that I would talk to her after we dealt with the Arcosians so I could have time to deal with my feelings and understand them. But I also knew that included you and I couldn't leave you to the side and out of this when you're opinion clearly matters and I can't make this choice as it is not mine alone" explained Gohan. "So I came here to try and explain everything to you and everything got messed up and I took advantage of you and I'm sorry," Gohan said as he finished his explanation of the full story.

18 stood in silence as she processed the information before smirking and making her way back to her bed and lying down "Ok."

Gohan stood there in confusion as he expected anger and hate "What. Ok, that's it. Nothing else to say" asked Gohan in confusion.

18 smirked "No. I understand you're confused and are trying to figure things out as you've never had to deal with anything ever like this before. So I get it."

"Oh, thank you for understanding 18," said Gohan.

"No problem. Besides with the way I had you moaning with just a kiss, I know you'll be back for more" responded 18 with a knowing grin as Gohan blushed horribly but quickly left the room. " _Besides if I want to beat out Zangya I have to be better than her, and from what I get she was very understanding with you about needing time to think. It wouldn't be smart on my end to not let you do the same_ " thought 18.

Outside the room Gohan was leaning against the wall in deep thought "Well that went a lot better than I thought it would go" before his mind drifted to the intense kiss and quickly found himself with the same problem he had when he left Zangya's room. " _Well, I guess it's another cold shower for me,_ " thought Gohan to himself as he shook his head and quickly made it back to his room.

* * *

Thanks: NinjaFang1331, Shigure Toshiro, F-ckthesystem125, Jmac99, RKF22, pir84lyf, clw123cat, Black Super Saiyan, ArthurShade, Guest, eroticlad11, Reign of Sorrow, IIALASTORII, Batthan the Dark Knight, darrius212, Guest, Lead99

Chapter 37: 735 Reviews or Nov 24, 2015


	38. Chapter 37

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 37

2 months and 2 weeks later

Unknown Planet

A space ship slowly descended onto the giant blue planet as it landed next to an enormous building that seemed to be in the middle of a massive city that in circled that large structure which dwarfed every other building in size and stature.

Two Arcosian's soldiers stood silently as they waited for the doors to the space ship to open and take the pilot to their master. The ramp from the spaceship slowly descended to the ground as light shown from the station too bright for either Arcosian to tell what was inside. A shadow emerged from the light and stepped down the ramp, making his way down at a leisurely pace as a tail slithered behind him. The Arcosian's bent down onto their knee's to show respect to the figure.

"Commander Chill, master has been waiting for your arrival and news of victory. We assume the targets are currently in the ship" said one of the Arcosians.

"Also where is General Frost as master has requested his presence as well," asked the other Arcosian.

The two low-level Arcosians waited for their commander's response but heard nothing as he continued to walk down the ramp slowly before stopping right in front of the two soldiers. The two soldiers were confused as they could only see their commander's feet from their kneeling position and head's down.

"Take me to Master Krieza immediately," said Chill as he looked at the kneeling soldiers.

"Yes commander, but if I may ask where is general…." Stopped the Arcosian as he stood and now saw the state of his commander.

Chill had deep gashes that covered his body that were far too bad to heal completely, but the biggest thing that shocked the two soldiers was the now metallic tail that sprouted from their commander's back. "Commander, what happened out there," asked the soldier.

"Something very serious that is why I must see Master Krieza immediately" responded Chill which the two Arcosians nodded their heads to knowing how serious the situation must be if Frost was missing and Chill returned as mortally wounded as he was.

"Of course commander, right this way," said the soldiers as they led the metal-tailed Arcosian to the throne room.

The two stopped at the entrance to the throne room and bowed to their commander who walked in.

Chill entered the usual dark almost pitch black room and bowed immediately in front of his master "Master Krieza I have returned" said Chill.

"So you have and the Saiyan's," asked Krieza.

"We…I…was unable to get them" answered Chill as he remember his partner had not been lucky enough to survive as he had.

Chill waited silently waiting and expecting his master disappointment and punishment as the room went quite.

" _These Saiyan's are even stronger than I thought, all of them. The one who defeated my son and grandson wasn't even there and yet they were able to beat both Chill and Frost_ " thought Krieza in surprise as he sat in deep thought.

"I see. And the power of the Saiyan's what would you estimate them at" asked Krieza.

Chill kneeled silently before answering his master "I do not know for sure master. But if I had to estimate I would range them from about 350,000 to the strongest being around 1,500,000" answered Chill.

Krieza took the information and thought for a moment "So our informant was correct with his estimated power levels. We should not waste any more men or time, send Blizzard to capture them and bring them here."

Chill kneeled silently in shock at what he had just heard "But sire, Blizzard is at least 2 times stronger than what I would say the strongest one is, why go overboard? And if so why not have Blizzard just wipe them all out?" asked Chill in anger.

Krieza thought for a bit before answering "You estimated there strongest fighter at 1,500,000. Yet the strongest fighter we know for sure these Saiyan's have can produce a power over 70,000,000. So I must send someone much stronger than you think can take care of these Saiyan's. Besides you cannot simply allow this injustice to go over with a quick kill, on some backwater planet. No, this revenge must be done probably. They slayed Arcosian royalty and must pay with their blood on the planet of the Arcosians as punishment. A swift death is not enough. They must be executed in front of the public for the great crime they committed to the Arcosian race."

Chill froze for a moment at his master's words before nodding in agreement before asking the one question that was on his mind "Master I have one more question."

Krieza nodded his head for his underlying to continue "If we know the strongest Saiyan has a power over 70,000,000. Why don't we just send Killer Frost or Sub-Zero after them. They would easily be able to defeat them" asked Chill in confusion.

"Sub-Zero is my second in command and could never be sent out for such a menial task, while Killer Frost is already on route to intercept the Saiyan's heading for Frieza Planet 001 and will take care of them personally" answered Krieza.

"Yes, master" responded Chill as he bowed in front of the Arcosian Lord and left the throne room.

As soon as Chill left the throne room Krieza turned "As you were saying."

The Arcosian scientists wearing a lab coat approached his master "Project A.M.A.Z.O has finally finished construction and is now being set up for its first test. Just as you requested" answered the scientists.

"Good go forward and complete the testing phase, I will review the recordings later," said Krieza to his chief scientist who bowed "Of course Master Krieza," before leaving the room shortly.

" _Good, everything is coming together and I shall finally have what I have longed for, for the last 500 years,_ " thought Krieza in delight.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Vegeta

In the last 2 months things had settled down for the Saiyan warriors, the group of Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta had finished healing and were back hard at work in training in the gravity machine. Tora had dealt with the rest of the bodies of the dead Arcosian and alien warriors that had been sent to destroy them. Besides that Tora had also gotten rid of the remainder of the spaceships that had been floating over the planet.

He had also figured it out, who had taken the ship and escaped, it was the Arcosian Chill. When Tora had returned to the spot, he had left the dying Arcosian he only found the white tail and nothing else. Tora had just finished some training when he sensed it, an extremely high power level, the problem was, was as he searched with his senses he was having problem's finding the depth to this new adversaries power.

Tora quickly ran and barged into the gravity machine the three other Saiyan's were currently training in "We got company," said Tora as he quickly moved outside.

The group of three understood right away what Tora was telling them and immediately followed him outside. As the group of 4 floated into the sky, they were surprised to see 1 lone ship floating in space. It approached the planet slowly and came directly towards the group.

"Should we blow it up?" asked Nappa to the group.

"Of course not. We shall wait for this new opponent to land and kill him face to face" responded Vegeta.

Tora saw Nappa's look of uncertainty and understood that it came from the defeat he had suffered at the hands of the previous Arcosian. Tora turned to Raditz, expecting the same type of look as Nappa and was quite surprised when he saw Raditz seemed to be just as calm as Vegeta. Tora shrugged it off as he knew he would be strong enough to take on any enemy that was here and decided to let the ship land. The ship landed and when the door opened an Arcosian stepped out, this one was much bigger than any of the Arcosians the group saw before and rivalled the height of King Cold with the same massive horns sticking up out of his head.

The gigantic Arcosian took in the group of fighters before him with his arms crossed and his huge tail swinging behind him "My name is Blizzard my Master has ordered me to bring you back to him alive. Now come quietly or I will bring you by force."

Vegeta laughed when he heard this "You wish us to go with you. Please, your race tried to destroy ours, not shut up and fight" as he charged the massive Arcosian.

Blizzard looked at the charging Saiyan Prince with board eyes. Vegeta grinned as he cocked his fist back and prepared to strike when he threw his hand forward early and unleashed a mighty blast at the Arcosian. The others watched and waited to see the results when the dust cleared away and saw the Arcosian had actually grabbed the young prince's wrist and that the blast had done nothing. Blizzard looked at the prince and the rest of the stunned Saiyan's before looking back and realised he was able to block all of the blast from his ship. He then turned his attention to the Saiyan child in front of him who was struggling to free his wrist.

"I better move this fight away from my ship. I don't want one of them getting a funny idea's after they realise they cannot win and try to trap me here" thought Blizzard as he suddenly took off into the sky with incredible force and speed heading to the wastelands of the Saiyan planet.

Vegeta screamed in pain at the force he was being pulled at, as he suddenly felt his shoulder pop and tried to use his energy to keep up with the Arcosian to stop further damage but was unsuccessful and was dragged mercilessly through the air. Tora, Nappa and Raditz quickly took off but found it futile to catch up with the massive Arcosian. Blizzard stopped suddenly when he reached the wasteland causing Vegeta to fling forward and felt as though his arm was going to be ripped off from the force. Blizzard looked at the Saiyan he had been carrying and noticed that the others had caught up to him. Blizzard lowered himself to the ground and the others did the same only they stood a good 20 feet across from him. Blizzard pulled back Vegeta and launched him right in front of the group causing a massive trench to be dug with Vegeta's body. The group quickly went and checked on the Saiyan prince and were surprised to see him unconscious.

"Now that I have dealt with the boy, shall we begin," said Blizzard as he clicked his oddly coloured black scouter which starting detecting their power levels.

Nappa gritted his teeth in anger at what had just become of his prince and powered up to his full amount knowing he needed all his power and charged at the massive Arcosian who towered over eve him. Nappa threw a fist at the Arcosian who caught it in mid-air. Nappa tried to through his other fist at the Arcosian's cheek but also failed and found his fists locked in the unbreakable fists of the Arcosian.

The Arcosian's scouter started to beep and hummed "Interesting a power level of 450,000. Not bad but nothing to me" said the Arcosian as he brought his knee up into Nappa's stomach causing the Saiyan general to cough up blood and bend forward.

The mighty Arcosian then squeezed and crushed Nappa's fists before swinging the large Saiyan around and tossing him with force that sent him flying and smashing through mountain after mountain where the group of fighters lost track of him.

" _This guy is strong, he just knocked out both Vegeta and Nappa within seconds apart of one another. As much as I really don't like it,_ me _and Raditz might have to take this guy on together_ " thought Tora as he eyed his opponent.

Tora then turned to his best friends son who he was about to suggest something to when the long haired Saiyan suddenly pushed off the ground and let out a fierce yell and went for a powerful flying kick. Tora watched Arcosian stood completely still as Raditz foot crashed into his chest and was completely surprised when Blizzard remained completely still and a painful yell came from Raditz.

" _How is this possible,_ " thought Raditz as he felt like his leg had just shattered.

The Arcosian moved at an impressive speed and suddenly grabbed Raditz's face rough, eliciting another pained cry from the young Saiyan. Blizzard pulled his arm back which held the injured Saiyan, whose head was being crushed and engulfed by the ginormous Arcosian who then bent down and rammed Raditz head first into the ground rendering the Saiyan completely unconscious.

Tora was completely stunned at the sequence of events, they had happened so fast that he had barely been able to keep up with Blizzard's movements. Blizzard turned his attention to Tora as he once again stood at his full height.

"From what I can tell. It was you who defeated Frost, as none of these three could have" Blizzard stated simply.

Which Tora nodded to "Your right," he said in confirmation.

Blizzard looked at the fighter in interest "E _ven if he were 1.5 times stronger the Frost, he would still only be about half my power. But I can't underestimate him, even the young one, who could not be more the a decade old is extremely powerful._

Blizzard stepped past Raditz's unconscious body and closed the gap between himself and Tora till they stood an arm's length apart.

"Shall we begin, or will you be smart enough to understand that this fight is meaningless?" asked Blizzard.

Tora looked at his opponent trying to find any weak point to take advantage of when he noticed Blizzard's shiny black scouter adorning his face " _A scouter that means he can't sense power levels, perfect. If I get rid of it, he won't be able to track me_ " thought Tora before he noted something odd " _Why hasn't it exploded, I mean it should have done that a while ago from the power Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz outputted._ "

Tora was confused about that fact but shook it off, thinking nothing of it and started to power up. As Tora gathered his energy and his energy whipped around him and intense winds smashed into the Arcosian forcing him to step back and but his hands in front of his face.

" _There hopefully that will be enough. And if it's not, I'll bring out my other half later_ " thought Tora confidently.

When the fierce wind stopped, Blizzard dropped his arms and looked at his foe with interest " _Let's see his power level_ " thought Blizzard as he started the machine up and began to scan his enemy.

"A power level of 1,000,000. I could see how you defeated Frost" said Blizzard before continuing "But you stand no chance against me."

Tora smirked in response "We'll see."

Blizzard didn't respond and stood just as still as he had since he came to the planet. Tora smirked and charged the giant, Tora threw a sharp punch that connected with Blizzards face staggering the giant fighter, Tora then did a round house kick that managed to cause a painful groan to escape from the giant's mouth before he finished his combo with a mighty uppercut that connected with Blizzards chin and sent the giant toppling to the ground.

"No chance you said," laughed Tora with a smirk.

The giant Arcosian rose from the ground and wiped the blood that had come from his cut lip and turned to Tora "No chance I said" before disappearing and reappearing in front of Tora and punching the Saiyan and sent him flying.

Tora used his energy to stabilise himself before charging the Arcosian and entering combat with him. The two traded blows with one another each powering up more and more trying to prove their dominance over their opponent.

The powerful warriors exchanged punches and kicks with one another all throughout the planet causing explosions and shockwaves to encompass the planet. As the two moved throughout the world, the two landed on the ground and Tora put on an extra burst of speed and managed to catch the mountain of an Arcosian off guard.

Tora got into his enemy's inside and punched him in the stomach. Then again and again and again, over and over, laying into the Arcosian with more and more power. Blizzard took each blow and felt his stomach flare up in pain, and bent down and grabbed the Saiyan from his back so the Saiyan was now upside and power bombed the Saiyan into the ground.

Blizzard then shot up into the sky and launched a powerful energy beam at Tora. Tora shook his head and tried to clear his mind after being slammed into the ground so ruthlessly and put his hand next to his head on the ground and back flipped out of the blast's way. The ground tore up viciously and as dust was thrown everywhere.

Blizzard looked on through the smoke in annoyance as he had lost track of his opponent when he scouter then beeped and indicated there was a power level behind him. Blizzard managed to turn around just in time to see Tora emerge behind him after using the smoke as cover and had his hand set forward and the other hand locked on his stretched out arms wrist to hold it in place as he unleashed a powerful energy blast of his own. Blizzard dodged the blast and charged Tora going around the beam that was now parallel to him.

Tora prepared to cut off his energy beam when the massive Arcosian appeared next to him and smashed into the ground. Tora hit the ground hard as he landed on his hands and knees and caused a huge crater. Tora stood up slowly as his enemy stood across from him with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Tora wiped away some blood that had dribbled from his head into his eye before looking at the mighty Arcosian.

"Well as fun as this had been I think it's time I end this," said Tora with a smile as he started to charge his power and approached his maximum.

" _So he has more left in the tank then I thought,_ " Blizzard thought to himself in interest as he noted his opponents power level " _2,000,000 quite impressive_ ".

Tora smirked as he finished powering up "Ready" not even leaving any time for Blizzard to respond Tora entered super speed and reappeared in front of the giant and kicked him in the face.

Tora then dropped to the ground and tripped the Arcosian who couldn't react fast enough to the Saiyan's movement. Blizzard fell to his side and tried to correct himself when he was suddenly kicked in the ribs and launched into the air.

Tora entered super speed once again and intercepted Blizzard as he let loose a furious and unrelenting attack on the Arcosian that connected, and ripped through his lizard foe. Tora quickly grew bored of his opponent and brought both his arms back and swung them down sending his foe crashing to the ground. Tora smirked as he looked on at his handy work but was surprised when the Arcosian rose out of the crater and floated in front of him.

"With a power level of 2,000,000 you were much stronger than either I or my master thought you would ever be, but you are still nothing to me" said the Arcosian as he powered up and began a transformation that seemed very painful.

Two long sharp spikes shot out from his back as his shoulder pads suddenly shot up and straightened. Tora took a couple steps back at both the force of the wind and the power he was feeling from his opponent.

Blizzard's face then started to widen a little bit and push out as he let out a pained yell and his voice strained. Tora watched in horror as he sensed the Arcosian's power continue to rise with each passing moment. The back of Blizzard's head bulged and started to push out and grow as it pushed back so far it was further back than the spikes on his back where. The massive bulge from his head now had two sets of horns one in the front while the other in the middle.

Blizzard stood up straight, well as straight as he could as he was just as big as he was before, but now had a slouch "Now you realise why you never stood a chance" said Blizzard as he saw the once confident look Tora had replaced by one of despair.

Tora clenched his fists in anger before charging his enemy only to completely lose track of his foe, who had disappeared. Tora searched for opponent relentlessly but came up with nothing when suddenly he was punched from the side and was launched far across the wasteland. Tora landed roughly and felt his body dig up a trench that seemed to go on forever. Tora did his best to trying and stabilise himself and barely managed to summon up the strength to flip himself out of the trench after he had stopped moving, dodging a pink energy blast.

"So you still have some energy left I see. Well, you should just give in. I would not like to waste any more of my time on this matter than I have to" said Blizzard as he looked at the panting Saiyan whose armour and body had sustained far too much damage to be any of use.

Tora ignored the Arcosian and did his best to bring himself to a proper defense stance as he prepared to fight his opponent to the end and noticed the black scouter " _Wait how is this possible, that scouter read my power level at 1,000,000. Now that I'm at my max, my power should be double that. How is it still working. I need to get rid of it now. I'll destroy it and try to blind him with the glass. Then use that time to sneak off into the castle and contact Bardock and warn them_ " Tora thought as he thought through the situation. " _Well here we go,_ " Tora thought to himself before he initiated his plan. "Well I'm waiting," said Tora in a taunting way as he drew in deep breaths.

"Well your prideful, I'll give you that," said Blizzard slightly impressed before walking up to the Saiyan warrior.

Tora clenched his muscles in preparation and launched himself at the Arcosian and launched the strongest punch he could muster and connected with the Arcosian's eye's scouter and then continued rapidly and aimed a kick at the Arcosian's face that collided as well. Blizzard seemed entirely unaffected by the Saiyan's blow and grabbed his wrist and swung the Saiyan around and smashed him into the ground. Tora groaned in pain as he tried to get his feet and turned his head to see the black scouter completely undamaged only for a foot to swing and connect with his head and he finally lost consciousness. Blizzard looked down at the foe he had just beaten when he felt something drip from his nose and brought his hand up to see blood had been drawn.

" _These Saiyan's are quite impressive, I may have beaten my foe quite easily, but the simple fact that he forced me into my 3_ _rd_ _transformation is quite impressive. I can understand why Master Krieza want's them taken care of_ " thought Blizzard.

Blizzard sighed as he powered down and quickly reformed back into his previous form, knowing the fighting was done. He soon went about and collected the group of he had just beaten, first Tora, then Raditz and finally after a bit of searching Nappa and Vegeta. Blizzard carried the three unconscious Saiyan's to his spaceship and came to the door he was looking for. Blizzard entered the room, which contained many medical supplies and dropped the three Saiyan's unceremoniously.

"Doctor I've brought you some new guests," said Blizzard as an Arcosian doctor approached the massive fighter.

"I see. Well help me put them in the healing chambers as I don't think they would survive too long after the job you did on them" said the doctor.

"Okay" agreed Blizzard as the two loaded up the three Saiyan's into three different healing chambers and hooked up the breathers as the blue liquid entered the tank.

"Question doctor, what will happen when these Saiyan's are fully healed and awaken. You can't expect me to beat them unconscious every time they wake up" asked Blizzard in confusion.

"Well, you won't have to work about that, as they won't be waking up anytime soon. I am putting powerful sleeping medication that they are breathing in, along with oxygen. It is enough to keep them asleep the whole trip" answered the doctor.

"Good," said, Blizzard, as he looked at the three floating Saiyan's before leaving the medical bay.

* * *

AN:

jarretpigsonftw asked how old Android 18 is?

Now we were never explicitly told how old she was. From what I've seen online most people put her at 18 years old when she was turned into an android. So I would say 18 years old physically (cause androids don't age) and mentally probably around mid-20s.

* * *

Thanks: Jmac99, RKF22, IIALASTORII, Moriik, Michael1357, pir84lyf, ivan meza, Batthan the Dark Knight, NinjaFang1331, Shigure Toshiro, Black Super Saiyan, BloodDragon3012, jarretpigsonftw, Lead99, achchi

Chapter 38: 750 Reviews or Dec 1, 2015


	39. Chapter 38

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 38

2 Weeks Later

Space

The group of 5 had woken up early and had gotten ready as they were landing on Frieza Planet 01 today and wanted to be ready as they had been traveling for over a year and were all very anxious to complete their missions. Things had calmed down for Gohan over the last 3 months, but things had changed forever for the Saiyan as his relationship with both Android 18 and Zangya had escalated quickly.

While they had left him to think and were waiting for them to finish the mission they were on just like they had promised, they had both stepped it up with their subtle touches, gestures, winks, looks and it was driving Gohan crazy and had forced him to take more cold showers than he had ever in his life and was making his decision that much harder.

Gohan stepped out of his latest cold shower to try and calm himself down, and sighed he had first thought if he worked himself to exhaustion in the gravity machine that he wouldn't have any energy left to get wound up, but that had backfired completely as both 18 and Zangya would join him separately during training at different times. And from there Gohan's goal of getting less wound up became one of just trying to escape the gravity machine with his heart still beating.

" _I swear they are going to give me a heart attack from the way the cause my heart to beat as fast as it does. And another thing you would think I would be more used to it by now, considering they do it every single time I try and train_ " Gohan thought to himself as he started to put on his black and orange training gi.

" _Another thing I still don't understand, is how I managed to convince King Kai to make me a full closet of gi's and then do the same for 18 and Zangya_ " thought Gohan with a laugh as he remembered the conversation with the Kai who watched over the north quadrant oh so long ago.

Gohan stepped out of the room and entered the main area where he saw Bardock waiting for him.

"Where are the others?" asked Gohan

"They're getting ready" answered Bardock, which Gohan nodded to before they began talking about what they would do when they landed.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Meanwhile in another part of the ship as everyone dressed into their usual fighting gear, one person on the ship had run into a snag.

Android 18 had a towel around her body, having just stepped out of the shower and dried off and approached the closet that housed her clothes and opened the doors only to stop in shock.

The closet was pretty much empty as a thought suddenly came to her " _Damn I forgot to ask Gohan to go and get King Kai to get me new clothes. Especially since my last pair got wrecked on that last bug planet_ " thought the blonde women in annoyance.

" _So what now_ " thought the android in confusion as to what she could possibly wear.

18 thought for a moment before deciding that she would have to get Gohan to go to King Kai's and quickly tracked down the Saiyan's energy level which she knew was the main control area and smirked in thought of the reaction of Gohan seeing her in her current state.

18 quickly sensed out the rest of the ship and was happy to sense that Zangya was still in her room, the same with Fasha but Bardock was with Gohan but knew she could still avoid him and quickly exited her own room and headed for Gohan. 18 walked through the hallway calmly and passed a doorway before coming up onto the door to the main area and stopped.

"Hey Gohan could you come here for a second I need a little help with something" the beautiful blonde called out to Gohan cryptically.

Gohan and Bardock who were currently talking with one another heard 18 call out to the teenaged Saiyan "Ya sure 18. Just give me a sec" answered Gohan.

18 waited for a moment with a smile at she couldn't wait to see the Saiyans reaction as she pictured it in her head when she was broken from her thoughts by a voice behind her.

"18 what are you doing?" asked Fasha suddenly as she took in the state of undress of her female companion in confusion.

18 turned around to Fasha calmly "I need new clothes as all of mine have been destroyed. So I was going to ask Gohan to go pick me up some" explained the android.

Fasha smirked as she heard that 'I'm sure and while you were at it, you thought you could probably give him a heart attack as well."

18 smirked as she heard that and shrugged simply.

"Well if that's your plan…." said Fasha with a pause as an idea came to her mind "Come with me" said the female Saiyan as she suddenly grabbed the androids hand and dragged her over to a room which slid open.

"What are you doing?" asked 18 in confusion.

"Helping" smirked Fasha.

Gohan finished his conversation a little while later and walked over to where he had heard 18 call out to him and entered the hallway only to discover she was no longer there, confusing him.

Gohan looked up and down the hallway in confusion before calling out to her "Hey 18? Where did you go?" asked the Saiyan when he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder.

"Right here" said Android 18 from behind Gohan.

Gohan turned around and was about to answer her when he suddenly froze as he took in her appearance. Gone were the regular blue jeans, white shirt and black vest, instead what replaced it was white gloves that covered her hands, along with white boots on her feet. She had yellow padding under her boots that stuck up slightly on her right leg while the other went up her entire left leg ending by her thigh. And finally blue and yellow Saiyan armor hugged her top while, blue spandex like panties covered her bottom.

"What's wrong Gohan? Don't you like my new look" asked 18 with a grin, as she could already tell by the Saiyan's initial reaction.

Gohan continued to stare at her in shock and just nodded as that's all he was capable at the current moment.

18 smirked "Would you like to have a closer look" she asked slyly.

Gohan was about to nod in agreement as that's all he wanted but was suddenly broken from his thoughts by Bardock.

"Hey Gohan I need you for a sec" said the older Saiyan warrior as he didn't even wait for a response and suddenly grabbed his grandsons arm and dragged him back into the control area.

When the two Saiyan's were far enough away Bardock let out a sigh " _He better watch it or he is gonna get into some serious trouble_ " thought the fighter with a shake of his head.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the hallway 18 was ecstatic with the results and quickly thanked Fasha for her help and was about to enter the main control area when she noticed Zangya had been in the hallway and figured she had seen the entire exchange and merely smirked at her before disappearing through the doorway with Fasha and Zangya following close behind.

As soon as everyone entered the room Bardock turned to address the group "Now that everyone is here we are going to start the landing procedure so everyone find a seat a buckle up" said Bardock as he sat in the captain's chair and set the ship to land.

As the spaceship prepared to land the group was surprised to hear not a single warning or message sent to the ship as they had received on most of the planet's they had stopped by on. Another thing that they were surprised about was the fact that not a single energy blast or any kind of attack was initiated.

The ship landed without a single incident occurring which confused Gohan completely "Hey Bardock, haven't you been telling me that this planet is the main communications center for Freiza and is the most heavily guarded planet we have ever been to?"

Bardock stayed quiet for a while "I don't know why we aren't being attacked as we can obviously sense all the energy signals all over the planet. Plus from what I can sense there all bunched up together, so if I would have to guess I would say they knew we were coming" answered Bardock which Gohan nodded to in understanding.

The group unbuckled before making their way to the exit. Bardock got the ramp opened up and the group made their way down it to the outside and saw what was awaiting them.

"Well I'm still curious why they didn't shoot at us" said Gohan questionably which Bardock shrugged his shoulders too, as he to wonder why they didn't attack.

In front of the group of 5 stood a massive army, with soldiers stacked up behind one another for as far as the eye could see, which admirably wasn't very far as they were completely surrounded from every angle as hundreds if not thousands of fighter floated in the sky hovering around the ship and making an almost human-like dome to encompass the group.

Bardock looked at the group and tried to sense any notable power levels when he sensed one extremely high one making its way to the front of the group. Bardock noticed the row of fighters in front of them started shift and bend down and when the last two soldiers did the same the group was shocked to see it was a Arcosian. And that was who the group of warriors where bowing to, but it wasn't just the Arcosian that surprised the group no, this one was different the skin of the Arcosian was more light pink and had a black scouter adorning its face.

"Why does this Arcosian look so different then Frieza, King Cold and Cooler" asked Gohan in confusion.

The group looked at the Arcosian and it was Fasha who answered the question and completely surprised the group "It's female."

"What…that's what a female Arcosian looks like?" asked Gohan in confusion and bewilderment.

"Oh Gohan don't say we have extra competition" asked 18 in a sarcastic way.

Zangya smirked as she understood what 18 was doing and added on "Should I be worried Gohan?"

Gohan could only stare at the two in shock and could only hope this was a one-time deal. Now don't get him wrong he would love both Zangya and 18 to get along with one another and be friends, which he actually thought they could be, but he knew he wouldn't live more than a day if the two started teaming up on him and brought there 'teasing' to another level.

"WHAT NO" yelled out Gohan as he realised what they had just said which caused the other 4 to laugh at him.

Across the group the female Arcosian known as Killer Frost looked at the group in interest, she found it weird that it was the youngest of the group who had hair that stood straight up and defied gravity even more than a regular Saiyan's hair did, was the strongest. And while she did find it insulting that they didn't know she was female and it wasn't like she was attracted to the hairless primate either, she did find it interesting how the group seemed to act without any thought or worry about the army staring them down.

" _But I guess it makes sense, with the way Master_ Krieza _has manipulated the universe. He must think he is the strongest fighter in the universe after defeating King Cold, Frieza and Coole_ r" thought Killer Frost.

She waited a little while for the group of 5 to acknowledge the presence of her army but quickly grew annoyed at the continued ignorance and simply ordered the army to attack.

The massive army attacked from all sides and charged the group of 5 who turned their attention from one another to it, "I guess we should take care of these guy's quick. We've been trying to get here for the past year" said Gohan which the group agreed with.

"Yes the sooner we deal with these weaklings the sooner we get our answers" said Bardock.

The group of 5 split up and attacked the army in different directions. And the massive brawl began, Bardock found it annoying but easy as he beat fighters with 1 punch or kick at a time. Even the strongest of fighters fell to the wayside of Bardock's strength and speed and while he was hit by many energy blasts the damage that was being done to Bardock was completely unnoticeable.

Bardock quickly grew bored as he watched the warriors around him move in slow motion and disappeared in super speed. Bardock managed to get their attention and smirked as he watched the group of at least 5,000 work their way towards him, in his perspective, at a snail's pace. Bardock charged up energy into his right hand and let it grow bigger and bigger until it was bigger than any blast he had ever produced and threw it at the group and engulfed 30% of the warriors before the explosion took care of the rest. Bardock landed back by the ship and waited for the rest to finish their group.

Zangya grew annoyed by the group of fighters quickly and powered up sending every single one of the fighters flying off into the distance at the force of the wind her power was generating, and charged up a grew energy blast when she was sure that they were all forced where she wanted them and unleashed the blasts and killed her group in moments. The same went for both Fasha and 18 as they to finished there group of fighter's almost instantaneously. Gohan floated in front of the group of fighters and yelled

"Everyone who doesn't want to work for the Arcosians get out of the way this is your only warning" before Gohan charged up a mighty yellow blast of energy and pointed at the group of soldiers.

When not a single one moved out of the way Gohan sighed and unleashed the blast before making his way back to his friends

" _It's sad not a single one dared to move"_ thought Gohan.

Killer Frost sighed as she knew that if this group was as strong as she was told they were going to be then it makes sense how they dispatched the 1,000's of warriors so quickly, but knew that even that didn't prove their strength and that the next match was to see if they were worthy.

"Well that was easy" said Gohan with a grin.

"Ya, well when you get to our strength numbers really don't mean anything anymore, the fact is if I'm 1,000,000 times stronger than you I'll be able to kill you and a billion more like you without effort" said Bardock, which the other's thought about and agreed with, as they never realised how useless big armies were.

Killer Frost approached the group slowly and stopped when she was about 20 feet away "My master has an interest in you" she said as she looked directly at Gohan.

"Ya, and who is this master of yours?" asked Gohan.

Killer Frost took in the young Saiyan before getting into a fighting position "You will found out, if you can survive."

"Alright br" but was interrupted by Bardock.

"Hey Gohan are you sure you want to waste your time on her?" asked Bardock.

Gohan thought for a second and was about to answer but was once again interrupted "I only want the one who defeated Lord Frieza, King Cold and Lord Cooler" the Arcosian said simply.

Gohan grew annoyed at getting interrupted "Hey I can answer for myself besides you get all the battles now, always saying it's not worth my time. It's about time I take one" responded Gohan.

"What are you talking about you get all the best battles, Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, Bojack and his gang" retorted Bardock.

"Hey I don't go looking for them, they come after me. Not my fault everyone likes me better than you" Gohan said with a laugh.

"Ya right they like you better. More accurately they just want to kill you more" responded Bardock.

The two Saiyan relatives bantered back in forth as the 3 females watched on in amusement.

Killer Frost quickly got annoyed and cleared her throat loudly in an obvious fake manner "We have a fight" she said simply.

"Oh ya" said Gohan as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before stepping forward and got into a fighting stance " _Besides what I don't get it, how can she rely on a scouter, but still hide her strength. I can sense it's a lot deeper than what she is showing right now"._

The two remained steady and unmoving, both waiting for their opponent to move first. Gohan was the first to move and ran forward and was about half way before entering super speed and disappeared.

Killer Frost looked around before throwing her elbow back and collided with Gohan's chin and sent the Saiyan flying back and crashing into a building.

" _I was sure this Saiyan is a lot stronger than that. Otherwise this would have been a complete waste of time_ " thought Killer Frost.

Gohan dragged himself from the building and shook his head as he got the ringing in his ears to finally disappear.

"Jeez she did that with ease, I guess I better not mess around" Gohan said to himself as he powered himself up to his max in his normal form and charged the Arcosian.

Gohan charged and attacked with a flying kick that was blocked by the Killer Frost, who then tried to punch Gohan in return. Gohan quickly crossed his arm over his chest and blocked the blow but felt the power of the hit shiver down to his bones. Gohan uncrossed his arms and threw a left punch that was grabbed and tried to follow it up with a knee to the stomach that was once again easily blocked with her own leg.

Before Gohan could react she flung her head forward and head butted him, causing him to see stars before he was grabbed and spun in a circle and threw through a building, ramming into each and every wall before shooting out the other side.

Gohan slowly shook his head and stood up and glared at the female Arcosian "Kaio-ken" as a violent red aura erupted around him and charged at his opponent.

Killer Frost's black scouter suddenly beeped "His power just increased dramatically" before managing to dodge a punch by Gohan and barely able to stop the second punch which she was unprepared for and was barely able to grab Gohan's wrist and gritted her teeth as Gohan tried to push his fist forward.

The two continued to push when Gohan smirked and opened his palm and unleashed a blue energy ball into her face. Killer Frost did not expect the move and shot backwards as the blast explode. When the smoke cleared Killer Frost was shown completely fine, but it was something else that caught Bardock's eye.

"That's strange" Bardock said.

Fasha heard her mate and wondered what he meant and asked him "What's strange?"

Bardock thought for a bit before answering "Gohan hit her with an unbelievable amount of energy directly to her face, but do you notice something off, or more directly to the point on."

The 3 females where confused before Fasha noticed exactly what Bardock meant "Her scouter."

Bardock nodded in confirmation "It doesn't make any sense. With the kind of force Gohan just hit it with, it should have crumbled into dust, never mind the fact that the scouter would have detected Gohan's high power level and exploded". " _What the hell kind of scouter is that_?" Bardock thought to himself in confusion.

Back in the battle Killer Frost looked at her opponent in renewed interest and noted that the Saiyan warrior seemed completely fine other than his ripped close and wondered how much more power did he have left in him "The scouter just detected his power level to be close to 54,000,000. I can see why he was able to beat Master Krieza's Family. I must draw out his power."

Gohan noted the calculating gaze of his enemy "You ready to continue" asked Gohan.

The Arcosian powered up and charged at Gohan who quickly yelled out "Kaio-ken" and barely managed to get out of the way of the attack, which he noted was a lot faster than the previous one " _Might need to step it up_ " thought Gohan as the Arcosian charged and attacked him.

The two fighters traded blows and attacked one another to a stand still for a bit before Killer Frost's energy continued to rise and moved to fast for Gohan to track as she suddenly entered super speed to dodge a blow from him "Damn it where did she go?" Gohan asked himself when he was suddenly hit from above and was about to crash into the ground before he turned his fall into a flip and caught himself before he hit the floor "Kaio-ken times 2" before rebounding off the ground and ramming both his fists into the Arcosians stomach before grabbing her tail and swinging her around before letting her go and sent her crashing into multiple buildings before flying to the roof of one and waited for her.

Killer Frost sighed in exasperation before pulling herself up off the ground and floated into the air and landed on a building parallel to the one Gohan stood on. " _To think a Saiyan. Let alone one so young could have so much strength. Last time my scouter picked up his power it was at 73,000,000, while extremely far away from my max, it is getting close to half my power. Also from the way he seems perfectly calm even after exerting so much power, I think it is time I finish this and report back to my master"_ thought Killer Frost. "It is time we end this" said Killer Frost as she started to power up and reached her desired power, and final test for the young Saiyan.

Gohan looked at the Arcosian look curiously before nodding in agreement "I think your right. I've spent way too much time here and I think it's time we find out some answers."

Gohan noted the Arcosians increase in power and thought of simply transforming into his Super Saiyan state but thought better of it, as who knows what was being recorded on this planet and knew it was best to keep the power as a secret "Kaio-Ken times 3" as a violent red aura shot around him and strained his muscles as this was beyond what he was used to in Kaio-Ken.

The two warriors shot at each other and threw a fist that connected with their enemies causing a powerful ripple to shoot across the whole city and break every single window. The two fighters entered super speed and traded blows with each other, punches, kicks, tails, everything was exchanged as the two fighters tested one another. Gohan kicked the Arcosian that connected and sent his enemy flying. Killer Frost managed to stop herself right before she collided with a building and moved out of the way of a punch from Gohan who did smash into the building with his momentum but came out on the other side completely unharmed and blasted off into the sky. Killer Frost gave chase and came up behind him.

Gohan stopped and brought an elbow backwards which collided with the unprepared Arcosian who wrapped her tail around Gohan's ankle and threw him in retaliation and came down with both feet smashing him into the ground. Gohan grabbed her ankle in return from his downed position and reversed their position, by putting the Arcosian face down in the dirt before flipping backwards and putting space between them.

Killer Frost shot out of the hole quickly and attacked Gohan with a strong punch. Gohan blocked a punch and returned one of his own only to miss and receive a knee to the stomach which sent the Saiyan hunching over in pain before Killer Frost grabbed Gohan's face and delivered a devastating haymaker that sent the Saiyan flying.

Gohan felt his body skid on the dirt and build a trench with his body before using his hands to flip himself up and stop his momentum.

Killer Frost noted the now heaving chest of her opponent and could feel her own moving at a much more rapid rate " _He has passed the test, even though I don't think he has that much left in his reserves"_ thought the Arcosian.

"Damn _I guess I will have to go Super Saiyan. And here I was hoping to use it to surprise her bos_ s" thought Gohan when he saw the Arcosian suddenly power down.

"Hey what's going on, don't want to fight anymore?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"No, you have passed my master's test" answered Killer Frost confusing the Saiyan further.

Killer Frost walked up to the Saiyan who then went on guard because of the approaching Arcosian. Killer Frost dug around in her armour before pulling out a small chip and offered it to Gohan.

Gohan looked at the chip in confusion as he slowly reached out his hand a grabbed it from the female Arcosian's palm.

"What's on it?" asked Gohan as he looked at it in wonder.

"Answers" she responded simply.

"What?" asked Gohan confused as he watched her turn around and walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"I have done as I was ordered and must go back home" she said simply.

"No, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what I wanna know" Gohan said as he charged the Arcosian.

"I did" responded Killer Frost when she suddenly disappeared. Gohan looked all around for the female Arcosian and could not sense her anywhere on the planet.

" _Damn, she got away_ " Gohan thought as he looked sullenly as he returned to the others.

"So how did it go, did you get any information from her before you finished her" asked Bardock as he had been tracking the fight from where he was and noted that her ki had suddenly disappeared and assumed Gohan had suddenly destroyed her.

"No, she got away" answered Gohan as he looked down.

"Got away, how?" asked Bardock in confusion.

Gohan thought for a second before answering "I don't know for sure because 1 moment she was there the next she wasn't. I think she might have used a technique like Instant Transmission" causing everyone to sigh in despair.

"But weirdly enough she gave me this" said Gohan as he showed the group the chip.

"What's on it?" asked Fasha.

"Not sure. She just said answers" said Gohan.

"So should we see what's on it" asked Gohan.

"No way will have we done that in the ship, who knows what could be on there. Could be some crazy virus that tells the ship to fly into a sun. Not worth it" answered Bardock.

"Then what do we do" asked Gohan in confusion. The two men thought for a few moments before the females sighed in exasperation.

"Hey moron's where are we?" asked Fasha as she shook her head.

"Um what?" asked Gohan and an equal confused Bardock.

"Which planet are we currently on? You know the one which we have spent a year traveling to" Fasha asked again.

"Oh" they both said at the same time in realisation.

"Exactly we are on a planet that acted as the main space station for the entire planet trade organization. I'm pretty sure they would have at least 1 computer to read this thing" Fasha finished while the two blushed in embarrassment.

"Ya that is if Gohan didn't destroy them all" said Zangya teasingly as Gohan looked at her in confusion before looking at the city, or at least ruins of the old one that used to be there and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sure there will be 1 working" said Gohan not really sure what to say.

"Men, honestly. You two should know, unless it's about hitting something they don't ever think" said Fasha to both 18 and Zangya. 18 grinned at that and approached Gohan and pulled him into a hug like she had been doing often for the past 3 months and 'coincidentally' nestled Gohan's head because of his height right between her breasts.

"That's okay, as long as he 'hits' the right thing" 18 said sexily that caused Gohan's face to turn completely beet red.

18 smirked as she saw that and the glare Zangya was currently giving her and let Gohan go. Fasha shook her head with a grin before flying into the city, while Bardock looked at Gohan in concern before taking off after his mate.

Gohan quickly flew off and 18 and Zangya followed shortly behind. The group of 5 looked around for a bit before they came across a largely untouched building, with just broken windows. The group flew into and quickly found the main computer console and put the chip in and the computer started reading the data.

"Okay the first file, are coordinates" said Bardock.

"Do you know where to?" asked Gohan.

"No, but I will look it up. The other is a video file" said Bardock in confusion as he clicked on it.

On the screen in front of them the file played.

The room was dark and nothing could really be seen but a throne, red carpet and many other inconsequential things "Hello Saiyan's my name is Krieza" said a voice that came from the throne but could not be seen in the blackness of the room.

"You may have known my son and grandsons, King Cold, Cooler and Frieza. If you have this file then congratulations, and that means I'm very excited to meet you. The coordinates that are on the chip are that to the home planet of the Arcosians, Planet Cold. You can check the coordinates as I'm sure you will. But please do hurry up, I don't like to wait too long and besides neither do they" said Krieza.

The screen changed sceneries from the throne room to a medical bay where the familiar figures floated in rejuvenation tanks.

"You see I have your friends. So please be quick about coming, as I might get antsy and then who knows what could happen" continued Krieza as the video shut off.

Bardock slammed his hands down on the machine in anger, but was aware enough not to destroy the entire console. The group was quite waiting for someone to say something and to start discussing a plan. Bardock suddenly grabbed the chip from the computer and turned around making his way back outside. The other 4 looked at one another not sure what to do when Gohan took a step forward but was stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder and saw it was Fasha.

"Don't worry I'll go after him, you guys go back to the ship" said Fasha to Gohan before he could say anything.

Gohan was about to respond and refuse but saw the look on Fasha's face and thought better of it and nodded in agreement as he, 18 and Zangya left the building and took off back to the spaceship.

Fasha sighed as she followed her mate's energy and quickly caught up to him, to see him pacing outside with his hands clenched and a worried look on his face. Fasha went up to her mate and slowly approached him before stepping in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

The two stayed silent with one another as they shared a look before Fasha was the first one to talk "It will be ok."

Bardock looked at her, and shook his head, "How can you say that with a straight face?"

Fasha looked at her mate and knew him to well as she waited for him to continue which he did. "I mean they have Raditz and Tora. Who knows what they're doing to them? Who knows if there even alive right now? Who knows how old this recording is?" Bardock said in worry.

Fasha waited in a moment "Bardock, they will be ok" Fasha said again.

"How? Why do you say that" asked Bardock in confusion.

"It's simple really" Fasha responded as she drew Bardock's undivided attention.

"Gohan. We have Gohan, the strongest fighter in the entire universe. Who has so far never failed to save his friends yet. Are you really going to start doubting him know" asked Fasha.

Bardock looked at her before sighing "No. But you remember, you know of the vision I had….Of Raditz" responded Bardock.

Fasha nodded she knew all about her mate's visions of the future and while she didn't have anything to say on that, she did have one comforting thing "I know you may not like the answer, but we do have something in the dragon balls if anything ever happens" responded Fasha.

Bardock sighed and nodded as he knew his mate was right but was still frustrated about the fact that there was so many things up in the air, and there was no answers and certainty to any of it. Fasha hugged her mate who quickly reciprocated it and held one another in comfort.

"Come on let's go, the longer we wait the worse our chances are" Fasha said quietly to him as they held one another.

Bardock who chin was now resting on top of Fasha's head nodded in agreement and pulled back. "Besides I don't think you want to leave your grandson alone too long with 18 and Zangya" Fasha said with a grin which caused Bardock to nod in agreement.

"Ya I guess your right" Bardock grinned back before the two floated into the sky and took off to the ship.

"Also after this is over your talking to him" said Fasha in a no-nonsense tone, surprising Bardock who nodded his head in agreement.

The two landed in front of the ship and saw Gohan, 18 and Zangya standing and waiting at the entrance "So what now?" asked Gohan.

"We have no choice, we have to go to Planet Cold" responded Bardock which Fasha nodded in agreement with as the group entered the main area.

Bardock approached the ship and inserted the chip, as the computer loaded the data and uploaded the coordinates that they were given. "So where is this place. Anywhere close by?" asked Gohan.

Bardock looked at the coordinates and grimaced "No, we have to backtrack quite a bit. about a 3-month trip."

"So that means we went right past it?" asked Zangya in confusion.

Bardock looked at the map of space and shook his head "No, it's was in a different direction, but when I look at it, it would have only took us maybe 6-7 month, tops 8 to get there from Vegeta" explained Bardock.

"So what now?" asked 18 in confusion.

"Not sure, but they were for sure expecting us here and must know how long it will take us to get there" answered Bardock the group was quite as they tried to think of a way to reach the planet in a much quicker time.

"Hey grandpa what if I use instant transmission. I mean it didn't work last time because I had no idea what it was. And no matter how much I looked around on our trip, I could never sense an energy signal similar enough to Frieza's so maybe I can try now that we nowhere it is" said Gohan.

"Just give me a second" said Bardock as he typed a couple things up on the computer to get the location of the planet in reference to where they were.

"Okay the computer says it's in that direction" said Bardock as he pointed to a wall.

"Alright give me a moment" said Gohan as he put to fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes and concentrated.

Gohan looked further and further into space and came across a few planets, some he recognized from having sensed them out before he quickly sensed the exact one he was looking for and quickly came upon what he knew was Planet Cold. Gohan dropped his fingers and looked down at the ground in confusion and thought.

"What happened, were you not able to find it" asked Zangya.

"No, I found it" answered Gohan.

"But?" asked Fasha in confusion.

"Well it doesn't make any sense I know for a fact that on the way here I sensed that area of space out and I didn't find anything. But now it's like there is a massive marker hanging over top of it. The amount of strong energy signals are making it almost impossible to miss even if I look anywhere in that direction" answered Gohan in complete confusion.

"We'll it doesn't matter now. You know where it is correct. Well let's get going" said Bardock as he didn't want to wait any longer. "Besides if we go now, we should be able to surprise them and end the battle quickly" continued the adult Saiyan.

"Alright" said Gohan as he nodded in agreement as he told everyone to grab onto him.

Gohan focused really hard, as he never had to move something so big before and suddenly the entire group disappeared and the spaceship along with them.

* * *

AN:

First things first I want to apologise for not updating when I said I would. I was hit with an unexpected last minute project and my engineering finals took all my time up so I didn't have any opportunity to write. So I hope this large chapter helps make up for that a little bit. And know that my schedule will be going back to normal so you don't have to worry about me disappearing again. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

A guest asked why Gohan didn't teach Bardock and Tora how to go Super Saiyan.

The thing is, is he did. It's just to become a Super Saiyan is not about training or just getting stronger it takes strong emotions and the right motivation. The two just haven't experienced what they need to achieve the transformation.

* * *

Thanks: Batthan the dark Knight, Guest, Black Super Saiyan, F-ckthesystem125, BloodDragon3012, pir84lyf, critic, NinjaFang1331, Jmac99, RKF22, achchi, clw123cat, Shigure Toshiro 1890, bdonk, darrius212, IIALASTORII, Guest, jarretpigsonftw, KageIjanu0Kogo, Forzarismo, Anonymous626, Crystalzap, BlackDaSavage

Chapter 39: 778 Reviews or December 24, 2015


	40. Chapter 39

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 39

Planet Cold

Throne Room

Krieza sat on his throne and looked at the screen before him as his chief scientist explained what was happening.

"After many tests and tweaks we have made we believe the Amazo android is now fully functional and ready to use," said the scientist.

"Really," asked Krieza.

"Yes, Master Krieza. Here let me show you the most recent test" said the scientist as he changed the video.

"This simulation we ran is what makes us think field work is now necessary to see where anymore improvement is needed. The test is quite simple. Amazo is given two targets both are locked in different rooms; one is too strong for the Android to defeat while the other is a bit stronger but not as much. This is to test the advanced AI and make sure it is smart enough to go after the weaker foe and drain his energy before he will be strong enough to then go and defeat the stronger one. As you can see he passed with flying colors" explained the doctor as it showed the Android entering one room and fighting with an alien before draining his energy dry and killing him.

Before exiting the room and entering the other one and doing the same.

"This is the first test we ran like this, and we have done several more and the Android has never made a mistake" explained the scientist.

Krieza sat in silence for several moments before talking "Excellent. I have but one question. The flaw, what is it?" asked Krieza.

"Power overload" answered the scientist.

"The Android is capable of doubling his power in a single absorption. After that he must wait a few moments before his body can adjust and start to absorb energy again" continued the scientist.

"What happens upon overloading" asked Krieza in curiosity.

"Release. The Android will release every bit of energy it has been storing to stop it from malfunctioning" answered the scientist.

"But, the AI is learning and fast adapting and will only absorb energy till it hits it's energy ceiling and will not attempt to drain more energy than it can handle" continued the scientist.

"Ok. Send it to a low-level planet we have on our list and just have it drain everyone's energy. In a year, we will come back pick it up and go from there" ordered Krieza.

"Of course master, it shall be done" bowed the scientist before he started leaving.

"Also," Krieza said stopping the scientist in his tracks.

"Make the launch a celebration. The Arcosian people need it, in these times of distress" said Krieza.

"It shall be done at once my master," said the scientist as he once again bowed and left the room.

" _I guess I shall make an appearance as well,_ " thought Krieza.

A few hours later as a Arcosian entered the throne room and bowed "It is done master."

Krieza took in the Arcosian "Good Killer Frost, job well done. So the boy?"

Killer Frost stood and nodded "Yes he was able to force me to use about half my full power ."

Krieza thought for a second "Good. And from what you saw how much power does he have left" asked Krieza.

"If I would estimate sir, I would say about Max 1.5 maybe 2 times what I saw" answered the Arcosian.

"Interesting," said Krieza.

"Is there anything else master?" asked the female Arcosian.

"Yes gather my students. We are having a celebration today. And I would like all of you to attend. It starts in 1 hour." said Krieza.

"Of course master, we shall be there," said Killer Frost as she bowed and left the throne room.

Krieza slowly stood up from his throne, almost as if struggling before floating in the air. The Arcosian then floated over to an oval shaped object and landed in it before it started floating.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

1 hour later

Planet Cold

Outside the massive castle, a huge crowd was gathered around, cheering and laughing all Arcosians of different shapes and sizes. All stood below an enormous stage that towered over the crowd as 6 figures of various sizes all stood on the stage. One of them stepped forward he was a Arcosian in his 4th form and was quite tall along with was a sharp purple.

He took to the podium, "As you all now our leaders, princes and future kings were taken from us not so long ago by Saiyan's" which caused the crowd to yell in anger as soon as the word Saiyan was heard.

"But since then, our master has dedicated to tracking down these Saiyan's and getting revenge. And while we lost another of our own in Chill, one of Master Krieza's students. We have captured 4 Saiyan's" said the Arcosian which caused the crowd to cheer.

"Now without further ado, my master and the Lord of the universe Master Krieza," said the Arcosian as he turned walked away from the podium and bowed as did every other Arcosian in the area.

A hover chair like Frieza's floated outside away from the castle and made its way to the podium where an old wrinkled Arcosian sat.

"All hail Master Krieza" every Arcosian chanted when he was revealed. He was old, heavily wrinkled and looked different to the regular Arcosian as he had black where normally the average Arcosian was purple he had light blue crystals on him and red marks on his chest and head on the white armour part of his skin.

Krieza waited as his people chanted his name till the quieted and stood up from their kneeling positions.

"As Subzero has said, we have captured 4 Saiyan's and soon 5 more of our enemies will come here," said Krieza surprising everyone. "Do not fear. With my elite warriors, they shall be vanquished easily" as he widened his arms and referred to the 6 Arcosians standing next to him on stage. "In front of myself and the great Arcosian people who deserve to watch their enemy executed. That is true justice" said Krieza as every Arcosian charged cheering in happiness.

"But today is about more than just justice, today is about revolution. We have completed an android, that a will bring about a new age of prosperity for Arcosians, far higher than your wildest dreams" announced Krieza, which caused more cheering.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The group materialized and looked around only to see find themselves still on there ship. "What happened Gohan?" asked Zangya as she wondered why they hadn't moved.

"Nothing, we're here" answered Gohan.

"Here, where here," asked Zangya.

"Here, as in Planet Cold," said Bardock as he looked out the window and saw the massive city and Arcosians.

"Wow" was all everyone could say.

"So we are here and seems like they're having some kind of celebration. So I don't know about you. But I say it's about time we crash it" grinned Bardock as the others nodded and took off towards the group of Arcosians.

"Hey, Gohan how did you manage to move the ship, I thought you could move only people," asked Fasha in confusion.

"Well no I can move anything. I mean if that was true, wouldn't I always lose my cloth's" answered Gohan causing Fasha to nod in understanding.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"And with that I commence this launch in honor of those Arcosians lost in the past and the glorious future we have to look forward to," said Krieza as he finished his speech and ordered his men to start the launch as the Arcosians on cheered.

"Well speaking of the future it has arrived and I don't think you're going to like it," said a voice from the sky interrupting the Arcosian's celebration.

The entire area went quiet as they looked to the sky and saw floating above the crowd 5 people, 3 Saiyan's, Gohan, who had been the one talking, Bardock and Fasha. While the other two were the green-skinned Hera Zangya and the blonde android 18.

"Saiyan's" the people gasped in fright as some recognized the group.

"Guards" ordered Sub Zero, as 50 Arcosian guards charged the group.

Gohan sighed in annoyance and was about to fight the entire lot when he noticed Bardock had floated in front of them "We are in too much of a hurry" responded Bardock at the questioning look as he lifted up his arm and unleashed an intense energy beam that destroyed them all in 1 blow.

The entire population of Arcosians were dead quite in shock and freight as they all started to take off and hide, scattering across the planet.

"Would you like for us to take care of them master" bowed Sub Zero.

"I think it would best to move this fight out of the way and over there" Krieza responded not answering the question directly but pointing to the castles open courtyard where there was much more room.

"Of course my lord," said Sub Zero as the group of Arcosians took off, with Krieza flying slowly behind him in his hover chair.

Gohan, Bardock, Fasha, Zangya and 18 followed right behind the group of Arcosians and landed across from the standing about only 10 feet away. Krieza was the last to land and the group of warriors stood quietly.

"Where are our friends?" asked Bardock in annoyance when none of them send anything.

"Ah yes, the four Saiyan's we captured. I assure you they are perfectly fine. They have been kept asleep and will be brought out in a moment" said Krieza simply as his eyes were entirely focused on Gohan.

"What?" Sub Zero said in shock.

"You heard me, now go retrieve them. Unharmed" said Krieza, being firm on the last part shocking Sub Zero.

"Go on Sub-Zero. Go get them. We don't want to be rude and keep our guests waiting" said Krieza, which Sub Zero nodded to in shock before turning around and entering the castle.

" _Why would master want to hand over the Saiyan's we just captured. It doesn't make any sense_ " thought Sub-Zero in confusion.

"Your friends will be here shortly, I do apologies for the wait" said Krieza.

Gohan looked at the oddly colored Arcosian; he was withered, old with wrinkled skin. But instead of sharing the blue, red, or purple color that the rest of the Arcosians had this Arcosian was black, he and the same white hard shell, but had odd red markings all over him and also had dark blue crystal.

"So you must be the one in charge around here, Krieza," said Gohan.

"Yes, that would be me. And you are the warrior that killed my son and grandsons. But I never caught your name?" asked Krieza.

"Gohan" responded the younger Saiyan.

"Ah, Gohan it is. And your….friends" asked Krieza.

Gohan looked at him for foe "Why does it matter. I just figured you would want me because of what I did to your family."

Krieza took in the Saiyan's words calmly before responding "I am just being polite and figured since we have all this time, we could introduce ourselves. Anyway, I am Krieza as you know and these beings next to me are my students. First there is Chill" introduced Krieza as the one of them stepped forward it was a Arcosian in his first form with a lighter shade of pink skin and the most interesting a metal tail. "If you are wondering about his tail, well one of your friends we captured removed it and it had to be replaced" explained Krieza.

"Ice," said Krieza as another Arcosian stepped forward who was also in his first form.

"Blizzard is my next student," said Krieza as a massive Arcosian stepped forward who was in his second form. "Blizzard was the one who defeated your friends and brought them here" continued Krieza.

"There is also Icicle," said Krieza as a Arcosian in his 3rd form stepped forward.

"You already now Killer Frost" as the one female Arcosian stepped forward.

Just as he was about to make the final introduction Sub-Zero returned with the four Saiyan's who were all still unconscious and threw them over to the group and who quickly rushed over and check up on their friends.

"And finally the gentleman who was kind enough to retrieve your friends, my second in command, Sub Zero," said Krieza as he introduced the final Arcosian who stood in his fourth form.

Gohan and the others checked on the friends and shook them awake, as each came back groggily.

"What the hell is up with the lights," said Vegeta as he slowly got to his feet and his eyes adjusted to the light slowly.

"Aw man, I feel as though I've been sleeping for a year," said Nappa as the giant hulking Saiyan stood up shakily.

"Tora, Tora, you okay," asked Gohan as he and Fasha checked the older Saiyan.

"What the hell, Gohan? Fasha?" asked Tora as he recognized the voices and slowly realised everything.

"Raditz, Raditz. You okay" asked Bardock as he shook the Saiyan and got him to wake up.

"Father?" asked Raditz in confusion as he slowly stood up.

The group realised where they were and we're happy to see they were free from the Arcosians.

"So I guess you beat the Arcosian's then," asked Raditz almost like he was in a sullen mood about it.

"No, not really," said Gohan as he pointed over to the group of Arcosians behind them.

Tora looked between them and came upon the Arcosian he had been beaten by and glared "Watch out for him, he was the one who got us" said Tora.

"Ah yes now that we are all together since I have introduced my warriors why don't you do the same," said Krieza to Gohan.

"They aren't my warriors, there my friends" responded Gohan

"And they can introduce themselves." "Prince Vegeta", "General Nappa", "18", "Zangya", "Tora", "Fasha", "Bardock" and finally "Raditz" each person said to introduce themselves.

"Oh so you're the one," said Krieza in understanding.

"Remember, you can take anyone you want but that one," said Krieza as he pointed at Raditz "and that one," he said pointing at Gohan, which they all nodded to.

"He's the one?" Bardock said in confusion as he turned to his son.

Raditz slowly floated away from the group, "He was the one that told us about you Saiyan's and where you live. It was him who led us right to you" explained Krieza.

"WHAT" yelled out the group in shock and disbelief.

"Raditz," asked Bardock in shock.

"Oh it's true, father" laughed Raditz as he distanced himself from the group.

"Why?" asked Bardock.

"The long version or the short?" asked Raditz before continuing "It was mainly him, but it was also the rest of you," said Raditz as he pointed at Gohan. "We were Saiyan's, the most powerful and ruthless race in the universe. People trembled at the very sound of our name. Now look at us, the do-gooders. We should be conquering the universe with our power, not saving it. That is why; each and every one of you is a disgrace of a Saiyan. And I am the only true one left" explained Raditz.

"How dare you say that to the Prince of all Saiyan's," said Vegeta in anger.

"The prince of nothing that is what you are. As you are no true Saiyan. You 'rule' over 7 Saiyan's each one of which has surpassed you in strength. You even follow the orders from low-class warriors" said Raditz as he referred to Gohan and Bardock.

"I am an elite, born with a strong power level and ruthlessness, that none can match. I will watch as the Arcosian's slaughter you all while laughing and leave to earth, find my brother so I can kill him. And then use the dragon balls and rule the universe forever" said Raditz as he explained his plan.

Gohan looked and saw his grandfather's pain and anger, and could only sigh at Raditz betrayal " _I guess no matter where you go, he was never a good guy_ " thought Gohan.

Tora looked at Bardock "What should we do" he asked his best friend.

Bardock looked in anger at his son and the Arcosians "You would betray us, your family, to a race that caused your own people extinction" asked Bardock.

Raditz spit on the ground and answered "Without a thought."

Which angered Bardock even greater "Then you are no son or Saiyan of mine," said Bardock.

"And since you are no Saiyan I will gladly take your life, as punishment for insulting your former prince," said Vegeta as he suddenly disappeared.

Raditz tried to track the Saiyan prince when he was suddenly blindsided from behind and punched extremely hard in the head that sent him flying and crashing into a few buildings. "Sir should we stop this, or move the fight away from the city," asked Sub Zero.

"No, we made a deal with the Saiyan to let him go and not kill him. I will honour that deal, but that does not mean we have to help him. Also, the buildings can be rebuilt later on even better. Just watch and enjoy the fight" responded Krieza, which Sub Zero reluctantly nodded to.

* * *

AN:

First thing I'm going to say quick and easy. Don't fight in my reviews, talk, share ideas whatever. Just don't fight, I appreciate someone backing me up and defending me, I really do. Just don't fight, that's not what the review section is meant for, simple as that.

Guest, you said I have done another plot induced stupidity. Can you clarify what that was and what the other one before this was? I'm sure you told me in a previous review, but it will be much easier if you tell me again then me trying to find your other review.

If the stupidity is the Kaio-Ken technique then no I do not believe it is a plot point induced stupidity. There is no argument I do like the technique, but the main reason for that is I find it is a very useful and under utilized. Another thing is I explained why Gohan never bothered to go Super Saiyan in the last chapter. Gohan clearly said that the reason he never bothered to jump straight to Super Saiyan was because he was trying to keep the transformation a secret for when he fights Krieza (Killer Frosts Boss).

I have said this in other reviews before. The reason Gohan is tiring out from using a Kaio-Ken x3 is because it is an unnatural power up unlike Super Saiyan and right now he is not using it in quick, short bursts. So the move is more taxing on him.

And I'm going to straight up say I don't care about power levels. If I say he is 500,000,000 in his normal form or 50,000,000. What real difference does it make, as long as I scale everyone accordingly. I mean everyone has different views on power levels on characters passed the Frieza Saga. I mean I did a search on google "kid buu's power level" and within the first 3 links i get power levels ranging from 1,150,000,000 to 150,000,000,000. So who really cares, as long as it makes sense and I don't suddenly have Tora's power level higher than Gohan's for no reason at all.

Finally that was not me in the reviews. When I reply to someone it is through an AN or PM. I would never anonymously do that. There is no point I am the author of this story and I should be able to clearly defend my ideas and points and also be able to accept criticism and recognize the mistakes that are pointed out to me. I hope that answers all your questions.

* * *

Thanks: Jmac99, Batthan the Dark Knight, Shigure Toshiro, Forzarismo, NinkaFang1331, Hitch, Black Super Saiyan, F-ckthesystem125, darrius212, RKF22, Guest, eroticlad11, pir84lyf, Guest, Guest, Reign of Sorrow, IIALASTORII, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Shadow.

Chapter 40: 801 Reviews or Dec 29, 2015


	41. Chapter 40

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 40

Back in the fight Raditz growled angrily at Vegeta as he shot out of the building and headed straight for the Saiyan Prince, who was hovering in the air.

"I will kill you, you sorry excuse for a Saiyan" Raditz said angrily.

"I think you're confused" Vegeta responded confusing Raditz.

"You're not looking in a mirror" laughed the prince.

"Die" yelled out Raditz as he unleashed massive amounts of purple energy blasts at Vegeta, who flew in the air and dodged them.

Raditz growled in frustration as he continued to fire blast after blast but continued to miss. Vegeta quickly grew bored and entered super speed disappearing just as Raditz lit up the area he was just flying in. Raditz looked all over the place when he was suddenly struck in the gut by the tiny prince. Raditz growled in anger and brought both his hands back and jackhammered them down into Vegeta's back that sent the Saiyan prince shooting to the ground.

Vegeta quickly rebounded off the ground and dodged a kick from Raditz whose foot was now stuck in the ground from the amount of force he had hit down with. Vegeta charged Raditz and attempted a flying kick.

Raditz pulled his foot out from the ground and leaned back letting the smaller Saiyan fly past him. Raditz grabbed Vegeta's left arm and swung him to smash him into the ground. Vegeta felt Raditz grab his arm and charged up a yellow energy ball in his hand and flung his hand forward unleashing the energy blast in Raditz's face sending him toppling over, just as he was smashed into the ground painfully.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

With the other's Sub Zero quickly grew bored of the Saiyan's battle and turned to his master "Master, don't you think it is wise to start our own battles and remove the Saiyan's quickly."

Krieza stared at his second in command and nodded in agreement. "Alright, each of you pair your self's up with an opponent," said Krieza.

"Guess it's our go," said Tora.

"Ya," said Bardock.

"Ok everyone chooses their opponent close to their level," said Bardock, which the others nodded with.

The group was about to split off but was suddenly stopped "Wait, guys. There is something you should know" said Tora drawing the attention of the group.

"The scouters they have on, there different. They have no limit to what they can detect and are completely indestructible. I don't know how, but I've hit them with direct attacks and it does nothing" explained Tora.

"Good to know" responded Bardock as he landed in front of the one called Icicle.

"Good luck, Gohan," said Zangya as she went to take on the strongest of the group Sub Zero.

"You to Zangya, and also you 18" responded Gohan as he broke his gaze from Krieza.

18 nodded back to Gohan "You too" before flying off and landing in front of Killer Frost.

Tora quickly chose the Arcosian known as Ice and finally Chill and Nappa were paired up together. Each group took off and split up, not wanting to interfere or get in the way of someone else's fight.

While Gohan and Krieza stayed exactly where they were.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Vegeta slowly got himself off the ground and faced his opponent who was still holding his smoking face in pain. Vegeta charged at the traitor and kicked his opponent in the stomach before entering super speed and come behind Raditz before knocking him into the air.

Raditz screamed in pain before shaking it off as he flew through the sky and knew Vegeta was coming up right behind him. Raditz swung his arm backwards at the last moment and unleashed an extremely powerful blast that caught the tiny prince off guard.

Vegeta quickly brought his arms up and crossed them in front of him, doing his best to weather the blast. Raditz smirked as he sucked in deep breaths and was surprised to see Vegeta fine. The prince of all Saiyan's slowly but down his arms and smirked at his opponent before launching himself at him and attacked. The two Saiyan warriors then traded blows with each other. Vegeta grimaced as he noticed that the blast he had blocked had taken more out of him then he was trying to let on but was happy to see his opponent was doing even worse than him.

The two traded punches with one another both hitting each other's stomach and faces before flying away from each other as blood dripped down their faces.

" _Damn he is better than I thought he would be. But I can still beat him, I have a bit more energy left untapped_ " thought Vegeta with a smirk.

" _No, no. It's not supposed to be this way. I will be the strongest Saiyan and no pretend prince will stop me_ " thought Raditz in anger as he charged his opponent.

Raditz charged his opponent and threw a punch that was blocked and followed it up with a kick, that Vegeta brought up his knee to block as well. The two Saiyan warriors tried to show dominance and push their opponent back when Raditz swung his head forward and smoked Vegeta, sending the young prince tumbling. Raditz grinned and pressed his advantage, with a punch to the stomach before grabbing Vegeta's head and bashing into his rising knee. Raditz did that two more times before striking the prince with a vicious punch that sent Vegeta crashing into the ground.

Vegeta slowly dragged himself up from the ground and growled as he clenched his fist in anger " _How could this traitorous fool be beating me. I am the Prince of all Saiyan's. A first class soldier, an elite. I am better than him_ " as the Saiyan Prince stood on his feet and faced his opponent. "That's it it's time to end this game" said Vegeta as he clenched his fists by his side and hunched over as he powered up and a blue aura surrounded him "You shall see what happens to those who cross the Prince of all Saiyan's" said Vegeta as he reached his full power.

Vegeta charged at Raditz and moved too quickly and ended up striking the older Saiyan in the stomach once, sending him hunching over in pain. Vegeta followed it by a few more punches to Raditz's gut that caused him to spit up blood. Vegeta growled as he then put his shoulder to the larger Saiyan's stomach and flew high before coming down and smashing Raditz into the ground.

"That's right. You finally have realised were you belong, you traitorous scum, on the ground licking my boots" laughed Vegeta.

" _How is this possible he is nothing but a child,_ " thought Raditz as he slowly got to his feet before he summoned his energy and blasted into the sky.

"Dodge this if you want, but if you do, know you will be proving me right about how much of a coward you are" yelled Raditz at Vegeta as he started powering up. Raditz pulled back his arm and charged all his energy that he could put into it as a purple energy blast formed in his hand. "Now die. Saturday Crush" yelled Raditz as he unleashed his massive purple energy blast.

Vegeta glared at Raditz's words and bent down as he charged up his own purple energy blast but between his two hands "Galick Gun" yelled the Prince as he waited before launching "FIRE." Vegeta controlled his beam and had it clash with the purple energy of the Saturday Crush.

"Yes die, you sorry excuse for a Saiyan" laughed Raditz as he saw Vegeta was having trouble.

"No, you" yelled back Vegeta as he powered up and easily took over Raditz's blast with a grin as his Galick Gun overcame the energy blast.

" _NO_ " thought Raditz as the energy blast slammed into him and he tried to push into back " _No I used all my energy in my last attack,_ " thought Raditz as the purple energy beam engulfed him. Vegeta cut the blast and sighed as he stood up straight and quickly shot off into the air, for his next fight.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Nappa grunted as he received a punch in the face from the smaller fighter, but did his best to absorb the blow and managed to grab is opponent's arm and pull him towards himself. Nappa the swung his massive fist at Chill, who did his best to dodge the incoming blow put couldn't not move quick enough and was smashed in the side of this head.

The two warriors glared at one another in anger as the both attacked one another. The two warriors traded blows, put Nappa found himself slower than his opponent and found it harder to keep up. Chill dodged two of Nappa's punches before punching Nappa in the face, before following it up with a blow to his gut.

Chill spun around and completed his combo by smashing his new metal tail into Nappa's head, sending the gigantic Saiyan tumbling to the ground. Nappa growled angrily as he looked at his opponent who seemed so confident and wiped away the blood that was dripping from his mouth.

"You're going to pay for that" growled Nappa while the Arcosian still looked disinterested.

Nappa started powering up, "You think you can take me. I was the general of the entire Saiyan army" as he reached his full power and took off after Chill.

Chill was surprised at the Saiyan's speed and strength but was also prepared after suffering a horrific loss last time. Chill blocked both of Nappa's arms and stopped them in mid-air grunting as he felt the gigantic Saiyan try and crush him into the ground.

Nappa felt he was pushing has hard as he could, but the Arcosian's arms while shaking like his own remained unmoving. Nappa quickly charged up his energy and unleashed a massive energy blast from his mouth that the Arcosian did not expect and was blasted away from the hulking Saiyan. Nappa smirked as he pressed his advantage and charged the Arcosian before grabbing his face and smashing it into the ground. Nappa didn't stop there though, as he kept a firm grasp on his enemy's face and took off flying as fast as he could, incredibly low to the ground, trenching it with his enemy's body.

"Haha, stupid lizard" laughed Nappa as he threw the Arcosian's ragged body into a few hills.

Chill slowly brought his body out of the rubble he had been sitting in and glared at his enemy. Chill charged his foe and drew his arm back into a fist as he prepared to launch a punch. Nappa smirked at his incoming opponent who suddenly pushed off the ground and came right over top of him and was blasted by a pink energy blast.

Nappa crossed his arms and absorbed the blow, and looked around but lost track of his enemy when suddenly something tightened around his neck choking him. Nappa grabbed what he now saw was a metal tail and did his best to try and remove it when he was suddenly struck in the kidney by Chill. Nappa grunted in pain as he spit out blood.

Chill grinned at his opponent as he launched punch after punch into the large Saiyan's back " _This should be over soon"_ thought Chill as he continued his assault.

Nappa coughed up more and more for every hit he took while he slowly lost the air from his lungs. Nappa felt himself getting dizzy and tried to launch an elbow at his enemy hoping to free himself but was easily blocked.

Chill smirked as he had been expecting the move and then continued to rip into his Saiyan's foe, with each devastating punch. Chill suddenly stopped as he felt his enemies struggle stop, and realised he was unconscious. Chill smiled as he slowly turned Nappa so they were facing each other and brought his hand back in a knife formation and prepared to end his opponent when he was suddenly struck on the side of the face and was skidded far off, from the power of the blow.

"What was that?" Chilled asked himself as he stood up and shook the dizziness from his mind when he was suddenly punched multiple times in his stomach causing him to collapse to his knees and cough up blood.

Chilled tried to defend himself from his new enemy when he was suddenly booted up into the sky and was sent tumbling head over heels. Chill gasped in pain as he tried to straight out and take control of his trajectory when he was suddenly slammed in the back painfully. Chill let out a scream of pain as he was rocketed to the ground smashing into it hard causing him to bounce off the ground.

Chill slowly lifted his head and saw white boots in front of his eye's, as the foot lifted his chin as a chuckle was made "That's right, kiss the feet of the prince" said the voice.

Chill used the last bit of his energy flung himself up from the ground and launched a punch at his enemy who ducked underneath it. Chill was then struck in the stomach hard and coughed up blood as he body slumped and leaned onto his enemy.

Vegeta smirked, at the practically dead Arcosian and used his fist which was still embedded in his opponents stomach to toss him over his back. Vegeta then kicked the flipping Arcosian and sent him skidding on the ground before lying still on the ground. Vegeta thought the fight was over but saw the Arcosian shifting slightly on the ground.

"I will say this lizard, you can take a beating" laughed Vegeta.

Vegeta approached the injured Arcosian and prepared for his attack when he was suddenly struck in the face by the metal tail that caused him to take a couple steps back.

Vegeta growled as he felt his face "Oh you're going to regret that."

Vegeta powered up as he walked back over to the downed Arcosian, Chill tried his best to defend himself as he attempted to strike the miniature prince with his tail once again.

Vegeta quickly grabbed onto the metal tail and held it in place as it tried to escape his grasp "Now let's see how you do without your tail, lizard" laughed Vegeta as he transferred his energy into his hand and made a knife motion with it as it lit up with blue energy.

Vegeta let out a yell as he swung his hand forward and cut right through the metal tail, separating it from Chill's body. "Wow, that's the second tail you've lost. I don't think you deserve anything nice anymore" laughed Vegeta at the shocked look Arcosian's face.

"And to me, that includes your life," said Vegeta as he jumped back and unleashed a mighty yellow energy blast that finished the Arcosian.

Vegeta spit on the ground, "Good riddance" before looking at the tail and smirking as an idea came to mind. Vegeta floated back over to Nappa and grabbed the hulking figure before taking off into the sky.

* * *

AN:

Cloud Narukami: The next part with some romance will be after all the fighting, when that is... you'll have to see.

Guest (The one talking about power levels): I am having a bit of trouble understanding what you are saying in your review. Can you please review what you are writing as there are a lot of mistakes making it hard for me to understand what you are asking? Also since you are a constant reviewer (Which is great) create an account or just use a handle (other than Guest) as it would be easier to differentiate what you are asking and other guests. Thank You.

Guest: Thanks for the info. I like that they finally stated how long a Saiyan stays in there prime. As before they just said they stay in their prime longer but never gave a specific length.

Kyrese jones: I won't come out and say what the pairing is like Gohan x ? or Gohan x ? x ? before the chapter where you would find out the pairing. You will find out when you read the chapter that Gohan makes his choice.

* * *

Thanks: IIALASTORII, Cloud Narukami, Black Super Saiyan, RKF22, HoloSlays, NinjaFang1331, Shigure Toshiro, F-ckthesystem125, Guest, Guest, Guest, Jmac99, pir84lyf, SethWolfy25, darrius212, Guest, Kyrese jones, Guest, Ultraspiderandava, Guest.

Chapter 41: 822 Reviews or Jan 6, 2016


	42. Chapter 41

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 41

Tora smiled as he moved back and let the Arcosian known as Ice charge at him viciously. Tora simply smiled and hopped one building to another and the Arcosian blew through each spot Tora had been.

" _This is too easy,_ " thought Tora as he played with his opponent with no worry as he had sensed the Arcosian's power and knew he had nothing to worry about.

"Man you're slow. And you're supposed to be one of the best fighter's they have" laughed Tora as he flew backwards and had his back against a building.

" _He has now where to go_ " thought Ice as he charged thoughtlessly at Tora with everything he had.

Tora smirked at the Arcosian and entered into super speed, moving far too fast for the Arcosian to detect. Ice realised that he had been duped much too late and went crashing into the building unexpectedly. Tora laughed as he watched the Arcosian destroy his own people's building and could only shake his head.

" _Might as well see what how the others are doing, while this stupid lug pulls himself from the_ debris" thought Tora as he sensed out his surroundings.

" _OK seems Vegeta is doing pretty good against Raditz. Nappa is holding his own against Chill, if it gets too bad, I might have to intervene_ " thought Tora as he sensed out the others.

" _Bardock and his opponent are almost even, but he might need some help later_ " continued Tora.

" _Well Fasha seems to be taking it easy on her opponent, I can wait until she shows that big lug a Super Saiyan and that he never stood a chance_ " Tora thought evilly at the face Blizzard would have, he probably enjoyed it more than he should.

" _Ok well I can't sense 18, so let's see how Zangya's doing, and wow that was quick. And he was really strong to_ " thought Tora in shock.

" _Ok Gohan, what about you_?" thought Tora as he was doing his best sense out the two fighters.

" _Wow, those two are really turning it up, who knew that old man could output so much power. Well to bad for him Gohan is still holding back most of his power_ " thought Tora with a smirk.

Tora heard a yell and turned his attention to where it was coming from and noticed it was Ice who had blasted himself out of the rubble of the building he had crashed into a now floated across from Tora, glaring and gritting his teeth at the Saiyan.

"So you really took your sweet time. I've been waiting forever" said Tora in mock boredom.

"Just die" yelled the Arcosian as he charged Tora and threw punch after punch, only for Tora to dodge each blow effortlessly.

Tora grew bored and grabbed one of the fists that was being launched at him and drove his knee up into the Arcosians gut, causing his opponent to gasp for breath, as the air left his lungs suddenly. Tora then locked both his hands together over his head and swung them down jackhammering his opponent into the ground. Ice rebounded quickly and charged at Tora throwing multiple combinations of kicks and punches before hoping back.

"DIE" yelled the Arcosian as he released a pink energy blast.

Tora entered super speed and disappeared dodging the blast that smashed into the ground and exploded taking many Arcosians trying to escape to safety with it.

"You now for a 'protector' of the Arcosian people. You seem to be the one doing all the damage to them" said Tora from higher up in the sky.

"AH" yelled Ice as he put both his hands forward and launched energy blast after energy blast at Tora.

Tora calmly maneuvered around the blasts and let his opponent waste his energy.

" _Man this guy is easy,_ " thought Tora with a smirk when he suddenly sensed something that distracted him and caused him to lose focus and was blasted with energy blasts.

Ice laughed in glee as he threw blast after blast into the cloud of smoke "That's right die, die." Ice stopped and felt the drain of energy on his body, but put both his hands in the air and collected energy and powered up his most powerful blast before launching it at his opponent, causing a massive explosion.

" _Smug bastard,_ " thought Ice.

Ice turned around and prepared to help out his allies when his scouter went off and detected a power level from the smoke that was rising.

" _No, it's not possible_ " thought Ice In fear as the power grew beyond his belief and realised his opponent had been toying with him.

" _I got to get out of here,"_ thought Ice as he blasted off and flew as fast as he could to the closest fight hoping to get help.

As Ice flew he was suddenly bashed in the back and crashed landed hard on the ground as he landed flat on his back and prepared to get up when he saw his opponent floating about 20 feet away from him with his hands stretched out.

"No, No" yelled Ice as he was about to say something when Tora let loose multiple energy blasts into the Arcosian, just as his opponent had done with him.

Tora stopped after the 20th and charged one more blast that connected with the ground and exploded. Tora smirked " _Let's see you walk away from that_ " thought Tora before blasting off, in worry.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Fasha stared at her opponent who was more than twice the size of her with interest but boredom " _So this guy beat Tora. From what I'm sensing this won't even be a challenge_ " thought the female Saiyan with a sigh.

Blizzard looked at the small female humanoid in front of him and clicked his scouter to get an idea of what his enemies power level was like " _2,000,000, good but nothing compared to me, even if she is stronger than this_ " thought Blizzard as he knew the Saiyan's were able to mask their power.

The two fighters looked at one another each perfectly calm, waiting for their foe to strike first. Blizzard soon became bored and his eyes lit up red and unleashed two energy beams from his eyes. Fasha moved out of the way easily and charged her opponent.

Blizzard waited as he tracked her movements and through punch forward hoping to use his advanced speed to catch the female warrior of guard when his fist went through her, confusing him. Fasha came up behind her foe, who was confused with her after-image and delivered a spin kick to the back of Blizzard's head sending the large Arcosian tumbling.

Fasha smirked as she waited for her opponent to rise to his feet. Blizzard slowly stood up and shook his head as he felt the power of his opponent and wondered if maybe he would need to access his transformation like last time to win the fight. Blizzard turned and faced his opponent and charged at the Saiyan with each stomp of his foot causing earthquakes and swung his fist at his opponent.

Fasha pushed off the ground and moved backwards as Blizzards fist slammed into the ground the Arcosian did not stop as he ripped his fist out from the ground and did so again. This continued as more and more holes were made in the ground confusing Fasha as she wondered what her opponents plan was. Blizzard smirked as he stood across from his opponent with his arms crossed over his chest.

" _What is he planning,_ " thought Fasha in confusion as she couldn't understand where her opponent's confidence had come from.

" _Yes stay still just a little bit longer. You may be a fast one, but we will see what happens when I get my hands on you_ " thought Blizzard with a grin.

Fasha was about to charge at her opponent when she was suddenly stopped as something grasped her neck and squeezed it tightly confusing her as she saw her opponent so far away. Blizzard smirked as he suddenly shot forward and Fasha's eyes shot up in alarm as she saw Blizzards tail seemed to be extending and was going through one of the holes he had punched and looked back to see it had come out of a hole behind her. Blizzard closed the distance quickly as he saw the realisation in his opponents eyes, as he launched a mighty punch into his opponent's stomach expelling air from her lungs.

"Extendable tail's, very useful," said Blizzard as he grabbed Fasha's face and slammed it into the ground making sure his tail kept a firm grasp of the female Saiyan's neck.

Blizzard brought Fasha back to him and swung her around before releasing her and throwing her into some hills digging her into the ground.

Blizzard smirked as he retracted his tail and it returned to its original length " _Guess this fight is over_ " thought Blizzard when the ground started shaking and Fasha came out with a pink aura blazing around her and charging the Arcosian.

Blizzard was unprepared and was suddenly kneed straight in the face causing the giant to topple over. Fasha spun around and the brought her feet down on Blizzard's stomach launching him hard into the ground. The fierce female didn't stop there as she stomped on Blizzard over and over before jumping back as she waited to see if her opponent had anything left in him.

Blizzard slowly got to his knees from the ground and hacked up blood and was barely able to bring himself to stand at his full height "Impressive Saiyan. But this is where the battle ends" said Blizzard as he powered up and transformed into this 3rd form.

Blizzard as soon as he was done his transformation attacked Fasha viciously. First catching Fasha with an unexpected punch launching her back. Blizzard flew and came up underneath the Saiyan and kicked her back launching her into the sky. Blizzard entered super speed and intercepted Fasha and grabbed her head and legs and brought her down in a back breaker causing Fasha to scream in pain. Blizzard kept a firm grip on the female Saiyan's head and flew to the ground and smashed Fasha head first into the ground. Blizzard launched himself backwards and watched to see if the Saiyan was done. Fasha rose up from the ground with blood and scratches covering her and her armour cracked.

"Surprised your still able to stand," said the Arcosian at his enemies ability to stand so effortlessly.

"You're not too bad. I might actually need to try" responded Fasha as she stretched her neck out.

"Try? You're done and you now it" responded Blizzard.

"Oh ya. Well have you ever heard of a Super Saiyan before" smirked Fasha.

"Super Saiyan?" asked Blizzard in confusion.

Fasha smirked before her face turned serious and she crouched down slightly as she yelled and started powering up.

"WHAT? WHAT IS SHE DOING" yelled Blizzard as the number on his scouter began to skyrocket and far surpassed his own maximum.

Fasha let out a final scream as her hair and aura changed golden and he eyes turned a bright teal.

"Her power level it's," said the astonished Arcosian as the hopelessness of the battle soon came to him.

Blizzard realised he was going to lose and took off into the air "MASTER KRIEZA" yelled out Blizzard in horror as he headed for his master.

Fasha smirked as she watched the previously confident Arcosian turn into a big baby and run, before she disappeared and reappeared in front of Blizzard. Blizzard barely stopped himself from running into Fasha and looked at her glowing golden form in horror before turning around and blasting off again.

Fasha sighed and disappeared once again intercepting the Arcosian "Well since I'm obviously so much stronger than you. I might as well end it" said Fasha.

"No, no. You don't, I won't do anything I promise. I mean no harm to" was all he got out as Fasha finished the begging Arcosian with a quick energy blast.

Before taking off into the air as she knew she needed to help the others.

 _ **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**_

Zangya stood across from her opponent with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face, while from what she could sense she was fighting the strongest fighter of the group, even stronger than Gohan's. She also knew that unless his power was more than double of what she was sensing than it wouldn't even be a challenge.

The Arcosian known as Sub Zero looked at his opponent with a matched boredom " _Power level of 100,000,000. Very strong, but nothing to me."_

Sub-Zero took a couple steps forward and started to power up before he reached his highest power level in his current form "I say we skip the pleasantries and get straight to who is stronger. I do not wish to waste more time that I have 'testing' you. By getting each other to slowly reveal each other's power over time. Let me see your full strength."

Zangya took in her opponent and thought for a moment " _Well I could mess with him a bit or I could just finish him off right away by transforming. Ya, then I can go watch Gohan fight_ " thought Zangya as the idea sounded more appealing and nodded in agreement. "Ok let's see what you got. Unless this is it" agreed Zangya.

"Cocky, you will regret that. You will also understand why Arcosian's are the most powerful fighters in the universe when I show you my full power" said Sub-Zero as he started powering up and began his transformation.

Massive winds exploded from the Arcosian forcing Zangya to dig her heels into the ground and cover her face with her hands as he long hair blew violently in the wind. Krieza's white armour like layer suddenly bulked up and enlarged as the Arcosian himself grew bigger. Krieza limbs bulked up in size and his white skin like helmet transformed and pushed out until four spikes adorned his head and the small sharp like white knives on his forearm grew bigger.

Sub Zero smirked at his opponent with red glowing eyes "This is my true power" said the Arcosian as a protective white price shot up like a mask covering his mouth as he completed his transformation to the 5th form of their race.

Zangya at her opponent before sighing " _Ok he's stronger than I thought he would be, around Bojack's level_."

Sub Zero was shocked at his opponent when he heard her chuckle "What are you laughing at, do you realise the power you are facing" asked the Arcosian in annoyance.

"No, I realise how strong you are and if this had been a couple of years ago I would've been worried but let me show you why I'm not" said Zangya with a smirk as she started powering up and began her own transformation as her skin lightened to a lime green as a bright green aura emitted from her form as he long orange hair turned red.

" _600…600,000,000,_ " thought the Arcosian in shock as his scouter picked up his opponent's power level.

" _I…I must warn Master,_ " thought Sub-Zero.

"So since I know you're nothing compared to me I'm going to end this quick" said Zangya as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the stunned Arcosian before gathering a massive amount of energy into her palm before pushing it right into the back of her opponent and let out the huge ball of green energy that engulfed her opponent and disintegrated him.

" _Well that was easy_ " thought Zangya with a smirk as she took off into the sky and was about to head off to where Gohan was fighting when she sensed a high power level and knew, her help was needed and blasted off " _Damn it_ " thought Zangya.

* * *

AN

Stardestoryer5: The Indestructible scouter is explained and also why they can't make suits of armor.

Guest (Power Level): Where are you getting the Kili power of SS2 Goku, SS Gohan and SS2 Gohan? They have never been stated in the show. Kili has been mentioned in the show by Dabura he says his power is over 4000 Kili, Goku SS1 has 3000 Kili, Yakon has 800 Kili and hat it takes 300 Kili to destroy a planet. This is where the whole Kili thing falls apart. Vegeta destroys a planet with a power level of 18,000 yet he clearly destroyed Alrlia without even trying (Its part of the show which I'm basing this off of, not the manga, so I'm using it). So therefore are we can say that Vegeta is equal to 300 Kili at minimum. Cause that would mean Goku SS1 power level is at 180,000. Also at the same time Piccolo was able to destroy the moon with a power level under 1000. Saying the moon is not the size of a planet is fine but saying that if I multiple Piccolo's power by 5 to over 2500 and saying he can't destroy earth is wrong as he would be able to. so I can also make a case for 300 kili = 3000 which would put SS1 Goku at 30,000.

Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: That's true I have seen it with other stories. But I can't really fault people for doing it at the same time. I mean I do it myself sometimes when reading other people's stories. And for me it lead to me never getting that story I wanted to read that happened just like I wanted it to and realised that the only way that would ever happen is if it was my story and that led me here. So I agree it can be grating and annoying sometimes but for myself it worked out for the best.

TimePatrol: Yes you can review more than once for it to count but it only works on a chapter bases. Which means you can review Chapters 1-42 and all 42 reviews will count to the next update. But if you review chapter 30 3 times only 1 will count.

Jpkitt: To be honest I never really thought about pairing her with anyone, Really I just figure to put in a female Arcosian cause there has never been one on screen before. I'll consider it

Ultraspiderandava: Jpkitt is saying the same thing. and like I said I honestly never had that thought run through my mind. But...

 **What would everyone say to Tora being paired with Killer Frost. Please tell me quickly as I do have an idea in mind but I would have to change some things. So please let me know ASAP and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

Thanks: Shigure Toshiro, Jmac99, clw123cat, NinjaFang1331, RKF22, nothernlion196, Stardestoryer5, Guest, xXCoopyXx, Jpkitt, pir84lyf, Guest, TimePatrolSage, Cloud Ex-SOLDIER, ultraspiderandava,

Chapter 42: 838 Reviews or Jan 13, 2016


	43. Chapter 42

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 42

Bardock looked at his foe, who charged him and barely managed to dodge the massive Arcosians punch but was unprepared for a kick and was launched into the ground.

" _Damn, this guy is strong,_ " thought Bardock as he flipped backwards dodging Icicle who smashed into the ground.

Bardock moved quickly and attacked getting a clean hit on the flat face of the Arcosian, before landing a spin kick to the chest that sent his opponent skidding back. The Arcosian managed to quickly shake off Bardock's strike and shot a strong energy blast at Bardock, who barely managed to dodge it. Bardock was unprepared for his opponent as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and had his arm trapped against his sides.

Bardock first tried to break out from the grip but was firmly locked in by his opponent's superior strength and stopped "You see how useless it is don't you" said the Arcosian.

Bardock didn't respond as he brought his arm forward and bent it before swinging his elbow back into his opponent's side. Icicle was unprepared for this and let out a gasp of pain as Bardock did this again and again till the Arcosian's grip was broken. Bardock finished it by swinging his elbow back and colliding it with the gasping Arcosian's face and launching him away from the Saiyan. Bardock charged the Arcosian and attempted to jackhammer his opponent when Icicle's tail suddenly whipped out and grabbed his foes waist and throwing him away, foiling the Saiyan's follow up attack. Icicle used this time to straighten himself out and floated across from Bardock, who had managed to regain control of his flight.

" _My attacks don't seem to be doing as much damage as I would have hoped they would. And I can feel my energy beginning to drain_ " thought Bardock in worry as he panted in and took deep breaths.

Icicle smiled as he few his opponent, as it was obvious to him he was getting tired while the Arcosian himself felt fine. Icicle charged Bardock and threw a hard punch at the Saiyan's face. Bardock blocked the blow but could feel the power all the way to his bones but shook it off as he tried to return one of his own for it to also be blocked.

Bardock pushed off the Arcosian and brought his arm back as he gathered energy "Riot Javelin" yelled Bardock as he launched the mighty blue energy blast at the Arcosian which exploded on contact.

Bardock sucked in deep breaths at the amount of energy used when Icicle suddenly charged from the smoke and closed lined the tired Saiyan, sending him spinning. Icicle followed behind Bardock closely and managed to grab his head and legs and brought the Saiyan down in a back breaker, causing the Saiyan to scream in pain as he felt his spine breaking. Bardock tried to bring himself up but felt the pressure being placed down on him and quickly launched an energy blast right into the face of his opponent, causing him to be set free but fall and hit the ground hard as he was using all his energy reserves to just survive.

Icicle grabbed his face in pain before looking down at the injured Saiyan who's armour was partly destroyed as scrapes covered his entire being and blood dripped from his forehead. Icicle seeing his opponent was almost defeated decided to finish the battle and started to charge energy in a massive ball in his hand.

"You're finished Saiyan" said Icicle in glee as he prepared to launch his energy ball, as he through his hand forward when he was suddenly kicked hard from behind and lost focus of his energy causing it to fire in the wrong direction right towards a city where the ball hit and ignited taking miles and miles of city block with it.

"Damn, what is it with you guy's and destroying your city," said a voice that had delivered the kick that was now on the ground.

Icicle looked on in fury at what the Saiyan had caused him to do and landed down across from the two Saiyan's.

"Hey man, seems this guy to a real job on you," said Tora as he helped his best friend to his feet.

Bardock wavered slightly when he stood before getting the ground underneath him and straightening himself out.

"You gonna be ok. Cause I'm going to need the help if we want to beat this guy" said Tora.

"I'll be fine" Bardock responded simply as both he and Tora got into fighting stance.

Icicle smirked " _Oh, well. More victims for me_ " thought the Arcosian as he charged both Saiyan's.

Tora and Bardock split up as the Arcosian's fist smashed into the ground where they previously were. Tora was the first to attack and pushed off the floor before trying to land a punch on his opponent. Icicle dodged the much slower Tora and grabbed his outstretched arm and tossed into the charging Bardock causing the two to tumble over one another.

The two Saiyan's got up and charged the Arcosian at the same time, both completely in sync with one another. Both launching punches and kicks at the same time that overwhelmed their opponent, as after the first few attacks. Tora landed a strong punch on Icicle's face while Bardock followed it up with a sharp kick to the chest. Icicle tried to fight back but found it extremely difficult with there being twice as many attack's coming at him and was unprepared as the two Saiyan's as the floated on both sides of him and unleashed massive energy blasts at him.

The two blasts didn't fight but combined and tore into the Arcosian who screamed in pain from the power. Both Bardock and Tora floated back on both sides of the crater and smoke they had just created but was unprepared as a heavily injured Icicle launched himself out of the smoke and charged Tora. The Arcosian grabbed his opponent's head and smashed into the dirt before throwing him, creating a large trench in the ground.

Icicle didn't stop there as he charged the downed Saiyan, who was about to pick himself up from the wreckage and landed with both feet on the Saiyan's stomach causing blood to spit out from his mouth. Bardock moved as fast as he could to help his friend and closed in on the unprepared Arcosian when he was suddenly smacked by the tail of Icicle sending him hard into the ground. Icicle glanced at Bardock for a moment before turning his attention back to Tora before punching the Saiyan in the stomach over and over causing blood to flow from his mouth as every blow landed. Icicle grew bored and knew he could finish off both Saiyan's with ease and decided to finish off the Saiyan's. Icicle floated into the sky and looked down at the injured Bardock who slowly picked himself up and now stood on both his legs shakily.

Icicle laughed as he saw this "It's over Saiyan" said the Arcosian as he once again powered up the attack he had original wanted to use on Bardock.

Icicle smirked as he gathered the energy in a big red ball "Now die" as he threw it towards the semi-conscious Tora.

Bardock gasped in horror and shot forward as fast as he could before landing in front of Tora and waited as the powerful energy ball came towards him.

Tora barely was able to bring himself up by his arms and saw Bardock standing in front of him fearlessly waiting for the oncoming ball of energy "Bardock no" said Tora in worry for his best friend who was about to sacrifice his life for him.

" _This is it. This is all those years of training were for_ " thought Bardock seriously as he prepared for the energy ball and threw both his arms forward and waited for the impact as he felt the heat of the energy on his skin.

Bardock waited for the impact and tried to prepare himself for the stress on his muscles when suddenly there was a fierce wind and golden aura and the ball was suddenly moved and launched far off. Bardock looked up and was happy to see his Super Saiyan mate standing there, being the one who had just saved them.

"Aw man. Is it always going to be like this, with here always saving us" complained Tora jokingly from his downed position.

"Don't worry it will be different from now on" said Fasha seriously.

"How," asked Tora in confusion.

"Next time I won't save you" Fasha answered simply and seriously.

"Ya right….right? She's not serious right Bardock" asked Tora in confusion.

Bardock ignored his best friend as he sensed he almost had something, it was like a feeling that was just in reach, but had slipped away.

Bardock quickly shook off the feeling and smiled the best he could at his mate "Thanks."

Which the female Saiyan nodded to "No problem. Now, let me take care of this guy" which the two nodded to.

Fasha floated up and met with the Arcosian and glared at him " _He'll pay for that_ " thought Fasha in anger at the Arcosian who had tried to kill Bardock.

Fasha charged and entered super speed confusing the Arcosian who couldn't keep up with the female Super Saiyan's speed. Fasha came from above and smashed the Arcosian down into the ground causing a massive crater. Fasha landed calmly on the ground with her arms crossed as her golden aura blazed about her. Icicle slowly dragged himself off the ground as he felt the pain rock through his body.

"Try to kill my mate….I'll Kill You," said Fasha in anger as she charged the Arcosian and landed a devastating punch to her opponents face launching him into the sky.

She quickly backflipped and landed on all fours before pushing off the ground and charging at her opponent and coming down at Icicle with both hands hard. Chill barely could keep himself in the air from the impact of the hit and was suddenly hit with a barrage of opened handed slaps that sent him reeling. The furious Saiyan lady was not finished yet. Fasha flew fast and grabbed the Arcosian's head with her knees and flew as fast as she could down to the ground with her opponent's head trapped. Fasha landed on her knees as her opponent was smashed into the ground and left a massive indent as the female Saiyan flipped back. Fasha simply turned around and walked back over to the two male Saiyan, who looked at her in awe.

"Um wow" was all Tora said as he was helped up by Bardock and the two leaned on each other slightly to stay upright.

Fasha smirked and approached Bardock, who looked at her stunned before she grabbed his armour and brought his face down to hers forcefully and kissed him. Tora fell over as he lost Bardock's support and watched as the two made out.

The two kissed for a moment before Fasha pulled Bardock back and looked at him with a smirk as she licked her lips "Mine" she said simply before walking away, leaving Bardock's mine blank and Tora lying on the floor.

"Uh ok….She's….protective" said Tora.

"Shut up" Bardock responded simply as he helped his friend up and the two floated slowly behind Fasha.

"Fasha aren't you going finish him off," asked Bardock as he turned to Icicle, who hadn't moved yet.

"Oh, he's already dead I snapped his neck" Fasha responded simply as the two followed her.

"Oh, ok" was all Bardock could say in response.

 ** _DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ_**

Android 18 looked at the female Arcosian in boredom. She had seen her fight with Gohan and while her power was impressive, 18 knew the fight would be her's and thought with a smirk " _You'll eventually run out of energy. I won't._ "

Killer Frost looked at her opponent incomplete and under confusion, for the time they fly from the castle to where they were now, she had been trying to detect the power level of her opponent. And while she knew that her opponents knew how to hide their power from the scouter, what didn't make any sense was even when they were flying extremely fast and letting off energy did her scouter not pick up a thing. When she had landed she first thought was, was her scouter was broken. But that was quickly disproved as she did a quick scan of the rest of the fight's going on around them, this is what put Killer Frost on edge.

"So are you going to just stand there, or would you like to start?" asked 18.

Killer Frost suddenly disappeared from her spot with super speed and attack the Android. 18 followed the female Arcosian easily and ducked under the punch and head-butting her foe. Killer Frost held her head in pain at the power of the attack and was unprepared for a devastating kick that she received to the side of her head that sent her flying. 18 smirked as she landed on the ground softly keeping her arms crossed the entire time.

Killer Frost stood up and held her face in pain as she glared at her opponent " _She is much stronger than I thought I better use at least 50% of my power_ " thought Killer Frost as she powered up.

18 sensed her opponents power and realised that she would now have to take things seriously as she uncrossed her arms and got into fighting stance. Killer Frost attacked the female android with a devastating kick, which was blocked by 18's forearm. 18 tried retaliating in return with a punch to the face. Killer Frost entered into super speed to dodge the blow and came up behind the female android and tried a knife attack to the head which 18 avoided by entering into super speed.

18 appeared over her opponent and stretched out her arms "Infinity Blast" as she let loose a horde of energy blasts.

Killer Frost did her best to dodge the blasts as they came at her and exploded on contact with the ground all around her. Killer Frost entered super speed to avoid the blasts as they were catching up and tried to put a good distance between her and them. 18 smirked at her foe as she turned around and continued her attack forcing her enemy on the run again. 18 launched blast after blast before doubling her speed of her blasts and launched twice as many before stopping and disappearing.

Killer Frost was unprepared for the attack and barely managed to move out of the way of the barrage of energy blasts as they sailed past her and sighed in relief " _Why would she waste so much energy on a fruitless attack_ " thought Killer Frost in confusion.

18 smirked as she hovered above her unsuspecting foe and powered up and launched her Infinity Blast startling her opponent who was suddenly slammed with blast after blast. Killer Frost was launched into the ground as each blast rained down on her and slammed into her form, ripping apart her form and the ground beneath her.

18 continued her massive array of energy blasts none stop before pulling back and charging up even more energy in her last blast, as a powerful blue energy ball formed in her hand "Power Blitz" she yelled as she tossed it and ignited the rest of the blasts.

When the smoke cleared Killer Frost was covered and dirt and unmoving, 18 smirked as she looked at her opponent and was about to leave when Killer Frost started twitching and slowly stood up, obviously hurt but seemed overall fine. Killer Frost floated into the sky and looked at her opponent and noticed something that shocked her as she drew in deep breaths

" _How? How is it possible? After all that she seems perfectly fine. Not even an extra breath needed_ " thought Killer Frost in shock as she realised she needed to power up fully if she wanted to win.

Killer Frost bent down and hunched over slightly as she powered up and a massive wind was generated by her " _Who knows how strong she truly is, I must attack relentlessly. Give her no time to gather her power or I'm finished. If she's capable of letting out an assault like that and not even be a bit tired from it. Her power must be incredible high_ " thought the Arcosian as she finished powering up.

18 grew worried as she sensed the power from her opponent as it grew exponentially.

" _Not_ good" thought the blonde android as Killer Frost suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of 18.

Killer Frost drew back her fist and launched it forward connecting with the blonde android. The Arcosian didn't stop there as she brought her knee up into 18's stomach causing her to gasp for air. Killer Frost didn't stop her assault and attacked 18 with everything she had, trying to end the fight as soon as possible before jackhammering 18 into the ground.

18 shot to the ground uncontrollably and barely gained enough control to straighten herself out so when she smacked into the ground it was on her hands and knees. Killer Frost didn't stop her assault as she gathered her energy together in her hands and flung them forward unleashing her own barrage of energy blasts at the blonde android, who had done the same thing a little while ago. 18 pushed herself off the ground and blasted into the air barely dodging the first barrage of blasts as they chased her through the skies and found that they were slowly gaining on her.

Killer Frost smirked as she continued to power more and more energy out to produce energy blast as they caught up to her victim and collided with her. Killer Frost didn't stop there as she poured more of her energy into the barrage of energy beams till she believed it was enough to defeat her foe. Killer Frost panted as she waited to see her opponent's condition and was shocked to see 18 had formed a protective energy barrier around herself that had protected her from each blast.

18 grinned at the look of shock on her opponents face but was actually worried on the inside " _She is so much stronger than me, I'm barely able to hold on. I don't even know how I'm going to damage her_." Killer Frost gritted her teeth in anger " _If I can't blast you into oblivion, then guess I'll settle for beating you to death_ " thought Killer Frost as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared above 18 before jackhammering her into the ground.

18 tried her best to stop herself but couldn't and ended slamming into the ground hard on her back. Killer Frost came down quickly landing on the blonde's stomach with such force that 18 spit up blood. Killer Frost then drew her fist back and punched 18 in the face, then again with the other arm. This happened over and over as 18's face was bashed from left to right by each power packed punch.

18 looked through her blurred vision and knew she had to act know and intercepted both of the Arcosian's fists stopping them in their tracks. 18 knew she wouldn't be able to hold them much longer as Killer Frost was beginning to overpower her and quickly shifted to the right and let go of her opponents hands.

Both of Killer Frosts fists crashed into the ground harshly before 18 reacted quickly and pulled back her hand before she summoned a powerful golden ball of energy in her hand and throw it forward into Killer Frosts stomach before it exploded sending the powerful Arcosian back with a scorched stomach.

18 quickly backflipped to her feet, creating distance between her enemy and swayed slightly as she did her best to stay on her feet. 18 looked at her opponent curiously as a thought entered her mind "Why? Why are you doing this?" asked the android.

Killer Frost looked at her opponent in complete confusion but decided to appease her and answered anyway "You killed our prince's and my master's son?" answered Killer Frost as if it was obvious.

18 growled in anger as she heard that "You're acting as if they were innocent. They were killers, who took billions of innocent lives just because? They were monsters who needed to be stopped."

Killer Frost was confused as she heard that " _No, no, that impossible… She's lying. She is just trying to save herself but she won't fool me_ " thought the Arcosian.

"Stop with your lies. The Arcosian people have done nothing but strive for peace. We founded the Planet Trade Organization to help races who lived on harsh worlds find better ones" responded Killer Frost.

18 heard the female Arcosian speak passionately and soon realized what was happening " _No it can't be… can it?_ " thought the android before deciding to find out. "How often do you leave Planet Cold" asked 18.

Killer Frost was confused at the sudden question but answered wondering what that had to do with anything"Rarely. I only leave to go on missions and then come right back."

18 froze as she heard that as she realized that Krieza had not only ruled over the universe, he also ruled over the Arcosian's as well. And had lied to them and kept them stranded on the planet so they would never find out the truth. " _We always wondered why we only ever met the Cold Family of all the Arcosian's. Now it makes sense, he did that so he could control them_ " thought 18 in shock.

18 stood up shakily out of her battle stance and put her hand out motioning Killer Frost that they should stop their fight "Stop please. You may not understand right now, but you have been tricked. You all have. Krieza has been lying to you this entire time to control you"

Killer Frost was confused as she heard that and stood warry of her opponent "No you're lying" responded the Arcosian as she was about to attack and charged up a purple energy ball in her hand pointing it at the Android.

18 saw that but knew she had to get through with the Arcosian "You must stop he is controlling you. Please, I know what that is like and you must realize that before it's too late" said 18 as she slowly walked up to the Arcosian unguarded.

Killer Frost stayed on guard but was unsure of what to do " _She is lying, she must be… But she is leaving herself open to an attack… Why would she do that if she was lying?_ " thought Killer Frost in complete confusion.

Killer Frost looked at her opponent making sure to keep her blast up as she saw her opponent walk towards her.

"Please, before it's to late" begged 18 as she stood in front of the blast.

Killer Frost paused as she was unable to decide what to do when someone else decided for her when the female Arcosian was suddenly booted in the face and sent flying off.

18 was surprised to see it was the fully transformed Zangya. "Zangya wait," said 18 groggily.

"Wait?" responded Zangya in annoyance.

"Leave her," 18 said confusing the Heran. "There's more going on here than we thought" continued 18 as Zangya looked at her in confusion.

Zangya was about to respond when she noticed that Killer Frost was getting back up "Whatever, I rather go watch Gohan's fight from what I'm sensing."

18 nodded "Ya sure."

Killer Frost looked at the one who had attacked her and was worried when she noticed it was the green-skinned women from before who looked slightly different.

It wasn't the change in look that worried the female Arcosian it was her presence " _Her opponent was Sub-Zero if she was able to beat him. I don't stand a chance_ " thought Arcosian in worry.

Killer Frost tried to get up to her feet quickly but barely made it to her hands and knees and knew she was done for when Zangya and 18 suddenly turned away from her and blasted off into the sky with Zangya supporting the blonde android, leaving the female Arcosian in confusion and conflict.

* * *

AN:

To the guest who put up 19 reviews writing: I love your story please continue it or I will find you and force you to write thanks advance.

I have a new set of rules for reviewing that will count towards the update. They are on my profile go check it out. I obviously updated today cause the goal was surpassed but now they are a concrete set of rules that must be met. And really all you have to do is add 4 more words onto each of your reviews and they will count from here on out (Check profile for new rules). Just thought I would post them as this is not the first time this has happened and instead of me writing out some rules each time and forgetting things. This will be a much easier reference guide.

Guest: Sorry I meant to say is the scouters and armour HAVENT been explained but they WILL. My bad

DhanaRagnarok: There is a very interesting way of looking at it and you could very well be right, but my problem with it is that, I am just trying to go off whatever is in the anime and what they said. Personally I am with another guest and think power levels/kili and the like are complete and utter bullshit that make no sense. I mean the only reason I have power levels in here at the end of the day is because I have scouters and the reason I have scouters will be explained later (when the armour and metal is explained).

And finally since not a single person said no to Tora x Killer Frost. I decided why the hell not, considering the few people who did comment on it seemed to like the idea. But I'm gonna tell ya right now I don't know how much I will be focusing on it. But I will do my best to put it in, have it make sense and seem natural.

Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and the big fight begins next time on Dragon Ball Z

* * *

Thanks: Jmac99, darrius212, RKF22, TimePatrolSage, Shigure Toshiro, Guest, Ultraspiderandava, NinjaFang1331, Guest, Guest, Guest, PerfectCell767, DhanaRagnarok, Guest, Omibug41, Clw

Chapter 43: 872 Reviews or Jan 14, 2016


	44. Chapter 43

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 43

Gohan and Krieza were staring at one another as the rest of the fighter's split off, each into their own battle.

"Why?" asked Gohan before continuing "Why would you kidnap my friends only to let them go?"

Krieza looked at the Saiyan boy before nodding "Because it was the only way to guarantee you would come here" answered the old Arcosian.

"What? Why would you want me to come here?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"You see when I heard that my son and grandson's had been beaten by a Saiyan boy my interest had been peaked. Then when I watched the video itself I knew I had to meet you" said Krieza.

"For revenge," said Gohan.

"Revenge, heaven's no. I don't care about revenge" said Krieza confusing Gohan.

"Then what is you wanted to meet me for?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"To see your power. To maybe finally have the challenge that I have waited for my entire life" answered Krieza.

"So you wanted to fight me to test yourself?" asked Gohan in confirmation.

"Exactly," said Krieza.

"It was why I sent Killer Frost to fight you. It was a test to see if you were even worth my time" explained Krieza. "I have lived for 700 years and searched for 1 last fight that would interest me, let us see if it is you who can bring it" said Krieza as he slowly floated out of his chair and landed on the ground.

Gohan noticed something odd as he saw something strapped to the Arcosian's back confusing him.

Krieza got the Saiyan's gaze and smirked "If you're strong enough you just might find out what that is."

Krieza powered up and began his transformation and went from his 1st form to his 4th instantly without any trouble.

"Wow you're pretty strong for an old timer," said Gohan as he sensed the amount of energy coming off the Arcosian.

"Thank you. Now let's see your power. From what I'm sensing right now you're now where near strong enough to beat me as I currently am" said Krieza.

Gohan was about to transform when he picked up something "Wait you can sense energy. But why is it that no one else can?" asked Gohan in confusion.

Krieza smirked "How about this if you can push me to the highest someone has ever done before I will answer every question you have."

Gohan smirked before nodding "Ok. But I have one more question for you. Have you ever heard of a Super Saiyan."

Krieza thought for a moment before thinking as the name rang familiar in his head before it clicked and remembered "Show me" Krieza said simply.

Gohan grinned as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and his hair turned from black to gold along with his aura, while his eyes turned green.

"So this is a super Saiyan," said Krieza in surprise.

"Impressed," asked Gohan with a smirk.

"Yes, I am. I guess my great grandfather was telling the truth" said Krieza in amazement confusing Gohan. Krieza noted the Saiyan's questioning gaze

"You see my great grandfather Lord Chilled was the first one to start up the planet trade organization. He was the most powerful being in the galaxy and was feared by all when one day he ran into a being called a Saiyan. Before he died from his injuries, he told us, warned us about this Super Saiyan. No one ever believed him thinking he was trying to make it sound as though he couldn't be beaten by anything normal, but I guess he was telling the truth" explained Krieza.

"Well are you ready," asked Gohan, which the Arcosian nodded to. Gohan smirked before his face turned serious and he charged at the Arcosian. Krieza waited calmly as the Saiyan closed in and threw a sharp punch at him.

Krieza threw up a hand and blocked the punch but skidded back a bit from the power of the blow. Krieza then grabbed Gohan's outstretched arm and threw him, aiming him for the castle. Gohan shifted into super speed and phased out before he hit the wall and came behind Krieza with a well-placed kick that caught the Arcosian in the ribs.

Krieza shot to the side by the power of the blow but used his hands to quickly push off the ground as he avoided another kick from the Saiyan. Krieza used the time to then charge Gohan and landed a solid punch on the young Saiyan's face. Gohan pushed past the pain and landed another blow on Krieza's face. Krieza was forced back and Gohan went for a punch hoping to build a combination when his leg was suddenly grabbed but the Arcosian's tail and was whipped down into the ground before Krieza crashed on top of him.

Gohan gritted his teeth on the ground as he had his hands on the Arcosian's foot stopping it from hitting him and turned before throwing the Arcosian who landed on his feet easily. Gohan quickly got to his feet as he and his foe faced one another, ready to continue their battle.

Krieza charged Gohan and launched a punch at him. Gohan stayed steady and calmly used his forearm to block the blow and push the arm away. He then sidestepped into Krieza's inside and delivered an elbow to the Arcosians stomach before bringing his forearm up and crashing it into Krieza's face.

Gohan didn't stop there as he did another punch to Krieza's stomach and followed it up with a devastating open-palm strike to Krieza's face before finishing the combo with a left-handed uppercut.

Krieza flew backward and landed on his back in pain "If this is all you got, then I'm really disappointed after all that talk of looking for a good fight" said Gohan as he watched the Arcosian drag himself to his feet.

"No I am still holding back the lion's share of my power, but let me reveal a little more to you, since this is obviously not a challenge" said the Arcosian as he once again powered up and began another transformation this time to the 5th form.

"Now what do you think?" asked Krieza as he suddenly charged Gohan who tried his best to move out of the way but was too slow and found his head grabbed by the gigantic Arcosian warrior and was smashed head first into the ground.

Gohan quickly hopped to his feet and was about to retaliate when he was suddenly felt a hand placed on his back and felt the warmth of the energy ball being generated as his opponent threw him and the blast forward causing his back to smoke and the Saiyan to cry out in pain. Gohan got up woozily and charged the gigantic Arcosian as he managed to dodge a punch and pulled his hand back and launched one of his own that seemed to have no effect and suddenly found said arm grabbed and his whole body tossed viscously as he tumbled to the ground from the force. Gohan pushed himself off the ground and landed on his feet as he put his hands above one another close to his body as the Arcosian charged him.

"Kame..Hama…" chanted Gohan as a powerful blue energy ball formed between his hands. Just as the Arcosian reached Gohan, Gohan thrust both his arms forward and unleashed the might beam of energy "HA" yelled Gohan as the blast consumed the Arcosian.

Gohan stopped the blast and panted when Krieza suddenly charged out and rammed into Gohan sending the Saiyan crashing into the ground. Krieza quickly turned around and jumped, his massive foot landing on Gohan's face causing the young Saiyan to scream in pain.

"If this is all you have then you have failed my hope of finding a true challenge just like all the rest," said Krieza in disappointment as his foot crushed the Saiyan into the ground.

Gohan growled in anger as he started powering up and blasted the Arcosian off of him, causing him to stumble back a few steps in surprise "You want my best" said Gohan as he powered up and suddenly his golden aura burst around him in fury as lightning bolts shot around him at the power he was now generating "Well this is it" said Gohan as he charged Krieza and embedded his fist into the Arcosians stomach and with a single punch toppled the giant as blood spat from his mouth and he felt overwhelming pain overcome him.

Gohan didn't stop there and landed a spin kick on Krieza's face sending the Arcosian flying off into the distance as he felt his jaw almost dislocate from the force and he suddenly crashed into a few buildings destroying them completely. Gohan flew and hovered over the destruction that he had just caused with the Arcosian's body and waited for his opponent to recover. Gohan suddenly shifted his head to the left as a punch sailed right past his shoulder and threw an elbow into Krieza's gut in retaliation causing the Arcosian to spit out purple blood that stained the Saiyan's clothing.

Krieza did his best to fight the pain as he slumped down on the young Saiyan for support. Gohan calmly drew his elbow out of his opponents gut and struck again causing more blood to flow from Krieza. Gohan then turned around slowly and looked at the horribly injured Arcosian who was hovering in place and lifted his arm up to the face of the Arcosian with his hand opened. Krieza looked on in confusion, when he was suddenly smacked with a massive force of wind that sent him flying off in the distance uncontrollable.

Gohan merely blasted off and followed the Arcosian's trajectory and jackhammered his opponent into the ground. Krieza crashed into the ground violently as he hacked up even more blood and slowly got to his knee's as he felt his body hurting uncontrollably and looked back up at his opponent with hazy eye's as he slowly floated back up into the air to meet his opponent.

"You should give up. You're done" said Gohan merely as he gave the Arcosian his one chance to live.

"You…You are remarkable" said Krieza in return as he met the glare from the young Super Saiyan 2.

"To think a mere boy your age could achieve a power that took me hundreds of years to reach. Completely remarkable" continued Krieza.

"You have officially achieved the right to your answers to the questions you previously asked. You pushed me far past what any of my even greatest of battles forced me to do. A mere Saiyan boy, who has lived a speck of my own lifetime, the universe is twisted like that" said Krieza with a laugh.

Gohan looked at the Arcosian in interest before asking the questions that had been bothering him "So I can ask you any question as many as I like and you'll answer every one of them" said Gohan confirming this.

"Yes, you have earned it so get the answers to the question's that will satisfy you," said Krieza.

Gohan nodded before asking "You know how to sense energy, but everyone else doesn't why? And also how are those black scouter's you gave to your soldiers unbreakable?" Krieza looked at Gohan before answering "I did it to weaken everyone" replied Krieza confusing the Saiyan.

"I have ruled the galaxy for 500 years. When I first realized the ability to sense energy I understood the significance of such an accomplishment so I destroyed the races that I knew, knew it and gave everyone fancy little technology that allowed them to do the same thing to a certain extent. As for the black scouter's I will answer that when I explain something else" explained Krieza, which Gohan nodded.

"Why is this fight so important to you that you would put your empire and your own people at risk," asked Gohan as he gestured to the destroyed city.

"Ah, that. Well let me explain, you see I have ruled the galaxy for so long that, back when I was younger I would be on the front lines. I would go planet to planet destroying every race I could find. It was thrilling meeting new warriors with different skills and strengths and as I did this, I continued to grow stronger until I became bored of the fights. Soon no one was as strong as me, and no one provided me a challenge. I was almost at a point where I was going to give it all up and return home to take over the throne, but then it happened. I was on a mission, we were so far out in the galaxy I don't even remember. It was a regular easy mission the strongest fighters dropping like flies when we were suddenly attacked. My fighters were quickly obliterated and only I stood, but the army was still just child's play to me and I wiped them out with but a flick of my wrist. Then he showed up, he was tall entirely red, with long spiky ears and two horns coming out of his head, he was a demon in every sense of the word. We battled one another trading blow for blow, neither able to gain the upper hand, until he formed a sword and put me on the defensive. It was he who gave me this scar" said Krieza as he pointed to the mark on his side.

"I escaped from the fight with my life barely… First I was horrified at my near death experience before anger set in and I began training, I thought I was the strongest in the universe but I was quickly proven wrong so I trained and trained until I was sure I was. When I was sure I looked for 100 years for the demon whose name I never caught but I never found him. So from that day forward as I reached the twilight of my life, I wish to gain back that same exhilaration I felt that day" explained Krieza as he finished his story.

"You see I care nothing for this planet or its people. I care nothing for this empire. I only care for one thing in this entire universe. To test my full power, on a worthy opponent" Krieza finally finished.

"I understand now, so are you ready to continue" asked Gohan.

"Yes, just one moment" responded Krieza as he reached up and drew out two completely black swords, one in a scabbard and raised them.

Gohan prepared fully expecting that Krieza was now going to fight with both blades but was shocked when Krieza threw the sword with the scabbard to him, which Gohan caught easily by the handle.

"Remember when I told you that I would explain the black scouter, well the answer is in your hand. These blade's, as well as the scouter's, are made out a special metal called Katchin" said Krieza as Gohan looked at the blade in curiosity.

"It is the hardest metal in the universe and so incredible rare and that is why only the scouter's and these swords were created. It was all we could find" explained Krieza.

Gohan looked at the black sword he was holding in his grasp in wonder " _Wow, the hardest metal in the entire universe_ " thought the young Saiyan.

Krieza watched in amusement before continuing "You see that blade in your hands was literally created by the power of the sun. You see the strength of the metal is incomprehensible. Even I was not able to destroy it and was only able to form it with the heat of a star."

"But there are more to these weapons there their durability, well mine at least. This very sword holds my power" said Krieza thoroughly confusing Gohan.

"What do you mean," Gohan asked in confusion.

"As I grew older I found the stress of my power took its toll on my aging body. It was hard to handle so I weakened myself. I gathered the greatest scientist who locked my power into this very sword coded with my DNA, it is what gives me my power" explained the old Arcosian.

"You mean to say from me if you were to separate from that sword, that you would lose all of your strength," asked Gohan in shock.

"Well, most of it" responded Krieza with a smirk.

"Why would you tell me this," asked Gohan in confusion.

"Because you will need every advantage you can get when I reveal my full power and the real final form of the Arcosian race," said Krieza as he hunched over and started to power up.

Gohan watched in horror as massive winds smashed into him and felt the entire planet begin to shake at his opponent's power.

Krieza grew slightly larger as his muscles bulged and his armor suddenly spread out to encompass his whole body and legs. Krieza's mask left his mouth as his face turned more lizard like and his head grew many more spikes. Krieza's shoulder pads also rose and stood straight off his shoulder as now the dark blue gems sat there on his shoulder. Krieza's more monstrous look was almost like a combined transformation of his 3rd and 5th form.

Krieza stood up straight as he held the sword firmly in his grasp "This is my full power, and the ultimate evolution of the Arcosian race" said the black and white Arcosian as he put his sword back into the scabbard on his back as Gohan did the same thing as he sensed out his opponent and froze.

* * *

AN:

So there you have it the scouter are made out of Katchin. And Krieza introduced the scouters as a way of weakening and controlling everyone in the galaxy. I wanted to add this in because I always wondered why Frieza and everyone in space or at least, most never knew how to sense power levels when the warriors from earth did. So here is my reason why. And the simple reason why the don't make armour out of it, is its an extremely rare substance and there is not enough.

Anankin12: Thanks for reviewing and I'll try to improve as a proofreader, sometimes I just don't have the time. But I'll do my best to try and catch more mistakes. Thank You.

DhanaRagnorok: You are right, Toriyama is known for being extremely forgetful. I heard the reason that Goten and Trunks didn't have tail was he forgot Saiyans had them (don't know if its true just what I heard). And that is a good point made on villains but didn't Dabura bring up the Kili thing when it was just him and Babidi and with how loyal he was to Babidi I don't think he would have made things up. I very well could be wrong.

Kyrese Jones: I'm a little confused, just to clarify are you saying you want me to post your story on my account?

Ultraspiderandava: I'll explain what the feeling Bardock was getting a little later and just read below about the review part

* * *

Hi everyone forget what I said about before, me setting rules and stuff for reviews is just stupid and annoying (sorry about me flip flopping). Just read and review in any way or how many times as you want to, no guidelines and when the goal is hit or the week is up I will put up a new chapter, simple as that. Easy for both me and you.

For the power level problem I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner, since I personally don't care about power levels and there are those of you who are extremely passionate about it, I have decided to let you decide. I mean if it means nothing to me why should I really care, is my thought process. So simply where ever I have power levels in the story tell me what chapter it is on, what character and the new power level and I will happily change it. That's my peace on power levels, now I am stepping away from it and leaving it up to you the readers. Simple as that.

There simple and easy all around. I just want everyone to enjoy the story and I realize what I have been doing may have been affecting some people's enjoyment. So if you've stuck around long enough for 43 chapters I hope you've enjoyed it and will continue to enjoy the story, thank you.

* * *

Thanks: NinjaFang1331, RKF22, eroticlad11, ultraspiderandava, Cloud EX-Soldier, Shigure Toshiro, Anankin12, DhanaRagnarok, Forzarismo, Kyrese Jones, BloodDragon3012, Guest, omibug41, Guest, Jmac99, Reign of Sorrow, achchi, darrius212, DBZFan1

Chapter 44: 895 Reviews or Jan 18, 2016


	45. Chapter 44

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 44

Gohan looked at the massive Arcosian in horror, not from appearance but from the unbelievable amount of power now being generated by his opponent.

Krieza smirked as he saw his opponent's confidence disappear and the realisation of his defeat set in. Krieza flew at Gohan as fast as he could leaving the young Super Saiyan in complete confusion as his opponent suddenly disappeared and tried to sense out his opponent. Krieza smiled and punched the confused Saiyan's face causing the Saiyan to rocket off and smash through building after building. Krieza waited for his opponent calmly as he knew from the power he had put in the punch that his opponent would be alive, but hurting very badly.

Gohan flew out of the rubble he was in and floated into the sky across from Krieza as blood dripped down his forehead, with cuts covering his entire body and his clothes were completely ripped apart. Gohan angrily charged his opponent with everything he had, launching as many combinations of kick's and punch's he could, hoping for even one of them to connect.

Krieza watched the young Saiyan as he moved out of the way of each and every punch without even trying, as his opponent seemed to be moving in slow motion to him and it caused him to chuckle, infuriating his opponent who tried his best to land a single blow against him. Krieza eyes lit up red and suddenly Gohan was blasted away from the Arcosian by a fierce wind, but quickly stopped himself and launched a mighty energy blast at his foe only for the blast to be redirected by a powerful wind that was generated by Krieza with a mere flick of his rest. The energy ball sailed past the Arcosian and crashed into the city and exploded enveloping the entire area, showing the power of the warriors fighting.

Gohan charged forward and drew his fist back and launched it forward as hard as he could, landing the punch on his foe's face. Gohan was shocked as he saw his attack seemed too had done nothing to his opponent but didn't stop and attacked with a fury. Gohan put his power behind every punch and kick he landed onto the Arcosian that caused explosions to come from the two warriors' from the force. Krieza watched in amusement at every hit that was landed on him before growing bored and reaching his arm out and grabbing the Saiyan's head before throwing him into the ground creating a massive crater.

Gohan slowly dragged himself up from the ground after the beating he had just taken and growled in anger " _This guy is so much stronger than me, even my best attack's seemed to do nothing to him_ " thought Gohan in worry before getting an idea.

" _If this doesn't work, I'm done for_ " thought Gohan as he brought up to fingers to his head the same way he did with instant transmission but instead of teleporting he generated a powerful yellow energy.

" _This worked on Raditz even though he was more than twice as strong as Piccolo. I hope this can do the same for me. Just hope he gives me the time to charge it_ " thought Gohan as he charged the attack.

Krieza looked at the young Saiyan in interest as he felt the boy's power level starting to swell and gather " _Hmm, maybe he has some more left in the tank_ " thought Krieza as he decided to wait and see what his opponent was up to.

Gohan relaxed slightly when he noticed Krieza seemed to be willing to wait for his attack. Gohan charged his power into his attack when he felt/hoped it would be strong enough and suddenly disappeared moving at a speed even the super powered Arcosian had trouble tracking and reappeared behind him almost instantly.

"Special Beam Cannon" yelled out Gohan as he let out the corkscrewing attack that smashed and drilled its way into Krieza's unsuspecting back.

Krieza let out a gasp of pain as he felt the beam try to pierce through him but quickly turned around and brought his hands up catching the powerful beam. Krieza grit his teeth in effort from the blast before throwing the blast over his head and into space.

Gohan looked in horror as he saw his blast had been redirected. He thought for sure his combination of Instant Transmission plus the Special Beam Cannon would have worked but his opponent seemed at most winded from the attack while he had drained a lot of his energy to produce the power.

Krieza looked at his hands that now carried scorch marks and a little bit of blood before looking back at his opponent with a smile "Fantastic, what an incredible attack. If I had been a bit weaker, it might have worked. But still I am truly impressed" said Krieza.

Gohan shook his head and laughed slightly at the Arcosian's excitement "Glad I could impress you" responded Gohan.

"Do you have any other attack's you would like to try. I would gladly wait for you to use them" asked Krieza in delight.

Gohan let on a sigh before shaking his head "Sorry fresh out."

Krieza shook his head "Pity, well then I guess I'll just have to finish this "as he suddenly disappeared.

Gohan tried to sense out his opponent when he was suddenly grabbed from behind by two gigantic arms squeezing his arms to his body. Gohan threw back his elbow knowing he wasn't strong enough to simply break his opponent grip but felt his elbow hit solid muscle and seemed to have no effect on his Arcosian opponent. Gohan tried again and again, but each blow appeared to do nothing to his opponent.

Krieza grinned as he started to squeeze the Saiyan in his arms. Gohan let out a scream in pain as he felt his bones being grinded and the unbelievable pressure being put on his body seemed unbearable.

Krieza grinned at his opponent's scream "You have done well young Saiyan. But I am still the strongest fighter in the universe. But you shall get an honourable death a warrior of your calibre deserves" said Krieza as he prepared to finish his opponent.

Krieza was suddenly struck in the face, a powerful kick landed directly on his face but stood completely still as the kick did nothing to him. Krieza looked at his opponent and saw it was the blonde woman who had fought Killer Frost. Krieza then was kicked from the other side in the face this one with a lot more power, but still nothing to him as he looked and saw this time it was the green-skinned woman who looked slightly different now but was interested as he noted she didn't have a scratch on her even after fighting Sub-Zero who had been his second in command. Krieza let Gohan go and backed up as he thought the fight could be of interest with the three in front of him fighting together.

Gohan was breathing heavily as he felt arms wrap around of him on both sides "Gohan are you okay" asked both 18 and Zangya at the same time who then glared at one another.

"No he is too strong, we have to escape from here" responded Gohan shocking the two when suddenly Fasha showed up in her Super Saiyan form next to the group. "This is a fight we can't win, he is infinitely strong than I am" continued the beaten down Saiyan.

Gohan tried to sense out into outer space so he could transport the group to the closest planet but was shocked when he couldn't sense past the planet's atmosphere.

"I, I can't sense anything outside the planet," said Gohan in shock causing Krieza to laugh.

"Of course you can't there is a special barrier around the planet stopping anything from sensing inside of here and anything from looking outside the planet. How else would we keep this planet a secret if we are constantly generating so much power that it would tip of every single scouter and sensor in the universe" laughed Krieza as he explained it.

"But, But how did I teleport in here then," asked Gohan in confusion.

"Simple we had to remove the barrier so we can launch a ship. I'm sure you sensed out this part of space before don't you think you would have sensed mine or my fighter's power's instantly" answered Krieza.

Leaving the group shocked "So you see this fight is to the finish" said Krieza with a grin.

"Gohan I know he's strong, but we have no choice," said Fasha, which Gohan nodded to.

"Where are Bardock and Tora," Gohan asked as he expected to see his grandfather in the air beside him.

"Him and Tora got pretty messed up in the last battle, it's just going to be the four of us" explained Fasha as she nodded her head in the direction of the two Saiyan's watching the battle from the ground, where Gohan noticed Nappa lying unconscious "Wait where's Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

"Die Lizard" yelled out the tiny prince as he charged Krieza.

Krieza felt the mosquito bite like hit on his face before looking at the small prince. Krieza's eyes twinkled just slightly that no one would even be able to notice it when a massive wind smashed into him and launching the prince into a crater unconscious.

Meanwhile with Tora and Bardock, Bardock had placed Tora on the ground and leaned his friend against a knocked down wall as he stood and the two watched the battle knowing they couldn't help.

Tora looked up in the sky at his friends and could only hope for the best when he noticed a deep cut on his friends arm that was healing slowly "Bardock here" said Tora getting his friends attention as offered the white cloth to his friend.

Bardock looked at his best friend in confusion before he noticed the deep gash and nodded his thanks as he wrapped it around his arm and tied it to cover the cut as a bit of blood stained the white cloth but helped stopped the bleeding.

"So this is it," said Tora.

"Maybe" responded Bardock.

"And we can't even help," said Tora as both he and Bardock waited for the battle to commence.

The group of four floated across from the monstrous Arcosian warrior who waited for his opponent's attack. "Gohan…stay back and rest" said 18 as she, Zangya and Fasha floated in front of him between him and Krieza.

"WHAT?" asked Gohan as he took in deep breaths.

"No 18 is right. Your power is dropping ever second. You won't be able to last much longer. The best thing you can do is try and gather your energy and think of a way to beat this guy while we distract him" said Zangya which.

"But" was all Gohan got out when both girl's turned and glared at him.

"Ok," Gohan said simply as he floated back reluctantly and tried to gather the energy he needed as he could feel his Super Saiyan 2 transformation slipping.

18 glared at Krieza "How could you lie to your own people. You tricked them into serving you and when you didn't need them anymore you just threw them away" asked 18 in complete anger.

Krieza looked at her in confusion before realizing what she was talking about "Seems you were doing more talking than fighting with your opponent now weren't you. But it doesn't matter now. I trained my warriors, raised them from nothing. So you ask me how could I throw them away. Simple, they were my tools, created by me to serve me. And once they no longer do that… Well whats the point of them being around" Krieza answered simply.

The three warrior women charged their opponent Fasha led the group and landed the hardest elbow she could manage on the Arcosian's stomach before moving out of the way and flipping over him. 18 came next and delivered the strongest kick she could possibly give to Krieza's face launching herself of him and floating next to Fasha.

Zangya was the last to go and blazed her fierce green aura around her as she attacked with everything she had and delivered a devastating uppercut to the Arcosians chin whose face barely even moved up from the force before doing a roundhouse kick to the back of his head, before re-joining the group.

The group of three then attacked at once, each attacking the gigantic Arcosian with everything they had, hundreds if not thousands of blows landed on him from every angle and side as the three attacked from different sides. Krieza looked at the three warriors in curiosity but was quickly getting bored when the three jumped back and charged up their most powerful energy blast's they could muster.

Fasha charged up a massive amount of pink energy into her right hand before throwing in the air and spin kicking it at her opponent "Hunting Arrow" yelled the Saiyan.

18 was next and charged up a massive blue ball of energy in her hand "Power Blitz" yelled the android as she released the blast.

Zangya then charged up a powerful red almost orange energy blast in her right hand and launched it "Beauty Trigger."

The three different colored energy balls each rocketed into there waiting opponent as it slammed into him. Both Fasha and Zangya we're breathing in heavily from the power of the attacks they had just unleashed while 18 floated beside them calmly.

When the dust cleared, Krieza wore the same board looked as he did before "Is it my turn now?" Krieza asked calmly.

Fasha growled in anger before charging the Arcosian and threw a punch at him. Krieza merely caught the punch before throwing the Saiyan into the ground cratering it. When the Saiyan women was revealed, her hair was back to it's original black, having dropped her Super Saiyan transformation and showing she was unconscious.

Zangya attacked next while 18 covered her from behind by unleashing a never-ending swarm of energy balls that slammed into the unmoving Arcosian. Zangya charged Krieza and went for a powerful kick to the face the he dodged easily. Krieza then grabbed Zangya by her foot and head and brought her down in a powerful and extremely devastating back breaker. Zangya let out a terrible scream of pain as she felt her spine beginning to shatter from the pressure.

Krieza then stopped but kept a firm grip on the Hera warrior's foot before throwing her viscously to the ground. Krieza quickly followed this up by pointing to the ground with both hands and unleashing an immensely powerful energy blast that consumed the transformed Heran warrior. When the smoke cleared, there was a massive creator and lying in the middle of it covered with dirt was Zangya, who had now reverted back to her original state and was clearly unconscious.

18 who hadn't stopped blasting the Arcosian with her most powerful energy blasts this entire time was suddenly rushed by the gigantic Arcosian. Krieza used his stretched out arms to clothesline the blonde fighter, who was sent spinning. He quickly followed this up by putting his hand in the air and charging an energy blast before swinging down and unleashing it in the androids face who was blasted into the ground and taken out of the fight.

Gohan watched on in horror and anger as he watched one by one as his friends who he cared for deeply and the girls who he was beginning to feel something for he couldn't even explain be tossed around and hurt by the being in front of him. Gohan let loose his anger as his golden aura exploded around him and he charged the Arcosian with everything he had and punched him on the cheek causing to actually stagger the seemingly unbeatable Krieza.

Krieza noticed it had been Gohan who struck him and smirked "Not bad, I see you have something left after all" before he hit Gohan with a knee to the gut causing the young Saiyan to hack up blood before jackhammering him into the ground and launching a powerful energy blast at his opponent.

Gohan felt the energy blast hit him and burn into his skin as he was dragged into the ground and felt the horrible amount of energy try to incinerate him. Gohan did his best to hold the blast back as he smashed into the ground and it exploded. When the blast cleared Gohan was standing on his feet, he could feel his energy waning, he didn't even know how he was staying in his Super Saiyan 2 form currently, but all he knew was, that he was. Gohan slowly floated from the crater with deep, ragged breaths as he floated across from his opponent and felt like his body could fall apart at any time.

"You have given me the best fight of my life Saiyan. And for that you will be rewarded with an honourable death" said Krieza.

Gohan was silent before saying something "How?" asked Gohan, confusing the Arcosian.

"How what?" asked Krieza.

"How did you know when you couldn't transform anymore? How did you know that this was a final transformation and there was nowhere else to go?" asked Gohan.

Krieza looked at his opponent with interest before answering "It was quite simple. Whenever I looked deep inside myself, I could sense it. I could sense this speck of light, of energy. It was always so far away and so hard to even find. But it was always there. And that, that is how I knew when there was always more energy, more strength to be acquired. But when I reached this stage, no matter how much I looked nothing was there" Krieza explained while Gohan nodded in understanding.

"You know I never knew there was a form. A power beyond the first level of Super Saiyan. It was my father who knew of it. I never knew how. He was always so sure of himself like that there was no way he was wrong" said Gohan. "And over the past few years I tried to figure out a way for me to tell if there was a level beyond a Super Saiyan 2. But I was never able to understand how my father did it…Till now" continued Gohan.

"Ah… So you still have a spark left in you then. Well go on and grab it" said Krieza in excitement.

* * *

AN:

omibug: Glade you have liked the story and I will continue to try and catch my mistakes. So thanks for pointing them out and I will go fix them.

TimePatrolSage: At the moment I have no plans for another story. As all my concentration will be about continuing and finishing this before I even consider starting another.

Ultraspiderandava: You are right Bardock was getting a feeling and was close to it but it went away when Fasha saved him. And I am a boy since you seemed to be wondering.

F-ckthesystem125: The amount of Tora x Killer Forst will be minimal and should have no effect on your enjoyment of the story.

Part 1: I have only played 1 Devil May Cry game, just DMC for PS3, why?

Kyrese Jones: I'm gonna have to say no to putting your story on my account. Just make an account yourself and post it there. If you want I can promote it and ask people to check it out. But I only want my stories on my account, I hope you understand.

Guest: Go for it, I said there are no rules on reviews. So try and hit the review goal.

* * *

Thanks: RKF22, NinjaFang, omibug41, Black Super Saiyan, TimePatrolSage, darrius212, Ultraspiderandava, F-ckthesystem125, Guest, PerfectCell767, Jmac99, Shigure Toshiro, clw123cat, Part 1, Kyrese jones, Guest

Chapter 45: 921 Reviews or Jan 24, 2016


	46. Chapter 45

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 45

Meanwhile on the ground Bardock had managed to grab the three unconscious women and the one small prince and had carried them and carefully put them down near Tora.

"Come on wake up," said Bardock as he tried to shake his mate into consciousness.

Tora tried to do the same for 18 and Zangya but was achieving the same results.

"Damn it," said Tora in frustration. "Should we leave them here and go help Gohan?" asked Tora.

Bardock was silent for a moment as he looked over Fasha in worry before shaking his head, no.

"What why. He needs our help. Otherwise, that Arcosian is going to" was all he got out when he noticed his friends trembling form.

"I know Tora. But these three were much stronger than us. Yet they were tossed aside like they were nothing. We can't help Gohan…No matter how much I want to. I know I will just get in the way" said Bardock in pain as he barely kept his emotional walls up.

Tora nodded as he realised his friend was right and was shocked to see him in the state he was.

Tora turned and noticed something "There just talking. I wonder about what" asked Tora as he grabbed Bardock's attention and the two looked into the sky when Gohan crouched over slightly with his fist clenched.

Gohan tensed up " _This is it, all or nothing_ " thought the young Saiyan as he started powering up, higher and higher.

He kept going until he reached his maximum before pushing even deeper into his body for more energy. Gohan's entire being clenched up in pain as he forced out more power than his body seemed to have. Gohan continued as he let out a scream that seemed to carry on forever never ending as he felt his entire body flare with more pain than he had ever felt in his entire life. Gohan did his best to ignore the pain as he continued to push for more power as his scream turned to a strangled cry of pure pain as he searched and dug deeper and deeper for the energy that he didn't even know was there. Gohan pushed onward as he felt the greatest pain in his entire life rock his whole body, and wondered how he was even conscious or how his body was still functioning from the torture every cell was feeling. Gohan ignored it the best he could as his tortured screams seemed to cover the entire planet.

"What the hell is happening? Who is making all that noise?" asked Fasha groggily as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Tell Gohan to shut up. I'm trying to rest here" said 18 as Zangya mumbled in agreement before she realised what she had just said and shot up but felt her whole body scream at her in pain "Gohan".

Zangya did the same this when she heard 18 yell out Gohan and barely kept herself upright as the pain racked her body. The three females stood on their feet, with Bardock helping Fasha and holding her still while the two other women begrudgingly expected help from one another and supported each other as they stood. The group looked up and noticed that Gohan's energy seemed to be swelling and he was obviously in a lot of pain.

"What is he doing," asked Zangya in worry.

"I... Don't know" responded Bardock in concern.

Gohan kept pushing and was beginning to think there was nothing there and that his body was about to fail on him any second when he felt it. It was so far away and was just a mere spec in the distance but it was there and Gohan went for it. Gohan felt with each push towards it that his body screamed in pain a hundred fold as his own voice seemed to get louder, which he couldn't quite understand how he was still screaming and how he hadn't lost his voice yet, but ignored the thought and thought of only two things, the only two things that kept him pushing through all the pain, 18 and Zangya.

" _I….Won't….Let….Them….Down_ " was Gohan's one thought as he pushed passed all the pain and grasped the ball of energy when he finally reach it, as his body exploded in power.

Gohan felt it rush through his entire body and felt the strain it was putting on it, but he pushed through it all and grasped the feeling as he went through the transformation. Gohan felt it as his hair suddenly felt like it was being ripped out of his skull and didn't really knowing what was happening as the power suddenly seemed to be burning his face. Gohan pushed passed it all as he felt like he was suddenly going unconscious, blacking out yet wide awake as his mind and his heart showed him the truth. He felt like he was breaking like his body had just shattered into a million pieces and then he heard and saw it the might Oozaru that was a part of him, was lending him, sharing and giving him the power he needed.

The group from the ground and Krieza watched as the very clouds and sky seemed to be sucked into Gohan's very being as the whole planet seemed to be shaking and his hair grew longer and longer till it was down to his waste. Every building in the city shook and cracked from the very force that the young Saiyan's power was outputting.

"What's happening. It feels like the whole planet is going to be ripped apart" asked Fasha.

"He's….He's transforming" Tora said in complete shock.

While both 18 and Zangya watched in total fascination as their minds were entirely focused on the pained cries of the boy causing it all.

Gohan saw it all as his Oozaru shouted at him and transformed back into who he was and showed him there were one in the same as he felt everything that had broken reformed and suddenly found himself back in the air facing off against the completely stunned Krieza. Gohan looked down at his arms and could feel the incredible power that was flowing through his every vein.

"This….This is….amazing. To think a mere boy, your age could reach a power that I have trained 700 years to achieve. Absolutely incredible. This...This is the fight I always wanted" laughed Krieza in glee.

Gohan turned his attention back to the Arcosian who saw this and grinned "So are you ready to continue" which Gohan nodded back to.

The two fighters looked at one another before disappearing confusing the group of 5 awake warriors as they couldn't track either of their fighter's movements.

"Are…Are they using super speed" asked Tora as he couldn't find the two combatants.

Bardock shook his head "I don't think so, I think there just moving too fast for us to see them."

Gohan and Krieza charged one another both launching a punch at the same time that ended up hitting into their opponents, this happened again with their other arm and again and again as their hands, legs, elbows each crashed into their opponent with equal force. The two shot away from one another and threw punch's at each other at the same time.

Gohan and Krieza each blocked the blows with their other hand and then tried to knee one another only for them to crash into one another. The two seemed to be perfectly even in strength and speed, but Gohan grinned as he and Krieza tried to outdo one another. Gohan pulled back and dragged the large Arcosian with him and tossed him behind himself over his shoulder.

Gohan then quickly followed that up by coming down with both legs and crashed into the tumbling Arcosian sending him back first into the ground. Gohan flipped backwards and waited for his opponent who dug himself out of the ground.

Krieza slowly stood up and felt the pain from his stomach and also the blood that dripped down his nose onto his hand.

Krieza laughed at the sight of his own blood in glee confusing the young Saiyan "This has never happened before. To feel pain in my final form, let alone shed blood. It feels….Invigorating."

Gohan looked weirdly at the Arcosian before charging his opponent and rocking him with a fierce punch to the face before entering super speed. Gohan then reappeared behind Krieza and kicked the Arcosian sky high. Gohan then followed his opponent all the way up before attacking ruthlessly with everything he had.

Krieza did his best to combat his foe as vicious punches and kicks rained down over his body, as he tried to protect himself the best he could as this continued and Krieza found himself unexpectedly on the losing side of the fight.

" _I don't know how much longer I can last_ " thought Krieza as he was knocked viciously through the air by a kick to the face before he was sent crashing to the ground by a powerful jackhammer.

Krieza sailed down and was about to crash into the ground when he righted himself and side stepped Gohan, who came crashing down in his previous spot. Krieza then barely dodged a blow that sailed just a millimeter from his head before a kick smashed into his chest sending him skidding back but still on his feet. Krieza took deep breaths as he saw his opponent charge him and noticed he could follow his opponent a lot easier than previously before and jumped backwards into the sky as Gohan suddenly drew the black Katchin sword and sliced down hoping to end the battle right there only to strike where his opponent had been, not where he was.

Krieza smirked in confidence as he took in his opponents deep breaths " _The transformation, it seems to be too much for him to handle. It's burning right through him_ " thought the Arcosian with a smirk.

"So you have brought out the sword I gave you. Well then I shall do the same" said Krieza as he too drew his sword.

"Have you ever used a sword before?" asked Krieza curiously.

"Yes, I have one of my own and I have trained with it for many years" answered Gohan.

"Well then let us see" replied Krieza as the two warriors drew into different stances to accommodate their weapons.

Gohan charged Krieza and brought his sword down in a powerful slash that Krieza easily blocked. Gohan then attacked again from another angle and was also blocked. This continued again and again before Krieza smirked and blocked one of Gohan's blows before suddenly turning his sword and sliding it along his opponents before striking Gohan's handle and launching it into the air before catching the black sword with his off hand. Gohan was shocked at how quickly he had been disarmed.

Krieza looked at Gohan with a glare before tossing the Saiyan the sword back "Again" said Krieza seriously.

Gohan caught the sword completely confused but charged the Arcosian with everything he had, trying not to make the same mistake he had previously made.

Krieza noticed the more precise strikes of his opponent and also noted that he was not showing the same mistake he had made once before and smirked before blocking another blow that was aimed towards him and swinging suddenly back before once again striking the handle and catching it before giving it back to the Saiyan "Again" said Krieza.

This happened over and over as the group of 5 watched.

"What, what is happening up there" asked Tora in complete confusion.

Bardock viewed the fight that was currently taking place in the air before realising what was happening "He…He is teaching him?" answered Bardock in confusion.

"What, but why?" asked Fasha but never received a response as the group simply watched the battle.

Krieza smirked as he noticed his opponents form had improved drastically before blocking a blow and floating backwards putting space between the two fighters.

"You are truly amazing, what has taken me 100 years to master, you seem to be learning in an instant" said Krieza in astonishment before continuing "But the lesson is over and while I have greatly enjoyed this. We must finally bring it to an end" finished Krieza.

The two warriors charged one another as their blades clashed creating sparks from the force being applied to them. The two continued to outmaneuver one another and try to end the battle, while the other's noticed the battle seemed to be a lot more even than it had been moments ago. Gohan barely dodged a swing of the sword that would have taken his head off and swung back as fast as he could only to feel his blade being blocked by his opponent.

Gohan gritted his teeth as he tried to overpower his opponent but could feel it was he who was being pushed back and quickly flew back and took in a deep breath " _It's happening. The transformation is much too taxing, even more so the Super Saiyan 1 or 2. If this goes any longer, soon I won't even be able to keep up_ " thought Gohan in deep, ragged breaths.

Gohan charged his opponent with everything he had in the tank, knowing his time to win was slowly coming to a close with each passing second.

Krieza blocked and dodged each blow that he noticed seemed much more desperate than they previously had been and smirked as he knew his opponent had come to the same realisation that he had "I know what you are trying to do. You are attempting to separate me from the sword so I will lose my power. You can try as hard as you like, but I have long since mastered the art of this blade and you will find it impossible" Krieza said with a smirk.

Krieza moved out of the way of Gohan's wild of vicious slash that cut through the air and destroyed part of the castle that was in front of him. Krieza noticed his opponent's back and charged as fast as he could. Krieza brought his sword up causing the smaller warrior to defend with his sword flat to intercept his. Krieza quickly adjusted and turned his left elbow in as he brought down his sword and suddenly turned his downwards chopping motion to a sideways slashing one that connected with Gohan's handle, forcing the young Saiyan to let it go otherwise at the cost of his fingers and had it launched away. Krieza quickly brought his foot up and kicked his opponent roughly in the chest, smashing the unsuspecting Saiyan into the castle behind him.

Gohan crashed through a wall and entered the previously dark throne room that was now showered in light by the wall he had just removed. Gohan, as he slid on his back, pushed himself up and backflipped when he sensed his opponent closing in rapidly and prepared himself.

Krieza closed in on his opponent who had just flipped up from the ground and had his eyes still on the ground and not on him and charged pulling his sword back slightly before launching it forward in a stabbing motion as he aimed to end his opponent.

Gohan looked up and brought his hands up to defend himself as the blade closed in on his chest and let out a scream of pain as the blade dug into him.

* * *

AN:

KaiserUltima: From what I understand Oozaru is not as strong as Super Saiyan. So if any of them transformed then they would be weaker then if they could. And if Bardock and Tora did, they would still have gotten stomped considering what happened to Zangya, 18 and Fasha.

Part 2: Didn't know that about Devil May Cry, but that's cool. I know that there would be a massive strain on Gohan going Super Saiyan 3 and I tried to show it in this chapter, where he went from dominating the fight one second to quickly losing the next, showing the massive power drop off.

* * *

Thanks: Guest, Ultraspiderandava, HoloSlays, Black Super Saiyan, rrm232, F-ckthesystem, NinjaFang1331, pir84lyf, RKF2, KaiserUltima, FsU-Riptide, darrius212, Shigure Toshiro, Contentkarma347, clw123cat, omibug31, Part 2, Guest, Jmac99

Chapter 46: 970 Reviews or Jan 25, 2016


	47. Chapter 46

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 46

Killer Frost had not moved from her spot still staring at the ground below her in shock at the events that had just happened before slowly climbing her way to her feet and making her way to the battlefield. She made sure to stay out of sight of the other warriors and looked on in confusion as she watched her master fight the young Saiyan warrior before being shocked when she saw the three female fighters step in to save him. She had been told they were evil killing machine's that took delight in hurting others. But as she watched them fight she realized how much they cared for one another and broke when she heard her Master admit to his lie and realized that he had been using her all her life.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The group outside who had long since lost track of the fight floated closer to the castle and now stood on the damaged paved road that led to the entrance of the castle easily still a 50ft away. The group stayed silent as they sensed out the battle between the two superpowers taking place inside the building.

Gohan let out the scream as he caught the black blade between his two hands and felt the blade as it dug unforgivingly into his hands. Krieza gritted his teeth as he tried to impale his opponent "You have fought well young Saiyan. Truly amazing. But I am still the most powerful warrior in the universe" said Krieza as he put more force on the sword.

Gohan's face went red as he felt the combination of the pain from the sword cutting into his hand to the pressure the force he was exerting to try and stop it from impaling him.

"Ka…Me…" chanted Gohan as he charged up blue energy between his hands that covered the black sword.

"If you are trying to destroy it, it is impossible. Not even I could do it" said Krieza as his opponent seemed to be attempting to melt the weapon.

"Ha…Me" Gohan continued to chant as he ignored his opponent as he increased the power of his attack.

"No matter how strong you make your blast, it will never be enough," said Krieza as he tried to end his opponent.

Gohan gritted his teeth before shifting his hands and the sword to the right before letting go of the blade as it flew forward.

Gohan brought both his hands forward and launched the beam of energy "HAAA" yelled Gohan as he felt an unbelievable amount of pain but pushed through it as the massive blue beam smashed into his unprepared opponent, enveloping him and sending him flying out of the castle far off into the distance.

Gohan grinned slightly as he let go off the blast.

Gohan smirked in pain "Impossible huh" said the mighty Saiyan warrior as he fell back and lost the Super Saiyan 3 transformations and hit the ground hard, landing flat on his back.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The group outside who had been following the battle with their senses, when suddenly ripped out of it as the Arcosian warrior was suddenly blasted out of the castle by a vicious blue energy blast shocking the group as they felt the Warriors energy level's drop down immensely. The group waited for Gohan to appear from the whole in the castle and finish the Arcosian off when they suddenly felt the incredible dip in power coming from the castle.

Zangya was the first to respond in worry "We should check on him" said Zangya as she attempted to step away from the blonde Android's support and walk only to fall to the ground in pain on her hands and knees.

Bardock shook his head "You guy's wait here, I'll go check on him" as he noticed how beaten and broken the group was "Besides someone needs to watch over those two" he motioned to the unconscious forms of Nappa and Vegeta. "And also warn me if he comes back," said Bardock as he nodded his head in the direction that the Arcosian had been blasted in which the others nodded to.

Bardock took to the air and quickly flew into the demolished castle. Bardock did his best to sense out the energy of his grandson which was dropping to critically low amounts and was finding it hard to track him through the destroyed castle. Bardock suddenly heard a cough and headed in the direction and was shocked completely by the scene in front of him.

Bardock approached his grandson and came to his side quickly as he noticed the bloody red tip of the sword lying next to him and the massive amount of blood flowing from the wound he had at his side "Gohan…Gohan" said Bardock quickly as he tried to wake the Saiyan.

"Gran…Grandpa" asked Gohan weakly as he felt the energy drain from his body at a rapid rate and was finding himself more and more sleepy with each passing moment.

"What…happened" asked Bardock as he did his best to try and keep his composure as he looked at his dying grandson.

"I took his sword…It's…it's the key to his power" explained Gohan as he struggled to talk.

"You're going to be okay, just hold on," said Bardock as he did his best to comfort Gohan as tears unconsciously flowed from his face.

"It's…its ok. As long as…everyone is safe" responded Gohan as he felt his eye's become too heavy and closed.

Bardock looked at his grandson as tears flowed down freely as he no longer tried to suppress the pain that was forming in his chest " _That's all you ever cared about. Was for everyone else to be kept safe. You didn't want anything…ever. And you did everything in your power to make sure that everyone was taken care of, you gave everything you had…Even your life_ " thought Bardock as he looked at his dead grandson.

"I won't let him get away with what he has done," said Bardock out loud as he drew the cloth that Tora had given him away from his arm and slowly cleaned the blood away from Gohan's face.

Bardock grasped the cloth now turned completely blood red in anger as he tied it around his head. Bardock stood as he felt his anger and the need for vengeance overwhelm him as his power skyrocketed.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Outside the castle, the group was shocked as they couldn't sense Gohan's energy signal anymore and feared the worst.

" _Gohan,_ " thought 18 as a tear dripped down her cheek.

Zangya openly cried as her tears slid down her cheeks onto the ground. The group sat stood silently in sorrow when they were suddenly broken from their thoughts by a voice.

"So it was true… You were right" said a voice that they were shocked to see the female Arcosian that was making her way over to the injured group that looked at her in worry.

Zangya looked up from her tear-filled eyes and glared at the female warrior with hate "This… you did this" said Zangya with venom.

Killer Frost looked down in sadness as she stopped a foot away from the group "I… I am sorry… I am sorry for what my race has done to yours and many others in the universe… We may have been lied to but we also have no excuse for our actions…" said the female Arcosian shocking the group.

"Wait what?" asked Tora in confusion.

"Krieza lied to the Arcosian people. They were his victims just like everyone else" answered 18.

The others were about to respond when suddenly they were drawn to a voice above them.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Krieza slowly shook himself off as he lay in the crater his body had formed and immediately noticed that he had lost his sword " _Guess it wasn't impossible_ " thought the Arcosian. Krieza slowly dragged himself up and winced as he struggled to stand and noticed he had dropped down to his 4th form but ignored the searing pain as his focus was drawn to his enemy's power disappearing before thinking in adulation.

" _I won. I finally got what I have been looking for my entire life. I finally feel….complete_ " thought the Arcosian in happiness. Before turning his senses to the others "N _ow for some cleanup_ " thought the Arcosian as he blasted off back to his castle where he saw his subordinate Killer Frost "Perfect" said Krieza as he drew the attention of the group. Krieza smirked as he saw how injured the group was "Come Killer Frost and help me finish this group off" said the Arcosian with a smirk which was quickly wiped off his face.

"No," said Killer Frost simply shocking the people all around her, as she took a fighting stance in-between the group and Krieza, protectively.

"What?" asked Krieza in confusion as he had never heard Killer Frost ever say no to one of his requests.

"No. You will not harm them" said Killer Frost before turning to the group behind her "I know this will not make up for what we have done but I will do everything in my power to end this," said the female Arcosian shocking the group even further.

Killer Frost glared at her old master "I know of your lies and trickery now and I will stop you."

Krieza looked at his old student in interest before bursting out in laughter "Please, you don't think I can't notice how injured you are. But it doesn't matter you are no use to me anyway" as he lifted his hand and pointed his finger at his student.

Tora realized immediately what was happening and used all his energy to dive forward "Look out" said the Saiyan as he suddenly pushed the female Arcosian out of the way and let the thin pink beam of energy soar past them and collide with a building destroying it.

"You okay?" asked Tora to the Arcosian bellow him who was looking at him in shock.

"Why?" asked Killer Frost in confusion, not understanding why her enemy would risk his life for hers.

"Couldn't let someone as cute as you be vaporized now could I," Tora said jokingly causing a blush to appear on the Arcosian's face. "Besides your one of the good guys now. And I would lose my hero badge if I didn't try and help another good guy" Tora said attempting to defuse the awkward tension.

Tora stood up quickly realizing that he was on top of her and helped the women to her feet "Now, I think we should focus more on the evil guy, who wants to kill us" said Tora as they looked up at Krieza, who stood completely still watching them in interest.

"You have any idea how to beat this guy?" asked Tora curiously "Cause sad to say, I think I just used up all my energy with that last stunt," said the Saiyan.

"No" responded Killer Frost simply.

"You're not much of a talker are you? We will have to fix that later" said Tora with a grin, doing his best to try and stay positive.

"You say that as if there is going to be a later," said Killer Frost as she remained tensed up waiting for Krieza to make his move.

"Oh there will be, and then we can work on your optimism while we're at it," said Tora with a grin when the two were interrupted by Krieza.

"So are you done your conversation yet?" asked Krieza snidely.

"Actually no. So if you could wait and let us finish, then we could get back to you" said Tora with a grin.

"Is that right," said Krieza when he suddenly swiped his arm releasing an energy wave at the two.

Killer Frost and Tora reacted as fast as they could but were too slow as it smashed into the two, blasting them back onto the ground burnt and barely conscious in front of Fasha, 18 and Zangya.

The three went over to the two as fast as the injured forms could and checked on them before slowly helping them to their feet where they could barely stand.

Krieza seeing he held dealt with those two turned to the others and was prepared to attack when suddenly a power level exploded from inside the castle drawing everyone's attention.

The group was shocked when they saw a glowing yellow light appear from the entrance of the castle and watched as it formed into a person.

Bardock walked out of the castle, his hair upright and yellow, irises green and a powerful golden aura waving around him violently showing off his new Super Saiyan glory. A red band was tied around his head as he carried the body of his grandson in his arms with him. Bardock walked up to the group and slowly set the boy down as the others looked at him and his grandson in worry.

The group was silent when Bardock suddenly walked away from the group but was stopped suddenly "Bardock you're…you're a Super Saiyan" Tora said weakly in shock.

Bardock turned to his best friend and mate and shocked them as they saw the tears rolling down his cheeks no longer suppressed as they sat on the edge of his eyes.

Bardock turned from them "It doesn't matter" and suddenly shot off into the air as he sensed the one who had brought him the terrible pain he felt in inside him. _"I finally understand what you said Gohan all those times you tried to teach me. How when I achieved the power I so badly wanted, that it would come from such great pain that I would want to give it back for what I had lost. But I promise you I will use this power to avenge you_ " thought Bardock in great anger and pain as he headed towards his opponent.

Krieza looked at his opponent with interest when Bardock suddenly disappeared and lost track of him and was suddenly smashed into and kicked hard by a yellow light and was shot far off into the distance as he hit and crashed into tree after tree. Krieza slowly brought himself up from the ground as his head racked in pain as he felt his power leaving him and knew his current opponent would be a real challenge in his current state.

Bardock walked over his opponent in pure anger as he looked over the injured Arcosian "You killed my grandson. Now I'm going to make you pay" said Bardock as he suddenly reappeared in front of the Arcosian and punched him in the gut causing him to spit out blood.

Bardock stood up straight as he looked down at his heaving opponent "Why?" asked Bardock.

"He was peaceful. He only wanted to help those that needed it" continued the enraged Super Saiyan.

"You" was all Bardock said as he suddenly struck Krieza in the face causing the Arcosian to tumble over himself as his body hit the ground hard. Bardock walked towards his enemy "I used to be like you.… Someone who delighted in causing others pain. But he changed me. Showed me a better way. He….He was better than all of us, and you killed him" said Bardock as he suddenly blocked his opponents punch and squeezed his hand breaking it before pulling his leg back and kicking him into the sky before disappearing. Bardock reappeared and intercepted the Arcosian grabbing his neck and holding him firmly "Why? For fun? Cause he was a threat?" asked Bardock.

Krieza kicked Bardock forcing the Saiyan to release him and charged landing a sharp punch to the Saiyan's face. Bardock merely took the blow and spat out the blood that it had caused before turning his back and glaring at his opponent.

Krieza floated in pain and anger at the Super Saiyan in front of him "Who are you to judge me. You are just a barbaric monkey, who fights and kills for fun just like me" said Krieza as he prepared to defend himself.

Bardock charged Krieza as fast as he could and launched a powerful right hook that soared at Krieza's head. Krieza leaned back and managed to dodge the attack sending Bardock past him before he dropped his elbow into the Super Saiyan's back sending him to the ground. Bardock flew toward the ground from the force of the attack, but turned around while he fell and unleashed a powerful blue energy blast that the Arcosian was not prepared for. Krieza saw the blue ball of energy approach him and knew he wouldn't have the speed he needed to dodge the attack and threw his arms up crossing them in front of him protectively as the blast collided with him and exploded searing into the lizard-like alien.

Krieza uncrossed his arms and looked at where Bardock had been and realized he couldn't spot the Saiyan warrior when he suddenly entered super speed himself. Bardock rematerialized behind Krieza with both his hands lock together over his head and swung down trying to jackhammer the Arcosian into the ground but struck air as his opponent vanished just as his attack was about to connect. The Arcosian reappeared behind Bardock and swung a powerful kick, which connected with the Saiyan's side causing Bardock to cry out in pain. The Super Saiyan fought through the pain and quickly grabbed onto Krieza's outstretched leg that had just hit him and blasted off towards the ground before throwing the lizard into the ground cratering it and causing dust to kick up all around them.

Bardock slowly set himself onto the ground as heard coughing from inside the hole and watched as Krieza hack up purple blood onto the ground staining the brown dirt. Krieza took in heavy breaths as he lay on his hands and knees trying to recuperate to the best of his ability when he heard the sounds of boots coming closer to him.

"In honor of my grandson I will fight to protect just like him," Bardock said simply as he charged at his opponent and punched him in the stomach lifting the Arcosian off his feet. Before uppercutting his opponent and doing a spin kick that launched the Arcosian into the sky before entering super speed and charging his hand with energy before bashing the Arcosian down towards the ground.

Bardock didn't stop as he charged up a powerful blue energy ball in his hand and chased Krieza "This is for Gohan" yelled Bardock as he chased after his opponent and launched his arm forward into his opponents gut as they smashed into the ground. Bardock let out all the energy he had been storing as a massive explosion covered both warriors and the surrounding area for miles on end.

The group of warriors sensing the battle out had moved everyone to the ship, knowing they might need to leave the planet in a hurry. Gohan's body had been placed in the ship, and the group was currently waiting for the ending of the fight when they suddenly couldn't sense Krieza's power level, but didn't want to say anything until Bardock confirmed it.

Bardock sensed out his friends power level and sighed as he let the Super Saiyan energy leave him " _I'm sorry I failed you Gohan. But I did my best to avenge you. I hope you are proud_ " thought Bardock as he landed in front of the ship and noticed his group outside the ship waiting for him.

Bardock walked over to the group when he suddenly spotted Killer Frost and prepared to attack "You" yelled Bardock in anger as he launched himself at the unprepared Arcosian.

"Bardock Wait" yelled out the group as Tora stood in front of her with his arms out stopping Bardock in his tracks.

Bardock looked at the others in confusion "What's going on here? Isn't she the enemy" asked the Saiyan.

"No Bardock here let me explain," said Tora.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DB Z...DBZ**

After they had finished explaining, the group loaded up on the spaceship and prepared to leave, all except Tora, who stood outside with Bardock as they talked with Killer Frost.

"We will rebuild the city and then from there I will do everything in my power to stop the Planet Trade Organization and make up for all the mistakes my race has made," said Killer Frost, which Bardock nodded and the two prepared to load on but were suddenly stopped.

"Wait…" Killer Frost suddenly said as she grabbed Tora's shoulder confusing him.

"Tora," said the Saiyan, realizing she didn't know his name.

"Tora, why did you help me?" asked Killer Frost wanting to understand the Saiyan.

Tora paused for a moment in thought before answering "Like I said, it's cause you were one of the good guys now" said Tora with a grin which was met with an unamused look from the Arcosian before continuing "Besides, I know what it is like to work for someone your whole life and doing terrible things on their behalf. Hell, I was worse, I knew what I was doing was bad… So if I got a second chance why shouldn't you" said the Sayian surprising Killer Frost.

"Thank You…" said Killer Frost quietly with a small smile.

Tora was surprised as he had never seen her smile before "You should smile more, it looks good on you" said Tora with a grin causing the Arcosian to have a light blush. "Also… If … You know… You ever need anything… Don't be afraid to call me… I… I mean we… we can help" said Tora with a slight blush.

"Thank You and I will call you… I mean all of you…" said Killer Frost with a slight blush which Tora grinned at before nodding.

"Alright, great… Um, I guess I'll see ya… around" said Tora, which she nodded to as he both him and Bardock got on the ship and ignored the quizzically gaze his best friend was giving him.

When the two got on the ship Bardock noticed both Zangya and 18 sat next to his grandson's body while Fasha waited for him and Tora.

Everyone looked up at Bardock as in confirmation to see if what they had sensed was right, which he nodded to and everyone sighed in relief. Bardock made his way immediately to the control console and powered it up.

"Bardock are you ok?" asked Fasha.

Bardock sat silently as he tipped a few things in started to set coordinates "No" he said simply.

Tora approached his friend "So where to next?" asked Tora.

"We are going to get back my grandson" responded Bardock as the ship suddenly started to lift off.

"We're going to Namek," Bardock said simply as he prepared to leave, before turning to Fasha and grabbing her hand before bringing her with him.

Tora nodded while he noticed both 18 and Zangya had brightened up at the mentioning of bringing Gohan back to life.

Just as Tora was going to say, something both Nappa and Vegeta seemed to be regaining consciousness "What the hell happened" asked Vegeta groggily as he felt his head in more pain than he had ever felt.

Tora was about to respond when he was stopped by 18, "Of course you numbskulls stay unconscious while everything important happen" as she picked up Gohan's body and left the room with Zangya behind her.

"What," asked Nappa in confusion while Tora sighed and prepared to explain everything that had happened.

Meanwhile, 18 placed Gohan's body in his room and jacked up the AC knowing better than to keep it in a warm area. Gohan's body lay still in the middle of his bed, as his colored was slowly being lost.

Both 18 and Zangya sat on both sides of the dead body in thought "Knowing him, he purposely did this so he could buy more time to avoid us" said 18 with a small grin.

Zangya laughed at that "Ya yer probably right" responded the Hera women.

The two were quite for a while before talking "You know when he comes back he's going to have to make a decision" said Zangya as she looked at the blonde android.

"I know" responded 18. "What do we do when he does" asked 18.

"I'm not sure" Zangya answered quietly as the two fell into silence.

"We will figure it out when he gets back," said 18 as she stood up and left but stopped right before leaving "Get some rest" which Zangya nodded to "You too."

* * *

AN:

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and there you have it Krieza has been defeated and it was Super Saiyan Bardock who was the one who finally put him down.

* * *

Thanks: darrius212, Shigure Toshiro, Contentkarma347, clw123cat, omibug41, Part 2, Guest, Jmac99, Guest, Black Super Saiyan, ultraspiderandava, DhanaRagnarok, Dathwatch 45, Guest, KaiserUltima, Guest, Part3, Anuraji, NinjaFang1331, Nukk, pir84lyf, FsU-Riptide, omibug41, Guest, Null

Chapter 47: 980 Reviews or Feb 1, 2015


	48. Chapter 47

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 47

Other World

Gohan slowly awoke as he felt the bright lights struck his eyes, forcing them to open "Where am I?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"Please stay in line in an orderly fashion. King Yemma will get to you as soon as possible to be judged. Please do remember cutting in line will affect your judgment" said a voice that caused Gohan to turn towards it.

Gohan saw a blue horned person looking at him in shock, "Um hello?" asked Gohan.

"Oh, my….You…You have your body" said the demon.

"Um ya, ok" responded Gohan in confusion as he saw a whole bunch of white clouds, that somehow seemed to be talking.

"Where am I," asked Gohan as he looked at the familiar surroundings and came to a realization "Am I dead," asked Gohan.

"Umm yes. Now, sir, you have to come with me" said the blue demon like-person.

"Okay" responded Gohan as he followed the person.

Gohan was brought in front of a massive desk that sat an enormous red demon "Ok let's see here" said the demon as he opened his book and looked through it looking for the file on the Saiyan in front of him.

As the demon looked he found for some reason there seemed to be no information on the soul in front of him "Um, I'm sorry just give me a moment this has never happened before" said the demon known as King Yemma.

"Alright" shrugged Gohan not really sure what else he could say.

King Yemma was about to say something when he was suddenly stopped by a familiar voice "Hey King Yemma."

King Yemma looked towards where the voice and saw the chubby blue kai "Oh King Kai, what is it you need?" King Kai answered "See that boy over there he's my student. So don't worry about it."

King Kai answered "See that boy over there he's my student. So don't worry about it."

Gohan smiled as he saw the Kai "Hey King Kai."

King Kai smiled at the Saiyan "Hey Gohan come with me we will be going to Grand Kai's planet while you wait for your friends to wish you back."

"Why?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"Well from the speed of their ship and the distance to Namek I would say they are still a good two months away. So you might as well get some training done while you there" answered King Kai while also thinking " _I can also shove your power in South Kai's face some more_ " thought the Kai of the north with a grin.

"Sounds good I have a new transformation and the power is unreal. It's hard to control" said Gohan causing the watcher over the north side of the universe to explode in happiness.

"Gohan my boy, you are spectacular," said King Kai as he and Gohan suddenly transported to Grand Kai's planet.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Grand Kai's Planet

The two arrived at Grand Kai's planet, and Gohan noticed all the fighters that seemed to scower the entire world causing Gohan to frown "Hey King Kai is there anywhere more deserted to practice my transformation. I mean it's pretty devastating" said Gohan causing the Kai to become even giddier.

"Well, there isn't but don't worry Gohan you practice here as much as you like. Trust me" said the Kai with a smirk.

"Okay thanks," said Gohan as he was about to leave and practice but was suddenly stopped by the Kai.

"Hey Gohan don't you want to contact your friends and tell them you're okay," asked King Kai in confusion.

"Umm" replied Gohan as he thought " _I do I just don't want to have to give 18 and Zangya an answer since I told them to wait until this is all over. I can't even a manage how angry they'll get_ " thought the young Saiyan with a shiver.

"Oh scared of the girls are we," asked King Kai in amusement.

"Um, no. And don't be reading my mind" replied Gohan as King Kai gave him a look causing him to sigh.

"Oh, okay. I'll talk to them" said Gohan as he gave up and put his hand on the Kai's back.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Space

The group was resting, some sleeping like Vegeta and Nappa, as well as Bardock and Fasha.

While others like Zangya and 18, we're just lying on their bed's when suddenly a voice came through and talked to them "Um guy's you awake. It's me Gohan" said Gohan in an unsure manner.

Both women shot off their beds "Gohan? Is that really you" asked Zangya.

"Ya. King Kai is letting me talk to you from Other World. Do you mind getting the others, so I can talk to you all together" asked Gohan.

"Ya sure," said Zangya with happiness as she stepped out of her room and was going to rub it in the blonde bitch's face that Gohan contacted her and not 18.

18 stepped out of the room with a smirk she knew Gohan liked her better that's why he contacted her and not the bitch with the green skin.

Both stopped and noticed the others good mood and was happy to see they could destroy it "Gohan contacted me from Other World" they both said at the same time shocking one another.

"What the hell Gohan you contacted her to" asked 18.

"I think what she mean's is Gohan. Why didn't you contact just one of us?" said Zangya with gritted teeth.

"Ummmm. Can you guys get everyone else? This isn't easy on King Kai, and I can't talk forever" said Gohan nervously as he tried to get out of answering the question.

"No, Gohan. You said to wait until we finished dealing with those fucking Arcosians before getting our answer. Well guess what there dealt with, so we deserve an answer" said Zangya, which 18 agreed with.

Gohan didn't know what to say when suddenly Bardock came out of his room with a sigh "What's with all the yelling" asked Bardock in confusion.

"Your fucking grandson is still giving us the run around" answered Zangya.

"What?" asked Bardock completely perplexed when he suddenly heard.

"Hey, Grandpa" that he recognized as Gohan's voice.

"Gohan is that you?" asked Bardock in shock.

"Ya, King Kai is letting me speak to you guys from Other World," said Gohan, which Bardock had completely forgotten about.

"So which one of you beat Krieza? I mean you were all pretty banged up and even though I took his sword he would have still been pretty powerful" asked Gohan.

"It was Bardock. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and picked Krieza apart" answered Zangya.

"Hey wait he's just distracting us," said 18.

"Wait your right. We deserve an answer Gohan" agreed Zangya.

"Umm. Oh looks like King Kai can't keep the connection up any longer gotta go bye" said Gohan quickly as his voice disappeared.

"That bastard he just hung up on us," said Zangya in anger.

18 walked up to the perplexed Bardock and grabbed the front of his armor "Talk to you grandson" yelled 18 before walking away to her room.

"Ya" agreed Zangya as she left to her own room as Bardock stood there clueless and sighed before shaking his head and hearing a light giggle from behind him.

Bardock turned around and saw Fasha leaning against the door to their room with her hand trying to stifle a laugh before she finally calmed down.

"Like Grandfather like Grandson," said Fasha with a grin.

"Uhh, tell me about it. It was bad enough when I had to go through this crap" said Bardock as he walked over to his mate.

"Ya. So you better talk to him when he gets back. I mean you were bad enough. I don't want those to suffering like I did because he was an idiot like you" said Fasha.

Bardock hugged his mate close to him "Sorry."

Fasha sighed and hugged him back "I know. But at least, it's over. It may not have happened the way I wanted it exactly, but I don't regret a thing" said Fasha.

"I know. And I promise you, I'll talk to him when he gets back ok" said Bardock as Fasha nodded into his chest in agreement.

The two stayed silent for a bit before Fasha pulled back and walked into her room before taking off her shirt leaving her upper body bare and grinned sexily "Good, now I think my big strong Super Saiyan deserves a reward" said Fasha.

Bardock rushed into the room as it closed and locked behind him as a massive grin was on his face.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

2 Months Later

Planet Namek

The group of 7 soon had arrived on Namek after two long months, and we're currently talking to the leader of the Nameks, Guru.

"And that's the story. Gohan was killed by the ruler of the Arcosians trying to save us, and we would like to use the dragon balls to wish him back" Bardock explained.

Guru looked at the Saiyan in front of him as he searched the warrior's feelings before nodding "Yes, you may use the dragon balls to wish back your friend. I have searched your feelings and feel the purity in your words" said Guru in agreement.

"Thank You," said Bardock.

The group split up, and each went to the village of a Namek elder and grabbed the dragon ball. They didn't have to worry about the Namek elder's as each had already been contacted telepathically by Guru to know what was happening.

In 30 min, the group had already collected all 7 dragon balls, and Guru stood with them as they prepared to summon the dragon. Guru spoke in a language none of them could understand but knew as Namekian causing the balls to suddenly start glowing and dark black clouds to cover the entire planet in darkness as lightning shot from them.

Soon a bright light shot from the dragon balls straight into the sky as they formed the giant dragon known as Porunga "You have gathered the dragon balls I will grant you any 3 wish's" said the mighty Dragon of Namek.

Guru approached the dragon and asked the dragon to grant the wish of bringing Gohan back to life. Porunga's eyes lit up red for a moment "Your wish has been granted" said the massive dragon confusing the group.

"What well where is he," asked Bardock in confusion.

The group looked around before a voice shook them "I'm….here" said Gohan as he rubbed his arms with his hands to try and warm them up. "Man my room is freezing," said Gohan with a shiver.

The group smiled as they saw their friend and was about to approach him when both 18 and Zangya suddenly walked over to the Saiyan causing him to take a step back in fear.

"So Gohan. Do you have something you want to say to us?" asked Zangya.

"Um. Hi" responded Gohan.

"Hi. You've had two extra months to think, and that's what you think we want to hear" asked 18 in anger.

Gohan sighed and looked down knowing they we're right "I'm…I'm sorry. Your right, but I don't have an answer for you. I wish I did. I really do, but I don't. I'm sorry."

The two women looked at the young Saiyan with glares before their face's softened and walked right past him into the ship, causing the Saiyan to sigh in sadness.

The group was quite before they were interrupted by a big booming voice "Does anyone else have anything to wish for" asked the Dragon of Namek awkwardly.

Guru looked to the group of Saiyan's who shook their head no which Guru related to the Dragon, who nodded and disappeared as the darkness of the clouds disappeared, and the dragon balls shot off in 7 different directions.

"Um so much for a happy reunion huh," said Gohan awkwardly.

Bardock walked up to his grandson and hugged him before pulling back "Glad your back."

Gohan nodded back with a small smile "It's good to be back…Mostly."

Tora and Fasha then greeted the young Saiyan.

"Hey mister big shot Super Saiyan 3," said Tora jokingly.

"Super Saiyan 3?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"Ya, you know that transformation you used against Krieza. I mean we have a Super Saiyan. A Super Saiyan 2. I thought then next logical step would be Super Saiyan 3" said Tora, which Gohan nodded to.

Fasha shook her head and smiled at Gohan "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks "responded Gohan.

Bardock approached the eldest Namek "Thank You."

"You are welcome. Besides I can tell, you are different know. You are pure" said the Namek Elder.

"I don't know about that. Just trying to do what's right" responded Bardock.

"That is all any of us can do" responded Guru.

Bardock nodded and headed back to his best friend, mate and grandson "Come on guys let's go home" which they all nodded to.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

1 Month Later

Planet Vegeta

Two figures stood across from one another in the main ship. The two had fierce glares as they stared at one another about 10 feet away from their opponent.

"So this is how it's decided. Agreed" said Zangya.

18 nodded "Yes, but no transformations" because no matter how much she didn't want to admit it, Zangya was much stronger than her when transformed and she would have no chance of winning.

Zangya nodded as the two both went into fighting stances and powered up to their maximum's neither taking the challenge lightly in any way. The two warrior women attacked one another, one with a punch, and the other with a kick. Both found their attacks blocked, and both pushed back, and 18 fired a strong energy blast hoping to catch her opponent off guard. Zangya swatted the blast away having no room to dodge and shoot one of her own.

18 quickly shot up to the ceiling and charged her opponent as each blast smashed into a wall. 18 came down with a punch, but Zangya managed to block the blow and returned one of her own that caught the blonde android on the chin. Zangya followed the attack up with a quick elbow to the stomach. 18 was blasted back by the force of the hit and barely managed to dodge a kicked that sailed over her head. 18 quickly grabbed Zangya's arm and slammed her into the floor before kicking her opponent in the ribs.

Zangya slid on the ground before pushing herself off and dodged an attack from 18 before pushing off the roof and coming down onto her opponent. 18 barely managed to block the green Hera Warriors attack before trying to kick her opponent. Zangya leaped back and dodged the attack while also creating space between the two. The two charged one another immediately and began a fierce no holds bar fight. Each fighter pulled out their best move's and the smartest tricks.

Both fighters were panting heavily, with 18 trying to keep up with the stronger Zangya while Zangya was panting from attempting to stop her own transformation while also keeping up with her opponent's limitless energy.

While this was happening Gohan had just taken a shower and just tossed on a brand new gi that he had gotten re-stocked on from King Kai " _I really should learn how to materialize clothes. Then I wouldn't have to use King Kai as my own personal tailor_ " thought the Saiyan.

Gohan noticed the ki coming from Zangya in the gravity room and figured she was training and that he could join her.

It had been awkward over the last month between himself 18 and Zangya, but things seemed to be calming down "I have an answer I guess. But it doesn't make any sense. I know that's not the right one" said Gohan as he thought of his situation as he walked out of his room and headed to the viewing area of the gravity machine and was shocked to see both 18 and Zangya fighting so seriously.

Gohan quickly took off as he saw the two gathering their energy for a final attack and entered super speed. "Power Blitz" yelled 18 as she launched her ball of blue energy.

"Beauty Trigger" yelled Zangya as she unleashed her red ball of energy.

The two powerful balls of energy sailed to one another when Gohan appeared in between the two stopping them from smashing into one another and struggled to hold back the power of each blast. Gohan grunted as he turned Super Saiyan and managed to stop both blasts in their tracks. Gohan wiped his forehead to get away the sweat that had formed.

"What were you guys doing? That was way too much power" said Gohan.

The two females looked at the Saiyan floating in between the two "Don't interfere Gohan. This is how we are settling this" said 18.

"Settling what?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"Since you're so confused and don't know who you want to be with, we chose this as our solution" answered Zangya.

"Wait you mean. This is cause of me" asked Gohan shocked as he reverted back to normal.

Gohan looked down in shock at the thought that he was the one causing them to do this. "Yes Gohan, since you are too afraid to decide, we decided to do it for you," said 18 and Zangya.

Gohan was shocked before saying something that drew their attention immediately "I made my decision already" said Gohan.

Both 18 and Zangya looked at him with interest before approaching him. "Ok, so who will it be" asked 18. Gohan was quite for a second as he thought deeply before answering "Neither of you."

Gohan was quite for a second as he thought deeply before answering "Neither of you."

* * *

AN;)

Null and Moonfire: thanks for pointing that Kamehameha mistake out. I have fixed it.

* * *

Thanks: Guest, NinjaFang1331, RKF22, clw123cat, DeathWatch 45, anon, omibug41, saiyan angel blue, guest, rrm232, Qchronicles, Null, moon fire, Shigure Toshiro, Gogetaandgotenks, pir84lyf, ultraspiderandava, Guest x7

Chapter 48:1010 Reviews or Jan 2, 2016


	49. Chapter 48

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 48

Planet Vegeta

"Wait what," said Zangya in shock.

"Neither. You mean you've been playing us the whole time' asked 18 in anger.

18 grabbed Gohan by the front of his gi to make him look at her and was shocked to see tears running down his face "I'm sorry" said Gohan.

18 put the young Saiyan down slowly.

"Why Gohan? Do you not love one of us" asked Zangya softly as she felt her chest hurt.

"That's the problem. I love both of you, and I can't choose. I know that's wrong, that's why I don't deserve either of you" said Gohan shocking them. Gohan looked at the two for a moment "I'm sorry" before disappearing.

The two women stood in shock and in complete silence as neither knew what to say.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Bardock had been training with Fasha and was nearing the end of his training session with his mate to try and master his Super Saiyan transformation when he suddenly felt Gohan's energy spike. It was what had drew his attention but grew confused and worried when he suddenly sensed it going back to normal so rapidly and then disappear altogether and re-appear near Tora before blasting off to the other side of the planet.

Bardock turned his attention away from the fight causing his mate to look at him confusingly "Gohan, something happened" said Bardock, which Fasha nodded to in understanding.

Bardock flew off into the air and was suddenly met up with by Tora, who flew beside him "What is it Tora?" asked Bardock.

"I thought I could help" Bardock was going to respond but knew better and nodded knowing that Tora brought an outside perspective to things and helped him with his own problems.

The two landed by the younger Saiyan, who was sitting on the edge of a cliff with his legs hanging over the edge as he looks at the wasteland as tears could be seen in his eyes. Bardock sat next to his grandson on one side while Tora on the other. The group of three sat quietly staring into the empty wasteland.

"What happened," asked Bardock simply.

Gohan didn't turn and continued to stare into the nothingness before responded "I…I love them…both. And can't be with them" responded Gohan.

Bardock nodded as he saw Tora sigh as they both had been afraid this was going to happen. "What's…what's wrong with me" asked Gohan suddenly.

"Nothing," Bardock said in response.

"How is it possible, that I can feel like this," said Gohan.

"Trust me Gohan, you can feel this way. It's normal" responded Bardock.

"Normal…this is not normal. How could you say that? I'm a horrible person" said Gohan in response.

"No, you're not. Do you think Bardock is a horrible person?" asked Tora confusing Gohan.

"What of course not? But this is entirely different, I mean he only loves Fasha" said Gohan.

"Trust me when I say this, Bardock knows this a lot better than you think he does," said Tora.

Gohan thought for a second before understanding what the older Saiyan was saying. "This happened to you too," asked Gohan in confusion.

Bardock nodded as he stayed silent for a moment as he collected what he was going to say "Before I was with Fasha. I was in love with another person, your grandmother… Gine."

Gohan looked at his grandfather as he waited to hear more.

"I loved her, she was a member of my team, and while she was different from Fasha and even the average Saiyan, I loved her with everything I had…But then I met Fasha things changed. I was suddenly looking at her and started to feel things that I thought I would only ever feel for Gine. First I thought maybe I didn't love Gine but I still felt those things towards her and I didn't know what to do" said Bardock as he stopped to think about what to say.

"See your grandfather knows exactly what you are going through," said Tora.

"What did you do?" asked Gohan.

"I ignored my feelings. Tried to ignore Fasha and treat her as just another member of my team. I didn't want to betray and hurt Gine, but I remembered the horrible feeling whenever I saw Fasha go with another" answered Bardock with a pause.

Gohan was quiet for a moment as he never heard Bardock talk about his grandmother ever "What happened to her?" asked Gohan in confusion.

Bardock paused in thought, thinking of the best way to answer "On Vegeta every Saiyan is a fighter and because of this a… process was developed that would allow Saiyan babies to be transferred from the mother's womb to a machine that would take over the developing process. It allowed Saiyan women to get back to fighting in a few weeks, instead of the months it would take till the baby is born naturally. Your grandmother did this twice, with both Raditz and Kakarot… But the second time she didn't survive the procedure."

The group was silent for a moment before Bardock sighed before getting back to the matter at hand "Anyway the day after Planet Vegeta exploded. I was hurt, had been for so long since Gine had passed and looked at Fasha as someone who I wanted to be with for so long and I took the chance and it worked" said Bardock.

"I…I still feel horrible about doing that. It feels like I betrayed her and cheapened what I felt for her. I also feel it cheapens the way I feel for Fasha, so I try and show her how much I love her, not because she was a second choice but because I truly love her" continued Bardock in deep thought as he to gazed out into the wasteland.

"So what do you suggest I do," asked Gohan.

"First you have to ask yourself do you truly love them both. Because if you don't all you'll do is hurt them and yourself" asked Bardock.

"Yes….I do" answered Gohan.

"I now this may sound weird and trust me I was adverse to it too, especially when Tora suggested it so long ago to me. To be honest I think he's just a pervert but it's the only thing I can suggest to you. Even though I never had the guts to do it" said Bardock stopping not sure how to phrase what he needed to say.

"What?" Gohan asked almost desperately.

"Umm," said Bardock in thought not wanting, to say it.

"Here let me explain. You mate them both" Tora said with a lecherous grin.

"WHAT" yelled Gohan in surprise.

"Just think of it both of them, in bed together with you…Just think about the amazing things you guys could do" said Tora with a naughty grin when he was suddenly smacked hard out of his fantasy.

Gohan blushed completely red as he tried to block out the images that Tora had conjured in his head. "Shut up, I was trying to explain it, without it sounding so bad," said Bardock.

"What that doesn't seem like a bad deal to me," said Tora with a grin.

"That's because you're a pervert," said Bardock, which Tora merely shrugged at.

Bardock sighed before turning to the beet red Gohan "I know how it sounds and like I said when Tora suggested it to me I was probably thinking the same thing as you are right now" said Bardock which Tora continued on for him "Tora is a genius, I should listen to everything he says as he is so smart."

Bardock grinned at Tora before continuing "What is this idiot thinking I'm not some sicko pervert who would force the people who I love so much to do that" said Bardock glaring at Tora who grinned sheepishly.

"I really wish I could give you better advice Gohan. I really do, but I'm going to be honest with you and just tell you, you're in an impossible situation, the only way to get out is with an impossible answer" said Bardock.

Gohan was silent "Thanks' grandpa. I think I just need time to think" said Gohan.

Bardock nodded "Of course" before nodding to Tora for them to leave which his best friend nodded to and patted Gohan on the shoulder "Good luck" before standing up.

The two Saiyan's prepared to take off when Gohan asked one more thing "Grandpa, how much did you love grandma."

Bardock thought as a fond memory came to him of his previous mate "More than life itself" responded Bardock.

"And Fasha," asked Gohan.

"I would give up the ability to ever transform into a Super Saiyan just to make her smile" responded Bardock, which Gohan nodded to in understanding.

The two grown up Saiyan's took off into the sky before Bardock turned to his best friend "I never thanked you for helping me back then. I now I might not show it, but I don't know what I would have done without your help" said Bardock.

"No problem that's what friends are for" responded Tora as he noticed the contemplative state of his friend

"If you ever need help yourself let me know," said Bardock suddenly confusing Tora.

"What…What are you talking?" asked Tora when he was suddenly interrupted by Bardock.

"Killer Frost," Bardock said simply.

"Um…" said Tora nervous at what his friend might say. "I know it may not."

"It fine… Just… be careful" said Bardock simply shocking his best friend at his easy acceptance.

"Wow, I thought you'd be pissed," said Tora in surprise.

"I may not be happy about who it's with… but you're my best friend, Tora… and I want you to be happy" said Bardock simply.

"Thank's man… I don't know what I would have done if you were against it" said Tora showing how much Bardock's opinion meant to him.

The 2 flew awkwardly for a while in silence before Tora tried to break the ice "Hey Bardock, wanna train."

Bardock thought for a moment before shaking his head "No, I got something better to do" confusing his best friend as he suddenly took off.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Vegeta

Fasha sighed as she wiped away the sweat she had on her face as she had just finished her training session and was heading off to her room when she was suddenly pinned to the wall unexpectedly and kissed. Fasha tensed but quickly realized it was Bardock as the two began a heavy make out session.

As the two drew back, Fasha was stunned by the passion she had felt from her mate and noticed while he was much more open with his emotions recently it was nothing like this "Bardock" was all she got out before being interrupted.

"I love you," Bardock said suddenly shocking Fasha.

Bardock surprised her more by suddenly kissing her again before making his way down her neck where he was constantly muttering sweet things to her that she never would have suspected to ever hear from Bardock. Bardock then ducked down and picked up Fasha bridal style and took her into their room before gently laying her on the bed and climbing over her and claiming her lips once more. Fasha felt herself get hot from the intensity of the kiss that Bardock was giving her.

The two slowed down slightly as Bardock looked at his mate and was completely stunned by how lucky he was as he raised his hand and cupped her face and kissed her lightly before pulling back "I love you… I love you more than anything. I thank every day whatever God/kai/creator or whoever was stupid enough to let you fall in love with me. And I promise to show you that every day for the rest of my life and afterlife I get lucky enough to have you by my side" finished Bardock.

Fasha was completely and utterly stunned at Bardock… She never in a million years would have thought he could ever say, let alone think such things before with his rough personality.

She didn't know what had set it off, but she was happy it did as she drew him in a kiss that they happily shared before putting her forehead to his "I love you too" before the two started to kiss again as the passion began to heat up along with the room. "Oh, Bardock" muttered Fasha in pleasure.

"But I'm all sweaty," said the female as she noticed where her mate was going which only caused him to grin even further.

"Even better," said Bardock with a grin.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The main ship had been completely silent as Zangya sat on her bed in complete silence unsure of what she should do. On one hand, she loved Gohan more than anything she had ever loved before. On the other hand, it hurt to hear that while he felt the same way he also felt equally for someone else and didn't know what to do.

Zangya was brought out of her turmoil suddenly by a knock on the door and wondered who it could be but when she found no energy signal knew it could only be one person "Don't come in" she said not wanting to see the person she viewed causing her so much trouble.

The door slid open and revealing the beautiful blonde android "I said not to come in" said Zangya stressing the not.

"I know," said 18 without even acknowledging Zangya's anger.

"Well, can you leave. You're not really my favorite person right now" said Zangya.

"Ya, well neither are you mine, but we need to talk and figure this thing out. I'm not waiting any longer" said 18 simply.

Zangya sighed but knew Android 18 was right "Okay so what do we do. He said that he can't be with one of us, and knowing him even if one of us was to bow out, if wouldn't make a difference. He's too good and cares too much to leave one of us hurt."

18 nodded in agreement as she bit her lip in thought and looked nervous which threw Zangya off as she had never seen 18 nervous outside of a fight.

"I have an idea. Now I don't like it anymore than you do. Probably even less actually but I mean. If done, we would both win" said 18 with gritted teeth.

Zangya was interested at that and nodded waiting to hear the blonde androids idea. 18 sighed as she prepared herself for what she was about to say "We share him."

The words hung in the air for an incredibly long time, or at least, that's what it felt like to the two female before Zangya responded "WHAT."

Zangya paced back in forth before stopping and turning to Android 18"You can't be serious….You are serious aren't you. What the hell are you thinking?" said Zangya.

"I'm thinking that I love that stupid Saiyan boy so much, that I would rather be with him than not at all," said 18 angrily stunning Zangya.

"Now if you can't say the same. Then I think we just find out who cares for him more" said 18 to the stunned Hera women.

"I don't know… It's not just sharing him. I mean I don't even like you, let alone sharing the man I love with you" said Zangya.

"Hey, it's not like your my best friend either. But I'm sure we could get along for Gohan's sake. And….as much as this pains me to admit. I'm sure we have more in common than we think if Gohan cares for us the same" said Android 18.

"Ya you are probably right," said Zangya.

"So are you in or not," asked 18.

"Fine. I'm in" said Zangya reluctantly "But just to let you know I got his first kiss so suck it" said Zangya with a grin.

"What no fair," said 18 with gritted teeth.

"Well too late I got it, sucks to be you," said Zangya with a grin.

"Fine, then I get his virginity," said 18 with a smile.

"What no way that is equal" responded Zangya.

"Too late I already called it," said Android 18.

"No, you didn't" responded Zangya.

"Well, then I call Gohan's virginity. There now I called it" said 18 with a grin.

"No way. That's not fair" said Zangya in frustration.

"Of course, it is. There're two things people always remember, the first kiss and the first time they had sex. I think it's fair that since you got one that I get the other" said Android 18 as she saw the angering look on Zangya's face, who didn't know what to say.

While the two argued with one another Gohan decided he should have a proper conversation with the two girls he loved, before things got worse and decided to head back to the ship where he sensed Zangya's energy. Gohan landed and entered inside when he heard yelling coming from Zangya's door and recognized the other voice as Android 18's and quickly entered inside.

"Please stop fighting over me," said Gohan as soon as he entered causing 18 and Zangya to look at him curiously. "I can't handle it. It hurts, I'm so sorry for doing this to you two" said Gohan.

"Don't worry we figured it out?" said Zangya with a smirk.

"What?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"Ya we came to an agreement we are arguing about something else," said Android 18.

Gohan sighed in relief that it wasn't him they were arguing about and relaxed "Good, so what are you guys talking about" asked Gohan.

"Oh since we decided to share you, we are trying to figure out who gets your virginity," said Zangya simply causing Gohan's whole face to turn red in embarrassment as a vivid picture came to his mind.

"Yes and I said that since she took your first kiss, one of the two most memorable moments in a person's life, that I get the other which is your virginity," said Android 18.

"And I say there not the same thing" responded Zangya.

18 approached Gohan and hugged him to her chest and smiled sexily at him "Come on Gohan, you know it's me who you want for your first time right. Remember the way I had you moaning with my tongue down your throat, imagine what else I could do with it" said 18 suggestively.

"Wait you kissed him. You were making it sound like I was the only one" said Zangya.

"Hey you assumed I just decided not to correct you," said 18.

Zangya approached Gohan and grabbed his arm and pulled her towards her whose head was directly above her breasts.

"Come on Gohan, you know it's me you want for your first time," said Zangya sexily as she bent down slightly and nibbled on his ear.

Gohan felt his mind was going into overdrive at what was happening, being trapped between the most two beautiful women he had ever met as they talked to him sexily and talked about having sex with him. It was too much for him to handle and the young Saiyan passed out, worrying the two who quickly checked the downed Saiyan.

"Is he ok?" asked Zangya in worry.

18 checked him over before nodding and grinning "I think we just overloaded him" said the blonde android with a smirk.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Unknown Planet

A gold robot ripped an almost knife-like metal item out of his opponent who was a purple-skinned alien, who fell to the ground. The golden robot re-inserted the metal knife back into his hand that it had been protruding from.

"Scanning, Scanning, entire planet's population has been absorbed. Objective scan from Master Krieza… AMAZO objective unchanged absorb more energy" said the Robot known as Amazo as it floated into the sky and took off into space.

* * *

END OF SAGA 3

So the pairing is officially Gohanx18xZangya, hope most of you are happy. Sorry for messing with everyone last chapter, but I just had to;) Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the 3rd Saga and we will now be moving onto the storyline.

* * *

AN:

So I'm really happy the way everyone reacted to Super Saiyan Bardock, I wanted his transformation to be big and it seems like I did a good job with that. With Gohan's death I want to set a precedent that anyone can die. And that just because Gohan and the others are strong doesn't mean there unbeatable.

Now I want some information from you the reader

What do you think about Super Saiyan 4?

I want to get a feel for what everyone reaction to it is. I'm not saying for sure SS4 is going to be in the story or not. As I'm trying to decide myself, but just to let you know if SS4 is in the story that doesn't mean Super Saiyan God is off the table. So it's not a choice of one or another incase that's what some of you are thinking. IF Super Saiyan 4 is included as a transformation Super Saiyan God would still be available as another transformation and storyline. And I want everyones thoughts on Super Saiyan 4 not GT. I know GT is a piece of shit, but I personally think there was a few good ideas within it, but was just covered up by all the trash idea's surrounding them.

* * *

Thanks: Ultraspiderandava, arasanmezhil70, Nekura Ookami, Deathwatch 45, louiss67, RKF22, omibug41, PartyLand1928, rrm232, pir84lyf, Guest, IIALAStoRII, solar, Guest, Guest, Patgonewrong, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, 123456, Black Super Saiyan, Shigure Toshiro, HoloSlays, SethWolfy25, Null, Sharp, Jmac99, PerfectCell767, VioolentSaber, Guest, darrius212, Guest22

I really just want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story, I mean 339 Favs and 391 Follows is really incredible. And also a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I mean 1017 Reviews is absoultely insane and was not something I ever thought would be even a possibilty when I first had the idea of writing this story and publishing it. So thank you and I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 49: 1,057 or Feb 12, 2016


	50. Chapter 49

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 49

2 Years and 4 Months Later

Planet Vegeta

Things had changed over the past 2 years since Krieza's defeat, Gohan after much convincing had entered into a relationship with the blonde android, 18 and the green-skinned Heran Zangya. Vegeta and Nappa had become closer to the rest of the group since Raditz's betrayal. Bardock while still seemingly as cold as he had always been was much more willing to show emotion to his friends. The group of 8 lived peacefully for 2 years straight, training, relaxing and just having fun the group enjoyed their vacation of sorts that they had earned after dealing with the Arcosian race.

A grown man in a black gi and orange undershirt stood tall as long golden hair flowed down to his waist as he stood in a fighting stance while waiting for his opponents. Bardock was the first to charge, having thoroughly mastered his Super Saiyan power's, the mighty warrior attacked with his full power throwing a vicious two-punch combo that his opponent easily dodged.

Bardock growled in anger as he backflipped quickly and charged up a massive amount of energy in his hand as a blue energy ball formed "Riot Javelin" yelled Bardock as he launched it at his enemy and connected with his opponent's head.

Bardock breathed in heavily when suddenly a hand came out through the smoke and smashed into his face sending the Super Saiyan flying back uncontrollably as he trenched the ground and passed out losing his Super Saiyan transformation.

"Bardock" yelled Fasha and Tora in worry as they charged their powerful enemy.

Fasha quickly dashed off to the left while Tora to the right, before the attack from behind both using a spin quick to their opponents head. The long-haired figure ducked down suddenly as both warriors sailed over him before coming back up and grabbing both opponents before throwing them in opposite directions before launching one energy blast from each hand.

Tora and Fasha barely managed to move out of the way of the incoming blast but was much too close when it exploded and the force crashed into them sending them back and unconscious. The long-haired figure looked around for his last foes when he was suddenly blasted and rained upon by energy blast after energy blast that covered his figure.

18 smirked at her opponent as she rained down each blast with as much energy as she could when she saw her opponent race out of the smoke that had been created and charged her. 18 stopped her seemingly endless array of blasts and prepared to guard herself against her opponent.

The long-haired figure closed in on the blonde android when he was suddenly kicked hard in the stomach hard but an incredible fast green figure who followed it up with an elbow to the head that sent the unexpected enemy into the ground.

Zangya floated up in the air and met with Android 18 as they both looked at their enemy and smirked "Let's finish this guy" said 18 as Zangya nodded in agreement as both fighters charged up their attacks.

Zangya first with her arm straight out as she formed a powerful red energy ball in her hand before launching it "Beauty Trigger."

Android 18 pulled her hand back and formed a blue energy ball in her hand before throwing it right beside her partner "Power Blitz."

The form on the ground was suddenly smashed right through both blasts and charged both opponents before striking Android 18 with a kick that launched her to the ground, before attacking Zangya. The two fighters traded blows for a moment, but Zangya soon was outmatched and was knocked do the ground in pain as she struggled to stand.

The figure looked at the group of broken and defeated fighters before him as he put a hand into the air and charged up a massive yellow energy blast. The group looked on in defeat as the figure let it loose and threw it directly into the planet's as it hit the ground and exploded.

The group of 5 looked on and watched as the explosion spread out and destroyed everything in its path…which was only a 10 feet radius and created a small crater.

Feet suddenly touched down by the enemy as laughter ensued. "Nice try guys," said the voice.

"Shut up Gohan," said Bardock as he walked over to his grandson injured.

"Did you have to knock me out so fast?" asked Bardock as he still felt the pain from the blow.

Gohan laughed as he dropped his Super Saiyan 3 form, he had grown considerably in the last 2 years going through a major growth spurt that put him taller than his grandfather, but shorter than Tora and, of course, the massive Nappa.

Gohan quickly went over to Zangya and 18 as he checked them over for injuries hoping he didn't do that mutch damage to them. "Are you alright?" asked Gohan in worry.

"We're fine Gohan. Don't worry it's just training" said Zangya.

"Besides it's your birthday today," said 18 as she approached Gohan as he scratched the back of his head nervously and laughed as the two approached him and kissed his cheeks "Happy birthday Gohan," they said with a grin.

Tora and Fasha approached the group and smiled as the three other Saiyan's looked at him "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, guys" responded Gohan with a grin.

The group continued to talk before Tora noticed what time it was and realised he had to get going now or else.

"Hey Gohan I'll be right back, just need to do something first," said Tora as he prepared to blast off into the sky after the vague response confusing everyone.

"What, why?" asked Gohan in confusion not understanding what Tora was doing.

Tora looked at the others nervously before floating over to Gohan "Cause of the place, you said you would take me today…. You know, the one I told you about?" said Tora cryptically confusing the others.

Gohan was confused before it suddenly hit him but was smart enough not to blurt it out considering how Tora was acting but shrugged "Oh Ya. Sure, go ahead. Just come get me when you're done" said Gohan, which Tora nodded to in thanks and blasted off into the sky.

The others looked on in confusion at the scene before 18 and Zangya approached Gohan in confusion "Gohan what was that about? Where are you and Tora going?" asked Zangya.

"Um… Nowhere really… Besides I'm not even going, I'm just dropping Tora off that's it" said Gohan slightly nervous that he would give it away.

The group of 3 women looked at one another in confusion when a sigh suddenly escaped Bardock's mouth "Dammit" causing the three women to look at him in interest.

"What? Do you know something Bardock?" asked Fasha curiously.

"It's… It's not a big deal" said Bardock.

"Then why the secret?" asked Fasha.

Bardock sighed "Tora… he's just worried about how you and everyone else will react. I know it'll be fine but it's his secret" answered Bardock causing Fasha to frown.

"Well then how do you know?" asked Fasha.

"I figured it out" answered Bardock simply.

"What about you Gohan?" asked 18.

"I'm his transportation, he kinda had to tell me" answered Gohan.

The two Saiyan's were about to be questioned further when suddenly Vegeta landed from the sky near the group attracting their attention. Vegeta had grown considerably in the past few years and had hit his full height, which was unknown to everyone but Gohan.

"Oh Hey Vegeta, what's up?" asked Gohan curiously to the Saiyan.

Vegeta growled in annoyance as he heard that "What else, we are supposed to be training" answered the Saiyan Prince as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ya you're right. Just give me a second okay. I just need to drop Tora off somewhere and I'll be back right away. Then we can start our training" answered Gohan, which the Saiyan Prince huffed at, but Gohan knew to take that as a yes.

Before the group continued they suddenly sensed Tora on his way back from the castle and watched as he landed next to Gohan.

The group right away noticed that Tora had replaced his damaged armour with a new one and had cleaned up to rub all the blood, sweat and dirt from his body. And overall had cleaned up as much as possible.

Before Tora could get out a word, Fasha was already in his face "Where are you going Tora?" asked the female Saiyan eagerly drawing Vegeta's attention as well as 18, and Zangya's.

"Um…" responded Tora nervously.

Bardock sighed as he watched his mate grill his best friend and shook his head and decided to help his help his friend before it go worse "Tora, just tell them…. Trust me" said Bardock.

Tora looked unsure at his best friend before Gohan got his attention "It'll be okay Tora, I mean I know it's not exactly the same but look at me. It'll be fine" encouraged Gohan which Tora finally nodded to.

"Okay… I… I'm going to the Arcosian's home planet" said Tora tensing up slightly waiting for everyone's response.

"Why the hell would you want to go there? Unless you want to blow it up, there would be no reason to go there" Vegeta said in his usual angry mood.

"Um… You know… There rebuilding… And Killer Frost needs some help… So I thought I would lend a hand" Tora said nonchalantly.

The group was quiet for a while as Fasha looked at Tora intently before realizing what was happening with her friend "You like Killer Frost don't you" said Fasha in interest.

"Well… I... Um" stuttered Tora.

Fasha realized what Tora was worried about and laid her hand on her friends shoulder "It's okay" said Fasha.

Tora looked up happy to see his friend was fine with it but was interrupted by Vegeta "Gross. I can't believe you. Of all things in the universe you decide to mate with a lizard" yelled out Vegeta furiously.

Gohan noticed Tora shrink slightly at that but decided to step in "Wow, chill there Vegeta. Besides what does it matter? I mean they aren't bad now, they've actually been doing good around the universe helping get rid of the PTO" said Gohan. "Besides what race should Tora mate with?" asked Gohan curiously.

Vegeta froze as he heard that as he was unsure what to say.

Gohan smirked at that and realised how he could keep the attention off of Tora "Oh is someone getting a little jealous. Don't worry Vegeta, I'm sure you'll meet a beautiful rich girl, who is super smart and make you machines you can train with to get stronger" said Gohan with a smirk causing the others to laugh and Vegeta to growl in anger at.

Bardock laughed hard at that "Ya that'll be the day" said the Saiyan.

Vegeta growled at that and powered up before taking off into the sky in frustration.

"I'll come get you to train, when I get back!" yelled out Gohan to the retreating form of Vegeta.

Gohan grinned at the retreating form of Vegeta before turning around and was met with a serious face from 18, causing it to falter "What?" asked Gohan curiously.

"I know you're having fun, but you need to be careful about telling people about their future," 18 said seriously causing Gohan to falter.

"Wait are you saying what Gohan said was real?" asked Zangya curiously.

"Um…You know I think Tora needs to get going" said Gohan with a nervous grin as he grabbed onto Tora and the two suddenly disappeared leaving everyone looking at 18 for an answer.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Grand Kai's Planet - Other World

The four Kai's who each watched over their own quadrant of the universe stood in front of their boss the Grand Kai, who stood in front of the group stroking his beard.

"Recently, we have noticed the disappearance of entire population's" started Grand Kai, before turning to the group "North Kai, this has been happening in your quadrant have you picked anything up that will tell us, who or what is doing this."

The short blue Kai thought for a moment before answering "I don't know what is doing it but what I do know is that these strikes are not random, I have found that this has happened to over tons of planet's and each one is a one that is stronger than the other in the area. So I don't know exactly what is doing this right now, but I believe they are looking for strong opponents."

South Kai and the other's looked alarmed at the fact that so many people had been killed without any warning or answer to who was behind it.

"Wait Northy, how do you not know who is doing it. Can't you sense their ki when it's happening I mean it is a whole planet" asked South Kai.

"I don't know," said North Kai mostly muttering to himself.

"What did you say Northy" asked South Kai.

"I told you I don't know" yelled North Kai.

"It doesn't make any sense. I sensed out the planet that it was happening to during the event, and I felt it ki's being dropping to zero, hundreds if not thousands of them. And then I feel the Ki spikes of the strongest warriors from the planet, and those soon fall to nothing as well. But what I can never sense is the person or thing doing it" said North Kai as he explained the situation the best he could.

The group was silent for a moment trying to figure out a way to beat this new threat to the universe. North Kai stood completely silent in contemplation before sighing knowing it was the best option "We could ask Gohan" said the blue skinned Kai.

"No…No. No. No" said South Kai. "We cannot continue to rely on him for all our problems," continued South Kai.

"You're just saying that because your jealous because he's one of my fighter's and you have no one who even comes close to his power when he goes Super Saiyan 3," said King Kai with a smirk.

South Kai grew angry and retorted "No way. I'm just not selfish enough to let someone do allof our work for us" answered the small purple Kai. The two soon got into a fierce argument that caused the rest of the Kai's to shake their head.

"Hey dude's let's chill it out," said Grand Kai forcing the two to stop their bickering or else defy their superior.

"Now as much as I don't like saying this while South Kai is right in the sense that we shouldn't be getting the Saiyan's to solve our problems. That dude is the strongest fighter in the universe and should be able to take out whatever is causing this to happen" said Grand Kai.

North Kai stuck his tongue out at South Kai in victory before turning away from the group with a grin "I'll just contact him right now."

King Kai looked around till he quickly found Planet Vegeta and looked for Gohan's energy that he felt was somewhat high considering the time of night. " _I wonder what he's up to_ " thought the Kai as he noticed the Saiyan was not in the gravity room training but in his bedroom and took a look before quickly stopping himself immediately and took a couple steps back as his face lit up red.

"Hey Northy, your boy not answering you or something," asked South Kai in confusion.

"No, it's….Um he's pre-occupied" said North Kai with the best straight face he could muster as he realized what had just saw and tried his best not to think about it.

"Pre-occupied," said the Kai's questioningly.

"Just tell that rad dude it's an emergency, I'm sure he has an itch he needs to scratch with fighting a powerful opponent," said Grand Kai, unknowingly saying something that brought the image North Kai had seen early.

" _He's taking care of a different kind of itch right now,_ " thought North Kai as he tried to figure out how to dissuade the group from going deeper into it.

"Umm…You see….It's his….birthday today. And I think it's best we leave him to rest and enjoy it as much as he can and will as he is being given a… Birthday present right now and I think we let him just relax and enjoy it" said North Kai the best he could while not saying anything specific.

"But you don't think he would want to" was all West Kai go out before being interrupted.

"I SAID NO, SO DROP IT" yelled North Kai shocking the group.

"Um…ok" was all Grand Kai got out.

"Just go get Pikkon," said North Kai quickly.

South Kai was quickly distracted at that "Yes, exactly. That's the first smart thing I think I have ever heard you say, Northy."

Grand Kai looked at the two unsure "I don't know. I mean sending Pikkon back to the living would take some work to do."

North Kai sighed knowing it was best to do this as he didn't want to have to talk or face the Saiyan right now "It will be fine Grand Kai. Heck, if you're worried about Pikkon we can send Olibu with him. Those two will get the job done for sure."

Grand Kai looked at the North Kai for a moment before nodding "Okay. I'll go get King Yemma started on it right away."

South Kai grinned " _Finally Pikkon will show how strong he is, and Grand Kai will realize I am the best teacher."_

"You won't regret this Grand Kai," said South Kai in happiness as he left to tell Pikkon the good news.

"I guess I should tell Olibu," said North Kai as he sensed out his pupils energy level and headed towards it.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ** **- LEMON START**

Planet Vegeta

Gohan sighed as he landed outside the space ship known as the 'Saiyan Pride', he had dropped off Tora. Who decided he would be spending the night on Planet Cold and had just finished up his training session with Vegeta, which had last a few hours longer than he had expected and was coming back in the dead of night. Gohan hit the button on the outside of the ship which caused it to open and slowly made his way to his room as he quickly sensed out Zangya who was in her room and knew better to sense for 18. Gohan continued walking when he was suddenly grabbed from his right side and thrown into the room his attacker was in.

Gohan flipped backwards and skidded along the floor before seeing it was 18 who had grabbed him and realized he was in the gravity room "What was that for 18?" Gohan asked in confusion.

18 was stone-faced and ignored him and charged at the Saiyan with blinding speed attacking Gohan with a knife attack. Gohan reacted as fast as he could and dodged to the side, and was barely fast enough to dodge the blow as his gi was cut.

"18 what are" was all Gohan could get out as the female android went for a spin kick that landed on the Saiyan's stomach launching him straight into the wall.

Gohan groaned as he felt the power of the kick but had no time to think about it as he suddenly pushed off the ground dodging a deadly punch by 18 but was too slow to react as she suddenly grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground.

"Oh man, that's gonna hurt tomorrow," thought Gohan with a groan as he was suddenly kicked in the stomach into the air. 18 didn't stop there as she grabbed his arm and swung him around slamming him into the wall.

Gohan groaned as his flesh met the indestructible metal for the second time and was about to make his move when his arms were suddenly slammed and pinned to the wall next to his head.

Gohan looked at 18 with worry as he looked down at her smaller form which still held the same blank, emotionless expression on her face as she held him against the wall in her unyielding grip.

Gohan gulped nervously when he suddenly saw her smirk confusing him "That's what you get for taking off for the whole day without telling us" said 18 causing Gohan to sigh.

"Um, sorry," said Gohan unsure of what to say but was more relaxed know that he knew his girlfriend was fine.

"And this is because it's your birthday," said 18 as she suddenly claimed his lips with her own.

Gohan was surprised at the sudden shift in the mood but wasn't complaining as he returned the kiss happily.

18 let go of Gohan's arms and slid them around the Saiyan's neck and through his hair while Gohan returned the favour and wrapped his arms around her small waist and brought her closer in.

18 leaned into Gohan as the two kissed gently at first before his lips parted and she deepened it.

Gohan was enjoying the kiss when he suddenly felt her tongue slip into his mouth and groaned softly as he tasted her and responded in kind, returning the passion with his own.

Gohan did his best to match 18 move for move when he suddenly felt her fingers glide down his chest and suddenly stop her hand on his crotch. Shocking Gohan and getting a moan out of him as she suddenly sucked on his bottom lip and bit softly causing a Gohan to groan as 18 felt him harden in her hand.

Gohan's mind became hazy as he kissed her back vigorously as he felt her continually run her hand up and down his length through his pants. Gohan groaned as he felt her chest rub against his own and could feel his dick beginning to tingle and throb as he felt her hand and could feel himself building up.

"18" muttered out Gohan hazily as she continually stroked his rigid member and suddenly attacked his neck with kisses and bites.

"Gohan" she muttered out as she continued her attack as Gohan knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Gohan felt it as he suddenly tensed up and came, as he felt wave after wave of ecstasy wash over him. Gohan had never felt the pleasure he was currently feeling in his entire life and rode out the incredible feeling before his muscles suddenly relaxed and it subsided.

Gohan realised he had closed his eyes without even knowing and slowly opened them and realised 18 had been watching him ride out his orgasm before also realising what had just occurred and was prepared to break away from her when he was suddenly brought in for another kiss.

18 smiled, she hadn't expected for it to go as far as it did so early but knew Gohan well enough to know how he would react.

"18, we… I shouldn't have done that" said Gohan in embarrassment and worry.

"Shhh, it's okay Gohan," 18 murmured with a smile.

"But… But what about Zangya" said Gohan when 18 put a figure over his lips stopping him.

"It's okay. This… Me and Zangya talked and this is our birthday present to you" said 18 surprising Gohan.

"Oh… Ummm. Sorry… About…. Going… Too…. Soon" stuttered out Gohan in embarrassment as his whole face was red and realised what 18 was saying.

18 smiled at her boyfriend as she knew he would be nervous and that he had no experience before, and knew to take her time with him "Come on" 18 said lightly as she grabbed his hand and lead him out of the gravity machine.

"Where…. Where are we going?" asked Gohan nervously.

"Somewhere private, where you can… unwrap your present" said 18 with a sexy smirk that kept Gohan's face red and caused the Saiyan warrior to gulp.

The two entered Gohan's room, with 18 remembering to lock the door behind her before leading Gohan to the bed and telling him to lie down which he did hesitantly before she joined him on the bed and slowly climbed on top of him.

Gohan was nervous as he felt 18 settle in his lap and was unsure of what he was supposed to do, and where he was supposed to put his hands, as well as, many other questions ran through his mind.

18 saw how nervous Gohan was and did the only thing she knew to come his down and bent down and let their lips connect to one another.

Gohan sighed in enjoyment as he decided to concentrate on the one thing he did know and returned the kiss and focused completely on the kiss and nothing else.

18 kissed Gohan and was happy to see it got rid of his nervousness and was surprised by the passion the Saiyan returned with. 18 moved her hands from Gohan's chest letting the Saiyan sit up more before moving her hands to the back of his head and combing them through his hair and massaging his neck.

Gohan moaned into her 18's mouth and wrapped his arms around her slim figure once more so they were tight against one another.

The two continued this for another few minutes just enjoying one another's presence. Just caressing and holding each other's bodies, combing and messaging each other without letting go or separating from one another until they needed air.

The two pulled back from one another with lust filled eyes as they stared at one another taking in deep breaths of air that they had just been denied.

The two continued to do so until Gohan broke the silence "18… I've never done this before… and I'm worried… that I'm going to disappoint you" said Gohan deciding to be honest and let her know about his insecurities.

18 nodded and kissed Gohan lightly before pulling back "It's okay Gohan. I've never done this before either. So let's just take our time, and discover this together. We have all night, no need to rush" said the blonde beauty reassuring the Saiyan, who nodded and pulled 18 into him.

"I love you 18," said Gohan quietly in a whisper as he leant his forward against her own.

"I love you too Gohan" 18 whispered back as they just enjoyed one another.

18 smiled as she pulled back and decided to move forward as she removed her armour leaving her with nothing but the blue spandex that was tightly wrapped around her form.

Gohan stared in awe at her beautiful form as his eyes travelled all over her never sticking to one spot.

18 smiled at Gohan's reaction and put her hand on his cheek and gliding it down softly to his chin "Gohan" she called out softly getting his attention.

Gohan blushed heavily as he realized what he had been caught doing "Sorry" muttered the Saiyan as he tried to look away.

18 didn't allow that as he forced him to look at her again "It's okay Gohan, I want you to look" 18 said softly which Gohan nodded to and went back to staring at her spandex clad form.

Gohan continued to stare before sitting up and pulling 18 against before kissing her hungrily surprising the Android, who happily returned it.

The kiss slowly grew into more as the two roamed one another as they continued to kiss passionately.

Half an hour passed inside the room as Gohan's gi and shirt, pants, socks and shoes were now on the ground.

Gohan had become much more relaxed in the situation as 18 slowly stripped herself of her spandex, leaving her form bare for him to take in. Her perfect peach skin, and hourglass figure, her large breasts that heaved up and down with her breathing as sweat trickled down her gorgeous body, falling from her neck through the valley of her breasts that Gohan followed intently all the way down to her pussy. Which he saw had a nicely maintained blonde patch of hair right above. Gohan looked up into 18's blue eyes and saw nothing but passion and love with a large blush on her face that was just as large as his own.

18's leaned forward as she saw Gohan's eyes were firmly attached to her breasts and smiled as "You can touch them if you want."

Gohan was unsure and nervous "I.. You… Um" stuttered out Gohan and gave a light gasp as he felt 18 shift on his lap and moving her hips so they were situated against his boxers and near his barely covered manhood making him shiver and shudder from the friction to then widen his eyes when he then felt her hands. Removing themselves away from his neck and then down to his hands. Curling and wrapping with his own hands and fingers, moving them and gliding his hands by his wrists to her breasts. Placing both hands down onto her boobs, causing 18 to gasp sharply while moaning in pleasure.

"18…" Gohan muttered as he felt his breathing picking up in speed a bit and more of that hot, warm sensation going throughout his entire body once more. Especially down near his pelvis that he had already felt once this night "are…you really sure about this? Don't you think this is sort of wrong to do without Zangya?"

18 sighed in pleasure at Gohan's movements with his hands on her chest and shook her head "No. I want this Gohan. And Zangya is okay with it too, she knew that you would be nervous and thought it would be better with only one of us instead of both."

Gohan froze as he heard that as his entire being lit up with love as heard that and realised how much the two girls he was with really loved and cared for him and nodded his head "I want this" said Gohan with as much courage as he had, and with much more confidence than before as he saw she was waiting for him.

Gohan leant in and kissed 18 as he brought his hands back up to her boobs and began to gently squeeze a handful of both of her breasts, getting chills shooting throughout his body. He then felt his fingers and hands sinking into 18's boobs, feeling her fleshy orbs sinking between each of his fingers. Along with getting a pleasurable moan from the blonde beauty.

"Yes Gohan, that's it" 18 sighed in pleasure at Gohan's administrations.

Gohan took that as a sign he was doing it right and continued to rub, knead and message against the blonde androids large boobs. Enjoying the moans and gasps 18 was making along with the look on her face, now that she had her eyes closed along with her heavy breathing.

18 enjoyed Gohan's movement and began responding in instinct moving her lower body and grinding herself on Gohan's thick manhood.

Gohan groaned in pleasure as he grinded back into her and let his instincts take control as his tongue lashed out over the pink nub. Gohan flicked 18's nipple before enclosing it in his wet mouth as he began to greedily suck on it before stopping and doing the same to the other.

Gohan didn't stop there as he heard his girlfriend's moans and continued further as he licked down her chest and into her core, tracing her abs with his tongue. Gohan moved on and continued to suck, lick and bite every inch of skin he could reach as 18 moaned happily

"That's it Gohan, that's so good" moaned out 18 happy to see Gohan was moving past his shyness.

His long tongue lashed out over the pink nub before 18 could even respond. He flicked the nipple a few times before enclosing it in his hot, wet mouth. And without further ado, he began to suckle greedily on the supple mound.

"Gohan" muttered out 18 as she pulled him back and got his attention, "I think it's time," said 18.

"Ya" was all the Saiyan could get out as he took off his underwear and let his length free.

Gohan threw it to the ground and leaned back lying down on the bed as 18 climbed on top of him once more. And took in the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend "God your perfect" said the Saiyan breathlessly suddenly causing 18 to blush.

"You are perfect," said Gohan once again more seriously.

18 blushed as she heard that, "No I'm" was all she got out as Gohan silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"Yes, you are. All I see is perfection here… Inside and out" said Gohan lovingly as he kissed her one more time before lying down.

18 blushed but nodded and looked down at Gohan "Are you ready?" she asked slightly nervous herself.

Gohan nodded "I don't know… But if it's with you… I know I am" said the Saiyan.

18 nodded and slowly lowered herself onto Gohan's eagerly throbbing member.

Gohan gasped as he felt her nether lips envelope his cock, sinking inch after inch into her hot, wet embrace

18 stopped as she felt Gohan's shaft completely fill her and felt the mixture of pleasure and pain of being fill up for the first time.

Gohan groaned as he felt 18's tight walls constrict around him and it took all his concentration not to cum right there and then. When Gohan calmed down enough he noticed the grimace on 18's face and was worried he was hurting her "18 are you okay. You don't have to continue" said Gohan feeling bad that he was inflicting pain on someone he loved so much.

18 shook her head as she slowly got adjusted to Gohan's size " _He's bigger than I thought he was_ " thought the blonde beauty. "No Gohan, I want to. I want continue" said 18 as she slowly felt the pain fade away and be replaced with pleasure.

The two decided to continue as 18 slowly rose and lowered herself onto him once again, this time, causing them both to moan in pleasure before the two became more active and lost themselves to each other.

"Ugghhh! 18…. Hot it's oh, you're HOT!" Gohan groaned out in pleasure as he laid back on the bed, letting his hands move down to hold 18's hips "Oh that's so good!" continued Gohan as he felt his mind start spinning in pleasure.

"Ahhh!" moaned 18 as she churned her hips before she leaned back, tilting his cock with her.

Gohan was entranced as he and watched 18's breasts jiggle about as she rode him "Mmmnnnghaaa! Yes! Oh!"

"18! Yeah! Aaarghh!" the Saiyan groaned as his cock roamed up into her warm sheath with marvelous friction. Gohan reached out and ran his hand over 18's toned abs as they undulated with every twist of her hips. Minutes passed as 18 rode him before Gohan could feel her begin to constrict around him.

"Ahh ohhhh I'm oh, GOD!" moaned 18 as she bit down on her lower lip, her eyes closed. Her body felt like it was on fire, and the blaze was white hot in her womb. "I'm going to come! Yes! Oh, yes! Nnnghhaa!"

Gohan gasped as 18's vessel began to clamp down on his cock and knew he couldn't hold out any longer. Gohan let go, as his testicles clenched and his shaft let loose a powerful jet of his cum, that shot up into the blonde beauty.

18 screamed with glee as she felt a flood of heat erupt up into her in several strong volleys. She had never felt anything like this before, and her own orgasm was intensified. Her vessel fastened down on Gohan's convulsing organ, pulling at the hard length of flesh.

"18!" Gohan roared his release as he suddenly lost control of himself and lunged forward sinking his two fangs into 18's right shoulder, causing blood to flow into his mouth.

"OH GOD! GOHAN! 18's scream was long and loud as her orgasm seemed to be intensified by the sudden move and responded in kind as she sunk her own teeth into Gohan's shoulder.

The two held one another close as they pulled back after marking each other before their bodies suddenly lost all the energy in them and collapsed with 18 on top of Gohan letting her bosom press comfortingly against his hard chest.

The room was quiet now, just filled with deep gasps of breaths from the two people inside as they lay next to each other. Gohan's felt 18 shift off of him and wrapped his arms around her tight and turned causing her to turn with him so he was spooning her from behind as the two fell asleep.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ** **- LEMON END**

Other World

The group of Kai's had once again gathered in front of Grand Kai's mansion but this time with the inclusion of the two other world fighter Pikkon from the south quadrant of the universe and Olibu from the north.

The two stood next to one another side by side as Grand Kai explained the situation to them, "So King Yemma just finished putting the work through so you two dudes will be able to return to the living world."

Both warriors nodded before Olibu asked a question "I understand we must stop this enemy from threatening the universe.

But I must ask how are we to attract his attention and get to him if we cannot detect his energy" asked the blonde human.

"We have thought of that and we believe that the being causing the destruction is looking for powerful fighters to face as every planet he hits happens to have the strongest people in their solar system. From where he hit last we have an empty planet already picked out and if you two raise your power levels, we believe he will come right for you" explained King Kai, which the two fighters nodded to.

"How shall we get there" asked Pikkon as he was interested in fighting this new opponent.

"I will be taking you, dudes. With my ability of instantaneous movement I'll be the only one who can drop you off on the empty planet we picked" said Grand Kai.

"Thank you, Grand Kai it is an honour," said the shocked Olibu as Pikkon himself was speechless.

"No problem man, now let's get going. The universe is at stake and all that rad stuff" said Grand Kai as both fighters put their hands on the Grand Kai's shoulders and the group disappeared.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Marrin

The group of 3 found themselves on the desolated rocky planet "So this is where I'll be leaving you. I'll be back when you finish. Good Luck" said, Grand Kai, as he disappeared.

Olibu looked to his partner "Are you ready" which the green-skinned warrior nodded to.

The two beings from other world powered up each letting off massive amounts of energy to attract their enemy. The two beings stood and waited as they had been instructed. Both Pikkon and Olibu let their aura's flare around them for about 30min and were about to give up when they saw something closing in on their position. The two warriors looked on in curiosity as they saw the golden metal being with two triangle black eyes and little red dots inside of them.

The robot looked at its opponents " _Analyzing…Analyzing. Power level 20,000,000. 100% success energy drain calculated._ "

Olibu and Pikkon looked at each other wondering what the silent metal enemy seemed to be doing when it suddenly shot forward catching the two off guard. The robot first kicked Pikkon sending the green fighter flying off into the distance. The robot then turned its attention to Olibu and punched him in the face sending him flying off into the sky. The robot continued its assault as it charged the downed Olibu and smashes both its legs into the human's stomach cratering the fighter. The Android didn't stop for a moment as it bent down and swung its arm forward and collided with Olibu over and over. Olibu could feel the blows rocking his head back and forth and powered up. Olibu caught the last punch and launched an attack of his own colliding with the Androids face and launching him off the other world fighter.

Olibu stood up shakily before regaining his senses " _I don't know what kind of enemy this is, but I can feel my energy seems to be lower than it should be. I guess those attacks are stronger than I thought._ "

The golden robot stood up and turned to its opponent " _Power surpasses analyzed level. Opponent possesses the ability to hide power from sensors. Analyzing best course of action…Full energy drain_ " thought the android as it scanned its opponent.

Olibu was about to launch an attack before sensing Pikkon landing beside him 'He's strong" said Olibu, which Pikkon agreed with.

" _I will have to use my full power. It would be foolish to risk attacking an opponent unprepared_ " thought Olibu as he charged up to his full power level.

" _Opponent's power rising rapidly…far exceeding analysis. Other fighter's facial features scanned, seems unaffected by the increased power. Conclusion both fighters have an exceedingly high power level. Situation analyzed. Full energy drain must commence or destruction 99% probably_ " thought the golden android as it waited for its opponent to attack.

Once Olibu finished powering up and had reached his final state he charged the Android and landed a devastating punch that launched the robot to the other side of the planet. Olibu followed his opponent the entire way and attacked with precision first landing a well-placed blow to the head before following it up with a kick that sent the robot crashing and cratering the ground. Olibu floated down and waited to his for to stand but found his opponent completely unmoving and figured he had overestimated his opponent's power and thought he had won. Olibu turned around and prepared to blast off into the sky when he was suddenly trapped by arms wrapping around his torso.

"Full energy absorption activated," said the Android out loud as two knives like weapons appeared from the middle of his hands and dug into the massive human's arms.

Olibu let out a scream of pain as he felt the knives cut right into his skin and suddenly felt like his energy was leaving him at an extremely rapid rate. Olibu struggled and did his best to try and break free from his hold but found it almost impossible. Olibu lifted his arms and could feel the metal dig even deeper into his arm but did his best to ignore it as he launched his arms back into his opponent's stomach.

Amazo felt the force of his opponent's blow as it tried to force him to let go of his grip but he knew he couldn't let go and didn't. This continued, but soon Olibu could feel himself losing consciousness and didn't know what to do when he was suddenly let go and dropped to the ground. Olibu didn't know how he was still conscious and put it to the fact that he was more durable now that he was dead. When he turned and saw, his opponent charging up an attack to finish him off when the robot was suddenly kicked in the face and blasted off into the distance.

"I came as soon as I sensed you levels began dropping to low," said Pikkon as he now stood in between Olibu and the golden robot.

Olibu tried to tell his partner and warn him of the dangers of his opponent when he felt him lose consciousness and pass out.

Pikkon looked at the unconscious Olibu " _He must be extremely strong to beat a fighter of your caliber. I can't take this lightly_ " thought Pikkon as he powered up entirely and waited for his opponent who had just finished dragging himself up from the ground and faced his opponent.

* * *

AN:

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. There is the 1st Lemon I hope it was good and everyone enjoyed it. I know the pacing of this chapter is off. But I wanted to make sure people could read the chapter with the lemon or skipping the lemon and enjoying it, so I hope everyone did enjoy it.

So everyone seems to be into Super Saiyan 4 which means that it may be included in the story. Remember if Super Saiyan 4 is in the story, Super Saiyan God will/can be in the story.

Moriik: I do like Mystic Gohan but if it will factor in the story? We will see as this Gohan is different. Does that mean it won't at all... Not saying yes or no, all I'm gonna say is that I have an idea, I'm thinking about and that's all.

Qchronicles: If you referring to Goku's enemies as the Dragon Ball villains, then you'll have to wait and see.

TimePatrolSage: Not saying Gohan or anyone is going to transform into a SS4 anytime soon. Just wanted to get a feel of what the readers wanted, so that I could decide if the transformation should be included in the story or not.

Null: I know that Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is a mouthful. In the manga they shortened it to Super Saiyan Blue. Which honestly I'm not the biggest fan of. Personally I'm a fan of the name Pure Super Saiyan God, for the form.

Forms: I'm pretty sure it isn't that you have limitless energy in Other World. From what I remember, when your dead its your body is stronger and more durable.

* * *

 **OC HELP**

Now I need everyone's help once again this time for OC's. OC Gods. I am looking to write a storyboard for the Battle of Gods Saga and I have some idea's. This is the 1 idea I have. Anyway, the idea is, is that since Beerus is the God of Destruction, my thought is there must be other different types of Gods. Which I am having a little trouble with. So help me with this please, otherwise I may not get into the BOG Saga, as I really like the idea but I am having a lot of trouble with this part of it.

Send me all your OC's.

Info Needed

Name:

God of:

Description of character (preferable picture, so if you wanna take it from another show go ahead. You can give me a link or just tell me the characters name and show): Another thing is anthropomorphic being like Beerus and Aliens are preferred over human looking ones.

Personality: Can be as weird or serious as you want. Would like both types.

Send me as many as you want, the more the better. So if you want to (For the most part) guarantee for the story to get into BOG, help me out and send me your OC Gods. And this is open until I reach the battle of gods story arc. So if you want to send me an idea for one a few weeks or months or years from now. Don't hesitate.

Also people shouldn't worry about this ruining the story and giving things away, as you won't know how each character is used, there involvement, or really anything until/if the Gods Saga is reached.

* * *

Thanks: eroticlad11, NinjaFang1331, clw123cat, PerfectCell767, Moriik, RKF22, Guest 22, Qchronicles, TimePatrolSage, omibug31, Jmax99, IIALASTORII, Null, Shadow-Kage-14, FictionReader90, Guest, Shigure Toshiro, ContentKarma347, Nekura Ookami, darruis212, ultraspiderandava, Batthan the Dark Knight, Forms, arasanmezhil70, Guest, Part 3, Guest, Guest

Chapter 50: 1,075 Reviews or Feb 26, 2016


	51. Chapter 50

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 50

Other World

The 5 kai's watched in nervousness as they saw Pikkon and the golden enemy that they didn't know what or who he was prepare to begin their fight.

"It doesn't make any sense," said North Kai confusing the others.

"How did he manage to beat Olibu so easily" asked North Kai.

"Who knows? He was probably just tricking him so he could unleash all his power at once on him. It doesn't matter anyways, with Pikkon fighting now; you'll see why he is the strongest fighter in other world" said South Kai in pride before turning to the Grand Kai "Other than you, obviously."

Grand Kai ignored South Kai as he watched the battle with interest.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Marrin

Pikkon tossed off all of his waited clothing and prepared himself for the fight as he powered up to his maximum power.

" _New opponent's power exceeds current power. 70% failure rate currently calculated. Low-level absorption shall be initiated. 60% failure rate now estimated. Adjustment period must be reached before success rate can increase to positives_ " thought the golden Android.

Pikkon attacked quickly and punched the Android back launched it. He tried to follow his opponent but was surprised by an energy ball being launched and smashing into the ground. The green otherworld fighter stopped his attack and floated backwards putting distance between himself and the smoke that was covering the area so he would not be attacked without him seeing his enemy. Pikkon waited and expected his opponent to retaliate immediately but was shocked when the dust cleared that his golden metal enemy had completely disappeared. Pikkon looked all over and couldn't find his opponent and wondered if he had escaped the planet.

Meanwhile Amazo had hidden off behind a small rock formation, he knew he couldn't beat his opponent in his current state and thought best to wait till his body recuperated and stabilized before he could absorb his opponent's energy.

Pikkon quickly grew frustrated as he searched the planet "Where are you" yelled the green-skinned warrior as he floated in the sky.

Unknown to Pikkon his opponent was now silently floating behind him preparing to attack. Amazo flew silently as he closed in on his opponent who looked in front of him as his frustration was clearly affecting him. Amazo then flew as fast as he could and reached out for his opponent as his knives appeared from his hand and prepared to stab his foe.

Pikkon looked around in annulment when he suddenly felt the subtle vibrations in the air and realised his opponent had managed to sneak up behind him. Pikkon moved quickly and dodged the charging android as he struck nothing but air. Pikkon moved quickly and attacked with a vicious elbow to his opponent's head that sent him shooting to the ground.

The Android slammed into the ground hard but managed to land on its feet and barely dodged the charging Pikkon, who punched the area he had just been standing. The Amazo android attacked Pikkon quickly with a swift elbow, but the other world fighter managed to turn his body swiftly and dodged the powerful strike. Pikkon lifted his knee and crashed it hard into the golden robot's stomach before pulling back his fist and launching it forward smashing it into its face and sending it crashing to the ground.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Other World

"Oh ya Pikkon. You got him on the ropes. Hit him with the left, now the right. Oh, what a move" said, South Kai, as he watched his fighter decimate the robot.

"Pikkon is doing impressive," said East Kai.

"He's not doing that great" muttered North Kai in annoyance as he crossed his arms and huffed.

"Oh, I think you're just jealous. Since Pikkon is knocking that golden eyesore around with ease while your fighter was beaten" said West Kai with a smirk.

"Oh ya, what about you. None of your fighters were thought about let alone chosen" said North Kai in response.

"Of course they weren't my fighter are much too powerful to even consider fighting such a weak opponent" responded West Kai with a grin.

North Kai gritted his teeth in anger at the lying Kai and yelled back "Oh ya, we will see when Gohan gets up here what you have to say. I mean he is so incredibly strong, being the strongest fighter in the entire universe. Imagine when he's 100 years old" responded North Kai.

"That kid is all you got," said West Kai in response angrily.

"Now who's jealous" smirked North Kai.

"Will you to shut up and watch. Pikkon is about to beat this guy" said South Kai in annoyance.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Marrin

Pikkon knocked his opponent sky high with a flip kick before landing back onto the ground facing his opponent who had just caught itself in mid-air and floated above him.

"It's time to finish this," said Pikkon as he started powering up and doing an intricate set of movements which confused the Android.

Pikkon's energy rose dramatically as he suddenly stuck out both his arms straight out, touching one another as both hands made a fist.

"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK" yelled Pikkon as a massive torrent of flames shot out at his opponent at a blinding speed and engulfed the robot.

Pikkon took in deep breaths as he tried to recover after expending the enormous amount of energy needed for his finishing attack. Pikkon looked up on guard searching for any movement as the sky was covered in a giant smoke cloud created by his last attack.

When the smoke cleared, nothing remained in the area that had previously held the Android as the green fighter relaxed " _I did it._ "

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Grand Kai's Planet

"Oh ya… Did you see that?" said South Kai in happiness "It's just like I said Pikkon is best and that thing is toast" laughed the happy Kai.

"Well I'll be, he did it," said Grand Kai in surprise.

"Ya well, if Gohan was there he would have done it faster" North Kai muttered to himself, happy that the Android was defeated but sad that it was South Kai's fighter who had done it.

"I'll go pick up those two rad dudes now, don't want to leave them down there too long," said Grand Kai as he suddenly disappeared.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Vegeta

Gohan blasted off through the air, he had just finished his first training session of the day and was on his way to go pick up his partner for the second.

" _Alright, so morning session complete. Now I just finish this one and then can finally get to the surprise I've been planning for Zangya_ " thought Gohan as he ran through his plan.

The Saiyan warrior stopped when he realized he had reached his destination and landed in front of a large round ship before hitting a button on the side causing the stairs to drop and the ship to open up. Gohan was prepared to enter the ship but stopped when he saw his training partner waiting for him already ready. Gohan smiled at his partner who returned with a frown "Come on, I only have a few hours today so let's get started" said Gohan as he continued to smile at his sullen partner. "Fine" the man growled out as he made his way down the stairs and stopped in front of Gohan with his arms crossed only coming up to the taller warrior's shoulder. Gohan sighed but knew that was just how his partner was and took that as a yes as the two blasted off into the sky.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

3 Hours later

2 warriors could be seen hovering above a lake while a large and loud waterfall fell behind them. The two had both their legs crossed and their eyes closed. Neither moving an inch despite the loud noise in their surroundings.

Gohan sighed in enjoyment as he kept his mind calm and focused his power, " _I never really understood why Piccolo chose to meditate under a waterfall. I used to think there were so loud that it would just ruin your focus. But now it makes sense. The point is to make it harder to focus but when you can reach that focus, it is easier to keep with a consistent sound because it drowns everything else out_."

Gohan was suddenly broken from his train of thought as he sensed movement from his partner and sighed as he opened his eyes and looked over to see Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyan's in the same stance as he was, meditating, but twitching slightly. Vegeta kept twitching slightly here and there before his eyes shut open rapidly and his breathing was more ragged.

"Did you get it?" asked Gohan curiously, put knew the answer.

Vegeta was quite for a moment before shaking his head and prepared to leave.

Gohan sighed "Vegeta wait," said Gohan stopping the Saiyan Prince in his tracks but made no movement to turn around "I… I told you, ever since I began to help you train that becoming a Super Saiyan would take time and a lot of effort. That it would be the hardest thing you would ever do."

Gohan floated out of his meditation stance and moved until he was in front of the Saiyan Prince "I told you the first day you told me that you wanted to become a Super Saiyan that for you it would be the hardest to reach. Remember I transformed from the pain of loss… but you Vegeta, the you from my timeline didn't. You reached it in a very different way. You only reached it when you stopped caring, stopped caring about getting stronger, that being the best no longer meant anything to you. You even stopped caring if you lived. It was only when you finally gave up on reaching the transformation that you finally got it. I told you I would do my best to help you and I do think the only way to reach a state of mind like that is through meditation but you have to give yourself time Vegeta."

Vegeta grumbled something out that Gohan didn't understand before shoving past him and prepared to blast of before stopping as a thought hit him "I did another 10 sessions, so?" asked Vegeta waiting.

Gohan sighed but nodded in agreement "Just give me a sec" responded Gohan before thinking. _"Alright what to tell, what to tell. I'm kinda running out of things to say to him… But I guess if I said it in a certain way it shouldn't effect anything right?"_ thought Gohan before shrugging the worry off as he knew there was no way Vegeta would ever be able to figure it out.

"Okay, the most important person in your life starts with a B," said Gohan with a grin thoroughly confusing Vegeta.

"What?" asked Vegeta as he didn't understand what Gohan was saying.

"We'll have fun thinking that out, see ya later" smiled Gohan as he barely covered up his laugh at Vegeta's confused expression and blasted off, leaving the Saiyan Prince to try and figure it out.

Gohan took off and did a quick scan of the planet before marking Zangya as she was in the castle and quickly headed to the ship 'Saiyan Pride' where he quickly grabbed a black bag from his room and headed to where she was.

Gohan landed in front of the castle and entered as he saw 18, Zangya and Fasha talking to one another and approached the group who turned to him "Hey guys."

"How was your training with Vegeta," asked Fasha curiously.

"It went good, he's been improving a lot," said Gohan with a grin.

Android 18 scoffed as she heard that "I don't know why you waste your time with that pompous ass" said the golden-haired Android causing Gohan to laugh in response.

"Come on he's not that bad, he's gotten better. But anyway I have something special scheduled for Zangya and me, so I'll talk to you later okay" said Gohan as he threw his arm around Zangya who looked at Gohan curiously.

The two had walked out of the castle before Zangya asked the question that had been on her mind for a while "So are you finally going to tell me what this surprise is. I mean I already have a good idea considering what you told me to get but you might as well tell me the whole thing."

Gohan grinned as he heard that and shook his head "Not gonna happen. I want this to be as much of a surprise as possible. So do you have it with you?" asked Gohan curiously.

Zangya nodded her head, which Gohan smiled at as he saw that "Great, then let's go" said the Saiyan with a grin as the two suddenly disappeared.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ - LEMON START (ENDS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER)**

Planet Pokitaru

The two reappeared on a beach. Zangya looked around in interest and was awed at the sight before her as she stood on a long stretch of white sand that seemed to wrap around the island she realized they were on. And was completely enthralled by the amazingly clear blue water surrounding the island while a bright green forest stood behind her at the center of it all, completely the picture perfect paradise she realized she was in.

Zangya was shocked at what she saw before turning to Gohan stunned "What? How? asked the Hera warrior.

Gohan grinned happily as he saw the state he had managed to put Zangya in "I'm really glad you like it. But most of the credit actually goes to Killer Frost. She was the one who went through the Arcosian's database and found this planet" answered Gohan.

Zangya looked around in wonder before turning to Gohan once again "Is there anyone here?" as she noticed she didn't detect any exceptionally high power levels.

Gohan shook his head "No. No sentient beings and the water actually has some pretty deadly creatures, some large piranha for one. But I built a wall around this area so nothing will get in and we can relax completely" answered Gohan.

Zangya was shocked as she realized how much work Gohan had put in for this "Wow. I don't know what to say."

Gohan smirked and approached Zangya from behind before bringing her into a hug "You don't have to say anything. You have been completely amazing and I want to show you how much I care and love you. And how much I appreciate what you've done" said Gohan.

Zangya was stunned as she turned around in Gohan's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as the two met in the middle and kissed, savoring each other before slowly separating.

Gohan grinned at Zangya who had a slight blush "Now come on let's go get changed and then we can enjoy ourselves for the rest of the day" said the Saiyan, which she agreed with happily as the two went separate ways to change.

Gohan was the first to finish and appear from the foliage he had been hiding been and was dressed in basic black swim trunks and nothing else. Letting his feet sink into the warm sand and enjoy the warm wind the blew over him. " _Perfect,_ " thought Gohan as he sighed in pleasure when he heard a rustle and watched as Zangya came out and was awestruck and completely enchanted by the vision standing in front of him.

Standing completely poised with her beautiful blue skin glowing in the sun's rays, Zangya stood in a revealing red bikini that seemed to barely contain her bust and thong bottom. The outfit revealed almost all her skin and left almost nothing to the imagination.

"So what do you think?" Zangya asked confidently with a smirk as she noticed Gohan's reaction. "Does this outfit suit me?" she asked the spellbound boy who continued to look at her in awe.

Gohan finally broke out of it and blushed before nodding "You look incredible Zangya" said the Saiyan as he approached her. Gohan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close as his hand went to her cheek and leaned down while she lent up and the two met in a passionate kiss.

Gohan could feel himself begin to lose himself in the sensual kiss as his tongue slipped into the Hara's mouth and tasted her but quickly came to his senses and pulled back slowly "Come on let's enjoy ourselves" said the Saiyan with a smile as he nodded his head towards the water.

"I was enjoying myself," said Zangya with a smirk before nodding as they made their way into the clear blue water surrounding them.

Zangya watched as Gohan ran into the water without even checking its temperature but decided she wanted to know what she was getting into before diving in head first and stopped at the each of the sandy beach and dipped her toe in. Zangya was surprised as she felt how warm the water actually was and quickly made her way into it until the water was right up to her chest and sighed in satisfaction.

Gohan smiled as he saw that "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I wanted to make sure the water was perfect" said Gohan happy to see his work was showing results.

Zangya nodded and hummed softly in contentment, closing her eyes and relaxing and began floating in the water. Yes, he was right. Yes, the water was perfect.

Gohan approached her with a grin "Come on let's go for a swim" said the Saiyan as he started to swim farther into the walled off area.

Zangya shrugged and decided to follow him as the two swam together side by side. Both just taking their time and relaxing as they cut through the water smoothly, without straining what so ever.

The two continued to enjoy their swim when Gohan suddenly ducked down into the water and coming up underneath her before quickly stealing a kiss from the blue-skinned beauty and retreating.

Zangya laughed at that and quickly chased after the playful Saiyan and responded in kind by catching up to him and landing a playful bite on his neck.

The two enjoyed their playful game for a while, teasing each other, with small licks, bites, and kisses. Chasing one another around their own Private Ocean as they played the day away.

The two played for a while before Gohan smiled as an idea came to his mind and swam back to the beach shore and opened up the bag he had brought with him and quickly pulled out a large towel and a beach umbrella before setting both of them up.

Zangya watched on from the water curiously, while she floated on her back before deciding to join him on the beach to see what the Saiyan was planning next.

Zangya walked up to Gohan noticing he seemed to be done but saw that there were a few things left in the bag he had brought "What do you have in there?" asked the Heran curiously.

Gohan quickly shut the bag and turned to Zangya with a smile "It's your next surprise" said the Saiyan happily.

Zangya was confused at that "Gohan you don't have to do all this" said the Heran worried that Gohan thought he owed her because of what she had done.

Gohan sighed as he heard that "Yes I do. And not just because of what you did for me but because I should be doing this no matter what. I love you so much Zangya and I just want to show you that. So this whole day will be about pampering you" answered Gohan with a loving smile.

Zangya didn't know what to say to that but felt incredibly happy to hear that and nodded her head in consent "Alright, so what do you have planned next" she asked with a smile.

"You'll see, just lie down on your front and relax," said Gohan with a confident smile.

Zangya wondered what he was up to but nodded and decided to lie down next to Gohan on the towel he had set up and placed her hands under her head which was tilted to the side.

Gohan smiled at that before carefully pulling out a bottle from his bag and emptying some of its contents into both his hands.

Gohan spread the lotion on both his hands evenly before gently putting both his hands onto Zangya. First starting at her lower back, before he started messaging up and along the middle of her spine, look for every knot and stiff muscle.

Zangya's shoulders relaxed as Gohan began to need away at the taunt muscles before his thumbs started to roll smoothly.

Gohan's palms slid over her flawlessly smooth skin "Your skin is so smooth Zangya, but you seem to be quite knotted up" said Gohan "Hopefully this will help take some of that edge off."

Zangya sighed in relaxation and nodded in enjoyment as she felt Gohan's hands slide all over her back and rub her worries away.

Gohan leaned over to see that her eyes were closed and that there was a dreamy look plastered on her face. Gohan continued the massage happily at seeing what state his girlfriend was in " _Definitely was a good idea_ " thought the Saiyan happily as he worked his way over her, focusing on her shoulder blades.

Zangya sighed happily as she continued to feel his rough hands move over her and his hot breath on the back of her neck every time he spoke, and felt her lust beginning to increase when she decided to take it up another notch "This feels incredible Gohan, but do you mind taking off my straps as there kinda getting in the way" said Zangya with a smile.

Gohan froze as he heard that and paused for a moment before nodding as he reached over and pulled her straps away, sliding them down her shoulders and down her waist, leaving her practically bare from the waist up.

Zangya sighed heavenly as he continued rubbing her down, working briefly over the faint tan line that had been hidden by the strap.

For a while, the massage went fine. But then, the message started to feel a bit more… _sensual_ as she began to ask him to message lower.

Gohan did as she asked and moved his hands down, rubbing his thumbs in the wide, shallow dimples in the small of her back, rubbing out to do the sides of her hips then down. He stopped for a brief second at the waist, where the lower half of her swimsuit still rested and provided covering before quickly making his way back up and rubbing his hands up her back, smoothing her spine out and surreptitiously encouraging her to lay flat again – or rather, as flat as she could with those squashed mounds in the way.

Gohan smiled as he felt her once tensed up back now be thoroughly loosened and thought he had finished without doing anything he regretted "There you go Zangya" said the Saiyan happily.

Zangya smiled back at him with a grin that sent a pleasurable shiver down his back and to suck in his breath trying to hold onto whatever self-control he had left "That was great Gohan but my legs and thighs are tight to do you mind" asked the bluenette. Gohan wanted to curse and yell no but knew better not to and nodded as he once his hands started to rub back down her soft skin on the back of her left knee, rubbing up the back and sides of her thigh in slow, circling motions. He repeated this on the other thigh before he took a thigh in each hand and start rubbing deep into her muscle, up and down, climbing higher and higher each time.

Zangya moaned lightly when she noticed how her nipples had tightened into stiff pebbles against the soft sand. " _God I didn't think I would want him so much already,_ " thought Zangya in surprise

Even more surprising than the hardening of her nipples was the warm feeling spreading through her groin, her nether lips engorging from the increased circulation of blood in that area. Another moan rumbled its way out of her throat when his thumbs massaged deep into her muscle tissue. At the same time of her moan, her butt flexed, rising off the towel for a moment before settling down again.

Gohan felt himself swell up at the noise the beautiful girl had just made and did his best to hold himself back.

Zangya didn't even bat an eyelash, the oblivious girl evidently not noticing – or pretending not to notice – that her back massage had turned into a full-body massage before suddenly bucking back unexpectedly for the Saiyan whose thumbs grazed the more sensitive flesh of her inner thighs right below her sex. Gohan felt himself crack as he could smell the women's arousal below him and wanted more as he repeated the move again and again without a thought, eventually sliding most of his fingers in between her legs and rubbing her inner thighs exclusively back and forth, increasing pressure the closer he got to their covered apex.

When Zangya said fuck it to all pretenses and turned over and grabbing the back of Gohan's neck pulling him down to her before she smacked her lips into his own.

Gohan groaned into her luscious lips as Zangya was quick to shove her tongue in his mouth issuing the challenge to duel. The two continued their heated makeout session when Gohan suddenly pulled back as he trailed fevered kissing down her neck.

Zangya moaned at that "Oh Gohan" before grabbing his head and lowering him to her aching nipples that were starved or attention.

Gohan followed Zangya's instructions by pulling her up into a sitting position; causing her bountiful breasts to bounce and heave.

It was Gohan first, good look at her barren chest in its true glory. Her large blue breasts were beautiful with lovely purple nipples.

Zangya gasped when her breasts were caught in his hands. The soft globes caused him to take pause. They felt even greater than they looked. Unable to help himself, he bounced them in his palms, astonished by their weight.

Gohan's long tongue lashed out over the purple nub before Zangya could even respond. He flicked the nipple a few times before enclosing it in his hot, wet mouth. And without further ado, he began to suckle greedily on the supple mound. He would've cum very quickly by his own hand if he permitted himself, but he reigned in his lust.

"Ahn! G- Gohan!" Zangya's cheeks flushed a deeper crimson as the man feasted on her bosom.

He started off in moderation, attentively tending to her tits, but after getting the hang of it, he became more enthusiastic, alternating nipples hastily and randomly. It provoked a constant heat from between her legs, a heat that was all too familiar to her after her massage. Stealing a peak, Zangya saw Gohan's erection straining hard against his swim shorts that they seemed to threaten to tear through. Zangya saw this and attempted to embrace his warmth with her hand but was quickly halted.

"No don't" groaned Gohan as he brought his head away from Zangya's breasts reluctantly with a groan confusing the Heran.

"I… I'm too excited," said Gohan, which Zangya nodded to in understanding as the Saiyan slowly lowered her onto her back and hovered over her and kissed her slowly.

The two slowed down the momentum then were previously going at as they realized they let their excitement get the best of them. |

"I want to take our first time together slow," said Gohan as he kissed Zangya's swan-like neck gently.

Zangya nodded "Okay" as she brought the Saiyan down in a slow but passionate kiss that they both enjoyed before slowly separating.

The two looked at one another looking for any doubt and finding none before they both removed their bottoms leaving themselves completely bare to one another.

Gohan situated himself in between Zangya's legs and lifted them up so they were over his shoulder before grabbing his cock and slowly lining it up with Zangya's folds.

"Are you sure," asked Gohan hesitantly as while he was more confident as this was his second time doing it, he was still unsure about hurting the girl he loved.

"Ya, just go slow," asked Zangya, which Gohan nodded to in agreement.

Gohan ran his cock against her folds gently causing both him and Saiyan to gasp in pleasure before he slowly push forward entering into her tight, warm tunnel.

Gohan sighed and had to steady his breathing as he entered her as he felt he could accidently blow his load prematurely.

Zangya gasped as she felt Gohan fill her with little resistance and felt him still completely within her.

"Are you alright," asked Gohan carefully to the girl he loved as he noticed the minor wince she had made when he had entered her.

Zangya nodded as she waited a bit before nodding "Ya, I feel fine. You can move now" said the Heran as the pain slowly ebbed away.

Gohan nodded as he pulled out of her moist heat slowly before entering her once again. Gohan continued to move back and forth slowly allowing them both to adjust to one another.

"That's good Gohan" moaned out Zangya happily as she started to feel the pleasure begin to build up inside her.

Gohan groaned himself as he felt her velvety walls wrap snugly around him "She feels incredible" thought Gohan as he slowly started to speed up.

" _Ah!"_ Zangya almost sang as he pushed himself to the hilt, slightly hitting her cervix. "Faster Gohan!"

Gohan nodded as he leaned into Zangya as his hands came on to hold Zangya's waist before he jabbed in and bottomed out after rocking his hips a few times to get her prepped. The velvety walls around him fluttered in a gentle massage. " _Y_ ou ready?" A glance and a smile was all he needed before he started moving more fervently.

" _Oh_ Kami!" she gasped out. Gohan withdrew only to drive back in with a passionate grunt. Her cervix once again took the impact of the cockhead. Pleasure twisted her features when he began to pick up the pace, banging deep inside of her.

Zangya did not object. His hastened pace caused a lot of swaying, and not just for her tits. She felt his sac smack against her clit occasionally, which afforded her a few good jolts of pleasure, which he quickly picked up on and continued to hit the spot and grind against the needy jewel.

Zangya's toes curled when the feeling of release built in her abdomen. Her fingernails clawed into Gohan's spiky locks from the sudden seizure of pleasure.

Gohan groaned in pleasure as he plowed into Zangya and watched as her beautiful breasts swung back and forth with each thrust and couldn't stop himself as both his hands grab her tits.

Zangya sucked on her lip when her body began to tense up. She could not keep herself from cumming any longer.

Zangya squealed as the release rushed forth from her loins. "Oh! Gohan!" Every muscle in her body clamped down, sealing Gohan within her so that he would not miss the enjoyable contractions.

Nevertheless, Gohan did his best to get in a few more thrusts as he reached his own, final peak. "Zangya" moaned out the Saiyan as sunk in all the way.

Zangya's ebbing orgasm rekindled some of its potency when she felt her insides warmed with a generous donation of Gohan's seed. She rocked back against him and aided his ejaculation.

Gohan's face was scrunched while pouring out his essence as he leaned forward leaning on Zangya as he bit into her neck, marking her as his own.

Zangya followed suit as she felt his essence power into her and bit into his neck like he had just done, right above where his mark from 18 had come from, leaving the Saiyan with two bite marks over one another.

The two suddenly felt the massive amount of energy that was fueling them leave their bodies rapidly and collapsed.

Gohan's head lay nestled into Zangya's chest before deciding to turn over to the side pulling Zangya with him onto his muscled chest which she gladly lay on top of and cuddled into as they caught their breath.

"I love you Zangya" Gohan muttered out tiredly.

"Love you Gohan" responded Zangya in kind as the two passed out into dreamland.

* * *

AN: Sorry for not posting in time. Had the chapter done on time, but didn't have my computer the entire weekend and couldn't update.

* * *

Quick shout out to Kyrish11 and his story Legendary. If you are interested in a story with a GohanxVidel and OC Saiyan(Kyrish)xLime go check it out.

* * *

All credit is for this lemon goes to writer Superman in Trouser and his story 'Maron's Massage'. If you are into DBZ lemon's or even just lemons ingeneral he is one of the best on the net, so go check him out.

* * *

Thanks: lone ranger22, TheGhostofAnime, Shigure Toshiro, Lawrence Helmbain, baneofurmum, RKF22, Qchronicles, Guest, Guest, NinjaFang1331, Guest, omibug, clw123cat, darrius212, Kyrese Jones, Kyrish11, voidblades6, diamondholder, Gohanfan9000, Achchi, IIALASTORII

Chapter 51: 1,096 Reviews or March 11, 2016


	52. Chapter 51

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 51

2 Months Later

King Kai's Planet

The small blue Kai, who watched over the northern quadrant of the galaxy, lay back in his chair relaxed as the light of other world beamed down on him as he enjoyed it's soothing rays.

"Ah so much better. I've been off my planet for way top long" King Kai said to his monkey companion Bubbles who sat next to him on the grass.

Bubbles looked at the Kai and made a few indistinguishable monkey noises in response to the kai's statement.

"I do enjoy going to the Grand Kai's planet usually, but now Westy is as annoying as ever. All he talks about is Pikkon destroyed this, Pikkon saved that" replied King Kai, which Bubbles responded with a few more noises.

"What do you mean look who's talking," said King Kai in response which the monkey replied to.

"I do not talk about how great Gohan is all the time…" replied the Kai in annoyance.

King Kai heard Bubbles response before growling out in anger and yelling "Oh ya, well…"But stopped himself midsentence as he fumbled with his words. " _No, No… It's not possible_ " thought the Kai as he quickly ran over to a part of his round planet and looked down at the ground as his antenna-like appendages twitched as he sensed out the area which had disturbed him so much and found what he had been looking for and looked further into the planet he knew was under attack and found the source of the problem he had thought had been eradicated " _I have to tell the others_ " thought King Kai as he suddenly disappeared from his spot.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Grand Kai's Planet

King Kai suddenly rematerialized on the Grand Kai's planet where he heard the person he had been looking for. "So what do you say, Grand Kai… Will you allow Pikkon to train under you?" asked West Kai as Pikkon stood next to his master as they waited for the Grand Kai's answer.

"Well normally you have to train for 10,000 years before you can qualify for me teachings," said Grand Kai, which West Kai quickly responded to.

"I understand, but you must realise how strong Pikkon is and how much your lessons could help him" stated West Kai as the Grand Kai went into deep thinking considering what the Kai had said.

"Well, that it true" muttered Grand Kai as he opened his mouth to respond but was suddenly stopped by King Kai, who raced over to the group of three.

"STOP" yelled King Kai causing the others to look at him with surprise and from West Kai irritation.

"What are you doing here Northy, I thought you said you were planning on going back to your own planet," asked the annoyed West Kai.

King Kai was agitated by this and was about to respond but knew better of it and ignored the small purple Kai and turned to his superior.

"Grand Kai, it's an emergency. The robot that we thought Pikkon destroyed it's still alive" said King Kai shocking the group.

"No way," said Pikkon in surprise hearing he had failed to destroy his enemy.

"Ya. We saw Pikkon destroy him" said West Kai in surprise.

"You have to listen to me he is attacking a planet right now you can sense it. It is only a small distance away from Planet Marrin where you original fought" said King Kai quickly knowing how dire the situation was.

Grand Kai looked down at the ground in deep concentration before nodding "North Kai is right. I don't know how but that monster did survive" shocking both Pikkon and West Kai.

"What are we going to do," asked West Kai.

"I could contact Gohan he could get there in a second and take care of him," said King Kai, which West Kai grumbled at as he saw Grand Kai contemplating it.

"Grand Kai, let Pikkon go again. He was able to defeat him once he can do it again" said West Kai quickly.

"I don't know," said Grand Kai.

"You can do it right Pikkon," asked West Kai as he turned to his prize fighter.

Pikkon looked down at his master and nodded "Yes."

"See there you have it," said West Kai hoping he could convince his superior.

"Fine" relented Grand Kai as he nodded at the two from the West "Pikkon only used about an hour last time he fought the robot. He still has plenty of time to take out this thing and come back.

West Kai happily nodded in agreement "You won't regret this."

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet M2

Both Grand Kai and Pikkon reappeared on the surface of the planet where the current attack was coming from and saw the once advanced civilization had been destroyed with buildings and cities on fire and in ruins.

"I'll be back when you finish," said Grand Kai, which Pikkon nodded to and looked forward where he saw more explosions coming from and blasted off in the direction he knew he would meet his enemy.

Pikkon closed in on the epicentre of the destruction and found his target or what he believed to be his target. He no longer saw his once golden enemy but instead was a much taller silver enemy with red light coming from parts of his body.

" _Seems like he's gone through quite a few changes since we last met_ " thought Pikkon as he closed in on his enemy who's back was towards him as he rained down energy blasts on the city below him.

"Hey you freak" yelled Pikkon as he pulled back his fist and launched it at his opponent who's hand suddenly shot up and caught the powerful punch that the green fighter had launched without even looking.

The now silver robot turned its head towards his attacker and looked at him with cold vacant red light that where his eye's "I've been waiting for you" shocking Pikkon as he heard the first words come from his enemy as he suddenly felt unbelievable pain in his hand as it was pierced by a sharp object and blood poured from his hand and onto the cold metal off his opponent's fist.

Pikkon let out a yell of pain from the knife that had entered his hand but pushed through it and launched a fist at his opponents face that connected, landing on his opponent's cheek and pushing his face to the left. Amazo turned and grabbed onto his opponents hand that was currently digging into his cheek and grabbed it slowly pulling it from his face, overpowering his opponent. Pikkon felt his fist be pulled back and know found both of his arms at the mercy of his opponent before quickly flipping backwards and striking his opponent in the face with a devastating double kick that freed Pikkon who shot to the ground quickly and glared up at his opponent as he saw how damaged his hand had become.

" _Better take this seriously right away, he's a lot stronger than last time_ " thought the green fighter as he removed his coat and hat which smashed into the ground causing indents showing the incredible weight that they contained.

Pikkon powered up fully and charged the silver android which looked down at him with a calm and unchanging facial expression.

Pikkon closed in on his opponent and launched a combo of punches and kicks that his opponent seemed to effortlessly move around which started to annoy the green fighter " _Why can't I hit him_ ".

Amazo watched his opponent as he threw attack after attack at him before countering with a sudden knee to the stomach that caused the green fighter to suddenly stop his assault and hunch over in pain. Amazo quickly followed his attack up with a double handed jackhammer attack that struck Pikkon's back and sent him crashing into the ground, cratering it and leaving him heavily injured as he spat blood from his mouth.

Pikkon looked up and saw his opponent coming down on him for attack and quickly shook off the dizziness and pain the best he could and launched himself from his position barely dodging his opponent's attack. Pikkon flipped backwards a few times before landing on his feet and pushing off hard charging at his opponent and ramming his shoulder into his enemy's stomach. Pikkon charged forward continuously slamming Amazo through building after building when he was suddenly struck in the back with a hard elbow that stopped the momentum he had. Pikkon's face was then suddenly grabbed and thrown off into the distance causing him to crash into multiple buildings before finally hitting the ground hard on his back trenching the ground below him. Pikkon felt the tiredness hit him as he tried to regain himself and saw his vision split for a second before returning to normal and getting back to his feet as he attempted to regain his breath which was rough and ragged. Pikkon dragged his gaze from the ground and was met by his enemies cold metallic face and back flipped barely dodging a kick from his opponent and creating space between the two.

" _I don't know how much longer I can last. I need to end this_ " thought Pikkon with ragged breaths as his opponent walked towards him confidently.

Pikkon powered up and started doing intricate movements that caused the Android to suddenly stop his movements causing Pikkon to smirk "You recognize it huh. Well to bad for you it was too little too late" yelled Pikkon as his power built up enormously as he stuck out both his arms straight out, touching one another as both hands made fists.

"Thunder Flash Attack" yelled Pikkon as a massive torrent of flames shot out at his opponent and engulfed the entire area incinerating everything in its path.

Pikkon took in deep breaths as he felt the power leave him rapidly. When the smoke cleared the ground around the Android was smoking as the heat it was giving off was incredible high. The Android, however, seemed to have taken no damage and suddenly charged at the shocked Pikkon throwing a punch that connected with the weakened fighter's head. Pikkon flew to the ground and pushed himself up before dodging an attack by the Android and landed a well-placed kick to his opponent's back.

" _I don't understand. What is it going to take to finish this thing off?"_ thought Pikkon in worry as his opponent acted as if he had never felt the kick.

" _Environmental energy drain restoring ki. Power of opponent detected… Chances of victory and full energy absorption 99%_ " thought the silver android as it charged Pikkon.

Pikkon did his best to maneuver out of each and every attack but found it increasingly difficult with each movement and was suddenly struck in the face and slid to the ground in pain. Pikkon slowly got up and could feel his energy leaving him at a rapid rate.

"Wait" yelled out Pikkon as his opponent suddenly stopped.

"What the hell are you? And what are you doing to me" asked Pikkon.

The robot stayed completely silent at it looked at its opponent.

"What. I'm finished anyway. We both know that. Just tell me, what you are" asked Pikkon again.

The robot took in his opponent's words and processed the information "You are curious creatures aren't you… Fine. I am a robot, designation Amazo, created by the changeling Krieza. My purpose was to absorb energy and become more powerful" answered the robot simply.

"What," said Pikkon in surprise when he was suddenly kneed in the stomach harshly.

Pikkon gasped for breath when he was suddenly stabbed roughly in the chest by two knives.

" _My…my energy. He's taking it"_ thought Pikkon in worry as his power was being drained at a rapid rate and suddenly fell unconscious.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Other World

The 3 Kai's watched in shock and horror as the robot drained Pikkon's energy and suddenly tossed his unconscious body and prepared to end its opponent.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Marrin

Amazo floated above his defeated enemies, and prepared to destroy him and powered up a strong energy blast when suddenly a short blue being appeared and grabbed the fighter before disappearing altogether leaving the robot thoroughly confused at the event that just had transpired.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Other World

North Kai appeared before the other Kai's in a matter of moments before disappearing and reappearing, Pikkon slowly woke up as he felt the sudden brightness of other world hit him. "What…What happened" asked the green fighter. The group looked sullenly at him before they began their explanation of the events that had just unfolded.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Several Hours Later

The group of Kai's and the fully healed Pikkon and Olibu who had joined them were discussing the fight that had just taken place just a few short hours ago.

"What happened? You beat him last time," asked West Kai to his starfighter.

Before Pikkon could respond Olibu answered for him "That being, he absorbs energy. When we fought the first time, he used two knives like objects from his hand to steal mine. You should have told me before you left so I could have warned you beforehand."

Pikkon shook his head at that "It wouldn't have matter he was much stronger than me from the beginning, he was a lot different from the first fight besides that thing it's not a person. That thing we fought is a robot, an android" explained Pikkon shocking the group.

"I got it to talk… when I convinced it that I was defeated. It says its name was Amazo, whatever that means, it was built by a guy named Krieza who's only goal is to absorb energy and increase its own strength. That's why it goes to the strongest planet's looking for strong fighters who it can absorb. It's also the reason why it showed up when we powered up because it wanted to absorb our energy… And after we defeated it, it tricked us. It said it was expecting me" said Pikkon as he explained everything to the Kai's.

"Krieza," said North Kai in shock.

" _How is it possible he is still causing so much destruction even in death,_ " thought North Kai.

"You heard of this guy Northy," asked West Kai.

"Yes, he is a monster. I didn't know of his existence until about 2 years ago when Gohan told me. He is the grandfather of Frieza himself and holds power far beyond that of his son and grandsons. It took Gohan becoming a Super Saiyan 3 to even challenge his power and even then he still lost" explained North Kai shocking the group.

"He is dead now. Gohan and his group did manage to beat him, but I guess he was the one who made the android for some reason" continued North Kai.

"Well, what do we do now," asked West Kai.

"We only have one choice. We can't let this thing destroy the universe. Better get that boy of yours on the phone and explain the situation to him" said Grand Kai to North Kai, who nodded.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Vegeta

Gohan lay in bed completely relaxed, he had been enjoying himself every night for the past few weeks, whether it was with 18 or Zangya. All Gohan knew was that he was living the life and that his life was perfect as it was. Gohan looked down at the girl who had her heads rested on his chest on and felt her shift slightly next to him and smirked as he leaned over and looked at his mate, Zangya, who had her eyes shut and was sleeping. Gohan could feel his passion burn as he looked at her bed tussled hair and the blanket barely covering her chest. Gohan growled lightly as he started to kiss Zangya's neck, licking and nipping at it as he slowly trailed his way down as heard her moan and was about to go under the blanket when he suddenly heard a voice that stopped him dead in his tracks and quickly pulls the blanket around him and Zangya.

"Gohan, Gohan you there," asked King Kai.

"Um, hey King Kai," said Gohan awkwardly as he noticed Zangya slowly waking up.

"Gohan I need to talk to you," said King Kai.

"Um, do you think we could talk later," asked Gohan awkwardly as he noticed Zangya awake and was blushing and hiding under the sheets.

"Gohan this is critical, an emergency," said King Kai.

"Ok I know, but" was all Gohan got out before he was cut off.

"It's Krieza," said King Kai, shocking the group of 3 as they listened intently to the Kai.

"He has built a robot, an android. It beat both Pikkon and Olibu. Its name is Amazo, Krieza created it for some reason, but it's one goal is to absorb energy. It's very powerful" explained King Kai.

"Damn it, I hate androids," said Gohan as his first thought went to Cell.

"Where is it now," asked Gohan.

"We don't know, we lost track of it, we will let you know as soon as we find out. We need to stop this thing Gohan. It's already done too much damage" answered King Kai.

"Okay sounds good King Kai, we will take care of it" replied Gohan as the Kai caught off the connection.

Gohan noticed Zangya's uncomfortable look and put his arms around her and held her to him.

"Hey it's ok," said Gohan as he kissed the back of Zangya's neck lightly.

Zangya sighed "I'm just kinda sick of us having to deal with all these problems," said Zangya.

Gohan sat up and turned the Hera women towards him before he kissed her, the two kissed for a few moments until they had to draw back for air.

Gohan smiled at her which she returned "I'm not" said Gohan confusing her. "Because other why's I would have never met you and saw the most beautiful girl in the entire universe," said Gohan.

Zangya smiled at Gohan's words before kissing him and, this time, pushing him down on the bed before crawling on top of him and resting her center, right above his. Zangya leaned down so that their chests were mashed up together and smirked as she felt Gohan harden and rub against her.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan and Zangya had finished their most recent secession and had taken a shower and gotten ready, as they went and met up with the others and explained what they had heard from King Kai.

"I guess we have a new enemy," said Bardock, which the others nodded to.

Vegeta smirked at that "I can't wait to get my hands on that toaster and send it to the scrap heap" said the Saiyan prince.

Gohan noticed the glare 18 gave Vegeta for that comment as he remembered her telling him that Vegeta had said something like that to her when they fought. Gohan would have been mad until she told him she broke his arm for it, which Gohan thought was fair enough, I mean who didn't want to break Vegeta's arm every once in a while.

"I think we should contact Killer Frost. If anyone knew anything about this robot it would be her, considering who its creator is" said Gohan which the others nodded to in agreement.

"That's probably a good idea, we can do it now. The sooner, the better considering" said Bardock as they headed into the castle and dialed up the Arcosian home world.

The group waited a moment before a scientist answered their call of sorts "Oh, hello. It's you Saiyan's" said the Arcosian in surprise. "I am sure you are looking for your friend Tora."

Bardock shook his head as he heard that "Actually we need some information it's for the safety of the universe. We need to talk to Killer Frost immediately" said the Saiyan warrior pushing the urgency of the call.

The scientist nodded and realized how important it was and left telling them to wait as they went and got Killer Frost.

The group didn't have to wait long as the female Arcosian came on screen, with a familiar blue armored Saiyan next to her.

"Hey guys, the guy said it was serious," said Tora in worry.

The group nodded at that in confirmation as Gohan looked at Killer Frost "There is a robot running around tearing through the galaxy. King Kai already talked to me about it and it has already managed to beat the 2 strongest fighters in Other World, so we know this isn't anything we can take lightly" said Gohan shocking the group.

Killer Frost was confused as she heard that as she thought a robot sounded familiar when it suddenly clicked "Oh no" said the female Arcosian in worry.

"I guess you know what we are talking about. We came to you as King Kai told us, that it was Krieza's creation. We were wondering what you know about it" asked Gohan in interest.

Killer Frost sighed as she heard that "I'm very sorry. I have been working so hard to fix Planet Cold and fix the infrastructure of our government as well as tearing down the PTO I completely forgot about this."

Gohan nodded in understanding as he realized how hard she had been working to fix all the damage that Krieza and his family had done "It's okay, I just need you to tell me everything you know."

Killer Frost put her head down in sadness berating herself when Tora put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Frost, it's okay. We all make mistakes. Just tell them what you know so we can end this before it gets any worse" said the Saiyan softly.

Killer Frost nodded "I… I don't know much and with what I know now, I know most of it was a lie. But from what I can guess it was a robot created to probably conquer planets."

"That doesn't really tell us much," said Gohan in disappointment as everyone was sad to hear that, hoping for them to get more information.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't very interested at the time, as we we're dealing with you then and that's where my focus was" apologized Killer Frost.

The group was quiet when a voice suddenly rang out behind Killer Frost and Tora "I… I may be able to help a bit" said the scientist that had initially answered the call, causing everyone to turn to him in interest.

"Um… okay… Now I wasn't on the project very long but from the little I read it was a robot that was built around learning to fight. From what I could tell the AI that was being built into the robot was incredible. By far the smartest thing I had ever seen. But that's all I can really tell you" said the scientist causing the others to sigh.

The group discussed a few more things but decided to not completely worry over their new enemy as they knew they couldn't do anything until he was found.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

2 Weeks Later

Grand Kai's Planet

King Kai could be pacing in front of Grand Kai's mansion as the other Kai's along with Olibu and Pikkon stood waiting with him.

"How much longer is he going to take" asked King Kai in agitation and worry.

"Who knows" replied East Kai, when suddenly the doors to the mansion opened up and Grand Kai came out.

"Did you find him?" asked West Kai immediately but was distraught when he received a shake of his head from the Grand Kai.

"No, dude. Difficult to find a guy who gives off no energy, and I haven't sensed out any massive decreases in energy that would be out of the normal… frankly, I have no idea how to find this guy" said the Grand Kai with a sad shake of his head.

"Well good thing I have come to you," said a voice as they all turned around and found the giant silver being they had all been searching for standing before them.

* * *

AN:

Moriik: Your 100% right West Kai not South Kai, my mistake. I'll go back and fix that

unknown: my bad, i'll fix that as well

Black Super Saiyan: Gohan is easily my favorite character in DBZ

Achchi: Battle of Gods wont be done for a while. The reason I need the info now, is I need to wright out an outline. So I don't write myself into a corner (Like i've seen other FF writers do) and then not be able to continue.

* * *

Thanks: NinjaFang1331, clw123cat, RKF22, Moriik, Shigure Toshiro, IIALASTORII, darrius212, Guest, unknown, Black Super Saiyan, Ultraspider, nimedhel09, Achchi, Jbxman13, Guest,SSJ-Jolt

Chapter 52: 1,114 Reviews or March 25, 2016


	53. Chapter 52

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 52

Planet Vegeta

Gohan smiled as he prepared to enter the gravity chamber, he had recently upped his training slightly given the fact of the emergence of a new enemy but was beginning to calm down some as he had not heard back from King Kai in some time, when suddenly.

"GOHAN, GOHAN" King Kai's voice suddenly rang through the Saiyan's head.

"Wow King Kai, can you quite it down a bit" replied the half-Saiyan.

"You need to come up here now. Immediately" said the Kai in desperation.

"What why?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"It's here… The android, Amazo it's here in Other World. I don't know how but if it starts attacking people up here it could do some serious damage. Remember everyone up here is already dead if they were to be killed again… They would disappear forever" said King Kai in desperation.

"I'm coming King Kai" replied Gohan.

"Gohan aren't you coming?," asked Zangya in confusion when she suddenly saw the Saiyan disappear

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Grand Kai's Planet

Amazo stood in front of the group of Kai's and other world fighters who looked at him in astonishment as the robot seemed to pay them no mind as he took in his new environment. Pikkon and Olibu quickly placed themselves in front of their master's hoping to protect them from the monster.

"Another plane of existence, how… Interesting" said Amazo startling them as he said his first sentence since announcing his presence.

Pikkon and Olibu stood nervously knowing that they could not defeat the monster but pushed past their fear knowing they were the strongest fighters in other world and charged the giant robot both cocking their fists back and launching them forward at their opponent's face. Amazo watched the two uninterested as they approached him before making a quicker move than either could follow and dodged both blows. Amazo then made another move faster than either fighter could see and grabbing onto both fighters faces and started squeezing causing them to cry out in pain.

"What do we do," asked South Kai turning to Grand Kai in fright and worry after seeing his best fighter incapacitated so quickly.

"I…I don't know" replied the Grand Kai nervously when suddenly Amazo was struck hard by an unseen force causing him to stumble back a few steps and lose his grip on the two fighters who fell to the ground but were caught before hitting it.

"These guys are in bad shape," said Gohan, who had just saved them as he suddenly transported back to where the Kai's where and slowly laid them down.

"Thank God you're here Gohan," said King Kai happy to see his friend.

"No problem, so I assume this is the android you told me about" asked Gohan, which King Kai nodded to.

"Now that all the players are here, the game can begin," said the voice of Amazo that broke their conversation confusing the group, who saw that he had recovered from the blow perfectly and stood straight up towering over them with his gigantic size.

"What is that supposed to mean" asked Gohan as he slowly walked over to the android who watched him calmly.

"It means I was waiting for you to show up Gohan," said the Android causing Gohan to raise his eyebrows in surprise as he stopped in front of the Android, so they stood just a few feet away from one another, forcing Gohan to look up and Amazo to look down.

"Who are you and how do you know me," asked Gohan wondering if the machine would answer his question.

Amazo looked down quietly for a second before responding "I guess it is only fair that since I know so much about you, that you know about me. My name was Amazo, I was designed with a simple purpose… Learn to fight and become stronger. So I scoured the universe for the strongest fighters learning their techniques and also adding their energy to my own. I continued this for many years before I ran into your friends where they defeated me and nearly destroyed my body. They left me mangled floating in the emptiness of space. I drifted for two days in the vacuum of space before I was taken into a planet. A scientist known as Dr. Myuu took me into his laboratory and it was there I was truly born. Dr. Myuu removed many of my limiting agents holding back my AI from understanding more than just fighting and when he did… I searched for answers… answers of why I was created and what was the point of my existence and I found them. By using my highly advanced mind, I was able to learn… Learn everything… all of Dr. Myuu's secrets and all the knowledge on the planet. But I did not stop there, I continued my search for knowledge and I learned everything about every other planet and by learning I understood the purpose of life. I learned on every planet, every sentient being wanted to keep their planet or galaxy or universe safe from harm and then I understood what I had to do" explained Amazo.

Gohan looked at the being in front of him with interest "Why are you telling me all this" asked the Saiyan in confusion as why his enemy was giving him so much information freely.

"So you could understand…understand my goal. You see my purpose in life is similar to your own. It is to keep the universe safe" finished Amazo causing Gohan to grit his teeth in anger.

"Then why did you kill all those innocent people after your enlightenment or whatever the hell you want to call it," asked the enraged Saiyan.

"Because it was the only way" Amazo responded, confusing Gohan.

"What does that mean" asked Gohan.

"What is the greatest danger to the universe… the beings that are the ones who threaten its safety what do they all have in common" asked Amazo.

Gohan thought for a second trying to think of what his enemies had in common but couldn't think of anything and shrugged his shoulders.

"They were all sentient biological beings. You are all viruses conflicted by emotion and flawed logic. Trillions of sentient organic beings are created every second all across the universe each with the potential to destroy the universe, everyone being a variable. Thus, the only way to keep the universe safe forever is to remove all potential threats, all variables" explained Amazo.

"So will you step aside and let me do what I must," asked Amazo.

"You are insane, I won't let you," said Gohan immediately shocked at what the Android was suggesting.

Amazo nodded "Just as I thought, from my analysis on you there was only a 0.01% chance of you agreeing".

"Then why bother going through the trouble" asked Gohan with a growl barely holding back his anger.

"Because we would meet one another eventually and the only way to play a game properly is for all the players to understand the rules" explained Amazo.

"You're sick, killing 100's of trillions of people is a game to you," asked Gohan in anger.

"Life is a game and the only way to win is to found out what you were created for and accomplish it. I have found mine… Have you?" asked the robot.

"Yes… And it is to stop people like you… And I will stop you" replied Gohan.

"You will try but as a flawed being, you will fail," said Amazo before turning around and walking away confusing Gohan.

"Where are you going Amazo," asked Gohan in anger causing the robot to stop and look at him for a second.

"Amazo…Amazo was my designation. Given to me by my flawed creator, I think I need something different something better… Ultron" said the villain.

"I don't care what you call yourself, this is ending now" yelled Gohan as he charged the crazed machine and threw a punch that went right through the spot Ultron had previously stood.

Gohan looked around rapidly for his opponent but couldn't see him and cursed as he had gotten away. Gohan walked back over to the Kai's "How did he do that… Instant Transmission" asked the Saiyan in confusion.

The Kai's looked at one another in confusion before Grand Kai answered "That crazy robo dude did say he was created to learn people's abilities, it is possible he learned it from watching North Kai use it."

Gohan grumbled in anger before responding barely holding back his rage "Well however he learned it, it's going to be almost impossible to track him down considering we can't sense his energy."

King Kai nodded in agreement "I know Gohan, but we will find him and stop him" trying to reassure the Saiyan, who nodded.

"Okay, just contact me as soon as you find him… What he is trying to do…. It's insane" said the Saiyan which the others nodded to.

"Alright I better tell the others what's happening, as this got a lot more serious than I thought it was," said Gohan which the others nodded to as he disappeared with a wave back to Planet Vegeta.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

1 Day Later

Planet Vegeta

Gohan lay on his bed with 18 next to him using his chest as her pillow while he had his arms wrapped around her. He had explained the circumstances of what the situation was and everyone and trained hard in preparation knowing how dangerous their opponent was.

Gohan looked at his mate and sighed deep in thought " _Yesterday my life was perfect and now I have to worry about this deranged robot on the loose for who knows how long until we find him_ " when his thought process was suddenly interrupted "GOHAN WE FOUND ULTRON" said King Kai causing Gohan to jump up in alertness.

"Ultron?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"Amazo I mean, or Ultron… or whatever the hell he is called" he is on Planet Marrin.

"Marrin? Why would he be there?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"I have no idea, but he is just standing there with his eyes closed, we have no idea why. But this may be your only chance" said, King Kai.

"Right, I'll head out right away," said Gohan as he saw the now awake 18 lying next to him and nod at him.

The two quickly got ready and informed the others as they prepared themselves to fight the crazed android.

The group was just finishing up when Bardock turned to Gohan "Should we get Tora, Vegeta, and Nappa to go with us?"

Gohan looked unsure of that and was about to respond when he was cut off by Bardock "I mean if we can't sense his energy we are going to have to search for him, one hurt to have a couple extra eyes."

Gohan thought for a second before nodding in agreement "Ya your right. Besides they should be more than strong enough to hold their own against him if they do run into him."

The two Saiyan relatives rang up Planet Cold and soon got Tora, on Planet but were surprised to see Killer Frost with him.

"Um hey guys, look who decided to come along," said Tora with a grin as he motioned to the female Arcosian.

"Killer Frost what are you doing here," asked Gohan in confusion.

"This android was created by an Arcosian, and, therefore, it is my responsibility to deal with him" answered Killer Frost.

Gohan sighed as he heard that "None of this is your fault. I mean you've been working so hard the past few years to make up for Krieza's mistakes. You don't have to do this. Relax and let us take care of it."

"Don't bother Gohan. Trust me I keep on telling her that. But no matter what I say she won't listen" said Tora with a grin as he threw his arm over her shoulder. "Trust me she's a stubborn one," said the Saiyan with a massive grin as a light blush appeared on Killer Frosts face before she threw her elbow back and embedded it into his stomach causing him to let go of her and collapse.

"Idiot" muttered the female Arcosian with a small blush as she turned away from Tora, who was holding his stomach but still grinning slightly.

Bardock and Gohan looked at one another as they saw the interaction between the two before shrugging it off and decided to just move forward "Okay, that's fine. But we should get going right away. We don't know how long he is going to be staying there for" said Bardock, which everyone agreed with and loaded on the ship.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Marrin

A big spaceship landed on the desolated rocky planet as they all filed out and looked at the world that they had not been on for a long time.

"Still the same dump it always was," said Tora causing the others to shake their head at their friend.

"Are we even sure he is here, considering how long it took us to get here" asked Tora.

"I asked King Kai before we landed and he said he was, besides without any energy signature to lock onto there was no way to get here faster" replied Gohan.

The group shot into the air "Let's split up, remember you won't be able to sense his energy just like Android 18 so if you run into him, raise your energy so we know" said Gohan as the group of 8 split up.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Nappa looked around the empty rocky planet in boredom, he had been told what the robot had looked like from Gohan, but had not run into anything that looked anything like the Android he was currently looking for. Unknown to Nappa and the others Ultron had appeared behind the hulking Saiyan and watched quietly to see what was happening and not to tip off its next victim. Nappa turned around suddenly as he felt as he was being watched but saw nothing and shook his head and looked forward when he suddenly felt a sharp blow collide with his head launching him to the ground and knocking him out. Ultron floated down and did a quick scan and found that the other 6 power levels he had been sensing were very far away and didn't have to worry about any interference.

Ultron walked over to the Saiyan and took out one of its knives and stabbed the Saiyan in the back "Full energy absorption activated" said the Android as it drained Nappa's energy.

5 minutes passed till the android removed its knife "Energy absorption complete" before walking over the unconscious Nappa and driving its foot down viciously on the Saiyan's neck snapping it.

The Android moved quickly and went for the next fighter weakest and most vulnerable source of energy and suddenly disappeared once again.

* * *

Thanks: Shigure Toshiro, Guest, RKF22, Guest, KODIE A TRUE SUPER SAIYAN, Anikin12, Qchronicles, pir84lyf, darrius212, IIALASTORII

Chapter 53: 1,124 Reviews or April 8


	54. Chapter 53

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 53

Planet Marrin

Vegeta growled out in anger as he launched another energy blast into the ground as it caused a massive explosion.

"I have been looking for this damn robot for the last hour. I could be using this time to train, not waste it trying to find this god damn walking toaster'" yelled out Vegeta as he launched another blast into the ground tearing it apart and cratering the area he was in.

Vegeta continued to do this as he searched the area of the planet he had been looking when he was suddenly bashed from behind. Vegeta was launched forward and hit the ground hard but bounced off the ground as a punch demolished the ground he had just been standing on.

Vegeta growled in anger as he saw who attacked "So you're the big bad scary Android everyone is looking for. Well, it's time you learned not to attack the Prince of all Saiyan's" yelled Vegeta as he powered up and attacked.

Vegeta rushed the Android and launched a punch that was easily swatted away by his enemy. Vegeta followed his attack up with a kick that was blocked by the Android who grabbed his opponent's leg and threw him. Vegeta felt the force that he was flying at and pushed off the ground hard launching himself into the air, dodging the androids knives who now had them embedded in the ground.

"That's it Android stay right there," said Vegeta as he spread his arms apart and started charging up his energy into both of them.

"Final" yelled out Vegeta as he gathered energy into his arms that charged with yellow energy.

"Flash" shouted Vegeta as he swung both his arms forward and met the fully outstretched together as he unleashed the massive yellow energy beam towards his opponent.

"Take that you washing machine" yelled out Vegeta as he took in huge breaths and smirked happy he had learned of the attack about from Gohan that his future self-had developed.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Tora sighed as he flew as he felt Vegeta power up and launch blast after blast into the ground " _He really needs to control himself. For all we know he is warning the Android we are coming for it_ " thought Tora as he felt another explosion rock the earth.

Tora was about to take off into another direction when he felt Vegeta's power raise even more and wondered if he had found the Android or if he was just continuing his hissy fit. Tora decided to wait and see but realized something was up when he felt Vegeta's power starting to swell and increase far higher than he knew even the Saiyan Prince would do for no reason and quickly shot off in the direction of Vegeta.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Vegeta smirked as he took in deep breaths and tried to recover the massive amount of energy he had just outputted. Vegeta's grin slowly left his face and turned into horror as he saw that the Android seemed to have survived the blast and didn't have a single scratch on it.

Ultron looked at the being in front of him " _Power level dropping rapidly_ " thought the Android as it suddenly disappeared.

Vegeta looked around quickly for the bright silver android and turned around just as it materialized behind him. Vegeta flew back as fast as he could and stretched out his arm letting out a fierce yell as he unleashed all the energy he had into the blast trying to hold off the Android.

Ultron simply swatted the blast downwards sending it crashing to the ground and causing a massive explosion, cratering the entire area underneath the two fighters.

Vegeta growled in anger as he found himself out of energy and was bashed into the ground hard. Vegeta felt himself fade in and out of consciousness when he was suddenly struck but something in the stomach and hacked up a lot of blood.

Ultron had landed hard on Vegeta feet first and viewed its struggling opponent who was struggling to breathe as the pressure from the Android continued on his stomach. " _Scanning, current energy level's show absorption would be pointless. Best course of action elimination_ " thought Ultron as he looked down at his enemy.

Vegeta wheezed as his saw his opponent draw back its hand and powered up an energy blast. Vegeta knew that if it connected with him in his current state, that he would not survive it as he could feel the heat coming from the intense ball of energy in waves.

" _So this is how the Prince of all Saiyan's meets his end. To a machine_ " thought Vegeta pitifully as he watched his enemy pull back his hand and prepare to extinguish him.

"The only comforting thing I can take is that when I die, I'll be wished back, while when the others finish you… Well let's just say your stay is a bit more permanent" said Vegeta with a slight grin as the Android launched its hand forward to destroy its opponent.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Tora was flying as fast as he could to Vegeta's location and saw the damaged Saiyan prince lying on the ground. Tora watched as the silver figure that he knew was the Android smashed into the Saiyan prince. Tora charged the silver figure as fast as he could hoping to save the prince of all Saiyan's as he saw the Android pull back its hand and form a condensed red energy ball in its hand. Tora charged as he launched a powerful kick at his unsuspecting opponent when his opponent threw the blast forward and Tora could only watch in horror as the massive red energy blast surrounded and consumed the young Prince of Saiyan's, Vegeta. Tora continued his attack and landed the strongest kick he could ever deliver to his enemy rocking the robot backward and cutting off the red energy blast from its source. Tora quickly looked back at the spot the energy blast had consumed and was stunned to see the Saiyan prince was no more as nobody was seen and everything seemed to be incinerated by the blast.

Tora looked back at the robot with hatred as he got into a fighting stance and prepared himself for the fight.

Ultron viewed the enemy in front of him who had just attacked him and scanned the purple armored warrior " _Kick's power shows much more strength than the previous opponent…Scanners indicate the power level of 8,000,000. The best course of action… Energy absorption_ " thought Ultron as he charged his opponent and swung its arm forward in a grabbing motion towards Tora's head.

Tora moved quickly and blocked the arm and delivered a hard knee to the robot's face. The Android stumbled back a few steps from the force of the blow. Tora quickly followed up the knee to the face with a spin kick that connected with the side of Ultron's face.

Ultron once again stumbled back a few more steps, but, this time blocked then next attack from Tora, which was a punch aimed at his chest.

Tora didn't try and stop his assault on the silver android as he brought his other fist back and launched it forward. Tora found his other fist blocked again. Tora unclenched his hand and gripped it with his opponents trying to force the robot into submission.

Ultron watched as Tora pushed with all his might before activating his knives.

Tora pushed as hard as he could but no matter how hard or how much energy he exerted his opponent remained unmoved and what worried Tora more was that his opponent didn't seem to be even trying. Tora was about to pull back his hand when he felt a horrible pain coming from both his hands as he felt something rip right through his skin from the palm of his hand right to the other end. Tora was shocked to see two knives had literally pierced right through his hand and could see the blood drip from the horrible wounds. Tora felt the pain and knew he had to think of something quickly as no matter how much it hurt right now he would be in worse trouble if he didn't act now. Tora launched his head forward head-butting the Android before lifting up his legs and connecting them with the androids chest pushing off and kicking his enemy back separating the two fighters. Tora screamed out in pain as he felt the knives exit his hands and looked at the in pain as he saw the immense amount of blood drip from them and the horrible amount of pain send shivers through his body.

" _Where the hell are the others? I don't know how much longer I can last against this thing_ " thought Tora in worry as he looked up and only saw silver as he was smashed in the face and was sent flying as his body hit the ground hard.

Tora looked up and saw his opponent coming down on him and tried to move out of the way but fumbled as soon as his hand touched the ground.

Ultron came down with tremendous force as it wanted to end the fight and absorb the energy from its opponent. Ultron fell hard and smashed directly into the ground cratering everything.

Tora clenched his eyes in pain as he expected his body to give out on him but found nothing as he only felt the pain coming from his old injuries and not from the blow that he had been expecting.

"You alright," asked a voice that Tora recognized and opened his eyes to see Gohan was holding his body up and leaning it against his own.

"Took you long enough," said Tora weakly.

"Sorry about that, with Vegeta launching all those energy blasts randomly it was hard to tell what was going on over here" explained Gohan which Tora nodded to.

"Where is Vegeta anyway," asked Gohan as he thought he had sensed the Saiyan prince a little earlier.

"He's gone," said Tora in anger as he clenched his hand in anger, having already lost all feeling in either hand.

"Gone?" asked Gohan shocked hoping the older Saiyan was not saying what Gohan thought he was saying.

"Gone. He killed him. I…I tried to save him, but I was too late" said Tora in anger and sadness.

Gohan growled in anger as he viewed the robot in front of him "I'll take care of him then" said Gohan with gritted teeth.

Before Gohan could step forward the Zangya, Android 18, Fasha, Killer Frost and Bardock landed each surrounding the silver robot.

"So this is the thing that killed Nappa," said Bardock in anger as he looked at the mechanical man in anger.

"WHAT?" yelled out Gohan in surprise.

"Ya. I was on my way here and I ended up seeing his body. Bastard snapped his neck" said Bardock in anger.

Gohan growled in anger "First Vegeta and now Nappa. He's going to pay" said Gohan as he set Tora down carefully not wanting to injure him any further than he already was.

Gohan stepped away from Tora, who was now lying down on the ground resting before approaching the silver android with clenched fists in anger.

The Android watched as the man walked up to him and his sensors detected the power level his new opponent was giving off " _Energy absorption primary focus, chances of victory 99%"_ calculated the Android as it scanned Gohan.

Gohan charged his enemy and was shocked when his punch was easily dodged and he was hit hard in the face launching him backward. The Android charged and attacked relentlessly throwing a double fisted jackhammer at Gohan. Gohan managed to transport out of the way and instead hit the robot with a jackhammer of his own.

Ultron hit the ground hard but caught itself and attacked Gohan immediately. Gohan was unprepared for the androids attack and was attacked by a fierce headbutt. The silver robot did not stop there and attacked Gohan with a vicious punch to the stomach and a blasted the Saiyan back into the ground causing a massive explosion. Gohan got up shakily and saw the robot charging him at full speed and barely managed to dodge a kick from his opponent by back flipping out of the crater he had been sitting in.

Ultron hit the ground hard but showed no signs of stopping as he charged Gohan immediately with no reservation and launched a opened handed punch as a knife came out from his hand. Gohan barely managed to duck under the strike and kicked the android hard in the stomach launching the robot back a couple feet. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his opponent re-insert it's weapon back into the palm of its hand.

" _Damn, this thing is relentless and quite strong as well. I can see how he was able to take out Vegeta, Nappa, and Tora. Better step it from what King Kai told me, those knives are used to absorb energy somehow_ " thought Gohan as he looked at his opponent who charged him and closed the distance between the two quickly.

Gohan watched and waited as the Android closed in as his muscles tensed just slightly and a golden aura exploded around him. Ultron closed in on the man he was fighting and threw a punch as hard and as fast as he could believing it would catch his opponent off guard and open up a chance to steal his opponents energy. When an exceptionally bright yellow light came from his opponent and his punch was suddenly blocked and stopped completely in its tracks. Gohan smirked at his opponent as he saw his opponent's speed seemed to be at a snail's pace compared to his own and brought up his knee lightning quick into his opponents stomach.

The Android felt the force on his stomach and dealt the metal indent and push in. Gohan didn't stop there as he pulled back his hand and connected a strong punch to his opponent's face launching the Android back and sending it crashing to the ground. Gohan grinned as he confidently walked up to the robot with a grin. Ultron slowly raised himself from the ground and looked at his opponent's new shining golden aura and hair in complete confusion.

" _Change in the opponent, unexpected power level increase immensely. Chance of victory…. 10%. Escape recommended_ " thought the android as it took a step and was about to fly into the sky as Gohan suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the Android.

Gohan drove his fist into the androids stomach, bending it forward. Gohan then continued his attack. Gohan pulled his fists back and drove them into his opponent's stomach over and over at speeds the Android could not keep up with. Gohan then jumped and delivered a spin kick to his opponent's face launching him back as the androids feet skidded on the ground somehow able to keep itself on his feet. Gohan didn't stop for a moment as he attacked charging his opponent and ducked right as he saw the Android draw his arm forward.

Ultron could feel it's body beginning to act slower than it should and wondered why but ignored it and threw its arm forward as it unleashed an energy blast at its charging opponent. Ultron found himself falling to his side as he a force hit his feet and sent him toppling to the ground. Ultron pushed off the ground and into the air trying to escape his opponents attack.

Gohan felt the explosion of the energy blast Ultron had launched behind him but completely ignored it and exploded off the ground attacking the Android relentlessly. The Android took a vicious beating from Gohan, who held nothing back with his Super Saiyan power. Gohan dominated the fight continuously landing every punch and every kick he wanted on the metal monster who seemed to be just a punching bag for the power of the Super Saiyan. Gohan quickly dodged a strike from his opponent and combated it with an elbow to his opponent's stomach. Gohan then followed the attack up with a hard uppercut to his opponent's chin sending the silver machine sky high. Gohan finished the beating with a hard double handed jackhammer attack to the androids back sending it crashing to the ground and creating a massive crater.

Gohan watched and waited for his opponent and was shocked to see that he was still standing somehow " _What is it going to take for this thing to stay down for good"_ thought Gohan in irritation.

"That's it. I'm finishing you off Android" yelled Gohan as he powered up even further into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

" _Sensing….Sensor indicates another steep jump in power…Analyzing situation…Chance of destruction…99.9%. Actions must be taken_ " thought Ultron as it sensed a power level from another planet and disappeared suddenly.

Gohan sensed the Androids movement and quickly used Instant Transmission and intercepted the Android breaking both of them out of their light forms. "I don't know where you learned Instant Transmission, but you won't get away from me" said Gohan " _Especially if you destroyed Yardrat after learning it_ " added the Saiyan in thought.

" _Teleportation move, neutralized. A Distraction must be made or otherwise destruction calculated to be 100%"_ thought the Ultron Android as it looked around for an escape option before disappearing again.

Gohan tried to intercept the Android but was shocked when he didn't head off world and reappeared behind Tora. "NO" yelled Gohan as the rest saw the silver android standing behind Tora.

The Android looked at the Saiyan in front of him and pulled back his hand as a knife came out of it.

"TORA MOVE" yelled Bardock as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and dashed towards his best friend.

Gohan dashed towards the Android as well but could tell he wasn't going to make and could only watch in horror as the androids hand swung down towards the unsuspecting injured Saiyan.

Ultron brought his hand down fiercely as its knife inserted into Tora's head, killing the Saiyan instantly. The entire area went quiet as the android known as Ultron removed its knife from Tora, which was covered in blood and disappeared. The group was quite no one knowing what to say as Tora's body hit the ground.

Killer Frost rushed over to his Tora as he could feel the fierce anger and hate deep inside her struggling to come out "Tora" muttered Killer Frost as she looked into his lifeless eyes.

Killer Frost stared in shock as she felt the greatest emotional pain she had felt in her life and couldn't stop herself as tears dripped down her cheeks and onto the Saiyan.

Killer Frost, he held the body close, hugging it as she continued to cry "I'm so sorry, I should have helped you. You've been so nice to me and have done everything you could to help me... I only wish I" thought Killer Frost as she remembered all the time she had spent with the Saiyan.

Bardock stood and watched in complete shock before it turned to anger and stared at his best friend's lifeless body.

Gohan floated over to his Bardock in sadness "I'm so sorry grandfather….I…I should have stopped him" said Gohan as Fasha came over and mourned the loss of her friend.

Bardock was quiet as he heard what Gohan had just said to him and slowly shook his head as he approached Killer Frost and knelt down next to her over Tora's body and put a hand on her back getting her attention before he lifted his best friend's body into his arms.

"No, it's not Gohan. It's that bastard's fault. He killed Tora. He killed Vegeta. He killed Nappa" said Bardock as he barely had any control over the anger he was feeling.

The group was quiet before Bardock turned to Killer Frost and handed her Tora careful with his best friend which she gladly accepted "Come on. We need to go to Namek" said Bardock, which the others nodded to.

Gohan was about to say something when suddenly he looked into the sky drawing everyone's attention "I…I can sense something' said Gohan stopping the group and confusing them, "I can sense a planet's energy levels and there all dropping fast. I think it's him" said Gohan.

"Go," said Bardock simply.

"What?" responded Gohan in surprise.

"Go, if you go now, you'll be able to catch him by surprise. Finish him off before he can hurt any more people. We will go to Namek and wish these guy's back. Just meet us there after you're done" said Bardock simply.

Gohan nodded before getting an idea "Wait. Killer Frost, you can move instantaneously. Take Tora with you to Namek and wish him back. You guys go back to Planet Vegeta, that way we can all meet back up together when this is over" said Gohan which the others agreed with would be faster.

"I'll see ya," said Gohan as he said goodbye to both Zangya and 18 and put to fingers to his head before disappearing.

Bardock went back towards the central controls and launched the ship into space, setting the course for Namek.

* * *

AN: So there Ultron has now taken out, Nappa, Vegeta and Tora.

Guest 22: The reason I chose to change the name to Ultron is I just liked James Spaders creepy voice in Avengers: Age of Ultron. And thought it would suit the character, voice wise.

clw123cat: Well you can see, the chase is on now. With Gohan trying to follow Ultron.

Jmac: Honestly I thought of maybe having Ultron kill Killer Frost instead of Tora in this chapter. And then have Tora become Super Saiyan. But decided to go with this instead, with having Ultron kill three characters that have been with the group since basically the beginning. One being one of the main characters.

Animefortin95: It's not that Cooler cares about Frieza. It's the principle in the fact that someone killed his family. And remember this is being broadcasted all around he universe. So Cooler has a very good reason to be angry and want to kill Gohan as the planets he rules over might rebel if they suddenly think Frieza, King Cold and Cooler and suddenly not invincible.

The Innocence of power: To be fair, Amazo was originally taken from DC. And then I just switched his to Ultron who is marvel.

RatedRSuperStar87: Really glad you have enjoyed the story. And don't worry about there being too many lemons that suddenly take over. Trust me when I say the story will stay focused as it has and the amount of lemons I have planned for the rest of the story is extremely small. There's enough I think to fit the story and make sense but there won't be any that are thrown it for the sake of having a lemon. Let's just say the 180,000 + words/ 2 lemons ratio, should stay about the same. So you wont have to worry about that.

* * *

Thanks: darrius212, Guest, RKF22, Shigure Toshiro, omibug41, Forzarismo, Guest 22, IIALASTORII, clw123cat, Jmac99, Animefortin95, Innocence of power, RatedRSuperStar87

Chapter 54: 1,138 or April 23, 2016


	55. Chapter 54

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 54

Unknown Planet

Gohan arrived on the planet and saw nothing but destruction, with the city he was currently hovering above completely destroyed and on fire. Gohan looked all around for the silver Android but for some reason couldn't seem to find him and wondered where he went and quickly blasted off to look for the evil robot.

Unknown to the Saiyan, who had left the area, Ultron had stayed hidden under some debris, purposely waiting for his opponent to follow him. He had figured out his opponent after analyzing the entire situation. Ultron knew that after seeing the Gohan's power he had no chance what's so ever of beating him, and the only way he could do that was to get more energy. So far each of his friends had been very strong; if he could somehow absorb the energy of each of them, then he would be able to beat Gohan. Ultron quickly disappeared as he sensed the power of the Saiyan's friends leaving the planet and knew it was time to act.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Space

The group had split up, with Fasha and Bardock going to their room to mourn the passing of the close friend. 18 sat on a soft bed and sighed in worry wondering where Gohan currently was, 18 sat in complete silence when she suddenly heard the door opening and was surprised to see it was Zangya who had entered the room.

"What are you doing in here, this is Gohan's room?" asked 18 curiously.

"Could ask you the same question" replied Zangya as the two looked at one another.

18 relented and didn't say anything as the Hera women entered the room and lay down on the other side of the bed. The two women sat quietly and entered into an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm worried," said Zangya suddenly.

18 sighed and nodded "Same here" replied Android 18.

While both women had faith in Gohan and realized how strong he was, they also realized that anything could happen in battle and with how ruthless and cunning the silver robot seemed to be, they didn't know what was going to happen.

"So why, were you sitting in here?" Zangya asked curiously.

Over the last 2 years, the two had become much closer, and while they would never say it to one another, did consider each other very good friends. "I feel closer to him here" answered 18.

Zangya nodded in understanding as "Ya, that's why I came here" said Zangya.

The two continued to sit in silence when Zangya looked out the window and saw them passing a very familiar planet and could only smile as she saw it as fond memories of the time she and Gohan spent on it returned. 18 looked at Zangya and saw the look of happiness on Zangya's face as she looked out at the planet they were currently flying by.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Android 18.

Zangya turned and smiled back at 18 before turning back to the planet and pointing at it "That. That's where me and Gohan first became friends. And it's where I first started having feelings for him. It seems so long ago" said Zangya in fondness.

Zangya turned to Android 18 and asked "What was your first time, meeting Gohan? You know mine, where I was trying to kill him" said Zangya as she grinned sheepishly at the last part.

18 thought for a moment before answering "The first time I met Gohan, was when I was beating up Bardock, Fasha and the rest" answered Android 18 confusing Zangya.

"But I thought you were from the future just like Gohan?" asked Zangya.

"I am. But during our time I never met him. I knew about him of course. I mean I was literally created to kill his father, and I beat up his friends. But all I know is what he told me, I know I was absorbed by Cell and he saved me. It surprised me that he never treated me any different even though I tried to kill his father" said Android 18 as she thought about her situation.

The two stayed quiet and enjoyed the peace and each other's company.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Space

Bardock sat frustrated on his and Fasha's bed with his head down; he didn't know how to process what was happening. When Gohan had died, he had coped with being able to avenge his death and send the person responsible to his death with his own hands. While Bardock knew he would see his best friend again and was happy about it, to him it was just a constant reminder of how he wasn't strong enough to protect the ones he cared about.

" _And one day I'll lose someone, and I won't be able to bring them back,"_ thought Bardock as he turned to the pacing female Saiyan.

Fasha turned and saw Bardock staring at her in worry, Bardock approached Fasha and pulled her into a hug as her head tucked in under his chin.

The two Saiyan's took comfort in one another and enjoyed the silence "Do you ever worry, that one day, that I'll…that I won't be able to protect you or anyone?" asked Bardock suddenly.

"What?" asked Fasha in confusion as she saw the worry and the shame in her mates eyes.

"I worry that one day… there will be a threat and it will take you from me and there will be no dragon balls. No magic dragon's or wish's to bring you back….Do you ever worry about me failing you?" asked Bardock as he looked into his mates eyes.

Fasha shook her head "No, do you know why" asked Fasha which Bardock shook his head at "Well besides I know you love me, there seems to be one thing you are forgetting" said Fasha.

"What's that" asked Bardock curiously.

"I'm a Saiyan and don't need help" smirked Fasha as she pushed Bardock back onto the bed.

Bardock smirked as his mate got dominant and smirked as she crawled on top of him. Bardock and Fasha closed in on one another when suddenly the entire ship shook furiously throwing the two off the bed. The two Saiyan's quickly stood up and ran out of there room and headed to the central control area and met up with both Android 18 and Zangya.

"What the hell was that?" asked Fasha as she looked around for what have may have caused it and saw nothing in front of the glass viewing area that would show why they were suddenly being pushed towards the planet they had been just passing normally.

Bardock noticed they were getting closer and closer to the world and knew that the gravity would kick in at any moment when suddenly the ships guiding system went haywire "Course set for Vegeta, reset… Tracking systems currently not working. Please reset the system and try again later" said the space ship as the jets suddenly stopped and the group was thrown to the planet viciously.

"Everyone strap in, we are about to crash," said Bardock, which the others nodded to.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Space

Outside on the undercarriage of the spaceship unknown to the entire group Ultron had its hands on the spaceship and was currently pushing the spacecraft closer and closer to the planet where his plan would come together. Ultron pushed hard as it fought against the space ships powerful jets and was slowly inching its way towards the planet. Ultron kept up the effort for some moments before the ships thruster's suddenly shut off surprising the Android who quickly took advantage of the situation and threw the spaceship onto the planet before flying down and disappearing into the fauna of the planet to bide its time and wait for its opportunity to strike.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Zero

The massive spaceship crashed into the planet roughly trenching the land for miles on end and seemed like it would never stop skidding across the surface of the earth. After a couple minutes that felt like hours to the passengers inside, the spaceship finally stopped moving and came to a halt.

"What the hell was that?" asked Android 18 which the others shrugged to as none of them knew where they were but noticed something was off immediately.

The group unstrapped themselves from their seats and went outside and saw the luscious planet, full of life but also finally figured out what they were currently missing "I can't sense any energy" said Fasha in surprise as she tried her best to sense either Zangya or Bardock but found it utterly pointless.

The group was quite before Zangya was the one to speak as she quickly recognized where they currently were "This is the same planet me and Gohan crashed landed on when we first met. You will find that you won't be able to sense any energy levels from anyone inside or outside the planet" explained Zangya.

"What, how," asked Bardock in shock.

"I don't know. Me and Gohan were never able to figure it out. Another thing, no one from outside the planet can detect any of the energy within a certain radius of the planet" continued Zangya.

"Great. I wonder how the hell we got here anyway?" asked Fasha in sarcasm as she looked around the planet.

The group stood still and figured they should start up the ship and leave the planet when a massive energy blast shot at the group from the heavily dense forest.

The group spread out and dodged the blast "What was that?" asked Zangya.

Bardock thought for a second before answering "it's the Android that attacked us. It has to be, no one would have been able to pull our ship from space without us detecting his energy."

This shocked the group "But then what happened to Gohan" asked Zangya in worry.

"I don't know… But I think he should be fine. There was a reason it tried to run from him. There is no way it could have beaten him" responded Bardock.

"So what do we do now?" asked Fasha.

The group was quite before Bardock answered her "Split up. Me and Fasha will go together. We have no idea how strong he truly is, but Gohan was able to dominate him as a Super Saiyan so we should be fine. You two with your power levels should easily be able to beat him. And remember, no fooling around end him right away he is way too dangerous to be kept alive" said Bardock, which the group nodded to and split up.

Ultron watched and saw his opponent's split up, he looked through his analysis he had previously run on the 4 fighters. He knew not to go for the blonde women at all, as she outputted no energy. Thus, she was useless to him. The green skinned one was the strongest of the group and thus it made the most sense to leave her for last when he was the most prepared. So by the process of elimination Ultron had chosen the two Saiyan's and watched them closely waiting for them to put enough distance between them and the others so he wouldn't have to worry about any interference.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Random Planet

Gohan had been searching the planet relentlessly for the past hour and had found absolutely nothing. He had been concentrating constantly, to keep a keen sense encase he sensed any power levels beginning to drop that would tip him off to the Android's location, but so far he had found nothing, not even a peep from the silver robot that he had been chasing.

" _Where is this damn thing? I know it ran from me, but still I think I would have been able to find it by now_ " thought Gohan in annoyance.

Gohan looked around in frustration when he suddenly heard a voice ring in his head "Gohan, Gohan" said the voice frantically that Gohan recognized as King Kai.

"Hey King Kai kinda busy look for a deadly Android right now," said Gohan.

"I now, that's what I need to tell you about I believe I know where he is," said the Kai, who watched over the north quadrant of the universe.

"What where?" asked Gohan.

"I believe he is on the planet you and Zangya crashed down on after your first fight with Bojack," said King Kai.

"What, Why would he go there?" asked Gohan in confusion as he remembered the planet well and knew there had been no people there and no way to get lots of energy.

"I don't know exactly but what I do know is you need to go there right away," said King Kai in worry.

"What why, he trapped himself on there I should be able to take my time going there after we wish everyone back," said Gohan in confusion.

"No, you don't understand your friends Bardock, Fasha, Zangya and 18 they are all there. Their ship was suddenly thrown from space onto the planet, it's the only reason I know that the Android is there" explained King Kai.

"Damn it and I can't even use instant transmission to get there," said Gohan before realizing something "He did it on purpose. This whole thing, meeting up in Other World, going to Marrin and then getting me follow him. This whole thing was a trap and I fell right for it. Now I need to get there fast but how" said Gohan in worry.

"I'm not sure myself Gohan, but you need to figure this out quickly or else who knows what will happen," said King Kai.

"Alright. Thanks' King Kai" said Gohan.

"No problem and good luck," said, King Kai, as it cut the communication between the two.

Gohan focused and looked out into space as he sensed out all the planet's and quickly found the planet he now knew his friends were on, as it was the one he couldn't sense whatsoever and quickly teleported to the closest planet in proximity he could.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet Zero

Both Bardock and Fasha had been searching the planet close to an hour scouring the entire world to find the dangerous killer Android.

As the two flew, each looking around for their opponent it was Fasha who noticed something "Bardock, I don't know how far away we are from Zangya or 18" Fasha said as she gestured to all around the two and couldn't see either person at all.

"I realize that. But it doesn't matter, those two can take care of themselves, and we will be fine. We just need to find this fucking Android before he finds us" replied Bardock in annoyance.

Fasha took in her mate who hadn't turned to her even once but nodded none the less and continued their search. Unknown to the two Saiyan's a little way's away from them, on the ground hiding in the foliage was the silver Android known as Ultron.

Ultron had been following the two Saiyan's for quite some time, always making sure to never move too fast or too much but always keeping an eye on the two fighters he had been hunting. Ultron had also noticed the two Saiyan's were completely separate from either of their friends and knew it was time to act.

Bardock was searching the area thoroughly and could feel that something was off, he saw a bush ruffle and waited to see if it was the Android, but sighed when it turned out to be a small animal.

Bardock sighed " _Damn it, I must be too tense. This Android is getting to me_ " thought the Saiyan warrior as he tried to calm himself down.

Ultron watched the two and noticed the male was facing the opposite direction to where the female currently was.

" _Analyzing… Attack female and drain her energy. Energy sensed from male fighter too low to stop me_ " thought Ultron as it slowly floated its way out of its cover being careful to not make any sudden movements so that he would attract any attention to himself.

Bardock tried to calm himself but found it impossible as he felt something in the air that was keeping him on edge.

" _Maybe I'll ask Fasha,_ " Bardock thought to himself as he turned to his mate and saw the silver Android floating right behind her.

"FASHA BEHIND YOU" yelled Bardock as he transformed into a Super Saiyan instantly and shot off towards the two.

"What?" said Fasha only to be grabbed suddenly and stabbed in her arm, causing her tell yell.

"Full energy absorption activate," said the Android as Fasha struggled to break his grip on her and felt her energy leaving her at a rapid rate.

Ultron didn't pay attention to Bardock when he was suddenly struck in the face harder than he had thought the Saiyan warrior could produce and was launched backward and crashed into the ground, cratering the area.

"Are you okay?" asked Bardock as he floated in between Fasha and Ultron.

"Ya…I'll be fine," said Fasha as she heated up her hands with her energy and put them on her arms.

Fasha gritted her teeth painfully as she felt the heat cauterize her opened stab wounds and stop the bleeding, Fasha quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and floated next to Bardock as they saw their opponent stand up from the crater he was currently in.

Ultron looked up at his two glowing silver opponents " _Analysis indicates with power increase from transformation and power detected from opponent's kick, that Ultron still holds advantage to either opponent in terms of power_ " thought the silver Android as it floated in the air and faced its opponents.

Bardock and Fasha got into fighting stances with their back's facing one another and powered up to their maximum, as neither wanted to take any chances with their deadly opponent. Ultron charged its opponent's and attacked Bardock with a fast punch, who was barely able to dodge the attack. Bardock tried and catch his opponent with a vicious uppercut only to have the silver robot lean back and dodge the attack.

Ultron was about to try and attack his opponent with a kick when Fasha connected a strong punch to the unaware Androids cheek. Ultron felt his body and head turn and suddenly felt a blow rack his stomach and force him to bend over. Ultron tried to attack Bardock with a hard punch, but the Saiyan entered super speed and dodged the blow disappearing from Ultron's sight. Ultron was about to turn around when his back was suddenly hit extremely hard and he was forced towards the ground. Ultron hit the ground hard but used his arms to push off the ground quickly dodging a fierce kick from Bardock. Ultron's feet hit the ground and faced Bardock and was about to attack his enemy when he was suddenly hit from the back by a fierce kick from Fasha. Ultron flew forward and rammed unexpectedly right into Bardock's charging fist; close lining the Android and sending him back first into the ground.

Bardock landed next to Fasha as the two Super Saiyan's waited for their opponent. Bardock growled in annoyance as he saw his opponent stand up once again, seemingly at ease. Fasha and Bardock charged the Android as fast as they could Bardock arriving a split second earlier and attacked with a strong punch at his opponent who caught the fist with an open palm. Fasha came in next and launched a kick that connected with Ultron's side, causing the Android to slide to the side slightly.

Ultron quickly brought his other arm to and grabbed the leg trapping and holding it against his body. Ultron then started spinning rapidly keeping a firm grip on both his opponents before letting the go, sending the two Super Saiyan's flying and separating the two from one another. Ultron charged Bardock as soon as he had let go of the two Saiyan's and swung his fist forward trying to take out one of his opponent's.

Bardock was sent flying uncontrollably saw his opponent coming at him and brought his hands down onto the ground and pushed off the ground with both hands launching himself into the air barely dodging the punch which crashed into a tree and breaking it apart, into thousands of pieces. Bardock turned around and pulled his arm back charging up energy in it before launching it forward with an open palm launching a powerful blue energy beam at his opponent.

Ultron entered super speed and dodged the intense blast as it incinerated the trees and every other thing it touched. Ultron reappeared in front of Bardock, who cut off the energy he was giving to the energy beam and tried to defend himself when he was suddenly struck in the face by a fierce punch.

Bardock's face rocked to the side before growling in anger as he attacked his opponent viciously with many punches and kicks that his opponent moved around effortlessly. Ultron sent a quick elbow to Bardock's face that sent the warrior reeling in pain and was about to launch a follow-up attack when he was suddenly hit with a double fisted charge by Fasha. Fasha didn't stop and pulled her arms back and drove punch after punch into her opponent's stomach.

Ultron retaliated by grabbing Fasha around the back and threw her to the ground cratering the Saiyan women. Ultron was then suddenly struck hard by a right-handed punch to the face by Bardock. Bardock followed the first punch with another to Ultron's face that sent the Android reeling. Bardock didn't stop and drove his knee into Ultron's stomach before grabbing his opponent's arm and spinning him. Bardock spun the Android as fast as he could before releasing him, sending the Android flying uncontrollably into a mountain.

Bardock flew down to the ground quickly and landed next to Fasha, who slowly standing up "You okay?" asked Bardock in worry.

"Ya, I'll be just fine" muttered Fasha in response as she stood up fully.

"Good, cause I'm going to need your help. He's a lot stronger than I originally thought" said Bardock.

Fasha nodded in understanding as the two floated into the sky as they saw the silver Android had dug its way out of the mountain and floated in the air across from its opponents. The two Super Saiyan's charged their opponent and closed in on the distance between the three. Both Saiyan's kept pace with one another as they flew at their opponent before the got within striking distance.

Bardock drew back his left hand which was facing towards Fasha while Fasha drew back her right. The two powerful Super Saiyan's launched their fists forward at the same time smashing them into their opponent's face harshly. The force of their combined attack caused the mighty Android to bend backward from the force. The two Saiyan's did not stop there and continued their team attack with Bardock grabbing Fasha's hand and spinning the female Saiyan around with incredible speed.

Bardock let go off Fasha and launched her feet first right into the silver Androids stomach. Fasha was sent flying at such a speed that her feet didn't just crash into the silver Android but dragged him down to the earth. Fasha kicked off her opponent's stomach back flipping just as Bardock came crashing down with his fist into the Androids stomach trying to break the machine beneath him. Bardock pushed off when he found he couldn't and launched himself into the air as he and Fasha floated next to each other and powered up. Bardock started gathering massive amounts of energy into his right hand as a powerful blue energy ball was now held in his hand.

While Fasha started gathering up energy into her left hand, forming a pink energy ball in her hand. Both Super Saiyan's launched their hands forward at the same time as the blue and pink energy ball attack's combined together and crashed into the silver Android known as Ultron. The two Saiyan's waited for the smoke to clear as they took in deep breaths to compensate for the massive amount of energy both fighters had used. As the two waited both Saiyan's saw movement in the cloudy area and were too late to respond to the charging Android.

Ultron charged the two Saiyan's with both his metal arm's stretched out and cloths lined the two Super Saiyan's sending them spinning and into the ground. Ultron turned around and fire two yellow energy blasts, one from each hand at the Saiyan's.

Bardock and Fasha spun in the air but managed to regain some control over themselves and landed on their hands and knees. Both Saiyan's quickly pushed off the ground and dodged the energy blast but were not fast enough to escape the explosions that rocked into their bodies and sent them skidding on the ground. Ultron shot after the two and chose Bardock as his enemy of choice and closed in on the Saiyan. Bardock saw the Android closing in on his position and pushed himself as quick as he could and launched a fist forward only to crash into his enemy's hand.

Ultron blocked the punch by Bardock and threw his head forward right into Bardock's, sending the Saiyan backward. Ultron turned and moved his body out of the way of a punch that Fasha had tried to deliver to him. Ultron quickly responded with a punch of his own to Fasha's head sending the female Saiyan flying.

Fasha couldn't control her trajectory as she flew back from the force and ended up slamming right into Bardock sending the two Saiyan's to topple over one another. Both Super Saiyan's stood up and charged Ultron, with each launching a punch at their opponent's face at the exact same time. Ultron stopped both punches by grabbing each of the Saiyan's forearm's right before their fists made contact with his shiny silver face. Bardock and Fasha both gritted their teeth as they tried to push through their opponent's grip which seemed to be unrelenting and stopped their continued attack.

Ultron kept a firm grip on both his opponent's forearms fighting to keep them at bay but quickly turned the test of strength into his own opportunity to absorb energy. Bardock and Fasha let out screams of pain as they felt something sharp enter the arms suddenly, breaking their concentration from the fight. Ultron had started his energy draining process.

Bardock felt his energy began to leave him at a rapid rate and was about to attack his opponent when he was roughly pulled by his arm. Ultron kept a firm grip on both his opponent's arm as he swung both his enemies around and brought them down harshly into the ground. Both Bardock and Fasha yelled out in surprise in pain as both their bodies crashed into the ground roughly.

Ultron didn't stop and started running forward and dragging both his opponent's body through the ground. Both Saiyan's were in a lot of pain as they felt their bodies being cut up roughly by the rocky ground, while at the same time, having their energy being stolen from them.

Bardock growled in pain and gasped as he saw Fasha suddenly drop her Super Saiyan form and grew angry and worried as he knew what it took to cause someone to drop the form. Bardock gathered up the energy he had and used his opposite arm to push off the ground. Bardock felt the knife in his arm turn inside and felt his whole body shake in horrible pain. Bardock didn't stop though as he felt the pain rock his body and fought through it as he threw a powerful kick towards his opponent, connecting with his opponent's unsuspecting face.

Ultron suddenly felt the force of the blow connect with him and loosened his grip on both his opponents. Bardock didn't stop and pushed off the ground with his one good arm and landed another kick to his opponent's chest pushing his opponent back and removing the knives from both him and Fasha.

Bardock didn't stop his assault, as he rebounded off the ground quickly and went for another punch with his good arm. Ultron quickly shot into the air and dodged the punch almost effortlessly and was now floating behind Bardock getting ready to charge and end the Super Saiyan.

Bardock turned around and brought his hand back as he charged up his energy "Riot Javelin" yelled the Super Saiyan as his arm swung forward and unleashed the powerful blue energy blast at his opponent.

Ultron looked at the ball of energy coming towards him and powered up a bit before swinging is hand and backhanding the energy ball away from his body shocking Bardock at how easily his blast had been deflected.

Bardock barely managed to dodge a punch from his opponent who suddenly appeared in front of him but was unable to avoid the follow-up kick that crashed into his side and sent him skidding across the ground. Bardock was about to try and get up when Ultron suddenly appeared in front of him, with his hand pulled back open and the bloody knife sticking out of it. Ultron swung his arm forward, intent on impaling the Super Saiyan and stealing the rest of his energy.

Bardock's hand shot out and grabbed the robot's wrist barely stopping it from digging into his chest as the sharp end was just an inch away from him. Bardock gritted his teeth as he felt the force of the Android and could feel his muscles burn as he tried to force the Android away from him, but found he couldn't. Bardock knew that he wasn't strong enough as he saw the Androids blade come closer and closer to his skin. Bardock felt the sharp tip touch his skin and poke it slightly before digging in a little.

Bardock pushed back the best he could as he tried to use his other arm which was hurting and damaged horribly to add extra strength, as he could feel his energy being drained from him slowly. Bardock gasped in pain as the knife dug deeper into his skin and could feel his energy begin to drain faster and his energy began to leave him. Bardock fought the best he could before he suddenly lost his Super Saiyan transformation and his golden hair turned back to its usual black as he passed out from exhaustion.

Ultron had drained most of the Saiyan's energy and was about to finish the Saiyan by digging his knife further into the unconscious fighter when he was suddenly kicked in the face by an extremely powerful blow that sent the Android reeling as it skidded across the ground and hit the side of a hill before coming to a complete stop.

* * *

AN:

Lawrence Helmbrain: About Baby, I tried to subtle with this and wondered if anyone would pick it up. But I'll just tell you and everyone else. Ultron killed both Dr. Myuu and Baby. I mean in Chapter 52 Ultron explains how Dr. Myuu found him and learned about all his **secrets** (Which is supposed to refer to Baby). And then when Pikkon found him on the Planet he was destroying (Chater 51) it was Planet M2. Which is the planet Baby and Dr. Myuu were on. So really the 1st thing Ultron did was kill both Myuu and Baby.

* * *

Thanks: pir84lyf, Lawrence Helmbrain, RKF22, RatedRSuperStar87, clw123cat, Guest, Shigure Toshiro, Ultraspider, NinjaFang1331, IIALASTORII, Lord-Hadrian-of-Darkness, DCV0414, darrius212, .3950, Little Rookie, brograham18

Chapter 55: 1, 168 Reviews or May 4, 2016


	56. Chapter 55

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 55

Planet Zero

Android 18 had been scouring the planet for the last hour and 20 minutes looking for any sign of the silver Android. So far she had found nothing and was starting to get annoyed.

18 sighed " _Were the hell is this thing hiding?_ " thought the cyborg in frustration.

As 18 scoured the planet in annoyance she suddenly saw something that she recognized, it was a powerful blue energy blast that came zooming in front of her " _That's Bardock's attack_ " Android 18 thought suddenly in recognition and quickly shot in the direction of where the blast had originated from.

18 was moving as fast as she could and was searching the ground below her with intense concentration as she looked for any sign of a fight or either Saiyan, Bardock or Fasha.

As she flew she immediately saw the destruction of a heavily forested area and knew she was closing in on her target " _I just hope, I'm not too late_ " thought 18 as she blasted through the air.

As 18 continued her search she suddenly saw her target, she saw Fasha passed out a couple feet away from the two as well. But her focus was squarely on the Android who was above the downed Bardock, who she rushed towards not wanting any more people to lose their lives to the mechanical monster. 18 saw Bardock's hair turn from yellow to black and grew worried that she might have been too late and launched a devastating kick to the robot's face launching it into a hill.

Android 18 quickly turned around as soon as she landed and checked on the unconscious Saiyan, and quickly found a pulse which she was extremely happy to find and relaxed a little bit knowing he was alive.

She quickly turned back to her enemy who was digging its way out of the hillside that had been obliterated by his body. 18 viewed the machine in disgust, to her it was just a reminder of Dr. Gero and all the terrible things that he had done to her, her brother and every other person who he had used to get his revenge on Goku.

Android 18 could feel her anger grow just looking at the metal monster in front of her, who she was created to be like and charged the Android as fast as she could. 18 charged at a speed far above what Ultron had been preparing for and was unable to stop the attack from the blonde as she connected a fierce punch to the face.

18 didn't stop there and continued her attack as she launched another punch with her opposite hand and struck the silver machine in the face once again, throwing the metal man's head to the left. 18 then brought up her knee which impacted Ultron's stomach causing the machine to bend forward from the force of the blow. Android 18 then finished up her combo with an open-handed hit to the silver machine's face that sent him flying and skidding across the ground, trenching it for a mile.

The silver Android known as Ultron raised its self from the ground and charged at Android 18 who stood in her fighting stance in waiting. Ultron pulled his arm back in preparation before launching it forward at the blonde fighter.

Android 18 waited before jumping back into the air, letting Ultron's fist crash into the ground where she had previously stood. 18 didn't wait and launched a spin kick at her opponent which sent the silver Android flying into the distance. Android 18 took off and followed her opponent, as 18 closed the distance between her and her enemy she pulled her right hand back and launched a powerful blue energy blast.

Ultron, who seemed to be flying uncontrollably from the last hit, suddenly pushed off the ground and escaped the blast that crashed into the ground, shaking the area and cratering the ground. Android 18 looked up at her opponent with a glare, who looked back with its standard blank, impartial gaze.

Both mechanical warriors looked at one another before charging and meeting in the middle in the sky. Both launched their fists forward only for them to crash into one another, causing a massive explosion that shook the entire area around them. The two fighters brought back their fists and launched their other hands, once again colliding and creating a force that rocked their surroundings.

The two fighters split apart from one another and floated about 20 feet apart, Android 18 was the first one to make a move as she launched 10 energy blasts at her opponent consecutively.

Ultron took off into the air as the blasts barely missed him and soared past him. Ultron shot around and came down onto 18 with a flying kick that connected with her and shot her to the ground. Ultron followed the attack up by pointing both his hands to the ground at 18 and unleashed a flurry of energy blasts.

Android 18 caught herself and impacted the ground on her hands and knees and immediately pushed off doing a backflip that dodged the incoming energy blast that obliterated where she previously stood. Android 18 continued to flip backward over and over as the energy blasts rained from the sky on her. Android 18 grit her teeth in frustration as she had to stay completely focused to dodge each condensed ball of energy that was launched at her. Android 18 changed strategies and spun around on her hands which were firmly planted on the ground and spun her body kicking the incoming energy blast back at her opponent.

Ultron, who was floating in the air, was shooting out energy blast after energy blast at its opponent who continually dodged the powerful balls of energy. Ultron was surprised when one of his energy blasts was deflected back at him, forcing the silver machine to cut off his stream of energy and dodge the incoming blast.

Android 18 entered super speed and reappeared before the machine with her hand stretched out and her other hand wrapped around her outstretched arms wrist as she powered up a powerful energy beam.

Ultron turned around and charged its enemy cocking back it's fist when it was suddenly consumed in an intense energy blast that burned the silver machine.

18 was surprised when her opponent shot out from the smoke her intense blast had created and reached out for her with an outstretched hand. Android 18 quickly grabbed the outstretched arms wrist and held back the hand that was reaching for her head. Android 18 gritted her teeth as she felt the strength coming from her opponent and quickly used her other hand to keep her opponent at bay.

" _How strong is this thing,_ " thought Android 18 as she felt her arms beginning to bend back slightly from the force being asserted on her by her opponent.

Android 18 barely moved her head to the side dodging a blade that shot out from the machine's hand towards Android 18's head to finish the fight. Android 18 brought up her knee into her opponent's stomach before elbowing the back of his head sending him towards the ground. Android 18 saw Ultron recover almost immediately from the blow and floated in the air.

" _I need to be really carefully. If that last attack had connected…."_ was all Android 18 thought in worry at what have might have happened.

Ultron charged Android 18 and launched a massive energy blast at her, forcing the blonde women to enter super speed to dodge.

Android 18 re-appeared a distance away from the mighty blast when she was suddenly struck hard by a metal silver fist that crashed into her face and sent her tumbling. Android 18 felt the force of the blow rock her and tried to shake off her dizziness when she felt her leg get grabbed and was suddenly swung around. Android 18 tried to break free from her hold when she suddenly felt a sharp sting in her leg, right before her head was grabbed. 18 felt a massive pain in her back as she was pulled from both ends and slammed against Ultron's knee as he drained her energy.

Ultron stuck his knee up and slammed his opponent into it, pulling both her leg and her head back against his knee.

Android 18 felt an incredible amount of pain from her back being forced into the machines knee. 18 felt her opponent pull her back and felt as though it was trying to rip her in two as she did her best to try and break from the robot's grip.

Ultron felt the energy run into him at a constant rate and for some reason no matter how much time passed he was fed with energy… It was like a never ending stream that continuously fed the craving that he had. Ultron looked at his opponent with a new interest as he drained more and more energy until he reached his maximum and retracted back into his hand and let go of his opponent.

Android 18 tried to break free from her grip but found it impossible and didn't know how she was going to escape as she was feeling herself begin to lose consciousness from the intense pain she felt when she was suddenly let go and was caught in someone's arms.

Android 18 was groggy as her vision was blinded by the sun and she couldn't see very well " _There can only be one person who would show up at the last second, to save me_ " thought Android 18 with a small smile " _Gohan_."

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Unknown Planet

Gohan had transported to the closest planet to Planet Zero that had an energy signal he could use for instant transmission. Gohan was happy to see that the civilization was advanced enough to have spaceships, but the problem had been trying to get one. He had attempted to barter and trade for one, heck he even tried to challenge someone in a fight for a ship, but he couldn't get one.

As his last option he had attempted to steal a ship, his plan had been working really up until he got onto the vessel and tried to start it up. Gohan hadn't recognized the language that the ship used and found it would only respond to the planet's native language. And before the Saiyan had a chance to figure out what to do, the local authorities had arrived and forced him to leave the ship and that's where he was now. He was currently locked in an extremely durable metal that locked both his arms together similar to what handcuffs do.

"Please, you have to listen to me. My friends are in danger and I need a spaceship to get to that planet over there" said Gohan in frustration as he pointed to the world that could be seen from where he was.

"Oh is that so," said a person dryly in disbelief who would have been called a cop if the planet Gohan were on was Earth.

"Yes. I need to go right now" said Gohan as he tried to get him to help.

"Well look here boy, we won't be doing anything until we take you and get you processed," said the man back to Gohan.

Gohan growled in anger " _I've already wasted so much time with this_ " thought the Saiyan in worry as he didn't know what was happening to his friends.

Gohan was about to respond when he felt a pain in his chest that he recognized and worried him "Fuck this" yelled Gohan as he powered up and quickly broke out of the cuffs that were holding him.

Gohan blasted off into the sky and could see the man who had arrested him chasing after him. Gohan turned back and powered up before transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 before drawing a massive energy shield around him and shot off into space, leaving the man behind him stunned.

Gohan reached space quickly as he blasted off towards the planet that had caused him so much trouble " _Zangya, Android 18 please hold on. I'm coming as fast as I can_ " thought Gohan as his golden form shot off through the depths of space.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Zangya looked down at the injured blonde, Android 18 who was thoroughly beaten up and dazed. She saw the blonde Android smile at her and confused her before she nodded off into unconsciousness. Zangya shook her head wondering that was about before landing softly on the ground and gently placing Android 18 on the ground.

Zangya turned and glared at the silver machine which was now floating in the air, after letting go of his defeated opponent. Zangya flew up in the air until she matched a level height with the silver Android.

" _He must be really strong to take out Bardock, Fasha and Android 18,_ " thought Zangya in worry as she had no way of estimating her opponent's strength. " _I can't take any chances,_ " thought Zangya as she began powering up and transformed, turning her blue skin a light shade of greeb and her orange hair to red.

The two fighters stood across from one another viewing their opponent before Ultron charged the red-headed, Zangya. Ultron charged hand cocked back before launching it and suddenly stopping.

Zangya turned her head to the side simply, easily dodging the punch and letting it sail over her shoulder.

Ultron tried to continue his attack but felt the extreme pressure on his stomach and looked down to see Zangya had embedded her knee into him.

Zangya saw her opponent's distraction and followed her knee to the stomach up with a double handed jackhammer to her enemy that sent him sailing to the ground and hitting it extremely hard.

Zangya didn't stop as she knew that her foe was too dangerous to leave alive and lifted her hand up and summoned a red energy ball in her hand "Beauty Trigger" yelled Zangya as she finished summoning up the energy she wanted and unleashed the attack.

Ultron saw the blast coming his way and barely was able to jump out of the mighty blasts way but was blown away from the force of the explosion, sending the robot skidding across the ground. Ultron stood up and charged Zangya ruthlessly, drawing both his energy absorption knives from his hand and attacked the Hera warrior. Ultron attacked fiercely with everything it had as it launched punch after punch hoping to steal the green-skinned warriors energy.

Zangya calmly moved around each of every attack her opponent launched at her before dropping her altitude ducking under a punch from Ultron, who had leaned in and left himself open. Zangya charged up her energy and unleashed a punch of her own that connected with the silver Android and sent him farther into the sky.

Ultron spun in circles as he was hit further into the air and finally gained control of himself and looked down at its enemy. Ultron then brought both his hands down side by side and powered up unleashing a massive storm of energy blasts at Zangya.

Zangya watched the energy blasts come at her with disinterest as she moved around each blast easily, finding them much too slow to ever hit her. The energy blasts soared down and past Zangya missing their target and crashing into the ground below her exploding harshly and shaking the planet.

Ultron continued launching energy blast after energy blast at its opponent, which caused Zangya to grow bored at dodging the endless stream of energy blasts coming at her.

Zangya drew energy into her right hand before launching it forward and fired a massive red energy beam. The powerful energy beam consumed every energy blast that stood in its way as it flew up higher and higher.

Ultron saw the red energy beam close the distance between them and tried to fire more energy blasts at the intense beam of energy but found it was to no avail when the energy blast came to close the Android was forced to cut his energy blasts off. Ultron prepared itself as the beam of energy rammed into him as he put his hands up and caught it with both hands, as it tried to push right through him. Ultron pushed as hard as it could trying to move the energy beam in his hands that was forcing him back more each second as he felt his arms beginning to bend from the pressure.

Zangya watched as her red energy beam slammed into the robot and tried to fight it, Zangya kept focus before she pushed more of her power into the beam and watched as it started to push the Android back even more. Ultron was pushing as hard as he could barely keeping the energy beam at bay when his hands suddenly sunk into the beam of energy and it started to consume his entire body.

Ultron could feel its body began to warm up and began to disintegrate under the beams intense strength. Zangya cut off her energy beam when she believed she had destroyed the dangerous silver Android. Zangya watched as she saw the silver body of robot suddenly came from far in the sky and crashed into the ground harshly.

Zangya floated down and hovered a distance away from the Android who was now completely gray, with silver metal bits scattered all over him. Zangya waited for the Android to make a single move, but saw nothing and turned around and sighed letting go of her transformation before heading over to her friends in relief seeing that it was finally over. Zangya first grabbed Android 18 and flew over to Bardock tucking him under her arm. Zangya flew the two unconscious fighters over to Fasha, who had was unconscious and lying on the ground. While Zangya took care of the 3 unconscious fighters, Ultron had begun moving.

" _Reboot initiated… Reboot Successful. Analyzing condition… Primary protective layer removed… Energy storage contained…"_ thought the robot known as Ultron as it rebooted it's systems and slowly stood up and saw Zangya distracted and attacked quickly.

Zangya felt something was off as she set down the three and was about to begin taking them back to the ship when she was suddenly struck in the back of her head and skidded across the ground hard, trenching it with her body.

Ultron attacked relentlessly as he entered super speed and hovered over the Hera warrior. Zangya's whole head and mind shook from the intense force of the blow and tried to straighten herself out and clear her head.

Zangya was unprepared as Ultron suddenly drew back its fist and flung it forward and opened his hand stabbing Zangya's arm. Zangya screamed in pain as she felt the knife dig into her skin fiercely.

Ultron quickly followed it the attack with his other hand stabbing Zangya's other arm and trapping the Hera women between him and the ground as he began draining her energy.

Zangya felt the pain in both her arms as she felt her energy beginning to flow from her body. Zangya could feel herself falling unconscious as she tried to break free from the robots grip. Zangya gritted her teeth as she focused the best she could and powered up and transformed.

Ultron kept a firm grip on the Hera warrior as she suddenly transformed and the Android felt a surge of incredible energy run into him. Ultron suddenly let go off Zangya and jumped back as its body started to smoke and seemed to have trouble staying up.

" _Warning…Warning…Warning…Power overload"_ thought the Android as warning shot out in its head.

The Android watched as Zangya stood up from the ground slowly and prepared to fight the inorganic being.

Zangya gasped for air as she felt her transformation beginning to put pressure on her as she found it hard to keep it up. Zangya felt sweat drip down he face and did her best to ignore it and hold on to her power as she charged the metal man in front of her.

Ultron tried to bring up his arm but was too slow as a devastating kick landed on his head sending him flying.

Ultron slowly stood up " _Analysing,_ " thought the Android as it tried to figure out what was wrong when suddenly Zangya appeared in front of the now silver robot.

Zangya attacked relentlessly with punches and kicks that drove into the silver Androids body over and over. Zangya finished her flurry of strikes with an uppercut that sent the robot flying through the air. Ultron barely managed to stop himself after being launched into the sky and tried and look for its opponent when he was suddenly jackhammered into the ground.

The silver robot hit the ground hard, causing a massive crater as it attempted to move put found it impossible for some reason.

Zangya floated in the sky as she looked down at her still enemy and started to power up when she suddenly lost control and suddenly dropped her transformation suddenly losing all the power it had given her. Zangya was shocked as the power left her and didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile, the Android had just finished running the analysis on his body to see why it was running so slow and malfunctioning " _Energy storage reached critically level's. Causing Malfunctions. Energy must be released_ " its computer told the Android.

Ultron suddenly lifted its arm slightly and started powering a massive amount of energy into its hand as a ball of energy was formed before releasing it at its opponent.

Zangya breathed in and out as she attempted to dodge the incoming blast but was too slow and the ball crashed and exploded with incredible force.

* * *

Chapter 56: 1,186 Reviews or May 18, 2016


	57. Chapter 56

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 56

Ultron's lay in the crater he had formed a little longer before his body started working properly and stood up "Energy level's dropped from the expulsion of power."

The Android flew into the air and was about to turn to finish off the three beings he had already drained when he saw the smoke that he had created with his last energy blast suddenly clear and saw a yellow energy shield that surrounded the man from earlier who had been chasing him. Zangya was stunned, all she had saw was a flash of yellow and suddenly there was an explosion in front of her but not even the wind the blast had created touched her. Zangya looked up and sighed in relief and happiness as the yellow energy shield dissipated and revealed Gohan.

"Gohan" Zangya happily yelled as she threw her arms around him.

Gohan barely had time to turn around as the Hera fighter crashed into his chest.

"Hey Zangya, sorry I'm late" responded Gohan as he held Zangya close to him and tightly as he had been afraid he was going to lose her.

"It's ok. You're here now, that's all that matters" said Zangya as she held onto the Saiyan tightly.

"Ya, I would have been here sooner, but this guy tricked me. It was all a trap. He tricked us, by attacking a planet, he knew I would follow him and took you guys here and knew I couldn't use Instant Transmission to get here" Gohan explained.

"How did you get here then?" asked Zangya curiously.

"I transported to the closest planet to here and ended up bringing an energy shield around me to contain the air and flew here" answered Gohan as he looked around suddenly. "18, is she okay?" Gohan asked in worry.

Zangya nodded in response "Yes, but her, Bardock and Fasha are all unconscious he beat them all. I took care of them though so they will be fine" answered Zangya.

"Good," said Gohan as he sighed in relief "Now let me take care of him, you get everyone on the spaceship. That way we can leave right away after I beat this guy" said Gohan.

Zangya nodded hesitantly as she didn't want to leave Gohan alone but knew it was probably for the best. Gohan smiled at Zangya as he watched her fly away before turning back towards the machine that had been causing him and everyone else so much trouble.

Gohan noticed that the Android was no longer a shiny silver anymore but was now almost dull grey but ignored it for the most part "Let's end this" Gohan said simply as he charged up to his maximum of his Super Saiyan 2 form and charged his enemy.

Gohan swung a powerful punch at his opponent who dodged it and sent his fist sailing over his shoulder harmlessly. Gohan pulled back his fist and launched another punch that once again missed his target. Gohan went for a powerful kick but hit air when his opponent entered super speed and dodged the blow. Ultron reappeared behind Gohan and charged the Saiyan, who barely avoided the rush attack from his opponent. Gohan tried to retaliate with a punch but found it blocked. Gohan fired off another punch right away but was blocked as well and couldn't break free from his opponent's grip. Gohan didn't want what happened to Tora happen to him and quickly leaned back and struck Ultron in the face with both his legs in a powerful double footed kick that forced the silver Android to release its hold on him. Gohan moved backwards and put some distance between him and his opponent and could already feel himself breathing hard.

" _While flying here as a Super Saiyan 2 was the fastest way to get here. It burnt up a lot more energy than I thought_ " thought the Saiyan as he felt himself take in a couple of deep breaths before slowing it down and returning his breathing back to normal.

Ultron suddenly shot at Gohan with incredible speed and launched a fist forward towards him. Gohan barely dodged the blow but was unprepared for the silver head that suddenly shot forward and crashed into his own. Ultron continued to attack and launched a powerful kick towards his opponent.

Gohan brought up his arm at the last second and blocked the kick but was shocked as he felt the feeling in his arm suddenly leave him and felt the blow reverberate throughout his whole body. Gohan was completely unprepared for the Android's next strike and was caught in the face by a powerful punch to the face. Gohan was unprepared and unable to stop the onslaught the silver robot release on his body as punched and kicks rocked into his body over and over. Gohan could feel the power of each blow and couldn't do anything as each blow to his him caused his whole body to shake with pain.

Ultron continued his never-ending attacks on the Super Saiyan's body, leaving his gi completely ripped up and blood began flowing from the cuts that were forming on his body. Ultron finished up his combo with a massive punch to the gut that had the Saiyan spitting up blood from his mouth and holding his stomach in pain. Ultron then brought both hands up and locked them together before swinging them down and connecting with Gohan's back sending the Saiyan crashing into the ground below them.

Gohan's body lay still in the crater his body had created on impact and could feel it shaking in pain. Gohan slowly brought himself to his hands and knees as he looked at the ground and blood dripped from his forehead to his nose before dripping off his face slowly, staining the dirt red.

" _How can a machine be this powerful? I thought Cell was strong. But this guy is in a league of his own_ " thought Gohan grimly for a second before smirking as an idea came to mind. "Ultron… tell me how did you know about this planet. I know this whole thing was set up as a trap" asked Gohan with a small smirk.

Ultron looked at his opponent with interest before answering "When I was searching through all the data to find my purpose I found the video of your fight with Frieza, Cooler and King Cold and came to the obvious conclusion you had defeated them from their knowing you would get in my way I went back to Planet Cold and looked into all the information Krieza had gathered on you and your friends. From there I devised a plan to separate your group and eliminate you one by one and by looking through all of Krieza's files I was able to use your familiarity of Planet Marrin to make you comfortable and think you would need to act soon or lose any possible advantage or chance you thought you would have. What I didn't expect was to find the last puzzle piece to my plan when I sensed out the planet or found out I couldn't" explained Ultron.

"That makes sense… Now I have one more question for you, with all the information you got from Krieza was any of it from the day we fought" asked the Saiyan.

"No, the video cut out too early and didn't have any information of use" answer Ultron.

Gohan smirked as he heard that "Is that right. Well, that's too bad because you're going to wish it hadn't" as he powered up " _Never thought I would have to go Super Saiyan 3 to beat someone anytime soon_ ". Gohan slowly brought his broken form out of the crater and floated in the air as he took deep breaths and gasps as he still felt the pain rock his body.

Gohan smirked and viewed his opponent before hunching over slightly and started powering up as his yellow aura blazed around him furiously. Gohan brought his head back as his hair grew and his eyebrows disappeared before sighing and bring himself up in a straight up stance as he looked at his opponent with a glare. Gohan glared at his silver opponent before disappearing suddenly catching the Ultron Android off guard. Gohan reappeared above the silver Android and elbowed his opponent on the top of the head causing the body to slump and bend slightly. Gohan didn't stop and quickly launched a powerful kick that connected with the Android and sent him flying off into the distance.

Ultron managed to stop and stabilize itself in mid-air and watched as the charging Super Saiyan 3 closed the distance between the two. Ultron brought its hand out and launched a mighty yellow energy blast at his opponent catching him off guard.

Gohan, who had been charging the Android, was caught off guard when he was met with an energy blast and put his hands out to catch the massive ball of energy that crashed into him. Gohan gritted his teeth slightly as he felt the power from the attack before getting a good grip on the ball of energy and tossing it into space. Gohan was unprepared for Ultron's attack having just deflected the energy ball when the silver Android suddenly kicked the Super Saiyan 3 in the face. Gohan blasted off to the side before catching himself before he hit the ground. Gohan glared at the Android floating above him. Gohan charged the Android while Ultron did the same and both mighty warriors pulled back their fists and launched them. Gohan felt the metal fist connect with his cheek but also felt his own attack had landed its mark.

The two fighters held their position with both punches having connected with their opponent's face. The two held their position before splitting off and disappearing. Gohan and Ultron clashed over and over again moving at such high speeds that they were fighting all over the planet. Gohan dodged a punch from Ultron when he and his opponent reappeared from super speed and delivered a punch to his opponent's stomach. The two fighters entered super speed once again and reappeared an extremely far distance away from where they previously had been. This time it was Ultron who had connected a kick to Gohan's stomach.

This happened over and over all across the planet as the two fighters traded blows at untraceable speeds. Explosions rocked the entire planet as the two fighters connected their attacks as the force being created destroyed anything close to the battle. The two fighters traded blows continuously before suddenly splitting up and leaving a gap between the two fighters as they hovered in the air. Gohan looked at his opponent as he wiped some blood from his face and took in deep, ragged breaths continuously.

" _I can't tell if he's getting tired or not? I can feel my own power beginning to drain and if he isn't I might be getting into some trouble_ " thought Gohan in worry.

Gohan charged his opponent and launched a swift punch at his opponent's face. Ultron ducked the punch and managed to connect a punch to Gohan's stomach that hurt the Saiyan more than he showed. Gohan pushed through the pain and locked his hands together as he swung and knocked the Android into the air. Gohan entered super speed and intercepted his silver armoured opponent and jackhammered him to the ground and giving chase to the falling form.

Ultron shot towards the ground and started to regain control of its descent when it saw its opponent gaining on it and turned around and launched a dozen energy blasts at its opponent. Gohan growled in anger as he was forced to cut off his attack and enter super speed to dodge the attack's. Ultron then took off at Gohan, who had just re-materialized and launched a punch at his opponent. Gohan brought up his forearm and blocked the attack and returned one of his own.

Gohan's fist connected with the silver robot's face causing it to be flung to the side. Ultron bounced back far quicker than Gohan expected him to do and managed to land a kick to his opponent's face, sending the Saiyan back in pain. Gohan took in ragged breaths and smirked while he could feel his own energy begin to leave him at a steady rate he also could tell that it was happening to his enemy as well.

" _At least I know he doesn't have infinite energy like 18 does_ " thought Gohan with a smirk as he noticed while both of their energy was beginning to drain that he seemed to have the slight advantage.

* * *

Thanks: RKF22, Shigure Toshiro, R-King 93, Keyshawn9811, Guest, Contentkarma347, Guest, Guest, ArthurShade

Chapter 57: 1,195 Reviews or June 01, 2016


	58. Chapter 57

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 57

Zangya sighed as she watched the fight the best she could. She had gathered up the three unconscious fighters', Bardock, Fasha and Android 18 and had set them down gently in front of the ships entrance. Zangya tried to track the fight to the best of her ability but found it impossible, and only knew where the battle was currently taking place from the explosions she heard and sometimes felt when the fight got close enough.

" _Come on Gohan I know you can do this_ " thought Zangya as she continued to view the fight from a distance.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the fight the two had continued their clash over and over and just as Gohan had thought the silver robot known as Ultron seemed to be at the disadvantage as the fight kept going on. Gohan attacked fiercely landing a punch to the face of the Android.

Gohan continued the attack and the launched a swift kick that impacted the silver Androids side. The Saiyan didn't stop there as he launched an endless amount of punch and kicks at his opponent.

Ultron managed to block and dodge a few of the attack's and even tag Gohan with a few of its own but out of the two fighter's it was taking the majority of the punishment. As the fight went on Ultron knew that it's time was running short and that if it couldn't drain its opponent's energy then it would be on the losing end of the fight. Ultron attacked Gohan fiercely as knives shot out of the palm of each hand and tried to stab his opponent with each open handed strike.

Gohan moved his way around his opponent's strikes swiftly but also had to keep use his complete concentration as a single slip up could be the end for him. Gohan dodged a opened handed attack and struck with a fist that collided with his opponents face. Gohan quickly followed up the punch with a kick that launched his opponent towards the ground.

Gohan breathed in heavily " _It's time to end this. Those knives are way too dangerous_ " thought Gohan as he powered up and put his hands at his side cupping them over one another but left a good amount of room between the two. "Ka…Ma….Ha…Ma" chanted the Super Saiyan 3 as a powerful blue energy ball formed in between his hands.

Ultron attacked Gohan and charge at the Saiyan wildly and closed the distance between the two instantly.

Gohan swung his arms forward as soon as Ultron reappeared directly in front of him "HA" yelled Gohan as a massive beam of devastating blue energy shot out from Gohan's two hands and engulfed the Android completely.

Ultron reached out for the Super Saiyan when he was consumed with a mighty blue energy beam, Ultron could feel itself beginning to incinerate all over and could feel the protective metal around it start to burn up. Ultron pushed forward and took in the whole energy beam's force that was pushing it back and destroying it.

Gohan kept the beam of energy up when suddenly a silver arm shot out of the energy beam and stabbed into his shoulder breaking the Saiyan's concentration and ending the energy beam. Gohan screamed in pain as the blade dug into him and drew blood. Gohan looked up and was surprised to see the Android was still functioning, his last layer of silver metal had been stripped from all over his body, wires and many other mechanical things that Gohan didn't recognize we're left wide open and could be seen clearly.

The metal robot seemed to also be missing one hand completely as his energy draining blade just stood alone. Another piece the Android was missing was both his feet and one of his entire legs all the way up to the thigh.

Gohan's distraction of looking at his enemies new state left his wide open as the second arm shot forward this one just the metal blade and nothing else as the hand had completely been obliterated. Gohan yelled in pain as the metal dug into his other shoulder and could feel his power beginning to drain at a much more rapid rate. Gohan grabbed both metal arms or what was left of them and tried to force them off if himself but found it extremely difficult. Ultron pushed and kept a firm lock on the one shoulder with his arm as he pushed forward with the other to keep his blade in his enemy as he felt the immense strength begin to fill his being.

Ultron suddenly pushed harder and turned slightly pushing his opponent back and ended up slamming Gohan into the ground back first. Gohan let out a yell in pain as his back crashed into the hard ground below him as he felt as though the knives suddenly dug even deeper into his shoulders, which he didn't think was possible. Gohan screamed as the pain rocked his body and his energy continued to be drained. Gohan fought the best he could as he tried to force the energy draining Android off of him when he suddenly lost access to a bulk of his power and suddenly reverted back into his Super Saiyan form.

"It's like I explained to you from the beginning, you are a flawed being and you would fail to stop me," said Ultron as he sensed the massive decline in his opponents power and realized he had won the fight.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Zangya watched in awe as Gohan launched the super powered Kamehameha right at the silver Android and completely engulfed him, she had thought for sure that that was it. But then, she didn't know how, but the silver Android survived, it was completely in shambles but was still running and had managed to grab Gohan and throw him into the ground. That is all she saw before she lost sight of the two figures.

" _Oh no if he drains Gohan's energy, I don't know how anyone would be able to stop him_ " thought Zangya in worry as she was about to take off to go and help her mate when she suddenly heard Bardock groan as he woke up.

"What's going on" asked Bardock as he looked around in confusion.

"Gohan is in trouble the Android is draining his energy" answered Zangya as she was prepared to take off into the sky when Bardock stopped her.

"Wait," said Bardock suddenly as he processed what she had just told him.

"What," asked Zangya agitated.

"If this robot can beat Gohan, how are you going to help him," asked Bardock being brutally honest.

"I…I don't know, but I have to try" responded Zangya.

Bardock sighed "I know you want to help him but we have to be smart, in your battle with him did you notice any weakness or anything that we can take advantage of to stop this thing?" asked Bardock as he saw her current state and assumed she had fought the silver Android.

Zangya stood slightly for a moment as she played back her entire fight with the silver Android Ultron before realizing something and turning to Bardock "Maybe" answered Zangya.

"Let's hear it," asked Bardock.

"It's when he was absorbing my energy I transformed and after that he seemed to run slower. Like really slow and I didn't think anything of it then but know that I do think about it, it does seem off" said Zangya confusing Bardock. "I think…I think he can only absorb so much energy at a time. And he malfunctions when it goes over his limit" explained Zangya.

"Are you sure?" asked Bardock.

"Ya, well I don't have any other explanation as he drained my energy fine when he did" answered Zangya.

Bardock thought for a moment before getting an idea, an incredibly risky idea but one that he knew he had no choice to use.

"I have a way to increase Gohan's power, but it's really risky. It could overload the machine, but I don't even know if this will work. And if it even does it might only increase the Androids power" said Bardock in an unsure manner.

"Who cares we're all dead anyways if we don't do something" responded Zangya.

"Okay, just get everyone on the ship and no matter what make sure Fasha doesn't look outside," said Bardock before blasting off into the sky.

Zangya looked on in confusion but decided to follow Bardock's instruction's knowing he was doing what he thought best and picked up both Fasha and Android 18 and set them down in the ship.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan's energy was draining rapidly and felt he could lose his Super Saiyan powers all together at any second. When Bardock suddenly landed behind him and in front of the Android that was currently holding him down.

"Bardock get out of here, take everyone and leave he's too strong," said Gohan in worry.

"No way, I'm not leaving you" responded Bardock as he started to charge up a clear white ball of energy that hovered above his hand before he pulled back his arm and launched the ball of energy into the air. "Gohan look up into the sky and keep a firm grip on the Android. Make sure he drains your energy" said Bardock as he made sure to look down at the ground.

Gohan was utterly confused, the energy that his grandfather had in his hand seemed very familiar to him and seemed to be on the tip of his tongue but trusted his grandfather as he looked into the sky and saw and realised what his grandfather had just done and couldn't stop what was happening as he looked up at the moon ball in the air. Gohan's chest began to beat as his grip on Ultron tightened, Gohan's chest heaved up and down at a frantic rate before his transformation to the mighty Oozaru began.

Ultron didn't know what was going on as his opponent began to suddenly grow and change. He also felt a massive amount of energy run through his body. Ultron felt the power and it was far beyond anything he had ever felt before and also was far beyond anything he could handle and tried to escape but his opponent's firm grip continued to pump more and more power into him.

Gohan let out a scream as his mouth shot open and it turned into a fierce growl as his teeth became longer and his muscles bulged and his form started to transform into that of an ape. Hair began covering his body but was different instead of the normal brown hair that covered a Saiyan during his transformation instead golden, yellow hair spread over his being.

Bardock watched the transformation begin to unfold as his grandson's mouth started to get longer and take the shape of the Oozaru. Bardock waited and expected the last step to take place and for Gohan to have a massive growth and for his hair to completely cover his entire body. But instead the transformation seemed to have stopped halfway and Gohan was roaring in anger and pain as his body was between mid-transformation.

Ultron during the entire transformation had been trying to escape its opponent's grasp but found it impossible and could feel it's body overloading. Gohan half transformed body then started to revert back to his original form and was completely unconscious. Ultron freed its grip from Gohan and pulled its knives from Gohan's unconscious form.

Ultron blasted off into the sky as it felt the unbelievable amount of power flowing through its body " _Power has reached 3 times maximum intake. Expulsion of entire energy reserves needed for survival_ " thought Ultron as he analyzed his current condition.

Bardock looked up at the silver robot whose whole body was glowing fiercely " _Well I don't know if this is gonna work or not but I'm not going to stick around and find out_ " thought Bardock as he ran over to his unconscious grandson and lifted him up before flying off into the sky.

Bardock soon got to the site of the spaceship and saw a worried Zangya pacing in front of the door.

"Zangya help me here," said Bardock as he landed.

Zangya rushed over to the Saiyan's and helped lift Gohan's form and placed him in the ship's central area with everyone else.

"What happened out there? Is he going to be okay?" asked Zangya as she looked over Gohan's unconscious form.

"He'll be fine. His body went through something really stressful. He will just need some rest" responded Bardock as he walked over to Fasha and made sure she was fine before making his way over to the controls and shutting the door to the spaceship.

Bardock typed a few things on the main computer trying to get the spacecraft to launch.

"Unable to track coordinates… Please wait a few moments" said the computer system as it tried to find out where in the galaxy it was but every time it sent out a signal nothing came back.

"THE FUCK" yelled Bardock startling Zangya.

"What? What's happening" asked Zangya in worry.

"I don't know, but it's like the computer can't detect where we are. So it won't launch as a safety protocol" answered Bardock.

"So what are we going to" was all Zangya said before a loud explosion erupted and smashed into the ship flinging the group around and bashing them into the indestructible walls knocking out both the tired Bardock and Zangya.

Outside the ship, Ultron hovered in the air where Bardock had last seen him and his body was literally smoking.

" _Analyzing…Analyzing…Energy storage breached...All energy will be released at once…destruction calculated to be…100%"_ thought Ultron as all the energy he had absorbed from everyone suddenly released all at once spreading out and destroying everything in its path.

The planet crumbled under the force as the planet was entirely consumed by the energy that could be sensed from all over the universe from the destructive power it held.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Other World

King Kai had been waiting for any word from the Saiyan's, when he and every other being in Other World suddenly sensed the massive amount of Ki. It was the most amount the entire universe had ever seen.

"That power…It's coming from where Gohan and the others are" said King Kai suddenly breaking out of his shock of what he was sensing and quickly checked the area and watched in horror as the destructive energy continually grew bigger and bigger.

King Kai watched in horror as Planet Marrin was absorbed into the massive energy blast. The energy being released eventually stopped growing after spreading out and consuming 3 other planets and killing billions. King Kai and the other 4 Kai's waited silently for the shattered remains of each planet to be clear up so they could see the end result of the destruction had done.

When the explosion of energy finally dissipated and the kai's were able to see the large area of space that had been in the blast radius the group was shocked. The Planet's had been completed incinerated, with nothing left, there were no rocks or chunks of debris floating in space. King Kai looked around the area which previously held 5 planets and found nothing, but the emptiness of space.

"North Kai, there was no way any of them, even your boy could have survived that blast," said South Kai.

"Ya," North Kai responded sullenly.

"Well don't get too down North Kai, you can just pick up those cool dudes from the check in station," said Grand Kai.

King Kai nodded sadly "King Yemma…King Yemma…Can you hear me this is King Kai" King Kai said contacting the red giant telepathically.

"Yes, King Kai I can hear you. But this is not the time to talk. My line has suddenly grown insurmountable" responded King Yemma.

"I understand. That's what I need to talk to you about, I know you have a long line, but if you run into a few people just let me know and send them my way. They'll know what I mean" said King Kai.

"Alright King Kai, what are their names. I'll have my workers spread out and look for them" said King Yemma.

"They are Gohan, Bardock, Fasha, Tora, Vegeta, Nappa, Zangya and Android 18" said King Kai as he listed off their names before continuing "Also Gohan will have his body, so he should be easy to find. The others I'm not sure of" finished King Kai.

"Okay we will keep a sharp lookout and let you know when we find them," said King Yemma.

"Good, thanks," said, King Kai, as he ended the connection.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

24 hours later

Grand Kai's Planet - Other World

King Kai had waited the entire day and had received no word from King Yemma yet which deeply worried him and decided to contact him to see if he had found any of the group "King Yemma, it's me, King Kai. I'm just checking in to see if you found any of them."

"Oh yes, King Kai…We have found three of them but have not found any of the others" answered King Yemma.

"3, which ones," asked King Kai.

"Um, let's see here…Nappa, Vegeta, and Tora. Yes those are the three that we have found so far and are currently waiting" said King Yemma.

"Okay" responded King Kai in thought "Keep looking then they should be coming through any second" replied King Kai when he was interrupted by someone "I don't know about that Northy" said South Kai.

"What do you mean" asked North Kai in confusion.

"Well, shouldn't they have been the first people to have died from the blast, considering they were on the planet when it was destroyed before all the others.

"Well ya," said North Kai in confusion.

"Well, would that have meant that they should have been the first one's out of the group in line. So King Yemma should have processed them a long time ago" responded South Kai as he explained it.

"So what does that mean then," asked King Kai in confusion.

"Well it means that they are still alive" responded South Kai.

"Still alive…But how?" asked the shocked Kai of the North.

"I have no idea. We scoured the area for an hour and found nothing" said South Kai.

" _Where did they go then? Was Gohan able to transport them off the planet before its destruction? But if he did how?"_ thought King Kai in complete confusion as dozens of questions swirled around in his head. " _I'll think about it later, I'll go grab those three and bring them up here,_ " thought King Kai as he locked onto King Yemma's location and disappeared.

* * *

END OF SAGA 4

So it's done. While Gohan couldn't straight out beat Ultron in a fight, with the help of Bardock he was able to destroy him. But it wasn't without severe costs as Tora, Nappa and Vegeta are dead and billions of others were killed in the explosion of Ultron's death.

* * *

Thanks: xXCoopyXx, Shigure Toshiro, ArthurShade, RKF22, Guest, baneofurmom, pir84lyf, clw123cat, Guest, docfrodo2, Snare646, keyshawn9811,

Chapter 58: 1, 207 Reviews or June 15, 2016


	59. Chapter 58

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 58

Space

A lone round spaceship twirled around in the emptiness of space, floating slowly as it moved and passed by planets off all sizes and colors. Inside the ship that was littered with bodies that tumbled over and over as the spaceship twisted and turned hitting many different objects. One body slowly started to move on its own accord as it rubbed its head in pain having just unknowingly smashed headfirst into the wall.

Android 18 slowly awoke and felt her head and body scream in pain as she opened her eyes and tried to move " _What the hell happened_ " was the first thought that came to the blonde Android's mind.

18's vision slowly started to clear up as she looked around and saw that she was lying against a wall before she started sliding fast towards the opposite wall which she saw Bardock was lying against obviously unconscious. 18 summoned up some of her infinite energy and floated in the air stopping her from her trajectory. Android 18 looked around and saw everyone Zangya, Gohan, Fasha and Bardock we're all completely unconscious and were just sliding along the floor, walls and everyone on the spaceship back and forth crashing into things. Android hovered in the middle of the room as the spacecraft spun around her and made her way over to the central console and powered it up just like she had seen Bardock do so many times before.

The ship suddenly stopped spinning and everything came to a grinding halt as the 4 unconscious bodies were suddenly flung from their current positions and bashed into different objects. Android 18 was completely confused as she wondered why they had just been tumbling around in space and what happened to the planet they had been on along with the silver Android they had been fighting. Android 18 had too many questions and went over to the unconscious bodies and picked them up one by one placing them in the chairs in the main area and strapped them in and waited for them to wake up.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

1 hour later

Android 18 had been waiting in her own room for an hour, she had original tried to set the co-ordinates to Planet Namek but didn't know how so she had thought it was best to wait for the others to wake up so they could get the dragon balls and wish Tora, Nappa, and Vegeta back as she knew they would want to. Android 18 had been running everything through her head and while she didn't know exactly what had happened, she could guess that Zangya had fought Ultron and had lost and then Gohan had shown up and beaten him. What she didn't know was how they ended up in the situation she had woken up in. 18 was in deep thought when she sensed a power level raise slightly and recognized as Fasha and quickly exited her room and went to the central area. Android 18 came in the room just as Fasha was regaining full consciousness and was recognizing where she was.

"Good to see your up" Fasha suddenly heard behind her as she turned her head from the seat she was currently strapped into and saw Android 18 standing behind her with her arms crossed.

Fasha unbuckled herself and stood up and stretched as she could feel the soreness in her muscles.

Fasha looked around her and noticed Bardock, Gohan and Zangya were all unconscious and sitting in seats just like her and looked back at Android 18 questioningly "What happened" asked Fasha.

"I was hoping you would be able to explain that to me" responded 18 as she explained her point of view of the fight and then what she had woken up to. Fasha listened and sighed as she nodded her agreement with 18 about what had probably happened. "I tried to set the co-ordinates for Namek, but I can't work the machine properly so I thought it was best I wait," said Android 18 after explaining what she thought happened.

Fasha nodded in understanding and approached the central controls and punched a few buttons before the ship blasted off "I just set it we should get to Planet Namek in about 4 days".

The two females then waited for the 3 unconscious fighters to wake up and get some answers.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

2 hours later

Bardock awoke pain racking his entire body and a massive headache, he quickly managed to clear his head and adjust his eyes to the brightness of the light that was beaming down on him. Bardock saw that he was strapped into a seat and noticed he was on the spaceship and that it was currently shooting through space. Bardock unhooked the belt and looked around where he saw both Zangya and Gohan unconscious which caused his memories to come back quickly as he remembered the entire fight and situation

" _Hey wait. I was never able to launch the ship I wonder who did_ " thought Bardock before he saw the door to the main room open and watched as both Fasha and Android 18 stepped through it.

"Bardock," said Fasha in relief as she approached the injured Saiyan and hugged him.

Bardock closed his arms around Fasha and held her close, revelling in the feel of her.

"What happened how did you get the ship to blast off," asked Bardock.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fasha in confusion "I woke up and everyone but 18 was unconscious. She explained how we had been moving through space randomly and we were all just like on the ground unconscious" continued Fasha.

"So do you know what happened before that" asked Android 18.

Bardock thought for a second piecing everything together before nodding "Ya" said Bardock as he explained everything he knew from waking up after his fight with Ultron.

Both 18 and Fasha were shocked at Bardock's explanation "So from what I can gather, what probably happened was when Ultron let loose all of the energy he had absorbed it was probably that massive blast I had heard before I passed out. And from there if I had to say he probably destroyed the planet with the ship still on it. But since the ship was wished to be indestructible it survived the blast and just spun through space randomly in whatever direction the force of the explosion threw it" Bardock said explaining his theory.

Bardock went over to the last to unconscious beings and unstrapped Gohan from his chair and picked him up. "Bardock what are you doing?" asked Fasha in confusion.

"Trust me when I say after what he went through he's going to need some time in the healing chamber," said Bardock.

Fasha nodded in understanding as Bardock prepared to leave when he was suddenly stopped by 18.

"Here I'll take him. Besides its best if you are here to explain everything to Zangya" said 18.

Bardock took in the blonde female Android before nodding and handing over his grandson gently. 18 lifted Gohan in her arms easily enough and left the room swiftly. Android 18 carried Gohan to the medical bay and gently put down the Saiyan's body on a table. 18 quickly made her way over to the machine and powered it on as it booted up and started to turn on. 18 made her way back to Gohan as she waited for the machine to power on and sighed as she looked over her heavily injured mate. 18 heard a beep from behind her and knew the machine was ready and picked Gohan up again. 18 approached the machine and stopped right in front of it and looked down at Gohan's beat up face.

18 kissed Gohan lightly before putting her mouth near his ear and whispering "Please wake up soon Gohan…I love you" before placing the injured Saiyan in the healing tank and putting the breather on him before shutting it and letting the blue healing liquid flow into the chamber.

18 just stood silently as she watched Gohan in the chamber and waited.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

10 minutes later

Both Fasha and Bardock had been talking and Fasha had explained how they we're currently heading for Planet Namek and they would use the dragon balls to bring back Tora, Vegeta and Nappa, which Bardock nodded to and was happy that his best friend would be back in the land of the living shortly. As both Saiyan's talked to one another, they noticed the increase and change in Zangya's energy signal and knew the green-skinned Hera women was waking up. The two waited and gave her time to adjust before they explained what had happened and where they were currently going. Zangya nodded in understanding as they told her the situation before asking where Gohan was.

"18 took him to the healing chamber, he was really beat up so I thought it would be best" answered Bardock which Zangya nodded to and left the room and went to the medical bay.

Zangya entered the medical bay doors and saw Android 18 standing in front of the healing chamber, which was filled to the brim with the unique blue liquid and Gohan floating inside it. Zangya made her way over and stood next to the blonde Android who merely nodded to her in acknowledgement before turning back to the injured Saiyan.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

10 hours later

Gohan slowly regained consciousness as he felt really wet as though he was swimming which confused the Saiyan thoroughly. Gohan opened his eyes and looked around himself in confusion before realising he was in the healing chamber and saw both Zangya and 18 were sitting in chairs slumped over and asleep.

Gohan looked around left to right in the healing tank before he saw a button on the wall that he pressed. The tank of liquid he was currently submergence in, slowly drained off the healing fluid into a container below him as it let his feet touch the ground and balance himself. After the liquid was completely removed the glass door in front of him slowly opened and lifted straight up allowing the now fully healed Saiyan to get out. Gohan walked forward and grabbed a towel he saw sitting on the table and quickly dried himself the best he could before making his way to the two sleeping beauties that seemed to have passed out uncomfortable waiting for him. Gohan gently picked up Zangya first bridal style holding her in his arms carefully so he didn't wake her up and walked out of the room. Gohan quickly and carefully made his way to his own room and gently set the blue-skinned beauty down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Gohan then went back and did the same for Android 18 and placed her on the opposite side of his bed that Zangya rested on.

Gohan looked at the two people he cared and loved most in the universe as they slept quietly. Gohan quickly shed himself of his torn up gi and powered up slightly just to evaporate any leftover water he had on him before carefully climbing into his bed. Gohan gently lifted the blanket and slid himself underneath it as he set himself in between the two. Gohan then reached down and grabbed both girls wastes gently and brought them closer to his own body till their heads rested on his chest making him smile. Gohan looked down at the two with a smile as he wanted to hold them close for the night as if something would happen to them if he didn't have a hold on them.

Gohan turned his head left and kissed 18 on her head before whispering in her ear "I love you". Before turning his head right and kissing Zangya before muttering "I love you" once again as he leant back and relaxed as he held the two firmly as if to make sure they wouldn't disappear and slowly let sleep claim him.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

4 Days Later

Things had been looking better than ever for Gohan the past few days, he had been spending time with both Zangya and 18 at the same time. He noticed the two girls had also been getting along a lot better and they would be arriving on Namek soon, so their friends would all be wished back.

" _This is the life,_ " thought Gohan as he moved his head the side swiftly dodging a punch from his opponent that sailed over his right shoulder.

His opponent drew back there fist and launched another punch at him, but this time, instead of dodging the blow Gohan blocked it with an open hand catching the fist. Gohan clenched his hand down on the fist and grabbed his opponent's arm before spinning them and throwing them into the ship wall. Gohan with his back turned was too slow to react as he sensed someone coming behind him and was smashed in the back of the head and sent tumbling to the ground. Gohan got up as fast as he could as he barely moved out of his opponent's way dodging them as they struck the ground he was on previously Gohan was about to attack when he suddenly was struck hard on the side from behind and launched towards the wall. Gohan did his best to recover himself and rebound of the wall only for his opponent to appear behind him and knock him forward. Gohan righted himself in the air as he faced off against his two opponents.

Gohan was breathing in hard as he tried to regain his breath as he looked at his two opponent's, one who was perfectly fine and the other was breathing just as hard as he was " _I might be able to win this, if I can beat Zangya first I'll be able to concentrate entirely on 18 and overpower her_ " thought Gohan as he stood across from his opponents in a fighting stance.

Gohan was about to attack when suddenly the entire ship came to a sudden stop and he was thrown from his position off balance.

"What the hell just happened," asked Gohan as he looked around in confusion as he noted the gravity machine had turned off.

"Don't know?" said 18 simply as she walked over to Gohan and helped him to his feet.

When Gohan was on his feet, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around the beautiful blonde and kissed her which she happily reciprocated. Gohan was surprised when Zangya suddenly came from behind him and turned him around and captured his lips with her own but quickly fell into the kiss and enjoyed it. Bardock and Fasha suddenly entered the main room as they had also noted the ships sudden stop and wonder what happened. Bardock shook his head as he saw Gohan kissing Zangya and turned to Fasha only to give him a look and he sighed in resignation before clearing his throat breaking the two out of their heated make out session.

"Um… Hey Grandpa" said Gohan awkwardly as he kept an arm around Zangya and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Bardock shook his head at his grandson before making his way over to the central console "What happened, why did we stop" asked Fasha.

"Not sure" responded Gohan.

Bardock looked over the computer and found the reason why they had suddenly stopped but as he looked out the main viewing window, it didn't make sense.

"This doesn't make any sense?" said Bardock voicing his confusion attracting the others attention.

"What doesn't make any sense," asked Android 18.

Bardock looked over the console a few times before sighing in recognition "The computer says that we've arrived at our coordinates, but there is nothing here just rocks" said Bardock confusing everyone.

The rest of the group looked out at what looked like almost an asteroid field as the area that used to hold Planet Namek was just a field with debris.

Gohan looked at the world "You….You don't think this is Namek right" asked Gohan in worry.

"What do you mean" asked Zangya in confusion.

"I…Grandpa your 100% that this is where Planet Namek is supposed to be," said Gohan suddenly.

Bardock nodded in confirmation "Ya, I looked over the coordinates 3 times and even had the ship scan the quadrant we are in, this is where Planet Namek should be."

Gohan nodded his head in understanding "Then it can only mean that this rubble is whatever's left of Namek" said Gohan shocking the group.

"What but how?" asked Zangya.

"I don't know. I should have been able to sense it if there was a person with the power to do this" Gohan responded in confusion.

The entire group was quiet as they were not sure what to do Bardock was the first one to voice the realisation "That means the dragon balls are gone and without them Tora… can't be wished back."

The group was completely quiet at hearing that as none of them knew what to do.

"We have to find out what happened to Namek" said Bardock.

Gohan nodded as he heard that before getting an idea "I'll go check in with King Kai, I'm sure if anyone knows what happened it would be him" said the Saiyan which the other nodded to in agreement.

Gohan turned to the others "I'll be right back" which they nodded to and then placed to fingers on his head as he sensed Other World and saw that King Kai was still on Grand Kai's planet " _Here's to hoping King Kai knows what's going on_ " thought Gohan in worry and disappeared.

* * *

Thanks: Guest, Generation Zero, RKF22, RatedRSuperStar87, pir84lyf, Shigure Toshiro, Leo the Zodiac, docfrodo2, keyshawn9811, chrisfragger, clw123cat, Guesrt

Chapter 59: June 29, 2016 or 1,210


	60. Chapter 59

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 59

Grand Kai's Planet - Other World

Gohan re-materialised in Other World and looked around the familiar area that was Grand Kai's Planet, as Gohan looked around he noticed that everyone seemed to be looking at him strange which was weird because for the most part everyone knew him by now. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and ignored the group as he went up to King Kai, who had been previously talking to the other Kai's and now looked at him in complete and utter shock.

"Hey, King Kai" Gohan said with a grin " _He's probably surprised to see me after that massive blast that Ultron let loose,"_ thought the Saiyan.

King Kai and the others were stunned as they looked at the man before them who wore blue spandex and Saiyan armor.

"Do I know you?" asked King Kai in confusion as he sensed the power radiating off the fighter before him.

"Very funny King Kai. But I don't have time to joke around I need to know what happened to Namek" said Gohan.

"Namek? Why would you need to know that?" asked King Kai suddenly in worry at the intentions of the Saiyan in front of him.

"I need the dragon balls" Gohan answered as if it was obvious.

"DRAGON BALLS" yelled King Kai in worry.

"Well ya, what else would I go there for?" responded Gohan in confusion as he noted how strange King Kai and everyone else seemed to be acting.

Gohan was about to say something when suddenly both Pikkon and Olibu appeared in front of him and landed in fighting stances between him and the Kai's.

"Back away," said Olibu.

Gohan looked at the two fighters completely confused as to why they wanted to fight him suddenly "Hey guys, if you want to spar we can do that, just give me a minute" said Gohan as he tried walking past the two fighters when they suddenly attacked.

Pikkon went for a punch that Gohan barely had time to dodge and was forced to enter super speed to avoid the strike that came from Olibu pushing him into the air.

Gohan looked at the two in confusion "Pikkon, Olibu what are you guys doing?" The two strongest fighters in Other World looked at the stranger in complete confusion.

"How do you know are names" asked Pikkon threateningly.

"What are you talking about? It's me Gohan" said the Saiyan in confusion.

"Gohan?" said Pikkon in confusion as he thought for a moment before responding "I don't know a Gohan" replied the green fighter as he and Olibu suddenly charged the Saiyan.

Gohan was utterly confused and quickly transformed into his Super Saiyan state and dodged a punch from Olibu, which he responded by kneeing the human warrior in the stomach causing him to collapse. Pikkon attacked next and threw a punch at the golden haired Saiyan, who blocked the blow with one hand and knocked Pikkon into the ground with the other. The kai's and fighters of Other World where completely shocked as they saw this unknown warrior suddenly take out the two strongest fighters they had with a familiar transformation.

King Kai watched in deep thought as it suddenly clicked to who the Saiyan in front of him was " _A Super Saiyan, named Gohan. But it can't be he's been missing for the last 7 years…unless"_ thought King Kai as he suddenly ran in front of the shocked group of Kai's and yelled "Gohan…Hey, Gohan" as he waved the Super Saiyan over.

Gohan was confused at why both Pikkon and Olibu had attacked him so ruthlessly but went over to King Kai.

"Hey King Kai, do you know what's going on here," asked the confused Saiyan.

"Ya. Just answer me one question" said King Kai.

"Um ok" responded Gohan to the short blue Kai.

"You're Gohan right…Like the son of Goku.. from earth, half-Saiyan… who beat Cell" said King Kai as he confirmed the identity of the person in front of him.

"Well ya," said Gohan in confusion as to why King Kai would ask such a question.

King Kai was stunned at that before a grin broke out on his face and turned to everyone else "Nothing to see here, just a little misunderstanding everything will be cleared up in a moment."

West Kai quickly came up to North Kai "You know this guy Northy."

King Kai nodded "Yes, do you remember Goku" which West Kai nodded to.

"Well, this is his son… He's just been gone for a while that's all" said King Kai.

" _His son? He was bad enough_ " thought South Kai as he felt the power coming from the Saiyan warrior.

" _Why are they talking about dad,_ " thought Gohan in confusion. "Hey King Kai what's going on around here," asked the Saiyan.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything," said King Kai as he took the Saiyan warrior off somewhere quiet.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

1 Hour Later

"Wow, so I'm back in my own universe now. That's crazy" said Gohan as both he and King Kai had shared their stories.

"Yes," said King Kai.

"But how did I get back" asked Gohan in complete confusion.

King Kai stood in thought for a moment before responding "From what I can understand, you and Cell managed to create a small rip in the universe when your energies clashed. What must have happened is when that Android unleashed all the energy it had taken all at once it must have opened another rip in the universe and somehow sent you back here."

Gohan nodded as it seemed to be the best answer he could think of "Wow, I'm going to need to tell the others. It's Incredible" said Gohan.

"Oh yes. And you're parents and everyone are going to be so happy to have you back" said King Kai with a massive grin.

"So how have they been doing" asked Gohan.

"Well you know. They took your disappearance pretty hard, they tried to wish you back and everything, but nothing worked," said King Kai. "Things are different Gohan… You even have a brother" continued King Kai.

"A BROTHER!" Gohan yelled out suddenly. "Wow things have changed," said Gohan.

"It has been 7 years" responded King Kai which Gohan nodded to.

"Well I already gave you the coordinates for Earth and I'll let Goku and everyone know about your return," said King Kai.

Gohan nodded in thought before getting an idea "Hey King Kai, do you mind not telling them I'm back yet" said Gohan.

"What but why?" asked the Kai in confusion.

"I kinda want to tell them myself and it's going to take me about 2 weeks to get to Earth from Namek so it's better that they don't have to wait," said Gohan.

"Well okay if that's what you want," said King Kai reluctantly.

"Thanks, King Kai you're the best," said Gohan with a grin as he put two fingers to his head and suddenly disappeared.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Saiyan Pride - Space

The group had been waiting for a while now and had expected the Saiyan's trip to be short but already over an hour had passed and they didn't know what to expect. As the group waited for Gohan, he suddenly rematerialized in the middle of the group.

The group quickly went up to him "So did you find out what happened to Namek?" asked 18.

Gohan nodded in confirmation as he scratched the back of his head and laughed slightly confusing the group. "What is it Gohan?" asked Zangya in confusion.

"You guys aren't going to believe where we are" responded Gohan as he went and explained everything he and King Kai had talked about.

"So to make a long story short…Welcome to our world" said Gohan as he finished his explanation by putting his arm around 18's waist shocking the group in front of him and 18 beside him.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

2 weeks later

Space

The group had had two weeks to process the fact they were in another universe and that it was where Gohan and 18 had originally come from. While Gohan was happy to be able to go home he like everyone else had mourned the passing of Tora, Vegeta and Nappa of the previous universe as they would now be gone forever, with their only hope being Killer Frost. Over the last 2 weeks, Gohan had been in deep thought his first inclination was as soon as he got to Earth was to go home but there was someone he wanted to see before anyone else.

" _I still don't know how I'm going to just pop back into everyone's lives. I mean I know they will be happy to see me, but it has been so long, who knows how much has changed_ " thought Gohan as he lay on his bed and held both Zangya and 18.

Gohan sensed both Fasha and Bardock making their way to the main control room and knew it must be getting time to land and got up from the bed. Gohan, Zangya and Android 18 entered the central area where they saw the two Saiyan's standing in front of the large glass display. The group of 5 stared out into space where they saw the giant blue planet in front of them.

"There it is… Earth" said Gohan as he looked at his home fondly.

Bardock stared intensely at the blue planet their spaceship floated above " _This is it… I'm going to meet my son for the first time… Kakarot_ ".

Gohan noticed his grandfather's intense stair and placed a hand on his shoulder before grinning "Don't worry Dad's going to love you."

Bardock gave his grandson an unsure look but nodded anyway and turned around before sitting in the captain's chair as everyone else did the same and punched a few buttons on the main console as the ship powered on and set to land on the blue planet known as Earth.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Earth

A large round spaceship gently settled down in a wide open clearing in a desert. The large ships door slowly opened and 5 figures stepped out from the ship and down the doors before stepping onto the dry ground.

"Welcome to Earth," said Gohan with open arms as he gestured to his surroundings.

The 3 that had never been on the planet looked around in intrigue but saw nothing of interest.

"Umm. Gohan is the whole planet like this" asked Zangya in confusion causing Gohan to laugh and shake his head.

"No… This is just a desert it's one of the many types of terrain Earth has" said Gohan as he blasted off into the sky and the others followed him.

Gohan locked onto the energy signal right away " _Wow. He must have been really pushing himself all this time I've been gone_ " thought Gohan as he flew towards the energy signal with the others close behind.

As the group flew, they suddenly saw a large pillar sticking up from the ground that went high up into the clouds so you couldn't even see the top. Gohan suddenly turned up and blasted off towards the lookout as he flew up, not using his full speed as he didn't want to attract any attention from his father, or any of the other Z-fighters. The group soon passed the clouds and saw a small round building that was at the end of the tower and Gohan smirked as he waved at Korin and Yajirobi who stared at the group in shock. Gohan and the group shot up further into the air before they saw a massive round structure floating in the sky. Gohan and the group landed on the tile floors and looked around the area.

"Guys welcome to the Lookout, the home of the earth's guardian," said Gohan as the group looked around in interest.

Gohan saw Piccolo come out of his meditation and the shocked look on Mr. Popo's face as he saw a Namekian he recognized as Dende run from the inside of the Lookout. Gohan smirked as he saw them look over his group and could probably guess what they were thinking. Gohan thought of playing a trick on them but thought better of it and smiled as he looked at the large Namek, who glared at him in return.

Gohan approached Piccolo with a smile on his face as he grinned at Piccolo whose full attention turned to him. Piccolo looked at the group quickly noting the Saiyan, who looked exactly like Goku before moving on to the Saiyan in front of him, who had a grin on his face. Piccolo looked at the grinning Saiyan in front of him and could not sense any ill will coming from him just weirdly enough happiness which confused the Namek thoroughly.

Piccolo focused on the Saiyan's face who still had the stupid grin on his face that seemed so familiar to him as if it was almost like "Gohan" said Piccolo in complete shock at the thought as he muttered it afraid it wouldn't be true or it was a trick.

"Hey, Piccolo. It's been a long time" said Gohan as he knew Piccolo would recognize him immediately.

What Gohan was unprepared for was for the large Namek to suddenly engulf him in a hug, " _Huh never thought this would happen_ " thought Gohan as he gladly returned the hug to the Namekian.

Piccolo quickly realized what he had just done and back away quickly as he took in the now adult Gohan who stood in front of him in Saiyan armor.

"Gohan but how? The dragon told us you had been transported to another universe" said Piccolo in shock.

"Ya, I was. I've been there for the last 7 years and there was an accident and now I'm back" said Gohan.

Piccolo nodded and was extremely happy to see the boy he had thought of as a son and turned to the rest of the group and saw a female Saiyan, the Saiyan, who looked exactly like Goku and the two he recognized Android 18 and Zangya.

"Gohan watch out" yelled Piccolo as he moved the Saiyan to the side and was about to attack the Hera warrior but as stopped.

"Piccolo wait" shouted Gohan as he stepped in front of the Namekian.

"Gohan you don't know what she" was all Piccolo got out before being interrupted.

"Piccolo I don't know what she did in this universe, but she is good in mine. I have known her for the last 7 years" said Gohan.

Piccolo eyed the Hera suspiciously but nodded "Okay but if she does anything" Piccolo said as he left the threat up in the air.

"I promise you, Piccolo, she won't," said Gohan, which Piccolo nodded to.

"Piccolo, what's going on" asked Dende as both he and Mr. Popo were extremely confused.

Piccolo turned and grinned at the two "Dende, Mr. Popo welcome back Gohan" shocking the two as they welcomed back the Saiyan warrior. "So Gohan have you told the others yet," asked Piccolo.

"No, you guys are the first," said Gohan as he scratched the back of his head with a grin.

Piccolo nodded before turning to Gohan's friends "You wanna introduce your…friends" asked Piccolo, which Gohan agreed with.

"Ya sure" responded Gohan as he went up to Bardock first "This is Bardock, he's my grandfather from dad's side," said Gohan shocking Piccolo. "Next we have Fasha she is Bardock's mate and also, a Saiyan," said Gohan. Gohan then moved onto Zangya and 18 who he both placed his arms around "This is Android 18, who you know and Zangya, who you've apparently already met. And there both my…mates" finished Gohan with a blush as Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo stared at them in shock. There was a silence that dragged on for a bit before Gohan broke the silence "So um. Ya, that's everyone. Why don't you tell us how you know Zangya" asked Gohan.

Piccolo was still utterly shocked at what he had just heard but broke out of it and moved on "A year after you had disappeared there was a martial arts tournament that was supposed to have real aliens in it. A few of the others decided to compete, but that's when he showed up, Bojack" said Piccolo shocking the group.

"Wait you guys ran into Bojack as well," said Gohan in shock.

"Yes, King Kai told us about him. Apparently when Goku transported Cell when he was about to destroy the planet he took him to King Kai's. When King Kai's planet was destroyed the pocket dimension that he had been trapped in was broken and they came to earth" explained Piccolo.

"Wow, when we had to deal with him, it was when the Kai's were trying to seal Bojack up," said Gohan.

"Well, he had come to earth to find Goku as he was the one who had released him. It had taken both Vegeta and Goku to take out Bojack and the rest of his group which included her" said Piccolo.

Gohan sighed and explained what had happened in his universe with Bojack and noticed it considerably calmed the Namekian. Gohan then went on and to tell his time in the other universe and how he had gotten back.

Piccolo nodded "So when are you planning to see the others," asked Piccolo.

Gohan paused in thought before answering "I…I don't know. To be honest, I'm actually really nervous." Piccolo looked at Gohan with interest as he considered his words. "I just kinda want things to be… organic, you know instead of just showing up at their door and say hi I'm back" said Gohan.

Piccolo thought for a moment before responding "Gohan I understand you're nervous, but everyone, has missed you for the last 7 years now, go home to your family" said Piccolo gruffly.

Gohan sighed as he knew the Namekian was right "I'm just nervous, what happens if they don't like me. I've changed so much Piccolo" said Gohan as he tilted his head down.

Piccolo walked over to Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder getting the Saiyan to look at him "I understand Gohan. But there your family they will always care about you."

Gohan nodded "Your right thanks, Piccolo" as he floated into the air and turned to the others. "Hey guys I'll be back soon just relax and later I can introduce you to everyone," said Gohan, which the others nodded to and blasted off into the sky.

* * *

AN:

Leo the Zodiac: So Gohan and the Gang are back on Earth. Just not in the past universe but back in the original timeline.

gunnagooner: So now you know, the reason Namek is destroyed is because where back in the original universe where Frieza destroyed it

RatedRSuperStar: Tora, Vegeta, and Nappa will all be wished back by Killer Frost but there gone in another universe now

pir84lyf: The group had about 2 and a half years of peace between Krieza and Ultron.

Guest: Broly... I have something cooking and I'll leave it at that

* * *

Thanks: Shigure Toshiro, gunnagooner, RKF22, Leo the Zodiac, ArthurShade, RatedRSuperStar87, pir84lyf, Guest, NodMportant, potterfanforever, omibug, keyshawn9811, docfrodo2, WiffleDick678, Guest, Guest, jazocoti,

Chapter 60: July 13, 2016 or 1,230 Reviews


	61. Chapter 60

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 60

Mount Paozu - Earth

Gohan flew towards his old home of Mount Paozu where he sensed the two familiar power levels of his mother and father and a third energy signal that he knew must have been his little brother. Gohan flew slowly keeping his energy signal low enough that it wouldn't attract anyone's attention as he hovered over his house and looked at it fondly. Gohan looked at the area of Mount Paozu fondly as his memories of his childhood came back to him.

Gohan looked down at the house that had been his home for the first 11 years of his life and looked through his old bedroom window. Gohan saw a young boy who looked and dressed exactly as their father with the only difference being he wore a long-sleeved blue shirt underneath the orange gi. Gohan smiled slightly as he realised that it was his little brother he was seeing for the first time.

Gohan was about to land on the ground when he heard a familiar voice ring through the air "Goten are you ready yet, your father is waiting for you" called out the voice he recognized immediately as his mother, Chi Chi.

Gohan froze for a moment as he stared at the house before turning around and flying off quickly unknowingly avoiding his father just as he stepped out of the house.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan flew aimlessly for an hour as he tried to figure out why he had just taken off suddenly like that " _Why did I leave like that. I could have just touched down and approached mom and dad and explained everything_ " thought Gohan in an unsure manner.

Gohan closed his eyes and tried to calm himself as he felt the pressure of the situation and sighed as he attempted to relax when he suddenly heard screaming from below him and quickly turned to see what was happening. Gohan flew towards where he had heard the cry and could now hear loud sounds that he recognized as gun shots. Gohan landed on a roof as he looked down at the situation as he saw it was a bank robbery 5 thieves' stood on a truck as they fired at cop cars pinning down the officers who were hiding behind them for cover. Gohan was about to step in when he suddenly sensed a higher than average power level suddenly appear in the area and quickly tracked it down to a girl who wore tight black shorts and an overly large white shirt that almost went down to her knees and covered most of her shorts.

" _What is she up to,_ " thought Gohan as he watched the girl hide behind one of the walls to the side of the bank and peek over to see what was behind it.

Gohan watched as she suddenly shot out from behind the wall and charged one of the machine gun holding thief's who seemed to be the leader and jumped landing on the roof of the car. Gohan watched impressed as he watched the human girl jumped off the hood of the car and kicked the leader in the face knocking him unconscious. The girl then jumped into the air dodging a couple shots from one of the thief's and flipped over him landing behind him. The girl then ducked and tripped the thief over before delivering a swift and hard punch to his faces knocking him unconscious. The girl was about to jump off the truck when it suddenly started driving and threw her off balance sending her crashing into the street on her back as she looked up and was suddenly saw the last thief who hadn't left in the truck had a gun pointed straight at her face. Gohan moved swiftly as he entered super speed and re-materialized in between the girl and the gun as the bullets shot off and hit his armour, not even scratching it. Gohan grabbed the nozzle of the weapon as bullets pumped into his hand as he suddenly clenched his hand and crushed the gun.

The thief looked at his gun in shock as he took a step back in fear "What?" was all the thief could get out before punched the thief in the stomach and knocked him unconscious.

Gohan continued his assault as he disappeared suddenly and reappeared in front of the speeding getaway vehicle. The two criminals making their escape never had time to stop as there truck slammed into the hands of the waiting Saiyan, coming to a sudden halt causing the two thief's to be thrown forward and shatter the windows before hitting the pavement hard and unconscious. Gohan quickly turned and looked at the girl who had attempted to stop the robbery and noticed her clutching her leg in pain before disappearing once again.

Videl held her leg in pain, as she felt a small but sharp pain shot through her leg and worried " _What am I going to do. It cant be broken the tournament is happening in 2 months"_ thought Videl in worry when she was suddenly broken from her thoughts "Are you okay miss" asked Gohan politely as he stuck out his hand and helped her to her feet.

Videl nodded "Fine" and turned up only to be blinded by the sun that shone on the man and squinted to try and see through it but failed to see clearly.

Gohan smiled back glad to hear that when he noticed something on the ground at the girls feet "Did you drop something?"

Videl felt her eyes burn a bit as she could only pick up the spiky hair of the man before looking down and saw her badge lying on the ground "Oh it's my badge for Orange Star High" Videl said in surprise as she picked it up off the concrete.

"Orange Star High?" asked Gohan in confusion before looking up and noticing that people were beginning to come out from hiding.

"Ya, you know Orange Star High school," said Videl as she put her badge on her shirt and look up only to find the man gone.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan flew happy and lighter than he had before as he flew over the city he had just helped, as Gohan enjoyed his relaxing flight he saw a massive electronic billboard that displayed an older man with an afro and a huge moustache giving a peace sign while in big blue letters it said Satan City.

" _Satan City? Never heard of it_ " thought Gohan as realised that the bank he had just helped was called Satan City Bank. Gohan was just passing the video billboard when it suddenly changed to something that caught his attention and caused a massive grin to appear on his face " _That's it_ " thought Gohan as he flew back to the lookout with a grin.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Lookout

Gohan landed on the lookout with a grin as he saw Piccolo meditating like he always was and his group of friends seemed to be nowhere around confusing him.

"You didn't talk to them," Piccolo said directly.

Gohan sighed " _Should have known Piccolo would already know_ " thought Gohan. "No I didn't but I have a great idea of how to meet every one of the gang and have a great time with no pressure all at once," said Gohan. Piccolo stared at the Saiyan as he arched his brow as if to let Gohan know to continue. "I'll tell you in a sec, better to tell everyone at once. So where are they?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"Mr. Popo and Dende are setting up their rooms," said Piccolo.

Gohan nodded "Thank Piccolo," said Gohan as he realised Piccolo may have realised he hadn't told everyone he was back but also wasn't going to force him until he was ready.

"No, problem kid. But you better be letting everyone know your back soon" said Piccolo in his gruff, no-nonsense voice.

"Of course," said Gohan as he knew better than to push his luck with the Namek. Gohan waited with Piccolo as he floated beside him and entered into a meditative state just as he used to do. The student and master sat quietly before they sensed the group of 6, Bardock, Fasha, 18, Zangya, Mr. Popo and Dende come from the inside of the lookout. Gohan stood from his position and walked over to his friends and scratched the back of his head nervously "So as you guys know I didn't talk to my mom and dad" Gohan paused as he tried to explain what he was feeling "I…I just feel that there will be so awkward and weird and there so much pressure on me to…" Gohan tried to explain but couldn't really put it together.

Zangya and 18 came up and hugged the Saiyan "We understand Gohan. Take as much time as you need" said 18 which Zangya agreed with "Ya. I mean don't you think I feel the pressure. I mean, I'm going to be meeting your family for the first time. What if they hate me because of what the me of the universe did?" said Zangya.

"And me, who tried to kill Goku, I don't think I'll be receiving a warm welcome," said Android 18.

Fasha stepped forward "See Gohan. We understand it's okay. Bardock is under pressure, he will be meeting his son for the very first time and me well I have to meet my son-in-law as well. We all understand the pressure you are under and we get you need time" said Fasha.

Gohan looked at them and held Zangya and 18 closer to him as he kissed their heads "Thanks guys, you're the best. And I promise no matter what anyone says I'm not leaving any of you behind" said Gohan, which they all nodded to. Gohan then shifted and saw how uncomfortable Bardock was and approached his grandfather "Hey grandpa. If you're ready and want to meet dad right now. Then I'll go with you, I'm not going to make you wait to meet your son if you want to see him right now" said Gohan.

Bardock stood in thought before shaking his head "No it will be okay. I always thought about meeting Kakorot but never the one from this universe. I can wait."

Piccolo watched on and realised that the group was very different from what he had expected when it consisted of 2 Saiyan's, an Android and a space pirate.

"So kid what was your idea for meeting everyone," asked Piccolo drawing the attention of the group.

Gohan turned back to his teacher and grinned "The world martial arts tournament" said Gohan.

"The world tournament," said Piccolo stunned as that had not what he had been expecting.

"Ya. It will be great with everyone there either fighting or watching and just having fun. I think it will really help take the edge of the whole situation" said Gohan.

"I think that's a splendid idea," said Mr. Popo with a smile.

"Yes I agree" nodded Dende.

"Thanks. But since it's in 2 months do you mind if we stay here till then" asked Gohan sheepishly.

Dende grinned at his old friend "Of course, considering that you have saved the world and all I think you can stay here as long as you like."

Piccolo thought for a moment before nodding "It's not a bad idea kid, but the only problem is how do you get everyone to participate?" asked the Namek.

"Well I was kinda hoping you could convince everyone to do it," said Gohan with a grin as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Piccolo growled in anger before turning around "Fine" said the Namek as he suddenly shot off the lookout.

Gohan grinned and muttered, "I didn't mean now."

Gohan was then shaken from his thoughts by Zangya "Gohan what's the world tournament" asked the Hera fighter.

"It's a martial arts tournament that takes place once every 3 years. It's where the best fighters across the entire world fight to see who is the strongest in the world. I remember my dad telling me about it when I was a kid and how much fun he had and what a challenge it had been. So I thought what better way of meeting everyone. And lucky for us it's only 2 months away" explained Gohan which the others agreed to as they were excited to test their strength against the fighters they had been told about for so long.

"So are you planning to train here, till the tournament?" asked Dende in interest.

Gohan grinned in response and scratched the back of his head the same way his father did before responding "I actually have a different idea."

* * *

AN:

Shigure Toshiro: Sorry, but you're going to have to wait a bit longer for the full reunion.

King Kroniiclez: From what i remember the Namekians did not wish back there planet but found a planet similar to their own and then just relocated their

pir84lyf: I'm confused by what you mean saying there are two 18's. There is just one. The one from their original universe that got sent to another universe with Gohan and then sent back.

* * *

Thanks: Shigure Toshiro, King Kroniiclez, shadownkage, RKF22, patgonewrong, Leo the zodiac, pir84lyf, Cruzerblade, Arthurshade, Guest, RatedRSuperStar87, Cjosecg, Lead99, Guest, jazocoti, Midnight Sin 009, omibug41, IIALASTORII, J, Guest

Chapter 61: July 17, 2016 or 1,250 Reviews


	62. Chapter 61

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 61

Mount Paozu - Earth

Goku sighed as he stepped out of his house and let the fresh breeze of the mountain air wash over him. The orange-clad Saiyan turned his head to the right as he sensed something but saw nothing at all and put it from his mind. Goku waited as he heard Chi Chi call their son to come down once again and let the memories of the past 7 years overtake him. He remembered how proud he was of Gohan after he had beaten Cell. He had initially decided to stay in Other World believing that the Earth no longer needed him now that Gohan had reached a power far above his own and would be safer without him. That is until he heard the news his son had disappeared without a trace. Apparently from what the others had told him, from what they found out from Shenron, was Gohan and Cell's power had ripped a hole in the universe and Gohan had gone through it and had been transported to another universe, a place where even the eternal dragon couldn't find him.

Goku remembered how distressed he had been about the news that his son was gone and would never come back. It had been a hard time but Goku stayed in Other World and searched for a way to bring his son back but soon found that his time in Other World was cut short as his wife needed him as she was pregnant. Goku had stayed up in Other World for close to 6 months before his second child was born before he was wished back by the Namekian dragon balls and returned to earth. For the 6 and a half years after that Goku had been busy with raising his son Goten and while he didn't have the time to look for Gohan as actively as he had the first 6 months he still kept in contact with King Kai regularly to see if the Kai of the North found anything.

" _I miss you Gohan, you would be 18 right now. A grown man, I probably wouldn't even recognize you… I've missed so much of your life and never truly understood you…I'm sorry for that son. But where ever you are, I hope your happy_ " thought Goku as a tear dripped down his cheek.

"Daddy, Daddy are we ready to go to Trunks' house," asked an excited young voice from behind him.

Goku quickly wiped the single tear and turned as his son crashed into his chest "Of course Goten, wouldn't want to keep them waiting "Goku said with a grin as he held his son in his arms.

"Yay" yelled Goten in excitement.

Chi Chi looked at her husband and son and could feel a wave of sadness hit her as she looked at the two and could remember when Goku held Gohan in the same way he held Goten now.

"Bye Chi Chi. We'll be back for dinner" said Goku as he waved to his wife who waved back as the two Saiyan's shot off into the sky towards West City.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Capsule Corp – West City

Goku and Goten quickly landed in front of the large round home that was Capsule Corporation and entered in through the front door.

As the two Saiyan's walked through the familiar halls of CC, they saw a familiar bluenette "Hey Bulma" Goku greeted cheerfully to his oldest friend.

"Hey Goku, Goten. I'm sure you're here for Trunk and Vegeta" said Bulma knowingly.

"Ya," said Goku with a grin.

"Well there in the Gravity Machine as usual," said Bulma which Goku nodded to "Thanks, Bulma" as he walked towards the main door and opened it as he came across the Saiyan Prince Vegeta who was in blue spandex and his normal boots.

Next to the Saiyan Prince was his son who wore a green gi and an orange belt. "Hey, guys you ready," asked Goku.

"We've been waiting for you so what do you think" retorted Vegeta.

"Hey calm down, Goten took a little longer to get ready today" responded Goku.

Vegeta muttered something incomprehensible before saying "Fine" as the four fighters got ready for their usual sparring session that they had once every few months.

The two older Saiyan's both got into fighting stances and prepared to fight as their son's sat to the side and talked waiting for their turn. The two mighty Saiyan rivals stared at one another and waited for their opponent to make the first move. Vegeta was the first to move and dashed at Goku fast.

Goku was about to react when he sensed a familiar power level "Vegeta wait" said Goku only for him to get punched hard in the cheek and sent crashing into the wall. Goku rubbed his cheek in pain as Vegeta stood up with his arms crossed with a grin "Vegeta I told you to wait" said Goku.

"Well this is a fight Kakarot and so I didn't listen to my opponent" the Saiyan prince merely said with a grin.

Goku shrugged it off before turning his senses back to the energy signal he sensed "I wonder what Piccolo is doing here" asked Goku.

Vegeta scowled at that "Who knows what the Namek wants" responded Vegeta as he just wanted to continue the fight.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Outside Capsule Corporation

Piccolo had just landed in front of the door and was about to barge straight into the home but decided against it and rang the doorbell.

The giant green Namek stood awkwardly in front of the doors as he waited for someone to answer it when he saw a blonde women come and open the door "Hello how are you doing today. Would you like anything to eat?" asked Bunny, Bulma's mother.

Piccolo looked at the women awkwardly "No… I'm here for Goku and Vegeta" said Piccolo.

"Well okay follow me," said Bunny as she led the green Namek to the gravity chamber which Piccolo saw both Goku and Vegeta step out of.

"Hey, Piccolo what's going on?" asked Goku curiously as the Namek wouldn't come to him unless it were something urgent.

"What do you want Namek, we were about to begin our training," said Vegeta in annoyance.

Piccolo ignored the Saiyan Prince knowing it would bother him more than if he responded and focused on Goku "Goku the World Martial Art's Tournament is in 2 months. I am going to be joining" said Piccolo.

"Really Piccolo you're going to enter the World Tournament," asked Goku in complete surprise.

"Yes and so are you," said Piccolo entirely serious.

"Ya sure, I'll join," said Goku happily at the thought of fighting in another tournament.

"Well if you're entering Kakorot then so am I," said Vegeta.

"Hey, dad can I enter the tournament too?" asked Trunks.

"Oh ya, me too," said Goten in excitement as he heard his best friend.

"Ya sure it will be great. Everyone will go, I can't remember the last time we were all together" said Goku with a grin as the idea became more and more appealing.

"Good," said, Piccolo, as he turned around and began leaving.

"Goku, Vegeta you have to see this" yelled a voice as Bulma came running down the hall and saw Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo, you should come to," said Bulma.

"What is it?" asked Goku in confusion.

"On TV, there's a news report," said Bulma as she sucked in air from running so fast.

"So why would I care about human problems," said Vegeta in agitation.

"Because it involves a Saiyan," said Bulma shocking the group entirely.

" _Damn it did one of those Saiyans do something already,_ " thought Piccolo in worry as the three followed Bulma back to where a massive TV was and had a news channel on.

"The is ZTV news here at Satan City bank where just 1 hour ago a bank robbery took place. But this story is not about the robbery no, it is about something far more important as a young man saved Satan Cities favourite hero and daughter of the world saviour Videl Satan. This young man showed great heroics and incredible strength. Here is the video that one onlooker caught on his phone" said the reporter as a choppy video played of Videl fighting and beating up two of the crooks before being saved by a man who knocked out the robber easily and helped the young women to her feet.

"So there you have it if you can find this young man, please let us know, as Satan City and the world wants to thank him," said the reporter as a zoomed in picture of the young man who was incredibly blurry was shown on the screen.

Bulma quickly paused the news as the group took in the tall young man who had black hair that stuck straight up, wearing blue spandex and clearly Saiyan armour.

"It…It's A Saiyan" said Vegeta in shock as he looked over the man on screen and spotted the brown-tail coiled around his waist.

"Ya, but the weird thing is, is he saved that young women," said Bulma in confusion.

"Okay, but what's wrong with that. Maybe he just wants to help" said Goku.

"You take things way too lightly Goku. Aren't you wondering where he came from and besides we have never met a Saiyan that wanted to do good?" said Bulma.

Piccolo glared at the screen as he immediately knew it was Gohan " _Damn kid should have told me, and he had to save the fools daughter. Now it's going to be all over the news constantly_ " thought Piccolo.

Piccolo suddenly turned around and walked towards a window but was stopped by Goku "Hey Piccolo where are you going, don't you want to know more about this Saiyan."

Piccolo paused for a second before answering "I do Goku, but we still don't know where he is. Come get me if you need my help" said Piccolo as he knew that wouldn't happen and blasted off out of the open window.

"That was kinda strange," said Bulma.

"No that's just Piccolo," said Goku shaking it off.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Lookout

Gohan had been talking with Dende and Mr. Popo and had been explaining his time he spent in the other universe and all the enemies he had faced "And that's how I beat Bojack and met Zangya" said Gohan as he finished explaining how he met the female Hera for the first time.

"Wow that sounded incredibly difficult," said Dende.

"It was, but it was nothing compared to our next challenge his name was," said Gohan as he was suddenly interrupted when Piccolo landed on the Lookout and strode right up to him.

"Why didn't tell me you went into the city and stopped a bank robbery," Piccolo asked immediately.

"Um…I didn't think it was a big deal. How do you know about that anyway?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"It's all over the news. Bulma showed it to Goku and Vegeta, now they know there is an unknown Saiyan on the planet" said Piccolo in anger.

"Hey wait…It's not like I just jumped in. I heard gunshots on the way back here and went to check it out and then this girl came, and she took out the robbers and I was never planning on stepping in but when she was in trouble, I had to" explained Gohan.

Piccolo grunted but nodded in understanding "It wouldn't have been so bad if the person you had saved weren't the daughter of Mister Satan" said Piccolo as he knew that's why the news was covering it so much.

"Mister Satan, is he like the mayor of the city. Cause I saw a sign that said it was called Satan City. And I may be mistaken but I swear that it was called Orange Star City" said Gohan in deep thought.

Piccolo sighed as he knew he had to tell Gohan of what had happened after the Cell Games. "You aren't mistaken Gohan, things have changed in the last 7 years," said Piccolo as he sighed and continued "I don't know if you remember, but there was a man who fought Cell before all of us and lost extremely quickly," said Piccolo.

Gohan stood and thought back to the Cell Games as he remembered who had fought Cell before his father and remembered the camera crews and the 3 other fighters who had fought Cell and had been beaten easily.

"Oh ya I remember know, it was this really big guy with a mask. Another guy all in white and this other guy who had an afro, who they kept on calling the champ" said Gohan in remembrance.

"Yes. That man is Mr. Satan, he is the current champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament and to the world the man who defeated Cell" said Piccolo shocking Gohan.

"Defeated Cell?" asked Gohan in complete confusion.

"Let me explain. After you had destroyed Cell and disappeared, we took off and went to the lookout, you see we original thought you might have been caught in the explosion. So we summoned the dragon to wish you back but that's when we found out you weren't dead but had been transported to another universe. Everyone took it really hard, and during that time apparently Mr. Satan decided to tell everyone that it was he who had beaten Cell. With everyone mourning over your disappearance, no one bothered to step forward and refute the man's claims" explained Piccolo.

Gohan stood in shock at that "So they named a city after him?"

Piccolo nodded "He has profited a lot from that single lie."

Gohan growled in anger at that thought "So this guy takes the credit for killing Cell and then uses it to take money from hard working people who give it to someone who they think is a world saviour but is actual a fake and a liar" said Gohan.

Piccolo noticed the anger coming from Gohan "Calm down Gohan or the others will sense you" said Piccolo.

Gohan quickly centered himself as he didn't realise that he was just seconds away from powering up and giving away his position "Thanks, Piccolo."

Piccolo nodded "So what do plan to do about Hercule Satan."

Gohan thought for a moment before getting an idea "Simple. We are entering the World Tournament, so I'll just beat him there in front of everyone and then show them what a fake he is" said Gohan with a grin.

Piccolo was surprised at Gohan's vindictive streak as he realised how much the Saiyan had changed "Is that really necessary. I mean there's a reason we haven't interfered with him, it's not like he's hurting anyone" said Piccolo.

"I beg to differ. The guy is a lying and stealing the money from innocent people and stunting their growth of what actually happens in the world" responded Gohan.

Piccolo looked at Gohan for a moment "Alright kid, but no killing" said the Namek.

"Hey, I was never planning to" responded Gohan shocked his former mentor would suggest such a thing.

"Good," said, Piccolo, as he relaxed knowing that his former student hadn't changed that much.

The two stood quietly before Gohan smirked "So I can sense you're a lot stronger than before, wanna spar."

Piccolo nodded "Ya sure kid. But how without everyone sensing your energy" asked Piccolo.

"I was thinking the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. If we could get a couple hours of training done in there each day and no one will be able to sense us" Gohan said.

"Not a bad idea" responded the Namek as he warmed up to the idea of training with his old pupil once again.

The two were about to head off when suddenly Gohan noticed something missing "Hey wait where are the others" asked Gohan in confusion.

Piccolo smirked "First thing they did after you left was go and train. They explained how the space ship you came in has energy blockers so you can't sense into it and also that you used the dragon balls to wish it so it was indestructible."

Gohan nodded in understanding "Ya, that ship has helped out a lot" said Gohan as he and Piccolo headed to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Night had come to earth as the lookout was covered in a shroud of darkness as a white cape blew through from the wind attached to the giant Namekian, who sat in meditation under the stars. Piccolo's calm breath and focused mind where suddenly broken as he heard the tapping of boots that go louder and louder as it closed in on his position till the person stopped next to him.

Piccolo stayed in his meditative stance with his legs crossed floating above the ground but opened his eyes and turned to the individual who had joined him "What are you doing up Gohan" asked the Namekian.

"What? I can't spend time with my best friend who I haven't seen in 7 years" responded Gohan with a smirk as he look at the Namekian.

Piccolo stayed quiet for a moment before responding "You're nervous… Can't sleep."

Gohan looked at Piccolo curiously before turning away from the Namekian out to the edge of the lookout "Never could keep anything from you."

Piccolo looked at Gohan's back before coming out of his levitation and letting his feet touch the tiled floor of the lookout before walking up beside his former pupil "I think you're better than you think" causing Gohan up at him in confusion.

"I still don't understand why you are hesitating to go see your family… there's more to it then what you said.. with the tournament and now school" continued Piccolo causing Gohan to nod in understanding.

"Ya, your right" confirmed Gohan before sighing and turning back out to the clouds that hovered below the lookout. "I've changed Piccolo," Gohan said with a pause.

"I realise that Gohan, but that doesn't mean your family won't accept you" answered the Namekian.

Gohan breathed in the fresh air before replying "Piccolo it's been 7 years… I'm no longer the same person I once was… And when I was about to tell mom and dad that I was back. I realised that everything would change." Piccolo's eyebrow rose but let Gohan continue

"Once I let everyone know, I'm back there going to expect me to be the same person that left and I also realised that I need to set up my own life on earth… The way I want it, without anyone else's influence or desires. I won't be able to do that if I reveal myself now… But if I wait, when I have the things the way I want it to be I will let them know who I am… Who I really am" explained Gohan.

Piccolo nodded in understanding "Yet you told me as soon as you got back?" asked Piccolo in curiosity.

Gohan grinned at him "You are my best friend Piccolo and you have always accepted me for who I am, never forcing me to be something I wasn't… I knew you would accept me."

Piccolo looked at the man next to him and let out a rare smile before nodding before student and teacher looked back out at the view before them.

* * *

AN:

Guest: As you can see there won't be a time skip right to the tournament. There will be a little Gohan in high school in between.

Cruzerblade: So Gohan's different idea is going to high school

* * *

Thanks: pir84lyf, jazocoti, Guest, RKF22, Leo the Zodiac, ArthurShade, IIALASTORII, Guest, RatedRSuperStar87, Guest, Shigure Toshiro, Cruzerblade, NinjaFang1331, xxgreenphoenix43xx, Midnight Sin 009, Keyshawn9811, R-King 93, Guest, omibug31, SSJB Gohan, WiffleDick678

Chapter 62: July 19, 2016 or 1,275 Reviews


	63. Chapter 62

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 62

Orange Star Highschool

Three Weeks Later

Videl sat at her desk with her head resting in her hand and a bored expression on her face, it had been 3 weeks since the bank robbery and her 1st day back to school. And while she was happy to hear her leg was fine her mind was on another subject, the mysterious fighter who had saved her. She had looked through all the images from the day, but none was clear enough for her to identify the man. Her right hand was absentmindedly drawing a sketch of the fighter, much to the amusement of her best friend.

"Oooh, Videl! You probably saw the mysterious fighter in person didn't you! Come on tell me, is he as cute as everyone has been saying?" asked Erasa in excitement at the thought of what the man looked like.

Videl glanced over at Erasa, who was bubbling over with excitement as usual, and practically quaking in her seat. Videl just rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair with her arms crossed and propped her feet up on the desk.

"I don't care what he looks like, I want to know who he is and why he's coming into my city" said Videl in irritation and anger at the thought of someone thinking she wasn't good enough to protect her city.

Erasa sighed and placed her head on her hands, drifting off into a daydream of her and the mysterious fighter. On Videl's other side, a chuckle rumbled out from the arrogant jock that was Sharpener. She glared over at him to see he was also leaning back with his legs stretched out under his desk and his arms behind his head, showing off his bulging muscles. His long blonde hair fell around his shoulders and he was wearing a sneer and staring up at the ceiling.

"Come on babe, you know that this is a blessing in disguise right? If the guy takes your job, then that means you'll finally get enough time to go out with me remember? Besides, I bet I could take him" said the blonde jock with a cocky grin, which Videl responded to with a snort and a roll of her eyes before she started glancing around the room, absent-mindedly taking notes on everyone in there.

Sharpener noticed her steady glare and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You don't think he's someone in our school do you? Come on Videl nobody here is cool enough to be the mysterious fighter except me" said the jock in complete surprise.

Videl turned to him and gave him her best glare, causing him to sit upright and hold up his hands defensively in fear "N..Not that I'm admitting it or anything. Come on don't look at me like that, you know I was at the dojo this morning, just like every morning. I can'tbe the mysterious fighter."

She smirked and sat forward in her desk again picking up her pencil and scratching out the sketch she had made before commenting "I know you're not Sharpener, you're not selfless enough."

She sneered at him as he huffed and crossed his arms, sitting back in the chair with an indignant expression on his face. Before he could give her a counter argument, the classroom door opened and their first instructor came in. He was a grayed old man wearing his usual vest and tie getup and a grouchy expression below his balding crown. He walked to his desk and put his things down before turning to the class.

"Good morning class, today we have the honor of welcoming a new student to join us. He received full marks on all of his entrance exams, and I think all of you could learn something valuable from him. Come on in my boy."

The class rumbled with murmurs as people began discussing what they think the new kid would look like. Some words such as "nerd", "geek", and "dweeb" were heard before the door opened again and the whole class fell completely silent. Videl glanced up from her paper at the sudden quiet and almost dropped her pencil in surprise.

She shook her head and glanced at her best friend, who was staring at the new boy with hearts in her eyes. She groaned inwardly " _Great… Here we go again."_

"Well go ahead and introduce yourself," said the instructor causing the new kid to nod and make his way in front of the class.

Videl returned her gaze to the new kid as he turned to face the rest of the class, and she got her first good look at him. He was dressed like he didn't have a care in the world, the casual rolling of his sleeves and the partially unbuttoned shirt fit perfectly with the comfortable looking jeans and spiky hair on his head. To her, he did not look like the nerd she had been expecting.

He looked around at the class for a second, with a happy but slightly nervous expression, as he gazed out and took in all the faces before him before finally speaking "Hey guys, my name is Gohan Son. This is my first year of public schooling, so take it easy on me huh?"

Taking her usual mental notes " _So his name is Gohan huh… he could be the_ mysterious _fighter as he was interested in my school badge or… it could just be a coincidence… But the hair"_ as she looked over the Saiyan with suspicion and curiosity.

"Alright son, go ahead and find a seat," said the teacher with a motion for the boy to climb up the stairs.

Before Gohan could even so much as glance around for an empty one, Erasa stood up and waved at him from the second to last row "Up here cutie! There's a seat right here!" pointing to the seat right next to her

Videl noticed him take on a very faint pink hue at her friend's words, but nodded and strode up the steps and settled himself in the seat next to the bubbly blonde. He gave her a smile and a nod in thanks and opened up his bag to pull out his things.

"Hi, I'm Erasa! With an E. This is my friend Videl and that guy over there is Sharpener" said Erasa happily doing to introductions between the group of four.

Gohan nodded and glanced past her to look at the other two. Sharpener absently waved his hand towards him, still staring off into space while Videl just glared at him " _Hey I recognize her, she's the girl who I saved from the bank… Mr. Satan's daughter. I wonder what her problem is_ " thought Gohan in confusion.

Not letting the glare get the better of him, he promptly ignored it and returned his gaze to the blonde next to him as she continued to babble.

Videl furrowed her brow and stared in disbelief at Gohan. " _I can't believe he just ignored me like that_ " thought Videl in surprise and frustration at her primary suspect of the mysterious fighter.

"So Gohan guess who Videl's pop is!" asked Erasa excitedly causing Videl to groan slightly expecting the usual fanboy service every guy gave her but was startled but his response. "She's the only daughter of Mr. Satan!" finished Erasa before Gohan could answer.

Gohan thought for a second before deciding how to react considering he already knew the information "Interesting. What's it like, being a celebrity's daughter?" asked Gohan trying to be as friendly and civil as possible

"No different than your life I'm sure," She answered dryly almost in a bored tone.

He raised an eyebrow surprised by her rudeness and honestly wanted to throw an insult back at her but quickly shook it off deciding he didn't know if that's how people his age usually talk, before returning his attention to Erasa as she spoke and tried to get to know Gohan better.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Orange Star High

Lunch

In spite of some of his initial worry's, Gohan was actually starting to like being at high school. He wasn't used to there being so many people, and he was grateful that he wasn't getting too much attention. For the most part, people would only look at him for a second and then continue on with whatever it was that they were doing.

" _If this is what it's like to fit in, then this is going to be a lot easier than I thought,"_ _t_ hought the Saiyan warrior as h _e_ strolled outside to find a shady spot under a tree and pulled his lunch capsule.

He sat down and clicked the button, decapsulizing a relatively small meal of a few chicken breasts, a couple bowls of rice and some of the stir fry that Mr. Popo had been nice enough to make him for lunch. He dug in, eating at a human pace, enjoying the meal that had prepared for him. It wasn't sufficient to fill him up, but he would be able to resist the hunger for the rest of the day at least.

Gohan concentration from eating was broken by Erasa's voice "Hey Gohan! What are you doing out here?"

Gohan looked up from his bowl of stir fry and swallowed as Erasa came running up to where he was sitting, Sharpener and Videl in tow. Sharpener was eyeing the young demi's food with a look of disbelief and Videl was glaring looking everywhere but at Gohan, with her arms crossed. He put his food bowl down and motioned for them to sit with him. Erasa giggled happily and plopped herself down next to her new crush with her knees held up to her chest, and Sharpener sat across from him, leaning back on his hands and stretching his legs out in front of him with a puzzled look on his face. Videl just stood away from the group, watching some of the other students hang around the courtyard.

"Hey nerd boy, is all of this yours?" asked Sharpner almost lazily.

Gohan looked around for the 'nerd boy' in question before he realized that Sharpener was talking to him. He raised an eyebrow at him in silent question before voicing his thoughts "Nerd boy?"

"You know, because you are so smart, you aced the exams," said Sharpner explaining where he had gotten the nickname from.

Gohan smirked a little bit and he tilted his head to the side to consider the blonde before responding "It's okay _Sharpie_ , none taken."

Sharpener half glared at the Saiyan while Erasa giggled at the new nickname "Ha. Ha. Very funny Gohan. But you didn't answer my question, is all of this yours? There's enough here to feed like… Three people!" said the jock with a mock laugh before asking his question again.

Gohan thought for a second about his response before shrugging and picked up his bowl of stir fry again before nodding towards the rest of the pile.

"My… mom" said Gohan hesitating not sure how to explain a genie who was the caretaker of the guardian of earth made his food but continued his lie "likes to make sure I eat well. If you're interested, you can have some."

Sharpener happily obliged at the thought of free food, pulling up a chicken breast for himself and digging in.

Erasa looked into the bowl of stir fry and could smell the great aroma coming from it "Hey Gohan, can I try some of your stir fries?"

As she put on her best smile and he looked at her exasperated for a second before picking up a piece of beef from the bowl with the chopsticks and offering it to her. She giggled before leaning in and taking the meat with her teeth, chewing on it slowly while the other three looked at her.

Her face lit up and she stared at the bowl in disbelief "Kami Gohan, your mother's stir fry has to be some of the best I've ever tried! Who is she?"

Gohan considered her question for a second, trying to think of an answer before just going to the basics "She's just mom, you know" Gohan said shyly has he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Videl looked at him for the first time since their introduction earlier. Gohan noticed he had her attention and turned his attention to her.

Erasa saw her best friend's actions and tilted her head to the side in confusion "Hey Videl what's up? Why don't you come over here and sit down with us? I promise Gohan won't bite! Will you Gohan?" asked the blonde teasingly.

Gohan grinned in response and laughed but shook his head no before returning to his bowl of food. Videl hesitantly turned around and walked over to where Sharpener was sitting and dropped down next to him, crossing her legs and lacing her fingers together in her lap. The blonde quirked his eyebrows at Gohan with a confident smirk and moved to wrap an arm around Videl's shoulders. She turned her head slowly and glared at him before he could, and he backed off with a nervous grimace, causing Erasa to giggle and Gohan to chuckle. The two across from him stared at him with wide eyes.

Videl frowned and stared at the grass in front of her deep in thought " _It has to be him…doesn't it. Or am I overthinking things, and if I say something and I'm wrong…"_ thought Videl as she didn't want to make a fool of herself but trailed off deep in thought.

She shook her head and was pulled from her thoughts as she noticed that Erasa was waving a hand in front of her face. "Videl? You awake in there girl?" asked the blonde beauty.

"Yea Erasa, why?" asked Videl in confusion. The blonde huffed and placed her hands on her hips in exasperation when Videl noticed that the boys had already left to go get ready for their next class: PE.

"Girl I think you're losing it. You were sitting there for a solid two minutes not doing anything. What's up? You know you can't hide anything from me! I'll figure it out sooner or later." said Erasa to her best friend. Videl stood and crossed her arms, glaring at her friend.

"It's Gohan, our new resident. I don't know for sure Erasa, but he is hiding something" said Videl deciding to leave out her suspicion of Gohan being the mysterious fighter till she got more proof then besides they seemed to have the same hair

Erasa pouted at her best friend before her eyebrows shot up towards her short hair and her mouth slowly spread into a smile.

She narrowed her eyes at the raven haired girl and grinned evilly at her "Oh girl you thought you could hide it from me?"

Videl furrowed her brow and scowled at her friend knowing where she was going and stopped her in her tracks "Before you even start Erasa, no. Just, no."

Erasa grinned like she had just gotten confirmation that she liked the new guy from her best friend and turned to walk back into the school building "Deny it all you want Videl. Don't worry I won't get in your way, but you'd better make your move before someone else nabs him!" Videl watched her leave with a shocked expression until she entered the building.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and scowled with frustration before she sighed and followed her friend.

* * *

AN: Some of this chapter was taken from another FF

Cruzerblade: I've already said this but just to let everyone know Videl will NOT be paired with Gohan

SSJB Gohan: We'll be with Gohan in school for a little bit, not super long but a few chapters, roughly 5. Think of it as a kind of break honestly because when the tournament starts up things are really going to ramp up and not slow down.

* * *

Thanks: Cruzerblade, RKF22, Shigure Toshiro, Kodie a true super saiyan, SSJB Gohan, Clw123cat, ArthurShade, Lead99, IIALASTORII, R-king 93, NodMPortant, RatedRSuperStar87, Guest, xxgreenphoenix43xx, WiffleDick678, keyshawn9811, Mirai Arashi, Guest, Cjosecg, jazocoti, StlAjax, Guest

Chapter 63: July 22, 2016 or 2,300 Reviews


	64. Chapter 63

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 63

Gym Class

Gohan emerged from the locker room wearing a loose long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

Sharpener noticed that he hadn't removed his undershirt when changing, but didn't give it a second thought, _"Probably doesn't want to be embarrassed or something."_

The two of them made their way outside where the rest of the class was already assembled. The coach, a middle-aged man with a bushy mustache wearing a black tank top that showed off his lean muscles, smiled at the class and flipped a bat up to rest on his shoulder.

"Alright boys and girls, as I'm sure you've noticed we're going to play a game of baseball today! Sharpener and Videl, regular teams, three innings!" said the gym teacher before he paused a minute and noticed Gohan standing there with his arms crossed.

The teacher looked at his clipboard and found the new students name "Uhhh let's see. Gohan right? You're going to be filling in on Videl's team. Alright let's go, Sharpener, your team is up first!" before he tossed the blonde the bat and walked over to the home plate while the rest of the class spread out, collecting gloves and running out into the field or filing into the dugout.

Videl glanced over at the other teen left standing there before making her way to him, putting on the best glare she could muster. He noticed her approaching and turned towards her, unfolding his arms and resting his hands on his hips.

"You know how to play Gohan?" she asked calmly but with a little anger in her voice.

Gohan merely smiled back at her and nodded "Ya" before thinking " _Good thing Yamcha used to talk about it so much or else I wouldn't have any idea."_

"Good, I'm sticking you in right field" Videl responded as she made her way to the pitcher's mound The game started and immediately, Sharpeners team took the lead, getting up two runs after the first inning while Videl's had none.

As of yet, nothing had been sent towards right field, and Gohan hadn't had his turn to bat quite yet. Which he was kind of happy for, as he wasn't keen on running the risk of showing off his abilities.

The second inning rolled around with no home runs for either team, and Gohan still hadn't done anything. The third inning came, and it was Sharpeners turn to bat. Videl narrowed her eyes and adjusted her cap so that the sun was out of her eyes. She glared at his confident expression before smirking and wound up for the throw, letting it loose right over the plate. Sharpener shifted his weight back and with a loud crack sent the ball flying over right field.

Gohan saw the ball coming and determined that it was going to land just outside the fence. He thought the situation over quickly, deciding that he could still catch it without alarming anyone by doing something that would seem inhuman. He turned and bounded towards the fence, jumping as he neared and planting his feet on the top of the chest-height fence. He glanced up and saw the ball about to pass over him. He jumped and twisted in the air, raising his glove and catching the ball. He looked over at the stunned face of the runner who had just left second and gently 'tossed' the ball to the second baseman, who caught the ball and threw it back to Videl, who just stared at him incredulously.

" _Oh come on! I didn't jump twenty feet in the air or anything! I just hopped off the fence, any one of these kids could do it if they wanted to!"_ _thought the Saiyan in exasperation as he had been trying to hold back his powers as much as possible._

Gohan sighed and jogged towards the dugout, seeing as his double play had just gotten the third out. His team shook their heads before following him, still unsure if they had just seen him do that.

"Gohan that was one hell of a play! Have you ever considered joining the baseball team here? We'd love to have you!" said the gym teacher in excitement.

Gohan shrugged at the teacher and gave him a nervous smile before answering "I can't, sorry. I'm kinda busy just moving here and don't really have the time."

This saddened the teacher but nodded "Ah well that's a shame. Well, good job son!"

Gohan nodded and sighed, glad that they hadn't been too shocked by his performance. He sat in the dugout, waiting for his turn to bat. His teammates watched excitedly as one batter hit a ball into left field, making it to second base while Erasa fumbled with the ball. Then another hit one right at Sharpener, who caught it before the runner on second even had a chance to leave. Then Videl was up and hit the ball deep into right field, allowing the other runner to make it to home and scoring their first point. Then it was Gohan's turn.

He stepped up to the plate, bat in hand and took a lazy experimental swing with it, trying to gauge how hard he should hit. He settled himself in and waited patiently. Sharpener wound up and unleashed the ball right at Gohan. Gohan leaned back just enough to avoid the ball and glared at the blonde, who gulped and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

 _"That's how you want to play huh? Try this one on for size"_ _thought Gohan with a smirk as he tightened his grip on the bat slightly._

Sharpener wound up again and threw the ball hard, curving it in from the outside. Gohan smirked and lazily swung the bat forward and hitting the ball dead on. In a puff of white dust, the ball ruptured, and the rubber interior flew off over center field, leaving the leather skin to float right over to Sharpener's stunned face and land on top of his head. The core of the ball flew out of the field and into the street beyond where it crumbled as it got run over by a semi-truck. Silence reigned after the crack of the ball and Gohan dropped the bat at his side and started jogging lightly towards first base.

" _Okay, that was stupid. Maybe I shouldn't have gone that far"_ _thought the Saiyan as he realized he had made._

His team started cheering madly, amazed that they had been lucky enough for him to end up on their team. All except for Videl, who stared at him with wide eyes along with the rest of the other team. He jogged past first and stopped right before the second and crossed his arms in front of Videl.

"You know, you should probably run home," said Gohan to the brunette in front of him Videl started when he spoke to her, then huffed when she realized what he had said.

She turned and ran around the third base towards home, ignoring the giggles of the girl that was on second base.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Orange Star High

Last Period

"Wait. You mean to tell me that you know the Yamcha? You know the Bandit?" Gohan shrugged off Sharpener's question not thinking it would have been such a big deal mentioning Yamcha but was beginning to regret it as he resumed writing down the answers to that nights Calculus questions.

"You do realize Sharpener, that even celebrities have friends. Just look at you and Erasa" said Gohan trying to temper down Sharpner's excitement

Sharpener furrowed his brow in concentration, considering his logic. Eventually, he just shrugged it off and returned to his own homework.

He chuckled as another thought occurred to him "How do I know you're not just making that up? Next thing you know, you're going to tell us you know the mysterious fighter too."

Gohan halted his pencil and looked at him quizzically in confusion, earning a surprised look from the three teens seated to his right.

Erasa was the first one to recover "Geez Gohan, where have you been all week? The mysterious fighter is a new crime fighter that appeared 3 weeks ago over at Satan City bank! He beat up all the bad guys, saved Videl and then supposedly stopped their truck with his bare hands. I don't know exactly what he looks like, but he's supposed to be a young man in his early twenties with spiky black hair and super strength!" Hearts appeared in her eyes and she stared off dreamily into space with a goofy grin on her face.

Gohan blushed at hearing her gush about him, without even knowing it before wondering if he was in trouble "Did, uh… Did anyone see his face by chance? Any way to identify him?"

Videl looked at him with a sideways glance from where her head rested on her left hand, realizing that her friend was still lost in dreamland.

She sighed and furrowed her brow "I did" causing Gohan to look at her in worry as he knew she had and had been wondering if she had discovered it was him when she continued "Or at least, his hair, but I haven't been able to figure out who he is yet, but if he turns up again, though, I'll see if I can't do anything about that."

Not wanting to give away any signs of relief, he nodded and returned to his homework, hiding his expression _"Way too close. At least, they got my age off a little bit, maybe that will throw them off. I can't let them see my face or someone will surely recognize me"._

He glanced back over to Videl, who was doodling another sketch of the mysterious fighter on a piece of scratch paper. _"In fact, I might need to do something entirely different if I do, or she_ will _figure it out. Can't have that happening now can I?"_ _thought Gohan, when he was suddenly pulled from his thoughts with a start._

"You know Gohan we don't really know anything about you," said Erasa as Gohan looked over at her and saw a hopeful expression.

Behind her, Videl had stopped her doodling and was listening intently and Sharpener was watching from behind her head, leaned back in his chair again.

Gohan leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together in his lap before asking "Well what do you want to know?"

She looked thoughtful for a second before she smiled sweetly and settled her head in her hand to gaze at him "Well, for instance, I don't even know how old you are?!"

He considered the question, and not seeing any way that the information could be used against him, decided to come clean "Well I'm eighteen as of a couple weeks ago. Like I said I've been homeschooled all my life."

She pouted a little bit in response "Darn you're older than all of us. We're still just seventeen! Videl will be eighteen here in a little over a month, though! You say you were homeschooled, but where are you from?"

He hesitated, wondering what he should tell her as he knew it wasn't normal for people to fly from the lookout and thought about it for a second before he found an alibi.

"West City during the school year. I'm living with some family friends right now, but my home is in the Ox Kingdom. 439 Mountain area?" answering as truthfully as he could as it wasn't a complete lie.

But he figured he would leave certain details out. Erasa's eyes widened and Videl actually glanced over at him confused.

"Wow, no wonder you were homeschooled! You live out in the middle of nowhere! At least, West City is only a twenty-minute drive" said Erasa in surprise.

"Yea, I thought it would be a good idea to make friends with people my own age, so my parents decided to send me here for my senior year" continued Gohan knowing what kind of question they would ask next before he started back on his homework.

He felt their three gazes on him and glanced up to see their incredulous expressions.

"You mean to tell me that you have no friends back home? You've got to be kidding me, how do you spend your time?!" asked Erasa in complete surprise.

He furrowed his brow, not really understanding her question. What did she mean how does he spend his time? He had his girlfriend's Zangya and 18 also his grandfather Bardock, and now Piccolo to occupy his time. Before he could ask her, she shot forward and latched onto his arm, startling him. He tensed but relaxed quickly when she looked at him with what he could only describe as pity.

"You need to go out with us and have some fun! Not having any friends? I can only imagine what it must have been like" said Erasa sadly.

He wanted to be mad and offended at the statement, but she just sounded so sincere and apologetic. He sighed and his expression softened even more.

He let a smile play on his lips and he nodded "Alright Erasa, you win. But not today alright? I need to take care of something's at home."

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Two Week Later

Orange Star High

Gohan stared down at the teacher as he droned on and on about the ancient history of Greek city-states, occasionally taking notes. It wasn't like he hadn't already gone through all of this before, but he figured he might as well take notes for the other three. During the two weeks, he had been at school, he had found friends in the two blondes, especially in Sharpener. Having never had a guy friend his age, he discovered a lot about the ways humans interacted with others their age, including Sharpener's favorite topic: Girls.

Sure Gohan had spent a lot of time with Zangya and 18, but he had never really seen her in the light that Sharpener described the young women of the species. Sure he knew how beautiful and gorgeous they were, but that wasn't all there was to them. For Sharpener a lot of the times it was more like objects of beauty than people themselves. It bothered him, but he dealt with it, reasoning that the young man had been brought up differently than himself. Who was he to be the arbiter of the way men thought about women? And when it came down to it Sharpener never acted on his urges, including towards the two young women he was close friends with, so Gohan let it pass and didn't try to tell him off for it.

Besides his mentality towards women, Gohan thought he was an alright guy. The blonde worked out a lot and was proud of his accomplishments, which was something Gohan could admire, regardless of how insignificant they were in his eyes. Mostly, though, he just enjoyed their playful banter that was a constant. Over the first week of school, he had developed a sort of mutual understanding with the boy via their name calling and teasing, and the two of them got along far better than Gohan had originally thought possible.

Erasa was a complete opposite of what Gohan was used to. Where 18 and Zangya were quiet and reserved, and always seemed to know what to say, Erasa was overly Bubbly and gossipy. While Gohan could have done without hearing her silly little giggles and sharp, high-pitched voice ringing in his ears constantly, the girl was genuinely nice. She was the first to offer her friendship within the school and seemed to have a genuine interest in getting to know him for who he was. Not that he intended to let any of them know just yet.

Videl was something entirely different, though, while he had to be careful around her, in case she would expose him, he also admired her. She was always being called off by the police, and on more than one occasion he had decided to watch her work. She was a very skilled fighter, and she didn't do it for the attention or for money instead she was selfless.

He had set a routine for school already: Go to class, chat with Erasa… Or rather let the blonde talk his ear off about the local gossip. Go eat food with his three new friends, often bringing enough for all of them, and then finish off school with P.E. and the last two periods. Every once in a while, Videl's watch would go off, and the class would hear the message from the chief of police asking for her help, to which she would disappear for several hours. Gohan would monitor her fights by sensing her ki and those that she was fighting, and almost always the criminals were far outmatched by the young woman. But he never made an appearance, much to Videl's irritation.

Gohan was paying attention and writing down notes just as he normally did every day when he was suddenly jerked from his thoughts by a loud beep that came from Videl's watch next to him drawing his attention.

Videl quickly pressed a button on her watch and answered the call "Videl here, go ahead."

The Satan heiress was met back by a burly voice of the Chief from the other end " Videl, there's a situation going on at City Hall. It's the Red Sharp Gang they have the mayor."

Videl stood up immediately and responded with a quick "I'm on my way" before the raven-haired girl sprinted down the stairs and out the classroom door.

Gohan sat down calmly, as he listened to the teacher but keeping a constant lock on Videl's energy signal as she headed to City Hall. 10 minutes passed as he sensed her suddenly stop and knew she had arrived and focused slightly more just in case anything would happen and sensed around the area before stopping in surprise when he felt an unusually large amount of ki

" _Is that a single human? It's not that big, Videl should be able to handle it, but..."_ thought the Saiyan warrior before deciding it would be better to be close by just in case anything happened as he raised his hand drawing the attention of his teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Son?" asked the elderly teacher which Gohan responded with a quick "May I be excused" which the teacher nodded to as he left the room quickly but not enough to draw attention to himself.

As soon as Gohan exited the classroom he looked left and right before bringing two fingers to his forehead and suddenly disappearing.

* * *

AN:

omibug41: Zangya and 18 are gonna pop up later, but this idea of school is really just focused on Gohan.

pir84lyf: I meant 1,300 reviews but I think everyone knew that, would have been insane to ask for 2,300 reviews lol.

Guest: There will be no Gohan/Erasa and Lime won't be in this story at all

* * *

Thanks: Shigure Toshiro, Arthur Shade, omibug41, WiffleDick678, Guest, RatedRSuperStar87, pir84lyf, RKF22, xxgreenphoenix43xx, Leo the zodiac, NinjaFang1331, Mirai Arashi, Cruzerblade, jazocoti, docfrodo2, SSJB Gohan, Guest, Guest, Silent Evanescence, keyshawn9811, Jmac99, Arashi Uzukaze, Juannext, RED

Chapter 64: July 30, 2016 or 1,325


	65. Chapter 64

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 64

 **Outside City Hall**

Videl had just set down her helicopter behind the line of police vehicle's that blocked off the street running into City Hall.

As soon as she exited her vehicle she was met with the Police Chief "Good to see you Videl" which Videl nodded to back in response.

"So what's happened so far? What are their demands?" asked Videl wondering what the criminal gang wanted so badly that they kidnaped the mayor.

"That's the thing, it doesn't make any sense" responded the Police Chief confusing Videl.

"Why what are they asking for," Videl asked again curiously.

"They want to fight your father" answered the Chief stunning the Satan girl completely.

"But why? They know if they fight him, they are going to lose" said Videl as if it was a matter of fact which the Chief agreed with.

"Yes, that's what doesn't make any sense to me. We have called your house many times, but no one has answered, even though his assistant said that's where he is" said the Chief which Videl nodded to in understanding before walking over to the police cars and hoping over them startling the chief "What are you doing Videl?"

Videl kept walking forward towards the largest of the Red Sharp Gang before answering "Easy since they want to fight my father and he's not here. I'll take his place" replied the young woman confidently.

The giant gang member looked down at Videl in interest and confusion "Where is Mr. Satan? That's who we said we wanted to fight, not his little girl."

Videl glared at the giant in anger before answering "My father is a busy man and since he couldn't be here, I decided to take his place."

Causing the giant to laugh but shrug his shoulders "If that is what I have to do, to get Mr. Satan's attention" said the giant as he approached Videl and swung down a fist at her which she jumped over and did a spin kick that connected with his face forcing him back a few steps.

The giant growled in anger as he felt the sting of the kick and tried to backhand Videl only for her to use his arm as a springboard to launch herself over him and strike him in the back of the head. The giant stumbled forward but recovered quicker than Videl expected and swung his right fist back and hit Videl hard launching her back. Videl quickly recovered by catching herself and flipping backward creating space between the two fighters.

Beside them, 2 other Red Sharp Gang members cheered on the giant with a laugh "Oh ya, good shot boss."

Unknown to the crowd on the street watching the fight high above them on top of a building Gohan looked down at the street watching and waiting in case anything happened " _This may have been a waste of time. Seems like she has this under control_ " thought the Saiyan as he watched Videl continually tag the giant gang member with speed far greater than what he could keep up with.

Videl looked at her enemy who she could see was beginning to wear down after her constant quick assault and knew it was time to end the fight as she charged the giant and pulled back her fist launching three punches that connected with her opponents stomach at a speed far greater than what he could keep up with. The giant tried to grab Videl as he spread his legs to get close to the ground to entrap his enemy.

Only to fail as the Satan girl rolled through his legs and suddenly delivered a hard strike to the back of his knee that caused the giant to let out a cry of pain as he collapsed to his knees. Videl was about to push herself off the ground and go for the knockout blow when she was suddenly forced to jump back as the other gang members fired on her position. Videl losing her concentration from the fight and trying to dodge the bullets was unprepared for the gang leader who suddenly struck her with a mighty punch to the face that caused her to hit the ground hard

Above Gohan watched and gasped as he saw what happened and glared at the criminals who laughed at the girls pain while the cops watched in horror wanting to help but were forced to wait in fear of the death of their mayor.

" _Okay, this stops now,_ " thought Gohan as he looked at the gang member who had fired shots at Videl and pointed a finger down at him.

Videl got up and quickly dodged another strike from her opponent and tried to counter attack when suddenly another round of bullets came her way and the gang boss was able to catch her with a kick to the ribs that hurt more than she let on as she got to one leg and prepared to strike, when suddenly a yell of pain shot out as the guy who had been shooting at her suddenly hit the ground and held his leg as blood spurt from a hole.

"AHHH" yelled the criminal as he writhed on the floor trying to put pressure on the wound.

"What…" Was the only thought that came out of the gang member's mouth before he to hit the ground, this time holding his shoulder.

"What the hell is happening" yelled out the second to last gang member as he looked keeping the mayor in front of him and a gun to his head before yelling out "SNIPERS!" before turning to the police "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR INTERFERING!" yelled the gang member to the cops in front of him as he prepared to hit the trigger on his gun, as the mayor ducked instinctually when the gun he was holding suddenly exploded in his hand causing him to yell in pain before he was shot in the shoulder and hit the ground.

The giant boss looked back at his fellow gang members and saw them all writhing in pain on the ground, which is all the time Videl needed as she jumped up and kicked the man in the face as hard as she could knocking him unconscious.

Videl wiped some sweat from her forehead " _Close one_ " she thought before making her way back to the police who congratulated her before she turned to the Chief and asked a question that didn't make any sense to her "Hey Chief, why didn't you tell me you had snipers" asked Videl surprising the Policeman who surprised Videl even further "Videl, we didn't have any snipers."

Videl was floored "But who…" said Videl before she looked up into the sky trying to see if she could spot anyone on the buildings over them but didn't see a thing " _Then who did that_ " she thought to herself.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Orange Star High

End of the School Day

Gohan walked in silence down the crowded halls with Erasa and Sharpener in tow, with no one thinking his disappearance was anything other than a bathroom break. He had seen a TV news report that Erasa was playing during lunch, showing a statement from Videl, who was claiming that an unknown person had helped out and then stated that they were all in his debt and that he should not be afraid to show himself to the city.

"Hey, Gohan? There's something I've been meaning to ask you" said Erasa suddenly breaking him from the news report as he turned slightly to look at Erasa, who was looking hopefully up at him.

Sharpener crossed his arms and leaned up against the lockers, watching people pass them all in the hallway. He pushed away his thoughts about the raven-haired girl and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Well, I know it's not really my place to do this, but I wanted to find out if you wanted to go to Videl's birthday party in two weeks. You weren't here when the invites were sent out, but I think that I can convince Videl to let you come. It's at her mansion and her dad is going to be out of town to promote the world tournament so there's no telling what might happen that night!" exclaimed the bubbly blonde in excitement.

Gohan furrowed his brow and stared at the tiles between the girl's feet.

"Pleeeeeease? It'll be fun, and you can hang out with us! You were busy the last 2 week and we haven't gotten to yet remember?" said Erasa, who pleaded with him causing him to sigh " _Well maybe if I can convince 18 and Zangya to come with, I'll actually enjoy myself there?"_ before nodding his head in consent.

The bubbly blonde bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet and made to hug the tall teen, but he stalled her by holding up his hand and smirking slightly.

"On one condition: I get to bring some friends of mine," said Gohan, which surprised Erasa and cocked an eyebrow at him in puzzlement, but shrugged it off and smiled brightly at him.

"Of course! The more, the merrier, right? I'll talk to her today about it, but I'm sure she'll say okay. I bet she'll ask you tomorrow when she comes in!" said the blonde beauty in enthusiasm which he chuckled at.

He turned to his locker and pulled it open; wondering what would happen at this party as he had never been to one before.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Orange Star High

The End of the Next School Day

Gohan exited the classroom he had been in and noticed the empty halls of the school seeing only a few students here and there.

He had been forced to stay back as the teacher had given him the mail to take home to his parents since he didn't have an address " _Thank God for Fasha. I swear when those two were pretending to be my parents to register me for school I think Bardock was going to tell them that we live on a floating building high above the earth with the guardian of earth… Sometimes when I think about it, him and dad are kinda alike, but I think the difference is, is grandpa doesn't give a shit and will say whatever he wants while Dad just doesn't know any better_ " Gohan thought with a grin. He walked towards the doors to exit the school when he heard to familiar voices to his right that he recognized as Videl and Erasa and thought it would be a good idea to say hello before he left for the day.

Meanwhile, the two females talked to one another unknown that they could be heard "Come on Videl why not?" Erasa asked her best friend in confusion and sadness.

"It's my birthday Erasa it should be my decision… besides he's hiding something, I know it" responded Videl as she leaned against a wall with her arms crossed.

"Come on Videl you're way too suspicious, besides Gohan is a really great guy," said Erasa trying to convince her friend, which caused Videl to sigh before answering.

"Erasa I didn't even want to have a party in the first place, but I agreed because you said I wouldn't have time to have fun and hangout before the tournament. So let me relax and have fun Erasa and I won't be able to do that with Gohan there" said Videl to her friend who sighed.

"Fine Videl. But you're making a mistake" said the blonde when the heard a noise that the both turned to but saw nothing before turning back to one another.

Meanwhile, Gohan had quickly hid behind a wall and sighed at what he had heard.

He was glad to have a friend like Erasa stick up for him, but it saddened him that Videl didn't like him so much that she would literally uninvite him from her party but sighed as he knew he couldn't actually falter her for it " _She is right I am hiding secrets from her…_ " thought Gohan before deciding to head home.

* * *

AN:

DRADX: I've talked about this before and with the Ultron chapters it's been shown but anyway, SS4 will 100% be in the story and SSG is basically guaranteed as well. As for the high school focused chapters, I think there will be about 2 chapters more, and then after that things will be ramping up with the start of the World Tournament

SSJB Gohan: I hope you like how the crime went in this chapter. I actually wanted to show how Gohan doesn't need to even show up on the scene and actually show himself. I mean with all the different abilities he has I thought it would be interesting to show him helping out, without people seeing him.

* * *

Thanks: FriTik, Guest, R-king 93, ArthurShade, xxgreenphoenix43xx, RKF22, Cruzerblade, keyshawn9811, NinjaFang1331, baneofurmum, Guest, cesarlegelle, Guest, DRADX, SSJB Gohan, Shigure Toshiro, Guest, jazocoti, Guest, Guest, omibug41, Mr. Black64, Axcel

Chapter 65: Aug 4, 2016 or 1,350 Reviews


	66. Chapter 65

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 65

 **1 Week Later**

 **Orange Star High**

Gohan sighed as he listened to the teacher go on about some history that he honestly didn't really care about for the last 30 minutes and remembered what he had done the previous week. He had told Videl that he couldn't make her birthday that Erasa had invited him to and had apologized and said maybe he could get a rain check. Gohan remembered the shocked look on the brunette's face as well as the sad look that Erasa had given him. After that he had distanced himself slightly from the group when Videl was around, knowing that she did not appreciate his company and knew better than to make it tougher on her.

While Gohan was thinking to himself, another person in the room was also lost in thought on another subject.

" _This doesn't make any sense the chief said there were no snipers at all. And when we checked over the red sharp gang there_ wasn't _a single bullet, it was as if a laser or something sliced right thought them_ " thought in Videl in confusion as her mind was focused on the incident at City Hall and not on what her teacher was saying.

As both teens were lost in thought they both suddenly shot up as the speakers in the classroom came on and gave a loud screech that drew everyone's attention to an unknown voice suddenly came through "Hello Orange Star High… I am Tombstone from the Red Sharp Gang and we have a score to settle with someone here… I think you know her, Videl Satan" said the voice as everyone in the classroom turned to said girl who glared at the monitor as if it was actually talking to her.

"She put one of our higher ups in bars and we are going to make her pay. We already have your dear principal and secretary here with us and I have members scouring classrooms for her" said the voice as it paused letting the situation sink in.

"So if she doesn't show herself in the next 10 minutes… The first body is going to drop and every minute after that another will. But Videl you can take your time if you want, we have lots of bodies to go through" said the voice creepily as it suddenly turned off.

Videl stood from her seat suddenly and made her way down to the bottom of the stairs where the teacher was currently telling all the students to stay calm.

"Professors I have to go and stop them," said Videl, which he nodded to before responding "But you don't even know where he is."

"He is in the principal's office if he just used the intercom if I hurry I might be able to stop him," said Videl, which the teacher nodded to as she ran out the door.

Videl ran through the hallway quickly when the lights in the building suddenly turned off and the only thing illuminating the hallway was the red glow coming from the emergency exit sign.

" _Okay, Videl stay calm. You can do this, just get to the principal's office and take out the leader, I'm sure the cops are already outside considering everyone has cell phones. So from there get the front doors open and get the police in_ " thought the Satan heiress as she made her plan but suddenly stopped as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway and quickly hid around the corner of a locker in a crouched position and waited.

The footsteps became louder and louder but were slow as she heard the enemy close in on her. As soon as she saw feet she attacked swinging her feet and tripping her opponent who fell forward and hit the ground hard before be struck in the face by a powerful punch from the female who stood up and noticed the gun on the ground and quickly kicked it away from the body before slowing her breathing down as she could her own heart pump.

Videl quickly peaked around the corner and saw no enemy in front of her and slowly made her move, swiftly but quietly she made her way down the hallway before she came to the stairs where she saw one gang member on her floor and another one on the lower level and waited patiently as the man waited and walked around the area he was in.

" _Come on turn… just a little more_ " thought Videl as she hoped to attack her opponent from behind as he suddenly turned around and she came out from hiding and attacked the guy who suddenly turned around only to be greeted with a punch to the face that knocked him unconscious.

Videl was about to make her move down to the next floor when she suddenly heard a "Freeze" as she turned her head slowly and saw a gang member pointing a gun at her back.

"Don't you move, or I'm emptying a clip into you" said the gang member as he reached for something on his belt "Tombs I" was all he got out as Videl suddenly swung her leg back and connected with the gang members hand which held the gun before turning around and spin kicking him in the chest causing him to fall back to the ground out of breath.

The gang member was about to get up when he was suddenly kicked in the face hard, rendering him unconscious.

Videl quickly turned and made her way to the stairs where she could peaked over and could see the two people and that one was running up the stairs and quickly grabbed the door handle and opened the door wide trapping her between the open door and the wall " _The one time, I'll ever be thankful for being small_ " thought Videl as she heard the man get to the top of the stairs and took a quick peak and saw the gang member look over the two people she had just knocked out before making his way back to the ledge "There're two people over here unconscious, she must be nearby" said the guy at the top of the stairs.

"Do you know where she went?" asked the guy at the bottom.

"How about I help you," said Videl as the guy turned around only to be spin kicked in the face and off the ledge he had been leaning over and landing on the guy at the bottom of the stairs.

Videl quickly made her way down and saw the man she had kicked off the ledge wasn't moving, but the guy he had landed on was slowly shaking off the hit and quickly knocked him unconscious. Videl looked around and knew she was almost to the principal's office and slowed her pace making sure to keep her eyes out, as she knew one mistake could mean death.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Meanwhile, while this was happening back in the classroom, the teacher had gotten all the students to stack up all the chairs and desks against the door hoping to keep out any of the gang members that would come by. While this was happening Erasa was freaking out worried about her best friend who she knew was out fighting for her life.

Sharpner who sat with Erasa did his best to keep calm as he looked over at all the students and could see them all as scared as he felt when he suddenly noticed something or, more importantly, someone was missing and quickly looked around again going to every face by detail hoping it wasn't true "Erasa we have a big problem" said Sharpner in fear causing the blonde to look at him in worry.

"What?" she asked almost afraid of what she was going hear.

"Where's Gohan?" asked Sharpner as they both realized that the spiky haired boy was nowhere to be found.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan sighed as he kept his senses trained in on the entire school to the best of his ability, making sure to keep a keen focus on specifically Videl.

" _She may be working her way to the Principals office to stop this whole thing, but she forgot about the classrooms_ " thought Gohan as he teleported to the next classroom with Instant Transmission and moved swiftly in and out of super speed to make sure no one recognized him as he approached the gang member who was currently threatening the class he was in "Now who should I kill first" said the gang member as he turned his gun from left to right pointing at different students, as they all cried in front of him in fear.

"How about you," said the gang member landing on one of the taller boys as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"No how about you" Gohan growled out as he suddenly grabbed the gang member who suddenly let out a yell of pain as they both disappeared from the class.

Gohan moved from class to class taking out each gang member with a combination of Instant transmission and super speed. Gohan quickly managed to make his way through all the classrooms in the building before heading off towards the principal's office where he sensed out the rest of the gang members.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Videl slowly made her way over to the corner of the entrance to the principal's office where she saw a single light coming in from a window that illuminated the room and gasped at what she saw which was three gang members two of them had guns pressed up against the Principal and the secretaries temple while a man with a red tattoo on his face stood with a disgusting grin.

"How nice of you to join us," said the man with the tattoo.

"I'm assuming your Tombstone," said Videl with a glare.

"In the flesh," he said with a grin as he pointed his gun from one hostage to the other.

"Now this is what you're going to do… You're going to stay nice and still. And if you decided not to… well then pop goes the principal" said tombstone with a grin.

"You… You won't get away with this" Videl said with gritted teeth.

"Oh, but I will. See I knew you would come here for me. But the thing you forgot is to check up on your classmates…your chums" said Tombstone with a laugh shocking Videl.

"You see I have a member of my gang in every single one of your many, many classrooms. And with that much…leverage, I'll be able to get anything I want… Even after I kill you" said the man with a laugh "So bye-bye" before he pulled the trigger firing off a bullet at Videl who closed her eyes and waited for the pain to hit her.

And while the pain did hit her it was from the wrong direction that she had been expecting as she was suddenly tackled out of the way and hit the ground hard. Videl looked up and was completely surprised to see it was the spiky black haired Gohan who had saved her and was currently lying on top of her.

"Oh, it seems I missed. Well you know what they say best 2 out of 3" said Tombstone as he pointed the gun at Gohan's back but was unprepared as Videl shoved Gohan off of her and kicked her leg up catching the psycho man in between his legs suddenly causing him to hunch over in pain when he was suddenly punched out by Gohan as his head hit the wall before his body dropped to the ground.

Videl stared up at Gohan in surprise and saw the rip in his left arm sleeve by his shoulder and was shocked "Gohan your shoulder" said Videl in worry as she approached the Saiyan but was waved off by Gohan quickly who grabbed on to his left shoulder with his right hand "The Principal" said Gohan causing Videl to immediately rush into the room only to be shocked that both were completely unconscious.

Gohan saw Videl's back to him and to a quick look at his arm and quickly dug his nails into his own flesh before pulling it causing blood to come from his arm in a straight line.

"Gohan how," said Videl, who turned back to him to suddenly see the red blood come from his arm and gasp "let me see," said Videl which Gohan nodded to and lifted his hand off of it to see a slight red mark pour blood out of and relaxed.

"I guess I was lucky, was only a flesh wound" said Gohan with a grin while Videl nodded almost in a daze at the grinning Saiyan " _He saved my life, almost at the cost of his own…"_ thought Videl in shock and sadness " _And I treat him like he's a criminal, I'm a horrible person_ " was her last thought and hoped she could repair what little friendship they had.

"The classrooms" Videl suddenly said in worry as she took off to the closest room and looked inside only to see an unconscious gang member and turned to Gohan who had followed her "Did you do this?" which the Saiyan responded with a shake of his head before responding "No, I made my way right to where I knew you would be."

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Several Hours Later

Orange Star High

The police had come in and taken all the gang members to jail while Videl had told her side of the story of what had happened and currently everyone was safe.

"You'll be okay, son. Just a minor scratch you were lucky, but next time how about you leave the fighting to some more experienced people" said a medic who looked over Gohan's arm after he had been forced to by his friends and Videl.

"Ya sure" responded Gohan with a grin happy to see they had not tried anything on him other than looking at his arm.

Gohan walked away from the medic as another person got his attention and walked away planning on heading back home as he knew the others were probably wondering why he was not back yet but was suddenly stopped by a voice.

"Hey Gohan," said Videl catching the Saiyan off guard who turned to her.

"Ya Videl," asked Gohan curiously as he noticed the Satan girl was looking at the ground awkwardly.

"How is your arm," asked Videl trying to start a conversation.

"Just like I said it was nothing, just a scratch," said Gohan with a grin which Videl nodded to.

"That's…that's good…. Gohan…. I want to say… thank you" said Videl as she finally got out her words.

"It's no problem" Gohan replied which Videl shook off.

"No, it is," said Videl confusing Gohan.

"You see… I haven't been the nicest person to you since you started here and… I wanted to say sorry and that… I would like to be friends… if you want" asked Videl shyly.

Gohan nodded with a smirk "Ya that sounds nice" which Videl happily nodded to.

Before the two could talk anymore they were suddenly interrupted by the loud and familiar voice of Erasa "Isn't this great all of us friends" as she dragged Sharpner over with her.

"Ya sure and all it took was nerd boy here risking his life," said Sharpner with a grin which caused Gohan to laugh while Videl looked down dejectedly at that.

Erasa shot Sharpner a glare before turning to Videl "Oh Videl, is there something you want to ask Gohan?" said the blonde hinting at something.

"Ask?" Videl said in confusion not sure what here friend was trying to say.

"You know something that starts with a p and ends with an arty," said Erasa to Videl quietly that unknown to them Gohan heard.

"OH right. Gohan… I'm having a party next weekend on Saturday. I know you said you were busy, but if you want to come you can" said Videl, which Gohan nodded to "I'm sure I can make time."

Before the group could continue their conversation, they suddenly heard a student giving a report to a chief they couldn't help but overhear.

"So the guy pointed his gun at me and I thought it was over when suddenly this blur or shadow came and let out a yell it was almost like an animal, yet it talked. The thing grabbed the guy and all I heard was a cry of pain before he was suddenly lying in front of us unconscious" said the tall male student which the cop nodded to as he noted down everything he was told.

"What was that about," said Sharpner in confusion.

"You mean you haven't heard," said Erasa suddenly which the others shook their heads no at while Gohan began to worry.

"Everyone is talking about it… Apparently in every classroom that had a shooter in it, there would be this black blur that would appear out of nowhere and when he would disappear the shooter would be unconscious" explained Erasa shocking the group.

"No way can that be real," said Sharpner in disbelief.

"It is, everyone is saying it happened" shocking the group while Videl stared at Gohan in interest before sighing " _Come on Videl don't go there again, it already caused you enough problems once._ "

Gohan deep thought as he knew how close he had been to getting caught " _That was way to close_ " thought the Saiyan before he realized that it was probably best if he head home.

"Hey guys I'm going to head home, my parents are probably worrying," said Gohan, which the others nodded to in understanding as he started walking away.

* * *

AN:

LUKE: I don't know Spanish, I have to translate it

RatedRSuperStar87: The reason I think Gohan would care is because he is trying to make friends and be a normal teenager in a sense. I mean you have to remember he is still only 18 years old and like anyone else rejection from someone no matter what is hard to handle, whether you want them to be your friend or girlfriend.

Leo the Zodiac: I do like the Videl/Gohan pairing but I can't argue that there is a certain appeal to the Gohan/Erasa pairing. Especially when you look at how she treated him since the beginning compared to Videl and also when you think about a non-fighter Gohan. You would think he would be attracted to a kinder and more gentle person like Erasa compared to Videl. I think if Gohan was more of a fighter that the Gohan/Videl pairing would actually make more sense than it does now.

Shigure Toshiro: You are right about the projectiles and them finding no bullets or anything. I actually didn't think about that part. So i actually added that in. Thanks

* * *

Thanks: Luke, Lightningblade49, SSJB Gohon, pir84lyf, jazocoti, Athurshade, Kyuubi16, R-king93, WiffleDick678, RKF22, cesarlegelle, NinjaFang1331, RatedRSuperStar87, zach3656, R, tamagat, Guest, Leo the Zodiac, Guest, Shigure Toshiro, IIALASTORII, WiffleDick678, Cruzerblade

Chapter 66: Aug 6, 2016 or 1,381 Reviews


	67. Chapter 66

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

 **The Lemon in this chapter** , **goes to the end. So stop reading where it begins, if you don't want to read it.**

 **Also there is a question in the AN I have for the readers, so please go to the very bottom and leave a review with your answer. Thanks**

* * *

Chapter 66

 **1 Week Later**

 **Dende's Lookout**

Gohan stood in front of Piccolo pacing nervously, which the Namek quickly grew annoyed with.

"Stop it Gohan," said Piccolo drawing the pacing Saiyan's attention causing him to stop in his tracks before turning to his friend.

"I can't help it, Piccolo. I mean I've never been to a party before in my life and this is my last time hanging out with my friends before they find out everything" said Gohan in response to the Namek.

Piccolo shook his head before responding "This was your idea Gohan. Hiding it from everyone and you knew this moment would come."

Gohan nodded in understanding "I know, but that doesn't make it any easier… what if they don't want to be friends anymore after I tell them the truth" asked Gohan nervously.

Piccolo stayed silent for a moment before answering "If they don't like you for who you are Gohan…it's there loss. But they will understand after you explain it to them" which Gohan nodded too nervously.

Piccolo sighed before approaching his best friend and putting a hand on his shoulder causing the Saiyan to look up at him "Everything is going to be changing Gohan… So go enjoy yourself. You have never been able to be a proper kid your entire life, so let yourself have one night. Don't worry about anything just go have fun" said Piccolo shocking Gohan.

"Never thought I'd ever here the day you tell me to have fun" replied the shocked Saiyan.

"Well that should tell you how badly I think you need it" responded the Namekian getting a smile and a nod from Gohan "Thanks, Piccolo, I'll see you later" before blasting off into the sky.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Satan Mansion

Gohan landed in front of the giant white mansion that had music and different colored lights shining through the windows shocking the Saiyan "Are all parties like this" before entering the front door that was left open and looking around in shock at the site in front of him.

Almost every kid from their grade was there and a few he recognized from grade 10 and 11, besides the giant mansion being packed with people, music was spread out throughout all the mansion deafening, hurting the Saiyan's ears slightly and was sure he would have to yell for him for anyone to be able to hear a single thing he said. Gohan looked around the crazy scene before spotting someone who he knew causing him to smile and approach his friend tapping him on the shoulder.

Sharpner turned to Gohan, with a grin as he noticed the Saiyan "Hey man, glad you showed up. For a second I thought you weren't going to make it" said the blonde man.

Gohan shook his head before responding "I wouldn't miss this."

Sharpner nodded before looking around and then turning back to Gohan, who looked at him confused "Come on. Erasa wanted to know when you would get here" said Sharpner as Gohan followed him to his next blonde friend who stood off to the side of the makeshift dance floor who he could see was talking or more appropriately trying to calm down the raging Videl.

When he got close enough he finally heard what the two were arguing about "I can't believe you did this Erasa" said Videl in agitation as she made a motion with both her arms, motioning to what was happening around them.

"Come on Videl, it's not that bad" responded the blonde which further aggravated the Satan heiress.

"Not that bad, you turned my house into a club" Videl replied.

Erasa was about to respond before she saw Gohan and happily grinned before hugging the Saiyan happily "Look Videl, Gohan is here" said the blonde, while Gohan waved awkwardly at the brunette.

"Hey Gohan," Videl said happy to see her new friend before turning to Erasa with a glare "You aren't changing the subject Erasa."

Erasa pouted before responding "What's wrong."

"What's wrong! How about the DJ, all these people I don't know and, more importantly, all the alcohol. Because if you don't remember most of us aren't legal" responded Videl in anger.

"Alright Videl, I may have taken it too far. But how about we have fun, come on it's already set up and everyones here" said Erasa pleadingly.

"Fine" relented Videl.

"Great," said Erasa as she hugged Videl "I'll be right back" confusing the both Gohan and Videl as she left with Sharpner.

Erasa came back quickly with four red cups filled with a liquid that some weren't legal to have causing Videl to glare at Erasa.

"I'm not drinking this Erasa." "

"Ya, I'm not too sure about this either. I've never drunk before" said Gohan as Sharpner handed him a cup as well.

"Come on man have some fun," said Sharpner.

"Ya Videl, I mean you're in high school only once" continued Erasa.

Gohan shook his head in thought " _Well that takes the cake, apparently the universe wants me to if Piccolo, Sharpner, and Erasa are all saying the same thing_ " before nodding "Okay, one night" causing Erasa to squeal in happiness while Sharpner laughed and patted him on the back.

"Fine," said Videl as they all lifted their cups and knocked them together before taking a drink.

Gohan felt the horrible taste of the alcohol go do his throat but ignored it for the most part while Videl showed her distaste with the drink visually.

"Now let's dance" yelled Erasa as the group of four hit the dance floor with Videl being dragged to follow along.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

1 hour later

Gohan laughed as he brought the red cup to his mouth for what seemed like the 100th time taking a drink from the cup he had refilled many times over that he could no longer taste. The now drunk Saiyan warrior danced which he had learned from watching Sharpner, with his friends constantly as he could feel the body of his female friend pressed up against him slightly from the crowded dance floor.

As the Saiyan danced the night away, a thought entered his mind that confused him as he looked left to right " _I wonder where 18 and Zangya are. They said they were coming_ " thought Gohan in confusion as he opened his sensed to look for the two when he suddenly picked up a higher than average power level in the immediate area and turned to notice it was coming from a taller bulky guy talking to Videl.

Gohan was wondering what they were talking about when suddenly the man pushed Videl causing her to let out a shout as she fell to the ground causing the party to come to a sudden halt as the music and everyone stopped. Erasa and Sharpner quickly approached their friend and helped her stand up which they could tell was tough for the girl who they could tell had drunken too much.

"Hey, who do you think you are" yelled Erasa as she looked up at the person who had pushed her best friend but froze at who she saw.

"M….Mark" stuttered out Sharpner in fear.

The bulky man known as Mark grinned as he saw the fear come from the man's face "That's right. Now how about you leave, as me and your friend were talking."

Videl grit her teeth as she tried to get her balance, glaring at the man in front of her "Don't tell my friends what to do. Now get the hell out of my house like I said."

Mark laughed at that "Oh really and what are you going to do if I don't. You can barely stand."

"Then I'll force you to leave," said a voice Mark didn't recognize as he turned and was met with the piercing glare of Gohan.

"Oh, really and who are you" laughed the jock as he watched Gohan step in front of Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner.

"Gohan don't," said Videl in worry over her friend.

"Now I believe you were told to leave, so I suggest you do it now," said the Saiyan as he glared at the man in front of him who laughed.

"Gohan you don't know who you're talking to" Sharpner suddenly said drawing Gohan's attention.

"Who is he?" asked Gohan in curiosity as to why everyone was so afraid of the man in front of him.

"His name is Mark, he is Mr. Satan's top student and some say he is even as good as Mr. Satan himself" explained Sharpner as he glared at the man in front of him.

"So now that you've been informed. Get out of my way" said Mark with a smirk as Sharpner listed off his accolades that he knew would scare the boy in front of him while Gohan saw what he assumed was the older man's friends gather behind him and laugh.

"No," said Gohan simply.

"Fine your funeral" laughed the boy as he suddenly launched a punch at his Gohan's.

"Gohan" yelled Erasa in worry but was shocked when there was no noise of the fist connecting and was shocked to see that Gohan had a hand around Mark's forearm stopping the attack.

Gohan glared at the boy in front of him "Now I will only ask you one more time, leave" said the Saiyan with a slight growl.

Mark could feel the pressure being put on his arm and could barely keep himself from crying out in pain as Gohan was squeezing much harder then he knew he was.

Gohan let go of the fighters arm as he pulled it back and held it in pain "You'll pay for that" said Mark as he suddenly threw another fist at Gohan only for Gohan to move out of the way of the fist and bring his knee into the man's stomach who dropped to his knees in unbelievable pain before passing out on the ground.

Everyone was in complete and utter shock as they saw the new kid knock out one of the greatest fighters in the world.

Gohan ignored their shocked faces and turned to Mark's friends "Now I suggest you grab your friend here and leave or else you will be joining him on the ground" said Gohan as the group of guys nodded hesitantly and grabbed the unconscious man before leaving the house in a hurry.

Gohan turned around to his friends who stared at him in complete and utter shock "Gohan…How did you do that?" Erasa asked the question they had all been wondering.

Gohan scratched the back of his head with a grin "Well I never said I didn't know how to fight" the Saiyan said with a smile.

"Ya, but you just knocked out one of the best fighters in the world…How?" asked Videl as she stared at the Saiyan in suspicion.

Gohan smiled and leaned into to whisper to his three friends. "Alright, but you have to promise to keep it a secret," said the Saiyan entirely serious which the three nodded to as they leaned into to hear. "I'm the mysterious fighter," said Gohan as they all backed away with wide eyes while Gohan grinned at them.

Sharpner then brought himself out of his shock and punched Gohan in the arm "You jerk, nice try" laughed Sharpner as the Erasa and Videl joined.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders " _Well I tried_ " thought the Saiyan with a laugh.

Erasa looked at the group of shocked and quiet high school students before grinning "What are you all standing around for, this is a party" said the blonde as the DJ started up the music again and the group continued into the night.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

1 hour later

Gohan smiled as he watched Videl and Erasa dance together with giant smiles on their faces, happy to see his friends are not letting the incident ruin their night. Gohan smiled as he looked around the room when he suddenly noticed that a giant group of guys were crowded around an area confusing him when Sharpner suddenly walked by and he quickly grabbed his arm getting the blonde's attention.

"Hey Sharpner, what's going on over there," asked the Saiyan as he pointed to the group of guys.

"Oh, you mean you don't know," asked Sharpner in shock which Gohan shook his head at.

"There's these two really hot older girls there. Everyone's been trying to pick them up, but they aren't interested in anyone" continued the blonde jock which got the Saiyan's attention.

" _Older girls_?" thought Gohan " _it can't be_ " as he turned and saw the group part slightly as he saw both Zangya and 18 and grinned as he saw the two " _There here._ "

Sharpner saw his friend grin and shook his head "I wouldn't get too excited man, those two are ice queens" warned Sharpner.

Gohan grinned as he got an idea and turned to his friend "Don't worry I got this" shocking Sharpner at his friends boldness.

Gohan walked over to the two women, as he stumbled just slightly almost barely noticeable and continued his way to his girlfriends.

Gohan made his way through the group of guys and smiled at them with a simple "Hey" before suddenly dipping down and claiming 18's lips with his own catching the blonde by surprise, but she gladly reciprocated.

As the two finished their make out session Gohan quickly turned and grabbed Zangya before getting into a tongue wrestling contest with her as well before withdrawing from the two "Let's dance" before dragging the two onto the dance floor leaving the shocked guys around him and passed by the completely floored Sharpner who was staring at him in shock and complete jealousy. "But, but, how?" was the only thing the blonde could say as he saw the two beautiful girls dance with his friend.

" _How the hell did he do that? He just went up and kissed them…both? And it worked_ " thought Sharpner before getting an idea and going onto the dance floor.

"Hey Videl," said Sharpner getting the girls attention who turned to him.

Sharpner puckered up and bent down to kiss the girl when he was instead met with a fist to the face that caused him to hold his cheek in pain.

"What the hell Sharpner" yelled Videl in anger at her friend.

"But, but, Gohan, and girls," said Sharpner incoherently as he failed to understand what the difference was between what Gohan had done and himself.

Gohan laughed to himself as he saw what had happened to his friend and couldn't help but grin " _Now that was an unexpected treat_."

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

1 hour later

It was late into the night as Gohan, Zangya and 18 had been dancing the night away and Gohan had introduced the two to the beauty of alcohol that left the group of three completely uninhibited. Gohan let the world around him disappear as he moved with the music that blasted from all around him. Gohan groaned in pleasure as he felt Zangya dance in front of him and grind her ass into him. Gohan grabbed onto Zangya's hips and ground back into her letting her feel his hardness. Gohan leaned forward as he held Zangya to him and kissed her neck leaving love bites before Zangya turned her head to the side and the two met up in a kiss. As the two entered a heavy make out session Gohan suddenly pulled back from Zangya and moaned as he felt a hand slip into his pants and stroke him. Gohan turned around and followed the hand to the owner who was 18.

18 smirked as she saw the pleasure/pained look on Gohan's face before claiming his lips with her own. Gohan's whole world was focused on the two women on either side of him and the pleasure they were giving him and wasn't sure he was going to be able to hold out much longer as he felt like his fang-like teeth were growing as to say he wanted to mark them all over again. Gohan groaned as made out with 18 before grabbing Zangya's front and feeling her up before suddenly he pulled back from 18 with a heated gaze. "Let's go" said Gohan in a voice that he didn't recognize that sounded more like a animals growl than anything. Gohan didn't wait for either of his mates responses and grabbed their hands dragging them out of the house, forgetting to say goodbye to his friends and disappearing into the night.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ** **- LEMON START, GOES TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

5 min later

The group of 3 barely had enough sense to realize that the Lookout wasn't an option with everyone else there and were smart enough to go to the spaceship for private time. The three horny young adults stumbled into the space ship as they made their way to the closest room. Gohan groaned as he was barely able to control himself enough for the three to entire the room before he lost all control and pinned Zangya to a wall as he entered into a huge makeout session with his blue-skinned mate as his hands ran down her body before going to her pants and pushing them down her body and his fingers to land on her incredibly firm ass cheeks before lifting her up letting her pants fall to the floor. Gohan continued kissing Zangya when 18 came from behind and let her fingers dig under his shirt and feel his abs before climbing up to his chest and pulling the clothing over his head and tossed to the side. Gohan set Zangya down before turning his attention to his other mate and kissed her as his hands went up her shirt and felt her smooth skin and was about to reach their destination when he was suddenly pushed back and felt his legs hit the edge of the bed and fell back onto it. Gohan was confused as he looked up and found both Zangya and 18 grinning at him. Before Gohan could voice his thoughts 18 suddenly climbed on top of him covering his view of Zangya as she pressed her lips into his own. Gohan eagerly responded back and parted his lips letting their tongues dance with one another, as the familiar taste that he came to love so much returned. Gohan could feel the blood beginning to boil as he felt that if he didn't receive attention in a certain area he would die. Gohan tried to focus himself on the taste of 18 as passion ran through his veins are felt her kissed become like liquid fire as her velvety lips moved against his own.

Gohan set Zangya down before turning his attention to his other mate and kissed her as his hands went up her shirt and felt her smooth skin and was about to reach their destination when he was suddenly pushed back and felt his legs hit the edge of the bed and fell back onto it. Gohan was confused as he looked up and found both Zangya and 18 grinning at him. Before Gohan could voice his thoughts 18 suddenly climbed on top of him covering his view of Zangya as she pressed her lips into his own. Gohan eagerly responded back and parted his lips letting their tongues dance with one another, as the familiar taste that he came to love so much returned. Gohan could feel his blood beginning to boil as he felt that if he didn't receive attention in a certain area soon he would die. Gohan tried to focus himself on the taste of 18 as passion ran through his veins are felt her kissed become like liquid fire as her velvety lips moved against his own.

18 smiled as she kissed her mate back and ran her hands down his naked back causing him to shiver in excitement. As the continued there kiss, Gohan's hands returned to her shirt and made their way up finding his goal blocked by a bra and was too impatient to remove it properly promptly ripped it and 18's shirt from her body, letting her large breasts free. Gohan cupped her breasts in his palms, loving the sensation of the smooth skin on his fingertips. The feeling of her soft, yet firm flesh in the palm of his hands was exquisite.

18's eyes fell closed as she began to moan into their kiss at the feel of his hands fondling her soft mounds gently, stopping now and then to flick her hardened nipples. This served to drive 18 wild with the pleasure and lose track of her plan of attack.

Gohan's animalistic hunger intensified as he heard 18's moans and gazed down her body. He took in the sight of the flawless creamy skin of her smooth stomach, and then travelled up from her bellybutton to her gorgeous breasts, they were full and firm, the milky-like complexion accentuated the contrast with her rosy nipples that due to the very sudden change in temperature and the attention Gohan had been paying to her, had stiffened.

Leaning down, he took one of her rosy, pebble-like bud's in-between his teeth, making her gasp in both pleasure and pain caused by his sharpness of his teeth. His skillful tongue began to circle around her stiff nipple, licking the tip as he gently increased the pressure his teeth were putting on her nipple; making 18 moan louder as she pushed her chest up to give Gohan better access to her breast.

As Gohan's mouth lavished attention on her nipple, one of his hands had traveled up her body and came to rest upon her neglected breast. His fingers began to gently squeeze her breast while his thumb began to rub and flick her hardened nipple. The combined effect of his very talented mouth and hand made 18 start to moan his name very loudly.

18 heard a noise behind her and quickly took back control as she pushed Gohan back down flat on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge and pinned his arms back. Gohan was taken aback but the sudden aggressiveness of 18 but went along with it as he saw her smirk at him in return. 18 leaned down and began to kiss his neck. She began to lay a trail of kisses down his neck and began to kiss up his neck and then around his jaw line, knowing that if she kept his attention on her, he would be to 'preoccupied' to notice his surprise.

Ending her trail of kisses along his jaw, 18 leaned up so she was once again straddling his waist. As she looked at them, 18 began to trace each and every one of the scars, small and large that littered his muscular chest with her finger.

As she kissed his final scar, 18 let her hands run down his torso until they came to rest upon the top of his jeans. As they brushed against his tail, a shiver ran up his spine and he made a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a whine.

18 looked up at him questioningly before she realized what she had done. Looking down at his furry 'belt' and quickly realized what it was as she began to run her hand over which continued to make the young Saiyan gasp and whine in pleasure. 18 she felt where the tail had broken through his jeans, as she put two and two together 18. But now wondered why he had never told her how much pleasure his tale gave him.

But still there is a time and place for such questions and 18 had learned from personal experience that asking questions can be a real mood killer. And besides why should she ruin the fun that had been presented by her finding out about Gohan's little secret.

18 quickly pulled her hand away as the furry appendage unwrapped itself from around Gohan's waist and began to stand at attention. 18 watched it for a moment before she moved her hand back to it and began to gently stroke its fur making Gohan's body begin to shake as moans started to escape from his mouth and his eyes closed because of the pleasure that had started to spread through his body.

As her hand petted Gohan's tail, 18's moved her over hand down and wrapped it around his length, as she heard him let out a grunt of pleasure as she could feel his shaft pulsing in her grasp. She began to stroke him slowly from the base to the head making him buck his hips into her hand with the hopes of receiving more of the incredible sensations from her talented fingers.

Normally Gohan would have had the rational to wonder when had his pants had been taken off but right now he only had one question on his mind "Kami what is taking her so long? Gohan thought as he began to exhale noisily in anticipation, the way her hands were moving on his tail and manhood was sending jolts of pleasure through his system and dulling his senses. Right now, all his Sayain mind he could think about was how much he wanted to feel 18's soft lips around his hard manhood.

His hands suddenly gripped the silken sheets on the bed as he felt her wet tongue lightly tease the tip of his stiff member. Her hand moved down to a spot on his thigh after a few more strokes and was replaced by her greedy tongue that began tracing imaginary trails along his giant shaft before the blond haired women took him into her mouth, slowly letting his length pass through her lips.

18's hand left the Sayain's thigh and reached the base of his swelling member as she kept on moving up and down on him, and she began to massage the exposed skin of his shaft with her forefinger and thumb applying a light pressure that made him groan louder. Gohan could feel that he was almost ready to cum.

But then he suddenly felt 18's mouth release his member and she started eagerly licking his shaft, from the base to just below the head. Gohan suddenly felt a sucking sensation on his balls, moving from one to the other. 18 stopped her licking and kissed the head of his member before taking as much of it in her mouth as she could.

Gohan found all three sensations to be incredible but the gentle sucking sensation on his balls was driving him mad, It wasn't that he didn't like it, It was that 18 had never done anything like it to him before.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, releasing the sheets from his grip, Gohan pushed his upper body off the bed so that he was now in a sitting position on the bed and looked down.

What he saw would of either killed a normal man from shock or make him cum right then and there. On their hands and knees, in-between his legs was 18 and Zangya.

He watched as his member disappeared in-between Zangya's luscious lips as she bobbed up and down on his crotch. He could also see 18 as she busied herself with his balls, gently sucking one before moving to the other. As he watched, Gohan couldn't resist touching the two goddess that between his legs. Gohan continued to enjoy the pleasure that he was now feeling coursing through his veins like liquid fire

Leaning back, Gohan closed his eyes as he lied back on the bed and enjoyed the pleasure that was now coarsening through his veins like a liquid fire and didn't think it was possible for him to receive any more pleasure from the two beautifies when suddenly the Android and Heran grabbed their boobs in each hand and surrounded the Sayian's cock on all sides, with bouncy white flesh merging with blue as Gohan groaned his pleasure. Zangya grinned as she pressed up against 18's tits taking up the left side as Gohan's rock hard prick was surrounded by their tit flesh.

"I don't know how you haven't cum yet Gohan" 18 teased with a grin.

"Ya, but I'll guess we'll have to do something about that" continued Zangya as the two leaned in and kissed the head of Gohan's dick, causing a shock of pleasure to shoot through his entire system. The two grinned at one another before they began to roll their chests in tandem, rubbing their breast slowly up and down the Saiyan's cock until both of their busts were pillowing out against the top of his plump balls. She heard a groan of sheer delight nearly snarl from Gohan.

Their moans were entirely for the man's pleasure, though the giggles at his overwhelmed expression were true. He almost seemed exasperated, especially as Zangya began to roll her breasts along his shaft in different directions while still keeping the same titfucking pace. Android 18 quickly mirrored the expert motion. It showed on Gohan too, as his breathing was already increasing and growing more frenzied, gasps hissing from him as he tried to control himself. Yet, Android 18 could sense that familiar clenching along the side of his cock throbbed hard – he was close!

But before she could react, Zangya was ducking forward, her lips sealing around his cockhead as the Saiyan came, and the skinned aliens could better feel his enormous dick pulsing in her cleavage with the Herran was eagerly drinking him up as though she had not had one in days. Eventually though, she pulled off with a loud gasp, and a gout of white nonetheless erupted from the Sayian's fat cockhead. 18 took in the geyser of spunk for only a second before she too dipped her head forward, lips suckling hard around his thick dick's tip as she eagerly swallowed that third, powerful load. Still so delightful as she gulped him down, Zangya's coo's ringing in her ears as she wriggled her bust to goad more of his load into the Android. Yet, there was still so much of his climax left that the blonde still had to pull off to breath before he was done, and she yanked her smooching suck away to let the last remnants of Gohan's climax rain down onto the two busty wwomen's voluptuous chests, showering them with thick rivulets of creamy jizz. When he was finally done Gohan looked down at the two stunned women who were now covered in his spunk and could feel the fire in his veins build instead of fizzle.

"That was amazing" Gohan said with deep breaths as he didn't think he could ever cum that hard or that much ever.

18 and Zangya came out of there stunned looks of being showered in cum and stood up and looked down at the Saiyan with a grin "Well were just beginning" said 18 before she gave her nod to Zangya.

Zangya nodded and climbed over Gohan who layed back as she mounted herself on top of him. Gohan took in a view deep breaths as he could hardly control himself as he gazed up at the blue skinned goddess that was currently straddling him, as his eyes took in her beauty; he reached out and started to caress Zangya's breasts. Biting back a moan, she grasped his dick in her hand, guiding it towards her entrance as she lowered herself on it. As the head pressed against her soaking entrance, attempting to enter her, Zangya pushed down slowly and began to lower herself onto him. Reaching out, Gohan gently griped her hips and guided her down on him before he let out a long moan as he slowly slid into her; she was tighter than he remembered.

18 couldn't help but get even more aroused as she watched Zangya lower herself onto her Gohan. As she watched however, 18 could feel the flames of her arousal reaching a near unbearable height until she got an idea. Reaching down, she griped the edge of her jeans and pulled it down her thighs and then her legs before stepping out of the restrictive clothing.

Gohan groaned as he felt the heated insides of Zangya grip him like a vice when he suddenly felt the weight of 18's body press into the mattress, as he looked up, Gohan could see that she placed her dripping core above his lusting gaze. Getting the idea, he leaned up and parted her folds with his tongue before he began to slide it into her damp womanhood. A moan escaped 18's lips as she felt the Saiyan's teeth gently scrape her clit, as she felt herself lose balance she quickly braced herself by placing her hands on his muscular chest.

"Oh Gohan" Zangya moaned as Gohan thrust into her, forcing himself a little deeper inside her slippery channel with each thrust, making her close her eyes as the moans of pleasure escaped her lips.

His hands griped her hips a little harder but not enough to cause her any pain as he began to lift her up until he was almost out of her before lowering her back down again. He kept on doing that, lifting her up just to impale her back again on his manhood. As he did this, the only sounds audible in the room were the moans and cries of pleasure that came from the two girls as the young Saiyan pleasured them to a great extent.

"Oh, yeah… fuck, Gohan!" 18 cried as Gohan's tongue twirled around inside her tight slick passage, tenderly stroking her velvety inner walls as her nectar leaked out of her and slid into his mouth.

Her body arched up and a low growl of pleasure left her open mouth as she felt his greedy tongue leave her and start to tease her moistened womanhood, parting her wet folds slightly and then slid up to her clit and then down her willing opening at an agonizingly slowly speed and then repeating the same action again and again.

"AHHHHH! Gohan, Oh My God!" Zangya cried, her eyes were welling up with tears of pleasure, while still at a moderately slow pace, she could feel his deep thrusts begin to speed up and his member was now rubbing against her pleasure spot.

Gohan's right hand released its grip on her hips and reached down and began to gently toy with her sensitive clit, rubbing it gently with his then proceeded to relinquish his grip on her hips and let his palm wonder up her body and started to feel her breasts. His fingers latched onto her left breast and began to slowly massage it, his thumb caressing now and then her hardened nipple before he switched to the other breast; this caused Zangya to scream his name as she felt all three sensations.

When both of Gohan's hands had released her hips, Zangya had begun to lift her hips till his tip was barely inside her, just to let herself fall down onto him again. As Zangya lifted herself, Gohan's hips suddenly lifted off the bed so as she fell onto him, impaling her deeper onto his stiff manhood.

"Oh FUCK!" Both girls screamed, Zangya because of the feel of Gohan's cock being impaled deeper inside then before and 18l because of the feel of Gohan moaning their names into her core.

After a few minutes of this however, Zangya could feel it. Her climax was building and she could feel it spreading through her like a wild fire.

"Gohan! Ahhh! Don't Stop! Don't you dare stop! Oh Kami Gohan you're gonna make me cum!" She screamed as she impaled herself onto him again.

Once again he began to lift her hips up till his tip was barely inside of her but this time as he lowered her, his hips rose so he entered her faster. As he did this, Zangya's head rolled backward and as she felt his member filling her wet canal. He kept on doing it, lifting her up just to impale her back again on his thick shaft but each time his speed increased until soon his movements were just a blur.

As the young Sayain's tempo increased Zangya could feel it, every time she was impaled upon him she felt herself getting near to her climax. Gohan could feel his as well, but that wasn't all he could feel. Ever since Zangya and 18 had mounted him he had been fighting against going super. But as he felt it building he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop the transformation this time.

Although he was trying really hard to keep his focus on pleasuring the two goddess's, the feeling of Zangya's soft, warm sex linked with his, the enticing sweet scent and taste of 18's nectar and the sensual moans they were making made him lose his control over his body and he started to transform.

Zangya couldn't speak, couldn't moan, couldn't scream. It had all happened so suddenly, she had been so close; Gohan's deep and powerful thrusts had put her on the brink once again and then it happened. Gohan's member suddenly swelled inside of her, growing by at least two inches and thickening by one inch. That caused it; Zangya had thought that her orgasm from there previous time were incredible well the one she was experiencing know dwarfed it and any other pleasure she had ever felt. Her vision became blinded by white flames as she felt her inner walls convulsing and contracting around his incredible manhood.

As he felt her muscles tightening around his member, Gohan lost the last ounce of his control and released his hot sticky seed into her slippery canal; he let out a long cry of pleasure inside of 18 which in turn caused her orgasm. As Gohan let go of Zangya's hips, she tried to get off of him but only managed to fall onto the bed gasping for breath next to him.

Slowly,18 got off of Gohan and kneeled on wobbly legs as she watched Gohan pick Zangya up and gently place her on the bed so that now her head was resting on one of the pillows before he turned to her.

"So Mr. Super Saiyan, your think you're ready to take on a real blonde" A sly smile spread across her lips as she said in a now playful voice as her hand glided down his body, taking its time to pass over his muscled chest before coming to rest on his still hard manhood.

Gohan let out a small moan as he felt 18's hand rub him at a teasingly slow pace before asking "We'll see if the legendary transformation is enough for you"

Leaning up, she whispered seductively in his ear "It will have to be legendary to be enough for me."

Pulling away from him, 18 turned away from him and got on all fours; giving his now lustful eyes a wonderful view of her perfect butt and moistened womanhood. As Gohan positioned himself behind her, 18 let out a small moan as she felt the tip of his cock slid teasingly across her womanhood. As his gaze traveled down her body and came to her rear, he fell for the temptation to impale himself into her tight.

Gently, he slipped the tip of his manhood into her ass, allowing her a moment to get used to the sensation before slowly pressing the rest of his swollen length into her while using Zangya's nectar as a lubricant. 18 squeezed her eyes shut as a sharp, but quickly passing pang of pain from his cock stretching her shot through her body. A moan escaped her lips as he pulled out until he was almost out of her before ramming his length back inside her. He continued to do that.

After his first few thrusts, the pain she had felt from his size had subsided into ecstasy as he pounded into her; with each thrust his speed increased until soon his movements were once again a blur. As she felt them, 18 let out a moan that was more like a scream as Gohan griped her hips and began to pull her back against his thrusts.

"Ahhh! Yesssss!" 18 screamed. Suddenly Gohan's cock pulled out of her.

Panting, 18 looked back but before she could ask why he had stopped, Gohan had pushed all his length inside her hot slippery tunnel, she gasped loudly in surprise but her hips still moved back to meet his thrusts. Their minds were totally absorbed in the sensation of pure bliss that they were feeling as their bodies moved in perfect harmony.

Gohan's eyes shut tightly as he felt his climax nearing. He was close, and judging from the sounds that 18 was making, she was too, and as he hit her pleasure spot, she let out a pleasure filled scream as she came in a gush of hot slimy fluid that coated his pulsating cock as it slid in and out of her at a speedy speed. As he felt her inner walls convulsing and tightening in erratic spasms around his thick member, 18 let out an animalistic howl as he exploded in a spurt of whitish sticky liquid.

The 18 collapsed onto the soft bed underneath her as, they were both panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath. 18 slowly turned over to see Gohan breathing in heavily on his hands and knees before spotting his still hard member standing at attention ready for another round.

Gohan breathed in and out as he could still feel he had more to go and wasn't about to stop now. But as he looked between the two panting beauties he found he couldn't decide who he should decide to finish with before getting an idea and making his way over to Zangya who had been watching the two.

"So you decided you wanted to finish using that monster with me?" asked Zangya with a grin which Gohan grinned back at as he shook his head confusing her when he suddenly reached under her legs and back and picked her up.

"Gohan what are you doing?" asked the blue-skinned goddess in confusion.

Gohan walked his way over to 18 in the middle of the bed and smiled down at her before shifting to the Zangya "I want both of you" said the Super Saiyan confusing them.

Gohan told 18 to stay where she was as he picked up Zangya and placed her over 18 on all fours so that they were face to face with their breasts were mashed together, a mix of white and green tit flesh and there pussies were lines up one over the other.

Gohan grinned at his handiwork as he got onto the bed and positioned himself behind the two as he took in the wonderful view of their moist pussy's and stroke his cock teasingly against both their cores causing them to moan in unisense at his teasing.

Gohan reached out with a hand and gave a playful swat causing Zangya's ass to jiggle delightfully and eliciting a pleasured moan from her. He repeated the gesture on 18 getting a giggle from the blonde beauty.

"It's your choice. Pick a hole" said 18 with a grin

As his gaze traveled between the two of them Gohan was having trouble deciding who to fuck first as he wanted to have them at the same time before he suddenly got an idea and unwrapped his golden tail from his waste.

Zangya and 18 waited to see which one of them would get their turn first when they both suddenly felt something enter them both causing both beautifies to moan in bliss.

"Oh god Gohan!" Zangya cried out as she felt him slip inside her. She wiggled her ass back so it drove him even deeper inside her.

Pinned beneath her, 18 could only moan like a bitch in heat as she once more felt Gohan's tail drive away at her.

Gohan moaned out loudly as he felt the pleasure both his cock and his tail were giving him, as both were hypersensitive to touch and were being pleasure by the two beautifies in front of him.

In this position it was easy for Gohan to thrust. Now the loud slapping sound of flesh on flesh issued from them as he fucked both their fine pussies hard. Putting his hands on Zangya's ass, letting his fingers sink into their flesh he went to town drilling the two women like they'd never felt before.

His tail was keeping pace with each thrust of his length, as his length thrust into Zangya while his tail slid in and then out of 18.

"Ohhh fuck!" yelled out 18 as her tongue lulled out of the side of her mouth and her face was covered with a lewd look of carnal bliss.

At the same time Zangya was being hammered so hard her massive tits bounced back and forth along with 18's as she did her best to stay upright and not fall onto 18 but the cervix battering pleasure of Gohan's cock as it softly scraped along her insides to her deepest spots was more than she could take.

"Fuck I'm gonna…" Her words were cut off and replaced by an unintelligible sound as she came.

Feeling both of their roaming cunts sucking on his cock and tail at the same time and that was all Gohan could handle as he felt himself lose control as he tried to figure out who to come in before he felt both 18 and Zangya moan, sigh and coo. Gohan not able to decided on both in a way as he stuck his cock right in between the two as he let loose his orgasm and began to spurt a load in between them. Both Zangya and 18 sighed aloud as they felt the hot thick cum gush out onto their stomach, breasts and faces. Gohan groaned as he emptied out his final load onto them as his energy drained and he fell out of his Super Saiyan transformation. Gohan was barely to stop himself from falling on them and was barely able to move them around, as all three fuck partners were exhausted beyond belief. Gohan settled himself in the middle of the two and sighed as 18's head was lying on Gohan's left shoulder, and Zangya on his right, while his was laying on one of the pillows. Gohan continued to breathe in and out as he wrapped his arms around their wastes in a tight embrace while his tail wrapped around Zangya's waste.

"Love you" muttered out Gohan.

"Love you" muttered back both Zangya and 18 as the group of three fell asleep in exhaustion.

* * *

AN:

tamagat: You've asked about the Super Android 18 stuff, honestly can't say yes or no.

RatedRSuperStar87: Can't say anything about Buu, but the World Tournament will be starting the next chapter and you'll be figuring out fairly quick who the next villain is going to be. As for Ultimate Gohan... we will see.

coolabhu2203: I never planned on having either Videl or Erasa be added to the harem. It was just going to be 18 and Zangya. But i have seen a few people ask about Videl so...

 **What is everyone's thoughts on adding Videl and Erasa to the harem with Gohan, 18 and Zangya?**

* * *

Thanks: Lightningblade49, Shigure Toshiro, coolabhi2203, Cruzerblade, tamagat, R-king 93, RKF22, ArthurShade, Crimson green flame, RatedRSuperStar87, Lead99, NodMPortant, IIALASTORII, bookandanimereader, NinjaFang1331, WiffleDick678, Guest, Guest, cesarlegelle, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, rrm232

Chapter 67: Aug 6, 2016 or 1,406 Reviews


	68. Chapter 67

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 67

1 Week Later

A big yellow helicopter flew in the air towards a small island that many fireworks and light shot out of at copious amounts. In the ship, a women dressed in a red dress with bright blue hair piloted the ship as the many seats behind her were filled to the brim with people.

"There it is guys, Papaya Island," said Bulma as she looked down at the small but extremely busy island that was jam packed with people.

The ship set down and everyone exited the plane, the travelers included Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Chi Chi, Goku, Goten, Ox King, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha and Krillin. The group looked all around as they saw everyone around them to be moving all around doing many different activities.

"Wow look at all the people, they're a lot more people here than the last time we were here," said Goku with a grin.

"Ya look at them all, it's like a carnival" agreed Krillin as the group started walking forward when they suddenly heard a whole bunch of people cheer and turned and saw Hercule Satan stand in front of a whole bunch of people who cheered for him.

"Speaking of Carnival's, the main attraction is here" joked Krillin as the others laughed.

"Ya, well he does know how to put on a good show," said Goku as he watched the crowd cheer.

"Oh ya, The Champ is here" yelled Hercule as he let out his over the top burly laugh as he flexed and showed off in front of the crowd.

"Forget the buffoon, let's just get on with this," said Vegeta in agitation.

"Right" responded Goku as the group walked towards the registration desk and stopped when they saw Piccolo leaning under a tree.

"Piccolo" greeted Goku excitedly.

"Goku" nodded back the Namek.

"So you ready for the tournament. I'm so excited, I can't wait to test myself" said Goku in excitement as a bright smile lit up on his face.

Vegeta laughed at that "From what I'm sensing no one here will be even worth my time" said Vegeta as he sensed the power levels around the island.

"You never know Vegeta," Piccolo said as the group walked towards the registration sheet.

The group lined up and registered one after another until all the fighters participating which included Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin were registered. Trunks and Goten also registered but were disappointed to find out that they were too young to fight in the adult's tournament and had to fight with the kids.

The group walked a bit away from the registration desk to let others register "So I guess this is where we split up" said Goku.

"Good luck Goku and you to Goten. Be carefully and give it your best shot" said Chi Chi as she kissed Goku on the cheek and hugged Goten.

"Bye Trunks do your best. You to Vegeta" yelled Bulma as Vegeta had already started walking away with Trunks following closely behind him.

"Good luck Krillin. Do your best" said Master Roshi to the bald warrior who nodded his thanks and left with Goku.

The group staying behind wished the best of luck to their friends in the tournament before departing so they could get good seats for the tournament. The group of 6 walked forward and met up with a couple of the tournament monks who for the tournament and took both Goten and Trunks away and pointed where the adult fighters could go for the preliminaries. The group of adult fighters made their way to a side ring where the preliminaries would take place. As the group of 4 made their way into the fighting arena and took in the hundreds of fighters waiting in line.

"It's you, it's really you," said a voice from the past that seemed oddly familiar to three of the group.

The group turned their heads and saw the familiar announcer from back when they used to be frequent participant's in the tournament.

"Hey good to see you," said Goku with a grin.

"Ya, how have you been doing," said Krillin with a laugh at the familiar face.

"I've been doing okay. But it's so good to see you guys. These tournaments have been capital 'b' boring without you guys participating" said the announcer with a grin.

"Sorry about that we've been kinda busy," said Goku with a laugh.

"Well, it's so good to see you guys again. Now tell me the truth it was you who beat Cell right, not Mr. Satan" said the announcer which caused Goku to laugh at that.

"This tournament it going to be the best one ever. I can't wait for the fights to start, just make sure you guys leave the ring in one piece unlike last time" said the announcer as he looked at Piccolo.

Piccolo grinned at that remembering what he and Goku had done at the last tournament they participated in "We'll try."

The Announcer smiled and laughed at that in happiness "That's exactly what I wanna hear. Anyway, the Prelims are about to start, good luck and I look forward to seeing you guys fight again" as he walked away from the group.

Goku grinned at the announcer as he walked away, as he hadn't seen the man in many years, the group was brought from there thoughts as a monk came in front of the large group of fighters.

"Hello and welcome to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, there are over 200 fighters registered to compete in this event and only 16 spots to fill for the main tournament. So the 16 fighters to make it to the main tournament will be decided by a punching machine. The top 15 highest scores will make it to the tournament" said the tournament official.

"Wait 15?" said Krillin in confusion when suddenly Hercule popped out from a building and landed with a flip as he flexed "OH YA. THE CHAMP IS HERE. NOW WHO WANTS THIS" yelled Hercule as he showed off his championship belt to the fighters that roared.

"WELL BRING YOUR BEST BECAUSE YOU'LL NEED IT TO BEAT ME" Yelled Hercule as he flexed and showed off some more.

"The last spot of the tournament will automatically go to Hercule Satan as he is the reigning champion," said the monk.

"Of course, the goofball gets an easy ticket to the tournament," said Krillin.

"Oh come on Krillin lighten up. It's no big deal" said Goku with a grin.

"Ya whatever you say Goku" responded Krillin.

"Now Mr. Satan will have the honour of registering the first score on the punch machine," said the monk as Mr. Satan walked over to the machine and crouched down in a fighting position.

Mr. Satan pulled his fist back and launched it forward as hard as he could "Satan Punch" yelled the reigning champion as his fist hit the red pad.

The numbers on the machine climbed before stopping at 137. "And Mr. Satan has registered a whopping 137 points," said a tournament official as they wrote down the number.

"I hope one of you can get at least 100 so we can have a decent match," said Hercule as he left the arena.

"I swear if that guy had any more hot air he wouldn't be able to touch the ground," said Krillin as he watched the hulking fighter walk off.

"This punching machine is ridicules, there's more to fighting than how hard you can hit," said Piccolo.

"What's wrong Namek, afraid you won't make the cut' responded Vegeta with a smirk.

"Come on guys let's just relax and get in line. I wanna finish this so we can watch Goten and Trunks fight" said Goku as the group of 4 got in line and waited their turn.

The group waited their turn and were nearing the front when they suddenly heard a gasp and turned and saw the score on the machine shoot up until it hit over 700.

"I'm sorry sir can you hit it again, the machine seemed to have malfunctioned," said the official to the warrior.

The group looked and saw that from the back it was a light blue clad spandex covered figure, with white armour that covered his back and chest.

"It's him the Saiyan," said Vegeta.

"What Saiyan?" yelled Krillin in alarm as he took in the spiky haired figure who wore Saiyan armour. "What is a Saiyan doing here, who is he?" asked Krillin in worry.

"I don't know Krillin, but it's clear that he's strong. You can tell that he is trying to hold back his power, the question is how much" said Goku with a smirk as he was excited at the prospect of facing off against a new opponent.

They watched as they Saiyan once again hit the punched machine and, this time, registered a score of 190 as everyone was really impressed by the attack.

"He has excellent control over his energy if he could bring his power down that low," said Goku.

"Or he could just be a weakling," said Vegeta.

"I don't think so, I can feel he is hiding his power" responded Goku.

The group watched as the Saiyan walked away from the machine and started walking in their direction before he turned in their direction and smirked before turning towards them and walking their way.

"Oh no, he's coming over here you guys," Krillin said nervously.

The unknown armour clad Saiyan stopped right in front of the group of 4 with a smirk adorning his face.

"Hello," the stranger said having captured the group's attention completely.

"Hi" responded Goku with a smile.

"I've looked forward to meeting you Kakarot," said the Saiyan warrior.

"Really, why is that?" asked Goku curiously and with a little bit of worry if the Saiyan was here to start trouble.

"I have heard about you, stories of the strongest warrior in the universe. I wish to test out my strength against you" said the Saiyan.

"Kakarot the strongest fighter in the universe, please. That title belongs to me" said Vegeta as he stepped forward aggressively towards the unknown Saiyan.

Gohan looked down at the Saiyan prince before smirking "Please I know who you are, Vegeta. And I know for a fact that it is Kakarot, not you who is the strongest."

Vegeta growled in anger as he glared viciously at the warrior in front "You will regret saying that you sorry excuse for a Saiyan. And when I win this tournament you shall see that I Prince Vegeta am the strongest."

Piccolo watched as the others talked with Gohan unknown to who he truly was " _What are you doing Gohan, why aren't you telling them who you are. And why approach them now_ " thought the Namek in confusion when he suddenly glanced to the side and saw Bardock strike the punch machine for a score of 250 and realised what Gohan was doing " _Smart kid, he's distracting them, so the others can get into the tournament unnoticed_."

Vegeta growled at the smirking Saiyan in front of him "You'll find out soon enough how truly outclassed you are" said Vegeta as he walked past the fighter and continued with the line they had been holding up.

"Sorry about Vegeta, he can be a little intense sometimes. Anyway it's almost our turn, I can't wait to see you in action good luck" said Goku as the group walked away.

Gohan smirked as he turned left and walked out of the preliminary area and headed to the main stadium as he saw Bardock and Fasha on one side in the crowd and both 18 and Zangya far away from where he currently stood " _They never even suspected a thing_ " thought Gohan with a smile as he saw he had successfully distracted the others so they wouldn't see anyone just yet.

Gohan looked around before deciding to head off to the arena to check out the Jr. Competition " _I got some time to kill before the tournament starts_ " thought Gohan as he walked off when he was startled by a familiar voice calling out his name "Gohan".

Gohan turned and saw that it was Videl, who was on her way to the punch machine, who had called out to him. "Gohan….your…your… the mysterious fighter" said the girl in shock as she viewed the Saiyan in his armour looking exactly like the day he had saved her.

"YOU LIED TO ME GO" was all she got out as Gohan rushed over to the female warrior and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and looked over at Goku's group and was happy to see they hadn't gotten their attention.

Gohan took off his hand from the girls mouth who he realised he had angered even further "How dare you" said Videl seething in anger.

Gohan backed away slightly raising his hands in the air "To be fair while I did lie. I did tell you last week" stopping the girl in her tracks.

" _Last week_?" thought the Satan girl in confusion as she thought back to when he would have told her.

Gohan looked at her in confusion before telling her "You know, at your party. I told you, Sharpner and Erasa. You guys just didn't believe me."

Videl thought back "My memories are really hazy from that night" before she suddenly remembered when he had told them.

"Rrr that doesn't mean I'm not angry at you Gohan. You still lied" said Videl.

Gohan looked back over to see the group approaching the end of the line and was happy to see they were still oblivious to his current conversation "I know and you're right. But can you please stop saying my name" Gohan said nervously looking around the wall to the line of fighters drawing Videl's attention and curiosity.

"Why?" asked Videl in confusion as she peeked her head out from behind the wall to the line of fighters.

Gohan sighed but thought best to explain "See that guy over there in the orange gi," said Gohan pointing to Goku, which Videl nodded to. "That's my father. I haven't seen him in 7 years" continued Gohan shocking Videl.

"What, why?" asked the Satan City crime fighter in confusion.

"We got separated a long time ago. That's all I can really explain right now, but can you please not say my name or anything that might expose me to him" asked Gohan pleadingly.

Videl sighed at Gohan's look but nodded "Okay fine, but you better explain everything."

Gohan smiled and hugged the girl shocking her before nodding "Ya, definitely. I promise I'll explain everything, to you, Sharpner and Erasa after the tournament' said Gohan excitedly.

Videl nodded "Okay… I guess I can live with that" before letting the Saiyan leave so she could get in line for the punching machine.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Goku and the others were reaching the end of the line "Goku are you sure we shouldn't be worried about that guy" asked Krillin in worry.

Goku thought for a moment before answering "To be honest Krillin I don't know. That man… he's strange, it feels like I've met him before but at the same time, a complete stranger" answered Goku causing the bald headed monk to look at his best friend weird.

"Well I will say he does seem kinda familiar but I just don't know how? Hey, Vegeta do you recognize him" asked Krillin.

Vegeta stood silently in thought completely ignoring the question " _How dare this trash talk to me, the prince of all Saiyan's, like that. He will learn to respect me soon enough_."

Krillin noticed the look on Vegeta's face "Hey Vegeta you okay."

Vegeta growled at the human fighter "Leave me alone baldy" said Vegeta in annoyance.

"Ya, he's fine" sighed Krillin at the response they had just received.

"Next please," said the tournament official.

Goku smiled as he stepped forward towards the machine.

"Name," asked the official.

"My names Goku" answered the Saiyan, which the official told another person to note down before nodding and telling Goku to take his turn.

Goku put his fist as close to the machine as he could without touching it and gave the lightest jab he could. Everyone watched as the machines numbers rocketed up before reaching 186. Krillin took his turn and scored a 192, followed closely behind by Piccolo, who scored 210. Vegeta was next in line and stood in front of the punch machine glaring at it as though it had been the cause of his anger.

"Name," asked the tournament official.

"Vegeta" answered the Saiyan prince as he was told to punch the machine.

Vegeta threw his arm forward unrestrained smashing into the machine with such force that the pad broke instantly and the entire machine flew back and smashed into a wall breaking it.

Goku shook his head at his rival "Vegeta we were supposed to be taking it easy."

Vegeta glared at Goku "I won't hold back my strength in the tournament Kakarot and I see no reason to do so now" Vegeta stated.

Goku sighed at his rivals attitude but accepted it "Well you guys wanna head over to the stadium the Jr. Competition is about to start and I wanna see how Goten and Trunks do" asked his friends.

Krillin and Piccolo nodded while Vegeta voiced his agreement "Sure, anything is better than this freak show" stated the Prince of all Saiyans as he looked at the weak human fighters around him with a glare as they all looked back at him in horror at what he had just done.

* * *

AN:

Hey guys your feedback for adding Erasa and Videl was phenomenal. There was about an equal number of people who wanted Erasa and/or Videl to be added. And a good amount of people who said leave it as is. Going over what everyone is saying, I think I am going to leave it as just Gohan/18/Zangya. I think some people made some really good points on how 18 and Zangya formed their relationship with Gohan. I mean it took them years of getting to know one another, many life altering events and even death for them to eventually come together and realize how much they cared for one another and were willing to take the next step in their relationship. I don't see how I could realistically add Videl and/or Erasa to that dynamic and have it even come close to the relationship Gohan/18/Zangya have at the moment.

ArthurShade: You'll be seeing everyone's strength soon, and how everyone stacks up against each other.

Moddenial: The way the Tournament will break down will be very different than the canon World Tournament and from how things go from there as well.

* * *

Thanks: pir84lyf, Shigure Toshiro, WiffleDick678, ArthurShade, InsightfullyDepressed, tamagat, Midnight Sin 009, Guest, RKF22, RatedRSuperStar87, Batthan the Dark Knight, cesarlegelle, Crimson green flame, Leo the Zodiac, Contentkarma347, King Kroniiclez, keyshawn9811, omibug41, xxgreenphoenix43xx, Lawrence Helbain, MODdenial, Guest, SSJB Gohan, Cruzerblade, .Bardock, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest,

Chapter 68: Aug 7, 2016 or 1,441 Reviews


	69. Chapter 68

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 68

The group of 4 Z-fighters arrived at the jam-packed arena on the very top floor and looked around "Hey there is everyone else" pointed out Krillin, who pointed to the group of 7 who sat in one of nearest seats to the ring.

The group watched silently as Goten and Trunks ploughed their way easily through each of their foes, without even trying.

"I guess the real fight won't start until Trunks and Goten fight huh," said Goku as he watched another boring fight go by.

"Ya, it does look like it" responded Krillin as he watched a bigger sumo kid quickly push another kid off the arena stage.

"Hey Goku, it's that Saiyan," said Krillin as he pointed across the arena to the Saiyan who stood at the top level just like them and was leaning on the railing watching the Jr. Competition.

"Don't worry Krillin, he's probably just waiting for the tournament to start. Besides, he hasn't done anything bad yet. If anything, the only thing he has done was save someone and stop a bank robbery. So I wouldn't worry about it" responded Goku.

"It's just… He seems kinda familiar to me and considering that every Saiyan we have ever met has tried to kill us" said Krillin as he left it there.

Goku paused before answering his best friend "I know what you mean Krillin. But let's just wait and see, besides if he does try anything we're here to stop him" answered Goku as Krillin nodded and the group turned back to the fight.

A half hour passed and with Trunks and Goten breezing through their matches before the final battle was here.

The announcer brought up both boys and turned to the crowd "Ladies and Gentleman here are our two finalist, the two youngest participants in the tournament 8-year-old Trunks Briefs and 7-year-old Goten Son both of these young fighters are best friends and training partners outside the tournament but soon we will find out which one of them is considered the strongest boy in the world" yelled the announcer as the crowd cheered.

"Go Goten" shouted Chi Chi from the audience.

"You can do it Trunks" yelled Bulma.

"Have fun Goten" yelled Ox King as the rest of the group cheered for both boys.

Trunks and Goten each walked to opposite sides of the ring and got into fighting stances "You Ready Goten" asked Trunks with a smirk to his best friend.

"Ya" replied the young half Saiyan with a smirk.

The two looked at one another before charging each other at the same time and crashing their forearms together in a test of strength as they tried to show dominance over their opponent. The two smirked as they pushed back at the same time, Trunks went and attempted to trip his best friend who jumped into the air and flipped over his opponent.

Goten dodged Trunks' kick and launched a punch at his best friend who knocked it out of the way and returned one of his own that got him off guard and sent him back slightly. Goten back flipped and created space between him and his opponent as he glared at him for getting the first shot off in the battle in. Trunks charged Goten as soon as he landed on his feet and tried to press the advantage he had and attacked with a sharp punch aiming for Goten's head.

Goten fell backwards and brought his hands onto the ground as Trunks sailed over him before kicking his opponent in the stomach and launching him into the sky. Trunks was knocked air born and flew into the sky before he stabilised himself and quickly dodged a blow from Goten, who had charged him. The two boys smirked at one another before charging at the same time and attacking. The two young Saiyan warriors traded punches and kicks continuously with neither gaining the advantage.

Trunks went for a kick trying to land it on Goten's side but hit nothing but air as his opponent suddenly disappeared right when his kick was about to connect. Goten exited super speed and reappeared above Trunks and tried to land a double handed jackhammer on Trunks' head and send him towards the arena only for him to miss as well. Trunks entered super speed to dodge Goten's attack and reappeared behind him and landed a kick to his best friends face that sent the young Saiyan flying off to the side. Trunks charged the Goten, who was flying uncontrollably from the attack he had just received.

Goten quickly shook himself out of the daze the strong kick had caused and sensed his opponent trailing behind him and turned his body and placed both hands out in front of his body and launched a massive yellow energy blast at his opponent. Trunks was forced to stop his charge and quickly change directions as he barely moved out of the way of the blast.

Trunks watched as the ball of energy sailed off into the distance and wiped some sweat from his forehead " _That was way too close_ " thought the young Saiyan as he looked around and suddenly found he had lost track of Goten.

" _Where are you Goten?_ " thought Trunks as he tried to sense out his best friend when he was suddenly struck in the face by a strong punch that connected to his cheek and launched him back.

The two Saiyan children smirked at one another as they charged each other and continued their fight in the sky.

Down below the fight, the crowd and everyone watching were completely and utterly astonished at the two boys fighting in the sky.

"Wow, what an incredible fight, both Goten and Trunks have managed to match each other blow for blow, with neither having the advantage. This fight is any one's guess, but it is truly up in the air" said the announcer in astonishment and complete happiness as he had been waiting to see fights as intense as what he was currently watching right now.

"Go Goten, you can do it" yelled Chi Chi as she watched her son trade blows with Trunks.

"Ya Goten, you're doing great out there, keep it up" bellowed the Ox King as he cheered on his grandson.

"Come on Trunks, that's right, hit him with a left and then a right. That's the way" yelled Bulma as she was unknowingly beating up Oolong, who sat in front of her.

"Wow those two kids are tearing it up, there great," said Yamcha as he watched the fight.

"Yes, it's incredible how powerful they are" agreed Master Roshi as he watched the battle.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan watched the fight as he stood at the top of the arena where he was standing and watched the fight take place only a little higher than where he stood " _Impressive, to think at their age, to have that much power and their control is amazing. Dad and Vegeta must be working them to the bone_ " thought Gohan completely impressed by what he was seeing from his younger brother and Trunks.

Gohan watched on when he suddenly heard familiar voices and turned left as he noticed his father, Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillin but were on the other side of the arena from where he was.

But it wasn't just them what drew his attention but what they were saying "Kakarot if that's all the power your brat has then he has no chance" said Vegeta with confidence as he watched his son and his rivals son fight.

"No way, Goten has way more power than this, he's just warming up. You'll see" said Goku as he smirked at the shorter Saiyan prince.

" _So there just warming up, incredible. I wonder how strong they are?_ " thought Gohan as he heard what his father and Vegeta had just said and watched the fight with undivided interest.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the fight, the two fighters had been trading blows and trying to outdo their opponent, but no matter how much either increased their power, their opponent matched it. Goten and Trunks attack one another and Goten went charging forward and tried to attack Trunks with a haymaker aiming for the purple haired half Saiyan's face.

Goten was shocked when his fist suddenly went through his opponent and realised too late that he had been duped as Trunks' after image disappeared. Before Goten could react Trunks came down on top of him with a strong elbow to his opponent's head rocketing him to the ground. Goten flew uncontrollably to the ground and landed on his hands and knees hard cracking the arena stage. Goten sensed Trunks' closing in on him and quickly pushed off to the side barely dodging Trunks, who ended up kicking the stage and cracking it a bit more. The two Saiyan children breathed in fast and hard at the energy they had exuded throughout the fight.

"Your stronger than I thought you would be Trunks'," said Goten as he breathed in and out at a fast rate to catch his breath.

"You're not so bad yourself Goten" replied Trunks as he to found himself breathing in hard.

The two young Saiyan's looked at one another before smirking "Hey Goten, what say we turn it up and end this" said Trunks to his best friend.

"Sure" responded Goten as the two young Saiyan's powered up and their power began to spike as it shot through the roof.

The hair started to wave as a strong wind to over the battlefield as their hair suddenly lit up gold and their eyes changed to green. The two young Saiyan's transformed into Super Saiyan's as a golden aura waved around them fiercely.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Up in the stands, the group was completely shocked at what they were seeing "Incredible, both of them… Super Saiyan's" said Master Roshi in profound shock.

"The power there putting out…It's unreal" said Yamcha as he sensed both Saiyan's energy.

High up in the arena, Goku smirked as he looked down at his son while Krillin and Piccolo were completely taken aback and surprised at the sudden transformations "Both of them…are Super Saiyans" said Krillin in complete surprise.

"Amazing, at their age," said Piccolo in surprise.

"Ya, I know. Well, I knew about Goten, but never Trunks. I'm assuming that was because of you Vegeta" said Goku with a grin.

"So, I never knew your brat could transform either" responded the Saiyan prince.

"Wow look at those two. Their power it enormous" said Krillin.

Vegeta looked across and smirked as he saw the unknown Saiyan's shocked expression "Look seems like someone has never seen a Super Saiyan before. Pitiful, from what I can see that Saiyan will be no challenge at all."

The group looked across and saw the stunned look on the Saiyan's face "Huh you're probably right. He's probably never seen a Super Saiyan before let alone been one. And here I was worrying over nothing" said Krillin with a laugh.

Piccolo looked over to the unknown Saiyan he knew was Gohan and could barely keep back a laugh and smirk at what both Vegeta and Krillin were saying " _You will be in for a surprise_ " thought Piccolo with a grin as he turned back to the fight.

Goku noticed Piccolo's sudden mood "Hey Piccolo, what's so funny," asked Goku.

"Nothing Goku" responded Piccolo.

"Oh come on Piccolo, I wanna know what so funny," said Goku in response.

"It was nothing Goku now leave me alone" responded Piccolo in agitation.

From the other side of the arena, Gohan was completely floored " _Wow to think both of them, Super Saiyans, at their age. Well, there goes my title as being the youngest Super Saiyan ever_ " thought Gohan as he sensed the power coming from the two Saiyan children and was floored.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the arena, both Trunks and Goten smirked at one another as they both let their Super Saiyan energy flare around them. Both young Saiyan's suddenly pushed off of their spots on the tournament stage and charged each other. The two Super Saiyan's met in the middle of the fighting stage and grasped each other's hands and pushed trying to force their opponent back.

Both gritted their teeth as they powered up to their maximums and attempted to show who was the stronger Saiyan at of the two only to find themselves dead even. The two Super Saiyan's then broke their grasp on one another and pulled back their fist and launched it forward colliding it with their opponent. They did this again and again with punch's kicks and every other body part they attacked with as they slowly started to fly farther and farther up into the sky.

The two Super Saiyan's soon were so high up into the sky that the only people capable of seeing them were those trained in the art of ki. Both Goten and Trunks attacked one another as their fist's met in the middle of them once again before the both pulled back and launched energy blasts at the same time which exploded in the middle of the two warriors.

When the dust cleared from the explosion, they were gone as the two fighters were fighting in super speed and were moving all around the arena as they fought each other to a standstill. The two Super Saiyan's suddenly appeared above the stage slightly higher than the last floor. Both Goten and Trunks launched powerful punches that struck their opponents cheeks and held it as they tried to force their opponents back before having to split up.

The two breathed in hard as the toll of Super Saiyan and the fight was wearing on them. "Hey Goten, I think it's time we end this," said Trunks which Goten agreed with. The two young Super Saiyan's powered up and each getting into their own stances. Goten crouched slightly and cupped his hands beside him as he started to chant

"Kamehame" as a blue energy ball appeared in between his hands.

Trunks brought both his arms back as he charged energy balls in each of them before they both launched their attacks.

Goten threw his hands forward and unleashed the blue energy beam "Ha."

Trunks threw his arms forward and unleashed a yellow energy beam "Double Buster."

The two young Super Saiyan's put all their power into the attacks as they exploded and blasted the two Saiyan's back and crashing into the top area of the arena both hitting the ground at the same time.

"Oh and there you have it, folks, both Goten and Trunks have landed outside the ring and that gives us a draw," said the announcer to the completely stunned audience.

Trunks shook his head as he hit the ground hard "Oh what happened did I win" asked the young Super Saiyan, who dropped out of his transformation.

"No, you did not. You tied" said Vegeta as he looked down at his son who was leaning against the wall.

"Oh…Sorry dad" said Trunks as he stood up but looked down in shame.

Vegeta looked down at his son "Don't you look down boy, you did….fine" said Vegeta.

Trunks looked up in surprise and smiled as he knew that meant a lot coming from his father.

Both Goku and Krillin smiled at that before Krillin noticed something "Oh no Goku, look. Goten landed by that Saiyan" worrying his best friend.

Gohan looked down at his little brother who suddenly lost his Super Saiyan transformation and tried to stand up.

Gohan quickly bent down and helped the little Saiyan to his feet "Are you alright" asked Gohan.

"Ya. But did I win?" asked Goten.

"Sorry, little man. But you tied" said Gohan with a smile.

Goten looked sad after receiving the news "Hey don't worry, you did truly incredible. You gave it everything you got and that's all the matters be proud" said Gohan causing the little Saiyan to smile at him and nod.

Gohan noticed Goku and the others walking towards him "Now you better go back to your family I'm sure they want to congratulate you" said Gohan.

"Ya" smiled Goten as he grinned up at the unknown man and thanked him before walking over to his father who he noticed was making his way over to him.

"Hey, dad how do you think I did" asked Goten.

"You did great son, you did your best and did amazing," said Goku with a grin as he looked down at his son.

Goten smiled as he heard his father's words and jumped up and hugged him. Goku caught his smiling son and looked down at him with a smile before turning back to the Saiyan standing in front of them but suddenly found him gone.

"Hey, where did he go" asked Goku as he tried to sense him out but couldn't find him.

Goten looked at his father questioningly and looked back and noticed the nice man was gone and groaned.

Goku looked down at his son when heard him groan "What's wrong Goten" asked Goku in confusion.

"Oh, I wanted to introduce you to this really nice man I met. He cheered me up when I found out I lost" said Goten innocently.

Goku and the others looked at Goten interestedly "Goten, do you mean the guy in blue wearing the armour" asked Krillin in confusion.

"Ya, him" smiled Goten in response confusing the group thoroughly.

The group looked at one another in confusion before Goku thought it was best to move on "Well come on little guy, you and Trunks need to get back down to the tournament as there waiting for you" said Goku which Goten nodded to with a grin as he hopped out of his father's arms.

"Come on Trunks," said Goten as he grabbed his best friend's arm and took him towards the stage.

"I'm coming to Goten, let go of me" complained Trunks as he followed his fellow half Saiyan down to the tournament stage.

When the group knew the two were out of earshot Krillin turned to Goku "Hey Goku you can't really think what Goten said was true can you. I mean a nice unknown Saiyan" said Krillin in scepticism.

"I don't know Krillin, but I guess we will find out" responded Goku in deep thought.

Back in the middle of the arena both Goten and Trunks stood next to each other as the announcer presented the two young fighters to the crowd.

"Wow what a match, these two young fighters gave us an incredible show. Since it was a tie the first prize money will be split 5 million zeni each not bad if I do say so myself" the announcer said causing the crowd to cheer loudly while Goten blushed and looked down at his feet nervously while Trunks crossed his arms and ignored the cheering for the most part.

"Now we had a secret prize for the winner of the tournament but now that it is a draw, well I'm sure we can figure something out," said the announcer with a knowing grin as he moved and gestured to the fighters waiting area.

"So I give you the one, the only, Hercule Satan" yelled the announcer as the crowd burst into cheers.

The crowd cheered but soon saw that no one was coming from the building "I guess he can't hear you, so bring up the volume for Mr. Satan" said the announcer as he gestured to the building once again as the crowd burst in volume even higher than before.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Inside the building, Hercule hid behind the stand that stood just inside the doorway that held the tournament logo " _I can't go out there. Those kids are just like from the Cell games, they're going to beat me up and everyone will know the truth_ " thought Hercule in horror as he imagined all the fame and money he had all go away and instead being called a liar.

" _What am I going to do_ " thought Hercule in worry.

"Wow Mr. Satan you really are good, letting the crowd wait for your appearance to make it grander," said a monk as he watched the supposed saviour of the world.

"Ya. HAHAHAHA. Of course, that's exactly what I'm doing" said Hercule as he stood up and laughed in his normal cocky way.

Hercule unknown had stood up with his back facing the sign and suddenly was caught off guard by the sudden increase in volume from the crowd and cringed horribly at the words he heard the announcer say "And there he is, the saviour of the world. Hercule Satan."

Hercule stood with his back to the crowd nervously " _Oh no, what am I going to do now they see me_ " thought Hercule in worry.

"You're the best Mr. Satan," said the monk as he pushed Hercule, who fell back into the sign and ripped right through the logo and landed on his back.

The crowd went quite as they saw their hero lying on the ground weirdly. Hercule looked around from the ground and looked behind him and saw the world in reverse but quickly realised that everyone was looking at him stunned.

" _Think Hercule think,_ " thought Mr. Satan before he flipped himself over to the ring and let out a few of his yells before jumping into the ring.

Mr. Satan grinned to himself " _Perfect Hercule perfect. What a recovery_ " before he found himself slipping and his legs started to spread apart before he fell and did the splits.

Hercule could feel the immense pain in his legs and could barely hold the pain in as he put his arm up and raised it in a peace sign causing the crowd to cheer at the entrance of their hero.

"And there he is, the world martial arts champion Hercule Satan" yelled the announcer.

Hercule pushed himself to his feet and could feel his lower sensitive areas flare up in horrendous pain.

" _Come on Hercule no pain no game. Remember no matter what you do everything for the fame_ " thought Hercule as he felt the pain in his legs threaten to topple him over and could barely keep himself on his feet.

"HAHAHA, the champ is here" yelled Mr. Satan with a laugh.

"Yes our champ is here and maybe he can help us solve our problem," said the announcer which caused the crowd to roar.

"Mr. Satan here said he would have a fight with the winner of the Jr. Competition. What a great guy" said the announcer with a grin.

"But the problem is, is we now have two winners" continued the announcer.

"So Mr. Satan what do you suggest, do you think you want to take these little tykes in the ring at the same time," said the announcer causing the crowd to cheer Mr. Satan over and over again.

" _Oh no, think of something quick,_ " thought Hercule before getting an idea.

"While I did promise the winner of the Jr. Competition a sparring match, There actually was no one winner" said Hercule as the volume of the crowd suddenly started to die down.

" _Oh no their turning against you, turn it around,_ " thought Hercule.

"So I am instead offering 3 free training sessions with me for the both of them," said Hercule as he thought on his feet as the crowd started to cheer his name once again.

"Wow what a stellar guy," said the announcer.

Mr. Satan gave the crowd the peace symbol before slowly walking his way back into the building.

Hercule took a couple steps towards the entrance of the building " _Yes almost there. Soon I'll be out of the spotlight and no one will be able to see me_ " thought Hercule as the pain in his legs was horrible.

Mr. Satan walked into the building and was about to collapse onto the ground and give in to the pain when he was interrupted "Wow that was great of you to give both those kids some lessons" said the monk with a grin as he stared up at the champ.

"Of course, why fight them in a match they will lose when I can mentor them to be even stronger" laughed Hercule with a grin.

"You truly are one of a kind," said the monk with a smile.

"Thank you. Now I need to go and prepare for the tournament" said Hercule with a grin as he walked past the monk seemingly calmly.

" _Come on. A little more and I'm home free_ " thought Hercule when he stepped around a corner with a smirk before collapsing to the ground in pain as he held his balls in pain and fought his hardest to hold back the scream that wanted to escape his mouth.

* * *

AN:

Glad everyone is enjoying the chapters. So the junior division is done and next chapter we will be moving onto the main event, where we will be finding out what the matchups will be.

Guest: If the tournament will be completed or not. You are going to have to just wait and see. As for the "past universe", I'm probably never going to touch on it again. I might but as of now, I have nothing planned.

Cruzerblade: You are right on both counts. The idea I was trying to push and say without coming out and saying it explicitly is, Gohan wants his friends and family to meet him in a sense as a stranger. The idea is if they meet him as a stranger they will have no prior feelings or bias' to the way he currently acts now and when they eventually do figure out it is him themselves that they will be more accepting of who he is and not try to force things on him that he doesn't want. It was why he only went to Piccolo because he new Piccolo would accept him for who he was no matter what and not have expectations of who he should be. I hope that makes sense.

* * *

Thanks: ficsaddict, NinjaFang1331, Generation Zero, WiffleDick678, Lead99, Crimson green flame, Black Super Saiyan, FriTik, Dr. Blue22, IIALASTORII, Guest, Midnight Sin 009, Guest, Contentkarma347, coolabhi2203, RKF22, Guest guest, rrm232, xxgreenphoenix43xx, Guest, Leo the Zodiac, ArthurShade, Cruzerblade, Shigure Toshiro, jazocoti, SSJB Gohan, R-king 93, RatedRSuperStar87, bookandanimereader

Chapter 69: Aug 8, 2016 or 1,476 Reviews


	70. Chapter 69

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 69

Back outside in the arena, the announcer was now moving to the next part of the tournament the main event "OOOkay ladies and gentleman, now we start the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, the preliminaries are now complete and 16 of the strongest fighters on the planet remain. And we will see them duke it out to find out who is the strongest fighter on the planet is" said the announcer as the crowd cheered.

The announcer walked off the stage and entered the building behind him as two monks rolled a giant board onto the stage and set it up so the crowd could see it. The board had a bracket that had a total of 16 spots on as the crowd waited to see who had made it to the tournament and what the matchups were.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Goku and the other 3 warriors participating in the tournament were currently on their way to the arena where the preliminaries had taken place so they could find out the matchups before the tournament began. Goku grinned excitedly as he felt the rush of the tournament hit him that the fighting would soon be starting.

"Isn't this great, the tournament is about to start" grinned Goku as the group of 4 were making their way to the private arena.

"I don't know Goku, I'm kind of nervous myself. I mean what happens if I get matched up against one of you guys. I know it's for fun, but I rather make it out of the first round" said Krillin nervously.

"Don't worry about it Krillin, besides there's only 3 of us that means there's only a…." thought Goku as he tried to figure out the chances of Krillin fighting one of them.

"20% Goku," said Piccolo with a sigh at his friend's stupidity.

"Ya that's it. You only have 20% shot at fighting one of us" grinned Goku.

"Ya I guess your right and from what I can tell other than that Saiyan there probably isn't going to be much competition," said Krillin with a grin.

"Hey if I get lucky enough you guys will be paired together and I can make it to the final round," said Krillin with a laugh.

Goku laughed at his friends comment as they made it to the arena and saw the familiar announcer standing next to a giant board with a monk standing beside him with a phone ready to relay the matchups as they were decided. Goku grinned as he and his friends looked around and were completely floored at their competition.

Krillin freaked out as he saw 2 of the beings "G…Goku…More Saiyan's" said Krillin in fright as he pointed out the two other warriors in Saiyan armor who stood to the side by themselves.

Goku looked and was shocked as he saw the two Saiyan's different from the one they had original met and quickly turned and saw him leaning against a wall calmly. Goku turned back as he noticed both Saiyan's turn towards him and was shocked as he looked at the male Saiyan who looked completely identical to him with the only difference being that he had a scar on his face and his skin was tan.

" _He…He looks just like me_ " thought Goku in shock.

"More Saiyan's but how," said Vegeta in astonishment as he wondered where all these Saiyan's were coming from and why were they suddenly appearing on Earth.

"Goku…that guy he looks just like you. Do you think it's that Turles guy again?" asked Krillin.

Goku looked at the man who stared back at him; he felt an unknown connection with the Saiyan as they stared into each other's eyes "No Krillin. It's not him" said Goku as he kept his gaze completely concentrated on the Saiyan.

"Are you sure Goku?" asked Krillin with worry wondering if the evil Goku look alike had somehow survived.

Goku nodded "Yes."

Krillin sighed as he noticed his best friend's assurance and complete seriousness and knew somehow it wasn't him. Krillin looked around and took in the group of fighters his eyes landed on two hulking figures in black that both had giant letter M's on their foreheads. The next was another group of 2 this one contained a large bulky red skinned figure and another much smaller purple skinned fighter. Krillin then saw a young women who he recognized as Hercule's daughter and then an extremely fat and large Arabian man.

Krillin turned his head left and felt his entire world stop around him as he saw someone he hadn't seen in so long that caused his heart to stop " _Its….It's 18_ " thought Krillin in shock but also quickly recognized the blue-skinned beauty standing next to her and was completely floored.

"Look, guys, its Android 18 and that girl who was with Bojack," said Krillin in worry of the blue-skinned women.

Goku and Vegeta turned and got on guard as they prepared themselves for an assault but saw the two seemed to be talking quietly to each other and appeared to pay them no mind.

"I don't get it I swore we destroyed her, and that Android I don't know how it's still alive," said Vegeta in anger.

Piccolo sighed as he knew it was him who had to step in before they did anything "Me and Dende have been keeping an eye on the both of them and neither have done anything aggressive to warrant any kind of action" said Piccolo surprising the group.

"Wait, Piccolo, you mean to tell me you knew where 18 was the whole time," said Krillin.

Piccolo didn't say anything to that and let them believe what they wanted.

"Why didn't you tell me," asked Krillin.

Piccolo merely grunted before turning away "I watched both of them for the protection of the earth, not to help your love life" said Piccolo getting Krillin to blush horribly.

"Hey don't worry about it Krillin, why don't you go up to her and talk to her now," said Goku with a grin.

"I don't know Goku," said Krillin sheepishly.

"Come on, just go talk to her," said Goku as he encouraged his best friend. Krillin thought about it for a little while before deciding he would try but was stopped suddenly by the announcer.

"Great now that everyone is here, we can begin. There are 16 spots in the tournament consisting of 4 rounds. You each will reach into this container to pick out a ball. Each ball has a number on it. That will be your spot in the tournament. Now when I call your name, please come up" said the announcer as he looked down at the clipboard in front of him for the names and began.

"Alright let see here the first person to choose will be 18," said the announcer as he saw the first name on his list.

18 walked over to the blonde haired tournament announcer who stood with a happy grin on his face as he gestured to the box in front of him. Android 18 reached into the box and felt around the balls in the container before deciding on one.

"So I have to ask, is 18 your real name," asked the announcer curiously.

18 sighed before nodding "My….father wasn't very creative" answered the Android dully as she pulled the ball she had decided on from the box and looked at it before giving it to the announcer "Now I'm number 11" before walking off back to where Zangya stood.

"Well alright," said the announcer as he heard the monk say "18 is number 11."

The announcer was about to continue before he heard the monk on the other ends confusion at what he had just heard "No I mean the fighter named 18 is in the 11th spot in the tournament" explained the monk.

The announcer laughed at this before looking down at his clipboard and came across the next name on the sheet.

"Will the fighter named Bardock, please come up and select a ball," asked the announcer as he looked at the group of unknown fighters before he saw a man who looked identical to Goku step forward and makes his way towards him.

Bardock made his way over to the announcer and picked up a ball and looking at it before handing to the announcer.

The announcer took the ball with a grin before asking "I was wondering are you related to Goku in any way you look exactly like him, twin brother or something" asked the announcer.

Bardock was silent for a moment before nodding "Or something" answered the Saiyan before walking away.

"Well alright then, Bardock will be number 5," said the announcer.

"Next on our list is Fasha," said the announcer as the female Saiyan walked over to the announcer and gave it to him "Fasha is number 14," said the announcer.

"Our next fighter will be Goku," said the announcer causing the Saiyan raised earthling to grin in response.

"Alright it's my turn," said Goku in excitement as Krillin wished him luck.

Goku reached into the box and felt around for a ball trying to decide on which one he should take "So Goku, I have to ask is that your brother over there" asked the announcer.

"Well, to be honest, I've never met him in my life," said Goku with a grin shocking the announcer as he decided on the ball and pulled it out "Alright I'm number one," said Goku in excitement at being able to fight first.

"So Goku will be participating in the first fight. Next on our sheet is Kabito" said the announcer as he watched Goku walk his way back over to his friends while a giant hulking red figure walked up to him and grabbed a ball from the box.

"Wow Goku you're in the first fight, I wonder who you're going to face," said Krillin.

"We'll none of the matches have been decided yet so it's all still up in the air," said Piccolo.

"Kabito is number 15," said the announcer.

"Next we have Krillin," said the announcer as he turned to the familiar bald fighter.

"Alright guys it's my turn," said Krillin nervously.

"Calm down Krillin it's just like Piccolo said you'll probably just end up facing someone easy" grinned Goku.

"Ya your probably right," said Krillin with a chuckle as he made his way over to the box and reached into it "This feels like a good one," said Krillin as he chose a ball and brought it out and looked at it before his face drained of color.

" _Why me,_ " thought Krillin in defeat.

"Krillin what's your number," asked the announcer in confusion.

"I'm…I'm number 6," said Krillin sadly as he handed over the ball to the announcer and made his way back to his friends dejectedly.

"Krillin is number 6 and will be facing Bardock in the first round," said the announcer as the monk told it over the phone.

Goku noticed his best friends sad demeanor "What's wrong Krillin" asked Goku.

"What do you mean whats wrong, I have to fight a Saiyan in the first round," said Krillin with a sigh.

"Krillin don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll do fine," said Goku with a grin to his best friend.

"Ya I'll do fine unless he's a Super Saiyan and then I'm dead' said Krillin sadly.

"Relax Krillin besides I really don't think he's a Super Saiyan. I mean besides us we have never once met a Super Saiyan outside of our group" said Goku with a grin.

"Except Broly" interjected Vegeta causing blood to drain from Krillin's face at the thought of fighting someone as strong as Broly.

Goku sighed at that "Well I'm sure he's not as strong as Broly" said Goku not really comforting Krillin.

"Alright Piccolo will choose next," said the announcer.

Piccolo ignored the rest of Goku and Krillin's conversation and made his way over to the box before reaching in and picking a ball quickly.

Piccolo looked at the ball in interest before suddenly realizing who he would be fighting and handed it back to the announcer "So Piccolo is number 12 and will be fighting 18 in the first round.

"Pintar your next," said the announcer to the fat Arabian fighter who walked over and chose a ball. The announcer took the ball from the fighter and saw the number on it "Pintar is number 8."

The announcer named the next fighters name he had memorized "The Mysterious Fighter your next" said the announcer looking at the fighters who he didn't know.

Gohan heard the name and quickly walked over to the announcer from the spot where he had previously been leaning against a wall watching the events that had been occurring. Gohan put his hand in the container and pulled out the first ball he felt and looked at it before giving it to the announcer.

"Okay then the Mysterious Fighter will be number 9," said the announcer.

The announcer looked back to the clipboard and skimmed down the list before landing on the next name "Shin" said the announcer looking at the fighters that he didn't recognize who hadn't chosen yet.

The announcer saw a small purple skinned man with a white mohawk make his way towards him and chose a ball "I am number 7" said Shin calmly with a smile as he handed the announcer the ball.

"Alright so Shin will be fighting Pintar," said the announcer.

"Spopovich your up," said the announcer as he turned to the giant bald, hulking fighter, who wore black spandex that went over only one of his shoulders.

"You certainly have bulked up since the last tournament," said the announcer as Spopovich picked out a ball and handed it over to the announcer.

"Alright so Spopovich will be number 10 and face the Mysterious Fighter," said the announcer.

"Next we have Vegeta," said the announcer.

Said Saiyan Prince had been quietly listening to the announcer as he had been leaning up against a wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed before he made his way over to the announcer and quickly grabbed a ball and looked at it before tossing it to the announcer before making his way back to the wall he had previously been leaning on.

"Vegeta is number 16 and will be fighting Kabito in the last fight of the first round," said the announcer.

"Videl it's your turn," said the announcer to the pigtailed haired girl who nodded and walked over to the announcer and chose a ball "I'm number 3 so I will be in the 2nd fight," said Videl handing the ball to the announcer.

"Okay next we have Yamu," said the announcer as he looked at the two unknown fighters before settling on to the male one who was standing next to Spopovich.

Yamu came forward and selected a ball before handing it over to the announcer and walking back over to his previous spot by Spopovich.

"Alright so Yamu is number 13 and will be fighting Fasha," said the announcer and was about to say something when he was suddenly interrupted by a monk who came over and whispered something in his ear.

"Um… It seems that Mr. Satan will not be joining us at all so I will choose for him" said the announcer as he reached his hand into the box and selected 1 of the last 2 balls remaining.

"Alright so Mr. Satan is number 2 and that will put him in the first round against Goku," said the announcer is excitement.

"Oh man you're so lucky, what I would have given to face that guy in the ring," said Krillin at Goku's easy and probably very satisfying matchup.

"So that will leave Zangya to fight against Videl" continued the announcer.

As he looked at the fighters before him "So the first round will be Goku vs. Hercule, Zangya vs. Videl, Bardock vs. Krillin, Shin vs. Pintar, the Mysterious Fighter vs. Spopovich, 18 vs. Piccolo, Yamu vs. Fasha and finally Kabito vs. Vegeta. The rules are the same as always, if you are knocked unconscious, give up, unable to get up by the count of 10 or fall out of the ring, you lose. Killing is prohibited and you will be disqualified if you do. Now follow me to the waiting area before the tournament begins" said the announcer as the group of 15 followed him to a simple waiting area where comfortable seats were lining the walls and a single door that led to the tournament ring.

"Alright so that's it, I wish you all luck," said the announcer as he walked out the door to the arena.

* * *

Tournament Bracket

Round 1

1\. Goku vs 2. Hercule

3\. Zangya vs 4. Videl

5\. Bardock vs 6. Krillin

7\. Shin vs 8. Pintar

9\. The Mysterious Fighter vs 10. Spopovich

11\. 18 vs 12. Piccolo

13\. Yamu vs 14. Fasha

15\. Kabito vs 16. Vegeta

* * *

AN: So the World Tournament has officially kicked off, the matchups are set and the fighters are ready. So I'll post the Tournament Bracket at the bottom of each chapter, until its no longer relevant and as you can see I've posted Gohan as The Mysterious Fighter, as that's the name he is using in the tournament.

* * *

Thanks: HoloSlays, ArthurShade, Shigure Toshiro, RatedRSuperStar87, Crimson green flame, NodMPortant, IIALASTORII, Black Super Saiyan, Power Taco, tamagat, RKF22, WiffleDick678, Contentkarma347, coolabhi2203, Keyshawn9811, Cruzerblade, ficsaddict, xxgreenpheonix43xx, rrm232, R-King 93, Lead99, NinjaFang1331, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Garfegnoogen, He gets both, why a plya, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, SSJB Gohan, WiffleDick678, jazocoti, DRADX

Chapter 70: Aug 10, 2016 or 1,520 Reviews


	71. Chapter 70

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 70

"Alright, ladies and gentleman the tournament will now begin. We have a full board of fighters ready to duke it out for the title of the strongest fighter along with a cool 10 mill, not bad for a day's work. So in the very first match we have Goku who will face the current champion Hercule Satan" said the announcer as Goku walked out onto the stadium alone, the crowd cheered for the fighter but were also confused as their champ was nowhere to be seen.

Before they could say anything, a blimp was in the sky and hovered over the arena as music blared from it. The blimp had Hercule's grinning face on the side when they saw a figure suddenly jump from the blimp and pull out a parachute gliding to the stage.

"Your champion has arrived" yelled out Hercule with a laugh as he landed on the fighting stage and unhooked the parachute and threw it off the arena. The crowd exploded with cheers for the current reigning champion as they screamed his name over and over.

" _Oh ya, the people love you, Hercule. And that stunt didn't hurt me either_ " thought Hercule as he waved to his fans and lifted his championship belt above his head with a yell.

The crowd cheered for their champion for a good 5 minutes before finally quieting down enough for the announcer to begin the fight.

"On one side we have Hercule Satan, the winner of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament and the man who saved the world from the monster named Cell. He is here to defend his title and be one of the few champions to ever repeat in the tournament's history" said the announcer as he gestured to Hercule, who was flexing and showing off to the crowd.

"On the other side of the ring, we have another champion. The Champion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, he holds the record for being the youngest fighter to ever make it to the tournament finals at the age of 12. I give you Goku" said the announcer as the crowd cheered insanely at the fact they had two champions in the ring at the same time.

"Goku has fought some of the most intense battles I have ever seen and always seems to be able to come out on top. This could be Mr. Satan's greatest challenge yet" said the announcer as he stepped off the stage as a monk took Hercule's championship belt from him.

Two monks stood off to the side with a giant gong and a mallet as they waited for the ring to clear. The two saw that the fight was about ready to commence and rang the gong "And with that, the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament has now begun" yelled the announcer.

In the ring, Hercule sized up his orange-clad opponent in thought " _So this guy is the previous champion, better be careful he could be good. But not as good as me, the man who saved the world_ " thought Hercule with a grin not even realising he was beginning to believe his own lie.

" _Okay think Hercule, what would be the best way to take this guy out… I got it, first I'll charge him and attack him with my satan punch. He'll think I'm trying to finish him right away and bring his arms up to block. But I'll stop suddenly and go for a trip, he'll be so flustered he will only have one option and he will have to jump backwards to dodge. That's when I'll strike with my dynamite kick and send him sailing out of the ring_ " thought Hercule with a grin on his face as he imagined him taking his opponent off guard and winning the match instantly.

" _Oh Hercule you've done it again,_ " Mr. Satan thought to himself with a grin.

Hercule grinned at Goku confusing the Saiyan " _I wonder what he's smiling about. Oh well, maybe I should get something to eat after this, I mean I'll be having to wait a while for my next match and Zangya could be pretty tough on an empty stomach"_ thought Goku as his train thought turned to food.

Hercule noticed the distracted look on his opponents face and charged at Goku as fast as he could. "Oh and Hercule starts things off with a mad dash for Goku," said the announcer.

"Satan Punch" yelled Hercule as he pulled back his fist and prepared to suddenly drop but found his opponent still seemed to be unprepared and grinned " _This guy might let me win the whole match in one move_ " thought Hercule with a grin as he charged forward and went forward with his attack launching it towards his enemies face.

Goku was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the announcer and Hercule and reflexes kicked in as he moved his head to the side easily dodging Mr. Satan's punch before turning and grabbing it before tossing the fighter over his shoulder. Mr. Satan was in complete shock as he thought for sure his attack was going to connect and suddenly felt himself sailing through the air.

Mr. Satan looked and saw himself nearing the end of the ring " _Oh no I'm going to fall out. It can't end like this_ " as he sailed through the air.

"Oh and Goku dodge's Hercule's patented Satan Punch and responds with an amazing throw that might end this fight right here," said the announcer as he thought in his head " _Always knew he was a fake_."

As Hercule flew through the air, he saw himself nearing the end of the ring and grabbed the edge of it with everything he had, barely stopping himself from falling out.

"Oh and Mr. Satan somehow saves himself from falling out of the ring," said the announcer while really thinking " _Damn."_

Hercule slowly brought himself back into the rings and breathed out a sigh of relief " _That was way too close_ " before looking up at the grinning face of his opponent.

"Grrr. You think you beat me huh. We'll you just caught me off guard and you won't be doing that again. I'm the champion of the world, its saviour, the man who beat Cell and you, your nothing" said Hercule in anger thinking Goku was mocking him.

Goku merely ignored the man's rant as he watched him get up " _Wow he's really angry, I wonder why_ " thought Goku innocently not thinking that losing in a tournament that didn't have very much up for grabs was a big deal.

"Hey calm down, this tournament is just about testing yourself against the greatest fighters in the world and being able to improve yourself," said Goku.

Hercule growled in anger as he charged Goku and launched massive amounts of punches at the Saiyan warrior who easily managed maneuver around each and every one of them.

"You're all washed up" yelled Hercule as he threw his fist forward with everything he had and collided with Goku's face causing him to grin.

"Oh and Mr. Satan connects on a crushing blow to Goku's face, will he be able to recover," said the announcer.

"And that's why I am the most powerful man in the world," said Mr. Satan with a grin only to stop in shock as he saw the unharmed and seemingly unaffected Goku.

"This tournament is about testing a person and improving themselves but from what I can see all it's done is inflated your ego. Losing will do you some good, let you think about a few things and realise what's really important in life" said Goku seriously.

Hercule grew really nervous but angry as well "What are you talking about I'm the saviour of the world, I know what's important in life."

Goku sighed "Well we both know that's no true but I think it's time I end this."

Hercule looked nervous and threw a punch at Goku, who blocked it easily and Hercule tried with his other hand put found that grasped in Goku's unbreakable grip. Goku started to push the afro-haired man back towards the end of the ring, who tried to escape his grip without any luck.

" _Oh no, how does he know I didn't beat Cell, and how come I can't break his grip. No one's that strong, except for those…."_ thought Hercule as he realised who was in front of him.

"You….Your one of those guys who fought Cell" said Hercule in realisation.

"Yes I am and I know it was my son who beat Cell not you," said Goku as he and Hercule soon were reaching the end of the ring.

"Oh and Goku has managed to force Mr. Satan to the edge of the ring, will the champ be able to get out of there or will he fall to the previous champion" said the Announcer as he narrated the battle while the crowd cheered and watched on in interest unknown to what the two were talking about.

"Please you have to let me win…I'll give you the prize money," said Mr. Satan.

Goku sighed "I'm not interested in the prize money, I'm only here to better myself as a martial artist."

"Fine, I'll give you double…Triple" begged Hercule as he tried to bribe the Saiyan.

"Sorry, this is a lesson you can't buy your way out of," said Goku as he pushed Hercule back and out of the ring.

" _No, this can't be happening it's all over,_ " thought Hercule as he felt him fall back and hit the grass out of bounds.

The entire arena was completely quiet at the result of the match before the announcer cut in "And there you have it, even with the fierce assault Mister Satan unleashed Goku seemed too strong for the previous champion and has forced him out of the ring".

The crowd appeared to be in too much shock as Goku ignored them as he could hear his friends cheering from the crowd and waved to them before making his way back into the building so the next fight could start.

The announcer then went onto the stage smiling at Goku who returned one of his own, "After that stunning upset, who knows what can happen and with that we have our next fight. This one is Zangya an entirely unknown fighter facing off against Videl. As I'm sure, you all know Videl is Hercule's daughter and like her father is a champion herself, winning the Jr. Competition in the last tournament. Over the last few years, she has dedicated her time to helping the police keep Satan City safe. We will see if she can keep the championship in the family now that her father has been eliminated" said the announcer as the two female fighters made their way from the building onto the fighting stage.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Up in the stands Master Roshi was the most excited for the fight but not for the right reasons "Oh Ya, girl fight" yelled the old perverted master in excitement before he was punched by both Chi Chi and Bulma for being a pervert.

Yamcha stared at the orange haired girl intensely "That girl with the blue skin she seems familiar" said Yamcha.

Master Roshi recovered instantly as if he had never been hit "Oh familiar huh, got any pictures to show your old master" said the turtle hermit with a dirty grin.

Yamcha blushed slightly as he put his hands up in front of him "No not like that…. Or at least, I don't think so" responded Yamcha as he thought hard about why he recognized the beautiful blue-skinned girl so easily.

Up in another part of the stands, both Erasa and Sharpner looked down at the ring in complete silence and shock just like the rest of the crowd, after the stunning defeat of Mr. Satan.

"Sharpner…did that just happen," asked Erasa.

"I think so" answered the blonde male not so sure if he believed it himself.

The two blondes did their best to shake themselves out of their funk as they saw their friend enter the arena "Come on Videl, you can do it" said the bubbly blonde.

Sharpner looked on in interest at the blue-skinned girl " _I swear I've seen her before…but where?"_

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the fighting arena, Videl herself was still shocked over her father's loss and did her best to shake it from her head and focus on the fight. Zangya looked at the human women in front her and from what she was sensing while weak in comparison to herself, she was incredibly strong for a human.

" _Focus and stay calm just because dad lost doesn't mean you will, besides he lost to a world champion,_ " thought Videl as she did her best to calm herself and focus on her match as she set herself up into her usual fighting stance.

Zangya looked at the human in front of her and sighed in boredom as she knew she would have to wait until the next round for a good fight and knew the sooner this one ended the other one would start.

"Let the match begin," said the announcer into the microphone as the crowd started to cheer again this time for Videl instead of her father as police officers sang and cheered her name.

Videl and Zangya looked at one another and Videl noticed the bored look in Zangya's eyes " _This is ridiculous she's not even getting into a fighting stance_ " thought Videl as she got angry at the disrespect her opponent was giving her and charged at Zangya.

Videl launched a sharp kick at her opponent who blocked the kick with her forearm easily. Videl pushed off the ground and spun around her opponent and went and tried to trip her foe who easily jumped over her. Videl spun quickly and launched a punch at her opponents back who easily dodged the blow as her arm sailed past her opponent.

Zangya whipped around suddenly as her hair covered Videl's vision who suddenly could only see orange when she felt an enormous amount of pain in her stomach as she was launched back and hit the green grass that was outside the ring. Zangya didn't even bother to wait for the announcer as she walked out of the ring swiftly knowing she had won the fight and returned to the waiting area.

"Wow, and that's one for the record books, Videl launched a combo of attacks on Zangya but none of them seemed to do much effect and with one blow she has been knocked out of the ring and the competition. With both stunning upsets who knows who the favourite is" said the announcer as he was completely floored at how fast the match had ended.

* * *

Tournament Bracket

Round 1

1. **Goku** vs 2. Hercule - Winner: Goku

3. **Zangya** vs 4. Videl - Winner: Zangya

5\. Bardock vs 6. Krillin

7\. Shin vs 8. Pintar

9\. The Mysterious Fighter vs 10. Spopovich

11\. Android 18 vs 12. Piccolo

13\. Yamu vs 14. Fasha

15\. Kabito vs 16. Vegeta

* * *

Thanks: xxgreenphoenix43xx, King Kroniiclez, ArthurShade, RKF22, Lead99, NodMPortant, tamagat, WiffleDick678, TheNewArcadianAlliance, MODdenial, SSJB Gohan, Nova70, R-King 93, Enemy of The Flash, NinjaFang1331, rcarrasc,Wine, Guest, DRADX, Zero H Gundam, Transfsand, rrm232, coolabhu2203, Nekura Ookami, ficsaddict, Guest, Cruzerblade, ShiguteToshiro, IIALASTORII, Jazocoti, gunnagooner, Guest, omibug41, Animefortin95, SethWolfy25, Eragonfan251, Guest

Chapter 71: Aug 13, 2016 or 1,557 Reviews


	72. Chapter 71

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 71

"In the next match we have Bardock facing off against Krillin," said the announcer as the two fighters walked onto the stage.

Videl entered the waiting area in complete shock " _How did I lose so easily_ " thought the female fighter as she looked at the other fighters " _I need some air_ " before leaving the fighters waiting area.

Gohan watched and noticed his friend's distress and quickly looked over to see Goku and Vegeta's focus was on the fight and quickly followed after her.

"Hey Videl," said Gohan getting her attention. "Are you okay?" asked the Saiyan in worry.

Videl was silent, not sure how to answer the Saiyan's question but decided to answer it honestly "I don't know?"

Gohan nodded in understanding "I know we aren't in the best place as friends but if you need an ear…" said the Saiyan leaving it in the air.

"Thanks" responded Videl before walking away in shock.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

From the crowd the group of Chi Chi, Ox King, Goten, Bulma, Trunks, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar were shocked at the appearance of Krillin's opponent "No way, it's another Saiyan' said Bulma in worry.

"And he looks exactly like Goku," said Master Roshi in surprise.

"Who is he, how did he get here," asked the Ox King asking a question none knew the answers to.

"Hey, Mommy why does that man look like daddy?" asked Goten to his mother who promptly fainted.

"And there she goes," said Master Roshi as he and the others were used to Chi Chi's fainting while Ox King worried over his daughter while Goten watched in complete confusion.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"On one side we have the unknown competitor Bardock, who you may have noticed looks exactly like Goku. We don't know what these two fighters' relations are but if he's similar to Goku in more than just his looks his opponent could be in some real trouble. Speaking of his opponent I give you Krillin, Krillin was a frequent tournament participant who has been participating in tournaments since he was just 11 years old, with each time making it past the qualifying round. Krillin has made it as far as the semi-final round in the tournament and should be considered one of the favourites to win this year's tournament, it is an honour to have him back in the ring" said the announcer as the fight between the two began.

Krillin looked at his opponent in worry " _Just relax Krillin and think about this logically he may be a Saiyan but that doesn't mean he's stronger than you. I mean if you look at it according to what Vegeta said I should be stronger than any Saiyan that has ever lived, except Goku…And Vegeta…And Gohan…And Broly….And I should probably stop thinking about it anymore and start thinking I can beat this guy_ " thought Krillin before he charged his opponent.

Krillin launched a powerful fist at his opponent striking his opponent in the face. Bardock was unprepared for the human fighter's strength and speed as he tried to raise his arm in response to block the human's attack but was struck in the face by a powerful punch that sent him skidding backwards along the fighting stage. Krillin acted quickly and followed up his successful punch with a strong kick that connected with Bardock's side and sent the Saiyan flying across the arena before entering super speed. Bardock tried to recover from the first blow he had taken but was too slow to shake off the hit as he was suddenly hit hard in the side and sent flying off.

Bardock was about to stop himself in mid-air when his opponent reappeared underneath him and hit him launching him into the sky. Krillin smirked as he flew up into the air and passed the flying Bardock with his incredible speed and drew his hands over his head and sent them down crashing them into his opponent's back and sent him flying to the ground.

"Yes I did it," said Krillin with a grin as he saw his opponent fall at an uncontrollable rate towards the out of bounds area of the arena.

Krillin smile fell from his face though as his opponent suddenly stopped himself from hitting the ground and floated his way back into the sky and drifted across from Krillin.

" _Oh man, just my luck. I get an extremely strong opponent in the first round_ " thought Krillin as he got on guard once again and got into a fighting stance.

Bardock stretched out a bit before getting into a fighting stance " _Kakarot's friend is strong for a human, guess Gohan was right in saying we shouldn't be taking it easy on them, just because they aren't Saiyan's_ " thought the Saiyan warrior before he powered up and let his power slow rise until it was higher than his opponents.

" _Oh, crap,_ " thought Krillin as he sensed his opponent's power surpass his own.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the tournament waiting area the group of fighters were watching the fight in interest "Wow, that guy is pretty strong" said Goku impressed from the power he was sensing.

"Please, if that's all the energy he has, then he'll be no competition at all," said Vegeta unimpressed at the level of power he was sensing from the Goku look alike.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the air Bardock suddenly dashed at his opponent and threw a sharp punch that collided with Krillin's cheek. Krillin did his best to recover and managed to block a kick from Bardock and tried to trade blows with his opponent by launching a punch of his own. Bardock easily dodged the blow by entering super speed and reappeared above Krillin before jackhammering the human towards the tournament arena. Krillin felt the force of the blow slam into his back and send him falling towards the ring before he quickly caught himself from smashing into it. Krillin sensed his opponent charging him from behind and swiftly turned around and put two hands out in front of him before releasing a powerful yellow energy blast at his opponent.

Bardock was forced to cut off his attack as he barely dodged out of the way of the energy ball as it sailed past him. Krillin followed his energy blast up with a flying kick that connected with the unprepared Saiyan's stomach. Bardock felt the pain from the kick as it connected with him but ignored it to the best of his ability and grabbed his opponent's leg before he could pull it back and started to spin his opponent round and round at an incredible speed.

Krillin felt himself growing dizzy when he was suddenly let go and was tossed through the air. Krillin couldn't see where he was flying very well but quickly sensed out the energy levels around him and felt himself flying towards the direction the crowd was in and quickly stopped himself. Krillin looked behind him and saw the wall right behind him and realised how close he had been from going out of bounds. Krillin let out a sigh of relief before sensing Bardock and moving out of the way as a fist sailed right where his head was. Krillin took off into the sky, as Bardock gave chase and the two entered combat clashing over and over again with their opponent. The two continued their fight before it became apparent that one fighter had a distinctive advantage over the other.

" _God these Saiyan's are relentless_ ," thought Krillin as he barely managed to dodge out of the way of a massive punch but was then knocked backwards by a strong kick to the chest.

Krillin didn't have time to prepare and barely got out of the way of a blue energy blast that Bardock threw his way, only to be suddenly hammered by a powerful knee to his stomach. Krillin managed to bring both his arms up and blocked a jackhammer from Bardock but was too slow to respond to Bardock's assault as he was suddenly popped hard in the face by the Saiyan with a fierce uppercut.

Krillin breathed in hard as he could fill his energy leaving him at a rapid rate " _This guy, is really good, there's no way I'm going to be able to beat him at this rate. I'm going to have to go for a ring out_ " thought Krillin as he got any idea and blasted off high into the sky confusing Bardock.

" _Is he running away,_ " thought Bardock in confusion when he saw his opponent stop and float right in between himself and the sun " _What is he up to_."

Krillin brought both hands up in front of his face with his hands stretched out " _This is it_ " thought Krillin and his shut his eyes and yelled "Solar Flare" causing a massive amount of light to suddenly shoot out from his figure and onto the stadium below him.

Bardock was unprepared for the move as the massive amount of intense light hit his eyes and blinded the Saiyan.

" _This is my only chance,_ " thought Krillin as he rushed the Saiyan as fast as he could and kicked him with everything he had smashing his foot into the Saiyan's chest and sending him down towards the grass outside the ring.

Bardock let out a gasp of surprise as he had covered his eyes that were in pain when he was suddenly struck hard in the chest by his opponent and was rocketed towards the ground. Bardock summoned a lot of his energy and stopped himself in mid-air.

" _Oh no, it didn't work_ " thought Krillin before he noticed his opponents blinded state " _If I act quickly I might still be able to win_ " as the human fighter shot off as fast as he could towards his opponent and pulled his fist back before launching it forward at his opponents head.

"Oh and Krillin unleashes a fierce kick to his opponent's chest but it's not enough as Bardock has managed to keep himself in the air. Wait Krillin has thrown a fierce punch at his opponent but I can't see who won" said the announcer as he was the only one who could see even half-decently with his sunglasses on but the bright light being projected onto the arena made it difficult to see even for him. When the light finally wore away, the crowd gasped at what was in front of them.

"Oh and we have a winner, it was extremely close but the winner of the match goes to Bardock," said the announcer as he looked on to the scene which had Bardock with his back facing the ground floating just slightly above it with his eyes closed.

While Krillin was slightly above Bardock with his stomach facing the ground and his arm stretched out over Bardock's shoulder with his fist embedded in the ground.

"Krillin unleashed two devastating attacks onto Bardock that would have finished him off, but somehow the blinded Bardock managed to dodge the blow and make Krillin touch the ground" narrated the announcer telling what had just happened.

Krillin pulled back his fist and set himself on the ground as Bardock did the same " _I was so close_ " thought Krillin in disappointment as he walked past the Saiyan, who had beaten him but was suddenly stopped.

"Hey," said Bardock as the human warrior walked past him with his head held down.

" _Great what does he want now, probably to make fun of me or something,_ " thought Krillin in annoyance.

"That was a great match, that last combo of yours was something else. I wouldn't mind fighting you again sometime" said Bardock surprising the human warrior completely.

"Really," said Krillin in surprise which Bardock nodded to.

"Wow, umm I didn't expect that to be honest," said Krillin as the Saiyan looked at him and nodded before walking back to the waiting area.

Krillin stared at the Saiyan in surprise " _Goku was right, maybe these Saiyan's aren't so bad after all_ " thought Krillin with a grin as he followed Bardock back into the waiting area and was met with a by a grinning Goku "That was a great match Krillin, for a second there I thought you had it."

Krillin smiled at his best friend "Thanks, Goku, it was a good match but he was just too tough."

The two best friends talked as Bardock walked over to Fasha and smiled at her briefly which she returned before turning his head and looking at his son " _Kakorot, I will face you in battle first to prove myself_ " thought Bardock as he looked at his son fondly.

"Wow, what an incredible fight, those two really gave us an incredible show. Next to fight is another new fighter Shin and he will be facing off against the giant Pintar" said the announcer as two said warriors walked towards the fighting stage.

Pintar grinned as he looked down at Shin before purposely shoving the smaller warrior aside with his girth.

Shin looked at him in shock and annoyance before returning to his normal stoic expression and followed the larger fighter into the ring and walked to the opposite side of that his opponent stood on.

"On one side we have Pintar. Pintar has participated in one tournament before this and did quite well placing in the top 4. On the other side of the ring his opponent his Shin, Shin has never participated in this or any other tournament and because of that, there is no information on him. Will this unknown fighter, be able to beat the might strength of the large Pintar" said the announcer as he walked off the stage and the fight commenced.

Pintar grinned as he looked across the ring at his extremely small opponent "You think you can beat me little man but you stand no chance no chance at all" said Pintar with a laugh. "Let me show you," said Pintar as he started jumping and flipping all around the arena showing incredible speed for a man so large.

"Wow and Pintar seems to have increased his speed greatly from the last tournament showing a quickness he has never processed before, Shin may be in over his head," said the announcer as he watched the giant Turk flip from once side of the ring to another.

Pintar smirked as he jumped and landed near the edge of the arena and bent down preparing to flip backwards when he suddenly felt a massive amount of force hit his back just as he was about to jump and was suddenly pushed forward out of the ring.

"Oh and Pintar as fallen out of the ring. Even though it was an accident those are the rules and Shin moves on to the next round of the tournament" said the announcer as everyone was shocked that the large smack talking Turk had fallen out of the ring by accident.

Shin smirked lightly before walking off the stage in an entirely calm manner and returning to the waiting area. Piccolo watched as the man known as Shin returned to the waiting area and watched his as he walked over to his friend the large red man known as Kabito.

" _That was no accident. I felt your power spike, just momentarily and it felt incredibly familiar. Who are you Shin?"_ thought Piccolo as he stared at the small purple man and noticed that Gohan was looking at him with curiosity as well and realised he too knew the unknown fighter was different.

"Well after that weird fight why don't we move on to the next in this fight we have newcomer the Mysterious Fighter facing off against Spopovich," said the announcer as said fighters exited the waiting area and both walked up and onto the fighting stage.

* * *

Tournament Bracket

Round 1

1. **Goku** vs 2. Hercule - Winner: Goku

3. **Zangya** vs 4. Videl - Winner: Zangya

5\. **Bardock** vs 6. Krillin - Winner Bardock

7\. **Shin** vs 8. Pintar - Winner: Shin

9\. The Mysterious Fighter vs 10. Spopovich

11\. Android 18 vs 12. Piccolo

13\. Yamu vs 14. Fasha

15\. Kabito vs 16. Vegeta

* * *

AN:

Patgonewrong: I am pretty much ignoring Vegeta knowing about Bardock. I mean the inventor thing makes no sense at all. As Bardock in everything we have been shown is known as a fighter and nothing else, so that line has never made any sense. From there, why would Vegeta, a first class saiyan prince, know about Bardock, a low class bottom level saiyan. Doesn't really make any sense at all, so I'm just ignoring it.

* * *

Thanks: ArthurShade, Lead99, King Kroniiclez, FriTik, IIALASTORII, tamagat, RKF22, ficsaddict, DRADX, Shigure Toshiro, Contentkarma347, rrm232, WiffleDick678, xxgreenphoenix43xx, Lightningblade49, NodMPortant, pyrohelixdrago, Crimson green flame, .Bardock, pir84lyf, Wine, Nova79, jazocoti, coolabhi2203, NinjaFang1331, guest, AlphawolfBC, Cruzerblade, Guest, KingLuxion, Power Taco, patgonewrong, SSJB Gohan, Zero H Gundam, R-king 93, Batthan the Dark Knight, Animefortin95, RatedRSuperStar87, theNAA,keyshawn9811

Chapter 72: Aug 15, 2016 or 1,597 Reviews


	73. Chapter 72

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 72

"Like many of our other contestants the Mysterious Fighter has never participated in a tournament before and we have no information on him but on the other side of the ring is a frequent participant in tournaments around the world Spopovich. Spopovich participated in the last tournament but suffered an early defeat against Mr. Satan. He's bulked up and seems raring to go, we will see if he can do better this time" said the announcer as the fight began between the two.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

There was a gasp from the crowd "Hey I recognise him, he's the Saiyan from the TV" said Bulma surprising the group.

"What are you talking about Bulma?" asked Yamcha in confusion.

"2 months ago there was this Saiyan on TV that saved Hercule's daughter and stopped a bank robbery" explained Bulma.

"Wait you mean to tell me there was a Saiyan on earth you knew about and you didn't tell anyone. What are you insane" said Oolong in fright.

"I did tell someone, Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo thank you very much. Besides he can't be that bad, I mean he did save someone and helped out" said Bulma.

"He's a Saiyan Bulma, they don't do nice" responded Oolong.

"He looks familiar like I now him" muttered Chi Chi as she looked at the Saiyan in the ring intensely taking in his every facial feature.

"What was that honey?" asked the Ox King to his daughter.

"I said that Saiyan he looks extremely familiar like I've seen him before," Chi Chi said again answering her father.

Ox King was surprised about that and turned to the ring and gazed at the Saiyan and was surprised "Now that you mention it there is something about him that is familiar."

"Ya he does seem to ring a bell," said Yamcha as the others agreed the Saiyan was familiar, but none knew why.

"You see that Bulma, I bet he's an evil Saiyan we fought once and somehow survived and yet you decided maybe he's not a bad guy" complained Oolong.

"Can it Oolong," said Bulma as she punched the pig.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

In another area of the crowd, both Sharpner and Erasa stared in shock "No way" was all Sharpner could say.

"It's….Gohan" said Erasa in shock as they both realised that their friend was the mysterious fighter that they had all been interested about just a little while ago.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the ring, Spopovich had a weird smirk on his face as he charged his opponent as soon as the fight started and threw a fierce punch at his opponent's face. Gohan merely raised his arm up and blocked the blow. Spopovich then tried to strike Gohan with his other hand but once again found his attack stopped in its tracks.

" _I shouldn't waste time on this guy, he's not going to be any kind of challenge,_ " thought Gohan as he grabbed both of his opponents arms and pulled him back rolling on his own before putting his foot on his opponent's chest and tossing him behind himself.

Spopovich sailed in the air unprepared as he neared the end of the ring put managed to place his hand down on the ground and spin his gigantic body and tried to kick his opponent. Gohan, who now stood to his feet, brought his arm up and let the kick strike his side before bringing his down and trapping the leg. Gohan then turned and spun Spopovich and punched him in the chest hard before letting go of his leg. Spopovich felt the immense pain in his chest but ignored it as he managed to flip himself over and land on his feet.

" _Huh, that doesn't make any sense. From what I'm sensing that attack should have been more than enough to finish him off_ " thought Gohan in confusion.

Spopovich charged Gohan and released a combo of punches and kicks at his opponent that seemed to miss their mark every single time.

Gohan easily manoeuvred around each attack of his opponent " _I'm ending this_ " thought Gohan as he suddenly brought his arm up and blocked a punch with his forearm before driving his own fist into his opponent's stomach.

Spopovich felt the pain of the blow as he staggered backwards a few steps and coughed up blood before collapsing on the ground in pain.

"Oh and Spopovich has taken another hard hit, this one may be it," said the announcer as he prepared to start the countdown when Spopovich suddenly rose to his feet again.

Gohan was surprised to see his opponent still standing let alone grinning at him " _This doesn't make any sense, that blow should have been more than enough to put this guy down. And his power level hasn't dropped once throughout the whole battle._ "

Spopovich grinned and charged Gohan as he tried to strike the Saiyan once again, before being tripped as his feet were taken out from under him and he fell to his side. Gohan quickly got to his feet and drew back his fist before launching it forward right into his opponent as it drove into his opponents chest. Spopovich's body flew across the tournament stage before stopping and lying still.

"Oh, and with another powerful combination the Mysterious Fighter has sent Spopovich down again and, this time, he doesn't seem to be moving. 1…2…3…4 and 5…6…7" counted the announcer when Spopovich suddenly stood up again. "

"Somehow Spopovich has resin to his feet once again, I don't know where this determination came from but it's definitely something we have never seen at any other competition," said the announcer as he was surprised at Spopovich.

Gohan and everyone else was completely shocked at his opponent as he saw him stand to his full height and saw his opponent's caved in chest " _This isn't possible_ " thought Gohan in surprise as his opponent's chest slowly seemed to push out and regenerated.

Spopovich charged his opponent and threw his fist forward with a yell which collided with his opponent's face.

"And Spopovich landed a huge hit on his opponent, this may be the turning point in the fight," said the announcer.

Gohan glared at his grinning opponent before he grabbed his opponent's outstretched arms wrist and twisted it around and pushing his opponent's body so his back was turned to him. Spopovich could feel the pain coming from his arm and wrist and knew if he moved too much he could dislocate them both.

"The Mysterious Fighter has turned around the fight once again, leaving his opponent in a bind and forcing him to walk off the arena" narrated the announcer as he watched Spopovich be forced to walk forward towards the end of the stage.

Spopovich grew frustrated as no matter how hard he tried to break free from his opponents grip nothing happened. Spopovich soon was at the end of the stage and was almost about to be pushed over the edge when he suddenly dislocated his own wrist and arm to break free from his opponent's grip.

Gohan jumped backwards as he looked at his opponent who's gigantic arm hung loosely at his side "I'm guessing he's just going to regenerate that too."

"Spopovich breaks free from the Mysterious Fighter's hold but at a devastating cost of the use of his arm," said the announcer.

Gohan ignored the announcer as he saw that he was right in the fact that Spopovich used his other hand to snap his arm back into place with a yell of pain before doing the same to his wrist " _Why isn't his energy dropping…I should end this now_ " thought Gohan as he charged Spopovich and punched the massive brute in the stomach twice.

Gohan felt his opponent's body cave in under his fists. Gohan didn't stop and pulled back his right fist before launching it up that connected with his opponent's chin sending him to the sky and out of bounds.

" _Game,_ " thought Gohan with a smirk.

"Oh and it looks like this match is over, with the Mysterious Fighter unleashing a devastating 3 hit combo that is sending him out of bounds," said the Announcer in excitement.

Gohan was shocked when he suddenly saw his opponent stop himself in the air " _He can fly_?" thought Gohan in shock.

Spopovich coughed up more blood before wiped it away from his mouth and stuck his hand out and unleashed a purple energy blast at his foe.

" _And he can shoot energy blasts…the fuck_ " thought Gohan as the purple energy blast closed in on him.

Gohan easily batted the energy blast up into the sky " _This guy is too dangerous I'm ending this now_ " thought Gohan as he suddenly disappeared from his spot in the arena.

Spopovich looked around for his opponent when Gohan reappeared right in front of him with both hands in front of him and unleashed a yellow energy ball that smashed into Spopovich and sent him out of the ring.

"Oh and we have a victor, controlling the match the whole way through and making Spopovich look like his human punching bag, the Mysterious Fighter takes the match by a ring out," said the announcer as Gohan floated down to the ground before walking back to the waiting arena.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back up in the stands both Erasa and Sharpner were completely floored by what they had just witnessed, barely believing their eyes.

"Erasa... D..Did...Gohan...Just...J...Do...That thing he did" asked Sharpner stuttering and falling all over himself as his brain tried to comprehend what happened.

"Ummmm...Uh..." stuttered Erasa in response as she wasn't sure what she saw was real and just settled for a small nod as she continued to stare down at the tournament floor.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The announcer was about to ask for the next two contestants but stopped as he so Spopovich still lying on the grass and approach the hulking brute and saw his chest seemed to be going up and down.

"It seems the Mysterious Fighter not only knocked Spopovich out of the ring but also unconscious," said the announcer as he called over some people who brought a big stretcher and barely rolled the massive giant on it, who seemed to take up so much space that all his limbs hung off the side.

The two monks had tried to lift up the hulking body but couldn't and, in the end, took 6 monks to raise Spopovich and take him to the infirmary.

"Well now that, that is taken care of we can start the next match, in this one we have a previous competitor and finalist in Piccolo versus the beautiful blonde newcomer with the weird name 18" introduced the announcer.

Both fighters walked out to the fighting stage calmly and took opposite sides of the fighting arena. "Piccolo has competed in just one tournament before, but his battle with Goku is legendary and is the reason the stadium was destroyed. On the other side of the ring, we have 18 a fighter with no previous records, but we will see if she has what it takes to compete with this tournament finalist" said the announcer as the fight began between the two.

Piccolo looked at 18 as he dropped down into a fighting stance while the blonde android stood straight up with her arms bent at her sides.

The two warriors looked at one another before suddenly disappearing from their spots on the fighting arena confusing everyone "Umm, I'm not really sure what happened" said the announcer as he looked around for the two participants when explosions started to rock the sky.

Up high in the sky 18 and Piccolo were fighting intensely in a battle that no one could see. 18 charged Piccolo and threw a fierce punch at his head that the fierce Namekian tactician easily avoided and took advantage of by dodging the blow and grabbing Android 18's outstretched arm before knocking her in the face with a swift punch. 18's head flew backwards from the hit, but she quickly regained control over herself as she flipped over and kicked Piccolo's chin.

Piccolo was knocked backwards slightly and hunched over as Android 18 drew her knee into his stomach before jackhammering his back and sending him into towards the ground. Android 18 didn't stop there as she stuck out both arms in front of her and let loose a barrage of energy blasts at the falling Namekian. As Piccolo flew towards the ground, he sensed the energy blasts following behind him and quickly entered super speed dodging the attack as it passed right through where he previously was.

18 saw the energy blasts heading towards the city and quickly took control of them and sent the back up into the sky oddly enough where she currently flew. Piccolo reappeared right beside her and landed a devastating kick onto the androids cheek as his cape flared around him sending her flying off into the distance. What Piccolo was unprepared for was the barrage of energy blasts that suddenly slammed into him.

Android 18 who had recovered from Piccolo's strong kick that he had landed previously charged forward and the Namek and landed a fierce punch to his cheek. Piccolo had been forced to bring his arms up to block the energy blasts that crashed into him and was unprepared for the androids fierce strike, as he couldn't sense her energy and was launched backwards. 18 didn't stop her attack's and quickly charged up a massive yellow energy beam and launched it at the Piccolo.

Piccolo, who was recovering from the punch, saw the energy beam close in on his position and used his power to stabilise him and move down almost flipping back in the air. 18 saw Piccolo's movement and charged him as he had his back turned towards her and attacked him launching a fierce kick at the side of his face. Piccolo, who was now floating upside down, brought his arm up to his side and blocked the kick with his forearm before the two fighters started attacking one another fiercely trading blows.

The two suddenly disappeared and entered super speed reappearing somewhere else in the sky, this time, both upside down trading attacks heavily, 18 seemed to be taking the brunt of the damage as she was finding it too hard to keep up with the Namekian warriors speed and couldn't get any faster herself.

The two warriors continued their fight above the arena at speeds far greater than any of the audience except a few were able to keep up with. 18 backed away from Piccolo and stuck out both her arms in front of her as she charged up a massive yellow energy blast in her hand before launching it at her opponent.

Piccolo saw the powerful ball of energy making its way towards him and powered up and put both hands out in front of him and caught the ball as it crashed it into him pushing him back slightly. Piccolo gritted his teeth as the ball of energy threatened to overwhelm him but pushed back harder and got his hands under the ball and threw it straight up into the air, but was suddenly punched hard in the face. Android 18 had charged Piccolo as soon as she had launched the ball of energy as even though it may have been her strongest energy blast she knew it would only take a moment for Piccolo to get rid of it. 18 charged Piccolo and immediately attacked the Namek as soon as he deflected the energy attack and landed a hard punch to his face.

18 pressed her advantage and continued her assault by landing two more punches to Piccolo's face. 18 pulled back her arm and launched her fourth punch straight at the Namek's cheek. Piccolo's head was knocked back and forth from the three consecutive attacks to his head before he recovered and managed to dodge out of the way of 18's next attack. 18 launched her fist forward but ended up missing and leaning too far in as Piccolo flew farther into the air and was now hovering right over the blonde android. Piccolo came down hard on Android 18's head with a strong elbow that sent her falling to the ground. 18 caught herself in mid-air as she neared the fighting arena and launched a massive energy blast at Piccolo, who was charging her.

Piccolo dodged the energy blast letting it sail past him straight into the sky and out of the planet. 18 gritted her teeth in anger as she charged Piccolo and attacked the Namekian warrior with everything she had but found each and every blow she launched was easily dodged by her opponent. 18 grew frustrated with Piccolo and stuck both her hands out in front of her and unleashed a massive yellow energy blast that consumed Piccolo entirely.

18 waited and breathed in hard at the force she had been exerting throughout the whole fight to keep up with the more powerful Namek. 18 suddenly sensed movement behind her but was too slow to react as Piccolo suddenly rematerialized behind her and locked her in a full nelson. 18 tried to break free from the Namkian's sturdy lock but found it useless as his superior strength easily held her still.

"Your pretty good, but I think it's time I end this," said Piccolo as he powered up and flew the two at an incredible speed back to the arena.

18 fought to break out of the hold she was currently locked in but found it was impossible and quickly got an idea as the two entered the stadium and were closing in on the grass and the out of bounds area of the tournament. 18 put stretched both her arms out fully and unleashed to powerful energy blasts that headed towards the crowd.

" _What is she doing,_ " thought Piccolo in horror as he watched both blasts head towards the crowd and was helpless to stop them as he knew he wouldn't be quick enough when suddenly the energy blasts suddenly turned up at the last second turning away from the crowd and blasted off into the air.

Piccolo sighed in relief along with everyone else watching the fight but was unprepared as the two energy blasts suddenly crashed into his back and sent both him and Android 18 falling towards the ground. Both Piccolo and 18 tried to stop themselves from hitting the ground, but the force was too great as 18 hit the ground first with the Namekian Warrior Piccolo hitting the ground split second afterwards.

"Oh and there you have it, 18 tried a last ditch manoeuvre to win the match that caught her opponent off guard but Piccolo was able to stay off the ground a split second longer than his opponent and will go on to the next round to face the Mysterious Fighter. But what an incredible fight, let's give them a round of applause for their stellar show" said the announcer as both Piccolo and 18 got up off the ground.

Piccolo cracked his neck as he stood before turning towards Android 18 who stood up and looked at him.

Piccolo stared at the Android coldly for a moment in a calculating way "You almost had me" before smirking "…Not bad" said Piccolo before returning to his normal stoic appearance and walking back to the waiting area calmly leaving a surprised and befuddled Android 18 who watched as the Namekian warrior walked his way back to the waiting area.

" _Huh, thought he would be pissed about that last move,"_ thought 18 as she recovered and smiled for a second at the thought of gaining the respect of someone Gohan held in such high esteem before returning to her usual cold look and making her way back to the waiting area.

'Good fight Piccolo, but at the end there you got lucky. You better watch it" said Goku with a grin which Piccolo merely ignored.

Krillin was more focused on the female android who had just walked into the arena and turned her head away from where he was currently standing and looked at something before turning straight forward and walking forward back to the spot next to Zangya. Krillin watched her leave and swore he saw her smile slightly and turned to see what she had been looking at and was surprised and confused to see it was the Saiyan from before named the Mysterious Fighter.

" _Do they know each other?_ " thought Krillin in confusion.

"Okay well with that match over we will continue the tournament and get to the 2nd last match of the first round. In the fight we have two newcomers Yamu versus Fasha" said the announcer as said fighters exited the waiting area and walked side by side along the paved path to the ring and stepped onto the fighting stage before splitting off and walking away from each other.

With Fasha standing on the right side of the ring while Yamu stood on the left.

"Like I said both fighters are newcomers to the tournament and we have no information on them. But we will see if they have what it takes to keep up with the strongest fighters in the world" said the announcer as the fight started between the two.

* * *

Tournament Bracket

Round 1

1. **Goku** vs 2. Hercule - Winner: Goku

3. **Zangya** vs 4. Videl - Winner: Zangya

5\. **Bardock** vs 6. Krillin - Winner Bardock

7\. **Shin** vs 8. Pintar - Winner: Shin

9\. **The Mysterious Fighter** vs 10. Spopovich - Winner: The Mysterious Fighter

11\. Android 18 vs 12. **Piccolo** \- Winner: Piccolo

13\. Yamu vs 14. Fasha

15\. Kabito vs 16. Vegeta

* * *

AN:

tamagt: Yes I will be including certain DBZ Movie storylines.

* * *

Thanks: ArthurShade, NinjaFang1331, RKF22, Look what Jesus did, WiffleDick678, IIALASTORII, Lead99, Lightningblade49, Animefortin95, tamagat, RatedRSuperStar87, rrm232, coolabhi2203, ficsaddict, Zero H Gundam, jazocoti, Shigure Toshiro, Patgonewrong, Cruzerblade, DragonMasterFlex, Guest, Power Taco, omibug41, R-king 93, keyshawn9811, xxgreenphoenix43xx, pyrohelixdrago, Batthan the Dark Knight, SSJB Gohan, Eragonfan251, Guest,

Chapter 73: Aug 21, 2016 or 1,632 Reviews


	74. Chapter 73

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 73

In the stands, the group was completely shocked as they stared at one of the fighters "No way a female Saiyan" said Yamcha in shock.

"Ya, that's new that's for sure," said Bulma. "She's probably the last of her race" continued the blue haired genius.

" _Wow, look at that_ " thought Master Roshi as he ogled the female fighter "I wouldn't mind helping her …repopulate the race," said Master Roshi in his normal perverted way only to get bashed in the head by both Chi Chi and Bulma

"Like she would want an old man like you…sicko" said the two married women as the old turtle hermit held his head in pain while Oolong grinned and shook his head at the old man.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Fasha stood and viewed her tall, pale opponent who stood with his arms crossed in thought " _I wonder what he's thinking about….whatever I have my own problems I'm going to be matched up to Vegeta in the next round. So I'll need all my energy, best thing to do is end this fight quick with a ring out, especially if this guy is the same as his friend who Gohan fought_ " thought Fasha as she got her game plan and powered up.

Yamu was broken from his thought process as he suddenly felt the arena shake a bit and looked over to the other side of the arena and saw his opponent who was hunched down. Yamu prepared himself, as he was about to push off the ground on launch at his opponent when she suddenly disappeared. Yamu looked around in complete confusion as he couldn't see his enemy no matter how hard he looked. When he was suddenly overcome by a massive amount of pain that radiated from his stomach and spread to the rest of his body and slowly looked down in shock as he saw his opponent's elbow embedded into his stomach.

Fasha looked up at her opponent with a serious glare as she slowly removed her elbow from her opponent's stomach and suddenly moved quickly once again jumping and spinning in the air. Fasha turned in the air and launched a fierce kick that connected with Yamu's face causing the light skinned warrior to fly back and hit the wall behind him hard. Yamu hit the wall and bounced off of it hard before landing on the green grass below him with a thud.

"Oh and with only two moves Fasha has ended her opponent, first with a powerful elbow to her opponent's stomach that left him completely stunned and following it up with an incredible spin kick that launched her opponent out of the ring. Fasha has shown she is no one to mess with, just because her resume or lack thereof and has advanced to the next round" said the announcer as Fasha calmly walked off the stage and returned to the waiting area.

Bardock, who had been watching the fight, saw his mate make her way over to him and smiled before hugging her "You ended that quick" whispered Bardock quietly to her.

"Ya, well Vegeta is my next opponent so I thought it would be best to save my energy" responded Fasha as she held Bardock.

Krillin and Goku watched the Saiyan's interaction and Goku smiled "Oh how nice, they must be together" said Goku with a cheery smile.

Krillin looked on longingly at the scene before turning and taking a quick glance towards the blonde female android who was leaning against the wall and watching the two Saiyan's as well. Android 18 watched the to Saiyan's with a sigh as she took a quick glance at Gohan before feeling as though she was being watched and turned and saw the bald warrior known as Krillin suddenly turn away from her and look away. 18 was confused for a moment before shrugging her shoulders in confusion as she watched Vegeta and the red-skinned giant known as Kabito stand near the exit to the waiting area.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Outside the waiting area, the announcer prepared for the next match "And next we have the final fight of the first round. In this fight we have the towering figure Kabito, facing off against Vegeta" said the announcer as said warriors made their way towards the ring and got into fighting position waiting for the match to start.

The match started and both Vegeta and Kabito stood straight up, with the Saiyan prince had his arms crossed as he glared at his opponent. " _I must win, or else master's plan will fail_ " thought Kabito as the giant red skinned fighter suddenly pushed off the ground and charged the small Saiyan Prince who he towered over.

Vegeta was unprepared for the speed of his opponent and was suddenly struck in the face and launched backwards. "Oh, and with incredible speed and power, Kabito has connected with a devastating punch. Could this be it for Vegeta" said the announcer as the Saiyan prince flew backwards and was nearing the wall when he suddenly stopped in mid-air.

Vegeta turned back towards his opponent with a glare as he had a slight mark on his cheek before he uncrossed his arms "Not bad, but nothing to a Saiyan" said Vegeta as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared before his opponent.

Kabito threw a punch at the Saiyan this time with even more power as he was surprised that his opponent had survived his first blow. Vegeta grinned as he caught the punch. Kabito launched another punch only found it to be caught as well and was not prepared for his opponents attack as he was suddenly kicked in the face by both his opponent's feet at the same time causing him to stumble back.

"Oh and Vegeta counters with a devastating kick to the face, will Kabito be able to recover and retaliate," said the announcer.

Kabito glared at the Saiyan in front of him before charging and attacking him with a strong punch but missed and struck nothing but air. Vegeta exited from super speed and rematerialized behind the red giant and laughed at his opponent. Kabito grew angry and turned around launching a kick at his opponent that Vegeta calmly ducked under. This continued for a while as Kabito attacked Vegeta with everything he had but found the Saiyan warrior much too swift and skilled as he moved around each attack easily.

Kabito grew angry at his opponent before "Stop dodging" yelled Kabito as he threw a punch at Vegeta, who suddenly brought his arm up and pushed the punch to the side before he buried his fist into his opponent's stomach.

Kabito could feel the pain in his stomach but did his best to ignore it and attacked the Saiyan prince with a backhanded right fist that Vegeta merely leaned back and dodged quite easily. Vegeta smirked before he suddenly jumped and kicked Kabito in the side of the head causing him to skid on the ground of the fighting stage.

Kabito saw himself nearing the edge of the ring and quickly pushed off and landed safely back in it on his feet even though his head was ringing loudly " _How…How is this possible. That a mere Saiyan could have so much power_ " thought Kabito in shock.

Back in the waiting area, Goku watched "Wow that guy is not bad, much stronger than I expected anyone else participating" said Goku as he watched the fight.

"Ya, but Vegeta's not even trying and he's just toying with him," said Krillin as he watched Vegeta mock his opponent by easily dodging another blow and connecting with one of his own.

Shin, who had been watching the fight and listening to the conversation, was completely stunned at what he was watching and hearing " _How? How could this be happening? A warrior this strong without my knowledge and a Saiyan at that. And from the way they are speaking who knows how strong each of them are_ " thought Shin as he watched Kabito get knocked around the ring easily by the Saiyan warrior.

" _I must win, for master,_ " thought Kabito as he stood up and let out ragged breaths of pain as his opponent walked up to him calmly.

"You have amused me, but this is starting to get boring," said Vegeta as he suddenly powered up and attacked Kabito landing a punch to the face that sent the red-skinned warrior flying to the side.

Kabito did his best and tried to slow himself down when he was suddenly bashed into the air from behind him and was launched into the sky uncontrollably. Vegeta smirked as he watched his opponent get launched into the air and entered super speed. Vegeta rematerialized and intercepted Kabito as he brought both his hands locked together above his head before launching them down and connecting with his opponent. Kabito was hit hard and was launched into the ground before he hit the green grass hard exploding it causing dirt to be kicked up everywhere.

"I may not be able to see very well, but it seems Vegeta is the winner," said the announcer as he and the crowd waited for the dirt to clear and when it finally did, there was a good sized crater in the ground with Kabito's giant body lying in it.

The announcer grew worried as he saw no movement from the fighter as he approached it when he suddenly saw the red warrior slowly get to his feet shakily.

"And there you have it, our winner by ring out…Vegeta" said the announcer as the crowd cheered.

Vegeta ignored everyone and made his way back to the waiting area calmly with a smirk.

Kabito slowly got to his feet and made his way back to the fighting stage where he met up with his partner Shin " **I am sorry master** " Kabito said telepathically to the small purple skinned man.

" **It is okay Kabito, I know you did your best. These Saiyan's are far stronger than I originally thought,** " responded Shin telepathically which Kabito nodded to as the two made their way to the back of the waiting area.

Piccolo looked on as the two walked back with interest _"There's…There's something about them. Something familiar like an echo_ " thought Piccolo as he had been noticing it ever since he had first seen and sensed the purple man known as Shin.

" _I'll make sure to keep an eye on them,_ " thought the Namek before he was broken from his thoughts "Hey Piccolo you okay," asked Goku as he noticed his friends focus on Shin and Kabito "What is it," asked Goku.

"I'm not sure… But the small one. Shin, I believe there is more to him than that meets the eye" responded Piccolo.

"It doesn't matter they are weak," said Vegeta as he was leaning against his typical spot on the wall once again.

"Maybe" muttered Piccolo as he watched the two before turning back to the ring.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"And there you have it; the first round of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament is now complete. Let's have a look at our second round matchups" said the announcer as a big board that had the original bracket on it was brought out.

"In the first match of the second round, we have Goku versus Zangya. In the second we have Bardock versus Shin, in the third match, we have the Mysterious Fighter vs. Piccolo and in the final match of the second round we have Fasha facing off against Vegeta. So let the second round begin we have Goku fighting Zangya" said the announcer as the two fighters were called to the stage.

"Alright it's my turn I'm so excited," said Goku with a grin as walked over to the exit of the building and was met up by Zangya who walked next to him.

Zangya jittered nervously as she took a sly glance at her opponent before calming herself " _Alright calm down Zangya, this is just your first meeting with Gohan's father. Make a good impression_ " thought the Hera warrior.

"Good luck Goku, I hope we have a good fight," said Zangya as calmly as possible trying to hide her nervousness.

Goku looked at the Hera warrior in surprise " _Huh, maybe Piccolo is right, maybe she did change_ " thought Goku before grinning at her and nodding "You too" before heading over to his side of the fighting arena.

"In this fight, we have both fighters who knocked out the two top competitors Hercule and Videl Satan. We will see who has it in them to make it to the next round" said the announcer as the fight began between the two.

Zangya powered up and prepared to charge Goku when she suddenly heard a yell from the crowd "Go Goku, you beat up that blue skank" and turned and saw who it was " _Oh shit_ " was Zangya's only thought as she noticed it was Gohan's mother saying that.

" _Not the thing a girl wants to hear from her soon to be mother in law,_ " thought Zangya in worry.

Goku noticed this and smiled nervously as he knew his wife could be over the top "You ready" asked Goku.

Zangya was broken from her thoughts at that and turned and nodded before Goku suddenly charged at her and threw a punch at her. Zangya brought her hand up and blocked the blow right before it landed on its mark. Zangya glared and brought her knee up and tried to embed it into her opponent's stomach. Goku brought his hand back quickly and caught Zangya's knee with both hands before it could cause him any harm and pushed off of it and flipped backwards creating space between the two. Zangya pushed off the ground and charged Goku and pulled back her fist before launching it forward at the Saiyan warrior. Goku, who had just landed on his feet, sensed Zangya's approach and moved his head to the side letting his opponent's fist sail over his shoulder.

Goku then brought his own fist back and drove it into Zangya's stomach stunning the Hera warrior momentarily. Zangya felt the force of the blow drive into her stomach but pushed passed the pain quite easily and grabbed her opponent's arm before spinning him around and launching him into the air. Goku flung head over heels through the air over and over before he was finally able to stabilise himself with his own energy. Zangya charged Goku as soon as she had tossed him and saw her opponent able to catch himself and brought her hand forward and unleashed 4 energy blasts at her opponent before disappearing into super speed.

Goku sensed the energy blasts coming at him and was forced to dodge and manoeuvre out of each blast's way. Goku detected an energy signal and turned but was too slow to dodge as a strong fist impacted his cheek as Zangya rematerialized exiting super speed. Goku felt the blow rock his head but shook it off and back flipped kicking Zangya's arm away before he let out a fierce yell as an invisible wave of energy slammed into Zangya sending her back. Goku quickly blasted off and set himself up to intercept Zangya as he pulled back his fist and launched it forward to the incoming Hera warrior.

Zangya spun through the air as she had not expected the attack from her opponent and sensed him behind her and quickly powered up enough so she could regain control of her movements and turned around blocking Goku's right handed punch with her right hand. Zangya brought her knee up quickly at a speed the Saiyan raised human was to slow to react to and dug it into his stomach. Goku lost his breath at the power behind the blow and was not prepared for Zangya's follow-up attack as Zangya moved forward and brought her elbow forward before launching it back viciously that connected with the back of the Saiyan's head pushing him forward slightly. Zangya turned around and finished her combo with a powerful kick to Goku's side sending the Saiyan flying off into the distance.

"Oh and Zangya finish's her combo with a crushing blow, Goku seems to be in trouble but having watched him fight in many other tournament's I know not to count him out just yet," said the announcer.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Come on Goku you can do it, don't let the alien hussy beat you" yelled Chi Chi from the sidelines.

"Ya go Goku, you're the best," said Ox King as the rest of the group cheered for their friend.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Goku recovered and held his side in pain as he straightened out his body and looked at his opponent who floated calmly across from him before getting an idea " _Haven't used this in a while_ " thought Goku with a grin as he powered up before he yelled "Kaioken" as a violent red aura flared around him and he suddenly charged at Zangya with a speed far greater than he had been moving before.

Zangya was unprepared for Goku's sudden power up and had no way to prepare for the sudden speed increase as Goku raced towards her and suddenly slammed a powerful fist into her face sending her flying off into the distance. Goku didn't stop his attack there as he shot off from his position and intercepted Zangya bringing both his hands back and jackhammering down. Zangya was launched back uncontrollably and didn't have the time to recover as she sensed Goku behind her before she was hit with a powerful fist and rocketed to the ground.

Zangya blasted towards the middle of the arena uncontrollably as she sensed Goku flying behind her and closing in. Zangya powered up and slowed herself down as she hit the tournament stage floor hard cracking it horrible before pushing off it and spun as Goku suddenly materialized and was in the middle of launching a powerful kick that sailed underneath her current position. Zangya spun in the air and launched a kick of her own that connected with the Saiyan's face launching him back to the edge of the stage where he stopped.

Zangya landed back onto her feet as she drew in deep breaths and tried to calm herself as she took in deep breaths from the energy she had been exerting " _Damn, really wasn't expecting the Kaioken_ " thought Zangya.

" _Wow, she's good. I thought a normal Kaioken would have done it, well will see how she does with a double_ " thought Goku as he took in deep, ragged breaths with a smirk.

"Oh wow, what a fight. Goku seemed to have the advantage there but once again Zangya has turned it around. This fight is anyone's guess" said the announcer in amazement as he watched the battle in joy.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

From the waiting area, Krillin and Piccolo watched the fight in interest before Krillin asked the question that had been bothering him "I don't get it, why doesn't Goku just turn into a Super Saiyan, instead of using the Kaioken" asked the bald monk.

Piccolo was quiet before answering "Goku knows that if he were to transform into a Super Saiyan the power difference between himself and Zangya would be exponential and, therefore, be no challenge. So he is instead using the Kaioken to bring his own power closer to Zangya's so the fight will be determined by skill and technique, not power. He's trying to use this fight to become a better fighter, not show that he is stronger" explained Piccolo, which Krillin nodded to as he understood what the Namek was saying.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the ring, both fighters were breathing in heavy to catch their breath "How about we continue this fight" asked Goku with a grin which Zangya nodded to as she powered up to her full power in her current form " _I'll save that for later, just in case_ " thought the Hera women.

Goku sensed his opponent's energy signal and was impressed " _She's a lot stronger than the last time I fought her, that's for sure. I wonder how she managed to get so strong without anyone sensing her. Guess it really doesn't matter right now, what does matter is finding a way to beat her_ " thought Goku as he viewed his opponent.

"Kaioken times 4" yelled Goku as his muscles increased and his violent red aura returned.

Goku and Zangya charged one another and threw their punches forward at the same time ramming into one another causing the stadium to shake, the announcer began to worry they were going to wreck it when the two fighters suddenly disappeared.

"Where did they go," thought the announcer and most of the crowd in confusion when suddenly explosions rang out above them in the sky.

Goku and Zangya traded blows to the best of their abilities, each having some advantage over the other. Zangya using her natural power and no boosts had a better handle on her own energy and control while Goku with the Kaioken was slightly stronger and faster out of the two. The two warriors were trading blows at an incredible speed with power backed behind every blow. Zangya punched Goku in the face launching the Saiyan back, Zangya tried to press her advantage with a flying kick but went right underneath the red aura Saiyan, who reacted quickly and flew over the top of her.

Goku drove his own leg down into Zangya's stomach catching her off guard. Zangya felt the pain spread over her body but did her best to ignore it and grabbed her opponent's leg and spun him around before launching him and charging hi before she dug her own fist into Goku's stomach. Goku felt the pain hit him but pushed past it and launched his own fist forward and landed it on her face. The continued fighters continued to pummel one another trying to gain the advantage over their opponent. Goku ducked under a punch from Zangya and delivered a two punch combo to her stomach causing her to bend over and gasp for air. Goku didn't stop his attack as he rose above her and came down with both fists jackhammering her towards the ground.

Zangya was thrown down by the force but managed to catch herself and powered up and threw an enormous energy ball at Goku. Goku was unprepared for the quick retaliation as he expected his attack to be more effective and threw both his hands out in front of him as the ball of energy was too close to dodge. Energy ball rammed into his hands and forced him back a bit, causing the Saiyan to grit his teeth at the effort he was putting in to make sure the ball of energy wouldn't consume him. Zangya saw Goku's struggle and new it was time to make a move as she powered up another ball of energy and threw it at the one Goku's was struggling to hold back. The Saiyan warrior sensed what Zangya had done and did the only thing he could and let go of the ball and tried to create space between himself and the ball of energy.

Goku was to slow as Zangya's small energy blast rammed into the original setting off the explosion that struck the Saiyan hard. Goku felt the blast burn into him as he put his arms up to try and block the blast as best he could " _I have to end this now, that was way to close_ " thought Goku.

Zangya noticed Goku's arms up and charged the Saiyan launching a powerful kick at him but was completely surprised when Goku blocked it with his forearm. Goku moved quickly using his opponent's shock to his advantage and threw a powerful punch forward. Zangya moved backwards into a flip and to dodge the punch and tried to make a move when her ankle was suddenly grabbed by her opponent. Goku kept a firm grip on her ankle and let out a fierce yell as he suddenly blasted off and threw the Hera warrior towards the ground. Zangya spun out uncontrollably as she found it difficult to stabilise herself after using so much energy in her last two energy blasts. Zangya managed to slow her descent and noticed Goku was hovering in the air and knew as long as she could slow her descent she would be fine as she looked down and saw she was only a meter away from the ground when she had finally stopped herself when she detected movement and was suddenly stricken by a kick that launched her into a wall that she collided with hard.

Zangya hit the wall hard but easily kept herself floating but set herself down on the ground as she realised she had lost and sighed " _How did he move so fast, one moment he was high up in the sky next he was right next to me_ " thought Zangya in confusion.

"And there you have it, after a spectacular show of skill, Goku will be the one moving on to the semi-finals," said the announcer as the crowd cheered for the warrior.

Goku grinned as he set himself down by his opponent and saw the confused look on her face "Guess you're confused how I beat you huh" said Goku with a grin which Zangya nodded to.

"Instant Transmission… It basically is a technique that lets me move at incredible speeds" simplified Goku.

Zangya instantly recognized the name of the move and understood right away how Goku had been able to catch her off guard and nodded "Good match, you're a great fighter."

Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head "You to that was a lot of fun. We should do it again sometime" said the Saiyan, which Zangya agreed to as they both headed back to the waiting area.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Ya way to go Goku" yelled Yamcha from the crowd as the group cheered on their friend and celebrated his victory "Ya dad, you're the best," said Goten happily.

Trunks scoffed at this "No way my dad is way better" said Trunks.

"No way Trunks, my dad is stronger than yours" responded Goten this causing a childish argument between the two of whose dad was better.

Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong and the Ox King watched the scene in amusement before Chi Chi and Bulma got involved.

"Goten you shouldn't fight with your friend, besides everyone knows Goku is stronger than Vegeta," Chi Chi said as she scolded her child before turning away from Trunks and Bulma with a smile.

"What did you say," asked Bulma threateningly.

"I just said everyone knows Goku is stronger than Vegeta, it's just a fact," said Chi Chi.

"How dare you, just you wait and see when Vegeta comes out the champion," said Bulma in anger sparking an argument between the two woman on which of their husbands were stronger.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back down in the waiting area, Goku had re-joined Piccolo and Krillin with a smirk "That was a lot of fun, she's a great fighter" said the fun-loving Saiyan.

"Ya I thought she had you there for a while," said Krillin.

"Ya, me to" Goku responded with a grin.

Krillin noticed his best friends beaten up state "Hey Goku are you going to be okay for the next fight" concerned that his best friend had wasted too much energy trying to make the fight even.

"Hmm, oh ya. I'm fine" said Goku grinning at his best friend.

"Alright, if you're sure" responded Krillin as he turned his head back to the window and looked outside as the next match was about to be announced.

Zangya walked back over to where 18 stood with a sigh " _Should have transformed when I had a chance"_ she thought with her arms crossed in annoyance.

Gohan watched her walk back over to 18 and wanted nothing more to go over and hug her but thought better of it and just gave her a brief smile that no one saw which she quickly returned before returning to her position and waited for the next match to begin which was now as she heard the announcer's voice.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Outside the waiting room the announcer was starting to announce the next fight "Well okay now then 2nd match will now begin in this fight we have Bardock who showed us great skill last round by taking out Krillin, taking on the unknown and lucky contestant known as Shin" as said fighters made their way onto the fighting stage and Bracket

* * *

Round 1

1. **Goku** vs 2. Hercule - Winner: Goku

3. **Zangya** vs 4. Videl - Winner: Zangya

5\. **Bardock** vs 6. Krillin - Winner Bardock

7\. **Shin** vs 8. Pintar - Winner: Shin

9\. **The Mysterious Fighter** vs 10. Spopovich - Winner: The Mysterious Fighter

11\. Android 18 vs 12. **Piccolo** \- Winner: Piccolo

13\. Yamu vs 14. **Fasha** \- Winner: Fasha

15\. Kabito vs 16. **Vegeta** \- Winner: Vegeta

* * *

Round 2

1\. **Goku** vs 3. Zangya - Winner: Goku

5\. Bardock vs 7. Shin

9\. The Mysterious Fighter vs 12. Piccolo

14\. Fasha vs 16. Vegeta

* * *

AN: So we have made it into the 2nd Round, farther than the TV show allowed it to go. But if the tournament will actually finish or get interrupted... You'll have to wait and see.

Cruzerblade: Plan's are being made for after BOG. Nothing is fully put together or fully formed just some ideas here and there. But I will almost guarantee it will be different than Dragon Ball Super.

* * *

Thanks: ficsaddict, Crow of Hectate, G, Guest, Shigure Toshiro, AthurShade, Cruzerblade, Patgonewrong, Akayashi Sage, tamagat, Look what Jesus did, Leo the Zodiac, Generation Zero, RKF22, Guest, rrm232, jazocoti, The Untamed Wind Naruto, Eragonfan251, Animefortin95, R-king 93, Guest, RatedRSuperStar87, coolabhi2203, ficsaddict, NinjaFang1331, Lead99, gokuswag, Guest, Guest, Guest, TheNewArcadianAlliance, Guest, Guest, WiffleDick678, SSJB Gohan, Guest, Guest, tarrangar, BraveVesperia, Guest, Batthan the Dark Knight,

Chapter 74: Aug 22, 2016 or 1,671 Reviews


	75. Chapter 74

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 74

"The match will now begin," said the announcer as the fight between the two started.

Bardock got into a fighting stance as he looked at his foe who stood straight up with his arms straight at his sides not in bothering to get into a fighting stance, as he wore an entirely calm smile on his face.

" _What is he so confident about I wonder, well he's going to be in for a big surprise,_ " thought Bardock as a smirk adorned his face as he sensed his opponent's energy and raised his own so it would be considerably higher than his opponents.

" _Sooner I end this, the sooner I get to fight Kakorot,_ " thought the Saiyan as he suddenly pushed off the ground and charged his purple skinned foe.

Shin stood calmly as his foe closed in on his position not even moving a single muscle as the Saiyan got closer and closer to his own position. Bardock pulled back his fist as he was now within striking distance of his opponent and threw his fist forward before his opponent suddenly disappeared from view and he felt a massive shock wave hit him from the back and suddenly launch him towards the wall.

" _That bastard tricked me,_ " thought Bardock as he powered up quickly and raised his energy levels to close to his max easily stopping himself from hitting the wall. Bardock turned back and saw the shocked expression on his opponents face " _He probably thought he could have beaten me with that one move, well we will see how you do without deceiving your opponent_ " thought the Saiyan warrior.

"Oh and Shin almost won once again when Bardock overshot his opponent but still managed to stop himself in mid-air" narrated the announcer.

" _This Saiyan is quite strong, but still nothing to me,_ " thought Shin as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Bardock and threw a hard punch at his foe trying to launch him out of the ring.

Bardock tracked his opponent down as he entered super speed and managed to move his head to the left letting his opponent's fist fly over his shoulder.

Bardock responded by bringing his own fist up and tried to drive it into his opponent's stomach when he suddenly hit nothing but air " _He's fast I'll give him that_ " the Saiyan thought as he flew higher into the sky to where he sensed his opponent had gone.

Bardock got sight of the white-haired man who floated above the clouds and wondered why he would want to fight so high up in the air.

" _This Saiyan is far too strong for a simple ring out, and while the others may be able to sense my energy none will see the way I fight, giving me the advantage in my next fight,_ " thought Shin as he looked on at his opponent before charging him.

Bardock was suddenly bashed in the face by a strong fist before he was kneed in the stomach with incredible force. Bardock was unprepared for the assault as his opponent release a relentless string of attacks on him that ripped into him. Shin ended his assault with a massive kick that smashed into the Bardock's face and launched the Saiyan far off from his current position.

" _I am sorry Saiyan, but I must win this tournament at all cost,_ " thought Shin as he suddenly disappeared and tracked the Saiyan's movement and caught up to him and charged a massive energy blast and launched it at the Saiyan hoping to end the battle right there.

Bardock shook off the last hit that had racked his brain and knew it was time to power up and transform as it would be the only way to win when he suddenly felt his opponent close in on his own position and began to concentrate and swell. Bardock immediately realised what Shin was about to do and quickly regained control of himself and moved barely dodging the large purple energy blast that rocket past him and into space.

Bardock got himself upright and glared at his opponent " _Time to end this_ " thought the Saiyan as he powered up and let the legendary transformation begin.

Shin watched in surprise as his opponent's aura flared violently and changed gold as well as his hair while his eyes turned green.

But what surprised the purple skinned Warrior the most was the enormous amount of energy being generated by his opponent " _No way_ " was the only thought he got out before his opponent suddenly disappeared.

Bardock re-appeared in front of his opponent with his fist already cocked back before launching it forward at a speed his opponent couldn't follow and smashed it hard into his opponent's jaw sending him rocketing off back in the direction they had come. Bardock blasted off and followed Shin's trail before suddenly disappearing once again and reappearing in the sky with his arms crossed and waited. Bardock then saw the a dot before it grew in size and formed into the shape of his opponent Shin. Bardock drew both hands into the air and locked them together before swinging them down with all his force just as Shin came into range. Shin was completely shaken and unprepared for the mighty blow that had rocked his head and felt the sense was completely knocked out of him from it and was taken by surprise when he was suddenly hit even harder than before in his back causing him to let out a yell of pain as he was rocketed to the ground.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Down at the tournament stadium the audience was looking into the sky looking for any sign of either competitor while those who knew how to sense energy where doing just that "Wow that Shin guy is really strong" said Yamcha as he sensed the purple man's power raise dramatically, when the Goku look alike energy shot through the roof.

"Wow his energy it's amazing," said Master Roshi.

"Ya hard-core, that Shin guy stands no chance" responded Yamcha.

"What's going on" asked Bulma in annoyance as she couldn't tell what was happening before Yamcha explained what both he and the Roshi were currently sensing when they were suddenly interrupted by the announcer.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Oh and one of the competitors is falling fast, but I can't tell which one it is," said the announcer as he looked into the sky and watched as a body fell at an incredible speed towards the ground before recognizing who it was "Oh and it's Shin."

Shin flew to the ground hard with gritted teeth as he felt the pain in his back flare unbelievable " _No I must be strong, and win. No matter what otherwise my whole plan will fail and Majin Buu will be reborn_ " thought Shin as he did his best to stabilise himself and slow himself down enough that when he landed on the ring, he only cracked it not destroyed it completely.

Shin pushed himself to his feet and looked around when he was suddenly struck in the side by a powerful force and was launched from the ring and blasted into a wall.

"Oh and Bardock reappears and wins the match with an incredible powerful kick, that completely caught Shin off guard. That means Bardock will advance to the next round to face Goku to see who will advance to the finals" said the announcer as everyone else was in shock as the stared at the golden glowing warrior in the ring.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"No way he's a Super Saiyan," said Yamcha.

"Incredible" continued Ox King as the group in the stands looked at the glowing golden Saiyan in awe and worry.

"Are you sure we should be here, imagine what he could do to this entire area," said Oolong in fear.

"We have nothing to worry about, he might be a super Saiyan, but Vegeta could stop in easy," said Bulma confidently.

"As if he would, he would probably join him. Now Goku would stop him without even trying" said Chi Chi with a smile causing a fight to break out amongst the two once again.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"No way a Super Saiyan incredible," said Goku as he looked at the man who looked identical to him from the waiting area.

"Oh come on another Super Saiyan," said Krillin in annoyance while Piccolo stayed quiet already having known the fighters ability to transform.

Vegeta looked at the Super Saiyan in interest as he watched the warrior Bardock drop out of his state and return to the waiting area and walk over to Fasha, who greeted him with a smile.

" _Interesting she shows no surprise or even jealousy of the Super Saiyan transformation at all,_ " thought the Saiyan prince as he watched the two Saiyan's interact with one another before smirking " _She two must be a super Saiyan. Our fight just got more interesting_ " thought Vegeta before turning back to the ring to watch the next match as he knew it was the unknown Saiyan named the Mysterious Fighter turn and was interested to see what the warrior could do against a warrior as strong as Piccolo.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Shin dragged himself out of the whole in the wall he was currently in and looked on in shock in horror down at the grass realising he had just lost " _No, what am I supposed to do now_ " thought Shin in worry " _I must act quickly, even if all the other Saiyan's are as strong as Bardock they will stand no chance against a force like Majin Buu_."

The announcer was about to bring out the next contestants before noticing the man known as Shin was staring down at the grass in horror "Um, Mr. Shin. I understand you lost and it must be disappointing, but we need you to clear the area as the next match is going to begin" said the announcer.

Shin looked up and realised that the person was talking to him and nodded "Yes, sorry" before walking back to the waiting area quickly.

Piccolo followed Shin's movements he had sensed the well of power he had unleashed in the fight and while it was a lot more than he initially thought it would have been it still was incredibly familiar and bothered him.

Piccolo watched as Shin walked over to his partner Kabito and saw the to look at one another before Kabito nodded his head and they both left the waiting area and could sense them stop near a person who he recognized as the competitor Yamu " _Who are you Shin and what is your connection to Yamu_ " thought the Namek in confusion as he tried to solve the puzzle in front of him when he was suddenly broken from his thoughts.

"You who, anyone in there it's your turn Piccolo," said Krillin.

"You okay there," asked the monk.

"Fine" grunted out Piccolo as he walked towards the exit of the waiting area and stood next to the waiting Gohan, who had his arms crossed and stood shoulder to shoulder with the much larger Namek.

"You ready," asked Gohan quietly.

"Ya kid" responded Piccolo quietly.

"And after that great match we have the warrior the Mysterious Fighter who completely dominated Spopovich in the first round facing off against Piccolo, who narrowly won his own match against 18, we will see who has what it takes to advance to the next round" said the announcer as both fighters stepped into the fighting arena and stood calmly across from one another.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Oh ya that Saiyan isn't going to stand a chance against Piccolo, he's going to be torn apart," Oolong said happily from the crowd.

"Shut up Oolong, you never know he could be a Super Saiyan too. Besides I think he's a good guy" responded the Capsule Corp Heiress.

"Oolong may be right about this one Bulma. Even if this Saiyan could become a Super Saiyan he would still stand no chance against a warrior of Piccolo's calibre" said the old master of martial arts.

As the group watched the fight intently as it was started.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Piccolo grinned at Gohan as he took off his paddler and threw it to the ground onto the grass as it made a massive indent showing the great weight it had. Gohan grinned back at his old master and best friend as he cracked his knuckles and stretched out before getting into a fighting stance while Piccolo got into one of his own.

The stared at one another as the fight began both staying as still as a statue waiting the entire crowd was dead silent waiting for the action to begin as the wind could be heard through the arena "Um you guys can start now" said the announcer nervously as neither fighter had made a move when they both suddenly dashed forward and Piccolo was the first to attack throwing a strong punch at his opponent.

Gohan dodged the blow letting it sail over his shoulder before he tried to attack with a punch of his own that the Namek ducked underneath and dodged. Piccolo dropped to the ground and attempted to trip his Saiyan foe with his own leg stretched out. Gohan jumped up into the air and dodged the blow and followed it up with a spin kick to his opponent's head that the Namekian warrior blocked easily with his forearm.

Piccolo pushed the leg away with his forearm and launched a punch at his opponent's chest. Gohan quickly brought his arms up and crossed them together blocking Piccolo's strike but was pushed back slightly from the force. Piccolo grinned at Gohan who looked back over his crossed arms with a grin before lowering them to his side.

"Oh what a competition both of these skilled fighters are trading blows but nothing has seemed to have landed," said the announcer.

"How about we take it up a notch," said Gohan with a grin which the Namek happily agreed to as they once again attacked one another at even higher speeds.

Gohan attacked with a fast punch the Piccolo blocked and tried to knee Gohan in the stomach only for the Saiyan to bring his hands down and catching the knee. Piccolo pulled his fist back and launched it forward trying to catch the occupied Saiyan but missed his target as said Saiyan pushed off of Piccolo's knee with both his hands and flipped over the Namekian.

Gohan turned in the air and launched a kick that caught the turning Piccolo in the chin causing him to skid back a bit. Gohan landed on his feet and ducked down under a punch that his opponent launched and tried to trip the Namek.

Piccolo jumped slightly and grabbed Gohan's head and bashed his knee into his opponent's forehead before flipping off of his opponent and landing behind the Saiyan, who caught himself with both his hands and pushed off the ring floor and onto his feet.

"Wow, did any of you see that because I didn't, these two incredible warriors are moving so fast that their limbs are just blurs," said the tournament announcer.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Wow, did any of you catch that," asked Bulma as she saw nothing but a purple and green blur moving around a blue and white blur.

"Ya there both amazing and I'm not talking about their power either I mean there moves and form it's flawless," said Yamcha.

"That maybe but Piccolo is going win right," asked Oolong.

The group was quiet before Master Roshi was the one to answer "To be honest Oolong I don't know. And it's not that Piccolo is weaker than his opponent. If you look at both of them you can tell neither one of them are tired at all, neither has even begun to show the true depths of their power and so while Piccolo is probably stronger, who knows how strong that Saiyan truly is" explained the old master quieting the group who returned their focus to the battle.

Master Roshi focused completely on the grinning Saiyan, who stood across from Piccolo " _But what I really want to know is why does this Saiyan have a fighting style so close to Piccolo's"_ thought Master Roshi in confusion.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

In the waiting area everyone was watching the fight more intently than any other with Bardock, Fasha, 18 and Zangya all near the windows watching the fight in interest "Hey Goku I don't get it, why aren't they taking their fight to the air get more breathing room" asked Krillin in confusion.

Goku was quiet for a moment as he thought about how best to answer his friends' question "It seems they want to find out not who is more powerful but who is the best fighter, by limiting themselves to the ring they have to be far more careful than if they fought in the air."

Krillin nodded "But why, Piccolo should obviously have the advantage power wise why risk it."

"I don't know" responded the orange-clad Saiyan.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the fight, both Piccolo and Gohan had been duking it out on the tournament stage both showing off their incredible fighting skills as they slowly raised their power levels.

Soon their power hit a point where the audience couldn't see anything at all and could only feel the mighty blows being exchanged in the arena "These two fighters have moved beyond a speed any of us could see, who knows what could be happening" said the announcer.

Gohan ducked under a punch by Piccolo and threw his own fist forward crashing into the Namekian's stomach. Gohan did not stop there and pulled back his other fist and drove it into Piccolo's stomach again. Gohan did this over and over when he was suddenly grabbed by Piccolo and thrown harshly into the stadium floor cracking it. Gohan hit the ground hard and was unprepared for Piccolo, who came down with both feet on the Saiyan's stomach causing an indent to appear in the ring. Piccolo pushed off his opponent's stomach and landed in a fighting stance waiting for his opponent. Gohan slowly got to his feet as he coughed in pain from Piccolo's last attack before getting to his feet and getting back into his fighting position. Gohan charged Piccolo and attacked with a back handed knife attack that missed as the Namekian suddenly disappeared from where he stood. Gohan turned his head but was met with a fierce punch to the face and was sent skidding back along the tournament floor. Piccolo charged his opponent and attacked relentlessly as each punch drove into his opponent who took a step back with each blow getting closer and closer to the edge of the ring.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Oh ya, Piccolo has this in the bag," said Krillin with a grin as he saw his Namekian friend on the attack and the Saiyan could do nothing but take each hit and near the edge of the ring.

" _I don't know about that_ " thought Bardock with a smirk from where he stood as he watched the fight.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Piccolo drew his fist back and launched it forward aiming for Gohan's face when his fist suddenly went through his opponent. Piccolo smirked before turning around to see his battered foe standing behind him hurt a lot worse than he was.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Oh ya will you look at that Piccolo has this in the bag" said Oolong with a smile as he watched the fight and saw the Saiyan seemed to have hit his limit. "Guess this Saiyan doesn't have anything left in the tank" said Oolong and smirked in victory as he received no response and thought everyone agreed with him.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"There's no way you can beat me in this form," said Piccolo simply which Gohan nodded to "You're right Piccolo but this is a tournament and there's more than one way to win a fight then being stronger than your opponent," said Gohan with a grin.

"Whatever you say kid, but don't expect for me to go easy on you," said Piccolo.

"Never" responded the Saiyan confidently as he felt Piccolo's power rise dramatically, far above his own even as a Super Saiyan.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Wow do you feel that Piccolo must be wanting to end this, this Saiyan is done," said Krillin with a grin.

"Ya to bad, and I was kinda excited at the prospect of fighting him," said Goku with a grin before shrugging his shoulders "Oh well."

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Piccolo shot at Gohan and threw his fist forward impacting the Saiyan's cheek and throwing him backward. Gohan barely caught himself from hitting the back wall and blasted off to the right barely avoiding Piccolo's kick but was unprepared for another punch that laid him out on the tournament floor.

"Oh and Piccolo seems to be in control of this fight now, moving far too fast for his competitor it may be all over for Gohan" narrated the announcer.

As Piccolo suddenly charged in and attacked with a punch towards the still form of the Saiyan. Gohan sensed Piccolo closing in and pushed off the ground at the last second as Piccolo's fist stopped right before it impacted the ground and probably destroyed the entire arena. Gohan spun and tried to kick the Namekian in the face but failed as his attack was easily blocked and pushed away that it sent him spinning and was suddenly hit hard with a massive punch to the stomach that drove the wind out of him. Gohan never had a chance to catch his breath as he was suddenly hit with a devastating roundhouse kick that sent him flying towards the grass and out of bounds area. Gohan concentrated as he sensed Piccolo right behind him and suddenly disappeared.

Piccolo spun and landed a powerful roundhouse kick to the Saiyan's face launching him and immediately charged after the Saiyan " _I'm ending this, you won't beat me unless you transform_ " thought Piccolo as he closed in on his opponent's position knowing that no matter how hard he had hit the Saiyan it wouldn't be enough and drew back his fist and threw it forward towards the Saiyan's head.

Piccolo's fist closed in on the Saiyan and was less than a moment away from his fist connecting with his foe and launching him into the ground. When it happened so fast that no one could see it, the Saiyan disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind the Namek.

Gohan hand both his hands locked together and swung them down connecting them with Piccolo's back sending the Namekian warrior towards the ground where he hit the grass and dug out a small trench in it. The crowd was completely silent along with the Z-fighters as none had expected the outcome.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Krillin slowly turned his head towards Goku who was also looking at the scene in shock "What…What just happened" asked the stunned monk.

"Piccolo lost?" answered Goku but more in a questioning way himself.

" _How…How did he move so fast I couldn't even track him_ " thought the Saiyan prince who had been quietly watching the fights.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Oh and there you have it…I don't know how…But the Mysterious Fighter has defeated Piccolo and will move onto the semi-round to face either Fasha or Vegeta" said the announcer breaking the crowd from the shock as they cheered for the two fighters.

The Z-fighters in the crowd were completely stunned "Piccolo won right" asked Oolong in complete confusion which everyone shook their heads at.

"But how…How did he loose" asked the pig in astonishment.

"I…I don't know. That Saiyan he moved so fast I couldn't even track him" said Yamcha in horror stunning the group even further.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Down on the battlefield, Piccolo stood up and cracked his neck a bit before looking back at Gohan and walking up to the grinning beat up Saiyan "How did you beat me" asked Piccolo in confusion.

"Can you keep a secret," asked Gohan with a grin which he received a glare back for and put up his hands defence "I'm just kidding" laughed Gohan before answering Piccolo's question "Instant Transmission" answered Gohan shocking Piccolo but making sense to the Namekian warrior.

"You hid that from me when we sparred in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," said Piccolo.

"Ya, well I didn't know if I was going to face you in the tournament or not. So I thought it was best to keep a secret or two just in case" responded Gohan.

Piccolo shook his head but grinned lightly "Good fight kid" before going to pick up his cape and walking back to the waiting area.

Piccolo was greeted by both Goku and Krillin "Hey Piccolo sorry you lost" said Goku.

"It's fine" responded the Namekian.

"So Piccolo what happened out there I thought you had him," asked Krillin curiously.

Piccolo stayed quiet for a moment before responding "He's good" and leaving it at that.

Outside the announcer prepared for the next match "Wow what a great show, in the final match of the second round we have Fasha versus Vegeta" said the announcer as said Saiyan warriors made their way into the ring.

* * *

World Tournament Bracket

Round 1

1. **Goku** vs 2. Hercule - Winner: Goku

3. **Zangya** vs 4. Videl - Winner: Zangya

5\. **Bardock** vs 6. Krillin - Winner Bardock

7\. **Shin** vs 8. Pintar - Winner: Shin

9\. **The Mysterious Fighter** vs 10. Spopovich - Winner: The Mysterious Fighter

11\. Android 18 vs 12. **Piccolo** \- Winner: Piccolo

13\. Yamu vs 14. **Fasha** \- Winner: Fasha

15\. Kabito vs 16. **Vegeta** \- Winner: Vegeta

* * *

Round 2

1\. **Goku** vs 3. Zangya - Winner: Goku

5\. **Bardock** vs 7. Shin - Winner: Bardock

9\. **The Mysterious Fighter** vs 12. Piccolo - Winner: The Mysterious Fighter

14\. Fasha vs 16. Vegeta

* * *

AN:Sorry about posting late. I meant to post yesterday but it just slipped my mind.

Guest: That's a good idea with making SSG a normal form and SSB a Super Saiyan version of SSG.I will def consider doing that. Thanks

Cruzerblade: You were wondering why Kabito didnt ask Vegeta to transform. I will be explaining that later on.

* * *

Thanks: ArthurShade, No Vigilance, Akayashi Sage, WiffleDick678, Shigure Toshiro, tamagat, ficsaddict, jazocoti, gunnagooner, Guest, R-king 93, Guest, RKF22, Lead99, Guest, Guest, seanbrendle, Batthan the Dark Knight, Guest, The Untamed Wind Naruto, Dragon Conqurer, Guest, NinjaFang1331, TheNewArcadianAlliance, Eragonfan251, coolabhi2203, Cruzerblade, keyshawn9811, Guest, Eragonfan251, SSJB Gohan, Patgonewrong, Guest, Guest, Guest, Hashman, Guest, Animefortin95, pyrohelixdrago

Chapter 75: Aug 26, 2016 or 1,710 Reviews


	76. Chapter 75

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 75

Vegeta walked confidently into the ring with a grin as he stopped on one side of the fighting stage while Fasha did on the other.

"In this fight, we have Fasha who showed us just because she's a girl doesn't mean she doesn't have what it takes to keep up with the big boys. While her opponent is Vegeta, who took command of his fight and showed why he should be feared. Let the fight begin" said the announcer as Fasha immediately got into a fighting stance knowing how powerful this version of Vegeta was and wasn't going to take any chances.

Vegeta grinned at Fasha "Show me your full power" asked the Saiyan prince confusing Fasha.

Vegeta saw the confusion on her face and answered "I know you're a Super Saiyan… Show me your full power, I don't want a boring fight and unless you transform I know you'll be just that" said the Saiyan prince angering Fasha.

"You're pretty cocky" responded Fasha not even bothering denying that she could undergo the legendary transformation.

"I am the Saiyan Prince…the stro" said Vegeta as he was suddenly interrupted by a yell from the crowd "Kick her ass Vegeta" that the Saiyan Prince recognized as his wife.

"You can do it dad" he also heard from the crowd knowing it was Trunks.

Vegeta's face turned red in irritation and embarrassment at both Bulma and Trunks' cheering. Fasha laughed at that causing Vegeta to growl in anger but was stopped as he heard the cheering behind him.

"What is it you find so funny," asked Vegeta in anger.

Fasha laughed for a moment before calming down and answering him "It's just you put up such a tough guy persona on, its funny to see you flustered by people just cheering you on."

Vegeta growled in annoyance "Whatever, are you going to transform and start this fight or not."

Fasha shrugged before nodding "Fine" and powered up as her transformation happened instantly without any hesitation or struggle showing the control she had over her Super Saiyan powers as her hair went yellow, her eyes green and a powerful golden aura flared around her showing the power she was currently generating.

Fasha clenched her fist and suddenly pushed off the ground and launched herself at Vegeta at a speed far higher than the Saiyan prince could track and was slammed in the face with a mighty punch. Fasha didn't stop there and immediately continued her offensive strike by following it up with a kick to the face that sent her opponent flying into the air. Fasha quickly entered and exited super speed and intercepted the flying prince before laying into him. Fasha landed dozens of punches and kicks that ripped into her opponent's body over and over again. Fasha launched a punch that embedded itself into her opponent's stomach before attacking with her other hand and driving it into his face.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Down below in the waiting area the group of fighters were currently watching the fight with Goku and Krillin impressed with the Saiyan women.

"Wow look at her go, she's not giving Vegeta any quarter, I hate to be him right now," said Krillin watched as the female Saiyan known as Fasha drove a kick into the Saiyan prince's side.

"Ya, she sure is powerful… But Vegeta will win this fight easy" responded Goku confidently.

"What… But she has complete control over the entire fight" said Krillin in surprise.

Goku laughed at that "Krillin I think you're forgetting a very important fact."

Krillin looked at his friend curiously "What's that?"

Goku grinned "Easy she's a super Saiyan and Vegeta's not. Trust me when I say this will all be over soon as soon as he transforms."

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the arena, Fasha was still continuing her vicious attack on the Saiyan Prince as she drove her knee into his stomach causing him to gasp out in pain before driving both her fist into his back and launching him towards the arena.

Vegeta fell in pain and heard both Bulma and Trunks shout out in worry " _Like I would be defeated by someone so weak_ " thought the Saiyan Prince as he powered up and regained control of himself and glared at his opponent " _My turn_ " before a golden aura exploded around him as he to transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta grinned as he looked at his opponent before charging her with his fist cocked back. Vegeta launched his fist forward when he reached his target and was surprised to find his feet not connecting with his opponent's face but instead being held back by his opponent's hand who was gritting her teeth and shaking from the effort. Vegeta smirked as he saw the obvious power difference between the two of them as he still had a lot more energy inside of himself before he even had to transform. Fasha gritted her teeth in effort as she caught Vegeta's fist and barely held it in place from pushing forward and hitting her. Vegeta suddenly pulled back his fist and turned launching a kick at his opponent's side. Fasha quickly brought her arm up and absorbed the blow but felt the power of the attack shake through her body and grit her teeth in pain.

Fasha pushed the leg back and launched a punch at Vegeta who easily moved his head to the side letting the fist pass right over his shoulder. Fasha pulled her fist back and launched another that was easily dodged by the Saiyan prince. Fasha did this again and again slowly increasing her own power before and launching her attacks faster and faster before she was able to land a fist on her opponent's cheek. Fasha didn't stop and launched a powerful kick that connected with Vegeta's chest and sent him back.

Vegeta easily stopped himself in mid-air and looked back at the female Super Saiyan with a smirk showing how unaffected he was by the attack's. Fasha growled in anger as she launched a powerful pink energy blast at the Saiyan prince. Vegeta watched as Fasha gathered energy into her hand before launching the energy ball at him. He smirked and backhanded the ball away from himself and sensed her attacking from behind him and quickly dodged the blow the two Saiyan warriors than suddenly disappeared as they both entered super speed and began their fight all across the sky above the fighting arena. Fasha threw a fist forward that the Saiyan prince easily dodged and returned a punch of his own that connected with her stomach.

Fasha pushed past the pain of the blow and attacked with a kick that connected with her opponent's side. The two Super Saiyan's traded blows throughout the sky, one with a look of complete concentration while the other had a simple mocking grin on his face. Fasha, who had been raising her power throughout the fight to keep up with Vegeta, felt her power hit its ceiling but felt Vegeta's continue to rise at a constant and steady pace.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the waiting area, Goku and Krillin watched in fascination as the two Super Saiyan's traded blows throughout the sky "Well it looks like she's all capped out. Still she's a lot stronger than I initially thought she would be" which Krillin nodded with as he sensed the power the female Super Saiyan was generating and knew that while it may have been nothing to fighters of Goku and Vegeta's calibre but she was still probably one of the strongest fighters in the entire universe.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Ya Vegeta, that's right win this" yelled Bulma from the crowd in happiness as Trunks cheered for his father beside her.

"Wow she's really powerful," said Yamcha in astonishment as he sensed the power coming off of the Saiyan women.

"Yes but she stands no chance against Vegeta," said Master Roshi wisely before grinning "But you know what they say blondes are more fun," said the perverted master causing his student Yamcha to fall over and sigh " _Can't he ever take anything seriously._ "

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the fight, Fasha who had previously been trading blows evenly with the Saiyan Prince had found herself now on the losing end of the fight as the blows from her opponent seemed to increase both in speed and strength with every attack.

" _I won't be able to keep up much longer, he's just too powerful"_ thought Fasha as she was suddenly hammered in the face by a power packed punch and sent flying off but caught herself and wiped the blood that fell from her mouth with the back of her hand and looked across the sky at her grinning opponent.

"You are stronger than I thought you would be but this is beginning to bore me and so it's time to end this," said Vegeta with a grin.

Fasha did her best to prepare herself when her opponent suddenly disappeared altogether from her view. Fasha looked around for her opponent but couldn't find him anywhere when he suddenly appeared over her and jack hammered her to the arena.

Fasha rocketed to the ground uncontrollably as she felt herself losing consciousness after the single hit to the head " _What power_ " thought Fasha as she fought to stay away and barely stopped herself from landing out of the ring when she was suddenly slammed in the back hard as Vegeta came crashing down on her with both feet sending the Saiyan women into the ground.

"Oh and there you have it, after an initial combo of furious attack's where Fasha seemed to have the upper hand, Vegeta showed he had a lot more power left in the tank and after bringing it out showed that it was more than enough to bring down the female warrior. In the final fight of the 2nd round, Vegeta wins that match and will advance to face off against the Mysterious Fighter in the semi-final round" said the announcer.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Alright Vegeta, you're going all the way to the finals and are going to win this thing" cheered Bulma in happiness from the crowd.

"Way to go, dad, you're the best no one can beat you" yelled out Trunks to his father.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Vegeta heard them both but didn't acknowledge them as he simply depowered from his Super Saiyan state and walked back into the waiting area with a smirk as he set his sights on the Gohan _"Just you wait, next time it will be your_ turn" thought the Saiyan Prince as he looked at the armour clad Saiyan before turning around and leaning against his regular spot on the wall.

Meanwhile back outside Fasha shakily got to her feet from the pain she felt all over her and felt she was about to fall over when someone got her.

Fasha looked up and grinned when she saw it was Bardock and shifted to lean on him for support "Sorry I couldn't win" said the female Saiyan causing Bardock to chuckle and smile at her "Don't worry you did great. I think you even surprised Vegeta, even though from what Gohan has said he probably will never admit it" which caused her to chuckle.

The announcer came over the two and checked on Fasha "Are you going to be okay" he asked in worry which she nodded too.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her' said Bardock, which the announcer nodded to as he watched Bardock help the injured Fasha back into the waiting area.

Bardock helped her and set her down gently on a seat where she could relax and heal up "You going to be okay?" he asked more seriously repeating what the announcer had asked.

"Ya. A few hours rest and I'll be fine" she grinned at him which he nodded to happy to hear.

"Let's give a hand to Fasha what a great fighter," said the announcer as the crowd cheered loudly for her.

"Okay now we will begin the semi-final round in the first fight we have the two look alike warriors Goku versus Bardock," said the announcer.

Goku grinned "Alright it's my turn," said the human raised Saiyan as he made his way over to the exit of the waiting area.

"Guess it's your turn… Give it everything you got" said Fasha which Bardock nodded to "I will" before smiling at her one more time before turning towards his son with a serious face and walked up till he was shoulder to shoulder with him as they both made their way out of the waiting area and onto the arena floor.

"On one side of the ring in the orange gi we have Goku, a previous world champion himself and facing off against him is his doubleganger and twin Bardock who has shown impressive skills throughout the tournament. Which one of these powerful warriors will take the show, I don't know but we are about to find out" said the announcer.

* * *

Thanks: Guest, TheNewArcadianAlliance, Patgonewrong, Guest, Hashman, Cruzerblade, WiffleDick678, coolabhi2203, RKF22, RatedRSuperStar87, Shigure Toshiro, Crimson green flame, gunnagooner, Pie 555, R-King 93, Guest, ficsaddict, NinjaFang1331, yano the pervert, 31Bravo, Lead99, tamagat, Q, The Untamed Wind Nurato, ArthurShade, Q, omibig31, rrm232, Guest, Guest, Guest, SSJB Gohan, Guest, Animefortin95, Erogonfan251, Batthan the Dark Knight, jazocoti, Guest, Guest, solsireson, keyshawn9811,

Chapter 76: September 3, 2016 or 1,753 Reviews


	77. Chapter 76

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 76

Up in the crowd the group looked down at both Bardock and Goku in shock "I swear if it weren't for the scar and the armour I would think that is Goku" said Bulma in shock as she looked back in forth between the two Saiyan warriors.

"I tell ya if Goku ever had a twin we have found him," said Master Roshi.

"He may look like Goku, but he will stand no chance against him, you just wait and see" replied the old desert bandit Yamcha.

"Come on Goku you can do it only two more fights and you're the champion" yelled Chi Chi from the crowd cheering on her husband.

"You can do it dad" yelled Goten.

"Do your best Goku" cheered Ox King to his son-in-law.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the ring, Goku grinned at his family and friends as they cheered him on and waved to them with a smile.

Bardock turned his head and took in the people who were cheering on his son " _So that's my daughter-in-law and grandson_ " thought the Saiyan warrior as he looked over Chi Chi and Goten before turning back to his son and getting into a fighting stance.

Goku saw his opponent look at his friends for a bit and grew worried but calmed down when he saw the Saiyan turn his attention back to him. Goku watched as the Saiyan dropped into an unfamiliar fighting stance and realised their battle was about to begin and dropped down into one of his own.

"Alright let the fight begin" yelled the announcer.

Bardock immediately charged his son and threw a fist forward trying to catch his opponent off guard with a quick strike. Goku brought up his hand and blocked and grabbed Bardock's fist holding it in place, he then let go of the fist and launched a spin kick at his opponent only for his foot to pass through nothing but air. Bardock entered super speed to dodged the blow and exited behind his son and tried to catch him off guard with a kick to the face as Goku turned around.

Goku sensed Bardock's movement and turned around as his opponent rematerialized and backflipped as he dodged a kick and continued to do so until he reached the end of the ring and as he came down to land on his feet he suddenly disappeared. Bardock stayed calm as he closed his eyes and sensed out his son's movement's as he tried to attack him undetected when he sensed his presence. Bardock quickly turned around and brought his left arm up blocking a kick with his forearm before moving forward and launching a punch with his right hand. Goku tried moved his head but was too slow to react as his chin was caught by the punch and was pushed back.

The human raised Saiyan flipped himself over in the air and landed on his feet across from his opponent and smirked " _He's better than I thought he would be. That means it will be that much better of a fight._ "

"And after a dazzling show of skill Bardock has landed the first strike. We will see if he is going to press his advantage or if Goku will be able to turn it around" said the announcer as the crowd watched with interest and awe at the two fighters as they had done with almost every fight of the tournament.

Goku and Bardock looked at one another before charging forward and locking hands together pushing to test their strength against their opponent. Bardock pushed forward as hard as he could but found that his son was unmoving and seemed to be holding back a great deal of his strength even though he was being pushed back as his feet slid back unwillingly.

"Oh and Goku is showing his superior strength by pushing Bardock back to the edge of the arena will he be able to force him out like he did to the previous champion Hercule Satan" narrated the announcer.

Back on the stage, Goku continued to push Bardock back to the edge of the arena where he had no room to move "Ya Goku you can do it" Goku heard from his friends as they cheered him on from the sidelines.

Goku pushed against Bardock when he was suddenly pulled forward towards his enemy who was pushing but pulling instead. Bardock turned and tossed his son over his shoulder with great skill launching his opponent out of the ring and towards the wall.

"And Bardock has turned it around with an amazing toss, will this be it for Goku," said the announcer when the Saiyan caught himself in the air before he hit the wall.

" _I have to be more careful, that was almost it for me. It shows how good of a fighter he is, I had the obvious strength advantage but he used it against me…now that I think about it, he probably let me push him to the edge of the ring_ " thought Goku as he got, even more, excited and hyped up for his fight.

Goku suddenly charged Bardock with his arm cocked back and closed in on his opponent rapidly. Bardock quickly brought his arms up crossed in front of himself for protection as he tensed and prepared for the impact but was surprised when it never came and looked in front of him and was unprepared for Goku as he suddenly was slammed in the face by his sons fist and sent back along the ring, his feet skidding against it.

Bardock recovered glaring at his opponent who grinned back at him with a playful smirk before he returned it with a grin of his own " _Impressive_ " was the only thought of the armour clad Saiyan.

The two warrior suddenly charged one another and traded blows all over the ring, damaging one another. Goku charged in with a kick that Bardock ducked under and managed to catch his son with a punch to the stomach. Bardock tried to then continue his attack with a kick to the face only for his attack to pass through his son's image and was too late to react as he was kicked in the back. Bardock quickly stopped himself from hitting the ground and flipped off the arena into the sky as he charged his floating opponent. Goku waited and blocked Bardock's punch with his forearm and pushed it away before launching a punch that connected with Bardock's chest.

Bardock gasped in pain but quickly retaliated by grabbing Goku's arm and whipping him high into the sky. Bardock did not stop them as he but both hands out in front of him and powered up before launching an intense energy beam at his opponent.

Goku spun out of control from the strength of the throw before finally regaining control of himself and sensed the energy beam closing in on his position and concentrated before disappearing knowing the beam was too close to dodge by ordinary means. Goku reappeared to the side of Bardock and launched a flying kick connecting with the armour clad lookalike and sending him across the arena stage.

Goku smirked as his opponent slowly stood up to his feet and glared at him before it turning into a grin "How about we take this to the next level" asked Bardock.

Goku raised an eyebrow at that before nodding "Sure why not" answered the Saiyan as he transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time in the tournament as Bardock followed him right after.

The two looked at one another, taking in their opponent and even with their transformation it was like looking into a mirror.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Wow would you look at them, it's incredible," said Krillin talking about their looks and the power they were giving off.

Piccolo nodded in agreement "Yes it is."

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the ring

Both Saiyan's looked back at one another intensely when they suddenly disappeared moving far too fast for the crowd to keep up with, with the only thing telling them the fight was going on was the explosions that rocked the arena. The only people capable of keeping up with the two Saiyan warriors were those who could sense energy.

Goku attacked Bardock high in the air and swung a fist at his opponent who knocked it away and launched a punch of his own that buried into his son's stomach. Goku felt the pain from his stomach radiate to the rest of his body but ignored it and launched another punch forward, this time, connecting with Bardock's cheek. Goku quickly followed up his punch by spinning into the air and kicking the recovering Saiyan, who suddenly was smashed from above and sent falling out of the sky. Bardock fell rapidly towards the fighting arena and sensed his son flying after him and powered up gathering energy into both of his hands as energy balls formed in each one.

Bardock turned around and threw both balls of energy one after another at his opponent. Goku stopped his charge and put up his arms in front of him as both balls of energy crashed into him and exploded. Goku dropped his guard and looked around for his opponent when he was suddenly kicked in the face by Bardock, who fazed in from super speed and launched a flying kick that sent Goku flying off into the distance. Bardock didn't stop there and charged his opponent with his arm cocked back as he reached him and launched it forward. Goku, who was flying uncontrollably, felt Bardock closing in on him and suddenly twisted his body around ducking under his opponent's blow and sending him sailing past where he was.

Goku didn't stop and spun his body around and delivered a hard kick to his opponent's back that sent him flying forward even faster. Bardock quickly regained control of himself and could feel himself beginning to lose his energy as he had been putting out, even more, power to stay even with his son. The two powerful Super Saiyan's charged at one another as they traded blows throughout the sky, each warrior doing their best to take control of the battle and win.

Bardock hovered in the air with Goku flying slightly higher than him as they both took in ragged breaths " _He's way better than I ever thought he would be_ " thought Goku before grinning at his opponent.

" _What's he up to,_ " Bardock asked himself as he saw his son grin in confidence.

Goku clenched his muscles as he suddenly yelled out "Super Kaioken" as a red aura suddenly shot up around him.

Goku charged Bardock at a speed far higher than he had been ever moving in the fight and closed in on his opponent and launched a punch at his opponent.

Bardock grinned as her heard his son yell out the familiar words of Kaioken and dropped himself on his back as fast as he could as Goku's fist sailed right of him and grinned "I'm not going to fall for this trick" and brought both his feet up into Goku's stomach catching him off guard as he thought his last attack would work for sure as he was launched into the sky.

Goku stopped himself eventually as he breathed in and out " _Incredible how did he know?_ " thought Goku in deep thought " _I can't let this go on any longer. I may be stronger than him, but he is way too good of a fighter to let this go on any longer if I want to fight Vegeta in the finals_."

Goku grinned as he got an idea as his aura exploded around him "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" chanted Goku as a blue energy ball formed in between his hands.

Bardock looked up at his son who was extremely high in the sky and could barely see him " _So that's how you wanna do it then_ " thought the armour clad Saiyan as he charged up a blue energy sphere into his hand and grinned up at his son "Riot Javelin" yelled Bardock as he threw the mighty blue ball of energy.

The energy shot through the air at an incredible speed and made its way to Goku in a split second. Goku, who was still holding his Kamehameha wave in his hands, waited for the powerful ball of energy closed in and right when it was about to connect with him he suddenly disappeared. Bardock tried to sense out his son's movement but found he had moved too fast for him to track when he suddenly picked him up behind him and was too late to react.

"HA" yelled out Goku after using instant transmission to teleport behind his opponent as he unleashed his energy wave that slammed into Bardock and sent him flying into the stadium wall causing it to crumble around his form.

"Oh and there you have it after one of the most intense battles in this tournament's history Goku has come out on top and will be moving onto the finals," said the announcer before looking at the pile of debris that Bardock was dug under. And began to worry about the fighters safety when the pile started moving and was suddenly tossed away as the golden haired Saiyan revealed himself and showed his damaged form where the back of his armour was completely obliterated and had a massive red mark on his back from the blast he had taken.

Goku from the fighting arena powered down and dropped his Super Saiyan transformation as he approached Bardock "That was a great fight I really enjoyed it."

Bardock dropped his Super Saiyan power up as well stared at his son "Yes it was. You are a great fighter Kakorot."

Goku froze up at hearing that for a moment "Wait you know me" asked the Saiyan raised human.

"Yes…Everything will be explained soon" said Bardock as he suddenly walked past the confused Saiyan and made his way towards the waiting area. Before suddenly stopping and turning towards his son "You've made me proud of the warrior you've become" said Bardock with a smile that only Goku saw before entering the waiting area and walking back over to where Fasha waited for him.

Goku stood at the spot Bardock had stood and looked on in confusion wondering why the Saiyan would say something like that to him before making his way back to the waiting area deep in thought.

"Hey, Goku you okay, what did he say to you," asked Krillin as he noticed his best friends mood.

Goku stayed quiet for a moment before answering "Nothing" responded Goku as he mind replayed what the other warrior had said to him and looked over to where he currently was sitting and quietly talking to the female Saiyan known as Fasha " _I wonder what you mean by that_ " before being broken from his thoughts by the announcer.

"Alright then we have the last match of the semi-final round in this fight we have two powerful warriors facing off against each other for the right to face Goku for the championship, that's right it's time for the Mysterious Fighter vs. Vegeta" said the announcer as both Saiyan's walked out from the waiting area onto the ring stage on opposite sides facing one another.

* * *

Thanks: ArthurShade, tamagat, NinjaFang1331, Phantom Soul Edge, Kigdom, Cruzerblade, Animefortin95, Wine, RKF22, ficsaddict, Shigure Toshiro, Guest, jazocoti, Lead99, Guest, Patgonewrong, Guest, X3runner, King Kroniiclez, TheNewArcadianAlliance, rrm232, RatedRSuperStar87, Pie 555, WiffleDick678, R-king 93, Guest, Juannext, Shadow-Kage-14, SSJB Gohan, hasman, keyshawn9811, pir84lyf, Guest, Guest, Guestagain, Guest, KuramasClaw

Chapter 76: September 9, 2016 or 1,808 Reviews


	78. Chapter 77

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 77

"Let the fight begin," said the announcer.

"Are you ready boy? Because it's time to face the Prince of all Saiyan's, the most powerful fighter in this universe" said Vegeta with a large grin on his face and started to laugh when he was suddenly interrupted by Gohan.

"No, you're not," said Gohan simply to Vegeta, which caused him to get angry at how simply he was being dismissed.

"How dare you, do you really think you're the strongest fighter in the universe," said Vegeta in anger.

"Well…let's table that for another day. But you're not the strongest fighter in the universe, Kakorot is stronger than" Gohan responded.

"How dare you," said Vegeta in anger as he clenched his fist together "That clown, Kakorot is not stronger than me."

Gohan could barely hold in his laugh as he knew how much this was amping up Vegeta "Really… Oh, I must be mistaken then, when was the last time you beat him in a fight."

Vegeta growled angrily at that as he had no response "What was that, I'm sorry I couldn't hear. Was it that you have never beaten him in a fight" said Gohan snarkily.

"That's it, time to die" yelled out Vegeta in anger as he charged at his opponent with everything he had and launched a fierce punch.

Gohan raised his power quickly and brought his hand up and caught the blow and smirked at Vegeta "Ya that's what I thought" before Vegeta growled in anger as he launched his other fist forward "Just die" only for that fist to get caught as well.

Gohan smirked at Vegeta and dropped backwards before bring both his legs up into Vegeta's stomach launching the Saiyan Prince into the air. Gohan pushed himself off the ground and just as his feet touched the ground, he suddenly disappeared entering super speed.

Gohan reappeared behind Vegeta with both his hands locked together and swung them down at Vegeta, who was shooting up high into the sky towards him. Gohan's attack struck air as Vegeta disappeared right before hit fists made contact. Vegeta then reappeared behind Gohan after exiting super speed and launched a fierce kick that struck nothing but air as his leg went through an after image of his opponent. Vegeta looked right as he tracked down his opponent who stood 20 feet across from him with his arms crossed as a smirk adorned his face that annoyed the Prince to no end.

Vegeta charged Gohan and threw forward a fierce right punch that Gohan blocked with his forearm and pushed away from him before launching a kick at Vegeta's head. The Saiyan prince ducked under the kick and brought back his fist before launching it forward and striking his opponent under his chin. Vegeta then did a spin kick crashing his foot into his opponent's stomach launching the armoured Saiyan warrior. Vegeta grinned as he suddenly disappeared from his spot and entered super speed and brought down both fists in a jackhammer on his opponent.

Gohan, who had been blasted off into the sky by the sharp kick quickly, sensed his opponent's movement behind him and turned his body as he flew and brought both his hands up and grabbed Vegeta's fists as they crashed down on him stopping them from doing any damage.

Gohan quickly turned and threw Vegeta before dashing forward towards his spinning opponent. Vegeta spun uncontrollably through the air as he gathered the energy to stabilise himself but was too slow as Gohan suddenly came down with a flying kick which crashed into Vegeta's stomach sending the Saiyan warrior crashing down towards the city streets below them.

Vegeta felt the power behind the blow as he flew towards the ground uncontrollably before he summoned the power quickly to level himself off and stop his descent right before he hit the ground and ignored the gawking people and the horns the people were blowing in their cars as they told him to get out of the way.

" _How, how is he beating me? I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyan's. I will not allow this to stand. I will show him why he should bow to his prince_ " thought Vegeta in anger as he looked up at his opponent who looked down at him from higher up.

Vegeta blasted off until he was level with his opponent in the sky and gritted his teeth in anger as he saw his opponent's confident and cocky smirk before he calmed down and laughed "Your much better than I thought you would be… but your nothing to me" said Vegeta as he continued his laugh.

Gohan viewed the laughing Vegeta in confusion before realising what was about to happen and could barely hold in the massive grin that wanted to adorn his face.

"You are strong, I'll give you that but let me show you the true power of the strongest warrior in the universe," said Vegeta as he suddenly transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta smirked at his opponent "Do you see now, that you never stood a chance. My power is infinitely stronger than yours I am a Super Saiyan" said Vegeta when he noticed his opponents expression.

"Are you done talking yet" asked Gohan as he agitated the Saiyan prince "Because if you are then, it's my turn" before Gohan also transformed in a Super Saiyan as his power rose drastically same as his opponents.

Vegeta was shocked as he sensed his opponent's energy levels "What's wrong Vegeta, did you really think I couldn't transform. I mean every other Saiyan here can, it was stupid to assume just because I hadn't been forced to use the transformation meant I couldn't" said Gohan angering the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta growled in anger at being insulted before charging Gohan. Gohan waited as the Saiyan Prince closed in on him before ducking a punch before both Saiyan's suddenly disappeared and entered super speed.

Back in the arena, the crowd and announcer were confused as both fighters had completely vanished. "I don't know what to tell you folks, but it looks like our com" was all the announcer got out as explosions rocked the sky as Vegeta and Gohan appeared high above the stadium.

The two fighter's reappeared higher in the sky away from the island and tournament below them exchanging attacks. Vegeta attacked Gohan viciously with a punch aiming for his opponent's face that Gohan dodged by shifting his body to one side before retaliating with a punch of his own that dug into his opponent's stomach. Gohan then followed the attack up by bring his hands together in the air and swinging them down at the Saiyan Prince's' back.

Vegeta entered super speed, dodging Gohan's blow as it passed right through him before he rematerialized behind Gohan and launched a devastating kick that connected with his side. Gohan gasped in pain but grabbed the leg, trapping it and surprising Vegeta, who was suddenly elbowed in the face. Vegeta's head shot back stunned before he felt a powerful foot connect with his stomach that launched him back.

Vegeta shot through the air harshly before powering up and stopping himself " _This is ridiculous_ " thought the Saiyan Prince in agitation before charging at Gohan angrily and throwing a haymaker that connected with his opponent's face and sent him flying.

Vegeta followed his opponent's trail and came down with a flying kick only for his attack to be dodged. Gohan felt the power behind the blow that sent him through the air and quickly shook off the pain that racked his brain before focusing on the Saiyan prince who he sensed was coming in for an attack and moved swiftly to dodge the blow letting his opponent fly past him.

Gohan shook off the hit and stabilised himself and stared down at his fellow Saiyan, who glared at him in return " _I must have really pissed him of_ f" thought Gohan with a smirk.

The two Saiyan's charged one another and entering a clash that happened over and over rocking the skies and the streets below them causing minor earthquakes to occur whenever the two warriors battle got to close to the ground.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back at the arena in the crowd "What's happening out there" asked Bulma in worry as the stadium shook from the mighty blows.

"I'll tell you. We're all going to die" yelled Oolong in freight as he crouched down to the floor.

"Shut up Oolong," said Bulma in annoyance before being interrupted by Yamcha.

"I don't want to be the one to say this. But Oolong may be right. That Saiyan is just as powerful as Vegeta and from what I'm sensing neither of them have even hit their stride yet" said Yamcha in worry.

"WHAT!" yelled the group in surprise.

"That can't be true, is it Master Roshi. Can this Saiyan be as strong as Vegeta?" asked Bulma in worry.

"I…Don't know" responded the old master in deep thought.

"What do you mean you don't know," said Chi Chi in worry.

Roshi was quiet for a moment before responding "It is hard to tell. Neither him nor Vegeta's power has stalled at all throughout the whole battle. It has risen at a constant pace. With the way things are going it is impossible to tell you how strong he is… But there is a chance he could be as strong as Vegeta" finished Master Roshi worrying the group.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the fight above the stadium, the two warriors continued to trade blows before shooting apart and huffing slightly showing that the fight was settling in matching their damaged clothing. The two warriors stood across from one another calculating their opponent.

Vegeta glared angrily at his opponent " _This is ridiculous. No matter how much I raise my energy, he matches it. It's maddening. How does this keep on happening, first Kakorot and now him_ " thought the Saiyan Prince as his anger grew " _No. I am the Prince of all Saiyan's and I will prove to this low level the power of a true Saiyan warrior_ " finished Vegeta as his power started to rise even faster than it was before.

Gohan viewed the seething Saiyan Prince " _Wow is he angry, funny how I used to be so afraid of him_ " thought Gohan before he sensed Vegeta's power begin to climb even faster " _Guess he wants to get serious."_

The two Saiyan warriors continued to raise their energy before they suddenly shot at one another and met up in the middle of the sky and began trading blows. The two warriors continued their fight as Vegeta pulled back his fist and launched his other only for it to be grabbed by Gohan. Vegeta gritted his teeth as his aura started to burn brighter and brighter as he raised his power trying to push past his foe. Gohan grit his teeth as well as he felt the power up by Vegeta and quickly raised his own energy to match to the Saiyan prince as the two fought to prove who was stronger between the two.

Gohan power continued to grow and soon eclipsed Vegeta's which he used to his advantage as he pushed the Saiyan prince's fist down before attacking with a left punch that collided with Vegeta's face before following it up with a right uppercut to his opponent's chin. Vegeta spun backward but charged up two energy blasts and threw them at Gohan, which exploded.

Vegeta grinned when he suddenly sensed out his opponent's power level coming from another area and barely managed to dodge an energy blast that skimmed right past at him and glared at his opponent who had thrown it before launching himself at Gohan and attacked with a sharp punch to Gohan's face that was blocked as Gohan brought both his arms up crossed.

Gohan uncrossed his arms as Vegeta pulled back his fist and launched a punch of his own that missed its target as the Saiyan Prince dodged to the left. Vegeta brought his knee up and caught the unrespecting Gohan in the stomach before bringing his elbow down onto his back sending the Saiyan to the ground.

Vegeta grinned at the falling Saiyan " _Time to learn why you never disrespect the Prince of all Saiyan's_ " thought Vegeta as he powered up and stuck his hand out a massive ball of yellow energy was generated in his hand "Big Bang Attack!" yelled Vegeta as he launched the orb at his opponent.

Gohan quickly caught himself and looked up to see the smirk on the prince's face before his opponent launched the ball of energy at him. " _Damn it Vegeta, there are people below us_ " thought Gohan in anger before he stuck out both his hands and caught the ball of energy as it slammed into him and started to force him backwards.

" _I thought I could fool around a little longer… Guess not_ " thought Gohan as he powered up and reached his full power in his Super Saiyan form before getting his hands underneath the ball of energy and throwing it into the air, where he knew it was safe.

Gohan glared up at Vegeta, who was shocked that his attack had been dismissed so easily and was unprepared for his opponent's assault as Gohan blasted off and struck Vegeta in the face with a hard punch. Gohan continued his attack as he chased after the Saiyan warrior and the unleashed a fury of attacks that Vegeta tried to protect himself from as fists, elbows, and feet crashed into his body damaging him horribly. Vegeta felt the pain but ignored it, when he was suddenly jackhammered back down.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the arena, the crowd was silent as their only indication of the fight was the many explosions and lights that rocked the arena.

In the waiting area, the group stood calmly following the fight with their senses when suddenly "WOW, do you feel that" said Krillin suddenly which Goku nodded to.

"It's unreal he's stronger than Vegeta. This is insane" said Krillin in worry.

"I know, but Vegeta should be fine. He still hasn't needed to ascend yet and when he does that should give him more than enough power to win" responded Goku to his worried friend.

Krillin was silent for a moment before asking "What if he can ascend to."

Goku laughed at his friends worry "Well then, I guess we better hope he is nice" which shocked Krillin.

"How can you take this so easily? There's a Saiyan here who might be stronger than all of us and you aren't worried" said the bald monk which Goku shrugged to with a smile.

Goku watched Krillin turn back to the outside before his smile slipped and he focused back on the fight " _I truly do hope he is nice Krillin or else… I don't know what I'm going to do_ " thought the Saiyan seriously.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back out on the fighting stage, the announcer suddenly drew the crowd's attention "What's this. Someone is falling, but which one of our competitors is it?" said the announcer as the crowd looked up and tried to see who was on the losing end of the fight when the blue figure of the Saiyan Prince came into view.

"Oh and our falling fighter is Vegeta and the Mysterious Fighter seems to be following right behind," said the announcer as he looked up into the sky.

Vegeta fell hard and fast from the devastating blow " _No I will not lose_ " thought the Saiyan Prince as he pushed out enough power to stop himself from crashing into the ring and floated in the center of the ring as he watched his opponent slow down and float himself to the edge.

"Oh and it looks like both of our fighters have taken one hell of a beating but Vegeta is the one who seems to have taken the bulk of the damage," said the announcer into his microphone as he noticed the torn up pieces of both fighters clothing.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

In the crowd, Bulma gasped "No way Vegeta" said the blue haired genius as she viewed her husband's injured state.

"Wow, that guy did that to Vegeta," said Yamcha in surprise and worry.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Vegeta held his side in pain as he glared at his opponent who floated across from him " _This is absurd. That I will have to resort to transforming again to beat him_ " thought Vegeta as it hurt his pride that he was weaker than his opponent as a regular Super Saiyan.

" _At least, I will get the satisfaction of destroying his thought of ever winning this fight and thinking he was stronger than the Prince of all Saiyan's,_ " thought Vegeta as he glared at his opponent.

"Don't think you have won yet. I am going to show you the true power of the Saiyan Prince" yelled Vegeta in anger causing Gohan to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

" _Guess he can go Super Saiyan 2,_ " thought Gohan in interest as he felt Vegeta's power swell and then suddenly shoot through the roof as his aura exploded around him and was now generating lightning.

"So you see. You never stood a chance" said Vegeta as a smirk adorned his face once again.

"Time to end this," said Vegeta as he suddenly shot at Gohan far faster than anyone in the tournament had been moving.

Gohan grinned as he tracked his opponent's movement waiting before suddenly yelling out "Kaioken Times 6" as a massive red aura blazed around him and he moved swiftly shifting his body to the right and letting Vegeta sale past him. Before throwing a punch into the Saiyan's back with a force that pushed the prince too hard for him to control himself and smash into the grass below him causing dirt to kick up and fly to the top of the arena as it shook as if an earthquake had happened.

Everyone in the arena let out a scream as they fell over from the massive shockwave that spread throughout the arena.

The announcer who had fallen to the ground got up and looked around and noticed that an enormous cloud of dirt covered half of the arena and did his best to straighten himself out "Um… Whoever can hear this. I'm not sure what just happened but please remain calm as we…try to figure this out."

Everyone waited about a minute before the dust settled enough for them to see the outcome of the fight and was shocked by what they saw. Gohan was floating above the stage where he had been when they last saw him but the biggest surprise was the massive hole in the ground that dug deep into the earth.

"Um…I'm not sure what to say," said the announcer as he tried to figure out what had happened when suddenly an angry cry rose from the depth of the whole and a yellow beam of light shot out of it.

"Why you," said Vegeta in anger as he glared at the Saiyan across from him and was about to attack when Goku suddenly appeared between the two.

"Get out of my way Kakorot. I'm finishing this" said the Saiyan prince.

"Vegeta the fights over. You hit the ground remember" said Goku trying to calm the furious Saiyan.

"WHAT!" yelled Vegeta in shock at the fact he lost.

"Calm down, it's over, those are tournament rules," said Goku.

Vegeta looked past Goku at the Saiyan before powering down and floating past Goku till he was in front of Gohan "You may have won this stupid tournament but this isn't over after this, I'm going to crush you" said Vegeta before turning away and walking back to the waiting area.

"Wow that was close," said Goku as he wiped a little sweat away before moving on to the Gohan.

"Sorry about that," said Goku with a nonchalant smile which Gohan responded to.

"No problem and thanks" which Goku nodded to before they were interrupted.

"Um…Excuse me…What just happened" asked the announcer.

Goku and Gohan flew over to him before Gohan explained "See that giant whole over there" pointed Gohan, which the announcer nodded to "That's what happened when I hit Vegeta into the ground" explained Gohan shocking the announcer.

"Incredible. Well, there you have it, folks. I don't know how but the Mysterious Fighter has managed to ring out Vegeta and will move onto the finals to face off against Goku for the championship" said the announcer in his microphone as the crowd was stunned at what had just happened.

Goku and Gohan made their ways back to the waiting area as they heard the announcer continue talking "Ladies and gentleman the final round will begin in 1 hour."

* * *

Thanks: ArthurShade, RatedRSuperStar87, Pie 555, salomjesus3, HoloSlays, NinjaFang1331, ficsaddict, Animefortin95, RKF22, Shigure Toshiro, DragonMasterFlex, The Untamed Wind Naruto, WiffleDick678, Crimson green flame, Guest, R-king 93, kizrock94, jazocoti, tamagat, Patgonewrong, TheNewArcadianAlliance, Keyshawn9811, Guest, Lead99, Zero H Gundam, x3runner, 31Bravo, Cruzerblade, pir84lyf, rrm232, Leo the zodiac, Medlockpcp45764883, docfrodo2, Guest, Guest, Contentkarma347, Guest, SSJB Gohan, Hashman

Chapter 76: September 12, 2016 or 1,880 Reviews


	79. Chapter 78

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 78

Gohan stood alone leaning against the wall in the fighters waiting room with his eyes closed " _This is it. I'm gonna finally face dad and reveal who I am to everyone_ " thought the Saiyan warrior in nervousness before doing his best to shake it off and looked to his left as he heard the voices of his father and Krillin.

"So you ready Goku, in the finals again just one win away from taking the whole thing," said Krillin excitedly to his best friend as he watched Goku stretch his legs and shift from one to the other excitedly.

"You bet. I'm so excited" said Goku with a grin.

"But he is gonna be tough. I honestly never thought we would ever run into anyone stronger than Vegeta" said Krillin as he nodded his head towards Gohan's direction.

"Ya, but that's what has me so excited. Besides what's the fun without some unknown challenges" said Goku with a grin.

"I guess" responded Krillin knowing how his friend got when it came to fighting.

The two talked for to one another while Gohan calmed down as he heard his father talk and decided to follow his lead " _Just simplify it and focus on the fight nothing else_ " thought the Saiyan warrior as he waited calmly for the announcer to start the fight.

The group didn't have to wait too long as they suddenly heard the announcers voice ring out throughout the stadium and both Saiyan's knew it was time and stepped forward right next to one another as they waited at the exit of the waiting area.

"Alright, everyone. This is it, we are now down to the last two fighters in the tournament. Yes that's right the finals have arrived. Now let's meet our two competitors who will be duking it out in the ring to be named the strongest made on earth" said the announcer excitedly as the crowd around him cheered ready for the last match of the tournament.

"Okay. In the final match we have the previous world champion Goku looking to be one of the few competitors ever to win two championships. Facing off against him is newcomer the Mysterious Fighter who has shown his lack of a resume doesn't mean much" said the Announcer as both Goku and Gohan mad their way towards the ring before walking to opposite side of the tournament stage.

The announcer quickly left the fighting stage "Alright now let the final match of the 25th world martial arts tournament begin" yelled the announcer as everyone in the stadium stared down in complete focus.

Both Saiyan warriors stood across from one another calmly both in their fighting stances studying their opponent's form as the crowd quieted down till the gentle breeze could be heard. The fight started instantly as Goku rushed his opponent and threw a punch at his opponent's head.

Gohan reacted immediately and dodged the blow before delivering a right elbow to his father's stomach and following it up with an open-handed push to Goku's chest that sent him skidding across the tournament floor. Gohan decided to continue his attack and charged Goku attacking with a punch only for it to be parried pushed away and received an uppercut to his chin.

Gohan recovered quickly and back flipped away from Goku till he was a good distance away and looked up to see his opponent had disappeared. Gohan concentrated and quickly tracked down his father and ducked as Goku rematerialized and launched a kick that floated just above his head. Gohan reacted quickly and put both his hands on the ground before kicking up with both his feet trying to catch Goku in the stomach.

Goku brought both his hands down and easily caught the double footed attack before pushing off of them and separating the two fighters. Gohan pushed himself back onto his feet and dashed at Goku just as he landed on the ground and delivered a punch that caught his father in the stomach.

Gohan followed his punch up with a swift elbow that was aimed at Goku's face. Goku felt the pain of the punch he had just received but pushed past the blow and dodged the elbow before grabbing it and twisting his hips before throwing his opponent over his shoulder and into the tiled ground below them that cracked and broke on the impact.

Goku tried to follow up his attack with a stomp but missed his target as Gohan twirled his body to dodge the blow before catching his father's legs out from under them causing him to fall. Both Saiyan's fell to the ground face to face before catching themselves with one arm and pushing off separating the two warriors once again.

Gohan grinned as he looked at his father who stood across him in a fighting stance ready for their fight to continue " _He's even better than I remember_ " thought Gohan happily.

Goku looked back at his opponent " _He's good. Really good… But something about him… Fighting him is really familiar_ " thought the earthling raised Saiyan in confusion.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Wow would you look at these two competitors, now this is what I call a championship match," said the announcer into his microphone in joy.

Up in the crowd, the Z-gang cheered for their friend "All right Goku, you show that rotten Saiyan" yelled out Oolong.

"Come on dad you can do it" cheered Goten happily as the rest of the group cheered along with him.

Master Roshi sat quietly staring at Gohan in great concentration " _I don't get it… if I'm not mistaken he may know the turtle hermit fighting style but how is that possible. Both the Demon and Turtle?_ " thought the confused master of martial arts.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Both Saiyan's charged at one another and met in the middle of the ring as they had their hands clasped together before they began to push one another, both letting their power rise till they both hit their limit. Goku gritted his teeth as he felt himself starting to get overpowered and his back began to bend back and his feet started to slide.

The earth raised Saiyan reacted quickly knowing he was fighting a losing battle and clenched his hands down harder onto his opponents before jumping up and going for a two-legged kick aimed for his opponents head.

Gohan shifted his head to the side just in time to let both of his enemies feet to fly right over his shoulder. Gohan followed his dodge up by bringing Goku's back down onto the tiled floor in a slam. Goku felt his body destroy the tile below him but ignored it and pulled his legs back in before planting them onto his enemies chest and throwing him off.

Goku flipped back up to his feet and entered super speed. Gohan recovered from the attack too late as a leg smashed into him and sent him flying to the other side of the arena. Gohan sensed out his father and quickly backflipped kicking his legs out as Goku rematerialized with his chin up showing that he had been caught by the kick.

Gohan landed on his feet and pushed off hard with his hand cocked back before throwing the haymaker forward only for it to pass through the image and hit air. Gohan turned around quickly and viewed the grinning Goku, who stood across from him on the fighting stage.

"Well, that was a fun, warm up. How about we take to the next level" asked Gohan with a smile.

Goku happily returned the smile with one of his own before responding "Ya sure, sounds like fun" as both Saiyan transformed into Super Saiyans.

Where there aura's turned golden along with their hair that stood straight up and there muscles increased slightly in size.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Oh, and it looks like things are about to get serious. Who knows which one of these mighty titans will come out as the world martial arts champion" said the announcer as he saw both fighters prepare to continue their fight.

Meanwhile in the fighters waiting area "Looks like they are have decided to turn it up" said Krillin as he kept a firm gaze on the two Super Saiyan's who stood in front of one another calmly in the ring.

"Ya" responded Piccolo simply.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The warriors disappeared and reappeared higher in the sky knowing the danger of fighting to close to the audience with the power they were giving off. As explosions rocked the air, the two warriors traded blows with one another putting their enhanced abilities to the test. Gohan attacked Goku with a spin kick that struck air as Goku dematerialized via super speed and dodged the attack.

Goku then reappeared above Gohan and came down with both his hands in a jackhammer motion only for him to miss his target as well. Gohan rematerialized behind Goku and went for another kick, this time connecting with his opponent's side. Goku let out a yell of pain as he was blasted off and turned his body to face towards his enemy and charged up a yellow energy ball and threw it at Gohan.

Gohan knew he was too close to the deadly ball of energy to dodge as it closed the small gap between them, and threw his arms up crossed in front of his face as it slammed into him and exploded, burning his arms and further damaging his already torn up spandex and armour.

Gohan uncrossed his arms and looked around trying to find his father when he suddenly backed up at the last second and Goku rematerialized in front of him with his arm stretched out in front of his face. Gohan reacted quickly and grabbed Goku's outstretched arm and spinning him around letting him go, launching him even higher into the sky.

Gohan then put both his hands above his head with one behind the other "MASENKO…HA!" yelled Gohan as he threw his arms forward unleashing a massive yellow beam of energy that had a purple outline to it.

Goku spun through the air uncontrollably as he raised his energy and managed to catch himself from going into the atmosphere of the planet and looked down as he heard an indistinguishable yell as a yellow and purple energy beam shot at him.

" _What the? I know that attack_ " thought the orange-clad warrior in confusion as he threw his hands out and the beam slammed into him.

Goku grit his teeth as the beam of energy was forcing him back farther from the earth. " _What power,_ " thought Goku as his muscles strained to their maximum as they tried to push back the powerful beam of energy.

" _I guess this is how Vegeta felt. It's like he has a never-ending source of power. No matter how much I put out he surpasses it, I guess I have only one choice_ " thought Goku with worry and excitement as he powered up even further and got his hands on the energy beam to control it better before taking control of it and throwing it into space where he knew it wouldn't cause any harm.

Far down below looking up into the sky Gohan grinned at his father who he sensed out had increased his power far beyond what they had been at before and slowly settled down into the ring before him. When his opponent suddenly appeared across from him with a strong golden aura flaring around him with lightning coming off it showing how much power was being put it out by the warrior.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Up in the stands Yamcha sat back in his seat as he wiped some sweat from his head "Wow that was way too close" said the bandit which the others nodded to.

"Ya you can say that again," said Bulma as they all kept the eyes glued to the fight.

"Come on Goku you can do it" yelled Chi Chi from the crowd.

"Ya go Goku" cheered on Ox King, which Goten joined in on.

" _What is going on around here? That attack was one of Piccolo's"_ thought Roshi in confusion "Who are you?" the old turtle hermit asked himself.

"Wow and after an incredible show of power by the Mysterious Fighter it looked like he had the fight, but Goku has once again shown why you can't count him out until it's over" said the announcer as the Super Saiyan and Ascended Saiyan stood across from one another calmly letting their aura flare around them.

In the fighters waiting area, Krillin was staring at Gohan in concentration "That attack he just used, it's deja vu. Like I've seen it before" said Krillin in confusion as he tried to remember where he had.

" _That's because it's the Namek's attack,_ " thought Vegeta to himself answering Krillin's question " _But h_ ow?" thought Vegeta in confusion " _None of this makes sense_."

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the ring, both warriors stared at one another before Goku was the one to break the silence "So… are you going to transform" asked the orange-clad Saiyan.

Gohan was surprised about that as he was not expecting Goku to know he could transform which Goku saw "I recognized the Super Kaio-Ken you used to beat Vegeta and after that you were perfectly calm. The only way that you could possibly do that would be if your body is used to that sort of power already" explained Goku.

Gohan was shocked but laughed "You know it's funny, how you are so oblivious usually but when it comes to fighting… no one is better" confusing Goku.

"Do…Do I know you? Have we met before?" asked the confused Saiyan causing Gohan to laugh "Ya you do."

This caused Goku further confusion but before he could continue thinking about it any further, he was stopped "But how about I let you think out that and we get back to the fight" said Gohan as he suddenly powered up and let the Super Saiyan 2 transformation envelop him.

"You ready," asked Gohan calmly as he slowly started to float up into the sky.

Goku nodded and followed suit, as both Saiyan's slowly flew straight up into the air till they were a good distance away from the fighting arena that was below them "Don't want anyone to get hurt, now do we" said Gohan with a smile.

"No, we don't" responded Goku with a nod before both fighters got into their fighting stances and suddenly disappeared.

The two warriors reappeared in front of one another and threw their fists forward as they crashed into one another causing shockwaves to explode from the force there attack had just created. Both fighters pulled back their fists and launch kicks that collided with one another again. This happened over and over as both fighters attacked and countered each other's moves, with each fighter moving as though they were a mirror of their opponent.

Goku grit his teeth in frustration " _It's like he knows exactly how I fight. He is moving just like I am, but how_?" thought the Saiyan from Earth as both him and his opponent drew back their fists once again and launched them forward only for them to crash together once again.

Both fighters launched their other hands forward trying to catch their opponent off guard but only ended up with the same results as they crashed together blocking each other's attack. Both Goku and Gohan opened up their clenched fists and locked down onto their opponent's hands as they both powered up and pushed forward causing their golden aura's to explode around them viciously and grow larger in size.

Gohan grinned as his power surpassed Goku's and locked down even harder on his father's hands before suddenly turning his body and throwing Goku over his shoulder stunning the orange-clad Saiyan. Gohan didn't stop there as he came down with a sharp kick that crashed into Goku's back sending him flying towards the arena stage uncontrollable.

Gohan grinned as he saw his father fall when he suddenly disappeared and he was struck in the face by a hard punch that shot his head to the side and his body back. Gohan quickly caught himself and wiped away a little blood that came from his mouth, looking at his father in surprise.

"You really didn't think it would have been that easy did you?" asked Goku with a smirk.

Gohan grinned back at his father and shook his head "Of course not. I just didn't think you would have used the instant transmission so soon" stunning Goku.

"How did you know I was using the Instant Transmission," asked the stunned Saiyan only for Gohan to suddenly disappear and reappear faster than he could react and gasped out in pain as his opponents knee dug into his stomach.

Gohan followed that up with an elbow that collided with Goku's face and sent him flying.

Goku stopped himself before he flew too far "So you know the technique as well" said the Saiyan with a glare before grinning "That should make this, even more, interesting".

The two Saiyans suddenly disappeared and reappeared far away from the tournament as they dashed off and continued their fight Gohan went in for a swift kick to his father's side that was blocked. The two fighters disappeared again this time over the ocean where Goku's punch was being held by Gohan's hand.

The two disappeared and reappeared, this time, farther away from the island over a bunch of islands with Gohan having his fist buried into Goku's stomach. The next time the rematerialized Goku had his fist connecting with Gohan's face. This happened over and over again as the two Saiyan warriors traveled the world via instant transmission to continue their fight.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Um, where are they going," asked Oolong in confusion as the once intense explosions slowly became less and less with each blow that rang out through the sky.

"I…I don't know I can't track them anymore," said Yamcha in surprise.

"Oh, what about you Master Roshi? Is Goku winning?" asked Chi Chi worried about her husband.

Roshi concentrated for a bit but shook his head "I don't know. They are both moving so fast. I can't keep up" answered the turtle hermit shocking the group.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

As the two warriors continued their fight across the world, they reappeared this time with Gohan gaining the advantage as he had his knee in Goku's stomach. Gohan quickly followed the attack up by driving both his arms down into his opponent's back and launching him towards the ground. Goku shot towards the ground at a tremendous speed and concentrated as he tried to slow his descent knowing that if he touched the ground, he would lose the fight.

Goku slowed his descent but knew it wasn't going to be enough and stuck out both hands in front of him and unleashed a mighty blast of energy that shot towards the ground. Goku sighed happily as the force of the blast managed to stop him but concentrated quickly and took control of the blasts and launched them into the air before disappearing.

Goku reappeared in front of Gohan surprising the Saiyan warrior. Goku cocked his arm back and threw it forward as Gohan prepared to parry the attack when just as Goku's fist was about to be blocked by his hand he suddenly disappeared and the energy blast smashed into the unprepared Gohan was hit by the massive explosion.

Goku hovered off to the side of the explosion as he waited for the black smoke that had been created by the explosion to clear. As the smoke cleared and Saiyan came into view, Goku could see the damage his attack had done to his enemy whose armour was completely torn to pieces with only one strap hanging on his right shoulder and his blue spandex was cut up all over.

Gohan grit his teeth as he felt the pain of the blast but ignored it and focused on his opponent " _I thought I had him there. But he turned it around on me, I can't mess around anymore then I have if I want to win_ " thought Gohan.

"You okay there. Do you need a little break?" asked Goku cheekily.

Gohan shook his head "No. That was a good move but how about we stop holding back and finish this fight."

Goku nodded while also thinking " _Alright here we go_ " as he clenched down and started powering up as his aura exploded around him and grew in size as his power grew till it was as high as he could take it before he stood up.

"Okay, let's see what you got" asked Goku confidently as he but his full power on display. Gohan nodded as his muscles tensed slightly and his aura burst around him and his power shot up.

As his power raised, Goku's confidence started to fall a bit " _Wow_ " thought Goku as he felt his opponent's power increase till it matched his own, only it kept going.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the arena, the crowd had started to boo as there was no longer an explosions or noise to signal that their fighters were around. "Um calm down…. I'm sure they'll be back any second" said the announcer nervously as he wasn't sure what else he could say to try and calm the angered crowd.

In the waiting area, everyone was following the fight closely to the best of their ability attempting to keep up with the incredible speed of both fighters. "Wow I can hardly keep up with them," said Krillin in shock as Piccolo nodded in agreement as he noticed 18, Zangya, Bardock, and Fasha were all concentrating as well trying to keep up with the fight.

"They just stopped," said Krillin in confusion as he sensed the enormous amount of energy being given off the two fighters on the other side of the planet but stopped when he suddenly felt his best friend's ki raise even higher.

"Wow, is that Goku. He's on fire, can you feel that" said Krillin in excitement,

"Oh ya, that Saiyan doesn't stand a chance. I'm right aren't I piccolo" continued the bald monk.

Bardock heard Krillin's statement and rolled his eyes " _Your about to found out how wrong you are_ " thought the father of Goku as he smirked when he felt his grandson's ki begin to swell.

Krillin was about to turn to Piccolo when he suddenly felt the Saiyan Gohan's power suddenly shoot up as well and continue to rise rapidly till it surpassed Goku's leaving him completely stunned.

Behind the group, Vegeta was looking down in anger glaring at the floor with his fist clenched in front of him " _How…How can this be happening? First Kakorot and know him… This can't be happening_ " thought Vegeta in anger.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan stood up straight facing Goku showing the Saiyan that he was ready for the battle to continue "Incredible" said Goku as he sensed the energy coming off of his opponent.

"Thank's," said Gohan with a cocky smirk.

"No kidding to think at your age" continued Goku in awe.

"Well what can I say, I had some good teachers," Gohan said with a grin.

"Ya well you should thank them, you're a great fighter," said Goku unknowingly.

"Oh I will," said Gohan with a grin as he powered up and skyrocketed at Goku.

Goku tried to move out of the way but was too slow and was nailed by a ferocious punch to the face that sent him flying off into the distance. Goku turned his uncontrollable flight into a controlled flip as he spun through the air and sensed his opponent dashing at him and stopped before kicking out at his opponent's face.

Gohan stopped right before Goku's feet crashed into him and launched a kick that crashed into Goku's side causing a great deal of pain for the Saiyan. Goku spun and managed to launch another kick, this time, connecting with Gohan's side and pushing him back. Gohan felt the power behind the blow but pushed through it and dashed at Goku and threw another punch at him only for him to miss his target. Goku dashed into the sky quickly barely dodging a blow from his opponent before launching a flurry of energy blasts that rained down on Gohan. Gohan looked up and quickly brought his hands up and swatted away each of the blasts before shooting into the air after his father.

Goku quickly shot up trying to get separation between himself and his opponent only for Gohan to catch up to him and surpass him. Gohan sped past Goku and flipped kicking Goku in the top of the head and sending him to the ground. Goku shot down and thought quickly as he turned and angled his body and let out 4 energy blasts that caught Gohan off guard exploding on him before disappearing from view.

Gohan felt the energy balls crash and explode on him but barely felt them, when he was suddenly booted in the face. Gohan flew back from the power of the kick. But spun around and stopped himself before shooting off at Goku and hitting him in the stomach with a jackhammering attack launching the Saiyan to the ground. Goku quickly summoned enough energy to stop himself from losing the fight and breathed in heavily as he looked up at his opponent.

" _He's relentless, I'm barely keeping up with him,_ " thought Goku with a smirk at how good the fight was.

" _I'm so much stronger than him, yet somehow he's still giving me problems? I guess that's dad_ " thought Gohan with a smirk as the two charged one another and continued their fight across the planet.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Please everyone calm down. We are doing our best to figure this out" said the announcer as the crowd raged on " _Oh man. Where are you Goku_?" thought the announcer when suddenly explosions rocked the arena and toppled over the raging ground that had been standing up.

"Well, there are our fighters" yelled the announcer in happiness as the explosions got closer and closer.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Goku attacked Gohan with a punch to the head that missed and was rewarded with two punches to the stomach. Goku quickly grabbed both his opponent's fist before they could do more damage and managed to land a double footed kick to his opponent's face.

Gohan fell back from the hit but reacted quickly and delivered a spin kick that launched Goku towards the tournament arena. Gohan tried to follow his attack up as he tracked down Goku and was right above him when Goku delivered a knee to his stomach and a kick to his side that launched him back.

The two fighters panted heavily from the stress of the fight when they suddenly heard cheering and looked down noticing they were once again hovering above the tournament stage.

"From what it looks like our competitors have put each other through hell and back. But both are still standing and ready to go" both Saiyan's heard from the announcer below them.

Goku turned back to Gohan who he saw was looking down at the arena and stared at him in thought " _I don't know how much longer I can last_ " thought Goku.

Gohan looked up and saw his father staring at him "You're good, but not good enough. If you want to win your going to have to come at me with everything you got" said Gohan shocking his father.

"You know it's the only way" continued Gohan.

The words rang through Goku's ears and threw his mind " _I've heard this before_ " thought the Saiyan warrior before nodding and flying into the sky as he powered up unleashing all the energy he had and cupped his hands together by his side and began "KA…ME…HA…ME" as a bright, powerful blue ball of energy was generated between his hands.

Gohan grinned up at his father "It's now or never, don't hold back" yelled the armored clad Saiyan to his father.

"HAAA" shouted Goku as he threw his hands forward in front of him and unleashed the might beam of deadly blue energy that shot down towards his opponent.

Gohan watched the beam of energy shot at him and powered up before throwing his hands up as the beam crashed into him. Gohan grit his teeth as he used his energy to stop the deadly beam from consuming him and started to push it back slightly.

Up in the sky, Goku tried to pump more energy into his blast as he noticed it push his opponent back slightly but wasn't enough " _What is it going to take to put this guy down_ " thought Goku in frustration as he capped out his energy output.

Gohan felt his father push more power into the wave and grinned " _You're going to have to do better than that_ " thought Gohan as he powered up even further and pushed back Goku's Kamehameha wave back.

" _I…Don't have much left in me,_ " thought Goku in worry before getting an idea.

" _All or nothing,_ " thought Goku as he tensed his muscles and prepared them for the incredible strain they were all about to go through "SUPER KAIOKEN" yelled Goku as a violent red energy consumed him and his Kamehameha wave suddenly increased in size dramatically and shoved back his opponents considerably.

Gohan gasped as he hit his maximum energy output and could feel the energy beam threaten to overwhelm him.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Down below the crowd was in awe as they saw the powerful beam of energy push back and forth giving off a beautiful bright but dangerous blue light.

"No way he stopped the Kamehameha Wave," said Krillin in surprise

"How could he possibly do that" continued Krillin in shock and worry.

" _Come on Goku don't give up, you can do this,_ " thought the balled monk.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan felt the unexpected power up from Goku's end and felt his muscles begin to strain as he barely held back the energy beam " _You almost had me, dad. But too bad, you're not the only one who can do the Kaio-Ken_ " thought Gohan "KAIO-KEN" yelled Gohan as he pumped and grabbed onto the massive Kamehameha wave and took control of it and launched the energy beam back at his father.

Goku moved swiftly as he let go of his own blast and turned his body barely dodging the energy wave as it soared past him and was suddenly angled till it went into space.

" _Wow,_ " thought Goku as he stared down at his opponent who stood below him before he dropped out of his Super Saiyan 2 form back to normal feeling the strain of his super Kaio-Ken and fell towards the stadium slowly.

"Oh, and it looks like Goku is falling fast. Is this it" said the announcer as he looked through some binoculars to watch the fight that had happened in the sky.

Goku fell through the sky descending towards the ring below him. " _Guess the super Kaio-Ken at ascended Saiyan is just too much to handle_ " thought Goku as he tried to move himself but couldn't as his muscles were under too much strain when he suddenly lost consciousness.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

 _White surrounded Goku as he looked around in confusion "Where am I" thought the Saiyan before he heard a yell "Just because I'm your son" before a yellow energy beam was tossed at him._

 _Goku reacted immediately raising his hand and catching the golden ball of energy and threw it back at the sender causing it to explode._

 _The explosion covered Goku's view of his opponent before he heard the same voice again as the light dimmed back to normal "No dad that's not good enough. Not if you want me to become a Super Saiyan."_

" _G…Gohan," thought Goku in surprise at seeing his son again._

" _You have to come at me with everything you got. Even if it kills me" said Gohan who stood in front of his father in anger._

" _No Gohan," thought Goku in worry and sadness._

" _Don't you get it, it's all or nothing. There is no in between" yelled Gohan in frustration. "Look, Dad, I know you love me and don't want to hurt me. But unless I become a Super Saiyan all the time we spent in here will have been for nothing. Don't you see" said Gohan as he pleaded with his father._

 _Goku exploded with power as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and shot into the air before cupping his hands at his side "Ka…Ma…Ha…Ma…HAAAA" yelled the Super Saiyan as he launched the powerful beam of energy as it crashed into Gohan's waiting hands._

 _Goku looked down at his son "This….just happened" thought the Saiyan in confusion._

" _Everything… just happened with…" thought Goku as the realisation hit him but before he could think further an explosion of energy suddenly drew his attention and moved out of the way as he Kamehameha wave was shot back at him and he was forced to dodge._

 _Goku stared down at his Super Saiyan son and could feel hope stir in his heart "Gohan."_

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"…9…and 10" where the first words Goku heard as an extremely loud voice rang out.

"Hey you okay," said another voice as Goku looked around in confusion trying to shake off the dizziness and confusion.

"Ya just fine" replied Goku roughly as he slowly got to his feet.

"Good. I was worried I may have pushed you too far" replied the voice.

Goku stood up and shook his head before turning to the sound and spotting the man he had been fighting. Goku stared in shock at the man before him before finally speaking "G…Gohan" asked Goku hesitantly almost afraid of being wrong.

Gohan grinned as he heard his name escape his father's mouth and nodded "Took you long enough to figure it out" laughed the armoured Saiyan when he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

Gohan was shocked but put his arms around his father and gladly returned it as he heard his father mutter out "How?"

Gohan pulled back out of the hug and turned to face his father "I'll explain everything" responded Gohan, which Goku only nodded to as he pulled his son back into a hug as tears dripped down his cheeks.

* * *

AN: So there you have it Goku now knows who Gohan is and the full reunion will be next chapter. Just hope it will good enough as I now a lot of you have been really looking forward to it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the fight between Goku and Gohan.

Cruzerblade: It just took awhile for the effects to kick in

* * *

Thanks: RatedRSuperStar87, ArthurShade, Zero H Gundam, Animefortin95, tamgat, RKF22, Look what Jesus did, Pie 555, Crimson green flame, WiffleDick678, NinjaFang1331, Guest, Lead99, Cedric634, 31Bravo, Guest, X3Runner, Cruzerblade, TheNewArcadianAlliance, Leo the zodiac, Shigure Toshiro, Jmac99, Patgonewrong, rrm232, Pie 555, coolabhu2203, R-king 93, ficsaddict, Guest, hashman, pir84lyf, jazocoti, omibug41, NodMPortant, xxgreenphoenix43xx, keyshawn9811, SSJB Gohan, Guestagain, DirtyB88, yano the pervert, Guest, Guest

Chapter 76: September 19, 2016 or 1,940 Reviews


	80. Chapter 79

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 79

"And there you have it ladies and gentleman the Mysterious Fighter has defeated Goku and is the new martial arts champion of the world and will be walking away with 10 Million Zeni," said the announcer in excitement as the crowd cheered around him.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Goku lost?" said Bulma almost as though she couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"Oh man and dad was so close," Goten said sadly.

"Well, what are we waiting around here for? That guy is strong enough to beat Goku, we should be getting the hell out of here" said Oolong in fear.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Back in the fighters waiting area, Krillin and Vegeta were utterly shocked as they heard the announcer begin the countdown and were shocked when the Saiyan didn't get to his feet by the 10 count.

" _No way, Goku lost,_ " said Krillin in complete surprise and shock.

" _How could Kakorot lose_ " was the only thought running through Vegeta's head as he stared at the Saiyan, who stood over his defeated rival.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The two Saiyan's were broken from their moment when they suddenly heard a voice "Um... Excuse me. I'm not sure what's going on here. But the people want a word from their champion" said the announcer awkwardly as he stepped in on the moment.

Goku and Gohan turned with both leaving their hands around the others shoulder before Goku responded "Sorry about that, but I want you to meet my son. Gohan" Goku said proudly motioning to the man beside him.

The announcer stood stunned at the revelation as his mind tried to process what he had just been told and froze for a few moments before being able to move.

"INCREDIBLE! I don't know if you heard that or not ladies and gentleman but our two competitors and the two strongest people in the world, are FATHER AND SON!" yelled out the announcer in excitement.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The crowd was in shock as they heard the statement as it confused a particular group "Son?" said Chi Chi almost in a whisper as she stared out at the armour clad warrior.

"Gohan," she said lightly in hope as tears came from her eyes and slowly traveled down her cheek as she suddenly passed out.

"SON?" the others yelled in surprise and confusion.

"Of course… it all makes sense now" nodded Master Roshi as everything fell into place.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"So here are our vice champion and champion "Goku and Gohan" yelled out the announcer in excitement as the crowd cheered for the two warriors in the ring who kept one arm around the other's shoulder and raised the other arm in the air as a sign of victory as the crowd cheered their names.

Gohan turned to his father with a grin "Come on dad theirs someone I want you to meet" confusing Goku, who nodded as both Saiyans walked from the ring and made their way into the fighters waiting room.

The two Saiyans stopped as they entered the room and noticed all eyes were on them. "G…Gohan…Is that really you" asked Krillin hesitantly as he approached the damaged Saiyan warriors.

"Ya, I'm back," said Gohan with a smile and a nod, which Krillin cried at as he launched himself forward and hugged the Saiyan warrior.

"It is you. Your back wow" said Krillin in excitement, causing Gohan to laugh as he returned the hug to the short monk.

"So the son of Kakorot has returned," said Vegeta suddenly as he approached the group of 3 which caused them to turn to the prince of all Saiyan's.

"Ya. But I guess I shouldn't be expecting a hug from you should I" Gohan said with a grin.

"As if I would ever," said the Saiyan prince almost in disgust.

Krillin turned to Piccolo who he noticed hadn't made a move "Isn't this great Piccolo Gohan is back" said the short monk as he turned to the giant Namekian, who merely nodded confusing him.

"Um. Piccolo, I thought you would be more excited" asked Krillin in confusion.

"That's because he knew Gohan would be here," said Goku suddenly butting in, confusing Krillin. "And that's why you wanted us to join the tournament" continued Goku, which Piccolo nodded to.

Gohan grinned at his friends before realising he had introductions to do "Hey Dad, come over here you need to meet someone" said Gohan suddenly grabbing his father's attention.

Goku nodded as he followed Gohan to the Saiyan, who looked like him before they stopped in front of him.

"Dad I want you to meet Bardock, he's my grandfather and your father," said Gohan suddenly shocking Goku and the others.

"You're…my father," asked Goku in confusion which Bardock nodded to hesitantly not sure what kind of reaction to expect from his son.

Goku stunned look transformed into a smile as he looked at the Saiyan in front of him "Well then welcome to the family" said Goku as he hugged the Saiyan in front of him.

Bardock nodded not used to showing emotion so easily to a person he didn't know well and was taken aback, not expecting that kind of response which Gohan laughed at.

"Don't worry dad he gets a lot more affectionate when he gets to know you better," said Gohan with a grin as he noticed his father's confusion which caused Bardock to glare at him.

"Hey, dad, there's other people here as well I need you to meet" said Gohan as he knew his grandfather needed time to think and brought his father over to Fasha "This is Fasha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kakorot," said Fasha which Goku nodded to

"You too. So are you my mother?" asked Goku without a second thought causing Fasha to be nervous.

"Um no. I'm not" responded Fasha confusing Goku.

"Oh okay, I just thought you and my father were together" asked Goku worried he had offended the women.

"We are… it's… confusing" finished Fasha not sure how to answer the question.

"Well, whatever since your with my father I guess you're part of the family to," said Goku with a grin not caring about the minor details.

Fasha smiled and nodded "Thank You."

Gohan smiled before bringing Goku to the last two people of his group "And this is 18 and Zangya. There my….friends" said Gohan not wanting to get into it more than that at the moment and noticed the look both girls gave him "I know you know them but things are different" Gohan tried to explain.

Goku shrugged and nodded "Whatever, if you're a friend of Gohan's then you're a friend of mine," the Saiyan said simply.

Gohan nodded happy to see his father had accepted everyone so effortlessly before Goku turned to him "Come on Gohan I'm sure the others are really excited to see you again" said Goku as he threw his arm around his son which Gohan gladly returned and walked out of the waiting area to the exit and sensed out there friends energy.

"So Gohan we know you were transported to another universe. But how did you get back" asked Krillin curiously as the group of 9 walked together to the exit of the arena.

Gohan grinned as he turned to Krillin before responding "How about I explain that to everyone. As I'm sure they will want to know" answered Gohan, which Krillin nodded to in understanding.

The group walked over before exiting the area where they saw the group of friends that had been watching in the crowd as the two groups closed in on each other they stopped till they were about a 2 feet apart as they looked at him hesitantly.

Gohan detached himself from his father and stepped forward in front of the group "What isn't anyone going to welcome me back" said Gohan to the stunned group in front of him as the grouped looked at him in an unsure matter.

"Gohan?" asked Bulma suddenly from the group.

Gohan nodded "Hey Bulma. It's so good to see you again" said Gohan with a grin as the capsule corp heiress came up and hugged which Gohan returned. Before she backed up and took in the man in front of him "Your huge" said Bulma causing Gohan to laugh as it broke the ice and the rest of the gang crowded around him.

"Yamcha, Puar how are you," asked Gohan happily as they both returned it "Not bad Gohan" responded Yamcha with a laugh.

"Master Roshi," said Gohan with a bow to the old master which he returned.

"It is good to see you again, you have grown," said the old Master simply.

Oolong was the next to approach "What is it with you Saiyan's. We know you as kids and then you disappear for a couple years and suddenly come back giants" confusing Gohan, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it's not like I had a choice in being gone so long" responded Gohan with a grin as he scratched the back of his head before turning and noticing his grandfather the Ox King.

"Grandpa, it's good to see you again" said Gohan as the giant teared up and grabbed his grandson and spun him around in happiness. "Oh Gohan" yelled out the enormous mountain of a man as he set down his grandson and turned to his daughter "Chi Chi, it's really Gohan."

Gohan noticed his mother's stunned look and approached her stopping right in front of her before he smiled down at his mother who he had missed dearly in his time away "Hi mom. I've missed you" said Gohan as Chi Chi suddenly tackled him in a hug.

"Oh my sweet baby boy, your back, your back," said Chi Chi in happiness as she hugged her son as tight as she could afraid he would disappear again as tears dripped down her cheek onto Gohan's armour.

"I'm back and I'm not going anywhere," said Gohan as he wrapped his arms around Chi Chi and stroked her back trying to calm down his mother.

"Oh Gohan, you're so old. You're a man now" said Chi Chi as she stared up at her fully grown son who towered over her and took in his every feature.

Gohan smiled down at his mother and knew that she must have missed him just as much as he had missed her and let her hold him as long as she wanted to.

Chi Chi held onto her lost son as tight as she could not even thinking for a second of letting go when she was suddenly interrupted by a small tug on her clothing "Mommy?" said the confused voice of Goten.

Chi Chi realised something and quickly turned to Goten and bent down picking him up in her arms.

"Goten I want you to meet your older brother Gohan," said Chi Chi as tears of joy dripped down her cheeks as she introduced the two siblings to each other.

Both brothers looked at each other with Goten looking at the older man in wonder "You're my brother?" asked Goten innocently.

Gohan grinned and nodded at the young boy "Sure am…squirt."

Goten's look of awe turned into joy as he turned down to his best friend "Hey Trunks isn't this awesome I have an older brother" said Goten in excitement.

Goku watched his sons get introduced to them and slowly approached them as the family of 4 got a group hug as they all held onto the one missing member of their family that finally made it complete. Ox King joined the group hug and held the group of 4 as the family enjoyed each other's presence.

Gohan smiled as he was happy to be with his family again but as he felt them all squeezing him as tight as they could "Um…I think I need a little air muttered Gohan as he was trapped by the group as they all slowly let him go except Chi Chi, who kept a firm hold on one of his arms.

Gohan grinned at the others before realising he needs to introduce everyone and tried to move only to be stopped by Chi Chi's firm grip.

Gohan smiled at his mother "Don't worry I'm not going to disappear anywhere, I just need to introduce some friends I made while I was gone" said Gohan, which Chi Chi reluctantly nodded to and let him go.

Gohan smiled at his mother before making his way back to his friends "Hey guys I want to introduce you to some friends of mine, that I made while I was gone" said the armoured Saiyan as he motioned to his friends "This is Bardock. He is my grandfather... from my dads side" shocking the group completely.

"No way" muttered out Bulma as she stared at the saiyan in shock.

"Um wow, talk about passing on your genes" muttered Yamcha at how Goku and Bardock looked exactly alike.

"I know wild right" grinned Goku at the thought of having a father.

"If you don't mind me asking where have you been" asked Bulma curiously.

Bardock paused in thought for a moment before answering "The me in this universe is probably dead in hell" he said bluntly shocking the others.

Gohan laughed at that but quickly interjected "Anyway that's grandpa, he takes some getting used to but he's awesome" said Gohan with a smile before moving forward.

"This is Fasha, she's Bardock's... Mate... but she isn't my grandmother" said Gohan thinking it would probably save Fasha from having to answer the question.

Gohan noticed the awkward looks she was getting as everyone wanted to ask the same question but was too polite to straight out ask the second they had just met the person and decided to move forward.

"Anyway, moving on this is Android 18 which I know some of you know" said Gohan motioning to the blonde.

As soon as Gohan motioned to the Android everyone else backed up slightly in fear which caused Gohan to sigh.

"Um Gohan... You... You know she tried to kill us right" said Bulma shakily.

Gohan sighed as he wanted to correct her and say 18 had technically never killed anyone but knew that would be a discussion for another time "Trust me guys, she's a good person. She has been with me ever since I disappeared and has done nothing but help me along the way" explained Gohan as he saw some of them lighten up a little bit but still stayed slightly on gaurd.

"And finally this is Zangya. I know you guys ran into her with Bojack" said Gohan as he was gonna explain everything when Yamcha suddenly yelled out interupting him

"BOJACK... Gohan get away from her now" yelled out the baseball player as he got into a fighting stance and prepared to fight the blue skinned alien.

"Wow, wow, wow" said Gohan as he quickly jumped in between the two and held his hands up stopping Yamcha from doing anything "This Zangya is not hte sameone you ran into here. She's different and like 18 she has helped me for the past 7 years" explained Gohan.

Gohan slowly got the two groups to converse with one another and lighten up as they talked for a bit to get to know one another before Bulma decided to step in "Hey guys how about we take this back to Capsule Corp and have a party. I think we have a few things to celebrate."

The group agreed and nodded gladly, none ready to separate from one another just yet. The group loaded up onto the big yellow flying ship of Bulma's and all took seats with Gohan sitting in the back where Chi Chi was at his side and once again holding him, as Yamcha piloted the craft into the air and they took off to West City.

" _I don't know if I'm going to be able to convince mom to let me go,_ " thought Gohan awkwardly before he was broken from his thoughts by Krillin who sat in front of him and turned to face him "So Gohan, where have you been all this time? What happened after Cell?" Krillin asked the question everyone had been wondering.

Gohan grinned at his friend and nodded "From what I understand was the energy output that me and Cell ended up ripping a hole in the universe and I fell through it" answered Gohan as he noticed he had everyone's attention.

"After that I woke up in the past on earth, about 37 years from now" continued Gohan surprising everyone.

"Wow bro, so what did you do?" asked Krillin.

"Well at the time I didn't know I was in the past and when I woke up and noticed everyone was gone I decided to sense everyone out, that's when I sensed you all scattered throughout the planet. But Vegeta and Piccolo were missing but then I sensed out a power similar to Piccolo's on the lookout" said Gohan.

"It was Kami's wasn't it," said Piccolo knowing right away who it had to be.

Gohan nodded "Ya, so I grabbed 18 who was unconscious at the time and flew us to Kami's lookout and it was there I met Kami. At the time, it didn't make any sense but after I explained everything Kami was able to figure out that I had been transported to the past."

"So what happened next Gohan," asked Bulma curiously.

"Well, my first thought was to use the dragon balls to wish myself back" answered Gohan.

"Oh ya. We tried that too, but the dragon said he couldn't do it as you could be anywhere in the infinte number of timelines and it would be impossible to find you" said Krillin.

Gohan nodded not knowing that "Well Kami didn't let me use the dragon balls" said Gohan surprising the group.

"What!" yelled Chi Chi in anger as she glared at Piccolo "Why wouldn't you let him use it," asked the angry mother shocking Piccolo.

Gohan laughed at Piccolo's shocked gaze but turned to her "It wasn't Piccolo's fault mom and Kami had a very good reason for why I couldn't use it" said Gohan trying to calm her down.

"There's no such thing as a good reason for keeping you stranded in the past" huffed Chi Chi in response as the others were quite.

Bulma was the first one to talk "I agree with Chi Chi, what reason would Kami have for not allowing you to use the dragon balls" asked Bulma in confusion.

Gohan stayed quiet before responding "After I told Kami all the stories of Dad and all your guys adventures and what happened with the Saiyan's, Frieza and Cell, Kami was happy to realise the earth would be safe from all the dangerous that it would face… But he also understood how easy any of them could destroy the earth as well" said Gohan confusing the group.

"He realised that if we collected the dragon balls and used them that they would never be in the exact place, they would have been original and because of that so many things could go wrong" Gohan tried to explain.

"What do you mean by that" asked Oolong in confusion.

"That if Bulma didn't find the dragon balls and learn about them, or dad didn't have one then they would never meet, meaning all the evil people who were searching for them back in the day would have probably succeeded in getting them. That's not even counting if Pilaf or the Red Ribbon Army just discovered them earlier on" explained Gohan shocking the group.

"I…I guess we never really thought about how lucky we were with how things went," said Bulma, which everyone nodded to in agreement.

"Yes it was because of those and other incalculable variables that could end up destroying the earth that Kami wouldn't allow me to use the dragon balls," said Gohan as the group finally understood the old guardians reasoning.

The group was quiet before Trunks suddenly but in "So what happened next" asked the purple-haired child as him and Goten stared up at Gohan in excitement.

"Ya, ya. What happened next big brother" asked Goten in wonder.

Gohan laughed and nodded "So from there I stayed with Kami for a day on the lookout before he came to me and told me that I should consider going out and helping people. That I was so strong I could keep people from harm but not on earth" said Gohan confusing the group.

"Then where," Krillin asked in confusion.

"Space… Planet Vegeta" said Gohan shocking the group and causing Vegeta to turn his head slightly in interest.

"He said that I may not be able to help the people of earth, but I wasn't just a human that I was also a Saiyan and that they needed my help" continued Gohan "So from there I stayed another week on the lookout where Mr. Popo and Kami taught me Namekian so I could use Kami's old ship to travel into space" said Gohan.

Gohan was about to continue his story when they were suddenly interrupted "Hey guys, we're here" said Yamcha from the driver's seat as the ship set down in the massive yard of Capsule Corp and they all exited the vehicle.

* * *

AN: First I wanna thank everyone for the positive reviews and I am really happy people like the way the Goku vs Gohan fight turned out last chapter. Now as for this chapter, honestly I don't feel great about it but at the same time haven't been able to write anything better, so I hope some of you do like it. Anyway sorry for taking so long with this one, it just gave me a lot of trouble. The reunion will continue next chapter and it will come out quicker than this one.

Silverhawk88: Gohan arrived back in time slightly before Goku arrived on earth. But only stayed in the past for 7 years before being transported back to his normal universe. Gohan is his normal age as of the Buu saga.

* * *

Thanks: ArthurShade, NinjaFang1331, RKF22, Pie 555, Patgonewrong, Lead99, Look what Jesus did, SethWolfy25, NodMPortant, pir84lyf, rcarrasc, rrm232, Zero H Gundam, salomjesus3, RatedRSuperStar87, Animefortin95, TheNewArcadianAlliance, silverhawk88, x3runner, felixhelixer, tamagat, WiffleDick678, Shadow-Kage-14, coolabhi2203, Shigure Toshiro, Guest, Hek'unnSkipper, jazocoti, Guest, Guest, R-King 93, KaiserUltima, ficsaddict, Guest, Cruzerblade, hashman, Guest, Guest, Guest, gonassjsilver, SSJB Gohan, Guest, keyshawn9811, CurryKing, Crimson green flame, NegatronWildHawk, Guest, Guest

Chapter 76: September 26, 2016 or 2,000 Reviews


	81. Chapter 80

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 80

The group enjoyed each other's company the rest of the day with Gohan continuing his tales of the past and the many adventures he and the others had been on. Goku was standing off to the side of the party as he saw everyone chatting away from each other and noticed his father standing off quietly as well and approached him. Bardock, who was leaning against a tree with his eyes, closed suddenly picked up his son's energy signal closing in on him and stop in front of him.

Goku watched as Bardock opened his eyes and turned to him before talking "I want to thank you" said the orange-clad Saiyan suddenly confusing Bardock.

"Thank me for what?" asked Bardock.

Goku nodded his head over to Gohan who was currently playing with Trunks and Goten "For being there for him… when I couldn't" finished Goku.

Bardock nodded in understanding "No problem but, to be honest, we didn't help him much. It was him who helped us" said Bardock as he turned his gaze to Fasha who was currently talking to Chi Chi, Bulma, 18 and Zangya.

"Without him, we would have all been dead… But more importantly, 7 years ago… I was a bad person and now… well, now I can say I'm getting better" finished Bardock, which Goku nodded to before turning to his son.

The two Saiyan warriors stood quietly next to one another watching their friends and family enjoy the night.

Goku focused on his two sons who were laughing happily together as they played tag in the open field around them " _I'm sorry Gohan for not truly understanding you and never being there for you_ " thought Goku as he walked up to his two sons which drew their attention.

"Hey Dad," said Gohan with a grin as Goten sat on his shoulders.

"Dad, do you wanna join us," asked Goten in excitement.

Goku shook his head "Not right now Goten but how about later, besides I think your mom had some food for you" said Goku as he got the young Half-Saiyan's attention who quickly took off at the mention of food.

Gohan laughed as he saw his little brother take off before he noticed his father's serious face "Dad? What's wrong?" asked Gohan in confusion.

Goku was silent for a moment trying to get his words together of all the things he wanted to say to his son before going with a simple "Sorry" confusing Gohan even further.

"Sorry? What are you sorry about" asked Gohan.

"I'm sorry… I… I know I wasn't around much and when I was all we did was train… I'm sorry for never getting to know the real you and for putting you in that situation…with Cell… I'm sorry for failing you Gohan" finished Goku sadly as tears dripped down his cheek.

Gohan was shocked as he had never seen his father in such a state "Father, you didn't fail me" said Gohan as Goku looked away in defeat.

"You didn't fail me… You were the only reason I was able to survive the past" continued Gohan confusing Goku before he explained.

"I told you how Kami suggested I go into space and help people," said Gohan, which Goku nodded to.

"When he told me that, I was scared… The thought of being alone for years … It terrified me" explained Gohan.

"But do you know what got me through it…you" said Gohan confusing Goku.

"It was your words father that allowed me to have the confidence and the courage to do what I knew was the right thing to do," said Gohan before telling Goku what he had heard in his dream that had pushed him to be who he was today.

Goku looked at Gohan in shock as he was told about what Gohan had heard in his dream "I know it's crazy right. You ever thinking about not training me, but your words were the only reason I survived" finished Gohan.

Goku stared at Gohan in shock before finally responding "I…I never thought you would hear that" said Goku confusing Gohan.

"What do you mean?" asked the Saiyan warrior.

"I told you that when you were sleeping during our time in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber" explained Goku.

Gohan was shocked before smiling "See dad, you have helped me more than you could possibly know" said Gohan as he hugged his father who gladly returned the hug.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The day continued on as Gohan noticed his father was in a lot better mood and was closer to what he remembered him as " _That must have been weighing on him for the last 7 years_ " thought Gohan as he looked around him and noticed Fasha, 18 and Zangya seemed to be getting along with his mother and Bulma which made him happy " _Hopefully that will make it easier when everyone finds out_ " thought Gohan as he spotted his grandfather leaning against a tree next to Piccolo.

Gohan continued to look around at the group around him when he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by Krillin, who walked up to Gohan slowly, almost timidly confusing the Saiyan warrior.

"Hey Gohan," said Krillin shyly.

"Hi, Krillin" responded Gohan, while wondering what the monk seemed so nervous about.

"Hey…I… I was wondering" stuttered out Krillin nervously, which caused Gohan to look at him curiously.

"Um… About 18?" said Krillin as a blush appeared on his face.

"Oh" responded Gohan as he noticed the red hue that appeared on his friends face and thought of a way to reply when he was interrupted by Yamcha who suddenly threw his arm over Krillin's shoulder with a grin "Krillin you sly dog you" said the baseball star with a laugh getting a nervous laugh from his friend.

"Well….you know," said the bald monk in response as his blush grew slightly bigger.

Yamcha turned from Krillin to Gohan with a grin "Hey Gohan while your at it, do you mind giving me some help with that Zangya chick."

Gohan looked at his two friends awkwardly " _Shit_ " thought Gohan not sure what he should say back to his two friends.

While this was happening Bulma, Chi Chi, Zangya, 18 and Fasha were talking.

"So Fasha how is Bardock…you know," said Bulma with a grin causing the female Saiyan to blush.

Fasha stuttered not sure how to respond to the question before Chi Chi interjected, "That's not something I need to know, its bad enough he looks like Goku, but he's also my father in law."

Bulma shrugged before turning to Zangya and 18 who had been listening awkwardly "So Zangya, it must have been tough living on a planet for the last 7 years with no eligible options."

Zangya shrugged her shoulders while looking down not wanting to bring up that kind of questioning in front of her boyfriend's mother.

"Oh, well don't worry tomorrow how about I show you a good time and take you out to all the best places so you can meet someone," said Bulma with a smile thinking about her chance to match make.

"Um," said Zangya unsure how to respond as she looked at 18 for help, who looked at her back before shrugging and leaving her hanging.

"I'm…not really interested" responded Zangya hoping that it would be enough to stop the line of questioning.

"Oh, why not?" asked Bulma in confusion.

"Yes, dear. I mean you're old enough, by your age me and Goku were already married for a year" said Chi Chi putting in further pressure on the red head.

"Um…," said Zangya in confusion as she tried to think of an excuse blurting out the first thing "I'm already with someone," said Zangya suddenly shocking the group and earning a surprised look from both 18 and Fasha.

"Oh," said both Bulma and Chi Chi in surprise.

"So who is he," asked Bulma curiously.

"I…," said Zangya not wanting to answer.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Chi Chi in confusion.

"Uh…" said Zangya as she bent her head down and took a quick glance to her left and saw Gohan talking to Krillin and Yamcha before she suddenly heard a gasp and turned to Bulma, who was staring at her in shock.

"No way," said Bulma as she stared at the green-skinned woman in shock worrying Zangya.

Bulma stood in shock as she viewed Zangya confusing her before turning her head to Gohan and then looking back at her.

" _Oh no,_ " thought Zangya " _Please don't_ " was her only thought before.

"YOU AND GOHAN ARE TOGETHER!" Yelled Bulma historically, drawing the attention of everyone in the area who stared at them for a while before they turned to Gohan, who had an enormous blush on his face.

"Alright Gohan," said the happy voice of Goku, who came up behind his son and threw his arms over his shoulder with a laugh.

Gohan blushed further as he looked at Zangya curiously who he saw mouth a 'Sorry' to him before he looked at 18 in confusion while she shook her head.

Gohan sighed " _This is really not how I wanted it to come out,_ " thought the Saiyan warrior.

Yamcha and Krillin stared up at Gohan in shock before Yamcha laughed "Wow way to go Gohan."

Chi Chi stared at Zangya in shock, frozen in her spot as the groups came together as Gohan and Zangya stood side by side blushing.

"Oh you're so cute," said Bulma with a squeal of happiness further embarrassing the couple.

The group was excited at the news when laughter suddenly broke through as they turned to the person doing it.

"This is amazing" laughed Vegeta historically confusing most of the group as he stood up from leaning against the wall, where he had been all night and approached the confused group.

"What," asked Goku in confusion not seeing what was so funny.

"I…I can't believe it," said Vegeta between laughing.

"What," asked Gohan angrily not understanding what the Saiyan Prince thought was so funny.

"None of you see it" laughed Vegeta ignoring both Goku and Gohan's questions.

"Oh Kakarot, I think you let your son spend too much time with the Namek," said Vegeta with a laugh confusing Goku.

"Don't you see. His mate has green skin and pointy ears just like the Namek" said Vegeta with a laugh as he revealed what he had found so fun causing everyone to look at both Gohan and Zangya curiously while the two blushed even further, with their whole faces red.

The group continued to congratulate the two after they got over their shock and finished embarrassing the couple.

Gohan smiled and thanked his friends as they congratulated him before looking up and seeing 18 and sighed as he saw her worry " _Guess it's time_ " thought Gohan as he grabbed Zangya's hand and led her through the group before making his way to 18 and situated himself in between the two female warriors.

"Um…Guess there's something I…We need to tell you" said Gohan confusing the group who stared at the three of them silently.

"I know this may be confusing… and seem strange to some of you but… I guess the best thing is to come out and say it" said Gohan as the group stared at him in confusion.

Gohan looked down at both Zangya and 18 before breathing in and grabbing both of their hands as he got a squeeze of reassurance back from them before looking back at the group "Me and Zangya are together… but so is 18" said Gohan confusing the group thoroughly.

"I mean…Me, Zangya and 18 are all together" said Gohan as he saw the group look at him in confusion before he saw realization hit them and they all stared at him in shock worrying the group of 3.

"I… know this is… strange" said Gohan expecting a backlash from his family.

Goku stepped out from the group and came up to the 3 before looking them over seriously "Are you happy? asked Goku confusing the group.

"Ya" responded Gohan, which Goku nodded to.

Goku turned his attention to 18 and Zangya "Does he make you happy?" asked Goku once again which confused the two females but nodded anyway.

Goku saw that before he grinned "Well then who I am I to say no" said the simple Saiyan with a smile.

"Oh. Goku you take things to lightly" said Bulma suddenly as he approached Goku getting in his face.

"You don't think it's weird that your son is with 2 women," said the Capsule Corp Heiress.

Goku shrugged his shoulders before responding "Well there happy. So why should that matter."

Gohan smiled as he heard that " _I knew I could count on you, dad_."

"Wow, what a dream," said Yamcha as he everyone approached the group and eventually came around to the situation.

Gohan smiled and thanked everyone for understanding before seeing Krillin, who he saw walk away sadly and knew he would have to talk with his friend when suddenly he heard a thump and turned around and saw his mother had passed out.

"Oh, Chi Chi" yelled Ox King in worry as he ran up to check on his daughter.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

A little while later the party had gotten back into the swing of things and Gohan stood in front of Chi Chi, who had just reawakened with both Zangya and 18 by his side.

"I know this is a lot to take in mom," said Gohan.

"You think Gohan. It's bad enough that I find out you have a women in your life, let alone 2" said Chi Chi with a huff causing Gohan to worry before he heard Chi Chi sigh.

"But… I guess if they make you happy" said the son mother with a sigh "I can accept that" finished Chi Chi.

"Thank you," said Gohan as he hugged his mother happily.

Chi Chi gladly returned the hug of her oldest son " _To think I only have you back for a day and I've already lost you"_ thought Chi Chi sadly looking up across her son's shoulders at the two women who looked around awkwardly before her.

" _Well, I guess I better get to know them and think of all the grandchildren,_ " thought Chi Chi in happiness as her son let her go.

"Your welcome Gohan. But since your together I think I need to get to know the two women you decided to be with" said Chi Chi, which Gohan nodded nervously.

"Ya sure. You'll see, there great" said Gohan as he noticed the two glares he received from both women and slowly backed away. "I'll give you guys some time to get to know each other' said Gohan before mouthing sorry to both 18 and Zangya and walking away from them trying his best to ignore their glares.

Gohan sighed " _Well I guess that's one done. I just have one other thing to take care of_ " as he looked around before seeing Krillin standing alone and slowly walked up to the monk.

"Hey Krillin," said Gohan as he announced his presence breaking the monk from his thoughts.

"Oh hey, Gohan" responded Krillin as happily as he can trying to cover up his sadness.

"Crazy huh," said Gohan trying to liven up the conversation.

"Ya" muttered Krillin.

Gohan knew this would be a tough talk and decided to dive in head first to get it over with "Hey I want to apologize" said Gohan suddenly confusing Krillin.

"For what," asked the monk.

"I know…. About you… liking 18" said Gohan as the confused monk started blushing and stuttering while looking down at the ground.

"Its fine," said Gohan reassuring Krillin, who nodded.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you liked her and I want to say it…just kind of happened" said Gohan not sure how to explain the situation.

Krillin nodded before replying "It's fine Gohan and I get it" which Gohan nodded happily to hear.

"Thanks," said Gohan knowing his friend held no ill will to him.

"No problem" replied Krillin as Gohan started to walk away from the monk when he was suddenly stopped.

"Hey Gohan, I just have a question. How? The both of them" said Krillin. Gohan scratched the back of his head as he turned to face his friend with a grin before shrugging

"I don't know to be honest. They both just mean so much to me…It's like everything is better when there around you know, like the sun is brighter or something" said Gohan as he failed to try and explain his feelings for the two girls which caused him to be so happy at the thought of what he felt for them before continuing "I can't even explain it" said Gohan which Krillin nodded to as he watched Gohan walk away.

Gohan smiled as he viewed his mother talking to the two girls he loved and slowly approached them when a mysterious energy signal appeared in the sky and formed above them drawing everyone's attention as they turned up to face the new being.

" _He's strong,_ " thought Gohan getting in a slight defensive possession which he saw both Bardock and Piccolo do so as well, as they all viewed the red being with blue and white clothing that hovered above them.

" _Ah yes. This group should provide sufficient energy for master_ " thought red-skinned being as he looked down at the large group before him trying to decide who should be his target.

"Who are you and what do you want" yelled out Goku as he viewed the new being with caution.

" _Oh, I'll get what I want soon enough,_ " thought unknown adversary before he decided on his target and drew his head back causing everyone to go on guard before launching spit.

Zangya watched as the red demon-like being suddenly spit in their direction and quickly tracked its trajectory and stepped in the way with her arms up forming an X. The spit collided with her arm confusing her as she felt nothing but the wetness on her arm when she suddenly felt it stiffening and looked at it to see the grey stone spit on her arm spread throughout her slowly turning her to stone. Everyone watched on in horror and confusion as her body transformed before them as the red demon laughed in the sky.

"If you would like to avenge your friend, follow me" laughed the demon-like being as he suddenly took off.

Gohan watched in shock as the enormous happiness he had just felt evaporate and fill with dread "Zangya" muttered Gohan in horror before growing angry and took off into the sky preparing to chase off after the red demon when two beings suddenly transported in front of him stopping his chase.

* * *

AN: I'm really glad everyone liked the first part of the reunion and I hoped you enjoyed the second. Anyway as you can see the party has been interrupted by a new unknown enemy (That I'm sure everyone already knows who it is) and the gang will have to deal with them now.

* * *

Thanks: Lead99, NinjaFang1331, salomjesus3, RatedRSuperStar87, Shigure Toshiro, Patgonewrong, WiffleDick678, Phantom Soul Edge, Animefortin95, EKF22, keyshawn9811, Pie 555, R-king 93, tamagat, gohanssjsilver, omibug41, hashman, coolabhi2203, rrm232, 31Bravo, Guest, x3runnier, ArthurShade, Son Omar, jazocoti, TheNewArcadianAlliance, gunnagooner, guest, ducfrodo2, guest, Zero H Gundam, KaiserUltima, AdamantSigmas, Cruzerblade, madsloth, guestagain, BigBoss0649x, Guest 0815, GohanFanforever, Guest, SSJB Gohan, Hasman, Matt, John, madsloth

Chapter 81: October 2, 2016 or 2050 Reviews


	82. Chapter 81

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 81

Gohan got in a defensive stance right away worried the two new beings were friends with the red demon who had just run off but made sure to keep a firm lock on his ki.

"Who are you," said Gohan angrily as he took in the two; one was short with purple skin and a white Mohawk while the other was a giant with red skin and long white hair before he recognized the two.

"You two were in the tournament today," Gohan said suddenly as he sensed out Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Bardock float behind him.

"Yes we were," said Supreme Kai calmly.

"Well get the hell out of my way or I'm going through you" yelled Gohan not caring who the two beings were.

"Gohan stop," said Piccolo suddenly drawing the Saiyan's attention "You don't know who you are talking to."

Gohan looked at Piccolo in confusion "That's the Grand Kai you're talking to" finished Piccolo.

Gohan shook his head "No I have met the Grand Kai and this is not him" responded Gohan.

"You are right this is the Supreme Kai," said Kabito suddenly shocking the group.

"So" responded Gohan suddenly before continuing "Now get out of my way. He's already gotten too far" said Gohan angrily.

Kabito growled angrily "How dare you," said the giant before he was suddenly stopped.

"No, it's fine Kabito he is just hurt and angry. Your friend is not dead and there is a way for her to be brought back to normal" said Supreme Kai causing Gohan to calm down slightly.

Gohan turned around slowly and set himself down on the ground and made his way to the stone Zangya as he felt his world focus on just her, ignoring the conversation that the others were having with the Supreme Kai.

Gohan was suddenly stopped by a voice that broken him from his gaze "She saved me" said Chi Chi suddenly confusing Gohan.

"That thing… It was coming straight for me and she stepped in the way" explained Chi Chi which Gohan nodded to in understanding as he stopped in front of Zangya and could feel the overwhelming sadness inside him as he slowly raised his hand and was about to touch her stone cheek when he was suddenly stopped. "STOP DON'T TOUCH HER" yelled Supreme Kai drawing Gohan from his focus and turning his attention to the Kai.

"If you touch her she will break and then there won't be any way to bring her back" explained Supreme Kai.

Gohan nodded and was going to ask how they could bring her back when he was suddenly interrupted by said Kai "Now I need to go, we have already wasted too much time and this may be my only chance. Now I wish you would come with me as I will need your help but I understand if you don't" said the Supreme Kai to the group as he and Kabito suddenly blasted off in the direction that the red demon had.

Goku looked at Piccolo, who nodded as they knew they needed to follow the Supreme Kai before the orange-clad Saiyan looked at his son in worry and prepared to float down to comfort his son when he was suddenly waved off by him.

"Go, I'll catch up," said Gohan suddenly surprising Goku, who nodded as him, Krillin, Piccolo, Bardock and Vegeta suddenly took into the air and blasted off after the Supreme Kai.

Gohan turned to 18 who approached him and suddenly hugged him which he gladly returned as he felt tears drip down his cheeks.

Gohan took comfort in the embrace as he held her close before slowly backing away "Do you want me to come with" asked 18 curiously.

Gohan shook his head "No, stay. Both you and Fasha should stay in case anyone else comes here" said Gohan, which 18 nodded to in understanding.

Gohan took off into the sky before blasting off to catch up with the group.

In the sky clouds zoomed past the two watchers of the universe as they flew off after the red demon " _To think Babidi managed to get Dabura under his_ _control_ " thought Supreme Kai in worry when he suddenly sensed the group of 6 caught up with him.

"Thank you for coming. I don't think I would have been able to do this without your help" said Supreme Kai as the group lined up with him and matched his speed.

"Ya sure. But do you mind telling us what's going on?" asked Goku in confusion as he glanced at his son who had caught up with them and flew next to his father in deep concentration.

"Certainly. You see a long time ago when the human race was still in its infancy here on earth. A powerful wizard from the distance edge of the universe named Bibidi first appeared. With him, he brought a terrible monster of his own creation whose sole purpose was to destroy. The name of that monster was Majin Buu" answered the Supreme Kai as the others listened intently.

"Buu huh, so what did this guy do?" asked Goku curiously.

Supreme Kai looked back at Goku before continuing his tale "Majin Buu had no feelings or conscience. He was designed as an instrument of fear and terror with a single desire to eliminate all living things and he was very good at it. With Majin Buu under his control, Bibidi set out the systematic destruction of all life in the universe. 100's of planets were reduced to rubble. Entire galaxies were erased from existence; no force could withstand his evil power" said Supreme Kai as he looked at the group around him making sure to keep a keen focus on Gohan, who had been quiet the entire time completely focused and was about to scan his mind. When he suddenly picked up another person's thoughts, Vegeta smirked as he heard the Kai speak _"This Majin Buu sounds like he would have made a decent Saiyan_ " when he was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by the angry Kai.

"No, your wrong Vegeta. There were 5 Grand Kai's at that time each one a 1000's times more powerful than the one you call Frieza. They all fought Buu and only 1 survived. He would have wiped out your entire Saiyan race with a breath, like so many others" said the Kai, which the worried of the whole group.

" _Why didn't someone tell me he could read minds,"_ thought the Saiyan prince with a huff.

" _If they were so strong how did the weakest of the group managed to survive?"_ thought Gohan as he stared at the Kai, who flew ahead of him who he saw turn back and glare at him which he ignored.

"Wow, not good. What happened next" said Goku breaking the two from their gaze.

"In time, Majin Buu became so powerful that even Bibidi had difficulty controlling him. Whenever he needed to rest, Bibidi used a spell to seal Majin Buu inside a ball, where he would lay dormant until the counter-spell was invoked" continued Supreme Kai.

"Bibidi used this spell to transport Majin Buu from planet to planet. The ball was brought here, the Earth was intended to be Majin Buu's next target" Kabito continued off from his master.

"That's terrible," said Krillin.

Kabito nodded "Obviously, this action was prevented. But the ball that contains Majin Buu remains here on Earth to this day. Yes, the Supreme Kai could have destroyed him but he chose to leave him hidden" which confused the group as they looked to the purple Kai for answers.

"I don't get it? Why didn't you destroy him while you had the chance? You instead decided to leave him on earth lying in dormant" Piccolo asked the question everyone had been wondering.

Supreme Kai nodded before answering "That's right. We thought it best that way. We believed that Bibidi was the only one that could free Majin Buu. We were mistaken in that belief. Bibidi has a son Babidi, also a wizard and if he isn't stopped Majin Buu will live again."

Goku looked at the Supreme Kai in confusion "I don't think I understand. I mean you had your chance to destroy Majin Buu while you were fighting Babidi's father. Why didn't you take it?"

Supreme Kai nodded before explaining his decision "It wasn't worth the risk. We feared that any external stimulus would accidentally set him free. The ball in which Majin Buu was confined was hidden deep within the earth. We're no human could ever find it. So we allowed him to lie dormant. If our actions had caused him to be released, we would have been powerless to stop him" the group nodded understanding why the Kai had made such a decision before Gohan asked the question that had been bothering him "That red horned guy, who is he?"

Supreme Kai looked down in worry before answering "That is Dabura, the king of the demon world."

"The demon world, what's that?" asked Krillin in fear.

"It is a shadow world that exists on the other side of this one. Like two sides of the same coin. One of you may be the strongest in this world but in his dark demon world, Dabura is the strongest by far" answered Supreme Kai.

"You said that there was a way to turn Zangya back to normal, how?" asked Gohan.

"The only way for your friend to turn back to normal is for Dabura to decide to turn her back or if he was killed," said the Supreme Kai, which Gohan nodded to in deep thought before responding.

"Okay, if he's so strong why would he work for Babidi? Is he even more powerful?" asked Gohan.

"In a way, yes and no" answered the Supreme Kai confusing the group before he explained "Babidi's strength lies in his magic, physically he is not very powerful. Nor was his father but a wizard does not need to be instead his magic enables him to harness the evil that lives in the heart of people and thereby control their actions.

The group looked at the Kai in shock "He…can control people" said Goku in shock as both Supreme Kai and Kabito nodded.

The group flew forward before a thought entered Gohan's mind "So if you guys came to earth to stop Babidi, why enter the tournament?" Supreme Kai looked at Gohan and answered "It is where we thought Babidi's men would be and we were right."

The group thought trying to figure out who in the tournament could have been one of Babidi's men before Supreme Kai told them "Both Spopovich and Yamu."

"If they weren't there to win the tournament what were they there for?" asked Krillin.

"Babidi plans to resurrect Majin Buu but before he can do this, he requires a tremendous amount of pure energy. Babidi sent them to the tournament because he believed it would be the easiest place to gather such a large amount of energy" answered the Kai's loyal servant.

"Okay, so what was your plan to stop Babidi," asked Gohan curiously.

The two were quiet before Supreme Kai answered "We planned on entering the tournament and win from there we hoped we could force Spopovich and Yamu to have to go back to Babidi empty handed or if need be with our energy."

"You mean you would have let them drain your energy," said Krillin in shock which the Kai nodded to.

"Yes from there I would use that to follow them, so they could take me to Babidi. So I could make my strike and defeat Babidi long before he would have a chance to bring back Majin Buu" answered Supreme Kai.

"But since my defeat at the tournament and your own victories over both Spopovich and Yamu, who you had left incapacitated I have been forced to change my plans. I first thought I could read the minds of the two unconscious slaves but had found that Babidi had left them in a vegetable state" said the Kai shocking the group.

"But, those were his own men," said Goku in horror.

"That's the cruel game Babidi plays, he seeks out only the most powerful fighters. He uses his magic to bring them under his complete control and when he has no use for them he disposes of them as though they were diseased animals" said Kabito.

The group was about to continue talking when Supreme Kai noticed something "Look he's landing" confusing the group who took in the wasteland of an area.

"But there's nothing out here" said Krillin as he looked around.

"This is odd; we have searched this area before," said Kabito in confusion.

Supreme Kai ignored the two as the group set themselves down on a rock formation and hid behind a hill "Everyone surpress your energy we don't want them to know we are here, not just yet." As they looked down at the red demon, who stood in front of a small white structure with a stylized "M" on the door.

The group looked around when suddenly Goku noticed something "Hey that ground looks like it has been distributed recently. Like it's been dug up or something" causing Kabito to gasp in surprise.

"It's so obvious now, that's why we couldn't find his spaceship when we were flying over. He buried the whole thing underground" the giant red man berated himself.

Supreme Kai nodded as he focused on the red demon who stood outside calmly "That must mean that Babidi has learned that Kabito and I have followed him to Earth. Otherwise, there would be no reason for him to hide his ship."

Piccolo looked from the red demon to the Supreme Kai "I say we attack them now. The longer we wait here, the more time we give them to resurrect Majin Buu."

Supreme Kai shook his head "No we will bide our time, they will release Majin Buu outside the ship, they wouldn't want it to be completely destroyed. We will wait for the right opportunity to present itself."

Gohan zoned out as the group continued to talk and looked around his area taking it in before seeing a small house that was caved in and two dead people lying on the ground one father, one son angering the Saiyan greatly when he was suddenly pulled from his thoughts.

"Hey someone is coming out," said the Namekian hearing an elevator with his superior hearing, as the group waited tensely for the people to emerge.

When suddenly a small yellow being and a white and black armored alien stepped out.

"Which one is Babidi," asked Goku.

"The small one. But remember he is the most dangerous of them all. It's not his size you must concern yourself with, it's his magic. If he is able to keep a being like Dabura under his control just imagine the horror that he can conflict on this world" answered Supreme Kai.

"So if this Dabura is that strong and Babidi has him then what's going to keep us from falling under his spell?" asked Piccolo.

"A Wizard seeks out the evil desire in a person's heart; he manipulates them, enhances them and ultimately uses them to control. This is how Dabura is captured; once Babidi infiltrates a person's heart, his influence is complete. All he needs to find is but a trace of evil to bring someone under his power. Only those pure of heart and free of evil desires like us have a chance of fighting him successfully" answered Kabito.

"Well that works for most of us but what about Piccolo he hasn't always been one of the good guys you know," said Krillin.

Gohan looked to his grandfather who he noticed shifted at Krillin's words and gave him a nod of encouragement which the Saiyan gave back.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Standing outside of the entrance of the spaceship, Babidi looked up at Dabura "So I see you brought a bunch of new friends" grinned the wizard.

"Yes and together their energy shall be enough to bring back Majin Buu," said Dabura with a smirk.

"Good, good. Did you do as I asked?" asked the small lizard-like alien which Dabura nodded to "Yes I angered them enough that they will come charging in stupidly and with the Supreme Kai there he would never allow them to try anything reckless" Babidi laughed when he heard that "Great" as the group of three turned in.

"Um, what do you want me to do master," asked the black and white alien.

"You can be on stage 1 Pui Pui," said Babidi, which the soldier nodded to as the three lowered further into the underground spaceship.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"There entering the ship, what do we do now," asked Piccolo in confusion.

"We wait, they cannot bring back Majin Buu without energy. So they will have to come out sometime" said the Supreme Kai.

"That is ridiculous. Why don't we just blow the thing up, and force them out" responded Vegeta in agitation.

"No. The shockwave could release Majin Buu" Supreme Kai said immediately.

Gohan looked at the Kai before turning back to the dead father and son and could feel his anger grow as he thought about the stone Zangya before deciding on what to do " _I'm not waiting another second and listening to this stupid Kai. I'm getting back Zangya right now_ " thought the Saiyan warrior as he glared at the spaceship when he suddenly flew into the air confusing the group.

"Gohan what are you doing," asked Goku in confusion.

"I'm ending this right now," said Gohan as he stuck his hand out and powered up as a powerful yellow energy ball appeared in it as he aimed at the spaceship.

"No, stop. You don't know what you're doing, you could be killing us all" yelled the Supreme Kai as he launched himself into the air.

"Stop Gohan. Listen to the Supreme Kai" yelled Piccolo.

Gohan turned to the Supreme Kai with a glare before yelling out "You act as if you are a God sent to protect the entire universe yet you have failed whenever there is a threat… Frieza, Broly, Bojack. All threats to the entire universe that this group has taken care of and for some reason you left alone."

Supreme Kai looked at Gohan in shock frozen at his words before Gohan continued "Yet you ask that I listen to you" yelled Gohan before he continued his attack.

"No Gohan" yelled out Goku shocked at what his son was doing.

"Let him Kakarot at least one of you is a true Saiyan," said Vegeta as he watched Gohan's power continue to rise.

Gohan let out a yell as he let go of the blast and sent it sailing to the ship before connecting with it and unleashing a mighty explosion that forced everyone to cover their eyes.

* * *

AN: First I wanna apologise that a lot of this chapter was ripped straight from the anime, but I also feel like he had to be in there. Anway I hope the ending made up for it.

suggestion: As you can see from the ending of the chapter, I will be deviating from having the exact Buu saga. So yes, my Buu saga will be different, very different.

* * *

Thanks: Pie 555, Lead99. RLF22. ArthurShade. Animefortin95, BigBoss0694x, Guest, NinjaFang1331, tamagat, KODIE A TRUE SUPER SAIYAN, fernando01516, RatedRSuperStar87, WiffleDick678, omibug41, Shigure Toshiro, x3runner, hashman, R-king 93, gohanssjsilver, jazocoti, pir84lyf, TheNewArcadianAlliance, DirtyB88, docfrodo2, Guest, Coolabhi2203, Be'lal, CharlieHorses, keyshawn9811, Zero H Gundam, KaiserUltima, Guest, suggestion, hashman, Guest, ficsaddict, Cruzerblade

Chapter 82: October 16, 2016 or 2,090 Reviews


	83. Chapter 82

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 82

When they could see, they saw a massive hole in the ground that went so deep none could see to the bottom that was pitch black.

Supreme Kai stared at the giant whole in horror "You might have just doomed the entire universe" yelled the Kai turning to Gohan.

Gohan ignored the Kai as he floated himself down to the giant whole and waited as he sensed his friends come up behind him.

"Why?" asked Goku suddenly in shock to his son bringing him from his thoughts.

Gohan stayed silent for a moment before answering "I have experienced a lot of things in the past father and they have changed the way I view the world" said Gohan as he waited patiently " _Come on where are you I know that blast wasn't strong enough to destroy you_ " thought Gohan as he sensed out his target.

Gohan was broken from his thoughts by Piccolo who suddenly yelled at him "GOHAN, how could you not listen to the Supreme Kai" yelled his former teacher.

Gohan was quiet before answering "That means nothing. I don't care if he is the Supreme Kai… I wouldn't care if he was the closest thing to a god" said Gohan shocking the group.

Gohan turned around to face the group and the Supreme Kai directly "How many enemies have we faced over the years that have had the potential to destroy the entire universe" said Gohan to the group around him confusing them.

"G…Gohan what…does that have to do with anything?" stuttered out Krillin in fear at what he saw his friend do.

"Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, Broly, Cell, Bojack," said Gohan suddenly ignoring Krillin's question as he glared at the Supreme Kai.

"All those horrible, twisted people who together killed 100's of trillions of innocent lives… yet for some reason during all that time why is that we are the ones to stop them… why have we never run into the Supreme Kai until today" said Gohan shocking the group who had never thought of it like that.

"So Supreme Kai why is it that the numerous times the universe has been in danger you were never there?" asked Gohan as the Kai looked at him in shock.

Kabito grew angry at the way the Saiyan was talking to his master "How dare you talk to the Supreme Kai the" said the red giant before being interrupted by Gohan.

"That's what I thought falling back on a title that means nothing. Now how about you let me get back to destroying an evil demon and wizard and saving the universe which you seem incapable of doing even though you have lived for whom knows how long" said Gohan seriously before turning around.

The group was silent before Goku walked up to his son "I…I don't have all the answers Gohan but don't you think you're being too harsh" asked the orange-clad Saiyan.

Gohan looked at his father calmly before answering "No Father. This is a life and death situation, and I don't feel like gambling the lives of the people I care about on a plan by a person who seems to have done nothing in all his time as an immortal" said Gohan before turning back "Besides there here" said Gohan confusing Goku when he suddenly saw Dabura and Babidi slowly float out of the massive hole with an energy shield around the two of them.

The two beings floated out from the dark depths of the whole and floated in the air as Babidi stared down into the dark abyss below him "My ship" muttered the wizard in shock at its destruction.

Dabura ignored his master and flew the two over to the other side of the hole before setting them down.

Dabura looked past the hole at the large group of enemies before turning to his shocked master "Master Babidi" said the red demon trying to get his attention.

"My ship…my men… all gone" said the wizard dejectedly when suddenly a thought came to his mind "MAJIN BUU" yelled Babidi in worry over his father's creature.

Babidi ran up to the whole and looked down into the bottomless hole in worry as he saw nothing but darkness.

"Master Babidi, we must prepare ourselves. Forget Majin Buu we can do this together" said Dabura.

Babidi shook his head "No, there is nothing to do without Buu" whined the wizard.

The Z-fighters looked out at the two evil beings weirdly before Gohan stepped forward and floated into the sky "I'm ending this" stated the Saiyan as a matter a fact.

Gohan flew slowly through the air as he approached Babidi, who was staring at the hole in shock before scurrying to his feet in fright and running back over to Dabura. Gohan was half way past the hole when suddenly something grabbed his ankle and he felt himself getting pulled into the dark abyss below him.

"GOHAN" yelled Goku in worry as he approached the edge of the hole and looked down into it calling out to his son in worry.

The orange-clad Saiyan was met with silence as he listened carefully for his son when he suddenly heard a smash as the ground shook slightly.

"What do you think is going on down there?" asked Krillin in worry as the ground he stood on shook once again.

The sounds of the fight happening in the hole suddenly stopped as the desert area became deathly silent as everyone waited for what would happen next when a body suddenly shot from the depths of the whole and crashed on the side where Babidi and Dabura stood.

The group stared at the monster that lay on the ground seemingly unconscious "What is that thing?" asked Piccolo staring at the giant dark green monster.

"My beautiful Yakon" said Babidi in shock as he stared at his defeated creature, which he could see blood was running from its body.

The group was broken from their thoughts as Gohan slowly came into view showing his completely undamaged form and landed next to the green behemoth.

Gohan ignored the beast next to him and stared angrily at the red demon in front of him with gritted teeth "DABURA" Gohan yelled out to the demon.

"Me and you," said Gohan confidently as he made his way over to his enemy.

Gohan walked over to Dabura when he suddenly sensed movement behind him and heard a yell from his friends "Watch out" but calmly moved his head to the side causing the green monster known as Yakon to miss his attack and let his massive arm to launch over his shoulder.

Gohan reacted quickly grabbing the arm and holding it in place with his left arm while throwing his right elbow back into the beast's gut "I thought you would of have learned that just because I can't see you, that doesn't mean I don't know what you're doing" said Gohan before he suddenly threw the beast over his shoulder and launched the being into the air in front of him towards Babidi and Dabura.

Gohan didn't stop there as he put out a hand in front of him and powered up slightly before unleashed an energy beam. Babidi and Dabura split up one going left while the other right as the yellow energy beam launched from Gohan's hand and connected with Yakon consuming him and shooting in between the two before exploding in the distance. Babidi looked back at where the explosion occurred in fear while Dabura looked at Gohan with interest.

"How dare you," said Babidi angrily to Gohan before turning to Dabura

"Destroy him" commanded the wizard.

Dabura smirked "Gladly" before charging Gohan suddenly.

The Z-fighters were watching as the events took place before them "Wow, Gohan sure has changed" said Krillin which Goku nodded to and was about to respond when he was cut off by Vegeta "Well Kakarot, it seems all that time on our home planet has done your son some good" laughed the Saiyan Prince with a smirk.

Goku ignored his rival as he watched Gohan approach Dabura and Babidi " _Be careful son_ " thought Goku.

Supreme Kai, who had been quiet the entire time, watched all the events in shock as he saw Dabura and Gohan about to begin their fight "We must help him. He may be strong but to face a warrior of Dabura's caliber by himself is suicide."

The group looked at the Kai weirdly in confusion before Piccolo voiced the question they were all wondering "Supreme Kai, did you not sense out Goku and Gohan's fight at the tournament?" asked the Namekian.

Supreme Kai shook his head at the question "No, Kabito and I were in Other World at the time trying to figure out a new plan to stop Babidi."

Piccolo nodded in understanding before turning back to the fight "Well then you should know that Gohan won't need any help" shocking the Kai.

Dabura charged Gohan with a smirk on his face as he threw a fierce punch at his opponent's face but stopped his attack half-way as the grin on his face turned to a look of shock as he found his opponents fist embedded in his stomach which radiated pain. Dabura was unprepared for Gohan's follow up attack as he was suddenly kicked in the face by a devastating roundhouse kick that sent the demon king flying off into the distance. Gohan spun around as he landed on the ground softly as he saw the shocked look on Babidi's face when he suddenly disappeared. Gohan reappeared a little ways away and rose his hands up together before intercepting the uncontrollable flight of Dabura, who he jackhammered into the ground.

Dabura felt the mighty blow slam into his stomach as he dug into the ground deeper and deeper blowing through the hard rock. Gohan waited patiently as he kept calm, sensing out his opponent's movements when he suddenly sensed out an energy signal behind him and reacted quickly as he ducked under the strike that was being launched at him and threw a punch of his own that ended up going through an after image. Gohan was unprepared for this as he was suddenly struck by Dabura, who broke out from the ground below him and landed a devastating punch on the Saiyan's stomach. Gohan gasped in pain from the blow as Dabura followed the attack up with a fierce punch to Gohan's face causing him to fly off into the distance. Dabura smirked as he took off and followed after his opponent who he saw regained control of his flight and set himself down on the ground below him.

Gohan looked up at the red demon before him with interest " _He's stronger than I thought he would be… and a better fighter to_ " thought the Saiyan warrior as he suddenly saw the red demon smirk.

Gohan watched as he sensed Dabura's ki spike as he made a slicing motion suddenly release a wave of energy at him that he quickly sidestepped which cut through the ground creating a trench. Gohan looked up at the smirking demon as he started to spike more and more unleashing dozens of energy waves. Gohan maneuvered himself easily dodging each wave that cut through the ground below him before suddenly disappearing. Dabura stopped his onslaught and kept quiet and focused when he suddenly shifted backward just as Gohan rematerialized mid strike missing his target.

Dabura smirked "You will have to do better than that boy" as he jackhammered Gohan into the ground digging him into the earth below.

Watching the fight Babidi laughed as he saw his loyal minion take control of the battle "Yes. Yes. Kill him Dabura and then the rest" said the insane wizard.

With the others who watched calmly Supreme Kai tried to address the group once more "Don't you see if we don't step in now Gohan will lose" said the universal watcher in worry.

The group was quiet before Vegeta responded "No. This is Gohan's fight. Besides he is just having his fun, enjoying the fight like a true Saiyan before he ends it" said the prince of all Saiyan's shocking the Supreme Kai.

" _How can these people be so calm,_ " thought the Supreme Kai as he noticed the confident look on all their faces.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan powered up and threw the rocks covering him into the air before blasting out of the hole he had created and landed on the ground calmly.

"So you see boy, I am Dabura the Demon King. No one has more power then me" laughed the power demon warrior.

Gohan looked at his opponent with interest before responding "Your strong I'll give you that. But compared to what I've faced, your nothing" shocking his opponent.

"What" growled out Dabura angrily.

Gohan ignored him as he powered up and transformed into a super saiyan and left Dubura gasping in shock.

Gohan disappeared from his position, causing Dabura to look around wildly for his opponent when he was suddenly hit from behind and sent crashing into the ground below.

Dabura dragged himself from the tunnel he had created and glared up at his enemy who was hovering above him in the air calmly and charged him.

Gohan waited and watched as Dabura threw a devastating haymaker at his face, that the young Saiyan dodged easily with a tilt of his head.

Dabura didn't let this stop him though as he pulled back his fist and then launched a flurry of attacks at his opponent as fast as he could, but was shocked as his opponent moved around each attack barely moving from his spot in the air.

Gohan grew bored of dodging quickly and counter-attacked by blocking one of Dabura's punches and grasping it.

Dabura tried breaking from his opponents hold but found it impossible and threw another fist forward in anger, but was met with the same result.

Gohan glared at his opponent as he held him still, while Dabura tried to break free from his grasp when Gohan suddenly jerked the Demon King forward and launched a knee up into his opponents stomach that caused blood to flow from his mouth.

The Super Saiyan didn't stop there as he kept a firm grip on Dabura's fists and then threw him into the air before suddenly disappearing and intercepting his opponent with a elbow that drove into Dabura's face.

Dabura cried out in pain as his body flipped in the air uncontrollably as he finally summoned enough energy to stabilize himself.

Gohan made his move as soon as he saw the Demon King suddenly stop spinning and pulled back his fist and drove it into Dabura's stomach. Gohan did this over and over again as he dealt incredibly powerful blows to his opponent who was far too weak to stop him.

Dabura pain turned into anger and he tried to counter attack as he launched kick at Gohan that completely missed its mark as the saiyan dematerialized just before the attack landed.

Dabura looked around in confusion not able to track his opponent when Gohan suddenly came down from above with both hands and launched his opponent into the ground.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Supreme Kai and Kabito watched in utter shock as Gohan dismantled the demon king without even trying giving off more energy than either thought was possible.

"M...Master, how could a mortal have so much power," asked Kabito in complete astonishment.

Supreme Kai was quiet as he heard his helpers question and had no answer for him " _He…He could do it… He could finish this right now, what I have strived 100's of years to complete, maybe achieved today"_ thought the purple Kai in astonishment.

"See it's like we told you, Gohan had this in the bag the entire time," said Krillin with a smile at the two shocked kai's who nodded back.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Dabura blinked as he tried to regain his focus and strength back as he lay face first on the ground "No. I am Dabura, the demon king. I will not be defeated by some boy" as he sensed Gohan walk towards him and suddenly pushed off the ground into the sky and stopped once he had a good distance between him and his opponent.

Dabura looked down at his opponent with a glare as he stuck out one hand and powered up as a red and black energy ball formed in his hand "HELL BLITZ" yelled the demon as he unleashed the powerful energy blast that made its way towards Gohan.

Gohan kept calm as he sensed the power behind the attack and waited until it was within striking distance as he simply backhanded the ball of energy into the sky where it soared off into space. Gohan looked up to where Dabura had launched the attack and found no trace of the demon but sensed the vibrations in the air and moved right dodging a swing of a sword that Dabura now seemed to have. Dabura attacked relentlessly with his new weapon, launching strike after strike hoping to end the fight with one swing. Gohan maneuvered around each strike calmly moving far too fast for his opponent to keep up with before suddenly moving left as Dabura went for a stab attack that went right past him.

Gohan capitalized on his enemy's mistake as he grabbed Dabura's wrist with his right hand before bring up his left in a strike on Dabura's forearm breaking his arm in two and causing the blade to fly into the air. Dabura let out a yell of pain as he held his broken arm with his left hand. Gohan waited and brought his arm up catching the blade, before turning and swinging the blade behind as it entered into Dabura's stomach. The red demon was unprepared for his opponents follow-up attack as he felt his own sword slice into this stomach causing him to gasp out for air.

Gohan let go of the blade leaving it inside its owner before turning around to face the shocked demon who looked up at him in a daze "That's what you get when you come after the people I care about" said Gohan as he walked away from the demon whose eyes glazed over and he collapsed backwards on the ground dead.

* * *

AN:

Hope everyone liked the chapter. I'm glad everyone liked how Gohan put him in his place, I've just never understood the Supreme Kai personally as it's seems like he's never done anything of use, even though he has lived for so long. Anyway as you can see Gohan has finished off Dabura and got his revenge and all that remains is Babidi.

Also, that blast from Gohan that destroyed the ship killed every single one of Babidi's men. But the only ones strong enough to survive was Dabura, Yakon and Babidi (Protected with energy shield). Pui Pui and the rest are all dead.

Lead99: As you can a see the Buu arc is changing and will continue to change rapidly.

omibug41: Gohan and Vegeta's relationship will be different from the show, but how close they get is up in the air. But Vegeta does have some respect for him considering he is acting how Vegeta thinks a true saiyan should act.

Draco: No. I've decided that Gohan will not have anymore mates, just 18 and Zangya

* * *

Thanks:Lead99, ArthurShade, RatedRSuperStar87, Pie 555, BigBoss0694x, NinjaFang1331, WiffleDick678, Zero H Gundam, Animefortin95, ficsaddict, tamagat, salomjesus3, X3runner, TheNewArcadianAlliance, RKF22, KaiserUltima, Shigure Toshiro, jazocoti, NegatronWildHawk, Guest, Guest, Jmac99, gohanssjsilver, omibug41, R-king 93, Cruzerblade, coolabhi2203, keyshawn9811, justafan, 31Bravo, Draco, Guest, Hashman, DBZFan1

Chapter 83: Oct 25, 2016 or 2,140 Reviews


	84. Chapter 83

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 83

Gohan walked back over to the group calmly letting the Super Saiyan energy leave him.

Gohan watched as Babidi looked at him in shock "No" he heard the wizard mutter.

"It's time we finish this," said Gohan as he stopped a couple feet away from the wizard who stood by the giant hole he had created after destroying the ship.

Babidi looked at the Saiyan in shock as he took a few steps back in fright "No, this isn't happening" the wizard yelled out in denial.

Gohan ignored the small being as he powered up slightly and stuck out his hand generating an energy ball.

Gohan was prepared to launch his attack when he was suddenly interrupted by his father who called out to him "Gohan wait" yelled Goku out to his son.

Gohan was confused and turned to his father who continued "Can… Can you feel that?" asked Goku confusing Gohan, who lowered his attack and sensed out the area around him before coming across what his father was talking about.

"It's coming from the pit" yelled Piccolo as the group got on guard as they waited to see what would emerge from its dark depths.

The group waited tensely as pink smoke suddenly started to rise from the blackness into the area stopping and clumping up into a giant pink cloud.

"What is it," asked Krillin in fright as the pink cloud seemed to be alive and was moving.

The group watched as the pink smoke moved around itself before slowly clumping together solidifying as arms and legs started to form.

This continued until a new being stood before them, a fat pink being with a purple cape and white pants "What is that thing" asked Piccolo.

" _No. It can't be, he's back_ " thought Supreme Kai in fright as he watched the large pink being land on the ground. Supreme Kai turned to the group quickly "We need to leave. Now" yelled the Kai desperately confusing the group.

"Wait, is that thing Majin Buu," asked Goku in confusion as the group stared at the pink creature who started to stretch and flip around like a toddler.

Supreme Kai was about to respond when Vegeta started to laugh loudly "Oh this is amazing, the terrible Majin Buu you have been telling us about is just an idiotic pink blob."

Gohan turned from Babidi to the pink creature he now knew as Majin Buu who seemed to be dancing around innocently " _I wonder what's so bad about him_ " thought Gohan as he sensed out the beings energy and while high was nothing compared to his own.

"Ma…Majin Buu"" said Babidi in astonishment before watching the creature "Majin Buu" yelled out Babidi trying to get its attention which it seemed to ignore.

Babidi slowly approached the pink creature "Look at my face Buu, I am Babidi, son of your creator Bibidi. You can call me the Great Wizard Babidi or Wizard or Master. Since that's what I am to you now."

Majin Buu looked down at Babidi with a glare causing the wizard to throw up his hands "See if it weren't for me you would have been trapped in that ball forever" said the wizard.

Buu continued to glare at the wizard causing Babidi to get nervous when Buu suddenly turned away from Babidi ignoring him.

Babidi was shocked at this and approached Buu once again "Hey, what's the meaning of that Buu. You can't turn your back on your master like that, at least give me a proper greeting. Turn around" said Babidi as he grew frustrated with the pink creature "I command you."

Buu suddenly hunched over started to make weird sounds worrying Babidi "What's wrong?" asked Babidi when Buu suddenly turned around and stuck his tongue out at Babidi frightening the wizard and causing the fat pink blob to laugh.

"You will obey my every command," said Babidi seriously in anger which Buu just ignored.

"Oh, so you think it's wise to disobey me? I'm well versed in all my fathers' incantations. I can put you back in that ball with a phrase if you like" said Babidi as he suddenly got the Majin's attention.

"Know, you don't want to be trapped in there do you Buu?" Babidi asked threateningly.

Buu nodded in agreement "Oh. You master, you master" said the giant pink blob as he bowed to the wizard.

"Good, I think this arrangement will work just fine," said Babidi happily.

"Now here's my first command kill him and then the rest," said Babidi as he pointed at Gohan first and motioned to the rest of the Z-fighters.

Buu glared at Gohan as he rose both his arms into the air "BUU" yelled out the creature as he made his way over to Gohan, who looked at the creature in interest.

Gohan got into a fighting stance and waited for the creatures attack " _If the energy it's giving off is any indication this should be easy_ " thought Gohan when the creature suddenly struck and swung its leg faster than Gohan thought it could move as he sensed its power suddenly shoot through the roof as he was launched back flying far off into a formation of rocks where he crashed into and destroyed it.

"Gohan" yelled Goku in worry for his son.

"Did…Did you sense that? His power shot through the roof" said Piccolo, which the others nodded to.

Vegeta looked at the giant blob curiously as the others began to worry slightly.

Gohan shook his head to clear it as he removed himself from the rubble his body had caused and brushed himself off before looking back at Majin Buu who was dancing in victory after the hit he had just landed " _He's stronger than I thought._ "

Gohan got up and walked back over to where his friends were "You okay Gohan?" asked Krillin, which Gohan nodded to.

"Just fine. But this might be harder than I thought" responded Gohan.

Gohan was about to take off to continue the fight with Majin Buu when he was suddenly stopped by Vegeta, who raised his arm and stopped Gohan from moving forward.

The Prince of all Saiyan's grinned as he turned his head to the right to Gohan "No. This one's mine" said the Vegeta as he took off before Gohan could respond and landed on the other side of the hole.

"No, you all must listen to me. His power is beyond what you can fathom we must leave now while we can" said the Supreme Kai.

The others were quiet not sure what to say when Gohan responded "No, let's see what he can do against Vegeta first" as he watched Vegeta transform into a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta looked at Majin Buu with a grin as he got into a fighting stance "You fight Buu" asked Majin Buu.

Vegeta laughed "No I'll destroy him" said Vegeta as he suddenly launched off the ground and punched the pink monster in the stomach which found his arm stuck in and that it didn't do much damage.

Buu grinned down at Vegeta as he swung his fist down towards the Saiyan prince. Vegeta maneuvered his body backward dodging the blow and brought both his feet up kicking Buu in the face and launching him back a few steps releasing the Saiyan Prince's arm. Vegeta landed on his feet and pushed off the ground again, this time kicking Majin Buu in the face with a hard kick that caused the pink monster to stumble a step to the left. Majin Buu recovered quickly and punched Vegeta in the face causing the Saiyan to shoot back violently as his body crashed into the dirt below him which he flipped off of landed on his feet as he held his cheek in pain. Vegeta glared at Majin Buu as he powered up and charged the blob delivering an even harder punch to the Majin's face. Buu's face was pushed in from the blow but quickly popped back to normal fully healed and grabbed Vegeta's outstretched arm and threw him to the ground hard. Vegeta let out a yell of pain as his back slammed into the dirt below him but pushed through it and managed to maneuver himself out of the way of Majin Buu's next attack. The two warriors continued their fight, with Vegeta on the losing end as none of his attacks seemed to be effective against the pink blob.

"Don't you see we must help Vegeta" said Supreme Kai as he saw Buu control the fight with his overwhelming power while Vegeta stood in it with his fighting skill.

"No way are you kidding me," said Goku drawing the Kai's attention.

"Vegeta hasn't even started to get serious yet" continued Goku as he turned back to the fight.

Buu grinned as he dashed at Vegeta and launched a punch downwards at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta dodged to the left rolling out of the way of the attack which smashed into the ground and retaliated with an energy blast that collided with the Majin's side. Vegeta smirked as he waited for the smoke to clear when Majin Buu suddenly popped out of the smoke and kicked Vegeta's side causing the Saiyan prince to skid across the ground. Vegeta felt the power behind the blow and coughed up blood as he hit the ground hard and prepared to get up when the heavy body of Buu slammed on top of him. Buu didn't stop there as he launched punch after punch that connected with the Saiyan Prince's face turning it left and right over and over with each blow.

"Yes, yes. Kill them, kill them all" cheered out Babidi sadistically as he watched his father's creation beat down his enemy.

Vegeta could feel the pain and drew anger from it " _I will not be defeated by some blob_ " thought Vegeta as he got his knees up and managed to push off Majin Buu before creating separation between the two of them.

"Pow pow, owe, owe," said Buu happily as he took in his opponents injured state.

"You think that's funny do you. Well I'm going to destroy you, you ugly pink blob" said Vegeta angrily as he powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 letting his aura explode around him and didn't control it at all as strong winds slammed into everyone around them causing everyone to throw up their arms.

"Wow, intense," said Krillin as he felt the force of Vegeta's power slam into him.

"Ya, know we will really see what this Majin Buu's made of," said Goku, which Gohan nodded to.

Majin Buu was hit with the intense wind causing his jeleton like body to jiggle from the force of the winds as they made an impact with his body. Babidi yelled out as he tried to fight the winds as he lost his balance and fell over.

"Now let's begin" said Vegeta with a grin as he suddenly took off at Buu far faster than he had been moving before and unleashed a flurry of punches into the Majin's face that dug into the fighter over and over.

Buu let out small yelps of pain as each punch connected. Vegeta continued his assault with a massive kick that was about to launch the fat blobs body but was stopped as Vegeta grabbed Buu's arm and spun him around before throwing him hard into the ground, cratering it. Vegeta smirked as he waited and saw Majin Buu appear from the hole showing dents all across his face and body which he pushed out and healed as he took in deep breaths showing he was getting tired.

"Oh is that all" taunted Vegeta with a grin.

Buu grew angry as he charged Vegeta and threw a punch at the Saiyan's face that easily dodged it by moving left. Buu threw punch after punch at the Saiyan Prince who maneuvered himself from left to right around each hit before retaliating and bringing his leg up and slamming it into Majin Buu's side. Vegeta didn't stop there as he slammed a whole bunch of punches into his opponents gut creating more dents before flipping over Majin Buu, who tried to retaliate with another punch. Vegeta smirked as he watched Majin Buu slowly turn around and let a powerful ball of energy form in his hand which he threw at the pink monster. Majin Buu was unprepared for the attack as the ball of energy slammed into his side and exploded causing him to yell out in pain as he was blasted backward and hit the ground hard. Vegeta grinned as he saw Majin Buu's still body and calmly landed on the ground with his arms crossed before he saw the pink monster slowly rise to its feet.

When Vegeta saw Buu, he saw that he had completely obliterated the pink monsters side causing him to laugh. "Well it seems I have helped in your weight loss" laughed the Saiyan Prince.

"No way, it looks like Vegeta did it," said Krillin in astonishment which the others nodded to.

While Babidi looked at his prized creature in fear "Oh no Buu. What has he done to you" said the wizard.

Majin Buu breathed in hard as his side suddenly regenerated perfectly showing no damage at all stunning Vegeta. Buu glared at Vegeta and charged him throwing a haymaker at the Saiyan Prince's face, Vegeta was unprepared for his opponents attack and was launched backwards but quickly regained control of himself as he sensed Buu's energy and suddenly stopped himself by putting his hands on the ground and catching Majin Buu off guard with a sharp kick to his stomach launching him into the air. Vegeta disappeared from his spot and caught up to Buu via super speed and started another assault once again attacking the pink monster relentlessly. Vegeta beat into Majin Buu, forming dents all over his opponents body from his arms to his legs, torso and face everywhere was affected. Vegeta backed off as he looked at his handy work with a grin and watched as Majin Buu puffed himself up and healed himself once more. Majin Buu grew angry as he released steam from the holes on his head and charged Vegeta once more only to miss his mark each time. Vegeta danced around each attack before grabbing Buu into a headlock that the Majin couldn't escape.

"I realize you may be able to heal yourself, but it seems it eats away at your energy to do so. So I think its time to end this" laughed the Saiyan prince.

Buu looked at Vegeta in anger as he tried to break free from Vegeta's grip "You don't end Buu. Buu end you" said the Majin when he was suddenly thrown hard towards the ground uncontrollably.

Down below Babidi watched as he fathers creation was beaten around when he was suddenly thrown towards the ground and suddenly realized where the trajectory was heading.

"Buu no" yelled Babidi as he tried to run away from where Buu was going to hit and barely jumped out of the way as Buu hit the ground just behind him causing a massive earthquake and dust to kick up around him.

Vegeta lowered himself to the ground slowly and watched as the pink blob known as Majin Buu slowly rose to his feet panting for breath as he struggled to stay on his feet, while Babidi was in a daze lying behind Buu barely conscious.

"It's time to end this" said Vegeta as he grew bored with the fight and spread out both his arms wide "Final" said Vegeta as his energy spiked and his aura pumped violently around him.

Vegeta grinned as he looked at the defeated pink blob and pushed his hands forward together lining it up with his enemy "FLASH" yelled Vegeta as he unleashed the incredible powerful yellow beam of energy.

The energy beam moved at an incredible speed and Majin Buu was too unprepared and weak to dodge as the energy beam slammed into him and threatened to consume him.

"Majin Buu?" said the wizard Babidi as he slowly rose only to see the creature barely holding back the massive energy beam which was slowly disintegrating him.

"Oh no. Push it back, push it back" said Babidi from behind Buu when the beam suddenly cut through Buu and consumed him causing the pink blob to let out a yell of pain.

The beam didn't stop there as he continued its trajectory and hit Babidi cutting through the wizard, killing both master and slave at once. Vegeta grinned as he sensed both being energy disappear and quickly maneuvered his beam into space safely.

Vegeta powered down from his Super Saiyan form and turned to the others with a grin proud of his accomplishment.

The others flew over to where Vegeta was and congratulated the Saiyan prince on his victory "Way to go Vegeta" said Goku with a smile.

"Please, that tub of lard was no trouble at all," said Vegeta cockily.

As the others talked happy to have defeated Babidi and his men Kabito turned to his master in shock "Is it really over?"

Supreme Kai was quiet as he walked over to where Buu had been killed and looked over the area thoroughly making sure that nothing was left of the creature and found none at all confusing the Kai who nodded "Yes I believe it is" shocking Kabito.

Supreme Kai was about to respond when he was interrupted by Goku "Hey guys what's wrong. I thought you would be happy this is all over" asked the orange-clad Saiyan as he saw their serious expressions.

Supreme Kai nodded before responding "Yes we are happy. I just want to make sure it is truly over" confusing Goku.

"You see Supreme Kai told me that when they first fought Buu thousands of years ago, that he was almost indestructible, with infinite energy and regeneration. But as we saw today that seemed to be untrue" said Kabito confusing Goku as the others crowded around them.

"Yes. I believe that since Majin Buu was released from his ball without any of the energy required to properly revive him his power was severely lowered" said Supreme Kai, which the others nodded to.

"Well whatever the case, he's gone now," said Piccolo, which Supreme Kai nodded to in agreement.

Supreme Kai turned to the group with a smile "I would like to thank all of you for your help in this matter" said the Kai before he turned to Gohan slightly "I…I may not always know what is best. But I try to do just that, and it is good to know there are others out there doing the same thing" said Supreme Kai.

Gohan noticed what Supreme Kai had done and nodded back accepting it for what it was which he received a small nod back from the Kai.

"Well now that our mission is complete, myself and Kabito must return to Other World," said Supreme Kai, which the others nodded to as the two disappeared.

The group was quiet for a moment before Goku turned to Gohan "Well son, how about we get back. I'm sure you have someone you wanna check on" said the orange-clad Saiyan to his son who nodded with a smile as the group took off into the air back to Capsule Corp.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Capsule Corp

The group of people who had stayed at Capsule Corp and waited for the others had been waiting nervously for the others following the battle to the best of their abilities by the information that Master Roshi and Yamcha could sense out.

Master Roshi turned to the others who were waiting for more information "It seems they are all headed back, but I don't sense the Supreme Kai or Kabito" said Master Roshi.

"But what about the others are they all okay," asked Bulma only to be interrupted by Chi Chi "What about Goku and Gohan."

Master Roshi sensed out the area again before responding "They all seem to be fine" said the wise old turtle hermit causing everyone to release a breath of relief.

The group had waited for a moment before they saw the group of 6 flying towards them. They all waited to see the shape of their loved once and were happy to see most of them didn't have a scratch on them surprising the group.

"Goku, Gohan" Chi Chi called out to her husband and son in relief.

The group waved to their friends as they landed on the ground safely. Chi Chi waited as she expected to see her husband and son land in front of her but was only partially right as Goku landed in front of her while Gohan landed behind her confusing her. Chi Chi turned around and saw why as she saw her son embrace Zangya tightly and then do the same with 18, causing her to look on sadly at her fully grown son.

Goku saw his wife sadden as she watched Gohan's interact with both girls and hugged her from behind holding her close "We got to let him go, he's all grown up" said Goku softly to his wife.

"But we just got him back," said Chi Chi sadly which Goku nodded to "I know."

The group enjoyed their reunion as they explained the events that had happened with dealing with Babidi and Buu "Wow so you guys saved the world in a few hours" said Yamcha with a laugh.

"Well, what can I say, saving the world keeps on getting easier" responded Krillin as the group laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

AN: So there is the newest chapter. Majin Buu was released because of the shockwave that Gohan caused by destroying the ship just like Supreme Kai feared... But he was considerably weaker and so were his regenerative abilities because he literally had no energy used to revive him and then Vegeta killed him.

AnimeFortin95: As you can see Buu was released... but he also died

X3runner: No Majin Gohan.

Guest: Goku's full strength and transformations will be revealed a little later on.

Hasman: So the group of fighters that traveled with Gohan to where Babidi was is: Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Bardock, Supreme Kai, Kabito.

* * *

Thanks: Nekura Ookami, Shigure Toshiro, salomjesus3, ficsaddict, Lawrence Helmbain, KaiserUltima, jazocoti, RKF22, Eragonfan251, WiffleDick678, NagatronWildeHawk, N1cromanc3loveR, TheNewArcadianAlliance, RatedRSuperStar87, Guest, ArthurShade, Guest, Pie 555, rrm232, Lead99, Animefortin95, coolabhi2203, Guest, X3runner, Guest, NinjaFang1331, keyshawn9811, Lazymanjones96, Cruzerblade, Yugi Uzumaki and Naruto Moto, JeffTheFelon, docfrodo2, IchiIchi, tb619, Guest, Guest, Hashman, gohanssjsilver,

Chapter 84: Oct 30, 2016 or 2,195 Reviews


	85. Chapter 84

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 84

Capsule Corp - 1 Week Later

The morning sun shined brightly as it cast its bright light over the large round yellow building known as Capsule Corp. The light shone through a window of said building splashing onto the face of a man sleeping comfortable on a large bed. Gohan slowly awoke as the light forced him awake, the Saiyan let out a yawn as he looked around him for a bit at the room he had been staying in for the last week before turning to Zangya and 18 who were still sleeping at his side.

Gohan tried to slowly get out of the bed without waking the two but failed as he suddenly heard "Where do you think you're going."

Gohan turned towards 18 who was looking at him curiously. "Sorry about that, wasn't trying to wake you or Zangya," said Gohan as he slowly got out of bed.

"Well that didn't work," said Zangya with a grin.

The group of 3 got ready and changed as they noticed Gohan get in his regular black and orange gi.

"So what's your plans for the day," asked Zangya curiously.

"Well I have my fight with dad and Vegeta," said Gohan first off before being stopped.

"Ya, I've been wondering about that. I noticed when you were telling everyone about what happened in the past that you didn't say anything about Super Saiyan 3" said 18 curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Gohan just grinned back at her causing her to huff "Show off" said the blonde android causing Gohan to laugh.

"What about after that," asked Zangya curiously.

"Well I called Videl and I'm meeting her, Erasa and Sharpner today at her house to explain everything," said Gohan drawing their attention.

"You going to be okay doing that" asked Zangya.

Gohan shrugged in response "Not sure. But I have to" which they all nodded to in understanding.

Before any of them could get any further there was a knock on the door which Gohan answered "Oh hey Bulma" said Gohan in surprise to see the bluenette.

"Hey Gohan, I just wanted to let you know breakfast is ready and also to let Zangya and 18 that we are going to get them some clothes today," said Bulma in response which Gohan nodded to.

"Okay, I'll let them know. And thanks for letting us stay here Bulma" thanked Gohan, which Bulma laughed at.

"You really need to stop thanking me Gohan. Besides I have more than enough space and I'm sure you didn't want to stay at your parents' house with your girlfriends" said Bulma with a grin which Gohan merely nodded to with a light red hue on his face.

"Well anyway see you at breakfast," said Bulma with a laugh as she turned around and headed down the hallway.

Gohan turned around and looked at Zangya and 18 curiously "Shopping?"

"What we can't have nice clothes. Besides it will be nice to have some clothes other our armor" said 18 which Zangya agreed with which Gohan shrugged his shoulders at.

"Why don't you come with us?" asked 18.

Gohan shrugged not sure if he wanted to go on a shopping fest, especially when he remembered what his mom used to do to him "Um, I don't know"

Zangya smirked and approached Gohan with a seductive smile on her face "Come on Gohan. You can watch us dress up, we were thinking of even trying on bathing suits."

Gohan turned red as he imagined that before nodding slowly "Um.. ya sure" causing his two mates to chuckle at him.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The group of three went down to the dining area where Bulma, Trunks, and Mr. and Ms. Briefs were already eating.

"So it looks like we have another person tagging along Bulma" said 18 to the bluenette as she nodded her head in Gohan's direction as they sat down to eat.

Bulma's eyebrow rose in surprise as she heard that "Really?" she said skeptically "What changed your mind" asked the capsule corpse heiress.

"Um…" stuttered out Gohan in response before trying to deflect "Just cause… But I was also thinking we could invite everyone else. I mean mom, dad, Goten, Krillin. You know everyone" said Gohan.

Bulma looked at Gohan in confusion as to why he couldn't answer the question before shrugging it off and nodding her head in agreement "Ya, that sounds like a great idea. It'll be fun with the whole group together. Besides I think everyone is going to want to spend as much time with you as possible since you have returned."

Gohan agreed with the last part as he too wanted to spend time with his family and friends that he had been missing for the last 7 years. After breakfast Bulma made a few quick calls to the Son residence and Kame house to invite everyone over, while Gohan himself flew up to the lookout where Bardock and Fasha were staying to invite them along to the mall as well.

The first to arrive was Goku, Chi Chi and Goten, who all appeared randomly in the middle of the room, via instant transmission.

The Son and Brief families said high to one another before Chi Chi asked the thing she was anxious about the most "Where's Gohan" asked the mother of two, wondering where her eldest was.

"Oh he went to the lookout, to get Bardock and Fasha, he should be back any second now" answered Bulma who was correct as Gohan entered the building mere moments later, with Fasha and Bardock trailing behind him.

Gohan quickly realized his family had arrived and knew immediately to prepare himself as he felt a familiar being crash into his chest and squeeze him into the tightest hug possible. Gohan sighed as he returned the hug, far more gently then his mother. He had gotten used to the routine by now. Everyday his mother had seen him since his return she seemed to never want to let him out of her sight. He had barely convinced her to let him stay at Bulma's, and was only able to do it, purely because their home in the mountains didn't have enough room to accommodate himself, Zangya and 18.

"Hey mom, how are you" asked Gohan gently knowing she needed a few moments to hold him before she could relax.

Chi Chi sighed in comfort and relief as she held her son "Great now that I have my baby boy back in my arms."

Gohan blushed as he heard that but did his best to comfort his mother "Shhh. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere" said the Saiyan, softly.

Chi Chi nodded into his chest but still refused to budge.

Gohan sighed at that but decided to move on and smiled at Goku "Father"

"Hey son, I hope you're ready for out fight today" said Goku in extreme happiness and excitement.

"Of course" said Gohan with a confident smirk.

Goten quickly interjected himself "Hey big brother" said the excited 7 year old.

"Hey squirt. How are you" asked Gohan to his little brother.

"I'm alright. But going to the mall is boring" said the tiny Saiyan with dismay.

Gohan laughed as he heard that as he himself had the same thoughts earlier today "Well I'll tell you what. When we get there, I'll let you buy any toy you want in the whole mall."

Goten's face lit up as he heard that "Really. Oh wow, that awesome. Thank you Gohan" said the half-Saiyan child, as he couldn't wait to go now.

"No problem" replied Gohan, happy to see he had lightened his little brothers mood.

Goku was happy to see how well his two sons where getting along before turning to his own Father who had been standing quietly behind Gohan with Fasha the entire time.

"Hey dad" said Goku with a grin, but felt off at saying it, as he still hadn't gotten used to have a father yet.

Bardock nodded back to his son "Kakarot" acknowledged Bardock, which Goku knew was the most he would get from the hardened Saiyan warrior for now.

"Hey Fasha, you looking at getting more clothes to" asked Goku to his step-mother of a sorts.

Fasha thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders "Don't know. I mean I think my armour is enough. I just thought it would be nice for us to get know one another better" said the female Saiyan which Goku nodded to in understanding.

"Okay, I got the air ship ready to go" said Bulma as she saw almost everyone had arrived.

"That's great, why don't we wait outside as Krillin should be getting here soon" responded Gohan which the group agreed with and made their way to the front lawn of Capsule Corp waiting for the last member of their party.

Krillin landed outside of Capsule Corp sooner after and saw he was the last to arrive on the scene, gently setting himself and Master Roshi down, who he had carried all the way from Kame House "Hey guys ready to go?"

"Hey Krillin. Ya we are. We we're just waiting for you" answered Gohan before turning to the turtle hermit. "Master Roshi, I didn't know you were coming as well" asked Gohan happily.

"Well what can I say… the views are too good to pass up" said the lecherous old man as he stared perversely at both 18 and Zangya.

Gohan glared and grit his teeth as he saw that but quickly held his anger back " _I swear if he tries anything_ " thought the Saiyan angrily at the way his mates were being looked at before pushing it aside.

"Alright well since everyone is here, let go" said Goku happily from beside his son, not noticing the warriors anger.

The large group quickly loaded up on the yellow air ship they had used at the tournament and quickly flew over to the largest shopping district in West City.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Downtown West City

The group soon arrived in the biggest mall in all of West City and in Bulma's personal opinion the best.

"Here we are guys" said Bulma as everyone excited from the flying vehicle and she pushed a button on its side, putting it back into its capsule.

"Wow this place is huge" said Gohan in surprise as he took in the sight of the titanic building that seemed to stretch as far he could see.

"Well hey, since your back and this will be your first shopping spree in 7 years, I think you deserved the best. Besides you do have the 10 million zeni you won from the tournament" said Bulma with a grin.

"Ya, I guess I do huh" muttered back Gohan as he noticed a certain gleam in 18's eyes at hearing that.

The group of 10 made their way into the mall as Bardock, Fasha, Zangya, 18 and Gohan looked around in fascination.

"You're telling me this whole building is just filled with things you can buy" said Fasha curiously as they had never had anything like this back on Vegeta.

Bulma grinned as she heard that "Yep. Amazing isn't it" she said happily.

Goku looked around the mall, seeing all the different types of stores but none really drew his interest before he turned to his son "So what are you going to get from here Gohan?"

Gohan thought for a moment before answering "Well I need some more clothes I know that. I only have a couple different sets that I have right now. But I definitely need more. Other than that… not sure" said the Saiyan with a shrug as he figure he would play it by ear.

"Well okay. But I don't see why you need all different kinds of clothing, I mean I where my gi everyday" said the simple minded earth raised Saiyan.

Gohan was about to respond to his father when he suddenly was grabbed by Android 18 and dragged from the group "Enough talking lets go Gohan" she said excitedly as she found a store she liked and quickly dragged him into it with Zangya following close behind.

The group of three entered the store and Gohan was surprised to see how excited 18 seemed to be as she started to look through all the different racks.

Gohan grinned as he watched her move about the store as he had never seen her this excited and while he wasn't the most interested in shopping he would gladly do it for the joy it seemed to bring his mate.

As Gohan watched as 18 busied herself looking for different outfits he quickly noticed Zangya seemed trepid in joining her and quickly turned to his other mate "Zangya, what's wrong" asked Gohan gently.

Zangya looked around the store curiously before turning to Gohan "nothing" she answered back.

"Do you not like the clothes here? We can go look somewhere else if you want" asked the Saiyan.

"No…it's not that… I just don't want you spending too much money on me" said the Hera women.

Gohan was shocked to hear that but shook it off and hugged her from behind and held her close "Zangya" muttered out Gohan as he gently placed loving kisses on her neck before setting his head on her shoulder "I want to spend money on you. Alright so don't worry about it. Don't look at the price, just find something you like okay" said Gohan gently to her.

"You sure" asked Zangya.

"Of course" said Gohan with a grin.

Zangya looked thoughtful for a second before turning around in his arms "Okay, thank you."

Gohan laughed as he heard that "No problem. No go have some fun and get what you want. Otherwise I think 18 might grab everything and leave nothing for you" he said jokingly causing the blue skinned female to chuckle as well and nod as she joined in on the shopping frenzy.

Outside the store the group of 7 watched as 18, Gohan and Zangya bounced from store to store, frantically never stopping.

Gohan smiled happily as he was dragged to another store by 18 as he watched her and Zangya quickly dig through the store, for anything they liked.

Gohan was currently waiting for both 18 and Zangya as the two had disappeared into the change room to try on all the different stuff they had liked in the store, when he heard 18 call out to him.

"Oh Gohan" called out the blonde android as she stepped out of her stall and posed in front of the Saiyan who's jaw dropped as he took in his mate. From top to bottom she wore a tight black top that went up to her forearms and was short enough that her stomach was showing, while it hugged her large breasts. Lower, she wore tight black jeans that hugged her in all the right places and a steel like belt that went around it. And finally she had on black boots that seemed to finish the look.

"Ummm..." said Gohan as it took a while for his brain to catch up to him before finally breaking out of it "18, you look incredible" said the Saiyan as it was actually taking a lot for him not to push her back into the stall and take her right there and then.

"Is that right" smirked 18 as she could see the lust dripping of her mate and lapped it up happily as she bent forward slightly letting her cleavage to show even more, knowing what it would do to him.

Gohan was about to approach her and take her into his arms when a voice suddenly broke him out of it.

"Oh baby" yelled out an older lecherous voice as Master Roshi seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere and seemed to be happy to take in every bit of 18's new look. "You look great, those jeans seemed to be really tight let me see if I can help out" said the perverted old man as he reached his hand out to caress the blonde's ass and was so close to doing so when suddenly a firm hand locked over his arm.

Master Roshi followed the arm up to its source and found an extremely enraged Saiyan looking down at him and quickly found is lustful thoughts turn to ones of extreme worry. "Umm" said the turtle hermit not really sure what to say when he was suddenly pulled and slammed against the wall surprising him.

Gohan glared down angrily at the man who dared touch his mate in such a way. Gohan always knew how the old turtle hermit acted but he wasn't going to allow that to happen to either of Zangya or 18 and he would make sure the old man knew what the consequences were of trying it. "Now listen here. As I'm only going to say this once. If you ever and I mean ever try any of your usual perverted bullshit to my mates, I will rip off that shriveled up old pecker you call a penis and feed it to a dog and after that I promise you that I will then rip off each of your limbs nice and slowly so you live through it all before making sure you disappear forever and that even the dragon balls want be able to bring you back" threatened the saiyan darkly.

Master Roshi was sweating nervously as he heard that and was honestly close to pissing his pants at the way the Saiyan was acting

"Am I clear" said Gohan with an animal like growl at the end of it.

The turtle hermit opened his mouth and tried to reply but nothing came out and could only nod his head in confirmation as he was so scared his voice seemed to have left him.

"Good" said Gohan with a dark grin "Now leave." Which the old master of martial arts quickly did without a second thought.

"Who knew you could get so jealous" said 18 with a smirk ash arms where crossed.

Gohan blushed as he turned to his mate, as he realized what he had just done in front of her "Um.. I…" stuttered out Gohan not really sure what to say.

"Don't worry Gohan" said 18 with a grin confusing the Saiyan before he was suddenly pulled to her. "I found it kinda sexy" said 18 as she suddenly claimed Gohan's lips with her own.

Gohan was shocked but happily reciprocated as his arms went around the black clad female and let his hands trail down her back as his hands came to her firm ass that he felt in her tight black jeans and couldn't help but give it a squeeze causing 18 to moan into his mouth.

Gohan wanted to take it one step further when he was suddenly pushed back and had to relinquish his grip on the stunning blonde.

"Uh uh uh" taunted 18 as she entered back into the changing room behind and closed it quickly with a laugh, leaving Gohan stunned and extremely frustrated.

Gohan stared at the door that 18 was behind for a few moments in thought before he was suddenly broken from them by a voice to his left "Umm.. Gohan.. How do I look?" said a voice slightly trepid.

Gohan looked over and was stunned as he saw Zangya wore a beautiful red dress that accented every curve and went down to her mid thighs showing of her long legs, while finally having a pair of black high heels.

"Um… is.. is it too much" asked Zangya shyly.

"No. You.. You look amazing Zangya" Gohan said honestly a he honestly had a hard time not taking in every inch of her every second.

"Thanks," said Zangya happily, as she wasn't sure how her taste in clothing would turn out but seemed it was fine after the response she was getting from Gohan and quickly kissed the Saiyan before going back into the change room.

Outside the store, the groups of 7 had been looking in other shops nearby and had all returned and were just waiting for Gohan, Zangya and 18.

"I wonder what's taking Gohan so long?" asked Goku curiously.

"Well, there is both Zangya and 18 with him. And they probably need to try on a lot of clothes" said Chi Chi rationale.

"Yeah I guess. But I'm so bored" whined Goku causing everyone to shake their head at the earth raised Saiyan.

As the group waited they suddenly saw a familiar person stumble out of the store they had been waiting by, but it wasn't the people or more accurate person they expected.

"Ummm. Master Roshi" asked Krillin as he saw the shocked and almost scarred look on his old master's face.

Master Roshi didn't respond as he muttered stuff under his breath with a frozen look of horror.

"Master Roshi you okay? What happened" asked Krillin again this time a little louder as he placed his hand on the turtle hermits shoulder to try and get his attention.

Master Roshi jumped at the contact and let out a shriek as he jumped away from Krillin "No, don't take my penis away from me. I promise I'll be good" yelled out the old master as he cowered away from the group, causing everyone else in the mall stare at the old man.

The group of seven stared at the old master in confusion and looked at him like he had gone completely insane.

"Well it looks like the old geezer has finally lost his mind," said Bulma with a sigh.

Goku shrugged his shoulders as he was used to his master being weird and complained again "Come on, when is Gohan finally come out."

The others were about to respond when Master Roshi let out another fearful shriek "AHHH GOHAN" cried out the old master as he heard the name and suddenly ran away from the group as fast as he could further confusing them.

The group was quiet for a while before Krillin decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind "What was that about?" which Goku just shrugged his shoulders at in confusion.

The group only had a wait a little while longer, as they saw the group of 3 exit the store they had been in. They saw Gohan had his arm around each girl as they grinned and talked to one another excitedly before laughing.

The group of 3 quickly faced them and joined the others who had been waiting for them. "Gohan honey, did you guys not get anything?" asked Chi Chi curiously as she saw no bags or boxes in any of their hands.

"Oh no, we have actually got a lot already" answered Gohan confusing Goku.

"Um, then where is it?" asked the father of two.

"Right here," said Gohan as he put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a capsule "I don't know why we didn't do this when we used to go shopping with mom. It would have made carrying everything a lot easier" stunning his father who not wished he had thought of it when his wife took him shopping all those times before.

"Anyway, where do you guys want to go to next?" asked Bulma curiously.

"Well 18, had a few more stores she wanted to check out" said Gohan, which the group nodded to as they headed off to the next store.

The group hopped from store to store, buying things here and there but what really interested the group that never went to the past was the interactions between Gohan, Zangya and 18.

"Wow would you look at them go" muttered Krillin in awe.

"Ya they sure are having fun with this stuff" said Goku to his best friend.

"Well ya Goku, they are basically teenagers still. I mean who didn't love coming to the mall with a couple of friends and just hanging out" said Bulma, which ended up drawing a blank stare from everyone else.

"Ya… I forget you how weird our group is sometimes" said Bulma with a shake of her head.

While everyone watched their interactions Chi Chi was the most split on her view. She could obviously see how much love and care was between the three. And was incredibly pleased to see how happy her son was. It was actually the happiest she had ever seen him before. But was also unhappy as it just further harshened the reality that her son had grown up without her and was now a man who had two other people to look after him instead of her.

The group of friends and family continued to slowly make their way through the mall stopping anywhere of interest. The group was currently stopped in front of another clothing store where Gohan was currently in a change room while both Zangya and 18 were waiting on him to come out.

Gohan sighed inside the changing room as he felt the shirt he was wearing stick to him like a second skin and wasn't sure he agreed with the clothing he had on "18, I don't think this style suits me" said Gohan nervously.

"Oh come on Gohan. Just come out and let us look" said 18 with a smirk.

Gohan sighed before relenting and exiting his changing room before opening his arms wide "So… what do you think?" asked the Saiyan nervously.

Android 18 and Zangya took in the Saiyan's new clothing which consisted of black jeans and a simple but extremely tight black shirt "Yummy" said 18 with a sexy grin causing the Saiyan to blush.

"Um… Zangya?" asked Gohan curiously.

"Huh… oh ya. You look great Gohan" said Zangya as she took in the tight shirt that seemed to contort to every muscle the Saiyan had.

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously as he looked down at himself not used to going all black "Alright if you think it looks good. I'll get it, but do you think you could get me a bigger shirt, it feels way too tight" said Gohan.

18 sighed but relented realizing that before getting an idea for another outfit and quickly went to another rack and grabbed a white shirt instead of a black one and gave it to him.

"Thanks," said Gohan as he removed the black shirt with a little difficulty as he felt if he pulled too hard it might rip.

Unknown to the Saiyan warrior he had attracted the attention of every other person in the store as they stared at the completely shredded Saiyan warrior. 18 and Zangya enjoyed the view of their boyfriends' upper body being bare to them, quickly found it annoying as they noticed all the other female eyes that seemed to be hungrily staring at Gohan.

Zangya and 18 quickly glared at the other women in the store, quickly causing them to look away as they realize what they had been doing and did their best not to look up.

Gohan saw this happen and chuckled, confusing his two mates "What" they both said to the Saiyan warrior.

"It's funny, you two are jealous," said Gohan with a large grin.

The two looked away and blushed at that, embarrassed at being caught, further amusing the Saiyan.

Gohan chuckled before approaching the two and throwing his arms around each of them and pulling them against him, even as the resisted slightly. "Don't worry. I found it kinda sexy" grinned Gohan, happy he was able to turn it around on the two of them like 18 had done before.

Both women blushed before 18 pushed him back and quickly threw him the white shirt she had been holding "Just put this on."

Gohan laughed but complied and but on the white shirt "So how do I look?" he asked once again.

Both 18 and Zangya took in the Saiyan before 18 decided there was something missing and quickly left to get it, before returning with a black leather jacket and gave it to the saiyan warrior.

Gohan looked at the leather jacket skeptically "I'm not sure this is my look 18" said Gohan, as he had come to realize that 18 seemed to like clothes with a biker like feel to it and seemed to be pushing that style on to him.

"Just put it on Gohan" said 18 which the saiyan did and opened his arms once more, asking them what they thought.

"I like it," said 18 happy with what she had put together.

Gohan chuckled as he heard that as he knew she would like it but was kinda surprised when Zangya agreed "Ya. I'm surprised but it suits you well."

Gohan shook his head but gave up in defeat "Okay. I'll get it. But no promises on how much I'll wear it" which 18 grinned at like it was a challenge.

The group paid for their stuff before moving onto the final clothing shop that they planned on visiting, which focused on swimwear.

The entire group looked around the shop taking in the many different styles, though one participant didn't quite understand why they were there "Why do you need to buy separate clothes to swim in. I mean you can swim naked or in your underwear" said Goku simply causing everyone to sigh and Gohan to blush in embarrassment at what his father had just said.

"Dad, in most areas you go swimming naked or in your underwear is frowned upon," said Gohan to his father trying to hopefully clear it up.

"Huh… really" said Goku in fascination as if he just been told something outlandish.

As the group continued to look around Bulma was helping Zangya and 18 search for one "Oh this one is cute" said the capsule corp heiress as she pulled out a one piece pink one.

"No thanks. Personally, I'm looking for sexy over cute" said Android 18 with a grin.

"Oh, I gotcha. Wanna knock you know who's socks off huh" said Bulma with a grin of her own.

"Well how about this one," said Bulma as she found one and quickly gave it to 18 who grinned and smiled her thanks as she took it to try on.

"Now what to get for you" said Bulma towards Zangya as they made their way through the different swimsuit when one suddenly caught Zangya's eye.

"Bulma what do you think of this," asked Zangya curiously as she showed it to the bluenette.

"OH. You might kill Gohan with that one" she said with a saucy grin causing the blue-skinned women to grin and go to the change room to see how it would look.

Meanwhile, Gohan walked around the store with his father and Krillin as he had quickly decided on basic black swim trunks when he heard his name get called by two familiar voices "Oh Gohan."

Gohan looked over and felt his heart stop as he saw 18 posed against the frame of her dressing room in a scantily clad 2 piece light blue bikini while Zangya stood in front of hers with a one piece swim suit that was all white with a line cut through the chest that showed off the blue skinned beauties breasts.

"No way," said Krillin as he viewed the two beauties and tried to do his very best to fight back the jealousy that was rising up inside of him.

"Um wow" was all Gohan got out as his father suddenly slapped him on his back "Wow, Gohan. You sure are lucky" laughed Goku to his son.

Gohan blushed heavily under his father's words and nodded as he watched Zangya and 18 grin at him confidently before turning back into their respective change rooms.

The group quickly purchased their swimwear after that and exited the store before continuing their shopping spree.

While the group continued to their trek through the mall Gohan decided to take a break as he let out a sigh and made his way over to a bench where he saw Krillin was currently sitting and collapsed down next to the monk.

Krillin laughed as he watched Gohan wipe a little sweat from his forehead "Guess they even managed to wear you out."

"Ya, you could say that," said Gohan with a chuckle.

The two sat silently on the bench as they watched the two female warriors continue to bounce from store to store. But it wasn't that, which drew Krillin's attention it was Gohan. Or more specifically the way Gohan looked as he followed the two females around with his eyes. He had a light smile on his face and a glint in his eyes, showing he was just happy that his mates were happy. Krillin sighed as he saw that, as that's all he wanted and decided to broach the subject to the Saiyan.

"Um Gohan" said Krillin drawing his attention "I… I just have to know. How?" said Krillin before pausing in thought "How did you know they were the ones?" finished the monk.

Gohan stopped in thought for a moment as he himself tried to figure out how he knew that 18 and Zangya was it for him and sighed before turning to his friend "To be honest Krillin… I'm not sure" causing the monk to sigh in defeat.

"But… But I'll tell you this. I don't know if life gives you 1 person who is perfect for you and who knows maybe it does and I got lucky and got 2… But what I do know is, life gives you chances and opportunities. And you just have to make sure you seize them when they appear" said Gohan, which Krillin nodded to in understanding.

Krillin stared at the ground in deep thought at what his friend had just said when suddenly he heard a familiar voice call out his name and looked up in shock at who stood in front of him.

"M… Maron" gasped out the monk as he stared at his ex-girlfriend from so long ago.

"Oh Krillin, it is you" said the ditzy bluenette in happiness.

"Um… Wow" muttered Krillin as he saw the bluenette was just as beautiful as she was the last time he saw her. "Um… I never thought I'd see you again" said Krillin truthfully.

Maron nodded in agreement "I know."

"Um… What… What are you doing here?" asked Krillin curiously.

"Shopping silly," said Maron with a laugh causing Krillin's face to light up red in embarrassment.

"Oh… ya" muttered the monk.

"Well it's been good seeing you again Krillybilly," said Maron with a giggle as she waved to the small monk and prepared to walk away.

"Yeah…ok" muttered Krillin in disappointment when he suddenly felt a nudge from his side confusing him.

"Krillin what are you doing?" asked Gohan in confusion as he could see that his friend still had feelings for bluenette.

"What are you talking about Gohan" responded Krillin in confusion.

Gohan smacked his head in frustration "Krillin you obviously have feelings for her, why don't you ask her out?"

"WHAT… Really… But she didn't seem that excited to see me again" said Krillin showing no confidence.

Gohan sighed " _Guess I'm going to have to be forceful_ " thought Gohan.

"KRILLIN. Go catchup to Maron right now and ask her if she wants to go for coffee or something. NOW" yelled Gohan forcefully surprising the bald warrior who merely nodded shakily and quickly ran off to catch up to the bluenette.

Gohan sighed once again in frustration as he watched his friend catch up to the bluenette and talk to her, when he heard 18 call him over wanting to hit up the final one, that blonde had scene and quickly dragged both Gohan and Zangya into it.

Gohan sighed but followed his mate as he entered the jewelry store but shrugged and watched as 18 tried on different necklaces. As Gohan watched 18 do that he saw Zangya looking at different earrings carefully but when asked to try them on she quickly denied it saying she was just looking.

"Zangya what's wrong. I know you want to get new earrings" said Gohan curiously.

"It's alright you've gotten enough for me already. Besides there so expensive" said the Hera warrior.

Gohan sighed as he heard that "Come on what did I say before. Get what you want. Trust me, I have the money and you deserve it" Gohan said hoping to convince the Heran to splurge a little.

"Ummm... Okay" said Zangya as she picked out some earrings she liked and tried them on.

Gohan smiled as he saw Zangya relax once again before he heard 18 call his name "What do you think of this necklace."

Gohan looked over as he saw it on his mates neck, which was a gold necklace, with a large sapphire in it "It looks great on you" said Gohan with a grin.

The attendant smiled as he heard that "Good choice. But it is over 5000 zeni" said the man.

Gohan shrugged as he heard that "Get the anything they want" said the Saiyan as he took out his credit card and gave it to the man shocking him. " _With all this shopping, I'm really glad Bulma was able to get me a bank account and credit card so fast_ " thought the Saiyan as that's where all his tournament winnings had all been deposited.

The group of three exited the jewelry store with Gohan holding something in a bag, while 18 and Zangya were decked out in their newly purchased necklace and earrings.

"So what did you guys get" asked Bulma curiously before spotting 18's necklace and Zangya's earings "No way, are those real diamonds," asked the bluenette to Zangya, as she spotted the studs that hung from her ears.

"Yep," said Gohan in reply stunning the group. "But they aren't the only ones who are getting something" continued Gohan confusing the group as he opened the bag he was holding and opened a box causing everyone to gasp.

"Here mom," said Gohan with a grin as he held out the piece of jewelry to her.

Chi Chi gasped as she stared at the circularly carved diamond that was held in between 4 golden bars that wrapped around it and held it all together, which was attached to a golden necklace.

"Oh my god" muttered out Chi Chi as she grasped it carefully and saw words were printed on the golden bars where simply 'Love You Mom'.

"Oh, Gohan" cried out Chi Chi as she hugged her oldest son for all she was worth. Gohan smiled as he happily reciprocated the hug and held her close "Love you mom" Gohan said simply.

Mother and son held one another for a while before Chi Chi reluctantly broke the hug "Oh Gohan. This is wonderful, but I don't think I can accept this. This must have cost a fortune" said the mother worriedly.

"Hey don't worry about it. This is something I want to do" said Gohan with a smile.

"Alright Gohan, but you really need to be careful and manage your money and not spend it all at once," said Chi Chi.

"Mom don't worry. It's just money and if I can't spend it on the people I care about what's the point of even having it" said Gohan causing Chi Chi to reluctant nod in acceptance.

"Besides I can just win the next World Tournament and get more money," said Gohan with a grin.

Goku heard that and took it as a challenge "You seem offly confident about winning again in 4 years Gohan. You're acting like your already way stronger then both me and Vegeta."

Gohan smiled and shrugged as he heard that "Oh ya. I'm far above you two. Besides I'm just entering my prime" joked Gohan as he went up to his father and threw his arm over his shoulder "And my old man here is getting up there in age" laughed Gohan causing the others to laugh and Goku to pout.

The group continued to walk and shop before Gohan saw the major toy store that happened to be in the mall and turned to his little brother who had been fairly bored the whole time "Hey Goten. You ready to pick out the toy you want" asked Gohan with a grin.

Goten perked up as he heard that "Oh, ya lets go big brother" said the tiny half-saiyan as he grabbed his older brother's hand and dragged him off into the toy store.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The group of 10 made their way through the rest of the mall before deciding to stop for food, at the food court.

"Oh ya. This is definitely my favorite part of shopping" said Goku with a grin as he looked all around at the places serving different kinds of food.

Gohan laughed as he heard that "So dad, what do you want?"

"I want all of it," said Goku with a grin.

Gohan grinned and nodded "Alright, well since I treated Goten and Mom to something already. Got for it, on me"

"Oh I might make you regret that son," said Goku with a laugh as he headed off to the first place he wanted to get food from.

Gohan turned to his grandfather who had been quiet for the entire trip "Hey grandpa, come join us. I know this will be your favorite part of the mall as well" laughed Gohan.

Bardock glared at his grandson but shrugged and decided to follow his grandson and son as they all got in line for food.

Soon the entire group had a huge table to themselves where massive amounts of food were stacked on and Goku and Bardock were blowing their way through it, causing dishes upon dishes to stack up at an insane rate.

Goku was eating some noodles and quickly slurped them down hungrily "Oh wow that's good. Thanks, Gohan" grinned Goku happily.

"Yam no problem," said Gohan with a nod as he saw Bardock continue his assault on the food in front of him.

Gohan looked around and couldn't help the massive smile that adorned his face, his mother, Bulma and Fasha were talking together, while Trunks and Goten were digging into the food in front of them. And his father and grandfather were doing the same. Before finally turning to his mates that were sitting next to him as they took their time enjoying their meals as well.

As Gohan took in all his loved ones, from the past and present and with the way everyone was getting along he had only one thought in his mind " _This is the life._ "

* * *

AN: Hope everyone enjoyed the fluff chapter in between, I just thought I would show a little downtime for everyone and how the everyone is interacting.

Zero H Gundam: Completely agree that Buu Gohan was just a waste. And while I do think the idea of Mystic Gohan and fully unlocking his hidden power is a cool and great idea, I don't think they did it right.

Cruzerblade: Honestly that was one of the biggest reasons I had Vegeta be the one to kill Buu, as I felt he is one of the fighters who always gets the short straw in things and deserved a victory.

Eragonfan251: There will be an ending to this story I promise you that... now with how far the story goes, we will see. If I feel like if I go too far and won't be able to hit a definite ending, I will stop shorter in the story because I rather have an ending then anything open ended.

* * *

Thanks: JeffTheFelon, Guest, Lord-of Oceans-Poseidon, Zero H Gundam, godzillafan1, Knight of elves, SSJB Gohan, Guest, Guest, Guest, Silas930, Mystic360, DracoSteel, Sicof this, BigBoss0694x, Generation Zero, salomjesus3, midnight Sin 009, tamagat, Nekura Ookami, Shigure Toshiro, ultimategohandbz, 24, CruzerBlade, WiffleDick678, Guest, RatedRSuperStar87, Yugi Uzumaki and Naruto Moto, RKF22, rrm232, ficsaddict, Lead99, gohanssjsilver, Animefortin95, Pie 555, ArthurShade, TheNewArcadianAlliance, Guest, keyshawn9811, Zero H Gundam, X3runner, omibug41, JeffTheFelon, Eragonfan251, CyrusDiamon, Knight of elves, Aleaster, chrisf07, SSJB Gohan, KaiserUltima, dragonfox123, Xion The XIV, Guest

Chapter 85: Nov 13, 2016 or 2,230 Reviews


	86. Chapter 85

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 85

Hell

In the dark depths of hell the small wizard known as Babidi stood with his hands behind his back as a voice called out behind him "Master Babidi" said the voice getting the wizards attention.

Babidi didn't turn around as he answered the person "How much longer until he is ready?"

The voice paused for a moment in thought before answering "1 hour."

Babidi grinned before turning to the man "Perfect" before going over to a purple cliff and looked down at the scene before him with a grin. Babidi continued to grin before yelling out "It is time we return to the living and get our revenge" said the wizard as thousands of people below him started to cheer and the wizard grinned happily.

Babidi turned to the man he had been addressing before "Good Doctor Gero, then we shall begin our plan at once."

The Dr. Gero smiled and bowed to him showing off the black M that was on his head and then left to complete his project. Babidi smiled as he turned to a giant blue ogre who was also under Babidi's spell "Does King Yemma have any idea what has happened" asked Babidi.

"No Master. King Yemma is completely oblivious" said the blue ogre known as Goz.

Unknown to the group a red ogre was hiding behind a tree watching everything "Oh Goz what have they done to you. I need to let King Yemma know everything" said the red ogre known as Mez as he watched the area around him and took off running to the secret entrance that led to the check in station.

Mez made his way up the steps before coming to the small slip of light that he knew was King Yemma's drawer and pushed with all his strength to open it.

King Yemma was judging a spirit when he was suddenly interrupted as his draw was opened and small red ogre came through it "What is the meaning of this" asked King Yemma in anger as he stood up from his desk and looked down at the ogre.

"King Yemma you have to listen to me, sir. It's an emergency" said Goz getting King Yemma's attention.

"You see the…" was all he got out as an energy beam suddenly consumed the red ogre known as Mez, killing him and shocking all the ogres in the check in station and King Yemma, who looked down at his drawer to see Cell who had his hand pointed at where Mez stood.

"What is happening," said King Yemma as he tried to swat at Cell only to miss and be kicked by the small android with such force he smashed into the wall behind him heavily injured.

King Yemma watched in shock as hundreds of fighters from hell shot out from his desk draw "What… is happening" asked King Yemma once again weakly.

"Oh. It's very simple, we are getting our revenge" said a voice as the last being Babidi exited from the drawer with a giant army behind him consisting of hundreds of Frieza's soldiers, the Ginyu force, the entire Cold family, Bojack's gang, Cell and so many more.

King Yemma looked at the group and noticed that each of them had a 'M' on their head and realized what had happened "You're…controlling them all" which Babidi laughed at in return.

"What do you plan on doing," asked King Yemma as he coughed roughly.

Babidi laughed "Since you're going to be dying soon I guess it doesn't matter. Of the time I have spent here I have learned a lot from your ogres about the universe and how it works. And through that I learned a way of getting back to the living world so we may rule it forever" said Babidi with a laugh.

"No," said King Yemma in realization.

"Yes. The Check-in station, the separator of the world of the living and the dead, if it were to be destroyed along with its keeper…" said Babidi with an evil grin letting it all sink into the check-in station keeper.

"No you don't know what you're doing," said King Yemma but was stopped by Babidi "Somebody kill this fool," said Babidi as he flew away.

Cell laughed as he looked at the injured Yemma and turned to Frieza "How about you take this one since I had the last one" said Cell with a grin.

"How kind of you," said Frieza with a cold laugh as he pointed his finger at King Yemma and launched a thin purple beam that pierced the giant and killed him as his eyes went vacant.

Babidi laughed "Now tear it down," said the wizard when he suddenly sensed something.

" _That power…that evil power_ " thought Babidi as his magic picked up the most amount of evil power he had ever sensed and followed it down a path of stairs, which seemed to lead back into hell but what caught his eyes was the multiple large tanks of purple liquid that was oozing the evil power he had sensed.

Babidi stared at the containers in awe when he was suddenly broken from his thoughts by a voice "giant purple containers" that he knew as Majin Buu.

Babidi turned around and saw the exasperated Cell and Frieza "Master do we really need this idiot" asked Cell he glared at Buu, who glared back at him.

Babidi looked at the three in interest before smiling and getting an idea "Paparapapa" as all the purple containers lifted into the air and were suddenly thrown at the Frieza, Cell and Buu. The three beings were unprepared as the glass slammed into them and broke and the purple liquid oozed out and covered them.

Babidi watched as the three beings screamed and purple electricity shot out from them all. Babidi saw the power of all three warriors explode and noticed the area around him starting to warp as though it was being affected by the power of the three beings. When Babidi could see again he noticed the entire area around him had been destroyed and wiped clean but what really drew his attention was the three beings before him, he saw while Frieza and Cell had not changed physically there power had risen far beyond he thought any fighter could reach. But the one that stunned him the most was Majin Buu's transformation, gone was that fat pink ball instead was an incredible tall pink being with a long neck and a psychotic grin.

"Buu," asked Babidi carefully which got the attention of the new Majin Buu, who grinned down at him wickedly "Buu," he said back.

Babidi turned to his two other fighters curiously "What about you two?" asked the wizard.

Frieza and Cell were staring down at the arms in astonishment as they could feel the unbelievable new power that they controlled "Good" said the two with an evil grin causing Babidi to smile happily when he was suddenly interrupted by a random Frieza Soldier "Master Babidi, I think you need to see this" said the soldier which Babidi nodded to as the four headed back to the Check-in Station and saw it was completely warped with a bubble like shield around it.

"What happened?" asked Babidi in confusion.

"We don't know master. One second we're shooting it the next the whole place is shaking and when we can see again it's like this" said the soldier.

"Will we still be able to go back to earth?" asked Babidi to Goz, who shrugged in response not knowing when they were all interrupted by a booming voice.

"Do you all realize what you have done?" said King Yemma from the bubble trapped check-in station.

"You're still alive," said Babidi in surprise only to be interrupted.

"I'm not alive you idiot. I'm dead, but since we are in Other World where else would I go" said King Yemma in anger before continuing.

"You don't realize what you're doing; somehow you have warped reality and trapped the check-in station in another dimension. With their nothing to keep the dead and living worlds apart, they will collapse on one another and it could destroy all dimensions" said King Yemma trying to get the demented wizard to understand what he had just done.

Babidi listened to what he had to say but grinned as he heard the only part he needed to hear "So it seems we will be able to go back to the living" said Babidi with a smile which caused King Yemma to gasp as he watched Babidi head back down to hell with his men.

"You fool, you're destroying us all" yelled out King Yemma to the group before they all disappeared.

Babidi turned to his men that he had with him "Get everyone together" commanded the wizard as he went to check on the final step of his master plan.

Babidi came to Dr. Gero who stood waiting for his master "Master Babidi" said, Gero, as he bowed to the wizard.

"Is it done?" asked Babidi curiously.

Dr. Gero grinned "Yes, with the combination of your magic and my highly scientific mind I have created my greatest fighter yet," said Gero as he stepped aside and showed what he had just made "I give you Hell Fighter 17."

Babidi looked at Hell Fighter 17 with a little disappointment "Is this it?" asked the wizard.

"You must remember that he is just half of a whole. And when they work together they will be able to rip a hole back to the living world. Plus when they combine their power will be beyond any of my old creations and anything else" said Gero, which Babidi laughed at in glee.

"Good. Then let's begin" said Babidi.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

All the warriors of hell were gathered together as Babidi turned to them "This is the day we return to the living world and get our revenge" said Babidi as they all cheered as he turned to Dr. Gero and signaled him to start.

Dr. Gero turned to Hell Fighter 17 "You know what to do" as the Android flew into the air in the middle of everyone who gave him a wide berth and concentrated.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Earth

17 was walking in the park he had been ranging for the past 7 years when he suddenly felt it as his eyes went red and he lost all other thoughts except one and took off into the sky. 17 went high into the air until he stopped at the point where he felt the strongest of pulls. 17 felt the pull get stronger as he lost control of his body and raised his arm and unleashed an orange energy beam that shot through the sky when it suddenly stopped as though it hit something as ripple came out from where his beam had hit and grew larger and larger.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

On the other side, Hell Fighter 17 had also launched an orange energy beam but this time towards the ground where it didn't destroy the purple rock but created a ripple. The rumble grew bigger and bigger and soon the middle of the ripple transformed from the purple stone to a blue sky.

"It's working" said Babidi happily as the fighters from hell waited until a giant hole had been ripped open connecting the new dimensions and they all flew through it back into the living world.

When all the fighters from hell had returned to earth, both 17 and Hell Fighter 17 stopped.

17 broke from his control and looked at Hell Fighter 17 in confusion "Who are you" asked 17.

"I'm your better half" responded Hell Fighter 17 as his eyes lit up red and 17's eyes followed suit.

Babidi grinned before turning to the hundreds of controlled fighters "So how shall we announce our return?"

Cell stepped forward first "I have a fun way" which Babidi agreed to.

Dr. Gero approached Babidi "Master I will take off and complete the second model" which Babidi agreed to "Yes and I will join you soon," said Babidi as he watched Gero leave.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Capsule Corp

Everyone had gathered together and stood to the side of the giant green field "I'm not sure Gohan knows what he is doing. I mean I know he is strong but to fight both Goku and Vegeta at once is suicide" said Krillin, which Yamcha nodded to in agreement "Ya no kidding."

Out on the field, Vegeta had his arms crossed in his usual spandex as Goku and Gohan stretched for the fight.

"This is ridiculous," said Vegeta in annoyance directing it towards Gohan.

"I got to agree with Vegeta, Gohan. You may be strong but to beat both of us… you would have to have been holding back a lot in our fight at the tournament" said Goku with a grin to his son who stood across from Goku and Vegeta.

"Who's to say I wasn't. Besides like I promised the both of you, this will be worth it if you wanna get even stronger" responded Gohan.

Vegeta growled "Well hurry up. That's the only reason I even agreed to this" said the Saiyan prince not happy about having to fight with Goku.

"You got it," said Gohan with a grin as the three Saiyan warriors got into fighting stances and prepared themselves for the fight when they were suddenly interrupted by Bulma's father.

"Um… I think everyone needs to see this" said as he brought out a tablet and showed everyone what was currently on the news.

"How is that even possible," said everyone in worry.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Satan City

The fighters from hell all followed Cell's lead as he flew them to the city he had been looking for " _Ah it's here just as I remember_ " thought the biological android as he pointed his hand at the side of a building and destroyed the wall as screams were heard from the building and the streets below.

Cell flew calmly into the building as he noticed everyone was staring at him in shock and fright.

"Is the camera still on?" asked Cell calmly to the camera man who nodded in fear.

"Good, keep it rolling and I might not kill you," said Cell before grinning "Hello people of earth. It is I, Cell back from the dead but, this time, I am not alone, as you can see I have brought some friends with me" as he motioned outside through the wall he had destroyed to the fighters from hell.

"Now the earth is ours and we will kill anyone who will get in our way," said Cell with a grin.

"You'll….You'll never get away with this. Mr. Satan will stop you like he did before" said one of the men filming.

Cell looked at the man in confusion before laughing "Fine tell me where does this Mr. Satan live and I'll face him right now" which the man did.

"Good," said Cell as he suddenly blasted off from the TV station and headed for the white mansion that he could see off in the distance.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Satan Mansion

Three teenagers sat down in one of the living rooms that the white mansion had, all were quiet as none were sure what to say.

The first to break the silence was Erasa as she looked at both Videl and Sharpner "When did Gohan say he was going come here?" asked the blonde.

Videl sighed before responding "He said around 2 PM so we have a good 3 hours" which Erasa nodded to.

The group was quiet again before Erasa got sick of it "Okay, we said we would meet early to talk about what happened, so let's do that."

Videl sighed before responding "I'm not really sure what to say" which Sharpner nodded to.

Erasa looked at the two "How about we decide if we want to be friends with Gohan still" causing the two to look at anywhere but her.

Erasa sighed as she sat back down and looked at the two before deciding to change the subject "How is your father doing?"

Videl was quiet before responding "I'm not really sure. He hasn't come out of his room since the tournament" which the 2 blondes to nodded to in understanding.

The group of three returned to their awkward silence in which it stayed for a while when a voice suddenly boomed from the front of their house "Mr. Satan show yourself" yelled the voice.

The group of 3 was shaken by the loud voice and quickly ran towards a window to look out at the front yard where they could only gasp in disbelief at what they were seeing.

"It… can't be" said Sharpner as the group of 3 saw the giant grasshopper known as Cell standing on the front lawn.

Cell waited for any response as he sensed out 4 energy levels "Mr. Satan show yourself or else I will start killing everyone here" yelled Cell hoping it would draw out the man.

Inside the house, Videl glared at Cell before moving away from the window and making her way to the front door "Videl what are you doing?" asked Erasa in fright.

"I…I don't know what my father is doing. But someone has to stop him" said Videl causing the blonde to freeze up.

"But you can't," said Erasa in worry over her friend.

"I have to," said Videl when she was suddenly stopped by Sharpner, who had been quiet "Well then I'm coming to," said the blonde shocking Videl.

"You can't," said Videl.

"I can and I will. I may not be as good of a fighter as you, but I can hold my own" said Sharpner, which Videl nodded to as the three opened the door.

Cell turned from the room he had sensed where he believed Mr. Satan was to the door where three people emerged.

"You wouldn't happen to be Mr. Satan would you?" asked Cell to Sharpner, who shook his head rapidly in fright.

"My father can't fight you right now, but how about I take his place," said Videl suddenly causing Cell to look at her in interest.

"Oh, and who might you be?" asked the biological android.

"I'm his daughter," said Videl as she got into a fighting stance.

Cell laughed as he heard that before turning back to the room he knew Mr. Satan was hiding in "So you have your daughter fight your battles. I guess I'll just have to kill her and her little friends then maybe that will give you enough incentive to come out" said Cell with a grin before turning to Videl.

"You can have the first move," said the green monster as he waited and watched as Videl got into a fighting stance and slowly approach him.

Cell watched her with a smirk when he suddenly sensed the energy level of Mr. Satan move and looked up as he saw the man jump off the roof "No one touches my daughter" yelled Hercule as he fell towards Cell with great momentum and launched a kick that connected with Cell's head.

Cell laughed as he didn't even feel the kick connect and grabbed the outstretched leg as Hercule tried to pull it back.

"So your Mr. Satan" said Cell with a laugh as he grabbed the leg and bent it snapping it in two causing a pained yell to escape Hercule's mouth as he was suddenly thrown into the wall of his house and crashed into it, denting the wall but not destroying it, showing Cell had held back.

"DAD" yelled Videl as she ran over to her father's beaten form.

"What's wrong savior of the world. I thought you defeated me before" laughed Cell as he watched the girl worry over the afro-haired man.

Hercule looked up as he saw his daughter worry over him and knew what he had to do as he opened his mouth and coughed up blood "Videl…run" said Hercule dryly barely able to get out the words.

"No dad, I'm not leaving you," said Videl as tears ran down her cheek.

"I am your father, now do it," said Hercule angrily as he used the little strength he had to shove off Videl.

Videl nodded as tears dripped down her cheek and she grabbed both Erasa and Sharpner's hands and ran from the site when Cell suddenly reappeared in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Cell with a grin causing the three teens to take a couple steps back in fear.

Hercule watched as Cell cut off his daughters exit "Co _me on Hercule you always told people you were a hero, well now's your chance to really be one. Save your daughter_ " thought Mr. Satan as he used the energy and adrenaline he had to get up onto his one good leg careful not to let the other leg touch the ground as he leaned against the house.

"Now I think it's time we end this little game," said Cell with a grin as he approached the group of three who continued to step back in fright when suddenly.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter, Satan Pu…" yelled out Hercule with his arm cocked back as he launched himself at Cell but was suddenly cut off as he never reached his target.

The group of 3 watched in horror as Cells hand shot out to the side and impaled Hercule mid attack.

Cell looked at the man whose eyes glazed over and went dark and removed his arm from his stomach as the lifeless body dropped to the ground "So much for the world savior".

Videl and the others cried as they watched the man die before their eyes "Dad" sobbed Videl.

Cell turned to them with a grin "Don't worry; I'm not cruel enough to keep you apart for too long. You'll be joining him soon enough" said the wicked Bio-Android as he rose his hand up and had his palm facing them as he generated a yellow ball of energy in it.

Cell laughed as he unleashed the energy ball as the three cowered in fear as though it would help when the ball was suddenly redirected into the air shocking the biological android.

Cell looked at the person who had just materialized between the two groups and looked at the spiky haired savior in interest "Who are you?" asked Cell as he took in the man's appearance that seemed to resemble Goku.

Videl, Erasa and Sharpner all were ready to experience pain when nothing happened and heard the cold voice of Cell talk confusing the group as they looked up and were shocked to see who was in front of them "Gohan" they yelled out in surprise.

"Gohan?" muttered Cell shocked as he took in the man before him with renewed interest.

"What's wrong Cell? Don't recognize the man that killed you," Gohan said seriously with a glare.

Cell glared at that but then smirked "You may have changed since the last time we fought but so have I" said Cell with a grin.

Gohan ignored Cell as he turned his head slightly back to his friends "Videl, Erasa, Sharpner I need you to leave this area now and find somewhere safe" said Gohan.

"What about you?" asked Erasa in worry.

Gohan turned his head so it was straight making sure to keep complete focus on Cell "I have beaten him once and I can do it again. Now go or else I won't be able to concentrate on fighting with you around" said Gohan shocking the group who hesitated by eventually nodded and left.

Gohan looked down at the lifeless body of Hercule and sighed "I'm sorry Mr. Satan. While you may have lied to everyone you did not deserve what happened to you and I will do my best to get your revenge" said Gohan" before turning back to Cell with a glare.

Cell reveled in the anger Gohan looked at him with and floated into the sky "Follow me, I'm sure you'll want to be by the rest of your friends" said Cell as the two shot off from the mansion.

Gohan flew and came upon his friends where he saw Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Bardock, Fasha, Zangya and 18 all lined up over a city while past them where Cell flew to he saw thousands of soldiers and villains the group had killed over the years.

"What happened?" asked Goku to his son.

"I was too late. He killed Mr. Satan" said Gohan, which Goku nodded to solemnly.

Gohan turned to the group which they noticed all had M's on their head "Babidi where are you?" yelled Gohan, which the wizard gladly flew out from the army to the front.

Goku was the one to ask the question that was on everyone's mind "How? How did you all get back to earth? I can tell from the halos above your head that you all did die" asked Goku.

Babidi looked at the group "It's quite simple by destroying King Yemma and the Check-in Station, nothing is separating the living and the dead" said the wizard simply.

Goku and the others were shocked at what they heard "So now let us begin" said Babidi with a laugh.

Goku put his hand up signaling for the warriors from hell to stop "You don't know what you're doing. Since your dead, if you were to die again you would be gone forever. Removed from existence" said Goku.

"Don't listen to him, men. He's afraid" said Babidi with a laugh.

"No you must listen to me" pleaded Goku but was stopped by Gohan "Forget it, Dad."

"But Gohan they will disappear forever" said Goku to his son who shook his head.

"So, you gave them a chance to stop what they're doing far more than what they would do for you. Now we need to prepare" said Gohan as he turned to his friends.

"Alright everyone we have fought most of these guys so we know how strong they are, but remember they are stronger because of Babidi's magic. So face off against people you know you can beat and be careful" said Gohan, which the others nodded to as they watched a massive amount of soldiers attack them.

Gohan brought up his arm and had his palm facing the charging group of fighters from hell and waited till there were close enough as he unleashed a mighty wide blast of energy that consumed hundreds of the weak soldiers. Gohan waited calmly as everyone behind him suddenly dashed off each picking out a target while he stayed still, knowing exactly who his opponent would be as he saw Cell waiting behind the wall of fighters.

* * *

AN: So the Buu Saga is not over just yet, like you all thought. Babadi has taken control of the warriors from hell and returned to earth to get their revenge on the Z-fighters.

X3runner: I have some plans for Dragon Ball Super but nothing concrete or guaranteed by any means. As for Super Saiyan Rose, I'm not sure yet and couldn't really tell you anything, as I don't even know. As for Yamcha getting a love interest, prob not. It's not that I have anything against Yamcha, but Krillin's pairing with Maron just makes sense given what the information the show gave us. They dated, he was about to propose to her and she even said she would have said yes. Then later when he 'moves on' from Maron to 18, he names his daughter after his ex. Yamcha has never had anyone like that, the only person he has ever been shown to date seriously is Bulma and that's it. So I have no idea who he could be paired up with.

Cruzerblade: Ya I know about how saiyan's stay in their primes longer, so they can continue to fight.

Hashman: I almost threw a bit of the stuff in hell in the previous chapter, to show that things werent over. But i decided the last chapter was long enough as it was. Plus I liked the normalish, relaxed tone of the chapter and also showing how content Gohan is with his life in the previous chapter.

* * *

Thanks: Pie 555, Xion The XIV, RatedRSuperStar87, omibug41, X3runner, ArthurShade, RKF22, Shigure Toshiro, NodMPortant, salomjesus3, WiffleDick678, NinjaFang1331, R-King 93, Knight of elves, ThenNewArcadianAlliance, bk42bk42, tamagat, gohanssjsilver, Zero H Gundam, jazocoti, DracoSteel, ultimategohandbz, Animefortin95, Als3, Eragonfan251, Hkl, Hashman, Cruzerblade, keyshawn9811

Chapter 86: Nov 27, 2016 or 2,250 Reviews


	87. Chapter 86

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 86

Yamcha and Krillin threw themselves into the fight, the two human warriors made their way through the army of soldiers far below their own strength level. The two weaved in and out of attacks from several soldiers, dodging each one quickly before responding.

Krillin waited as he cleared his mind and focused, sensing a soldier attacking him from behind. Krillin moved left and brought his knee up letting the soldier fly by him and ram into the human fighters knee as the warrior spat out blood from the force he had just been hit with. Krillin backed up and entered super speed as two energy beams from either side of him shot out and ended up colliding with the soldier he had just hit.

"Where did he go," asked one of the soldiers when Krillin suddenly came rocketing in with a powerful flying kick that connected with one of the soldiers and sent him into the ground cratering it.

Krillin winced as he realized what he had just done but was happy to see he had not harmed anyone on the streets below him as most people were evacuating the area. Krillin quickly shifted his mind back onto the battle as he turned his body and ducked under a spinning kick before responding with a quick energy blast to the back of his attacker.

Krillin continued his assault as he decided to get more proactive and attacked a group of enemies head on. Krillin moved quickly hitting opponents in the stomach or head with quick punches and kicks that he knew would defeat each fighter he came upon. Krillin attacked a warrior with a punch to the stomach causing him to spit out blood. The human fighter didn't stop as he delivered a spin kick to the back of his head that rendered him unconscious.

Krillin was about to make his move to the next fighter in line but sensed an energy swell above him and raised his hands catching the energy blast just before it hit him and deflected it into the air causing it to crash into a bunch of other warriors destroying them.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

A little ways away Yamcha was duking it out with the soldiers around him with a massive grin on his face as he ducked under a punch and returned a punch to his opponent's gut. Yamcha didn't stop there as he flung back his arm and closed lined an attacking soldier.

Yamcha then back flipped and dodged a charging soldier grinning at him as they were face to face and delivering a sharp kick to the warrior's stomach. The baseball player didn't stop there as he straightened himself out and saw two soldiers charging energy blast and waited till they were within reach as he grabbed both with outstretched arms and spun before throwing them back at each soldier.

Both Yamcha and Krillin continued to plow their way through their weak opponents, but both started to feel slightly overwhelmed as they ended up back to back viewing the hundreds of soldiers surrounding them.

"Wow there sure are a lot of them," said Krillin to Yamcha.

"Yeah isn't it great" responded Yamcha in happiness.

Causing the bald warrior to shake his head exasperated " _Of course we can't get you to train under normal circumstances but here._ "

Krillin viewed all the soldiers in front of him who he could see was ready to attack and knew it was better to wipe them all out while they were together "Hey Yamcha, how about we finish this" asked Krillin.

"Yeah sure," said Yamcha with a nod as they both stuck out both their arms and powered up before the released a barrage of yellow energy blasts, over and over that collided with the hundreds of soldiers that had surrounded them.

The two warriors continued their assault as explosions rocked the entire sky around them until both fighters sensed they had defeated all their enemies. The turtle hermit students breathed in and out harder from the excess amount of energy they had just expanded.

"Nice work bro," said Krillin with a grin to his friend.

Yamcha nodded back with a smile "You too" before they were interrupted by a slow clap that reverberated through the air.

Both fighters turned to where the sound came from where they sensed multiple energy signals far surpassing the soldiers they had just destroyed but neither could see who it was because of the black smoke that was surrounding them from their previous attacks.

"Who's there? Show yourself?" yelled Yamcha to the place he sensed the many energy levels.

"Oh, we will show ourselves, mate. And we'll be the last thing you'll ever see" said a voice with an Australian accent.

"That sounds familiar" muttered Krillin as the smoke cleared and he saw why.

Floating across from the two human warriors were the Ginyu Force members Guldo, Recoome, Jeice and Burter all standing in a pose that they were known for. Standing next to the two on either side was Frieza's right-hand men, Zarbon and Dadoria.

"Oh it's these guys," said Krillin with a frown as he viewed the fighters he had fought on Namek all those years ago.

"You know all these guys Krillin? Cause I only recognize the middle four" said Yamcha indicating the Ginyu Force.

Krillin nodded "Yeah, they all work for Frieza. Me, Gohan and Vegeta had to fight them on Namek" answered the bald warrior.

"Well I say it's time you get yourself some payback," said Yamcha with a grin which Krillin nodded to with a smile of his own as they both got into fighting stances.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Do you really think you can beat us?" laughed Dadoria as he recognized the bald-headed warrior.

"We're even stronger than we were before thanks to Master Babidi," said Burter.

"You guys have no chance at all" laughed Recoome when he was suddenly punched hard in the stomach by Krillin causing the behemoth to collapse on Krillin.

"N..not again" muttered Recoome looking down at the bald warrior with a hazy vision right before he collapsed unconscious.

"Recoome" yelled out Guldo, Jeice and Burter when Yamcha teleported in between the three and launched a kick forward and back one connecting with Guldo's head and the other with Burters stomach.

Jeice tried to respond as he saw both his teammates be defeated in a split second when his punch passed through an after image of Yamcha. Jeice was then unprepared for Krillin, who hit the red skinned fighter in the face. Dadoria and Zarbon barely kept up with the movement of both fighters as one second the Ginyu Force was fine the next all four had been defeated.

"Umm," said Dadoria as he noticed Krillin turn his attention to him and backed away slightly before flying off in a burst of speed.

Zarbon followed his partner "Frieza help" yelled Zarbon.

Krillin and Yamcha both entered super speed and quickly caught the two fleeing fighters and punched them sending them flying back and crashing into one another. Both Zarbon and Dadoria coughed in pain as they flew back to back with Krillin and Yamcha in front of them with their hands raised.

"Wait no," said the two fighters as the human warrior's unleashed two yellow energy beams consuming both fighters.

"Alright now I bet that felt good," said Yamcha to his bald friend.

Krillin scratched the back of his head with a grin "Well…Kinda."

The two shared a laugh before getting back to their battle "We should go and help out the others" said Krillin, which Yamcha nodded to as the two fighters took off in the air when they sensed three power levels come at them at a rapid pace.

Krillin dodged the strike letting his attacker fly past him while Yamcha wasn't as lucky as he was kicked hard and smashed into a building.

Krillin looked around frantically for his attackers when he spotted them "You" said the bald warrior with a glare.

"Oh you remember us," said the French voice of Salza floating above Krillin as both Niez and Doore joined him at his side.

"You were with Frieza's brother, Cooler," said Krillin with a glare at the three warriors.

Yamcha dislodged himself from the building he had been kicked into and joined Krillin shaking off the power of the kick that he had just received "Krillin who are these guys?" asked Yamcha on guard eyeing the fighter, Doore, who had attacked him.

"They work for Frieza's brother" answered Krillin.

"What is it with these guys and special teams?" asked Yamcha with a smirk.

"Don't know you would have to ask them?" said Krillin, which Yamcha laughed at "Yeah, I don't think so" as they saw their opponents gearing up for their fight.

"Alright Yamcha you take the one on the right I can take the other two," said Krillin to his friend.

"You sure?" asked Yamcha worrying his friend was biting off more than he could chew.

"I can handle it," said Krillin, which Yamcha nodded to.

Yamcha shot himself at the green hulking warrior and through a devastating punch that he wasn't expecting and connecting launching him into the distance.

Yamcha gave chase and caught up to Doore "You like blindsiding people, well how about this" yelled Yamcha as he grasped his two hands together and jackhammered his opponent sending him crashing into the ground causing an earthquake.

Yamcha watched and waited for the smoke to clear and when it did saw his opponent lying flat down and made his move as he charged him "Take this. Wolf Fang Fist" yelled Yamcha as he put his hands in the formation of a wolf's mouth and charged up his Ki before throwing his hands forward and connecting with Doore's stomach causing blood to flow from fighter's mouth.

Yamcha smirked as he stood over his defeated enemy with a grin and crossed arms "Guess you couldn't handle the wolf" said Yamcha as he turned around and walked away when his arms were suddenly looked at each side of his body.

"You call that a wolf. I thought it was a puppy" said Doore with a grin as he held Yamcha within his arms as the human fighter struggled and failed to break from his grasp.

Doore smirked as he let one side of Yamcha go before lifting him up with one arm and slamming him into the ground. Doore didn't stop there as he kicked Yamcha in the side as he rebounded off the floor sending him skidding. Yamcha felt his body skid across the dirt mixed pavement of the destroyed road and put his hands under him to push off the ground back on his feet.

Yamcha grimaced as he felt the pain of his side ache from the blow he had just received " _Damn, he's stronger than I thought_ " thought the martial artist as he charged Doore and attacked the powerful fighter head on.

Door smirked as he caught both of Yamcha's hands trapping him. Yamcha tried to overpower Doore but found it useless as no matter how hard he pushed it wasn't enough to move the giant green fighter. Doore smirked as he brought his knee up into Yamcha's stomach causing the orange-clad fighter to cough up blood and hunch over in pain. Doore didn't stop there as he grabbed Yamcha around the stomach and jumped up before power bombing him into the ground. Yamcha hacked up blood as he felt the pain spread throughout his body.

Doore laughed as he saw Yamcha struggle to move "Oh we aren't done yet" laughed the green monster as he approached Yamcha before getting on him and started to beat in the human warrior, knocking his head left and right with powerful punches.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Krillin watched as Yamcha chased after Doore before he saw Salsa talk to Niez "Go help Doore. This one is mine" said the captain of the armored squadron.

"No way. You're both mine" said Krillin as he took off at Niez surprising the skinny fighter who watched Krillin close in on him.

Niez smirked and waited till Krillin was close enough before launching a beam of purple electric energy that shot towards the monk. Krillin continued his charge unaffected by the attack as it suddenly went through him confusing the armor-clad fighter

"What?" said Niez in confusion as the image of Krillin suddenly faded away.

"Watch out" yelled Salsa causing Niez to look around him and then suddenly look up only to be met with two fists to the face that sent the fighter crash landing into the ground.

Krillin smirked before turning to Salsa.

"That was pretty good, but let's see how you do against a real fighter," said the French-accented fighter as he suddenly dashed at Krillin and went for a backhanded knife attack.

Krillin dodged out of the way of the attack and continued to maneuver himself around all of Salsa's attacks. Krillin then decided to fight back as he dodged out of the way of a punch and landed a spin kick to Salsa's face that launched the fighter back several feet. Salsa was shocked at what had occurred as he felt a liquid drip from his face and brought his hand up and looked at the blood that stained his white glove "How dare you" said Salsa as he clenched his fist in anger and charged Krillin. Krillin watched as he sensed an energy below him and felt Salsa's energy swell.

Salsa charged Krillin mercilessly in anger as a purple energy sword appeared on his right arm "Take this" yelled Salsa as he drew his arm back and flung it forward try to stab Krillin.

Krillin smirked as he watched Salsa close in on him and suddenly back flipped dodging Niez attack. Salsa was surprised and shocked as Niez suddenly appeared in front of him replacing his attack target and couldn't stop himself as his energy sword entered Niez killing his teammate.

Krillin knew this was his opportunity to end the fight and quickly brought his hands to his side "Kamehame…HA" yelled Krillin as he launched the devastating blue beam that consumed both Niez and Salsa.

Krillin let out a sigh of relief having beaten the two when he suddenly sensed Yamcha's energy take a significant dip and blasted off towards where his friend was.

Krillin saw his friend getting beaten and made a quick decision as he brought his hand up and charged his energy "Destructo Disk" said Krillin as he through the blade of energy at the unknowing Doore, who was beating up Yamcha, joyfully.

Yamcha felt his head rock back and forth from the blows and saw his vision begin to become fuzzy " _Oh man, I really should have trained more"_ thought the orange-clad fighter as Doore laughed in front of him when suddenly he stopped as he heard a noise and that's it.

Doore choked up painfully as he spit up blood on the ground next to Yamcha when he suddenly split in half and his upper body fell next to the exhausted baseball player.

Yamcha was shocked before yelling "Disgusting" as he kicked off Doore's lower body that was on top of him and backed away from the dead fighter.

"Jeez and here I thought you would be happy for my help," said Krillin with a grin at the stunned Yamcha.

Yamcha shook his head at his friend as he tried to catch his breath "Come on bro, we need to go help the others" said Krillin.

Yamcha nodded to before replying "You go ahead and I'll catch up. I'm too tired and I'll just hold you back."

Krillin looked at his friend uneasy "You sure?"

"Yeah. And here I was beginning to enjoy fighting again and I'm reminded why I stopped" said Yamcha as he looked at the dead Doore.

Krillin nodded "Well if you trained at all in the last 7 years you would have been able to take him…. Anyway, rest up, I'm gonna go help the others," said Krillin, which Yamcha nodded to.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Fasha and Bardock made their way through dozens of enemies who they quickly destroyed, showing their power was well above the soldiers.

"Do you sense that?" asked Fasha as she kneed a soldier in the stomach before throwing him into a group and destroyed them all with an energy blast.

Bardock nodded "Yeah, and there coming this way" as he too fought off the soldiers as he ducked under a punch from one before grabbing him with one arm around his neck and the other locking an arm at his opponents side.

Bardock then turned and used the soldier as a shield as an energy blast came at him and killed the soldier with his grasp. Bardock responded quickly as he approach the two via super-speed, reappearing from behind them.

"Where did he go?" asked one of the soldiers as he was suddenly kicked in the face before blocking a punch from another fighter and throwing him into the ground.

Bardock turned in the direction he sensed the two power levels approaching and warned Fasha "They're here" which she nodded to and joined his side.

"Ah it seems you were expecting us," said a deeper voice as the purple giant known as King Cold landed on the top of a building in front of them.

"They probably sensed us approaching," said Cooler, who floated next to his father.

"Clever little monkeys aren't they," said King Cold with a laugh.

Cooler looked at Bardock a lot more serious before asking "You wouldn't happen to be related to Goku, now would you?" asked the Arcosian.

Bardock looked at the fighter with a glare "I'm his father."

Cooler looked at Bardock with interest before smiling "Good then that means your mine."

Bardock looked up at the Arcosian's sensing out there energy and knowing that they were hiding so much more and turned to Fasha "Let's not mess around here" which Fasha nodded to in understanding.

Both fighters clenched their fists lightly before transforming into Super Saiyan's surprising the two Arcosian's.

Cooler and King Cold glared at the two Super Saiyan's "This may be harder than we thought" muttered King Cold, which Cooler nodded to as they followed suit and both transformed into their 5th stage and increased their power dramatically.

"Let us begin," said King Cold as an armored plate shot up and covered his mouth as he pushed off the building destroying it and charging Fasha.

Both Bardock and Fasha split up dividing the two Arcosian's as their battle begun.

Fasha went left dodging King Cold's massive fist before going for a spin kick that the Arcosian managed to dodge. King Cold replied with a uppercut that got Fasha off guard and then followed up with a kick that connected with the female Saiyan's side.

Fasha flew from the power of the kick and grimaced " _He's a lot stronger than before…how_? Fasha regained control of her momentum and sensed King Cold trying to intercept her with a jackhammer attack and dodged out of the way letting the King strike nothing but air.

Fasha acted quickly and went for another kick, this time, connecting with the jaw of the Arcosian. Fasha didn't stop there as she flipped over King Cold, who tried to hit her with the back of a wild swinging fist. Fasha then stopped her descent and smashed the Arcosian in the back with a two footed kick that caused the Arcosian to grimace and yell out in pain.

King Cold shook off the attack with anger at actually being hurt and turned around quickly managing to grab one of Fasha's legs before she could retract it and swing her around over and over before letting the Super Saiyan go and sending her smashing through a few buildings before finally crashing into the ground.

Fasha grimaced as she felt the pain reverberate through her body and sensed King Cold flying towards her position rapidly and barely managed to backflip and land on the ground just as he crashed feet first into the spot she had just been lying creating a crater around him. Fasha moved quickly and charged the giant Arcosian as he swing his fist at her.

The female Saiyan moved swiftly and managed to dodge the attack before getting too close for the giant Arcosian and attacked furiously as she delivered punch after punch to her opponent's stomach. King Cold huffed in pain as he felt her fists dig into his stomach over and over as his feet slid back from the force and tore up the ground they were dug into.

Fasha continued her vicious attack as sweat and blood dripped down her forehead when she was suddenly struck by King Cold, who jackhammered her back sending her face first into the ground painfully. King Cold didn't stop there as he grabbed Fasha by the ankle and started to swing her back and forth crushing her into the ground over and over.

Fasha felt the pain begin to take her over and unconscious seep in " _No…I can't give up now_ " thought Fasha as she used what little power she had left and turned her body unleashing a powerful energy ball right into the face of King Cold, that shoved the Arcosian back into a building before exploding causing it to collapse onto of him.

Fasha fell and hit the ground with a thud as she smirked at her handy work before passing out and her hair changing black.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ... DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Bardock looked at Cooler who he had flown up to meet "You know your son beat me the last two times we fought" said Cooler causing Bardock to raise an eyebrow "And since Frieza is taking care of him, I guess my next best way of getting vengeance is to kill you," said the Arcosian as he charged Bardock and launched a fierce punch at the Super Saiyan.

Bardock brought his arms up in a cross-blocking the mighty blow before uncrossing his arms as Cooler brought back his fist and launched a punch of his own that collided with a punch Cooler had just launched. The two warriors attacks connected and let out a powerful shockwave before bring back their attacks and launching them again before disappearing.

The two fighters disappeared and reappeared throughout the city causing explosions and killing and injuring several soldiers from the powerful shockwaves that rang out through the sky. Bardock pulled back as he launched a fist at Cooler that connected with the Arcosians side. Cooler coughed up as he felt the blow connect but ignored it and managed to land a powerful elbow to the top of Bardock's head that sent him towards the ground. Bardock fell uncontrollably before stopping himself enough that when he hit the ground, it didn't do any damage to the area around him landing on his hands and knees.

Bardock pushed off the ground and disappeared just as Cooler appeared above where he had just been with an arm stretched out in a punch that hovered right above the ground. Bardock appeared behind Cooler and launched a yellow energy blast at his foe. Cooler turned and put his hands up catching the powerful energy blast as it pushed him back and his feet skid as he tried to stop the blast from connecting.

Cooler powered up slightly and got his hands underneath it before throwing it in the sky but was not prepared for Bardock who came in and punched him in the face. Cooler let out a yell of pain as he managed to keep his balance and grabbed Bardock's outstretched arm and throw him at a building. Bardock twirled through the air before regaining control of himself and was prepared to push off the building but was suddenly slammed into with two feet by Cooler, who plowed him into the building and out the other side. Bardock skipped across the hard ground but pushed off of it and into the air as a purple ball of energy collided with where he had been causing an explosion that wiped out the area and left a crater.

Bardock breathed in and out hard as he viewed his opponent who seemed to be holding up much better than him " _This doesn't make any sense, Kakarot beat him when he was a Super Saiyan, so why can't I_ " thought Bardock before a thought came to him " _Of course with Babidi's magic in him, they're much stronger than they were before_ " as he stared at the 'M' that donned the Arcosian's head.

Bardock watched as Cooler grinned and brought his hand up with one finger pointed at him and suddenly unleashed a small purple beam that was incredibly fast.

Bardock barely moved out of the way of the attack as he flew past him. "That was a close one. Let's see how you do when a turn it up a notch" said Cooler as he suddenly released dozens of death beams that rocketed at Bardock.

Bardock moved quickly in and out of super speed dodging the deadly attacks. Bardock stopped himself barely as a purple beam shot right past him and immediately shot into the air as the area he had been previously lit up with purple thin energy beams.

" _I don't know how long I can keep this up,_ " thought Bardock in worry as he flew straight up into the sky when Cooler suddenly reappeared before him with his finger pointed at him.

Bardock threw his hands up in front of him quickly as the purple energy beams rained down on him and he felt them hit and explode painfully as he fell back to the ground before he finally moved out of the way. Cooler stopped and flew over to where Bardock was as blood ran down his arm and his armor was torn apart as he took in deep breaths of pain. The two warriors were about to continue their fight when Bardock suddenly heard a yell that made his blood run cold as he looked up into the sky.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone I thought I would explain a few things from the last chapter in case some of you didn't understand it (even though I know most of you did, just don't want any confusion). So the Check-In Station isn't destroyed but trapped just like it was in the Fusion Reborn movie with Janemba. Also the Buu currently on earth is Super Buu. I figured since Super Buu is just the evil side of Buu being dominant. And since a ton of pure evil energy (the energy just to create Janemba) was added to Buu the evil in him would become the dominant part of him. He wouldn't be Kid Buu because that is when he is completely evil and has no good in him whatsoever, but right now Good Buu is still inside Super Buu. Anyway I hope that makes sense and clears everything up. Don't hesitate to ask anything if you are confused.

KaiserUltima: I knew some people wouldn't completely onboard with the idea, as it's so close to a GT storyline. But I am hoping I can do right by everyone and they enjoy it. Also remember with both Cell and Frieza they have been powered up by the pure evil energy that created Janemba. So they are far stronger than before.

Xion the XIV: Babadi's ability to control people has nothing to do with the strength of a person or how much power they have. Babidi has the ability to control people as long as they have any kind of evil inside of them (This is stated in the DBZ dub which I go off of). Also I believe the real reason Babidi can't control Buu is because he is a magical being himself and is far more advanced than any kind of magic Babidi himself can do.

* * *

Thanks: NinjaFang1331, ArthurShade, R-king 93, RKF22, WiffleDick678, Zero H Gundam, Look what Jesus did, Silas930, KaiserUltima, X3runner, RatedRSuperStar87, Kyuubi16, Generation Zero, Xion the XIV, Shigure Toshiro, Pie 555, Guest, rrm232, keyshawn9811, jazocoti, Animefortin95, Seanboy1996, goodals 2, omibug41, FrostbyteGaming, TheNewArcadianAlliance, Cruzerblade, Hashman, SSJB Gohan

Chapter 87: Dec 11, 2016 or 2,275 Reviews


	88. Chapter 87

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 87

Energy blasts shot out rapidly from two beings as they collided with the hundreds of soldiers surrounding them as screams of pain rang out through the sky while the two fighter's wreaking havoc on the soldiers around them looked on in boredom.

"This is kinda boring," said Android 18 as she continued to release energy blast after energy blast at the soldiers trying to attack them and couldn't help but think one thing " _Idiots_ " as she watched them sacrifice themselves for no reason.

Zangya, who had her back towards 18 and was covering her side, nodded in agreement "Ya. They're way too weak to be a challenge."

The two super-powered women wiped their way through the army and were making a sizable dent when 18 suddenly noticed that Zangya had stopped and turned to her to find the women staring off into the distance in shock.

18 was confused and approached her friend in worry "What's wrong?" asked 18.

Zangya stopped in thought before replying "Bojack… he's here" answered the Hera warrior.

18 nodded in understanding as she sensed out the direction Zangya was looking in and then turned back to Zangya in confusion "Is that?" asked the Android in confirmation which Zangya nodded to.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere," said 18 which Zangya thanked her for as the two flew off past the mass amounts of soldiers.

The two quickly arrived on the other side of the city and as the saw the group of five blue skinned fighters they had been looking for. The group of five were raining down green energy blasts on the city destroying the buildings and streets below them as their leader laughed.

Zangya looked at the giant blue Hera in anger as her old hate was brought out and called out "Bojack" drawing the attention of the entire group who approached them in confusion as they looked at the women who looked identical to one of their own.

"Oh, and who might you be?" asked Bojack in interest.

"I'm her," said Zangya as she pointed at the Zangya from the universe she was currently in "From another universe" surprising the group.

"You're me?" asked the Zangya from universe 1.

"Yes," said Zangya

"And you don't have to be with them anymore. You can live a proper moral life" said universe 2 Zangya.

Universe 1 Zangya looked at her in shock before she started laughing confusing universe 2 Zangya "What's so funny."

Universe 1 Zangya laughed for a bit before responding "A moral life… I don't know what happened to you in your universe but I've learned there is no such thing. I've learned a lot in my time and I know now that when the world turns it back on you, you turn your back on the world. That's the only way to live. Now put up and shut up."

Universe 2 Zangya looked at her counterpart in shock "It doesn't have to be this way" as she tried to convince her counterpart.

"It does," said U1 Zangya as she suddenly charged U2 Zangya and landed a fierce fist on her counterpart's cheek.

U1 Zangya laughed but was shocked as U2 Zangya seemed to have completely ignored the attack "I didn't want it to be like this…but you made me" said U2 Zangya as she suddenly powered up and transformed into her next state with the power throwing off her counterpart and flinging her around.

U2 Zangya was saddened by what she heard but understood there was only one person to blame and took off after Bojack blowing past the others easily and throwing them off balance before attacking Bojack with a fierce punch to the stomach that caused him to hack up blood. U2 Zangya followed that up with a kick to the face that sent the hulking Hera fighter flying, hitting the ground hard as he slid across the pavement and destroyed it. U2 Zangya didn't stop as she flew over the top of him and powered up pointing a hand down at him from her position in the sky and prepared to destroy the man that had hurt her so much. When she was suddenly stopped as her arms were forced to her side as she looked all around her in shock as she saw U1 Zangya, Bujin, Bido, and Kogu all letting out their energy strings that were currently immobilizing her and draining her energy slowly.

" _Damn,_ " thought U2 Zangya in frustration as she knew better than to fight it as it would waste her energy even faster.

U2 Zangya was unsure of what to do when suddenly four powerful balls of energy came skyrocketing at the four fighters who had entrapped her. U2 Zangya looked up and saw it was Android 18 who came to her side as Bojack floated up and the two fighters found themselves surrounded.

18 turned to U2 Zangya as the floated back to back "I'm not sure how much help I'll be here, there all a lot stronger than me" said 18 which U2 Zangya nodded in understanding before her eyes landed on Kogu and got an idea "Take him" as she nodded her head to the fighter "He's the weakest of the group".

"What about you. Will you be able to take them all by yourself" asked 18 in worry over her friend.

Zangya glared at Bojack, who was grinning at her and nodded "Ya" which 18 nodded to and suddenly shot out at Kogu surprising him as she managed to land a flying kick that shot him off.

18 followed after Kogu who crashed into the ground hard and watched him get up and float back into the air "You'll pay for that" said the Hera warrior as he powered up and transformed turning his dark green skin, light green, and his orange hair red.

18 stood on guard as she sensed out his energy and knew she was at a slight disadvantage. Kogu attacked her ruthlessly throwing a haymaker at her which she dodged and flew higher into the air. 18 the responded as she stuck out both her hands and unleashed an all-out assault on the Hera warrior, launching energy blast after energy blast. Kogu saw the energy blasts rain down on him and took off flying fast through the air as the blasts exploded around him.

Kogu grew frustrated as he continued to dodge the blasts of energy but found that his opponent didn't seem like she was going to stop anytime soon confusing him " _Why would she waste energy like that?_ " thought the Hera fighter.

Kogu continued to dodge and could feel the pressure as his power started to drain slightly from the intense flying but what worried him more was his opponent seemed to be perfectly fine, not even breathing hard after unleashing the amount of energy she had and decided to attack with a high arching flight hoping to catch her off guard. 18 watched her opponent and recognized the attack as something Zangya had done to her before and quickly adjusted her attack pattern surprising Kogu as a ton of energy blasts rained down on him forcing him to throw his hands up to block them. 18 continued her barrage hoping to end the fight quickly when she suddenly felt it… a tingle or pull in the air that broke her focus and stopped her attack. Kogu worried as each powerful energy blast slammed into him and was worried he wouldn't be able to handle much more when it suddenly stopped and noticed his opponent was distracted looking off in the distance. Kogu didn't take the time to think about it as he charged 18 and attacked her landing two punch's to her face, before kicking her in the stomach that launched her into a building.

18 felt the blows and the pain reverberated as she hit the floor of the building she was inside and got up to go out and fight when she felt the pull of something off in the distance. " _What is that?_ " thought 18 in complete confusion as she felt like she had to go there but shook it off the best she could " _I have to help Zangya first… And then I can go see what that_ is" thought 18 trying to convince herself to ignore what she was feeling and flew back outside to continue her fight as she managed to sneak up on her foe and got a sharp punch to his face that sent him flying.

18 was about to continue her attack when she suddenly felt the need hit her even harder than before.

Kogu used the stop in the battle to his advantage once again as he jackhammered her into the ground below him before powering up and unleashing energy blast after energy blast into the ground where she had just hit "How do you like it now" laughed Kogu before finally stopping his attack as he breathed in and out heavily.

Kogu looked down at his unmoving opponent and smirked before leaving.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Bojack didn't even pay attention to 18 and Kogu as they disappeared from view and smiled as he powered up and transformed "Let's begin" said the behemoth.

U2 Zangya was attacked as the group of three charged her all at once. U2 Zangya kept her complete focus on Bojack in front of her as she weaved through her opponent's attacks effortlessly. U2 Zangya continued to do that as she noticed Bojack start to get angry and then suddenly responded as she ducked under and backed up letting a punch fly in front of her face and brought her knee up right into Bujin's stomach.

Bujin froze as the pain racked him but was unprepared as Zangya suddenly shifted out of the way of Bido's energy blast which crashed into Bujin sending him down into the city below U1 Zangya tried to land a flying kick but found her attack easily dodged by U2 Zangya. U2 Zangya grabbed onto U1 Zangya's arm as she flew past and spun her around before throwing her into Bido and brought her hands up and launched a green energy blast at the two that crashed into the and exploded.

U2 Zangya was unprepared though as she forgot to keep a firm gaze on Bojack for a split second as a massive green fist crashed into her cheek. U2 Zangya's head shifted right from the force of the blow that rocked her brain but backflipped and managed to kick away Bojack's next strike. U2 Zangya glared at Bojack, who grinned back at her as she attacked the larger Hera fighter with a kick that crashed into his side. Bojack felt the pain of the attack but ignored it and trapped the leg to his side before launching a punch at U2 Zangya that once again crashed into her head.

Bojack followed the attack up with an elbow to her stomach that sent her shooting to the ground. U2 Zangya cleared her head and regained control of her flight before she rebounded and far faster the Bojack thought she would and managed to land a double fisted strike to his stomach. U2 Zangya didn't stop there as she drew back her fist and punched up into her opponent's stomach over and over causing him to let out sounds of pain. U2 Zangya continued her strikes when she was suddenly bound once again by U1 Zangya, Bido, and Bujin. Zangya was frustrated by being stopped and noticed Bojack grinning down at her infuriating her. Zangya was frustrated and fought against the strings and saw their hold was severely weakened and pushed harder breaking free from the hold, before dodging a jackhammer attack from Bojack.

The four were shocked that she managed to break out, as was U2 Zangya as she breathed in and out " _It must be since Kogu is gone, their hold is a lot weaker_ " thought the out of time warrior as she looked at the group and noticed they were going to be going on offence and prepared herself.

The group attacked her with Bujin going for a punch that she managed to duck under sending him past her while U1 Zangya and Bido both attacked with spinning kicks that she blocked with both her forearms. U2 Zangya was unprepared as Bojack flew in and managed to land a devastating punch on her face. U2 Zangya flew back and noticed them giving chase and launched two energy blasts that caught both U1 Zangya and Bujin off guard as they brought their hands up in a block as the two blast exploded on contact.

U2 Zangya then regained control of her flight and dodged an attack by Bido before landing a kick that caused him to fly off into the distance, allowing her to focus on her primary target. The two fighters clashed, attacking one another over and over as explosions rocked the sky, moving at speeds that none of the other Hera fighters could keep up with. The fight between the super powered Hera fighters continued as U2 Zangya launched her fist forward only for it to get caught in Bojack's waiting hands. She did the same thing with her free arm and ended up with the same result.

The two Hera fighters looked at each other before powering up and began to try and force their opponent back. U2 Zangya pushed with all her strength but couldn't move Bojack, and was actually finding herself being pushed back. "Still not strong enough" grinned Bojack. U2 Zangya grit her teeth as she was slowly being pushed back before leaning back and kicking Bojack in the face stunning her opponent. U2 Zangya broke free of his grip and prepared to attack him when she was once again trapped in the energy strings.

U2 Zangya tried to break out but found it useless shocking and confusing her before she looked around and spotted Kogu who had now rejoined the battle worrying her " _What happened to 18? There's no way he could have beaten her, especially this quickly"_ thought U2 Zangya when she was pulled from her thoughts.

Bojack approached U2 Zangya and smirked as he pulled back his fist and started to beat into her over and over, as blood dripped from her nose and body as cuts opened and stained his fist.

Bojack continued to beat into U2 Zangya as her power began to drop rapidly before he backed off and looked over her injured state "So much for you" said the large Hera fighter.

Zangya coughed out blood as energy was being drained from her as she lifted her head and glared at him "Your no fighter" surprising the group.

"You're a monster…who can't win on his own without cheating" said Zangya weakly.

Bojack grinned "Oh really. Let her go" said the space pirate as he turned to the Hera fighters part of his gang.

The four were shocked but listened to their leader and dropped their energy strings releasing U2 Zangya.

"There, now we can fight one on one" laughed Bojack knowing he had injured U2 Zangya far too much for her to put up a real fight.

U2 Zangya grew angry at his laugh and charged him swinging a haymaker for his head that missed. Bojack laughed as he leaned back dodging the sloppy attack before gripping her in a full Nelson that she struggled against but couldn't break from.

"Now who wants the honor of killing her… how about you" said Bojack with a laugh as he pointed to U1 Zangya.

U1 Zangya smiled "Sure" as she floated in front of U2 Zangya, who continually tried to break from Bojack's grip but was unsuccessful.

U2 Zangya turned to her counterpart "You don't have to do this. You still have time to do the right thing. To be better…better than him" she said motioning to Bojack.

U1 Zangya looked at her before shaking her head "Oh please. I was kidnaped and forced to kill, then trapped for 30 years before finally being sent to hell. I've learned how you truly survive and if I'm wrong, then why are you the one about to die and I'm not" said U1 Zangya with a grin.

"Because you don't know it yet," said a deep voice suddenly as all they saw was a white flapping cape and Bojack was suddenly flying off into the distance.

U2 Zangya turned around and was shocked to see who had helped her "Thanks," said U2 Zangya.

"No problem" replied Piccolo before moving to her "Do you think you can take care of these guys," asked Piccolo, which she nodded to "Good," said Piccolo as he suddenly shot after Bojack.

U2 Zangya turned to the group in front of her who suddenly looked at her nervously "Now which one of us was going to die now" grinned U2 Zangya as she saw her counterpart back up in fear.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Android 18 was flying as fast as she could, she had no idea where she was going or what would be there when she arrived. All she knew was she couldn't fight the pull any longer " _I'm sorry Zangya... I... I.._ " thought 18 in shame as she knew she was leaving her friend to fight alone and only hoped that she could arrive where she needed to be and be back in time to help her. 18 flew through the air cutting in and out of the clouds at tremendous speeds when she suddenly felt it and stopped in mid-air hovering above some random mountains.

" _The feeling... it's gone_ " thought 18 in confusion as she realized this is where she was being pulled to, but didn't understand why as she saw nothing in the area of consequence. 18 growled in anger as she looked all around her erratically in confusion and frustration "There's nothing here. Why did I even bother to come" said 18 out loud not expecting a response but getting one anyway that sent familiar chills down her spine.

"Oh I think you're going realize that quite soon" said the voice of Dr. Gero as he appeared behind 18 who quickly turned to him in a defensive stance ready for an attack.

"Gero" growled out 18 in anger as she viewed the Docter who had kidnapped her and her brother and experimented on them.

"Why hello Android 18. It has been a while" said Dr. Gero with a confident smirk.

18 grew frustrated as she realized she had been duped "Obviously your the reason why I had the unexplained need to come here. Why?" asked the android in confusion as she knew Gero must know that she would never help him out of her own free will.

"Like a said you will find out soon enough" said Gero with a smile as he waited calmly in the air frustrating 18 when he suddenly spoke up as "It seems you'll be finding out right now actually."

18 grew confused but stayed on guard incase of any surprise attacks when she suddenly saw two beings flying towards them.

18 watched as the two specs slowly took form but was shocked as she saw one of them as her whole body froze up in confusion "What...how?" were the only thoughts running through her mind.

Gero laughed as the two figures stopped on either side of him "Android 18 I would like to introduce you to my master, Babidi" said Dr. Gero as he motioned to the tiny yellow alien floating next to him, before turning to the second being who 18 hadn't stopped staring at since she had arrived. "And the reason you are here. I would like you to meet Hell Fighter 18" said the insane doctor as Hell Fighter 18 smirked at 18's shocked response.

"No...No way" muttered 18 in confusion as she saw herself floating across from her with the only difference with Hell Fighter 18 wearing the clothes she had original wore when she first escaped from Doctor Gero.

"Why?" asked 18 in confusion, as to why they would make another one of her.

"We just needed to make the 2nd half of the whole. Just like we did with your brother" said Dr. Gero.

18 was completely confused at to what Gero was saying but was thrown off at the mention of her brother "17? Where is he? What did you do to him?" asked 18 angrily.

"You're about to find out" said Gero as he gave a nod to Hell Fighter 18 who floated over to Android 18.

18 quickly got on guard and prepared herself to fight her doppelganger when suddenly she saw Hell Fighter 18's eyes light up red and suddenly felt her mind go blank.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Piccolo caught up to Bojack, who had just regained control of himself and held his cheek in pain, where he had just been kicked and glared at Piccolo.

"Oh I remember you," said Bojack as he viewed his new opponent.

Piccolo ignored his opponent as he threw off his cape and cracked his neck as he saw Bojack laugh "Do you really think you stand a chance?"

"We'll see," said Piccolo as he got into his fighting stance.

Bojack grinned as he launched himself at Piccolo and swung his fist forward. Piccolo watched Bojack charge him and leaned back letting the punch sail past him before bringing his knee up into Bojack's stomach. Bojack sputtered in pain as he spat out blood shocked at the power of the blow and was unprepared for the elbow he received in his back that sent him fall towards the ground. Bojack hit the ground hard on his hands and knees hard cratering the area around him. Piccolo set himself down calmly next to the injured Hera fighter who was utterly shocked at how much damage he had retained from the two hits. Bojack turned and saw Piccolo's boots and pushed himself up to his feet and launched a punch at the Namekian. Piccolo calmly brought his hand up and blocked the attack, catching the fist in his hand before swinging Bojack around and sending him crashing to the ground.

Piccolo calmly walked over to his opponent who struggled to get to his feet " _I'm ending this_ " thought Piccolo as he stuck his hand out towards Bojack and powered up summoning a yellow energy blast within his hand.

The Namekian warrior was about to end the fight when he was suddenly struck hard in the back of the head that sent him crashing into a building. The being who struck him smiled before raising his hand and firing off an incredibly powerful blast of energy that connected with the building and incinerated it, and everything inside.

The being looked at the building in concentration before smiling "Good he's gone" as he picked up no energy within the area before turning to Bojack, who coughed up blood onto the ground "Your lucky. I won't be here next time" said the being at the struggling Bojack before he took off into the air.

* * *

AN: So just to clarify for anyone that was confused Universe 2 (U2) Zangya is the good one that's with Gohan and we have been following along all this time. While Universe 1 (U1) Zangya is the evil one who died when Bojack's gang came to earth after being sealed away by the Kai's.

KaiserUltima: I said this in the last AN, remember Frieza and Cell aren't just getting powered up by Babidi. They were also affected by the pure evil energy that was stored in hell under the Check-In Station (that created Janemba), so they are far stronger than before.

Lawrence Helmbain: I think you know the answer after this chapter.

R-king 93: This chapter.

Juzo Okita: Thank you for the criticism. I agree adding more description and better grammar would help improve the story quite a bit and I've had thoughts of going back and trying to add and fix what I can. But I also have seen many authors decide to fix old chapters and then completely forget about updating their current ones and then in the end never finish their story. I rather have a complete story and then once it is done, go back and fix old chapters. That way loyal readers who have been following the story for so long don't have to wonder and wait if the story will be finished.

TheAzureUzumaki: First off Broly will not be appearing in this saga. But I will also say, I actually really like Broly and have been playing around with certain ideas. Nothing concrete or anything close to it. But I do like the character and if I find an idea I like enough with him then he will be included. But for now there are no plans.

Hashman: First, I thought it would be nice to focus on characters that haven't really been touched on much. Second, I'm also showing everyone what's happening to each series villain that has escaped from hell. Now you know what happened to the Ginyu Force, Dodoria and Zarbon.

Guestagain: I really don't know when Gohan will have a kid and be a father. I'm not against the idea of him having a kid, but if it does happen, don't expect it anytime soon.

* * *

Thanks: RatedRSuperStar87, X3runner, ArthurShade, Look what Jesus did, RKF22, Animefortin95, keyshawn9811, KaiserUltima, TheNewArcadianAlliance, Zero H Gundam, Lawrence Helmbain, omibug41, Guest, Guest, Guest, WiffleDick678, R-King 93, Guest, Pie 555, NinjaFang1331, jazocoti, Juzo Okita, TheAzureUzumaki, Shigure Toshiro, Kael the Godspeed, Hasman, Guestagain, Cruzerblade, Goodals 2, Hkl, Guest

Chapter 88: Dec 20, 2016 or 2,315


	89. Chapter 88

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 86

Vegeta watched as the all-out war began but in his mind he only saw one enemy and there was joy in his heart at the thought of finally getting revenge as he let out a grin and shot after him.

Vegeta quickly shot past the weak soldiers from hell and stopped in front of a surprised Frieza "Frieza" said Vegeta with a grin.

"Vegeta," said Frieza surprised to see the Saiyan once again.

"Yes and it's time to get my revenge for what you did to all those years ago," said Vegeta with a grin.

Frieza looked at Vegeta in boredom "Oh really and how do you plan to do that?" asked the Arcosian.

"Like this," said Vegeta with a grin as he transformed and skipped past Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 2.

"Do you see now Frieza, your end is at hand," said the Saiyan Prince with a grin.

"Oh really," said Frieza in boredom shocking Vegeta "I'm surprised because you're not my opponent," said Frieza with a grin confusing Vegeta as a pink ball suddenly rammed into the Saiyan Prince launching him back.

Vegeta let out a yell of pain before he separated from the pink ball that unwrapped itself showing the new Buu.

"It's you. Seems hells been good for you, at least, you've lost some weight" said Vegeta recognizing the changed form of Majin Buu.

Buu grinned at Vegeta psychotically before attacking Vegeta.

"I killed you once and I'll do it again. But this time, at least, try and keep up" said Vegeta with a grin as he got into a fighting stance.

Buu attacked Vegeta and threw a powerful punch that they Saiyan Prince blocked with his forearm that left shockwaves that ran down his arm. Vegeta ignored it and attacked with a kick that Buu blocked with his own forearm. Vegeta didn't stop there as he pulled back his leg and launched a punch that was dodged by Buu. Vegeta launched multiple punches over and over that were dodged by the pink monster that towered over his opponent.

Vegeta grew annoyed by this and backed up "Dodge this" yelled the Saiyan prince as he unleashed a powerful energy ball that smashed into his opponent.

When the smoke cleared, Buu had a giant hole in his stomach but quickly disappeared as Majin Buu regenerated quickly. Vegeta growled in annoyance and attacked his opponent with a punch that Majin Buu caught. Buu grinned down sadistically at Vegeta as he launched a punch of his own the rocked the Saiyan Prince's face.

" _Rrr, he's stronger than he was before,_ " thought Vegeta in annoyance as he spat out blood and attacked Majin Buu with all he had.

Vegeta launched punches and kicks that connected with the pink beast but noticed his opponent showed no pain. That he didn't seem to be taking any damage as his punches didn't leave a mark, angering him. Majin Buu smirked as he grabbed both of Vegeta's fists that he launched to continue his attack before swinging his head forward and smashing it into Vegeta's leaving a red mark on his opponent's forehead. Buu grinned as Vegeta tried to break free from his opponents grip and failed. Vegeta then decided to go for a two-footed kick aiming for Buu's head. But the gelatinous pink monster stretched his head to the side unnaturally causing the Saiyan prince to miss his mark and leave him vulnerable. Buu smirked as he let go of Vegeta's fists and kicked the Saiyan's exposed back launching him higher into the air.

Vegeta gasped in pain as he flew through the air " _How could he have gained so much power so fast_ " thought the Saiyan Prince in confusion before finally gathering the energy to stabilize himself and glared down at his smirking opponent.

Vegeta growled angrily at his foe _"I'll show him that you should never underestimate the Prince of all Saiyan's_ " thought the warrior as he powered up to his absolute maximum power and charged Majin Buu with all his might.

Buu smirked as he watched Vegeta come at him and waited as Vegeta came in with a flying kick that connected with the monsters stomach ripping right through him. Vegeta didn't stop there as he turned around and launched half a dozen powerful energy blasts, which connected with Buu exploding. Vegeta smirked as he waited to see his handiwork after his massive assault when the smoke cleared and he started to laugh as he saw the creature have an enormous hole in his stomach and was missing his arms and legs as well part of his head. Buu glared at Vegeta in anger before grinning as he regenerated his lost limbs.

Vegeta stared at the creature in shock and began to worry " _I figured he would do that… But it doesn't seem to be draining his energy supply_ " thought the Saiyan Prince glaring at his foe.

Vegeta charged Buu with all he had but found that every attack he launched missed its mark and was unprepared for Buu's assault as the Majin ripped into the Saiyan warrior with everything he had. Vegeta coughed up blood as he was punched in the stomach, but the pain didn't stop there as Buu punched and kicked Vegeta ripping apart the Saiyan warrior as his skin was cut and shredded and blood bored from the Saiyan Prince's many wounds. Majin Buu backed up with a grin as thought to view his work and laughed as Vegeta breathed in and out heavily unable to believe what was happening as immense pain racked his body.

" _What now?"_ thought the Saiyan Prince as he viewed his grinning foe before getting one last idea.

"You think you're so strong, well then let's see how you do against this," said Vegeta as he powered up and spread out his hands.

"You remember this don't you" grinned the Saiyan Prince as all his energy into the final attack.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Goku watched as the battle began and still wanted to persuade the fighters from hell, even though his son had told him to move on.

The orange-clad Saiyan saw Vegeta take off like a rocket with a giant smirk on his face and tracked where the Saiyan Prince was heading, and quickly found the target "Frieza."

Goku blasted off knowing that the Arcosian would be his opponent. Goku closed in on Frieza, who he saw calmly react to a transformed Vegeta, worrying him before the transformed Majin Buu intervened and their fight began. The human raised Saiyan approached Frieza and stopped a few feet away from the Arcosian as they hovered in front of each other as a smirk adorned the Arcosians face.

"Goku, it's so good to see you again. You have no idea how long I've waited for this" said the lizard-like alien with a grin.

Goku stared back at the monster with a glare "Ya, well it's a shame I can't say the same."

"Oh you wound me, allow me to return the favor," said Frieza as he prepared to attack his opponent.

Goku raised his arm "Please stop, you don't know what you're doing. If I were to destroy you now, you would disappear forever" as he tried to warn the dead fighter.

"Well I won't be defeated," said Frieza as he suddenly charged Goku.

Goku sighed and powered up into Super Saiyan and tried to block the attack when he was suddenly punched in the face hard by the Arcosian.

The Super Saiyan flew off uncontrollably as he felt the power of the blow rock his brain "He's strong" as he powered-up and stabilized himself as he saw Frieza stop in front of him.

"I see this won't be easy," said Goku as he tensed his muscles up and his aura exploded around him and lightning trickled in his area as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

Goku and Frieza charged one another both throwing forward a fist aiming for their opponents face, but only connected and blocked each other's attacks. Goku grit his teeth as he tried to push forward but found it useless and pulled back and did a spin kick aiming for Frieza's head. Frieza brought his arm up and blocked the kick before returning with one of his own the struck Goku in the chest and sent him flying back. Goku turned his fall into a controlled spin as he sensed the Arcosian following close behind and got an idea. Frieza smirked as he followed Goku going for a flying kick and was right about to connect with Goku's spinning body when the Saiyan suddenly disappeared. Frieza kicked the ground hard and was utterly confused when he was suddenly kicked in the face and sent crashing into a building that collapsed on top of him. Goku watched as Frieza lifted off the rubble that had collapsed on him and walk his way back over to the Super Saiyan calmly.

"Stop this now Frieza. While you still can" said Goku, which Frieza ignored as he stared down at his hands in thought before looking up at Goku "Your end his here Saiyan and I will finally have revenge for what you did to me on Namek all those years ago."

Frieza suddenly charged Goku faster than he expected and landed a punch on his cheek. Goku's body skid across the ground before he pushed off of it, dodging Frieza, who barely missed his mark. Goku responded with a kick that missed, frustrating the Saiyan as Frieza entered super speed to avoid his attack. Goku followed his opponent entering super speed himself as he engaged his foe throughout the city exchanging attacks causing explosions to rock the city below them. The two fighters shot apart one calm, the other panting heavily in exhaustion, with Goku having ripped up clothes and cuts and bruises marring him while Frieza's white skin seemed to show no damage whatsoever.

" _This doesn't make any sense, they may not age in hell, but they can't get any stronger either. And even with Babidi's magic giving him extra power, he shouldn't be this strong"_ thought Goku in complete confusion as he noticed his attacks seemed to be doing nothing to the lizard.

Goku was about to make a move when Frieza suddenly entered super speed and moved too fast for the Saiyan to track " _Where did he go?_ " thought Goku.

Frieza suddenly appeared above Goku who looked up to late as two clenched fists crashed into his face sending him shooting towards the ground. Goku fell uncontrollably as he hit the ground hard with a pained yell. Goku groaned as he lay on his back in agony, from the unbelievably powerful blow he had just received. The Saiyan slowly rolled to his side in pain as he got to his hands and knees and spat out blood onto the ground.

"Poor little Saiyan," said Frieza with a laugh as Goku turned his head and glared up at the smiling Arcosian.

Frieza drew his foot back and kicked forward into Goku's side sending his body skipping across the rough ground before he hit the side of a wall of a house, destroying it.

Goku laid back in the rubble in pain as he heard his opponent slowly walking towards him " _What am I going to do_ " thought the injured warrior.

As he saw Frieza draw his hand back in a knife attack, "Die" yelled the Arcosian as he plunged it down towards the Saiyan, aiming for his heart.

Goku summoned up enough power and disappeared, reappearing high into the sky as he looked down towards he had previously had been but was shocked when he didn't see the Arcosian and suddenly picked up his opponents energy and stopped himself right before he rammed into Frieza, who had been waiting for him. Frieza grinned at Goku before attacking rapidly with a serious of punches and kicks that ripped into the Saiyan's body. Goku tried his best to fight back but found it impossible to put up a real fight against the impossibly strong lizard.

Frieza laughed joyously as he beat into his enemy over and over "This is what you get when you cross the mighty Frieza."

Goku groaned in pain as he body was mangled and beaten with each strike his foe launched. Frieza backed away from Goku with a grin as the Saiyan huffed in air weekly as blood dripped from the numerous cuts that adorned his body and his once pristine fighting gi was now torn to shreds.

"What now Saiyan" laughed Frieza "It's all over for you" causing Goku to growl in anger.

"I won't give up" muttered the Super Saiyan with a glare.

"What was that you said?" asked Frieza as he leaned in.

"I SAID I WON'T GIVE UP" yelled the furious Saiyan warrior as he cocked back his fist and charged Frieza throwing it forward at the Arcosian.

Goku watched as his mighty fist launched towards Frieza's head when his opponent moved faster than he could see and moved out of the way causing him to miss his mark. Frieza smirked as he leaned out of the way of Goku's attack sending the Saiyan past him but reacted quickly and caught the Saiyan by his neck with his tail. Frieza grinned as he heard the choked sounds coming from behind him and brought the Super Saiyan towards him. Goku grabbed and scratched on the tail trying to break the tight grip it had on his neck.

Frieza brought his hand up and pointed one finger out at Goku, aiming for his heart "Any last words?" asked the Arcosian.

"One…might come to mind" Goku replied weakly as the tail loosened on his neck barely allowing him to speak.

"Oh. And what might that be" asked Frieza curiously when Goku suddenly brought his legs up and delivered a double kick to Frieza's stomach, causing the Arcosian great surprise as he lost his concentration and Goku managed to escape "This" said Goku as he cupped his hands at his side.

"Ka…Ma…Ha" chanted Goku as a powerful blue energy ball appeared within his cupped hands.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan sensed out all the fighting happening around him and grew worried when he sensed some of his friends and their opponents power levels, but knew better than to interfere as he saw that all the soldiers had cleared out and he flew forward slowly to his target.

Gohan and Cell stopped a few feet from one another; the two beings were quiet for a moment "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done" said Gohan with a glare.

"Oh really," said Cell in boredom before continuing "And this time, are you going to needy daddies help again?" asked the bio-android trying to get under the Saiyan's skin.

"I'm no longer the same boy I was seven years ago," said Gohan to the Android entirely serious.

"Well then show me," said Cell with a grin.

Gohan smirked for a moment "Gladly" as he powered up and jumped to his Super Saiyan 2 transformation and charged Cell.

Gohan went for a punch, aiming for the bio-androids face. Cell leaned to the side of the blow and launched a kick. Gohan ducked barely dodging the attack as it swung right above him. The Saiyan responded quickly and got close to Cell and before bringing his entire body straight up and uppercutting his opponent in the chin. Cell gasped as the fist connected and tilted his face up, launching him back. Gohan attacked once again but was too slow to react as Cell bounced back faster than he expected and he was kicked hard in the face. Gohan used the momentum of the kick that caused his body to turn to turn around even quicker and launched another kick at Cell. Cell brought up his arm and blocked the blow with his forearm.

"How about we take things up a notch," said Cell with a grin as he attacked Gohan with a multitude of punches much faster than before all aiming for his face.

Gohan was fully concentrated as he did his best to move around each attack but was not prepared for Cell to suddenly launch a kick at his chest and barely brought his hands up in an X in time to block the blow. The kick hit the two arms protecting Gohan with far greater force than the Saiyan expected and launched him back. Gohan took in a deep breath as he felt the powerful blow send shockwaves throughout his whole body. The Saiyan was unprepared for his opponents next attack as he dropped his arms that were blocking his view bit was suddenly punched in the face by Cell who rematerialized slightly above him. Gohan fell to the ground uncontrollably but summoned enough energy to balance himself out and land on his hands and knees.

The Saiyan breathed in hard when he suddenly pushed off the floor and back flipped dodging a punch from the Bio-Android and managing to catch him with his foot. Cell fell back from the force of the kick when Gohan reacted quickly and lunged forward grabbing his opponent's leg before turning and launching him into the ground as hard as he could, the entire area under the Saiyan warrior cratered around Cell from the impact. Gohan huffed in and out as he waited for Cell to reappear when the Bio-Android suddenly launched himself out of the ground and landed a devastating knee to Gohan stomach causing the Saiyan to hunch over in pain and spit up blood. Cell was about to gloat over what had just happened when Gohan elbowed him in the cheek launching the two warriors from one another.

Cell recovered and looked at Gohan in interest "Well Gohan, I see you have been working hard these last couple years."

Gohan glared at Cell before remarking "You have no idea."

Cell laughed "Well too bad it was all for nothing."

Gohan ignored what his opponent had to say and got back into a fighting stance preparing to continue their battle when he suddenly sensed his father's energy spike up rapidly and looked up "Seems like Goku is up to his old tricks again" said Cell as both fighters watched Goku begin to charge his energy into a Kamehameha Wave.

* * *

AN:

Zero H Gundam: At the end of previous chapter U2 Zangya destroyed U1 Zangya, Bujin, Bido and Kogu. So the 2 Zangya's won't be fusing. As for Super Saiyan 4... just wait and see.

KnightmareNeko: You are right the scattershot was used by Krillin on the Siabamen. But Piccolo's move the Hellzone Grenade (used on Android 17) is a guided scattershot.

* * *

Thanks: ArthurShade, NinjaFang1331, RatedRSuperStar87, Zero H Gundam, Zorobak, Pie 555, Shigure Toshiro, X3runner, Guest, R-king 93, RKF22, Yugi Uzumaki and Naruto Moto, docfrodo2, KnightmareNeko, WiffleDick678, omibug41, keyshawn9811, Generation Zero, Animefortin95, jazocoti, DracoSteel, x2leoj, DBZFan1

Chapter 89: Dec 26, 2016 or 2,337 Reviews


	90. Chapter 89

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 89

"Ha…Ma" chanted Goku as he gathered all of his energy into the powerful energy attack before throwing his hands forward unleashing the blue energy beam at Frieza "HAA!".

The energy beam barrelled its way towards the Arcosian who seemed to make no move to dodge the beam as it crashed into him and exploded creating a massive explosion that caused everyone in the area to look up in shock.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The group didn't have time to react as Vegeta, who was floating a little bit aways, looked at the grinning Buu with a grin of his own as he threw his outstretched arms forward "FLASH!" yelled Vegeta as he unleashed his own powerful beam of energy that smashed into Buu who waited for the beam to come closer.

Vegeta grinned as his yellow energy beam slammed into Majin Buu's outstretched hands, waiting for it to swallow the pink blob hole when it suddenly stopped its momentum. Majin Buu grinned as he pushed back the beam and suddenly swung his hands up throwing it into the air.

"Wha…but…how" muttered Vegeta in shock at what had just occurred.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Goku breathed in deeply in exhaustion as he waited to see if Frieza had survived the blast or not when the changeling suddenly floated out of the smoke with a finger pointed at him.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan saw the events "Dad look out" yelled Gohan as he suddenly disappeared from his spot.

"Bang," said Frieza with a grin as a thin purple beam of energy launched from his finger tip and sliced into Goku, whose eyes went wide and his hair changed back to its usual black before he started falling to the ground.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Down on the ground Krillin yelled in horror "NO, GOKU" screamed the bald monk in horror while Bardock couldn't process anything else but his son's limp body lying floating towards the ground and tried to take off when he was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing his ankle "Where do you think you're going, we're not done" said Cooler with a laugh as he suddenly tossed Bardock into the ground.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan appeared by his father's side in shock as he caught his limp body "Dad" Gohan asked his father lightly but received nothing in return.

"Come on dad," said Gohan quietly as he sensed no energy from his father but hoped he would defy all logic and answer him anyway.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Vegeta was broken from his thought but delivered a whole new kind of shock as he suddenly sensed Goku's energy disappear and saw his rivals body fall through the air limp "Ka…Kakarot" said Vegeta stunned.

Vegeta watched as his rival fell through the air and was unprepared for Majin Buu, who suddenly appeared above the Saiyan and kicked him in the head hard sending the Prince falling to the ground uncontrollably. Vegeta tried to straighten himself out and stop his descent but was far too weak after launching his Final Flash and hit the ground hard with a pained yell. Majin Buu laughed and looked down at the injured Saiyan warrior who lay on his back with his arms and legs out. Buu smirked as he powered up and pulled back a hand as a mighty pink energy ball formed into it. Buu flung it forward put didn't stop there as he pulled back his other hand and launched another and then another until he was launching dozens in a matter of seconds.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan stared at his father's body in shock when he suddenly sensed Vegeta being attacked and disappeared again " _I won't fail you Vegeta_ " thought Gohan as he reappeared next to Buu and kicked the purple monster in the face launching him from where he once stood.

Gohan slowly floated to the ground with his father still in his arms and walked over to the Saiyan Prince who's hair had now turned back to black worrying him.

"Vegeta," asked Gohan as he walked over to the injured warrior as he set down his father's body next to the downed Saiyan prince.

Vegeta coughed up blood in response as he turned over and saw his rivals' dead body and stared at it in shock but was broken from it by Gohan calling out his name once again.

"Gohan," said Vegeta, surprising said fighter at being called by his first name.

"Ya Vegeta," asked Gohan curiously but received nothing back in response and saw that all life had been removed from the Saiyan Princes' eyes.

Gohan stared down at both his father and Vegeta in shock as a small wind passed over them " _There…..there both gone_ " thought Gohan in shock as he suddenly heard laughter behind him.

"Poor little monkey, failing to save both his father and his prince" laughed Frieza, which Cell joined in on.

"So Gohan what are you going to do now that your daddy's no longer around to save you?" asked Cell.

Gohan turned around and saw all three Majin Buu, Cell and Frieza stared at him with a grin and floated into the sky which they followed suit with.

"I won't let any of you get away with this," said Gohan in anger glaring at the three.

"Like you could stop any of us" laughed Cell before turning to both Frieza and Buu "How about we show him how outmatched they have been" which the two nodded to as the group of three started powering up and there aura's exploded. "

" _No way,_ " thought Gohan in shock and worry as the three dead beings energy levels shot through the roof far past anything he had been expecting when they finally stopped even Frieza and Cell were shocked by their strength.

"Incredible," said Cell as he looked down at his arms in wonder before looking back up at Gohan with a grin "So you see, you have been hopelessly outmatched this entire time. We were merely letting you think you had a chance" said the bio-android.

Gohan looked at the group in shock and considered retreating but changed his mind " _I can't run, even if it is to fight later. The damage they will do will be immeasurable and I'm not done just yet_ " thought the Saiyan warrior as he focused on the group before him.

"I will make you all pay for your crimes and avenge everyone you hurt" said Gohan with a glare as he started powering up and his power level began to rise "I will avenge my father and Vegeta" said Gohan as his power suddenly shot through the roof and his aura around him exploded forcing the three beings in front of them to raise their arms as heavy winds smashed into them.

Gohan continued powering up until he transformed into his ultimate stage, Super Saiyan 3.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Krillin and Yamcha stared up in shock at the power Gohan was generating "Do…Do you sense that?" asked Krillin not sure if it was real or not.

"Ya, it's unreal" responded Yamcha.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Cooler had Bardock by the neck choking the Super Saiyan when he was suddenly distracted by the explosion of energy, allowing Bardock to kick him off.

Bardock fell to the ground uncontrollably "Get them kid" as he suddenly passed out on the ground and his hair turned black.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Zangya launched her last powerful energy blast the tracked the fleeing Bujin before wiping sweat from her head " _That's all of them_ " thought the female Hera fighter from another universe when she turned as she felt Gohan's energy spike and was about to take off back to where he was when she was suddenly hit hard in the back of the head and fell unconscious to the streets below her.

Her attacker turned and smirked as he sensed the energy coming from the other side of town and grinned " _This actually might get interesting_ " thought the being as he flew off towards the energy.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"No, no this can't be happening," said Frieza in fright as he stared at the newly transformed Saiyan warrior.

Cell looked at the fighter in worry before turning to his two partners "We can beat him if we work together" which they nodded to and turned back to where Gohan was but suddenly found him gone.

"Where did he" was all Frieza got out as Gohan appeared in front of him with his fist embedded in the Arcosian's stomach as he coughed out purple blood.

Gohan didn't stop there as he disappeared once again and suddenly reappeared behind Cell and jackhammered the unaware bio-android towards the ground. Gohan sensed movement behind him and moved to block the attack but was too slow as he was kicked in his side. Gohan moved backward and faced towards his attacker, Majin Buu, who stared at him with a psychotic grin. Gohan moved towards Buu and attacked indenting the Majin's chest with multiple hits before finishing his attack with an opened palmed strike to his opponent's face sending him flying off. Gohan then turned and brought both his forearms up as both Cell and Frieza rematerialized on each side of him, with their kicks being blocked by both his forearms. The two villains from hell pulled back there kicks and attacked Gohan on each side forcing the Saiyan to split his concentration.

Gohan did his best to block and maneuver his way through his opponent's attacks but got tagged here and there before retaliating. Gohan dodged a punch from Frieza before elbowing the changeling's cheek sending his body turning. Gohan was about to continue his attack when he was suddenly hit hard in the back by Cell causing him to yell out painfully. Gohan recovered quickly and dodged Cell's next blow aimed for his head and grabbed the bio-androids arm before throwing him into a recovering Frieza sending both fighters falling over one another. Gohan sensed an energy behind him and turned only too rammed in the gut by Majin Buu, who sent them smashing into a building. Gohan was a little dizzy from the attack as he lay in the rubble of the building. Majin Buu grinned down at his enemy as he drew back his fist and started to beat into the Saiyan below him. Gohan huffed in pain as Buu's fists crashed into him over and over before bringing his hand up and catching both of Majin Buu's fists.

Gohan grit his teeth as he pushed back against Buu, who tried to force him back down into the rubble before he gained control and got back up before he turned and tossed the pink monster into the rubble behind him. Gohan breathed in and out when he turned around and brought up his arms blocking a mighty blow from Frieza and was about to retaliate when Cell suddenly kicked him in the face.

Gohan floated a little back from the power of the blow when Frieza attacked him once again and managed to hit him twice in the stomach "Rotten Saiyan".

Gohan growled in anger and pain before pulling back his fist when he once again was struck by Cell this time with a punch to the face. Gohan felt the overwhelming power behind the blow as the white fist of Cell dug into his cheek, but did his best to ignore it and completed his attack on Frieza striking the changeling in the face. Gohan turned and brought up his forearm blocking a kick from Cell when he was suddenly hit by an intense energy blast that shot him forward skidding across the ground.

Gohan slowly got to his feet as he could feel his back burning from the intense energy blast and saw the three fighters from hell and noticed while they had taken some damage that he was on the losing end of the fight, worrying him " _Come on I can do this_ " thought the Saiyan warrior.

Gohan charged the group of three, pulling back both his arms and throwing them forward launching two energy beams, one for Cell the other for Frieza. The two blasted off into the air which the two energy beams followed causing the two to turn around as they couldn't outrun the beams and took out their hands as the energy beams slammed into them, forcing them back while they both grit their teeth in effort trying to avoid being overtaken. Gohan cut off his connection with the two energy beams and charged the waiting Majin Buu, who stood still grinning at him. Gohan charged Buu and landed a devastating punch to the pink creature's cheek as its skinned warped from the power of the blow. Buu let out a sound of pain and attacked Gohan with a punch of his own that Gohan blocked.

The two powerhouses traded blows with one another rapidly creating explosions. The two continued trading attacks as Gohan slowly starting to gain the advantage against his opponent and landed a devastating kick to Buu's head. The Super Saiyan 3 didn't stop there as he grabbed Majin Buu's head tentacle and spun the monster around rapidly before letting him go, sending the beast into the streets below him. Gohan didn't stop there as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Majin Buu, who was lying down on his back in the street. Gohan attacked rapidly unleashing an overwhelming amount of attacks at the beast that damaged him horrible as he lay on the ground in pain.

Gohan jumped into the air and brought both his by his side "It's time to end you" said Gohan as he started to chant "Ka…Ma…Ha…Ma" said Gohan as he charged energy into the powerful energy attack "HAA!" yelled Gohan as he fired his Kamehameha Wave, as it raced to Majin Buu.

Gohan watched as the powerful blue beam closed in on Majin Buu when he suddenly sensed two energy attacks that he recognized as his own, as they shot past him and cut off his attack as they collided on each side of his Kamehameha and created a massive explosion, throwing him back. Gohan threw his hands up and breathed in and out hard from the exertion he had just put out when the smoke cleared and he looked to the ground and saw Majin Buu had been blown to bits from how close the explosion had occurred to him.

" _Good, now it's time to finish him off,_ " thought Gohan as he noticed the pink pieces began to move just a little bit and pointed his hand down at the area when he was suddenly kicked in the face and sent into the ground, face first.

Gohan gasped in pain as a being suddenly collided hard with his back calling him to cry out in pain.

"Oh, poor monkey" gloated Frieza as he stepped on the back of his head, forcing him into the dirt.

Gohan growled in anger and grabbed Frieza's foot and flung the changeling into the ground in front of him before barely pushing off the ground fast enough to dodge Cell who completely annihilated the place he had just been.

Gohan floated in the air and gasped for breath as his energy was falling at a rapid rate "I…can…do…this" Gohan said as he breathed in heavily trying to catch his breath.

Gohan was about to attack Cell and Frieza, who had just flown up into the air and floated across from him when the bits of Majin Buu suddenly floated in the air and suddenly reformed into the monstrosity who grinned at him.

"Maybe not" muttered Gohan in worry as he looked at the three fighters before him in worry.

Gohan got into a defense stance as Cell charged him and threw a punch aiming for his face. Gohan brought up his arm to block the attack when the image of Cell went right through him, surprising the Saiyan, who was too late to react to the after image as Cell slammed a punch right into his cheek. Gohan flew backward uncontrollably as Frieza appeared behind him and suddenly slammed both feet into his back, getting a yell of pain from the Saiyan. Gohan flew through the air when Buu suddenly came down on him with a jackhammer attack that slammed the Saiyan into the ground.

Krillin watched as his best friend's son lay unmoving on the pavement and ran towards him with a yell of worry "GOHAN" but was suddenly stopped as the Saiyan got to his feet and stuck out his hand.

"Stop Krillin," said Gohan roughly surprising the turtle school fighter.

"But you need help," said Krillin, which Gohan waved off as he looked up into the sky and spotted the three villains waiting for him and breathed in the air slowly as if enjoying it one last time.

Gohan didn't turn to the bald warrior as he addressed him, keeping a firm gaze above "Krillin I need you to listen carefully. Find a place to hide…when it's safe come out, get everyone you can whose left and take them back to Capsule Corp carefully. You don't want to be sensed and found out" said Gohan pausing for a moment before continuing "After that take everyone to the lookout."

Krillin stared in shock at the Super Saiyan "Gohan what are you talking about?" asked the bald warrior.

"Did you hear everything I said?" asked Gohan ignoring Krillin's question which Krillin nodded to "Yeah."

"Okay," said Gohan as he suddenly floated into the sky scaring Krillin.

" _I don't know what you're planning on doing Gohan but… I'll follow your wishes_ " thought Krillin not really wanting to as he took off from his spot and grabbed Yamcha "Come on let's go" said Krillin confusing the baseball player.

"What? Krillin what did Gohan say?" asked Yamcha.

"Come on we got to hide," said Krillin further confusing Yamcha, who decided to listen to the bald warrior knowing he was doing the best thing he could for everyone.

Both fighters took cover in a building as they looked out a broken window and watched Gohan fly up to where Majin Buu, Cell, and Frieza awaited him.

"What is Gohan doing? Is he insane" asked Yamcha.

"I…don't know," said Krillin " _But I hope not_ " finished the warrior inside his head.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"So…it's time to destroy you," asked Cell, who had Frieza and Buu on either side of him while they all stood across from Gohan.

Gohan growled back "You can never destroy what I am. I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" said Gohan as he said the speech his father had told him, he had once said on Namek.

Cell grinned as he heard that "Good for you, now stay nice and still will you" said the bio-android as he crouched down with his hands cupped by his side "Ka…Ma…Ha…Ma" chanted Cell as a blue energy ball formed between his hands.

Meanwhile, Gohan sighed in thought " _Well this is it_ " thought the Saiyan warrior as he mimicked Cell "Ka...Ma...Ha…Ma" chanted Gohan in concentration.

Meanwhile by Cell "You don't mind if we get in on the fun, do you" asked Frieza with a grin "Of course not" responded Cell as both Frieza and Buu powered up.

Frieza summoned a yellow ball of energy in his hand that he held slightly above his head while Majin Buu simply had a hand pointed at Gohan.

"HA!" yelled Cell as he launched the Kamehameha wave.

Frieza followed throwing his hand forward launching a massive yellow energy beam while Majin Buu just unleashed a huge pink energy beam.

Gohan watched as the three powerful energy beams, pink, blue and yellow came barrelling towards him " _This is it_ " thought the Super Saiyan 3 "HAAA!" yelled Gohan as he through his hands forward and unleashed the ultimate attack of the turtle school.

Gohan's energy beam raced towards the three that were coming towards him and waited knowing that he had to get the timing right if there was even a chance of his plan working. Gohan waited as the three beams slammed into his own and immediately cut through his and started racing towards him as his beam shrunk.

"It's over for you" yelled Cell in happiness.

"KAIOKEN" yelled out Gohan as a violent red aura suddenly shot around him and his aura burst even bigger.

Gohan transferred the energy supplied by the technique into the beam as it increased its size dramatically and pushed the three villains beams back and shot towards them. Frieza, Cell, and Buu watched in horror as the enormously powerful blue beam raced towards them and did their best to hold up their beams of energy.

Gohan continually supplied his attack with energy " _Just a little more_ " thought the Saiyan warrior as his beam shot towards his opponent when suddenly his entire body froze and stopped feeding energy into the attack.

The three villains from hell watched helplessly as the attack barrelled towards them when it suddenly exploded destroying everything around it and throwing back the three villains harshly into the streets below where they lay injured.

Gohan looked at himself as he could feel his body beginning to break down " _No I was so close_ " thought the Saiyan warrior as his muscles bulged.

Gohan let out a scream of agony as he could feel his body unable to handle the intensity of the Kaio-Ken.

" _I'm sorry everyone,_ " thought Gohan as he let out a yell as the power exploded around him destroying everything in its path and his body began to convert into pure energy before one final massive blast happened.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone sorry for not updating on time. I had the chapter done but was over at some family's house for Christmas Break and forgot my charger, so my computer was dead the whole time and I couldn't update.

* * *

Thanks: x2leoj, NinjaFang1331, ArthurShade, X3runner, Pie 555, R-king 93, Zero H Gundam, omibug41, RKF22, RatedRSuperStar87, Eragonfan251, jazocoti, keyshawn9811, fiscaddict, WiffleDick678, Guest, Eragonfan251, Vergil930. KaiserUltima, TheNewArciasdianAlliance, Guest, ARega1s, Goodals 2

Chapter 90: Jan 23, 2017 or 2,360 Reviews


	91. Chapter 90

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 90

The once beautiful Satan City was now nothing more than a shell of its former self, every building was toppled over and destroyed, with the road and grass ripped to shreds, with no movement from the city until a pile of rubble started moving and suddenly lifted up showing the bald head of Krillin.

"Hey, Yamcha you okay?" asked Krillin as he helped his friend up who leaned on him for support.

Yamcha winced in pain as the two climbed from the rubble they were in "Yeah, just great" said the baseball player as they looked around the destroyed area.

"So…. What now?" asked Yamcha.

Krillin looked around the area keeping his senses open for any danger or if any of their friends had survived the massive battle "We honor Gohan's wishes and grab everyone we can find and get back to Capsule Corp" which Yamcha nodded to as the two began their search.

Both fighters were silent as they looked around in every crevice for their friends "Hey Krillin I have to ask, do you know what happened to Gohan?… I mean he had them" asked Yamcha in confusion.

Krillin dug through a few piles of rocks not turning to his friend as he answered "From what I understand Gohan used the Kaioken technique to increase his power but from what Goku told me if the user cannot handle the strain of power they get from the technique it will kill the user by turning their whole body into energy" shocking Yamcha who nodded as they continued the search.

The Krillin and Yamcha continued the search when Yamcha suddenly spotted something and waved Krillin over where they came across Fasha, who lay flat on her back unconscious.

"Come on grab her," said Krillin, which Yamcha nodded to as he tossed the female Saiyan over his shoulder.

" _Come on, one of you raise your energy just a bit,_ " thought Krillin as the two human fighters continued their search but couldn't detect any of their friends when suddenly movement happened beside them as an arm shot out of the rubble.

Krillin and Yamcha prepared themselves when a bloody Bardock pulled himself from the building that had fell on top of him and took a step towards the two of them "Where is" muttered Bardock when he suddenly passed out on the ground.

Krillin quickly grabbed Bardock and looked over the Saiyan "He really needs some medical attention or else I don't know how long he'll last" said Krillin, which Yamcha nodded to.

The two continued their search through the ruins of the city and made their way to the other end of the city carefully not trying to get anyone's attention they couldn't afford to. The two eventually came across an unconscious Zangya lying out in the open before continuing their search as the sky got dark.

"Hey Krillin come on we need to get back, we won't find anyone out here at this time," said Yamcha, which Krillin reluctantly agreed with.

The two exhausted human warriors carried the three unconscious, injured fighters with them slowly towards Capsule Corp, knowing that if they were to fly it could be the death of them all. As the two made their way out of Satan City and into the woods, Yamcha noticed something and pointed to a slightly damaged house but, more importantly, an old truck that seemed fine.

"We can use that," said the baseball player which Krillin nodded to as they approached it and loaded the three unconscious fighters into it before looking for the keys which they found in the broken abounded house.

"You want me to drive?" asked Yamcha, which Krillin waved him off "No, I got it," said Krillin as they drove to Capsule Corp dead quietly in the night.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Capsule Corp

The group of Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Chi Chi, Goten, Ox King, Bulma her parents and Trunks waited silently throughout the entire day waiting for any news from their friends that had disappeared and could only go off of what Master Roshi could sense.

Master Roshi sat silently along with the others hoping for someone to show up all day as night came and they began to worry even further when suddenly a light knock was heard from the door "Hey…anyone here?" asked Krillin quietly as the group excitedly approached him.

"Krillin, where are Goku and Gohan?" asked Chi Chi, before she was continued by Bulma "Yeah and what about Vegeta?"

Krillin was silent before looking to Bulma "Bulma grab the vehicle you used to get us to the tournament and the dragon radar" said the bald monk seriously shocking the group before he turned to the others "The rest of you grab anything you need and get ready we need to go."

The group was shocked how the usually cheerful fighter was acting "Krillin I asked about Goku and Gohan" said Chi Chi sterner this time.

"I'll tell everyone what happened later, but right now we have three injured warriors, close to death and a bunch of people trying to kill us, so get ready to leave" said Krillin as he suddenly turned around leaving the group in shock at what they just heard.

The group loaded up onto the vehicle quickly and blasted off towards the lookout as the night sky shown above them while they all stood in the vehicle quietly.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Lookout

The ship landed on the white tiled steps of the lookout as the group all exited and were greeted by a solemn Dende and Mr. Popo.

"I'm sorry," said Dende to Krillin, who nodded back "I need you to heal up these three" said Krillin motioning to the unconscious Bardock, Fasha, and Zangya, which he nodded to and quietly brought them back to full health and quickly regained consciousness and were back on their feet.

"Uh…what happened?" asked Bardock groggily which both Fasha and Zangya both wondered as well.

"Krillin, I think it's about time you tell everyone what happened," said Master Roshi to his student who nodded back.

Krillin paused before deciding to just go for it "Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan… Are dead" said the monk shocking the group.

"No, " wept Chi Chi as tears dripped down her cheek and she suddenly passed out while a worried Ox King looked over his daughter.

Bulma mourned for her husband as Yamcha did his best to console her.

Goten and Trunks openly cried out for their fathers "No my dad's not dead. He can't be" said the children.

Zangya couldn't believe what she had heard as tears dripped down her cheek " _No Gohan_ " thought the Hera women feeling even worse pain than what she had felt the last time he had passed away.

Meanwhile, Bardock who had been in shock the entire time walked away to the edge of the lookout away from the group while Fasha followed him in worry.

Master Roshi nodded as he heard the tragic deaths but knew what had to be done and turned to Krillin "What about Piccolo and 18?" asked the turtle hermit.

"I don't know. Yamcha and I couldn't find either of them," said Krillin, which Roshi nodded to in understanding.

"Then we have to assume that anyone not here… is gone" said the old Master that Krillin reluctantly agreed with.

Bardock stared over the edge of the platform in shock " _Kakarot I failed you…. And I failed you Gohan… I'm sorry"_ thought the Saiyan warrior as tears dripped down his cheek.

" _But I will avenge you,_ " thought the Saiyan warrior as his thoughts turned from his lost loved ones to the murders who had taken them from him and clenched his feet, as his agony turned to hatred.

"Stop," said a voice suddenly as a hand turned him around and he saw Fasha staring at him in worry.

"What?" asked Bardock in confusion.

"Don't what me," said Fasha in annoyance before confusing "I know what you are thinking" continued the female Saiyan.

"So…they deserve it," said Bardock in anger as he clenched his teeth barely holding back his rage.

"But you'll die," said Fasha in worry.

"But I have to try" yelled Bardock back as he turned around and prepared to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Bardock, you must stop now before it is too late," said the voice of the old Master.

Bardock didn't turn around "It's already too late."

Master Roshi sighed before responding "You reply in anger not thought. Gohan a warrior far beyond that of your own failed to defeat them, what do you plan on doing that he could not."

Bardock growled in anger and turned around to the old man "So what, you want me to stand here and do nothing."

Master Roshi looked at the angry Saiyan with nothing but calmness "No, but do not act rashly. You are one of the strongest fighters we have left and a stupid act on your own end could mean the demise of us all" said Roshi.

Bardock glared at the old turtle hermit before responding calmly "Then what do you suggest we do?" asked the Saiyan warrior.

"We grieve… and then we plan out a way of fighting back" answered Master Roshi.

Bardock looked back at the old master before nodding and approaching the two crying children "Stop it both of you" said the Saiyan suddenly surprising the group around them.

"Hey don't you talk to my," said Bulma before Roshi stopped her and motioned her to wait. "You have Saiyan blood running through your veins. One a prince, the other a protector" continued Bardock as he looked down at both children who sniffled lightly as they did their best to stop.

"Your father's and brother have done amazing things in their lives…. You can do the same" said Bardock as he looked down at his grandson and Vegeta's son who nodded back to them before he walked away as the group was quiet.

"So what now?" asked Yamcha to the others.

"Bulma you brought the dragon radar right?" asked Krillin, which the bluenette nodded to in confirmation as she brought it out of her pocket.

"Good. From what I can see our only chance maybe to collect the dragon balls and try and send them back to hell. I don't know if it will work… but it may be our only shot" said Krillin, which the others nodded to in understanding.

"So who will go" asked Master Roshi looking at the group of fighters.

"I'm in and remember we will be traveling by ship so one of us needs to pilot it," said Krillin, which the others nodded to.

The group eventually decided on Bardock, Krillin and Zangya going, while Yamcha stayed back with Fasha in case anything happened.

The group of three loaded onto the ship with Krillin caring the dragon radar and took off of the lookout back into the action. " _Good luck. This may be our only hope_ " thought Master Roshi as the plane disappeared from sight.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The three fighters sat quietly on the plane as they slowly made their way towards the closest dragon ball, all waiting nervously as they knew this may be their only chance to defeat the fighters from hell and return everything back to normal.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Otherworld

Goku and Vegeta looked around the area they had suddenly both had been transported to, which Goku recognized for the most part.

"Where the hell are we?" asked the Saiyan Prince as he took in his environment with the exceptionally bright sky to the yellow fluffy clouds surrounding him.

"It looks like Other World" answered Goku

"But, this is where the check in station should be," said Goku as he suddenly took off into the air, who Vegeta quickly followed after.

The two suddenly stopped as they came face to face with a massive bubble-like dome that wrapped around a warped Check In Station.

"What is this?" asked Vegeta in confusion.

"It…looks like the check-in station…. I think" responded the orange-clad Saiyan when a voice suddenly boomed out from it.

"Goku, is that you?" asked the voice of King Yemma.

"King Yemma, what happened?" asked Goku in confusion as he couldn't sense the giant ogre's energy even though he was in front of them.

"The whole universe is in danger. You need to go to the Grand Kai's planet right now. He will tell you everything" answered King Yemma.

"Right," said Goku with a nod as he put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and brought two fingers to his head about to transport when he was suddenly stopped, as both him and Vegeta suddenly sensed three unbelievabley powerful energy levels.

"No, it can't be," said Goku as he and Vegeta could sense the power of Frieza, Cell and Buu raise dramatically.

"This….This is ridiculous" said the Saiyan Prince in shock as the power of the hated villains rose far beyond what either thought they could beat.

"They were toying with us," said an infuriated Vegeta.

Goku nodded when a thought came to his mind " _Oh no Gohan_ " thought Goku when both Saiyan suddenly felt another energy signal suddenly rise up "That's" said Vegeta before Goku finished "Gohan" he said in shock.

"What…power," said Vegeta as he could barely grasp what he was sensing.

The two Saiyan's were in shock as they sensed the power generating from the other Saiyan that was far beyond what they thought was possible.

Vegeta finally broke from his shock and turned to Goku "What the hell Kakarot" said the Saiyan Prince in anger.

"What it's not like I knew" responded Goku defensively.

The two Saiyan's did their best to track the fight until Gohan's power suddenly spiked up and the suddenly disappeared.

" _Come on Gohan. You can do it_ " thought Goku when he suddenly sensed a familiar energy suddenly join them.

"Oh no," said Goku in worry as both him and Vegeta flew back to where they had previously been and his concern was confirmed as he saw his oldest son standing before him. "They got you too," said Goku in worry as he had been hoping Gohan could lead the group back on earth.

"Yeah… I tried my best, but it wasn't enough. The three of them together were too much" said Gohan, which Goku nodded to in understanding.

When Gohan was suddenly grabbed by Vegeta "What the hell was that?" asked the Saiyan Prince in anger.

"What was what?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"That. You don't think we didn't sense your power" responded the irritated Saiyan prince.

"Hey, it's not like I was planning on hiding it for too long. I was actually going to show you it today" said Gohan, which caused the Saiyan prince to let him go "Well whatever. We better figure out a way back soon" said Vegeta with a huff as he turned away from the two, but brought the two Saiyan's from their thoughts, onto another matter.

"Uh…Vegeta" said Gohan awkwardly in confusion.

"What?" asked the irritated Saiyan Prince.

"I think your tails back," said Gohan pointing towards Vegeta's lower half, as movement seemed to happen beneath the Saiyan's spandex.

Vegeta was shocked and confused as he ripped open a quick whole in his spandex and a brown tail popped out.

Vegeta stared at his tail in wonder before turning to Goku "Kakarot, you've been killed enough times before. Why didn't you tell me your tail comes back?" asked Vegeta.

"Well that's because it's never happened to me before" answered Goku in confusion before he to noticed that he had once again regrown his tail.

"What the hell is going on," said Gohan in complete confusion.

"Well, whatever. We better go see what the Grand Kai has to tell us" said Goku, which Gohan nodded to as the three suddenly teleported from their spot.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Grand Kai's Planet

The three Saiyan's reappeared in front of a group of Kai's consisting North, South, East, and West. Along with them was the Grand Kai, who stood before them as they talked to one another seriously.

"Hey Grand Kai, King Yemma said you wanted to see me?" asked Goku suddenly breaking the group from their discussion.

"Yes Goku it's extremely urgent" responded the Grand Kai.

"Well if it's about people escaping from hell then I think we already know about that," said the orange-clad Saiyan.

"No it's something far worse," said the Grand Kai shocking the Saiyan drawing the undivided attention of Gohan and Vegeta.

"You see normally beings who are dead are unable to go back to the living realm unless certain circumstances are met… But to bypass, this Babidi found out that if he were to remove the thing separating otherworld and the living world from one another that he could return back to the living world. The thing he removed was the Check-in Station. It is the thing that separates the living from the dead and now it has been trapped in a pocket dimension somehow" explained the Grand Kai.

"So what does that mean?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"It means that the two dimensions are no longer going to be separated and they will try to force themselves to become one. But the universe will only be able to handle so much before…. Before it collapses and destroys everything" answered the Grand Kai shocking them all.

"How do we stop this?" asked Goku in worry.

"I…I don't know for certain but," said Grand Kai as he suddenly summoned a crystal ball in front of them and showed the scene of Babidi putting the evil energy onto Frieza, Cell, and Buu.

"As you all noticed, Majin Buu, Cell and Frieza's power has increased dramatically since your last fights with them" which they all nodded to before the Grand Kai continued "That is because of this."

"What is that liquid Babidi poured on them," asked Gohan in confusion.

"That is all the evil that has ever been cleansed from the dead before they go to heaven," said Grand Kai confusing the group.

"You see when good people die and are sent to heaven they are purified of all evil but the evil power isn't destroyed as he can't be, so it's stored in a secret area hidden under the Check-in Station. So you see the three of them have insurmountable evil energy running through them" finished the Grand Kai shocking the group into silence.

"When this happened, King Yemma and the Check-in Station became trapped. So they must be connected… One of them, Frieza, Cell or Majin Buu is controlling the barrier and making sure that it is contained. We just don't know which one" explained the Grand Kai.

The group was quiet as they took it in before Gohan broke it "So if we were to destroy the three of them since there already dead, they would completely vanish and their connection should be broken right" asked Gohan.

"Yes, if you were able to destroy whoever it is controlling the barrier then it would disappear" confirmed Grand Kai.

"That's all fine, but how are we supposed to defeat them. We're dead and there far too powerful" said Goku in frustration.

As the group was quiet Gohan decided to ask the question on his mind that had been confusing him "Hey, why do both dad and Vegeta have their tails back."

King Kai looked up from his position and answered "King Yemma does far more than just decide who goes to heaven and hell. He also determines what a person will look like when they die and reappear in Other World, among other things. Why do you think Frieza still had his tail even though it had been cut off, it was because King Yemma decided it was fine for him to keep it as it was no danger. With him no longer here to govern who goes where and keeps what, you guys must have just been all brought back with everything you would normally have at birth" answered the Kai to the best of his ability which Gohan nodded to in understanding.

"So what now?" asked Vegeta in irritation as the group became quiet.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone I noticed some people were confused about this so I'll explain. Gohan did not try and blow himself up to kill Frieza, Cell and Buu. He tried combining Super Saiyan 3 and Kaioken with a Kamehameha Wave to kill Frieza, Cell and Buu. But because Super Saiyan 3 is far too unstable and stacking upon the Kaioken energy he ended up becoming overwhelmed and died from the use of Kaioken.

* * *

Thanks:KaiserUltima, Knight of elves, RatedRSuperStar87, X3runner, NinjaFang1331, Guest, ARega1s, TheNewArcadianAlliance, Guest, Guest, Guest, Shigure Toshiro, ArthurShade, omibug41, Zero H Gundam, R-king 93, guest, WiffleDick678, RKF22, Pie 555, Goodals 2, Guest, Crimson green flame, docfrodo2, keyshawn9811, jazocoti, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, DracoSteel, Lead99, I87, pir84lyf

Chapter 91: Jan 28, 2017 of 2,400 Reviews


	92. Chapter 91

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 91

Earth

A yellow ship flew through the air, with three passengers inside, one piloting the craft Krillin, while Bardock sat next to him the co-pilot seat and Zangya stood behind the two with a dragon ball in her hand while she looked down at the bag full of 5 other dragon balls.

"Never thought the earth dragon balls would be so small," said Zangya looking at the small orb in wonder.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I still have a hard time accepting that these little orbs summon a dragon" responded Krillin as he looked down at the dragon balls before looking back up with a sigh " _Almost there_ " thought Krillin.

The group had been searching for all the dragon balls for well over a day and were completely exhausted, as they had to be completely vigilant as to where the enemies from hell were located and how to pilot past them without being noticed. The group flew for 2 more hours quietly as they had to maneuver and wait for the skies to clear up in certain areas before coming across a small group of islands that Krillin saw, according to the radar, had the dragon ball.

The yellow ship was set down carefully as the three exited out and looked around the hard rocky area "It should be around here somewhere" said Krillin as he looked over the dragon radar and clicked the button on the radar a few times to adjust the radius "Come on it's this way" as he led the group a little ways away from their ship towards where the dragon ball was.

The group continued walking until it said that it should be right in front of them and looked around in confusion.

"It must be up there" said Krillin as he gently flew into the air and rose up towards the dragon ball and saw it sitting in a birds nest and picked it up before looking down at the ball with a smile "I got it" said Krillin waving it in the air showing it to the waiting fighters who nodded in return.

Bardock was about to respond when he suddenly picked up two energy signals and called up to Krillin quickly "Everyone hide" Krillin looked at Bardock in confusion before he picked up two energy signals racing towards him and quickly looked around in fear trying to find a place to hide before suddenly shooting down towards the water below him and hiding within its depths.

Bardock quickly grabbed Zangya and hid them around a rock just as two beings settled onto the ground and he heard a voice that he recognized as Coolers "I swear I sensed an energy here" said the Arcosian in confusion as he looked around the area and saw nothing.

"Are you sure son?" asked a voice that Bardock knew was King Colds and turned to Zangya as he brought up a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet.

Cooler looked around the area in confusion as he started to look around the area and walked over to the edge of the water but saw no movement what's so ever. Underneath the water below where Cooler could see Krillin watched and waited nervously for the Arcosian to disappear.

" _Come on go away_ " thought the monk as he could feel his lungs beginning to burn and was happy to see Cooler turn around and walk away from the edge.

Krillin shot up and breathed in and out extremely hard " _K. Now I need to get back to the ship_ " thought Krillin as he swam to a wall and slowly climbed up it, making sure to keep his power level suppressed.

Bardock waited nervously and ignored the looks that Zangya was giving him which he recognized as her wanting to fight the two Arcosians but shook his head no and waited quietly, listening to the two of them speak. When a hand suddenly grabbed onto the corner they were hiding behind and both stared at it nervously, waiting to find out if they had been discovered.

King Cold watched his on walk up and down the area they were in, in boredom "See there's nothing down there" said the giant Arcosian as he leaned to the side and grabbed onto the corner of a rock leaned against the formation in boredom.

Cooler walked back over to his father still suspiciously looking around as his father addressed him "Are you ready to go now?" asked King Cold.

Cooler looked around before shaking his head "No, let check over there" said Cooler unknowingly pointing in the direction that the ship hand landed.

Bardock recognized this immediately and grew worried " _Damn, they're going to know someone is here. We have to get to the ship_ " thought the saiyan as he waited for the two Arcosians to walk off before he signaled Zangya to follow him which she nodded to reluctantly.

Krillin moved throughout the rocky formation using his body strength and no energy to transverse the rocky terrain as he finally made his way back to the ship and was about to let out a sigh of relief when he suddenly sensed Cooler and King Cold making their way towards him and quickly hit the button on the side of the ship, capsuling it. Krillin quickly grabbed the capsule and ran as fast as he could without letting off energy and barely got behind the corner of a rock formation just as he saw both Arcosians arrive on the scene.

Cooler looked around the area and saw nothing but rock and water confusing him "I know I sensed something over here" thought he Arcosian as he looked around the area once again.

"Is that good enough for you son? I think we have already wasted enough time here as it is" said King Cold.

A little ways away both Bardock and Zangya watched the situation and spotted Krillin hiding behind some rocks " _Come on. Go away_ " thought Bardock as he watched the two Arcosians chat before he noticed them turn around suddenly and float into the air.

Krillin watched as they levitated and start to rise in the sky and let out a sigh of relief as his legs that had been shaking nervously gave out on him and landed on his but.

Krillin relaxed as he leaned against the rock he had been hiding behind and closed his eyes in relief " _Finally_ " thought the human fighter when he opened his eyes and freaked out as he saw both Cooler and King Cold in front of him.

" _How did they find_ me" thought Krillin in worry and confusion.

Bardock and Zangya watched as the two Arcosians suddenly begin to leave when they both heard a rock suddenly tumble down from where Krillin had been sitting and watched as both Arcosians turned around and floated over to the area.

Bardock turned to Zangya "You wanted to fight, well here's your chance" said the saiyan which she nodded to as they both shot out from there hiding spots.

"Well what do we have here?" said King Cold in interest as he stared down at the frightened human fighter.

"I recognize you. You are one of the saiyans friends" said Cooler knowingly.

"Well then. I think we know how to deal with him" said King Cold with a smirk as he stuck out his hand at Krillin and prepared to vaporize him when Bardock and Zangya came flying in and kicked both Arcosians in the face, throwing them into the water.

Bardock turned to Krillin and Zangya "Run" said the saiyan as the group suddenly blasted off.

"Why are we running? I can beat both of them by myself if I wanted to" said Zangya in frustration.

"Because the entire army of the dead is about to be here any second and that is one fight we can't win" said Bardock as the three flew off when they suddenly sensed Cooler and King Cold gaining on them.

"What do we do now?" asked Krillin in worry.

Bardock thought for a moment and was about to respond when Cooler suddenly transported in front of them and cut off their escape while King Cold appeared behind them a second later.

"Now…Now you die" said Cooler as he glared at the group of three.

"Guys I hope that's not the only option here," said Krillin as he knew the longer they waited the less chance they had of making it out alive.

"I'm…not sure," said Bardock in worry as the group prepared to fight but knew the fight would take far too long.

The fight was about to begin when suddenly there where to yells that rang through the air "HAA!" and "SUPER DODON RAY" as a massive force suddenly slammed into Cooler sending the Arcosian into the sea, while King Cold was hit with a powerful energy beam that forced him to follow his son into the water below.

Krillin turned up and was shocked to see both Tien and Chiaotzu. "Tien, Chiaotzu it's so good to see you guys again," said Krillin in happiness.

Tien nodded "It is good to see you as well. But you need to go now" said the triclops shocking Krillin.

"What Tien, do you even know what's going on?" asked Krillin in worry over his friend.

Tien stared at Krillin as he looked over both Bardock and Zangya before shaking his head "No, but I know what must be done. Now go, while you still have a chance" said Tien as Chiaotzu nodded in agreement.

Krillin nodded reluctantly as the both Zangya and Bardock watched as the two humans stayed behind to let the getaway and flew off into the distance before dropping their energy to zero and disappearing.

"Get ready" said Tien to his long time best friend who nodded, both fighters increased their energy to maximum, both knowing that it was impossible to win and that their death was at hand but waited bravely as both Cooler and King Cold came out of the water in anger.

"Now" yelled Tien as he put his hands together in a triangle "Tri-Beam….HA" yelled Tien as he let out a massive force that slammed Cooler back into the water.

"SUPER DODON RAY" yelled Chiaotzu as he unleashed an energy beam that slammed into King Cold and sent him back into the ocean.

Both crane hermit students launched attack after attack onto the Arcosians; to give their friends time to escape, until both were capped out of energy.

"Tien…. I don't have any more energy" said Chiaotzu which Tien nodded to.

"I know, neither do I" Tien said to his friend as he watched both angry Arcosians reappear and glare at them.

"You ready Chiaotzu" asked Tien when a purple beam suddenly shot through his chest from behind and the human warrior fell dead into the ocean.

"I never got to get you back, for interfering with my transformation," said Cell as he had his hand out signaling he had launched the attack.

"NO TIEN" said Chiaotzu as he watched his friend die in front of him and looked around to find himself surrounded.

Chiaotzu never got another second to think as King Cold suddenly launched a powerful purple energy beam that disintegrated the small emperor.

Far off on an island, Bardock, Zangya and Krillin had landed on it to make sure they were not caught up to and seen as Krillin clenched his fist in anger "No Tien, Chiaotzu" said the monk as he sensed his friends life force disappear.

Bardock watched the human warrior grieve and stayed quiet as the group waited a few hours till they knew it was safe to come out and uncapsuled the plane and flew back to the lookout.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Otherworld

The group was trying to figure out what their next plan of action was when Gohan suddenly got an idea that he didn't understand why the others hadn't figured out "Grand Kai, if the dead fighters from hell could return to earth then why can't we?" asked Gohan hoping that the three saiyan's could return and continue to fight for their home.

The others were stunned as they heard that "Wait you can't go back. Your dead, it's against the rules" said West Kai.

"Screw the rules. The whole universe is in danger" said Gohan with a glare at the small purple Kai.

West Kai was about to respond when he was interrupted by the Grand Kai "You are right. There is nothing stopping you from going back to earth."

The saiyan's eyes lit up as they heard that but was quickly stopped by King Kai "Okay, that's great you can go back, but what are you going to do about Buu, Cell and Frieza. You can't beat them yet" finished the Kai stopping the group in their tracks.

"He's right" said Grand Kai which they nodded to in understanding.

Goku thought for a moment before getting an idea "If only we had more time, then we could do it" said the orange-clad saiyan bringing the attention of the other two.

"What do you mean dad?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"I'm saying that I know of a way for us to beat them. But we need time and if we wait too long…" said Goku as he left it there.

"What is it?" asked Gohan curiously.

"It's called fusion" stated Goku before explaining "It's a technique I learned in the year I spent in otherworld after the cell games. It allows two people to combine and become one warrior, with far greater strength than either one could possibly have on their own. If we had the time I could teach you and Vegeta it and together fused we could beat them."

Gohan looked at his father in shock while Vegeta immediately blew off the idea "No way Kakarot. I wouldn't fuse with you or your son even if it killed me" said the saiyan prince.

"Well it's not like we can. The technique is complicated and has to be done perfectly, it would take too long to learn" said Goku, as Gohan stood quietly in thought.

"Maybe not." said Gohan drawing everyone's attention "We both know a place where we could get a years' worth of training in a day" as Goku's eyes shot open in realization "The Hyper Bolic Time Chamber" said Goku which Gohan nodded to.

"If we trained for a year in there, I'm sure we could beat them," said Gohan "Ya that's a great idea Gohan" Goku said with a grin while Vegeta growled in frustration.

"Ya that's a great idea Gohan," Goku said with a grin while Vegeta growled in frustration.

Goku turned to Vegeta in confusion "Vegeta what's wrong?" Vegeta grumped before Gohan realised what was wrong "He used all his time in the chamber remember."

"Oh yeah, your right. You can only spend up to two years in the chamber in a lifetime" said Goku solemnly while Vegeta grew angry at the thought of falling behind even further to the two saiyan's in front of him.

The group was solemn when King Kai suddenly interjected "I might be missing something, but since Vegeta is dead. Doesn't that mean his lifetime is over and therefore use the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber" as Goku's eyes widened and nodded "Yeah maybe."

"Good, then we got a plan together, know you guys better head back and get training," said Grand Kai which the three saiyans nodded eagerly to.

The three saiyans were about to leave otherworld when they suddenly sensed two familiar energy signals "Oh no. That's Tien and Chiaotzu" said Goku in recognition as he changed focus and teleported to his two friends.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Tien and Chiaotzu looked around the familiar area "Guess we're back" said Tien which Chiaotzu nodded to solemnly when they suddenly heard a familiar voice "Hey Tien, Chiaotzu" called out Goku from above.

"Goku" said the two human warriors happily.

"Hey, what happened down there," asked the earth raised saiyan.

Tien nodded and explained what had occurred before Goku explained their own plan. "So do you wanna come back with us?" asked the saiyan warrior which Tien shook his head at.

"No, we won't be of much help considering. I think me and Chiaotzu will stay up here" said the crane hermit student.

Goku nodded in acceptance "Okay, well how about I take you to Grand Kai's planet where King Kai is" said Goku which Tien thanked his friend for as the group transported back but were met with a worried King Kai.

"Goku you need to get down there now and stop your friends" said the blue kai.

"What why?" asked Goku in confusion.

"There about to summon the dragon and wish for the fighters to be sent back to hell. But it won't work. As long as King Yenma is trapped there's no point as they'll just return again" answered the Kai.

"Right" said Goku as he grabbed onto Gohan and Vegeta and the three suddenly disappeared.

* * *

AN:

commander950: Gohan had his tail already, and has basically had it the entire story

* * *

Thanks: Lightningblade49, Shigure Toshiro, Generation Zero, X3runner, ArthurShade, ARega1s, NinjaFang1331, Gust, commander950, Animefortin95, .Bardock, RKF22, RatedRSuperStar87, KaiserUltima, R-king 93, Crimson green flame, Pie 555, keyshawn9811, I87, omibug31, Zero H Gundam, docfrodo2, Guest, Guest

* * *

Chapter 92: 2,420 Reviews or Feb 12, 2017


	93. Chapter 92

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 92

Earth

The group on the lookout had been waiting for their three friends nervously as an entire day had passed since they had first gone on their journey to collect their dragon balls when a familiar yellow ship suddenly flew above the lookout and the landed on its white tiles.

"Did you guys get them?" asked Yamcha as soon as he saw the three walk off of the ship.

Krillin shook his head up and down in confirmation, solemnly that his old master immediately picked up on and approached his student "Krillin, what happened down there?"

"We…We were trapped and weren't going to make it… But Tien and Chiaotzu they gave us time to get away and…" said the bald warrior stopping there as Master Roshi nodded in understanding as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "They were great warriors and knew what had to be done," said the old master which Krillin nodded to.

The group took a moment of silence for their friends before Bulma asked "Where are the dragon balls?" which Zangya answered as she walked forward and handed her a blue bag with a capsule corp logo on it.

Bulma thanked Zangya as she set it down on the ground and unzipped it and was met with all 7 glowing dragon balls "You did it" said the capsule corp heiress in wonder which the three nodded to.

"So how about we end this thing," said Bulma, which the others yelled happily to in agreement.

When they were suddenly stopped by a familiar voice "No, you can't Bulma" as the group turned and was stunned to see Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan standing in front of them.

"No…No way" said Krillin in shock.

"Ve…Vegeta" stuttered Bulma as she approached her husband slowly.

Zangya was shocked to see Gohan, who she happily hugged to see alive, which he gladly embraced back wholeheartedly.

"Daddy" yelled Goten as he jumped up and tackled his father launching him a few steps back.

"Hey it's okay Goten," said Goku as he held his sobbing son in his arms.

"Dad," said Trunks as he approached his father but knew better than to show anything too affectionate when his father suddenly ruffled his hair lightly.

The group had a happy reunion together, when suddenly "Hey Krillin I thought you said they were dead" said Bulma in anger as she glared at Krillin who backed up slowly.

Bulma was about to unleash her anger on the bald warrior when she was suddenly stopped "We are dead" said the deep voice of Vegeta surprising the group.

"What?" asked Bulma in shock.

"Yeah, me, Gohan and Vegeta," said Goku as he pointed up at his halo.

"But how?" asked Bulma in shock before Goku explained everything that the Kai's had told them in Other World.

"So the dragon balls are useless," said Bulma in shock which Goku nodded to in confirmation "Well relatively. We need to first destroy Frieza, Cell, and Buu."

Gohan listened absentmindedly to Goku's explanation, as he held Zangya in his arms firmly when he suddenly noticed someone was missing and quickly did a double take " _No…No_ " thought Gohan in worry before he pulled back slightly and looked down at Zangya "Zangya. Where's 18?" Zangya looked away sadly before sighing "She…didn't make it" shocking Gohan as Zangya explained what had happened with her run in with Bojack and his group.

Gohan was shocked and angry as he heard that when he was broken as he heard Zangya mutter "I'm sorry Gohan" and could hear the acceptance in her voice.

Gohan brought her back into a hug and held her close as whispered into her ear "Hey. It's okay. I know you did your best and I would never blame you for this" said the Saiyan warrior which she nodded to in understanding.

"What about Piccolo?" asked the saiyan warrior for his best friend which he received a sad shake of Zangya's head in response causing him to sigh in acceptance " _Piccolo... I'm so sorry I wasn't_ _there for you like you were for me all the time_ "

The two were broken out of their moment by Master Roshi "So what do plan on doing now?" Goku answered his old master with a smile "We need time to train" said Goku.

Goku answered his old master with a smile "We need time to train" said Goku.

"Time, Goku I don't think the earth is gonna last much longer," said Krillin having traveled around the world and seen the destruction that had been caused.

"I know, that's why we're going to use the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber," said Goku surprising the group.

"It's the only way we will be able to get strong enough to defeat them" continued the orange-clad Saiyan which the others nodded to.

"So who will be going in, you, Vegeta and Gohan?" asked Krillin.

"Originally that was the plan but I think a few of you should come in and train as well. There are still a lot of strong fighters down there and it's best if we can destroy them all in one felled swoop" said Gohan which Goku nodded to in agreement.

"Alright, so who wants to come in?" asked Goku looking at the group in front of them.

Bardock was the first one to step forward "I'm in" said the Saiyan simply never one to back down from training.

Fasha followed suit, wanting to get as strong as possible, before Gohan turned to Zangya "How about it?" which she thought about for a moment before nodding "Good, I don't think I could last that long away from you" said the Saiyan which she smiled and responded with a simple "Same."

It looked like that was it when both Goten and Trunks asked if they could come "Can I come dad?" asked Goten still sitting in his father's arms.

"Yeah me to" asked Trunks as he looked up at his father.

"I'm not sure," said Goku to his youngest son when Vegeta shrugged his shoulder "Fine" which caused Trunks to jump up and down in happiness.

"Oh man, see dad Trunks is allowed to go," said Goten pleading to his father when his hair was suddenly ruffled from behind by Gohan "Yeah sure, you can come to. But you have to promise to train hard" said the older son with a grin.

"Yeah, alright" cheered Goten while Goku looked unsure but smiled nonetheless and the group headed for the chamber.

Vegeta first entered the chamber and exited to make sure he was able to without being locked in the chamber forever.

After that had been done, the group entered the entirely white room where the people who had never been there before looked around the room in shock. "Wow," said Bardock in surprise as he looked out into the empty void of white that seemed to go on forever.

"Yeah I had the same reaction when I first trained in here," said Gohan as he walked up to his grandfather.

"Does it go on forever?" asked Goten curiously.

"Yes, Goten and that's why you have to stay nearby or else you could get lost and never find your way back" answered Goku, while warning his son.

"Come on Goten lets go," said Trunks wanting to start their training immediately as he walked off the platform onto the white surface when he suddenly fell over.

"Hey, Trunks are you okay? Did you trip?" Goten asked his best friend in confusion as he saw nothing he could have fallen over.

"No… its heavy" said Trunks as he slowly got to his feet.

"That's right Trunks. You see this chamber does far more than just allowing you to spend 1 year in 1 day. The atmosphere is intense, the air is thin, the gravity is stronger and the weather changes rapidly from the worst of storms to the hottest of suns" said Goku shocking the two of them.

"And the farther you go out into the void, the higher the gravity becomes and the weather becomes, even more, erratic and dangerous. It's why it's so hard to train in" continued Goku which the others nodded to.

The group eventually got over their shock and began a training regimen for each fighter to maximize their potential.

"Alright Goten, Trunks you guys are going to be learning the art of fusion," said Goku causing both boys to look at him weirdly.

"Fusion?" asked Trunks in confusion.

"Ya, it's a powerful technique that will combine both you and Goten into one incredibly powerful fighter," said Goku as he explained it to the two of them.

The two looked at Goku blankly before Trunks turned to Gohan "That sounds cool and all but I rather learn that Super Saiyan 3 thing" said the Saiyan Prince which Goten quickly agreed with.

Goku sighed as he knew it was better for the two to learn the fusion dance but wasn't sure how to convince them when Gohan suddenly approached the two boys "How about this if you two learn and thoroughly master the fusion. I'll show you how to become a Super Saiyan 3" said Gohan, which caused the two boys to cheer in joy.

"Alright," said the two Half-Saiyan's happily.

Gohan nodded to Goku to continue as he explained how it worked "It's like a dance, but you both have to move in symmetry" said Goku as he did the fusion dance

"Fu…Sion…HA," which confused the two of them. "What is symmetry," asked Goten in confusion. Goku thought for a moment trying to explain it "It's like a mirror image" said Goku but was only met with blank faces.

"What's symmetry?" asked Goten in confusion. Goku thought for a moment trying to explain it "It's like a mirror image" said Goku but was only met with blank faces.

Goku thought for a moment trying to explain it "It's like a mirror image" said Goku but was only met with blank faces.

"Um…okay. Vegeta come here and help me show them what I mean" asked Goku.

"Yeah, right. Not on your life Kakarot" said the Saiyan prince in a huff.

"Um…Gohan?" asked Goku who nodded and copied his father's movement and both warriors talked in union "Fu…Sion…HA" in the opposite way till their fingers met.

"Yeah. Just like that, but you have to be perfectly in line with one another" said Goku before continuing "Everything, your breath, your movement, and your power have to be exactly alike."

Goten and Trunks nodded as they began practicing the movement over and over. After that Bardock and Fasha went off to train by themselves as they knew the only way to reach the next level of Super Saiyan was to simply get stronger.

Gohan turned to Zangya and told her to wait for a moment as he approached the waiting Goku and Vegeta as he walked them off to the side away from the building. "So I guess our training will be getting you to Super Saiyan 3" said Gohan as Goku looked at his son in excitement at reaching the next level, while Vegeta watched in interest as well.

"Okay well first you have to be a Super Saiyan," said Gohan as he transformed and showed off the golden energy that flowed around him, "Then you go Super Saiyan 2," said Gohan as his muscles pumped up and his hair straightened even further and longer, as electricity now danced around him.

Gohan hunched over and began to power up as he walked his way through how he felt when he first transformed "Then finally, this one comes from within. It's deep, really deep" said Gohan as his energy flared around him dangerously.

"Your body will start hurting horribly as you look for that last bit of power" continued Gohan as his power burned even more "And you'll think it's not there but keep looking and pushing. And eventually you'll see it" said Gohan "now grab it," said Gohan as his power suddenly shot through the roof and he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.

"Harness that power and you'll become a Super Saiyan 3," said Gohan as the two Saiyan's had been flung back and had to put up their arms for cover at the power that had just been generated.

"Wow," said Goku while Vegeta stared at Gohan in shock.

"Wow, that's incredible Gohan," said Goku in amazement as he sensed the power coming off his son.

Gohan nodded "Yeah, the power is unbelievable but the strain it puts on your body is equally so. It took me a long time before I was even able to hold onto long enough where I could actually use it in a fight" said Gohan which shocked the two Saiyan's.

Goku and Vegeta then began their own training as they searched for the energy deep inside them that would lead them to become Super Saiyan 3's.

After that Gohan walked over to Zangya who had been watching him and noticed Goten and Trunks were staring at him in awe "How long have they been staring at me?" asked Gohan in interest to his mate.

"Ever since you transformed" answered Zangya with a grin which he nodded to expecting that.

Gohan turned to Goten and Trunks and called out to them "Hey you two better get back to work or else I'll never show you how to become Super Saiyan 3's" said Gohan which immediately motivated the two Saiyan children as they got back to practicing the fusion dance.

Gohan grinned before turning to Zangya "Now it's time for our training" said Gohan which she nodded to as they both flew out far past what everyone else had and transformed, Zangya into her super form while Gohan into a Super Saiyan 2 and began their training.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Other World - Planet of the Kai's

"Master shall I revive him now?" asked the red giant known as Kabito to the Supreme Kai as he kneeled next to Piccolo, whose purple clothing was torn apart and many cuts and bruises littered the Namekian's body, with the only sign of life coming from the steady up and down movement of his chest.

"Yes. It seems we will indeed need his help if we are to end Majin Buu and Babidi. I was hoping the Saiyan's would be able to handle it, but it seems like Babidi and his forces have grown far stronger than I thought possible and we will need every advantage we can get" said Supreme Kai giving his okay to revive the Namekian warrior.

Kabito nodded as he heard his Master and placed his hand on Piccolo's chest before giving a grunt of effort as a yellow energy suddenly pulsed from his hand and enveloped Piccolo's form. Slowly Piccolo's energy started to return to him and his previous injuries started to heal and disappear as Kabito's powers came into effect.

Piccolo groaned his pain and dizziness as he felt his energy begin to return to him and looked around himself with blurry eyes in confusion. Piccolo continued to look around until his eyes cleared up and he saw his surroundings which was a beautiful untouched field completely green with a stream of crystal clear water not too far off. "Where am I?" Piccolo voiced his thoughts as he looked up at Kabito who had just finished healing him and stood over his form.

"You are on the Planet of the Supreme Kai. You should be honored not even the Grand Kai himself as stepped on such hallowed ground" said Kabito in his usual authoritative tone.

Piccolo was shocked as he slowly stood up and looked around the planet in wonder as he was told where he was "In... Incredible" said the Namekian warrior.

"Thank You" said a voice from behind Piccolo who spun around and saw it was the Supreme Kai.

"Supreme Kai!" yelled out Piccolo in surprise.

"Hello Piccolo." said the watcher of the universe with a smile.

Piccolo stood in shock at the Supreme Kai as many thoughts ran through his mind, why was he here, what happened back on earth and how were the others doing.

"You will have all the answers you seek in time. But we must please hurry as Majin Buu and Babidi are still reeking havoc on earth" said Supreme Kai as he took off into the air with Piccolo and Kabito falling behind quite quickly.

As the group flew towards their destination Piccolo quickly changed his torn clothing back into his usual purple gi and cape as he viewed the beautiful landscape below him before turning to Kabito and the Supreme Kai "You said Majin Buu and Babidi are still attacking earth. That means the others weren't able to stop them. What happened to them?" asked Piccolo with worry.

The Supreme Kai sighed as he heard that but responded as he knew the Namekian would not like the answer "Yes. The others were not able to stop them... A few were able to escape and retreat... But Goku, Vegeta and Gohan did not."

Piccolo was completely floored as he heard that " _Gohan_ " thought Piccolo in distress at failing to protect the first person to every show him kindness and friendship.

"I know this must hurt but we must focus on the task at hand if we are to stop Majin Buu" said Supreme Kai as he grabbed the Namkian's attention.

"How are we to do that?" asked Piccolo in confusion as he knew he was strong but if Goku, Vegeta and Gohan were not able to destroy the monster what chance did they have.

Supreme Kai slowed down as a large column of stone came into view that stood up out of a lake that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere on the planet.

"The Z - Sword" answered Supreme Kai as the group of three landed on the large column of stone and saw a blade sticking out of the rock with a red and gold handle.

"Z - Sword?" responded Piccolo in confusion as he looked down at the blade stuck in the rock.

"Yes. The blade you see in front of you is the most powerful weapon in the known universe" said Supreme Kai shocking Piccolo.

"The sword draws on the users deepest powers, the two become one weapon. Capable of cutting down even the mightiest of foes" explained Kabito.

Piccolo stared at the sword in shock as he heard the unbelievable power the legendary sword had "Has anyone ever released the sword?"

Supreme Kai shook his head "No. Every Supreme Kai before me has tried and all have failed. If you were to release it, you would be the first."

"Why...Why me? Why not someone like Goku or Gohan?" asked Piccolo in confusion as to why he was being chosen for such a task.

"You used to be the guardian of your planet and have knowledge of the Kai's, along with the respect... unlike those barbaric saiyan's" said Kabito as he muttered out the last part quietly to himself.

Supreme Kai shook his head at his assistant but carried on "You also have a great power and I believe you are the one"

Piccolo was blown away by the faith the Supreme Kai was showing him and nodded "I will do my best not to let you down"

"That's all I can ask" responded Supreme Kai with a smile.

Piccolo threw off his weighted cape that fell off the column into the water down below causing a huge splash of water from the weight of the cape. The Namekian cracked his neck as he prepared himself and approached the sword before bending down and grasping the handle.

Piccolo gritted his teeth as his feet dug into the ground and he pulled. The Namekian was shocked as he felt no movement from the blade whatsoever and could feel his feet begin to dig in more to the ground before suddenly stopping and standing up straight confusing both Kabito and the Supreme Kai.

"Are you done trying?" asked Kabito.

Piccolo simply shook his head as he stared down at the blade and the rock formation they stood on before turning to the two kai's "Can you please step back" said the Namekian confusing the two who nodded in agreement and floated off the rock and into the sky a good distance away before waiting to see what would happen.

Piccolo waited till they were far enough away before letting loose and crouched down and let out a might yell as a purple aura surrounded him and grew. A fierce wind blasted from his form forcing both Kabito and Supreme Kai to put up the arms in cover as the Namekian powered up. Piccolo continued to power up leaving both watchers in shock as his power increased well over there expectations. Piccolo stopped as his energy whipped around him and let his full power settle in before looking down at the sword before reaching down with one hand and grasping the sword handle before closing his eyes. The entire area went quiet as the only sound was the wind in the air as the two onlookers waited to see what would happen. "

" _Come on Piccolo. I know you are the one_ " thought the Supreme Kai as he looked down at the powerful Namekian.

Piccolo's eyes shot open as he let out a yell and pulled with his one hand as he felt the legendary sword suddenly move slightly and didn't stop there as his other hand shot forward and he released a massive beam of energy into the stone as pulled, destroying the rock that he was on and propelling him up at the same time, as water suddenly shot into the air covering Piccolo's form.

Both Supreme Kai and Kabito had covered themselves from the explosion from Piccolo's energy blast and waited till the area calmed down before looking and felt both their jaws drop as they saw the Namekian warrior floating in the air with the legendary sword in his hand.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Hyper Bolic Time Chamber

6 months later

"SCREAMING WOMBAT ATTACK!" yelled out a somewhat familiar voice as the younger Super Saiyan charged someone wildly in the air when his opponent suddenly disappeared.

The person Bardock suddenly reappeared behind his screaming enemy and delivered a sharp elbow to the back of his opponents head sending him slamming into the ground hard. Bardock sighed as he powered down from his Super Saiyan 2 state and relaxed as his sharp blonde hair and golden aura and electricity faded away. Bardock landed on the ground with a growl as he looked down at his opponent who had gotten up and was rubbing the back of his head painfully.

"Gotenks what have I said about yelling out your attacks," said the frustrated Saiyan.

Gotenks sighed "Not to," said the Super Saiyan with his head down.

"You're strong but you're not invincible and giving away your attack is not going win you any battles" Bardock yelled at the fighter.

"Yeah well you don't have to yell, besides that really hurt" complained Gotenks in pain as he continued to rub his head.

"Whatever, your heads thick enough to handle it," said Bardock as he walked away from the Saiyan child and back to the building where he saw both Fasha and Zangya waiting for him.

"He's getting better," said Fasha, which Bardock nodded to as he turned around and saw Gotenks throwing punches through the air.

"Yeah but don't tell him that, he's arrogant enough already," said Bardock before turning to Zangya "Have you heard anything from Gohan yet?"

Zangya shook her head "No, nothing. He's been gone for 3 months and he's so far out there I can't even sense him."

Bardock nodded "I don't know what he was thinking," said the Saiyan in frustration.

"Maybe he wasn't," said Fasha causing Bardock to sigh when their conversation was cut as explosions rang through the air.

"Hey, back it up. Or else you're going to destroy the whole building" yelled Bardock as the two beings fighting one another shot apart showing off the newly transformed Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Vegeta breathing hard from the fight.

"Sorry," said Goku realizing they had gotten carried away and they continued their fight far away from the building.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The group of fighters was resting as it was their last day in the chamber before they left to go back to the outside world and Zangya lay in one of the two beds. Having it been her turn to sleep in the bed this day. Zangya tossed and turned in the bed as she lay on her side with a sigh knowing she needed sleep but couldn't find any. Zangya lay there when she suddenly felt a weight suddenly sit on the bed behind her and two arms encircle her and relaxed as she knew who it was before turning around and facing Gohan who smiled at her lightly.

"Hey," he said gently causing Zangya to glare at him "What," said Gohan in surprise.

"You say you want me to come in because you can't be away from me for too long and then you suddenly disappearing for 3 months on end," said Zangya with a glare.

Gohan nodded "I didn't want to… but I had to" said the Saiyan in response.

"I'm sorry," said Gohan finally which Zangya nodded to as she relaxed "You're lucky I missed you so much," said Zangya which caused Gohan to grin as he leaned in and kissed her lightly before it turned into a heavy make-out session between the two.

Gohan growled softly as he started to nip at her neck before he was suddenly stopped "Gohan we have to stop" said Zangya.

"What, why?" asked Gohan in a whiny voice causing Zangya to laugh and kiss him lightly.

"Because we need to rest and, more importantly, your grandfather, your father, and your little brother are sleeping a little ways away," said Zangya causing Gohan to sigh as he lay back and pulled her with him holding her close.

"Fine, but after this your mine," said Gohan with a grin causing her to laugh and kiss him lightly once more "I'm yours" she nodded in agreement as the two lay down and fell asleep.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The Lookout, Earth

The group had waited and did their best to keep themselves busy by playing cards as they had been waiting 12 hours for their friends to finish their training.

"Jeeze how much longer are they going to take?" said Bulma as she put down a card and picked up another one from the pile.

"They should be done soon," said Krillin in response as he did the same as Bulma and then signaled his turn was over.

"Well, they should hurry up. The whole world is going to hell beneath us, who knows how long it will take them to figure out were up here" said Oolong as he put down a card and picked one up.

"We can't rush them Oolong. They need as much training as they can get and be as prepared as possible. Remember if Goku, Vegeta or Gohan were to be killed once again… they would disappear forever and even the dragon balls wouldn't be able to bring them back" said Roshi as he finished he picked up a card and did his best to hold back his grin " _Finally I've won_ " thought the old master. When they were suddenly interrupted by Yamcha "Hey guys there coming out" as the group stood up and left the shocked old man.

" _NO… I had it_ " thought Roshi with a sigh as he got up and joined the others in disappointment.

The group waited as the door to the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber opened and Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Bardock, Fasha, Zangya, and Gohan exited.

"So…did it work?" asked Krillin to his best friend who grinned back.

"We'll see," said Goku with a grin.

"So you guys can do it, right?" asked Yamcha in hope which Goku nodded to.

The group walked out of the building on the lookout, and onto the platform where the fighters all got ready to leave "So everyone knows there part. Me, Gohan and Vegeta will draw Frieza, Cell and Buu to us. That should be more than enough of a distraction for Zangya, Bardock, and Fasha to wipe out the rest of Babidi's army. And after we deal with those three, this will all be over" said Goku, which the others nodded to already having been over it before.

"Hey dad, what about us?" asked Goten in confusion as neither his nor Trunks' name was mentioned in the plan.

"You two will stay here," said Goku surprising the two young Saiyan's.

"What, why?" asked Goten in shock and sadness.

"Because you're not ready," said Goku.

"But," said Goten about to argue back with his father but was cut off by Goku firmly "I am your father and you'll listen Goten" which he reluctantly nodded to sadly.

Gohan was shocked by his father's attitude as he watched Goku lift off and wave to everyone else.

Gohan turned to Krillin "Krillin what's up with dad? I've never seen him act like that" asked Gohan in confusion.

Krillin shook his head and sighed before responding "A lot has happened since you disappeared Gohan. Goku spent 6 months in other world trying to figure out what happened to you but then had to give up as he needed to come back and help Chi-Chi with Goten… He has changed a lot in the past 7 years" finished Krillin.

Gohan nodded in understanding before asking "Yeah, but I remember he always wanted me to come and help in every fight" said Gohan, which Krillin nodded to in agreement.

"Your disappearance hit him hard Gohan. Hell, he and Piccolo didn't talk for almost a year after you disappeared, but they eventually patched things up. Anyway you should have seen how adamant he was against training Goten first, but eventually, Piccolo convinced him" said Krillin, which Gohan nodded solemnly and walked over to his distraught little brother and an agitated Trunks.

"Hey, little bro," said Gohan as he got down on one knee so he was level with the 7-year-old.

"Why won't dad let us fight?" asked Goten in sadness.

Gohan sighed as he placed both his hands on Goten's shoulder and got him to look at him "Dad might not have explained it but… If we don't make it back, the fate of the entire universe will be on your shoulders" said Gohan surprising and freaking out the half-Saiyan boy.

Goten hugged his older brother "Come back" said Goten in worry.

Gohan nodded and hugged his little brother "We will" said Gohan as he said goodbye to the others who wished him luck and flew off to catch up with the others.

The group of 6 flew through the air when Goku turned to his father, Zangya and Fasha "I guess this is it, good luck" said Goku, which they nodded back to.

"Be careful," said Gohan to Zangya, who nodded "You too" as the three split off with Bardock and Fasha going in one direction and Zangya in another.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan continued to fly straight out until the got to an area they deemed was good for their fight and powered up.

Immediately as the raised their energy they felt the three fighters from hell converging on their location "Here they come" said Goku as he tensed up and waited for their opponents

* * *

AN:

WiffleDick678: As you can see Gotenks has been introduced. But you'll have to wait and see if there will be a SS3 Fusion.

RatedRSuperStar87: Don't expect any Super Saiyan god stuff in this saga

Guest: There will be fusion in this saga, evident with the inclusion of Gotenks this chapter. As for the Ki control training and Mastered Super Saiyan idea... I've been thinking about that kind of stuff myself and have a few ideas similar to that for the future. When will I get to it... Not sure.

ARega1's: The spot I was thinking of where they found the dragon ball, was the same place Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl, Yamcha and the group found the dragon ball, where there was that pink dragon, when they were getting the dragon balls to revive everyone Majin Vegeta killed at the stadium. (Dragon Ball Z Ep 239: Find the Dragon Balls)

Guest: You were wondering what the Supreme Kai was up to, well now you know.

* * *

Thanks: X3runner, omibug41, WiffleDick678, ficsaddict, RatedRSuperStar87, Guest, RKF22, ThenNewArcadianAlliance, Shigure Toshiro, ArthurShade, ARega1s, Generation Zero, keyshawn9811, I87, Zero H Gundam, LoganAlexander, Guest

* * *

Chapter 93: 2,435 Reviews or Feb 27, 2017


	94. Chapter 93

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 93

Other World - Planet of the Kai's

A yell could be heard as a blade could be cutting through the air with precision. Piccolo controlled the legendary blade known as the Z - Sword masterfully as he twirled the blade in his hand before doing multiple more strikes.

"Amazing" said Kabito as he watched the Namekian warrior use the sword masterfully as if he had been training with it for many years.

"Yes. It seems Piccolo will soon be done with his training and finally the terror of Buu will end" responded Supreme Kai in joy.

Piccolo stopped swinging the sword suddenly confusing the group before looking at the mighty blade in his hand with intrigue " _I can feel my power has increased since training with the sword. But that has been because of the weight of the sword, just like any weighted training would do... But what makes this blade so special_ " thought the Namekian.

Supreme Kai saw Piccolo stop his training and started to approach the Namekian "Piccolo, are you tired. It is okay if you would like to take a break, you have been training for hours now" said the Supreme Kai.

Piccolo continued to look at the blade before grabbing the sharp side of the blade with one hand and held it horizontally to his body as he brought the blade down and his knee up colliding the two together, as the blade snapped in half shocking the once happy Kai.

"Wh...What have you done?: asked Supreme Kai in complete shock to see the hope of the universe being destroyed so carelessly.

Piccolo looked at the destroyed blade before letting it go and sighing "I don't know who told about that sword, but it wouldn't have helped against Majin Buu" said Piccolo.

"How dare you. That legend has been passed down from generation to generation of Supreme Kai" said Kabito.

Piccolo sighed and shook his head "The blade barely increased my power. And that was because of the weight of the blade, nothing else. Also you must realize that if I could do that to the blade, how was it supposed to destroy Majin Buu."

"He... He is right" said Supreme Kai in shock as all his hopes of destroying Buu disappearing.

Piccolo saw the devastated look on the Kai's face but knew they had to push forward "I know this must be tough for you Supreme Kai but we must look for a way of stopping both Babidi and Buu."

Supreme kai was quiet when suddenly another voice responded to Piccolo "The young Namekian is right. There's no point crying over spilled milk" that suddenly the group of three turned to as they saw an older purple man who stood in kai clothing and had a white mohawk.

"Who...Who are you and how did you get here?" asked Supreme Kai in urgency at the appearance of the unknown man.

"Look in the mirror lad. I'm you... Just 15 generations older" answered Old Kai shocking the group.

"WHAT?" yelled out Supreme Kai in shock.

"Venerable elder, where have you been?" asked Kabito with great respect.

"I was trapped in the stupid sword... But I always expected a kai to release me" said Old Kai as he looked at the Supreme Kai in disappointment.

"Well sir I try my best" said Supreme Kai with his head down.

"Yes well I see you're more of a shoe shine boy then a Kai" said Old Kai in response embarrassing the younger Kai.

Piccolo watched the interaction between the two and decided to interrupt "Excuse me Elder Kai but we were in the middle of training to defeat a great threat, Majin Buu."

"You call that training. With that way, you'll never defeat Buu" responded Old Kai.

Piccolo was slightly taken aback by the way Old Kai spoke but decided to ignore it "Yes I know. And that's why we have to figure out a way of beating him" said Piccolo.

Old Kai looked up in thought for a moment before he walked over to Piccolo and began humming in thought as he looked over the Namek in interest "Yes... Yes... I could do something for a person able to pull out the Z - Sword... Alright I'll help you" said the Old Kai shocking the group.

"Help? How?" asked Piccolo in confusion.

"With my menacing capacities," said Old Kai with a confident smile, confusing the other 3.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Piccolo in confusion.

"I am able to release the inner potential of any fighter I want" said Old Kai shocking the group "And from what I can see you have more than enough."

"Oh" said Piccolo in surprise and shock before nodding "Yes... Thank You. But we must start right away, the longer we wait the more damage will happen to earth."

"Alright... Alright just hold your horses. Okay come and stand here" said Old Kai confusing Piccolo who followed his instructions and stood there.

"Alright now stand still," said Old Kai as he suddenly began doing a weird dance moving his way around Piccolo in a circle confusing the Namekian.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Earth

Zangya flew through the air, heading directly for her target who she sensed out easily and blasted her way through the weak soldiers from hell on her way before finally coming across her target who stood with his arms crossed waiting for her.

Zangya growled in anger as she stared at the giant space pirate known as Bojack as he looked at her with interest as well "Back for some more. We'll I'll make sure you don't make it out alive this time" said the male Hera warrior as he powered up and immediately transformed into his super state causing his skin to turn lime green and hair red.

Zangya glared at him and didn't even respond as she followed suit and transformed as well letting off her incredible power. Bojack charged Zangya and threw a punch with his massive fist that completely missed its mark as Zangya entered super speed to dodge the attack. Bojack looked around in confusion when she suddenly rematerialized behind him and landed a sharp kick to the side of his head that sent him flying off into the distance. Bojack flew through the air uncontrollably from the force of the kick that had racked his brain and confused him when he summoned the energy to stop and glared at Zangya, who came racing his way. Bojack suddenly through his hand forward at Zangya and unleashed a powerful green energy beam that shot towards her and laughed as it connected with the female Hera fighter. Bojack laughed but the suddenly stopped as he found his energy beam had somehow traveled through her and was unprepared for Zangya, who suddenly came down on him from high in the air with a devastating jackhammer attack that launched him into the ground.

Bojack barely managed to stabilize himself that he smashed into the ground on his hands and knees cratering it while he growled in anger and pain " _Why can't I hit her_ " thought the space pirate in frustration.

Bojack looked at the ground in anger as he felt Zangya land on the ground a little ways away from him and grew even angrier as he got up and charged her and launched an assault on her with everything he had. Zangya waited calmly with her arms crossed as she maneuvered her way around every single hit, with simple moves that Bojack couldn't keep up with. Zangya couldn't move to take steps backward as Bojack continually got closer and closer to her until she suddenly felt a building behind her and Bojack grinned and through a punch at her head. Zangya tilted her to the right and dodged the attack the completely destroyed the building behind her before counterattacking with a quick knee to Bojack's stomach. Bojack gasped and sucked in air as he felt the incredible pain radiate from his stomach and suddenly hunched over, almost falling on Zangya, who moved out of the way and got behind Bojack as he fell to his knees and breathed in deeply.

Zangya stared at the beaten and broken Bojack and finally talked for the first time "It's over" she called out to him as he struggled to get back to his feet.

Bojack glared at her as he turned around "Nothing is over" yelled the space pirate as he suddenly took off at her and drew back his fist before letting it fly forward.

Zangya made no move to dodge as the fist collided with her cheek and turned her head slightly but didn't even budge her from her spot.

Bojack grinned as he landed his blow but was shocked as he saw that his attack seemed to do nothing to his opponent and was unprepared as Zangya suddenly grabbed his outstretched arm "I won't allow you turn hurt anyone else, ever again" said Zangya as she suddenly launched Bojack into the sky.

Bojack flipped uncontrollably over and over as he soared through the air when Zangya reappeared above him and dived at him with a flying kick that landed on his back and sent him tumbling towards the ground.

Zangya the stuck out one hand and powered up as she generated energy into it and a red energy ball appeared "Beauty Trigger" yelled Zangya as she launched the deadly ball of red energy and it collided with Bojack killing him.

Zangya stared down at the area that Bojack had been and waited for a moment before suddenly letting out a sigh and couldn't stop a small smile making its way to her face as she felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her. Zangya sensed out the area around her and decided to head towards Bardock and Fasha as she turned around and prepared to blast off when an incredible amount of force collided with the back of her head and knocked her unconscious. The being who had just delivered the blow looked down at the being who started to fall to the ground and caught her giving her a look over as they raised their hand preparing to finish the Hera warrior when they suddenly felt an unknown feeling inside them that stopped them. The unknown being suddenly felt something and pushed away the thought before flying off towards where Zangya had been heading.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Earth

Bardock and Fasha flew through the sky wiping out whatever remained of Babidi's army when Fasha turned to him "Who should we go after first" asked the female Saiyan.

Bardock thought for a moment as he scanned the planet before picking out two and grinning slightly "I have an idea and I think you're going to like it" confusing Fasha, who nodded as they suddenly flew off.

The two had flown for a minute before they came across the two fighters Bardock had chosen to be their opponents "Cooler and King Cold" said Fasha unexpectedly. Which Bardock nodded which Fasha grinned at "I like" said the female Saiyan, which Bardock laughed at "I thought you would" as the two Arcosians approached them with confidence.

"So you're alive," said King Cold in surprise "I guess we will have to correct that won't we father," said Cooler as both Arcosians transformed into their final form.

"You're quite right son," said King Cold as his protective mask shot up and covered his mouth.

"Let's finish this," said Bardock to Fasha, who nodded back in agreement as they both powered up and immediately went Super Saiyan 2 surprising the two Arcosians who could barely stand under the power of their foes.

"H…How? You weren't merely this strong when we last fought" said Cooler in astonishment but never received a response as Bardock suddenly reappeared in front of him with his fist dug into the Arcosian's stomach.

Cooler coughed up blood from the blow as he felt his whole body seemed to be shutting down from the one attack. Bardock didn't stop there as he removed his fist from Cooler's stomach slowly and then bashed his right elbow into Cooler's cheek sending the Arcosian into a mountain that he crashed into and destroyed.

King Cold was stunned as he watched the complete domination of his son and was unprepared for Fasha, who suddenly reappeared in front of the Arcosian with a smirk. King Cold panicked as he drew back his fist and sent a haymaker at the Saiyan, which she calmly ducked under and drew back her own fist and uppercutting the Arcosian sending him sky high. King Cold had absolutely no control of his momentum as he was flung through the air when Fasha suddenly reappeared and grabbed his tail before spinning him around and throwing him into the same mountain that Bardock had thrown Cooler. Both Saiyan's grinned as they powered up and summoned one energy ball in each of their hands one blue the other pink before launching it towards the two Arcosians who lay in the rubble unmoving before it exploded and eliminated the two, forever.

The two looked down at the destroyed area before turning to one another "Well that was easy" said Fasha, which Bardock nodded to in agreement.

"Come on we should probably try and finish up the rest of Babidi's army before we go check on the others," said Bardock, which Fasha agreed to as the two traveled the earth and wiped out anyone that had the "M" tattoo on their forehead.

The two Super Saiyan's quickly made their way through the rest of Babidi's rest army till they could only sense Buu, Cell, and Frieza "Come one we should check on the others" said Fasha as the two flew off towards where they sensed the three other Saiyan's in combat when suddenly Bardock was knocked unconscious from behind and fell to the ground.

Fasha turned around and stared at a strange man in shock, who had long black hair, an orange scarf tied around his neck and was wearing blue jeans.

Fasha turned and saw her mate fall through the air and powered up "You're going to pay for that" said the female Saiyan in anger as she launched a mighty pink energy ball at the attacker.

The stranger merely laughed as he calmly raised his hand and caught the powerful ball of energy before suddenly clenching his hand causing it to shatter. Fasha was shocked at how quickly the man got rid of her attack and got on the defense, when he suddenly moved far faster than she could track and used a backhanded chop on her neck, rendering her unconscious as well.

The man grinned as he caught Fasha and Bardock and looked at the two in thought " _Who should I kill first._ "

The man was trying to make his decision when he was suddenly joined by someone floating across from him "Hey sis. Glad to see you could join me. And I see you brought a friend" said the man with a grin as he noticed Zangya lying in the women's arms who nodded back.

"So I'm having trouble, who I should kill first?" asked the man before gesturing to Bardock.

"I'm leaning towards this guy since he looks like Goku, and it's kinda weirding me out," said the man causing the women to sigh.

"You never did think things through. It was always about how to have the most fun at the moment" said the women.

"Well okay, if you have a better idea," said the man which the woman nodded to in confirmation.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan didn't have to wait too long as the three Saiyan's were suddenly surrounded by Majin Buu, Cell and Frieza, who floated around the three Saiyan's in interest.

"How can you possibly be alive?" said Frieza in frustration as he stared at Goku in hate before he was stopped Cell.

"Oh no Frieza they aren't alive," said the bio-android as he motioned to the halo's floating above the three Saiyans heads.

"Oh and your back for more. I guess dying once isn't enough for some people" laughed Frieza causing Vegeta to growl in anger as he stared at the Arcosian in hate.

"Hey, we can't take it easy on them. We go all out right away" said Gohan, which Goku nodded to in agreement "Right."

Gohan noticed Vegeta hadn't responded "Vegeta you hear me," asked Gohan.

"Yeah, whatever. But Frieza is mine" said the Saiyan prince as Frieza heard that and laughed.

"Oh, Vegeta. You always were a glutton for punishment…but since this will be the last time" said Frieza as he opened his arms welcoming Vegeta as his opponent.

Vegeta grinned as he heard that "Oh you're going to be regretting that Frieza" said the Saiyan prince "I doubt that" responded the Arcosian.

Vegeta grinned as he started powering up and his energy shot through the roof. "Alright, dad it looks like we about to start. You take Cell, I'll take Buu" said Gohan, which Goku agreed to as the three Saiyan's transformed into Super Saiyan 3 shattering the ground around them as Frieza and Cell looked at their opponents in shock and worry.

"Now who's laughed Frieza," said Vegeta as he attacked the Arcosian savagely and landed a powerful punch to Frieza's cheek that launched him from where they were.

Vegeta followed Frieza, who flew uncontrollably from the attack before summoning up enough energy to stabilize himself and rubbed his cheek in pain when Vegeta suddenly reappeared in front of him. Frieza glared at Vegeta who looked at him with a giant smirk in excitement before the two dashed at one another. Frieza went with a kick that Vegeta blocked with his forearm and replied with a punch that aimed for the Arcosians head. Frieza barely reacted quick enough to dodge the attack as it skimmed his face and returned with a punch of his own. Vegeta brought his other hand up and caught the Arcosian's fist before kicking Frieza's side. .

Frieza hacked up saliva in pain before wiping his tail out unexpectedly and smacking the Saiyan prince in the face. Vegeta growled in anger and pain before grabbing the tail and throwing the Arcosian into the ground. Frieza's body impacted the ground and caused a mighty earthquake from the force but quickly bounced back and punched Vegeta hard in the stomach. Vegeta groaned in pain but pushed past it and brought up his knee that crashed into Frieza's head causing the Arcosian to back off and put distance between the two fighters.

Frieza glared at Vegeta " _How could I be having trouble with this long-haired monkey"_ thought the Arcosian as he stuck out his hand and launched his signature death beam at the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta entered super speed and dodged the attack successfully further infuriating the Arcosian who unleashed dozens of the thin purple beams at Vegeta in a rage that continually missed its mark and hit the Saiyan Prince's after images.

"Stay still" yelled Frieza in annoyance when Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of Frieza and backhanded him into the ground.

Frieza's body slid and ground in the hard surface underneath him when he sensed Vegeta heading his way and barely dodged the Saiyan prince's attack who missed his flying kick and dug into the earth. Vegeta was unprepared for his attack to miss and left himself wide open as Frieza connected with a devastating haymaker that launched the Saiyan prince across the ground. Vegeta skipped across the ground like a rock on a lake before pushing off it and landing on his feet glaring at his opponent. The two fighters clashed together over and over as their battle raged across the sky, as explosions occurred every time their attacks connected with one another, destroying the area around them. Frieza landed a punch to Vegeta's face that dug into the Saiyan's cheek.

Vegeta responded quickly as he pushed the fist away from his face before landing a kick to Frieza's stomach. Frieza groaned in pain from the attack and brought his arm to the side to block a punch from Vegeta with his forearm. The Arcosian then launched a uppercut that caught Vegeta in the chin launching him back slightly. Vegeta growled in pain before powering up and launched multiple yellow energy blasts at Frieza. Frieza forced himself to move quickly as the energy blasts shot at him at a speed he could hardly keep up with. The Arcosian managed to barely dodge all the blasts of energy, except one that closed in on him too fast and forced the lizard to throw up his hands and catch it. Frieza grit his teeth in effort as he tried to push the dangerous ball of energy away from him as he started to be pushed back when he managed to move to the side and let the ball shoot right past him. Frieza breathed in heavily but never got a chance to relax as Vegeta suddenly came skyrocketing in with a powerful punch to the Arcosians face. Vegeta grinned as he charged Frieza and the two began their battle once again. The Arcosian growled in anger as he fought at full power to keep up with the Super Saiyan.

"This is ridiculous," thought Frieza as Vegeta launched a barrage of punches at him that he could barely keep up with.

Frieza breathed in and out heavily when he couldn't move fast enough to dodge the Saiyan prince's attack and was suddenly punched in the face hard. Vegeta didn't stop there as he attacked the Arcosian relentlessly with a flurry of punches that dug into Frieza's stomach over and over before finally completing the attack with a uppercut to the Arcosian's chin. Frieza was flung into the sky where Vegeta was waiting for him with his hands locked together pulled to the side of his body before flying at Frieza and swinging his arms forward colliding with his opponent and sending him into the ground below. Frieza's body hit the ground hard and lay on the floor in agony as he barely got on his hands and knees and coughed up blood onto the ground below him staining it.

Vegeta grinned as he saw Frieza barely alive and stuck out his arm and powered up " _Finally_ " thought the Saiyan prince in satisfaction " _Finally I will get my revenge on you for everything you did to me_ " as his power rose.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"So you'll be my opponent," said Cell in surprise which Goku nodded to "Yeah" as he charged Cell and threw a punch at the bio-android who brought his arms up crossing them to block the attack.

But was surprised when he felt nothing and looked up when Goku suddenly actually came at him with a punch that connected with the grasshopper-like creatures face. Cell was hit backward from the power of the blow and glared at Goku, who stood across from him before taking off into the sky. Goku gave chase and caught up with the bio-android till they were both flying up at the exact same speed facing one another. Cell suddenly turned and went for a spin kick aiming for Goku's stomach but missed as the Super Saiyan 3 but on an extra burst of speed and flipped before kicking Cell towards the ground. Cell fell towards the ground before using his power to stabilize him and managed to sense out Goku's movement, before turning around and catching Goku's punch just before it connected with him. Cell grit his teeth as he had trouble holding back the Saiyan's attack before responding with a knee that connected with Goku's chest surprising the Saiyan warrior. The bio Android quickly followed his attack up by keeping a firm grip on Goku's fist and then grabbing the arm with his other hand before turning and throwing the Saiyan into the hard ground below him. Goku's back slammed into the hard ground, tearing it apart before he moved out of the way of Cells attack barely dodging it.

The Saiyan reacted by kicking out Cells feet from under him causing him to fall to his side. The two fighters glared at one another before they suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the air, continuing their fight, where they traded blows and explosions rocked the area. The two disappeared and reappeared in different areas over and over again till they reappeared where Goku had Cells outstretched fist in his hand, showing he had caught the last attack. Cell tried to attack again and threw another punch at the orange-clad Saiyan but was met with the same results as Goku had both of his opponents hands clenched within his own. Goku responded by bringing up his knee and tried to catch his opponent off guard only for Cell to get the same idea as the two fighter's knees crashed together creating massive explosions from the devastating force.

The two continued this over and over till they both knew the attack was useless. Goku was the first one to make a move as he managed to power up and overpower Cell pushing him back and into the ground below them. Goku let go of Cells hands who was surprised by his back being slammed into the ground and let out a yell of pain. The Saiyan warrior didn't stop there as he launched himself into the air and pulled back both his hands before charging up his energy and realizing a barrage of energy attacks at the bio-android. Goku stopped and waited for Cell to reappear when he sensed movement behind him before ducking under a fierce punch and landing a devastating kick to Cells side that caused the bio-android to look at him in shock. Goku let up from his kick and backed away from Cell creating space between the two warriors where he took in Cells damaged form and realized that the bug like creature had taken a good amount of damage from his energy barrage.

"Give up Cell. You know you won't last much longer" called out Goku, always willing to give people multiple chances.

"Oh Goku you, still haven't changed I see," said Cell as he looked at the Saiyan "Besides I would never give up to an inferior being," said the bio-android as he charged Goku.

Goku waited as Cell got close to him and easily kept track of his movements before dodging a kick from Cell by ducking down underneath the leg that soared over his head before responded quickly with one big punch to the bio-androids stomach.

The pain radiated throughout Cells whole body as he spat out blood "No" said Cell barely able to speak.

Goku continued his attack as he flew into the air and came down with a mighty elbow that drove into Cells back and sent him falling to the ground.

" _It's time I end this_ " thought Goku as he cupped his hands at his side "Ka…Ma…" said Goku as he began to use his signature blue energy attack.

* * *

AN:

WiffleDick678: I do plan on having a unique fusion, that I personally haven't seen done before. But you will just have to wait and see, not giving anything away.

* * *

Thanks: X3runner, RatedRSuperStar87, RKF22, Arega1s, omibug41, Shigure Toshiro, ArthurShade, R-king 93, I87, Pie 555, serus black anithumannature, Golden Dragon King, NinjaFang1331, WiffleDick678, Guest, Keyshawn9811, guest, pir84lyf, Good als, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Als3, Going, Outer, Ges, sssj3 Gohan.

* * *

Chapter 94: 2,470 Reviews or March 6, 2017


	95. Chapter 94

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 94

Gohan looked at Majin Buu with a glare, as the giant pink creature grinned at him savagely as he turned his head side to side in an unnatural way.

"This time, you won't have anyone to save you," said Gohan with a glare which seemed to anger the pink creature that Gohan wasn't sure was smart enough to even understand what he was saying.

"So let's finish this," said Gohan as he powered up and faced off against the supposed terror of the universe.

As the two beings stood across from one another waiting to see who would make the first move Majin Buu suddenly pulled back his arm almost as though he was about to throw a punch confusing Gohan considering the distance the two fighters were apart. Majin Buu grinned as he threw the punch when his arm suddenly elongated surprising the Saiyan. Gohan was too slow to react, not expecting that kind of attack and was struck hard in the face. Buu grinned as he saw his attack connect and didn't stop there as he grabbed onto Gohan with his elongated arm and pulled his body towards his enemy before striking the Saiyan with a powerful knee to the stomach. Gohan hunched over in pain as saliva came from his mouth uncontrollably from the force. Majin Buu laughed as he pulled back his fist and launched it at the unsuspecting Saiyan when his attack was suddenly caught in Gohan's hand.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Gohan as he looked up and smirked at the pink creature before powering up and punching Buu in the face launching the creature.

Gohan phased in and out and rematerialized behind Buu with his back turned away from the gelatinous creature as he waited for him. Majin Buu flew through the air and spotted Gohan waiting for him with his back turned and took control of himself so he was launching a double handed punch, hoping he could take advantage of his current momentum to surprise his opponent. Gohan waited and suddenly moved out of the way surprising Buu, who suddenly shot past him but was stopped as the Saiyan brought his knee up right into the pink monsters stomach.

Buu gasped in pain but didn't have much time to worry about it as Gohan followed his attack up with a double jackhammer attack that launched him into the ground below. Buu dug into the ground so deeply that Gohan could no longer see the bottom and only saw black. The powerful Super Saiyan 3 waited for his opponent calmly with his eyes closed keeping all his senses open. Gohan waited when he suddenly sensed a massive build-up of energy below him and looked down as the energy was released and saw an enormous pink energy beam shoot out from the hole aiming directly for him.

The Saiyan quickly entered super speed and barely dodged the attack as he exited it closer to the ground as he stared up and watched the beam of energy leave earth. Gohan was broken from his distraction as he sensed an energy signal behind him and barely turned around and through his hands up as a pink ball suddenly crashed into his hands and started to force him back. Gohan grit his teeth as he was forced back and recognized the pink ball in his hands was actually Majin Buu himself who had curled himself up. Gohan grit his teeth as Majin Buu tried to force him back but managed to stop the creature's movement and acted quickly by kicking the ball that was Buu into the distance.

Gohan breathed in and out as he saw the creature disappear and berated himself for getting distracted " _That was too close. I can't be making stupid mistakes like that_ " as he sensed Buu flying back his way.

Majin Buu stopped his flight as the two fighters hovered a little ways from one another and Gohan saw the injured state of Majin Buu slowly start to heal. Majin Buu glared at the Saiyan in front of him before he suddenly powered up and unleashed a barrage of energy blasts at his opponent. Gohan quickly hopped into super speed to dodge the explosions that rained down on him and managed to stay one step ahead of the pink creature, as his attacks exploded around him. Gohan continued to dodge Buu's energy barrage when he noticed that the pink creature seemed to have no idea when he was going to stop and decided to make a move. Gohan slowed down and let Buu think he had the advantage as Buu upped the intensity of his energy attacks that made their way to the Saiyan and looked like they were going to hit when he suddenly used instant transmission. Gohan disappeared right before the attacks connected and instead destroyed the ground he had just been flying over before he reappeared behind Majin Buu and landed a hard kick to the pink creature's head that sent him eating dirt.

Gohan looked at his work in pride as he noticed his opponent was unmoving confusing him " _I know it's not over_ " thought Gohan as he made his way over to the Majin Buu whose face was in the dirt.

Gohan looked at his opponent in confusion when Majin Buu suddenly shot up and had a massive amount of pink energy in his mouth and was about to launch it. Gohan reacted quickly as he grabbed the energy blast before Buu could launch it and forced it back into the Majin's mouth surprising the creature who watched in horror as his own attack exploded in his mouth and caused horrible damage to his body.

Gohan backed away and looked at the now smoking Buu before wiping sweat away from his forehead " _That was way too close_ " thought the Saiyan as he saw Buu fallen over in pain and realized it was time to end the battle.

Gohan floated above the Majin Buu and powered up ready to attack him and finish the creature once and for all.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Vegeta grinned as he looked down at Frieza " _This is it. I will finally have my revenge_ " thought the Saiyan prince as his power swirled around him and "TAKE THIS FRIEZA" yelled Vegeta as the outstretched hand started to form a yellow energy ball.

"MY BIG BA" yelled out Vegeta as he was going to launch it when suddenly a massive force struck the shoulder of his outstretched arm.

Vegeta screamed loudly in pain as the energy dissipated and his arm hung loosely by his side. Vegeta brought his other hand over and grabbed his shoulder in pain as he felt in was dislocated. The Super Saiyan 3 never had another chance to think as a kick suddenly slammed into the back of his head and launched him into the ground below where he carved in the dirt, laying there in pain as his long golden hair reverted back to his standard black.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Goku continued to charge his attack "Ha...Ma…" said the Saiyan warrior about to unleash the energy when he suddenly felt a vibration in the air and turned "HAA!" yelled Goku as he unleashed the attack at the person who had been trying to sneak up on him.

The large blue energy beam slammed into the person who Goku couldn't see but was stunned as he felt the energy wave slowly being pushed back and pumped, even more, power into the attack but was useless as it suddenly exploded on him and launched him backwards where he hit the ground hard and was no longer to hold the incredible strain of Super Saiyan 3 and reverted back to normal.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan looked down at the injured Majin Buu and was about to make a move when he suddenly sensed the subtle vibrations in the air and dodged under a kick that suddenly came flying in. Gohan turned and was about to strike back when he was suddenly felt his side be kicked in from behind. The Saiyan warrior tried to guard himself as he suddenly was double teamed by two unknown warriors who suddenly beat into him from both sides, which he couldn't guard. Gohan's gaze grew hazy as he was kicked in the head and launched before being jackhammered into the ground painfully.

Gohan dragged himself out of the ground slowly and noticed his father and Vegeta on each side of him, both having reverted back to the original state. Gohan looked up and was blocked by the sun's glare when he suddenly noticed three bodies suddenly fall down from the sky. Gohan reacted quickly and caught one after another and saw that it was Bardock, Fasha and Zangya and set the three down gently and checked each one of them over to make sure they were fine.

"Oh don't worry we didn't kill them. We wanted to wait until there were people around. Makes it funnier" said a male voice from behind Gohan, who looked behind him with a glare but was shocked as he saw what he believed to be Androids 17 and 18 but both looked different, almost more mature.

17 was taller than before, having grown quite a bit, sporting a more athletic building and mature face, while his hair now went past his shoulders. The newly transformed Super 17 wore blue jeans, a dark blue shirt and an orange scarf. He completed his new look with a gold belt buckle sporting the old red ribbon army logo.

18 had gone through her own changed while she had grown, it wasn't as significantly as her brother. Her hair had grown longer as well, down past her shoulders dipping down to her breasts. She adorned a small jean jacket while wearing a black shirt that cut off above her stomach leaving it completely visible. The super android also wore a blue skirt, which also had a gold buckle with the red ribbon symbol on it.

"Wha…what's going on here," said Gohan in confusion as he looked over the two of them in confusion.

"Ah so you have met my ultimate creations," said a familiar voice which Gohan looked up and saw who it was.

"Dr. Gero," said Gohan in surprise as said doctor set himself down in between the two androids he had been talking about.

"Allow me to introduce them, I give you Super Android 17 and 18," said Dr. Gero with a grin.

"What…What did you do to them?" Gohan asked in anger.

Dr. Gero laughed "Not I, but we" as he motioned to Babidi, who appeared from behind him.

"Oh yes. What do you think of my glorious new fighters" said Babidi with a grin.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Yelled Gohan once again.

"Oh, my temper, temper," said Babidi before shrugging.

"I guess it doesn't really matter anymore since your all dead anyway," said the wizard as he motioned Dr. Gero to explain.

"The ultimate combination of science and magic, we were able to create counterparts to both 17 and 18. It would allow us to come back to earth but also, when combined with the original would create the most powerful beings in the universe" said Dr. Gero with a smile as him and Babidi laughed.

Gohan growled in anger as he heard that and dashed at the two when 18 suddenly appeared in front of him cutting off his attack "18 it's me. Gohan" said the Saiyan as he tried to approach her.

18 paused for a second as she took in the man in front of her as she felt a deep familiarity with him, which Gohan saw "That's right 18 push past whatever they are doing to you" said Gohan.

"G...Gohan" muttered Android 18 as the name fell from her lips without her control as she continued to hesitate to attack confusing the others.

Babidi saw this and frowned " _I guess the spell I_ casted _to suppress her memories wasn't strong enough_ " before quietly unleashing more of his magic as 18's eyes glazed over and suddenly shot forward suddenly slamming Gohan into the ground below him.

Gohan groaned in pain as he barely got to his knees and saw nothing in 18's eyes that were familiar and looked to Babidi "What did you do to her?" asked Gohan in anger as he barely held his Super Saiyan 3 state.

"Oh did you know her?" asked Babidi in interest which caused Gohan to glare even further at the wizard.

"Oh, how wonderful" said Babidi with a laugh "I didn't plan this out, but I guess that's what makes it so much sweeter."

"What did you do to her, she would never work for you," said Gohan, which Babidi laughed at before answering "While you are right, she did resist at first. But a simple mind wipe fixed that" said Babidi stunning Gohan.

"You mean all her memories," said Gohan, which Babidi confirmed "Yes gone," lied the wizard with a laugh.

Gohan stared at the ground in disbelief " _No_ " thought Gohan before charging Babidi once again "You're lying". When this time 17 interfered and attacked Gohan ruthless beating into his body with a combination of punches before finishing with a spin kick to the Saiyan's face that sent him flying back where both Vegeta and Goku were slowly getting up from.

Gohan fell backward on the ground as he hit it hard before he dropped his transformation.

Gohan barely got to his feet and was about to attack again but was stopped by his father "Gohan" called out Goku weakly.

Gohan turned to his father who had just gotten to his feet.

"Dad," said Gohan in worry but was waved off "We need to go now son," said the orange-clad Saiyan.

"But 18," said Gohan when he was suddenly stopped by his father.

"I now but we can't save her if we die right now" explained Goku, realizing how bad his son was hurting but knew they had to leave.

Gohan reluctantly agreed as he slowly picked up the group of 3 unconscious fighters Bardock, Fasha and Zangya as he joined his father who stood by Vegeta.

"Oh you're not going anywhere," said Babidi with a laugh as he sent 17 and 18 after them, but both missed their mark as the group suddenly disappeared confusing them.

"Where did they go?" asked Babidi in confusion which Super 17 answered "Don't worry I got a lock on them" which Babidi was happy for as he noticed Frieza, Cell and Buu join them.

"Come on let's go," said Dr. Gero, who Babidi smiled at darkly.

"Oh, we will. But not you" said the wizard suddenly confusing the genius "What do you mean?" asked the doctor.

"I've looked in your head. I know you have no more ideas that are of use to me" said Babidi with a sick grin.

"No. No. I can still be of help" said Dr. Gero before he tried to blast off when 17 suddenly came in front of him stopping his escape.

"Stop. You can't do this. I order you to stand down" said Dr. Gero.

"I don't take orders from you," said Super 17 with a grin as he powered up and summoned an energy blast " _No, not again,_ " thought Gero as 17 launched a powerful energy blast that consumed Dr. Gero.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The Lookout

The group of 6 rematerialized on the lookout, surprising everyone who looked at their injured friends in worry as they approached them and noticed there beat up state.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Bulma before Krillin suddenly approached them "So did you guys do it."

Goku was about to answer when he and Gohan suddenly sensed it "Dad there coming up here," said the injured Saiyan in worry which his father nodded to.

"Everyone get close and make sure you're touching each other now" yelled Goku, which everyone did just as Babidi, 17, 18, Buu, Cell and Frieza broke the clouds and appeared above the lookout scaring the group.

"Looks like we found where you've been hiding all this time," said Babidi.

"Time to go," said Goku as he had a hand on Gohan's shoulder and concentrated, finding the next safest spot to transport to when just as he felt himself about to rematerialize Gohan pushed his hand away "GOHAN NO," said Goku in shock as he suddenly disappeared.

The group of villains looked on in confusion "I find it curious that you didn't run with your friends" said Babidi as the group set down on the lookout and took in the injured Saiyan.

Gohan glared at Babidi "You took someone from me and I want her back" said Gohan as he glared at the group that laughed at him.

"Such a stupid monkey," said Frieza with a laugh.

"Oh really," said Babidi before turning to 18 with a grin "You heard him, go get him… kill him" said the wizard as 18 suddenly pushed off the tiled ground destroying it and launched herself at Gohan.

Gohan watched calmly as she came at him full force, and just as she launched a punch, Gohan dived forward and tackled her before they both suddenly disappeared from view confusing everyone.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Otherworld

The group landed on grass and looked around in confusion, "Um, where are we?" asked Bulma in confusion.

Krillin looked around "Otherworld," said the bald monk as he recognized the pink sky and yellow clouds. The others looked around in shock, as most of them had never been dead before and finally knew what the afterlife looked like "So, this is where you go when you're dead" said Bulma in shock.

The group slowly took in the surroundings and started to relax as Dende went around and healed Bardock, Fasha, Zangya and Vegeta and made his way over to Goku, who was on his hands and knees clenching the grass between his fists in frustration.

Dende looked at the Saiyan in confusion and approached him so he could heal the damaged warrior "What's wrong Goku?" asked the Namekian.

Goku was silent as he stared down at the ground when a voice suddenly rang out and asked a question that the others noticed as well "Where's Gohan?" asked Zangya having just regained consciousness and saw no sign of her mate.

The group looked around in confusion as well before Goku answered her "He's….He's not here" said Goku with gritted teeth.

"What? Where is our son Goku?" asked Chi Chi in terror.

"Earth" answered Goku shocking the group.

"I…He, he let go of me right before we transported here," said the orange-clad Saiyan.

"What, why?" asked Chi Chi in confusion and worry.

"Because of Android 18," said Goku causing the others to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Goku," asked Krillin thoroughly confused.

"Babidi and Dr. Gero… They did something to Android 18. They got rid of her memories and are somehow controlling her" answered Goku as the group gasped.

The group was quiet as they tried to process the information when Goku suddenly sensed a familiar energy signal make its way towards him "King Kai" said Goku calling out to the small blue being.

"Goku, Gohan…he's gone," said the Kai from the north shocking the group.

"WHAT," said Goku in worry at the thought of losing his son again after just getting him back. "No. I mean he disappeared, transported off the planet" clarified King Kai

"No. I mean he disappeared, transported off the planet" clarified King Kai realizing what the group had taken what he had said as.

"What, where, why?" asked Goku in confusion. "I'm not sure, he grabbed 18 and vanished. But his energy is too low to track and since she doesn't give off any…. I have no idea where they are" said King Kai stunning the group.

* * *

AN: Sorry if the descriptions on Super Android 17 and 18 were bad. As I added them afterward and did them quickly. If you want to know what they look like, I decided to keep Super 17 the exact same and you can check out Super Android 18 on my DeviantArt account, but you can also find it on google by typing in 'super android 18'. I'm basing the look off of the picture that has all 3 of Super 17, 18 and 16 (in order from left to right).

X3runner: Vegeta so close, but so far away. Still hasn't gotten his revenge and killed Frieza

ArthurShade: I have personally never read anything about there being a fusion between Goku, Gohan and Vegeta

Gerenation Zero: So it was Super Android 17 and 18

RatedRSuperStar87: Well as you can see after this, they have nothing under control. Super Android 17 and 18 are far stronger than Goku, Vegeta and Gohan.

Silo666: Don't worry about Videl. I have already decided that the pairing will be sticking to Gohan/18/Zangya. With no plans to add anyone else.

* * *

Thanks: X3runner, RKF22, Guest, ArthurShade, Generation Zero, RatedRSuperStar87, Zero H Gundam, Arega1s, R-king 93, Guest, I87, Shiro981, ssj4 gohan, TheNewArcadianAlliance, WiffleDick678, omibug41, Shigure Toshiro, KaiserUltima, NuggetMuncher, NodMPortant, docfroso2, Silo666, Crimson green flame, Goodals, Als3, gohan god, Ges, Outer

* * *

Chapter 95: 2,505 Reviews or March 12, 2017


	96. Chapter 95

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 95

Unknown Planet

Gohan and 18 rematerialized on an unknown planet as 18 landed on her back after being tackled by the Saiyan, with Gohan on top of her.

"18" was all Gohan got out, as she suddenly put her legs up and flipped him off of her.

Gohan quickly caught himself with one hand and spun his body so he landed safely facing her.

Gohan watched as she got into a fighting stance and threw his hands up "18, I'm not going to fight you" said the fighter as she suddenly took off at him and decked him in the face.

Gohan was hit hard as he flew backward and felt his body skid across the ground in pain before he slowly dragged himself off the ground and faced her "18 you need to listen to me, they're controlling you. You need to fight it, I now you can. Your strong" said Gohan as she charged him once again and started to viciously beat into him with a multitude of punches and kicks before finishes her attack with a opened handed palm strike to Gohan's cheek.

The strike connected and sent the Saiyan crashing face first into the ground, trenching it slightly. Gohan lay still on the dirt and breathed in and out roughly as blood dripped down from his forehead and stained the brown dirt red before he struggled to bring himself back up onto his hands and knees. Gohan breathed in roughly and turned his head and saw 18's boots and looked up to see her looking down at him coldly with crossed arms. The Saiyan didn't get to say a word as she swung her foot forward and crashed it into his side painfully sending him skipping across the ground on the unknown planet. Gohan coughed roughly as he spat out blood on the ground as he lay unmoving and watched her walk up to him slowly before stopping right in front of him.

Gohan raised an arm and placed his hand on her boot and struggled to tilt his head up to see her from his position "Even…even if you don't remember me….you're a good person. Fight it" said Gohan roughly barely able to speak as he coughed into the ground.

18 looked down at him and didn't react as she simply kicked his face sending him skidding across the field once again. When Gohan stopped tumbling on the ground he lay on his back with his arms out, breathing in weekly and fought to move even an inch as he entire body lay back in pain, before he slowly worked his way back up to his feet where his arms hung loosely at his side and his knees were buckled barely able to hold his body up.

"I… I will never give up on you," said the completely broken Saiyan as his body hung loosely almost about to fall over at any moment.

18 looked at the man in front of her with a glare before charging at him and tackled him to the ground and ran his body through it for a while creating a massive trench with Gohan's body.

The two finally stopped and Gohan could feel that he was beginning to lose consciousness but fought back with everything he had and looked up at the glaring women before smiling at her the best he could "I want you to know that…. No matter what happens don't blame yourself" said the Saiyan as she suddenly launched a fist forward and crashed it into his cheek.

Super Android 18 pulled back her other fist and punched Gohan in the face, again and again, bashing his head from one side to the other, raining blows on him.

When 18 finally stopped and looked down at the man who was barely breathing "And" said Gohan roughly as he hacked up blood onto the dirt next to him before continuing "I want you to know that I never regret meeting you, not ever. And finally" 18 glared at him and suddenly pulled her hand back in a knife handed attack and launched it forward digging it into his chest cutting off his words.

Gohan stared at her in shock as he felt the little bit of energy he had left in him leave "I…I…love you" said Gohan barely getting it out as he lay back and felt his eyes beginning to glaze over as he stared up at the dark sky above him.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet of the Kai's

Piccolo sat quietly in a meditative state that he had been in for over a day and reflected back on everything that had happened in the past few days " _To think, this all started with me being knocked unconscious. I was lucky Supreme Kai found me and brought me here to train with the Z-sword but to think the real power would be unlocked with its destruction was a surprise to me, the Supreme Kai and Kabito. Thankfully the previous Supreme Kai has the power to unlock power I haven't yet… I just hope it works_ " thought the Namekian when he was suddenly shaken from his thought by the man who had been bringing out his power, Old Kai.

"Hey you better not be asleep," said Old Kai with a huff.

"Of course not" replied Piccolo as he opened his eyes and looked up at the grouchy Kai.

"Well good, your training is complete," said Old Kai with satisfaction as he started to stretch out, after sitting for so long.

Piccolo looked at the Kai in uncertainty as he stood up and looked at his hands and clenched them before powering up slightly as he suddenly felt a rush of power he had never thought possible and stopped. Just before it burst to the surface as purple electricity traveled around him from the power he controlled "Incredible" was the first thing Piccolo said as he felt the power running through him.

"It's like I said. You had an amazing amount of potential energy inside of you. It just needed to be brought out" said Old Kai, which Piccolo nodded to in understanding.

Piccolo looked at his hands in awe before turning to Old Kai "So, I guess it's time for me to return to earth."

Old Kai stood quietly in contemplation with his hands behind his back before responding "No I don't think so. Not yet" shocking and confusing Piccolo.

"What? Why not?" asked the Namekian warrior.

"Our circumstances have changed and if you were to go down now, you would not make it back" answered Old Kai shocking Piccolo.

"WHAT? You mean there is a fighter, stronger than me" said the Namekian as he could sense the unbelievable power inside of him and couldn't fathom an enemy of theirs surpassing him.

Old Kai shook his head "No. While you are stronger than any one fighter on earth, together they would overwhelm you… That is why you need some help, more precisely your Saiyan friends."

Piccolo nodded in understanding "So if me, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were to fight together, we could win."

Old Kai seemed silent as if not wanting to tell the Namekian what he had to say but continued anyway "If that were the case, then yes. But only Goku and Vegeta are left."

Piccolo was shocked as he heard that as he felt like the news a punch to his stomach " _No Gohan_ " was the only thought the Namekian warrior had before growing angry "So are you telling me, we did all of this for nothing" yelled Piccolo furiously.

Old Kai took a few steps away from the angry Namekian but kept his calm "No. if you are to win with Goku and Vegeta by your side then they need more power, and I think I have a way of them reaching it" said Old Kai shocking Piccolo who nodded in acceptance before he turned to the Supreme Kai and Kabito "I need you two to gather both Goku and Vegeta and bring them here."

Kabito was shocked as he heard this "No venerable elder, you can't be serious. To bring one mortal was bad enough, but at least, he was a previous Guardian and respectful to the way of the Kai's. Now to bring two more that openly go against master's commands" said the red giant.

Old Kai took in the shocked and outraged Kabito with a simple look "Oh I am very serious."

Kabito turned to Supreme Kai "Master you can't possibly agree to this." Supreme Kai was quiet for a moment in thought "Listen to him Kabito" shocking the red giant.

"What," said the red giant stunned.

"Remember the entire universe is at stake here, I think we can bend the rules if will help save it," said Supreme Kai as his protector nodded "Good now let us be off," said the small purple Kai as they disappeared.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Grand Kai's Planet

The group had come to terms the best they could with Gohan's disappearance and were now trying to figure out what their next step should be "I'm out of ideas. I mean if it were just me and Vegeta facing off against Frieza, Cell and Buu we would probably be able to win but with 17 there, it would be impossible" said Goku which the others nodded to in understanding while Vegeta seethed in anger.

Vegeta glared at the ground in hatred " _Why, Why, Why? Why am I never allowed to have the vengeance I deserve_ " thought the Saiyan prince in silent anger.

"Um…speaking of Cell. Since they followed us to the lookout what's to stop him from following us here, I mean he does know Instant Transmission" said Krillin in worry as the others suddenly perked up in fear, afraid their enemies would suddenly appear.

"No you won't have to worry about that," said King Kai suddenly before explaining "You see when Cell came up here to Other World initially, King Yemma suppressed the knowledge of Cell being able to know Instant Transmission. I mean, can you imagine how hard it would have been to keep him in hell otherwise" finishing the Kai causing the others to relax as they heard that.

"Okay, that great and all. But if we can't stop those three then the whole universe is going to be destroyed" said Yamcha in worry bringing the group back into focus and concern when they were suddenly interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Maybe not," said the Supreme Kai as he and Kabito suddenly rematerialized on the planet.

"Supreme Kai," said Goku in surprise to see the Mohawk man.

King Kai freaked out as he saw the Supreme Kai and immediately approached him and bowed to the man "Oh what an honor it is to meet you" said the chubby blue Kai as he praised his superior.

Supreme Kai smiled and blushed silently before waiving him off "Thank you, North Kai. Now I need to speak with Goku and Vegeta urgently" said the purple Kai as kindly as possible which King Kai nodded to. Supreme Kai approached the two Saiyan warriors before suddenly being greeted by a harsh response from Vegeta "What do you want."

Supreme Kai was about to respond before he was caught off by Kabito "How dare you speak like that to the Supreme Kai" before his master signaled him to stop.

"It's okay Kabito, they have been through a lot in the past few days," said Supreme Kai before turning to the two warriors he had come for "I am here to ask you for help and also provide you with a way of getting strong enough to stop Babidi and save the universe."

Both Goku and Vegeta looked at the Kai in greater interest "How?" asked Goku.

"I cannot tell you here but if you come to my planet everything will be explained" answered the Supreme Kai, which Goku nodded to.

"Alright" agreed Goku as he turned to the others "Looks like we're going to be planet hoping one more time" which everyone agreed with.

Kabito was shocked "Master he can't possibly think he can bring everyone," said the red guardian which Goku heard and turned to "Well then I'm sorry I will have to decline then" stunning the two.

"What Goku, why?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"I can't leave my family and friends behind. Where they go, I go" said the Saiyan merely which Supreme Kai nodded to.

"Well Goku, I guess you leave me no choice. Gather up everyone" said the Kai, which Goku nodded to happily as everyone connected to Supreme Kai and the entire group disappeared, leaving only King Kai.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet of the Kai's

The entire group suddenly rematerialized and looked around at the beautiful untouched world with green grass, and crystal-clear ponds and waterfalls off in the distance.

"Wow, it's amazing," said Bulma which Chi Chi agreed with.

"Where are we?" asked Krillin in confusion.

"You are on the planet of the Kais. A sacred place" answered Kabito glaring down at the pig man.

Goku and looked around the world when he sensed it "No way" said the Saiyan as he turned and saw Piccolo standing by an older version of the Supreme Kai.

"Piccolo," said Goku in surprise to see the Namekian waiting for them.

"It's good to see you Goku" responded the Namekian warrior as Goku looked him over "You're…different. More powerful for sure" said Goku trying to figure it out correctly.

"Yeah, I've been through some changes" responded Piccolo as he explained everything that had happened to him over the last few days.

"Wow, that's incredible," said Goku as the Namekian finished his story when he was suddenly interrupted by Old Kai, who approached him "So let see what I have to work with" confusing Goku as he was circled by Old Kai, who scrutinized him before nodding "You should do fine."

Goku looked at him in confusion "Sorry, sir. But what do you mean?" asked the orange-clad Saiyan.

"Didn't he tell you. I'm going to show you how to reach the ultimate level of Super Saiyan" said the Old Kai shocking both Goku and Vegeta.

"You… You mean there's another level" said Goku which Old Kai nodded to "And you're lucky you died when you did, otherwise it would have been impossible for the two of you" further confusing them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"I mean, there would be no way of you reaching the next level if you didn't have your tail" clarified Old Kai.

"So the next level is connected to our tails," asked Goku in confusion as he brought up his new fussy brown tail in front of him and looked at it with interest.

"Yes, I just need one of you to be able to create a moon," said Old Kai stunning the group before Bulma yelled out "ARE YOU CRAZY," said the bluenette.

"Your big plan is to turn them into mindless monsters who will kill us all" continued Bulma.

"Yeah, I hate to say it. But Goku has never been able to control himself when he transforms, and with how strong he will become…" said Yamcha, which the others nodded to.

"Well you either do this or the universe gets destroyed your choice," said Old Kai in frustration.

"He's right," Master Roshi said suddenly as he noticed Goku look down unsure and approached him placing a hand on his students shoulder.

"I…I don't know if I can do this. I mean… I… I killed grandpa doing this, and if I were to do that to one of you" said the Saiyan in shock at the thought of transforming into the uncontrollable beast.

Master Roshi sighed and nodded in understanding "I know what you are saying Goku, but everyone here believes in you. You have always been a source of inspiration for us, for everyone. You have never given up and have always faced your challenged head on and overcome the odds time and time again… I know what you have given up to keep the world safe and the pain and agony you have faced throughout your whole life to allow others to live their own. But Goku… I need you to do that one last time" said the old turtle hermit.

Goku nodded in understanding "Okay" said the Saiyan as both him and Vegeta made their way over a little ways from the group as they both did their best to prepare themselves.

The two were quiet as they waited before Old Kai told them what to do "I need the both of you to go Super Saiyan" which both of them nodded to as they went Super Saiyan 2 and their energy exploded around them as their hair turned yellow and their golden aura flowed around them.

Old Kai nodded before moving on to Bardock "Your up" said the Kai which Bardock nodded to before addressing Fasha "Try not to look up" said the Saiyan, which she nodded too.

Bardock lifted up his hand and concentrated as he summoned a bright energy ball that floated above his hand " _Good luck Kakarot_ " thought Bardock as he looked at his son before throwing the ball into the air.

Bardock made sure not to look up as the ball suddenly expanded in the air and began to simulate the moon creating artificial blutz waves. Goku and Vegeta looked up at the now bright fake moon floating in the sky as their bodies soaked up its unique energy and stayed completely calm.

"Nothing is happening?" said Bulma in confusion when Goku and Vegeta suddenly started their transformations.

Both Saiyan's chests began to thump up and down rapidly as before their arms started to twitch and grow in size. The Super Saiyans screamed out as there body and muscles increased and their fangs suddenly elongated greatly while their eyes went red. The two continued to scream as their mighty yellow aura doubled in size and exploded furiously around them completely ripping apart the ground underneath them as they floated above the ground that they had just obliterated slightly. Soon their power increased so significantly that their aura was like a tall pillar around them shooting into the sky.

"This is unreal," said Krillin as he threw up his arms to stop the wind from getting in his eyes while Yamcha, Zangya, and Fasha quickly moved to catch the humans that could no longer keep themselves up from the force of the winds slamming into them.

Goku and Vegeta's yells turned in animalistic growls as their mouths started to push out and hair began to spread over their beings as they both obliterated the clothes they had been previously wearing. The group watched in shock as the regular brown hair they had been expecting was instead golden and watched in awe as the fighters sensed out there energy climb to incredible new heights.

Piccolo turned to the group "We need to move now" said the Namekian as the other fighters nodded in understanding and grabbed everyone who couldn't fly and moved quickly away from the two Saiyan, who were growing rapidly in size.

The group stopped and set themselves down and turned as they saw both Saiyan's complete their transformations and roar loudly in the air causing an earthquake that shook them from where they stood. "Their power," said Yamcha in awe as he couldn't fathom what he was sensing.

"Is…this it?" asked Krillin.

Old Kai was silent in thought before answering "Not quiet, there is one more step they need to take to achieve the ultimate Super Saiyan form" shocking the group.

"Well, why didn't you tell them?" asked Bulma.

"Because I don't know it" he answered simply shocking the group as the watched the two Oozaru's stomp about and destroy every hill or mountain they could find.

"Well, what now?" asked Yamcha as he watched the two beasts annihilate everything in their path.

"Now…Now you all die" said a cold voice from behind them causing the group to turn and gasp as the group of Babidi, Buu, Cell, Frieza and 17 all stood in front of them causing the group of fighters to get on the guard.

Babidi looked around and spotted the Supreme Kai and smiled at him "So this is where you've been hiding this entire time. Well it's time to meet your end" said the wizard.

"How, did they even get up here?" asked Krillin in freight as he stared at the group of villains.

"Quite simple actually. You see it seems that my friend over here had forgotten that little-transporting technique of his and with a mere use of magic, I brought it right back to the surface" explained Babidi with a smirk.

Babidi motioned to Cell who grinned at the group "Yes, King Yemma may have tried to take my abilities away from me but Babidi has brought them back."

Frieza was about to say something when he saw the two golden Oozaru thrashing about wildly in no direction "So this was your final plan. You bet everything on two stupid monkeys" said the Arcosian with a laugh.

"All right guys we really do need a plan," said Krillin, which the others nodded to before Piccolo took control "Our best bet is to try to hold them off until Goku and Vegeta get control of themselves."

Piccolo flew in front of the group and threw off his cape and white turban that crashed to the floor creating a hole showing the amount of weight each item of clothing carried. Zangya joined Piccolo and powered up until she transformed and reached her maximum. Bardock and Fasha joined the two fighters, turning into Super Saiyan 2's.

Krillin and Yamcha were about to join the group when he was suddenly stopped by Piccolo "Krillin, Yamcha. Stay with the others, protect them" said the Namekian warrior which they nodded to in agreement.

Krillin told the group to take off and got them to start running away from where the battlefield which they readily did.

Old Kai began to follow the group when he saw Shin waiting "What are you doing?" asked Old Kai.

Supreme Kai glared at Babidi "I'm going to fight and stop this. It is my responsibility" before he was stopped by Old Kai.

"No, you'll only hold them back," said the Old Kai shocking Shin. "You sense their energy right. All those warriors are well above you and if you interfere now, you'll just be getting in the way" finished Old Kai causing the Supreme Kai to look down distraught but nodded and followed Old Kai.

The group of Piccolo, Zangya, Fasha and Bardock faced off against Majin Buu, Cell, Frieza, and 17 who laughed at their opponents.

"So this is it. Your final challenge" said Cell with a laugh "Pathetic" finished the bio-android.

"Oh, we'll see about that," said Piccolo as he powered up and increased his power to his maximum and suddenly rush the group of villains.

Piccolo attacked with a vicious kick to Majin Buu's face that sent the pink monster flying off into the distance. The Namekian warrior didn't stop there as he ducked under a punch that Frieza launched at him and hit the Arcosian in the stomach hard causing him to hack up saliva. Piccolo then grabbed Frieza's outstretched tail and spun him around bashing him into Cell who was charging at him before letting the Arcosian go, sending the out of control lizard into the bio-android before they both hit the ground. Piccolo turned and then dodged a punch that sailed off his shoulder before throwing a punch of his own that barely missed its mark and sailed over his opponents shoulder as well.

The two warriors looked at one another in interest "We never were able to finish our fight last time, did we Piccolo" said Super 17 with a grin.

Piccolo didn't bother responding as he suddenly brought his knee up into 17's stomach. Super 17 wasn't expecting the Namekian warrior to attack so fast and hunched over slightly from the power of the blow. 17 growled angrily as he felt the pain being generated from the hit and swung his elbow right into Piccolo's head which connected and separated the two fighters. The two fighters glared at one another before they began their fight.

* * *

AN:

X3runner: I think you know which transformation they're trying to reach now after this chapter

Pie 555: Gohan didnt transport them to any meaningful planet, just a random one

Generation Zero: For Dr. Gero it really came down to me not able to do anything more with him, and I thought it was a fitting end to his character.

RatedRSuperStar87: So you got some of what you wanted, in the sense a fake moon was created but it was Bardock who made it and Gohan isn't there to receive the blutz waves from.

Silo666: Don't expect any Chi Chi bashing or anything like that. In this story, with everything that has happened Chi Chi is just happy to have her son back after 7 years. Because of Gohan's disappearance she's not the same person she was in the show, she just wants to spend time with her son and get to know the new him, she doesn't want to force anything on him like before.

omibug41: Not planet vegeta. Besides its impossible as it was destroyed by freiza as they're back in the main timeline.

* * *

Thanks: X3runner, Arega1s, I87, ArthurShade, Pie 555, Zero H Gundam, Genration Zero, RatedRSuperStar87, Guest, R-king 93, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, RKF22, Goodals, Als3, Ges, Outer, Silo666, omibug41, godly gohan, Crimson green flame, Shigure Toshiro, justafan

* * *

Chapter 95: 2,545 Reviews or March 14, 2017


	97. Chapter 96

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 96

Planet of the Kai's

Bardock and Fasha flew into the air and powered up to their maximum and looked down at the tangled up Frieza and Cell and pointed both of their hands down at the two fighters from hell.

"Ready?" asked Bardock.

"Yeah," Fasha said as a simple response as both warriors unleashed a barrage of energy blasts at the two.

The two unleashed a never-ending storm of energy blasts, that rained down on their foes that exploded more and more slowly building up as smoke started to cover the area, obscuring the two fighters views. This did nothing to hinder either Super Saiyan as they knew how overmatched they were. The two fighters continued to rain down energy when they both sensed movement and cut off their attacks and shifted so they were back to back as both Cell and Frieza exploded from the cloud of smoke that they had created and faced them on each side.

Bardock grit his teeth as he looked at Frieza knowing how strong the Arcosian was and turned to Fasha, who was glaring a smirking Cell "Remember we need to stall them, buy as much time as you can" which she agreed with "Got it."

Bardock charged Frieza rapidly as the Arcosian stayed completely still and waited for the Saiyan to come to him. Bardock grit his teeth as he closed in on the Arcosian when he suddenly turned upwards right before crashing into the Arcosian and launched a full on kick that connected with the back of his opponents head. Bardock felt his kick stop completely and didn't even budge the Arcosian but didn't let that discourage him as he turned and landed a punch to Frieza's stomach. Frieza grinned as he barely felt the attacks before reaching out and grabbing Bardock's arm before throwing the Saiyan towards the earth.

Bardock slammed into the ground hard and cratered the area with a groan of pain before barely rolling to the side as Frieza came down with two feet but suddenly stopped himself right before he hit the ground, hovering right above it. Bardock glared as he could fell his body already pulsate in pain from the single attack and pushed off the field and powered up launching two blue energy blasts at Frieza that crashed into the Arcosian's white body and exploded. Bardock back flipped and created space between him and his opponent and breathed in and out when he suddenly sensed an energy signal behind him but was too late to react as Frieza came sailing in and grabbed the back of Bardock's head with his foot and slammed the fighter face first into the ground.

Bardock groaned in pain as Frieza smirked putting more and more pressure on the Saiyan's head, as he ground it into the ground. Bardock felt the pressure lessen suddenly surprising him, but he used it to turn and tried to kick out Frieza's legs from under him by felt his legs crash into a unmovable object as Frieza looked down at him in amusement. Bardock quickly flipped backward but was suddenly struck in the face painfully by Frieza's tail. Bardock skidded back against the ground a little bit as he held his cheek in pain and saw the blood drip down it.

"You know, this whole time I've been thinking about why you look very familiar to me. Not just because you look like Goku, there was more. And I just realized why" said Frieza as he slowly walked up to Bardock.

Bardock grit his teeth and pulled back his fist launching it forward which collided with Frieza's face but did nothing to affect the Arcosian "You were there the day I blew up Planet Vegeta. I remember you trying to stop me" said Frieza with a smirk before glaring at the Saiyan "I don't know how you survived, but you won't this time" as he suddenly struck Bardock in the stomach that caused the Saiyan to hack up blood and collapse to the ground in extreme pain.

Bardock pushed himself to stay conscious " _Come on. I can go, a little bit longer_ " thought Bardock as he climbed to hands and knees and rolled to the side just as Frieza's tail came down, almost on his back and quickly backflipped back to his feet breathing extremely heavily.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Fasha charged Cell and aimed a kick at his head that the bio-android blocked quickly by bringing up his forearm to block the strike. Fasha didn't stop, as she pulled back her leg and turned driving her elbow back aiming for Cell's face. Fasha felt her elbow crash into her opponents face but do nothing to her opponent as nothing gave way before turning and launching her fist into his face that ended with the same result.

"Is this really the best you can do?" asked Cell with a taunting grin as he stood completely still with his arms crossed.

Fasha grew angry at that and went on an all-out assault on the bio Android, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks that Cell dodged easily. Cell smirked as he maneuvered himself with his arms crossed around each and every attack his foe threw at him and never got a scratch on him. Fasha glared as she burned through more and more of her energy with her attacks but never landed a thing before stopping and changing strategies as she suddenly flew away from Cell before stopping and then creating a dozen after images that surrounded her opponent.

Cell smirked as he looked at each image "Really, resorting to hiding now are we" said the confident grasshopper look alike.

Fasha ignored the taunt and stuck both her hands out and powered up before releasing a flurry of energy blasts at her opponent. Cell watched in boredom as a dozen images around him launched a burst of energy blasts that collided into him. Cell waited calmly as each blast crashed into him and exploded leaving no marks whatsoever and causing him no harm. Fasha stopped her attack as she breathed in and out roughly after expending so much energy but continued her afterimage surrounding Cell.

Cell looked at each image in interest before remarking "Are you done with your little game" but received nothing in response before smirking. "Good" and suddenly taking off and striking an image that was the real Fasha who was launched from where she was and hit the ground trenching it, as all her afterimages faded away.

Fasha groaned in pain as she lay in the dirt and heard Cell land beside where she lay and smirked down at her. Fasha pushed off the ground and flipped backward where she sensed Bardock and joined him while Cell walked calmly up next to Frieza.

"So, what now?" asked Fasha in worry as Bardock shrugged his shoulder.

"To be honest, I'm out of ideas" answered the Saiyan.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The group of fighters watched as their friends were losing the fight as expected and turned to see the rampaging Goku and Vegeta far off in the distance that both ignored the battle.

"Man, what are we going to do, they won't last much longer out there," said Krillin in worry.

Yamcha nodded as he heard his friend "Come on let's go" said the baseball player surprising his bald friend.

"Yamcha you can't be serious. We wouldn't last a second out there… besides, it will be up to us if they fail" said Krillin as he stared at the ground in anger while Yamcha nodded in acceptance.

The entire group was quiet as they heard the two fighters talking when both Goten and Trunks, who were standing by their mothers looked at one another before nodding in agreement as they both had the same idea and suddenly broke from their grip.

"Goten" yelled out Chi Chi in surprise and worry.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" yelled out Bulma in fear as she watched her son and best friend suddenly run towards the battle.

The two half Saiyan's floated in the air and stopped as they faced their family and friends "They need help" said Trunks, which Goten nodded to in agreement.

"No, you will not go and fight. You are my son and you'll listen to me" said Chi Chi as she yelled at her youngest son.

"But mom, what would dad do," asked Goten suddenly surprising Chi Chi, before him and Trunks suddenly shot off into the air leaving the group stunned.

Goten and Trunks landed a little ways away from the battle and powered up to Super Saiyan and leveled off their energy "You Ready Goten" asked Trunks who nodded in response "Yeah" as the two did the fusion dance "Fu…Sion…HAA!" yelled the half Saiyan's as they performed the dance perfectly and both glowed a bright white before combining into one being.

"Alright and Gotenks is on the scene," said Gotenks with a grin before looking at the battle in front of him and picking who he wanted to attack.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The two Super Saiyan looked at Cell and Frieza warily as the two fighters from hell grinned at them when the group was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice that rang out.

"THOUSAND ARMED GODDESS OF MERCY PUNCH" as Gotenks came zooming in with his fist cocked aiming at Cell as both villains stared at him in confusion.

Bardock growled in anger "What have a told that kid about giving away his position" said the Saiyan before giving a signal to Fasha.

Both Super Saiyans waited as Gotenks tried and attack Cell with the attack but was easily dodged before they used the distraction the fused fighter had given them and grabbed both Cell and Frieza's arms before throwing them into the distance.

Bardock turned and saw Gotenks slowly drag himself out of the hole he had created when he had crashed and shook his head "What the hell were you thinking?" yelled Bardock.

"What I just saved your lives" responded Gotenks.

Bardock shook his head in frustration before he sensed both Cell and Frieza making their way back to the three "Whatever, we need to buy time for Goku and Vegeta" said Bardock as both villains reappeared.

"Oh I'll do more than that," said Gotenks cockily as he charged Cell and attacked the bio-android with a flurry of punches and kicks that all missed their mark.

"Oh, and who might you be?" asked Cell as he had never seen the Saiyan child before.

"The most powerful fighter in the universe" responded Gotenks with a grin "Now take my Dangerous Machinegun Punch' said the fused Super Saiyan as he attacked Cell with an even quicker burst of punches. Cell managed to weave his way around still but was much more focused as the attacks almost connected with him but was too slow to dodge the last punch that crashed into his face.

Gotenks grinned in satisfaction as his attack connected "Oh yeah, take that."

Cell felt the power from the blow and was surprised at how much he had felt before turning to the cheering Gotenks "Not bad, but how about we try that again" said the bio-android.

"Sure if you want to get your butt kicked," said the fused warrior with a grin as he launched a flurry of punches once again at Cell but, this time, the bio-android started to block the Saiyan's blows and was moving far faster than his opponent could keep up with.

Gotenks grew frustrated as each one of his attacks missed their mark when Cell suddenly reached out and grabbed both of his fists out of the air. Gotenks grit his teeth as he tried to pull both his hands from his opponents grip.

Cell grinned down at the Saiyan child "Now it's my turn" before suddenly bringing his knee up into Gotenks' stomach causing him to spit out blood before spinning the Saiyan around and launching him into the ground.

Gotenks coughed up blood onto the ground violently as he sensed Cell calm down on him and quickly flipped backward and pushed off the ground launching a powerful kick that slammed into the side of Cell's face. Cell readily absorbed the attack and grabbed Gotenks' outstretched leg and keeping a firm grip as he smashed him into the ground. Cell grinned as he did that a few times before bringing the beaten Saiyan up to his face and saw how beaten his foe was before throwing him.

Bardock shook his head and watched as the cocky fused Saiyan tried to take on Cell all by himself "That idiot is going to get himself killed" said Bardock as he watched the fighter miss his mark on every attack he launched before being broken from his thought as Frieza landed in front of them.

"Well it seems my partner is busy, so I guess I can take care of both of you," said the Arcosian with a grin.

Both Bardock and Fasha got on guard before charging Frieza. Bardock launched a punch that collided with Frieza's cheek but did nothing as he felt the deadly Arcosian hit him with an open-handed palm strike that sent him skidding back. Fasha launched an energy blast that exploded before entering super speed and reappeared behind Frieza before launching a punch aiming for the back of Frieza's head. Frieza shifted to the right simply as the attack missed its mark and sailed over his shoulder before bringing his elbow back into her stomach causing her to collapse forward in pain.

Fasha pushed through the pain and back flipped before taking off the ground and attacking Frieza with a sharp kick. Bardock followed suit and launched a kick of his own, as both Super Saiyan's boots connected with the Arcosians head on either side. Frieza grinned as he didn't feel the blows before grabbing both Saiyan's outstretched legs and spinning them tossing Bardock and then Fasha, who collided with the Saiyan causing them to tumble over one another. The two Saiyan's lay on the ground in pain as the shakily got to their feet when Gotenks was suddenly launched into the two of them and knocked the three of them back to the ground.

The three Super Saiyan dragged themselves up off the ground as Cell and Frieza laughed as "Oh poor little monkeys. I think we should end their suffering don't you" said Frieza with a laugh.

"Yes I believe so and the honor is all yours," said Cell.

"Oh, you're just too kind" laughed Frieza as he brought his hand up and summoned a pink energy ball and launched it at the three.

"Get ready" was all Bardock could say as the powerful ball of energy suddenly rammed into the three and started pushing them back.

The three Super Saiyan's grit their teeth as they tried to keep the attack from overtaking them.

"It's…to strong," said Gotenks as he pushed with all his strength but found it did nothing.

"Don't you dare give up" responded Bardock in frustration.

The three Saiyan's struggled with the energy ball as it continued to push them back before Bardock turned to the two on either side of him "You need to let go and dodge it" said the Saiyan suddenly drawing their attention.

"What? What about you?" asked Gotenks.

"Don't worry, you're strong the others still need you," said Bardock as he turned to Fasha, who looked at him in shock.

"No Bardock," she said but was cut off "You have to listen to me Fasha, this is the only way," said her mate which she reluctantly nodded to.

"Alright, 1, 2," said Bardock as the two Super Saiyan's were about to dodge when they suddenly felt a force strike the back of the energy ball they had been holding and caused it to exploded suddenly throwing the group back.

Cell grinned as he looked them over "Timing is everything" said the bio-android with a grin as him and Frieza approached the group and saw all three fighters had been knocked unconscious.

"We can finish these three up later, we have bigger problems now," said Frieza, which Cell nodded to in agreement.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Zangya grit her teeth as she powered up and faced off against the disgusting creature that was Majin Buu. Zangya charged the pink monster and attacked with everything she had, only for all her attacks to miss their mark each time she threw them. Buu grinned sickly at his opponent who seemed to be moving in slow motion to him as he dodged each of her attacks before suddenly growing bored of dodging and came down with a sharp punch that connected with Zangya's head. Zangya fell to the ground rapidly and hit the ground in a mighty explosion. Zangya lay in the field in pain and confusion as she felt groggy from the single hit before shakily getting to her feet and looking up at her smirking opponent and charged him, Zangya attacked her opponent once again with a flurry of punches and kicks at the highest speed she could possibly achieve but still hit nothing for all her efforts and quickly flew backwards and powered up and launched a powerful energy ball at her opponent.

The energy ball crackled powerfully as it zoomed at Majin Buu who waited for it with a grin as it exploded and created a dark cloud that obscured Zangya's view. The Hera fighter breathed in and out slowly from the energy she had burnt though as she still tried to recover from hit she had received when Buu suddenly burst from the smoke and grabbed Zangya by the face before shooting to the ground and dragging her along it, trenching it. Zangya groaned in pain as Majin Buu suddenly let her go and she continued to destroy the ground underneath her before slamming into a rock formation that was completely destroyed and collapsed on her.

Zangya slowly dug herself out of the rocks that had collapsed on her and removed herself from them as she got back onto the grass breathing in and out roughly as blood dripped down her face. Buu grinned as he saw his opponent before getting an idea as his tentacle on his head twitched and started moving before he unleashed a purple energy beam right at her. Zangya dove out of the way and rolled back to her feet barely avoiding the blast but was surprised as there was no explosion and saw the rocks that she had been standing in front of were now candy confusing her. Buu grinned as he fired another beam at her as she flipped back and dodged it causing a whole in the ground to appear with candy in it once again.

Buu continued to unleash an onslaught of purple energy beams at Zangya who pushed herself to her absolute maximum to avoid each blast " _Bad enough I was turned into a statue, now this guy is trying to turn me into candy_ " thought Zangya as she flipped backwards and turned her body on one arm before pushing off the ground right before it was hit.

Zangya landed on the floor exhausted as Buu looked at her with a grin before he suddenly disappeared. Zangya looked around in confusion trying to track her opponent when she was suddenly hit in the face incredible hard as she hacked up blood and shot back uncontrollably before hitting the ground and suddenly reverting back to her normal state. Buu grinned down at his defeated opponent before suddenly flying in the sky and taking off.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Unknown Planet

Android 18's blankly gazed at Gohan as she slowly removed her hand from the saiyan, showing it was coated with her victim's blood. The super android stared at the man beneath in contemplation when she suddenly felt a deep bubbling sensation from the pit of her stomach and her eyes suddenly began to sting. 18 swung her head away from the man's dying body as she shut her eyes as she felt his voice ring through her head over and over with his last words 'I love you'.

" _What's happening?_ " thought the cold android in confusion as she couldn't remove his voice and continued to feel the sadness and guilt begin to consume her. _"Stop... why is this happening?_ " she thought as she grabbed her head with both hands in pain and confusion trying to hold back the intense emotion and stinging sensation in her head she was feeling.

The super android continued to fight back the torrent of emotions attacking her and the damn suddenly burst forth as tears freely dripped from her eyes pouring down her cheeks as she was suddenly assaulted by her old memories. Android 18 collapsed onto her hands and knees while breathing in and out deeply as her tears fell from her cheeks staining the earth below her.

18 stared at the ground for a moment before taking in her hand that was soaked in the saiyan's blood "What have I done" muttered the android in horror as her head suddenly shot up and she crawled over to Gohan's unmoving body.

"G...Gohan" 18 whimpered out as she took in her mate who lay unmoving on the dirt as blood continued to pour from his wounds, flowing from his body onto his damaged gi and onto the ground.

" _Please.._." thought 18 as she continued to sob and careful placed her hand on his neck and felt his pulse that barely seemed to be going.

18 knew she couldn't lift the saiyan as he would probably die in her arms and looking around there wasn't an intelligent being in the area that could help them. Her head raced trying to think of any way to save the man she loved from what seemed like his fate before stopping in shock as cold realization hit her, there was nothing to do.

The blonde women slowly shifted as she lifted Gohan's head carefully placing it in her lap as she stroked his hair with one hand and placed her other on his chest feeling his slowing heartbeat beneath his hand.

'Ba bump... Ba bump... ... Ba pump... ... ... Ba pump'

With each moment passing 18 could feel his heartbeat slow as the finality of what was about to come hit her, this was her last moments ever with Gohan. She saw his halo, she knew he was dead and what it meant that he was dying again.

"I... I'm so sorry" 18 gasped out in tears before pushing forward "I... There is so much I still wanted to do... to say."

She paused for moment, she wanted to apologize a hundred times over, apologize for not being strong enough to fight Dr. Gero and Babidi. For being weak. For entering his life. For surviving Dr. Gero's experiments. As if she hadn't met him, then she wouldn't be here now, having killed him. She knew he wouldn't want her thinking that way but she knew it was true but pushed past it, she wasn't sure if he could hear but she had to try. To tell him and make him fully realize how much he meant to her.

"I... When Dr. Gero experimented on me... I never thought I would live a normal life ever again. A happy life ever again. When we got transported to the past I thought that was especially true. In a way I was right... My life was never normal. But I was wrong about never being happy again. You... You were my light. Always there trying to befriend me. No matter how cold I was. No matter what I had done in the past... what I might have done. You never held it against me. You became my first real friend and then soon after you became so much more. You gave me friends. You gave me family. You gave me love. You became my soul. You gave me the happiest life I wouldn't have been able to even dream of..." said 18 through continued sobs as she felt his heart slow to a snails pace.

'Ba bump... ... ... ... Ba bump... ... ... ... ... Ba bump'

"There isn't a word that describes how much you mean to me... But... I love you" muttered out 18 as her tears dripped down onto Gohan as she focused on to his heart that played its last beat.

'Ba bump.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. Ba bump... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...'

* * *

AN: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I'm not sure how good the Android 18 part came out so I hope everyone liked it. Also Gohan's fate will be fully revealed next chapter, so I won't be messing with you guys any longer.

X3runner: I think I've said this before but in case I haven't, I have an idea of a unique transformation for Gohan that will be completely different from both Goku or Vegeta and will be completely his own. When it will show up, you're going to have to wait and see. As for SS3 being knocked out so quickly, I understand that it kind of sucks. But I liked the idea of the heroes reaching a new plateau of strength with a new transformation but this time instead of that allowing them to defeat their enemy like always, it's still not enough and they have to push even further past what they've already done so soon after.

I87: I hope you liked the way 18 acted, my goal was to make her as cold and emotionless as possible and then try and have a large contrast in this chapter where she is as emotional as possible.

silverhawk: I've always been a fan of the SS4 transformation, not much else about GT but I did like the idea and thought it was the best part of GT though I wish it was slightly different but you'll have to wait and see what I mean by that.

gohanfan: You are right gohan is dead still and if he were to be killed again he would be erased from existence.

PIe 555: You'll be finding out Gohan's fate next chapter. As for worrying about how long it will take for Goku and Vegeta to get under control, it's going to be happening sooner rather than later.

* * *

Thanks: X3runner, Guest, KaiserUltima, SainyMichael95, I87, Guest, Guest, RatedRSuperStar87, Shigure Toshiro, Silverhawk88, ArthurShade, RKF22, guest, gohanfan, X9fighter, Generation Zero, Guest, .Bardock, WiffleDick678, Zero H Gundam, Arega1s, Guest, Pie 555, Goodals, Knight of elves, BigBoss0694x, R-king 93, FateBurn, omibug31, REQUIEMCROSS, Guest, Guest, NodMPrtant, Juannext, Guest, Guest, Guest, FirenFnBrimstone,

* * *

Chapter 97: 2,588 Reviews or March 15, 2017


	98. Chapter 97

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 97

Unknown Planet

The desert-like area was dead silent in the night as the only light came from the shining stars and moon that hung in the sky bathing the two beings in its soft glow.

Android 18 sat frozen, never moving while hoping beyond hope for the impossible, to hear the thump of his heart again but as she held onto her lost love not moving an inch she realized he was gone and nothing would be able to bring him back, no magic balls would have the power to reverse what had been done. The area surrounding them went quiet as nothing but the sound the wind made, whipping through the air. 18 continued to hold the dead saiyan in her arms as she continued to weep, not having the inner strength to move as her whole body ached from the inside out as she gently closed the saiyan's eyes. The blonde women stared up into the night sky without answers, she knew she needed to get up eventual and figure out a way off the current planet she was on but she didn't want to leave Gohan just yet.

As Android 18 continued to look up into the night sky, listening to the wind move around her she suddenly felt it.

'Ba bump... ... ... ... ... ... ...'

18 froze as she heard that refocusing her attention on Gohan " _It's not possible. I must be imagining things"_ thought the blonde although she couldn't stop the hope that rose in her chest as she listened carefully for another heartbeat. 18 waited and waited but didn't hear anything and was sure she was hearing things when it suddenly happened again.

'Ba bump... ... ... ... ... ...'

"H..How?" muttered 18 in confusion as she heard it again and again as his heart beat started to become faster and faster and his energy started to rise from its once undetectable levels.

'Ba bump... ... ... Ba bump ... ... Ba bump'

18 was completely confused at to how this was happening but at the same time she didn't care as she gently placed Gohan's head on the ground and crawled so she was in front of him "Come on Gohan. Come back to me" she muttered out in tears of joy.

'Ba bump... .. Ba bump ... ."

Android 18 waited in excitement as she felt his energy levels continue to rise at a rapid rate " _Come on Gohan. Open your eyes give me that lovable grin of yours and tell me something cheesy about how you can't be_ _gotten rid of that easily_ " thought 18.

'Ba bump... Ba bump .. Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump'

Unknown to 18 in her bliss of knowing her mate was alive she didn't realize how fast Gohan's heart was beating or else she would have wondered why it would be thumping at such an incredible rate. Android 18 got her wish in a way but not as she expected as Gohan's eyes suddenly shot open and he suddenly released a fierce animalistic growl throwing the blonde back.

18 scrambled to her feet as she looked at Gohan and suddenly realized that his entire body was pulsating before growing as hair suddenly started to cover the man's body and his mouth shot forward elongating while his eyes turned red.

" _What the hell is going on?_ " thought 18 in confusion as she jumped backward separating herself from Gohan's growing body.

Gohan's body soon completed the transformation into the mighty Oozarue that stood on its legs as it flexed its arms and released a mighty roar shaking the landscape around it

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet of the Kai's

Piccolo and 17 had continued their battle that was far above the others in magnitude of power as the two clashed at far greater speeds and force than any of these other fighters could keep up with. Piccolo drove his fist into Super 17's stomach causing the fighter to hunch over before delivering a powerful elbow that crashed into his back. Super 17 shot towards the ground but hit the ground feet first and bounced back launching himself at Piccolo. 17 powered up and fired an energy blast at Piccolo, that the Namekian warrior waited to come to him before slapping the energy away from him but lost track of 17 who reappeared on Piccolo's right side and landed a flying kick that launched the Namekian fighter. Piccolo quickly recovered and shook off the attack before attacking 17 with a shoulder charge throwing the Android into a mountain destroying it. 17 powered up and through all the rocks off of him before growling at Piccolo in anger and charging him cocking his fist back.

17 launched the super powered punch aiming for the Namekians head but missed his mark as Piccolo bent backward slightly and let the fist sail past his face. Piccolo didn't stop there as he grabbed onto 17's outstretched arm holding the android in place before delivering an elbow to the androids stomach. Piccolo didn't stop there as he withdrew his elbow and then threw it to the side again, digging once again into his opponent. Piccolo did this over and over as 17 hunched in pain, unable to move before the Namekian fighter grabbed the arm he had a hold of with his other arm and suddenly raced towards the ground before throwing 17 over his shoulder as hard as he could cratering the extremely tough planet.

Piccolo pointed both hands towards the ground and flew slightly higher up not wanting to get caught in his own blast as he started to fire a barrage of yellow energy blasts at his foe. 17 quickly flipped himself to his feet and pushed off the ground barely dodging the explosion behind him before taking off into the air at an insane speed to keep ahead of the energy blasts that trailed him. 17 grew worried as the energy blasts hit the ground around him and exploded, affecting his flight before flying high into the air and arching at Piccolo. Piccolo quickly cut off his energy attacks and brought up his arms in an 'X' just as 17 came crashing into it with a powerful flying kick that caused an explosion that reverberated through the air. 17 backed away from Piccolo breathing hard, having sustained most of the damage in the fight while Piccolo's breathing had hardly been affected at all.

"How?" asked 17 suddenly "How could you possibly be this powerful? Another fusion?" continued 17 "I almost killed you without even trying a few days ago and now…" said Super 17 leaving it at that.

Piccolo smirked as he heard that "I thought it was you who blindsided me" said the Namekian angering 17.

"How could you possibly be this strong? I was created to be by far the strongest fighter in the universe and yet… you're winning" said 17 in frustration.

The two fighters were about to continue their fight when Piccolo suddenly sensed 3 power levels heading for him and turned to find himself surrounded by Frieza, Cell and Buu.

"Looks like things just shifted in my favor," said 17 with a grin while Piccolo growled in anger and looked around himself in preparation.

The group of four suddenly attacked the Namekian all at once who went on the defense and did his best to protect himself as a flurry of attacks crashed into him. Piccolo did his best to fight back but couldn't keep track of every one of his opponents movement and felt attacks hit him which he wasn't expecting. Piccolo felt a punch land on his back that caused him to bend back in pain before a kick suddenly connected with his side. Piccolo didn't have time to respond as he felt two punches connect with his stomach when 17 suddenly appeared and landed a powerful punch to the Namekian warriors face sending him crashing towards the ground.

Piccolo quickly flipped and caught himself before he crashed into the ground and landed on his feet, before looking up and saw that the four fighters were flying at him and quickly pushed off into the sky and flew away from them. The four fighters from hell gave chase as Piccolo looked behind him and saw them and waited. Piccolo waited a little longer till he saw his opening and suddenly stopped surprising the group as he caught 17 with a powerful punch to the androids unsuspecting face launching him into the distance. Piccolo felt a blow suddenly land on his side and turned to see Frieza had just hit him but ignored the attack and drove his elbow into Frieza's stomach. Piccolo turned and brought his other arm up as he blocked Cell's punch that had been aimed for his face and then withdrew his elbow from Frieza's stomach and launched the fist forward bashing it into Cell's face. Piccolo didn't stop there as he flung his elbow back once again and slammed it into Frieza.

The powerful Namekian fighter was about to continue his attack when a kick suddenly landed on his chin turning it as he felt the pain spread but pushed past it and swung Cell and smashed the bio-androids body into Majin Buu who had just landed the attack and threw them into the ground. Piccolo didn't stop there as he brought both his hands up and grabbed Frieza's head before tossing the changeling over his shoulder into the ground below him. Frieza hit the ground hard as his body created a massive crater around it. Piccolo breathed in and out deeply when he was suddenly kicked from behind hard in the shoulder and felt his arm come out of its socket. 17 grinned from behind as he flew in front of the injured Namekian, who held his dislocated arm in pain.

Piccolo watched as the group slowly rose in front of him while 17 looked at him with a smirk "I have you now" said the super android.

Piccolo looked at the four before smirking "You have nothing" said the Namekian as he grabbed his shoulder and popped it back into place before letting his Namekian regenerative abilities fix the rest before stretching out and cracking his neck "Now let's go" finished Piccolo getting into a fighting stance as he waited for the four.

Majin Buu attacked first and dashed at the Namekian trying to attack with a powerful punch. Piccolo waited before bringing his hand up and catching the blow before locking it within his grasp and turning flinging the pink monster at Frieza, who just tried to attack him. Cell blasted upwards barely dodging Majin Buu's body, as it crashed into Frieza and stuck out his hand before powering up and launching an energy blast at him. Piccolo flew at Cell and caught the energy blast before stopping right in the face of the bio-android and shoving it into Cells stomach before throwing the two causing an explosion.

Piccolo felt a powerful punch connect with his cheek but stuck out his leg and managed to catch 17 off guard, striking his side before rising above the Android and jackhammering him into the ground. Piccolo turned as he sensed an energy attack coming his way and backhanded the death beam that Frieza had just launched at his back before ducking suddenly as Majin Buu's kick flew right over him. Piccolo turned and let out a yell as he unleashed a fierce yellow energy blast that consumed Buu before turning and disappearing from view. Frieza looked around for his opponent but couldn't track him until it was too late. Piccolo reappeared behind Frieza and stuck to hands on his opponents back before letting out a yell of power and unleashed a powerful energy blast into his opponents back.

Piccolo stopped his assault and breathed in and out deeply " _I don't know how much longer I can keep this up"_ thought the Namekian fighter when he turned and saw 17 hovering in the air with a mighty blue ball of energy within his right hand.

Piccolo got on guard "You know you won't be able to hit me with that" said the Namekian as he could feel the power behind it.

"You're right, but I can hit her with it," said 17 with a grin as he turned to the injured Zangya, who lay on the ground and pulled back his hand launching it forward.

Piccolo watched in shock as the powerful ball of energy was thrown and took off after it " _Come on, let me make it_ " thought the Namekian.

* * *

AN: So as you can see Gohan is not dead or dying any longer and I am pretty sure everyone can figure out where this is going to lead. Anyway hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, sorry if its a little short but I had to stop it here to setup the next chapter that will be much longer then this and will rev everything up even further.

I87: Glad you liked how the last chapter went. Both Fasha and Bardock are already SS2, they achieved it in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber.

REQUIEMCROSS: You are going to wait and see on if Krieza will ever make his return. As for Amazo he doesn't exist in the this universe as Frieza considered it a failed project and was going to have it destroyed. The only reason it existed in the other universe is Krieza thought it was worth finishing (Chapter 28).

FirenFnBrimstone: Frieza's could make his tail longer in his second form, so I gave Blizzard the same ability. As for the Killer Frost name, I was running out of ideas and there is a DC villian who is called Killer Frost so I just took the name.

SaintMichael95: I didnt realize I used the same name twice, I will go back and fix this along with the doppleganger mistake and the Kamehameha misspelling. Thanks for letting me know and keep at it, i'll do my best to fix everything I can.

* * *

Thanks:REQUIMCROSS, FirenFnBrimstone, Pie 555, RatedRSuperStar87, I87, Guest, X3runner, Guest, gohanfan, TS24 IS D BEST, Zero H Gundam, Guest, ArthurShade, RKF22, WiffleDick678, SaintMichael95, Lightningblade49, Guest, Guest, Ismail, GOD, GOD bills, Shigure Toshiro, R-king 93, Generation Zero

Chapter 98: 2,634 Reviews or March 17, 2016


	99. Chapter 98

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 98

Zangya lay barely conscious beaten on the ground and sensed the powerful energy ball coming her way and struggled to move as she got to her hands and knees and looked up to see the ball closing in.

" _I'm not going to make it,_ " thought the Hera women as she felt her arms and legs about to give out on her and threw her arms up in protection waiting for the impact.

Zangya barely held her balance as the ball exploded in front of her but only had to protect herself from the wind confusing her as she realized it had never connected and opened her eyes and was surprised and shocked by the sight in front of her. Piccolo stood in front of her with his arms up in an 'X' shaping protecting the both of them from the powerful blast.

"You…okay?" asked Piccolo as he breathed in and out heavily as he turned back to her which she nodded to in shock not sure how to respond.

"Good," said, Piccolo, as he turned and saw a grinning 17 in front of him "Is…that all you got," said Piccolo through his harsh breathing.

"Well from what I see that's all I needed" responded the happy Android.

Piccolo breathed in and out as he let his arms drop to his side loosely where Zangya gasped as she saw blood drip heavily from both arms showing the damage they had sustained from the last blast.

"Well I think one more will do it," said 17 with a grin as he summoned the mighty blue ball of energy once again.

"I think this might be it," said Piccolo, which Zangya nodded to in understanding and acceptance "Yeah."

"Take this" yelled out 17 as he threw the ball of energy and Piccolo and Zangya prepared themselves for the pain when nothing came and they suddenly saw the powerful blue energy ball be diverted into the sky.

The two looked at the two beings in front of them and recognized one but not the other as both had their back facing them "18?" said Zangya in confusion as she looked up at the super android who nodded and turned around before quickly approaching Zangya. "You okay?" asked 18 in worry for her friend who nodded back.

"Wait if you're here… is that?" asked Zangya in confusion which 18 nodded to.

The being in front of them who had on familiar black and orange boots, with black gi pants but was different as golden fur covered the person's entire back and spread all over their body except for their chest and long golden hair flowed down from there head.

The newly transformed being turned and faced Piccolo, who was shocked at the power coming off of his friend and the new look that he had "Gohan….what happened to you?" asked the Namekian.

"I'll tell you later, but how about I get you some help," said Gohan as he grabbed onto Piccolo and helped him back towards where the group of others were waiting.

Gohan gently set Piccolo down while 18 did the same to Zangya "Hey Dende, can you give me a hand here?" asked Gohan, which the guardian of the Earth did and started to heal him.

Gohan suddenly disappeared and reappeared a distance away as he gathered the unconscious bodies of Bardock, Fasha and Goten and Trunks who had recently defused before transporting back to his friends.

"Dende can you take care of these guys to?" asked Gohan, which Dende nodded to in agreement "I'll do my best they have lost a lot of energy, it may take me some time." when Kabito suddenly stepped forward "I can also help, I too have the ability to heal" said the red giant surprising the group.

"Yeah, that will be great," said Gohan as the two went to work.

Zangya, who was fully healed by Dende, approached Gohan slowly "Gohan?" she asked in worry.

"Hey," said the Saiyan back softly when he was suddenly slapped hard in the face.

"What was that for?" asked Gohan in confusion when she suddenly hugged and kissed him happily.

Gohan gladly returned the kiss before she suddenly separated from him "The first was for taking off and the second cause I'm happy your back" she said which Gohan nodded to.

"G..Gohan is that really you?" asked Chi Chi.

"Yeah, it's me mom" confirmed Gohan.

"What happened to you Gohan?" asked Krillin looking over his newly transformed friend.

Gohan turned his head to his father and Vegeta "I went through the exact same thing they did. I just got in control" answered Gohan.

"You did it didn't you," said Old Kai suddenly as he looked over Gohan for a moment before jumping up and down in excitement "Yes, you're a Super Saiyan 4."

Gohan looked at the old man in surprise before nodding "Yeah, I guess."

Gohan turned to 18 and nodded his head in their enemies direction "Come on" said the Saiyan, which she nodded to and the three took off before landing in front of 17, Frieza, Cell, Buu and Babidi who hid behind them.

The group of villains looked at him in confusion before Cell recognized him first "Gohan you're still alive" said the bio-android.

"Yeah, back and stronger than ever" responded the Saiyan with a grin.

Babidi growled in anger and started yelling "What does it have to take to kill you?" said the wizard in frustration.

"You can never kill what I am," said Gohan with a glare at the wizard.

Babidi glared at the Super Saiyan before turning to 18 "What are you doing? I command you to kill him" said the wizard.

"I don't take orders from freaks like you" responded 18 with a glare shocking him.

"But...But how?" said the wizard.

"Guess those memories weren't as removed as you said they were," said Gohan with a glare.

17 looked at his sister "18 what are you doing?" asked the super android.

"I'm back where I belong and where you belong as well. 17 your being controlled you need to break free" responded 18.

17 growled at her in anger "You don't know what you're talking about. I am where I want to be" said the android before he turned to Gohan "What did you do to her?" as he charged the Saiyan.

Gohan prepared himself for a fight when 18 suddenly stepped in front of him and stopped 17 in his tracks before turning to Gohan "You take care of the others" which he nodded to and flew around the two as 17 glared at her.

Gohan calmly walked up to the three fighters from hell when they attacked him. Frieza attacked firsts and went for a haymaker but was surprised when his fist went right through his opponent and the afterimage faded. Gohan, who had ended up behind Frieza, stopped and suddenly launched a kick behind him that collided with Frieza's back sending the Arcosian skid across the ground. Gohan kept walking forward as he faced Buu, who stood a little farther back and launched a punch by elongating his arm hoping to take the Saiyan by surprise as he had done once before. Gohan waited calmly and caught the fist before bringing his other hand up and actually chopped Majin Buu's hand off. Gohan held the now detached hand within his grasp and summoned an energy ball that completely destroyed it before throwing it at Majin Buu. Buu was unprepared for it as he brought his arms up and it crashed into him exploding and sending him flying back.

Cell looked at Gohan in shock as the Saiyan walked up to him and stopped right next to him "Stay out of this or else" before walking past him on his way towards Babidi, who looked at him in fright.

Babidi tried to run away from Gohan when the Saiyan suddenly appeared right in front of him and grabbed the little wizard by the front of his collar in a tight grip.

"No wait," said Babidi in fright as he looked up at the angry Saiyan in front of him but was cut off "You won't be able to talk your way out of this. I'm going to make you pay for everything you have done and this time when you die, you won't come back" said Gohan as he raised his other hand and powered up an energy ball preparing to finish off the demented evil wizard.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Super 17 looked at his sister interest as Gohan moved around him and made no move to stop the Saiyan "What are you doing sis?" asked 17.

"I'm doing the right thing" Super 18 responded with causing 17 to sigh.

"But why? Doing the wrong thing is so much funner" answered 17 before continuing. "Remember when you, me and 16 traveled around doing whatever we wanted. Don't you want that again?" asked 17.

"No" responded 18 resoundingly "A lot has changed since then."

17 nodded in response "You mean you and Mr. Super Saiyan over there."

18 glared back at that "There's more to it than that."

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I think I know a way of getting the old 18 back" said 17 with a smirk.

"Oh, and what's that?" asked 18 in confusion.

"Easy, I'll just kill that boyfriend of yours. Obviously, he's the one messing with you, remove him and you go back to normal" said 17 as he flew up into the sky but was stopped as 18 appeared in front of him.

"17 stop, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to" 18 warned her brother causing 17 to laugh.

"You hurt me. Please, I was always the strongest out of the two of us. Now I'm only going to ask you once, get out of the way" said 17 confidently as he threatened her.

"No," said 18 with a glare.

"Fine" smirked 17 with a shrug as he turned away causing 18 to let her guard down thinking he had given up when he suddenly backhanded her and sent her into the ground.

17 grinned before blasting off and saw Gohan about to kill Babidi and got an idea as he looked around " _Lets so how you play with the other monkeys"_ thought the android as he circled around and built up speed and power before kicking Gohan as hard as he could causing the Super Saiyan 4 to fly off into the distance.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan was about to launch the attack and kill the wizard that had caused so much damage when he was suddenly kicked by an incredible force and was launched into the distance.

Gohan flew uncontrollably from the power of the kick when he suddenly smashed into something warm confusing him as he turned around and looked up at the large golden Oozaru he had just crashed into who looked down at him and roared in rage " _Oh shit_ " thought Gohan as he recognized that the one in front of him was his father from the energy signal it gave off and barely dodged out of the way of his father's strike as a massive fist suddenly swung at him.

Gohan moved swiftly as Goku roared and swung a few more fists at him, barely dodging each strike that tried to knock him out of the air. Gohan was unprepared though as he sensed Vegeta stomp his way behind him but was too slow to dodge as he was suddenly hit by the Saiyan prince's massive tail like a fly being hit out of the air and crashed into the ground. Gohan groaned in pain but backflipped barely dodging his father's giant foot that tried to crush him.

"Vegeta, Dad, you need to listen to me. You need to get control" said Gohan as the two continued to attack him.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Babidi glared at where Gohan had just been hit "I hope they stomp him out like the rat he is" said Babidi as the group of fighters from hell regrouped together.

"What now?" asked Frieza before Babidi smirked "How about you have fun with them" which the Arcosian gladly agreed with but was suddenly stopped by 18 who stepped in his way.

Frieza backed up and prepared himself "Don't worry about this," said 17 suddenly stepping in front of the Arcosian "I got it" finished the confident android as he smirked at his sister.

"You sure?" asked Babidi Worried the girl might find her way to him.

"Oh yeah. She's too good of a person now. There's now way she would ever harm her brother" said 17 as he mocked 18 with a smirk on his face causing Babidi to laugh.

"There you go, you heard him," said Babidi with a smile as the group launched themselves into the air heading for the Z-Fighters.

18 suddenly intercepted Buu and powered up unleashing an energy ball into his stomach, that carried the pink monster backward until he crashed into the ground causing it to explode. She moved again this time towards Cell where she launched a powerful kick that connected with the bio-androids head launching him into the ground in pain.

18 entered super speed once last time, this time cutting off Frieza and drew back her fist and launched it towards the Arcosian only for it to be caught by 17 who shook his head "Shouldn't have done that sis" before twirling her around and throwing her.

Frieza grinned at that and made his way towards the group of injured warriors " _Now time to have some fun_ " thought the Arcosian as he approached the group.

"Oh no here comes trouble," said Krillin as an injured Piccolo, Zangya, Bardock and Fasha, who hadn't been completely restored, stood in between the group and Frieza.

Piccolo and Zangya charged Frieza with everything they had but entirely missed their punches before Frieza let them fly by him and nailed the two green fighters with an elbow to the back of their heads sending him careening to the ground in pain. Bardock and Fasha attacked together, this time, going for a double flying kick. Frieza waited before disappearing at the last moment and reappearing above the two coming down on them with both feet crushing them into the ground below. Frieza smirked as he looked down at the two and continued to walk forward as Krillin and Yamcha stood in front of him as the last line of defense.

"You ready," asked Krillin, which Yamcha nodded to "Ka..Me…Ha...Me " chanted Yamcha as he powered up the turtle schools ultimate attack.

Krillin stuck his hand up and powered up his own attack "Destructo…Disk" said Krillin as he launched the energy blade towards Frieza and crashed into him breaking apart completely.

Yamcha didn't that let him discourage him as he launched his own attack "HA!" launching the blue energy beam.

Frieza smirked as he stuck out one hand and with a mere flick of his rest turned the entire beam sky high. Krillin and Yamcha grit their teeth and prepared themselves when Frieza suddenly disappeared from view moving far faster than either one could track and reappeared behind them before he bashed both fighters heads together knocking them out of the fight. Frieza grinned as he turned around and faced the group who looked at him in fear.

"Now who shall die first," said the Arcosian taking in the group in front of him.

Meanwhile, Trunks slowly regained consciousness after him and Goten had defused and looked to his side and saw his best friend passed out and looked around him groggily in confusion " _What happened_ " thought the half-Saiyan before suddenly waking up as he saw all the fighters unconscious on the ground and Frieza in front of them.

Frieza stuck out his finger trying to decide who to take out as he moved it back and forth between the group "I know how about you" said Frieza as he finally stopped on Bulma, who squealed in fear.

"What me?" said Bulma in worry as Supreme Kai and Kabito shot out at Frieza and launched two energy beams at him.

Frieza shook his head as he waited for both beams before deflecting the energy attacks back at his opponents. Neither Shin nor Kabito expected this as there attacks exploded on them and were both dispatched by their own attacks hitting the ground with a thud.

"Now where were we," said Frieza as he pointed his finger back at Bulma with a grin "Oh, right about here," said the Arcosian when Trunks suddenly shot from the group "Don't you hurt my mom," said the half-Saiyan child as he tried to attack Frieza.

The Arcosian looked at Trunks in interest before catching him around the neck choking him before looking at him in confusion "You look familiar boy. Have we met before?" asked Frieza in confusion.

Trunks glared at Frieza but shook his head as he could feel his body telling him it needed oxygen.

"TRUNKS NO" yelled out Bulma as she tried to help her son but was stopped by the Ox King, who grabbed her quickly "No, you can't," said the giant mountain of a man knowing better.

Frieza ignored the group as he looked over Trunks some more in confusion "Your face is familiar to me boy. I wouldn't happen to know your father would I?" asked the Arcosian as he loosened his grip on the boy slightly to allow him to speak.

Trunks coughed roughly finally able to breathe properly but found it useless to break out from the Arcosians grip "My…my father is Vegeta. And when he finds out what you've done to me he'll make you pay" said Trunks with a glare.

Frieza looked at Trunks with renewed interest as he heard that and laughed aloud surprising the boy "Oh this just got more interesting. To think Vegeta would settle down and have a brat."

"This is like a family reunion of sorts," said Frieza with a grin confusing Trunks.

"Oh, did dear old dad not tell you about me?" asked Frieza getting a blank look from Trunks "Why I'm hurt. I was practically a father to that boy. I raised him since he was about your age, getting him to clean my boots, throughout the trash" laughed Frieza, which Trunks shook his head at.

"You're lying my father would never do that," said Trunks in denial.

Frieza laughed at that before smirking "Oh I just got a brilliant idea. I'll take you and keep you around as a little helper just like I did your father" said the Arcosian with a grin.

"I…I would never listen to you. I would rather die" said Trunks.

"Well then, that can be arranged," said the Arcosian as he tightened his grip back around Trunks' neck.

"VEGETA!" yelled out Bulma to her husband as she watched her son get strangled in front of her.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan breathed in and out raggedly having expended so much energy trying to avoid the attacks of both Vegeta and Goku in their wild Oozaru state "Dad you need to listen to me" called out Gohan as he dodged another strike from his father.

Gohan was about to say something when he suddenly heard Bulma call out to Vegeta and knew he had to try and help her while the Saiyan Prince wasn't in control but couldn't as the distraction allowed Goku to hammer down Gohan into the ground. Gohan crashed down painfully and was about to get up when Goku suddenly stomped on him. Gohan raised both hands when he couldn't dodge the massive foot and barely caught it as it came down with tremendous force.

Gohan grit his teeth in effort as he tried to stop the foot from crushing him into the ground " _I need to get out of here and help Bulma"_ thought the Super Saiyan 4 as he pushed with all his strength and started to slowly get up. Only for the giant Oozaru to increase its pressure suddenly and throw Gohan back onto his back barely stopping himself from being crushed.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Bulma watched in horror as her son was slowly stopping his struggle against the Arcosian when suddenly a massive fist soared in and crashed into Frieza sending the Arcosian flying off into the distance. The group looked up and saw the massive form of Golden Oozaru Vegeta there who seemed to be ignoring the group and stared down at Trunks, who lay still for a moment on the ground before suddenly coughing showing he was still alive. The Oozaru growled as it looked at the Arcosian in the distance and suddenly roared up into the sky as its whole body lit up a bright gold that blinded everyone and made it so no one could see what was happening to the Oozaru as it slowly shrunk in size and faded away. When the group was able to see again they saw, Vegeta was now a Super Saiyan 4 the same as Gohan but had his ordinary spandex blue pants and Saiyan boots on.

Vegeta looked himself over before he was brought out of it as Bulma ran over to Trunks to check on him "Trunks" she called out in worry.

Bulma looked at him in worry as Vegeta walked over to his wife and son "Bulma, how is Trunks" asked the Saiyan surprising the capsule corp heiress as Vegeta's voice while slightly deeper was in a softer tone by replied back "He'll be fine. I think he just needs rest."

Vegeta nodded "Good" before suddenly turning and glaring off into the distance as he spotted Frieza and suddenly flew into the air so he was far enough away from his family to not affect them before flying off in a burst of speed.

Frieza got up shakily with his body hurting having taken quite a beating over the last few hours when he looked up and sensed an energy speeding towards him rapidly "FRIEZA" yelled out Vegeta as he closed in on the Arcosian.

Frieza never got a chance to make a move as Vegeta crashed into him hard and dragged the Arcosian into the dirt trenching it with the lizard's body.

Vegeta didn't stop there as he pulled back his fists and launched them forward over and over "DON'T! YOU! EVER! TOUCH! MY! FAMILY! EVER! AGAIN!" yelled Vegeta furiously as he rained down punches onto the Arcosian with each word as they rocked Frieza back and forth.

When the two beings finally stopped moving which they had been for miles, Vegeta looked down at the unconscious Frieza, who was bleeding profusely and spat down on the lizard body when he sensed something and quickly took off back to where the others were leaving the lizard lying in the dirt.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

18 glared at 17 who stood in front of her and tried to convince her brother to listen to her "Please 17 listen to me. Don't you realize your being controlled."

17 sighed in exasperation "Won't you give up already. This is what I want, I'm not being controlled. Now either shut up and get out of the way or fight."

18 shook her head "I'm not going to fight you 17" which caused her brother to laugh.

"Oh, do you think that will stop me from fighting you" as he suddenly attacked her, 17 went in with a strong punch aiming for his sister's face but missed his mark as she ducked underneath the attack and flew higher into the air creating distance between the two.

17 grinned as he turned around and launched an energy blast at his sister who calmly waited and backhanded the attack into the sky, but was unprepared for 17 who entered super speed and rematerialized beside her and landed a massive, powerful punch to her face. 18 growled in pain but quickly regained control of herself and barely dodged under a kick that sailed over her head. 18 continued her defensive strategy as she tried talking some sense into her brother who seemed to have no intention of listening to her.

"Your pretty good sis. I guess spending time with that ape wasn't a complete waste huh" said 17 with a grin.

18 growled as she heard that but stopped as her brother noticed something "Huh, looks like the big ape is about to crush the little one. This is going to be fun" said 17 with a grin confusing her as she turned around and gasped as she saw the giant golden Oozaru trying to crush Gohan who was barely stopping it from killing him.

"GOHAN!" yelled out 18 as she took off and attempted to help him when 17 suddenly appeared above her and elbowed her in the back sending her crashing to the ground.

18 hit the hard ground face first and was about to get up when 17 suddenly came crashing down on her and held her hands behind her while keeping her head facing where Gohan and Goku were.

"Oh you're not going to interfere, you're just going to enjoy the show," said 17 with a grin.

18 growled in anger as she heard that "17 I'm warning you, one last time. Stop what you're doing or else."

17 laughed as he heard that "That sounds like a threat sis, and we both know you're too ill-equipped to beat me in a fight" said her brother cockily.

"I warned you, but you just wouldn't listen" said 18 with a growl as she suddenly raised her power and broke from her brothers hold before throwing back her elbow crashing it into his stomach before rolling to the side and unleashing an energy blast in his face launching him off into the distance in pain.

18 stood up and was about to take off to help Gohan when Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta suddenly appeared by her "Go, finish him off. I'll take care of Kakarot and Gohan" said Vegeta, which she nodded to after seeing how serious the Saiyan Prince was and took off after her brother.

17 rolled on the ground in pain as he felt blood run down his face "That…that bitch" said Super 17 as he stood up shakily and was surprised to see 18 in front of him.

"You're going to pay for that" threatened 17 which 18 ignored as she glared at the man in front of her.

17 charged her and cocked his fist back and threw a haymaker at her that she quickly dodged and got around him before striking the back of his leg with a kick sending him to his knees before attacking with an open handed strike to the side of his head that caused him to go flying and skid off the ground.

" _No, this can't be_ _happening_ " thought 17 as he got to his feet and glared at her before throwing a multitude of punches at her that each missed their target.

"I warned you. I warned you again and again, but I guess this is how it has to be" said 18 almost solemnly.

"Don't talk as if you have control. I am the one who does. I am the one who is the strongest" said 17 in anger as he attacked her only to miss his mark once again and fall into a headlock as he struggled to breathe and break out of.

"What have you been doing for the last 7 years?" asked 18 before continuing "I have been training harshly in that time, pushing myself beyond my limits time and again. Yes, you were stronger then but now….now you aren't" said 18 as she looked down at 17 who was slowly losing consciousness.

"And I now, know you aren't my brother. Just some messed up version of him because he wouldn't work for anyone" said 18 as tears started to drip down her face and just as 17 passed out she suddenly jerked his neck to the side snapping it.

18 let go of her brother as his limp body crashed to the ground still and she couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cheek but wiped them away and took off into the air.

* * *

AN: So... A lot of stuff happened in this chapter. Gohan is a SS4, so is Vegeta. And 18 just killed 17. I'm sure some people wanted to read about how Gohan got in control of his Oozaru form and transformed into a SS4 but considering the situation I thought it could be easily inferred that 18 was able to calm him down. Plus you did get to see Vegeta's transformation, so you understand how it happens. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I know the previous chapter was short, so I hope this makes up for it.

Also pics of SS4 Gohan is on my deviantart account but heres the link: tks24 . deviantart/art/SS4-Gohan-667621767 (Remove the spaces between the dots)

And here is for SS4 Vegeta: tks24 . deviantart/art/SS4-Vegeta-667621998

* * *

Thanks: SaintMichael95, Zero H Gyndam, gohan u, Arega1s, X3runner, I87, Guest, Shigure Toshiro, felixhelixer, RKF22, NinjaFang1331, ArthurShade, Guest, Guest, GOD BEERUS, omibug41, Pie 555, BigBoss0694x, Guest, keyshawn9811, FirenFnBrimstone, Generation Zero, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, JuicyJewDragon, Guest, WiffleDIck678, Guest, Guest, R-King 93, TheNewArcadianAlliance, slime lord, Guest, Guest, Shade1998

* * *

Chapter 99: 2,679 Reviews or March 21, 2017


	100. Chapter 99

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 99

Vegeta stopped in front of the Golden Oozaru Goku who continued to try and kill his own son and tried to communicate with the beast "Kakarot I know you've been raised as a human your entire life but if you want to achieve this you're going to have to finally accept yourself as the Saiyan warrior you are" said the Saiyan prince as the Oozaru roared and swiped at him.

Vegeta was unprepared for this as the gigantic ape grabbed onto him and used both hands to clench him " _Well this is a reverse of roles I would rather not_ _happen_ " thought Vegeta back to when he did this to Goku in their first fight.

"Come on Kakarot, break free" yelled Vegeta to his rival as he was squeezed harshly.

Vegeta screamed in pain as he felt Goku beginning to tighten his grip even further "Come on Kakarot, where is the warrior who would do anything to help people. That has always overcome the odds. Where is the warrior that I have come to respect" yelled out Vegeta but nothing worked.

"KAKAROT…YOUR KILLING GOHAN!" yelled Vegeta as the giant Oozaru suddenly froze as if contemplating what had been said.

The Golden Oozaru let its grip on Vegeta go and its foot lifted off the ground as Gohan breathed in and out heavily in pain. The Oozaru looked down at Gohan, who was in great pain before looking off into the distance at the group of Z-fighters that made up his friends and family before suddenly he started to glow brightly blinding everyone before shrinking and completing the transformation to Super Saiyan 4. Goku now had back his usual blue boots and orange gi pants while he had golden hair that covered his body just the same as Gohan and Vegeta.

Goku immediately went to his on in worry "Gohan I'm so sorry. I just couldn't control myself" said the newly transformed Super Saiyan 4 which Gohan nodded to in understanding.

"I get it," said Gohan as he slowly got himself back on his feet and Goku helped him before they went back to where their friends were.

"You guys okay?" asked Goku, which the group nodded to.

"Dende, can you help him out?" asked Goku referring to Gohan.

Dende wiped the sweat from his forehead, as he had just partially healed all the previously injured fighters but nodded "Yeah, but it will take me a while" said the guardian of earth.

"Let me help, it will be easier if we do it together," said Kabito which Dende thanked him for as they both used their powers to help heal Gohan and return him to full health while both healers collapsed in exhaustion.

"You guys okay?" asked Gohan in worry which they waved off.

"Yes, I shall be fine. Rest is all that is needed" said Kabito, which Dende agreed with.

"Come on Gohan lets finish this," said Goku, which he nodded to as the three Super Saiyan 4's flew out to where Babidi, Buu, and Cell where and saw Frieza slowly flying back in his weakened state before landing with his partners.

"It's over," said Goku as Babidi, Cell and Frieza looked at the three Saiyan's in horror.

"It's time we end this," said Gohan as he glared at the group in front of them when Majin Buu started to laugh historically confusing them.

"Why would he be laughing, when he's about to die?" asked Vegeta in confusion.

"Well, he is stupid. Maybe he doesn't know it's about to happen" answered Gohan.

"Quite the contrary really" said Majin Buu stunning everyone as he talked for the first time.

"Wait you can speak?" said Gohan in surprise.

"Oh I can do far more than that," said Majin Buu with a grin "You see I knew every little thing that has happened since the beginning. I knew about your hideout, I sensed the green man's power on this planet and the small group that went around collecting those orange balls. I knew about it all and could have killed them the whole time."

Everyone was shocked as they heard that "Why didn't you?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"Simple, I wanted to get the most out of the universe before I destroy it," said Majin Buu with a grin.

"Wait you knew what would happen?" asked Goku in shock.

"At first, I didn't but, later on, I realized what was going on and now my final plan is coming together," said Majin Buu as he laughed insanely.

"Buu, you mean you knew what these rats have been doing this whole time and you didn't kill them. How dare you" said Babidi in anger.

Buu grinned and paid the angry Babidi no mind as he suddenly stuck his right hand into his chest and did the same to the left before suddenly ripping out two pink balls out of his body and pulled them back. The three Saiyan Warriors got on guard waiting to see what Majin Buu would do when he flung his arms forward but then kept going and let go of the pink balls flinging them at Cell and Frieza.

The two fighters from hell were utterly confused as the pink goo slammed into them and worried when it suddenly started spreading all of their bodies "What? What are you doing?" yelled out Cell as his body was suddenly engulfed by the pink substance.

"NO!" yelled out Frieza as he too was entrapped in it before they suddenly both shrunk and went back to Buu before being taken back into his body.

Buu grinned before letting out a yell as his power suddenly jumped through the roof and a purple aura was summoned around him as it flailed around him violently. Majin Buu's body morphed as it slowly took on characteristics of both Cell and Frieza, who he had just absorbed and grinned at the three Saiyan's who looked at him in shock.

"Um, we might be in trouble," said Gohan, which the other two nodded to as they sensed the power coming off the new Buu.

Majin Buu grinned as he felt the power inside him before turning to the Saiyan's who had all got into a fighting stance and raised his index finger "I have one last thing to finish before we begin" said the evil Majin before turning to the wizard with a grin.

"Majin Buu…what have you done?" asked Babidi in confusion.

Majin Buu ignored Babidi and approached the little wizard before grabbing him by the neck choking him.

"BUU NO," said Babidi in fear as he could barely speak.

"You're right," said Buu causing Babidi to sigh in relief when Buu suddenly grabbed Babidi by the side of his head and crushed the Wizards head between his two hands with a grin causing blood to shoot all over.

The others watched in disgust as Buu turned to them with an insane grin as he was now covered in Babidi's blood.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan looked at the crazy monster in shock at the ruthless and sickening act that had just occurred in front of them "We need to stop this guy" said Goku as they all powered up to their maximum's and prepared to fight the pink beast.

Goku charged in first and launched a powerful kick that connected with the beast's neck turning his head, causing a massive explosion from the power behind the attack, but never removing the sick grin on its face. Goku spun off Buu as Vegeta attacked next and charged Buu planting a firm punch into the pink monsters stomach, before following it up with one more and finishing with a uppercut that connected with Buu's chin and launched him upwards, with each attack shaking the area around them. Gohan was the last to attack as he disappeared and reappeared above Buu before coming down as hard as he could with a double fisted jackhammer attack that connected with Buu's stomach sending him crashing harshly into the planet shaking it. Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta then hovered above the beast which lay on his back grinning up at them from the crater he was currently lying in.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me" chanted Goku and Gohan while Vegeta had his arms out "Final" before they all unleashed their attacks at once "HAAA!"

"FLASH!" before all three beams combined into one massive pillar of power that slammed into Majin Buu.

The three warriors panted from the amount of energy they had just exerted and waited for the smoke to clear to see the state of their opponent. The group was quiet when suddenly a familiar sick laugh rang through the air and they sensed Majin Buu slowly flying up out of the smoke and gotten on the defensive.

The group was completely surprised that when Buu appeared that most of his body had been destroyed "Not bad" said Buu as his body regenerated "But not enough" as he completely restored his body.

"Ah shit," said Gohan as Buu grinned at them and suddenly dashed at the three Saiyan's.

Buu attacked Gohan first who managed to get both his arms up in an 'X' formation blocking a massive punch from Buu that he felt rattle his arms. Gohan did his best to shake off the power of the blow but was unprepared for Buu's follow up attack that struck him with a kick right to his stomach that launched him back. Vegeta dashed in and threw a combination of punches at Majin Buu, who smirked as he dodged each hit calmly before suddenly throwing his head forward and head-butting Vegeta unsuspectingly. The evil pink monster didn't stop there as he pulled back his fist and launched it forward towards Vegeta but was surprised when Goku suddenly reappeared beside them and managed to catch the punch. Goku grit his teeth as he felt the power behind the attack and could barely hold the monsters fist from connecting with the Saiyan prince. Vegeta saw that Goku had helped and attacked immediately landing a fierce kick to Majin Buu's side. Vegeta tried to pull his leg back but found it trapped as Buu had brought his arm around and grabbed it. Buu was suddenly struck but Goku, who launched a fierce punch that connected with the Majin's cheek. Buu ignored the blow and swung Vegeta before hitting the Saiyan Prince in the chest sending him tumbling towards the ground.

Majin Buu grinned as he saw Vegeta crash and crater the ground and turned to Goku, who still had his fist dug into his opponents check and prepared to attack him when a voice suddenly rang out "Dad duck." Goku didn't think about what he heard his son say and did so barely dodging Gohan as he came in with both feet and landed a powerful strike to Buu's head that sent him back a few feet.

Majin Buu shook off the attack and laughed as he watched both Goku and Gohan get into fighting stances going back to back. The two Saiyans charged Majin Buu together and attacked with Goku first launching fierce combination punches at Buu but found none of them would connect with the evil being before suddenly flipping over his opponent. Gohan charged Buu next and attacked with a knee that connected with Buu's stomach tilting and shifting the monsters body. Majin Buu gasped from the kick but easily pushed past the blow as he felt a kick land on the side of his head. Buu reacted to the attack and grabbed the foot before spinning Goku and then throwing the Saiyan into the distance before powering up and launching a pink energy blast that followed after his opponent. Goku flew uncontrollably and couldn't stop his momentum as he sensed the dangerous energy ball catch up to him and threw up his arms in protection as the blast collided with him and exploded sending him crashing to the ground smoking.

"Dad" Gohan called out in worry before turning to Majin Buu and attacking the pink monster with a punch combination only to find both his fists being caught and held in place by his opponent.

"Come on Gohan is that the best you can do?" said Majin Buu which through Gohan off as it sounded like Cell.

Majin Buu used this to his advantage as he suddenly brought his knee up into Gohan's stomach causing the Saiyan to cough up blood from the blow. Majin Buu didn't stop there as he withdrew his knee and launched in forward again and again as explosions rang out over the sky. Buu grinned as he let go of Gohan's fists and Saiyan hunched over in pain, no longer able to keep himself standing straight and paid for it as Buu came down with a double jackhammer attack right onto his back sending him crashing into the earth fiercely.

Buu grinned as he watched his opponent hit the ground when he suddenly sensed an energy behind him but was too late to react as Vegeta had both his hands out and placed them on Buu's back. "Take this you pink bastard" yelled the Saiyan prince as he unleashed a massive energy beam from his hands and blasts Majin Buu hard-throwing the pink monster forward as the attack ripped into him.

Buu felt the attack cut through him and shoot past him and looked down at his stomach to see a massive whole had been blasted right through him and quickly generated it as his breathing picked up slightly and glared at the Super Saiyan 4 who had just attacked him. Vegeta breathed in and out incredibly hard after unleashing most of his energy in his last attack and watched how quickly his opponent had recovered from his last assault. Majin Buu suddenly disappeared and moved too quickly for Vegeta to track as Majin Buu came down with two feet from the air and struck the Saiyan, sending him crashing towards the ground. Buu grinned as he didn't stop there and walked up to Vegeta stepping on the Saiyan's head and grinding it into the dirt with a smile as the Saiyan Prince moaned in pain. Buu continued to crush Vegeta's head when he sensed an energy signal behind him and caught Goku's leg who he saw was extremely damaged from the last energy blast he had taken. Goku was surprised his attack had failed before Majin Buu tightened his grip on the Saiyan's leg and suddenly bashed Goku into the ground in front of him. Buu looked down at both Saiyan's who lay on the floor hurt and turned just as Gohan suddenly slammed into Buu with his shoulder ramming into the pink monsters stomach. Buu flew back a few feet before digging his feet into the ground and suddenly stopping the Saiyan's attack in its tracks. Buu grinned as he suddenly brought his knee up and crashed it into Gohan's chest before elbowing the Saiyan in the back sending him crashing to his knees. Buu laughed as Gohan coughed raggedly on the grass below them before suddenly kicking the Saiyan's stomach sending him tumbling over the grass uncontrollable.

Buu looked down at the injured Saiyan's in interest as they lay too hurt to move from their positions "Well this has been fun, but since you have no more to offer, I think I'll turn to your friends for help with that" laughed Majin Buu. As he suddenly turned to his left and saw the group standing together and slowly started to walk towards them with a sick grin on his face.

"Um guys, he's coming over here. What do we do?" asked Oolong in fear.

The group was silent and backed away a few steps as Majin Buu took in the group with a grin before raising his hand and pointing it at Bulma surprising her "Frieza chose you to kill first, so I guess it would be unfair of me to choose again" said the monster with a grin as he stuck out one finger and suddenly unleashed a thin purple energy beam.

Bulma gasped in shock as she heard a yell when she was suddenly tackled by Android 18 who had called out to her to move as the energy beam barely missed its target but pierced the small blue bag she had been carrying.

"You okay?" asked 18 as she looked down at Bulma in worry who nodded shakily "Yeah. Thanks" replied the capsule corp heiress when she turned to the side and suddenly saw a single orange ball roll out from the bag and slowly roll towards Buu where it stopped right by his feet.

"No" she muttered out in fear, not wanting to let the beast know what had just been given to him.

Majin Buu looked up at the group before bending down and picking up the dragon ball and looked at it with interest as he saw the intense fear on their face. Buu looked over the ball and saw the 4 red stars adorning the orange ball when Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta suddenly reappeared between Buu and the group but gasped out what they saw was sitting in Buu's hand.

Buu looked at the group before laughing manically "Do you really think I don't know what this is? I have the memories of both Frieza and Cell and I know this dragon ball is your last hope or was" said Buu with a grin as he suddenly pressed the orb against his side and absorbed it into him.

Buu grinned at the group who watched in horror as the ball disappeared inside the pink gelatinous creature when he suddenly dropped the smirk as he felt his body shaking and let out a fierce yell and his power suddenly exploded around him creating a massive purple pillar of aura that went straight into the sky creating a tremendous wind.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan raised their arms up as they felt Buu's power rising dramatically "What's happening?" asked Goku as the three Saiyan's skid back in the dirt barely able to hold themselves up.

When the massive winds finally stopped Buu stood looking at them with a grin as his neck was bent in an awkward position and veins were pumping from his body rapidly "Well… that was unexpected" said Buu with a grin.

* * *

AN:

I87: Glad you liked the gold instead or red and black hair. I like the idea of it still being a basic super saiyan form that it will still retain the same color. Plus I think it looks cool. As for a list of the fighters strongest to weakest I can look at doing one.

ARega1s: As you can see Vegeta was able to get through to Goku but after Buu's absorption came into play, they are down once more.

X3runner: I would say 17 isnt gone from existence, as he hadnt died before. More so he got killed and was transported to the Check-in Station.

SaintMichael95: You are right SS4 does normally have red/black hair, but I changed it to Gold to fit in with the fact it is still a super saiyan transformation, especially since in GT when they introduced Golden Oozaru I thought a golden SS4 form would make more sense and look cooler.

* * *

Thanks: RKF22, R-King 93, Zero H Gundam, omibug31, Arega1s, Pie 555, RatedRSuperStar87, Shigure Toshiro, X3runner, Gurst, Blake Tourdner, Generation Zero, TheNewArcadianAlliance, Guest, Guest, Guest, GOD BEERUS, Guest, ian, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, IsmailM, Black Gohan, I87, Guest, Guest, keryshawn9811, SaintMichael95, godly Hogan, Guest, Guest

* * *

Chapter 100: 2,719 Reviews or March 27, 2017


	101. Chapter 100

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 100

"How did he suddenly get this strong?" said Gohan in confusion as he sensed Buu's power and could barely fathom it before someone answered him from behind.

"Buu is a magical being, from what you told me so are the dragon balls. Somehow he must be able to use its magic to make himself stronger" Supreme Kai explained the best he could which they nodded to.

"Great now what?" said Vegeta "He was already strong enough to beat us before. But now, now he's invincible."

"Well, I am completely out of idea's. What about you guys?" asked Gohan in defeat which Vegeta agreed with.

"I may have one idea," said Goku getting both fighters attention.

"Well, what is it?" asked Vegeta antsy.

"Fusion," said the human raised saiyan surprising the two.

"No way," said Vegeta immediately.

"Are you sure it will be enough dad?" asked Gohan in confusion.

Goku thought for a moment before nodding "It will be enough" confirmed Goku.

"Okay lets do it," said Gohan before turning to Vegeta "You heard him, you and dad need to fuse stunning" the Saiyan prince.

"No way would I ever fuse with this clown" replied Vegeta in anger "Why don't you do it?"

Gohan nodded "I would, but one of us has got to keep him busy while the other two practice because we know what happens when it's not done perfectly and we will only have one shot at this…. Besides, I think he has it out for me" said Gohan as he noticed Buu was grinning at him manically.

"No way," said Vegeta before Gohan turned and yelled at him "Shut up Vegeta and do it. This may be our last chance and you're not going to blow it because of your fucking ego" said Gohan in irritation surprising the Saiyan prince and Goku.

Vegeta was quiet for a moment before muttering "Fine" as Goku nodded and the two took off to create distance between them to give them more time to practice "Good luck Gohan" called out Goku who nodded back in return.

Gohan flew into the air and set himself down away from his friends which Majin Buu followed where they then stood across from one another as a light breeze blew over the field they were in.

Buu laughed as he looked at Gohan "Are you really going to fight me all by yourself?" asked the pink monster.

Gohan ignored him as he let out a fierce yell and powered up to his absolute maximum before charging Majin Buu within everything he had. Gohan closed in on the pink monster and threw a punch at him when his opponent seemed to disappear and reappear right next to him. Gohan turned and launched a kick aiming for Buu's side only to miss once again as Majin Buu seemed to disappear with each strike.

"Pathetic," said Buu as he kept dodging every one of Gohan's strikes, who grew frustrated with each attack that missed.

Gohan breathed in and out roughly and looked out the ground which he noticed was completely stomped apart and froze in shock " _He's not using super speed. He's just so fast, my eyes can't keep up with him._ "

Buu continued to smirk at Gohan when the Saiyan growled in anger and turned around and launched the strongest and fastest punch he could muster and launched his fist forward and collided with Majin Buu's face.

Buu's face never even changed "I didn't even feel that," said the pink monster with a sick grin.

Gohan pulled back his head and winced in pain " _I think I might have just broken my hand on his face_ " thought Gohan as he clenched his hand and could feel the overwhelming pain in it.

Buu laughed at the Saiyan "Now how about I start with a slow punch" as he cocked his fist back extremely slowly.

Gohan immediately got on guard and waited for his opponents attack when he saw or more so didn't see Buu's fist suddenly completely disappear from view and felt an overwhelming pain in his face as he was launched back onto the ground. Gohan tumbled over and over on the ground under the mercy of the momentum he was under before finally stopping as he lay on the ground still.

Majin Buu laughed as he saw the Saiyan lay completely still from the single attack "Oh that was great" said the villain happily.

Gohan slowly started to get feeling back as his mind was completely shaken apart and his confusion slowly ebbed away and clarity came back to his mind along with pain.

" _To…to think that was a slow punch,_ " thought the Super Saiyan as he slowly got to his hands and knees and then to his feet where he could barely raise his arms and get into a fighting position.

"Oh, you want some more. Well then, this time, let's try a fast punch" said Buu with a grin as he slowly walked up towards Gohan.

Gohan stood shakily barely holding himself up with his arms up trying to cover his face when he suddenly felt a pain unlike any other in his stomach that made his eyes go wide as he collapsed to his knees and spat out a massive amount of blood onto the grass below him. " _I…I didn't see him move_ " thought Gohan as all he saw was Buu standing still in front of him the whole time before he collapsed on the ground barely conscious.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The others watched in horror "What do Goku and Vegeta think there doing? Gohan is going to die out there if they don't help him" said Krillin dread.

Piccolo nodded "There want to help Krillin. Just like all of us but we can't" said the Namekian shocking the former turtle hermit student.

"What do you mean?" asked Krillin.

"Gohan… He's buying both Goku and Vegeta time to fuse… and if any of us are to interfere, well let's just say I don't think we'll be surviving any of those punches" answered Piccolo with gritted teeth as he stared at his best friend who was dying on the battlefield in front of him.

"But Piccolo, Gohan needs our help," said Krillin.

Piccolo sighed and stared out at the fighters "I know Krillin. But we… we can't help" said the Namekian sadly realizing that they were too weak to do anything at all.

Krillin nodded in acceptance sadly when both 18 and Zangya suddenly shot through the air "I don't care, I may not last more than a second… But I'll try anyway" said Zangya, which 18 agreed with as the two turned around and prepared to fly off when they were suddenly stopped "WAIT" yelled out a voice causing them to stop and turn back to who had said it and was surprised to see Old Kai.

"If you two are really willing to die out there to help for so little… I guess I can give you something to help you out" said Old Kai stunning the two as they nodded and approached the Kai.

Old Kai took off both earrings he was wearing and handed one to each of them confusing the two fighters who looked at them in confusion.

"What are these supposed to do? Will they make us stronger" asked 18 as she looked at the earrings with a small chain and a yellow ball at the end of them in interest.

"No, they are called Patora earrings. If you put one on your ear and you put one on yours the two of you will fuse into one being" answered Old Kai shocking the two.

"What!" yelled out Supreme Kai and Kabito in shock as they heard that "Incredible. I had no idea they had that kind of power" said the Supreme Kai.

"Yes, well it seems you lost out on a lot of teachings when Buu destroyed all the other Supreme Kai's the first time around," said Old Kai which Supreme Kai nodded to.

Supreme Kai turned to Kabito "Okay let's try it. You take off your left earring and I'll remove my right" which his loyal bodyguard nodded in agreement.

"No wait," said Old Kai trying to warn them but was too late as they both did it and the two suddenly were pulled together as if they were opposite magnetics and suddenly fused into one being.

"Incredible," said Kabito Kai feeling the power running through him shocking the group around them.

"Wait if you knew this the whole time, why not tell Vegeta and Goku," asked Krillin in confusion.

"Because it was a last resort. When two beings fuse, they are stuck that way…forever" said Old Kai shocking the group and Kabito Kai.

"Wait you mean I'm stuck like this," said Kabito Kai in shock which Old Kai nodded to

"Yes. That's what I was trying to warn you about" said Old Kai before turning to a shocked 18 and Zangya "So you see once you do this… it's for keeps" said the old Supreme Kai as the two stared at the earrings in shock.

18 looked at the earring in shock before nodding "Okay, I'm game" said the Android shocking the others.

Which Zangya nodded to "Yeah, the universe is about to end anyways, right," said Zangya with a smirk which 18 returned as the two attached an earring on each ear.

And were suddenly pulled together just like Kabito and Shin had and slammed into one another glowing as they seemed to make a powerful ball of energy that suddenly grew considerably in size before slowly shrinking down until a figure was lit up completely white before the light suddenly faded away.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Buu looked down at Gohan with a grin who seemed to not be moving except for the slight signs of breath and chest movements coming from the Saiyan.

"Well Gohan it's been fun but I think our time is over," said Buu as he pointed his hand down at the Super Saiyan 4 when a bright light suddenly shone from the group of nine fighters.

Buu turned and waited as the light died down and revealed an entirely new being he had never seen before. Buu turned and was about to say something when she suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of him before connecting a powerful kick to his face sending Buu flying off into the distance. She then turned and knelt down next to Gohan, who lay face down on the ground and turned him over carefully.

Gohan looked up with shaky vision "18?...Zangya?" said Gohan in confusion as he looked at the women who seemed unbelievable familiar to him as she helped him up and they both suddenly disappeared and reappeared by the others.

Gohan took in the women in front of him, she had deep blue eyes and pale green skin. Her hair was long and went all the way down to her butt, which was mix of curly blonde and orange streaks throughout. She wore black saiyan armor with blue spandex underneath and had a gold belt on that had the red ribbon logo on it. Finally she wore on white finger-less gloves and blue boots.

"Both," said the women causing Gohan to look at her in confusion before it suddenly clicked "You're…fused," said the Saiyan warrior in shock.

She nodded in confirmation "Yes. They both wanted to help you and needed to become stronger so they were given earrings that would allow them to fuse but…." She paused for a moment causing Gohan to worry.

"It's forever… I'm here now" said the women causing Gohan to look at her in shock.

Gohan felt himself tear up as he realized what they had just given up for him.

"I'm sorry," said the women looking down before suddenly kissing him stunning the Saiyan.

Gohan immediately kissed her back and held her close "They loved you. They both loved you so much… I can feel it inside of me" she said as he nodded back.

"I…I need to go," said the women as she turned around and made a move to leave but was stopped by Gohan "Wait. What…what do I call you?" asked the Saiyan in confusion.

"Well what do 18 and Zangya make,?" she asked in thought before smiling "Eiza," she said confidently.

Gohan nodded as he kissed her one more time this time for much longer "Okay…just be careful" said Gohan, which she nodded to as she disappeared from view and reappeared in front of Buu, who had just flown back there way.

Buu looked at the being "You're pretty strong. Hopefully, you'll last long then the boy did" said the pink monster with a grin.

Eiza didn't respond as she powered up and suddenly forced Buu to throw his hands up as a harsh wind slammed into him before she attacked and drove a punch into the monsters stomach. Majin Buu coughed out in shock as he felt the first amount of real pain in a while and didn't have time to recover as Eiza turned and landed a powerful spin kick to the side of his head, sending him crashing to the ground and eating dirt. Eiza didn't stop her attack as she chased Majin Buu down and went for a flying kick aiming for the pink beast's back.

Buu pushed off the ground barely dodging Eiza's attack as she completely shattered the ground underneath her. Eiza wasn't discouraged as she attacked him ruthlessly with a spin kick that he blocked with his forearm before grabbing the leg and throwing the newly fused warrior. Eiza flew back from the force but quickly regained control of her body and looked up to see Buu was charging at her and unleashed a dozen energy blasts at her opponent that the pink being was unprepared for. Buu tried to stop his momentum but was too late and threw up his arms as the powerful energy blasts crashed into him.

Buu growled in pain as he felt his arm being blown apart and looked up to see himself covered in smoke when he was suddenly kicked in the side of the head and the two fighters launched themselves out of the smoke. The Majin fighter dodged both of Eiza's punches before jack hammering her into the ground where she barely recovered by landing on her hands and knees lessening the impact before pushing off the ground backwards landing on two hands dodging Buu, who came down with both feet trying to crush her.

Eiza pushed off with both her hands and kicked Buu backwards before flipping backwards onto her two feet and back into a fighting position before disappearing into super speed. Buu looked around in confusion as he couldn't sense his opponent confusing him when his leg was suddenly kicked from behind and he fell to his knees. Eiza was about to continue her attack when Buu swung his arm backwards and managed to catch her off guard bending it unnatural to hit her in the face. Eiza turned the blow she had just received into a twirl and recovered quickly before launching herself back at Buu beginning a massive clash between the two super-powered fighters.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan watched the fight to the best of his ability trying to ignore the pain his body was currently in when he suddenly turned to the side and coughed up a massive amount of blood shocking the group.

Kabito Kai quickly approached Gohan "With my new powers, I may be able to return you to full strength" said the Kai which Gohan thanked him for. "Anything you can do will be fine" before turning to Old Kai as he felt the warm energy coming from the Kai and his body began to feel much better "Can she win."

Old Kai was quiet for a moment before replying "I… I don't know. Since 18 was part of the fusion, we don't know what her full power is… but if I had to guess, I would say no" worrying the Saiyan.

"Are you sure? I mean look at her out there she's relentless and is actually giving Buu a run for his money" said Krillin in surprise.

Old Kai shook his head "It's because she knows she can't win" confusing the group, before he elaborated "She knows she can't win, so she's trying to keep Buu's complete attention on her, it's smart. He forgets about Goku and Vegeta giving them the time to complete the fusion."

Gohan nodded before turning back to Eiza and Buu's fight which he couldn't even keep up with as his only indication the fight was happening was the many explosions rocking the sky " _Make it_ ".

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The two fighters clashed all over the planet causing explosions that seemed to be ripping apart an area they were in as explosions shook everything in sight. Eiza charged Buu and launched a two punch combo that her pink foe dodged out of the way of. Buu responded with a kick to the chin that caused her to fly up into the sky. Eiza felt the power behind the kick and shook her head trying to shake off the fuzziness she just felt in her head and looked down before stopping her ascent and pointing both her hands down at the pink creature.

Eiza smirked as she rained down energy blasts on her foe who suddenly moved trying to dodge each attack, Eiza didn't stop her energy blasts as she unleashed a seemingly never-ending storm of energy blasts that all went for Buu. Buu maneuvered himself around the energy blasts that exploded dangerously around him but was soon surprised as they caught up to him and started to overtake him. Buu felt one crash into his back and explode painfully forcing him into the dirt before pushing off the ground and into the sky as the barrage of energy balls continued to fall him. Eiza continued her relentless assault as she lowered herself to the ground slightly and continued her rain of energy blasts.

Buu growled as he continued to weave in and out of them as they all missed their target, "Won't she try anything new" said Buu in frustration as he continued to dodge the onslaught.

Buu was about to respond in anger when the energy storm suddenly stopped surprising him as he looked down at his opponent in confusion "Is that all you can do" said Buu in anger.

Eiza looked back up at him seriously before grinning "How about you take another look around" said the fused fighter which confused him. Buu looked around and gasped as he saw hundreds of energy blasts floating in the air surrounding him. Eiza smirked as she remember Piccolo doing this and had been taught it by Gohan before closing her open hand as the energy blasts suddenly all shot at Buu at once. Buu threw his arms up and tucked in his legs as energy blast after energy blast slammed into him and exploded. Eiza didn't stop there as she pulled back both her hands and unleashed another flurry of energy attacks at Buu that crashed into him causing the massive explosion of power to grow bigger and bigger. Eiza continued to launch her attacks until she finally stopped at what seemed like the thousandth energy blast exploded.

Eiza grinned as she raised her hand and concentrated as much power as she could into it as a blue energy ball formed with a violent red aura shining around it "BEAUTY BLITZ" as she flung the attack forward and it connected with the rest of her attacks causing a massive explosion.

* * *

AN: So there you have it, the new Fusion is Eiza, a combination of **Ei** ghteen and **Za** ngya (Pronounced, I-Zuh). If you have a better name for the fusion I am completely open to any and all suggestions.

For a link to what Eiza looks like go here: tks24 . deviantart art/Eiza-Patora-fusion-of-Android-18-and-Zangya-670191965

Ismail: I write the newest chapter as soon as I can and try and stay in head of the story as best I can.

omibug41: The Buu they have been dealing with since his return from hell is Super Buu.

* * *

Thanks: Guest, Guest, Guest, Ismail, Guest, Guest, RKF22, RatedRSuperStar87, SaintMichael95, x3runner, ArthurShade, Animefortin95, Shigure Toshiro, Generation Zero, I87, Arega1s, prodz, Guest, Pie 555, Guest, Zero H Gundam, omibig41, pir84lyf, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, slime lord, MySenpai, Starwulf99

* * *

Chapter 100: 2,756 Reviews or April 3, 2017


	102. Chapter 101

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 101

"Come on Vegeta again. And remember your finger has to perfectly straight" said Goku to Vegeta, who had just finished a practice run of the fusion dance.

Vegeta growled in anger as he heard that "This is ridiculous Kakarot. I'm a warrior, not a dancer" said the Saiyan Prince in frustration.

Goku nodded "I know, but we need to get this exactly right if there is even one mistake…" said the Saiyan raised human stopping there as Vegeta already knew what would happen and nodded.

"Great, now from the top," said Goku as Vegeta performed the technique once again which Goku nodded at.

"There, much better. I think we might be ready" said Goku as the he approached Vegeta and stood a few steps away from him.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Up in the sky, Eiza waited to see the results of her attack and was surprised as she saw Buu was still standing even though most of the beings body parts seemed to have been destroyed. Buu breathed in raggedly as his the top piece of his head, his entire right leg and half of his left, along with his arms had been completely obliterated and a chunk of his left side. Eiza charged Buu and landed a fierce punch to the recovering fighter's face sending him crashing down to the ground.

Eiza landed on the ground across from Buu who slowly floated up in the air and hovered slightly above the ground "Look what you've done to me" said Buu in anger.

"Well I'm not finished with you yet," said Eiza as she prepared to attack him when a pink blob suddenly opened up and engulfed her before she could think and suddenly flung itself back to Buu as it reformed with him and he began to heal with a grin and started to laugh maniacally.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The others cheered as they watched Eiza take it to Buu and seemed to be about to finish the monster from hell when she was suddenly covered in the pink goo and absorbed by Majin Buu.

"NO EIZA" yelled Gohan in horror as he watched her disappear.

And charged Buu in anger who completely ignored him "Ah yes. That fool really thought she could beat me" before turning to Gohan with a grin as the Super Saiyan 4 launched punch after punch at the punk monsters face that seemed to have no effect.

"You want to know something funny. I could have beaten her the whole time, I just thought why not become even more powerful" said Buu with a grin as Gohan growled further in anger and continued to attack the monster with everything he had.

Buu laughed as he suddenly powered up and the sheer force of his power through off the Super Saiyan 4 who fell back towards the group.

"Now what? Who shall step forward and be my next victim?" said Majin Buu with a grin as he looked at the fighters before him when a massive light suddenly exploded out from another direction getting everyone's attention.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"Alright Vegeta, we only get one shot at this," said Goku as the two started the fusion dance and spoke and moved in complete sync with one another "FU…SION…HA!" as there two fingers touched together and they combined into one warrior.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The group watched and waited as the light slowly dimmed and a silhouette of a person could be seen in the distance when the person suddenly disappeared. No one had a chance to even think as Buu was suddenly blasted off far into the distance and the figured suddenly became visible. The man had the same jacket and pants Gotenks wore but a different color and his face was a combination of Vegeta and Goku as his whole body was covered in a yellow fur showing he was a Super Saiyan 4.

The others looked at the fighter in shock "That power… it's unreal" said Piccolo as the others nodded in agreement.

"It feels like it's never ending," said Krillin as he stared at the fused fighter.

Off in the distance Buu felt his whole body shake in pain as he lay on his stomach and spat out blood "What the hell was that" Buu said to himself in confusion as he slowly got to his feet and sensed the massive power level of his opponent who had just attacked him and growled in anger as he took off back to where his opponent was.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Unknown to everyone, inside Majin Buu, Eiza looked around herself in confusion as she took in her disgusting environment " _Where the hell am I?_ " thought the fused fighter " _Is this how Frieza and Cell were absorbed._ "

Eiza looked around in complete confusion as it didn't seem right but shook it off " _Whatever it is, I may be able to use this as a chance to get the dragon ball ba_ ck" as she took off and went looking for the shiny magic ball.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Buu stopped and took in his opponent with interest "Who are you?" asked Buu in frustration.

"Hmm. What do you call a Goku and a Vegeta… Gogeta sounds pretty good, don't you think" said the newly named fighter.

"So you plan to fight Majin Buu, the strongest fighter in the entire universe," said Buu with a grin as he powered up and prepared to face his new opponent.

"Well I plan to fight the second strongest fighter in the universe," Gogeta said with a grin frustrating Buu.

"Oh really, we'll see about that," said Buu as he charged Gogeta and launched a punch at the Saiyan. Gogeta didn't even make a move as he let out a slight yell and his aura suddenly expanded greatly and stopped Buu like a force field who tried to break through it as he pushed as hard as he could when he couldn't anymore and was thrown away.

"No that's not possible," said Buu not understanding how Gogeta's aura could keep him away.

Gogeta grinned as he heard that "You right, this time, I'll slow down a little."

Buu ignored Gogeta and attacked his opponent only to miss his mark as Gogeta brought up his knee into his opponent's stomach causing the fighter to cough up saliva in pain. Gogeta smirked as Buu suddenly kicked him in the face that did nothing and back flipped before pointing two fingers at his opponent.

"Take this," said Buu as he unleashed a barrage of death beams that crashed all over Gogeta and exploded. Buu continued to fire blast after blast at Gogeta before finally stopping as he breathed in and out hard and waited for the smoke to clear. When the smoke cleared and he could see his opponent, he was shocked to not see a scratch on his opponent.

"That felt pretty good, do you mind do my back. You know new body and all. I'm sure you understand" taunted Gogeta with a grin as he turned around and pointed to his back.

Buu growled angrily and charged Gogeta with everything he had and restarted the fight between the two

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Inside Buu

Eiza looked around with a sigh as she came across two pathways " _I've looked everywhere, It has to be here_ " thought Eiza as she took the right path and suddenly saw Frieza and Cell standing in front of her confusing her _"Maybe they have been walking around like I_ _have_ " when the two suddenly attacked her.

Eiza watched them move and easily dodged both their attacks before punching Frieza in the face bashing him into a wall before doing the same to Cell with a powerful kick.

Eiza sighed and walked past the two and saw a bunch of web-like structure that went from the floor to sighing and slowly made her way past them trying not to break any of them " _Come on, where is it_ " thought Eiza in confusion as she saw a passageway to the left and walked through it and gasped as she turned around the corner and suddenly saw Cell, Frieza, and the dragon ball all sitting in weird pink pouches that they hung from.

" _What the hell, but they were just out there,_ " thought Eiza in confusion as she slowly walked over to each pouch and looked over the two villains from hell "You can rot in here for all I care" before pausing and sighing "No. It would be stupid of me to leave them here and allow Majin Buu to be as powerful as he is" before turning towards the pouch with the dragon ball and stopped for a moment.

" _Considering how this thing is hooked up as soon as I take it he'll probably now I'm here so how do I get out of here_ " thought the patora fused fighter as she looked around the room before getting an idea "Yeah that will probably work" before turning towards the bag and ripping it away from the roof and ground.

Eiza smirked as she felt the fused Goku and Vegeta beat up Buu and then sensed the monster suddenly lose a majority of his power " _Now time to get them out of there_ " thought Eiza as cut Frieza free and once again felt Majin Buu lose a bulk of his energy. Eiza turned to Cell and raised her hand about to cut the bio-android down when suddenly an energy beam suddenly roared at her from behind but never hit it's target as suddenly it crashed into an invisible energy shield she had been holding up the entire time shattering it and throwing her back.

Eiza suddenly glowed a bright silver color before she suddenly split into the two original beings that made up her being. Zangya and 18 looked at one another in confusion as they realized they had unfused and wondered why when they looked up and saw Buu standing in front of them.

"Do you realise what you've done?" said Buu in anger as he was about to attack the two when he suddenly yelled out in pain and melted into the floor, unable to keep himself focused from the damage he was recieving from Gogeta.

Zangya turned to 18 "I don't know what the hell that was about but I don't want to stick around and found out" which 18 nodded to in agreement as she watched Zangya approach the purple sack containing the dragon ball, while 18 grabbed the one containing Freeza "Forget him we need to get out of here" said the android motioning to Cell which the Hera warrior nodded to in agreement.

18 then noticed the earring on Zangya's ear "Hey Zangya remove the earring, it doesn't look like we will need it again" said the super android which she nodded to as the two pocketed it, incase they needed it for later and flew into the sky.

"Alright you know what to do" said Zangya which 18 nodded to as they both had the memories from being Eiza as 18 powered up and launched a massive energy beam that pierced Buu's head before she slowly started to widen it so they could use it to escape when they suddenly sensed Gogeta's power beginning to swell.

"You better hurry this up. It looks like he's about to finish this" said Zangya which 18 nodded to as she grit her teeth.

"I'm trying, but he's attempting to regenerate while I do it," said 18 before getting the hole big enough and placing an energy ring around the hole to hold it open before the two flew through it.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Buu looked at Gogeta in pure rage as he charged the Super Saiyan 4 with everything he had only to run right into his opponent's elbow as it rammed into his face. Buu let out a yell of pain as his hold body froze before Gogeta smirked before turning and kicking Majin Buu in the face sending the fighter from hell flying off into the distance. Buu ended up crashing into a hill and was buried beneath rocks as he lay underneath the rubble weakly in pain before looking up and seeing his opponent waiting for him with crossed arms smirking down at him confidently.

Buu slowly dragged himself out of the rubble and floated into the air across from Gogeta and growled in anger " _No, this can't be happening. I am Majin Buu, the most powerful fighter ever. The universes destroyer_ " thought the pink monster in a fit.

Gogeta smirked as he saw Buu seething and suddenly charged the pink monster who threw his arms up to defend himself but felt nothing happen and looked around in confusion before he heard a voice behind him "I'm here" as he turned around rapidly and saw Gogeta standing with his back facing him and his arms crossed.

" _How dare he toy with me_ " thought Buu as he suddenly launched a combination of punches and kicks, that crashed into Gogeta's head, back and sides over and over but seemed to do nothing to effect the fused Super Saiyan 4 who slowly started to uncross his arms and suddenly turned around and hitting Buu with a vicious backhand to the face.

Buu let out a yell of pain as he bent back from being struck when Gogeta suddenly turned the other way and twisted in the air and kicked Buu in the face suddenly sending the pink monster crashing towards the ground.

Buu hit the ground hard and lay unmoving as the monster slowly dragged himself to his feet and could feel his whole body pulsating in pain " _What…What's happening to me? I'm…I'm barely regenerating_ " thought Buu as he felt his power shoot down dramatically confusing him before gasping in shock.

Buu concentrated for a second but didn't have much time to think as he suddenly looked up as Gogeta appeared in front of him with his arms crossed glaring at the pink being "Majin Buu you have caused far too much damage and it's time to end your reign of terror" said Gogeta as he powered up and stuck both hands out in front of him. "Not even you can survive this one Buu, it has the power to extinguish every cell in your body" as he generated a massive blue ball of energy the size of Gogeta appeared in front of his hands "Let's see you survive this one" as Gogeta's power skyrocketed "BIG BANG…KAME"

* * *

AN: So Eiza is gone and 18 and Zangya are back. I know it didn't last long... Anyway sorry about not posting the chapter sooner, just been really busy.

Spirit of Bardock: I decided to go with the idea that it's permanent, and stay away from the hour for mortals idea they introduced in DBS.

MODdenial: I havent decided on how I will do DBS, but no matter which way I do you'll be informed. If I decide to make another story I will probably publish a temporary chapter in this story to inform everyone when its posted. And if I decide to just write DBS in this story then it will be a normal chapter update. So no matter what you'll know.

Guest: Super 17 and 18 in this story do not have the ability to absorb energy like in DBGT. Remember it was Dr. Gero and Babidi who designed this version of Super 17 and Super 18, not Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. So therefor Eiza would not have the ability to absorb energy either, but she does have the same capabilities as Super 18 which is infinite energy.

* * *

Thanks: keyshawn9811, Ismail, Blake Tourdner, Silverhawk88, King Kroniiclez, 91hands, X3runner, Spirit of Bardock, Animefortin95, RatedRSuperStar87, omibug41, MODdenial, Guest, Zero H Gundam, EKF22, Guest, Shigure Toshiro, I87, R-king 93, NinjaFang1331, ArthurShade, Pie 555, ARega1s, crimson green flame, Starwulf99, Generation Zero, guest, TheNewArcadianAlliance.


	103. Chapter 102

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its associated characters or intellectual properties.

* * *

Chapter 102

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

HAME" yelled out the fused Super Saiyan 4 when he suddenly stopped confusing Buu.

When both Zangya, 18 and an unconscious Frieza suddenly appeared above him with Zangya holding the dragon ball in her hand and 18 held the Arcosian under her arm.

"What?" yelled out Buu in surprise that they escaped when 18 suddenly kicked his head launching him backwards while the two flew away.

"No, get back here," yelled Buu as he tried to chase after the two but was cut off by Gogeta "Where do you think you're going? We haven't finished yet," said the fused Super Saiyan 4.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan watched in amazement as he saw Zangya and 18 fly back over and quickly took off into the air and met up with them hugging the two of them tightly.

"Look we got the," said Zangya when Gohan suddenly cut her off with a kiss surprising her as he made out with her for a moment before suddenly turning to 18 and doing the same surprising the two.

Gohan finally pulled back and sighed as a tear dripped down his cheek "I thought I would never see you two again" confessed the Saiyan, which they hugged him back for.

When the group finally separated, Zangya showed Gohan the dragon ball "Look what we got" shocking the Saiyan as they flew back to their friends and showed them the ball they had recovered. When the group landed 18 was quick to toss the unconscious Arcosian aside, none to gently.

Zangya gave the dragon ball to Bulma who put it back with the others in relief when Gohan asked the two of them what was on everyone's mind "How did you guys survive and defuse?" asked the Saiyan in confusion.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it was the barrier we had up," said Zangya confusing the group.

"We had a small barrier up the entire fight, with my ability to have unlimited energy, it seemed like a smart strategy. And when we were looking for the dragon ball it ended up getting destroyed and we separated" explained 18 which Zangya nodded to.

"Well who knows what Buu could have inside of him that broke the Patora fusion, whatever it was, it seemed to work out for the best," said Old Kai which the others nodded to in agreement.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

"It's time to end you Buu," said Gogeta with a smirk as he stuck out both hands in front of him like before and powered up when he suddenly started to glow silver and suddenly separated into Goku and Vegeta.

"What oh no, our time must be up," said Goku in realization as Buu grinned at them.

"Well too bad for you. You were so close" said Buu with a grin as he suddenly charged at them when Gohan rematerialized in the air beside Majin Buu and kicked the monster back.

Buu tumbled over himself on the ground before getting back up shakily growling at the three in anger. The four fighters got into a fighting stance as they prepared to continue their fight when suddenly the entire area around them started to shake like a massive earthquake was occurring when they looked up and saw cracks like on a glass appear up in the sky and ominous green energy seemed to pour out of it.

"What's happening?" said Gohan in fear as the shaking didn't stop.

"Oh no, it's happening. The universe is cracking under the pressure, it won't last much longer if it is happening all the way out here" said Old Kai in fear shocking everyone around them but it caused Buu to start laughing.

"Oh and you were so close," said the pink monster with a crazy maniacal laugh as he suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Vegeta in confusion.

"He's running. He knows if we can't destroy him soon the entire universe will collapse. He's trying to run out the clock" answered Piccolo understanding the monsters plan.

"That bastard," said Vegeta in anger.

"I won't let him get away," said Gohan suddenly as he had made sure to keep a firm lock on Majin Buu's energy signal and suddenly disappeared.

Goku watched his son go and was about to leave himself when he was suddenly stopped by Old Kai "Goku before you go. If you manage to defeat Buu, you will need to come back here. You and Gohan are dead and when the universe snaps back into place if you're not in Other World you'll be wiped out and will cease to exist" warned the previous Supreme Kai.

"Right," said Goku with a nod as he disappeared as well.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Buu grinned as he took in the planet he had teleported to. Hovering over a city that was in turmoil as he looked up at the cracks that spread throughout the sky "Yes, yes" said Buu in happiness when he was suddenly punched in the face as Gohan rematerialized with the punch.

Buu groaned in pain as he felt the attack hurt him far greater than he thought but turned to Gohan ignoring it "Ah Gohan, are you here to join me to watch the end" asked Buu with a grin as he opened his arms up wide motioned to the destruction around them "Beautiful isn't it" said the beast.

"No" Gohan replied quietly as he glared at his opponent.

"Well we both know that by yourself you would stand no chance against me," said Buu with a grin when his back was suddenly kicked hard by Goku who flipped over his opponent and joined his son "He's not alone," said the Saiyan as both father and son got into a fighting stance.

"So this is it. The last fight with the universe at stake" said Buu with a grin "I feel as though more people should be watching, to see if their greatest heroes can succeed… or fail and know that they will all die" said Buu with a grin.

"We will stop you," said Gohan as father and son got back to back before charging the pink monster together.

Both fighters threw a kick at Buu, one on each side of him that the pink monster blocked with his forearms. Buu the retaliated quickly by grabbing both Saiyan's outstretched legs and spinning them around tossing them one to the left the other to the right. Both Gohan and Goku fell backwards but turned and placed their hands down facing towards Majin Buu as they powered up and released powerful energy blasts at their foe.

Majin Buu was not suspecting the attacks as he brought his arms up as they slammed into him and exploded on each side of him as he let out a yell of pain. The pink creature didn't have time to recover from the attack as Gohan rematerialized in front of him and launched to powerful fists into his stomach one after another that created indents on the creature's skin. Majin Buu growled in pain and reacted quickly by punching Gohan in the face knocking the Saiyan away from him. Goku attacked quickly as he charged Buu and connected three punches to his enemies' face causing the Majin fighter's head to rock back and forth.

Buu recovered and brought both his hands up catching both of Goku's fists in each of his own before bringing his knee up into Goku's stomach, causing the Saiyan to hunch over in pain before he was thrown to the side. Buu tried to block Gohan's attack as the Saiyan shoulder charged Buu and smashed into him launching the pink creature into a building which he smashed through and burst out the other side. Buu flew up as he watched the building collapse and ignored it as he breathed in and out roughly while he looked at his opponents who had once again gone back to back and prepared to continue their fight.

Buu looked at the two Saiyan's in hatred when he suddenly disappeared surprising the two "That coward" said Gohan as both him and Goku followed suit and chased after their opponent.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet of the Kai's

The group had gathered around Old Kai's crystal ball that he had created and were watching the fight to the best they could on the small round ball. The group watched, with every punch and kick that Gohan or Goku took in worry and cheered as loud as ever when the two-dealt damage to their enemy. The group continued to watch the fight completely fixated on it when the crystal ball suddenly stopped working "What…what happened?" yelled 18 in anger.

"Give me a second," said Old Kai as he looked at the ball and tried to perform some of his magic to fix it before giving up and turning to Kabito Kai "Can you sense them?" Kabito Kai concentrated and stared off into the distance before shaking his head "No, it's far too clouded down below. Everything is in turmoil" answered Kabito Kai.

"Just as I thought. The damage to the universe is affecting everything" said Old Kai.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The group of three ended up on an entirely different planet with no signs of sentient life, this time, and were hovering over a jungle like place. "You're not going anywhere," said Gohan as he reappeared above Buu and went for a jackhammer attack that missed its mark.

Buu dodged to the left of Gohan and punched the Saiyan in the face sending him falling harshly towards the ground. Gohan managed to stabilize himself somewhat and turned so that he landed on his hands and knees when hit the ground hard cratering it slightly before looking up at his grinning opponent. Buu looked down and brought his hand out and pointed it at Gohan before releasing a storm of energy blasts at the Saiyan that followed his every movement.

Gohan pushed off the ground and flipped backwards repeatedly to stay one step ahead of Majin Buu's assault, as he was forced to turn right as a blast exploded to close to him and threw him off balance. Majin Buu grinned as he continued to unleash his fury on his opponent when Goku suddenly appeared to the side of him.

Goku charged Buu and landed a swift kick to the villain's side causing him to growl out in pain and cut off his energy barrage before turning and catching the foot against his body surprising Goku before punching the Saiyan in the face. Goku let out a yell of pain as he felt the powerful fist crash into him and fell backwards before recovering and landing on his feet. Gohan looked up and saw his father attacking Buu and knew he had time to attack as he flew up and dodged out of the way of Buu's energy blasts when he saw Buu turn away and cut his attack off.

Gohan snuck up on his opponent and landed a devastating uppercut to Buu's chin that launched him slightly higher into the air. Gohan didn't stop there as he caught up to Buu and flew on his same level before turning and spin kicking the pink beast in the stomach and launching him back. Buu was in pain as he was hit up and then left and tried to summon enough energy to level himself out when Goku appeared behind him and jackhammered him into the ground.

Buu slowly dug himself out of the crater that had just been created by his body and growled up in anger and frustration at the two " _How are they beating me?_ " thought the pink monster when he suddenly disappeared, with the Saiyan following closely behind.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Planet of the Kai's

"So how are we supposed to know what happens?" asked Bulma.

"The only way is we will have to wait until we can sense King Yemma once again. When that happens, we will know that both Goku and Gohan have defeated Majin Buu" answered Old Kai to the best of his ability.

The group was quiet and the atmosphere was extremely tense as the group could do nothing but wait and hope that the Goku and Gohan could come through for them, like they had done before.

"I can't believe this is how it might end" said Krillin suddenly surprising everyone from his defeated voice.

"Don't give up Krillin. Goku's never let us down before" said Yamcha in response.

"I believe in him Yamcha. Both him and Gohan… I... I just always thought if it was the end of the line that I would be fighting alongside them you know. Side by side" said the balled monk with a sigh.

"Yeah" agreed Yamcha.

"We know Krillin" said Piccolo "We have all trained as hard as we could our entire lives. And while Goku and Gohan have surpassed our own power… to be unable to do anything" stopped the Namekian as he thought of his best friend and the person he thought of like a son being gone forever again, he wasn't sure if he could handle it, knowing he could do nothing to help.

Vegeta heard what they were saying and could feel his own anger at the helplessness of the situation begin to take over him when he heard a groan from his right, away from the group that caught his attention. The Saiyan Prince turned and almost gasped as he saw the unconscious body of Frieza on the grass. Vegeta took in the arcosians body and could tell he was still there and from the looks of it was about to regain consciousness any moment.

As Vegeta stared at the recovering arcosian the surprised look on his face slowly changed to that of a vicious grin. " _This is it. What I have been waiting for, for the past 30 years_ " thought Vegeta as he thought of all the ways he was going to torture the Arcosian, how he was going to savor every broken bone, every cry of help, every scream of pain. As the Prince of all Saiyan's pictured all the ways he would enact his revenge on the tyrannical lizard for all the years of pain and degradation he had endured during his time under Freeza, a voice suddenly broke through his thoughts.

"Guys I know we should believe in Goku and Gohan… But… But this may it and… If anyone has anything they want to say or do" said Krillin putting it up in the air for the rest to think on.

Vegeta heard what the bald monk said and did his best to ignore the human fighter's words and focus on tormenting the being in front of him but he couldn't stop the words from continuously penetrating his thoughts " _Why is his words affecting me so much_ " thought the Prince in anger and annoyance.

Vegeta tried to once again shake it off " _I don't understand. This is all I've wanted since the day Freiza destroyed Planet Vegeta_ " thought the Saiyan.

Vegeta didn't understand his hesitation, If you had told him, that in the last moments of his life that he would be able to get his revenge on Freeza he would have happily taken it. But now that the moment had arrived he realized that was not how he wanted to spend the last moments of his life and sighed as he raised his hand and suddenly in a flash launched a powerful blast of energy instantly wiping out the arcosian forever.

The rest of the group which had been silent suddenly jumped as they heard the ferocious blast suddenly rip into the ground shocking everyone. Bulma who had been scared beyond belief by the suddenly action was quick to yell "What the hell Vegeta?"

Vegeta ignored Bulma as he slowly walked over to the blue haired women and gazed at her face taking in her ever feature confusing her as she saw a soft look on her husbands face.

Vegeta turned and suddenly called over to his son "Trunks come here."

Trunks was confused and walked until he was standing directly in front of his father when suddenly he felt Vegeta's arms wrap around his comfortingly "Trunks… You are my only son and yet I have never held you once since you were a baby, have I?

"Vegeta?" asked Bulma quietly shocked by his actions.

Vegeta then turned to his wife and put his other arm around her before suddenly leaning forward and kissing the bluenette lovingly surprising her and everyone around them.

Vegeta held onto Bulma tightly before they slowly broke off their kiss "I love you" Vegeta said simply shocking Bulma and Trunks who had never heard the Saiyan Prince talk so softly before.

Vegeta ignored everything around him as he simply held his family and knew that there was nowhere he would want to be and nothing he would want to be doing more in his last moments then spending it with his family and making sure they knew what they meant to him.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan attacked Buu immediately as he re-materialized on the new planet having made sure to stay completely focused on his opponent's energy. Gohan came in with a flying kick and aimed for Buu's head but was dodged and was sent sailing past his opponent.

Buu reacted quickly after dodging Gohan's attack and reached out before the Saiyan was out of reach and grabbed onto his arm before spinning him rapidly around in a circle. Majin Buu grinned as he let go of Gohan and sent the Saiyan sailing into a hillside.

Goku re-materialized and tried to attack Buu with a double punch combo that the dead fighter from hell dodged out of the way of. Buu responded quickly by hitting Goku in the stomach causing the Saiyan to hunch over in pain. The pink creature didn't stop there as he drew back his elbow and launched it down into Goku's back. Goku yelled out in pain as he felt the attack land and was sent into the ground below where he crashed roughly trenching the grass and dirt beneath him.

Buu grinned as he floated down and landed by Goku walking over to the downed Saiyan before stomping on his chest. Goku yelled out painfully as he tried to get the foot off him but failed as he looked up at the grinning monster. Buu grinned as he pressed down even harder on the Saiyan below him when he suddenly sensed a power level shooting towards him and turned as he was tackled by Gohan.

Gohan shot through the air as fast as he could and tackled Buu off his father and flew them into a rock formation that was completely obliterated when they hit it. Buu looked down at Gohan and brought his knee up into the Saiyan's chest. Gohan released his grip on Buu as he was hit hard, but that didn't help him as Buu drove his knee up again into the Saiyan's chest. Gohan groaned in pain while Buu laughed above him before suddenly grabbing Gohan and throwing him to the side and dodging Goku, who came flying in barely missing a flying punch on his opponent. Goku quickly turned and skid on the ground gathering turn on his feet as he looked at his opponent with a glare.

Buu grinned as the two charged one another, with Goku's attacking with a power punch aimed for the psychotic pink being's face. Buu brought his hand up and caught the blow before pulling back his own hand and driving it into the Super Saiyan 4's stomach. Goku coughed and hacked up blood from the powerful attack but didn't have any chance to rest as Buu attacked again and again driving his fist into Goku's body.

Goku cried out in pain from each blow before Buu finally followed his attack up with a powerful uppercut to the Saiyan's chin that sent him into the sky. Buu tracked Goku's movement and entered super speed intercepting him before he pulled back his hand summoning a powerful pink ball of energy within it before catching Goku with it, letting the energy burn into the Saiyan's back. Buu then threw both his ball of energy and Goku forward as the ball dragged the warriors body into the ground below him before exploding in a large purple array of light.

Meanwhile on the ground Gohan groaned as he looked up into the sky and watched the beat down his father had taken "FATHER" yelled out the Saiyan in worry as he was about to blast off to Goku's position when he looked up and saw Buu grinning at him and suddenly disappeared.

Gohan looked at the position where his father was and blasted off towards it and landed in the crater the blast had created to see Goku had reverted back into his normal form with his top completely gone showing the scars and marks all over his skin, while his orange gi pants were ripped up but intact. "Father… It's best you stay here, I don't want Buu using you against me. But I promise I will end this, and get everything back to normal…. With or without me" said Gohan as he suddenly disappeared leaving to fight the monster on his own.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Gohan reappeared and looked around in confusion as he didn't see Buu when he suddenly turned around and saw the pink creature floating up high in the sky.

"Do you like what I've done with it," said Buu from the air as he gestured to the barren planet around them with buildings toppled over and the city they were in was destroyed and barren of life as the cracks in the sky spread out as far as the eye could see.

Gohan looked around in confusion before Buu elaborated "What's wrong you can't recognize your home planet" laughed the insane creature causing the Saiyan to gasp in surprise as they realized where they were.

"Earth" said the Saiyan in surprise which caused Buu to laugh.

"Yes. I thought I would end it all where it began" said Buu before continuing "This is it Gohan but this time it's just you all by yourself. None of your little friends to help you out like last time. This time daddy's not going to magically appear and fix all of your mistakes for you. Cause we both know that you could never do anything without Goku" said the Majin drawing the memories from Cell.

Gohan looked down at the destroyed planet below him before sighing "It's funny how you'll never understand or know…" said Gohan pausing for a moment before continuing "You'll never beat me. I am going to stop you right now. Maybe I won't make it, but you will lose. Do you want to know why? Why good always triumphs over evil. Why the light will always vanquish the darkness".

"Tell me Gohan. Explain how you're going to stop me and save the universe. Explain how you are going to overcome my power" asked Majin Buu with a laugh.

"It's simple really. What do you fight for?... Who do you fight for?..." asked Gohan as he felt a calm breaze blow through the air before answering his own question "Yourself."

"I fight for my friends, my family, for the trees, for the stars, for all those who cry out for peace. So, in a way your right I do need my father. But too bad for you I always have him with me, even when he's not fighting beside me. Because he along with everyone else I care about drive me to be my best. And that is why I'll beat you. How can one being beat the hope of the entire universe?" said Gohan finishing his speech with the utmost calmness in his voice.

Buu looked at Gohan for a moment staring at the serious but calm face of the Saiyan before breaking up into laughter "Great speech Gohan. But to answer your question, the reason I will do it is because I am not one being I am the ultimate being. I am death" said Buu as he raised both arms above his head and a red ball of energy was summoned above them.

The red ball crackled with black energy inside of it as it slowly grew bigger and bigger.

The Saiyan watched as the ball grew so large that he could no longer see where it ended "It looks like this is it."

The Saiyan crouched slightly as he cupped their hands at their side "KAAA…MEEE….HAAA….MEEE…" said the Super Saiyan 4's as he channeled all the energy he could into the attack.

"Yes, that's it… NOW ITS TIME FOR EVERYONE TO DIE" yelled Buu as he flung the massive energy ball forward.

"HAAA!" yelled out the Saiyan as the blue beams slammed into the red orb of energy slowing it down.

Gohan grit his teeth as the massive ball of energy pushed back his energy beams slowly " _Come on, I need more power"_ thought Gohan as the fighter dug deep and unleashed everything he had but still it wasn't enough as the ball of energy continued to come closer to the Super Saiyan 4.

" _I'm all out,"_ thought Gohan in worry as he felt himself cap out.

The Saiyan fought the energy ball the best he could as Buu laughed above him "Is that all you've got Gohan, cause this time daddy isn't going to come to your rescue. The entire universe is resting on your shoulders and you're letting them down. You're going to fail everyone."

Gohan ignored Buu's taunts as he kept complete focus, as he strained his energy as he tried to push the ball back but found it utterly useless as it was soon getting so close that his Kamehameha Wave was almost entirely depleted.

" _What do I do now?_ " Gohan thought to himself.

"HAHAHA" laughed Buu as he saw him struggle "How about I make that burn," said Buu as he suddenly released a shockwave that slammed into the massive ball of energy shooting it downward with even more force.

The Saiyan yelled out in pain as his feet ripped apart the ground and got stuck into the earth as he felt his energy was beginning to give out on him.

Gohan grit his teeth as the ball of energy completely ripped through his energy beam and grabbed onto the massive energy attack himself.

The Super Saiyan 4 could feel his hands burn and his muscles protest in agony as he tried to push back the ball of energy that threatened to swallow him whole " _No, I will not give up. I will do this_ " thought Gohan in determination as he got better leverage on the ball of energy but still couldn't force it back an inch and was barely holding his own position.

Buu watched from above laughing maniacally as he saw the struggle of his opponent "What's wrong Gohan, I thought you said you were going to stop me. What happened to the hope of everyone in the universe" laughed Buu taunting his foe.

Gohan heard Buu before realizing that he only had one technique left he could use but knew there was no coming back from it " _I'm sorry mom, dad, grandpa, Goten, Piccolo... Everyone… But I do this for you. To keep you safe…_ " thought Gohan as images of all his loved ones came to his mind as he finally pictured both Zangya and 18 and couldn't suppress the tears that rolled down his cheeks _"I know you can't hear me right now, but I hope you both know that my time with you was the best time of my life and you got me through the thought of never seeing my family ever again. You may think I saved your life's but the truth is you saved mine_ " Gohan sighed as a sad smile adorned his face as he pictured all of his loved ones together " _Goodbye everyone_."

The Saiyan tensed up his muscles as he prepared himself "KIAOKEN" yelled out the Saiyan as his aura suddenly burst a violent red around him as his muscles bulked up and he began to push the massive red orb back.

Buu was shocked as he saw his attack suddenly slowly start shifting towards him and put his hands up and caught it as it rammed into him and tried to push it back and only got it to a stalemate, where the ball stopped moving altogether with neither fighter letting up an inch.

"How is he doing this?" yelled out Buu in frustration.

" _It…it… just won't budge,"_ thought Gohan realizing he had to take to the next level.

"It's now or never," said Gohan "KAIOKEN TIMES 2," yelled out the Saiyan as his aura burst even larger and pushed forward and began to gain ground as the massive red and black ball of chaotic energy was pushed towards Buu.

"No, No. I won't let this happen" yelled out Buu as the ball began to push him back and no matter how much energy the pink creature exerted it seemed unable to overcome the Saiyan's strength. Buu suddenly could no longer hold his position as his hand was suddenly absorbed into the massive ball of energy.

"You won't win. I am invincible" yelled out Buu as he suddenly concentrated and summoned a thin layer of energy around his body as the ball started to absorb him.

Gohan could feel his body already beginning to break down as he forced back the massive sphere of energy as he looked up and was in disbelief as he saw Majin Buu was now completely inside the red and black ball of crackling energy but seemed to be disintegrating as fast as his regeneration could keep up, in an endless cycle where the protective barrier was giving him just enough time to survive the burning energy.

Gohan could feel his energy draining at a rapid rate and knew he only had a few more moments before he became too weak to keep the energy ball at bay and had to make a move now.

"I'M COMING AT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I GOT" yelled out Gohan as he concentrated all his power and focused it in one fist which he drew back from the ball as he did his best to fight the ball off with one hand.

Gohan suddenly pushed off the ground as hard as he could, cratering the entire ground underneath him and he launched his fist forward "DRAGON FIST" and suddenly was encased in golden energy that resembled that of shenron and penetrated the ball of energy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled out Majin Buu as he couldn't move and was in enormous never-ending pain as his body was being broken down and rebuilding at a rapid rate while his energy reserves keeping him alive where completely taxed.

The golden energy dragon sliced through the massive sphere of energy before suddenly slamming directly into the pink monstrosity known to the universe as Majin Buu before ripping right through him and exiting out the other side of the ball.

Majin Buu screamed in pain as that's all he knew as he could feel himself disintegrating completely as the saiyan's attack had destroyed his last line of defense and was helpless as the energy ball he was at the center of detonated ending the life and legacy of one of the greatest destroys the universe had ever known.

Gohan hovered in the air behind the ball of energy for a moment completely taxed when suddenly the massive ball of energy he had just cut through exploded and sent shock waves through the air. Gohan was helpless as the force slammed into him and sent him crashing into the ground, creating a trench several miles long.

When the dust settled and the visibility cleared up Gohan could be seen lying face up in the trench broken and beaten but the biggest changing being he had lost his Super Saiyan 4 transformation and returned to his normal form.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The group waited in silence for the two Saiyan's and any sign of Majin Buu's defeat when all the fighters who could sense energy look up "He's back. They did it" Krillin yelled out with a huge grin as everyone began cheering.

"Yes, King Yemma is back. We must move quickly now" said Old Kai, which the others nodded to.

Bulma dumped out the bag containing the dragon balls out onto the ground as the group stood back "By your name I summon you forth Shenron" yelled out Bulma as the dragon balls glowed and the sky darkened above them as a bright light shot from the dragon balls and Shenron appeared before them.

"You who have summoned me I shall grant you any one wish," said Shenron to the group below.

"ONE!" yelled out everyone in shock.

"I thought it was changed so he could grant two," said Bulma turning to the group who looked around in shock.

"It's all my fault," said Dende suddenly getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Krillin in confusion.

"Ever since Gohan had disappeared and Shenron said he couldn't bring him back I thought if I increased the dragons power he would be able to do that. So… So I doubled Shenron's wishing power by making him only grant one wish instead of two. I didn't think we would need it. I'm so sorry" said Dende as he looked down in disappointment.

"It's alright Dende," said Piccolo "You were trying to do the right thing" which the others agreed to.

"But how are we going to fix everything," asked Bulma before she was answered by Piccolo "It doesn't matter we need to wish back King Yemma first so the universe can go back to normal. We can figure out everything else from there."

Bulma nodded in understanding and was about to make the wish when she was stopped by Chi Chi "Wait, we still need to wait for Goku and Gohan" which the others nodded to.

"Well I don't know how much longer we have," said Old Kai as the cracks around them started to get worse.

"We wait… as long as we can" said Piccolo.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

Lying on his back, blood boring from his many wounds and his clothes ripped to shreds lay the still form of Goku, still on the jungle like alien planet he had been defeated on. The Saiyan was shifting in and out of consciousness "Chi Chi" muttered Goku as he pictured his family, "Krillin" continued the Saiyan as he pictured all his friends before suddenly having a flash of Majin Buu and suddenly woke up from his daze.

Goku looked around his surroundings rapidly and quickly remembered where he was "Gohan" gasped Goku realizing his son was in danger and needed his help.

Goku tried with every fiber of his being to force his broken body to co-operate with him and get up, but couldn't move a muscle " _It's no use. Even if I could get to my feet, I don't nearly have enough energy in my body to use instant transmission_ " thought the Saiyan dejectedly.

The Saiyan lay still on the ground when he suddenly heard a noise from his right and turned his neck. Goku was surprised to see 3 squirrel-like figures, where 2 where older clearly adults and 1 was a baby. The Saiyan watched as the two older ones did their best to take care of their child as the world around them fell apart. As Goku watched them it reminded him of his own kids Goten and Gohan and how they were when they were babies and immediately knew he couldn't give up and that Gohan and Goten were counting on him.

" _I need more energy"_ thought Goku as he thought of the best way to get some when he suddenly had an idea.

"Come on please be enough" said Goku as he struggled and slowly lifted his right hand with his palm up and closed his eyes and concentrated.

"The land… The sea… and all living things… each of you, share with me just a bit of your energy. Please. I beg of you" muttered out Goku as he focused on collecting as much energy as he could from the world around him.

"Please… Give me whatever you can spare" said Goku as slowly energy from all around the world slowly poured into the saiyan's body.

Goku did his best to concentrate but could feel himself nodding off, but did his best to shake it off and stay conscious.

"Please" muttered out Goku again weakly when suddenly he felt the rush of energy as a baseball sized ball of energy suddenly formed within his hand.

"Thank You" muttered out Goku weakly as he closed his hand around the ball and focused as the ball of white energy suddenly shrunk and disappeared.

"I will do this. I can't fail… Not again" said Goku defiantly as he slowly got to his knees using the energy he had absorbed from the mini spirit bomb before getting to his feet.

Once the Saiyan warrior arose from the ground and found his balance he immediately concentrated to where he had last sensed Gohan and Majin Buu's energy.

" _Come on, where are you?"_ thought Goku in worry as everything around his senses felt clouded and twisted.

"There" said Goku as he suddenly found the massive energy output of Gohan and Buu through the haze around the universe and disappeared.

 **DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ...DBZ**

The group waited 5 minutes and still nothing, and even had Kabito Kai trying to locate the two fighters but found nothing.

The group waited and waited until the cracks grew larger and the entire area started to shake "We can't wait any longer" said Old Kai.

"We have to. This is Goku and Gohan were talking about," said Krillin when he was stopped by Piccolo.

"Exactly and they would not want us to waste our only chance after everything they have done to keep us safe," said Piccolo shocking the group as he gave Bulma the okay.

Bulma hesitated but knew she had to do it "Shenron I want you to bring back everyone and thing destroyed by all the fighters from hell in the last few days."

Shenron looked at her before stopping "Do you know what you ask of me?" said the dragon.

"I know Shenron, but the entire universe is depending on you" called out Dende.

Shenron paused and nodded "I will try," said the dragon as his eyes glowed a bright red.

The group watched as the cracks suddenly disappeared and the destroyed planet of the kai's slowly rejuvenated back into the beautiful untouched planet it had once been.

Shenron continued this for a moment before his eyes stopped glowing "Your wish has been granted" said the dragon as the he disappeared and the sky cleared up before the 7 dragon balls shot up into the air and in a random direction.

"Where are they going?" asked Bulma in confusion before Dende answered her "There going back to earth," said it's guardian.

The group was quiet as they all mourned the loss of the two warriors who had given up everything to save the universe " _Damn you two… I will never get a chance to prove myself… the way you already have_ " thought Vegeta in acceptance while the others cried and wept for the loss of their own.

The group was silent expect for a bunch of sniffling when a voice suddenly called out to them "What happened?" said a voice.

The entire group turned and saw Goku supporting Gohan, who had his arm over his father's shoulder as they were back in their normal forms grinning at their friends.

"What you didn't think you could get rid of us that easily did you?" said Goku with a grin as everybody approached them.

"Goku, Gohan" yelled out Chi Chi with happy tears in her eyes as she hugged her husband and son.

"AHHHHHHH" yelled out both warriors in pain immediately causing Chi Chi to let go of them and apologize profusely.

"It's okay…. But can someone take him. Cause I think I'm about to fall" said Goku referring to Gohan who had been leaning on him.

18 and Zangya immediately came forward and gently shifted Gohan's weight onto the two of them while Goku immediately collapsed onto the ground.

"We were so worried about you" said Zangya while 18 nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry. But I had to. I would have rather sacrificed myself if it meant you two were safe" responded Gohan.

18 shook her head with a smile while muttering "Idiot."

The blonde android then leaned up to whisper in his ear "After this I think you've earned the right to break in this new body, you can even use your new transformation, I would love to see how… big you get" said the blonde causing Gohan to blush heavily.

The two were healed up by Dende and Kabito Kai till they could stand on their own and Goku approached Goten and Chi Chi, who he held close.

While Gohan smiled as he had both arms around 18 and Zangya as they hugged him back as the group talked about the past few crazy days.

"So, what happened down there how did you guys beat Buu?" asked Krilin curiously.

"Well I can't take credit for that" said Goku as he motioned to his oldest son.

"Wow Gohan. So how did you do it" asked Yamcha.

"Well I actually had to use one of dad's attacks, that I saw him trying to create in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber" said Gohan with a grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh that one. I guess you figured out how to use it properly huh" grinned Goku which Gohan nodded at.

"Man, I can't wait to get back to earth. I know it's been only a few weeks since the tournament but it feels so much longer, like everything has changed" said Yamcha.

"We have all been though a lot and everything has changed" responded Piccolo.

"Yeah no kidding." muttered Krillin.

"It makes you think sometimes" said Krillin with a sad smile "How things would have gone if Gohan never disappeared."

"Gohan you ever think about that?" asked Krillin staring at his friend.

Gohan smiled at Krillin as he looked over at Bardock who was holding Fasha from behind and then turned down to look at the two girls he loved more than anything and turned back to Krillin "I used to wish I never went back to the past, but now…. Now I wouldn't change a single thing. Everything turned out perfect" said Gohan with a grin.

 **THE END... for now**

* * *

AN: I have to apologies for taking so long with the update. There's a few reasons why I haven't updated in so long but the biggest reason is I have just had a hard time sitting down and writing. I have been having this problem for the last few chapters and feel like the quality has gone down when I force myself to write. And to be honest I'm still in that mindset right now. But I set a deadline for myself for today (2 year anniversary) and I'm happy to say I reached it. Barely but I did.

So there is a few things I want to go over that are important, 1st the good news is I still plan on doing Dragon Ball Super. But the bad news is I am not planning on releasing anything anytime soon. I plan on taking a break, hope the passion comes back in a little while and then hit the ground running with the next series of Dragon Ball.

2nd I still haven't really decided if I'm going to tack on DBS to this or create a new story and go from there. But like I said before no matter what I do, you'll be informed by however you are told a new chapter is posted. So their is no need to worry about missing out on anything or checking in constantly.

Anyway I always said I would complete this story I think this is the best time to stop and give myself a break, so that in the future I can come back and work on the DBS part of the story. But until then I think the best thing I can do is finish the last saga of DBZ with a definite ending, so that you the readers aren't left hanging and I do fulfill the promise I gave you.

* * *

Thanks: Guest, BigBoss0694x, .Bardock, Blake Tourdner, X3runner, RatedRSuperStar87, RKF22, Arega1s, I87, Generation Zero, guestagain, NodMPortant, Pie 555, Crimson green flame, Shigure Toshiro, Brian Awesome, keyshawn9811, Guest, Revliledpembroke, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, Guest, Guest, Animefortin95, jazocoti, Kyrstai, Hello, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Saint Michael95, Joey, moviefan-92, Speeling Savafe, Gohan Goner, gozillafan1, Guest.

Finally I really do want to thank every single person who took there time to read and review this story. When I started posting this 2 years ago I wasn't sure how people would react (It is my first story ever) especially when I know i make a lot of mistakes. But the overwhelming positive response has been beyond incredible. 757 Follows, 711 Favorites, 472,183 Views and 2,812 Reviews making this story the 3rd most reviewed story of all DBZ stories. So thank you all for the support and I really do hope I can get the next part of this story up sooner, rather then later.

Thank You.


End file.
